Acuarela
by Isis Temptation
Summary: UA. Para Tomoyo, una segunda oportunidad es apenas el inicio de sus problemas y de un amor vestido de terrible casualidad. Sin embargo, entre amistades peligrosas, secretos familiares y caras entre las sombras, no todo es lo que parece. FINAL
1. This Damp Heart

_¡Hola, soy yo de nuevo! Y he aquí con lo que ya les había prometido: un fanfic de mi pareja favorita¡un T&T, aunque también incluirá algo de S&S... y muchas otras cosas. Por lo pronto sólo me queda esperar a que les guste. Please, Read and Review!_

"Texto": diálogos  
-_Texto-_: pensamientos de los personajes  
_"Texto"_: diálogos... 'especiales' que se pueden presentar más tarde.  
(texto): los inesperados comentarios de la autora... aunque prometo que en esta ocasión serán enos que en Géminis.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí; son propiedad de CLAMP

**CAPÍTULO 1: This Damp Heart**

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again..._

_(Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga,_

_he venido a platicar nuevamente contigo...)_

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, cayendo sobre el pasto ya empapado por las horas que había durado la llovizna previa. En el inmenso bosque de pinos de perenne verdor sólo se escuchaba el estrepitoso sonido de millones de gotas estrellándose una tras otra contra la espesura de la montaña, oscurecida bajo el grueso manto de nubes negras que impedían el paso de la tenue luz crepuscular.

Un par de pequeños pies descalzos aplastaban el césped a su paso. En las escasas partes en que el lodo no había tocado la piel, se alcanzaba a distinguir una delicada blancura. Caminaba con dificultad, lentamente un pie se adelantaba a supar en movimientos cansados y tambaleantes.

No distinguía nada ante ella, su vista se encontraba completamente nublada por las gotas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, cuyo color violeta normalmente otorgaba un aspecto de profundidad. Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, apenas consciente del paisaje que se dibujaba frente a ella; paisaje que siempre se le había antojado como hermoso y que ahora parecía no tener relevancia alguna. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en su mentón tras haber marcado su camino por las mejillas tensadas por el frío, cayendo después al ser arrancadas por la fuerza de gravedad, confundiéndose entre las gotas pluviales a pesar de su distintiva salinidad.

Un sonido comenzó a acompañar al producido por el aguacero. Éste resultaba melodioso, cargado de armonía... y tristeza. Provenía de la garganta femenina, a pesar de que los pequeños labios, normalmente rosados y ahora amoratados, aún resistían a abrirse. Era un sonido débil, pero perfectamente distinguible entre los demás, cubierto solamente por el trueno de uno que otro rayo que rasgaba la naciente noche con su luz e interrumpía el relajante trepidar de las gotas con su estruendosa resonancia.

Finalmente se detuvo al no encontrar más camino frente a ella. Lo único que veía ahora era un profundo barranco abriéndose a sus pies. Se quedó mirándolo durante un tiempo, quizás algunos segundos... quizás severos minutos. En repetidas ocasiones el viento sacudió su larga cabellera de un intrigante púrpura oscuro, que el agua hacía parecer como casi negra. La falda de su sencillo vestido ondeaba ligeramente, detenida sólo por la pesadez que había adquirido con el agua, sus fibras azules y blancas tejidas se habían oscurecido, quitándole ese aspecto celeste, tornándolo en uno marino. Pero sus violetas se clavaban insistentes en el vacío.

La invitaba.

La invitaba irresistiblemente.

Sin darse cuenta, la música producida por su garganta cesó. Ya hacía tiempo que su cerebro había dejado de advertirle que su cuerpo tiritante estaba totalmente agotado tras tanto caminar bajo tales condiciones, más aún después de haber pasado más de un día sin comer alimento alguno. De manera autómata, su pie derecho se levantó, avanzando al frente y bajando en la nada. Inclinó su peso hacia delante y sintió entonces cómo el pie que había dejado atrás perdía el equilibrio y la hacía caer al frente. Cerró los ojos simplemente esperando lo inevitable.

Pero de repente algo sujetó su mano entumida por el frío con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia atrás y haciéndola girar a causa del brusco movimiento. En medio de la oscuridad creciente sólo pudo apreciar una alta figura que se inclinaba en sentido contrario a ella para aplicar su fuerza en esa dirección, logrando así llevarse consigo el delgado cuerpo de la joven, quien cayó estrepitosamente sobre el sujeto.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero ante sus ojos parecía como si se hubiera proyectado una película en cámara lenta, casi cuadro por cuadro. La lluvia siguió cayendo, ya se había olvidado de su presencia.

Lentamente despegó la cabeza del pecho del recién llegado, elevando la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos que la observaban de una manera que no pudo descifrar. –_Ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien, okaa-san-_ pensó al tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba, reclamándole nuevamente el descanso tan necesitado. Se rindió, si tenía que encarar nuevamente la vida, al menos no quería saber más de sí en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos violetas se cerraron lentamente.

O

O

"Okaa-san" decía una joven de largos cabellos purpúreos al tiempo que veía a la autora de sus días alejarse. "¿A dónde vas?"

La mujer no respondió. Simplemente le sonrió de esa manera que ella conocía tan bien. Le encantaba ver esa sonrisa que la tranquilizaba siempre, desde que tenía memoria.

"Quiero que siempre estés conmigo, okaa-san" dijo la chica mirando a su madre, -_no quiero que te vayas, como él-_, pensó en el hombre que les había hecho tanto daño a las dos mujeres.

"La partida de un ser querido duele mucho" Ahora quien decía esto era una niña justo al lado de la joven. Sus facciones eran similares, sólo distinguibles entre sí por la diferencia de edad. "Mucho" Del par de amatistas en el rostro de la niña, comenzaron a fluir dos ríos de agua salina. La pequeña bajó la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus bellos y grandes ojos. La más grande intentó darle la mano, mas la otra se desvaneció rápidamente.

La joven quedó sola mientras observaba cómo la figura de su madre se perdía en la distancia. Repentinamente sintió algo humedecer sus ropas y bajó la vista para encontrarse con que su vestido azul celeste se encontraba ahora impregnado de un líquido rojo oscuro que emanaba de un orificio en su pecho izquierdo. Entonces escuchó una fuerte detonación.

O

O

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Frente a ella pudo ver una especie de tela sintética de color café, no le prestó mucha atención. En medio del silencio sólo escuchaba su respiración agitada, sintiendo cómo su pecho se hinchaba una y otra vez a cada nueva inhalación. Algunas gotas de sudor caían por su cara. Se miró las manos, que sujetaban con fuerza el cobertor verde que cubría sus piernas, se llevó una delgada mano al pecho, deslizándola por debajo de la blusa hasta llegar a un punto en específico cuyo tejido difería ligeramente en textura al resto de su piel, tanteó suavemente la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos.

Comenzó a volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentada –se había erguido al momento de despertar-; sus amatistas recorrieron el lugar, que reconocieron como ajeno: se encontraba sentada sobre una cama plegable, a un lado de ésta había una pequeña mesita con un vaso de agua sobre ella, todo esto cubierto por aquella manta café, parecía una especie de tienda de campaña, de la que colgaba, en su parte más alta, una lámpara eléctrica portátil.

De repente, lo que fungía como la puerta del lugar se abrió, dando paso a una joven mujer mayor que ella, de unos 27 años, según calculó la que permanecía sobre el lecho. La recién llegada entró con un tazón entre las manos al tiempo que posaba sus ojos café sobre ella. "Veo que has despertado" dijo en un tono amable "Me alegra, espero que te sientas mejor" se acercó y dejó el tazón sobre la mesita. "¿Pasaste bien la noche? Espero no hayas sentido mucho frío, ya ves cómo baja la temperatura en el bosque por la noche, más aún en otoño".

La menor de las dos no respondió.

La desconocida se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre la improvisada cama "Mi nombre es Nakuru", le dirigió una gran sonrisa... una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era ella.

La chica titubeó, pensando si decirle su verdadero nombre o no, hacía tiempo que se había sentido morir en este mundo, que no era ella realmente quien habitaba ese cuerpo. "El mío es... To...Tomoyo" pronunció finalmente en voz baja.

"¡Qué hermoso nombre!" exclamó Nakuru, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara ligeramente. Lo último que había esperado recibir después de su malogrado intento de quitarse la vida era un elogio, aunque quizás no lo sabía en realidad. "Bueno, te traje un poco de comer, debes estar hambrienta después de dormir tanto. Desde que llegaste aquí, ayer por la noche, ya estabas en el mundo de los sueños, seguramente estabas totalmente agotada" la mujer de largo cabello color caoba atado en una cola que le caía hasta la cintura tomó el tazón, cuyo contenido consistía en una sopa humeante y de delicioso aroma, y lo colocó en las manos de la chica.

Tomoyo lo miró por unos instantes ­­­–_Comer... el comer significa un deseo de vivir-_, sus amatistas observaban el objeto con escrutinio, como si lo analizaran. -_¿Yo... deseo vivir?... No lo sé-_.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándolo nada más?" las palabras de la otra mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola levantar el rostro para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos marrón. "No cocino tan mal, de verdad" le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

_-Ella lo hizo para mí y espera que lo coma. Si no lo hiciera, ella se sentiría mal-_ bajó nuevamente la vista para contemplar la comida una vez más al tiempo que suspiraba largamente –_La decepcionaría... prometí que no volvería a decepcionar a nadie-._ Dio una rápida ojeada a su reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde. Hasta ese momento, hacían más de dos días que no probaba bocado, que había decidido no hacerlo al dejar de sentir ese deseo de vivir.

Tomó la cuchara sin dejar de observar el caldo caliente. Lentamente, comenzó a llevarse una cucharada a la boca, seguida de otra, y de muchas más, hasta que el contenido desapareció del recipiente. El sabor era exquisito, sin duda alguna, pero eso solamente la hizo sentirse más miserable, una desgraciada que no se sentía capaz de poder disfrutar un placer como ése... de merecerlo.

Aún después de haber acabado, sus manos continuaron sosteniendo el tazón vacío, mientras su mirada se hundía nuevamente en él, pasando en un instante a observar un poco más abajo, hacia sus piernas, notando por vez primera algo que ya había visto sin haber reparado en ello: su piel de alabastro no estaba cubierta por la tela celeste de su vestido de campo, sino por un suave y cálido algodón teñido en turquesa que rodeaba cada una de sus piernas por separado en un corte que le llegaba hasta muy por debajo de los tobillos. Contempló los pantalones por unos segundos, un tanto extrañada, después su vista subió un poco hacia la blusa, de la misma tela que los anteriores, sus mangas también tenían el mismo color, mas el resto de la prenda era completamente blanco.

"Tus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, parecía que te habías echado un chapuzón en el lago. Estaba claro que no podías dormir así, no queríamos que te enfermaras, así que te presté un conjunto mientras lavaba tu ropa, que aún está secándose... espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad" Nakuru sonreía mientras hablaba, Tomoyo comenzaba a preguntarse si aquella mujer tenía otra expresión además de ésa. No era que el asunto le molestara, al contrario, pero se le hacía increíble que alguien pudiera mantener una sonrisa por tanto tiempo sin sentir ese molesto dolor en los músculos faciales, reclamando un minuto de descanso. "¿Te gustan?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, disculpa la molestia" contestó torpemente, mientras aún trataba de salir de sus pensamientos.

"¡Qué bien! Y descuida, que no es ninguna molestia" Increíblemente, la alegre expresión de la muchacha se hizo aún más evidente, pero enseguida regresó a una ligeramente pensativa: su boca se hizo pequeña; y a su mentón llevó una mano, estirando un dedo que se posó sobre su mejilla, como sosteniéndola al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza; sus ojos mirando hacia arriba y a la derecha, como si buscara algo en lo profundo de su mente y fuera a encontrarlo con sólo esa acción. Súbitamente, pareció dar con lo que buscaba "¡Ah, es cierto! Touya me encargó que le avisara cuando despertaras. ¡En seguida vuelvo!" exclamó, entusiasta, al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, siendo impedida por una pequeña mano que sujetó su brazo. La chica de ojos marrones se giró entonces "¿qué pasa?".

Tomoyo no sabía lo que había hecho hasta que sintió la pregunta de la otra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda ya no sujetaba el tazón, en lugar de eso se había aferrado al delicado brazo femenino de la otra. Después de unos segundos de meditar por qué lo había hecho, llegó a una conclusión: tenía que aclarar una pequeña duda que la corroía casi desde el momento en que ella había entrado a través de la 'puerta' de la tienda. "La persona que me trajo aquí... ¿te dijo lo que había pasado?" casi podía sentir sus mejillas sonrosándose, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitarlo. Pudo conseguirlo cuando un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente –_Si no le dijo, por lo menos ya le sembraste la duda, ahora está en todo su derecho de preguntar. Bien hecho, Tomoyo ¿Ahora qué le responderás¿ Que en estos momentos está frente a una loca que intentó saltar de un barranco?- _se reprendió severamente.

"No, sólo me encargó que cuidara de ti... te veías muy pálida. Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor" contestó su interlocutora con toda la simpleza del mundo, dirigiéndole después una sonrisa que desvaneció entonces todos los temores de la más joven. Enseguida se marchó.

Tomoyo la vio salir, después se descubrió a sí misma soltando un largo suspiro al tiempo que dejaba el tazón nuevamente sobre la pequeña mesita de noche.

_-¿Ahora qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-_.

Unos minutos después, la mujer de largos cabellos marrones regresó, y acercándose hasta ella, se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura. "¿Crees poder levantarte?" al ver que la otra asentía enérgicamente, agregó "Bien. Touya quiere verte". Le sonrió al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama. Ambas salieron de la tienda, y Tomoyo fue recibida por la luz del día que amenazaba con cegarla, a pesar de que el sol ya no se encontraba tan alto en el cielo. La chica parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de caminar, aunque disminuyendo un poco el paso, siempre al lado de la otra.

Mientras hacían esto, un par de amatistas registraban el lugar con curiosidad. Había varias tiendas de acampar, algunas tenían un aspecto similar a las que ella había visto en las tiendas de deportes de la ciudad, pero otras parecían un tanto diferentes, ligeramente parecidas a aquella en la que ella misma había estado: eran más grandes y de un color pajizo seco, pero éstas se encontraban abiertas, albergando algunas mesas en su interior, y algo que ella reconoció inmediatamente como un sofisticado equipo de cómputo, además de otros aparatos que le resultaban totalmente desconocidos. Más allá de éstas, había algunas furgonetas blancas con un extraño logotipo en las puertas traseras y a ambos lados, cerca de éstas se encontraban unos jeeps verde militar, éstos no contaban con el logotipo en su superficie. Por el lugar había muchas personas inmersas en sus actividades 'cotidianas', algunas de ellas llevaban encima de sus ropas una bata blanca de manga larga. ¿Doctores? No, no lo parecían del todo.

Finalmente llegaron a una de las tiendas más grandes, ante la cual Nakuru se detuvo e hizo un gesto a la más joven, invitándola a pasar. "Aquí es. Entra, yo esperaré aquí". Tomoyo dudó un instante antes de decidirse a entrar.

O

O

La pantalla brillaba insistentemente, reflejándose en sus anteojos. Los dedos de sus manos se movían rápidamente, posándose de manera ágil y precisa sobre las teclas que llenaban el aire silencioso del lugar con el sonido que producían al ser pulsadas. Pero súbitamente percibió algo más allá de la pantalla de la computadora portátil, un poco de luz que se colaba en la tienda. Lentamente levantó la mirada al tiempo que tecleaba unas últimas palabras sin siquiera molestarse en ver cómo éstas aparecían en el monitor. Una pequeña y esbelta figura entraba, soltando la gruesa tela que había levantado con ambas manos para poder entrar, haciéndola caer detrás de ella. La luz se quedó entonces afuera, a donde pertenecía, dejando el área nuevamente con su iluminación original, sin demasiada luminosidad, pero sin carecer de ella.

Se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos a un lado del teclado al tiempo que se levantaba y se frotaba los ojos con la mano libre. Sus ojos, oscuros como dos granos de café, se clavaron en la recién llegada, analizándola de pies a cabeza: no era una mujer alta, pero tampoco demasiado baja, mediría alrededor de 1.60m; su piel era blanca como nunca antes había visto una, parecía nunca haber sido tocada por los rayos del sol; su cuello y brazos eran delgados, parecían sumamente delicados; su pecho estaba adornado por un par de senos perfectamente redondos, no muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños, sino más bien... atinadamente proporcionados; su cintura era sumamente delgada, y el arco de sus caderas se delineaba en una curva no muy pronunciada; sus piernas también estaban exquisitamente proporcionadas con el resto de su cuerpo, largas --dentro de lo que cabían--, y delgadas, sin excederse en su estrechez; una larga cabellera ondulada le caía por la espalda, terminando en pequeños bucles justo al nivel de su cadera, ésta era de un profundo color púrpura, a diferencia de cómo él la había distinguido la noche anterior --negra, por la carga de agua que traía encima--. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien en la oscuridad la primera vez: un par de misteriosas amatistas que parecían no tener fin, siendo capaces de hundir a cualquiera en su profundo y turbio mar violáceo si se les quedaba mirando más de la cuenta.

_-Así que así es como se ve la inútil chiquilla cuando es obligada a enfrentar al mundo real y no a un barranco-_ pensó al tiempo que no le apartaba la vista de esos ojos, pues por el momento era tal el desprecio que sentía por ella, que se sabía perfectamente inmune ante el efecto de esas preciosas joyas.

Tomoyo sintió tremendos escalofríos al notar esa mirada, que parecía querer atravesarla por completo. Sintió miedo. Esos ojos oscuros no reflejaban nada bueno, era tal la rabia con que la veía. Eso aunado a lo imponente que resultaba el sujeto, parecía destilar una increíble dureza por cada poro de su piel morena, su cabello caoba peinado al descuido con largos mechones que le caían sobre la cara tampoco ayudaba mucho a suavizar esa imagen, su gran altura --casi 1.90, según calculó-- inspiraba temor, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba, haciéndola sentir más pequeña aún. Sin duda era terriblemente apuesto, pero las facciones, endurecidas en esa expresión que se había apoderado de él en el momento que la vio, le daban un aspecto de total frialdad. La chica pasó saliva.

"Te ves muy pálida. Tienes dos opciones, te llevo a tu casa o a un hospital para que te revisen bien, escoge libremente" habló Touya, su voz áspera rasgó el silencio que se había producido desde que la recién llegada había cruzado el umbral. Sólo le daría dos opciones, porque no le permitiría quedarse en el campamento, no era bienvenida en ese lugar. –_Aquí no hay lugar para personas como tú- _Durante unos instantes pensó decirlo en voz alta.

Entonces Tomoyo pensó que prefería el incómodo silencio a la manera en que aquellas palabras --de por sí duras-- habían salido de su boca, con un tono tan rudo que la había dejado helada. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de contener por un segundo más aquella mirada "Está bien, no ocupo un hospital, gracias" dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Entonces te llevaré a tu casa ahora, vamos. No te preocupes por tus ropas, le he dicho a Nakuru que las ponga en una bolsa, ya deben estar en el jeep" y sin decir más caminó a la salida, Tomoyo le siguió en silencio.

Tras caminar unos metros, el hombre, que a la luz del exterior le pareció tener unos 27 años --la misma edad que le había calculado a la mujer, según recordó--, se trepó a uno de los vehículos todoterreno estacionados, el que se encontraba más cerca de la tienda. Comprendiendo que el sujeto no estaba de humor para ser caballeroso con ella --o que quizás ni siquiera conocía el significado de esa palabra--, Tomoyo se subió por sí misma al asiento del copiloto.

Ya dentro del vehículo, pudo ver una bolsa de plástico con su vestido en el interior... aún estaba húmedo –_Qué tipo, ni siquiera se puede esperar un poco a que se seque-_. Antes de haberlo conocido no se sentía capaz de pedir nada, creyendo que ya habían hecho suficiente por ella al haberla cuidado mientras dormía, y preocuparse por su estado de salud, más aún después de estar portando las ropas de la otra mujer --de quien, según recordaba justo en ese momento, lamentándose, no se había despedido--. Pero la ira e indignación que la actitud de aquel tipo le causaba la hacían adquirir una actitud defensiva.

"¿Y bien?" dijo éste, sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras encendía el motor "¿Dónde es tu casa?"

Tomoyo se sorprendió entonces ante estas palabras, su mirada se perdió al frente –_Casa... mi... casa. Yo no tengo casa-_ pensó con dolor –_un cascarón vacío, eso sí lo tengo-_, entonces supuso que, seguramente, ésa era la información que el hombre le pedía. Le dio la ubicación sin siquiera girarse para verlo.

O

O

Sus manos apretaban el volante, se sentía fastidiado por la presencia de la mujer a su lado. Habían pasado ya media hora en completo silencio, aunque no era eso lo que le molestaba, de hecho prefería eso a tener que entablar una charla con ella. –_Todos ustedes son iguales, huyen de los problemas pensando que el mundo es muy cruel, nunca toman en cuenta a aquellos que los aman, que se preocupan por ustedes-_ era lo único que pensaba mientras percibía con el rabillo de su ojo a 'esa' persona... una más de ellas.

"Ahí es" escuchó una débil voz femenina. Su mirada se clavó entonces en una enorme extensión de terreno cercado y especialmente cuidado, a diferencia del bosque que lo rodeaba, cuya belleza permanecía natural e intacta, e incluso era muy distinto de los terrenos vecinos que él ya conocía, los cuales era mucho más pequeños y modestos, pero bastante reconfortantes. Distinguió desde lejos la gran mansión que se elevaba en medio del lugar –_Lo que me faltaba, debe ser una niña rica consentida que se desploma al descubrir que su vida es completamente vacía... o porque su papi no quiso cumplirle uno de sus caprichos-_ bufó ante este pensamiento.

El vehículo no entró por el camino de piedra que llevaba directamente a la mansión, sino que se estacionó a la entrada de éste. Tomoyo comprendió el mensaje: él no se molestaría en llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa, no cuando lo único que quería era que ella saliera de su jeep y de su vida lo más pronto posible. La chica tomó la bolsa y agradeció de manera automática, bajándose enseguida para caminar por el sendero hacia la casa. No se molestó en voltear la vista, era lo último que quería hacer. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que escuchara el rugido del motor y después percibió cómo éste comenzaba a alejarse, extinguiéndose en el aire, dejando tras de sí el silencio del tranquilo lugar.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, abriéndola con la llave que encontró en su vestido, dentro de la bolsa. Entró, sus pasos eran lentos, casi perezosos.

"Tadaima" anunció su llegada, el eco se esparció por toda la casa.

Nadie contestó... pero eso no le sorprendió.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí está, el primer capítulo, cuyo título significa 'Este corazón húmedo', creo que comprenderán por qué. ¿Las palabras que puse al inicio? son sólo para expresar lo que dice el capítulo en general, aunque las saqué de una canción de Simon&Garfunkel: The Sounds of Silence (los sonidos del silencio). _

_¡Saludos a todos aquellos que ya conozco de "Géminis" y "Lluvia"!_


	2. Mudanza

_Konichiwa! Heme aquí, justamente dos semanas, como había prometido. Esta vez no hablaré tanto antes del capítulo, mejor los dejo leer y, al final, continuaré con mi laargo monólogo, jeje._

_Please, don't forget to review!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mudanza**

_**Dos semanas después**_

La luz del día bañaba el amplio departamento sin dificultad alguna a través de las ventanas, cuyas cortinas se encontraban descorridas. Por el pasillo que daba al estudio y a las dos recámaras, conectadas entre sí por un único baño completamente equipado, caminaba un hombre alto y de piel morena, con el cabello aún despeinado, no muy distinto de cómo lucía al momento de levantarse de la cama --el varón sólo había pasado una mano por la oscura melena para arreglarlo un poco, tal y como lo hacía siempre--. Estaba enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros ligeramente desgastados, una playera blanca y, cubriéndolo del frío otoñal de Japón, una chaqueta de mezclilla, un tanto fría para el exterior, pero suficiente para mantener su temperatura estable dentro del apartamento con la calefacción encendida. Entró a la cocina cargando una cesta de ropa y deslizó una puerta, para entrar finalmente al cuarto de lavado, donde dejó la canastilla sobre el suelo.

"La lavaré después de ver a Sakura" se dijo a sí mismo, cruzando los brazos en actitud pensativa –_Pero... ¿Dónde diablos quedó ese kaijuu?-_ miró su reloj mientras entornaba los ojos en señal de fastidio –_No sé por qué me sorprende, lo impresionante sería si llegara a tiempo... pero se le ha hecho más tarde de lo normal-_.

Cruzó la puerta para entrar nuevamente en la cocina, donde tomó una manzana del frutero sobre la mesa para cuatro, que prácticamente nunca usaba, a excepción de las ocasiones en que venían a comer su padre, su hermana y su mejor amigo. Comenzó a morder la fruta al tiempo que salía a la sala para sentarse sobre uno de los sillones, el más largo y que se encontraba justamente frente al televisor. Tomó el control de la mesa central y, justo cuando se disponía a presionar el botón 'power', un estrepitoso sonido afuera de la puerta lo obligó a cambiar su atención en esa dirección.

-_Creí que me había librado de los escándalos ahora que Shimizu-san se fue del edificio-_ suspiró largamente al pensar en la ruidosa cincuentona –_Apenas se va una plaga y otra tiene que venir a tomar su lugar... la inevitable ley de la naturaleza-._ Se llevó una mano a la oscura melena, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos un poco más largos de lo normal, después de todo ¿cuánto hacía que no se cortaba el pelo? Iba a comenzar a meditar al respecto, al tiempo que daba otra mordida a la fruta, cuando otro sonido, esta vez más fuerte, interrumpió el silencio que apenas intentaba volver a imponerse en el lugar. Touya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca como de dolor al oírlo, algo se había roto con gran estruendo allá afuera y ahora podía sentir lástima por el pobre dueño de aquel objeto: al juzgar por el agudo sonido que reverberó un incontable número de veces en el pasillo exterior, lo que sea que se había caído había quedado reducido a un montón de astillas --presumiblemente cristalinas, según adivinó el moreno--.

Entornando nuevamente los ojos, el alto joven se levantó del sillón, dándole una última y gran mordida a su manzana antes de caminar hacia la cocina y lanzar el hueso al cesto de basura, no se sorprendió mucho de que ésta entrara limpiamente en el bote. Entonces se encaminó la puerta de salida, si algo le había enseñado su padre con especial insistencia, era a prestar su ayuda si ésta era requerida... –_está bien... sólo si es requerida-_, pensó al momento de abrir la puerta, dispuesto a regresar de inmediato al interior si en realidad nadie ocupada que le brindara una mano. Pero la hilarante escena que vio ante sí lo obligó a salir decididamente.

Sentada en el suelo y pasándose una mano sobre el trasero para acariciarlo del tremendo golpe que se había dado, estaba una chica de veinte años --de ello no tenía la menor duda-- de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados por el ceño fruncido de la mueca que portaba en el bello rostro, aunque él pudo adivinar, sin temor a equivocarse, que detrás de esos párpados se encontraban un par de enormes ojos de un brillante verde esmeralda. Alrededor de la muchacha se encontraban miles de pequeños cristales desparramados por todo el suelo, algunos habían llegado incluso hasta su puerta, a unos cuatro metros de donde ella estaba.

"Así que allí estabas, kaijuu" la voz varonil llamó la atención de la joven, quien abrió los ojos de inmediato para posarlos sobre un trigueño que ahora caminaba hacia ella, pudo ver perfectamente cómo una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el apuesto rostro de quien reconoció de inmediato como su hermano "Estoy seguro que debe ser muy divertido para ti sentarte sobre un montón de vidrios rotos, pero te recuerdo que quedaste de visitarme a las 10, y ya ha media hora de eso" sus labios se arqueaban más a cada nueva palabra. Su hermana tenía pequeñas heridas en la piel desnuda de sus piernas, pues su falda no cubría más allá de medio muslo, por cierto que a él no le agradaba que usara esas faldas.

"¡Onii-san!" la chica exclamó con un acento chillón, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando recibía las burlas de su hermano mayor. "¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así! Por otra parte, ya sé que se me hizo tarde, pero me detuve un momento a ayudar a los de la mudanza¿sabías que tienes una nueva vecina? Me la encontré allá abajo mientras intentaba bajar algunas cajas, así que me ofrecí a ayudarle. Va en la universidad y va a la clase de francés conmigo, aunque no en la misma carrera que yo, ella estudia..." entonces se llevó una mano al mentón y levantó la vista, como si quisiera dirigirla a un punto en su mente, finalmente exclamó con una tímida sonrisa "bueno, no me acuerdo, pero..."

"Sí, claro. El punto es que no pudiste siquiera llegar a avisarme que aquí andabas, no hubiera tenido que estarte esperando, Sakura" la interrumpió el hombre al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó su ayuda y se puso de pie, mirando entonces al piso, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver cómo el lujoso adorno de cristal que cargaba hacía apenas unos momentos había quedado reducido a... un montón de pequeños pedazos sin valor alguno. "De verdad que fuiste una gran ayuda para la vecina, lo único que saben hacer los monstruos como tú es arruinar las cosas" la voz burlona del mayor de los Kinomoto no le ayudaba mucho a sentirse mejor al respecto "¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakura?" continuó fastidiando el trigueño, sabiendo de antemano que ésa era precisamente la pregunta que debía estar rondando insistentemente la cabeza de la castaña.

Al final del pasillo, un tenue timbre anunció la llegada de uno de los dos elevadores del edificio. La hermosa joven centró sus preciosas esmeraldas en las puertas de metal que, debajo de una luz parpadeante, amenazaban con abrirse de un momento a otro. La sangre pareció bajársele hasta el suelo, pues su piel perdió por completo su color natural -_¿Qué le voy a decir? He arruinado una bonita pieza que seguramente le gustaba mucho-_. Las puertas se abrieron entonces, al tiempo que la menor de los Kinomoto bajaba la vista al suelo. El rostro de Touya se tornó serio; sabía que su hermana se merecía una buena reprimenda, pero tampoco permitiría que cualquiera aprovechara esta condición para sobrepasarse a la hora de hacerlo. Unos pasos avanzaron pausadamente por el pasillo, con asombrosa ligereza, hasta que se detuvieron a un par de metros de la 'zona de desastre', según la había calificado Touya en un fugaz pensamiento. El moreno pudo escuchar una exclamación ahogada y se giró para posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, como queriendo brindarle un poco de apoyo con ese gentil toque.

"Go-gomen-ne" dijo ella en una voz apenas audible, con la cabeza gacha "yo... no era mi intención" la castaña se mordió el labio "Si hay algo que pudiera hacer..."

La recién llegada levantó la mirada del suelo después de adivinar qué objeto podría ser el que había terminado así, aunque en realidad no importaba del todo. Además no podía replicarle nada a aquella joven que se había ofrecido tan amablemente a ayudarla en la mudanza, después de todo -_Todos cometemos errores-_, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Daijobu" la cálida voz femenina detuvo en seco las palabras de la castaña. Touya se giró para observar finalmente a aquella persona: su voz le parecía vagamente conocida. Pero lo que vio lo dejó de una pieza...

... un par de amatistas que lo observaban atónitas.

Por un instante, el varón se olvidó de respirar, en verdad lo tomaba por sorpresa el encontrarse con aquella persona ahora, más aún, saber que ahora la vería más seguido de lo que hubiera siquiera imaginado. Había creído que jamás volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica de piel de alabastro y hermosos ojos violeta... no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Sakura parpadeó confundida al notar la escena: su hermano y su compañera de clase se miraban a los ojos incapaces de hacer movimiento alguno, como paralizados por un repentino anonadamiento. "¿Q-qué se conocen?" preguntó finalmente.

Touya tragó saliva y se volvió lentamente para encarar a su hermana, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la compostura "No, jamás la había visto, por un momento la confundí con alguien más". La joven clavó sus ojos verdes en él, dubitativa ante lo dicho por él.

"Así es, yo también lo he confundido, pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada" la mujer sonrió ampliamente, pasando saliva lo más discretamente posible.

La otra chica se encogió de hombros "Si así lo dicen. Bueno, permítanme presentarlos: Touya, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, como ya te dije, va a la Universidad y toma francés como asignatura extra, al igual que yo" señaló a la joven de cabellos purpúreos y después se giró hacia ella para hablarle "y Tomoyo-san, él es Touya, mi hermano, que vive justamente en este piso, en aquella puerta." Y con un dedo señaló la puerta aún abierta por la que había salido el hombre "Puede ser un poco molesto en ocasiones, pero te aseguro que es un buen vecino, puedes contar con él para lo que quieras" finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomoyo palideció al escuchar lo recién dicho. Sakura pensó que no era posible ver más blanca la piel de aquella joven, pero se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada había estado al momento de notar esto. -_¿Mi... vecino?-_ la pregunta cruzó lentamente la mente de la universitaria, sonando dudosa incluso en su cabeza, negándose a creer lo que había oído.

"Contar conmigo para lo que quiera" Touya repitió las palabras de su hermana entre dientes, pensando que, de haber querido decirlo, sería él quien lo habría hecho. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a la nueva vecina y se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose a su propia puerta "Te quiero ver en cuanto acabes con tu 'labor social', kaijuu" dijo ácidamente antes de desaparecer al cruzar el marco y cerrar estrepitosamente la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se habían quedado observando el lugar donde el hombre había estado hacía apenas unos segundos, estaban anonadadas, prácticamente boquiabiertas. El silencio imperó en el lugar por unos instantes antes de que la voz de la castaña lo interrumpiera "Jejeje, disculpa a mi hermano, hoy debe ser uno de esos días en que se levanta con el pie izquierdo" dijo con una tremenda gota de sudor en la cabeza al tiempo que reía nerviosamente "pero normalmente no es tan... agresivo, aunque generalmente sí es muy serio... bueno¿en dónde estábamos?" se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa "¡Ah, sí!..." comenzó entusiasta cuando encontró en su cerebro lo que estaba buscando, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era, sus ánimos cayeron al suelo y continuó apenas con un hilo de voz "Discúlpame por lo de tu... escultura de cristal" se mordió el labio inferior apenada.

"Ya te dije que está bien, en realidad no era tan importante como crees, además..." su rostro se tornó un poco pensativo, hasta que sonrió a la otra chica "no era tan bonito, quería cambiarlo desde hace tiempo, sólo que no me decidía a hacerlo. Ahora tengo una buena excusa para ir a comprar uno mejor ¿no te parece? Y me encantaría que tú fueras conmigo" exclamó exaltada.

"Yo... eh... ¡no te preocupes, yo pagaré el que vayas a comprar!" se apresuró a decir Sakura en cuanto la idea cruzó su mente, pero su rostro aún consternado se volvió una demostración de sorpresa cuando la risa de Tomoyo inundó el lugar.

"Con que me acompañes será más que suficiente, de verdad, Kinomoto-san" le aseguró la blanca joven.

"Está bien, pero por favor no me hables tan formalmente, me siento muy rara cuando alguien lo hace, especialmente si tiene mi misma edad" sonrió la aludida. "Ya sé que no nos hemos tratado mucho hasta ahora, pero ya que vas a ser vecina de mi hermano, estoy segura de que nos veremos muy seguido y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, así que, por favor, sólo dime Sakura".

"Me parece excelente, pero tú también habrás de llamarme simplemente por mi nombre¿de acuerdo?" Tomoyo le tendió una mano a su interlocutora, quien la estrechó de inmediato.

"¡De acuerdo!".

Media hora después las mujeres despedían a los hombres de la mudanza y Tomoyo terminaba de colocar los restos de su costosa figura de cristal en la basura. Se recargó en la barra de la cocina, tomando el último sorbo de agua del vaso que había dejado ahí y contempló el lugar con desgane. –_Ahora sólo queda desempacarlo todo y acomodarlo... ¿cuánto tiempo me llevará? Quizás sea bueno comenzar hoy mismo, pero estoy demasiado cansada, creo que me limitaré a arreglar un poco mi habitación y mañana me dedicaré a darle un buen aspecto a este lugar- _normalmente decorar era algo muy agradable, un pasatiempo para ella, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que tomar un merecido descanso y quizás un bocado, pues no había ingerido nada ese día aparte del raquítico desayuno que había tomado por las prisas de la mudanza.

"Un trabajo agotador¿no?" la voz de Sakura, quien ahora se asomaba a la cocina, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomoyo asintió. "¿Podría ayudarte después a desempacar y con la decoración? Aunque... quizás parezca muy entrometido de mi parte¡pero es que me encanta todo eso!" declaró vehementemente.

"Te lo agradecería si lo hicieras" dijo la nueva dueña del apartamento con amabilidad. "Mañana me encargaré de ello, si puedes venir tu ayuda sería muy apreciada" le sonrió dulcemente.

"¿En verdad¡Perfecto! Entonces estaré aquí mañana temprano. Por lo pronto ya me voy, antes de que Touya venga a arrastrarme de los cabellos" observó la cara de su interlocutora y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que corrigió enseguida "bueno, es sólo un decir. Es que es muy impaciente y generalmente yo lo hago esperar mucho, así que cuando llego prácticamente lo encuentro soltando humo por las orejas, pero no te preocupes, no suele ser así con todos" se acercó a la puerta, siendo acompañada por la otra y levantó una mano en señal de despedida "¡Nos vemos mañana!".

Tomoyo la vio alejarse unos metros hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento frente al suyo, aunque la entrada estaba colocada más hacia el fondo del pasillo. Entonces la puerta se abrió y por unos segundos se pudo apreciar una figura alta y morena en el interior de la morada. También por unos segundos Tomoyo sintió una mirada oscura como el cacao penetrar en sus ojos violetas, atravesándola como dos espadas del más peligroso filo. La chica se quedó ahí, inmóvil aún después de que aquella puerta se cerrara. Ese hombre la había visto en su momento más bajo¿Qué pensaría de ella? Además era el hermano de su compañera de clase de francés, una amable chica que comenzaba a simpatizarle¿y si le decía lo que ella había intentado hacer?; sin mencionar que ahora también era su vecino. Su primer encuentro no había resultado en nada bueno, y después había sentido alivio al pensar que jamás tendría que volver a encontrarse con ese arisco sujeto que, además, le recordaba con sólo verlo --queriéndolo o no-- aquel desagradable día que tanto quería olvidar; pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuán equivocada había estado.

-_Todo lo que haces tiene consecuencias, Tomoyo. Absolutamente todo. ¿De verdad creías que te librarías de esto tan fácilmente?- _pensó con pesar y se introdujo en su propio departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encaminándose hacia uno de los sillones, donde se dejó caer, agotada y fastidiada.

Apretó los dientes: la situación no le agradaba para nada.

Mientras tanto 

"Siéntate¿no quieres nada? Quizás un té" un hombre moreno preguntaba a la mujer que, siguiendo su indicación, se arrellanaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala mientras él se perfilaba hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té, para sí mismo y para su hermana recién llegada.

"No, gracias. Tomoyo me ha dado ya un poco de agua" contestó ésta con una sonrisa.

Touya apretó su mano alrededor de la tetera y salió de la cocina, iracundo. Sakura se estremeció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano... ¿qué le pasaba?. "No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer, ni mucho menos que entables una amistad con ella" le sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña se quedó atónita ante la amenaza de su hermano, pensando definitivamente que se había vuelto completamente loco. Lo miró asombrada y ladeó la cabeza, intentando pensar qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Además¿quién era él para decirle quiénes podían ser sus amigos y quiénes no? No, él no iba a controlar su vida de esa manera, ya había sido demasiado sobreprotector en el pasado y aún entonces no se lo había permitido.

"¿Y desde cuándo decides TÚ con quién puedo amistar y con quién no?" le reclamó firmemente, aunque la mirada de incredulidad ante lo que su hermano había dicho todavía no desaparecía de su faz. "Además, ni siquiera la conoces¿entonces cuál es tu problema¿Qué te sucede, onii-san?" Sakura se sentía molesta, e incluso ofendida por su propio hermano que la había hecho a menos, como si fuera sólo una niña que no sabía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Touya sintió que la sangre le hervía con las palabras de la menor de los Kinomoto. Dio un par de zancadas en dirección de la chica y se inclinó, clavando en ella sus severos ojos chocolates. "Esa mujer no me agrada, Sakura. Y si he dicho que no quiero que te acerques a ella, es por tu propio bien" habló pausada, pero no tranquilamente. Se percibía una grave exaltación en su tono de voz.

"Creo que hoy no es un buen día para visitarte. Desde el momento en que te vi me ha parecido que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, y por lo que veo, sólo estás buscando alguien con quién desquitarte" unas esmeraldas enardecidas se fijaban firmemente en él. Acto seguido, la más joven se levantó del mueble, haciendo que el trigueño diera un paso para atrás, evitando así el inminente choque de su hermana contra él. Ésta aprovechó el espacio concedido y se apresuró a través de él hacia la salida, despidiéndose al tiempo que se calzaba sus zapatos en la entrada. El hombre se quedó en _shock_ por unos segundos, volviendo en sí después para encaminarse también a la salida, donde vio a la muchacha abriendo ya la puerta y dirigirle una última mirada fulminante "Le daré a papá tus saludos, qué bueno que preguntas por él. Todo está bien en casa, por cierto" dijo con enojada ironía y enseguida desapareció tras la puerta que quedó herméticamente cerrada con un estruendoso portazo.

El apartamento quedó en silencio, una terrible quietud que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera disfrutado con increíble placer. Pero ahora no, había arruinado algo que prometía ser un agradable sábado por completo. Touya resopló con fuerza y se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello, un gesto de inconfundible frustración que había adoptado desde la adolescencia. Quizás había hecho sentir mal a su hermana, pero no estaba dispuesto a cruzarse de brazos mientras observaba cómo entablaba una amistad con aquella mujer, tampoco dejaría que Sakura descubriera lo que él pensaba como 'el lado oscuro' de la joven, esa parte que todos ocultan en un profundo lugar de su ser, pero de la que él había vislumbrado un poco y que no le gustaba para nada. –_No permitiré que le vuelvan a hacer daño a Sakura, no dejaré que esa mujer lastime a mi hermana-, _apretó los puños y caminó a su cuarto, donde se tendió por un largo rato para intentar aclarar su mente.

-----------------------

"Onii-chan... ¿por qué lo hizo?" una adolescente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas le hablaba con la voz entrecortada. "Yo... yo creí que... ¡Hice lo que pude!" la chica de cabellos castaños estalló en sollozos, entonces ya no pudo resistirse a abrazarla, como si quisiera absorber el dolor de su hermana al envolverla con sus brazos.

"No lo sé..." ¡Demonios! Quería hacer algo, al menos poder decir algo para tranquilizar a la muchacha, pero nada coherente le venía ala mente. La separó de sí y miró directamente en el interior de ese par de esmeraldas empañadas por el agua salina que se acumulaba en ellas. Con los pulgares retiró las lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de la joven. "Pero te prometo que no permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrirle a nadie que estimes, no te volverán a hacer daño, Sakura".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener el llanto, pero no lo logró del todo y algunos sollozos se escaparon de su garganta. Lo abrazó nuevamente, confundiendo el negro de su vestido con el del traje de su hermano.

--------------------------

Touya abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el techo de su recámara. Se había quedado dormido y, en su desesperado intento por idear alguna manera de cuidar a su hermana de ese tremendo dolor, había soñado con aquel día. Pero esa visión onírica lo único que había logrado era decidirlo más a conseguir su cometido. No podía razonar con su hermana porque ella no conocía el porqué de su renuencia, pero en cambio había alguien con quien sí podía hablar al respecto.

"Atacar el problema desde la raíz" habló para sí y enseguida se levantó de un movimiento de la cama, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta de entrada, donde se calzó sus zapatos para salir antes de cruzar la puerta y perfilarse hacia una similar a unos metros de él. Su dedo se posó decididamente sobre el timbre y escuchó cómo éste anunciaba su llegada en el interior de la casa. También logró oír unos pasos apenas perceptibles que se iban acercando y un pestillo que se descorría al otro lado de la madera. Apenas un segundo después, notó cómo la perilla giraba y la puerta se abría, dando paso a un par de amatistas que se fijaron en él con asombro inusitado.

"¡K-Kinomoto-san!" exclamó la menuda mujer al verlo, pero de inmediato luchó por recuperar la compostura. "¿Gustas pasar? –_Sólo di que no, por favor-_" Atinó a decir finalmente, guiada por la educación a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Touya suspiró. Lo que quería hablar con ella no era algo muy indicado para tratarse en el pasillo de un edificio departamental "Sí". Alcanzó a distinguir cómo la muchacha apretaba un poco los dientes ante su respuesta, pero se reponía enseguida y terminaba de abrir la puerta en toda su extensión, haciéndose a un lado para permitir la entrada al visitante.

"Siéntete cómodo, por favor," sugirió la dueña del apartamento mientras se dirigía a la cocina y él se quitaba los zapatos "¿no deseas nada de beber? Disculpa que no te ofrezca un bocadillo, pero tengo el refrigerador vacío por la mudanza y..."

"No, no vengo de visita social, ni mucho menos a darle la bienvenida a mi nueva vecina" la cortó él con voz gélida.

Tomoyo detuvo su paso y, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, volvió hacia donde él estaba, invitándolo a pasar a la sala, donde ambos tomaron su respectivo asiento en dos de los muebles. "Soy todo oídos" dijo finalmente, dándole pauta al recién llegado para hablar lo que se le viniera en gana.

"Aléjate de mi hermana" El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto siempre había sido directo y, en muchas ocasiones, llegaba a ser 'hirientemente directo', pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, pues ya formaba parte indiscutible de su persona.

A la blanca chica pareció no sorprenderle las palabras del moreno y, arqueando una ceja, preguntó: "Y... ¿se puede saber la razón por la que tengo que hacer tal cosa?"

"Porque no permitiré que alguien como tú le haga daño, así de simple" contestó él sin dudar.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, empequeñeciendo sus grandes ojos violetas "Alguien como yo..." repitió lo dicho por el sujeto, "¿Cómo es 'alguien como yo'? y ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan peligrosa como para que pueda suponer un riesgo para tu hermana?" Inquirió, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente por lo que ese hombre pudiera decirle.

"'Alguien como tú' es una de esas personas que se tiran por un barranco cuando la vida parece golpearlas ligeramente" respondió el trigueño inclinándose hacia delante, fijando su mirada en los ojos retadores de la joven. "La misma clase de personas que creen que sólo ellas sufren y se derrumban con facilidad, olvidándose de que quienes están a su alrededor también pasan por malos momentos." Continuó "Esos egoístas que son capaces de acabar con sus vidas sin pensar que hay alguien que llorará su partida. 'Alguien como tú' es alguien que no merece tener un amigo, pues no sabe valorarlo" finalizó, sin dejar de mirarla.

La mujer aspiró profundamente y apretó los dientes al escuchar las palabras de su 'invitado'. Se levantó finalmente y caminó hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y girándose para ver al moreno que aún permanecía cómodamente sentado en la sala "¿Entonces así soy yo? Apenas me conoces y ya 'sabes' que soy un total peligro para la sociedad" se puso las manos sobre las caderas "Te informo, Touya Kinomoto, que tu hermana ya me ha ofrecido su amistad, y pienso aceptarla con todo el gusto del mundo. Incluso mañana mismo nos veremos, pues ella quiere ayudarme a desembalar y yo no se lo impediré. Ahora, no habiendo nada más que discutir, te muestro la salida, para que no te pierdas, siendo ésta tu primera y ÚLTIMA vez en esta casa" había comenzado a hablar lentamente, pero conforme continuaba sus palabras se habían seguido una de otra cada vez a mayor velocidad y fuerza... a la misma que llevaba el ritmo de su corazón, acelerado por la ira que hervía en su interior.

Touya se levantó perezosamente del sillón que ocupaba y caminó hasta ella, pero al momento de pasar a su lado para cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. "Si ella viene mañana, yo también estaré aquí. Veo que tienes muchas cosas qué desempacar y no es justo dejar a dos damas solas con todo ese trabajo." Dijo con sarcasmo y se volvió nuevamente para salir, no sin antes agregar "No permitiré que estés a solas con ella, no dejaré que lleguen a ser amigas... espero que comprendas eso, niña caprichosa" y cruzó el umbral, escuchando cómo la puerta se cerraba estrepitosamente a sus espaldas. –_No puede evitar que venga, o Sakura lo consideraría una grosería de su parte... negar la ayuda que amablemente le ofrezco sabiendo que la necesita no es algo muy educado-_ una sonrisa dibujó su rostro, aunque en realidad aún bullía el enojo en él.

Después de estrellar la puerta y correr el pestillo, Tomoyo se recargó contra ella y, viéndose sola y sin testigos oculares, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y finalmente estalló en sollozos, que fueron acompañados por brillantes lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus pies. –_Tiene razón... Ésa es la clase de persona que soy... lo siento, Okaa-san, pero él está en lo correcto-._

O

O

Touya enfiló directamente a su apartamento, oyendo apenas el portazo que dio detrás de sí.

-_Ya tengo suficiente con apartar a Sakura de ese chino desgraciado y ahora viene esa inconsciente a tratar de hacerle daño a mi hermana-_ se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de fastidio "Ah, Sakura... ¿por qué siempre te tienes que meter en problemas?" Caminó a la cocina y llegó hasta el frigorífico, de donde sacó una lata de cerveza que abrió de inmediato, empinándose la mitad para calmar la trepidante y colérica palpitación en su cabeza antes de siquiera llegar al sofá de la sala, donde finalmente se echó en un gesto cansado y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello después de terminarse la bebida.

Tomó el control remoto del televisor casi de forma automática, pensando en distraerse un poco, pero al recordar la 'gran calidad' de la programación que rara vez satisfacía su 'necesidad' de entretenimiento, decidió tomar su chaqueta y salir a su lugar preferido.

Unos minutos más tarde, un automóvil azul se estacionaba frente a una enorme edificación en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio (ah, qué suerte tiene este hombre que encontró un lugar perfecto... tan difícil que es algo así en una ciudad como Tokio), y de él bajó un alto varón de piel bronceada que subió los escalones hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar, sin siquiera molestarse en detenerse un segundo a ver el letrero sobre ésta que tenía la leyenda de la "Biblioteca de Tokio" (Bien, no sé si existe un lugar llamado tal cual Biblioteca de Tokio... pero creo que no tengo mucha imaginación en cuanto a los nombres, así que tendrán que disculparme).

"Buenos días, Kinomoto-san" le saludó cortésmente una joven mujer que colocaba un libro en su estante con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado. El moreno le devolvió el saludo y ella intentó continuar la plática "¿Busca algún libro en especial el día de hoy?" preguntó, y al momento de darse la vuelta para verlo mejor, casi cae de su mano uno de los libros que aún le quedaban por acomodar.

"No, muchas gracias, hoy no vengo en plan de investigación" contestó el varón con un aire ligeramente ausente y se paseó un poco por los estantes observando los libros sin reparar mucho en cada uno de ellos. Definitivamente ese día lo tenía pensado para descansar un poco de la exhaustiva investigación que lo mantenía ocupado desde hacía varios meses, así que se limitó a observar aquellos textos que generalmente pasaban inadvertidos ante sus ojos. Después de un buen rato en silencio y caminando de aquí a allá sin aparente éxito, decidió tomar el primer libro que tenía frente a él, al cabo sólo lo necesitaba para distraer su mente y divagar por un rato.

Se perfiló hacia otra parte del gran salón, donde había colocadas un gran número de mesas, por las cuales pasó sus ojos distraídamente, aunque algo en una de ellas llamó su atención.

"Yukito" dijo en voz baja al llegar junto a un hombre de cabello cenizo que, a través de un par de gafas, leía con interés uno de los ejemplares que tenía en su mesa. El sujeto levantó la vista y clavó unos ojos color miel en el recién llegado. Su mirada era tranquila, incluso dulce, y encajaba perfectamente con la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al reconocer al hombre parado a su lado.

"Touya... creí que hoy estarías con Sakura ¿no iba a ir a visitarte?" su sonrisa disminuyó un poco con aquella duda.

El moreno bufó y se sentó en una silla junto a él. "Ni me lo recuerdes" Lo miró un tanto molesto, pero después su expresión cambió con un brillo que se formó en sus ojos oscuros "Aún así te diré lo que ocurrió, después de todo te enterarás más tarde y además necesito que me hagas un favor..."

_**Al día siguiente**_

El sol entraba con terrible insistencia por las ventanas, atravesando sus párpados y brindándole una visión más bien rojiza que acabó por imponerse a cualquier imagen que pudiera estar transmitiéndole su sueño, si es que lo estaba teniendo.

Se levantó y se talló un poco los ojos con el dorso de una mano, estirándose luego un poco para desperezarse al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia la ventana sin cortinas y hacía una nota mental para no olvidar comprar unas en cuanto pudiera.

Sus ojos violetas se fijaron entonces en el reloj, eran las 7:30. Quizás un poco temprano para ser domingo, pero estaría bien si tomaba el desayuno de una vez... Sakura le había dicho que vendría a ayudarla para acomodar las cosas, pero nunca acordaron una hora exacta y, por tanto, el timbre podría anunciar su llegada en cualquier momento --aunque en realidad dudaba que su compañera que siempre llegaba tarde a la clase de francés fuera a hacer una excepción en esta ocasión--.

Un par de horas más tarde, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo a una Tomoyo que se apresuró a terminar su llamada telefónica.

"No, en serio, ya una compañera y su hermano me han ofrecido ayuda y creo que si somos demasiados terminaremos estorbándonos uno a otro"

"..."

"Ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito: ya has hecho bastante por mí, no te puedo pedir más. Me tengo que ir, creo que Sakura-kun ha llegado. Nos vemos mañana"

"..."

Tomoyo rió "Sí, salúdamelo también. Dile que un día de estos iré a visitarlo sin falta, adiós".

La chica colgó el aparato telefónico y se encaminó a la puerta con una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro para recibir a Sakura, pero ésta fue cambiada por una pequeña O de sorpresa en su boca cuando además de su compañera distinguió otras dos siluetas a ambos lados de ésta.

"Konichiwa, Tomoyo-kun" Saludó alegremente la castaña y Tomoyo le devolvió el saludo.

Touya gruñó algo parecido y la joven tuvo que evitar verlo a los ojos para no contestarle de la misma manera, en cambio procuró distraerse con la presencia de la tercera persona, fijando su mirada violeta en un apuesto muchacho de aproximadamente su edad --veinte años-- y brillantes ojos ámbar, además de un cabello castaño ligeramente más oscuro que el de Sakura. El desconocido era alto, pero no tanto como el moreno y, por su expresión, podía asegurar que estaba un tanto tenso, o quizás molesto.

"Tomoyo, él es Syaoran Li, mi novio. Syaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, de quien te había hablado" la voz de Sakura la hizo girarse un poco hacia ésta para prestarle atención, que después devolvió al mencionado sujeto para saludarlo cortésmente.

La anfitriona los invitó a pasar y la primera en hacerlo fue la mujer de ojos verdes, seguida por su hermano y el ambarino, que chocaron hombros al momento de querer cruzar el marco de la puerta y en ese momento se dispararon uno a otro tales miradas que Tomoyo pensó por unos momentos que su apartamento podría convertirse en cualquier instante en un sanguinario campo de batalla.

No alcanzó a verificar la veracidad de sus pensamientos, pues justo en ese momento Sakura se acercó para tirar del brazo de Syaoran y apartarlo del campo visual de su alto hermano.

Tomoyo suspiró. –_Algo me dice que esto será un poco más difícil que pasar un pacífico domingo abriendo cajas y encontrando un lugar adecuado para cada cosa-._

Y así fue. Por un lado estaba una despistada Sakura que frecuentemente se tropezaba y dejaba caer cualquier cosa que trajera entre sus manos esparciéndola por todo el piso --sabiamente, todos habían acordado que la muchacha no cargaría con objetos valiosos o punzo cortantes--; por otra parte estaban los dos varones que no cesaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas o de comenzar una discusión en cualquier momento, obligando a la castaña a intervenir antes de que fueran a sacarse los ojos en ese mismo lugar; menos aún ayudaba el hecho de que el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto observara cuidadosamente y con suma desconfianza cada uno de los movimientos de la blanca mujer de cabellos purpúreos, como si buscara encontrar el más mínimo defecto de la universitaria.

Esa mirada penetrante que parecía querer aplastarla como al más ruin bicho.

Tomoyo sentía un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su espalda cada vez que esto ocurría. Y cada vez sentía una mayor simpatía por el muchacho de ojos ámbar que, según adivinaba, tenía que soportar pasar por eso frecuentemente. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que tenía un compañero de 'cámara de torturas'.

Pasado un tiempo y sintiendo que su cuerpo le pedía un poco de descanso e hidratación, Tomoyo decidió que era momento de detenerse para disfrutar de algún bocadillo y tomar una fría bebida, así que no dudó en hacer la sugerencia ante la cual todos aceptaron.

"Entonces traeré algo para almorzar y un poco de limonada" sonrió al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cocina y Sakura se ofreció para ayudarla, saliendo detrás de ella.

"Oh, Sakura-kun, no te molestes, puedo llevarlo yo sola" dijo la inquilina al ver entrar a la castaña a la cocina.

"No es ninguna molestia, yo te puedo ayudar a preparar algún bocadillo y a servir las bebidas"

Tomoyo rió "Por la comida no te preocupes, que ya he preparado unas bolas de arroz y camarones por la mañana, antes de que llegaran, y hay una jarra con limonada en el refrigerador, sólo resta servirla".

Al escuchar esto, la mujer de ojos verdes caminó al frigorífico y abrió la puerta, sacando la mencionada bebida y colocándola sobre la mesa para servirla, cosa que iba a hacer cuando alguien más irrumpió en la cocina.

"Monstruo, yo le ayudaré, ya no soporto un minuto más con tu 'noviecito'" escupió la palabra entre dientes y se acercó a su hermana observándola con ojos burlones "Además, no quiero que en algún descuido vayas a estropear mi comida" sus labios se alargaron de manera bufona.

Sakura apretó los labios y lo miró directamente a los ojos chocolate "Primero: no soy ningún monstruo, ya deja de llamarme así, que ya no soy una niña. Y Segundo: no voy a arruinar nada esta vez, además... Deja en paz a Syaoran, pues él es incapaz de iniciar algo si tú no lo provocas antes".

Touya colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo palmeó un par de veces. "Sí, claro" bromeó "Ahora, sal de aquí y quédate quietecita en la sala antes de que ocasiones algún desastre que pueda echar a perder el almuerzo" Y, antes de terminar, ya empujaba a la más joven fuera de ahí, viéndola acercarse a donde estaba el otro hombre y sentarse a su lado. –_Estúpido chino... pero por lo pronto tengo que encargarme de esta otra chiquilla-,_ apretó el puño y se giró bruscamente para fulminar nuevamente a la mujer quien lo observaba sorprendida mientras servía el líquido cítrico en los vasos de cristal. "Te dije que no te permitiría estar a solas con mi hermana" la señaló con un dedo, entrecerrando los ojos oscuros "no dejaré que amistes con ella tan fácilmente, cueste lo que cueste".

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cadera y le regresó la mirada con una igual de retadora pero más tranquila "¿Así que ésa era la idea? Bien, pues creo que de quien deberías de cuidar a Sakura es de ti mismo. ¿A cuántos amigos más le has espantado?" sus amatistas destellaban con ira "Veo que quieres hacer lo mismo con Li-san. Si continúas así lo único que conseguirás será que ella se quede sola y, si yo estuviera en su lugar, nunca te lo perdonaría".

"Pero no lo estás, y sinceramente no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto. Es mi hermana y tú no tienes mucho qué opinar en cuanto a eso" contestó el moreno, soltando las palabras de una manera fría y cortante.

_-¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?-_ ella no podía comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. El tipo era tan sobreprotector con su hermana que la estaba asfixiando de una manera muy cruel. –_Sakura me ofreció su amistad. ¿Será acaso que no tiene amigos por culpa de este hombre? Yo tampoco tengo muchos, mas eso es mi culpa... pero ella... ella no merece que su propio hermano le haga esto si eso no es lo que desea. -_ Apretó las mandíbulas. Tomoyo tomó la charola con las bebidas y le indicó al trigueño con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo con la de los bocadillos, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se detuvo un segundo y agregó: "Te demostraré que estás en un error. Tarde o temprano, haré que te des cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo a tu hermana" Estaba decidida, no sabía en verdad por qué, pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan motivada a hacer algo.

Salió para volver a la sala a reunirse con los demás, dando por terminada la discusión.

El resto del día fue un poco más tranquilo y pronto terminaban de arreglar el apartamento satisfactoriamente, aunque Tomoyo pensó en que sería adecuado cambiar algunas cosas más tarde, pero ya habría tiempo para eso después.

"Tomoyo-kun," la voz de Sakura interrumpió súbitamente sus pensamientos "¿Y esta habitación?" preguntó, señalando con el dedo una recámara vacía excepto por unas cuantas cajas apiladas, aún sin abrir.

La aludida sonrió amablemente "No te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de ella, además... es una sorpresa lo que habrá ahí", y el arco de sus labios aumentó cuando notó el ceño de curiosidad que mostraba la castaña "Te prometo que después te la mostraré". Sakura sonrió, aunque aceptó el 'después' un poco a regañadientes, pues no podía evitar sentir una curiosidad casi infantil al respecto.

Cuando sus 'visitas' se marcharon, el cielo ya se tornaba negro y la joven universitaria decidió adelantar un poco los deberes de esa semana para la escuela. El trabajo a medio tiempo que había conseguido por las tardes no le permitiría hacerlo tan libremente, así que se acercó al escritorio en la habitación que había dedicado para su cuarto de estudio y se sentó distraídamente sobre la silla, colocando un par de libros sobre la mesa y mirando por la ventana frente a ella al cielo nocturno ligeramente salpicado de estrellas. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo notar la imagen de algo a su izquierda y se giró para ver lo que era, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano.

-_Okaa-san- _sus amatistas adquirieron un brillo melancólico al posarse sobre el retrato que tenían frente a ellas. –_Ésta es mi nueva casa... no muy diferente a la anterior. Está vacía, tal y como quedó la otra cuando te fuiste... pero al menos ésta no me trae recuerdos dolorosos-_ se recargó sobre una mano mientras continuaba su monólogo interno -_¿Te gusta? Aunque tengo un vecino muy molesto, pero su hermana es muy agradable... estoy segura que te simpatizará-._ Sonrió un poco pero no logró desvanecer ese brillo de sus ojos, así que decidió mantener su atención en sus deberes.

* * *

_Well, how was that? Debo decirles que me ha agradado mucho recibir varios reviews considerando queva unsólo un capítulo y que lleva sólo dos semanas, además de que no es la pareja más solicitada (un S&S o un E&T). Además, me ha encantado el ver reviews delectores tanto de Lluvia, como de Géminis ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Un poco de glosario, como lo había prometido en mi espacio:_

_Okaa-san: madre  
Otoo-san: padre  
Onee-san: hermana  
Onii-san: hermano  
(si estas palabras, al igual que los nombres, son acompañadas de 'chan' en lugar de 'san', es como decirlo con más cariño... espero darme a entender, porque soy malísima para eso)  
Daijobu: está bien  
Konichiwa: hola  
Gomen-ne: perdóname  
Arigatou: gracias  
__  
Y, como ya no me acuerdo de cuáles más he puesto, creo que lo dejaré ahí... discúlpenme de antemano si olvidé alguna._

_**Ceci**: Qué bien que pudiste leer el primer capítulo antes de que lanzara el segundo ¡lo hiciste, tal como me dijiste! Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, por cierto. Gracias por tus, siempre oportunos, comentarios... y por no sacar aún conclusiones, jajaja. Aunque no dudo que tardes en hacerlo, y eso será sumamente divertido verlo. Debo decirte que este fic está lleno de más misterios aún que Géminis (uy, no tienes ni idea) y que ni siquiera yo sé cómo terminará (a diferencia del otro, cuyo final conocía desde el principio), así que puede ocurrir absolutamente cualquier cosa. Si me encuentro de buenas, puede ser un final feliz, pero si estoy molesta o triste, puede ser sumamente cruel... aunque si estoy de muy buen humor, quizás se me ocurra torturarlos y hacer... ¡un final abierto! (cosa que, en mi opinión, es más cruel que el más trágico de los finales, jejeje). Creo que sólo les quedará esperar a que no ocurra esto último (por lo rponto, yo también espero lo mismo). ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Yuzu**: Un gusto conocerte, siempre es genial conocer más lectores! -sí, eso te encanta¿verdad?- cállate. Bien¿en dónde iba? Ah, te iba a agradecer por tus muy positivos comentarios, en verdad me hacen sentir bastante bien -no te los mereces- mmm... Bueno, mejor te digo: sí habrá pleitos, y mucho misterio (en más sentidos de los que imaginas) y bastantes cosas... no sé ni cómo decirlo (sólo espero que no pienses mal con mi manera tan ambigua de hablar). Sobre tu promesa de seguirla hasta el final... ¡pues gracias! me daría un gran gusto que así fuera, así que espero seguir viéndote por aquí ¡hasta pronto!_

_**Melanie Riddle:** ¿Historia medio oscura? mmm, pues... sí, debo admitir que así será en más de una ocasión -díselo de una buena vez: en MUCHO más de una ocasión- de acuerdo, ya viste lo que mi otro yo acaba de decir. Espero que en un futuro te siga gustando y, sobre la calidad¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! De verdad que pongo mi empeño en hacer lo mejor que pueda y... -jaja, vamos, confiesa: Te sonrojaste al leerlo!- ejem... bueno sí, gracias. Espero verte pronto por aquí._

_**Daulaci**¡No tienes idea de la sorpresa que me dio el ver que tenía un review tuyo, además de saber que era uno de los primeros! Al igual que en Lluvia, me siento... no puedo decir ni cómo me siento, pero es tan increíble recibir un review de alguien que admiras mucho y que consideras un gran autor (sin mencionar que estoy traumada con tu historia, cosa que ya habrás notado, jeje). Bien... pues, como dices, probaré las DULCÍSIMAS mieles de la venganza ¿me has dejado intrigada? sí, y un sinnúmero de veces, así que ahora procuraré hacer lo mismo, jeje. Por lo pronto han quedado resueltas dos de tus preguntas, y las demás se responderán poco a poco... pero te aseguro que, en cuanto creas que se resuelven tus dudas, tendrás más, y más, y más... o al menos eso espero, jajaja. Gracias (de verdad), gracias por tu promesa de seguir este fic, así que espero seguir viéndote pronto (por cierto, ahorita me dispongo a leer el tuyo, jajaja)._

_**Pantera:** Alguien más de Géminis (me siento tan bien de comenzar a ver gente de mis otros fics)! Sé que se te hizo un poco triste el primer capítulo, pero no todo será tristeza, te lo aseguro. Habrá momentos alegres (algunos rayando en lo chuzco), llenos de misterio, tristes... de todo! Esto sí que va a ser variado, te lo prometo. See ya!_

_**Chouri:** Veo que tienes el mismo gusto que yo por los T&T, eso me alegra. Gracias por tu review, y te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda en este fic._

_**Reiko Navi-san: **¡Qué tal! Un tremendo gusto verte por aquí, sé que eres tan fanática de T&T como yo, jaja. Como ves, S&S han aparecido ya en este capítulo, y continuarás viéndolos, eso te lo aseguro, pues ellos también contarán con su historia en esto, jaja. Como ves, Touya parece querer proteger a Sakura por cosas que han pasado,es por eso que ha desarrollado un odio hacia personas como Tomoyo. Espero que comprendas su situación (y, por supuesto, la de Tomoyo), pues en realidad nadie puede decir que uno está completamente bien (o mal), o siquiera juzgar su juicio sin antes ponerse en sus zapatos (esto me ayuda mucho a desarrollar sus diálogos y personalidades, jeje). Gracias por tus excelentes comentarios (de verdad me ponen como un tomate, aún no me acostumbro a ese tipo de cumplidos) -y habla en serio, esta mensa no se sabe acostumbrar a esas cosas- ¡Cállate de una buena vez!... bueno, espero verte pronto, tanto por aqui... como en tu propio fic._

_**Kykyo88: **Gracias por lo que dices del fic... y de la pareja ¡A mí se me hace la mejor! aunque nunca haya salido en realidad, jeje. Como ya he dicho en mi espacio, prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar cada dos semanas y continuar haciéndolo lo mejor que pueda, para no decepcionar a nadie._

_**Arinayed¡**Acertaste! me encanta crear dudas, y creo que lo he logrado por lo menos contigo. ¿Que Tomoyo y Touya es tu pareja favorita¡Perverso! (perfecto, en mi lenguaje,jeje) ya somos dos! Además, no sólo te agradezco por tus favorecedores comentarios sobre esta historia, sino sobre Lluvia. Ya has visto el segundo encuentro y, como puedes adivinar, habrá muchos más, además, irás viendo poco a poco lo que los ha orillado a ser como son, y cómo su encuentro irá cambiando eso lentamente. Nuevamente agradezco -realmente te alegra ver reviews como ése¿verdad? te encanta sentir cómo tus mejillas se ponen calientes con esos comentarios... eres incorregible- lo acepto, pero bueno, espero verte pronto._


	3. Alguien que no conozco

_¡Hola, qué tal! Me alegra mucho ver que Acuarela está teniendo una buena respuesta por parte de ustedes¡y se los agradezco muchísimo! Bien, tal como lo prometí, he aquí, justamente a las dos semanas, la tercera entrega... creo que tenía algo más que decir, pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo, así que supongo que los dejaré con elcapítulo, para no retrasarlos más._

_No olviden dejar su review... agradezco de todo: críticas, sugerencias... hasta tomatazos electrónicos._**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Alguien que no conozco**

_**Al día siguiente**_

**Universidad de Tokio**

(¿No les digo que tengo una pésima imaginación para los nombres de las cosas? Digo... ¿no esperarán a que le ponga Campus CLAMP, o sí? Jaja, no, por lo pronto no vienen los _crossovers_, aún no tengo planeado ninguno para esta historia).

La campana tocó y de uno de los edificios salía un gran número de jóvenes, entre ellos una hermosa chica de larga cabellera purpúrea que destacaba el precioso color de sus ojos violáceos. La estudiante se dirigió a una de las áreas verdes para tomar su almuerzo.

"Bien, no tengo clase hasta dentro de una hora, así que será mejor que te disfrute con calma¿no es así?" sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba bajo un gran árbol y tomaba la bolsa de comida que traía consigo. En ese momento se detuvo un tanto extrañada y frunció el ceño –_De acuerdo, Tomoyo Daidouji... definitivamente te estás poniendo peor cada día, ahora hablas con tu comida. Creo que tendremos que resolver esa situación...-_ (bien¿por qué puse esto? Oh, sólo para divertirme... es que suele pasarme lo mismo cuando no tengo nada que hacer, jeje)

Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando una voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre a lo lejos la hizo regresar su atención a lo que ocurría alrededor. Volvió la cabeza para percibir a través de sus amatistas la figura grácil de una muchacha que se acercaba a paso alegre hacia ella.

"¡Sakura-kun¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo sorprendida al ver a la castaña llegar con ella.

"¿No tienes clase por el momento?" Interrogó la recién llegada, pasando por alto la pregunta que la primera le había hecho antes.

"No"

"¡Excelente! Porque yo tampoco, así que ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas?" sugirió Sakura. Su interlocutora aceptó esto con una sonrisa y ambas se prepararon para comer.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Agradecieron los alimentos y comenzaron con el almuerzo, acompañándolo con una amena plática sobre lo que ambas estudiaban. Realmente no se conocían, por lo que tenían muchos temas sobre los cuales hablar.

Así, Tomoyo descubrió que Sakura estudiaba Contaduría (Ah, sorprendente carrera para la señorita¿no es así? bueno, al menos yo pienso eso... nunca me había imaginado a Sakura Kinomoto estudiando Contaduría... aunque menos me la imagino estudiando una ingeniería, jajajaja) y que tenía, al igual que ella, 20 años y cumpliría los 21 el primero de Abril, aproximadamente en unos cinco meses. A su novio lo había conocido cuando estudiaba el bachillerato y pronto cumplirían 4 años saliendo juntos. La joven de piel de alabastro estaba entusiasmada con la plática de su alegre compañera, pues a cada palabra le imprimía una parte de su jovial personalidad, volviendo la charla sumamente amena, pero ésta se vio interrumpida cuando un murmullo general a sus alrededores distrajo la atención de ambas, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ocurría.

"¿Quién es?" preguntaban algunas voces femeninas por lo bajo

"No lo sé... pero no me molestaría averiguarlo" y, acompañando a los secreteos, venían algunas risitas nerviosas (aunque yo digo que ya están un poco grandecitas para esto).

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja y miró en la dirección en que lo hacían las demás estudiantes en descanso, que observaban sin cesar la entrada al Campus, por donde caminaba un hombre alto y de piel morena, con el cabello revuelto que, a pesar de no encajar muy bien con sus pantalones y camisa de vestir, le sentaba a la perfección, dándole un aspecto casual y desenfadado que formaba un contraste irresistible con su rostro serio (Ay Dios... ¿No se nota que adoro a este sexy hombre?). Lo había visto antes vestido con ropas casuales, pero nunca de traje, y éste le daba un aspecto más maduro sin dejar de lado la sensualidad que irradiaba el hombre.

Tomoyo pensó que alguien de su tipo se vería perfecto con cualquier cosa que decidiera ponerse, pues le sentaba bien tanto el traje como los desgastados pantalones vaqueros que le había visto usar con anterioridad; cada estilo le daba lo suyo sin quitarle ese aspecto... sexy. -_¿Sexy? Ay Dios¿qué estoy pensando?-_ La chica se reprendió severamente y suspiró cansadamente mientras miraba de reojo a una Sakura que ahora se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano en un aspecto de fastidio.

"¿Qué hace Touya aquí?" escuchó decir a la castaña entre dientes.

"Nadie sabe que es tu hermano ¿cierto?" lo que dijo Tomoyo hizo voltear a su compañera para mirarla, asombrada.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

La joven de ojos violetas sonrió "Porque, de saberlo, ya tendrías a un séquito de mujeres rodeándote y pidiéndote que las 'ayudaras' un poquito con tu hermano", afirmó.

La castaña rió con fuerza, esta vez sí que no se pudo contener. "Eso es precisamente lo que ocurría tanto en secundaria como en la preparatoria... incluso me llegó a pasar con alguna en la primaria" Dijo, ya calmándose, "así que decidí mantenerlo en secreto... bueno, lo decidimos, pues también él estaba harto de esa situación".

Tomoyo sonrió, pero frunció el ceño de repente "Pero eso no contesta una pregunta... ¿Qué hace él aquí?"

Sakura torció la boca en un gesto dubitativo "No tengo la más mínima idea".

O

O

"Míralo, no parece ser alumno, pero tampoco tiene pinta de maestro..."

"Es muy guapo..."

Touya escuchaba el ascendente murmullo a su alrededor con expresión aparentemente impávida, pero muy en el fondo sentía unas fervientes ganas de poder amordazar a esas jóvenes que al parecer no sabían mucho de discreción. -_¿Por qué tardas tanto?-_ sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente entre la multitud, escrutando especialmente uno de los edificios de la amplia universidad, frente al cual se detuvo a esperar con marcada impaciencia.

"¿Estará esperando a una de las estudiantes?"

"Pues si es así, de seguro que no es ninguna que se parezca en absoluto a ti".

"¡Ay, cállate!".

Las molestas vocecitas continuaban a su alrededor en aparente secreteo que llegaba claramente hasta sus oídos. El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio... esa situación realmente le fastidiaba, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando venía a visitar a su amigo o a su hermana, aunque este segundo tipo de situación era aún peor, pues de pronto le llovían tanto a él como a la muchacha un sinnúmero de preguntas sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Al menos Sakura ya no accedía a dar su número de teléfono a cualquier muchacha desesperada.

"¡Ay miren...!"

O

O

"¿El profesor Tsukishiro?" Tomoyo estaba ligeramente sorprendida al observar cómo un hombre de cabello cenizo se acercaba saludando afablemente al trigueño, "No sabía que tu hermano lo conocía" diciendo esto, se giró para ver a la castaña que contemplaba la escena mientras engullía un pedazo de pastel de fresas.

Sakura sonrió mientras terminaba su bocado para poder hablar. "Sí, se conocen desde que ambos iban en la universidad, aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, pero mi hermano estaba en el equipo de fútbol y frecuentemente Yukito los ayudaba a petición del entrenador... a pesar de no estar dentro. Son muy buenos amigos".

"Ah, pues son muy diferentes" la joven de hermosas amatistas contestó arqueando una ceja al tiempo que tomaba un poco del mismo pastel que la castaña le había ofrecido.

"¿Cómo conoces a Yukito?" preguntó Sakura un tanto extrañada después de pensar un poco las cosas, "creí que tú estudiabas diseño gráfico".

Tomoyo sonrió "Bueno, a pesar de que no me da clases, el profesor Tsukishiro es muy popular entre las chicas... es imposible no oír hablar de él; además de que él imparte una de las clases de un amigo mío" su faz se iluminó aún más al mencionar a aquella persona, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quien a pesar de ser sumamente despistada, no podía evitar darse cuenta de algo tan notorio.

"¿Un amigo, eh?" su mirada inquisitiva provocó que la sonrisa de Tomoyo se transformada en una sonora carcajada.

O

O

"Disculpa, Touya, es que..." la amable voz del hombre de blanca tez frente a él le hizo olvidar momentáneamente el cuchicheo general a su alrededor, que se había visto aumentado por la presencia del apuesto y gentil profesor, objeto de un sinnúmero de amores platónicos no correspondidos. Aún así, Touya no podía pasar por alto esos instantes que había pasado por estarlo esperando, aunque bien sabía que si su amigo había llegado tarde no era precisamente porque así lo deseara.

"Una mas, Yuki. No me importa si un ejército de hambrientas mocosas te rodea y te impide pasar con miles de súplicas y ojos llorones... tú tienes que ser siempre puntual. ¿cuántas van con ésta?" simuló comenzar a contar y agitó la cabeza "Creo que he perdido la cuenta, pero espero que me la pagues con este favor que te estoy pidiendo, quizás con eso sea suficiente" sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y el maestro suspiró largamente al saber lo que eso significaba.

"Aún no comprendo qué es lo que intentas hacer con esto, Touya. Y no dudo que tengas tus buenas razones, pero no me siento muy bien haciéndolo..." el profesor comenzó a hurgar en su maletín, buscando por algo que después pareció encontrar, aunque su rostro no fue precisamente triunfal al hacerlo. "Investigar a una alumna. Al menos me sentiría más cómodo si me dijeras de qué se trata" entregó una carpeta al hombre de cabellos chocolate y antes de soltarlo entre sus dedos lo miró de soslayo "No encontré nada malo en esta joven... incluso..."

"Sí, sí, ya. Recuerda que las apariencias engañan, Yukito... y no dejaré que esta chiquilla lastime a mi hermana" Touya lo miró seriamente por unos momentos antes de dirigir su atención a la carpeta que ahora tenía entre sus manos, la cual abrió y comenzó a revisar de manera general.

"Tomoyo Daidouji perdió a su madre, Touya," las palabras del educador llamaron la atención del mayor de los Kinomoto, y Yukito Tsukishiro supo que ahora que ese par de ojos oscuros se posaban en él sin parpadear, era su momento de hablar. "Fue a principios de septiembre, hace alrededor de dos meses. La señorita Daidouji estuvo un mes en el hospital y dos semanas fuera de la ciudad por lo que ocurrió, sugerencia médica, creo yo. Los registros indican que fue un aparatoso accidente automovilístico, en el cual ambas quedaron gravemente heridas y finalmente la mujer murió" Un brillo de tristeza atravesó los ojos del afable profesor al pensar en la terrible situación por la que debió pasar la estudiante, pues él sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a un ser querido "¿Satisfecho? Yo no veo nada de 'peligroso' en esa muchacha, al contrario, debe estar pasando por momentos muy malos".

En lugar de contestar, Touya disparó otra pregunta "¿Y qué hay de su padre?"

"No pude encontrar nada al respecto en los archivos escolares, sólo que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía apenas siete años, pero nada concreto sobre él".

"Así que hay algunos misterios sobre la nueva amiguita de Sakura" Touya entrecerró los ojos que ahora se dirigieron a un punto un tanto lejano, debajo de un árbol, donde se distinguían perfectamente dos personas, una de cabello castaño y otra de larga y purpúrea cabellera. –_Pero eso no justifica la clase de persona que es... ¿Por qué de todas las personas en este mundo tenías que escoger precisamente a alguien como ella, Sakura?-_.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Touya¿No sólo alejarás a tu hermana de los muchachos, sino que ahora también lo harás con las mujeres?" Yukito también miró en esa dirección y pensó en agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

"Vigílala, por favor" su voz era decidida, más que una petición parecía una orden que incomodó al hombre de cabello cenizo. "Si estimas tanto a Sakura como yo, entonces cuídala de la misma manera, es lo único que te pido... esa chiquilla no es lo que parece, y si te lo digo es por algo..." entonces su voz se volvió apenas un susurro, como si hablara para sí "he visto lo que puede hacer... y no me agrada en absoluto".

"Touya..." ahora el maestro sí estaba preocupado, nunca le había parecido la desconfianza que el trigueño tenía para con las personas que rodeaban a su hermana... un recelo que había aumentado desde aquella desagradable ocasión... –_pero si Sakura lo ha superado¿por qué tú no, amigo?-_.

O

O

-_Ay, ahora están mirando hacia acá-_ un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

"¿Y ahora qué se le ha metido a Touya en la cabeza?" Sakura estaba cada vez más confundida; nunca había comprendido la actitud de su hermano y esta ocasión no era la excepción. "Aunque ésta es su hora de descanso... debería aprovecharla en otras cosas".

"¿Hora de descanso?" Era cierto, la joven de ojos violetas no lo había pensado antes "Sakura... ¿en qué trabaja tu hermano?" pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso no tenía por qué importarle.

"¿Ah?" la castaña se giró distraídamente, como volviendo de una ausencia mental "¿Touya? Bueno, él... es Ingeniero Bioquímico (En realidad iba a ser Ing. Químico, mi profesión favorita... pero, bueeeno) y trabaja en unos laboratorios".

"Ah... –_ya cambia de tema-_ Oye... ¿Tienes algo que hacer el domingo por la tarde? Es mi día de descanso en el trabajo y me gustaría agradecerles tanto a ti como a Li-san su ayuda invitándolos a salir a algún lado" Tomoyo propuso aliviada por el cambio de tema y bastante entusiasmada por la idea de agradecer a sus compañeros con algo.

"Bueno, ni Syaoran ni yo tenemos nada que hacer... pero tampoco es necesario que lo agradezcas, ya que nos divertimos mucho haciendo algo que rompiera nuestra rutina" Sakura respondió un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que agitaba las manos enérgicamente para evitar que la otra insistiera... pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"Lo siento, pero me sentiría muy mal si no aceptaran mi invitación... a menos que quieran invertir su tiempo en algo más..." su expresión se volvió un poco seria "discúlpame si te he incomodado con mi necedad".

"No, no..." Sakura frunció el ceño y suspiró "está bien, acepto tu invitación".

"Gracias" la blanca faz de su compañera se iluminó con una gran sonrisa que tuvo un cálido efecto en la chica de ojos verdes.

---------------------------------

-_Ah, estoy muerta, pero tenía que quedarme después de clase para aclarar con Koji sensei los últimos temas que no pude ver-_ una joven de largos cabellos salía del ascensor que se había detenido en el séptimo piso y ahora se dirigía a una de las puertas del edificio para introducir en ella una llave de manera autómata –_Al menos ya terminé todo eso... no tendré que volver a quedarme a platicar con ningún profesor ni pedir más ayuda a mis compañeros-_, giró la perilla y cruzó la puerta, dejando su chaqueta, y zapatos a la entrada y caminando a su cuarto, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama, soltando el maletín escolar y las llaves de su casa, cerrando los ojos para descansar un momento.

Sus amatistas se abrieron lentamente para mirar el techo sobre ella. –_Creo que me quedé dormida-_, y ante este pensamiento, un sobresalto llegó a su mente y se sentó bruscamente con los ojos abiertos en señal de alarma, buscando algo en su buró, un pequeño aparato que encontró casi inmediatamente.

"¡Ay no, se me va a hacer tarde!" exclamó, dejando de mirar el reloj para levantarse y salir despedida hasta la entrada –_no voy a alcanzar a comer-_, pensó con pesar.

Se calzó los zapatos y tomó la chaqueta con prisa para salir inmediatamente al pasillo que recorrió con rapidez hasta llegar al ascensor, cuyo tiempo en llegar le pareció eterno –_Mi primer día de trabajo y voy a llegar tarde...-_ "vamos, vamos..." masculló en voz baja e ignoró al hombre alto que salió de él justo cuando ella entró.

El sujeto se quedó mirando extrañado en su dirección cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron con la muchacha en su interior. -_¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-_ Touya arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros para caminar a su departamento.

Dos siluetas entraron al gran edificio que conformaba la Biblioteca de Tokio y caminaron directamente a una sección que resultaba bastante conocida para ellos.

"Juraría que hemos visto ya en todos los libros que tratan al respecto, comienzo a pensar que no encontraremos ya más información que nos pueda ser útil" uno de ellos, cuya figura describía una esplendorosa feminidad, habló con voz un tanto cansada. "Además, no sé por qué insistes en venir aún en tus horas de asueto... supongo que algún día me pondré celosa de estos libros" murmuró, acercándose al otro con una sonrisa en el bello rostro.

"En algo tienes razón, ya no hay mucho que podamos sacar de aquí... aún así quiero obtener todo aquello que pueda ser útil para la investigación. Sabes que nada se nos puede escapar..." y, antes de continuar, sus labios fueron sellados por otro par cuyo dulce sabor degustó con placer. Después del beso, la comisura de su boca se arqueó un poco en una sonrisa maliciosa "Pero también hay algo en lo que te equivocas Nakuru... los libros no besan como tú, así que no tienes por qué ponerte celosa de ellos..." su sonrisa se extendió aún más "por lo pronto".

La mujer rió. "Touya..." miró al varón 'amenazadoramente'.

"Está bien" suspiró largamente "pero recuerda que estamos en una biblioteca... así que sugiero que hagamos lo que es propio del lugar¿te parece?"

Nakuru pareció resignarse, pero enseguida sonrió y se dirigió a uno de los estantes "Me parece".

"Kon ban wa..." una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió "¿Buscan algún libro en especial?"

La mujer que estaba en el estante, alzándose sobre sus puntas para continuar su búsqueda, se detuvo en su faena un tanto extrañada; ambos visitaban tan seguido ese lugar que todos los que laboraban ahí les conocían perfectamente y los trataban de una manera un poco más familiar y no tan formalmente como esta muchacha acababa de hacerlo. –_Debe ser nueva-_ pensó al tiempo que se giraba para verificar de quién se trataba.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras la imagen que tenía ante sí conectaba con alguna que recordaba tener guardada en su cerebro.

"¡Tomoyo!" exclamó alegremente una vez que el nombre de la hermosa muchacha llegó a su mente. Su novio, quien simplemente había ignorado a la mujer con una negación, se volvió, sorprendido.

La joven, ataviada con el uniforme característico del personal de la biblioteca, se quedó atónita al reconocer a la mujer y ver de frente a quien hasta entonces le había estado dando la espalda. "Nakuru-san" se obligó a decir algo para romper el silencio.

La aludida sonrió "Veo que recuerdas mi nombre, pero llámame simplemente Nakuru ¿de acuerdo? De lo contrario me harás sentir como una verdadera anciana". Tomó la mano de la más joven y se inclinó un poco para mirarla más de cerca "Te ves hermosa con este uniforme, definitivamente te sienta mejor que mis ropas para dormir..." rió y entornó los ojos en un gesto pensativo "o quizás sea que ahora te ves más viva que cuando te conocí. Parecías enferma entonces, pero veo que te has recuperado... ¡Luces como un ángel bibliotecario!".

Tomoyo casi cae al piso por la afirmación de la mujer ¿Qué clase de frase había sido ésa? Aún así se sonrojó por el comentario, sobretodo observando que venía de una persona sumamente bella como lo era aquella alegre señorita.

"¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?" preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro.

"Hoy es mi primer día" contestó ella un tanto apenada.

"Algo así suponía. Entonces nos veremos seguido..." y, al notar cómo la chica arqueaba una ceja, agregó "Ja, no tienes idea de la frecuencia con que Touya y yo venimos a este lugar" rió en voz baja, conociendo las normas del establecimiento.

"Nakuru..." una voz masculina y con tono absolutamente serio llamó a la mayor de las dos, quien se giró para ver a su novio, quien había vuelto a lo que hacía. "Mejor ayúdame a buscar".

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, observándolo y se volvió a la otra mujer "¿Puedo ayudarles en su búsqueda? Quizás si me dicen el título del libro yo..."

"No, no puedes, porque no vamos tras un título en específico" la interrumpió el moreno.

"¡Touya!" Nakuru le reprendió por su comportamiento, que ciertamente no comprendía. Él no era así con las demás trabajadoras, aunque tampoco era la persona más afable que habitaba la Tierra. "Gracias, pero así estamos bien. Si ocupamos tu ayuda, no dudes que te llamaremos" le sonrió amablemente a la chica de cabellos oscuros, quien se inclinó cortésmente y se retiró.

-_¿Ahora también lo encontraré en mi trabajo? Espero que sus visitas no sean tan 'frecuentes' como ella lo mencionó... o que ella venga sola, es una persona muy agradable y me gustaría verla más seguido- _Tomoyo continuó recorriendo el lugar para llevar a cabo lo que le habían encargado hacer por el momento: colocar en su lugar los libros desbalagados y ofrecer asistencia a quien pudiera necesitarla --Hasta ahora había notado que, quienes más lo ocupaban eran los estudiantes, algunos de su propia facultad--.

"¿Cómo va en su nuevo empleo, señorita Daidouji?" una amable voz que comenzaba a resultarle conocida la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

"Muy bien, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, señorita Mizuki" la muchacha se inclinó respetuosamente ante la bella mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel que, según sus cálculos, no pasaría de los 30 años (Si lleváramos bien las cuentas, tendría más, lo sé... pero no en mi fic, recuerden que éste es un universo paralelo).

"Y lo haces bien, a pesar de que no te has adaptado bien al lugar, pero es muy grande, a todos nos lleva tiempo llegar a andar por aquí sin perdernos" Sonrió la dama.

"Sí, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos. Le estoy muy agradecida por haberme dado este empleo, le aseguro que no la decepcionaré".

"Sé que no lo harás" la mayor le puso una mano en el hombro con gentileza y a continuación iba a agregar algo, pero se vio interrumpida por un extraño sonido en el estómago de su empleada. Kaho Mizuki rió levemente "¿Quieres tomarte un descanso?".

"No, le aseguro que estoy bien" se apresuró a contestar la universitaria.

La mujer no se vio muy convencida por la afirmación de la muchacha, pero comprendió de inmediato que no la persuadiría de lo contrario.

_**Más tarde**_

El manto celeste se veía iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna y algunos pequeños puntos siderales que brillaban, esparcidos como al descuido.

Todo esto lo observaba con sus ojos violetas una joven a través de la ventanilla de su auto, justo antes de entrar al estacionamiento del edificio. Ahora en su vista sólo había la gris perspectiva de la fría mano del hombre (¿por qué siempre hacen los estacionamientos tan grises?). Estacionó el automóvil y se dirigió al ascensor, que no tardó en llegar en esa hora nocturna.

En el silencio dentro del aparato que subía los siete pisos hasta el suyo, Tomoyo escuchó nuevamente el llamado urgente que hacía su estómago por algo de comida. Entonces recordó aquella vez que había decidido dejar de comer, dejar de vivir. No lo había escuchado en esa ocasión... o le había dado tan poca importancia que creía no haberlo oído... lo había ignorado por completo.

"Rendirse ante la muerte... tú nunca lo hubieras hecho¿verdad, okaa-san?" Bajó un poco la vista, recargándose en una de las paredes de la caja metálica "¿Te he decepcionado? Prometí no hacerlo, pero..." las puertas se abrieron, cortando su monólogo y decidió salir a su piso, caminando con parsimonia hasta llegar a su puerta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encontró las llaves de su auto, pero no eran ésas las que buscaba, así que continuó... en vano.

"Ay no" ni siquiera se sentía con energías para quejarse con fuerza o reclamarle a su suerte o a alguien allá arriba, no había ingerido bocado aparte del raquítico desayuno de la mañana... tampoco había tomado un vaso de agua del garrafón del que disponían en la biblioteca.

Se recargó contra la puerta y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, pero no pudo pensar en nada, ni el posible lugar en el que había dejado sus llaves, ni en la manera de entrar a su casa o en dónde podría pasar la noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pues se hundió en un estado de sopor provocado por el cansancio que tenía, al parecer mayor que la frustración que sentía por la imposibilidad de entrar a su propio apartamento. Entonces una campanilla se escuchó al final del pasillo, llegando apenas audible a sus oídos que no le prestaron atención.

"¿Tomoyo?" su nombre pronunciado tan cerca de ella la jaló nuevamente a la realidad, y sus amatistas se dejaron ver cuando sus párpados se abrieron lentamente. Así pudo vislumbrar los ojos oscuros de una mujer que la miraba justo frente a ella, con la cara casi pegada a la suya.

El sobresalto de la muchacha fue evidente cuando ésta pegó un brinco y ahogó un grito.

"N-Nakuru... ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó finalmente al recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

"Eso es lo mismo que yo pregunto" contestó la aludida.

"Daidouji es mi nueva vecina" interrumpió una voz ronca que provenía de la puerta que se encontraba más allá de la suya, cruzando el pasillo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó ella asombrada, pero después frunció el ceño, como si algo no encajara en su mente "Pero... ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Te ves muy cansada, creo que deberías pasar y descansar¿o es que esperas a alguien?" la miró, confundida.

"Yo..." Tomoyo sintió que sus párpados le pesaban, así que era mejor no andarse con rodeos "dejé las llaves adentró y no tengo idea de cómo hacer para entrar".

Touya permaneció en silencio, guardando para sí cualquier burla que llegara a su mente, sabía que ahora esa chica había simpatizado con su novia y si la hacía sentir incómoda, sería ésta quien reaccionara –_También Nakuru... ¿Qué efecto tiene esta chiquilla con las mujeres que me rodean? Algún día terminará poniéndolas en mi contra-_ pensó, molesto.

"Pues podemos..." la mayor de las dos se llevó una mano a la boca y arrugó el entrecejo en expresión pensativa, de pronto tronó los dedos y dedicó una gran sonrisa a la otra "¡Ya sé¿por qué no vamos a Mantenimiento y le pedimos al portero que nos preste la copia de la llave?

La joven Daidouji cerró los ojos -_¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-_, pero la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato –_Porque estoy muy cansada y hambrienta como para pensar-_.

"Ya está, entonces... Touya," se dirigió al moreno "Tomoyo y yo iremos a Mantenimiento, si quieres tú ve pasando al apartamento, nosotras no tardamos"

El trigueño la miró fijamente y pensó lo dicho por la mujer. En otra ocasión se ofrecería a acompañarla, pero ya había tenido suficiente de esa otra muchacha por ese día, así que las dejaría irse juntas –_Por mí incluso pueden tener una 'charla de mujeres' si quieren-_ abrió su propia puerta e ingresó, quitándose los zapatos cansadamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador.

Tomoyo aceptó la ayuda de la señorita Akizuki visiblemente apenada "Yo... no me gusta causar molestias, discúlpame".

"No es ninguna molestia, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" la mujer llamó al elevador y ambas esperaron a que éste llegara.

"¿Tú vives aquí? No te había visto antes, aunque... apenas si he visto a un par de vecinos" la dulce voz de la universitaria hizo girar a la otra.

"¿Yo? No... es que yo" se dio cuenta de que no había aclarado el asunto, así que era mejor hacerlo "soy la novia de Touya" la hermosa curvatura de sus labios expresaba su júbilo al decir aquellas palabras –_Bueno, sé que es su vecina, pero se siente mucho mejor decírselo a una joven que lo entiende perfectamente a tener que soportar los sermones de la señora Shimizu-_

"Ah" entonces Tomoyo analizó las cosas –_dice que es su novia y que no vive aquí, sin embargo aquí estaba acompañándolo y le ha dicho a Touya-san que entre al apartamento, que ella no tardará... y ya es un poco tarde para simplemente 'tomar el té'-_ y todo encajó en su cerebro, pero no encontró nada que decir al respecto, así que otro "Ah" se escapó de sus labios y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.

Nakuru rió ante la reacción de la chica. Entonces el ascensor llegó y ambas entraron en él, pero ya en su interior, la castaña acercó su rostro a la otra con expresión curiosa "¿Eres virgen?" preguntó arqueando la ceja un tanto incrédula.

A ella, al igual que a su novio, le gustaba ir directo al grano.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play._

(Querida Prudencia¿no saldrás a jugar?)

No necesitó realmente una respuesta al observar cómo el rostro de la otra se tornaba de un rojo escarlata intenso. Su carcajada inundó entonces la caja metálica, pero se detuvo después de unos momentos a contemplar detenidamente a la chica.

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day _

(Querida Prudencia, recibe al día que nace)

"Definitivamente no se encuentran muchas personas como tú últimamente" le dijo sinceramente "me pregunto a qué se debe, porque eres muy hermosa y no dudo que te hayan sobrado proposiciones en todos lados" le sonrió con confianza.

_The sun is up, the sky is blue.  
It's beautiful and so are you._

(El sol está en lo alto, el cielo es azul  
Es hermoso, y tú también lo eres)

"Bueno, yo... no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso" contestó la joven con la cabeza gacha, cohibida, pero sus palabras le hicieron pensar en su pasado, en sus múltiples guardaespaldas, en las severas e inquebrantables reglas de su casa, en el sinnúmero de ocupaciones en las que se había visto inmersa a petición de su madre. –_No tenía mucho tiempo para tener muchos amigos... ni privacidad, no podemos pedirlo todo en este mundo-._

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play._

(Querida Prudencia¿No saldrás a jugar?)

"Claro, tiempo..." Nakuru le guiñó un ojo y colocó una mano en su hombro "Tomoyo..." su voz era dulce y llamó la atención de la aludida, quien la miró sorprendida "hay más tiempo que vida..." y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que el rostro de la menor se iluminara también.

_Dear Prudence open up your eyes.  
Dear Prudence see the sunny skies.  
The wind is low the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything.  
Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?_

(Querida Prudencia abre tus ojos  
Querida Prudencia ve los cielos soleados  
El viento es quedo, los pájaros cantarán  
que tú eres parte de todo  
Querida Prudencia¿No abrirás tus ojos?)

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la mujer de cabello castaño comenzó a salir, pero entonces miró sobre su hombro a la que avanzaba detrás de ella "Y no me refiero sólo al sexo, sólo por si te lo preguntabas" susurró y rió por lo bajo, sabiendo de antemano que la otra se sonrojaría nuevamente con el comentario.

_Look around  
Look around  
__Look around_

(Mira alrededor  
Mira alrededor  
Mira alrededor)

"No... ¡No estaba pensando en eso!" reclamó ella enseguida, con las mejillas arreboladas, saliendo también del ascensor, deteniéndose un momento ya en el exterior, con una mirada de incredulidad en sus hermosas amatistas –_Ella... ¿cómo logra hacer eso?-_ pensó al analizar sus reacciones. Realmente la novia de Kinomoto no había necesitado de mucho para hacer salir de ella a alguien que casi no reconocía, una persona distinta a la Tomoyo elegante, controlada y tranquila que era ella; alguien que había expresado su alegría, su pudor, lo que sentía sin dudarlo; alguien que incluso había alzado la voz sin preocuparse por los vecinos del primer piso que probablemente estarían durmiendo.

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile.  
Dear Prudence like a little child.  
The clouds will be a daisy chain.  
So let me see you smile again.  
Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?_

(Querida Prudencia déjame ver tu sonrisa  
Querida Prudencia, como un niño pequeño.  
Las nubes serán una cadena de margaritas  
Así que déjame ver tu sonrisa otra vez  
Querida Prudencia  
¿No me dejarás ver tu sonrisa?)

-_En realidad..._- pensó en ese momento, recordando lo que le había pasado últimamente –_No sólo ella, también Sakura hace lo mismo... incluso ese Kinomoto me hace perder los estribos como nunca antes-_, apretó los puños, aunque lo que sentía realmente no era coraje, sino algo así como... felicidad, por descubrir que, al contrario de lo que había pensado bajo la rígida educación a la que había sido sometida, era capaz de expresar lo que sentía sin que el mundo se viniera encima para reprochárselo en la cara.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play.  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

(Querida Prudencia¿No saldrás a jugar?  
Querida Prudencia, recibe al nuevo día que nace)

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? No pienso arrastrarte" la voz de la castaña se escuchaba ya a varios metros de ella, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Tomoyo parpadeó un instante y a continuación la siguió, por alguna razón, de repente ya no se sentía cansada. Incluso, sin siquiera poder imaginarlo, tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

_The sun is up, the sky is blue.  
It's beautiful and so are you.  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play?_

_(El sol está en lo alto, el cielo es azul.  
__Es hermoso, y tú también lo eres.  
__Querida Prudencia¿No saldrás a jugar?)_

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo:**

En el balneario de la ciudad, nuestros amigos encuentran un buen lugar para pasar la tarde. Dos hermanos parecenirritar, aún sin quererlo,un poco a Touya y Syaoran, que por primera vez concuerdan en algo:la insistente mirada de las mujeres es aún más incómoda cuando uno se encuentra en traje de baño. Conociendo a Touya, Syaoran decide arriesgar su vida a cambio de pasar un buen rato con Sakura, y Tomoyo descubre que el agua puede traer recuerdos consigo... algunos de los cuales no son del todo gratos.

* * *

_Bueno, supongo que sólo me queda esperar a que les haya gustado. Está bien, sé que no puse nada sobre Syaoran aquí, pero no se preocupe, lo tendrán en el próximo capítulo sin falta (como han podido ver en el summary del próximo cap)._

_Espero que hayan entendido bien mi intención con la canción: Tomoyo no ha visto muchas cosas de la vida que para otros parecen tan normales (como lo dice Nakuru, no se refería sólo al sexo), y el ver a una Nakuru tan alegre le hace darse cuenta de que ella también puede ser así, que las cosas no son tan rígidas como le habían enseñado, que puede salir al mundo y vivirlo un poco más. Ése es el por qué del título de este capítulo, y es algo muy importante que no quería pasar por alto._

_En esta ocasión no he utilizado mucho lenguaje que les pueda resultar desconocido:_

**Itadakimasu:** gracias por la comida

**Kon ban wa:** buenas tardes

Agradecimientos a todos ustedes (incluso a los que no me dejan review, aunque lamento no poder hacerlo de manera más personal):  
  
**Ceci: **¿Una sonrisa medio burlona? No sé si de deba a la actitud de Tomoyo, pero espero que así sea, pues a mí también me agrada verla así. Debo decirte que me encantó hacer la escena en que a Sakura se le rompió el adorno de cristal, me divierto mucho imaginándola tan descuidada, jeje -yo digo que más bien te estás reflejando en ella- cállate. Bueno, continuando, es obvio que algo ocurrió en el pasado de Sakura y que ha afectado también a Touya, aunque (como dice Yukito) parece que ella ya lo ha superado y él no... es demasiado sobreprotector, como verás. No eres la única a la que se le ha ocurrido la hipótesis de Nadeshiko, ya veremos eso más tarde (bueno, ya verán, pues yo ya lo sé, jajaja). Muy importante lo que dices sobre el sufijo 'kun', y te digo que yo pensaba lo mismo, y me sorprendió de sobremanera ver en algunos ánimes que también lo utilizaban para las mujeres ,incluso unos compañeros qu estudian japonés me dijeron que eran para niños, pero después concordaron que también se utiliza en mujeres jóvenes, también como una forma de expresar cariño, aunque no tanto como 'chan'. Así que decidí usarlo así, pero me agrada ver que no se te pasa nada. Espero que ya no sigas teniendo problemas con tu pc, o que tu técnico sea un poco más efectivo, jaja. Yo también estoy en el proceso de terminar los epílogos de En la Torre de Tokio, espero hacerlo pronto... aunque hoy voy a leer el nuevo capítulo de Junto a tí, y también continuaré avanzando en The Power of Two Hearts, que también estoy en proceso de leer. Nos vemos, me dio un gran gusto ver nuevamente un review tuyo. ¡Cuídate!.

**Reiko Navi-san:** No hay duda, realmente estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano... ¡y como no tienes idea! gracias por tus deseos. Igualmente agradezco tus comentarios sobre cómo voy desarrollando la historia, aprecio ver que el esfuerzo que pongo en cada escena y personaje se va notando y va para bien. Sobre lo que dices de juzgar a las personas, es muy cierto, no tenemos derecho a hacerlo, pero también vemos que si Touya lo hace es por evitar ese dolor que ya una vez sintió su hermana (que después conocerán bien cómo ocurrió, no desesperen), lo que quiero dar a entender en este fic es que nadie tiene la razón por completo, y siempre es necesario ver lo que orilló a las personas a hacer algo antes de atrevernos a juzgarlas. Respecto a los comentarios y mi reacción con estos... creo que nunca me acostumbraré del todo, aún me sonrojo cuando veo que alguien me hace un cumplido... me siento como una niña chiquita al respecto, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Me encantó tu sugerencia sobre 'el rincón de Isis' o algo así, jajaja, me pareció muy cómica... aunque debo decir que ya tengo algo parecido, que es mi espacio de msn, llamado 'Isis Temple', donde suelo poner algunas cosas sobre mis fics, incluídos dibujos que voy haciendo (aunque , por lo pronto, aún no tengo ninguno de Acuarela... pero eso cambiará muy pronto). Gracias por la sugerencia de todas maneras... y qué bueno que te parezca la idea del glosario, pondré uno cada vez que se ocupe, si es necesario, en cada capítulo.¡Nos vemos!.

**Pantera:** ¡Qué tal! Qué bien que te gustó verlos de vecinos, creí que no les agradaría tanto la idea. Veo que el pasado delos personajes principalesinteresa mucho a todos... me alegra, pues ésa es la intención, y también se han creado varias hipótesis. Debo decir que no están tan errados en ellas, pero... Bueno, jajaja, ya verán. Touya se ofreció a ayudarle a Tomoyo sólo por Sakura, por lo pronto aún está muy concentrado en proteger a su hermana como para pensar en otra cosa... además, como has visto ¡Tiene novia! y además una muy agradable... ¿cómo resolveremos esta situación? jajajaja, a veces dificulto un poco las cosas para disfrutarlas más¿se nota? Espero que no les moleste mucho ¡See ya!.

**Yuzu:** Qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, tienes razo´n, cumples bien tus promesas... bueno, así espero que siga siendo sinceramente, ojalá no te llegue a hartar esto. Te has hecho una pregunta que nadie más ha formulado¿por qué se mudó Tomoyo? oh, eso ya lo verás, claro que sí, jajaja. Lo del lenguaje ambiguo... ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Qué excelente es ver que te agrade... y no te preocupes, así seguiré. Nos leemos pronto.

**Aiko: **Yo tampoco estoy segura de si he sabido de ti con anterioridad, pero agradezco de sobremanera tus comentarios. Y sí... cada cosa que hace Touya lo hace aún más encantador, incluso esa personalidad tan... no sé ni cómo describirla, pero es fascinante. ¡Sakura aguerrida! esa escena también me gustó, jajaja. Y en este capítulo disfruté mucho la escena en la escuela, cuando Touya va y tanto él como Sakura recuerdan lo incómodo que era la molestia de las compañeras de ésta última, jajaja. Espero que a tí te guste igual, y continuar viéndote por aquí en las próximas entregas.

**Sophie: **Tienes razón, por lo pronto no hay una muy buena relación entre nuestra pareja principal, pero las cosas se irán desarrollando poco a poco, espero no llegar a hartarte y que me tengas un poco de paciencia. Y, por lo pronto, créeme que la intriga no es nada... faltan muchas cosas por ver, jajaja, esto apenas empieza, así que si ya comienzas a hacerte preguntas... creo que en un futuro tendrás todo un arsenal de hipótesis a la mano, jajaja. Eso me agrada.En el próximo capítulo tendremos nuevos personajes... incluso en el que le sigue... y en el que le sigue a ése (ya llevovarios adelantados)... ¡y aún más, pero todos tendránsu buena participación conforme lahistoria vaya avanzando, por lo pronto no desesperes, por favor.Gracias por tu apoyo, prometo que continuaré así y haré lo mejor posible.

**Nethy:** Qué bien es encontrar a alguien tan fanática de T/T como yo... ¡Realmente me encantan! y sí, tienes razón, no hay muchos fics buenos al respecto... (sighs) ¿pero qué le haremos? pues continuar haciéndolos, la verdad ésa fue una de las razones por las que me decidí a hacer Lluvia y Acuarela, no puedo soportar ver tan poco de ellos y quiero colaborar un poco, además que disfruto haciéndolo como no tienes idea.

**Arinayed: **¿Desconcertada¿Anonadada? Bueno, sinceramente no sé si tomar eso por bueno o por malo... espero que sea lo primero, jeje. Ah, eres la primera que se pregunta con quién hablaba por teléfono nuestra querida Tomoyo... luego lo sabrás, vendrá en el próximo capítulo a hacer de las suyas, jajaja. Respecto a las situaciones, tienes muchísima razón, ocurrirán cosas que... río y lloro con sólo imaginarlas, puedo ser muy cruel, divertida y de todo, jajaja así que puedes esperar absolutamente todo!. Te confieso que me siento como una niña pequeña al darme cuenta de cuánto soy capaz de sonrojarme por un comentario como el tuyo. ¿Vale la pena esperar por mi trabajo? Ah, muchísimas gracias, es uno de los mejores comentarios que algún autor se pueda imaginar recibir... gracias de verdad. Espero verte pronto nuevamente por aquí.

**Daulaci: **¡Señorita, qué gusto verla aquí! Has hecho una buena observación, lo que le dijo Touya a Tomoyo fue realmente cruel, sobretodo viendo que la señorita no está en condiciones de recibir palabras como ésas. Yo también me hubiera puesto a llorar, lo confieso. Qué bien que te agradara el comentario de la sala de torturas, yo misma casi estallo en carcajadas al pensar en ello, así que no pude aguantarme y decidí ponerlo, jeje. Ya has podido ver qué favor le ha pedido Touya a Yukito, y el pobre aceptó muy renuentemente... ni modo, le debe muchas a Touya, jajaja. Eres la primera que se pregunta lo del cuarto especial... pero lamento decirte que no sabrás de eso hasta el capítulo... 6, si mal no recuerdo... pero tiene una parte muy importante en esta historia. No sabes cuánta alegría me da que digas que disfrutarás la historia... eso también me anima a seguir adelante, cada vez mejor... siento casi como si te lo debiera, me has hecho pasar momentos muy gratos con Junto a ti, y tengo que devolver eso... aunque también te aplicaré esas intrigas que me has hecho pasar, jajaja. Ya vi que has actualizado Junto a ti, y hoy mismo lo leeré, aunque dudo poder poner mi review hasta mañana, pero no dudes que ahí estará!


	4. Rojos Recuerdos

_Hola! Hoy por las prisas que llevo no puedo decir uno, sólo que estoy actualizando con una semana de anticipación debido a que me será imposible hacerlo a la siguiente, pero no volverá a ocurrir (aunque quieran ,jajaja). _

_Aclarando un punto importante (otra razón que, al menos para mí, también fue de peso para actualizar pronto): la canción del capítulo anterior era Dear Prudence, de The Beatles. Perdón por haber omitido un dato tan importante, andaba un tanto distraída._

_Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews_**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí; son propiedad de CLAMP

**CAPÍTULO 4: Rojos recuerdos**

_Pools of sorrow, waves or joy  
__Are drifting through my open mind  
__Possessing and caressing me._

_(Charcos de tristeza, olas de alegría  
__se cuelan por mi mente abierta  
__dominándome y acariciándome)._

La semana transcurrió rápidamente (bueno, quizás no tanto como a nuestros protagonistas les hubiera gustado, pero en fin...) y pronto el domingo llegó. Finalmente habían acordado ir al balneario techado que había en la ciudad, pues a todos pareció agradarles la idea de tomar un refrescante chapuzón en el artificialmente cálido ambiente del lugar.

Una joven de blanca piel y ojos violetas estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, observando en él el reflejo de la larga y purpúrea trenza que tenía entre sus manos, que continuaron durante unos segundos más sus movimientos tejedores antes de terminarla y atarla con un listón amarillo pálido que combinaba con su abrigo, el cual permanecía aún colgado en el perchero.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de uno de sus invitados y la muchacha se levantó para llegar hasta la entrada y abrir la puerta, tras la que descubrió a una pareja de cabello castaño que le sonrió nerviosamente "Kon ban wa" Saludaron ambos.

"Kon ban wa" ella regresó el saludo y los invitó a pasar.

"Discúlpanos si llegamos antes de la hora acordada" dijo Syaoran al tiempo que, al igual que su novia, se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada "Es sólo que pasé muy temprano por Sakura, por si se le ofrecía algo" –_cosa que suele suceder, pero que hoy me asombró al no ser así-_ se giró hacia la chica de ojos verdes y sonrió... nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y eso le agradaba "pero ella ya estaba lista y, como su padre estaba en casa trabajando con otras personas, decidimos venirnos enseguida para no causarle molestias... aunque me temo que quizás podamos ocasionártelas a ti", finalizó, un tanto apenado.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema, de verdad" afirmó la anfitriona mientras los encaminaba a la sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento.

"Por cierto, Tomoyo... dijiste que hoy nos presentarías a tu amigo" comentó la castaña alegremente "debe ser muy agradable ¿no es así?".

"Así es..." la aludida asintió, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre "Debe ser él", dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, pero la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro se desvaneció al saber quién estaba frente a ella.

"..." el alto hombre de piel morena que apareció en el umbral ni siquiera abrió la boca para saludarla. Simplemente se limitó a observarla de esa manera a la que la señorita Daidouji ya se había resignado a acostumbrarse... aunque sabía que sería difícil hacerlo con una mirada tan penetrante. Los vellos de su piel se erizaron cuando un escalofrío la recorrió por completo ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar lo mismo cuando lo veía¿no podían llevársela en paz?.

"Ah... ¡Touya¿ni siquiera vas a saludar?" la voz femenina que provenía desde atrás de él llamó su atención y Tomoyo apenas alcanzó a ver una silueta antes de que un par de brazos rodearan su cuello y una afectuosa mujer de largo cabello avellano la estrechara contra sí. "¡Gracias por invitarnos! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que fui a un lugar de esos".

-_Es un placer tenerte también a ti aquí-_ pensó Tomoyo, pero entonces sus amatistas se posaron en el ingeniero –_pero... ojalá hubiera tenido que hacerlo sin invitarlo a él también-_. Su mente viajó un poco mientras recordaba cómo se había metido en ese lío.

**Flash Back**

"Gracias por lo de ayer" la joven de largos cabellos purpúreos dijo a la mujer que se había encontrado en el pasillo acompañada de su novio. Era muy temprano por la mañana, pero tenía que salir antes de tiempo para encontrarse con una de sus profesoras en la universidad, quien le había pedido amablemente un poco de ayuda para preparar un proyecto con los alumnos... lamentablemente ella no podía negarse después de la gran ayuda que esa maestra en especial le había dado por el mes y medio de retraso que tuvo en la escuela. "De verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho de no ser por ti"

Nakuru la miró con su habitual expresión de alegría "No hay de qué, en realidad no hice nada, sólo te llevé con el portero. Si quieres agradécele a él", contestó sin liberarse del brazo del moreno que permanecía en silencio.

"Bueno yo..." Tomoyo no sabía qué decir, pero entonces una idea le vino a la mente. "¿Tienes algo qué hacer el domingo por la tarde? Me encantaría que aceptaras una invitación para venir con Sakura, su novio y yo a algún lado".

La mayor de las dos parpadeó un poco, analizando lo dicho por la otra. Arrugó el entrecejo con expresión divertida y sospechosa. Finalmente dijo: "Claro que me encantaría, pero... si no tienen a dónde ir ¿qué te parece entonces si vamos al balneario techado?"

El rostro de la más joven se iluminó ante la idea "Estoy de acuerdo".

"¿Oíste eso, Touya¡El domingo iremos al balneario! Ah, no puedo esperar a que llegue" Nakuru le comentó emocionada al alto trigueño y Tomoyo se quedó de piedra.

-_Yo... no lo invité a él ¿lo hice?-_ su mente repasó rápidamente la conversación –_no, definitivamente no lo hice... pero ahora tampoco puedo decirle que él no puede ir-_. Entonces su cerebro imaginó sarcásticamente cómo podría ser.

"_Bien, nos vemos el domingo, Nakuru. Ah, por cierto, tu pedante novio no está invitado, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo puedes andar con alguien como él"._

La universitaria agitó frenéticamente la cabeza en una negativa, algo estaba claro: Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Sólo le quedaba una salida: resignarse y esperar a que las cosas no salieran tan mal como lo parecían.

Tomoyo suspiró.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nakuru la liberó del abrazo y su gran sonrisa contagió a la menuda muchacha, quien se hizo a un lado para abrirles paso y permitirles la entrada. Como ya lo sabía de antemano, el mayor de los Kinomoto no la saludaría, pero decidió ignorar el hecho y los saludó a ambos por igual: "Kon ban wa, Nakuru-kun, Kinomoto-san, pasen, por favor, partiremos en cuanto ellos lleguen".

"¿Ellos?" preguntó una confundida Nakuru mientras llegaba a la sala y se encontraba con la primera pareja "Pero Sakura y el joven Syaoran ya están aquí" dijo, arqueando una ceja al no comprender lo que ocurría.

Pero, como si quisiera contestar a su pregunta, alguien llamó nuevamente a la puerta, que recién acababa de cerrar la propietaria, quien la abrió de inmediato al no estar aún a más de dos pasos de ahí.

"¡Tomoyo!" Una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre la chica de la misma manera que lo hiciera la novia de Kinomoto hacía apenas unos segundos, ella simplemente sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo al chiquillo.

"Te ha extrañado mucho, a pesar de que hace apenas una semana que no te ve. Creo que ya se había habituado a ti" una aterciopelada voz masculina se escuchó venir del exterior y la sonrisa de la universitaria aumentó. "Yo también te he extrañado".

"Y yo a ustedes. Discúlpenme por no haberlos visitado antes, es sólo que esta semana comencé con mi trabajo y aún no me acostumbro al horario que debo seguir" dijo ésta inclinándose a modo de disculpa y haciéndose a un lado para después invitarlos a pasar, cosa que los recién llegados hicieron.

Las cuatro personas en la sala se volvieron para ver a los que ahora ingresaban. Sus ojos contemplaron con curiosidad a un niño de lacios cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos azules que traía una enorme sonrisa infantil en su blanco rostro. A su lado vieron llegar a un joven de ojos del mismo color, aunque su mirada era serena, y parecía serlo aún más por el par de anteojos que sostenía su nariz recta; sobre su frente caían algunos flequillos de una melena lacia y de un azul oscuro, como de aguas turbias y profundas. Su apuesto y blanco rostro era tranquilo y expresaba calidez. Syaoran fue el primero en levantarse para recibirlos y Sakura pudo calcular que el desconocido era más alto que su novio, aunque su cuerpo era igualmente atlético.

"Ellos son Eriol y Kyo Hiragizawa" dijo Tomoyo, y ellos asintieron al escuchar cada uno su nombre. "Y ellos son: Sakura y Touya Kinomoto, Syaoran Li y Nakuru Akizuki" los aludidos hicieron lo mismo.

"Es un placer conocerlos" El mayor de los hermanos, que respondía al nombre de Eriol, se inclinó respetuosamente y se encaminó a saludarlos. Sakura le tendió su mano amigablemente, pero quedó grandemente sorprendida al ver cómo éste la tomaba con delicadeza y se inclinaba para besarla con infinita dulzura "Tomoyo me había contado de usted, señorita Kinomoto, pero no me había dicho cuán bella era" y después se levantó, bajando la voz al contemplarla desde su altura "más preciosa aún que su nombre".

Las mejillas de la mujer tomaron un color escarlata y, detrás de ella, un varón de cabello almendrado apretó puños y dientes –_Este sujeto...-_.

Enseguida se dirigió a la otra mujer que estaba a un lado de la castaña e hizo lo mismo con ella, cosa que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro "Usted, sublime señorita de encantadora sonrisa, no se queda atrás. Debo decir que me siento indigno de presenciar tanta hermosura junta en un solo lugar".

Esta vez los puños que se apretaron furiosamente eran mas grandes y morenos que los anteriores, y un par de ojos oscuros como el cacao se fijaron, iracundos, en el gallardo muchacho.

A continuación, Eriol Hiragizawa estrechó manos con los dos varones, sintiendo con una muy bien escondida alegría cómo éstos apretaban la suya con una fuerza mayor a la 'aceptada por las normas de la cortesía'.

Tomoyo casi pudo adivinar cómo su amigo, de procedencia inglesa, sonreía internamente –_nunca cambiará-_ tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su discreción para no reír con la idea.

Un ambiente de tensión inundó el lugar como si fuera invocado por la centelleante mirada de los dos sujetos que ahora apretaban a sus respectivas novias contra sí, estrechándolas por la cintura de forma posesiva. Pero esto fue cortado inesperadamente por algo que las dos parejas parecían haber olvidado, pero que ni Eriol ni Tomoyo podían pasar por alto y estaban esperando a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

"¿De verdad ellas son tus amigas, Tomy-chan!" Sakura casi brincó al escuchar la aguda voz del chico de cabello oscuro, el pequeño Kyo "¡Son tan kawaii!" exclamó el chiquillo con alegría, brincando hacia ellas y abrazándolas como si las conociera de toda la vida, estrechando con ambas manos las de ellas "Son casi tan bonitas como onee-chan" les dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirándolas a los ojos, fascinado sobretodo del color esmeralda que había en los de la castaña, quien ahora le miraba confundida.

"¿Tu hermana?"

"Se refiere a mí" lo dicho por Tomoyo la confundió aún más, haciendo reír a la blanca chica "así me llama, dice que soy como la hermana que siempre quiso tener..." de repente pareció acordarse de algo por encima de la gran diversión que estaba teniendo "ya estamos todos... ¿les parece si nos vamos?" todos asintieron con júbilo (bien, no todos... pueden imaginarse la expresión seria de Touya y... quizás a un Syaoran tratando de quitarle de encima ese niño a Sakura, jaja... al menos a mí se me haría divertido, pero lo dejo a su imaginación).

---------------------

"¡Wow, este lugar es enorme!" una muchacha de cabellos castaños paseaba sus hermosos ojos verdes por todo el lugar, admirada ante lo que éstos veían.

"¿Nunca habías venido?" una voz masculina susurró roncamente en su oído, haciéndola pegar un brinco.

"¡Syaoran!" Las bellas esmeraldas parecían querer salirse de sus cavidades a causa de la impresión. Después de unos segundos el corazón de Sakura bajó de estar en su garganta hasta su designado lugar en la caja torácica. La chica aspiró profundamente "No, jamás había estado aquí", confesó tímidamente.

"Yo tampoco –_en realidad nunca me había llamado la atención-_, pero algo me dice que será muy divertido a tu lado" el ambarino le dirigió entonces una sonrisa... ¿sexy? A su novia, ligeramente ruborizada, aunque la chica descubrió que repentinamente era incapaz de retirar la vista; el hombre que ahora estaba ante ella pocas veces mostraba esa faceta suya.

Esa misma faceta que a ella le encantaba y la hacía vibrar, despertando algo en su interior que era justamente lo que sentía cada vez que hacía el amor con él... en esas mismas ocasiones en que él mostraba esa sonrisa especial.

"¿Por qué no nos cambiamos de una vez?" la voz de Nakuru la hizo volver a la realidad. "Nosotros iremos a nuestros vestidores, así que espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Los encontraremos en los camastros que hay por allá" todos siguieron con la mirada su fino dedo índice que señalaba una larga hilera de camastros cerca de una de las albercas más grandes "¿Les parece? Bueno, nos vemos", finalizó con voz cantarina y, con eso, empujó a las otras dos mujeres a los vestidores femeninos mientras los hombres simplemente se encogían de hombros y hacían lo propio.

----------------------------

Touya bufó, moviéndose incómodo ante las miradas que varias mujeres en el área lanzaban al grupo compuesto por Li, Hiragizawa y él --dudaba que se atrevieran a mirar de esa forma al chiquillo de cabello negro--. Una cosa era ignorar las exclamaciones y la manera en que los ojos de las mujeres lo seguían cuando caminaba por la calle --o, peor aún, cuando iba a la escuela de su hermana--; y otra, muy diferente, era tener que soportar eso estando 'equipado' solamente con su traje de baño ¡Sentía que esas mujeres se lo comerían vivo!.

En realidad sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes de los que tenían lugar en una cabeza cubierta de cabello almendrado. –_Dios¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¡Alguien ayúdeme!-_ El rostro de Syaoran se tornaba más colorado a cada segundo –_Sakura... ¿Dónde demonios estás?-_ sus ojos ámbar buscaron por todo el lugar desesperadamente a su novia.

La comisura de sus labios aristocráticos se arqueó discretamente, aunque su gesto burlón se vio intensificado por el brillo malicioso que asomaba en sus ojos. Sabía que los otros dos no lo notarían, estaban demasiado nerviosos por el 'acoso visual' del que eran objeto, aún así tenía que controlarse para no prorrumpir en carcajadas. No desconocía que esas ansiosas miradas también iban dirigidas a su persona, pero eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo y que tenía perfectamente bajo control. –_Seguramente lo que hacen normalmente en estas situaciones es voltear la vista-_ sus labios se arquearon aún más –_pero ahora no pueden hacerlo tan fácilmente... no en 'esas' condiciones. Deben sentirse 'indefensos'-_, decidió volver la cabeza a otro lado antes de que el 'espectáculo' lo hiciera hacer algo que lo delatara con los otros dos. Sus ojos azules se fijaron entonces en su hermano, que brincaba inocentemente de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué tanto hacen?" la voz de Touya denotaba que el hombre estaba al límite de su paciencia "¿Cuánto tiempo les puede llevar ponerse un traje de baño?" gruñó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"¡Ahí están!" La aguda voz de Kyo pareció responder a su pregunta y todos levantaron la vista en la dirección que indicaba el pequeño.

Los dos que hasta hace unos segundos variaban entre la vergüenza y la ira, ahora tenían sendas bocas abiertas, tanto o más de cuánto lo estaban sus ojos sorprendidos –no, 'sorprendidos' no: admirados--.

"Estamos listas" anunció Sakura.

"Disculpen la tardanza" agregó Tomoyo.

Syaoran pareció querer decir algo, mas ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Kinomoto también lo intentó, pero no consiguió nada más que su 'querido' cuñado.

"No hay problema" se adelantó Eriol, sabiendo que los otros dos estarían de acuerdo con él.

"Se ven MUY bien" dijo Kyo eufóricamente "¡Especialmente tú, onee-chan!".

"Arigatou" Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente al pequeño.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura "valió la pena la espera" susurró después de recuperar el aliento y el control sobre su boca. Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron y él no pudo esperar más para besar sus labios.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Nakuru rodeó el cuello de Touya con los brazos.

"Perfecta" y enseguida la cubrió en un abrazo posesivo, lanzando una mirada asesina a todos los hombres que clavaban sus ojos lujuriosos tanto en su hermana como en su mujer, aunque éstos lo único que hicieron fue sumarse a los ya de por sí muchos que devoraban ansiosamente con la vista a la muchacha de piel blanca que sonreía gentilmente al menor de los Hiragizawa.

De un momento a otro, Touya se descubrió arrugando el entrecejo. -_¿Qué ese tipo no piensa hacer nada al respecto¿No que muy caballeroso?-_.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Eriol se acercó a ella y se colocó hábilmente entre su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo y los ojos carnívoros de los demás sujetos mientras entablaba una charla con la chica.

"Bueno¡Vamos a nadar!" Kyo sugirió, interrumpiendo la plática de su hermano con Tomoyo y, tirando de una mano de la muchacha, la llevó a una alberca profunda con él. Sakura pareció preocupada, pero Eriol le aseguró que el pequeño estaría bien.

"Además" agregó "no lo descuidaré tan fácilmente" le guiñó un ojo y, con esto, salió detrás de ellos, seguido por Nakuru y Touya.

La menor de los Kinomoto también pareció querer ir tras de ellos, pero fue retenida cuando un fuerte brazo sujetó el suyo.

"Nadie dijo que teníamos que ir a la misma alberca" ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa en el rostro del chino.

"Pero venimos con ellos¿Qué dirán si...?"

"No lo notarán, además ahí tu hermano nos estará vigilando" tomó su mano y la llevó consigo "Después nos uniremos a ellos, pero hasta entonces eres toda mía" se detuvo y Sakura con él, entonces se giró y buscó desesperadamente sus labios, encontrándola en un apasionado beso mientras colocaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura femenina desprotegida del diseño de dos piezas que ella llevaba puesto.

Sakura gimió en la boca del ambarino al sentir sus manos posarse en su abdomen desnudo y viajar luego a la espalda, acariciándola lentamente. Llevó sus manos al pecho desnudo del hombre, sintiéndolo en toda su perfección, palpándolo y reconociéndolo con vehemencia.

Finalmente se separaron, jadeando, algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por sus cuerpos, que se agitaban con su rápida respiración.

Syaoran sonrió "Vamos a refrescarnos un poco" sabía que tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario haría algo un tanto inadecuado para un lugar público como ése.

-------------------

Todos en la enorme piscina se habían dispersado: Eriol se había dirigido a la fosa de clavados, en tanto que Nakuru animosa cuidaba de un vigoroso Kyo y Touya nadaba alrededor de la alberca, fastidiado por la presencia del niño; Tomoyo se había sumergido para nadar bajo el agua, sus muslos casi rozando los azulejos del suelo.

La chica de cabellos purpúreos se concentró en la agradable sensación que el agua fresca que la rodeaba le brindaba. Cerró sus ojos violetas con deleite mientras su mente parecía separarse de ella para viajar al pasado.

**Flash Back**

"Está deliciosa" una adolescente asomaba su blanca cabeza entre el agua, sus hermosas amatistas brillaban de júbilo.

"Siempre haces esto¿verdad?" una elegante mujer de ojos similares a los de la joven se acercó al borde de la piscina techada de la mansión Daidouji,

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó, curiosa, la muchacha en el agua. Su juvenil apariencia no le otorgaba más de quince años.

"Nadar bajo el agua. Veo que casi no te gusta flotar en la superficie" habló la dama, con seguridad. La otra asintió y ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla en expresión pensativa "¿Sabes? Sumergirse en el agua es como entrar de nuevo al vientre materno..." sonrió con picardía "Creo que a cierta personita le gustó mucho el tiempo que pasó en mi interior".

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario de su madre "Probablemente tengas razón".

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-_Sumergirse en el agua es como entrar de nuevo al vientre materno-_ la mujer repitió las palabras de Sonomi Daidouji en su mente y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el líquido que la rodeaba.

-_Okaa-san-_ pensó, casi pudo sentir nuevamente la calidez de su progenitora.

Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, consternada, cuando ese mismo líquido comenzó a cambiar de color, variando en tonos rosados y anaranjados hasta llegar a un profundo escarlata.

-_¡Sangre!-_ sus amatistas se abrieron, mostrando sorpresa y terror ante tal visión. Cerró los ojos en un intento de evitarla y una rápida sucesión de confusas imágenes y sonidos llegó atropelladamente a su cabeza.

"_¡Fue por eso que él te dejó!"_

_Una camioneta negra... no, dos._

"_¿Qué demo...?"_

_Un cuarto blanco... un hospital._

"_Tu madre ha muerto"_

_Un suelo frío._

"_¡No¡Tomoyo!"_

_Unas gafas oscuras._

"_¿Quién será primero?"_

_Una cruel sonrisa_

"_¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?"_

_Una lujosa habitación_

"_No, nada"_

_Oscuridad._

"_¿Qué está pasando, mamá?"_

_Sangre._

"_Si eso es lo que deseas"_

_Sangre._

"_¿Okaa-san?"_

_Sangre._

"_¡Okaa-san!"_

Un grito desgarrado intentó escapar de su boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un grupo de burbujas de diversos tamaños que se llevaron consigo las últimas reservas de oxígeno que quedaban en sus pulmones.

La chica comenzó a revolcarse desesperadamente en el agua, pataleando sin dirección alguna, moviéndose casi convulsivamente por causa de ambos: el terror de aquello que percibían sus ojos, y la falta del oxígeno que su cuerpo clamaba urgentemente.

No supo en qué momento su cabeza salió a flote y su boca aspiró por acto reflejo un poco de aire, brindando nuevas reservas del vital elemento a sus pulmones, pero ahora sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ella continuaba agitándose frenéticamente en el agua, con las manos en los oídos y sus dedos clavándose desesperadamente en el cabello.

"¡Oye!" Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros y ella intentó sacudirlas con un movimiento brusco, pero no lo consiguió "¿Qué te sucede?"

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el apuesto rostro de su vecino, que la miraba fijamente, con una expresión que variaba entre la más pura confusión y una gran preocupación.

Ella temblaba incontrolablemente y su respiración agitada no disminuía en absoluto, así que él resolvió sacarla de la alberca, cosa que hizo cuidadosamente, pues en realidad la mente de la trémula chica parecía vagar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

La llevó a un lugar apartado, decidido a no alarmar a ninguno de los demás, menos aún a su hermana --a quien por cierto no había visto hasta el momento--. La sentó en una banca para evitar que cayera --pues sus piernas temblorosas amenazaban con vencerse en cualquier momento-- y se colocó frente a ella, postrando una rodilla en el piso para ponerse a su altura y mirarla directamente a los ojos, con expresión seria.

"¿Me puedes decir lo que sucede?" preguntó finalmente.

"Okaa-...san" su voz era débil, el par de amatistas aún no parecían enfocarse en la realidad. El varón frunció el ceño.

-_Su madre... ella está muerta ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?-_ no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre, muerta desde que él tenía una muy temprana edad, y un dejo de compasión iluminó sus ojos chocolate.

Finalmente ella parpadeó y en esta ocasión sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los oscuros del hombre, como si volviera al presente, a esta dimensión. Pero las hermosas amatistas comenzaron a brillar entonces por el aspecto cristalino que le otorgaba una capa de lágrimas que comenzaron a arremolinarse en ellas.

"Yo... no..." su voz sonaba entrecortada y apenas audible "no recuerdo lo... lo que pasó".

La confusión en el rostro de Kinomoto se hizo más evidente "¿No lo recuerdas¡Estabas como loca¡Casi te ahogas en la piscina!".

"Ese día... ¿Por qué no puedo recordar lo que pasó ese día!" dijo, ignorando lo que el otro acababa de decir. Bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Un par de lágrimas fueron a estrellarse en sus piernas, confundiéndose con el agua que aún quedaba en su piel húmeda. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con respiraciones súbitas e irregulares.

Touya se quedó de una pieza, completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir -_¿De qué día habla¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su mamá?-_ Ahora sí estaba preocupado, después de todo era un ser humano y no podía dejar de ver que la persona que ahora lloraba en silencio ante él también lo era y estaba sufriendo mucho.

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano se había posado en el delicado rostro de la joven, girando su cara en un movimiento suave para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

"No te voy a pedir que confíes en mí, pero veo que cargas con una terrible culpa sobre tus hombros " y, diciendo esto, colocó ambas manos suavemente sobre los hombros femeninos, logrando con esto que los sollozos de la joven disminuyeran "No sé qué es eso que dices no poder recordar, pero ciertamente no puedes culparte por ello. A veces la mente nos juega malas pasadas que no podemos evitar, pero todo ocurre por una razón" los ojos violetas se abrieron, sorprendidos "No podemos hacer nada por el pasado, pero sí por el presente", terminó de hablar sin poder separar los ojos del par violeta.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, tanto por aquellas palabras como por la persona de quien éstas provenían. Además, de alguna y otra manera, esas manos en sus hombros la hacían sentir más segura, como si alejaran todo el peso que sobre ellos había. El rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa "Arigatou" su voz sonó dulce nuevamente.

Touya contempló esa sonrisa con extrañada fascinación, y apenas pudo percibir una similar en sus labios "Así está mejor, a Sakura le encanta verte sonreír" –_y ahora comprendo por qué-_ se dio cuenta del sentido que tomaban sus pensamientos y se levantó rápidamente, tendiéndole la mano a la joven para ocupar su mente en algo "¿Crees poder levantarte ya?".

"Hai, arigatou" sonrió nuevamente y aceptó su mano, apoyándose en ella para levantarse. El moreno hizo gestos de querer irse, pero ella lo detuvo sujetando su brazo. Él se giró para verla nuevamente, confundido por la acción, y se encontró observando durante unos segundos la figura de aquella menuda mujer, quien en verdad le ofrecía una vista que antes no se había detenido a contemplar --aunque en realidad no la había ignorado por completo--. Y es que la joven universitaria se veía más que divina con el bikini que traía puesto, dejando al descubierto no sólo sus magníficas piernas, sino también su blanco y delgado abdomen y, si subía un poco más, podía ver perfectamente la delicada piel de su pecho y la curvatura que marcaba el inicio de sus senos redondos, cubiertos por la parte superior del traje de baño que, aún mojado, se pegaba maravillosamente a su piel, casi fundiéndose con ella; y el notar la tenue erección de sus pezones le hizo saber que la chica comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío y aún se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Dicha visión, cual fabulosa era, casi impidió que notara una cicatriz un poco por encima de su seno izquierdo.

A pesar de eso, tuvo que obligarse a levantar la vista para no permitir a su mente divagar en nada que tuviera que ver con el inquietante cuerpo de esa muchacha, pero se encontró entonces frente a frente con un fastuoso par de amatistas que lo miraban tímidamente, suplicantes.

Touya se sacudió de la cabeza cualquier idea y decidió mantener su mente fría –_esto es serio-_ se repitió.

"Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Sakura... no me gustaría preocuparla" su voz era dulce y su mirada... prácticamente irresistible.

"Está bien, yo tampoco quiero que se preocupe, pero..." pareció dudar lo que iba a decir –_sí, es necesario-_ "Después quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente, hay muchos secretos que le ocultas a mi hermana, y comprenderás que..."

"Wakatta" Ella reconoció su 'culpa' y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Admitía que no podría decirse amiga de Sakura en tanto no le dijera la verdad, y eso era algo que no podía hacer tan fácilmente... no debía hacer.

"Bien, volvamos con los demás" Kinomoto se limitó a decir antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar sin siquiera molestarse en esperarla –_Nakuru debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy-._

El resto del día transcurrió sin más percances, excepto por un enfrentamiento entre Touya y Syaoran cuando el primero se dio cuenta de que el chino y su hermana se habían dado una escapada a quién-sabe-dónde, cosa que los demás se limitaron a observar con evidente fascinación --excepto por una apenada Sakura que intentaba calmar a los dos hombres desesperadamente--.

Todos se despidieron a la salida del balneario, sumamente agradecidos con Tomoyo por la invitación, incluso Eriol, a pesar de que, gracias a uno de sus múltiples artificios, éste había conseguido pagar tanto su boleto como el de su hermano.

"Fue un placer conocerlos" habló para todos el educado joven, quien después se dirigió a Sakura y Syaoran "Espero verlos seguido en la Universidad" a lo que la pareja asintió y correspondió a sus deseos.

"También me gustaría volver a verte", agregó Sakura, ahora dirigiéndose al menor de los Hiragizawa.

"¡A mí también! Me encantó conocerlos, en especial a alguien como usted, señorita Sakura¡Es muy bonita!" la aludida se sonrojó ante la afirmación del chiquillo.

"Ten cuidado, Kyo. Kinomoto-san ya tiene novio" sonrió Eriol, y después agregó "Mejor regresemos a casa, aún te queda tarea por hacer" miró al menor, quien escondió su cara, apenado por no haber terminado los deberes como su hermano le había dicho.

"Por cierto¿en qué grado vas, cuarto o quinto?" preguntó la castaña al niño de cabello negro como el ébano. Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron miradas furtivas y rieron discretamente.

"Primero de secundaria" contestó tranquilamente Kyo. Todos a su alrededor (excepto, por supuesto los anteriormente mencionados, jeje) quedaron atónitos con su respuesta.

"El joven Kyo tiene trece años, aunque no los aparenta" agregó una alegre Tomoyo.

"¿Trece!" exclamaron todos a coro.

"Realmente parece mucho menor" dijo Syaoran, recuperando la compostura tras la sorpresa inicial –_incluso su carácter...-_.

"Sí, pero todo tiene su razón de ser" Eriol replicó sin dejar de sonreír, aunque la joven de cabellos purpúreos pudo percibir un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos índigo.

Después de eso, el muchacho de cabello marino se apresuró a despedirse y abandonar el lugar, acompañado por su hermano, cosa que imitaron los demás, partiendo Sakura y Syaoran por su lado, Touya y Nakuru por otro, y Tomoyo finalmente quedó sola.

-_Si tan sólo pudiera recordarlo-_ su mano viajó hasta llegar a su pecho, donde podía adivinar una cicatriz oculta bajo la blusa y el abrigo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera darse cuenta de ello y caminó a su auto. El cielo ya se tornaba negro sobre su cabeza.

_Continuará..._

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Un nuevo estudiante llega a la Universidad de Tokio y parece llamar mucho la atención, además de tener una personalidad un tanto especial. Syaoran nos hace ver que Sakura no es una persona tan indefensa como parece, y que tiene un excelente tino cuando la hacen enojar. El pequeño Kyo encuentra a otra personita a quien promete hacer una nueva visita, aunque su estado no es el mejor de todos... ¿por qué va el hermano menor de Eriol tan seguido al hospital?. Sakura descubre para qué servía el cuarto que Tomoyo había apartado durante la mudanza, al tiempo que planea una cena que promete ser especial.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Debo confesar que me divertí de lo lindo haciendo la escena en que nuestros apuestos personajes se sienten acosados, además de que el personaje de Kyo me agrada bastante... ¿creían que tenía esa edad? pues también me gustó mucho la reacción de todos ante esto. ¿Qué son esas cosas que vio Tomoyo? quizás tengan muchas preguntas... pero, como siempre, todo se responderá a su tiempo, por lo pronto ya vemos que Touya comienza a descubrir algo de la chica y se da cuenta de que algo no anda muy bien con ella (por si lo dudaba después de que intentara suicidarse)._

**_Glosario:_**

**Kon ban wa: **buenas tardes

**Wakatta:** lo sé

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Reiko Navi-san: **Comprendo que no te guste mucho la actitud de Touya, pero lo está haciendo por sus propias razones, como ya veremos. Además, es imposible querer ahorcarlo... al menos para mí, y creo que opinas lo mismo... semejante hombre. Sobre Tomoyo... ella aún tiene muchas cosas que superar de su pasado, el iceberg apenas comenzará a descubrirse, pero tendrá gente que la apoye, y eso es lo que quise dejar claro en el capítulo pasado... ella no estará sola. Sobre Nakuru... a mí me encanta también su actitud jovial y picardía, jajaja... y hay muchas cosas planeadas al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado la actitud de Touya en esta ocasión, vemos que él también es humano y se conmueve ante los problemas de los demás. También deseo saber tu opinión sobre los dos nuevos personajes (uno de mi invención, a ver si te gusta), jejeje... vendrán algunas situaciones cómicas con ellos._

_**Ariyaned: **Gracias, créeme que me has hecho uno de los mejores elogios que creo poder recibir: saber que puedo desconcertar a la gente es muy importante para mí. Sobre la relación T/T, jijiji... tienes razón, hay muchas diferencias, pero también veremos muchas similitudes en los próximos capítulos... sin embargo, tienes razón, Tomoyo no es una señorita quita-novios, y ¡Nakuru es una persona tan agradable! jajajaja todo esto es para divertirme aún más... y quizás hacer sufrir un poco a algunos de ustedes... y, por supuesto, a mis personajes (a veces soy cruel, no sé por qué). Ojalá te haya gustado la intromisión de Eriol en esta historia. Tendrá un papel muy agradable e importante (como no tienes idea)... y su hermano... hay muchas cosas de su hermano que aún les falta por saber._

_**Ceci: **Muchas gracias por tu review (como siempre, tan especial y agradable que disfruto inmensamente leyéndolo). Pero precisamente por eso, no puedo contestarlo ahora mismo, pues tengo una prisa como no tienes idea (creí que no podría actualizar hoy, ya imaginarás como está el asunto) así que te escribiré un mail con prontitud. Hontoni Gomen-ne._

_**Yuzu: **Bien, ya has notado cuáles son mis intenciones... hacerlos sufrir es algo que en verdad disfruto, jeje. Sobre lo de las dudas, créeme que eso es algo que también me encanta, y veo que en verdad tienes muchas, pero, como ya lo dije, todo tiene su tiempo para descubrirse... por lo pronto, creo que ya tienes mas, no es así?. Por cierto¡Qué bien que te encante la química! yo no siento tanta simpatí por la biología, pero química es definitivamente mi materia favorita, y viviré para ella, jejeje. aunque la bioquímica se me antoja como una carrera muy especial... así vemos que Touya no es definitivamente cualquier tipo que le gusten las cosas fáciles. De Eriol... ¿es sólo amigo de Tomoyo? eso lo responderás tú misma muy pronto._

_**Pantera: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Ya sabes cuál era el 'amigo' de la clase de Yuki... y pronto veremos muchas cosas de él, además de una conversación bastante cómica que tendrá con Syaoran en el próximo capítulo... y algunas cosas que quizás incomoden a algunos personajes más tarde, jijijiji. See ya!._

_**Nethy: **Creo que las dudas que me hiciste en tu review han quedado en su mayoría contestadas en este capítulo, excepto lo del dinero de Tomoyo, que esperará un poco para responderse... sinceramente no me costaría nada de trabajo decírtelo ahorita... pero ya ves, ése no es mi estilo, jajaja. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Aiko: **Lo sé, Touya no es un santo... pero todos tenemos nuestras razones para reaccionar de la forma en que lo hacemos, eso es algo que quiero que todos vean en este fic. No se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada... aunque éste es muy encantador ( al menos físicamente, jajaja). Por lo pronto vamos viendo que sí tiene sentimientos y siente compasión por la joven Tomoyo (aclaro, compasión, no lástima). Y la pareja T/N... bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos... tampoco es de mis favoritas, pero al menos en este fic me gustará mucho, jejeje. Lo de Sakura y la contaduría... se me ocurrió precisamente por lo loco que sonaba,jajaja (aunque era menos ilógico todavía una ingeniería... pero ése ya era un imposible, jajaja no es TAN paralelo este universo, jajaja). Gracias por tu review, y nos leemos pronto._

_**Daulaci: **Señorita! Por cierto... ¿Touya es un amor? Bueno, pues eres la única que lo ha dicho, jajaja aunque luego comprobaremos que estás en lo cierto (¿lo estás? jajaja), pues mientras tanto su actitud es bastante... indescriptible, jeje. Lo de la canción, gracias por recordármelo, la verdad es que ya lo había tomado en cuenta... cuando apagué la computadora, jajaja. En cuanto a tu review, no te preocupes si es corto, pues dices lo que piensas y con eso es más que suficiente (no necesitas hacerlos tan largos como yo... como verás, me ando mucho por las ramas, y eso no es necesario, jajaja). Nos seguimos viendo por el msn. Y claro que tengo cosas que agradecer, pues sigue siendo un placer el ver que la gente lee mis fics, en especial alguien como ud. See ya!._

_Chouri: __Hola! No te preocupes, ya sé que no a muchos les agrada que Touya tenga novia... pero tengo un plan un tanto macabro (y no me refiero precisamente a Nakuru... sino a ustedes, jaja) –Isis debería callarse algunas cosas¿no lo crees?- Cierto... bueno, continuando. Espero que te haya gustado la faceta de Syaoran en este capítulo_

_   
_


	5. Facetas

_Konichiwa! Aquí yo de vuelta. Creo que en esta ocasión no tengo mucho qué decir, mas que la razón por la que he actualizado antes es debido a que no podré hacerlo el fin de semana, como normalmente ocurre... pero las dos semanas comienzan a contar desde el sábado, ésa es la parte mala. También (si me permiten) me daré el lujo de mencionar que por fin he subido los primeros dibujos de Acuarela a mi espacio msn... uno sobre Touya (mmm, de sólo pensar en ese hombre...), y otro sobre el nuevo estudiante que anuncié para este capítulo. Sin más, prefiero dejarlos con esta entrega, esperando de antemano que la disfruten, y desde luego, deseando poder recibir sus reviews (ya saben que acepto de todo). _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Facetas**

-_¿Nani?-_ no pudo evitar arquear una negra ceja, curiosa, al notar un grupo de estudiantes que alborotaban, apiladas, en la pared externa del salón al que se dirigía por el pasillo. "Kido¿qué ocurre¿Pasó algo malo?" interrogó a un joven que venía de esa dirección, aparentemente fastidiado por la situación.

"Un nuevo estudiante, sólo por eso arman tamaño escándalo. ¡Están locas!" farfulló él, sumamente molesto.

"Ah" se limitó a contestar la chica de ojos violetas antes de encaminarse al interior y colocar su maletín en una de las bancas junto a la ventana, su lugar favorito. Contempló hacia el exterior, donde largas hileras de árboles de sakura se elevaban en uno de los patios. Pensó en la agradable vista que éstos solían ofrecer cuando florecían, durante la primavera, y cómo el aire se llenaba de su aroma.

La flor de sakura era la favorita de Sonomi Daidouji; la elegante mujer siempre sonreía cuando los pétalos caían como si danzaran al acompañar su caminar, o cuando los árboles en el enorme jardín de la mansión se llenaban de brotes rosados.

-_Okaa-san...-._

El timbre reverberó entre los pasillos del edificio y todos entraron a tomar asiento. La profesora hizo acto de presencia casi enseguida. "Buenos días, me da gusto informarles que, a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero en esta clase; su nombre es Harry von der" titubeó un momento mientras releía su lista "...Vogelweide. Joven von der Vogelweide, por favor podría ponerse de pie y decir algo a sus compañeros de clase?"

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, el asiento que estaba a su lado en el largo escritorio se movió y el estudiante que lo ocupaba se puso de pie "Hola, como ya lo explicó la profesora, mi nombre es Harry von der Vogelweide, y vengo de Alemania. Es un placer conocerlos" dijo, sonriendo. Un murmullo general de carácter femenino se elevó en el aula y la maestra tuvo que acallarlo en tanto el alumno se sentaba nuevamente.

"Ohayo, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, pero puedes llamarme Tomoyo" la chica se presentó, un tanto apenada por no haberlo hecho antes –_no me había dado cuenta que él era el alumno transferido, debe pensar que soy una descortés-._ "Disculpa no haberme presentado antes, lo que pasa es que yo..."

"Discúlpame tú, por favor" la interrumpió él "Soy yo quien debió haberse presentado cuando llegó, es sólo que parecías pensativa mirando por la ventana y no me atreví a interferir con eso... te veías en verdad encantadora" el joven sonrió y fue entonces que ella notó la razón por la que las demás parecían tan contentas con su llegada.

Y es que el estudiante frente a ella era increíblemente apuesto. Su cabello era negro como el ébano, y sus ojos grises brillaban con una vitalidad casi propia. Era alto, incluso más que el propio Eriol, aunque no alcanzaba la estatura del hermano de Sakura. Su cuerpo era atlético y su piel su piel, de naturaleza blanca pero ligeramente dorada, hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Pero tanto o más especial que su físico era su agradable voz y la manera en que se dirigía para con los demás... sobretodo su magnífica sonrisa, capaz de dejar a cualquier mujer sin habla.

"Gracias" sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y el calor en su rostro le hizo saber que estaba sonrojada "Es un placer conocerte, von der Vogel...weide-san" encontró un poco difícil pronunciar el apellido.

"Me temo que el placer es todo mío y, por favor, llámame Harry" sonrió él nuevamente, encontrando cada vez más agradable la manera en que todos parecían trabarse con su apellido.

_**---------------------**_

"Ohayo, Li-san" una voz detrás de él pronunciando su nombre le hizo volver el rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos del más profundo color índigo "Qué sorpresa encontrarse aquí".

"Ah, ohayo, Hiragizawa-san. Parece que estás de descanso" contestó el chino –_Inteligente deducción, Syaoran, dudo que de lo contrario estuviera aquí- _pensó, recordando el sitio en el que se encontraban.

Y es que era cierto, el lugar era un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa al que el chino solía ir de vez en cuando, en algunos de los descansos de la semana que no podía compartir con Sakura debido a la diferencia de horarios. Se ubicaba a tan sólo una cuadra de la enorme Universidad y era un lugar muy concurrido por el estudiantado de dicho Campus.

"Así es, y supongo que lo mismo se puede decir de ti" El recién llegado habló en son divertido y al ambarino no le quedó duda de que se había dado cuenta de su traspié.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y, acto seguido, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, cosa que aceptó el joven de cabellos marinos.

"El otro día olvidé agradecerles, tanto a ti como a los hermanos Kinomoto, la ayuda que brindaron a Tomoyo con lo de su instalación en su nuevo departamento." Comentó Eriol después de ordenar su comida "De verdad que han sido muy amables con ella ¿Cómo podría devolverles el favor?"

"No te preocupes por ello, además es un placer ayudar a una persona tan agradable como Daidouji-san" replicó el otro inmediatamente.

"Me alegra que pienses así de Tomoyo-kun" la expresión en los ojos azules del joven era gentil y sincera.

Aunque el chino en realidad tenía una duda -_¿Qué tipo de relación llevan él y Daidouji?-_ se preguntaba, inquieto; no era de su agrado el ser indiscreto, pero tampoco quería cometer el error de decir o insinuar algo fuera de lugar "Hiragizawa, tú estudias una carrera distinta a la de ella, pero parecen conocerse muy bien. ¿Se trataban ya antes de entrar a la facultad?" inquirió, esperando que esto hiciera decir algo a su interlocutor que le diera una pista.

"Así es, Tomoyo fue la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a Japón" El mayor de los Hiragizawa habló con naturalidad.

Syaoran arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, al escuchar esta afirmación "No sabía que eras del extranjero" pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su nuevo error... era obvio que el varón ante él tenía rasgos occidentales, a pesar de que su apellido parecía indicar lo contrario –_Baka-_, se reprendió por su escasa observación.

Eriol reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios. "Disculpa el no haberlo mencionado antes. Kyo y yo somos de Inglaterra, aunque llegamos aquí hace ya ocho años" pero entonces un brillo de astucia en los ojos del inglés se hizo patente, aunque su compañero de mesa no lo notó "Li-san, tú tampoco eres originario de Japón¿verdad? Lo digo porque tu acento es un tanto distinto". En realidad, él ya tenía controlado lo del acento, pues apenas tenía 12 años cuando arribó al país del sol naciente, y en ese entonces su manera de hablar aún era moldeable.

Los ojos del chino se abrieron aún más con estas palabras "Bueno, sí, es cierto. Soy de Hong Kong, aunque llevo menos tiempo aquí que tú. Yo me mudé hace cinco años" respondió Li sin darse cuenta de la discreta manera en que se arqueaba la comisura de los labios del otro, que reía para sus adentros, satisfecho de que su interlocutor no notara la forma en que había cambiado de tema.

"¿Y es desde entonces que conoces a Kinomoto?" Cuestionó un aún divertido Eriol.

El otro cambió de color a uno más encendido, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo al rememorar inevitablemente aquellos días "Eh... bueno, sí, aunque en un principio nuestra relación no era... muy buena..." sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó el entrecejo, recordando las circunstancias en que se habían conocido.

**Flash Back.**

El eco de sus pasos acelerados trepidaba por el desértico pasillo. Hacía ya cinco minutos que había tocado la campana y apenas había ingresado al edificio, teniendo aún que subir tres pisos para llegar a la planta donde se encontraba su aula –_Perfecto, tenía que llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases aquí-_ se recriminó sarcásticamente.

Y es que era inaceptable ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera perdido de esa manera en la ciudad? -_¡Baka!-_ se sentía ridículo, no podía evitarlo; ya había hecho el recorrido el mismo día de su llegada para evitar precisamente esa situación. Alguien que se encontraba en un programa de intercambio y que era considerado un alumno ejemplar en su natal Hong Kong no podía hacer cosas así.

Bien, al menos ya llegaba al final de las escaleras. Dobló velozmente a la derecha al subir el último de los peldaños y...

Esta vez el sonido que inundó el pasillo fue realmente estrepitoso.

-_Oouch-_ una mueca torcida abarcó su rostro, ahora a tan sólo unos centímetros del suelo. Al menos había metido las manos oportunamente. Se levantó con lentitud, ligeramente aturdido... ¿Qué había pasado? –_había... una persona...-_ se inclinó para recoger su maletín -_¡Una persona!- _sus ojos ámbar se abrieron, sorprendidos, al tiempo que se volvía para encontrar a una estudiante tendida en el suelo a casi dos metros detrás de él. ¡Prácticamente la había arrollado! Incluso podía ver la marca de su zapato en el saco negro del uniforme que ella traía puesto, a la altura de la espalda media. Su maletín había volado hasta la otra orilla y, no muy lejos de éste, se encontraba una caja de almuerzo, que se había abierto, dejando salir algo que seguramente segundos antes había sido un trozo de pastel.

"Honto ni Gomen-ne" se apresuró a llegar a la adolescente, que ahora despegaba la cara del piso. "¿Daijobu ka?" La ayudó a levantarse. Era evidente que estaba adolorida y sumamente confundida.

"¿Q-qué pasó?" Preguntó ella, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Entonces pareció volver en sí y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a buscar algo en el suelo con desesperación. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, el par de esmeraldas se abrieron, atónitas, y su mandíbula inferior cayó. La joven se acercó a la masa de pan, betún y fresas, desparramada por todo el piso.

Había arruinado su almuerzo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, eso lo sabía "Yo... de verdad lo siento, pero..."

No pudo continuar cuando un maletín de cuero se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas para aterrizar sobre su trasero.

"¿Oye qué te pasa!" Se puso de pie de un salto, encarándola "¡Estoy tratando de disculp...!"

"¡Lo arruinaste!" Los ojos femeninos expresaban una profunda rabia, que un cúmulo de lágrimas que se formaba en ellos ayudaba a hacer aún más evidente. "¡Él me lo regaló!" el agua salina comenzó a correr por sus mejillas rosadas, pero ella no se inmutó con esto "¡Dijo que lo había hecho con mucho cariño y tú lo arruinaste!"

Una iracunda mirada ambarina se clavó en ella "¡Ya te dije que lo sentía y estoy dispuesto a reponerlo! Pero veo que tú estás loca y a mí ya se me ha hecho tarde para llegar a clases" comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había estado siguiendo, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, dándole algo con la mano con tal fuerza que prácticamente lo estrelló contra su estómago y ella tuvo que sujetarlo rápidamente por acto reflejo antes de que el objeto cayera al suelo. "Ten, es mi almuerzo, mejor aún que tu pastelito, así que no te quejes" y, sin más, se marchó.

"¡No era un simple pastelito!" Escuchó el grito y decidió ignorarlo, continuando así su camino. Pero de haberse girado, hubiera notado la manera en que su propio almuerzo volaba rápidamente hacia él; mas no fue así, y, sin enterarse cómo ni cuando, la caja se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciéndolo irse de frente.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Eso sí me dolió. Sakura tiene un tino excelente, sobretodo cuando está enojada" musitó el varón ante la divertida expresión del inglés, quien ahora terminaba de deglutir el último bocado de su comida (¿o creían que mientras Syaoran platicaba ambos se iban a quedar mirando la comida nada más?).

"¿Y se puede saber de quién era el famoso pastel?" inquirió el otro, esforzándose por contener una sonora carcajada, aunque sí se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

"De su vecino. Ella no llevaba más de un par de meses de haberse mudado a Tokio, pero ya había entablado una buena amistad con él, incluso se sentía atraída hacia él..." el chino rió ligeramente "Y me temo que eso era más que natural... si hablamos de que su vecino es el profesor Tsukishiro", sabía que lo conocía, pues Tomoyo ya le había contado que su compañero de mesa asistía a clase a la Facultad de Historia.

Eriol arqueó una ceja "¿Kinomoto estaba enamorada de Tsukishiro sensei?" sus ojos brillaron, divertidos, ante tal declaración. "Así que ella también se sumó en su tiempo a la lista de admiradoras del profesor Tsukishiro".

"Así es" Syaoran asintió "pero al final ella se quedó conmigo, y ahora puedo ufanarme de haberle quitado a Tsukishiro sensei una de sus más devotas seguidoras" su sonrisa se expandió aún más.

"Pero en ese entonces dudo que hubiera sido profesor".

Syaoran lo observó con un brillo en sus ojos ambarinos "Pero era la misma persona, así que, de todas maneras, cuenta".

-------------------------

"Tomoyo" una voz que ahora le comenzaba a resultar familiar pronunciaba su nombre a espaldas suyas. La aludida se volvió para ver a la persona con expresión ligeramente sorprendida.

"Harry, qué sorpresa verte aquí ¿A qué salón vas?" no esperaba encontrarlo en esa área del campus.

"Lo mismo digo yo. Voy a clase de francés ¿Y tú?" arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

Tomoyo rió "No puedo creerlo, no sólo tienes el mismo horario que yo, sino que también vas a tomar francés conmigo" al observar la expresión dubitativa del otro, continuó "pues ahí es a donde me dirijo".

"Definitivamente una agradable casualidad, hermosa Tomoyo" el joven sonrió y la chica se sonrojo ante el cumplido... y esa exquisita sonrisa.

"Pero..." la mujer pareció pensativa "¿Se puede saber por qué estudias francés? Ya sabes Japonés y Alemán".

El otro se encogió de hombros "Por la misma razón que tú... creo que ambos sabemos que las mejores ofertas de trabajo en la carrera de diseño gráfico se encuentran en Francia".

La hija de Sonomi Daidouji asintió "Cierto..." y lo miró de manera suspicaz "así que te has propuesto hablar tres idiomas".

El europeo se limitó a sonreír... mejor prefirió no comentarle el hecho de que también dominaba el inglés a la perfección.

"Tomoyo" Ambos se giraron al escuchar una tercera voz que interrumpía su charla... "Konichiwa" saludó una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-kun, no te había visto en todo el día" la alegría se hizo evidente en el rostro inmaculado de la heredera de la familia Daidouji, pero inmediatamente recordó que ninguno de los otros dos se conocía, así que procedió a hacer las presentaciones, después de lo cual, el varón exclamó, jubiloso:

"¡Vaya, en verdad eres preciosa, Kinomoto-san, realmente el verlas a ti y a Tomoyo me hace dudar que esté despierto y desear no estarlo nunca si es que esto se trata de un sueño!" Un rubor carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de Sakura, y esta vez Tomoyo prefirió reír. Realmente comprendía que tendría que acostumbrarse a la manera de hablar de su nuevo compañero.

-_Creo que él y Eriol se llevarían muy bien-_ pensó, divertida.

---------------------------

Sus ojos azules recorrían el pulcro lugar con curiosidad y, muy en el fondo, también podía sentir un miedo y una tristeza crecientes que trataba de ocultar y olvidar cada vez que podía.

Sus pies se deslizaban, silenciosos, por el largo pasillo. Había decidido dar un paseo por el hospital mientras su padre hablaba con uno de los doctores. Nunca se había interesado en oír esas pláticas, incluso le parecía que todos los médicos hablaban de la misma forma. Así que, en lugar de eso, prefería merodear por el hospital, observando con cierto pesar los cuartos de los más graves.

Repentinamente, algo frente a él llamó su atención, haciéndole olvidar sus pensamientos y obligándolo a detenerse en su corta estatura.

Desconcertado, observó cómo una chica, alta y de lacios cabellos rubios que le llegaban a los hombros, hundía la cara en sus manos y su cuerpo se agitaba, estremecido por los sollozos que intentaba ahogar. Parecía que acababa de salir de uno de los cuartos, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Onee-chan... por favor, despierta" escuchó su voz trémula escapar débilmente de entre sus manos "...Kano... onegai" suplicó.

Sintió estrujársele el corazón. Sabía que él no estaba muy bien; en realidad su salud siempre había sido frágil. Su hermano se preocupaba mucho por él y nunca dejaba de cuidarlo cuanto podía, ausentándose de clases cada vez que caía enfermo, procurando estar siempre al lado de su cama, ya fuera en casa o en el hospital, donde frecuentemente terminaba. Definitivamente no le gustaría ver jamás a su hermano en el estado que ahora mostraba esa muchacha, terriblemente angustiada por su hermana.

Avanzó un poco y se inclinó hacia su derecha para echar un vistazo en el interior de la habitación. Allí había, conectada a varios tubos y aparatos, una pequeña de cabellos rizados del mismo color que los de la otra --quizás tendría unos once o doce años de edad, en realidad no podía saberlo, pues no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro--. Llevaba múltiples vendajes y tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, ayudada por un aparato.

Volvió la vista hacia la más grande, que ahora se había alejado para hablar con un doctor que pasaba por allí. Dando unos pasos, llegó hasta la puerta. "Hola, creo que te llamas Kano. Yo soy Kyo" se encontró hablándole a la niña que yacía profundamente dormida "Me gustaría conocerte, aunque tengo que ir con mi padre antes de que se preocupe por mí y comience a buscarme, pero prometo venir a visitarte muy pronto. Espero que para entonces ya estés despierta" dijo, decidido. Entonces se despidió con un ademán y salió apresuradamente del cuarto, antes de que la hermana regresara.

-_Volveré pronto... pero al menos ya tendré alguien con quién platicar, aunque no me escuches del todo-_ Miró sobre su hombro y un asomo de alegría y profunda tristeza se hizo evidente en su rostro infantil, pero él prefirió desvanecerlo cuando dobló nuevamente en el pasillo de regreso.

_**-----------------------------**_

"¿No gustas pasar un momento?" preguntó, mirando a su acompañante con sus ojos violetas, al tiempo que introducía la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta.

"No quiero molestarte, seguramente querrás hacer tus tareas o descansar un poco antes de irte a trabajar" la castaña a su lado se apresuró a contestar.

Tomoyo rió "Créeme que no es una molestia. Sé que viniste porque quieres visitar a tu hermano, pero como tú misma lo has mencionado, aún falta un poco para que llegue, así que pasa, por favor".

"De acuerdo" y, con esto, ambas se introdujeron en la vivienda, donde la dueña ofreció un café caliente que la otra aceptó de buena gana por el frío cada vez más calador debido al invierno que se acercaba. Una vez Tomoyo hubo llegado a la sala con dos humeantes tazas de café, un recipiente de crema y azúcar, respectivamente --que sirvió según el gusto de su amiga y, luego, el de ella--, Sakura se animó a preguntar algo que le vino a la cabeza en cuanto habían entrado al departamento, al recordar el día de la mudanza "Tomoyo" la aludida levantó la mirada, prestándole atención "¿Has hecho algo con el cuarto que sobraba, justo frente al tuyo? Recuerdo que ése lo dejamos vacío y..."

"Y que te dije que sería una sorpresa¿verdad?" la joven de piel nívea la interrumpió con expresión jovial "También te prometí mostrártelo en cuanto lo tuviera listo. Pues bien, ya lo he arreglado ¿gustas verlo?" sabía que no necesitaba hacer la pregunta, y la reacción de la castaña confirmó sus sospechas.

Las esmeraldas de la menor de los Kinomoto brillaron intensamente "¿De verdad puedo verlo?"

Tomoyo sonrió "Por supuesto" y, levantándose, tomó su mano para llevarla consigo a la recámara referida, cuya puerta estaba cerrada y ante la cual se detuvieron. "Ábrela" le pidió afablemente, cosa que la otra hizo con placer.

La quijada de Sakura cayó no mucho después de que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, atónitos por lo que veían frente a ellos "E-es..." de repente se descubrió sin palabras "Tomoyo... son magníficas", dijo finalmente, refiriéndose a un gran número de pinturas de los más variados tamaños que adornaban el cuarto, al centro del cual se encontraba una mesa de dibujo y un sinnúmero de acuarelas.

"Gracias, me alegra que te gusten, nunca se las había enseñado a nadie" respondió sencillamente la creadora de dichas obras.

Sakura se giró para mirarla, asombrada "¿A nadie? Pero si son fantásticas¿Nunca has pensado en exhibirlas?" la incredulidad era evidente en sus ojos verdes.

"Uhmm" Tomoyo arrugó el entrecejo y pareció dudar "No, nunca lo he pensado. Sólo las tengo aquí. Verás, no me dedico a ello, simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo. Si te gusta alguna en especial, puedes tomarla, sería un honor para mí que lo hicieras" le sonrió con magnanimidad.

"¿Enserio puedo tomar una?" De repente, la joven de cabellos castaños parecía una niña animada ante la perspectiva de un regalo oculto bajo el árbol de navidad.

La joven de cabellera purpúrea asintió "Los que quieras".

"Si hiciera como dices, no dudes que me llevaría todas, pero sólo tomaré una, no quiero abusar de tu generosidad" Sakura sonrió y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a pasearse por el lugar, admirando cada una de las pinturas, enmarcadas unas, desnudas otras. Finalmente sus cejas se arquearon ante una en especial "Ésta... ¿puedo...?" titubeó.

"¿Ésa es la que te gusta? Entonces tómala" Dijo la otra con dulzura.

"Arigatou" las esmeraldas, que por un momento se habían postrado en el par de amatistas, ahora regresaban su atención a la hermosa pintura ante ellas. Entonces un brillo en sus ojos dejó entrever claramente cómo una idea se había apoderado de su mente, aunque esto no lo notó la perspicaz dueña de la casa, que ahora estaba a sus espaldas, ordenando algo que había sobre una pequeña mesa, en una esquina –_Sí, estoy segura que le encantará la idea-_ pensó, con una visible alegría en su bello rostro.

-----------------------------------

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando cansadamente. Había sido un día pesado y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en un buen descanso. Dejó los zapatos a la entrada y caminó directamente a su recámara, mas en el camino sus ojos se deslizaron al sofá, que en esos momentos se le antojaba igual de reconfortante... y mucho más cercano. Así pues, tomada una rápida decisión, se echó sin más sobre el mueble, sintiendo al instante cómo cada uno de sus músculos se relajaban.

-_Creo que hoy no iré a la biblioteca-_ cerró los ojos, oscuros como los granos del café, con este pensamiento, pero una mueca de incomodidad se abrió paso en su rostro moreno –_aunque... voy a tener mucho trabajo para mañana-_ dejó caer la cabeza a un lado "no importa" dijo en un susurro antes de sentir cómo era acarreado a la inconsciencia.

/TIIIIIIIIIIING/

De repente el molesto sonido del timbre (sí, para los que se lo preguntaban, eso era mi sonido onomatopéyico personal para un timbre, jajaja) llegó hasta la cómoda penumbra que se había apoderado de su mente. El mayor de los Kinomoto gruñó, molesto.

Perezosamente se levantó de su lugar para caminar, arrastrando los pies, hasta la puerta para echar un vistazo por la mirilla; no pensaba dar muestras de vida antes de confirmar que se tratara de alguien que realmente le trajera alguna noticia importante, o algún miembro de su familia. Descubrió con cierto fastidio que se trataba de lo segundo –_hubiera pensado nada más en alguien importante-_ entornó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro: adiós a su más que deseada siesta.

"Touya, ábreme, sé que estás en casa, te he oído llegar" escuchó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta. Se golpeó la frente con una palma: si aún había pensado en arrepentirse, ahora sabía que era imposible.

"Ya voy, kaijuu" dijo, arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que descorría el pestillo y abría la puerta. "No comprendo cómo es que a los monstruos como tú les encanta llegar siempre en los momentos menos oportunos" Agregó en cuanto vio frente a frente a la castaña de ojos verdes, quien torció la boca, molesta ante lo que había escuchado.

Sakura suspiró, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, además se encontraba aún animada pensando en aquello que ocupaba su mente y que adivinaba como una 'idea maravillosa'. "Sólo quería visitarte, onii-san, ahora mismo vengo de casa de Tomoyo, estuve esperándote hasta que llegaras" dijo a modo de saludo, ya quitándose los zapatos "además..." se irguió para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y enseguida caminó hacia la sala "hace mucho que no pones pie en la casa. Sabemos que estás muy ocupado con lo de tu trabajo, pero la fecha final es el viernes ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que para el sábado ya habrás podido calmar el nivel de trabajo que estás llevando" se giró para observarlo con expresión inocente en el rostro, la cual no convenció mucho al trigueño, pero enseguida ésta se tornó en una seria y ligeramente triste "Ven a visitarnos, Touya, papá quiere verte y preparará una cena especial el sábado para ti. Ya parece que no te acuerdas de nosotros".

"Pero sabes que..."

"Lo sé, has estado ocupado, no es tu culpa" Le interrumpió la menor "mas ahora que ya no lo estés tanto, supongo que podrás darte una vuelta por la casa ¿verdad? Invita a Nakuru si quieres, también me agradaría que fueran Yukito y Yue, y..."

"No, no vas a invitar al idiota de tu novio" La corto inmediatamente el varón "Siempre estás con él, incluso él va más a la casa que yo, así que, por esta vez¡no!", sentenció.

Sakura bufó "Está bien".

Su hermano la miró con curiosidad "¿Y qué es eso que traes ahí?" dijo, arqueando una ceja y señalando con un dedo a las manos de la joven, que sujetaban un delgado objeto rectangular envuelto en un fino lienzo.

"Ah... esto... nada", titubeó, "lo sabrás en su momento" sonrió finalmente, pensando en cuán agradable era la perspectiva de dejar a su molesto hermano con la duda, y su regocijo aumentó al observar cómo el susodicho entrecerraba los ojos, visiblemente irritado. "Bueno¿irás a casa el sábado?"

"Ahí estaré" contestó el hombre "dile a papá que llevaré a Nakuru y me encargaré de decirle a Yue, pues aún no regresa de las montañas, tú invita a Yukito.

La faz de Sakura se iluminó por completo "¡Excelente! Le diré a papá. Ahora... ¿por qué no me has ofrecido nada¿No te da gusto tener a tu hermana aquí? Tomoyo es más amable conmigo¿sabías?" le reprendió en son de broma.

El moreno gruñó y le dirigió una mirada gélida "Tomoyo... a veces no todo es lo que parece" sus palabras sonaron en un tono bajo y despectivo –_Si tan sólo lo supieras... pero prometí no decir nada... por tu propio bien, onee-san-_, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. "Está bien¿quieres algo, monstruo?" Intentó distraerse a sí mismo con una broma a su hermana.

La castaña entornó los ojos -_¿cuándo dejará de llamarme así? Ya no soy una niña-_.

_Continuará..._

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Touya tiene mucho trabajo, pero hay algo más que ocupa su mente y definitivamente tiene que ver con su joven vecina. En la biblioteca sostiene una charla con Yukito, quien al conocer a Tomoyo parece nocomprender las dudas que agobian a su mejor amigo. Pero ésta se encuentra con el moreno y algo en su actitud lo hace decidir quees momento de sostener una plática que tenían pendiente, y en la que se descubrirá una confesión que parece confundir al mayor de los Kinomoto... ¿Por qué esa chica oculta tal secreto¿Por qué le da la impresión de que su sufrimiento comienza a agobiarlo también a él?... ¿Y por qué es justo en esos momentos que aquellos recuerdos que prefiere olvidar regresan a su mente?... Todo esto y más en la entrega número 6 de Acuarela.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, así como también deseo que les haya agradado el nuevo estudiante, al igual que las hermanas que Kyo acaba de "conocer", pues pondremos más atención en ellas en los próximos capítulos... también veremos una escena muy conmovedora del pequeño (¡Ah, lo adoro!). Este capítulo nos muestra algunas facetas desconocidas de los personajes, espero que sepan de cuáles se trata, y si bien no hablé mucho de Touya, es porque vendrá más de él en el próximo (oh sí, y qué cosas...) mejor me callo, verdad?. Por lo pronto indico que me siento sumamente indignada respecto al rumor que circula por estos rumbos de que no podemos agradecer a nuestros lectores... sinceramente no sé qué hacer al respecto, así que contestaré de manera limitada sus reviews, pues no puedo quedarme así nada más siendo que ustedes se toman la molestia de hacerme ver su opinión._

_Otra cosa... alguien ha descubierto uno de mis planes... no díré de quién se trata ni qué es lo que descubrió... pero confieso que esto se siente muy extraño, y quizás decida vengarme por ello, jajaja, no se crean... pero es debido a eso que ahora los dejaré con la incógnita, para que se preocupen quién de ustedes ha atinado en sus hipótesis._

**_Glosario del capítulo (sin incluir palabras muy repetitivas)_**

**Nani:** qué

**¿Daijobu ka:** ¿estás bien?

**Honto ni**: En verdad

**Gomen-ne:** lo siento (creo que se volverá tedioso si continúa poniendo ésta aquí)

**Baka:** idiota

**Onegai:** por favor

**Agradecimientos:**

Como ya dije, no puedo emplear mucho espacio en esto, así que doy las gracias con todo lo que merecen a **Ishi**, **misao- Nav**, **Nethy**,** Chouri... **y aaquellos que me han hecho ver muchas cosas en sus comentarios, sé que les debo mucho más que algunas palabras, pero deboser breve, así que lo intentaré:

**Ceci: **Bueno... creo que realmente no deseo imaginar todas las cosas que te vinieron a la mente con la palabra sangre, jajaja. Por cierto... ¡Cómo pudiste leer tan rápido semejantes libros! Digo, si bien no soy fanática de HP, sí sé cuán grueso es cada tomo... debes ser toda una adicta. ¿Te agradó el lado humano de Touya? Pues ahora vemos también su lado de humano agotado, jajaja... el pobre está teniendo mucho trabajo, y eso ser hará evidente en el próximo capítulo. Como verás, Yue también aparecerá próximamente... tengo algunas escenas muy cómicas al respecto (y no es que Yue vaya a ser precisamente el sujeto más cálido del mundo). Sobre Eriol... hay MUCHAS cosas que hay que descifrar, igual sobre su hermanito... además de que he introducido nuevos personajes (Harry y las hermanas que pronto conocerás mejor)... En el próximo capítulo hay alguna revelación sobre la madre de Tomoyo que algunos se esperaban... y un lado aún más humano de Touya (que me encanta, por cierto), pero no digo más al respecto. Y tienes demasiada razón... generalmente son las situaciones desesperadas las que sacan a relucir nuestro ser sensible, es una lástima que tenga que ser así, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Bueno, a ver si te gusta la idea de una Tomoyo pintora, jajaja, porque esto será parte importante de lahistoria, además de que traerá algunas reflexiones en los personajes que veremos más tarde... unas que me gustan mucho, por cierto. Ah, y gracias por sus definiciones de Lemon y Lime, creo que me serán útiles en el futuro. Estamos en contacto, señorita.

**Yuzu: **¡Verdad que Kyo es un amor! Ya continuarás viendo parte de él en el siguiente capítulo... una escena que me encanta, jijiji. Sobre si Nakuru es celosa... es algo que no puedo decirte (aunque sí lo sé), porque... lo siento, sólo puedo decir que bastantes sufrirán (y no precisamente por culpa de la mujer)... oh, qué cosas sucederán, jaja... puedo ser cruel si me lo propongo, lo admito.

**Pantera: **Como ya te lo mencioné en el msn, Kyo sí se basa en parte en Momiji, aunque el nombre lo saqué más bien de King of Fighters, jejeje. Aunque Momiji es aún más infantil y tiene 15 años! Jajaja entonces dije: 'si él puede ser así¿por qué no el hermanito de Eriol si tiene 13 años?'. Jeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad. Ah, y a ver qué opinas sobre el nuevo estudiante... creo que sí se parece un poco a Eriol, quizás estos chicos se lleven muy bien en adelante, aunque aún les queda conocerse... ¿qué situaciones crearán con semejantes personalidades? Uno nunca sabe... ¡See ya!

**Reiko Navi-san: **Ah, señorita, creo que tendré que reducir mi respuesta lo más que pueda, jejeje, aunque me disculpo de antemano porque un review como el suyo merece más que esto. Para comenzar, te digo que no te preocupes, habrá mucho SS para rato, jaja... pero nuestra pareja ahora es TT, y veremos cómo la actitud de éste va cambiando poco a poco, y cómo será él quien ayude precisamente a Tomoyo a superar algunas cosas, jeje. Las cosas irán avanzando a su tiempo, algo que me gusta de esto es que a veces la ayuda puede llegar de quien menos lo esperas, y quiero recalcarlo aquí. Es cierto que Tomoyo tiene que aclarar muchas... y MUCHAS cosas... hablo en serio, porque lo que he revelado no es ni una décima parte de lo que se viene,j ajaja.. pero no digo más al respecto. Ah, siento un gran regocijo de que me digas cuánto te ha gustado el pequeño Kyo... ¡porque yo lo amo! Este chiquillo es tan especial... y más tarde te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero, estoy poniendo mucho empeño en este personaje, en verdad. Sobre los planes para Nakuru... ya verás, ya verás, jajaja. Por lo pronto te digo que yo también espero tu actualización, y que tienes mi palabra de que me verás de este sábado en dos semanas. Espero verte entonces.

**Daulaci:** Jajajaja, me parece perverso que te haya gustado cómo pinté la evidente molestia de Tomoyo, jajaja, la verdad es que no esperábamos que estuviera muy contenta al respecto¿o sí?. Eriol y Kyo son todo un caso con las mujeres... pero también lo es Harry, como puedes verlo... ¿qué cosas ocasionarán esos tres? Uno nunca sabe (bueno, yo sí,j ajaja). Y sí... ¡Syaoran es todo un hombre... y verás más de esto en los próximos capítulos... creo que le tendré envidia a la tímida castaña, jiji! Sobre lo que pasará con Touya, Nakuru y Tomoyo... uy, sólo digo que a muchos les va a doler todo eso... incluyéndome a mí, realmente me duele de sólo pensarlo, y no estoy bromeando... pero no digo más al respecto. Si lo notas, este capítulo sirvió de introducción a nuevos personajes (y facetas de otros, como la cómica de Syaoran, y la cansada de Touya... por eso lo titulé así), pero también para prepararnos de lo que se puede avecinar en los próximos... ya sabes que hay una charla pendiente entre nuestros protagonistas, a ver cómo les va. Agradezco que te hayas esmerado en tu review, en verdad.. es como todo un honor para mí, jejeje. Espero verte pronto por aquí... y aún no puedo creer que ya vaya a acabar Junto a ti... ahhhhhhh. ¡See ya!.

**Arinayed: **Bueno, pues ya conoces al nuevo estudiante. ¿Qué te pareció? Es muy sexy, al menos la manera en que lo imagino (o más bien tierno... tendrías que ver el dibujo para que supieras de qué estoy hablando). Gracias por lo de que soy sorprendente... es uno de los mejores elogios que puedo esperar recibir (En verdad... ¡Gracias!). ¿Te gustó la escena (y la MIRAAAAADA y SOOONRISA) de Syaoran? Porque a mí sí, jajaja... aunque ahora vemos su faceta cómica... sí, lo que ocurrió cuando se conocieron. Qué tiro tiene Sakura¿no crees? Imagino que así defendería algo de su querido Yukito, jeje. Sobre la charla de Touya y Tomoyo... ¡próximo capítulo! Y es sólo la primera... no tienes idea de loq ue se viene, jajaja... pero bueno, espero verte para entonces, a ver qué opinas al respecto.

**  
Aiko: **¿Crees que Tomoyo es un misterio? Pues... aún falta mucho por ver al respecto. Si bien en este capítulo no vimos mucho de Touya, prometo más de él para el siguiente, es que lo he reservado, vamos a ver algunas facetas de su persona que resultarán por demás agradables, espero no decepcionarlas al respecto... por supuesto también tendremos su plática, y esa frialdad como dices que a veces también parece estar a prueba, amenazando con escaparse de él y dejarlo inerme a la situación, pero eso vendrá más tarde, jeje... la verdad es que disfruto dejándote con la duda. Saludándote desde algún lugar de Guadalajara, agradezco todos tus comentarios.


	6. ¿Por qué sufres?

_Y... hola! jajaja. Hoy ando de muy buen humor... aunque quizás debería tensarme un poco porque ya el lunes inicio clase... ¡pero qué va! jajaja. Gracias por su apoyo, las veo más abajo, Y no olviden dejar sus reviews!_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Daulaci, quien ha sido una gran inspiración para mí**  
__(Así es, aunque ud no lo crea, srita)_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6¿Por qué sufres?**

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Aún no entiendo qué es lo que le pasó el otro día"

"¿A quién?"

"A ella..."

"¿A ella?"

"Sí, a..." De repente, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces y la imagen frente a ellos cambió, mostrando una mesa de estudio de la biblioteca y un par de ojos color miel que lo observaban con interés a través de unos anteojos. "¡Ah?" la sorpresa se hizo evidente en su apuesto rostro. "¿Yukito, qué haces aquí?" Exclamó.

El aludido rió y se hizo hacia atrás, irguiéndose "No deberías levantar la voz de esa manera en una biblioteca" movió una silla y tomó asiento frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa "Te veías muy meditabundo¿qué es lo que ocurrió el otro día?"

Touya frunció el ceño -_¡Demonios! Estaba hablando sin darme cuenta... ¡Ah, Yukito siempre me hace lo mismo!-_ pensó con rabia y retiró la vista de su amigo, "Nada, sólo estaba revisando los últimos libros que han llegado y que me pueden ser útiles para la investigación" dijo en un tono serio.

"¿Libros¿Cuáles libros?" preguntó el hombre de cabellos cenizos con una sonrisa.

"Justamente estos que..." el moreno bajó la vista para descubrir la limpia madera de su escritorio, justo donde minutos antes había un par de gruesos volúmenes abiertos "Yu-ki-to" farfulló entre dientes, levantando nuevamente sus órbitas chocolates para observar fijamente, a través de un par de lentes para leer, al sujeto delante suyo, quien se limitó a sonreír gentilmente.

"¿Te refieres a éstos?" preguntó al tiempo que agitaba en el aire dos libros, uno en cada mano "me parece extraño, pues ni siquiera notaste cuando te llamé, menos aún el momento en el que los retiré de tus narices. Me parece que estabas muy pensativo para fijarte en ello".

El trigueño simplemente le dirigió una mirada gélida.

"Ahora¿me vas a decir qué es lo que sucede? Esto no es algo muy común en ti, Touya. ¿Y quién es 'ella'?" el profesor arrugó el entrecejo, interrogativo.

Touya apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y, por primera vez en el día, le dirigió una tenue sonrisa a su amigo "Está bien, veo que no puedo esconderte las cosas. Siempre lo consigues" apuntó un dedo acusativo al otro "Es por eso que a veces me da miedo tu amistad, Yuki" la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, tomando su lugar una expresión pensativa cuando el mayor de los Kinomoto desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño "Es esa nueva amiga de Sakura" resopló con fuerza

"¿La 'peligrosa' señorita Daidouji?" El blanco varón de ojos como la miel arqueó una ceja "¿tu vecina?"

El más alto de los dos entrecerró los ojos "Sí, ésa. Su comportamiento es muy extraño, la otra vez pareció darle un ataque, o algo así, casi parecía una loca" en ese momento casi creyó ver nuevamente la extraña expresión que había abordado a las dos amatistas por un tiempo que, hacía dos días, le había parecido eterno. Parpadeó un par de veces para retirar esa imagen de su mente, la misma que lo había perseguido a lo largo de los dos últimos días "Ella oculta algo muy grave, pero no quiero que Sakura sepa nada del asunto... no hasta que averigüe la naturaleza y magnitud de esto... aunque no me pinta nada bien, Yuki, por eso no confío en ella".

"Todos tenemos secretos" replicó su interlocutor con voz tranquila.

Touya cerró los ojos y nuevamente aparecieron en la penumbra de su mente esas dos amatistas, con la mirada perdida en la distancia, aterradas por algo que parecían ver, algo fuera del tiempo y espacio que las rodeaban. Sus párpados se abrieron de inmediato "Pero no a todos nos hacen reaccionar de esa manera" murmuró, más para sí que para su fiel amigo, quien lo contempló, preocupado.

Un largo silencio se formó entre los dos y fue entonces que el profesor se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban ellos dos en la sala de estudio. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que faltaba sólo media hora para el cierre del lugar "Bien, me temo que es hora de irme, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, ya casi cierran".

El trigueño suspiró "Tienes razón, pero intentaré ver si puedo terminar de revisarlos hoy mismo, ya he pedido prestados bastantes libros en mi visita anterior y aún no los he devuelto" dijo cansadamente y un bostezo escapó de su boca.

"Te veo agotado, Touya" Yukito se inclinó hacia su amigo, observando cuidadosamente sus facciones, que revelaban varias noches sin el descanso requerido.

"Me están presionando para que entregue el viernes los resultados de las pruebas y las conclusiones de la investigación en general, pero sabes que no hay mucho al respecto, por más que busco, la información en existencia es muy escasa, aunque las pruebas han sido satisfactorias, tanto las de campo como en el laboratorio" se retiró los lentes, que utilizaba exclusivamente para leer y cuando se encontraba frente a la pantalla de una computadora, y se frotó los ojos "Nakuru me ha estado ayudando mucho, pero la he mandado a su casa a descansar".

"¿Y Yue?" preguntó el otro "Seguro sabes algo de él, porque a mí apenas si me ha llamado desde que salió contigo a esas montañas para hacer la investigación de campo", el moreno distinguió una ligera preocupación en sus ojos normalmente alegres.

"No te preocupes, su regreso está programado para el jueves. Ya se está encargando de los últimos detalles del papeleo" Touya sonrió, al igual que el varón de cabello cenizo; ambos sabían que ésa era una parte que desagradaba especialmente al sujeto del que hablaban: el menor de los hermanos Tsukishiro... aunque en realidad nunca se quejaba de ello, mas los dos notaban a la perfección cómo sus ojos, de un violeta glaciar, abandonaban su habitual impavidez para reflejar un destello de fastidio puro cuando le designaban ese tipo de tareas. El trigueño suspiró nuevamente "Al menos él comprende que si dejo eso en sus manos es porque no puedo confiar en nadie más de esa manera. Me sería más difícil si se tratara de alguien que no fuera Nakuru o él mismo".

Yukito asintió con la cabeza y, después de cruzar unas palabras más con su amigo, se despidió de él para permitirle seguir adelante con lo que, seguramente, le había hecho permanecer allí desde muchas horas antes –_apuesto a que ni siquiera se ha levantado a tomar un poco de agua-_ pensó soltando un suspiro, conocía muy bien al mayor de los Kinomoto.

El profesor caminó por el pasillo con un libro bajo el brazo. Había decidido recomendar dicha lectura a sus alumnos para ejemplificar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento histórico en que fue escrito; era algo que le agradaba de sobremanera hacer. Llegó enseguida a registrar el libro para pedirlo prestado.

"¿Es todo lo que va a llevar, Tsukishiro sensei?" Una suave voz preguntó cordialmente.

El aludido levantó la vista rápidamente al escuchar su apellido, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con la misma joven de quien minutos antes había estado hablando con su amigo, "Dai..." se detuvo en seco. No, no podía llamarla por su apellido, si así fuera, ella se preguntaría de dónde la conocía; después de todo, ella era una simple alumna. ¿Qué le diría, qué la investigó a petición de su mejor amigo, quien además era vecino de la chica y hermano de su amiga? No, era mejor descartar esa opción de inmediato. Aún así¿cómo era que lo conocía?

"_Eres muy popular, aún entre aquellas que no son de tu clase, Tsukishiro"_ le decían algunos de sus compañeros y, además, solían acompañar esto con un infantil _"¡Ah, qué envidia me das!"_.

Pero ella no parecía ser de ese tipo, más bien se le antojaba como una persona más tranquila. La manera en la que en ese instante frunció el ceño mostró su desconcierto a la joven estudiante de ojos violetas.

"Disculpe, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estudio en la universidad donde usted da clases en la facultad de Historia, a la cual asiste mi amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa. Él me ha hablado mucho de usted" habló ella con gentileza.

"Ah, ya veo. Hiragizawa es uno de mis mejores alumnos; es una persona muy dedicada" sonrió él amablemente "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Daidouji".

"El placer es todo mío, profesor" Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Creo que nos veremos seguido por aquí, suelo venir con frecuencia, aunque no te había visto con anterioridad".

"Bueno, seguro se debe a que apenas entré la semana pasada, además de que suelo trabajar ordenando los libros, aunque ahora estoy supliendo a una compañera que faltó, es por eso que me ve aquí. Pero siempre que necesite ayuda, podrá encontrarme en los pasillos" La universitaria terminó de registrar el préstamo y entregó el libro al hombre de gafas "Aquí tiene. Es un texto excelente, supongo que lo recomendará a sus alumnos, como me ha comentado Eriol que hace con frecuencia" lo miró con afabilidad.

"En efecto, y veo que tú también lo has leído. Es uno de mis favoritos, quizás luego podamos hablar al respecto" De repente descubrió que era muy agradable entablar una conversación con ella, y se lo dijo, cosa que la joven agradeció modestamente. –_Así que ella es la 'temible' señorita Daidouji. Touya juzga demasiado rápido a las personas; si alguien no le agrada desde un principio, es difícil que le dé una segunda oportunidad... pero creo que ella la merece, aunque él no me ha dicho qué es lo que vio de malo en ella- _pensó el educador.

Cuando se despidieron y el maestro se hubo marchado, Tomoyo consultó su reloj. Era hora de ir preparando todo para cerrar. Debía ir a las mesas de estudio a verificar si no habían dejado algunos libros fuera de su lugar que tuviera que acomodar. Su jefa se encargaría de arreglar lo concerniente a los registros del día.

Caminó a la sala correspondiente, que se encontraba ya desértica, tal y como lo esperaba a esa hora. No, un momento, una silueta al fondo le hizo saber que el lugar no estaba tan vacío como había imaginado. Se acercó a la mesa, recogiendo a su paso los libros que habían quedado en las demás. Al llegar hasta ésta, se dio cuenta de algo por demás evidente y suspiró cansadamente –_creo que alguien se ha quedado dormido-_ pensó al ver a un hombre recostado sobre ambos brazos, encima de un libro abierto. Se recorrió un poco e inclinó la cabeza para contemplarlo, divertida, antes de despertarlo y pedirle (atentamente, por supuesto) que dejara el lugar. Pero se quedó de piedra al notar el apuesto rostro de su vecino –_Ay no-_ pensó con desgane. Tomó aire y suspiró largamente antes de animarse a despertarlo. Estiró una mano hacia el hombro masculino, mas se detuvo a mitad del camino.

De repente se descubrió incapaz de interrumpir su sueño. Sus facciones, totalmente relajadas, le otorgaban a su rostro una serenidad que ella le desconocía, una humanidad agradable, tan distinta de la frialdad con que siempre se dirigía a ella; el ritmo con que su espalda se elevaba y volvía a bajar, y la tranquilidad con la que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones resultaba relajante. Parecía otra persona, alguien amable, cálido, tranquilo.

Tomoyo movió negativamente la cabeza en un gesto de desilusión, ella ya sabía cuán terrible podía ser esa persona cuando se lo proponía. Y debía tener cuidado, porque ese ser que dormido se le asemejaba a un lobo con piel de oveja, la detestaba –_y con justa razón, okaa-san-_ arrugó el entrecejo y sus ojos reflejaron melancolía. Seguramente su madre, en dondequiera que estuviera, la había visto en aquel precipicio y estaría decepcionada de ella ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera intentarlo, cuando su madre se había empeñado en enseñarle a no rendirse jamás?

"Gomen-ne, okaa-san" dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

"Es la segunda vez que te escucho mencionarla, y cada que lo haces tu mirada se torna distante" una voz grave a su lado la tomó por sorpresa".

"¡Kinomoto-san! Disculpa, yo..." sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos mientras, en su asombro, incluso se olvidaba de maldecir internamente por haber sido descubierta nuevamente -_¿por qué siempre tiene que ser él-_ se preguntó.

"Veo que me quedé dormido" dijo éste, levantándose y tomando ambos libros "después los revisaré, aún tengo un gran número en casa que se encargará de no permitirme dormir esta noche" alejó su mirada del par de amatistas que aún lo observaban desconcertadas.

"Y-yo los llevaré a su lugar, es mi trabajo. Tú puedes irte a tu casa" ofreció ella, ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada.

"Fui yo quien los sacó de donde estaban, y no soy de esos que dejan las cosas en donde les place hacerlo" contestó él decididamente y caminó hacia el área de donde los había tomado. La joven sencillamente hizo lo mismo en otra dirección, aún apenada por su torpeza.

Cuando finalmente hubo ordenado todo, Tomoyo apagó las luces y se despidió de la señorita Mizuki, encaminándose después a la salida. Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio –_Al menos no se le ocurrió hacer más preguntas... pero estoy segura de que si no lo hizo hoy, lo hará después-_ pensó, llevando en la mente la imagen del moreno en el momento en que la había sorprendido en sus cavilaciones.

"Pareces pensativa" la misma voz de antes la hizo pegar un brinco hacia atrás, y casi cae de espaldas al tropezar con sus propios pies. Sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba en un santiamén, amenazando con romper su cavidad torácica y salir expulsado de su pecho. Sus amatistas se abrieron ampliamente, registrando en la oscuridad, la misma que apenas ocultaba la terrible palidez que se había apoderado de su rostro. "Descuida, no soy un fantasma" escuchó cómo decía esto divertido; y es que el hombre recordó en ese instante el gran pavor que su hermana tenía a esos seres impalpables, preguntándose si lo mismo ocurriría con la mujer que ahora tenía frente a sí.

"Ya sé que no lo eres, aún así no vuelvas a hacerlo¡me has sacado un susto de muerte!" sus amatistas mostraban una gran ira "Y más vale que salgas y te muestres o..."

"O... ¿Qué?" susurró una voz, esta vez en su oído (¡Que me susurre a mí!)

En esta ocasión ni siquiera pudo brincar, sencillamente se congeló mientras un sinnúmero de escalofríos recorrían su piel, ahora erizada. "O...o... " apretó los dientes, furiosa "simplemente no me gusta hablar a las sombras".

"De acuerdo, entonces eso quiere decir que, ahora que no estoy entre las sombras, estás dispuesta a hablar" dijo él, decidido y cortante.

Tomoyo se quedó nuevamente de piedra. En un instante, todas sus esperanzas de no tener que darle explicaciones a ese sujeto se habían derrumbado. Antes de darse cuenta, el alto varón ya la había sujetado por la muñeca y sacado del edificio, hacia la fría noche. Sólo lo notó cuando sintió el gélido aire golpear su cara y cuerpo, que aún no había cubierto con el abrigo que traía en la otra mano.

"¡Oye, qué te crees que...!" replicó molesta, liberándose de su agarre y poniéndose el abrigo rápidamente.

"Aún me debes una plática ¿lo recuerdas?" dijo él, a modo de respuesta "Así que charlaremos camino a los departamentos"

"Lo siento mucho, pero yo traigo mi propio carro, así que no podré ir contigo" objetó ella con fingida lástima.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces me temo que iré contigo" la súbita contestación del otro la tomó por sorpresa ¿Quién se creía que era para decidir eso?.

Rindiéndose ante la imposibilidad de discutir con el obstinado sujeto, la universitaria caminó a su auto, sabiendo perfectamente que él la seguía apenas a unos pasos detrás de ella. Ambos subieron al automóvil y la propietaria encendió la máquina para después tomar la avenida principal en dirección al norte, hacia su casa.

"Tu madre..." la ronca voz de Touya interrumpió el largo silencio que se había formado desde la última vez que Tomoyo había hablado. La mirada de la joven dejó entrever un brillo de melancolía con la sola mención de la palabra"¿ella tiene que ver con tu intento de suicidarte?" definitivamente era alguien a quien no le gustaban los rodeos.

La mujer apretó los dientes y todos los músculos de su hermoso rostro se crisparon. El silencio se hizo nuevamente presente durante unos minutos, hasta que ella decidió romperlo "Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice... ella no tiene la culpa..." a cada palabra su voz parecía romperse y elevarse un poco más "¡Ella ni siquiera está ya en este mundo!" exclamó sin retirar la vista del camino. A esa hora no había muchos carros en la ciudad, mas no se animaba a ver a la cara a ese hombre.

Touya sonrió para sus adentros; al menos ya no tenía que ocultar que sabía de la muerte de su madre. Aún así se encontraba muy lejos de estar satisfecho "¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste¿Fue por su muerte?"

Tomoyo apretó las manos en el volante, hasta que sus nudillos tomaron un color excesivamente blanco.

"_¡Fue por eso que él te dejó!"_

Eso... eso era lo único que podía recordar, y lo más doloroso también "No... no del todo" resopló con fuerza colérica.

"Y lo que pasó en la alberca..."

"¡Olvida lo que pasó en la alberca¡Olvídalo todo de una buena vez!" Fue lo que alcanzó a decir con la voz totalmente quebrada, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y dos ríos de lágrimas se abrieron paso en sus mejillas, ahora coloradas por la inmensurable ira que sentía.

La reacción de la fémina tomó completamente desprevenido al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, quien la observó atónito. En el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había visto muchas de sus facetas, pero jamás ésta. Parecía una pequeña niña molesta, lastimada... y terriblemente frágil e indefensa.

La universitaria intentó concentrarse en el camino para ocupar su mente y salir de ese estado, pero su vista cada vez más nublada y sus manos trémulas le impedían hacerlo. Al menos estaba consciente de una cosa: en esos momentos su mente se encontraba de lo más inestable, no podía pensar claramente, así que se orilló para estacionarse, después de lo cual apagó la máquina y recargó su cabeza contra el volante, sobre el cual aún tenía ambas manos.

"_Tu madre ha muerto"_

"_¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?"_

"_Gomen-ne, okaa-san. Te he decepcionado"._

Aquellas palabras que con frecuencia la embargaban volvían a su mente de nueva cuenta. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de la persona en el asiento del copiloto –_Decepcionar a mi madre, es como si fuera lo único que sé hacer. Ése fue el último recuerdo que se llevó de mí... encima de eso, me rendí a la vida, lo último que ella hubiera esperado de mí. Además...-_ apretó el volante nuevamente entre sus manos -_¡No puedo hacer nada por su muerte, porque no recuerdo nada!-_ y, con este último pensamiento, sintió tal ira, que se irguió por un momento para después estrellar su cabeza contra el volante con bríos.

"¡Oye!" Escuchó una voz que parecía lejana "¿Qué te pasa, te has vuelto loca o algo así!" sintió cómo alguien la sujetaba de un hombro y la hacía girar, haciéndola sentir por un instante como una muñeca de trapo. Sintió algo húmedo recorrer su frente, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que era hasta que cayó en su párpado y fue a dar a sus pestañas, volviendo rojizas las, ya de por sí, borrosas imágenes que percibía su ojo izquierdo. El sujeto tomó su barbilla con la otra mano y levantó su cabeza, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Cuando esto ocurrió, Tomoyo parpadeó y vio nuevamente frente a ella al hermano de su amiga. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

-_Otra vez... él-_ se lamentó, un tanto cansada de sentir que estaba viviendo la misma situación una y otra vez.

"Bien, ahora que cuento nuevamente con tu atención," dijo Touya en un tono de voz más suave, al tiempo que retiraba la mano que tenía en el hombro femenino para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiar cuidadosamente la frente de la muchacha con él "¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que sucede contigo?" preguntó, fijando sus ojos en los de ella. No había acusación en su mirada, tampoco irritación, sino la más pura preocupación.

"Yo... no recuerdo lo que pasó ese día..." repentinamente se vio hablándole, incapaz de retirar la mirada "el día que mamá fue... a-asesinada" ella misma se sorprendió ante la palabra que tembló en su boca, nunca se había atrevido a llamar al suceso por su nombre, ni siquiera ante Eriol, aunque él ya sabía que así había sido.

Estaba atónita, mas la expresión de su rostro era aún menos explícita que la que había en el moreno, la cual revelaba la perplejidad en persona.

-_¿Asesinada? Pero Yukito dijo que había sido un accidente automovilístico-_ pensaba Touya, sumamente confundido -_¿Entonces por qué encubrieron el asesinato¿Y por qué no recuerda lo que ocurrió ese día? O... más bien... ¿Por qué quiere recordarlo con tanta urgencia?-_ de un momento a otro, se vio inmerso en un mar de preguntas¿Por qué ella también había tenido que ser hospitalizada¿Por qué la había escuchado pedirle perdón a su madre¿Qué relación tenía todo eso con su intento de quitarse la vida¿Qué otros secretos ocultaba y... cuánto afectaría todo esto a Sakura?... ¿Descubrirlo abriría viejas heridas en su hermana menor?.

"¿Por qué...?" su mente ni siquiera registró que su boca estaba hablando "¿Por qué has venido a meterte en nuestras vidas?" se sentía en cierta forma impotente por lo que pudiera pasar, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba en absoluto.

Súbitamente volvió a la realidad al escuchar una débil voz femenina a su lado que parecía contestar a algo que él había dicho "Si tanto te molesta..." se percibía claramente el tremor en su habla "¿Entonces por qué me salvaste?" él se giró para mirarla, confundido, como si realmente no comprendiera aquellas palabras. Tomoyo mantenía una media sonrisa en su rostro ahora límpido... era una dolorosa sonrisa melancólica enmarcada por el brillo que reflejaba el agua salina que aún corría por sus suaves mejillas.

Se sintió irritado, no sabía por qué, pero estaba sumamente irritado por lo que ella acababa de decir ¿Ahora se ponía a reclamarle¿Qué quería, que se hubiera quedado parado observando cómo se lanzaba al barranco? "¿Lamentas que te haya salvado la vida?" preguntó sin más preámbulos. Pero de repente sintió miedo de la respuesta.

Tomoyo levantó la vista hacia el camino y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su hermoso rostro; dolor y profunda tristeza "Sí", mintió. Por alguna razón, sabía que estaba mintiendo, no lamentaba que le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, así como tampoco lamentaba que hubiera sido precisamente él quien se había encargado de hacerlo,"lo lamento tanto o más que tú" sentenció sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Furia. Una terrible furia se elevó en el pecho del hombre ¿por qué de repente tenía unas enormes ganas de destrozar el automóvil ahí mismo? Porque estaba frustrado; él no se arrepentía de haberla salvado, pero el ver que ella sí lo sentía le hacía hervir la sangre. "Entonces no te detengas", se descubrió hablando entre dientes, incapaz de saber exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, cegado por el coraje "no te lo impediré esta vez" elevó la voz "Es más¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos al edificio nos vamos al último piso y te lanzas de una buena vez!" la miró, iracundo. Pudo distinguir el pánico que se apoderaba de la mujer, aún así no se detuvo, no podía controlarse ya "No, no es necesario que subas hasta allá¡Puedes hacerlo desde tu propio apartamento! está suficientemente alto¡sirve que te despides de tus cosas!" dijo con sarcasmo. Iba de mal en peor, ahora realmente estaba gritándole en la cara.

Una tremenda oleada de dolor atravesó el ser de Tomoyo, agudizándose en su pecho ¿Por qué esas palabras la habían lastimado tanto¿Acaso esperaba a que él dijera otra cosa¡Pero si la odiaba! La mujer quedó suspendida un momento –_Es cierto-_ ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo, olvidar el desprecio que él sentía por ella? Y bien que se lo había ganado. No pudo contener las nuevas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y bajaban rápidamente por su piel, estrellándose contra sus ropas "Tienes razón" con un brusco movimiento liberó su barbilla de la mano morena que aún la sostenía con tal fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarla "Entonces ¿por qué no acabamos con esto de una vez? No tiene caso estar perdiendo el tiempo". Ambos se giraron, Tomoyo para colocar las llaves nuevamente en la ranura y encender el auto, y Touya para apartar la vista hacia su lado del camino, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones.

Sentir las vibraciones que se produjeron cuando la joven puso el motor en marcha lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Se volvió nuevamente y la observó con cuidado, sus ojos aún estaban cristalinos y algo hinchados, y su respiración era rápida y enérgica; su cuerpo se estremecía de vez en vez por algún sollozo y las manos de alabastro le temblaban sin cesar. De repente descubrió que definitivamente no le agradaba verla así, pero se lo merecía ¿o no? él odiaba a las personas como ella ¿cierto¿Entonces por qué sentía como si una filosa daga golpeara su pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado?. Cerró los ojos, intentando evadir esa imagen, pero aún en su mente apareció. Está bien, quizás había exagerado. Abrió los ojos y sintió una aguda punzada darle de lleno en el corazón nuevamente; no, no quería verla así ¿lo merecía? meditaría al respecto después, pero por lo pronto no le hacía sentir mejor la visión ante él.

Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre una de las que sujetaban el volante. Ella ni siquiera volvió la vista al sentir el cálido contacto, aunque sí tembló con éste; no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la mirada de una sola persona... menos aún si se trataba de una tan penetrante "No estás en estado de conducir, déjame hacerlo" le habló de la manera más calmada que pudo, conteniendo a duras penas el tremor en su propia voz. Ella bajó la cabeza y, sin decir palabra, abrió su portezuela y salió del auto. Touya hizo lo mismo de su lado.

El resto del camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio, solamente interrumpido por el suave sonido del motor y aquellos que provenían del exterior, minimizados por las ventanillas que permanecían cerradas a causa del frío.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, la misma quietud permaneció al bajar del auto, incluso mientras entraban al lugar y esperaban por el ascensor, mas en el interior de éste, el silencio se volvió terriblemente incómodo e igualmente insoportable, y la mente del moreno comenzó a divagar.

-_¿Qué, te has quedado sin palabras?- _algo en su cabeza parecía burlarse de él –_Te sientes mal porque siempre tratas a esa chica como si fuera una gran amenaza ¿no?-_ Touya apretó los puños, no le agradaba que su conciencia le jugara malas pasadas –_Sabes que está sufriendo y en realidad te gustaría hacer algo por ella, además te corroe la curiosidad por lo que pueda esconder-_ ¿Cómo era posible que su propia mente lo fastidiara de esa manera? –_Te sientes culpable, crees que no has sido justo con ella-._

Era suficiente, tenía que acallar a esa desagradable vocecita en su cabeza -_¡No puedo confiar en ella!... ¡No confío en ella! Alguien que oculta tantas cosas no puede traer nada bueno consigo... además, nadie puede asegurarme que no lo volverá a intentar, y si lo hace...-_ cerró los ojos con bríos.

-_Si lo hace, esta vez no sólo afectará a Sakura, sino a Nakuru, que también ha amistado con ella y... a ti¿verdad?-_ Decidido, eso no era divertido, era como si quien le hablaba tuviera todas las ventajas sobre él ¿Y cómo no las iba a tener, si se trataba de él mismo, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie?.

-_No quiero que les haga daño a ellas dos, son las personas que más me importan- _¿por qué le estaba contestando, acaso no era mejor ignorarlo?.

-¿_Sólo ellas dos saldrían lastimadas?-_ escuchó el sarcástico tono que empleó la irritante voz.

-_Cállate-_ fin de la discusión. Un tenue timbre parecido al de una campanita, anunció que también era el fin del recorrido en ascensor, así que ambos salieron al pasillo y caminaron derecho, hasta llegar a la puerta de la mujer, que estaba situada antes que la de él.

Ella introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y ambos escucharon cómo cedía el seguro. Tomoyo abrió la puerta, dispuesta a entrar sin siquiera despedirse.

"Matte" la solicitud de su vecino la detuvo en seco. La menuda mujer se giró, confundida, para verlo "¿nani?" preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"¿Lo has vuelto a intentar?" necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba tener una idea de cuán ciertas eran sus sospechas.

La universitaria lo miró por unos instantes, sus hermosas amatistas clavadas fijamente en los ojos oscuros. Su expresión esta vez era indescifrable, aún así él sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo "No, no lo he hecho" dijo finalmente con una voz tan apagada que él tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla.

El moreno sonrió, aliviado, pero después su rostro se volvió toda seriedad "Promete... prométeme que no volverás a intentarlo".

Eso sí que era inesperado ¿no acababa de gritarle en el auto que lo hiciera¿por qué ahora quería que le prometiera eso? Su pequeña boca se abrió ligeramente, aunque aún continuó viéndose minúscula, considerando el tamaño que alcanzaron sus ojos.

"¿No vas a contestar?" la grave voz masculina la sacó de su mar de dudas. Nuevamente contempló los ojos del trigueño, parecían expresar una sincera inquietud.

"L-lo... prometo" pensó en su madre, en Eriol, en Kyo, en Sakura e incluso en Nakuru... "Prometo que ni siquiera pensaré en ello nuevamente" por último, pensó en él, en la persona que ahora tenía ante sí -_¿él?-_ frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus preocupaciones.

"De acuerdo" Las facciones de su rostro se relajaron, parecía haber alivio en él, incluso se descubrió reprimiendo un suspiro. Súbitamente una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios ¿por qué sonreía? La verdad era que ni él mismo lo sabía.

Tomoyo se quedó sin habla al observar esto, se veía tan diferente cuando sonreía así. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por ella¿Era ésa la razón por la que se veía aliviado? Además esa sonrisa mostraba calma... y, al mismo tiempo, un extraño dejo de melancolía. Con un nuevo y decidido pensamiento, la hija de la difunta Sonomi Daidouji, apartaba de una buena vez esas 'ridículas' ideas –_Es una persona fría y desagradable, pero aún así, dudo que quisiera desearle la muerte a un ser humano, es por eso que se alegra de ver que no pienso acabar con mi vida. Es sólo ese sentimiento que muestra su humanidad, algo que todos tenemos-_ por alguna razón, esta reflexión sólo la hizo sentirse decepcionada e inerme nuevamente al dolor.

Sin previo aviso, su alto vecino se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento para mirarla sobre su hombro "Buenas noches" y, sin esperar respuesta, continuó su camino hasta su puerta, introduciendo la llave y disponiéndose a abrir.

"Buenas noches, Kinomoto-san" la voz femenina cortó su movimiento por unos segundos –_gracias-_ la palabra resonó con fuerza en el interior de la mujer, mas sus labios no se atrevieron a dejarla escapar.

El hombre abrió y penetró en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

Se quitó los zapatos de color negro en la entrada con movimientos retardados, perezosos. Mientras había estado con esa chica se había olvidado por completo de cuán cansado estaba. Entró a la cocina y puso agua y café en la cafetera, suficiente para una larga noche de revisar papeles y libros de consulta. Se recargó en la barra, esperando a que estuviera lista la sustancia milagrosa que sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta a la vida para realizar dicho trabajo después de un día entero de no cesar en ello, pues tampoco había dormido la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos, sumamente cansados; apenas si había probado bocado –_viernes... sólo hasta el viernes-_ su mente adormecida pensó con algo parecido a la esperanza.

-----------------------------

"Onii-chan" escuchó una voz aguda y levantó la vista rápidamente al notar lo familiar que ésta le resultaba, pero no vio nada. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado, pero su gesto se profundizó cuando todo en el lugar pareció cambiar para transformarse en una larga sala.

"Estoy soñando" se dio cuenta enseguida. Bien, al menos lo que ocurriera allí ya no lo tomaría por sorpresa. Pero sus esperanzas de poder tomar control de la situación con esta nueva perspectiva se desvanecieron cuando frente a él apareció una frágil figura negra, o que parecía serlo en un principio debido a sus ropas oscuras.

Ropas de luto.

"¿Por qué?" las dos palabras llegaron débilmente hasta sus oídos. A pesar de eso pudo distinguir muy bien un marcado temblor en el sonido.

"Sakura" dijo casi como por reflejo sin apartar la vista de la adolescente de cabellos castaños que le daba la espalda.

La chica se giró lentamente "Onii-chan" quedó con la cara frente a él, aún así no era a él a quien veía "Fallé" una lágrima acumulada en su mentón inclinado hacia abajo cayó al suelo.

"¡Iie, Sakura! Tú no fallaste" se sentía impotente. Avanzó los pocos metros que lo separaban de ella con tan sólo unas zancadas y la abrazó con bríos.

Sólo que lo único que quedó entre sus brazos fue el aire, pues bastante tarde se dio cuenta de que la muchacha era impalpable, tan sólo una imagen inalcanzable.

No podía hacer nada por ella.

"Sakura" dio un paso atrás para verla mejor y dejar de sentir que la estaba atravesando "¡Sakura, no es tu culpa!" gritó. Tuvo que luchar terriblemente contra las irresistibles ganas que tenía de alargar la mano para tocarla, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo.

"Me dijo que yo era lo único que le quedaba" otra gota salina se estrelló contra el piso "Le pedí que confiara en mí..." notó perfectamente cómo a la muchacha le era cada vez más difícil hablar "Le... prometí que..." ahora apenas si podía hacer que alguna palabra cruzara más allá del tremendo nudo que se había formado en su garganta "...que yo no... que nunca la dejaría sola" dijo lo último con tal dolor en su tono de voz que el moreno sintió cómo una aguda punzada atravesaba su pecho y se esparcía por su cuerpo entero, haciéndole temblar hasta las rodillas, amenazando con hacerle caer.

"¡Tú no le faltaste!" nuevamente tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y secar sus lágrimas... pero ella ni siquiera podía oírlo.

"Hice lo que pude... pero no fue suficiente... Debí haberlo notado" tenía que forzar las palabras a salir entre sus sollozos. "Era mi mejor amiga" la castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

"Dentente... por favor" inconscientemente, Touya se inclinó hacia ella, llevaba los puños apretados.

"Pero se sentía sola, estaba sola... ella misma lo escribió..." la mirada perdida de esa imagen intocable lo estaba torturando.

"¡Onegai!" le rogó "¡Detente!" Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos en un acto desesperado, pero de nada sirvió, era como si estuviera en su cabeza.

"Se lo prometí..." apenas se oía esto en un hilo de voz "Y fallé".

"¡Sakura!" No podía soportarlo. Antes de darse cuenta de ello, se abalanzó sobre la adolescente y la rodeó con sus brazos...

... o lo intentó.

---------------------------

Un golpe en la parte baja de su estómago le indicó que había realizado un movimiento muy brusco y había dado contra la orilla de la barra sobre la que se recargaba.

-_¡Maldición, otra vez ese sueño!-_ bufó y se pasó, frustrado, una mano por el cabello chocolate y miró de reojo la cafetera: el café estaba listo.

-_Bien-_ suspiró largamente mientras llenaba una taza con el oscuro líquido –_Ahora... ésta será una larga noche-_ hizo lo que pudo por apartar la visión onírica de su cabeza y salió de la cocina, encaminándose hacia el estudio donde, al abrir la puerta, reafirmó sus sospechas de que los libros no habían desaparecido mágicamente ni reducido su número ni siquiera un poco para amortiguar el trabajo: seguían siendo los mismos pesados, corpulentos y numerosos volúmenes.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

La campana de la escuela anunció otro cambio de hora, quizás el fin del día para algunos. Entre la masa de estudiantes que salían casi atropelladamente de las aulas, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de tres, compuesto por dos mujeres y un hombre. Sin duda era un trío que llamaba la atención al pasar, a juzgar por el murmullo que se alzaba a su alrededor.

"Vaya Harry, no llevas más de tres días en esta escuela y ya cuentas con numerosas admiradoras" comentó una de sus acompañantes, de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes.

"Es cierto, desde el primer día causó gran alboroto en cada una de las clases a las que asistimos" afirmó la otra, de largos cabellos purpúreos y un par de misteriosas amatistas.

"Discúlpenme, damas, pero me temo que están exagerando, pues el efecto que causa mi persona es mínimo comparado con los innumerables suspiros que ustedes son capaces de arrancar día a día hasta al más bárbaro de los hombres con su exquisita hermosura " sonrió el aludido mientras hablaba pausadamente. Un ligero rubor reclamó su lugar en las mejillas de la castaña, mientras que, por otro lado, la más blanca de las dos simplemente sonreía, conteniendo una verdadera carcajada interna ¡Este hombre parecía ser aún más bromista que el mismísimo Eriol! Realmente había creído que nunca encontraría a alguien así.

Después de unos minutos, el varón se despidió con tal galantería que logró aumentar tanto el sonrojo de Sakura, como el entretenimiento que estaba pasando Tomoyo.

"Quisiera que dejara de hacer eso" murmuró la primera una vez éste se hubo marchado. Aunque, a pesar de sus palabras no se le notaba molesta "Es un poco incómodo que te estén diciendo todo el tiempo que eres bonita" inclinó un poco la cabeza, avergonzada.

"Sakura-chan es una persona muy cohibida ¿no es así?" sonrió Tomoyo "Además, no lo ves todo el día, sólo en clase de francés. ¿Acaso Li-san no te dice que eres bonita?" la curvatura de sus labios aumentó: sabía la respuesta incluso antes de formularla.

"Bueno..." su interlocutora se mordió el labio interior y el tono carmín en sus mejillas se encendió aún más "sí" confesó.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo admitir que era bella¿Acaso no creía que lo era? La heredera de la familia Daidouji arqueó una ceja, interrogante, pero no pasó mucho antes de que una respuesta --quizá sólo una hipótesis-- cruzara su mente, -_su hermano no cesa de llamarle kaijuu... quizás cuando era pequeña creyó inconscientemente que en verdad era un monstruo, o que alguna razón tendría él para llamarla así-_ este pensamiento no le agradó para nada -_¡Qué cruel! Cosas así pueden crearte un trauma-_ apretó la quijada "ese tipo" se dijo entre dientes "¿Quién se cree que..."

"¿Nani?" De repente se dio cuenta de que la otra joven se había inclinado hacia ella al observar cómo se había detenido en seco y hablaba por lo bajo. Sus ojos verdes denotaban curiosidad.

"Ah, no... nada. Sólo repasaba el reporte que pienso adelantar al llegar a casa, antes de irme al trabajo" contestó Tomoyo, ocultando hábilmente el susto que le había pegado la castaña y el temor que sintió por un momento de ser descubierta. Si bien era cierto que no había requerido de mucho, pues la mencionada era un tanto despistada –_Si hubiera sido Eriol...-_ pensó. Sí, definitivamente habría tenido que redoblar esfuerzos; incluso con el hermano de su amiga, se veía que era una persona muy perspicaz.

"Ya veo, debes tener mucho que hacer" No había duda, era muy fácil engañarla, aunque ese pensamiento no hizo muy feliz a Tomoyo; ya le había ocultado suficientes cosas. Ajena a sus pensamientos, Sakura continuó "Tomoyo-chan ¿te gustaría ir a cenar el sábado a mi casa?".

El brusco cambio de tema sacó a la aludida de sus cavilaciones "¿A cenar? Yo... eh..." titubeó.

"Onegaishimazu" pidió la otra con una sonrisa que enseguida se desvaneció "Lo siento, si tienes algo que hacer..."

"Iie" La interrumpió la vecina de su hermano viendo la desilusión que se abría paso en el hermoso rostro de la ojiverde "Los sábados salgo más temprano del trabajo" agregó.

La faz de Sakura se iluminó nuevamente "¿De verdad?" observó cómo la otra asentía "¡Excelente!" exclamó con euforia.

El murmullo general del pasillo calló y un gran número de miradas se centraron en el par de estudiantes. Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura y Sakura se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras por su frente abochornada corría una gran gota de sudor. Bien, quizás era un poco impulsiva.

_**Más tarde.**_

**Hospital Yagami **

(¿Por qué le puse ese nombre? Ni me pregunten, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿o preferían que se llamara "Hospital de Tokio"? Ya se los había advertido: no soy buena para nombrar lugares).

Una suave y queda tonada proveniente de su garganta acompañaba su caminar ¡Qué tediosas eran esas visitas al hospital! Siempre era lo mismo: estudios, pláticas con los doctores, medicamentos. Aunque a veces iba más bien a que lo sacaran de alguna crisis y lo encamaran por algunos días. No era muy agradable ser tan enfermizo, pero...

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y una adorable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Creo que ésta era".

Tenía su lado bueno, ya había entablado amistad con todas las enfermeras de pediatría y algunas que atendían el área de urgencias y terapia intensiva; con cada especialista que le realizaba estudios con regularidad y, finalmente, con las amables recepcionistas y los guardias de la entrada.

Tocó a la puerta, una de las enfermeras le había dado permiso de estar allí --no pudo negarse a la súplica del pequeño--: Tampoco los demás pacientes se le escapaban.

No hubo respuesta, quería decir que no había nadie en esa habitación... al menos nadie que estuviera despierto. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza cubierta de negro cabello azabache. Vio lo que había en el interior y entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Konichiwa, Kano-chan" saludó a la pequeña que yacía dormida y se acercó para sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama "Prometí que vendría a verte ¿Lo recuerdas?" Habló con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos azules se desviaron un poco hacia un pequeño buró que había junto a ella, donde estaba colocado un portarretratos con una foto de la misma pequeña sonriendo abrazada de una muchacha, aquella que había visto llorando en su otra visita. Detrás de ellas, se podía observar a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer; aparentemente sus padres.

Un brillo de tristeza asomó en sus ojos, pero hizo lo posible por eliminarlo de inmediato sin dejar de contemplar aquel retrato, acercándose un poco más a él. "Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos" dijo, sonriendo al ver el pacífico color miel que había en ellos "Pero apuesto a que se ven mejor en persona" regresó su atención a la paciente "Me gustaría verlos algún día" le habló, sintiéndose como si le confesara un gran secreto.

Por unos segundos, sólo se pudo escuchar en el cuarto el monótono sonido de los aparatos que medían sus signos vitales.

"¿Por qué no quieres despertar?" preguntó con inocencia, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la menor podía escucharlo "Tu hermana realmente está preocupada por ti, puedo asegurarte que lo único que desea es verte nuevamente abrir los ojos" se inclinó hacia ella, hablándole más quedamente "Mi hermano también suele preocuparse mucho" un dejo de melancolía se distinguió en su rostro de agradables facciones "¿Sabes? No soy la persona más sana sobre la faz de la tierra y algunas de las enfermedades que poseo son realmente graves; no tengo idea de cuán larga será mi vida –_bueno, en realidad nadie la tiene-_, pero sé que no durará mucho. Sin embargo, he prometido que la aprovecharé al máximo" llevó una mano al claro cabello, tomando un largo rizo entre sus dedos "Pero lo que menos quiero es que mi familia sufra mi muerte, es por eso que viviré en grande, así sabrán que fui feliz y no tendrán que ponerse tristes cuando me haya ido... creo que quien más sufre cuando algo malo pasa son los sobrevivientes... son ellos quienes lamentan la partida de sus seres queridos" habló con simpleza, tan sólo dejando que las palabras fluyeran de su boca tal cual llegaban a su mente "En realidad tú tampoco quieres eso para tus seres queridos¿verdad?" miró los párpados cerrados en el bello rostro "Entonces... ¿por qué no quieres despertar? Hay cosas muy agradables allá afuera, pero no se pueden disfrutar si estás dormida" miró por la ventana "Cosas y personas que te alegrarán con sólo verlas" ahora sus ojos azules viajaron hacia el retrato y sus labios se arquearon con júbilo "¡Y en verdad que tienes una hermosa sonrisa!" agregó con entusiasmo.

Se perdió en la imagen familiar, realmente parecían estar felices. En los retratos familiares que había en su casa sólo había tres personas –_dos, siempre faltan dos-_ pensó, y esta vez no alcanzó a esfumar la tristeza que lo embargó –_nunca estará completo... nunca lo estuvo-_ un suspiro melancólico salió de su boca, incontenible.

"¿Por qué estás triste?" una voz se escuchó ahogadamente a su lado. Volvió rápidamente la cabeza para mirar, atónito, a una niña que lo veía con un par de ojos del color de la miel y que parecían ser tan dulces como ésta.

Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, esfumando toda muestra de tristeza--y también cualquier idea que la trajera consigo-- "¡Despertaste!" exclamó, incapaz de contener la alegría y, bajando un poco la voz, agregó "Lo sabía, tus ojos son aún más hermosos en persona".

La pequeña le sonrió con debilidad y pareció querer decir algo más, pero un sonido en la puerta la interrumpió.

"O-onee...chan" la voz temblorosa de la muchacha en la puerta los tomó por sorpresa¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?.

O

O

-_Le dije que no se fuera muy lejos-_ suspiró un joven después de preguntar a la enésima enfermera del día por el paradero de su hermano –_Seguro está en algún cuarto, visitando a uno de sus amigos, o pidiéndole un caramelo a una de las tantas enfermeras que adoran consentirlo-_ pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la comisura de sus labios –_no tiene remedio-._

Eriol dobló en una esquina para entrar a un pasillo y continuó su caminar, pasando por los cuartos sin atreverse a abrir una sola puerta, sabiendo que si lo hacía podría molestar a algún paciente. Pero a tan sólo unos metros pudo vislumbrar una que se encontraba abierta y decidió echarle una ojeada --como ya lo había hecho en otras tantas que había encontrado en la planta superior--, pero cuando se acercó pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de una mujer –_creo que el de esta habitación ya ha pasado a mejor vida-_ pensó de manera natural y casi estuvo a punto de no fijarse en su interior por esta idea poco alentadora, mas aún así lo hizo.

-_¡Kyo!-_ se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano de pie al lado de una muchacha hincada junto a una cama donde había una niña cuya cara no podía ver bien, pero al escucharle hablar pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba precisamente muerta...

"Onee-chan... ¿Por qué lloras¿No te alegras de verme?" Preguntó una dulce vocecita que daba evidencias de una gran debilidad.

Aún estando a sus espaldas, el inglés pudo distinguir cómo la mayor hacía un esfuerzo por limpiarse las lágrimas y dejar de llorar. También pudo oír cómo ésta respondía algo entre sollozos.

Pero su atención se dirigió después al único de los tres que le resultaba conocido "Kyo¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Acaso has molestado a estas señoritas? Debes respetar más el reposo de los pacientes, tú mismo sabes cuán importante es esto" Aún mientras hablaba sabía que su hermano no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, era imposible que su presencia le resultara molesta a persona alguna (evidentemente no conocía bien a Touya Kinomoto n.n'), siempre parecía saber qué decir o hacer para que la gente se sintiera mejor... más aún si eran mujeres, tenía un encanto especial para con ellas.

"Gomenne, onii-chan, sólo he venido a visitar a Kano" su faz estaba bellamente iluminada por la alegría "Acaba de despertar ¿No crees que tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que has visto jamás?" agregó con optimismo, contagiando a su hermano mayor, quien sonrió por el candor y la sencillez de sus palabras.

Pero, viendo a las mujeres, su rostro mostró seriedad nuevamente "Vamos, Kyo, no debemos incomodarlas" dijo, señalando a la puerta con la cabeza.

"No, por favor" escuchó la voz de la más grande nuevamente y se detuvo en seco "Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermana" la muchacha tomó las manos del menor de los Hiragizawa entre las suyas y las apretó con dulzura. Ambos pudieron percibir perfectamente el temblor en su voz.

"No sé qué me agradece, señorita" habló él con una sonrisa "Yo no hice nada, es ella quien se decidió a despertar" dijo con simpleza casi infantil (me refiero a la manera en que lo hizo, pues como verán, sus palabras no son tan infantiles).

"Estoy segura de que lo que dijiste fue la razón de que ella abriera los ojos; no sé cómo, pero ella debió oírte" a pesar de la sonrisa que iluminaba el delicado rostro de la mujer, las lágrimas aún bajaban por la cálida piel de sus mejillas "¡Arigatou!" y, en un acto inesperado, abrazó al adolescente --que, como ya han visto, no parece tal--, quien quedó sorprendido con esto.

Por lo poco que había oído, Eriol parecía comenzar a comprender la situación. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la niña sobre la cama, que parecía un tanto confundida.

"¿Quiere que llame a la enfermera?" Preguntó a la que aún mantenía estrechamente entre sus brazos a su hermano. Ésta lo soltó lentamente, volviendo a la realidad.

"Es cierto, debemos avisar a los doctores" habló ella, aproximándose a la cama y presionando un botón a un lado de la menor, ocasión que aprovechó para pasar una mano por el suave cabello rizado de la niña que aún la miraba ligeramente consternada.

Ella notó esto y estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón cuando un pañuelo perfectamente doblado asomó por su lado izquierdo, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Creo que lo que la confunde son sus lágrimas" escuchó la aterciopelada voz del varón junto a ella "por favor, acéptelo" agregó él.

Titubeando, la chica tomó el objeto y enjugó los dos ríos salinos con él.

Eriol se volvió para con su hermano "Creo que es hora de irnos, despídete de las señoritas" su habla era serena y muy calmante.

Una mueca de decepción apareció en el rostro del aludido y éste gruñó torciendo la boca "Yo quería quedarme un tiempo con Kano" dijo, poniendo su cara más infantil... y tierna.

-_Aquí vamos-_ pensó el joven de cabello índigo. "Lo siento, pero ya nos tenemos que ir".

"Si gustan, pueden volver cuando lo deseen" las palabras de la chica le hicieron comprender que había perdido otra batalla contra el carisma de su hermano.

Y es que tenía que admitirlo, era como una característica más de la familia Hiragizawa, ambos podían convencer a multitudes --sobretodo del sexo femenino-- de casi cualquier cosa... pero definitivamente su hermano parecía haberse especializado en ello. Eriol suspiró.

"¿Honto¿Oíste eso hermano?" la alegría del más pequeño era evidente.

"Sí, Kyo. Volveremos otro día, pero ahora tienes que venir conmigo" dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, obligándose a no mostrar la gracia que le causaba la escena.

La enfermera llegó en ese instante a la habitación y ambos se despidieron enseguida, prometiendo volver el sábado --más bien fue Kyo quien lo hizo-- y salieron del lugar.

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Tomoyo ha sido invitada a la cena que Sakura ha organizado en su casa, dondeconoce a Fujitaka Kinomoto y otro singular personaje: Yue Tsukishiro, un hombre de lo más extraño.Pero además, el padre de Sakura tieneuna propuesta interesante para Tomoyo... ¿cuálserá, y por qué Touya se molesta por esto?Pero también ella tiene una revelación qué hacer, y esto deja desconcertado al moreno, que decide tener otra pláticamuy seria con ella, pero en esta ocasión los papeles se invertirán,y un aspecto diferente del trigueño saldrá a relucir.Por otro lado, Eriol y Kyo visitan a la pequeña Kano, y la hermana de ésta cuenta al mayor las terribles circunstancias que las han rodeado, cambiando sus vidas en tan sólo unos meses.

* * *

**Vocabulario **

_**Matte: **espera  
**¿Nani¿**Qué?  
**Iie: **no  
**Onegaishimazu: **por favor/ te lo ruego  
**Kaijuu: **monstruo  
**¿Honto: **¿De verdad?_

_Bien, pues he ahí... espero que les haya gustado, dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos o... bueno, lo que sea, dejen su review, o escríbanme, ahí estaré para atenderlas. Por cierto, si quieren conocer a Kyo, tmb pronto subiré su imagen (ya tengo varias de casi todos... pero se me ha olvidado el asunto por completo, jeje). Ahora sí, veamos... Hemos visto a una Tomoyo muy alterada este capítulo (Touya sí que la ha hecho explotar), pero eso ha ayudado al hombre a comprender que definitivamente ella es un ser humano, y que trae una carga muy pesada sobre su espalda, aunque aún no la comprenda del todo._

_También nos hemos asomado un poco al pasado de Touya, alguien ha hecho sufrir mucho a Sakura, era una amiga suya, como podemos ver, y él realmente se sintió destrozado al verla así, sentimientos que regresan a él al ver a Tomoyo y las circunstancias que ella esconde. _

_¡Qué tal Kyo y Kano! (uhm, no me habiá fijado que ambos nombres empezaban con K... si decidiera hacerlos pareja habría T&T, S&S y K&K, jajaja, qué botana... bueno, ya sé lo que haré con ellos, más bien dejaré que ustedes imaginen lo que podría ser o no ser). Sinceramente se me ha figurado como una de las escenas más tiernas de este fic, y atentos, porque con este niño se vienen muchas. Eriol también me hizo reír con su manera tan alivianada de ver las cosas, no deja de lado su amabilidad aunque su hermano le haga pasar uno que otro momento desagradable (bueno, yo no lo llamaría así, más bien hace que se preocupe)._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Mina070: **¡Bien, otra más al club T&T! Es que no se puede negar que estos dos forman una pareja excelente. Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de este capítulo, donde vemos cómo sus personalidades chocan y se complementan al mismo tiempo. En cuanto a Harry y Kyo... oh sí, ya tengo todo planeado para ellos, poco a poco lo irás viendo.  
__**Pantera: **Muchas gracias con tus comentarios, veo que te dan mucha curiosidad los nuevos personajes, pues como ves, voy introduciendo cada vez más. Ahora se encuentran estas hermanas... ¡qué ternura me dio la más pequeña! Ella y Kyo combinados pueden hacer muchas cosas, ya lo verás. A ver qué opinas tmb de la confrontación de ntros protagonistas.  
__**Reiko Navi-san: **Disculpa, pero será mejor que te mande mi agradecimiento por correo, espéralo.  
__**Daulaci: **Cuenta gotas... buena manera de describir mi método, jaja. Sobre el cuadro que le ha dado Tomoyo a Sakura... sabrás más de él en el prox capítulo, y verás la relevancia que tendrá en la historia (supongo que ya la imaginas). Ojalá te haya gustado la plática de nuestro apuesto Touya con Tomoyo, y la escena del pequeño Kyo, otra de mis favoritas... además de la manera como encontró Yukito a Touya en la biblioteca... ¿qué te pareció? A mí me hizo reír, la verdad, jajaa. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.  
__**Arinayed**: Muchas gracias, debido a que es muy largo, mejor te mando mis comentariospor correo.  
__**Yuzu**: Gracias por tus comentarios, créeme que haré lo mejor para que la historia no pierda su interés... o que aumente el grado, que sería aún mejor, jeje, no tienen idea de lo que tengo preparado, jujuju... bueno, mejor me callo, jeje.  
__**Nethy: **No te apures por ver a Touya y Tomoyo juntos, los verás, es una garantía, poco a poco vamos viendo cómo su relación prospera... ahora ha dado un brinco muy grande, y así continuará. ¿Cuántos capítulos serán? No tengo idea, sólo estoy más que segura de que va para largo... si quieres saberlo, ya he escrito el capítulo 10 (eso sí te aseguro que cada vez son más extensos) y tengo todo arreglado hasta el 13, pero para el final aún falta más del triple desde ahí, así que imagínalo.  
__**Ishi**: oh jojojojo... habrá celos (muchos, en vdd)... pero poco a poco irás viendo de quién y para con quién... y las divertidas reacciones. Perdóname, pero no puedo decirte nada más, aunque no le digas a nadie, sería... una mala jugada de mi parte, pero gracias por tu comentario.  
__**Aiko**: Gracias, espero recibas mi mail, puesto que lo que tengo que decirte es un poco extenso.  
__**Chouri**: jajaja, qué manera tan más cómica tienes de escribir tus reviews... no lo digo en mal plan, al contrario, es que tengo una imaginación tan grande que realmente pude imaginarte riendo de esa manera y no pude más que reír también. Espero que te haya gustado todo el capítulo, como siempre intento darle altas y bajas (llenarlo sólo de tensión o alegría sería un tanto monótono, sólo que la historia así lo requiera). Prometo seguir dando mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por tu apoyo._


	7. Abriendo las puertas del alma

_Uy uy uy, hola hola! Heme aquí, feliz y contenta y con nuevo capítulo en puerta. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Oh sí, que les guste, jajaja, supongo que eso es lo único que me falta. Así pues, no los detengo más y mejor los veo al final._

_Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews!_**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Abriendo las puertas del alma**

Observó por última vez el pulcro espejo que le devolvió su imagen, analizando hasta el último detalle. Llevaba el cabello parcialmente recogido por una diadema azul marino que hacía juego con el vestido del mismo color, el cual era sencillo, recordando que su amiga le había dicho que sería una cena casual. Por eso mismo había elegido accesorios igualmente discretos y un maquillaje de lo más natural; no le agradaba llamar la atención y se sentía obligada a causar buena impresión.

-_Ya tengo suficiente con su hermano, lo menos que quiero es a otro miembro de la familia Kinomoto en mi contra-_ pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Realmente estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido siquiera preguntarle cómo era su familia? Sakura le parecía definitivamente una buena persona, pero no conocía a los demás --sólo a Touya, cosa que no le ayudaba a albergar muchas esperanzas--. Los días habían pasado muy rápido desde el miércoles, quizá por el mismo temor que sentía.

-_Ya cálmate, Tomoyo Daidouji-_ Se obligó a tranquilizarse y aspiró profundamente antes de mirar el reloj –_Ya es hora de irme-_ pensó, encaminándose a la sala, donde había colocado ya su bolsa y otro paquete que no debía olvidar llevar consigo. Pero el timbre en la puerta atrajo su atención; se dirigió a la entrada, dispuesta a despedir cuanto antes a su inesperada visita.

"¡Kinomoto-san!" Sin duda alguna, la persona que vio al abrir la puerta era la última que esperaba -_¿Ahora qué viene a recriminarme? No dispongo de mucho tiempo-_ pensó, recordando la última --mejor dicho, la única-- vez que el hermano de su amiga había estado ahí por voluntad propia --y solo, sin ser arrastrado por Nakuru o la misma Sakura--. "Ah, disculpa, pero la verdad yo..." comenzó a excusarse para librarse de él cuanto antes y poder salir a su compromiso de esa noche.

"Ya es hora, vámonos" él la cortó secamente.

"¿Qué?" apenas si ella misma escuchó su propia voz, tal era la sorpresa que se había apoderado de su persona, y esto era evidente en su rostro.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? Te advierto que también tengo que pasar por Nakuru, así que si no estás lista..." dejó la oración en el aire, sabía que no era necesario continuar.

"S-sí, pero..." por primera vez desde que lo vio en el marco de su puerta, Tomoyo parpadeó.

Touya observó la confusión en las hermosas amatistas de la joven y frunció el entrecejo, arqueando ligeramente una ceja inquisitiva "¿No te dijo Sakura?".

Lentamente, la cabeza de la mujer se movió a los lados, negando en silencio.

El moreno suspiró cansadamente y entornó los ojos "Sakura..." dijo con voz grave entre dientes, visiblemente irritado.

**Flash Back.**

"Sí, ya avisé a Yue y me dijo que ahí estaría, tú misma podrás preguntárselo hoy por la noche que llegue a su casa" habló Touya por el auricular mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

"¡Qué bien, hace mucho que no lo veo!" exclamó la persona al otro lado de la línea "¿Y qué dijo Nakuru?".

"Le agradó la idea –_y brincó por toda la sala como una niña, si te interesa saberlo-_, dice que hace mucho que no los visita" contestó el hombre, sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente al imaginar nuevamente la escena que había hecho su entusiasta novia.

"Es cierto, seguro se alegró mucho" la voz de su hermana llegó nuevamente hasta él a través del teléfono.

-_Como no tienes idea- _pensó él sarcásticamente

"A Tomoyo le agradará mucho verla otra vez, me contó que le había caído muy bien y..." Sakura continuó hablando.

"¿Qué dices?" la interrumpió con evidente incredulidad en su tono de voz. El mayor de los Kinomoto frunció el ceño "Sakura... ¿invitaste a Daidouji a cenar con nosotros?" cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la pequeña esperanza que aún mantenía de que no fuera así.

"Por supuesto" la respuesta de la chica hizo trizas ese pequeño rayo de luz que casi había podido vislumbrar por un momento. Ahora podía despedirse de una cena tranquila y exenta de aquella incomodidad e irritación que le producía estar cerca de su vecina.

Touya aspiró profundamente "Sakura..." musitó.

"¿Qué? Me dijiste que no invitara a Syaoran, y no lo hice, pero tampoco esperabas que no invitara a nadie¿verdad?"

Él hizo una mueca al oír pronunciar el nombre del chino, pero prefirió no contestar una palabra.

"Ah, es cierto. Ahora que hablamos de Tomoyo... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó Sakura con la voz más dulce e inocente que tenía.

Touya entornó los ojos, aún sin contestar; sabía que esto no le traería nada bueno... conocía esa voz y lo que siempre se dejaba venir con ella.

"¿Podrías encargarte de traer a Tomoyo a la cena?" La pregunta le cayó tan bien como un balde de agua fría en una mañana invernal.

"¿Qué?" Debía estar bromeando y, tenía que admitirlo, Sakura nunca había sido buena para las bromas.

"Onegaishimazu, Onii-san" pidió la mujer al otro lado de la línea "No tiene caso que ambos vengan separados si viven en el mismo edificio" razonó ella.

"Sakura..." dijo entre dientes el trigueño.

"¿Sí?" imploró ella.

-_¿Por qué es tan necia?-_ se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, frustrado, "Ah... está bien" y con un suspiro admitió su derrota.

Definitivamente su hermana era una manipuladora, y se repitió que eso era algo que no debía olvidar.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"¿Estás lista?" Entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos fríamente en la mujer que tenía ante sí.

"Ah...sí" titubeó ella "sólo traigo unas cosas de la sala" y, diciendo esto, se apresuró para recoger la bolsa y el paquete, volviendo con uno en cada mano "Listo".

"¿No se te olvida algo?" El moreno arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

"Ah" dudó, pero vio cómo la mirada de su vecino se movía hacia un abrigo colgando del perchero "Es cierto" rió, apenada, y lo cogió, encargando por un momento las cosas al hombre para vestirse la prenda.

Touya la observó mientras hacía esto, pero su mente estaba en otro lado –_su... sonrisa-_ murmuró para sus adentros, pensando en la inocente sonrisa que había iluminado el rostro femenino hacía apenas unos instantes. Había sido tan espontánea... lo había tomado con la guardia totalmente baja –_es tan...-._

"Arigatou gozaimasu" el hermano de Sakura parpadeó al escuchar esto y notó cómo su vecina tomaba de nueva cuenta lo que había dejado en sus manos.

"Ah, sí... no hay de qué" ¿por qué se sentía aturdido? Salió y se quedó en el pasillo, esperando mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

**Hospital Yagami**

"Konichiwa" saludó quedamente un chico de frágil aspecto que no aparentaba más de once años "Hemos venido a visitarlas" anunció con orgullo, terminando de abrir la puerta, pues hasta el momento sólo había asomado la cabeza de negra cabellera por ella.

"Konbanwa" saludó amablemente el joven de brillante cabello añil que apareció a su lado cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta.

"Konbanwa" respondieron al unísono las dos hermanas en la habitación.

"Kyo-chan, qué bueno que has venido" dijo jovialmente la menor de ellas, que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

"Me alegra ver que estás mejor" el primero se acercó a ella, aunque no se le había pasado por alto la debilidad que aún había en su voz.

"Kyo insistió en que quería venir hoy. Ya me había pedido antes que lo trajera, pero me había sido imposible hacerlo" habló con calma el mayor, aproximándose unos pasos "Además, éste fue el día que convino en visitarlas".

"Gracias por traerlo, Kano tenía muchas ganas de verlo" contestó la muchacha que se había levantado de su silla, al lado de la cama, "Kyo", ahora se dirigía al que estaba con su hermana, "Me gustaría tanto poder agradecerte de alguna manera. Si tan sólo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti, pídemelo, por favor" se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura.

El aludido se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa "Bueno... ¡Una tarta de manzana, sí, eso me gustaría para compartirlo con Kano!" y desvió la atención a otro lado "¿Te gustan las tartas de manzana?" preguntó, ansioso, a la linda niña de ojos miel que le sonreía desde su lecho.

"¡Sí! Hoy mismo el doctor me dijo que podía comer prácticamente lo que quisiera" contestó ésta, emocionada "¿Verdad que puedo, onee-chan?" sus ojos brillaron hacia su hermana.

"Sí, sí puedes" sonrió ella con ternura.

"Kyo, prometiste que no causarías molestias" esta vez era turno de Eriol de hablar.

"¡No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario!" Se apresuró a responder ella al tiempo que tomaba su bolso "Es más, iré ahora mismo a comprarlo, hay una excelente pastelería a sólo una cuadra de aquí. Prometo no tardar".

"Está bien,... pero en ese caso, por favor, permítame acompañarla" se ofreció gentilmente el inglés.

"No es..."

"Se lo ruego, no me puedo permitir dejarla ir sola" la interrumpió de la manera más cortés que pudo.

"Está bien" se resignó la muchacha y ambos salieron del cuarto, caminando en silencio hasta el elevador.

"Su hermano parece ser una personita muy agradable..." habló ella mientras esperaban el ascensor y quiso decir algo más, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del sujeto que iba con ella. Intentó recordar en vano si habría sido pronunciado en alguna ocasión.

Él pareció notar su incertidumbre, pues enseguida dijo: "Discúlpeme, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, pero me agradaría que me llamara simplemente Eriol" su voz era aterciopelada, y su manera de hablar, tranquila.

"Mucho gusto, Eriol, yo soy Takako Arima; por favor, llámeme Takako" sonrió ella con afabilidad.

"Si le parece¿podríamos tutearnos?" Propuso él gentilmente.

"¡Creo que estaría bien!" La sonrisa de la chica aumentó y el joven pensó que, después de todo, su hermano se había equivocado al afirmar que la pequeña Kano tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo; seguro no había visto reír a la hermana.

El tintineante sonido del timbre del elevador anunció su llegada y ambos subieron al aparato.

**Casa Kinomoto.**

/Din-Dong/ (hehe, hacía mucho que quería poner ese sonido, pero no me atrevía, está demasiado trillado... prometo no volver a hacerlo, sólo quería darme el gusto).

"¡Yo voy!" se escuchó venir una voz femenina desde el interior y, unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió ante ellos. "Ya llegaron" habló la alegre castaña que apareció tras la puerta "¡Okairi!" se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

"¡Konbanwa!" Saludaron los recién llegados a coro; un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, una mujer de joviales ojos marrones y lacio cabello chocolate, y otra más joven de brillantes ojos violetas y piel de alabastro. Los tres aceptaron el gesto y pasaron, quitándose el calzado en la entrada y siguiendo a la joven de ojos verdes hasta una extensa sala donde se encontraban otros tres hombres, con los que intercambiaron saludos.

"Otoo-san, Yuki-kun, Yue-kun, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji" Sakura presentó a su amiga "Tomoyo, ellos son mi papá, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y nuestros vecinos y amigos de la familia: Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro" habló, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión a la mujer de cabellos violáceos.

"Un placer, señor Kinomoto, Yue-san; y un gusto volver a encontrarlo, Tsukishiro sensei" dijo amablemente Tomoyo y los aludidos regresaron su cortesía.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la sala mientras Sakura iba a la cocina y Tomoyo observó tímidamente a los dos hombres que le resultaban desconocidos. El papá, por cuyos cabellos almendrados comenzaban a asomar un par de canas, parecía un hombre amable, con el rostro relajado y una serenidad que los lentes, que resguardaban un par de ojos marrones, ayudaba a acrecentar –_Parece un buen hombre, ahora creo ver de dónde saca Sakura su buen carácter, aunque...- _dirigió una mirada furtiva a Touya e hizo una mueca dubitativa –_siempre hay excepciones...-_ suspiró y meneó la cabeza desaprobadoramente.

Después desvió su atención hacia el menor de los hermanos Tsukishiro, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, con largos y lacios cabellos plateados que le caían hasta el final de la espalda, atados en una cola; sus ojos eran alargados, casi felinos, y de un color violeta varios tonos más claro que el de ella... casi glacial. Su piel era blanca, mas no tanto como la de su hermano, y su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Pero su corazón dio un salto en su pecho cuando constató que la estaba mirando fríamente -_¡Ay, me vio! Y por su mirada debe estar pensando que los estoy analizando-_ y, en un rincón de su mente, alguien pareció agregar -_¡Baka¿Acaso no es eso lo que estás haciendo?-_ sintió entonces cómo la sangre se arremolinaba en su cabeza y bajó la vista ¡Cómo se avergonzaba de su comportamiento!.

"¡Hoeee!" una aguda exclamación proveniente de la cocina provocó instantáneamente que todos volvieran su atención en esa dirección, justo un segundo antes de escuchar un estrepitoso sonido que sin duda indicaba el desastroso final de varias de las piezas de una vajilla. Una mueca apareció en el rostro de casi todos, menos en el de los hermanos Tsukishiro, pues mientras que el menor permanecía impertérrito, el otro sostenía una gentil sonrisa y una pequeña gota bajaba por su frente.

"Quizás Sakura necesite un poco de ayuda, iré con ella, con su permiso" dijo la amiga de ésta y, con un rápido movimiento, se escabulló a la cocina, aún sintiendo la gélida mirada del varón de cabellos plateados en su espalda. ¿De verdad había creído que era suficiente con caerle mal a Touya Kinomoto? Suspiró y entró a la cocina.

-------------------------------

"Fue hace seis meses" Takako habló de manera casi inaudible. Caminaban sin prisa de regreso al hospital. Se había quedado un buen rato en un silencio que Eriol había adivinado como reflexivo, decidiendo no interrumpir "Kano y mis padres decidieron salir a dar un paseo, yo no pude acompañarlos por un trabajo de la escuela" continuó, no había despegado la vista del pavimento desde que salieron de la pastelería, y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo. "Cuando regresaban, un carro los chocó por un lado y se salieron del camino, estrellándose a toda velocidad contra un poste de luz que atravesó parte del carro y lo dejó hecho un montón de hierros retorcidos" había melancolía en sus ojos apenas visibles desde el alto punto de vista del joven.

Llegaron al hospital, mas ella no se decidió a entrar, observando el edificio ante sus ojos nublados, pero ahora no se atrevía a llorar –_Debo estar feliz, Kano está ahora conmigo-_ intentó sonreír en vano. Notó nuevamente la presencia del hombre a su lado, por un momento lo había olvidado, más bien había estado hablando para sí. Él se había mantenido en silencio, seguramente por respeto; había dado muestras de ser todo un caballero, mas, sin embargo, seguramente no le interesaba esa historia. Levantó la vista hacia el par de ojos azules que la contemplaban con serenidad y algo de preocupación, pero, más que nada, la miraban con atención, posándose penetrantes en los suyos de color miel. "Disculpa, yo..."

"Si gustas podemos pasar a la cafetería, por Kyo no te preocupes, no se impacientará; menos aún estando con tu hermana" le ofreció amablemente sin apartar la mirada, y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apaciguando los pensamientos de la chica.

"Ah..." ella sintió cómo un calor hormigueante se apoderaba de sus mejillas y asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose por un instante incapaz de articular palabra alguna mientras siguiera hundiéndose en ese profundo mar azul.

Ambos entraron y doblaron a la derecha para entrar a la cafetería, donde tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en una mesa. Eriol continuó observándola, dejando que ella decidiera si continuar o no y en qué momento hacerlo.

"Papá no alcanzó a llegar al hospital" Finalmente Takako interrumpió el silencio "y mamá murió un día después" el inglés pudo constatar que la mujer ya había derramado todas las lágrimas que pudo por sus padres, pues aunque sus bellos ojos perdían vitalidad con tales recuerdos, ya ninguna gota se atrevía a asomarse por ellos.

"Kano quedó en coma durante dos meses, durante los cuales fue sometida a múltiples operaciones. Después despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ellos..." Takako bajó un poco la cabeza "Yo no quería decírselo, aún estaba muy débil para perturbarla de esa manera, ella los quería mucho, era su pequeña y ambos la adoraban, al igual que yo" una débil sonrisa apareció fugazmente en sus labios "...pero tampoco podía mentirle, y cuando ella preguntó, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue interpretar mi silencio" un doloroso suspiro salió de su garganta "Hubiera deseado no ver nunca tanta tristeza reflejada en su rostro siempre dulce y sonriente...".

Calló, quedando pensativa. Quizás meditando qué decir, pero más probablemente recordando esa imagen que parecía alterarla tanto, pensando en su hermana. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una diminuta gota cristalina delineó su suave faz y cayó en la mesa. –_Quiere mucho a su hermana, le duele más verla sufrir que la misma partida de sus padres- _Eriol la contempló en silencio, dejando que todo ese dolor que veía penetrara sus ojos y se expandiera por su propio cuerpo, explotando en su pecho –_Kyo-_ pensó en su propio hermano, la persona más importante para él, y la punzada se agudizó aún más.

"A los dos días cayó en estado de coma de nueva cuenta, un estado catatónico. Los doctores dijeron que esta vez no despertaría hasta no recuperar la voluntad de hacerlo. Duró casi cuatro meses así. Lo que más me dolía era saber que mi hermana no quería despertar... ¡Aún es tan pequeña! Todos los días me preguntaba por qué. Me levantaba por las mañanas con esa pregunta en la cabeza y me dormía pensando en ella" y, luego de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, levantó la cabeza "Cuando entré a la habitación este miércoles y vi al pequeño Kyo hablándole de esa manera, me quedé petrificada. Eran palabras tan bellas¡Cuánto deseé que ella las pudiera escuchar... pero, de repente, ella... habló" dijo esta última palabra en un susurro, casi como si aún no pudiera creerlo, "¡Kano estaba despierta!" los ojos miel se volvieron acuosos y dos ríos de lágrimas hicieron su caudal a lo largo de sus mejillas, y una dulce sonrisa iluminó nuevamente el bello rostro de la muchacha "No sé si algún día podré agradecérselo" tomó las manos de un sorprendido Eriol y las besó con ternura.

El varón sintió un golpe de electricidad subir por sus brazos y, aún atónito, con un gesto detuvo a la mujer y le regaló una sonrisa "Yo digo, y creo que Kyo estará de acuerdo conmigo en esto, que con verlas tanto a ti como a Kano juntas y felices, será más que suficiente. Quizás se deba a que no nos gusta ver llorar a una mujer... a menos claro, que esas lágrimas derrochen felicidad" y, alargando una blanca mano, pasó el pulgar por una mejilla húmeda, llevándose consigo el rastro del llanto y una gota salina que apenas comenzaba su recorrido. Observó la gota que quedó en su dedo "Sí, esas lágrimas parecen más puras al no traer consigo amargos sentimientos" habló, sin despegar la vista de la diminuta gota cristalina "Pero nada es más gratificante que una dulce sonrisa" levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos añiles en el par miel que se iluminó a la vez que la mujer de cabellos dorados reía inconteniblemente.

Un magnífico sonido, según pensó Eriol.

-------------------------------

"¡Señor Kinomoto, la comida está deliciosa!" Exclamó una alegre Nakuru con los ojos cerrados por el deleite, y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Bueno, Sakura me ayudo a hacerla" respondió modestamente al cumplido.

"Entonces quizás sea mejor que deje de comer, no quiero morir de indigestión de camino a casa" replicó Touya, alejando su plato con ambas manos, fingiendo incomodidad.

"¡Touya!" Gruñó Sakura.

"No digas eso, Touya. La comida está exquisita y estoy seguro que, tanto Sakura como el señor Kinomoto, han puesto gran esmero en ella, tenemos que agradecerles a ambos" habló un más que contento Yukito, quien recién terminaba su cuarto plato, para asombro de una joven de cabello violáceo.

Tomoyo sólo observaba lo que ocurría con divertida atención, descifrando los papeles que cada quien interpretaría siempre que tales reuniones se llevaban a cabo: la alegre Nakuru, que amenizaba el lugar con sus joviales comentarios; el fastidioso Touya Kinomoto, que gustaba de molestar a su hermana en cada ocasión que se le presentaba; la inocente Sakura, que caía en cada broma hecha por su hermano, reaccionando tal y como él espera que haga; el templado señor Kinomoto, que tranquilizaba los exaltados ánimos de sus hijos; el afable profesor Tsukishiro, que devolvía armonía a la plática con sus siempre amables y certeros comentarios; y Yue Tsukishiro, quien se limitaba a contemplar, impertérrito, la escena que ante él se desplegaba.

Yue Tsukishiro...

-_Ese hombre es un misterio-_ pensó Tomoyo. Parecía captar perfectamente cada cosa que ocurría a su alrededor. Según había atestiguado, el sujeto era capaz de entender perfectamente una conversación que se llevara a cabo de un lado de la mesa, escuchar un cuchicheo al otro lado, y notar una mirada furtiva que alguien lanzara a otro incluso fuera de su campo visual... ¡Todo al mismo tiempo!.

Claro, esto también se debía a que no se molestaba en un factor de distracción: y es que no hablaba en absoluto.

La universitaria incluso se habría preguntado si sería mudo de no ser porque el hombre en cuestión los había saludado formalmente a su llegada. Lo que sí había pensado era que el varón de ojos violetas podría sentirse incómodo por su presencia --molesto era la palabra exacta--, mas, de ser así, ya habrían surgido comentarios por parte de los demás presentes, así que asumía que ésa debía ser su personalidad en la vida diaria.

"Si así fue la comida, me pregunto cómo será el postre" la voz de Yukito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡El postre!" Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento cuando la palabra hizo resonancia en su mente "Es cierto, disculpen un momento, enseguida vuelvo" y, con esto, salió de la cocina, dejando algunos rostros confundidos en ella.

"Tomoyo hizo el postre, pero creo que lo olvidó en la sala" explicó tranquilamente Sakura "Es una excelente cocinera, y la repostería es su especialidad" agregó.

Touya recargó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano "Sólo eso me faltaba: comida de Sakura y el postre de mi vecina" murmuró, mas Nakuru a su lado lo escuchó y le pisó con fuerza el pie derecho. El moreno ahogó un alarido de dolor, sin embargo éste se pudo traslucir en sus ojos que se abrieron como platos sin mayor explicación.

"Perdonen, aquí está" anunció la joven de ojos violeta que entraba nuevamente en ese momento. Sakura le ayudó a repartir las rebanadas de lo que parecía ser a todas luces un exquisito pastel de chocolate.

"¡Hmm, está delicioso!" Exclamó un deleitado Yukito y, de inmediato, Fujitaka secundó su afirmación.

"No me sorprende, a Yukito le encantan hasta las rocas... y mi papá es demasiado amable para ofender el orgullo de alguien, en especial de una mujer" farfulló Touya sin siquiera probar bocado.

"¡Touya, no seas grosero!" Nakuru habló y se llevó un trozo a la boca "Hmm, es cierto ¡Está exquisito!" No pudo contener un entusiasta comentario.

"Me alegra que sea de su agrado" replicó una Tomoyo sonrojada.

Sakura probó el suyo y sumó otro cumplido, mientras que Yue simplemente comió sin inmutarse en absoluto, aunque agradeció formalmente su rebanada.

"Por cierto, Sakura, tu madre es una mujer muy bella" la hija de Sonomi Daidouji habló, refiriéndose a la dama que figuraba en un retrato colocado al centro de la mesa –_adorna el lugar aún mejor que un arreglo floral-_ pensó.

"Sí, Nadeshiko era la más hermosa de todas" Fue Fujitaka quien contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja, confundida "¿Era?".

"Sí, okaa-san murió cuando yo tenía sólo tres años" Sakura replicó.

"Ah, yo... lo..."

"No te preocupes, Tomoyo" Fujitaka la interrumpió al ver la incomodidad y angustia reflejadas en su rostro "Ya hace muchos años de eso, y también de que decidimos no lamentar su partida, sino alegrarnos porque ahora ella está en un lugar más agradable" explicó con una gentil sonrisa que logró reconfortar a Tomoyo... aunque no del todo.

-_Alegrarse porque se encuentra en un lugar mejor... ¿Acaso he sido egoísta al no verlo de esa manera?-_ la universitaria de piel de alabastro se sumió en sus pensamientos –_pero no puedo dejar de sentir esta culpabilidad... además aún estoy en deuda con ella...-_ un extraño brillo se apoderó de sus amatistas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su vecino.

"También algún día me gustaría conocer a tus padres" la voz de Sakura la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Mis... padres?" Tomoyo parpadeó.

Touya se descubrió repentinamente conteniendo la respiración, a la expectativa de la reacción que tendría la muchacha. Durante un segundo deseó sacarla de ese lugar, seguro no estaría lista para hablar del tema tan abiertamente como su padre –_Su dolor aún es reciente-,_ ¿se había preocupado por ella? Por alguna razón, esta vez no le sorprendió pensar de esa manera.

"Bueno..." ella tragó saliva –_cálmate, no es momento para arruinar la velada-_ "Mi madre murió hace poco más de dos meses, y a mi padre no lo he visto desde que tenía siete años" dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo, aunque un observador Touya notó el esfuerzo que requirió para lograrlo.

"Ah, Tomoyo... disculpa, yo no..." Ahora Sakura (en realidad todos los demás también) era la incómoda, no sabiendo cómo responder a tal confesión; pues, si a ella le dolía con sólo escucharlo, no podía imaginar qué momentos pasaría su amiga.

"Está bien, tú no sabías, y soy yo quien debe disculparse por no haberte dicho nada" Tomoyo la tranquilizó.

-_No sabía lo de su padre... no lo ha visto desde que era pequeña-_ el hijo mayor de Fujitaka Kinomoto bajó la cabeza, eso sí que lo tomaba por sorpresa; pareciera como si cada cosa que descubriera de ella fuera tan o más dolorosa que la anterior. Sabía, por el informe de su amigo, que sus padres estaban divorciados... pero eso era muy diferente a no haber contado con su compañía desde tan temprana edad, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre y necesitaba la compañía de alguien cercano. Miró el pastel que tenía frente a sí y que no se había molestado en tocar, cosa que finalmente hizo para distraer su mente que comenzaba a gritarle una maraña de cosas incomprensibles; como si hubiera siete sujetos en su interior, todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

Mordió, absorto, el trozo de pan –_Es cierto, está delicioso. Es dulce sin ser empalagoso... es... como sus ojos...-_ pensó distraídamente, hasta que tomó conciencia del sentido que llevaban esas silenciosas palabras –_Baka¿en qué estás pensando?-_ se sacudió de la cabeza esas ideas.

Cuando volvió su atención a la conversación, Sakura ya estaba cambiando de tema.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan... espero que no te moleste, pero le he enseñado a otoo-san la pintura que me regalaste" dijo la castaña comenzando a recoger los platos, ayudada por la aludida, que se había ofrecido a ello.

"Es cierto, y debo decirte que es muy bueno. Me agrada mucho tu estilo y perspectiva de las cosas" secundó el hombre de gafas y cabello marrón "Y quiero hacerte una propuesta que me encantaría aceptaras".

La mujer de ojos violeta se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la gran interrogante en su cabeza.

Touya parpadeó -_¿Acaso papá está pensando en...?-_.

"No sé si Sakura te lo haya dicho, pero soy dueño del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Nadeshiko (y seguimos con el asunto de los nombres... lo siento, no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa)." El asombro de Tomoyo le indicó que no era así "En él, cada dos meses dedico una sala entera para presentar la exposición de alguna joven promesa del arte, ya sea escultura, pintura, o incluso audiovisual" explicó el hombre "Y, tras ver tu pintura en días pasados, he decidido que me gustaría que fuera tuya la próxima exposición, que será el quince de diciembre... tenemos aproximadamente un mes para planearlo todo".

Decir que la vecina de Touya se quedó atónita sería menospreciar su reacción, tras la cual le tomó severos segundos recuperar la cordura. Tiempo que los demás esperaron con paciencia.

"Ah... y-yo... b-bueno..." tartamudeó la menuda mujer, quien se vio obligada a tragar saliva en un intento vano de digerir lo que se le acababa de decir "Yo... no quisiera comprometerlo con algo así, señor Kinomoto, aunque agradezco su amable oferta" por fin logró unir las palabras correctamente y suspiró, aliviada de conseguirlo.

"No crea que el señor Kinomoto le haría esa propuesta sin antes haberlo pensado bien. Le aseguro que no lo hace por mera simpatía, él sabe distinguir muy bien en dónde radica el verdadero arte y no le daría un lugar en su museo a algo que no lo mereciera" Esta vez el turno de hablar fue de un gélido Yue, a quien todos escucharon con atención y marcada sorpresa.

Tomoyo lo miró asombrada. Ahora podía comprender que el hombre casi nunca hablaba --y no precisamente por timidez--, pero cuando lo hacía, el mundo lo escuchaba. Tal era la seguridad de sus palabras.

"De una manera muy escueta, pero sí, Yue tiene razón" Fujitaka continuó "Así que no sientas que me comprometes, pues yo ya estoy comprometido con el arte. Lo que ahora quiero saber es si tú estás dispuesta a hacer lo mismo".

"Eh... pues..." La joven paseó su mirada como si buscara algo que la ayudara a tomar una buena decisión. Entonces sus amatistas se encontraron con un par de esmeraldas que la observaban emocionadas –_Sakura confía en esto, no puedo decepcionarla, además fue su idea-_, tomó aire antes de atreverse a dar una respuesta "Me encantaría, señor Kinomoto".

"¡Entonces ya está!" Exclamó una Sakura que no cabía en sí de gusto.

Diez minutos después, todos se encontraban en la sala: Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka conversaban a un lado de la chimenea apagada --el frío aún no era tan calador y la calefacción cumplía bien su función--; Sakura platicaba con Yue, sorprendentemente sacándole al hombre más que monosílabos; y Tomoyo y Nakuru hacían lo propio a un lado de la ventana, observando de cuando en cuando el jardín y, más allá, la solitaria calle.

"¡Es cierto!" la más joven exclamó después de un momento de silencio "Aún tengo las ropas que me prestaste en el bosque, pero prometo devolverlas la próxima vez que..."

"Quédatelas, ahora son tuyas. Además, se te ven mejor a ti que a mí, y no podría ya ponerme algo sabiendo que a otra persona le queda mejor mi propia ropa... ¡No podría dejar de pensar en esa humillación cada vez que me mirara al espejo vestida con ellas!" dijo ella exagerando una fingida indignación. Tomoyo rió por lo alto, incapaz de contenerse con la broma de la mujer.

Al otro lado de la sala, un par de ojos oscuros se posaron en la chica, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban mirando¡Nunca la habían visto reír así! Y la imagen que esto reflejaba, así como el melodioso sonido de la sincera carcajada, resultaban por demás agradables. Se veía increíble cuando estaba alegre. Un momento¿quién había dicho eso? Touya sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su propia conversación, decidiendo en un rincón de su mente que ésa no sería la última vez que la vería así... no, tendría que haber más. Sólo que este pequeño rincón en su cabeza generalmente pasaba desapercibido a su conciencia.

"Nakuru, realmente eres una persona muy gentil y alegre... y llena de energía también. Aún no puedo creer que alguien como tú..."

"¿Qué¿Qué alguien como yo salga con alguien como Touya?" Continuó por ella la aludida en un tono divertido. Tomoyo asintió tímidamente, esperando que no lo tomara como una indiscreción "mmm, quizás tengas razón, Touya puede ser muy frío y cortante si se lo propone, aunque si conoces a Yue, te darás cuenta de que eso no es nada", sonrió, mirando de reojo a este último "pero en realidad es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás, sólo que no le gusta demostrarlo... tiene un gran orgullo" agregó, guiñándole un ojo confidente, cual si estuviera revelándole un gran secreto "también es muy honesto y no le agrada que la gente oculte cosas... además, su capacidad para afrontar las situaciones difíciles es algo que admiro mucho" e, inclinándose para susurrarle lo siguiente en la oreja, agregó: "Eso sí, es _muy_ celoso".

La universitaria rió nuevamente, aunque esta vez sí se contuvo un poco, llevándose una mano a la boca, conciente de que esta vez hablaban de alguien a sus espaldas –_sí, es bastante sobreprotector con Sakura. Pobre Nakuru, es demasiado bella, debe atraer la atención de muchos hombres y eso no le ha de gustar nada a Kinomoto-san-_. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose la escena y otra risita se escapó de su boca.

"No te reirías si estuvieras en mi lugar" replicó la mayor fingiendo seriedad "Una vez, mientras realizábamos una recopilación de datos..."

Una hora y media después, todos los invitados se despedían y se dirigían a sus casas; unos caminando (los hermanos Tsukishiro, por si no recuerdan, son vecinos de Sakura) y otros en coche (lógicamente, Touya, Nakuru y Tomoyo).

Tomoyo viajaba en el asiento trasero, recordando las conversaciones que había sostenido con cada uno, incluso con el callado Yue, aunque, a diferencia de Sakura, había podido contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en que el varón le había contestado con algo más que un monosílabo. Por lo demás, todos habían sido muy amables con ella.

Unos minutos después, llegaban a casa de Nakuru y la más joven se pasaba al asiento del copiloto (a petición del encantador moreno, claro... no crean que le agrada hacerla de chofer) mientras Touya despedía a su novia en el porche. Cuando éste volvió, continuaron su camino en silencio por unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, el hombre no podía apartar de su cabeza un asunto al que le había estado dando vueltas desde que salieron de casa de su padre --por culpa del cual sólo había estado respondiendo enajenado a la charla de una Nakuru extrañada con su actitud; y es que se sentía... mal, tenía que admitirlo –_Cuando okaa-san murió, yo conté con el apoyo de mi padre y el ánimo que me daba Sakura con su infantil alegría; cuando los padres de Yukito y Yue murieron, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y a nosotros. Pero...-_ miró de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado –_ella no tenía a nadie. No ha visto a su padre desde hace trece años y, según Yukito me informó, no tiene hermanos. Cuando su madre murió, ella no contaba con nadie que la apoyara... además, ni siquiera fue una muerte natural o accidental; ¡Fue un asesinato! No imagino cómo debió sentirse al respecto... le arrebataron a su madre sin razón-_ apretó las manos sobre el volante.

-_Ahora viene el sentimiento de culpabilidad... típico-_ otra vez, su molesta conciencia le hablaba.

-_No es eso-_ se respondió testarudamente, intentando concentrarse en el camino, quizás para no tener que escuchar realmente a su otro yo.

-_Oh, sí lo es. Admítelo, cuando ella necesitaba de alguien con quien contar, llegaste tú y lo único que hiciste fue tratarla como si fuera la escoria de la humanidad en persona ¿O acaso ya olvidaste tu amenaza de no dejarla amistar con Sakura? Cosa que, por cierto, no lograste-_ replicó la voz burlonamente en su cabeza.

-_Cállate-_

-_Es lo único que sabes decir cuando no se te ocurre nada más¿verdad?-_ nuevamente, su mente se mofaba de él.

Touya gruñó y sólo la voz de su acompañante lo sacó de su discusión interna (yo diría que lo salvó, pues definitivamente había perdido, no lo creen?). "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

El moreno parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad "No... nada" quedó en silenció unos segundos antes de animarse a preguntar "Daidouji¿por qué no me dijiste lo de tu padre?".

La otra lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida "Nunca me preguntaste por él, además... ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?".

Touya sintió una enorme losa sobre su cabeza golpearlo con fuerza. De acuerdo, _ése_ era un argumento válido. Tragó saliva y, con ésta, todo su orgullo "Lo que quiero decir es¿Por qué permitiste que te juzgara mal? Creí que eras una niña rica caprichosa desde la primera vez que te vi, en el barranco. Te llamé egoísta, pero yo... estaba equivocado", admitió, avergonzado. "Realmente debiste tener razones para pensar que tu mundo se había acabado, aún así, dejaste que te hablara como lo hice, y ahora que sé lo que sucedió contigo, me doy cuenta de que... no fui del todo justo¿por qué lo permitiste?" La miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención al camino.

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, más aún después de recibir esa mirada que mostraba a un Touya... ¿arrepentido? Y algo enfurecido, pero también notaba que esa furia no iba dirigida a ella, sino hacia él mismo.

Intentó decir algo, mas ninguna palabra salió de su boca, tal era la impresión que tenía. ¿Touya Kinomoto admitía que había errado su juicio respecto a ella¿Acaso se había tragado su orgullo para poder decir lo que acababa de escuchar? Definitivamente no podía creerlo --apenas unas horas antes había hablado del indiscutible orgullo de su vecino con la novia de éste--, menos aún encontrar una reacción coherente. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión tan bruscamente? No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo: el moreno tenía una familia amorosa y cálida, mientras que ella no tenía nada... _–nada_-.

"Y-yo..." comenzó a hablar finalmente cuando se sintió capaz de ello, aunque descubrió que no podía hacerlo sin tartamudear "N-no lo... sé" admitió. ¿Por qué no le había dicho todo en un principio? Sí, la había lastimado con todo lo que alguna vez le dijo, pero... bueno, no tenía por qué hacerlo, en realidad él era un completo desconocido y no confiaba en él, además...

Lo miró por un momento, distinguiendo por primera vez algo que definitivamente no le gustó "y... tampoco quería causarte lástima, tal como ahora está pasando".

El trigueño frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, visiblemente molesto. Se orilló y aparcó el carro, girándose finalmente para mirarla "Esto que ves aquí, no es lástima. Créeme que no soy muy bueno sintiendo eso por los demás. ¡Lo que siento ahora es ira! Porque admito que no me comporté como la persona más sensata, porque hasta ahora puedo comprender cuán grande era la tristeza que te había llevado a intentar lo que hiciste, porque admito que yo no sé cómo habría reaccionado en tu lugar... porque sé que no me habría sido nada fácil superarlo... porque te juzgué tontamente sin antes ponerme en tu lugar" suspiró con fuerza "porque veo que no he aprendido nada de Sakura" dijo por lo bajo, aunque la muchacha lo escuchó.

Tomoyo se quedó de una pieza. Tantas eran las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, que no sabía cuál de todas era más importante, o al menos coherente.

Touya notó la confusión e incomodidad en el rostro de la joven y la tomó de la barbilla con una mano "Pero..." le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos "acabar con tu vida no era la mejor solución, eso tienes que admitirlo".

Tomoyo parpadeó, notando que el hombre cambiaba de tema para evitarle buscar una respuesta a todo lo que había dicho y asintió afirmativamente, sonriendo "Wakatta. Arigatou".

"¿Arigatou?" Ahora el confundido era él.

"Sí, por salvar mi vida y no permitirme cometer mi último y más grande error".

Touya sonrió. Hasta ese momento ella no le había agradecido el salvarla y eso le había hecho pensar que ella en verdad lamentaba no haber muerto en ese momento. Pero ahora veía que no era así, que en verdad quería seguir viviendo, lo veía en sus ojos... y en su hermosa sonrisa. "¿Es eso lo único que recibo después de salvarte la vida?" Bromeó, incapaz de evitar que la comisura de sus labios se elevara un poco, delatando su alegría; en realidad sentía que aquella sonrisa era más que suficiente, y no se molestó en pensar la razón de ello "¿Un 'gracias' seco y, además, tardío?".

La sonrisa de Tomoyo aumentó su tamaño "Pues entonces pida lo que quiera, señor Kinomoto" dijo con acento burlón, sorprendiéndose a sí misma; nunca le había hablado así.

"Un pastel como el de ahora, pero para mí solo" bromeó él.

La chica arqueó las cejas, sorprendida "Creí que no te había gustado, te mostrabas muy renuente a probarlo".

"Pero al final lo hice... y ahora quiero más" respondió él, lamiéndose el labio con sólo recordar el sabor del postre.

"Hecho, un pastel entero para Kinomoto-san" Finalizó la joven de cabellos violáceos como si acabara de cerrar un trato.

Touya estuvo a punto de replicar, argumentando que sólo era una broma, pero se detuvo al pensar que no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea. Además, centró su atención en otro punto... "Touya" dijo, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

"¿Perdón?" Tomoyo frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo lo que el varón quería decir.

"Sólo llámame Touya. Ya has conocido a mi padre, y no es necesario recurrir a escenas como la de esta noche" dijo, pensando en cómo, antes de despedirse, la universitaria había llamado a 'Kinomoto-san', atrayendo la atención tanto de él, como de su padre, provocando una pequeña confusión y teniendo que explicar a quién se refería.

"De acuerdo, pero entonces tendrás que llamarme Tomoyo, no sería justo que yo te hablara por tu nombre y tú no hicieras lo mismo¿o me equivoco?" El rostro de la chica indicaba cuánta seguridad tenía en lo que decía, y que no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta.

Nuevamente, otro buen punto expuesto por la mujer "Supongo que tienes razón" dijo lentamente "Entonces, así será, Tomoyo-san" ¿cómo era que de repente ese nombre le sonaba más bello que nunca¿Acaso tenía que ver con que esta vez era él quien lo pronunciaba? No, seguramente sólo se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la amenidad del momento, algo que no era muy común entre ellos.

"Me parece bien, Touya-san" Y, al momento en que la última palabra salía de su boca, la joven de ojos violetas pudo distinguir la abierta sonrisa del moreno en la oscuridad. De repente sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad. Era una muestra de alegría tan cálida, sincera y... sexy, increíblemente sexy... -_¡Ah¿Qué estás pensando?-_ se recriminó y sintió cómo el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, agradeciendo a la negrura de la noche que no la delatara en lo que podía adivinar como un profundo sonrojo.

Pero, si bien el trigueño no vio el encendido color carmín que se apoderaba del rostro de Tomoyo, sí sintió temblar su barbilla por un segundo en su mano y, por alguna razón que por el momento no quería analizar, sonrió aún más para sus adentros.

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo:**

¿Syaoran celoso¿Quién será el desafortunado que se encuentrecon su mirada iracunda? Sakura tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Por otro lado, Touya continúa recordando aquel suceso del pasado que tanto lo perturba, pero analizar el presente también es necesario. Yukito mantiene una plática con Tomoyo y, tras una introspección a su propio pasado, descubre la fortaleza que esconde esa chica¿entonces por qué Touya la llamaba una persona peligrosa? En el edificio departamental una música trae de regreso sentimientos olvidados por la amatistas, mientras que Eriol hace un encargo a un Touya que no puede evitar pensar en el contenido del paquete que el inglés le entrega... ¿es para Tomoyo¿Qué podrá ser? Pronto lo descubrirá y... podrán ver las reacciones que esto ocasiona en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

_Fiuu... (ay, esto me recuerda a Fye, jiji) Bueno... este capítulo sinceramente me encantó, jeje, espero y lo mismo les ocurra y, cualquier queja, por favor, háganla de mi conocimiento. Creo que la relación de nuestra querida parejita va mejorando... ¿y Eriol? bueno, yo creo que el hombre también merece algo de cariño, y si no lo creen... tendrán que esperar al capítulo 9 para comenzar a entenderlo (o sea que aún falta un ratito para que se comience a descubrir algo sobre el inglés). Sí, lo sé, Syaoran no ha hecho acto de aparición en este capítulo (ni modo, Touya no lo quería en la cena... si será necio este hombre), pero, como pueden ver en el resumen del sig. capítulo, lo tendremos próximamente, jejeje, y no se imaginan lo que espera con él. _

_¿Qué dicen de Yue? Yo, personalmente, amo a este hombre, por más frío que pueda ser, jejeje. Recuerden que cada personaje en estatrama tendrá su propia historia... NINGUNO es la excepción. Así que, bueno o malo, cada quien tiene sus razones de ser como es (ya lo han visto con Touya ¿o no?) jajaja. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el vocabulario y especiales agradecimientos a todo aquel que sigue este fic, dejen review o no, agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerlo._

**Onegaishimazu:** por favor, te lo suplico  
**Konichiwa: **hola  
**Kon ban wa:** buenas tardes.  
**Okairi: **bienvenido  
**Wakatta:** lo sé, comprendo  
**Baka: **idiota  
**Sensei: **profesor

**Reiko Navi-san**: Ojalá te haya gustado, señorita. La respuesta a tu review es un poco larga, así que te la mando por mail¿te parece? Espero que leas primero el capítulo, jeje.

**Yuzu : **En verdad agradezco tus jitomatazos, aunque no lo creas, cualquier cosa es bienvenida. Aunque, para que éstos no se transformen en naranjas (que sí son dolorosas con semejante corteza), espero de corazón que este capítulo haya sido de tu total satisfacción. Lamento que el capítulo pasado te haya resultado un poco empalagoso, no era mi intención... y quizás éste también lo fue un poco, en realidad tengo que darles un descanso a los personajes, pues se avecinan muchos golpes duros y revelaciones bastante difíciles de las que no puedo hablarte por más que obvias razones. Como ya te dije, todos tus comentarios serán recibidos con alegría, así que si tienes algo que decir sobre esta nueva entrega, no te detengas en hacérmelo saber, también quiero hacer que este fic sea, en lo posible, de tu agrado.

**Arinayed**¡Qué tal! Bueno, tu respuesta seguramente la recibirás por vía e-mail, pues me parece más prudente, sabes que tenemos que evitar contestar, así que hago lo posible, jeje.

**Aiko: **Una malvada... es uno de los mejores halagos que me han hecho en mi vida, jeje... Sí, me voy alegrando de que por fin vayan comprendiendo los sentimientos de Touya... ¿ven que no es un ogro? Se los dije, no hay que juzgar mal a la gente, lección que él acaba de aprender, jajaja. Yuki es un amor, tan distinto de Yue, que, a su manera, también es todo un amor... yo lo adoro (ay Dios, yo los adoro a todos: Touya, Eriol, Yue... oh, son tan encantadores). ¿De qué está enfermo Kyo? Bueno, eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo y... ¡Verdad que es todo un caballero el buen Eriol! Me fascinó cómo le habló a Takako, ya comprenderás el rumbo que tomará esta relación, pero no es eso lo más importante que ocurrirá con estos personajes,j ejeje, ya lo verás. ¡Y las imágenes! Las había olvidado por completo, pero es que estuve un poco ocupada esta semana... yo creo que este mismo fin hago algo al respecto (aunque tengo mucha tarea!) –Isis se muerde las uñas... tiene que encontrar una solución...-. Bueno, gracias por tu incomparable apoyo, deseo continuar viéndote por aquí, y recibiendo tus comentarios, contengan lo que contengan, serán bienvenidos, sé que me merezco de todo, jajaja.

**Chouri**: Creo que ya no necesito decirte cua´nto me hacen reír tus reviews, jaja, definitivamente son de lo más extraño que he visto en todo este tiempo, lleno de... cómicas emociones que expresan tu sentir, jajaja. Y no te preocupes, a mí también me dicen con frecuencia que estoy loca y cosas así... ni modo, qué l eharemos. ¿Te agradó lo que hubo en este capítulo? Sí, un acercamiento más... y habrá más, y más, y más y... jijiji... bueno, yo también adoro a la pareja. ¿Qué opinas de Eriol y Takako? Acepto sugerencias al respecto, y recibo comentarios con mucho agrado, siempre que introduzco un nuevo personaje me gusta saber qué opinan mis lectores, además de Yue, que si bien no es mío, también es nuevo en el fic. Jajajaja... ¿quién puede saber el momento indicado para explotar? Ese sí que fue un comentario de lo más extraño, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, sé a que´te refieres. Bueno, ya podrás apreciar (poco a poco, sí, lo acepto) un avance en las relaciones de cada uno de los personajes, y ya te irás formando tu opinión al respecto (que agradeceré me hagas saber). Y sí... no deberías quejarte ---- porque definitivamente lo que tú haces es más cruel, sí que sí. Pero, la pregunta del millón de dólares ¡No te encantó Touya! Ah, yo me derrito por este hombre... no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien admitir un error, y más aún cuando es tan orgulloso como él... ahora vemos lo que es capaz de hacer cuando siente algo de verdad, jajaja, y pronto sentirá más... mucho más, por cierta personita de baja estatura y largo cabello violeta. Jijiji, de eso se trata¿no? Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate mucho y gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**Daulaci**: Jajajaja... ¿quién puede saber el momento indicado para explotar? Ese sí que fue un comentario de lo más extraño, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, sé a que´te refieres. Bueno, ya podrás apreciar (poco a poco, sí, lo acepto) un avance en las relaciones de cada uno de los personajes, y ya te irás formando tu opinión al respecto (que agradeceré me hagas saber). Y sí... no deberías quejarte ---- porque definitivamente lo que tú haces es más cruel, sí que sí. Pero, la pregunta del millón de dólares ¡No te encantó Touya! Ah, yo me derrito por este hombre... no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien admitir un error, y más aún cuando es tan orgulloso como él... ahora vemos lo que es capaz de hacer cuando siente algo de verdad, jajaja, y pronto sentirá más... mucho más, por cierta personita de baja estatura y largo cabello violeta. Jijiji, de eso se trata¿no? Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate mucho y gracias por todos tus comentarios

**Ivonne: **Me parece bien que hayas recibido mi respuesta... ¡y qué bueno que me acuerdas de los dibujos! no he tenido chance de trabajar con ellos, aunque en realidad ya están listos, sólo les falta el fondo... jijiji, soy muy olvidadiza, no podré subirlos el día de hoy, pero procuraré hacerlo pronto, y te los enviaré, no te preocupes por ello. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.


	8. Juego de celos

_Oh, muy buen día tengan todos ustedes! Como siempre, he aquí mi actualización, hasta el momento no he alterado el ciclo de 2 semanas que había prometido (al menos no para mal), pero, conforme esto va avanzando, los capítulos se han estado haciendo más (mucho más) largos, y cada vez dispongo de menos tiempo para ello (recuerden que también tengo otro fic que debo cuidar), así que, si en alguna ocasión llegara a modificarse ese lapso, pido sus disculpas, aún así procuraré avisar cuando esto pueda ocurrir (esperemos y no sea necesario, todo va viento en popa hasta el momento). Sin más qué decir, los dejo aquí, sólo algunas acotaciones, para que no lo olviden:_

"Texto": diálogos  
-Texto-: pensamientos  
_"Texto"_: fragmentos de diálogos del pasado.  
(Texto): los siempre inoportunos comentarios de la autora.**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí; son propiedad de CLAMP

**CAPÍTULO 8:Juego de celos**

La última campana del día anunciaba el final de las clases y una multitud de estudiantes comenzaba a llenar los pasillos de la facultad. Entre estos se encontraban tres que, caminando descuidadamente, mantenían una relajada conversación, mas pronto uno de ellos se despidió con aparente prisa.

"¿Tan pronto te vas, Tomoyo-chan?" Preguntó uno de los otros dos, una mujer de ojos verdes como preciosas esmeraldas.

"Sí, tengo muchas cosas que preparar aún para la próxima semana y quiero adelantarlas antes de salir al trabajo, al menos así tendré menos que hacer mañana, no quisiera desperdiciar mi día de descanso en eso" contestó la aludida con una gentil sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba, agitando una mano a sus compañeros "¡Mata ne!"

"¡Ganbatte ne!" Exclamó la primera enérgicamente.

"¡Mata ne!" se despidió el varón, de negra cabellera y ojos grises y brillantes.

"¡Ah, me alegra que ya sea sábado!" Exclamó la castaña cuando su amiga se hubo alejado.

"Sí, pero la próxima semana son los exámenes" Dijo esto último llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo "¿Ya estás preparada, Sakura?".

La enorme sombra que apareció en el antes iluminado rostro de la chica le indicó la respuesta incluso antes de que ella balbuceara un: "Yo... eh... no he tenido mucho tiempo de estudiar".

El otro la miró suspicazmente –_no creo que el tiempo sea su verdadero problema-_, se encogió de hombros y apoyó una mano sobre un hombro femenino, deteniendo el caminar de la mujer "He visto que tienes algunos problemas con el francés, si gustas podría ayudarte" llevó su mano libre hasta el mentón femenino y lo levantó con delicadeza "Vamos, quiero ver esa sonrisa" y, al decir esto, obtuvo una de la joven, cosa que lo hizo sonreír a su vez, aún sin dejar ir el rostro de su compañera. "¿Ves? Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes así" Y con esto, una mueca de sorpresa e incomodidad desplazó la sonrisa de Sakura, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color carmín.

"A-a-arigat..."

"¡Sakura!" Una voz masculina interrumpió el torpe agradecimiento de la castaña, llamando la atención de ambos estudiantes, que se volvieron para ver a un joven de su edad, de melena almendrada y ojos ambarinos que parecían centellear un fuego iracundo a través de su color volcánico.

"¡Syaoran!" La faz de la mujer se iluminó nuevamente con sólo verlo, aparentemente ajena a la molestia que destilaba el sujeto por cada uno de sus poros, irradiando un aura que podría consumir a cualquiera que se le acercase en sus llamas.

"¡Quítale las manos de encima!" Dijo el aludido, acercándose a paso rápido hacia ellos. El sorprendido Harry hizo lo pedido con controlada calma, girándose para mirar al recién llegado cara a cara.

"Tú debes ser Li-san, el novio de Sakura" las palabras del joven y la tranquilidad con que éste las dijo parecieron molestar aún más al chino.

-_¿Por qué debe tener esa costumbre de decirle a todo el mundo que la llame por su nombre-_ bufó, llegando al lado de ella y resistiendo unas ganas terribles de abrazarla por la cintura y besarla frente a ese sujeto, pero Sakura no era un objeto de su propiedad del que pudiera ufanarse ante los demás. Siempre la había respetado en ese sentido, no mostrándose posesivo --no tanto-- con ella. "El mismo" dijo finalmente.

"Mucho gusto, Li. Harry Von der Vogelweide, estoy en clase de francés con tu novia" se presentó afablemente éste, alargándole una mano al ambarino, el cual aceptó el gesto renuentemente "por favor, llámame Harry".

"Syaoran Li, y está bien si me llamas Li" respondió él con frialdad.

Harry se despidió después de eso, no sin antes pedirle a Sakura que pensara en su propuesta, y desapareció de vista, cosa que aprovechó Syaoran para llevar a la castaña a los jardines repletos de árboles, donde se internaron, alejados de los demás.

"Syaoran¿hay algo que te moleste?" Preguntó ella una vez se detuvieron a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo cuyas hojas caían, ya secas, llevadas por el frío viento otoñal. El invierno estaba a sólo un mes de llegar y se anunciaba muy crudo ese año.

"¡A qué propuesta se refería ese tipo?" El joven de alborotada melena almendrada se tuvo que obligar calmarse un poco para no asustarla, no era ése su propósito.

"Ah, von der Vogelweide-kun (¡Dios Santo, tener que decir todo eso debe ser cansado y frustrante!) se ofreció a ayudarme con francés, mis notas no están como yo quisiera y la próxima semana son los exámenes, así que me ha sugerido que estudie con él" respondió ella con una sonrisa, aunque ésta se debía más bien al nerviosismo de ver a su novio tan irritado -_¿acaso hice algo malo?- _(ay, tan ingenua la señorita).

"¿Y por qué no estudias con alguien más, no sé, con Daidouji-san?" Propuso él, frunciendo el ceño.

"No le puedo pedir eso a Tomoyo" Sakura bajó la cabeza, un poco apenada "Ella tiene el trabajo por las tardes, además de que está arreglando lo de su exposición con papá... eso sin mencionar que también tiene sus propios exámenes".

Syaoran la contempló por un momento y, después de un largo momento de abrumador silencio, finalmente sonrió, se rendía ante el candor de aquella mujer frente a él. No dejaba de asombrarle la inocente ingenuidad de su novia. Parecía no haber cambiado en los cinco años que llevaba de conocerla. Admitía que él tampoco era un muchacho avispado en ese entonces, mas había mejorado notablemente en ese aspecto, si bien no era la persona más perspicaz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Se llevó una mano al mentón¿qué hacer con esa chica? No se daba cuenta de cuándo un hombre estaba flirteando con ella y siempre tenía que ser él quien detuviera esa situación, lo cual ocurría con desagradable frecuencia –_Es tu culpa¿para qué tienes una novia tan bonita y carismática?-_ pensó, divertido, al contemplar el par de gemas preciosas que eran sus ojos. Pero esa inocencia suya...

Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el varón la estrechó en sus brazos sin previo aviso "Supongo que no puedo enojarme", le escuchó decir por encima de su cabeza, sintiendo su aliento en su cabello "después de todo, fue una de las cosas que más me atrajo de ti... y aún sigue haciéndolo" dijo esto último en un susurro, separándose sólo unos centímetros de ella para poder bajar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. Observó su rostro, parecía una niña aún confundida tras una pésima explicación por parte de su inexperto padre del porqué nacen los bebés, seguramente se debía a que no había oído la parte inicial de su diálogo interno.

"Syaoran...".

"Shhh" Él le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándola "Déjame verte un momento así... luces hermosa" y, para su placer, pudo ver cómo un brillante tono rosado se comenzaba a hacer patente en las suaves mejillas de la mujer "Es inevitable que llames la atención de la mayoría de los hombres, en esta escuela y fuera de ella" sonrió, orgulloso.

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto estuvo a punto de protestar, pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando la boca de su novio cubrió la suya, probando sus labios con delicadeza en un principio, para luego pasar la punta de la lengua por su labio superior, saboreándolo y abriéndose paso al mismo tiempo al empujarlo con gentileza hacia arriba para penetrar en ella. Sakura se apretó a él y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, respondiendo al beso, uniendo su lengua a la de él, al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su nuca con sus finos dedos. Syaoran deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa femenina, reptando por el costado hasta llegar a la delicada tela del sostén, por la cual subió lentamente, sintiendo la curva de su seno bajo su palma, utilizando la otra mano para pegar su cintura aún más a su cuerpo, Sakura gimió de placer en su boca y se arqueó contra él, turbada por las sensaciones que aquel suave y electrizante toque despertaba en ella.

Syaoran aprovechó esto para bajar de su boca hasta su cuello y la castaña hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerle camino, permitiéndole marcarlo con sus labios, besando la delicada forma de su cuello hasta llegar a la saliente que formaban los huesos de su clavícula, plantando un húmedo ósculo con la boca entreabierta en cada uno de ellos.

"Xiao... Lang" Susurró ella, aturdida, sintiendo cómo se le escapaba el aliento. Lentamente cada poro de su piel parecía arder y sus extremidades se acalambraban, abrumadas por la oleada que la estremecía de piel a cabeza.

El aludido subió hasta su oreja, aspirando con vehemencia el aroma combinado de su piel y su cabello, y mordiendo el lóbulo suavemente antes de susurrar "¿Tienes idea de lo que me hace el oírte llamarme así?", su voz era ronca por la pasión y resopló, extasiado, contra su oído.

Sakura se arqueó aún más y cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su aliento contra su sensible piel de esa manera "Sí" dijo casi sin voz. Luego se giró con urgencia para encontrar sus labios nuevamente, separándose luego al sentir acelerarse el ritmo de su corazón y agitarse su respiración "Syaoran... debemos detenernos" alcanzó a decir apenas con la respiración entrecortada.

Syaoran la besó de nueva cuenta, dejando ir sus labios con notable renuencia antes de decir: "Tienes razón, pronto ya no podré detenerme" y se separó de ella, apartando con una mano un mechón del rostro femenino, deslizándolo detrás de su oreja "pero es tu culpa," le sonrió "porque con sólo verte puedo perder la cabeza" ¿Cómo esa chica podía ser tan inocente y pasional a la vez? –_No lo sé, pero me encanta-_ pensó, fascinado.

Sakura no pudo evitar que la sangre se agolpara en su cabeza y el calor se concentrara en sus mejillas "¡Syaoran!" ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto haciéndola sonrojar? Bueno, no podía negar que a ella no le molestaba del todo.

Y, como _venganza_, se empinó para plantarle un beso al chino, pero, justo cuando éste comenzaba a profundizarlo, ella se apartó de él y le sonrió con juguetona inocencia.

"Me estás provocando" El ambarino simuló molestia y se acercó a ella, quien dio un paso para atrás, se giró, y salió corriendo "Sabes que soy más rápido que tú... ¡Te haré pagar por esto, no me puedes dejar así nada más!" se dio tiempo de decir antes de salir corriendo detrás de la castaña.

-----------------------------------

Con las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada, la mayor fuente de iluminación en la sala provenía, intermitentemente, del televisor frente al sofá en que se encontraban. Hacía mucho que no se sentaban tranquilamente a disfrutar de una buena película, y 'Requiem for a dream' prometía serlo a todas luces (A mi parecer es buena, por lo menos yo sí la recomiendo con dos pulgares arriba), pero, acomodada en los brazos de su amado, había algo que le preocupaba.

Levantó la mirada para ver el apuesto rostro del hombre, fijándose en su expresión, pero sobretodo en sus ojos oscuros, que parecían no atender del todo a la película, a pesar de estar, efectivamente, clavados en la pantalla; pero más bien era como si estuvieran perdidos en la distancia. Además, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que se sentaron en el mueble. -_Touya-_ pensó con preocupación -_¿Qué te sucede?-_.

"_Hice lo que pude... pero no fue suficiente..."_

Esas palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado su hermana se habían grabado para siempre en su memoria...

-_Sakura fue la más afectada por eso, pero... ahora parece haberse recuperado por completo. Confía en esa muchacha a pesar de que no la conoce bien... y ella...-_.

"_Arigatou... por salvar mi vida y no permitirme cometer mi último y más grande error"._

Al igual que ahora lo habían hecho las de la hermosa amatista que tenía por vecina.

_-Su actitud ha cambiado con cada día que pasa... ¿Se puede deber eso a la amistad de Sakura? Aquella noche pudo hablar sobre su madre... e incluso sobre su padre sin derramar una sola lágrima, a pesar de que estoy seguro que debió dolerle bastante. ¿De dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo? Además...-_.

La imagen riendo junto a la ventana, al lado de Nakuru, así como la de la misma chica riendo en su propio auto en el asiento del copiloto, llegaron a su mente.

_-Nunca la había visto reír así. Quizás ella sólo necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir... y Sakura necesita de alguien que la ayude a olvidar. Ella misma pareció darse cuenta de eso antes que yo-_ el moreno cerró los ojos.

"_Porque veo que no he aprendido nada de Sakura"._

_-¿Por qué habré dicho eso?-._

_-Porque Sakura ha superado a sus propios demonios y tú no-._

_-Wakatta. Pero aún así... tengo miedo- admitió_.

-_¿Miedo de qué¿de ella¿de lo que pueda pasarle a tu hermana? No, no es eso... ¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?-_.

-_No lo sé-._

-_Sí lo sabes, es sólo que no quieres aceptarlo-._

Touya abrió los ojos. Era mejor no continuar esa charla con su inconsciente, se estaba volviendo una desagradable costumbre que quisiera erradicar de su ser lo más pronto posible. Esto ya estaba causándole problemas.

"¿Touya, daijobu des ka?" Enfocó la vista para encontrarse con el enorme par de ojos marrones que lo observaban, expectantes, muy de cerca, ocupando su campo visual por completo. El aludido dio un salto hacia atrás, aunque lo único que logró fue hundirse más en el mullido sofá.

"Na-Nakuru¿qué pasa?" Preguntó, observando a su alrededor y notando que el televisor ya se encontraba apagado. Quizás llevaba varios minutos así.

"Es lo que te pregunto yo a ti. Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes de que se trató la película... ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?" Preguntó la aludida, separándose un poco para no incomodarlo más y aumentar sus pocas posibilidades de obtener una respuesta.

"Lo siento, Nakuru, creo que estaba un poco distraído, pero descuida, no es nada de importancia".

La mujer frunció el ceño. Sabía que no lograría sacarle una palabra a su novio sobre lo que le pasaba y que llevaba ya varios días afectándolo de esa manera, algo muy inusual en él.

-------------------------------

Dos hombres paseaban la mirada entre las perfectamente bien acomodadas hileras de libros. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener en claro lo que deseaban encontrar, aunque del más joven de ellos se diría que más bien no se interesaba por alguno en especial.

"Konbanwa, Yue-san, Tsukishiro sensei, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí" Una voz detrás de ellos les indicó que alguien los había reconocido, haciéndolos girarse para ver de quién se trataba.

"Konbanwa, Daidouji-san" Ambos regresaron el saludo casi en una sola voz.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" Ofreció la joven, era parte de su trabajo.

"Puede ser, estoy buscando una buena lectura y quizás tú puedas recomendarme alguna" dijo el mayor, regalándole a la empleada una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

"Pues..." la mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa "no sé si sería de su total agrado, pero podría recomendarle...".

"Daidouji-san" una suave voz a sus espaldas la hizo volverse para verse frente a frente con una joven dama de largos y lacios cabellos rojizos y amable mirada de cálidos reflejos dorados.

Aún con esta vista, la aludida bajó la cabeza, ligeramente nerviosa "Mizuki-san, yo...".

"Veo que conoces a los hermanos Tsukishiro, dos de nuestros clientes más asiduos" Sonrió su jefa, saludando enseguida a ambos hombres "Tsukishiro sensei, creí haber oído que le pedía una opinión a la señorita Daidouji. Sea cual sea la que ella le de, estoy segura de que estará bien, estoy convencida de que es una excelente crítica y gran fanática de la buena literatura" afirmó ella, girándose después en dirección del hombre de cabellos plateados "Tsukishio-san, veo que ha venido usted a acompañar a su hermano¿pero no le apetece también llevarse un buen libro? Personalmente...".

Tomoyo observó a su jefa hablando con Yue, era una mujer muy gentil, su carácter era muy parecido al del profesor de cabellos cenizos –_No lo había pensado antes-_ reflexionó antes de regresar su atención a Yukito, quien continuaba sonriéndole y, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él prefirió adelantársele.

"Señorita Daidouji, espero que no le importe, pero he visto su pintura en casa de Sakura, y creo que es magnífica" El varón sabía que la señorita Kaho no se molestaría si su empleada se entretenía hablando con él, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Un tenue rubor coloreó las mejillas de la muchacha.

"Yukito la contempló por un momento, era una mujer sencilla y agradable, y el aire a su alrededor parecía ser más reconfortante con su tímida sonrisa. Frunció un poco el ceño, de manera casi imperceptible, -_Aún no comprendo por qué Touya tiene esa actitud hacia ella. No veo nada malo en ella-_, movió ligeramente la cabeza con desaprobación; a veces su amigo podía ser muy testarudo con cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

Miró a su hermano, la misma expresión impávida que parecía más un retrato dibujado en su cara mientras hablaba con la bibliotecaria... simplemente la escuchaba y se limitaba a responder de vez en cuando --cosa que no se molestaba en hacer con la gran mayoría de las personas, por cierto--, a veces sólo asintiendo con la cabeza. Bueno, quizás no tenía por qué asombrarse tanto de Touya Kinomoto si su propio hermano era un caso crónico.

Tomoyo comenzó a comentarle algo, eso lo sabía porque la veía mover los labios, pero no podía evitar que los pensamientos siguieran llegando a su cabeza, llenándola por completo.

-_Es una joven valiente. Está sola en este mundo y aún así su sonrisa puede iluminar una habitación entera. Yue y yo siempre nos hemos apoyado mutuamente y, desde hace cinco años, los Kinomoto son como nuestra propia familia-_ Observó sus ojos, había un brillo en ellos mientras hablaba. Un brillo que se había acrecentado considerablemente desde la primera vez que la vio de frente, en ese mismo lugar, incluso desde la última vez, hacía una semana. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había llevado a él recuperar su vitalidad? Menos, eso era seguro, pero las circunstancias habían sido decisivamente diferentes.

**Flash Back.**

Miró por enésima vez los dos frascos sencillamente decorados sobre la mesa, como si la situación fuera a cambiar ante sus ojos, y a su hermano menor, entonces de 22 años, hincado frente a ellos en actitud aparentemente tranquila. No parecía que la noticia lo hubiera afectado desde un principio, pero sí había algo diferente en él: a pesar de ser un joven muy callado, era de notar que no había pronunciado palabra desde que recibió aquella llamada, hacía dos días, y parecía más ajeno aún a las demás personas.

El informe indicaba que el avión había perdido todas las turbinas y caído al mar, lo que lo había destrozado como el mismo cemento. Cuarenta y tres personas murieron, quince desaparecieron y los demás aún se encontraban en el hospital, la mayoría heridos de gravedad, con dudosas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Las labores de rescate continuarían.

Lamentablemente, los hechos no habían sido tan fríos y resumidos. La verdad es que casi podía sentir el pánico de sus padres y de los demás pasajeros al saber lo que ocurría, al bajar en picada hacia un azul cada vez más cercano, al sentir el rápido choque y el dolor por los fierros retorcidos apresándolos. No habían muerto por el impacto, eso lo había indicado el forense al encontrar agua en sus pulmones: se habían ahogado.

Podía sentir la desesperación por la falta de oxígeno, el pánico de saberse atrapados entre los asientos sin posibilidad de salir, perdiendo la conciencia lentamente, sin otra opción que resignarse a la muerte.

Al menos habían disfrutado de su último viaje... sabía cuánto les fascinaba recorrer el mundo.

"Yuki..." Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se volvió, vio a un joven de su edad, acompañado de su padre y su hermana.

"Ah, Touya" Su voz apagada era tan fuera de lo normal "Sakura, señor Kinomoto, gracias por venir".

"Yukito" la castaña, de unos diecisiete años, se acercó y lo abrazó con infinita ternura... una ternura fraternal "No me gusta verte así, y estoy segura de que a tus padres tampoco, porque deben estar observándote justo ahora, al lado de mi madre".

"Pequeña Sakura" llamó cariñosamente a la muchacha, un hábito que había tomado desde que la conoció (y que, como ven, ya tiene superado en la actualidad... o al menos eso parece). Le devolvió el abrazo y agregó "Tienes razón, no debo ser pesimista¿verdad?", intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sólo logró arquear casi imperceptiblemente los labios.

"Yuki, ahora ellos están bien y, aunque no puedo hacer nada para llenar ese vacío que sientes, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites" Touya apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó con gentileza. El aludido asintió con lentitud, comprendiendo que su amigo estaría allí para brindarle todo su apoyo. El moreno también sabía lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido, ya antes había perdido a su madre, por lo tanto no desconocía lo que él estaba pasando en esos momentos.

La chica lentamente lo liberó de su abrazo, separándose para mirar por un costado al más joven de los hermanos Tsukishiro "Yue", dijo en un susurro acercándose a él y postrándose a su lado. Él ni siquiera se volvió a verla. Ella tomó una mano del joven entre las suyas "Mis tíos --como solía llamarlos, aunque el parentesco fuera nulo-- no se han ido de tu lado" soltó una mano para llevarla hasta el pecho del varón, presionándolo suavemente. Él la miró en ese instante "Ellos están aquí... siempre que los necesites, búscalos aquí... te aseguro que los encontrarás, estarán más cerca de ti que nunca" le habló, fijando sus ojos verdes en el par violáceo.

"Aquí" repitió él, frunciendo el ceño como si intentara grabarse esas palabras y sujetarse firmemente de ellas. Después su rostro se suavizó y asintió silenciosamente "Arigatou", una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios y abrazó a la muchacha como quien estrecha entre sus brazos a un hermano menor.

Yukito sintió como si alguien aliviara enormemente su carga¡cuánto le alegraba ver no sólo hablar, sino también reír a su querido hermano¡reír! No lo podía creer. El verlo guardarse su dolor sin exteriorizar una sola emoción desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres era algo... que no creía poder soportar más. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se arquearon, pero esta vez demostrando una verdadera sonrisa... aunque aún se veía que le faltaba mucho para volver a mostrar su habitual calidez.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Hacía tres años de eso y, desde entonces, su relación con los Kinomoto se había solidificado increíblemente. Sí, eran como su familia.

"¿Tsukishiro sensei?" La voz femenina atrajo su atención, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Gomen, Daidouji-san, estaba un poco distraído...", al ver la interrogante que se formaba en la expresión de la mujer, comprendió que ignorarla así había sido una grosería de su parte y su conciencia le exigía excusarse con ella... aunque tampoco quería hablar del tema para no recordarle a la joven de su propia pérdida "Bueno..." sonrió, pensando en lo primero que se le viniera a la mente "verás, es que estaba pensando... ¿conoces a Li-san?".

"¿Li-kun, el novio de Sakura-chan?" Preguntó ella, lo cual le indicó que eso era un 'sí'.

"Bueno, pues... –_Lo siento Li, Sakura, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa-_ ¿Sabías que hubo un tiempo en que el joven Li prácticamente me declaró la guerra?".

Tomoyo pareció asombrada con esto -_¿A Li-kun no le caía bien?-_, no podía creer que hubiera alguien en este mundo que no simpatizara con el amable profesor al instante "N-no, no lo sabía".

El maestro sonrió "Pues así fue cuando lo conocí, hace cuatro años. Él llevaba ya un año en esta ciudad, y se había vuelto un entrañable amigo para Sakura, aunque hacía ya algún tiempo que él sentía algo más por ella que simple amistad".

Tomoyo se acercó más, prestando suma atención a las palabras de Yukito. Sakura le había contado cómo había conocido a Syaoran (no sabía que él también le había contado a Eriol... y su reacción fue exactamente la misma que la del inglés), pero nunca le había dicho cómo se habían hecho novios o algo al respecto... era una persona muy poco detallista en sus relatos, puesto que siempre parecía hablar para sí, perdiendo la mirada en aquellas agradables memorias.

"El problema era que la pequeña Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de ello y confundía muy fácilmente sus propias emociones" El hombre dudó un poco y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente "ella me tenía mucho afecto, pero no le era fácil discernir de qué tipo de cariño se trataba".

"Oh, ya veo" dijo la universitaria, divertida, al entender el asunto.

"Li sabía esto y, cuando me conoció, bueno... creo que a la única persona que detestaba más que a mí, era a Touya... y ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de ello" continuó él, aumentando su sonrisa.

-_¿Desde entonces no se llevan bien?-_ Era prácticamente inverosímil... aunque no tratándose de esos dos –_Li es muy obstinado, y Touya es un celoso implacable-._

_---------------------------------_

El suave timbre sonó una vez y las puertas de uno de los dos elevadores se abrieron, dando paso a una alta figura que caminó por el amplio pasillo, cargando una bolsa plástica en su mano izquierda, aparentemente un poco de despensa.

-_Nakuru se veía triste hoy, pero es mi culpa, creo que no le he estado prestando mucha atención últimamente y ella lo ha notado. Quizás debería pedirle perdón... no sé qué me está pasando...-_ Se detuvo en seco cuando vio, frente a sí, a un joven de cabello índigo que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Parado frente a la puerta de su amiga, Eriol vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo alguien se detenía a su lado, aunque, a juzgar por el sonar de las pisadas y la altura de la sombra, sabía de antemano que no se trataba de la persona que él esperaba. Volvió la cabeza para verificar quién era.

"Kinomoto-san" Reconoció al hombre frente a él en el pasillo "Oyasuminasai" saludó con una respetuosa cortesía.

"Hiragizawa-san" por fin el moreno pudo recordar de quién se trataba al ver los ojos azules detrás de esas gafas "Oyasuminasai" le regresó el saludo y la cortesía.

"Disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero¿no sabe si Tomoyo está en casa? Me había dicho que normalmente a esta hora ya se encontraba aquí, pero nadie responde a la puerta" habló con calma el menor.

"Si no ha llegado puede ser porque le tocó cerrar en la biblioteca o pasó a comprar la despensa. En ambos casos, tardará en llegar".

El inglés (aunque claro que Touya no sabe que lo es, ahora que lo pienso) pareció un poco desilusionado "Ya veo. Venía a regresarle esto, lo había dejado olvidado en mi casa desde antes de mudarse" Touya bajó la vista, el joven traía en una mano una bolsa de papel en la que no había reparado hasta el momento "Justamente hoy lo encontró la ama de llaves mientras limpiaba el armario".

Touya frunció el ceño "Pues debe tardar media hora en llegar, como mínimo, pero si quieres, puedes esperarla, nadie te lo impide".

-_Media hora-_ repitió Eriol mentalmente "Me temo que no cuento con ese tiempo, tengo que volver al hospital por mi hermano –_creo que no debí encargárselo a Takako, Kano necesita reposo y eso es lo que menos tendrá con Kyo a su alrededor-_, espero que no haya pasado nada" dijo esto último para sí mismo, casi en un susurro, pero el mayor de los Kinomoto lo escuchó.

-_¿Dejó a su hermano enfermo en el hospital para venir a visitar a una mujer? Qué irresponsable... y todavía espera que no haya pasado nada... más bien yo digo que no le importa mucho la salud del chiquillo-_ El trigueño le clavó una mirada reprobadora –_por lo que veo, le importa más la chica que su propio hermano-_. Este pensamiento logró incomodarlo bastante, pero no comprendía porqué, la verdad es que no era de su incumbencia.

"Disculpe¿podría pedirle un favor?" La amable voz del mayor de los Hiragizawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Podría pedirle que entregara esto a Tomoyo por mí?" Preguntó cortésmente.

El hombre pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió "Está bien".

"Perdone que le pida esto, pero por favor, no mire el contenido de la bolsa" Pidió educadamente Eriol, confundiendo al más alto con el extraño comentario.

Touya parpadeó un par de veces y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio "Está bien, prometo no ver lo que hay ahí" -_¿Quién demonios cree que soy, un fisgón?-._

"Muchas gracias" El joven de cabellos marinos inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y le entregó la bolsa, despidiéndose enseguida y caminando hacia el ascensor, que llegó apenas hubo pulsado el botón para llamarlo.

-_¡Bah¿por qué a mí nunca me pasa eso?-_ pensó, refiriéndose obviamente a la prontitud del elevador. El moreno gruñó y, dando media vuelta, caminó a su propia puerta.

Entró al departamento, sintiendo un gran alivio de estar nuevamente en casa. Había tenido que explicarle hasta el cansancio que no le pasaba nada a una preocupada Nakuru. No le gustaba engañar a su novia¿pero qué podía decirle si él mismo no sabía lo que le ocurría?.

Avanzó, dejando el paquete que Eriol le había encargado en la mesa de la sala, frente al televisor y se sentó en el sofá, tomando el control remoto con una mano y encendiendo el aparato casi de manera autómata. Después de darle rápidamente una vuelta a toda la programación disponible, confirmó nuevamente cuán difícil era que las cadenas de entretenimiento cumplieran satisfactoriamente su función con él.

Con un suspiro cansado, apagó el televisor y su vista viajó inevitablemente a la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. Torció la boca y arqueó una ceja¿qué habría en su interior?.

"_Está bien, prometo no ver lo que hay ahí"._

Touya meneó la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. Una promesa era una promesa... y tampoco le gustaba meter las narices donde no le importaba (cualquiera que lo hubiera visto discutir con Tomoyo o fastidiar a Syaoran para que no se metiera con su hermana no diría lo mismo). Lo mejor sería prepararse algo de cenar.

Miró el reloj de la cocina al entrar en ella, ya pasaban de las once, aunque no acostumbraba cenar a esa hora. Se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, hasta la nevera. Miró en su interior y descubrió que no tenía mucha hambre, así que sólo sacó un poco de leche, pero algo en un rincón de su mente pareció encenderse de golpe justo en ese momento, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-_¿Qué hora es?-_ Volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en las manecillas del reloj de pared. No había duda, eran las once con cuatro minutos. ¿Era posible? Había entrado a su apartamento no mucho después de las 10:30. Juraría no haber durado más de 5 minutos frente al televisor... entonces¿por cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando el paquete de la sala? –_Diez minutos-_, se respondió, -_mínimo...-_.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello chocolate y meneó nuevamente la cabeza al tiempo que servía el líquido blanco en un vaso transparente, contemplándolo con extrañada fascinación (¿nunca les ha pasado, de repente quedarse embelesados por algo tan común y corriente sin razón aparente? Es divertido, y algo así no podía dejar de pasarle incluso a nuestro apuesto protagonista, jeje).

Se llevó la bebida a la sala, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en el mueble y contemplando a la nada. Pero de repente se descubrió haciendo lo posible por distraer su vista para apartar la mirada de ese objeto sobre la mesa.

-_Maldito mocoso-_ bufó –_si no me hubiera hecho prometer que no lo vería no tendría esta curiosidad, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito-_, "Ese Hiragizawa..." gruñó.

------------------------

"¡Aachú!" Un joven de brillantes ojos azules se frotó la nariz con su pañuelo. El pequeño a su lado rió.

"Qué extraño, siempre soy yo el primero en enfermar cuando hace frío" dijo el menor, divertido, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y salían a la recepción del hospital.

"Créeme, Kyo, ésta no será la excepción. Fue sólo un estornudo, quizás alguien se esté tomando la molestia de hablar de mí" le aseguró el primero con una gentil sonrisa.

"Humm" el aludido torció la boca, fingiendo irritación.

---------------------------

Terminó lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo llevó a la cocina, procurando entretenerse en ella, haciendo lo que le viniera a la mente. Lavó y secó el vaso, limpió la barra --aunque sólo había derramado una gota de leche al momento de servirla--, volvió a mirar en el refrigerador, incluso pensó en ordenar la alacena, pero descubrió que estaba impecable y que aún no se sentía tan desesperado como para agrupar las cosas en orden alfabético.

Era sábado por la noche, mas no tenía ganas de salir... aunque aún era muy temprano para pensar en dormir. Se apoyó sobre la barra con el mentón en una mano y tamborileando con los dedos de la otra sobre la madera. Esto le dio una idea y salió nuevamente, cruzando el recibidor hacia la sala, deteniéndose a contemplar lo que había en la pared más alejada. Después de todo¿hace cuánto que no lo hacía?. Caminó decididamente y con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

---------------------------

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cansada: Hogar, dulce hogar. Le había tocado ayudarle a la señorita Mizuki a cerrar la biblioteca y habían tenido un problema con los registros de ese día, así que habían tardado un poco más. Para colmo, cuando ya casi estacionaba su carro en el aparcamiento del edificio donde vivía, había recordado que no había comprado la despensa, así que tuvo que dirigirse al supermercado para ser atendida por una cajera frustrada que al parecer no sabía distinguir entre un saludo y una agresión a su intimidad.

Pero al fin estaba en casa. Miró el reloj: las doce. Bueno, quizás ya no cenaría, sólo quería un vaso de agua y sentarse a leer un buen libro en su cama... estaba muy cansada para siquiera pensar en salir, no importaba que fuera sábado por la noche.

Así que continuó por el pasillo hasta su puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura. El estado de sopor en el que se encontraba su cerebro no le impidió escuchar el sonido que provenía de la puerta a unos metros de ella.

Música.

_-Un piano-_ pensó, casi aturdida.

De un momento a otro, su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizó, todo a su alrededor pareció hacerlo. ¿Hace cuánto que no oía un solo movimiento de música clásica?.

-_Desde que okaa-san murió-_ contestó mentalmente la pregunta silenciosa que automáticamente se había formado en su cabeza. Pero su respiración aún no retomaba su ritmo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, dejó las bolsas frente a su puerta y caminó con lentitud los pocos pasos que la separaban del lugar del que provenía ese melodiosos sonido, luego de lo cual el reclamo de oxígeno por parte de su cuerpo la hizo reanudar la aspiración, a pesar de que tampoco se dio por enterada de ello.

Cerró los ojos. Hasta hace casi tres meses, Tomoyo Daidouji podría llamarse una verdadera aficionada a la música clásica. Su vida había estado siempre rodeada de música, cada miembro de la familia de su madre tocaba un instrumento, incluso ella había aprendido a tocar el oboe con increíble habilidad, aunque se le reconocía aún más por el talento que poseía en el canto. La dulce voz que la caracterizaba desde niña siempre había sobresalido, incluso en el coro de la escuela, donde era seleccionada para interpretar los solos más importantes y difíciles. Era raro el día en que no se escucharan en la majestuosa Mansión Daidouji las agradables notas de una buena pieza de música clásica instrumental.

Pero todo eso había cesado el día en que su madre murió. Pensándolo bien, una parte importante de su vida se había detenido ese día, y la música era sólo un ejemplo. Ahora...

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado.

Las notas eran tranquilas y alargadas, pero un poco altas, transmitiéndole una agradable sensación de alegría, una alegría que, cuando explotaba en el clímax de la melodía, parecía detener el tiempo, atravesando su ser, desnudándola, dejándola a ella sola con esas emociones que se elevaban cada vez más.

Su respiración se contuvo en su garganta, y su corazón pareció expandirse, latiendo más rápido... o quizás más lento, eso no lo sabía, no podía siquiera pensar en ello, sólo sabía que era tal el impacto que comenzaba a arder hasta doler.

Una lágrima escapó de entre sus pestañas estrechamente unidas para resbalar sin prisa alguna por su mejilla. Era una alegría que parecía haber olvidado, algo que la estremecía de pies a cabeza y no podía contener. Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, se recargó contra la pared, dejándose llevar por la magnífica música, a pesar de que no podía reconocer la melodía, jamás la había escuchado en su vida... pero eso no importaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, su conciencia sólo se molestó en volver cuando el silencio inundó nuevamente el lugar. Suspiró un tanto desilusionada, hubiera querido que durara más... al menos hubiera llegado antes para poder disfrutar un poco más. Inconscientemente, permaneció unos momentos sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo, en espera de unos nuevos acordes... pero estos nunca llegaron.

-----------------------------

Touya se quedó sentado en el taburete. No podía creer que aún recordaba la obra de su madre a la perfección. Él sólo tenía diez años cuando ella murió y, a pesar de que a esa edad ya tocaba de memoria varias de las composiciones de su progenitora, fue hasta que era un adolescente que se decidió a aprender la obra maestra de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y su favorita también. Sin levantarse, pasó una mano por la negra piel del asiento, por un costado de su pierna derecha. Debajo de él , en el compartimiento que el material resguardaba podía adivinar, sin temor a equivocarse, las partituras hechas con toda pulcritud y perfectamente acomodadas. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios.

Un sonido en el exterior lo hizo volver a la realidad. Eran pasos en el corredor. A juzgar por la tranquila ligereza de éstos, debían ser de su joven vecina, de eso no había duda, era su caminar. Se encogió de hombros, pero entonces lo recordó... –_El paquete-_. Casi lo había olvidado, tan absorto había estado tocando las distintas piezas, autoría de su difunta madre.

Se levantó de inmediato y cogió la bolsa, apresurándose a la puerta, abriéndola justo antes de que una larga cabellera de un violeta oscuro desapareciera por la otra puerta "Tomoyo-san" casi al instante, una cabeza asomó por el marco, dejando entrever su sorpresa.

"Ah, Kinom... ¡Touya-san!" se apresuró a corregir, mordiéndose la lengua; a lo largo de la última semana había estado cometiendo el mismo error cada vez que veía al hermano de su amiga, y siempre recibía a cambio una mirada burlona y una ceñuda expresión de fingida irritabilidad.

La miró por un segundo y, dado que no daba muestras de moverse en un futuro cercano, él caminó hasta ella aún en pantuflas. La hija de Sonomi Daidouji lo observó, confundida. ¿Para qué la buscaba? De repente una idea pareció encajar en su cabeza –_Debió haberse dado cuenta que lo estaba escuchando-_, se sintió como un ratón que es descubierto husmeando por algo de comida en la puerta de la nevera "Touya-san, yo...".

Pero un objeto obstruyó su visión entonces, cortándola en seco. La universitaria parpadeó e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de enfocar su vista nuevamente, distinguiendo que se trataba de una bolsa de papel.

"Es tuyo" dijo él, aún con el brazo alargado hacia ella, sosteniendo el paquete en alto. Y, notando la interrogante que tomaba su lugar en el rostro de su vecina, agregó: "Ese chico Hiragizawa lo trajo hace un rato. No te encontró, así que me encargó que te lo diera".

Tomoyo parpadeó nuevamente, tomando con cautela el paquete de manos del apuesto trigueño y contemplándolo aún confundida.

"Dijo que lo habías dejado en su casa y que no lo encontró hasta hoy" Habló de nueva cuenta Touya, como respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

"¿Lo dejé en su casa? Pero si no he estado ahí desde..." pareció pensarlo por un momento, tratando de recordar "Antes de cambiarme a este apartamento, hace tres semanas".

"Sí, algo así dijo. Se nota que quieres mucho a tus amigos para visitarlos tan seguido" comentó él con sarcasmo.

La joven entrecerró los ojos simulando haber sido ofendida. Después sonrió y su rostro delató su curiosidad ¿Qué podría ser? "No recuerdo haber olvidado nada, estoy segura de que todo estaba en las maletas" dijo para sí, aunque el moreno la escuchó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la bolsa y metió la mano, sacando lo que había en su interior para aclarar sus dudas.

La escena pareció congelarse en ese preciso momento, mostrando a un Touya con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos --Él mismo no podía creer que pudieran alcanzar tales dimensiones-- y a una Tomoyo límpida, cuya sangre había bajado de un solo golpe hasta sus pies... aunque apenas tres segundos después ésta volvía para arremolinarse en su rostro, esparciéndole un encendido color escarlata --que amenazaba con volverse morado en cualquier momento-- por toda la cara. Mientras tanto, ella sólo podía sentir el creciente calor en su rostro sin dejar de observar, perpleja, el... sostén en su mano.

Si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que la tierra se abriera y se la llevara consigo hasta el más profundo abismo en ese preciso instante, no se quejaría.

"Eh... yo..." intentó recuperar el habla, mas no podía siquiera pensar en una oración coherente mientras siguiera sosteniendo la prenda por todo lo alto, cual si estuviera exhibiéndola. El problema era que su cuerpo se rehusaba a reaccionar y devolverla a la bolsa, y tampoco podía apartar la vista de ésta.

Touya hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar el control y retirar la mirada de la exquisita pieza de lencería "Descuida, no tienes por qué explicarme nada, es... completamente normal" dijo, tratando en vano de dar estabilidad a su voz, que apenas volvía, y, despidiéndose, dio media vuelta para desaparecer por su propia puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, dejando a una Tomoyo que simplemente lo vio irse, con la palabra en la boca --la cual, aún después de que él se hubo marchado, se rehusaba a salir--.

-_¡Ahhhh, qué vergüenza¿Qué habrá pensado?-_ contempló más de cerca el sujetador, metiéndolo finalmente en la bolsa -_¿Qué crees que pensó? Eriol te trae algo que dejaste en su casa¡y resulta ser un sostén!... Te lo pondré de esta manera: tendrá mucha razón en pensar que mentiste al decir que Eriol es tu amigo e imaginar que él realmente es...-_ se llevó una mano a la cabeza, golpeándose en la frente antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera pensar en esa palabra. Se mordió el labio inferior y entró a su apartamento, recargándose contra la puerta. ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto lo que él pudiera pensar de ella? Sencillo, porque era el hermano de su amiga, su vecino, y apenas comenzaba a aceptarla, esto aunado a que nunca le habían gustado los malos entendidos.

"Olvidemos la lectura, sólo quiero dormir" Se dijo después de acomodar la despensa en su lugar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que ése sería un buen día?. Porque lo había sido, de verdad lo había sido hasta que los hermanos Tsukishiro se marcharon, justo cuando la señorita Mizuki le pidió que cerrara la biblioteca con ella. Sí, ahí había empezado la terrible culminación de su día... y pensar que se había sentido tan aliviada apenas unos minutos antes, cuando estaba en el pasillo, a punto de entrar a su puerta, incluso mientras escuchaba esa hermosa melodía.

La melodía... no sabía que tenía piano y era evidente que no se trataba del estéreo¿Acaso era él quien la tocaba? No había escuchado otra voz venir del interior del apartamento.

--------------------

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre él, suspirando cansadamente. Cerró los ojos e, inevitablemente, su mente comenzó a trabajar, aún contra su propia voluntad.

"_... venía a regresarle esto, lo había dejado olvidado en mi casa antes de mudarse"._

Estaba seguro de que eso era lo quehabía dicho el _tipo ése_, además...

"_¿Lo dejé en su casa? Pero no he estado ahí desde...Antes de cambiarme a este apartamento, hace tres semanas (...) No recuerdo haber olvidado nada, estoy segura de que todo estaba en las maletas"._

Luego recordó también las primeras palabras que escuchó del occidental, cuando hablaba con su vecina en la puerta, la tarde en que fueron al balneario.

"_(Kyo)_ _Te ha extrañado mucho, a pesar de que hace apenas una semana que no te ve. Creo que ya se había habituado a ti... Yo también te he extrañado"._

"Amigos... claro. Y yo soy Rasputín (jaja, no sé por qué se me ocurrió ése, pero qué ocurrencias tiene el hombre... ¡por supuesto que no es rasputín! No creo que el monje ruso hubiera estado tan bueno, jeje)." Musitó con amargo sarcasmo. La sangre hervía en su interior¿por qué estaba tan molesto? "Que haga lo que quiera, es su vida" bufó, apretando los puños "Pero no tenía porqué haber mentido al respecto".

-_Touya Kinomoto, eres un mentiroso-_ se encontró reprochándose en silencio, aunque el tono que empleaba su conciencia era más bien satírica.

-_Yo no¡Ella lo es!-_ replicó, apretando los dientes.

-_Pero sabes que no es eso lo que te está molestando-_ Al parecer, su otro yo gustaba mucho de mofarse de él.

-_Sí, claro que eso-_ y, antes de que la voz de su conciencia pudiera responderle, se apresuró a la cocina y cogió una cerveza de la puerta de la nevera, tomándosela rápidamente, dejando que el frío de ésta (¿o ya se les olvidó que estamos en noviembre y de por sí hace frío?) y el alcohol golpearan su cabeza, aprovechando este momento de silencio mental para volver a la sala: tocaría un poco para tranquilizarse antes de dormir.

¿Tranquilizarse¿por qué le era tan preciso hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba... y con urgencia.

Tocó una pieza rápida y enérgica, el Tercer movimiento (presto) de la _'Moonlight'_, de Beethoven, no podía pensar en algo tranquilo en esos momentos... aunque tampoco se trataba precisamente de un _allegro,_ sino más bien de un tema en el que podía descargar lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en hundir los dedos con desesperados movimientos en las teclas a cada nueva escala, dejando que la música penetrara en sus oídos y le sembrara imágenes agradables en al cabeza...

El problema es que, cuando éstas llegaron, se dio cuenta de que no eran tan agradables como quisiera. Podía ver una blanca joven de largo y sedoso cabello purpúreo, delicadas facciones y un cuerpo exquisitamente esculpido y desnudo... abrazada de un hombre igualmente desnudo, acariciando su melena azulada... haciéndole el amor... sus cuerpos igualmente blancos como la porcelana fundiéndose en uno sólo mientras su sostén --el mismo que había visto apenas minutos antes-- resbalaba por la orilla de la cama para caer debajo de ésta.

"Tomoyo..." farfulló entre dientes, acelerando la velocidad de sus dedos contra las teclas, alterando el ritmo natural de la melodía y volviéndolo más explosivo.

Inesperadamente, el blanco joven de ojos azules pareció volverse más alto, y su piel adquirió un tono bronceado, sus cabellos se oscurecieron, al igual que sus ojos, hasta llegar a un color chocolate.

La melodía cesó por completo y sus manos se apartaron del instrumento, cual si fueran brazas ardientes en lugar de marfil. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi aterrorizados.

¿Qué hacía él en esa imagen?.

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Parece ser que Syaoran comienza a tener algunas dificultades para controlarse a la hora de demostrar su afecto por Sakura¿y los celos? Definitivamente en algo tenía que parecerse al hermano de su novia. Mientras tanto, el clima en Tokio no es muy bueno, y Touya ha caído enfermo¿quién cuidará de él? Yukito, por supuesto, pero todo indica que esta vez el amable profesor tiene un plan para convencer al testarudo moreno de tomarse las medicinas... Tomoyo sin embargo descubre que a veces, con un poco de cuidado y paciencia, la enfermedad puede sacar lo mejor de las personas. En tanto, en la mansión Hiragizawa parece ocurrir algo malo... ¿por qué la actitud de Eriol hacia su padre es tan diferente de la que tiene con las demás personas?...

**

* * *

**_Bueno, pues qué puedo decir, sólo que me divertí de lo lindo en este capítulo. Poner a un Syaoran celoso, jujuju, y de Harry... bueno, con semejante ejemplar de hombre... jeje. También disfruté mucho cuando Yukito se sacó de la manga la historia de la situación en que ocurrió su primer encuentro con Syaoran, jeje... y qué decir de la cara que tanto Touya como Tomoyo pusieron cuando vieron lo que había en el interior de la misteriosa bolsa, jajaja. Creo que incluso disfruté bastante mientras torturaba a Touya con la desesperación de saber qué demonios había en el paquete. Y después de eso, a sacar conclusiones, típico... "los celos son un demonio de ojos verdes", ya lo citó Shakespeare, y vaya que tenía razón. Aunque¿quién no lo haría? Bueno, eso sólo demuestra que el buen moreno comienza a sentir algo¿no?..._

_Por otra parte, parece ser que cada quien ha tenido su propio sufrimiento... Yue y Yukito no son la excepción, y ahora este último va admirando la fortaleza que ha tenido Tomoyo (aunque claro, no sabe lo que ocurrió en aquel barranco...), quizás este hombre resulte un buen aliado con la chica¿no lo creen? Bueno, yo sólo sugiero... aunque claro que sé la respuesta..._

_¿Qué si exageré con la reacción de Tomoyo? Quizás algunos de ustedes digan: es sólo una melodía. Pero créanme que lo que describí aquí no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer un buen tema de música clásica, lo digo por experiencia, y de seguro habrá más de alguno por allí que también habrá experimentado algo parecido y comprenderán lo que esto significa._

_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen y quienes se han molestado en dejar sus reviews, más abajo mis respuestas en particular._

_Vocabulario:_

**Mata ne:** nos vemos  
**Ganbatte ne:** ¡Ánimo¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!  
**Wakatta:** lo sé / entiendo  
**Arigatou gozaimasu**: Muchas gracias  
**Oyasuminasai: **Buenas noches.

_**Pantera:** Oh, creo que no tienes por qué disculparte si tardas en poner tu comentario, a mí también me ha pasado y lo comprendo. Nuevamente agradezco tus cumplidos... ¡son tan efusivos que aún logran ruborizarme! Pero quizás esté bien, tampoco quiero acostumbrarme a ser adulada de esa manera, aún me falta un buen trecho por recorrer. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Esperaré a recibir tu opinión sobre este capítulo, que espero y haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Kissmy Claw:** He leído parte de tu fic en esta semana, creo que hasta el capítulo 5. Me gustaría preguntarte de qué país eres, pues hay mucho vocabulario que parece ser regionalismo en tu fic y no lo comprendo del todo. Después te dejaré un comentario, aún me falta mucho por leer. A mí también me gustan muchas parejas de CCS, aunque nunca me ha dado por leer ningún Sakura&Tomoyo, pero te puedo decir que me han gustado mucho los T&T (obvio, jeje), E&T, S&S, Tou&Yuk, Tou&Yue, Tom&Yue, Tou&Clow, Yue&Clow, Yue&RM, Yuk&Nak... mi lista es interminable. No lo mencionaste, pero si te gusta un Yue&Sakura, te diré que estoy escribiendo uno titulado Moonlight Sonata, quizás podrías darte una oportunidad de leerlo y darme tu opinión (suena a anuncio, lo sé, pero qué le haremos, sólo quería hacerlo de tu conocimiento). Ahora, volviendo a este fic... ¡Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! Sobre lo que los finales tristes... no te puedo prometer nada, pues soy muy impredecible, sólo te puedo decir que simplemente no puedo hacer un final completamente feliz ni tampoco totalmente triste, supongo que debe de haber de todo un poco, tal y como ocurre en la vida real. Ya irás viendo en el transcurso de este fic. Por lo pronto, bienvenida a la trama!_

_**Kisuna**: Gracias, muy amable tu comentario. Breve, pero bastante expresivo , me encantó. Y pues he aquí la actualización, procuro no faltar con mi promesa de las dos semanas, y no lo he hecho hasta el momento. ¡cuídate!._

_**Daulaci**: A ver, señorita¿recuerda lo que le había dicho en un principio¡Lo prometido es Deuda, Touya ha sido el primero en caer! Aunque le llevará tiempo admitirlo al hombre. Ojalá te haya agradado Takako, pues a pesar de que no salió en este capítulo, poco a poco sus apariciones irán adquiriendo relevancia (para fortuna del buen Eriol, creo que ya comprendes por dónde va el asunto). Respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Yue tiene alguna razón... pues es igual de frívolo con todos, pero es probable que ahí haya algo (no te lo puedo decir, aunque sí lo sé, sé que entenderás), lo sabrás a su tiempo. Las preocupaciones de Touya poco a poco se van haciendo más patentes¿ne? Y pobre Nakuru, ya va dándose cuenta de que algo le ocurre a su novio... ¿A ti también te gustó la forma en que Touya 'exigió' más que un simple 'arigatou'? A mí me encantó, jeje... pero, recuerda que éste es mi fic, y en ese caso sería YO quien le plantara un beso al hombre. Quizás pienses que se han olvidado del pastel, o que ya se lo dio y no me tomé la molestia de ponerlo... pero Isis tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga, que nunca se te olvide, jeje. Ahora supongo que casi pudiste reírte con la escena que se dio en pleno pasillo entre T&T con tremenda prenda íntima alzada en lo alto, jajaja... y prometo que volverá a salir a colación ese tema entre estos dos... ¿Touya enfermo en el próximo capítulo? Eso puede traer muchas situaciones, unas cómicas y otras no tanto, jeje. Nos vemos pronto._

_**Yuzu:** Como pudiste apreciar, este capítulo también fue tranquilo... las bombas se hacen estallar poco a poco, lenta, casi tortuosamente, oh sí, asi se disfrutan mejor, jeje. ¿Que si van a sufrir? Oh, claro que lo harán... TODOS... he planeado ser mala en algunos puntos (no todo, eso ya sería enfermedad, jajaja), y, cuando me lo propongo, realmente puedo ser muy, muy mala... y cruel! Ya mejor no digo nada. ¿Aunque no te parece que ya han sufrido bastante en el pasado? Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura, y, como vemos ahora, Yue y Yukito también... y lo que les espera..._

_**Chouri**: oh, por Dios, como siempre tan risueña, jaja, me encantan tus reviews. Por lo menos me alegra ver que tu buen humor no cambia, o que quizás mi fic contribuye a este maravilloso fenómeno que llamamos alegría. No dejes de hacerlo, que a mí también me hace reír. Bueno, pues has visto el contenido del famoso paquete... creo que nuestros dos personajes casi sufrieron un infarto, no te parece? Creo que esta vez sí que estallaste en carcajadas, sigue así, me gustaría verlo plasmado en tu review de nuevo. Nos vemos!_

_**Nethy:** ¿Ves? Touya puede ser muy gentil cuando se lo propone... aunque en esta ocasión no destacó por eso, pero creo que era lo último que podía pensar tras ver la pieza de lencería de Tomoyo y recordar de manos de quién venía... creo que lo único que atinó a hacer (como siempre hacen los hombres y, para qué lo niego, nosotras también) fue sacar conclusiones... a ver qué sucede con esto. Y sí, Yue continuará apareciendo, por ello no te preocupes (ya pudiste verlo nuevamente). ¿Crees que daría un papel tan corto a semejante hombre¡Pero si lo adoro! Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Mata ne!_

_**Reiko Navi-san:** Oh, en verdad que la relación de Touya y Tomoyo pareció haber mejorado... hasta ahorita, pero con semejante escena, el varón no pareció muy contento que digamos... ¿qué pasará? Tienes razón, Eriol y Takako son una pareja muy linda, al igual que Kyo y Kano, aunque aún estoy meditando si me dignaré a hacerlos felices en ese aspecto, jeje... (a veces soy cruel). ¿Verdad que Yue es encantador? Bueno, no al estilo del dulce Kyo, pero yo lo amo, jeje, en realidad habrá algo sobre él en el próximo capítulo, aunque no precisamente una aparición... pero estoy segura que te hará reír. La frialdad de este apuesto sujeto puede desencadenar situaciones muy cómicas (si se toman con calma, claro). Lo que dices de los nombres que invento para los lugares... gracias, no sabes qué satisfacción me da saber que suena creíble el asunto, trataré entonces de seguir haciéndolo bien. Ahora ésta es mi respuesta, no mandaré nada por mail (no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo pasado, jeje).. aunque comprendes que me arriesgo si lo hago muy largo. Bueno, nos vemos y esperaré tu comentario con ansia!_

_**Aiko:**_ _jaja, gracias por tu review, me encantó, sobretodo saber que soy capaz de causar esas emociones en ti. Y sí, Touya es un encanto, sobretodo porque ahora la chica que ocupa el apartamento frente al suyo comienza a ocupar buena parte de sus pensamientos, jeje. Yue... ese hombre es punto y aparte, yo lo adoro, jaja, y me gustó escribir sobre la reacción que tuvo al morir sus padres... ¡imagínalo más distante y callado! Y, después de todo eso... ¡sonreírle a la pequeña Sakura! Con esto quise indicar que, aunque él no lo demuestre, la gente que lo rodea es muy importante para él (kawaii!), pero (--.--) Touya y Yue son míos, señorita... aunque sí, Touya es muy celoso. ¿Y qué es lo que vimos justamente hoy? Que el hombre es capaz de imaginarse las más... ejemm, comprometedoras situaciones. Eriol y Takako... bueno, he recibido muy buenos comentarios al respecto, supongo que a todos les encanta la relación de amistad que se forma entre estos dos, y lo que pudiera haber, además, claro, de los dos más pequeños. Si esperabas sorpresas para este capítulo... espero sinceramente haber cumplido con esa parte, no tengo problemas si los consiento con algo, porque luego los haré sufrir, jeje... supongo que algunas situaciones hilarantes se han desatado, jeje... sin mencionar a un apasionado Syaoran (hmmm qué hombre también)... bueno, ya me contarás que te pareció, algo que espero con ansia. See ya!_


	9. Deshaciendo barreras

_¡Qué tal! Uh, por poco y no puedo actualizar este día... ¡el editor de no quería subir el documento! gracias a kami sama lo logré, así que todo estará bien. Deseo fervientemente que este capítulo les agrade, sin más, me retiro, nos vemos más abajo._

_¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí; son propiedad de CLAMP

**Capítulo 9: Deshaciendo barreras**

En verdad era una fría mañana, día a día la temperatura iba disminuyendo. El sol apenas se dejaba ver entre una densa capa de nubes grises. Había estado lloviendo bastante la última semana... no era tan raro, considerando que se encontraban a principios de diciembre. Una ligera llovizna se cernía sobre la ciudad, llevaba así desde que había amanecido y el reloj ya marcaba más allá de las once. El viento soplaba constantemente, aunque por momentos lo hacía con demasiada fuerza.

Los peatones pasaban, algunos parecían indiferentes, otros visiblemente molestos, muchos de ellos con la huella inequívoca de algún carro que los había salpicado sin piedad en los pantalones. Observando todo esto desde el interior de una cálida cafetería, los clientes sentados cómodamente en las sillas se veían más que tranquilos.

"¡Hmm, está delicioso!" Exclamó una alegre joven cuyos ojos verdes viajaban entre el pedazo de pastel de moka que había frente a ella y el apuesto rostro de su novio, que la miraba con una extraña expresión que, inexplicablemente, variaba entre la aflicción y la felicidad "¿Qué sucede, Syaoran?".

El aludido pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar su nombre, pero no dijo nada, sólo continuó observándola con pensativo silencio. Finalmente desvió la mirada hacia el gris paisaje que desfilaba por la ventana y suspiró "Sé que te prometí llevarte a donde quisieras si te esforzabas en tus exámenes, y veo que en verdad lo hiciste, pero lamento que el clima no nos haya dejado muchas opciones... debí pensar antes en eso..." cortó la oración, no sabiendo qué decir realmente.

La castaña pasó una mano sobre la mesa y la entrelazó con la de él, haciéndolo volver su atención, sólo para ver que ella le sonreía con dulzura. Una de esas sonrisas que lo obligaban a reprimir un sonrojo o esconderlo si no lograba hacerlo a tiempo. Nunca había logrado superar eso desde que era un adolescente inexperto, y le avergonzaba pensar que así se sentía cuando la veía así de radiante.

"Syaoran, tú prometiste que me llevarías a donde yo quisiera, y éste es el lugar que yo elegí, y la estoy pasando de maravilla" Se inclinó para hablarle un poco más quedo, como si le hiciera una confidencia "aunque igual de bien la pasaría allá afuera bajo la lluvia, mientras lo hiciera a tu lado" y cerró los ojos, riendo y disfrutando el momento con infantil gracia.

El chino la contempló por un momento –_siempre sabe qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor- _y, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de la ternura que irradiaba el hermoso rostro femenino ante él, no pudo resistirlo más y la besó en los labios, percibiendo perfectamente una exclamación ahogada en la garganta de la sorprendida joven. Sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción antes de dejarla ir. Sólo había sido un roce de labios, aunque sí lo había sentido intensamente electrizante al notar la agradable reacción de asombro de la mujer. Pero se veía obligado a detenerse, cada vez con más prontitud, antes de que sus deseos --que aumentaban día con día-- lo hicieran perder el control.

En casi cuatro años de relación, sólo habían hecho el amor siete veces... tres de ellas en una misma noche. Estaba consciente de que él se había llevado su virginidad consigo... y viceversa. Pero ella era una persona muy tímida y honesta --a veces demasiado--, y había decidido no volver a hacerlo hasta hablar con su padre al respecto y decirle cuán íntima era su relación, no le gustaba mentirle... aunque tampoco encontraba el coraje para hablarle. Había tratado de convencerla de que Fujitaka Kinomoto no vería con malos ojos la situación, pues el hombre respetaba la vida privada de su hija y sus decisiones, y siempre se había mostrado amable con él...

Pero la verdad es que incluso a él le incomodaba encontrarse con el amable padre de su novia cara a cara y saber que le estaba ocultando algo de tal magnitud, así como el pensar en las posibles reacciones que éste tendría, así que no podía culparla por su nerviosismo, ni mucho menos forzarla.

Sin embargo...

Cada vez que la miraba podía también ver su cuerpo desnudo, y cada vez que la besaba recordaba sus labios recorriendo el cuerpo femenino y...

-_¡Ya!-_ Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos en el cabello con desesperación -_¡Otra vez pensando en eso¡soy un pervertido!-_ se sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza.

"¿Syaoran?" La voz de Sakura llamó su atención, sus esmeraldas denotaban preocupación.

El aludido parpadeó, intentando calmarse. Bien, ahora parecía un demente al que le daban ataques de locura después de besar a su novia -_¡Baka!-_ bufó. Tenía que aprender a controlarse si no quería terminar en el manicomnio.

-------------------------

Cerró la puerta tras de sí para encontrarse en el lustroso pasillo. Volvió la cabeza hacia los elevadores, en los cuales se abría un corredor transversal al que en ese momento se encontraba. Aquel pasillo no tenía acceso a ninguna puerta, excepto la de las escaleras, al final de él. A lo largo de la pared externa, se abría un gran número de ventanas, mientras que por la otra se apreciaban algunos cuadros en la blanca superficie.

Vio a través de una de estas ventanas el cielo nublado que se cernía sobre la ciudad y, aunque desde esa distancia no podía apreciar las delgadas y transparentes gotas de lluvia, sí sabía que éstas no habían dejado de caer desde el amanecer.

Después pasó su mirada hacia su otro costado, posándola sobre una puerta a unos metros de ella, -_Qué extraño, ayer no lo vi en todo el día-_, y eso sí que era algo fuera de lo normal, pues cuando no se topaba con su vecino en el edificio, lo hacía en la biblioteca, o incluso en la escuela si éste iba a visitar al profesor Tsukishiro o a su hermana. En realidad, a lo largo de la semana no lo había visto tanto, mucho menos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él para aclarar el asunto del sostén, pues le incomodaba que el trigueño pensara cosas... que no podían estar más distantes de la realidad. Suspiró, ojalá pudiera hacerlo pronto, no sólo se trataba de su integridad, sino de la de Eriol, por más gracia que al hombre le hubiera causado esto cuando se lo contó. "Tiene un sentido del humor excelente, ojalá yo pudiera tomarlo con tanta calma" frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, a veces incluso a ella le daba envidia su buen amigo.

"Daidouji-san" Una voz la llamaba gentilmente en ese momento.

Ella se giró, según se daba cuenta, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el timbre del elevador, ni mucho menos los pasos del hombre que ahora se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de ella "Tsukishiro sensei" por alguna razón se sentía abochornada, seguro la había visto mirando sin parpadear la puerta de Touya Kinomoto "Ohayo gozaimasu" saludó al recién llegado.

"Ohayo, pero puedes dejar lo de sensei, no estamos en la escuela y tú ni siquiera estás en mi clase" le dijo con lo que ella ya identificaba como su sonrisa característica "sólo dime Yukito¿de acuerdo?".

"Hai, pero a cambio de eso, usted tendrá que decirme Tomoyo" ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El varón frunció el ceño, fingiendo indignación "No me hables de usted, no soy tan viejo".

La mujer rió sin poder contenerse, era muy agradable conversar con alguien como él "Tiene... tienes razón, ya no lo haré", levantó una mano solemnemente, pero entonces reparó en algo por primera vez y observó con curiosidad la bolsa de plástico que el maestro traía consigo.

"Son medicinas" explicó él al notar su mirada, pero la interrogante en su delicado rostro aumentó, ahora volviendo a fijar sus amatistas en él "Son para Touya, desde ayer ha estado enfermo y hoy por la mañana me pidió que le trajera estas medicinas que le recetó el doctor".

_-Por eso no lo vi ayer-_ razonó la joven de oscuros cabellos purpúreos. "Pero, si desde ayer está enfermo..."

"¿Por qué me pidió las medicinas hasta hoy?" La interrumpió él sin desvanecer la sonrisa de sus labios "Eso es porque Touya es un poco testarudo" respondió al verla asentir afirmativamente "En realidad ni siquiera me lo habría pedido si no lo hubiera descubierto".

"¿Descubierto?" preguntó ella, cada vez comprendiendo menos lo que ocurría.

"Sí, Touya tuvo que llamarme para que recogiera su computadora portátil con el técnico, pues él no podía hacerlo por 'causas de fuerza mayor'" dijo esto último imitando la grave voz de su vecino y Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír con ello. "Pero parece que ha olvidado que ya no puede ocultarme nada" el hombre de cabello cenizo le guiñó un ojo "y, por más que intentó disfrazar su estado, aún por el teléfono pude notar que forzaba la voz para que no sonara tan débil, y no le quedó de otra mas que decirme lo que pasaba".

"Vaya que es orgulloso" a la mujer le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera ser tan obstinado.

"Así es, no le gusta pedir ayuda, mucho menos que lo atiendan cuando está enfermo, que es justo lo que voy a hacer ahora" Yukito parecía divertido con sólo imaginarlo.

"¿No necesitas que te ayude en algo?" Preguntó ella, pensando que un paciente con una necedad así podía ser una gran carga para una sola persona, por más gentil que fuera el templado hombre.

El afable profesor pareció meditar la sugerencia por un momento "Sólo si no tienes nada más importante que hacer".

-_Pues definitivamente esto será mucho más interesante que ir con el portero y decirle que la recepción de la televisión está fallando y que revise la antena-_ pensó, recordando la razón por la que había salido en primera instancia "No, estoy completamente libre" sonrió.

Entonces ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de Touya Kinomoto, donde el maestro sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, que no se molestó en tocar. "Un duplicado" susurró al notar la mirada inquisitiva de la hija de Sonomi Daidouji "sólo yo tengo uno. Suelo venir sin avisarle, a veces a dejarle algo que me encarga, y casi nunca está, así que dejo lo que le traiga, o lo espero en la sala si quiero. Dice que no confía en Sakura por su gran habilidad para destruir las cosas, sobretodo en su apartamento, y prefiere evitar situaciones embarazosas con su padre si él entrara y lo encontrara con Nakuru" dijo con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

"Ah" Tomoyo no pudo evitar imaginar ambas escenas. La primera le pareció bastante divertida, en tanto que la segunda más bien la incomodó.

Después de esto, entraron al apartamento en extremo silencio y Yukito le pidió a la universitaria que esperara en la sala por una señal de él, cosa que ella hizo aún preguntándose el por qué de tanto misterio, mientras él desaparecía por el pasillo.

Tomoyo se sentó en un sofá y observó el lugar con curiosidad, nunca había estado allí. Estaba decorado con buen gusto, sin dejar de ser tan serio como su dueño. Entonces reparó en un fino piano colocado en la pared del extremo. Recordó la hermosa melodía de la semana anterior y las emociones que en ella había despertado. No creía que alguien como Touya Kinomoto tocaría una pieza tan llena de sensibilidad como ésa, -_Bueno, cada persona tiene sus aficiones y secretos-_.

O

Tres tenues golpes en la puerta le indicaron que su amigo había llegado. Éste no requirió de una respuesta, mucho menos una invitación para pasar, pues lo hizo casi de inmediato. Sólo había tocado para anunciar su llegada.

Yukito observó a su amigo tendido en la cama con varios cobertores. También pudo ver con claridad que traía puesta su ropa de dormir de franela, que él mismo le había regalado alguna vez y se encontraba prácticamente nueva -_realmente está mal-,_ pensó, preocupado; el obstinado hombre no acostumbraba dormir vestido con algo más que boxers, aún en invierno. Nunca había comprendido esa manía suya.

Se acercó a él, respiraba con pasmosa dificultad y gruesas gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro y humedecían su cabello. Su cara estaba colorada por la fuerte fiebre y podía distinguir un temblor que estremecía su cuerpo continuamente.

"Yu-ki-to" Dijo el moreno en un hilo de voz, apenas abriendo la boca. El aludido se tuvo que inclinar para escucharlo, pero nada más salió de sus labios.

"Aquí estoy, Touya" dijo con calma, sabía que a él le molestaba verlo preocupado, más aún si él era la causa "te traje las medicinas" agregó, sacándolas de la bolsa y colocándolas sobre el buró. Enseguida lo ayudó a sentarse, acomodando las almohadas en la cabecera para apoyar su espalda. "¿Cómo es que te enfermaste así?" En realidad no le era difícil imaginar la respuesta: Touya Kinomoto gozaba siempre de una excelente salud, pero abusaba de ello y no se cuidaba en absoluto, sometiendo su cuerpo a un constante estrés por las responsabilidades de ser el jefe de su equipo de trabajo y los frecuentes corajes que lo caracterizaban... aunado a que no dormía adecuadamente y hacía ejercicios que no cualquiera aguantaría... y ni qué hablar de su alimentación, pues no era poco común escucharlo excusarse diciendo que no tenía tiempo para tal o cual comida. Siempre se preocupaba por su hermana, su padre, e incluso los hermanos Tsukishiro y Nakuru Akizuki... pero nunca ponía el menor cuidado en su persona.

Yukito meneó la cabeza, resignado; era incorregible.

"Sabía... que vendrías a regañarme" bufó el aludido con tan poca energía que más bien parecía un débil suspiro.

"En eso te equivocas, voy a darte tus medicinas" Sonrió el profesor, ésta era la parte más divertida.

"Iie" Touya giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado "déjalas ahí... yo mismo... las tomaré... más tarde" habló, respirando agitadamente.

"Sé que no lo harás y, por más que me gustaría forzarte a hacerlo –_como siempre lo hago-_, esta vez estás muy débil y sería algo muy injusto de mi parte por la diferencia de fuerzas" El trigueño le mandó una mirada furibunda, haciéndolo lo mejor que pudo, pues apenas si podía mantener abiertos los pesados párpados. Aún así, la sonrisa del hombre de cálidos ojos dorados aumentó "En esta ocasión tengo otra cosa en mente" y, con esto, antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Touya cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía aturdido y lo grisáceo del día afuera de la ventana no le ayudaba a levantar el ánimo en lo más mínimo. -_¿Ahora qué se trae entre manos?-_.

Escuchó los pasos del mayor de los Tsukishiro acercarse nuevamente a la habitación, mas en su aturdimiento no distinguió que no era un par de pies, sino dos. Lo que fuera, no le prestó atención, pues justo ahora sentía que su mente se desvanecía y comenzaba a despedirse de la realidad.

"Touya-san" Ésa... no era la voz de Yukito.

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe frío, el aludido volvió a esta dimensión y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la puerta, aunque tardón un poco en enfocar la imagen "¿Tomoyo-san?" dijo al ver a la blanca mujer de largos cabellos purpúreos al lado de un Yukito que lo observaba un tanto... confundido, o al menos así le dio la impresión mientras le dirigía una mirada gélida –_Yukito-_, pensó, irritado, el nombre del sujeto que le había tendido semejante trampa. Sabía que su necedad para no tomar el medicamento ni aceptar cuidados era algo infantil, así que no se permitía hacerlo mas que frente a sus familiares y amigos más allegados --lo cual incluía solamente a los hermanos Tsukishiro y a la propia Nakuru--. Pero...

Esta vez el profesor de la Universidad de Tokio había llegado demasiado lejos y se las pagaría.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una pequeña mano en su frente. Parpadeó para ver que la misma joven de la puerta ahora estaba a su lado, retirando la mano, alarmada. "¡Touya-san, estás ardiendo en fiebre!" Sus amatistas, angustiadas, lo veían mostrándose cuan grandes eran. No había esperado que estuviera tan mal.

El hombre intentó responder algo pero no pudo, casi sentía como si cayera hacia el frente, incapaz de mantenerse erguido --posición que había tomado inconscientemente por la sorpresa de verla allí--. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo a tiempo y, con cuidado, lo recargó nuevamente contra las almohadas. Sin quererlo, aspiró el aroma de la mujer y se sintió extrañamente mareado y aturdido, a pesar de no ser alérgico a ningún tipo de perfume femenino.

"Debes descansar, pero primero tienes que tomar tus medicinas" Le dijo ella con suavidad, al tiempo que le extendía dos tabletas y un vaso de agua, los cuales él tomó sin más oposición que una torcedura de sus labios delgados. Yukito contempló esto con satisfacción, sabía que no fallaría.

Enseguida, Tomoyo sirvió un jarabe en una cuchara y la acercó a su vecino, quien esta vez la miró entre incrédulo y aterrado, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y negando lentamente con ella. "Puedo... hacerlo... yo... mismo" logró decir, jadeando.

La joven pareció analizar sus palabras y, después de unos segundos, respondió "Por favor, levanta la mano". Él hizo lo pedido aún sin comprender el por qué, y vio cómo le costaba trabajo mantenerla estable, dado que ésta temblaba y amenazaba con caer nuevamente a su costado, sobre el colchón. "¿Lo ves? No lo hago porque quiera tratarte como a un niño, sé que no lo eres... pero debes entender que no puedes sostener la cuchara en ese estado sin derramar todo el contenido antes de que ésta llegue a tu boca", explicó con gentileza, pero aún se distinguía preocupación en sus hermosas amatistas.

Sin embargo, además de eso, Tomoyo se encontraba confundida; ¿Quién diría que terminaría atendiendo a su vecino de esa manera? Por más bien que comenzaban a llevarse, sabía que él aún no confiaba mucho en ella... ni ella en él.

Él la contempló por un momento, podía notarse que no le divertía verlo así, y que no hacía eso para humillar su orgullo ni pasar un buen rato a costa suya --como creía que solía ocurrir con Yukito--, simplemente lo hacía porque quería ayudar y entendía que era la manera más razonable de hacerlo.

Asintió lentamente, indicando que comprendía su punto y aceptó que ella introdujera la cuchara en su boca, tomando su contenido (Yo quiero hacerlo! Jaja, debe ser de lo más cómico, tratándose de Touya, claro). Entonces la vio sonreír, aliviada.

"Bien, ahora sí, descansa" y, diciendo esto, acomodó de nueva cuenta las almohadas para que él se acostara y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta, deteniéndose junto a Yukito para decirle algunas cosas a las que él asintió con visible entusiasmo. Luego se volvió hacia él y le sonrió "Si no te molesta, volveré más tarde".

Touya simplemente la miró, se veía radiante riendo de esa manera, aunque no pudo responder, sólo pudo sentir cómo todo se volvía borroso y terriblemente confuso a su alrededor antes de que sus párpados se cerraran por completo, desobedeciendo a su voluntad, para volver su mundo negro (no crean que lo drogaron, solamente está muy inestable y débil).

"¡Touya-san!" Una Tomoyo alarmada se apresuró hasta el lecho de su vecino y colocó una mano en su rostro, sintiendo una vez más la fuerte temperatura. Intentó despertarlo, pero el profesor la detuvo con gentileza.

"Descuida, estará bien, sólo necesita reposo, apuesto a que no lo ha tomado como debería. Pero ya verás que cuando regreses habrá mejorado, mientras tanto esperemos a que trabaje la medicina, además yo cuidaré de él, siempre lo hago" le sonrió cálidamente mientras le hablaba con calma para tranquilizarla al verla tan preocupada por su buen amigo.

Tomoyo asintió, decidiendo que eso era lo mejor, no era su deseo estorbar en la recuperación del hombre. Así que se despidió amablemente y salió del apartamento, prometiendo regresar en algunas horas.

--------------------------

"Ahora¿Me puedes explicar cómo está eso de que Harry fue a tu casa el lunes?" Farfulló un notablemente irritado joven de ojos ambarinos.

La mujer que caminaba a su lado para subir al elevador que los llevaría del estacionamiento subterráneo al centro comercial, suspiró; creía que había logrado desviarlo del tema hacía unos minutos, en el carro. Pero a Syaoran Li nunca se le escapaba una "Me ayudó a estudiar francés, te dije que lo haría".

"Comprendo que Daidouji no pudiera¿pero no podías pedirle a alguien más que te ayudara? No son los únicos en esa clase¿sabías?" Le replicó, se veía que hacía lo posible por controlar una reacción más... explosiva.

Sakura lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, y a pesar de que se llevaba bien con todos, no era lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de pedirles ayuda, y aunque apenas conocía a Harry, él era una persona muy amable con ella y se había ofrecido con dicha tarea, lo único que ella tuvo que hacer en esta ocasión fue aceptar su oferta. Además... la escena sería la misma fuera quien fuera, en tanto se tratara de un hombre. Bajó la cabeza¿Por qué le molestaba tanto a Syaoran, no había hecho nada malo y eso él debía saberlo muy bien.

"Él me ayudó... y gracias a eso estoy segura que sacaré una buena nota en el examen, cosa que le debo de verdad... creí que te alegrarías por mí... pero nunca imaginé que ocurriría lo contrario" su voz se oía apagada, desilusionada y molesta. Todo eso pudo percibirlo su acompañante.

Syaoran sintió una daga encajarse en su pecho al escucharla hablar así. Tenía razón, no importaba con quien estudiara, ella había puesto todo su empeño en ello para subir sus calificaciones, y ahora que lo había logrado, ahí estaba él, reclamándole como un loco celoso. Pero tampoco le era fácil controlarse, era perfectamente consciente de las incontables mirada lujuriosas que día a día caían sobre su novia, pasando desapercibidas a ella... mas no a él. Además, a lo largo de los últimos días apenas si había podido ver a la joven entre los pasillos de la universidad, había sido una semana muy ocupada y el estrés se respiraba en el ambiente del campus.

El chino suspiró mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos salían a la planta baja del centro. Dado que no tenían muchos lugares a dónde ir por la constante lluvia, Sakura había elegido visitar el centro comercial después de haber disfrutado un café caliente y una exquisita rebanada de pastel en la cafetería.

"Hontoni Gomen-ne" Dijo finalmente por lo bajo, acercándose a la castaña para que lo escuchara bien, y supo que lo había hecho cuando levantó la vista hacia él "Sé que no era ésta la reacción que esperabas de mí, y tienes razón. Creo que si tú te estás esforzando tanto en remontar tus notas, yo también debería superar mis celos" miró hacia abajo, avergonzado, "Pero es difícil, pues por más que confíe en ti, no puedo confiar en ellos" farfulló entre dientes con sólo recordarlos.

Sakura lo observó por un instante y tuvo que reprimir una risita¡era tan parecido a su hermano! No comprendía cómo era que esos dos no se llevaban bien si ambos eran igual de celosos y hacían hasta lo imposible por apartarla de cualquier otro hombre, sobretodo si éste la miraba por más de dos segundos --en eso Touya se había vuelto más benevolente, pues en el pasado sólo les otorgaba un segundo de tolerancia--.

"¡Daijobu!" Le dijo como si no pasara nada "Sé que lo haces porque te importo, sólo te pido que te controles un poco más¿crees que puedas hacerlo?".

Syaoran sonrió "Lo intentaré" bromeó, llevándose una mano al mentón como si meditara seriamente el asunto "pero ese Harry no me agrada nada, jovencita, me temo que me veré obligado a declararle la guerra si continúa acercándose a usted de esa manera" agregó, fingiendo absoluta seriedad, cosa que hizo reír sin reservas a la mujer frente a él.

Pero muy en el fondo de su mente, el chino sabía que no le había mentido del todo al decir aquellas palabras...

-------------------------

Afuera continuaba lloviendo. Al contrario de lo que había esperado para la tarde, la lluvia arreciaba y el cielo cerrado se oscurecía cada vez más con la densa cortina de nubes negras, que aumentaba minuto a minuto. A este paso, se avecinaría una terrible tormenta para la noche.

Desvió la mirada de la ventana cerrada y se giró para ver a la cama, donde su amigo había estado durmiendo a lo largo de varias horas, lapso interrumpido sólo cuando él lo despertó para darle un plato de sopa caliente. Le había tomado la temperatura hacía quince minutos, ya había bajado considerablemente y estaba alrededor de los 37.5° C. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla que había colocado a un lado de la cama, pero esta vez, en lugar de retomar su lectura (¿O creían que había estado papando moscas todo este tiempo?), decidió dedicar un rato a pensar, sobretodo cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido por la mañana.

**Flash Back.**

"Touya-san" Habló la mujer que lo había acompañado hasta la entrada de la recámara del enfermo.

-_¿Lo llamó por su nombre?-_ Yukito la miró extrañado.

El aludido abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la puerta al tiempo que se erguía en la cama, "¿Tomoyo-san?" dijo al ver a la blanca mujer de largos cabellos purpúreos al lado del profesor.

Esta vez el hombre de cabello cenizo parpadeó, sumamente confundido. El moreno no parecía molesto por haber sido nombrado así, sino todo lo contrario, pues también se había referido a ella por su nombre de pila¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?. Yukito prefirió no prestarle mucha atención al asunto, lo importante por el momento era que su amigo tomara su medicamento y se dejara de niñerías.

**Fin del flash back**.

-_Creo que Touya se ha ablandado un poco-_ reflexionó, -_tuvieron que pasar dos años para que permitiera a Nakuru llamarle por su nombre y él hacer lo mismo... prácticamente cuando ya era evidente el rumbo que tomaría su relación-_ se acomodó los lentes que le resbalaban por la fina nariz, –a_unque tanto a Yue como a mí nos tuvo la confianza suficiente rápidamente-_. Aún así había algo que no encajaba bien en eso¿Acaso no era el mismo Touya quien se había encargado de hablarle de la joven Tomoyo Daidouji como si fuera una amenaza? Sin embargo, ahora no sólo se dirigía a ella con una confianza que no era muy vista en él, sino que no se había mostrado muy conmocionado al darse cuenta de su plan para que ella se encargara de atenderlo en lo que a él menos le gustaba --había esperado una reacción más evidente de su parte--.

Contempló al hombre que parecía tener un sueño no muy reparador. Bien, quizás había estado demasiado débil como para oponer la resistencia habitual y molestarse en mantener su orgullo por lo alto. Sonrió, no se cansaría de recordarle eso más tarde, sería muy divertido.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en el tema, el sonido del timbre llegó hasta sus oídos y se apresuró hacia la puerta, que abrió al llegar.

"Tomoyo-san, pasa" Se hizo a un lado para permitir a la joven entrar y tomó de sus manos los dos paquetes que ella cargaba con dificultad mientras ésta se descalzaba. Miró éstos con curiosidad, había esperado que fuera sólo uno. "¿Dónde los pongo?".

"En la cocina, por favor, y gracias" Le contestó gentilmente ésta.

El hombre hizo lo pedido y pronto ella estaba a su lado junto a la barra de la cocina, abriendo un paquete y metiendo su contenido en el refrigerador. Enseguida se aproximó al otro --uno muy grande y pesado-- y, con una sonrisa, se volvió al sujeto de lentes y cabello cenizo.

"Yukito-san, aún no has comido nada¿verdad?" Le interrogó.

"Ahora que lo dices, no, no he probado nada desde el desayuno" Respondió éste elevando la mirada como si tratara de hacer memoria.

Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir una risita; después de haber visto comer al profesor y tras algunas historias que le había referido su amiga Sakura de él, podía imaginar que, con un desayuno como el que él seguro había ingerido, ella no podría comer nada más en todo el día.

El maestro de su amigo inglés sí que era todo un caso.

"Lo suponía" Prefirió decir antes que seguir divagando al respecto, y comenzó a sacar el otro paquete de su bolsa "así que preparé algo de comida para ti. Yo ya comí algo mientras estaba listo" dijo, señalando con la mirada a lo que se podía adivinar en el interior del refrigerador "disculpa que no hubiera esperado para acompañarte...".

"¿De verdad hiciste algo para mí?" Se notaba que el varón estaba muy entusiasmado para escuchar sus disculpas, incluso apenas si podía moderar su tono de voz para no despertar al enfermo de la última habitación "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan" y, contemplando extasiado todo lo que la joven colocaba sobre la mesa, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

"Sí, Yukito-san, puedes comer todo lo que gustes" respondió con una sonrisa su pregunta silenciosa.

O

O

Miró al techo sobre él. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? El timbre de la puerta lo había sacado de su sueño, mas no fue sino hasta que oyó algunos sonidos en la cocina que se despertó totalmente, sintiéndose bastante aturdido. Se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba empapado en sudor, incluso sentía la almohada y las sábanas húmedas, pegadas a su cuerpo.

Escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo acercarse a su cuarto y detenerse en la entrada, seguidos de algunos tenues golpecitos en la puerta, "Touya-san¿puedo pasar?".

La voz, decididamente femenina, lo hizo girarse en esa dirección "Hai" contestó sin hacer más movimiento que un apenas perceptible asentimiento con la cabeza "¿Y Yukito?" preguntó cuando ella se hubo sentado en la silla a su lado.

"Está en la cocina, comiendo. Me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estabas" Y, al ver cómo el moreno dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación, agregó: "Le preparé algo, así que no le será necesario vaciar tu refrigerador", dijo en son de broma, al tiempo que cambiaba con cuidado la compresa de agua sobre la frente del mayor de los Kinomoto.

Una débil sonrisa iluminó por primera vez el rostro de Touya, aunque enseguida la miró seriamente y replicó "No debiste haberte molestado, no sólo le ayudas a atenderme en tu único día libre de la semana, sino que también...".

"Créeme, dado el clima, mis planes para este día no iban mucho más allá de buscar, seguramente sin éxito, algo interesante en la televisión... y, si no encontraba nada y me animaba lo suficiente, salir a rentar una película para verla en mi casa, arrellanada en el sofá" Le interrumpió ella con una cara que daba a entender sin lugar a dudas que en realidad eso era todo lo que iba a hacer. Se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo más amable para con ella, era normal con una fiebre así; lo había comprobado un sinnúmero de veces con el pequeño Kyo. Continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro, correspondiendo a la afabilidad que el hombre estaba mostrando "Había pensado en invitar a Sakura, o a Eriol, pero ambos tienen sus propios planes".

El varón frunció el ceño y regresó su mirada al techo "¿Tu novio tenía un mejor plan que pasar el tiempo contigo? Muy caballeroso resultó ser el tipo" tuvo que hacer lo posible porque su deficiente respiración no cortara la frase a la mitad.

Tomoyo suspiró; por un momento casi se le había olvidado "Te equivocas, Eriol no es mi novio" vio cómo su vecino la veía nuevamente, esta vez la incredulidad se reflejaba en toda su cara "él es mi mejor amigo" continuó. Si bien era cierto que no tenía que darle explicaciones, también lo era el hecho de que su amigo también estaba mezclado en este malentendido, y no era eso lo que merecía después de haberla ayudado tanto...

Touya le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado todo? -_¿Entonces por qué...?-._

"Él ha hecho mucho por mí –_en realidad fue mi único amigo desde la secundaria-_, y ha sido quien más me ha apoyado con la muerte de mi madre. Se mantuvo al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital y, aunque Kyo-chan enfermó un par de veces, siempre se las arregló para cuidar de ambos" su mirada había cambiado mientras recordaba todo eso, parecía un poco triste... "Cuando salí, me fui por dos semanas de la ciudad a petición del médico, al lugar donde tú me encontraste..."

El trigueño notó que dudaba. Estaba consciente de que la situación bajo la que se conocieron no debía ser una memoria muy agradable para la joven, en realidad tampoco resultaba de lo más cómodo para él recordarlo. Decidió no apresurarla y esperar a que ella continuara, cosa que le tomó alrededor de un minuto.

"Se supone que serían 3 semanas, pero cuando regresé a la casa de campo (¿a esa mansión le llama simplemente 'casa de campo'?) tras lo que sucedió, en la segunda semana, Eriol me llamó y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, así que pasó a recogerme... pero yo no podía llegar a mi casa –_aún no puedo...-_, había tantos recuerdos ahí..." se detuvo sin previo aviso y miró a los ojos al hermano de su amiga, quien distinguió sorpresa en las hermosas amatistas. -_¿Por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto?-_ No era necesario explicar las cosas tan detalladamente, y sin embargo ahí estaba hablando con él como si pudiera entregarle su confianza... de repente sintió miedo de eso, de saber que estaba confiando en la última persona que tan sólo unas semanas antes habría deseado su presencia. Suspiró e intentó calmarse, ya no podría hacer nada, ya lo había dicho, así que mejor acababa el relato de una vez "Eriol me ofreció su casa, y ahí viví por dos semanas, en las cuales tanto él como Kyo se ponían de acuerdo para no dejarme sola. Ambos fueron muy amables conmigo" Dijo esto último suavizando su expresión, hablando más para sí que para el moreno frente a ella.

Touya, por su parte, no dijo una palabra. Sólo repasó en lamente lo que la chica le había contado. Entonces ella había vivido en la casa del muchacho por dos semanas. Si lo pensaba bien, era normal que olvidara algo en ella... aunque una prenda íntima no era lo más conveniente. No parecía mentir al respecto, además dudaba que hubieran tenido 'oportunidad' de intentar algo más con ese chiquillo merodeando por toda la casa... eso aunado a que no parecía que la joven fuera de las que se refugiaban en los brazos de un hombre para superar el dolor, y vaya que había pasado por uno muy grande en ese tiempo.

Un gran peso pareció ser retirado entonces de su mente y suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviado? Después de todo¿qué le interesaba lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer? Qué importaba, no se sentía de humor para analizar tal cosa. "Ah, ya veo" fue lo único que atinó a decir después de un largo silencio.

Tomoyo se relajó, había temido que preguntara algo sobre su antigua casa ahora que la había mencionado, que quisiera saber por qué se había mudado a un departamento teniendo esa mansión a su disposición, pero le reconfortaba saber que no era así.

Después de eso, un profundo silencio se formó entre los dos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Aún así, resultaba algo incómodo. Pero después de unos minutos una potente luz iluminó por un par de segundos el exterior que ya mostraba la penumbra del día que comenzaba a caer, cubierto además por las densas cortinas de nubes negras. Al magnífico rayo le siguió un trueno ensordecedor, luego del cual unos pasos apresurados se dejaron oír en el pasillo del apartamento, hasta detenerse en la puerta de la habitación.

"Tomoyo-san... ah, Touya, veo que ya despertaste" dijo Yukito rápidamente apenas entrar "Lo siento, tengo que irme antes de que caiga una tormenta".

La primera lo miró un tanto confundida "Creía que habías venido en carro".

"Yukito no tiene carro" Vino una voz desde la cama, donde Touya se sentaba sobre el colchón, ignorando la toalla húmeda que caía de su frente y sobre sus piernas ", dice que prefiere caminar o andar en bici, o, en dado caso, tomar el tren".

"Entonces quédate un poco más, yo puedo llevarte a tu casa más tarde" sugirió la mujer.

"Oh, no, de verdad está bien" Replicó él con una gran sonrisa. "No puedo abusar de ti, has hecho una comida exquisita y estás cuidando de mi mejor amigo".

"No sé cuál es la parte que está bien" Argumentó Touya con una sonrisa maliciosa a pesar de su estado. De repente se sentía con ánimos de molestar a su amigo "la de ti mojándote bajo un gran aguacero, o la de Yue amenazándote con que tendrás que limpiar toda la casa si te atreves a entrar en ella empapado" hubiera reído de no ser porque simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sabía que, en las tareas del hogar, entre las de Yue se encontraba limpiar los pisos y, dado que no le gustaba mucho hacerlo, realmente le molestaba que los ensuciaran... era capaz de dejar a su propio hermano afuera bajo un diluvio con tal de que no echara a perder su labor (ah, mi adorado Yue... jaja, es tan frío y cruel¿no es un amor? Bueno, pues... ¡para mí sí, jajaja).

El profesor se rascó la nuca "Es por eso que debo apresurarme".

"Por lo menos permíteme llevarte a la estación" Ofreció Tomoyo y él declinó cortésmente –_creo que todos somos necios a nuestra manera-_ no pudo evitar pensar la chica al ver la obstinación del hombre.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez. Tomoyo-san, por favor quédate cuidando de Touya. Cualquier cosa, te agradecería que me llamaras, mi número está grabado en el teléfono" Y apenas dio tiempo a los otros dos de despedirse de él, pues pronto ya cerraba la puerta del apartamento tras de sí y se apresuraba al elevador, mientras otro trueno estremecía las ventanas –_Creo que no voy a llegar-_, pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Tomoyo quedó mirando el umbral de la recámara, por donde segundos antes había desaparecido el mayor de los Tsukishiro "Qué... extraño".

"Es un terco" Corrigió Touya mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo (uy, miren quién habla... no importa, yo así lo quiero... Oh pues¿quién me entiende? Jaja). Por sus movimientos y su manera de hablar, podía decirse que se encontraba mejor.

Ella lo observó por un momento, pero después pareció recordar algo "Es cierto¿No tienes hambre?".

"Un poco solamente" respondió él después de haber pensado un momento la pregunta.

"¿Quieres un poco de pastel?".

El moreno arqueó una negra ceja y la miró entre burlón e inquisitivo "¿No te han dicho que a los enfermos normalmente se les da sopa caliente o té?" la comisura de sus labios se extendió un poco, amenazando con mostrar su sonrisa abiertamente.

"Quizás, pero ahora yo soy la enfermera y Yukito-san me ha dicho que ya te ha dado un plato de sopa," pensó en las ocasiones en que había caído en cama cuando era niña y cómo nunca le habían concedido un postre en esas condiciones, además de que había observado que el hermano de Eriol siempre parecía mejorar más rápido cuando le daban algo que levantara su ánimo en lugar de algún menjurje desabrido... "y ésa es mi oferta, tómala o déjala. Ya después pensaré si mereces un poco de té".

El hombre gruñó, fingiendo fastidio "Está bien, acepto el pastel, pero no me gusta que me vean comer, así que, o te quedas afuera mientras lo hago, o sirves un pedazo para ti también" sonrió para sus adentros¿por qué de repente se sentía tan bien hablar relajadamente con esa joven? Era algo que nunca había esperado cuando la 'conoció' en ese barranco.

Ella se incorporó y caminó a la entrada, volteando sobre su hombro para decir: "En ese caso, elijo la primera opción, pues ese pastel es sólo para ti... ésa fue mi promesa", y, con esto, salió.

El trigueño se irguió, atónito, al escuchar esto. Entonces ella estaba hablando del pastel de chocolate que le había hecho prometerle hacía dos semanas. No podía decir que lo había olvidado, pues no era así, pero por un momento creyó que a ella sí le había ocurrido así. Ahora le alegraba ver que se había equivocado.

Tomoyo sacó el pastel de la nevera y sirvió una rebanada en un plato. Puso un poco de agua a calentar para hacer un té. Mientras éste estaba listo le llevaría el postre a Touya a la habitación, después regresaría por él.

Se giró con el plato en mano y casi estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando brincó para atrás al verse frente a frente con el mencionado, quien la observaba visiblemente agotado pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sin quererlo, la chica pasó saliva al verlo sonreír de esa manera "¡T-Touya-san¿Q-qué haces aquí? Debes estar reposando" dijo cuando el corazón bajó de su garganta hasta su pecho.

"¿Asustada?" se mofó él, sorprendido de descubrir cuán agradable era el hecho de que ella tartamudeara en su presencia. "Bueno, creo que valió la pena" se recargó en la pared para no perder el equilibrio "No me gusta pasarme todo el día en cama y, ahora que Yukito no está, decidí salir de ese confinamiento" suspiró, como si hubiera conseguido un gran logro.

En cambio, el suspiro de la chica fue de resignación. Vaya que era necio ese sujeto, aunque no lo culpaba del todo, realmente debía estar harto de permanecer en aquella habitación sin hacer nada. Lo contempló para ver cómo se encontraba. Su respiración ya no era agitada, aunque sí se notaba un poco pesada; su rostro parecía volver a su color natural, mas aún se encontraba ligeramente colorado. Traía puesta ropa de dormir y encima una bata que no se había molestado en cerrar al frente. La franela del conjunto de cama se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo por el sudor. Entonces descubrió que, aún con esa inocente y cómoda vestimenta y la apariencia cansada que reflejaba, el hombre se veía indiscutiblemente sexy, era casi como un pecado verse así en esas circunstancias... sobretodo con esa media sonrisa que relajaba sus facciones sin restarle penetración a su mirada de cacao.

Un ligero calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo para centrarse en sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta de ello, Tomoyo retiró la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, controlando los deseos de darse de topes contra la cabeza ahí mismo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de recriminarse por sus pensamientos, decidió afrontar la situación con su conciencia –_Sí, está bien, el hombre es sexy y lo admito, y no tengo por qué negar lo evidente ni sentirme mal por ello... mientras no imagine nada malo, cosa que no estoy haciendo. No es mi culpa que así sea, sólo tengo que cuidar mis pensamientos y listo-_, resopló, decidida, y lo encaró nuevamente. "Aquí está tu pastel y el resto podrás disfrutarlo como quieras" dijo, dándole la rebanada a Touya y tapando el resto para llevarlo de regreso al frigorífico.

"Si es así, entonces elijo que _tú_ tomes otra rebanada y me acompañes con esto" Dijo terminantemente él, deteniéndola con sus palabras a medio camino.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza, simulando resignación "No estarás pensando que le puse veneno¿verdad?" lo miró suspicazmente.

Él se encogió de hombros "uno nunca sabe...".

----------------------

Estacionó el lujoso auto negro en el garaje, cerrando el portón automático para dejar afuera el espectáculo de la lluvia y bajó del coche, viendo de reojo cómo su acompañante hacía lo mismo del otro lado, aunque con movimientos mucho más desenfadados.

"Hoy Kano se veía verdaderamente feliz, realmente debe alegrarla estar nuevamente en su casa después de más de seis meses" Comentó emocionado, el más joven mientras caminaba con él a la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.

"Así es" Respondió tranquilamente "pero luego hablamos de eso, ahora tienes que cenar, bañarte e irte a la cama, que mañana tienes escuela".

El menor asintió y abrió la puerta, entrando en la gran cocina que estaba en adecuada proporción a la enorme mansión. "¡Tadaima!" Anunció con el mismo entusiasmo su llegada.

"Tadaima" Le secundó en voz más alta el más alto.

"Okaeiri na sai" Apenas pudieron escuchar llegar una voz masculina que provenía desde la sala. Instantes después, Eriol sacaba algo de comida del refrigerador y servía dos porciones que el cocinero había dejado para cenar con su hermano --sabía que a esa hora la servidumbre se había retirado a descansar, por órdenes del dueño de la casa--, pero un hombre alto apareció en la entrada de la cocina. Era de tez muy blanca y cabellos y ojos marinos, al igual que los suyos; también usaba lentes, aunque el estilo era distinto, y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos cabellos que le caían al frente. Mostraba una sonrisa amable y cálida, de aspecto paternal.

"Otoo-san" Kyo llamó su atención "onii-chan y yo vamos a cenar, creímos que ya habías cenado, por eso no te dijimos nada, pero si no es así, acompáñanos" invitó alegremente el muchacho.

"Supongo que me sentaré con ustedes, me muero de hambre" habló el varón, de unos cuarenta años, mientras tomaba asiento.

"En ese caso puedes tomar mi comida, creo que iré a darme un baño primero" Dijo Eriol con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, sin embargo aún pudo distinguirse una indiscutible frialdad en su voz y una sequedad en su manera de hablar que no era natural en él...

-_Al menos no con las demás personas, sólo con papá_-, pensó un melancólico Kyo mientras veía a su hermano salir al recibidor y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

El hombre maduro también miró en esa dirección, mas no dijo nada. Simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa a su preocupado hijo menor para reconfortarlo y se dispuso a comer.

-_Hijo... espero que algún día me perdones... aunque no eres el único que tiene que hacerlo...-_ tuvo que contener un suspiro de culpa y se llevó un bocado a la boca para disimularlo mejor.

--------------------------

Tomoyo colocó su plato, que ahora sólo contenía migajas y algo de betún, sobre la mesa, cerca del que Touya había dejado hacía algunos minutos. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que, cubierto con un cobertor que prácticamente lo había obligado a usar, se encontraba del otro lado del sofá, bebiendo el té que le había preparado.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no permites que nadie más se acerque a ti cuando caes en cama" Dijo sin poder contener una risita que escapó de sus labios en tanto que el hombre gruñía, simulando estar indignado.

"Ríete lo que quieras, estoy seguro que no te gustaría estar en mi lugar" Musitó el trigueño después de dar otro sorbo a la infusión.

La mujer se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando el asunto. Intentó crear en su mente las imágenes de lo que recién le había contado su vecino, cosa que no resultó tan difícil después de todo: Una Sakura tropezando por toda la casa y rompiendo las medicinas que traía consigo, derramando el jarabe en el piso o, en dado caso, dispersando las píldoras hasta los rincones más recónditos; Una Nakuru que disfrutaba de tratar al hombre como si fuera un bebé, jugando al avión con la cuchara del jarabe e incluso forzándolo a escuchar un cuento para dormirlo; y , finalmente, un Yue que era capaz de quedarse quieto por horas y apenas pestañear --tomando demasiado en serio la indicación de reposo para el paciente--, o trabajando impertérritamente ante su computadora portátil, resultando ser una no muy grata compañía para ningún enfermo, pues el silencio puede ser cómodo, siempre y cuando se esté sólo en la habitación, o éste no dure _tanto_ tiempo.

Tomoyo rió nuevamente "En ese caso¿por qué no le dices a tu padre?".

Touya se encogió de hombros "Creo que el pobre ya tiene suficiente con tener que cuidar del Kaijuu y arreglar los desmanes que es capaz de causar por despistada".

Una gruesa gota hizo acto de aparición en la frente de la muchacha; bien, eso tampoco era difícil de imaginar. Volvió a reír, esta vez permitiéndose hacerlo por lo alto, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más.

El mayor de los Kinomoto volvió a tomar de su té y miró por encima de su vaso a la joven. Se veía tan alegre, y el saber que había sido él quien la estaba haciendo reír de esa manera lo llenaba de una satisfacción indescriptible... casi bochornosa.

Estaba exhausto, era cierto. Había hablado más en los últimos 45 minutos que en 2 días enteros. Incluso había estallado en carcajadas una vez, teniendo que controlarse casi de inmediato al sentir que le faltaba el aire y el pecho le estallaba. Pero se había sentido bien eso, pues no era muy de su costumbre expresar tan abiertamente su felicidad.

La chica le había estado preguntando cosas de su vida y parecía muy interesada en lo que él le contaba. Había accedido fácilmente a hablar de él y su familia, sobretodo al poner en perspectiva el hecho de que él ya sabía cosas de ella que seguramente había compartido con muy pocas personas en el mundo.

La comisura de sus labios se arqueó mientras retiraba el vaso de éstos y la observaba más abiertamente. Quizás ella no había confiado en él porque así lo deseara, es decir, él había estado en el lugar y el momento propicios para ello, además de haber formulado las preguntas correctas y... quizás forzar un poco alguna situación. Sin embargo se sentía satisfecho: la había visto llorar, molestarse, temblar de miedo y reír; pero definitivamente se veía más hermosa en este último estado, pues su blanca faz se iluminaba increíblemente y sus preciosas amatistas parecían brillar con vitalidad propia, además de que el sonido que salía de su boca era suave y melodioso.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada del hombre en ella y se volvió hacia él, encontrándose con ese par de ojos oscuros como el cacao y penetrantes como nunca antes había visto. Él la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa alargada hacia su derecha. Jamás habría adivinado que podría hablar tan a gusto con ese sujeto, mas se alegraba de ver que se había equivocado. Estuvieron observándose por un tiempo que no pudo calcular, mas cuando el contacto visual se hacía más intenso, ese inexplicable calor volvió a reclamar un lugar en sus mejillas , y se vio obligada a esconder su rostro arrebolado, aunque requirió de gran fuerza de voluntad para retirar la mirada que había quedado atrapada en la del moreno.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida y éste alcanzó a vislumbrar perfectamente su sonrojo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

El silencio se volvió incómodo y ella mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, pensando en un tema que la distrajera de eso y cortara el silencio de una vez. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron la sala y se posaron sobre el piano, de fina madera --oscura como el cabello de su vecino-- y perfectamente cuidado.

"¿Eras tú quien tocaba el otro día?" Dijo en el tono más casual que pudo.

"Hai".

"¿Qué tocabas? No pude reconocer el tema" A esto, vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo él se acomodaba en el sofá y miraba el instrumento con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en su rostro.

"Era una composición de mamá, mi favorita".

"Es hermosa, debió haber sido muy buena" –_y muy sensible-_ Tomoyo cerró los ojos y recordó aquella melodía y las sensaciones que había producido en ella.

"La mejor" Respondió él con orgullo "¿Te gusta la música instrumental?" preguntó con notable curiosidad.

"Me encanta, además me recuerda mucho a mi madre" De repente se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en casi tres meses, no sentía una nostalgia melancólica al pensar en ella, sino una inmensa alegría.

"¿Ella tocaba?" Touya notó entonces que realmente le resultaba fascinante el que ella le hablara con tal sinceridad, y ver que algo había en ella muy diferente de la chica que él había conocido en un principio.

La joven asintió con vehemencia "¡Precisamente okaa-san era una excelente pianista!".

"Mucho me temo que tendremos un problema si nos ponemos a ver cuál de las dos era mejor" Bromeó el moreno.

"Souka... pero tú también eres muy bueno" Expresó Tomoyo abiertamente.

Touya arqueó una ceja. Sólo lo había escuchado tocar una vez, precisamente aquella ocasión en que ocurrió el 'incidente' del sostén. Pero además después de eso recordaba haber vuelto a casa y hacer trizas una melodía al modificar su ritmo a su antojo, cosa que no haría un buen pianista. Se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho... pero era aún más bochornosa la razón por la que lo hizo,... fue por culpa de aquellas imágenes...

Ella... haciendo el amor con el otro sujeto...

Sin darse cuenta de ello, contuvo la respiración al rememorar lo que había ocurrido después...

El tal Hiragizawa se había transformado en él...

Y ahora era él quien le hacía el amor apasionadamente a la joven...

-_¡Maldición!-_ Touya sintió que el calor trataba de subir a su cara y se vio obligado a controlarlo; aún tenía un poco de fiebre, pero su rostro ya no estaba colorado y no sería normal que volviera a estarlo tan de repente "Okaa-san me enseñó, pero nunca podré tocar como ella" se apresuró a contestar para salir del lío que estaba hecha su mente "... mucho menos componer algo." Y, antes de que ella fuera a replicarle algo, cambió de tema con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza "Creí que eras diferente", soltó la declaración sin rodeos, no le gustaba darle vueltas al asunto... sobretodo cuando ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en su cabeza a lo largo de los últimos minutos,... aún así¿por qué había tenido que salir precisamente con ese tema?.

La joven de cabellos violáceos parpadeo; definitivamente el abrupto cambio de tema la había tomado por sorpresa -_¿Qué¿Cómo creía que era?-_ mas la afirmación de su vecino pareció tener más sentido en su cabeza al meditarlo un poco –_Es cierto, yo también creía que él era diferente-_.

Viendo que la chica parecía no tener intenciones de responder, el trigueño continuó "Pensaba que eras una niña caprichosa" –_porque te comparé con _ella_-_ pensó melancólicamente, y no pudo ocultar esto, pues sus ojos lo delataron ante ella, aunque no se animó a preguntar nada al respecto ", pero me doy cuenta de que no es así. Simplemente fue algo que supuse al ver tu gran mansión allá en las montañas... creía que..." De repente pensó que comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido y decidió callar para aclarar su propia mente.

"Que estaba descerebrada por ser una niña rica" Continuó ella en su lugar. No parecía molesta, sino más bien se mantenía ecuánime "Pero deberías de saber que no todos son así; precisamente tú no eres alguien que se pueda llamar a sí mismo pobre. Tu papá es el dueño del museo Nadeshiko y eso no es cualquier cosa. Además, si bien tu antigua casa no es una mansión, sí es bastante grande, y podría serlo mucho más, pero se ve que el señor Kinomoto no es un hombre ostentoso" Razonó ella, y viendo que el trigueño volvía a ponerse serio, optó por bromear un poco para aligerar la tensión "Además, tú mismo vives en este apartamento que no es nada barato, eso quiere decir que...".

"Eso quiere decir que trabajé desde que tenía quince años y he ahorrado mi dinero, jovencita" Touya vio su intención y la interrumpió en un fallido intento de mostrarse serio, pues el arco en sus labios y el brillo que reapareció en su par de cacaos lo delataron "no crea que me la he vivido a expensas de mi padre".

Tomoyo exageró una mueca de disgusto que hizo reír a su vecino y, justo cuando iba a decir algo a modo de réplica, notó que la risa del varón sonaba cansada. Aún no estaba muy bien y habían platicado bastante, además ya era de noche y debía dejarlo descansar. "Touya-san, te ves cansado, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama" Dijo levantándose y recogiendo la vajilla que habían usado.

El aludido quiso contestar algo, decirle que no era cierto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que así era, se sentía cansado. Aún así no quería regresar a su cuarto, no,... porque sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo y que hacía mucho que no pasaba un rato tan agradable. Se sintió como un niño que no deseaba que su madre lo dejara para irse a trabajar... era algo casi ridículo en un sujeto de 27 años. La miró, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando y le regresó la mirada, insistiéndole con ella. Touya suspiró y, renuentemente, se levantó.

"Yo lavaré esto antes de irme" Dijo la hija de Sonomi Daidouji, refiriéndose a la vajilla que tenía en mano, y al ver que él se disponía a protestar le dirigió una mirada decidida... "tú ve acostándote, por favor" y, cuando él, resignado, se alejaba por el pasillo, agregó "pero primero lávate los dientes" y soltó una risita, introduciéndose a la cocina, desde donde alcanzó a escuchar algo que le sonó a 'Sí, madre, como usted diga'.

Touya se metió entre las cobijas (claro, después de asearse la boca, como ella le indicó, jaja) y miró al techo. "Quizás... Sakura ha encontrado una buena amiga, ella lo merece" –_Después de cinco años, definitivamente lo merece-_ escuchó los pasos de la mujer, quien se detuvo en su puerta, y giró la cabeza para verla.

"Ya me voy¿no hay nada que necesites?" Y, al ver que el otro negaba con la cabeza, se despidió "Que descanses".

"Tomoyo-san" La voz rasposa del trigueño la detuvo "Arigatou".

Ella sonrió "No entiendo qué agradeces, tú has hecho más por mí, y no hablo sólo del hecho de que salvaras mi vida" ¿por qué había sentido la urgente necesidad de decirle eso?... ¿Qué había querido decir? En realidad ni ella misma lo sabía. Observó cómo él arqueaba una ceja interrogante... "Mata ne" prefirió apresurarse y desaparecer por el pasillo, dejándole con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Touya escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, luego el apartamento fue sólo silencio. Se giró hacia el otro lado y contempló la ventana, donde afuera la noche era tranquila, fría y húmeda. Ya hacía media hora que había cesado de llover, pero las nubes que permanecían cerrando el cielo no permitían ver las estrellas.

"No te agradecía que hayas sido mi enfermera este día... no era sólo eso" Sonrió.

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo: **Una visita a la pista de patinaje parece ser una buena idea para pasar en domingo, finalmente Eriol y Harry se conocen, y todo indica que estos dos pueden llevarse muy bien. Tomoyo en cambio parece notar que algo anda mal con el buen Eriol¿Por qué sufre tanto el inglés? Por las personas que ama. ¿más celos de Syaoran y Touya? Parece ser que sí. En tanto, otros puntos de vista de lo que ocurrió el día en que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron salen a la luz. Pero el domingo es largo, y muchas situaciones pueden ocurrir, desde embarazosas caídas en una pista de patinaje y una película en el cine, hasta la revelación de la melancolía que rodea a Tomoyo al pensar en su antigua casa, y una canción que inunda un piso en el edificio departamental, una canción que despierta diversos recuerdos y sentimientos en los habitantes de dos apartamentos vecinos.

* * *

_Oh, he ahí este capítulo. ¿les ha gustado? Nuevamente se dejan sentir ciertos celos de Syaoran (O.O ¿acaso el ambarino piensa declararle la guerra a Harry?), y otros tantos de Touya al pensar nuevamente en Eriol con su vecina. Al menos las cosas ya se aclararon para este último y Syaoran quizás piense en cambiar de actitud, pero ¡vamos, los hombres no cambian¿será él la excepción? Nada se sabe. Este fue un capítulo de relajación, excepto por el hecho de que se dejan ver dos cosas: a Tomoyo no le gusta pensar en su antigua casa, y Eriol ni siquiera soporta la presencia de su padre. ¿Qué es aquello que le tiene que perdonar al hombre que parece ser tan gentil?. Me pareció en extremo cómica la manera como Touya describe la manera en que lo han llegado a atender sus allegados cuando enferma (¿pues cada cuándo lo hace? jaja), en especial me encantó imaginarme al buen Yue, tan estoico como siempre. Yukito ha dejado notar algo muy importante: Touya no suele tener la confianza para dejar que alguien le llame por su nombre tan fácilmente (en algo me vuelve a recordar a Li, pero estos insisten en no aceptar cuánto se parecen), y sin embargo, ahora hace eso con Tomoyo._

_Por cierto¡hasta que Tomoyo admite que el apuesto moreno que tiene por vecino es sexy! oh, vaya que lo es, sería una necedad no admitirlo! Sobretodo con esa sonrisa... -Isis babea con imaginarse a Touya- Yo le adoro. Hemos sido testigos de más aspectos amables por su parte¿les agradó? me gustaría que así fuera, pero aceptaré los pros y los contras que le vean a este capítulo. No hubo aparición de las hermanas Arima en esta ocasión,y adelanto que no la habrá para la próxima, pero hay algo guardado para ellas a partir del capítulo 11..._

_Ahora, mencionando este capítulo, hay algo que debo decir: Esta semana ocurrieron algunas situaciones que no me han permitido escribir como hubiera querido, simplemente se abrió un capítulo que debo mencionar como triste a mi vida, y no me ha llegado la inspiración (ni el ánimo suficiente) para escribir. Así que, por consecuencia, los dos fics que estoy publicando se habrán de retrasar una semana en una de sus entregas, esto es definitivo. En este caso, el capítulo 10 vendrá dentro de dos semanas, según lo estipulado, pero en cuanto al capítulo 11, éste no llegará sino hasta 3 semanas después del 10. A cambio de ese pequeño inconveniente, les puedo asegurar que ese capítulo es bastante más extenso que el 10 (que a su vez es más largo que éste), y he puesto muy empeño en él, es un capítulo que me gusta en demasía, y espero que a ustedes también en su momento. Agradezco su apoyo y su comprensión al respecto. Realmente me anima el ver que algunas de ustedes están dispuestas a esperarme si es necesario. Gracias por ello. A continuación, dejo algo de glosario para este capítulo y, más abajo, mis respuestas a los reviews que muy amablemente me han hecho llegar (¡Santo cielo, me he emocionado con mis comentarios!... disculpen, jejeje, ahora sí lo alargué). Y no crean que me olvido de quienes no dejan review, con que lo lean es suficiente para mí y, si no dicen nada, entonces me tomo la libertad de suponer que no tienen ninguna crítica al respecto y puedo continuar por donde voy._

**Glosario:**

**Baka: **idiota  
**Ohayo: **hola  
**Iie: **no  
**Hontoni:** en verdad  
**Daijobu:** está bien  
**Arigatou gozaimasu: **muchas gracias  
**Tadaima:** sirve para anunciar la llegada.  
**Souka: **cierto

**Agradecimientos:  
**  
**crystal23**: Bueno señorita, me ha encantado vuestro review y, ante la respuesta que éste merece, se la haré llegar vía e-mail, pues es bastante larga y no he de utilizar semejante espacio en este sitio (maldigo a los de Agradezco en demasía su review, señorita! cada vez los hace más largos y sustanciosos, eso me ha hecho pensar que esto va mejorando (corregidme si me equivoco, por favor). Así que, en respuesta, le enviaré la que merece vía e-mail.

**Mina: **Gracias, eres realmente amable. Me alegra ver que están dispuestos a esperar si es necesario. Prometo que no dejaré el fic (así que, si algún día dejan de saber de mí, seguro será porque he muerto o algo así de dramático me ha ocurrido), siempre acabo mis proyectos. El final aún no lo tengo planeado, falta MUCHO para ello, pero procuraré que sea lo mejor (no me gusta que sean completamente rosas, pero soy partidaria de que pueden ser felices sin ser empalagosos), aunque la verdad puede pasar cualquier cosa. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Lost: **Oh, yo también concuerdo contigo¡hay fics excelentes de Eriol y Tomoyo! Yo también amo a esa pareja, de hecho los he emparejado en 2 ocasiones, y cuando termine uno de los 2 fics que estoy publicando ahorita, publicaré también uno de ellos como principales. Pero... ah, qué alegría es saber que ahora te he hecho también partidaria de esta hermosa pareja... (ah, qué emoción, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, jeje). También agradezco que me han hecho llegar comentarios sobre la manera en que llevo sus personalidades, me he esmerado en que se mantenga aquello que los ha caracterizado en la serie original, y es sobrecogedor ver que a gente como tú le agrada eso. Bueno, sobre los nuevos personajes, si bien en este capítulo no pudimos apreciar nada en concreto sobre las lindas hermanas Arima, y en el siguiente tampoco harán acto de aparición... hay algo preparado para ellas en el capítulo 11 y 12 (parece comercial barato para una obra de Chespirito, pero no lo es, jeje)... y algunas otras cosas de Eriol en esos mismos capítulos (yo también amo al amable inglés)... espero y te vaya gustando esto, pues éste fue sólo un capítulo de relajación... hay bastante por venir, y la bomba estallará tarde o temprano... no es una amenasa... es una promesa! Nos leemos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Oh, comprendo lo que te ha pasado, a mí también me ha ocurrido... de hecho justo anteayer acabé un fic que había comenzado a leer el año pasado y tuve que dejar... luego lo volví a empezar y ¡oh, cómo me arrepentí de haberlo dejado la primera vez! Pero bienvenida seas, es un placer tenerte por aquí. (por cierto... no me importa Syaoran, pero Yue... creo que tendremos que compartirlo). Yo tmb pienso que es de cobardes intentar suicidarse, pero también soy partidaria de que no podemos juzgar a alguien tan fácilmente, y Tomoyo aún tiene MUCHAS confesiones que hacer (aún así, no defiendo loq ue hizo). Sobre los recuerdos de Touya sobre Sakura... lamento decirte que no lo sabrás hasta el capítulo... ¡no te diré el número! Muajajaja, soy cruel a veces. Jiji... pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho para eso. Pero oh, sorpresa, creo que no son los únicos que guardan secretos. Como sabiamente lo ha dicho Yukito en el capítulo pasado, todos guardamos secretos (creo que Tomoyo también lo dijo en éste, no estoy del todo segura)... y aquí NADIE es la excepción... gracias por tus comentarios, y nos estamos leyendo.

**Pantera: **¡Perfecto! Alguien más que disfruta los malos entendidos... aunque bueno, ya en este capítulo se ha aclarado todo... lo que más me gustó fue imaginar a Eriol divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras Tomoyo le contaba lo ocurrido, jeje. Touya como verás, es muy imaginativo, y aún le queda desarrollar esa su imaginación , jeje... pero yo lo amo, celoso o no. Cuídate y continuamos por aquí.

**Arinayed**: Oh, muchísimas gracias por el review, me ha encantado (corrigo¡por ambos!). La respuesta, que es también a ambos, os la haré llegar a vuestro correo (¿por qué hablo así? oh, ya ves que me encanta, jajaja). Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Decaos**: Wow... Arigatou gozaimashita! Qué agradable es saber que te has tomado la molestia de dejar un review siendo que no sueles hacerlo, esta humilde autora te lo agradece de verdad. No he perdido la idea original, y créeme que jamás haré algo tan bajo como poner cualquier cosa al ahí-se-va, no es mi estilo. Si bien aún no sé cómo concluirá esto, sí sé los sucesos que habrán de ocurrir a la perfección, y me empeño en plasmarlo de la mejor manera posible, tanto para mi deleite personal, como el de aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerlo y aún más, de escribirme sus opiniones. El amor entre esta pareja va cociéndose poco a poco (no creo en el amor a primera vista, jaja, me río de él prácticamente), y, aunque algunos me piden algún acercamiento, esto ocurrirá a su debido tiempo... me es grato ver que a ti te agrada esa idea y me apoyas con eso. Eres muy amable, un placer me ha resultado leer tu review, esperaré que no sea el último.

**Reiko Navi-san**: Oh señorita, creo que usted tendrá que acostumbrarse a que le envíe sus respuestas por e-mail, debido a que éstas se extienden cada vez más. Esta vez prometo no retrasarme y la enviaré enseguida.

**Aiko**: Gracias, gracias, gracias pur tu mail (por los que me haces llegar también a Moonlight Sonata). Por favor, espera la respuesta por correo (y no la leas hasta después de leer este capítulo... aunque si ya estás aquí se supone que ya lo hiciste... ou! jajaja).

**Yuzu: **Jijiji, yo tmb me divertí de lo lindo en el capítulo pasado, aunque en éste también... más porque ya me imaginaba en el lugar de Tomoyo, cuidando del buen Touya. Me gusta el humor, pero también la tragedia, eso nunca lo olvides, y aquellas que han sombrado la vida de nuestros personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco, sólo espero que os guste. Cada capítulo sólo da una pequeña probadita de lo que esto es... aunque más adelante, estas sorpresas van siendo cada vez mayores.

**Chour**i: ah, qué sonrisas me has arrancado. De verdad que eres una persona alegre, aunado al hecho de que, en efecto, el capítulo pasado fue muy cómico. Pero poco a poco iremos graduando esa comicidad con otras cosas, así que os prometo de todo. TODO... Creo que la imagen que tuvo Touya ha despertado muchos comentarios, me alegra ver que ha sido del agrado de todos (oh, a mí me encantó, yo me derretía!). Gracias por tus cumplidos, lucharé para merecérmelos, eres muy amable, cuídate. See ya!


	10. Lágrimas melódicas

_Hey, qué tal! Pues yo aquí otra vez, jojojo, actualizando. Creo que, si tengo tiempo también trataré de subir alguna imagen que tengo de este fic, pero bueno, eso ya será cuestión de cuántos minutos disponga (estoy apretadísima en mi tiempo esta vez). Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, así que les sugiero que se lo lleven con calma, pues ya lo he dicho antes: el siguiente vendrá hasta dentro de 3 semanas. Por cierto que, al respecto, hay algo que debo decirles, pero mejor lo hago hasta el final, por lo pronto disfruten de esto y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al final! (n.n)_**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí; son propiedad de CLAMP

**CAPÍTULO 10: Lágrimas melódicas**

La afluencia de personas en esa parte de la ciudad, la gran mayoría de ellos paseantes con sus familias, amigos o pareja, dejaba ver a todas luces que era un agradable domingo para pasear y probablemente comenzar a hacer las compras navideñas... o quizás un simple domingo de asueto, pues el aire era muy frío y los rayos solares apenas traspasaban débilmente la capa de nubes blancas que desde temprano habían dado muestra de cuán gélido sería el día con sus formas cirrosas. Se notaba cada vez más la proximidad del invierno.

Pero eso no parecía importar a un pequeño grupo de personas que charlaban animadamente en la explanada que servía de entrada a una sólida edificación cuyas enormes dimensiones se extendían más hacia los lados que hacia arriba.

En este pequeño grupo, constituido por seis personas, el más pequeño de todos sostenía una muy entusiasta conversación con una joven de unos veinte años cuyo cabello, de un violeta oscuro y más bien misterioso, le caía largamente por la espalda, atado en una cola alta.

"En ese caso, creo que definitivamente me gustaría conocer a esa linda niña" La mujer tocó la nariz de su interlocutor juguetonamente y éste rió.

"¡Sí, tienes que conocerla, onee-chan! (espero que no se les olvide que así es como la llama, ya lo ha hecho antes)¡ya verás que te encantará tanto como a mí!" Rió el menor.

A un costado de la chica podían verse a otros dos jóvenes platicando, ambos de expresión tranquila y cabello oscuro, aunque en el de uno de ellos podía apreciarse claramente un tono marino que brillaba con el pálido sol, mientras que el del otro era de un resplandeciente color ébano.

"... he estado ahí en cinco ocasiones y te confieso que quedé fascinado, incluso durante un tiempo pensé hacer el bachillerato en Inglaterra, pero no se logró por causas de fuerza mayor." Comentó el último, y, cambiando un poco el tema, agregó: "¿Sabes? Tomoyo ya me había hablado algo de ti, pero ahora veo que tienes una personalidad un tanto parecida a la de ella, realmente son buenos amigos¿verdad?" sonrió cálidamente.

El otro asintió, complacido de conocer a alguien que no pensara de buenas a primeras que su relación con la mujer iba más allá de mera amistad, aunque le divertía mucho jugar con las conclusiones que sacaban los demás e intrigarlos un poco para pasar el rato. "Lo somos, pero a pesar de que ya llevamos ocho años de conocernos y sería absurdo negar que cada uno ha influido en el otro de una u otra manera, también es cierto que nuestras personalidades no difirieron mucho desde el principio" le devolvió la sonrisa. Había visto al muchacho frente a él con su amiga en los pasillos de la facultad y ella también le había hablado sobre él, y en verdad parecía una persona agradable. Apenas hacía unos minutos que la mujer de ojos violetas había presentado al alemán a él... y a la pareja que estaba a su derecha y que él ya conocía previamente.

Por su parte, la mencionada pareja también mantenía una conversación mientras esperaban a los que aún estaban por llegar.

"Ese kaijuu," Musitó el hombre, alto y de piel bronceada "nunca aprenderá a llegar temprano, ni siquiera con el otro gaki que siempre pasa por ella para traerla a tiempo".

Ella sonrió y acarició la oscura melena masculina con una mano "Tranquilo, sabes que no es costumbre de Li llegar tarde, seguramente algo se les cruzó, pero no deben tardar en llegar." Le pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja "Si hubiera un problema, cualquiera de los dos ya habría llamado".

El moreno suspiró, resignado, y reposó el mentón sobre su cabeza, aspirando su aroma a jazmín "pero más le vale no estarse entreteniendo en otras cosas, o juro que...".

Pero ella se separó de él y le colocó un dedo en los labios "¿Qué otras cosas?" preguntó con una abierta sonrisa "¿Cosas como las que tú y yo hacemos?".

Touya, a modo de respuesta, simplemente apretó puños y dientes, pasando saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que defenderlos siempre? Sabía perfectamente que él no podía refutar un argumento así.

"Vamos, Touya. Deberías ser un poco menos sobre protector y más justo con tu hermana. Ella ya es mayor de edad, además de que es toda una mujer y...".

El hombre bufó, detestaba que le recordaran 'eso' de su hermana. Claro que lo sabía, ella ya no era una niña, sino una... mujer. Maldición, eso era lo que menos le gustaba del asunto, porque ahora los hombres --y sobretodo ese chino-- la veían de esa manera... y por eso sospechaba que su relación con el ambarino ya no era tan inocente últimamente.

"¿Por qué disfrutas hacer esto?" Farfulló entre dientes.

"Porque me encanta verte fruncir el ceño así (¿a quién no?)... además de saber que tengo la razón y que no puedes negarlo" Expresó ella con jovial naturalidad, mas de repente se detuvo y, sonriendo, decidió dar un giro a la conversación, "Me alegra ver que últimamente tu humor ha mejorado".

El mayor de los Kinomoto arqueó una ceja "¿Mejorado¿con ese gaki?".

"No, sino que te he visto más tranquilo y relajado, además de que ya te llevas mejor con Tomoyo" Él miró de reojo a la susodicha, que reía animosamente con el chicuelo "Antes ni siquiera la saludabas, pero ahora la tratas mucho mejor, me siento orgullosa de ti," rió al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando como si fuera un niño y lo escuchó gruñir quedamente " pero eso es muy bueno, porque es tu vecina y creo que es una buena persona. Me gustaría que llegaran a ser buenos amigos".

Touya la contempló por un momento, pensativo. Después sus ojos viajaron a la mujer en cuestión. Recordó cómo había platicado con ella la semana pasada. Se había sentido tan a gusto, incluso había deseado que el momento durara mucho más. Se había dado cuenta de que bien podía ser, a pesar de sus temores iniciales, la amiga que Sakura necesitaba, pero... ¿por qué sólo Sakura? Parpadeó y se giró nuevamente a su novia, de repente la idea no parecía tan descabellada "Puede que tengas razón".

Nakuru le plantó un beso y se separó de él, apuntándole a la cara con su índice "¿puede? Touya, _sabes_ que tengo razón" Le guiñó un ojo "Siempre la tengo" rió ufanamente.

"¡Hey!" Los seis presentes se volvieron al escuchar el grito y observaron cómo dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de cabello en tonos castaños, se acercaban a paso veloz. La muchacha agitaba una mano alegremente. Cuando hubieron llegado a donde ellos, comenzaron a jadear un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Touya consultó su reloj "Media hora, kaijuu. ¿Se puede saber QUÉ estaban haciendo que les tomó tanto tiempo? Entrecerró los ojos, clavando sus rendijas oscuras en el varón.

"¡Gomen-ne!" Fue Sakura quien se apresuró a contestar "Pero hubo un terrible accidente en la avenida por la que veníamos y nos llevó mucho tiempo antes de poder salir para tomar una vía alterna.

El moreno los miró, incrédulo, y estaba a punto de protestar cuando alguien a sus espaldas se le adelantó en la palabra.

"Lo bueno es que ya están aquí, así que supongo que ya podemos entrar" Tomoyo se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, y, tomado de su mano derecha, el pequeño Kyo dirigió una gran sonrisa a los recién llegados.

"¡Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Exclamó el chiquillo (No tan chiquillo, jaja).

"¡Knochiwa, Kyo-chan!" La aludida le devolvió el saludo y le acarició la negra cabellera.

"Mejor entremos de una vez, hace siglos que no vengo a uno de estos lugares" Dijo Nakuru, ya adelantándose hacia la edificación.

"Yo nunca antes había venido" Murmuró Syaoran por lo bajo.

"¿No? Entonces creo que tengo que traerte más seguido a este tipo de lugares" Sakura rió.

"A veces no sé ni a dónde vamos... pierdo la noción de todo cuando estoy contigo" Bromeó él con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, tomándola por la cintura y caminando junto con los otros, que ya seguían a Nakuru.

--------------------------------------

"Vaya, creo que hace menos frío aquí que allá afuera" Observó en voz baja el chino de cabellos almendrados mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sentado en una banca.

"Es porque, a pesar de tener que mantener frío el lugar, regulan la temperatura a un nivel tolerable" Razonó Eriol, éste ya terminaba de abrocharse los... patines de hielo.

Unos minutos después, el grupo, ahora de ocho, se introducía uno a uno en la pista, aunque inmediatamente dos de ellos sintieron tambalear sus pies y se tuvieron que sujetar de la baranda.

"¿Tú tampoco sabes patinar?" Preguntó Kyo a su 'compañero de iniciación'.

"No" Fue lo único que dijo un no muy contento Syaoran mientras observaba a Sakura deslizarse con gracia sobre el hielo. Ella se giró enseguida y lo contempló con una sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose luego para tomarlo de una mano.

"Vamos" Le animó, y él titubeó un poco antes de seguirla y... caer tres segundos después, llevándosela consigo.

"Gomen" Se disculpó, intentando ponerse de pie, pero fallando en hacerlo.

Ella se levantó y lo ayudó, cosa que tomó severos segundos hasta que él estuvo finalmente de pie, temblando sobre los patines y apoyando las manos sobre los hombros femeninos para mantener un poco de equilibrio.

Sakura soltó la carcajada "No te preocupes, todos empezamos igual, pero tú aprenderás rápido, siempre lo haces",

Él suspiró. "Eso espero".

Harry frenó entonces a su lado con agilidad y se ofreció a ayudarle a la castaña para instruir a su novio en lo más elemental, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada iracunda y un gruñido de Syaoran, así que simplemente sonrió y lo animó a continuar mientras se alejaba nuevamente.

"Ese tipo..." Balbuceó el ambarino entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Tomoyo tomaban, cada uno de una mano, al pequeño Kyo para llevarlo consigo y ayudarlo a deslizarse, dándole las indicaciones básicas.

Nakuru, por su parte, patinaba alegremente, seguida de un Touya que frecuentemente tenía que sostenerla cuando ésta perdía el balance y amenazaba con irse de espaldas. "Eres muy bueno¿por qué no me habías dicho que patinabas así?" Se quejó ella, fingiendo envidia.

Él se encogió de hombros "No me lo habías preguntado," la ayudó una vez más a erguirse propiamente "además, trabajé durante un par de meses en un lugar así, daba instrucción a los novatos" agregó casualmente.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era infinitamente extraño imaginarse al impaciente Touya Kinomoto enseñando a los principiantes a patinar... definitivamente la imagen no le pudo llegar a la cabeza (y a mí tampoco).

Harry se acercó a Tomoyo y los dos hermanos, ofreciéndose a ayudar al menor y, ante su negativa, insistió, argumentando que sería divertido. Así se lo llevó consigo y los otros dos quedaron solos, momento que aprovecharon para platicar mientras daban una vuelta a la pista.

"Volviste a reñir con él" Fue lo que dijo la mujer sin un atisbo de duda, haciendo que él la observara desde su altura, aunque no estaba en absoluto sorprendido. Si alguien era capaz de saber lo que sentía aunque estuviera escondiéndolo de forma magistral, esa persona era, sin duda, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Volvió sus ojos marinos hacia la pista y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza "Cada vez me es más insoportable verlo" –_sobretodo en los últimos meses, con lo que pasó...-_.

"Quizás ése sea el punto bueno de que casi no tengas que hacerlo. Ya ves, viaja tanto y siempre está tan ocupado. Los descuida mucho a ti y a Kyo... pero así al menos no peleas tanto con él y Kyo-chan no tiene que ser testigo de ello" ella intentó buscar el punto positivo de aquello que aquejaba a su amigo, luego lo vio mirar hacia su hermano con tristeza... "Aunque tampoco puedo hablar mucho al respecto, ni siquiera lo conozco".

-_Ha hecho tanto daño a las personas que más quiero... nunca lo perdonaré-_ Eriol apretó los dientes. Le era difícil controlarse cuando pensaba en él. "Kyo... no puedo dejarlo así con él".

Tomoyo también contempló al jovencito "Sé que él es la razón por la que aún vives ahí. No quieres que pase por lo mismo que tú".

-_Pero él ya no es un niño. Ya sabe lo que pasa y también sufre por ello... como si no tuviera sus propios problemas con lo de...-._

"Pero..." Tomoyo interrumpió sus pensamientos al adelantarse y plantarse frente a él, haciéndolo detenerse en seco, cosa que lo sacó un poco de balance, mas logró recuperar el equilibrio pronto... "Eso es lo que te ha hecho lo que eres, Eriol, un fantástico hermano y el mejor de los amigos. Lo das todo por tu hermano, y la fuerza que sacas de ello te ayuda a no abatirte fácilmente ante ese tipo de cosas." Le sonrió cálidamente, "Por eso yo te admiro mucho".

Él la miró por unos segundos. –_No sólo Kyo me hace fuerte-, _y, sintiendo como si esa sonrisa le quitara un enorme peso de encima, la abrazó con ternura "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan" susurró suavemente en su oído y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que era una expresión de cariño poco común en Eriol Hiragizawa, pero ella podía sentirse afortunada de recibir varias de éstas durante su larga amistad.

"Al contrario, gracias a ti... por ser mi amigo. Me alegra poder estar ahí cuando me necesites, así como tú siempre lo has estado cuando yo lo necesito".

-----------------------------------

Nakuru se adelantó un poco más y él la siguió con la mirada, aunque más allá, a unos veinte metros delante de su novia pudo vislumbrar a dos personas abrazándose, una de ellas tenía un largo y sedoso cabello de desconcertantes destellos violáceos; el otro era... ese tipo inglés --como había escuchado que lo era--.

La mujer frente a él también notó esto y se detuvo un poco, dejando que él la alcanzara para comentar alegremente en un susurro "Esos dos... serían una pareja tan... ¡Kawaii!".

Touya frunció el ceño y continuó contemplándolos. Después de lo que extrañamente le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se separaron de su abrazo y ella le acarició el cabello azulado con suma ternura, al tiempo que le dirigía la sonrisa más cálida que él había visto jamás.

Tan cálida que sanaría la herida más profunda del corazón de aquel a quien le fuera dirigida.

Tan cálida que destrozaría al de aquel a quien no le fuera concedida.

¿Por qué de repente pensó en la metáfora de un plebeyo asistiendo a la celebración de un rey que recibe una corona que siempre le será negada a él?.

Entonces llegó a su mente aquella imagen que se había colado sin previo aviso hacia un par de semanas, la misma que se rehusaba a abandonarlo: esa mujer haciendo el amor con ese hombre...

"¿Qué dices tú, Touya?" La voz de Nakuru se escuchaba lejana.

... Y luego con él.

"¿Verdad que forman una linda pareja?".

El moreno parpadeó y apartó la mirada para posarla en su novia, quien sonreía ampliamente, encantada con la escena "Sí" murmuró entre dientes antes de reanudar su paseo, sin darse cuenta que estaba tomando una gran velocidad y ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Ambas visiones eran turbadoras, cada una en un sentido particular, y ambas le molestaban igualmente. ¿Por qué le irritaba verla tan alegre al lado de ese joven¿Por qué demonios seguía llegando a él la imagen de él haciendo el amor con su propia vecina?".

"¡Ah!" Fue lo que alcanzó a oír antes de que un ruido sórdido llegara a sus oídos... y él conocía muy bien lo que significaban tanto el grito como el ruido que le había seguido a éste.

Touya se giró y se apresuró en esa dirección "¡Nakuru!" llegó a su lado rápidamente y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-----------------------------

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios y sus ojos azules viajaron por un segundo a otro punto de la pista antes de regresar a su ubicación original.

Ella alzó una ceja negra y lo miró de manera suspicaz "¿De qué te ríes?".

Él simplemente ahogó una risita maliciosa y la observó divertido, a los ojos. "No es nada, es sólo que me había dado la impresión de que alguien miraba en esta dirección" dijo finalmente, con expresión inocente.

Tomoyo no pudo suprimir una risita y le devolvió una mirada suspicaz "Eriol, si algo he aprendido de ti, es que eres tan perspicaz y observador que nunca tienes 'la impresión' de algo, sino que siempre estás seguro de ello porque es la verdad". Sus ojos amatistas se fijaron entonces en la dirección en que lo habían hecho el par índigo momentos antes, pero no vio nada, aunque un poco más allá sí pudo distinguir a una Nakuru sonriente que se sacudía un poco de hielo de las sentaderas mientras Touya le preguntaba algo.

"Es posible que tengas razón" El inglés sonrió aún más, sabiendo que, en efecto, así era y que ella lo sabía. La invitó a continuar patinando, simulando no haberse dado cuenta de que la vista femenina había buscado en vano al mencionado observador y que ahora la joven ocultaba su curiosidad al respecto, resignada.

Así es, lo conocía muy bien y sabía de antemano que no le diría de quién se trataba.

-------------------------------

"Realmente eres bueno" comentó una joven de cabellos castaños que se deslizaba sobre el hielo en compañía de un apuesto varón de ojos ambarinos, quien avanzaba con un poco de torpeza en sus movimientos. Éste volvió la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada seria e incrédula, que más bien parecía decir: '¿Te estás burlando de mí?'. Ella rió "¡Es en serio, aprendes rápido, a la gente suele llevarle por lo menos el triple para avanzar lo que tú, eres muy tenaz" lo elogió, y él suspiró frustrado, como si implorara al cielo que su novia tuviera razón.

"Pues yo no veo mucho avance que digamos" Confesó con una mueca de desconfianza. –_No después de haberme caído tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta-_ pensó con desgane.

Sakura estuvo a punto de refutar su argumento, pero se olvidó de ello cuando una sonora carcajada inundó el lugar, seguida de una desesperada exclamación. Ambos se giraron tan sólo ara ver al pequeño Kyo riendo como un inocente crío y acercándose a una vertiginosa velocidad, directo hacia ellos.

"¡Kyo!" Harry clamaba siguiendo al chico, "¡Cuidado Sakura...!".

Pero la castaña sólo tuvo tiempo de pegar un salto hacia atrás antes de que el menor de los Hiragizawa colisionara con ella, aunque con un movimiento tan brusco no alcanzó a balancear bien su peso, utilizando entonces el último recurso de un alma antes de una inevitable caída: agitar desesperadamente los brazos en un vano intento de recuperar el equilibrio.

"¡Sakura!" Pero el chino que trató de hacer algo se vio impedido cuando él mismo cayó en el gélido suelo... por enésima vez.

La joven contuvo el aliento al irse hacia atrás, casi viéndolo todo en cámara lenta con sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente, incluso tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo era posible que su novio cayera tan rápido al piso, siendo que ella aún se encontraba en el aire.

Esperó el duro choque, pero éste nunca llegó, pues el habilidoso alemán se deslizó oportunamente para colocarse en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y el suelo, atrapándola firmemente entre sus brazos y sujetándola con gentileza, como si temiera que aún pudiera pasarle algo. "¿Daijobu des ka, Sakura-san?" Preguntó, fijando sus ojos grises en el par de esmeraldas.

"H-hai" La aludida sonrió de tal manera que el muchacho que aún permanecía tirado sobre el hielo tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de protesta.

"Si ibas a cuidar a Kyo..." comenzó a quejarse Syaoran.

"¡Kyo!" Las órbitas grises parecieron crecer repentinamente, y su dueño buscó frenéticamente al niño que respondía a ese nombre. Se había olvidado de él.

------------------------------

"¿Segura que estás bien?" Inquirió Tomoyo a la mujer que aún se frotaba el trasero cuando ellos llegaron, haciendo una cómica mueca de dolor "podemos ayudarte un poco si gustas".

La mencionada mujer negó enérgicamente con la cabeza "No, gracias. Touya ya me está ayudando... luego me voy a sentir muy extraña con tres instructores" rió, tallándose nuevamente los glúteos "dirían que soy tan mala que no me es suficiente con uno sólo".

Tomoyo rió con la broma, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando pudo ver, por encima del hombro de su interlocutora, a un chiquillo de tiernas facciones y cabello azabache que se deslizaba rápidamente sobre la fría superficie, riendo divertido, aunque también con un atisbo de nerviosismo "Oh,oh...".

Eriol levantó la vista... conocía esa risita que parecía acercarse más y más. De repente sus ojos azules mostraron alarma, algo muy inusual en el tranquilo inglés. Reconoció la expresión de su hermano menor... "No tiene idea de cómo frenar", declaró, esparciendo el temor en el reducido grupo que formaba con los otros tres.

Touya se limitó a hacer una mueca mientras, con un suave empujón, se apresuraba a sacar a Nakuru del camino, que era quien se encontraba precisamente en la trayectoria del chicuelo.

Pero apenas un par de segundos antes del choque, el pequeño hizo un intento de frenar, que resultó solamente en un cambio de dirección tan brusco que se giró completamente para irse a estrellar contra una joven que apenas vio venir el golpe con su par de amatistas, quien salió despedida hacia atrás por la fuerza que llevaba el hermano de su amigo, yendo a dar contra alguien que cayó junto a ella... o debajo de ella.

Kyo por su parte también dio unos traspasos hacia atrás por el choque, y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser porque fue retenido a tiempo por un par de brazos que identificó de inmediato como los de Eriol. El menor suspiró, aliviado, y levantó el rostro para sonreírle a su hermano, quien lo observaba con un gesto que reflejaba tanto preocupación como reproche. "¡Arigatou, 'nii-chan!" Exclamó alegremente.

El rostro del mayor de los Hiragizawa se suavizó, no podía indignarse cuando su hermano le sonreía de aquella manera... "¿Daijobu ka?" le preguntó, preocupado, al ver que éste jadeaba un poco.

"¡Hai!" Fue la respuesta del chico que, al notar que la ansiedad de su hermano se debía a la agitación en su respiración, agregó: "Creo que me emocioné un poco, pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante lo tomaré con calma y me cuidaré".

Eriol sonrió gentilmente "Así será, porque ahora yo estaré contigo, ya le causaste muchos problemas a Harry escapándotele de esa manera, y a..." levantó la vista para contemplar la estela de destrucción que había dejado el pequeño, la cual incluía más que sus propios amigos tirados en el suelo, "todos" suspiró.

Kyo se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo nerviosamente "Gomen-ne".

El joven volvió la mirada al de cabello negro y un dejo de melancolía se dejó ver en sus ojos índigos. "Está bien, nunca habías venido a este lugar" –_porque nunca has experimentado muchas cosas que otros consideran normales...-_, tomó de la mano al chiquillo para guiarlo con él hacia donde estaban los demás, –_Es... tan frágil...-_.

-------------------------------

-_Ouch...-_ Qué golpe se había llevado, su pecho dolía y la boca de su estómago parecía haberse encogido; tardó un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba: se había quedado sin aire. El choque con Kyo le había sacado el vital elemento y ahora jadeaba con dificultad para intentar recuperar el aliento, pero no podía moverse... ni siquiera pensaba en levantarse del suelo, lo haría después de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones y éstos dejaran de doler de esa manera.

Sin embargo, un movimiento debajo de ella y el sentir la calidez en esa superficie le indicó que no se encontraba precisamente sobre el frígido hielo, sino encima de algo suave y a la vez duro... algo vivo que se volvió a mover bajo su peso... ¡Había caído sobre alguien! Intentó moverse, al menos disculparse, pero aún no tenía aliento para ninguna de las dos cosas. Escuchó una respiración profunda y luego una risa callada contra su cabeza, como si la situación le resultara divertida a la persona que debía estar sintiendo el rigor del hielo.

"¿Estás bien?" Conocía esa voz. Bien, al menos no había ido a dar contra un extraño. Nuevamente trató de moverse y decir algo, pero no logró emitir más que un ahogado silbido apenas audible. "No te desesperes o lo harás más difícil" El cálido aliento de aquella voz ronca acariciaba su cabello casi con ternura ", tómate tu tiempo hasta que puedas respirar bien".

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y continuar inhalando trabajosamente, pero cada vez podía percibir con mayor claridad la loción del varón, una que conocía muy bien, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aspirarla tan de cerca. Descubrió que era un aroma que la relajaba y embriagaba, casi la incitaba a perder la conciencia.

Touya bajó la vista, manteniéndola sobre la oscura cabeza de sedoso cabello violeta. Por alguna razón le preocupaba más la dificultad que ella tenía para respirar que la creciente humedad que se adueñaba de toda su espalda. En realidad apenas si era consciente del frío que reptaba por su cuerpo tendido sobre la superficie glacial. Se extrañó al darse cuenta de lo agradable que resultaba el frágil peso de aquella mujer sobre su pecho, incluso tardó en notar que su mano se elevaba para rodearla, como si quisiera protegerla de algo o estrecharla más contra él... afortunadamente se dio cuenta de ello a tiempo y alcanzó a detenerse antes de siquiera tocarla. Pero también se vio obligado a reprimir un suspiro de frustración. ¿Qué demonios era eso¿acaso se sentía decepcionado de no haberla tocado? –_Debió haber sido el golpe-_ se dijo al recordar que su nuca había ido a dar contra el suelo con la caída.

Inhaló profundamente en un intento por recuperar la cordura, pero esta acción sólo logró inundar sus pulmones con la suave y fresca fragancia que destilaba el cabello femenino, -_Demonios-_, maldijo para adentros¿no podían hacérselo más difícil? Tenía que levantarse y estaba claro que no podría hacerlo mientras sus extremidades se negaran a obedecerle... a apartarse de esa joven.

Tomoyo creyó escuchar que el ritmo cardiaco que retumbaba contra su oído se aceleraba, pero decidió atribuirlo a un producto de su imaginación o alguna reacción del cuerpo ante el evidente frío que debía estar apoderándose de él, y desechó la idea inmediatamente. Sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones nuevamente y logró tranquilizarse para intentar pensar más claramente, aunque el aroma de esa loción y el pausado ritmo de sube y baja del pecho sobre el que reposaba parecían querer impedírselo.

"¿Mejor?" La voz aterciopelada que reverberó en su oído la ayudó a volver a la realidad. Asintió a modo de respuesta y comenzó a incorporarse "déjame ayudarte" el varón la ayudó a erguirse para luego ponerse él de pie y tenderle una mano que ella utilizó como apoyo para hacer lo mismo, aunque una vez hecho esto, tardó severos segundos en reaccionar antes de soltar la mano morena que sujetaba firmemente la suya.

"Go-gomen-ne" Las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca. ¿por qué se sentía nerviosa tan súbitamente? El trigueño arqueó una ceja y la miró interrogativa.

"...por... caer sobre ti,... perdóname" Observó la espalda de su vecino, cuyas ropas lucían oscurecidas por la humedad que habían adquirido. "Y por... eso" señaló toda el área con un dedo.

"¿Estás bien?" El hombre parecía no haberla oído. Tomoyo parpadeó... ¿qué si ELLA estaba bien? Podía decir que perfectamente... después de haber aterrizado sobre ÉL. En ese caso era ella quien debía preguntarle lo mismo.

Asintió lentamente, aún confundida, e iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó una voz que clamaba su nombre. Entonces viró en esa dirección y vio a los hermanos Hiragizawa acercándose a ellos. Eriol iba sereno, como siempre, y Kyo se veía lleno de su habitual entusiasmo, aparentemente ajeno a la estela de destrucción que había dejado tras de sí.

Y es que si algo le había sido imposible no notar desde que recuperó la cabeza, fue a un considerable número de personas que habían ido a dar al suelo o contra las bardas de apoyo. También le era posible ver a Harry y Sakura tendiéndole la mano a Syaoran para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque él prefirió hacerlo solo, después de lo cual le lanzó una mirada al alemán que hubiera podido fulminar a cualquiera,... excepto a éste, quien se limitó a sonreírle como solía hacerlo.

Tomoyo regresó un poco la mirada y vio cómo un séquito de hombres se apresuraba para ayudar a Nakuru a levantarse mientras ella les sonreía amablemente, al tiempo que les agradecía y contestaba por enésima vez que se encontraba bien.

"Tomoyo-chan" La voz de Kyo le llamó nuevamente la atención y volvió sus ojos al pequeño, que ahora estaba junto a ellos dos (Touya aún sigue ahí; la verdad es que ni siquiera ha notado que Nakuru está rodeada de hombres que quisieran hacer más que simplemente ayudarla). "Gomen-ne" Dijo éste sonriendo con una tierna inocencia que removería el corazón más duro.

"Está bien, Kyo, a cualquiera le pasa" Le sonrió ella.

"Mira, niño..." La voz de Touya sonaba irritada y, antes de que nada sucediera, ella tomó su brazo entre sus pequeñas manos para detenerlo en su discurso y llamar su atención, cosa que logró de inmediato, pues el moreno cortó la frase y la miró desconcertado.

Ella lo miró suplicante, como si le rogara en silencio que no fuera a despotricar contra el menor. Touya se sintió paralizado al sentir esas delicadas manos alrededor de su brazo y al descubrirse sumergido en ese par de amatistas que brillaban de manera casi aturdidora. La vio negar con la cabeza de una manera lenta, apenas perceptible, y fue entonces que también distinguió cierta melancolía en ella. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en proteger al niño de esa manera, peor aún¿porqué demonios se sentía... vulnerable ante su mirada?. Se obligó a volver a esta dimensión, de la que el par de amatistas lo estaba extrayendo, y respiró profundamente, sorprendido de notar que había permanecido conteniendo el aliento desde el instante en que ella lo tocó, y suspiró. "Está bien" Dijo por lo bajo para que los hermanos Hiragizawa no lo escucharan. Entonces la vio sonreír y se sintió infinitamente mejor.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba molestando apenas unos segundos antes? La verdad ya no lo sabía.

--------------------------------

"Aquí tienes" Dijo el hombre de largos cabellos plateados mientras le alcanzaba a su hermano el libro que éste le había solicitado "¿Mucho trabajo?".

"Así es, pronto será fin de semestre (No sé realmente cómo sea el sistema en las universidades de Japón, pero lo he tomado por semestres, espero no les importe), y debo tener todo preparado para terminar el programa satisfactoriamente".

"Es por eso que no fuiste con ellos a la pista". Yukito levantó la vista de los papeles al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano menor "Sí, a mí también me invitó Touya, pero no me interesa eso. En cambio me preguntaba por qué no habrías aceptado tú".

El hombre de cabello cenizo se retiró los lentes un momento para limpiarlos con el pañuelo de seda de su estuche "Deben estarla pasando muy bien, también iban a ir Sakura y su novio, Tomoyo-san, Hiragizawa -un alumno mío- y su hermano, y un estudiante recién transferido de Alemania".

El menor de los dos permaneció impertérrito, aunque un brillo en su mirada mostraba que estaba analizando algo que parecía llamarle la atención. "Por lo que he sabido, Touya ha estado saliendo con ellos con mayor frecuencia... antes no permanecía en el mismo lugar que Li-san, a menos que no tuviera otra opción".

Yukito se llevó una mano al mentón "Buen punto... pero lo que más me extraña es que, según veo, está amistando con Tomoyo-san, siendo que antes lo menos que quería era estar cerca de ella".

"Nunca creí que volvería a ver a esa chica, y menos que fuera a ser vecina o amiga de Touya" reflexionó Yue, hablando más para sí que con el mayor de los Tsukishiro, quien lo miró extrañado.

"¿La conocías antes de la cena con los Kinomoto?".

"Sí" contestó de manera casual, como si no tuviera importancia el hecho de que no se lo había mencionado antes a su hermano "la había visto una vez, mientras hacíamos la investigación de campo sobre la bacteria _Burgess_ (ok, no creo que exista esta bacteria, la verdad lo hice con esa intención, no quiero que se me demande por dar falsas informaciones, jaja)".

Ahora sí que el profesor de la Universidad de Tokio parecía consternado. Si era como Yue había dicho, entonces Touya y Nakuru también la habrían conocido allí... entonces¿por qué nadie le había contado al respecto? Sabía que Touya no la había visto por primera vez cuando ella se mudó a su edificio,... nunca se ponía tan severo con alguien que acababa de conocer, pero no se le había ocurrido dónde podía haberlo hecho. "¿y cómo fue que la conociste?", preguntó finalmente.

"Nunca hablé con ella" La declaración no le sorprendió en absoluto ", pues ya estaba inconsciente cuando Touya la llevó al campamento, y fue Nakuru quien se encargó de ella".

Eso sí que era para sorprenderse, y los ojos miel abiertos del maestro lo mostraron en seguida. "¿Touya la llevó¿Inconsciente¿Pues qué le había pasado?".

El joven de cabellos plateados se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su propio trabajo en el ordenador "No lo sé, simplemente llegó, ya era muy noche y todos estábamos preocupados, pues estaba cayendo una tormenta y creímos que algo podía haberle pasado en el terreno inestable, sólo había salido a caminar sin decir a dónde iba, así que todo el campamento se dio cuenta cuando llegó: totalmente empapado y lleno de barro, y cargando en brazos a la chica inconsciente." Mecanografió un par de cosas en el teclado, como si lo que estuviera relatando no tuviera la menor importancia, y continuó... "La había cubierto con su chamarra impermeable, a pesar de que ella también estaba empapada. Se veía cansado, como si la hubiera estado cargando por horas entre la tierra fangosa, y me la entregó, encargándome que la llevara a la tienda de enfermería" Yue levantó la vista, olvidándose de la máquina por un momento "fue entonces que lo vi: estaba totalmente alterado, se veía molesto y consternado... iracundo, incluso algo triste. Le dijo a Nakuru que cuidara de ella y se fue a su tienda. Al día siguiente ella se fue, el mismo Touya la llevó, y regresó bastante irritado, pero cuando le preguntaron su nombre, él parecía no saberlo, y agregó que no le importaba, así como no debería de importarles a ellos".

Yukito se le quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar la información. Sabía que su hermano era muy escueto en las narraciones, así que debió haber pasado más, aunque definitivamente lo dicho por Yue debía ser lo más importante, de lo contrario ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado. -_¿Qué habrá pasado en esas montañas?-_. "¿Pero por qué la señorita Tomoyo estaba inconsciente?".

"No tengo idea, pero estaba realmente pálida, lo raro fue que Touya realmente se mostraba reacio a hablar del tema, por eso me extrañó encontrarla en la cena en casa de los Kinomoto, aunque ella no me reconoció, pues nunca me vio realmente. Ahora me dices que ella y Touya son amigos..." Yue frunció el ceño, cosa muy rara en él, pues generalmente su expresión permanecía impertérrita, fuera cual fuera su estado de ánimo.

-_Pero Nakuru sí la debió haber tratado-_ pensó el mayor de los Tsukishiro, -_creo que hablaré con ella. ¿Por qué Touya la detestaba tanto?-_.

------------------------------------------

Touya observó su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia y calculó que habrían patinado por más de 50 minutos. Se echó para atrás en la silla que estaba ocupando y suspiró. No estaba cansado por el ejercicio, sino por la incontable cantidad de ocasiones en que varias muchachas se estrellaron 'accidentalmente' contra él y le coquetearon descaradamente cada vez que Nakuru se adelantaba para intentar algo nuevo, aunque siempre terminara cayendo. Levantó los ojos para ver que finalmente su hermana llegaba a la mesa alrededor de la cual todos se encontraban.

Sakura se sentó al otro lado y se estiró alegremente "Eso fue muy agradable".

"Sí... mucho" Murmuró un sarcástico Syaoran que no pudo evitar recordar la innumerable cantidad de veces que había dado contra el suelo, la pared, o alguien más.

"¡A mí me encantó!" Kyo secundó la opinión de la castaña y los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero después de eso, Eriol se puso de pie y habló:

"Iré a la cafetería¿gustan que les traiga algo?" Y, al ver que todos se negaban, se disculpó un momento y avanzó unos pasos, aunque se detuvo después para mirar a la amatista sobre su hombro. "Quizás aún no conozca bien a los demás, pero tú no me engañas, sé que matarías por un chocolate caliente" y, sin esperar respuesta, se marchó, sonriendo internamente al adivinar la tímida risa de la joven al saberse descubierta por enésima vez por él.

Pero si bien él no la vio, un moreno de ojos oscuros como el cacao sí, y se sintió extrañamente irritado al notar el rostro cohibido de su vecina. Se levantó, ofreciéndole a su novia traerle una taza de té, y también caminó en la misma dirección del inglés.

Harry también se incorporó y se dirigió con gallardía a la mujer de ojos verdes. "¿En verdad estás segura que no quieres nada? Me gustaría que aceptaras una taza de chocolate caliente" y nuevamente su sonrisa encantadora hizo acto de aparición en su apuesto rostro, derritiendo las extremidades inferiores de unas chicas que pasaban por ahí y observaban con curiosidad la escena, los ojos fijos en el alemán.

"Ettoo.. yo..." Sakura titubeó, nerviosa.

"No hace falta que te molestes, yo se la traeré" Interrumpió el ambarino, quien se marchó de inmediato hacia la cafetería.

Harry rió, una armoniosa carcajada, y realizó la misma oferta al menor de los Hiragizawa, quien aceptó gustoso. Enseguida salió tras el chino.

----------------------------

Un chocolate y un té de limón calientes fue el pedido y, mientras los dos hombres esperaban, el más joven de ellos se recargó contra la pared y se llevó una mano al mentón. "Tomoyo es una excelente patinadora" comentó por casualidad, y el trigueño alzó una ceja, "es muy buena en los deportes invernales. Durante los días más fríos, solía practicar mucho con su madre en las montañas nevadas, y patinar en el lago congelado que se encuentra cerca de su casa de campo, seguro lo has visto".

Touya lo miró atónito, pero sin decir una palabra.

"Sí, sé que ahí la conociste, y lo que ocurrió ese día... creo que nunca encontraré una manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella".

El moreno dirigió su mirada al frente, donde al fondo se encontraba la mesa que todos estaban compartiendo, y la mujer en cuestión hablaba animadamente con Sakura, quien parecía muy contenta con su compañía. También en su campo de visión le era posible ver al novio de la castaña, que ahora caminaba hacia ellos mientras parecía mantener una conversación seria con el alemán, a juzgar por su expresión severa y la manera con que le apuntaba con el índice, a pesar de que este último no cesaba de dirigirle una amigable sonrisa.

Pero su hermana... ella parecía feliz, como si se desembarazara totalmente de la timidez que había adoptado desde aquel día... hacía más de cinco años. Ciertamente no le huía a las personas, pero había desarrollado un extraño temor hacía la palabra 'amistad'. La verdad era que desde entonces no le había escuchado nombrar a nadie de esa manera.

"_Te informo, Touya Kinomoto, que tu hermana ya me ha ofrecido su amistad, y pienso aceptarla con todo el gusto del mundo..."_ Le había dicho su vecina tras aquel fatídico primer encuentro en su edificio.

A aquella chica se la había ofrecido en bandeja de plata.

"Me temo que no hay razón para que me agradezcas" Touya habló por lo bajo, casi para sí mismo –_Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle a ella-._

"Creo que ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que te estoy agradeciendo" –_No sólo la alejaste del precipicio físico... sino de su propio abismo mental. Estoy seguro que fuiste tú-_. Al escuchar estas desconcertantes palabras, el hijo de Fujitaka se giró para ver la enigmática sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del inglés.

Touya frunció el ceño¿acaso no estaba muy claro que estaban hablando de cómo le había salvado la vida a la joven?. "¿A qué te refieres?".

Eriol se encogió de hombros y decidió poner a prueba la perspicacia del hombre. "Nada, sólo suponía que cualquier otro hombre se habría aprovechado de su estado para obtener algo más que la satisfacción de salvarla" al notar de reojo que el trigueño lo miraba con atención, el mayor de los Hiragizawa se tuvo que obligar a no reír. "Es decir, una mujer en esas condiciones estaría muy vulnerable, y cualquiera lo habría usado a su favor para 'ganarse su corazón'", un brillo especial bailó en sus iris azules "y más que eso...".

Inconscientemente, el alto varón apretó los dientes. Si ese tipo lo decía, era porque de seguro él lo habría hecho. Nuevamente la imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji desnuda en los brazos de su 'caballeroso amigo' apareció en su mente (ah, cómo se tortura este hombre... siempre piensa en eso).

"Sería lo más natural, tan sólo mírala" Y, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Touya hizo lo dicho mientras el otro continuaba... "su cabello, que es como una cascada de seda del más intrigante lavanda; su piel, blanca como la nieve y suave como el pétalo de una rosa; sus ojos, brillantes y misteriosos como dos preciosas amatistas..." El inglés se permitió el lujo de mostrar la sonrisa que jugaba con sus labios, sabiendo que ahora la atención de su interlocutor estaba en otro lado... "su nariz," continuó, "fina y delicada, simplemente perfecta; sus labios, rosados y carnosos, cual jugosas fresas maduras recién cortadas; Y su cuerpo..." Lo sabía, el vecino de su amiga ahora debía estar perdido en un sueño, y lo expresaba su mirada, ausente y lejos de este mundo, de todo... excepto de ella.

Ahora era momento para que él, Eriol Hiragizawa, demostrara cuán fuerte e inquietante puede ser el efecto de las palabras.

"... su cuerpo, pequeño, delicado y exquisitamente femenino;" ahora hablaba lentamente, escogiendo cuidadosamente aquellas palabras y el timbre con que debían salir de su boca... "sus brazos, frágiles y cálidos, dispuestos a dar la mejor de las bienvenidas; su cintura, estrecha y tersa, tan fácil de tomar incluso con una sola mano; sus piernas, magníficamente esculpidas en el mármol más puro por el mismo Miguel Angel; sus senos..."

De repente algo pareció cobrar vida en la entrepierna, ahora palpitante, del moreno, que sin darse cuenta tragó saliva para aliviar un poco su garganta que se había secado por completo. Dios santo, por qué de un momento a otro se le antojaba que incluso una descripción así no era suficiente para aquella mujer?.

".. redondos, suaves pero firmes... cálidos y dulces, como si en ellos se mantuviera el equilibrio del universo: el pecado y la redención, la perdición y la salvación, la victoria y la derrota..." Eriol tomó los vasos térmicos entre sus manos, pues el otro hombre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que la joven que los atendía hizo entrega del pedido. "Hasta el rey más astuto rendiría sus tropas y le entregaría gustoso su reino entero ante la sola visión de sus maravillosos atributos... si es que antes no se ha perdido en su inquietante mirada".

Sus músculos bronceados se tensaron bajo la chamarra que lo protegía del frío. Un hormigueo ascendente se propagó por todo su cuerpo. La imagen que su cabeza recreaba de aquella mujer era tan vívida... desnuda, tan perfecta como era, frente a él, dedicándole aquella sonrisa tan tentadoramente dulce. De estar en sus cinco sentidos se habría preguntando en que momento él, Touya Kinomoto, se había vuelto tan imaginativo... cual si fuera un adolescente inmaduro que se refugiaba de su propia falta de experiencia en un mar de fantasías eróticas.

"... pero incluso eso es incomparable..." Como si no estuviera satisfecho, el joven de cabellos marinos continuó con su tortura, "con el sonido de su voz cuando se eleva en el más dulce de los cantos, su arma más terrible y hermosa, que embruja como un hechizo lanzado al viento", ahora sí que le resultaba difícil no estallar en carcajadas, con la expresión del mayor de los dos, que con esta declaración se había vuelto para mirarlo, pero debía contenerse. "Así es, escucharla cantar debe sentirse igual que estar en el paraíso... ¿acaso no la has oído, Kinomoto-san?" Preguntó inocentemente.

Touya pareció meditar la pregunta, realmente estaba aturdido, abrumado por las sensaciones que se habían producido en él con sólo imaginar a su vecina. Pero eso era algo que, muy a su pesar y sin tener intención de admitirlo ante nadie, ya había imaginado antes. Sin embargo, ella cantando...

Su voz era sobrecogedoramente hermosa y sutil, y su risa increíblemente melodiosa... entonces su canto debía ser más encantador aún que el de una sirena. Sus labios casi se arquean en una sonrisa al imaginar que la joven amiga de su hermana podría causar toda una humillación a las criaturas mitológicas que en los relatos fantásticos significaban la perdición de los navegantes más audaces.

Entonces volvió a la realidad y recordó que el varón de ojos índigos le había hecho una pregunta, una tan simple que podría contestar con un 'sí', o un 'no', cosa que aún no había hecho. "No" dijo finalmente, y deseó en ese momento que eso fuera mentira, que la verdadera respuesta fuera un sí rotundo... mas no era así. "Debo suponer que tú sí" Gruñó la cuestión como si le ardiera en la garganta.

El inglés asintió "Así es, y puedo asegurar que es una experiencia maravillosa, podría decir que es sencillamente sublime".

"Sublime..." murmuró el moreno. –_Este tipo la admira mucho. No me sorprendería descubrir que no deja de pensar en ella todo el día... o soñar con ella-_ Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza visiblemente irritado. "Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de ella. Si eres tan educado, deberías saber que es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas" escupió rápidamente las palabras, ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Eriol observó este cambio con complacencia "Es cierto, pero sólo si se trata de una conversación con intenciones mal encaminadas... cosa que no ocurrió aquí¿verdad, Kinomoto-san?".

"Sí, claro, como digas" Farfulló el otro, comenzando a caminar "vamos, tampoco quiero que pregunten qué estábamos haciendo".

Cierto joven de brillantes ojos índigos tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con exteriorizarse en sus labios.

------------------------------

"¡Apuesto a que va a estar muy divertida!" Exclamó un jovial Kyo que se adelantó varios pasos en la acera para ser alcanzado luego por su hermano, quien se limitó a sonreírle de la misma manera que siempre.

Touya entornó los ojos y suspiró, la verdad era que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el... niño; antes de salir del domo de la pista de patinaje, el grupo se había pasado quince minutos discutiendo qué harían a continuación y, cuando optaron por ver una película, se tardaron media hora más en ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál verían. Al final habían quedado dos opciones: una de terror y una de ciencia ficción, pero dada la forma en que la sangre huyó del rostro de su hermana tras sólo pensar en la primera, todos acordaron que lo mejor sería la segunda opción.

Sin embargo a él no le parecía más que una película dominguera.

Mas la atractiva mujer a su lado parecía no opinar lo mismo. O al menos eso podía deducir de la manera como se iluminaba su rostro y el tono alegre de su voz... aunque siempre era así.

Touya sonrió. Quizás, después de todo, la alegría de su novia era contagiosa.

Ambos iban caminando detrás de los hermanos Hiragizawa, y un poco más atrás de su pareja y él, iban su hermana, su vecina, el novio de su hermana, y el nuevo amigo de las dos muchachas. Podía escucharse a las dos mujeres riendo y conversando con los varones, pero de vez en cuando alcanzaba a percibir cierta hostilidad en el chino, sobretodo cuando se dirigía al alemán.

Regresó su atención al frente cuando dieron la vuelta a una esquina. Habían optado por ir a pie hasta el cine desde la pista, pues en realidad resultaba ser una distancia corta, no harían más de veinte minutos de camino. Pero entonces notó algo que le pareció un tanto fuera de lo común: el pequeño Kyo, contra su costumbre de hablar hasta del paso de una mosca, ahora se encontraba totalmente callado, casi parecía un ser humano normal, con altas y bajas; por otra parte, también había algo diferente en el mayor, algo que no se percibía bien a simple vista, y era que éste caminaba erguido y tranquilo, como siempre, pero lo que sí se salía de su postura habitual, era que mantenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha y ambos puños se apretaban, tensos, en sus manos, volviendo su andar un tanto rígido. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de aquellos jóvenes?.

-_Por favor, que no se de cuenta-_ Era el ruego silencioso de Eriol, y el de su hermano no difería mucho de éste.

Mientras tanto, hasta atrás, Syaoran se enfrascaba nuevamente en una discusión con el varón de ojos grises,... si es que a eso podía llamársele una discusión, pues el único que hablaba era el ambarino, en tanto que el otro no oponía otra resistencia a sus palabras que su encantadora sonrisa, lo cual exasperaba aún más al chino. A su lado caminaban las otras dos jóvenes, que comenzaron a rezagarse tan sólo un par de pasos en su distraído andar.

"... bueno, a decir verdad, sí estoy un poco nerviosa, como bien sabes nunca había expuesto antes" Confesó la de largos cabellos lavandas.

"Todo estará bien, ya lo verás, tienes talento y mi papá es el más indicado para organizar estas exposiciones, recuerda bien quién es" Le aseguró la castaña palmeándole un hombro.

Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa e imploró mentalmente que así fuera. Luego, aprovechando que la otra se volvía hacia su novio para pedirle que no siguiera hablándole así a Harry, echó una ojeada distraída al rumbo por el que pasaban. De inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. Aquella colonia, llena de enormes mansiones, daba muestras de ser una de las más ricas de la ciudad, y ella la conocía muy bien. Entonces, aún contra su voluntad, su cabeza giró lenta, casi tortuosamente, hacia la izquierda y su mundo pareció detenerse, así como lo hizo su respiración, y aún casi su corazón...

Un millón de imágenes y ecos del pasado llegaron a su mente en desordenada secuencia. Algunas eran memorias que pertenecían a la mente de una niña de muy temprana edad.

"_¡Okaa-san, hoy la maestra me dijo que podré ser solista en el próximo recital!"._

Un hermoso recibidor.

"_¡Ma-ma... me caí!"._

Escaleras del más lustroso mármol.

"_Tomoyo¿Dónde te has metido?"._

Un extenso y maravilloso jardín de ensueño.

"_¡Otoo-san, ya llegaste!"._

Una sala con el hogar encendido en una fría tarde de invierno.

"_¿Quieres que te cargue en mi espalda?"._

Una fantástica biblioteca escrupulosamente ordenada.

"_Te encanta nadar así¿verdad?"._

Una piscina de temperatura agradable y agua clara como el cielo primaveral.

"_Ma-ma... ¿por qué se fue otoo-san?"._

Una niña que gimotea en una enorme habitación solitaria.

"_¿Ya no me quiere?"._

La lluvia que cae por la ventana.

"_¿Qué te parece si hoy le damos el día libre a Kaoru y preparamos una comida deliciosa juntas?"._

Una cocina cálida e impecable.

"_¡Hai!"_

Una mujer abrazando a su hija como si fuera un gran tesoro.

"_Okaa-san... ¿Qué tocas? Ojalá algún día pueda tocar como tú"._

Un gran salón con un fastuoso piano negro de cola.

"_¡No, no te atrevas a acercarte a ella!"._

Una puerta entreabierta.

"_Tadaima..."_

Una joven que susurraba, de pie, en un elegante recibidor.

"_Tadaima..."_

Repetía con la cabeza baja, pero el lugar permanecía en silencio mortal, desierto... solitario.

(Me disculpo si esta sucesión de recuerdos los ha dejado confundidos, pero la intención es dejarla en completo desorden).

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura volvió a llamar a su amiga, que parecía ausente, esta vez un poco más fuerte, "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó un tanto preocupada, la verdad era que resultaba un tanto extraña la repentina forma como se había detenido la mujer, cuyos ojos violetas se habían prendido de la imponente mansión por la que pasaban en ese momento.

Al escuchar a la castaña, todos se detuvieron, dirigiendo su atención a la aludida. Todos excepto un hombre de ojos índigos, quien dejó caer los párpados. Si alguien lo estuviera observando, habría notado una profunda melancolía en su apuesto rostro al darse cuenta de que su súplica al cielo no había sido tomada en cuenta.

Touya se acercó un poco a ella, sorprendiéndose al notar que el par de amatistas brillaban por una capa cristalina que los cubría. En tanto, la mujer seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Sintió una terrible necesidad de alargar su mano hacia ella, hacerle ver que, fuera lo que fuera aquello que la molestaba o entristecía, él la apoyaba; pero se contuvo cuando a su lado pasó una apresurada sombra de corta estatura que tomó una de las manos de la chica, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad con su contacto.

"Onee-chan" Clamó un Kyo visiblemente mortificado.

"Ah.." La aludida parpadeó, tragando saliva y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por suprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. "Gomennasai," le dirigió una débil sonrisa al menor, y luego a la castaña que posaba una delicada mano en su hombro "creo que me quedé embobada, esta casa es... enorme¿verdad?" una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios y el moreno de cabellos chocolates frunció el ceño.

Todos continuaron su camino y Sakura permaneció a un lado de Tomoyo, mirándola con curiosidad. "Tomoyo..." La mencionada se volvió hacia ella, prestándole su atención "bueno, sólo quería decirte que puedes confiar en mí," le habló suavemente "de verdad, cuenta conmigo, para lo que sea".

La vecina de su hermano le sonrió, agradeciendo sus palabras, y ambas continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que un par de minutos después la amatista habló al fin, casi en un susurro, como si realmente mantuviera un soliloquio: "Yo vivía ahí... ésa era mi casa, hasta que murió mi madre... yo... no pude volver a ese lugar," una capa acuosa nubló nuevamente su vista, "sólo me traía recuerdos dolorosos".

Sakura se sorprendió por la declaración y también bajó la mirada. Ella entendía perfectamente a qué se refería¿pero era ella la indicada para ayudarla? Seguramente no. No había podido hacer nada en el pasado, era ella quien sucumbía fácilmente ante las cosas. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ahora podría hacer algo?.

"A veces..." la ojiverde ni siquiera sabía que estaba hablando, más bien creía estarlo pensando, "lo único que queremos es huir de nuestro pasado" más bien imaginó que era la voz de su conciencia la que oía y no su propia voz "sin darnos cuenta de que somos lo que somos por nuestro pasado... por más que éste duela o nos persiga. Lo único que podemos hacer es decidir qué haremos con eso... con lo que tenemos".

Tomoyo la miró como si lo hiciera por vez primera. –_¿Lo que haremos con eso?-_ Sintió cómo aquellas palabras parecían grabarse con fuego en su mente. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan", esta vez su sonrisa fue más sincera.

-------------------------------

Las puertas de la caja metálica se abrieron ante él y caminó, con parsimonia insondable, fuera del elevador, avanzando pesadamente por el pasillo. Había sido un día muy activo para él, generalmente no salía acompañado por tantas personas, aunque su novia se había mostrado encantada por ello, incluso cuando la dejó en su casa, hacía veinte minutos, le había pedido que repitieran la experiencia en otra ocasión, cosa a la que él no tuvo otro remedio que acceder. Suspiró largamente, con gesto cansado.

Entonces, por el rabillo de su ojo, distinguió algo que se movía de manera apenas perceptible. Giró un poco la cabeza, sólo para ver bien de lo que se trataba, y ahí estaba, en el pasillo que se abría a la izquierda de los elevadores, recargada contra el marco de la ventana, la grácil silueta de su vecina.

No le sorprendió que ella hubiera llegado antes, pues el inglés se había ofrecido a llevarla, mientras que él había tenido que llevar a Nakuru a su casa. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue que se encontrara en esa ventana, con la mirada perdida en la noche que hacía ya varias horas había caído sobre la ciudad.

Detuvo su caminar, al parecer ella no había notado aún su presencia. Mantenía esa expresión miserable en su rostro, la misma que se había asomado en ella en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día, aunque volvía a ocultarse tras una sonrisa dulce cuando Sakura la llamaba. Había sido así desde que pasaron por aquella enorme mansión, y su torpe explicación no le parecía en absoluto creíble. Después de eso habían ido al cine, a un restaurante de comida típica japonesa, y a un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Y siempre la misma extraña desolación hacía mella en su faz.

La misma que ahora se reflejaba de nueva cuenta en ella.

Quiso dar un paso hacia ella, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando escuchó un sonido manar suavemente de la garganta femenina. No se dio cuenta de que tragó saliva con dificultad cuando su boca se secó, ni de que contenía el aliento, ni de que algo parecía arder en su pecho de manera casi física. Sólo vio que los carnosos labios femeninos --como los había llamado el inglés de forma acertada-- se abrían en una acción contraria a la que tomaron sus ojos, que se cerraron lentamente, dejando salir de su exquisita boca un maravilloso sonido que comenzó a adoptar la forma de distintas palabras.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku  
__Tooi kin no hoshi  
__Yuube yume de miageta  
__Kotori to onaji iro_

_(En el cielo nocturno brillan  
__Las lejanas estrellas de oro.  
__El mismo color que aquel pajarillo  
__Que anoche vino a mi sueño.)_

Era una tonada dulce y armoniosa, pero la melancolía y nostalgia con que ella cantaba eran solamente igualables con la dulce belleza de su voz al hacerlo, y esto sólo hacía más encantador su canto, llevándolo a los extremos de lo sublime, algo que en su vida había podido siquiera imaginar.

_Nemurenu yoru ni  
__Hitori utau uta  
__Wataru kaze to issho ni  
__Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_(En la noche sin descanso,  
__canto esta canción a solas.  
__Junto con el viento que sopla,  
__Vuelo meciéndome en mis pensamientos)._

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron aún más, perplejos, al darse cuenta de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese canto de soledad, o al menos la melodía que éste suponía. ­_–Es cierto-_ No pudo evitar pensar cuando la memoria llegó a su mente.

**Flash Back**

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, haciéndolo pararse de inmediato y dirigir la mirada al cielo, como analizándolo. Las nubes, que se habían vuelto notoriamente más negras en tan sólo unos minutos, le indicaron que lo más sensato era regresar. Si bien era cierto que traía una gruesa chaqueta impermeable que lo protegía no sólo del frío que podía esperarse de esa región y en esa temporada, sino de las cada vez más gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo ennegrecido, también era verdad que lo que debía temerse en esa zona era lo inestable que podía ponerse el terreno si caía un buen chubasco.

Así pues, dio media vuelta e inició el camino de regreso, pero no pudo continuar cuando escuchó algo por sobre el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse en el bosque. Era un sonido apenas audible, pero humano, y atrajo su atención inmediatamente el notar una indiscutible carga de dolor y tristeza en él. Antes de tener conciencia de ello, ya se encontraba haciéndose camino entre unos árboles, llegando a un claro donde pudo encontrar la fuente de ese canto bellamente gutural: se trataba de una mujer que se acercaba lentamente a un barranco.

Temiendo que ella no hubiera visto el peligro, pensó en gritarle para advertirle y se acercó a grandes zancadas a ella, pero la mujer, de aspecto frágil y joven, a pesar de que no podía ver más de ella que el vestido azul que, mojado se pegaba a su delgada silueta, y su cabello negro --o así lo parecía por el agua que lo empapaba--, se detuvo justo al final de la saliente y, al mismo tiempo, su canción cesó. Miraba al vacío embelesada, como si éste tuviera algún encanto que le atrajera de sobremanera.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
__Tooi gin no tsuki  
__Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
__Nobara to onaji iro  
__(En el cielo nocturno brilla_

_la distante luna de plata.  
__El mismo color que la rosa salvaje  
__Que anoche florecía en mi sueño)._

Y en esta ocasión la voz era tan melancólica que casi pudo ver nuevamente a aquella joven que se inclinaba sobre el precipicio. Casi creyó ver que ella se lanzaba por aquella ventana. Un hondo dolor casi físico, como un fuerte golpe, atravesó su pecho con tan sólo figurarse aquella imagen. Quiso caminar hacia ella, como si el hacerlo amortiguara su propia ansiedad, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

Porque aquel canto era tan íntimo y revelador como el más desgarrado de los llantos, y él estaba ahí presenciándolo, siendo que la mujer seguramente se sentiría incómoda con el hecho, pensando que eso era algo que a su vecino no incumbía. Y la naturaleza con que ella cantaba ese tema solitario se vio reflejada cuando ella se movió un poco, levantando ligeramente la cabeza y permitiendo que la luz del pasillo iluminara ligeramente su exquisito rostro, revelando así un brillo cristalino en su tierna mejilla... una lágrima.

De nueva cuenta, Touya contuvo el aliento, y en esta ocasión la punzada en su pecho se acrecentó, incluso se vio obligado a reprimir una exclamación, tan grande era esa atenazadora opresión. Lo que no pudo ocultar fue la mueca de profunda tristeza que se apoderó de su rostro, tristeza y dolor, tan arraigados en su ser que parecían querer consumirlo.

-_Tomoyo...-_ Era lo único que podía pensar.

**Flash Back**

-_¿Qué piensa hacer?-_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al adivinar lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de aquella chica. –_No-_, no permitiría que ocurriera... no otra vez. En un instante los demonios del pasado parecieron rodearlo, atormentándolo. "¡No!" El viento pareció llevarse su clamor, pues ella no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro ya se encontraba justo detrás de ella, mientras la joven comenzaba a caer hacia el abismo mortal. Tiró de su muñeca con tal fuerza que logró hacerla girar y atraerla hacia él, era muy ligera y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Por un segundo logró ver los ojos que, oscurecidos por la noche y la tristeza, parecían negros, y sumamente confundidos. Se dio cuenta de que todo había estado pasando en cámara lenta frente a él cuando la velocidad pareció acelerarse, volviendo nuevamente a la habitual. Ella no sólo volvió a tierra, sino que tropezó contra él, que por la fuerza usada, mayor a la que ocupaba, también estaba yéndose hacia atrás.

El sonido de ambos cuerpos al chocar contra el césped fue ahogado sólo por la lluvia que aumentaba el vigor de su precipitación. Él quedó tendido sobre el suelo, con la mujer sobre él; su pequeña cabeza mojada sobre su pecho. Levantó la cabeza para verla mejor, así pudo distinguir que ella abría los ojos un poco, apenas un par de rendijas, y luego perdía la conciencia. Dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás¿ahora qué se suponía debía hacer? Cerró los ojos y sintió la suave respiración de la mujer contra su pecho, era una sensación un tanto reconfortante, pero que no podía calmar la oleada de cosas que el verla allí había despertado en él.

Cosas que ya había creído --o querido creer-- olvidadas.

Rabia, eso era lo que sentía; desprecio hacia esa frágil muchacha por hacerle recordar cuán vulnerable podía ser ante sus propias memorias, por retirar de un soplo la máscara de fortaleza que tanto le había costado construirse.

Sin embargo, también percibió algo más en ella, un ligero tremor. Se irguió, sosteniéndola contra su pecho para que no cayera a un lado mientras lo hacía, la observó mejor y pudo comprender la razón de su temblor; y es que ella solamente traía encima un sencillo vestido azul de mangas cortas, totalmente inadecuado para el tiempo que hacía. Llevó una mano al rostro femenino y se estremeció al instante, estaba helada. Así que esa chiquilla indefensa que inconsciente tiritaba de frío en sus brazos, había traído de vuelta los temores más grandes del impávido Touya Kinomoto

Se quitó la gruesa chaqueta impermeable que traía y la cubrió con ella, realmente alcanzaba a tapar una buena parte de su menudo cuerpo con esa prenda. La tomó entre sus brazos y se incorporó para emprender el camino de regreso al campamento. Suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo.

Sí, ése sería un largo y penoso camino.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Estaba consciente de que no debía permanecer ahí, mas tampoco podía moverse, sus pies no le obedecían... ¡Qué rayos! Ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que incluso aquellas elocuentes palabras de Hiragizawa se quedaban cortas al describir la voz de esa mujer, un auténtico terror para las sirenas. En el pasado se había burlado de las absurdas historias medievales sobre esos fantásticos seres, pensando en qué hombre en sus cinco sentidos sería capaz de caer en tal engaño. Y ahora afirmaba que, en efecto, ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos lo haría...

Porque, tan sólo con el primer verso él, Touya Kinomoto, había perdido todo sentido, y ahora se encontraba cayendo en el hechizo de su tan-dulce-que-parece-demoníaca voz.

_Yasashii yoru ni  
__Hitori utau uta  
__Asu wa kimi to utaou  
__Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_(En la gentil noche,  
__canto esta canción a solas.  
__Déjame cantar contigo mañana  
__Montando en las alas de los sueños)._

La vio apretar el alféizar con sus delicadas manos, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron más blancos que la nieve. También bajó la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, y un río de lágrimas hizo su camino por la única mejilla que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

**Flash Back**

Ella, la mujer de quien ni siquiera le había interesado conocer el nombre, bajó del Jeep y cerró la puerta con desgane, dándole la espalda de inmediato. La escuchó soltar un suspiro melancólico en cuanto su mirada se clavó en la mansión que se encontraba subiendo el camino de piedra. Se veía derrotada, mejor así, pensó él, que se enfrentara a la realidad cual cruda era en lugar de estar huyendo de ella.

Sin esperar más, pisó el acelerador y se alejó de ahí, posando su vista sólo una vez en el espejo retrovisor, donde se observaba que la joven avanzaba con andar titubeante. Por un instante le dio la impresión de que, más que en la puerta de su casa, la había dejado a las puertas del mismo infierno.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

_Yasashii yoru ni  
__Hitori utau uta  
__Asu wa kimi to utaou  
__Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_(En la gentil noche,  
__canto esta canción a solas.  
__Déjame cantar contigo mañana  
__Montando en las alas de los sueños)._

Él no había tenido idea de nada, su propio coraje lo había cegado por completo. Se dio asco a sí mismo, no debía justificar su trato para con ella con su propio dolor. No había sido justo, eso no lo ignoraba, y ahora estaba pagando por ello, él... no merecía su confianza, no cuando le había causado tanto daño en su momento más vulnerable.

Tomoyo tembló con ímpetu, y al trigueño le pareció que en cualquier momento sus rodillas se vencerían y la dejarían caer. Finalmente se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos sobre el alféizar, y escondió su cara en ellas, comenzando un llanto silencioso, excepto por algunos sollozos que alcanzaban a escapar de su escondite para torturar los oídos del hombre.

Touya sintió que también sus piernas flaqueaban. Entonces hubiera querido secar esas lágrimas en su camisa, abrazándola y asegurándole con ternura que todo estaría bien, que él estaría ahí para ella, que no permitiría que volviera a sufrir de esa manera; sentir cómo ella se tranquilizaba en sus brazos y sonreía finalmente.

Pero no sería así.

La realidad era que ella se separaría de él, molesta, espetándole que no era necesario sentir lástima por ella (la verdad yo lo dudo mucho... ¿quién se separaría voluntariamente de un hombre así?)... y tendría todo el derecho del mundo de pensar que así era, pues él no había dado muchas muestras de querer que ella confiara en él, no le había ofrecido nunca su amistad, como Sakura había hecho (aquí yo digo que las acciones hablan más que las palabras, y si bien no ha sido el mejor con ella, sí ha cambiado su actitud... ¿o qué dicen? Lástima que así lo ve él).

Ahora el derrotado era él (¡Yo lo consuelo!).

Apretó puños y dientes, e incluso los párpados por unos segundos, incapaz de seguir soportando esa cruel tortura cuya sola visión causaba estragos en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahogó un suspiro, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y era mejor que así continuara. Lo más importante era saber cuándo marcharse... y él sabía que ese momento había llegado.

Avanzó con pasos lentos, aún crispando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Al llegar a su propia puerta, la abrió con sumo sigilo, aunque era muy poco probable que Tomoyo lo escuchara, ni siquiera había oído la campanilla del ascensor al llegar. Entró en su apartamento y se recargó en la puerta, posando su nuca pesadamente contra ella y fijando sus penetrantes ojos chocolates en el blanco vacío de su techo.

A esa chica no sólo le habían arrebatado a su madre, sino la vida misma.

"¿Qué te han hecho, Tomoyo?".

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo: **Finalmente el día de la exposición de Tomoyo ha llegado. A veces, cuando nos vemos reflejados en una obra de arte hecha con el corazón, no podemos evitar ciertas memorias. Lentamente, el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Nadeshiko se convierte en un lugar donde secretos salen a la luz en confesiones inesperadas, y donde algunas personas se descubren a sí mismas. ¿Qué es aquello que oprime el corazón de cada uno de los asistentes? A raíz de esto, otras decisiones son tomadas, decisiones que cambiarán la vida de algunos de ellos. Touya también parece molesto y ha optado por tomar cartas en el asunto, pero para ello primero deberá hablar con cierta mujer de cabellos violetas... ¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en una sola noche¿Cuántas palabras dolorosas y de ánimo se pueden cruzar? Touya, Tomoyo y compañíaencontrarán las respuestas a esas y más preguntas...

* * *

_Uff, sí que estuvo un poco largo¿ne? Bien, ojalá les haya gustado. Finalmente Eriol y Harry se conocieron, parece que tienen personalidades muy parecidas. ¿Se han fijado que no he comentado nada especial sobre Harry? Oh, hay muchas cosas aún que se tienen qué comentar, todos nuestros personajes tienen sus asuntos pendientes, así es, ninguno es la excepción. Quizás aumente la duda que ya muchas tienen sobre lo que sucede entre Eriol y su padre, parece que el asunto es más grave de lo que se imaginaban (quizás sí, quizás no). Touya comienza a darse cuenta del grado al que su vecina empieza a perturbar sus pensamientos, y Eriol parece esmerado en algún plan maléfico al respecto muy a su estilo, jojo. Mucho flashback en este capítulo, espero no haberlos mareado, pero al menos ya vemos la perspectiva de Touya sobre aquel día en que conoció a Tomoyo. ¿Más celos por parte de Syaoran y el apuesto trigueño? Pues parece que sí, y el día en que éstos terminen aún se vislumbra lejano (ay hombres... au´n así los amamos). Bueno, en realidad hay mucho que tengo que comentar, pero eso mejor os lo dejo a ustedes, yo aquí estoy a su disposición. Pero, más importante que ello hay algo que debo comentarles:_

_A partir del capítulo 11, las cosas se vuelven más largas (así es, se están poniendo kilométricos estos capítulos, parece que he estado muy inspirada), así que, lo que antes me llevaba hacer2 capítulos, ahora me tardo en hacer uno, y eso como que no es bueno, porque me dificulta mucho el poder actualizar con la frecuencia con la que les había prometido en un principio. Odio decir esto, pero sólo quedan dos opciones:_

_1: continuar actualizando cada dos semanas, pero hacerlo cortando lo que sería el capítulo original por la mitad (ésta no me gusta para nada) .  
2: Comenzar a actualizar cada 3 semanas a partir de... pues de ahora, pero conservando la extensión que estoy dando a cada capítulo._

_Aunque me gusta más la opción 2, acepto comentarios y sugerencias. Agradezco a todos los que leen, y con mucho cariño también para quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, son muy amables y no tienen idea del bien que me hacen! sí, me hacen muy feliz. Cuídense mucho. A continuación os dejaré algunas cosillas extras y, finalmente, mis agradecimientos en manera individual:_

**Datos curiosos **(¿Qué es esto, una nueva sección? jaja)

La canción que canta Tomoyo les habrá parecido conocida, y no es para menos, pues es la melodía que canta ella misma en el animé; _"Yoru no Uta"_, cuando atrapan a la carta "The Song" (canción), .

El nombre de la bacteria que menciona Yue (la misma en la que ha estado trabajando el equipo de Touya), lo he sacado como una alusión a Anthony Burgess, escritor de La Naranja Mecánica (A Clockwork Orange), que sirvió de inspiración para una de las obras más reconocidas de Stanley Kubrick, la película del mismo nombre. (oh dear, I really love this novel, and this movie too), jeje.

**Glosario:  
**  
Bueno, creo que en este capítulo he usado palabras que ya se han repetido muchas veces en los anteriores, así que esta vez el vocabulario sólo incluirá a una sola, que seguramente ya conocen:

**Ettoo: **Una muletilla, similar a Eh, este… etcétera.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**Oh, creo que ya somos muchas las que gustarían de atender a este buen morenito¿no lo crees? Tus comentarios respecto a la pareja S&S me han causado gracia, la verdad es que sí, son un poco cachondos estos dos, pero no se les puede culpar (al menos yo no, jeje…) Lo que sí es que están en serios problemas con sus conciencias, pues ocultarle algo a alguien tan gentil como Fujitaka, a mí no me gustaría (si mi suegro fuera una peste, no me importaría). Yo también soy un poco despistada, así que comprendo a Sakura… para mí todos los hombres son buenísimas personas que no buscan otra cosa que amistad… a veces me doy cuenta de que estoy en un error demasiado tarde, jeje… y ps Syaoran es muy celoso, cosa que cada vez se hace más evidente, y con personajes como Harry y Eriol alrededor… pues la de cosas que pueden pasar. A mí me alegra también poder actualizar, así que lamento mucho cuando no me es posible hacerlo. ¿Se te ha hecho gracioso imaginarte a Yue torturando a Yukito con la limpieza? Bueno, pues yo digo que este hombre es un buen hermano, pero… con el tiempo iremos comprendiendo que su personalidad puede llegar a ocasionar algunas situaciones más bien cómicas (a pesar de su evidente frialdad, que yo amo). Hemos visto ahora su punto de vista (y el de Touya) de lo que pasó en aquella memorable ocasión en que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron, y bueno, pues cada opinión cobrará importancia en esta historia… espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos en 3 semanas, que no se te olvide (estás sobre aviso, jaja).

**Chouri** Oh, la Buena Chouri, siempre haciéndome reír con sus reviews tan ocurrentes. A ver muchacha, no sea desesperada, todo a su tiempo, no puedo apresurar las cosas entre estos dos personajes, no sería coherente, pues ambos han vivido por muchas cosas que, si bien aún no salen a la luz, parte de ellas sí lo harán en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que comprendan el porqué hago las cosas de este modo. Eso sí, no creo que seas una pervertida, simplemente quieres ver cómo surgen las cosas¿o me equivoco?. Por cierto, que agradezco tu apoyo. No pienso hacerlos esperar 2 meses jamás, pero me alegra saber que cuento con lectores fieles como tú, y esto me anima a continuar mejorando esto, que realmente se va poniendo bueno a cada Nuevo capítulo (quizás ahorita no lo creas… pero ya que leas los que siguen, sabrás a qué me refiero).

**crystal23**: Uy, esto es tan largo que creo que tendré que mandároslo vía e-mail. ¡Gracias por tu review, vaya que ha sido increíble leerlo!.

**Aiko**: oh chica, no creo que tenga que perdonarte nada, sé lo que es tener que esperar a que los caprichos de una pc te permitan leer algo. Antes de decir nada, hay algo que te quiero hacer saber ¡qué bueno que te guste la Moonlight tanto como a mí, con cada uno de sus movimientos que nos llevan desde la más profunda melancolía hasta la exaltación! Ahora sí: Oh sí, en el capítulo 9 me divertí de lo lindo con Yukito haciendo rabiar a Touya con su personalidad tan única, jeje, así como también disfruté mucho con cada comentario de Touya (trato de mantener su personalidad intacta con estos puntos). Y bueno, por si creías que ya era mucho de celos por parte de Touya y Syaoran... creo que éstos no pararán mientras Harry y Eriol estén cerca... vaya cosas que se imaginan estos hombres (insisto, son tal para cual)! Pero admito que me encanta torturarlos con esa imaginación de que los he dotado, jojo, y uniendo eso a las personalidades de los europeos... ¡saltan chispas! Eso sí, parece que Eriol tiene un plan hablando así de Tomoyo frente a Touya, aunque éste lo único que puede ver es que el inglés ha observado cada detalle de la chica más de lo que a él le gustaría saber... a ver qué ocurre con esto, jeje... nos continuamos leyendo por aquí, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo (sobretodo la parte final, que fue una de mis favoritas).

**Yuzu:**Así es, el capítulo 9 fue bastante tranquilo y sí, también cómico. Éste también ha disfrutado de sus momentos cómicos y de relajación, pero hay que equilibrar la balanza, y recordemos que este guión fue hecho con la intención de incluir "angst" en él (así es)... y ésta se irá evidenciando poco a poco (no puedo soltar todo de un jalón), por lo pronto Touya ya comienza a sentirse turbado tanto por la sóla presencia de su vecina, como por las circunstancias que la rodean y parecen torturarla... a ver qué ocurre con esto en el próximo capítulo.

**Cairy TASYC**: Oh, ya me parecía que no te había visto antes por aquí, pero me alegra (y como no tienes idea!) que te hayas decidido a dejar un review. A muchos (incluyéndome) nos ha gustado la reacción de Touya por sus celos (oh, lo adoro) y cómo éste se descarga con el piano (de alguna manera todos sacamos lo que tenemos dentro)... y es una de las razones por las que lo idolatro! (yo quiero un hombre que plasme en la música o el dibujo lo que sienta!)... respecto a tus comentarios sobre convertirme en una buena escritora... pues, jeje... arigatou, hago lo posible por lograrlo (y sí, aún me cohíbe recibir tales cumplidos que agradezco en sobremanera), pues lo que más quiero es quedar satisfecha conmigo misma y, claro, que ustedes también disfruten de todo esto!. Y... muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y sólo deseo que aquellos que resultaron más afectados por lo que ocurrió... pues también estén mejor y puedan sonreír como ahora yo lo hago (en gran parte) gracias a ustedes, que me animan con sus comentarios (como verás, no creo para nada que seas una entrometida, sino todo lo contrario), así pues, deseo haber correspondido a tus buenos deseos con algo digno de leerse y que igualmente te haga sentir satisfecha. ¡nos estamos viendo!

**Nethy**: Así es, señorita, la confianza entre T&T se va incrementando, aunque (sniff) este pobre hombre aún piensa que la mujer no confía en él y se muestra reacio a acercarse a ella, aunque sienta la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, seguiré dando mi máximo para no decepcionarte, deseo de todo corazón que esto vaya mejorando a sus ojos y bueno, prometo muchas confesiones para el próximo capítulo (y no sólo de nuestros protagonistas) no olvides que todos tienen un papel fundamental en esta historia (soy de la creencia de que cada vida es sumamente interesante e influyente en el rededor). Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

**Daulac**i: Gracias por tu review, me ha encantado. Por favor, espera la respuesta en tu correo.

**Pantera: **Jajaja, gracias por tus ovaciones, me agrada poder lograr el efecto que deseo, sobretodo al intrigarte con lo de Eriol, que es un asunto que comenzará a ir tomando forma poco a poco, jeje... lee este capítulo con calma, pues el próximo tardará en llegar. Cuídate mucho, y nos vemos.

**nena05000**: Benvenute! Ah, cada vez es más agradable ver a nuevos lectores por aquí, y recibir sus opiniones al respecto. Bueno, creo que ya se va evidenciando más hacia dónde comienzan a dirigirse los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas¿cuánto falta para que esto se consolide? Oh, eso lo sabrás... cuando lo leas! (lo siento, pero sería una descortesía de mi parte decíroslo). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y poder seguir contando con tu presencia por estos lugares.

**Reiko Navi-san**: Hola hola, señorita. Primero, creo que debo aclararle que no tiene por qué disculparse, a mí también me ha pasado (por cierto, mis mejores deseos en cuanto a vuestra calificación). Ahora¿Qué puedo hacer sino agradecer tus comentarios? Siempre resultan ser en verdad alentadores... pero cuidado con esas adicciones a los fics, te hacen sufrir martirios a veces cuando tienen que esperar, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes. Y, perdonadme si he sido muy entusiasta a la hora de hablar del capítulo 11, creo que ya he emocionado a más de alguno y pues bueno, eso sólo aumenta la expectación... espero poder llenarlas (no es bueno hablar de más, algún día debo aprender esa lección). Sin más, deseo que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, y nos seguimos viendo (gracias por tus buenos deseos) mata ne!


	11. Confesiones y Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO 11: Confesiones y Decisiones**

Se recargó en la pared color amarillo pálido del pasillo en el que se encontraba la puerta de la que acababa de salir, observando a su alrededor con aire distraído, simplemente curioseando con una expresión casi infantil, algo muy poco habitual en ella, pero estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba despabilarse un poco, mantener su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el evento de esa noche.

La noche del viernes 15 de diciembre... qué rápido había llegado (para ella, creo que ustedes ya lo habían estado esperando ¿verdad?)

Así pues, recorrió el amplio corredor con sus ojos de un brillante violeta. No había estado antes en la planta alta de esa gran casa, sólo había ido a ese lugar en una ocasión y había permanecido todo el tiempo en la planta baja, sin siquiera recorrerla del todo. No era una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero pequeña no era un adjetivo para describirla, ni siquiera mediana, ninguno excepto grande --o más--.

Pero el viaje de sus amatistas cesó cuando éstas se posaron finalmente en un bellísimo cuadro al final del pasillo, con un marco sencillo planeado al parecer para que no intentara siquiera competir con la majestuosidad de la pintura, que por sí sola llenaba de nueva vida el lugar. Se acercó a él con paso cauteloso, casi intimidada por semejante obra. Observó el cuadro con asombro, sonriendo inconscientemente ante la imagen que éste plasmaba a detalle: un ave mitológica que remontaba el vuelo imperiosamente desde la rama de un imponente sauce bañado por la dorada luz del ocaso. Era tan real que no fue poca la tentación que tuvo de palparla con una mano para comprobar si las fastuosas plumas de su larga cola no tenían la suave textura que reflejaban.

Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia la esquina inferior derecha, donde incluso el nombre del autor estaba escrito de manera exquisita en dos palabras, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y una fecha.

-_La madre de Sakura-chan-_. Su amiga no le había mencionado que su hermosa progenitora pintara, y menos que lo hiciera tan bien.

Pero un golpe seco llamó su atención hacia la puerta que no hacía mucho había cruzado. "¡Hoee!" El clamo característico de la castaña la hizo acercarse al cuarto.

"Sakura-chan¿daijobu des ka?" Tocó una vez con los nudillos en la madera.

"H-hai" La escuchó titubear y reírse nerviosamente, "es que no sabía dónde había dejado uno de los zapatos, pero ya lo encontré,... tropecé con él" confesó tímidamente y la mujer en el pasillo tuvo que contener una risita.

Tomoyo se recargó nuevamente en la pared, preguntándose cómo su amiga podía ser una persona tan buena para los deportes siendo tan distraída. A veces le parecía que la ojiverde vivía en otra dimensión, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Tomoyo-chan..." La oyó llamarla y arqueó las cejas.

"¿Nani?" Quizás la hermana de su vecino estaba teniendo algunas complicaciones.

"¿De verdad tengo que...?"

"Así es" La interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro "ya no te puedes echar para atrás, hicimos un trato ¿lo recuerdas?".

Desde el interior de la habitación se escuchó un suspiro resignado "Está bien..."

Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió y la amatista entró, repasando con la mirada el atuendo de la castaña que sujetaba la perilla y cerró la puerta tras su entrada. "¡Te ves divina!" Le dijo al tiempo que daba una vuelta alrededor de ella con mirada aprobatoria y entusiasta.

Sakura se sonrojó "A-arigatou... d-demo... Tomoyo, no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos... así" separó las manos y observó la prenda como si fuera algo extraño, aunque la mujer de ojos violetas no vio nada malo en ello.

Y es que el vestido, verde esmeralda, resaltaba increíblemente el color de sus grandes ojos al tiempo que se ceñía a sus curvas perfectamente, detallando su maravillosa figura y dejando además sus pequeños y tersos hombros al descubierto ante la ausencia de algún tirante. La caída desde la cintura baja era sencilla, pero con la forma de sus largas piernas parecía incluso sensual. Al parecer había tardado más de lo normal debido a que insistía en atar los listones que ceñían la prenda por la espalda ella sola, era tan obstinada como su hermano. Aunque Tomoyo arregló de todas maneras el pequeño moño que su amiga había hecho.

La blanca joven arqueó los labios con plena satisfacción "Parece hecho para ti, a Li-san le encantará".

Y, antes de que la otra pudiera reclamar algo, se excusó diciendo que era su turno de cambiarse, y a la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto no le quedó de otra que salir de la recámara con otro suspiro de derrota.

Tardó menos que su compañera, pues su vestido no tenía amarres complicados, y cuado hizo pasar a la castaña, ésta se olvidó de su propio atuendo para ovacionar el de su amiga.

El color en negro resaltaba la blanca piel de la joven y armonizaba con los cabellos oscuros que le caían en cascada. No tenía un escote pronunciado al frente, sino en la espalda, dejándola desnuda en un corte en V que no se cerraba sino hasta la cadera, y la suave tela se amoldaba a su silueta deliciosamente, dejando entrever la exquisita forma de las curvas que se ocultaban bajo él. Era un diseño sencillo pero sumamente elegante, y le favorecía a la menuda mujer.

"¡Tomoyo-chan, te ves increíble!".

La aludida sonrió y la tomó de una mano para llevarla al tocador "Gracias, pero el mérito es tuyo, fuiste tú quien lo eligió. Ahora, a lo que sigue" y sentó a la castaña en un banquito frente al espejo. Sobre la mesita ya se encontraba lo que bien parecía un equipo profesional de maquillaje.

"Ahí vamos..." suspiró Sakura.

"Un trato es un trato" La respuesta le llegó desde su espalda, y vio por el espejo cómo la amatista sonreía, divertida.

A ella no le quedó otra que resignarse nuevamente, la vecina de su hermano tenía razón: ante las insistencias de esta última habían acordado que una escogería el atuendo de la otra, la maquillaría y peinaría, y viceversa. A ella también le había emocionado el asunto al pensar en lo agradable que sería escoger la indumentaria para su amiga, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos que dejaran tan descubiertos sus hombros y se pegaran tan provocativamente a su figura, además que no solía maquillarse más que con base, brillo de labios y lápiz para ojos... el rubor y la sombra no eran sus mejores aliados, o eso creía.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

---------------------------------

Estacionó el auto y salió de él con movimientos un poco acelerados para dar la vuelta y reunirse con su acompañante, quien bajaba por la otra puerta, y comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio a un paso inconscientemente veloz, hasta que sintió un poco de resistencia en su brazo, de donde se sujetaba la bella mujer que venía con él.

"Touya, tranquilízate, no es tan tarde" Lo calmó... o lo intentó.

"Le dije a papá que llegaría temprano" Fue la ansiosa respuesta del moreno. Y es que ésa había sido su idea, pero al llegar a casa de su novia y encontrarla recién salida del baño tuvo que tirar por la borda su plan inicial, pues sabía de antemano que Nakuru Akizuki era una experta en tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse, aunque era verdad que merecía la pena, pues se veía fabulosa con ese vestido rojo de delgados tirantes y una sensual abierta que bajaba por su pierna, que dejaba entrever sus magníficas y alargadas extremidades inferiores.

Tras subir las escaleras, entraron al lugar. El cálido ambiente del interior los recibió y ambos dejaron sus gruesos abrigos en la entrada. El lugar era sumamente elegante, él lo conocía muy bien, y a pesar de que de día no lo parecía tanto y los turistas no solían llevar más que ropas casuales, durante la noche podía vislumbrarse la blanca luna acompañada de pequeñas luces estelares a través del domo de cristal. Era una vista espectacular, o al menos así le parecía siempre a él. Diversos destellos de luz salían disparados de los candelabros de cristal, iluminando espléndidamente la recepción.

Los ojos del ingeniero (¿o qué, ya se habían olvidado de su profesión?) recorrieron el lugar, lleno de variadas pinturas --que a la siguiente semana serían trasladadas a la galería designada a ellas--; rebosaba de gente elegantemente ataviada. Entre ellos distinguió a su padre que charlaba con varios millonarios excéntricos que nunca faltaban a esos eventos; también vio a sus antiguos vecinos, los hermanos Tsukishiro, platicando con la amable dueña de la biblioteca, Kaho Mizuki... aunque más bien eran Yukito y ella quienes hablaban pues, como era de esperarse, el menor, de ojos violáceos, simplemente asentía con la cabeza de vez en vez; más allá vislumbró a su hermana... con un vestido que la hacía ver endemoniadamente bien, y que atraía demasiadas miradas a su persona, especialmente la del ambarino que la acompañaba sin soltar su brazo.

Touya gruñó entre dientes. Su hermana nunca se compraría algo así, no era su estilo, seguramente sólo lo hacía para complacer al chino... y para fastidiarlo a él. O quizás el mismo castaño se lo había regalado y la había convencido de usarlo.

Si bien no era provocativo, parecía estar planeado para recordarle que aquella mujer ya no era su pequeña hermanita, a quien podía proteger de las bestias predadoras que la acechaban en la escuela, sino que era precisamente eso, una mujer que lo tenía todo para ser... deseada.

Quiso dar un paso para ella en un impulso sobre protector que ya era una costumbre incontrolable, pero Nakuru tiró de su brazo y esta vez se tuvo que detener. La miró nuevamente, ahora se unía al 'inglés ese', su hermano, y otras dos acompañantes: una chica y la otra apenas una niña.

"¡Ahí está Tomoyo!" Por alguna extraña razón, lo que veía dejó de tener interés y sus ojos viajaron hacia donde se posaban los de su novia. Y la vio... o casi la vio, pues la susodicha fue rodeada por varios de los clientes de su padre que, como era costumbre, habían sido cordialmente invitados a la inauguración de la nueva exposición y, con su menuda estatura, apenas le era posible distinguir sus oscuros cabellos violetas.

Tenía el cabello arreglado en un moño sencillo pero elegante, con algunos rizos cayéndole a los lados, enmarcando su rostro. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver se daba cuenta de que lucía bien, pero una pregunta se formó inesperadamente en su cabeza ¿Por qué esa chica no dejaba caer su largo cabello libremente? Quizás no tenía idea de lo bien que se veía con la oscura cascada cayendo por su espalda.

El moreno desechó la idea, era algo que no debía importarle, sin embargo la extraña duda le cosquilleaba la espina.

O

O

"Konbanwa, Eriol-san, Kyo-chan" Saludó alegremente una joven de cabellos castaños al tiempo que se acercaba, el joven a su lado la secundó.

"Konbanwa, Kinomoto-san, Li-san ¿ogenki des ka?" Habló cortésmente uno de los aludidos, de lentes y ojos índigos.

"¡Sakura-chan!" La exclamación del pequeño al verla les impidió contestar a la pregunta y pronto éste brincaba alrededor de ella como si no la hubiera visto en años. Después saludó un poco menos efusivamente --aunque sin aminorar su expresión de alegría-- al chino y procedió a presentar a las hermanas que estaban con ellos, quienes recibieron con una sonrisa a la pareja.

"Takako-san... yo te conozco..." Sakura se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa, "¿De dónde...?"

Inconscientemente, la aludida se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y el inglés la observó suspicazmente. ¿Qué era lo que ponía nerviosa a esa muchacha?

Sakura tronó los dedos en señal de triunfo "¡Es cierto, tú eres la que atiende la pastelería!".

La joven de cabellos de miel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "N-no, yo...".

"¿La que está por tu casa?" Preguntó el almendrado a su pareja y ella asintió, "es cierto... sí, tú eres la amable cajera que a veces le regala un pedazo extra a Yukito... por cierto, perdona lo del otro día; verás, Sakura es un poco distraída y..."

Takako había quedado en un estado de shock mientras el ambarino continuaba disculpándose porque su novia había tropezado la última vez y el pastel que llevaba para comer en una de las mesitas del lugar había terminado embarrado en la vidriera del aparador de postres... y le tocó a ella limpiar el desastre, cosa que no fue nada fácil.

Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que la mujer no la reconocería si se llevaban tan bien siempre que iba! En su ensimismamiento ignoró por completo lo que decía el varón, e incluso la manera como una pequeña manita tiraba de su sencillo vestido azul cielo. ¿Qué haría ahora para explicarle...?

"´nee-chan ¿por qué dicen que trabajas en una pastelería?" El susurro de su hermanita la trajo de vuelta al mundo y una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en sus labios.

"Sumimasen," habló con cuanta calma pudo reunir, "pero me temo que me están confundiendo, yo no trabajo en ninguna pastelería... de hecho no trabajo, estudio el bachillerato y por las tardes cuido de Kano" dijo amablemente a los castaños que quedaron confundidos en tanto que Eriol se inclinaba para murmurarle algo al oído a Kyo, quien sonrió como un crío inocente.

"Pero estoy segura que..." comenzó Sakura.

"¡Ah, pero miren quién llegó... es Harry!" Exclamó Eriol jovialmente e instantáneamente los puños del buen Li se crisparon, mientras que los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron a la entrada.

"¡Ya comenzaba a creer que no vendría, que bueno que no es así!" Se alegró la joven de ojos esmeraldas y, disculpándose, arrastró (literalmente) a su novio con ella hasta donde estaba el alemán.

"Kano-chan ¿quieres conocer a Tomoyo? No he tenido la oportunidad de presentártela, pero ya se está desocupando de esos señores" Invitó el menor de los Hiragizawa a la menor de las Arima.

"¡Hai!" Y, sin más, el chiquillo tomó su mano y la guió entre la gente.

Inconscientemente, Takako suspiró... eso había estado cerca.

"No conozco mucho a Sakura, pero a pesar de que es un poco distraída, considero que no se equivoca cuando reconoce a alguien" Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre al escuchar la voz a su lado, quizás había sido demasiado pronto para pensar que se había salvado.

"Eriol, yo..." ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"No tienes nada que decirme, no es a mí a quien le has mentido" Fue la gentil respuesta del occidental. Y era cierto, él nunca le había preguntado nada que ella no se mostrara dispuesta a decirle, pero por alguna razón eso sólo la hizo sentirse peor.

Takako bajó la cabeza, encontrando al parecer más interesante el piso lustroso que los ojos de Eriol. "Arigatou" ¿qué le agradecía¿Qué no le pidiera explicaciones y fuera tan gentil con ella, que hubiera 'mandado' a Li y Sakura a otro lugar, evitándole seguir mintiéndoles, o que hubiera pedido a Kyo que se llevara a su hermana para que no le hiciera preguntas que no podía --o no se atrevía a-- responderle?.

Eriol no dijo nada, prefirió respetar el silencio que se formó entre ellos mientras observaba cómo los músculos del terso rostro se crispaban en tanto ella apretaba los dientes, como si con ello intentara contener alguna emoción que bullía en su interior.

Takako elevó la mirada nuevamente, esta vez enfocándola en el cuadro que había a su derecha, en la pared: un ave con ambas patas sobre el césped, contemplando el cielo sobre su cabeza. El detalle era increíble, muy extraño para haber sido hecho con pinturas de acuarela. El inglés también se fijó en la obra y se dio cuenta inmediata de qué era lo que su acompañante estaba mirando tan ansiosamente en él:

El césped era del más refrescante verdor, mientras que el cielo reflejaba un agradable azul que calmaba los sentidos, pero el pájaro... su frágil apariencia daba un aspecto más que lamentable; tenía ambas alas rotas y el sucio y roído plumaje gris como el plomo; su mirada se alzaba al cielo, en lo alto, pero sin la más mínima ilusión... una bestia alada sin posibilidad de remontar el vuelo y que ha perdido toda luz de esperanza, ya no viéndolo como un anhelo, sino como un suplicio.

Los ojos añiles reflejaron la melancolía que la pintura traía a su mente, haciéndole pensar en dos personas en ese momento: Tomoyo, su mejor amiga y la autora de la obra, de quien sabía que había hecho ésa y otras más durante las dos semanas que estuvo fuera de la ciudad, sus peores momentos, hundida en el abandono de su propio ser; y Takako, esa muchacha que ahora estaba a su lado y que miraba la imagen como si se conectara con el miserable animal en ella.

Una daga afilada atravesó su pecho en ese momento --o al menos así le pareció por la magnitud del golpe casi físico que lo sacudió--, al pensar en esas dos mujeres, una muy importante para él por la naturaleza de la relación que los unía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la otra...

Miró a la joven nuevamente. ¿Le importaba ella? Después de todo, apenas la conocía. Pero, viendo sus ojos miel ahora apagados, decidió que de repente esa pregunta le parecía tonta y fuera de lugar. ¡Qué importaba cuánto la conocía! No iba a dejarla así.

Se adelantó un paso y posó una mano sobre el hombro femenino, sintiendo cómo ella se sobresaltaba. Al parecer se había hundido en sus pensamientos y ese toque la había traído de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Quieres ir al jardín?" le ofreció. Su prioridad ahora era alejarla de aquella ave lastimosa y perversa que le causaba ese efecto, además --en vista del aspecto acuoso que comenzaban a adoptar sus ojos-- de sacarla de entre aquella gente y, sobretodo, del rango visual de Kano, para que la pequeña no se preocupara por su hermana.

La chica no dijo palabra, simplemente asintió con un suspiro y caminó, guiada por él, hasta una de las puertas de cristal que llevaban al jardín central, donde se detuvieron detrás de un árbol que, con el invierno en puerta, había perdido casi todas sus hojas, sin dejar de lucir casi mágico al ser bañado por la plateada luz de la luna.

Tras un largo silencio, Eriol decidió hablar finalmente, con voz pausada y baja, agradablemente aterciopelada. "Kano no sabe que trabajas, eso sólo quiere decir que cree que haces algo más cuando estás fuera de casa" no sonaba a acusación, como ella creía que sería, sino que estaba cargada de preocupación. "Nunca te pregunté qué era lo que hacías, pero suponía que si lo hacía, tú me responderías que estudiabas la preparatoria, tal como dijiste hace rato a Kinomoto y Li-san... y eso es lo que ella cree ¿verdad?".

Ahora la corteza del árbol fue lo que pareció tomar interés para la mujer, y unos momentos después un sórdido sonido salió de su boca, tan tenue que el inglés tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escuchar una sola palabra: "sí".

¿Ahora qué pensaría ese gentil joven? Seguramente que ella era una irresponsable que había abandonado los estudios para ponerse a trabajar, no teniendo suficiente con la pequeña herencia que les habían dejado sus padres. Y, como si no bastara con ello, engañaba a su propia hermana, mintiéndole sobre su propia vida.

Una araña tejedora de mentiras. ¿Cuántas veces no se había sentido así en los últimos meses?

O

O

"Ah, mira ésta, es hermosa" Las palabras de Nakuru describieron a la perfección lo que estaba pensando, aquella pintura destacaba entre las demás, que reflejaban una indiscutible melancolía en diferentes grados, pero siempre con el mismo sentimiento que se apoderaba de quien las viera.

Sí, ese cuadro era diferente, mostrando a una bestia alada que parecía un león de ojos dorados desprovisto de su melena, y con extrañas gemas en su pecho y frente. A su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas, ataviada con una muy imaginativa indumentaria. Era un cuadro que expresaba alegría y algo de fantasía, además de un aire de misterio juguetón que rodeaba a aquellos seres. Parecía cargado de emociones, se veía en los ojos de la criatura y de la hermosa dama, en cada trazo. Emociones que lo abarcaban todo, menos la tristeza o la desesperanza, como hacían los demás.

"Creo que ya podemos ir a saludarla, esos hombres raros por fin la dejaron en paz" Suspiró Nakuru, como si agradeciera el no tener que estar en el lugar de la expositora. Touya miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba con la cabeza. Aunque ésta quedaba un poco lejos… sólo se podía decir que se veía muy bien en aquel atuendo. Caminaron hacia ella, pero pronto se vieron rebasados por dos figuras pequeñas pero veloces que se adelantaron hacia la misma.

La joven mujer de cabellos violáceos recibió a los pequeños con una sonrisa y comenzó a platicar con ellos. Touya se detuvo, así que ya no era uno, sino dos, ese pequeño de voz chillante y otra niña.

"¡Pero qué niña tan kawaii!" Exclamó la emocionada mujer a su lado, cuya actitud casi infantil en ese momento le pareció un tanto incongruente con el sensual vestido que se ceñía a su figura, "Vamos Touya, sirve que saludamos a Tomoyo y a Kyo, y quizás también nos presenten a la pequeña" y, sin esperar respuesta del moreno, tiró de su mano, llevándolo donde los otros.

"¡Konbanwa!" Saludó su novia al llegar y el saludo le fue devuelto por los 3 con la misma jovialidad. Touya musitó algo que también parecía un saludo que luego le fue correspondido.

"Nakuru-san, Touya-san" Habló Tomoyo con una sonrisa en la cara "qué gusto verlos aquí, gracias por venir".

"No faltaríamos por nada del mundo" Respondió la aludida efusivamente.

"De ninguna manera, recuerda que mi padre es el dueño del museo, así que prácticamente es como una responsabilidad venir a apoyarlo como en cada proyecto" Agregó un Touya con mofa, aunque la media sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció cuando un tacón peligrosamente puntiagudo se hundió en su zapato.

"¡Touya, no seas mentiroso! Vinimos aquí por Tomoyo, así que no salgas con eso" La mujer de cabellos marrones suspiró con fingida indignación "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas sentir mal a la gente? Pareces un niño chiquito".

La vecina del hombre tuvo que contener una risa por la gracia que causaba la escena, aunque los niños no se molestaron en detenerse y rieron con ganas, ocasionando la molestia del trigueño.

Nakuru, al ver esto, decidió dejarlo por la paz y cambió rápidamente de tema "pero todo está muy bonito" Le sonrió a Tomoyo y le guiñó un ojo confidencialmente "y son muchos, aún no los he visto todos" habló, refiriéndose a la cantidad de pinturas en exhibición. Lugo sus ojos examinaron de arriba abajo a la más joven de las dos, quien se cohibió con el escrutinio de que era objeto su persona "Y ni qué decir de ti, Tomoyo-chan, luces encantadora ¿Ne, Touya?".

Touya siguió la mirada de su pareja, viendo de cerca por primera vez a su vecina en esa noche, o al menos a conciencia, no como hacía unos segundos, cuando la había saludado. Se dio cuenta de que el vestido, aunque de corte sencillo, le sentaba increíblemente, y la tela, pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, parecía tan suave como su propia tez, describiendo las perfectas curvaturas de su figura femenina.

¿A qué idiota se le había ocurrido insinuar siquiera que los ángeles debían tener alas forzosamente?

Su delicado cuello estaba adornado con un precioso collar de perlas, inmaculadas como ella misma, y, ahora que los veía mejor, los rizos que enmarcaban su exquisito rostro parecían tentarlo a acariciarlos de arriba abajo, alrededor de su dulce belleza.

Ahora lo notaba: seguramente era obra de Sakura, sabía cuanto le encantaba ese peinado a su hermana, quien no podía usarlo por lo corto de su cabello, y esta vez había acertado en hacerlo a su amiga.

Pero eso sólo le hizo pensar en cuánto tiempo tardaría en deshacer ese moño para que una ondulada cascada lavanda cayera sensualmente sobre la blanca espalda desnuda de la chica.

Un momento ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? NO, él no era un pervertido, jamás lo había sido. ¿Entonces por qué llegaban a su mente imágenes de su vecina que no podía calificar mas que de eróticas?… ¿Y por qué demonios estaba conteniendo el aliento como un adolescente nervioso? Touya se obligó a tomar control de su ser y respirar nuevamente, apartando la vista de la mujer, y, dándose cuenta de que las damas aún esperaban una respuesta, también se obligó a recordar cuál era la pregunta… "Ah… sí, te ves bien" dijo secamente al hacer memoria. Sentía que mentía y, por supuesto, 'Bien' no era suficiente. Lo notó cuando su vecina bajó la cabeza un poco desilusionada.

Pero ese momento incómodo fue interrumpido rápidamente por el chico occidental, quien procedió a presentar a la pequeña a su lado y, cuando Nakuru comenzaba a enfrascarse en una charla amena con los menores, escuchó la voz de su padre que llamaba a Tomoyo, y la joven acudió de inmediato, como si le apurara alejarse de ellos, o así lo sintió el ingeniero, así que ella se disculpó y se dio la media vuelta.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez la mandíbula de Touya cayó al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de todo en su cuerpo aumentaba: el latir de su corazón, la respiración, y la endemoniada frecuencia con que la sangre se bombeaba directamente a sus mejillas… hasta la velocidad con que aquellas imágenes de las que tanto le costaba deshacerse últimamente llegaban a su mente turbada.

¿Por qué su espalda se mostraba tan sensualmente descubierta? Le pareció entonces una terrible y despiadada tortura,… y la más dulce de todas.

¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a deslizar un dedo por aquella aterciopelada piel armiñada?

Pero otra vocecilla en su cabeza agregó: -¿Por qué no mejor te preguntas de mano de quién caería la primera cachetada… de Tomoyo o de TU novia?-.

Maldición, esa fastidiosa voz sí que tenía razón esta vez. Touya también se giró y caminó en otra dirección, dejando a Nakuru en su alegre conversación con los no menos joviales niños.

O

O

La luna brillaba espléndidamente en la bóveda celeste, bañando el jardín con una luz plateada casi etérea. Se concentró en fijar sus ojos dorados en el blanco satélite para no hacerlo en el profundo mar azul de un par de ojos que la miraban sin apartarse un segundo.

Eriol se dio cuenta de la forma en que su mirada incomodaba a la muchacha y la retiró hacia la brillante orbe blanca que lo saludaba allá arriba, en el cielo.

"Cuando mis papás murieron, un abogado me llamó para la lectura del testamento" Finalmente, y tras unos interminables minutos, la voz femenina se escuchó en medio del incómodo silencio, definitivamente le ayudaba el no tener esas lagunas añiles fijas en su persona, haciéndola estremecerse de nervios. "Mis papás nos lo dejaron todo... al menos lo que podían, pues tenían muchas deudas. Al final, el dinero resultó no ser mucho, pero sí suficiente... al menos para pagar la cuenta del hospital, que se iba incrementando día a día. Con las operaciones que le hicieron a Kano, todas de alto riesgo, y los largos meses que ocupó un cuarto en ese hospital, la pequeña herencia se fue agotando, así que dejé la escuela para encontrar un trabajo..." titubeó un momento, "Ninguno de nuestros parientes estuvo dispuesto a echarse a la espalda dos pesadas cargas como lo éramos nosotras... y no los culpo." Bajó la cabeza, ahora sus ojos se clavaron en las raíces del árbol a sus pies –_Pero no iba a permitir que la dejaran de atender por no pagar la cuenta... jamás-_ pensó con rabia, recordando cuántas veces había pensado que algo así podría pasar cuando el gasto se extendía por alguna emergencia, "Pero no puedo decirle eso a Kano, sé que ella se culparía por ello, es mejor que piense que sigo estudiando... que aún hay algo de estabilidad en nuestras vidas, que no todo ha cambiado tras el accidente".

"¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra?" Preguntó el inglés, retirando un mechón de cabello dorado que le caía por el delicado rostro.

El gesto de la chica se volvió dolido y frustrado, al tiempo que apretaba sus pequeños puños. "¿Crees que no pienso en ello cada mañana que tengo que despedirme de ella para ir a trabajar¿Crees que no imagino sus ojos cuando se dé cuenta de que le he estado mintiendo?" Resopló con fuerza, en un vano intento de contenerse de sólo pensar en aquello.

Esa mujer le recordaba a alguien...

Le recordaba a él.

Su mayor prioridad siempre había sido su hermano, y haría hasta lo imposible por él, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, nunca lo haría. Y esa jovencita, de escasos 17 años (Uy sí, el mayorcito... si tiene 21 años), cuidaba de su hermana con todo su ser, sobreponiéndose al propio dolor de perder todo lo que tenía para poder sacarla adelante en un mundo al que no le importaba el valor de una persona.

Tomó los hombros femeninos entre sus manos y la acercó a él, recargando el mentón sobre su cabeza y aspirando la gentil fragancia de jazmín que su cabello desprendía. "Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que le sigas mintiendo a Kano-chan de esa manera" susurró con suavidad.

Ella se apartó de inmediato, con el temor reflejado en sus órbitas del color de la miel. ¿La iba a delatar? NO, no podía hacerlo "Iie, Eriol-san, onegai shimasu..."

"No le diré nada a Kano, no es a mí a quien le toca hacerlo" Las palabras del inglés la confundieron por completo, aunque también lograron reconfortarla un poco "Dije que no permitiría que le siguieras mintiendo, pero con eso no quiero decir que sea un chismoso" continuó, con la voz baja para evitar ser escuchado, haciéndola sonar con un leve siseo que resultaba irresistiblemente agradable para infortunio de la ya de por sí desconcertada Takako. "Tú volverás a la escuela, porque a partir de ahora ya no será necesario que trabajes".

Takako quedó de una pieza, pero en cuanto se recuperó del shock se apresuró a negarse "No, Eriol, si piensas prestarme dinero, te anticipo que no lo aceptaré, ya no quiero saber más de deudas".

"Bien, porque no lo necesitarás ¿Para qué lo ocuparías si tienes casa, vestido y todo el alimento que necesites?" Dijo, como si hablara de la cosa más simple del mundo ¡por Dios, si no le estaba ofreciendo una manzana! "Y, si ocupas dinero, no te lo prestaré... será todo tuyo".

"No, no, no, no, no" Negó enérgicamente la chica, "No puedo aceptarlo".

"Oh, no creas que lo hago por un gesto altruista, no, en verdad soy una persona terriblemente egoísta; digamos que quiero que un par de lindas hermanitas vayan a vivir a la casa Hiragizawa para hacerle compañía a Kyo, que se pone muy pesado cuando enferma y alguien tiene que llevar esa carga... la enfermera ya está un poco vieja para eso. Es un trabajo pesado, nada fácil, te lo advierto" Sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero le causaba gracia el siquiera imaginarlo, y su hermano no se molestaría por la mentira.

"No, no puedo aceptarlo".

Eriol frunció el ceño "No pienso hacerte nada ¿sabes? No soy de aquellos que se transforman en cuanto están a solas en su casa con una linda muchachita".

La mujer sintió cómo la sangre se subía a sus mejillas, y un hormigueo se apoderaba de éstas... seguramente su rubor era tan furioso esta vez que podría vislumbrarse bajo la mortecina luz de la luna.

"N-no... no es eso, e-en serio" ¡Demonios! Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de tartamudear de esa manera, "E-eres muy amable,... pero en verdad que no puedo aceptarlo".

"¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por Kano-chan?" La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero ella ya sabía muy bien la respuesta.

"Todo" Fue lo único que dijo, bajando la mirada aún más.

-_Lo sabía-_ Eriol sonrió para sus adentros, realmente podía sentir que comenzaba a admirar a esa chica. "Entonces no se diga más".

O

O

"Tomoyo" Una voz le llamó a sus espaldas mientras observaba cómo el amable dueño del museo se alejaba tras haberle comentado escuetamente cómo iba la exposición y lo complacidos que se mostraban sus mejores clientes. Por el acento extranjero supo inmediatamente que se trataba de cierto chico de ojos grises cuya identidad confirmó al volverse.

"Harry, qué alegría verte" Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, "¿Cómo estás? Espero que te la estés pasando bien".

"De maravilla, más aún ahora que te veo, preciosa Tomoyo... pareces toda una princesa" La aduló el alemán con su característico acento, haciéndola reír por su ocurrencia. "Definitivamente pinturas tan bellas sólo podían venir de una persona cuya hermosura fuera aún más sublime que sus propias obras", dijo galantemente, realmente se parecía a Eriol. ¿Qué educación les daban en occidente? O quizás sólo era una extraña pero agradable coincidencia... "Pero..." Esta vez los ojos claros se clavaron en los suyos, perdiendo el alegre brillo en sólo un segundo "confieso que me preocupa una cosa... la melancolía que habita en cada uno de esos cuadros, o al menos en todos los que he visto hasta el momento".

Tomoyo no bajó la cabeza, aunque sintió el impulso de hacerlo, sabía de antemano que alguien lo comentaría, incluso le había sorprendido el que nadie lo hubiera hecho antes. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus propias creaciones, que reflejaban el estado de su alma.

"Lo sé, la mayoría las hice a lo largo de los últimos meses... necesitaba ocuparme en algo" confesó, tenía que decirlo, "Verás, era como una forma de desahogarme por la muerte de mi madre" lo había dicho, y sin titubear... bien, al menos ése era un avance, o eso creyó ella.

"Lo siento, Tomoyo, yo..."

"Daijobu" Sonrió ella tristemente "tú no lo sabías".

Harry suspiró con pesar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y bajando un poco la cabeza "No, no está bien, y tus ojos me lo dicen. Sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, y más a una madre... la mía murió cuando yo tenía 10 años" Habló el alemán con una nostalgia que partió el corazón de la joven. "Es algo que nunca se olvida, no importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca deja de doler, por eso no tienes que mentirme, Tomoyo-chan." Le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla cálidamente, "Creo que eres una persona muy fuerte, pero hasta el más fuerte necesita admitir que necesita confiar en alguien para no decaer".

"Tienes razón"

"Es algo que te empeñas en no creer por largo tiempo, te levantas por las mañanas pensando que fue sólo un mal sueño, y conforme lo aceptas, al menos quisieras poder olvidarlo un poco".

La hija de Sonomi Daidouji soltó una débil pero amarga sonrisa "qué ironía... yo quisiera recordarlo".

El europeo se sorprendió con la declaración "¿Recordarlo?" ¿Qué quería recordar?

"Yo estaba con ella cuando fue atacada... yo vi quién la mató..." cerró un momento los ojos, como si quisiera encerrar algún pensamiento doloroso en su interior, "...pero no lo recuerdo, y no puedo hacer nada por ella... quien asesinó a mi madre sigue impune" –_Ni siquiera puedo hacer que castiguen al desgraciado... realmente resulté ser una baka-._ ¡Qué pequeña se sentía en esos momentos! Era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo al momento en que había sido dada del alta en el hospital; una chiquilla con la moral hecha pedazos, con un vacío enorme en el pecho, tan profundo que le quemaba las entrañas.

El joven de cabellos azabaches la estrechó entre sus brazos con infinita delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. "A veces... es mejor olvidar, querida Tomoyo".

O

O

La roca era realmente pequeña, apenas suficiente para servirle de apoyo, lo demás era agua, sólo agua iluminada por los rayos mortecinos del sol en sus últimos minutos del día. Sus ojos caninos miraban esta inmensidad cristalina con marcado temor, casi pavor. Casi podía incluso imaginar el tremor que reptaba por las extremidades peludas de la bestia. Un simple perro abandonado en un mar aparentemente infinito. Solo, solos él y su miedo.

"Si quiere salir de ahí tendrá que nadar" Una voz femenina a su lado sólo confirmo lo que ya había adivinado al escuchar los suaves pasos acercándose en ese par de tacones, "deberá enfrentar sus propios miedos, aunque el futuro se dibuje incierto y más inestable que esa pequeña roca que ha logrado mantenerlo hasta el momento".

Él no asintió, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, en cambio continuó mirando impávido la pintura, pero eso al menos quería decir que no estaba en desacuerdo.

"Puede resultar increíble que la siempre afable señorita Daidouji sea la autora de algo tan triste" Dijo Kaho Mizuki con poco ánimo ante la perspectiva.

"Sonríe en el exterior, pero es una pantalla muy común" Respondió el joven, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos de un violeta tan claro que parecía plateado, casi etéreo.

"Yue-san, sabe que no es así, seguramente ya la ha analizado bien, y se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo: ella es una persona sincera, que sonríe cuando así lo siente...".

"Pero que esconde algo que la tortura profundamente" Terminó por ella el menor de los Tsukishiro.

"Todos lo hacemos, Yue-san, y creo que los fantasmas de Daidouji-san salen a la luz cuando ella se encuentra a solas".

"Cuando es más vulnerable" Agregó él sin siquiera modificar un poco la expresión fría de su apuesto rostro.

"Sin embargo ella no es la única" Murmuró la pelirroja y el varón se volvió para encararla en esta ocasión. "Creo que nos sucede a todos. Quizá no le temamos a nuestro alrededor como ese perro indefenso, pero a veces desconfiamos de lo que nos rodea rodea", la jefa de Tomoyo le regaló una sonrisa que calificó de enigmática y se encaminó a otro lado, no sin antes agregar: "Es muy extraño que el ser humano siempre busque estar solo y al mismo tiempo le tenga miedo a la soledad... somos criaturas incomprensibles".

Miró a la dueña de la biblioteca a la que asistía con regularidad alejarse poco a poco. Frunció el ceño al pensar en aquellas palabras ¿Buscar estar solo?... ¿Temerle a la soledad?

--------------------------

Bebía una copa que le habían ofrecido hacía sólo unos segundos, la segunda de la noche, pero sabía perfectamente que sería la enésima si no tuviera que conducir más tarde de regreso a casa. Estaba molesto, iracundo, furibundo, irritado, podía decirse que esas palabras no eran suficientes para expresar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Miró distraídamente en todo el lugar, logrando molestarse aún más al ver al chino con su hermana, tomándola de la mano para llevarla al jardín, no comprendía por qué a la gente le encantaba hacer eso; estrechar una mano sudorosa no era el pensamiento más agradable que pudiera tener. Luego sus ojos viajaron a la radiante amatista de vestido negro con el escote en la espalda... el escote en la delicada, blanca y tersa espalda.

"Vaya, Tomoyo-chan sí que se ve como un ángel esta noche" Una voz que le comenzaba a resultar familiar murmuró a su lado. ¿A qué hora había llegado ese tipo ahí¿Acaso trabajaba como espía en sus ratos libres? Era muy extraño que él, Touya Kinomoto, no se diera cuenta de la presencia de alguien, quizás lo había tomado distraído... observando a esa persona.

El moreno no dijo nada, enfrascarse en una conversación con ese sujeto no era algo que deseara mucho. Le incomodaban los comentarios que éste hacía sobre su vecina, no muy propios cuando se hablaba de una supuesta amiga. Le parecía que, aunque la universitaria no sintiera más que amistad por el inglés, los sentimientos de éste hacia ella diferían al respecto. Eso le irritaba, aunque no sabía por qué.

-_Claro que lo sabes, es sólo que no quieres admitirlo-_ y, la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Algún día dejaría de ser tan inoportuna su conciencia?.

"Ah, pero la señorita Nakuru también luce espléndida, vaya que es una mujer hermosa" Continuó Eriol, hablando ahora de la dama que continuaba haciéndoles compañía a los más pequeños entre los asistentes y ahora los presentaba a un encantado Yukito que les sonreía como al parecer sólo él podía hacerlo.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora hablaba de su novia como si él no estuviera presente. No, ese chiquillo aún no conocía al temible Touya Kinomoto.

"Oye, tú..."

"Veo que se lleva muy bien con Kyo-tan y Kano-chan" Prosiguió el joven de cabellos marinos como si su interlocutor no hubiera pronunciado palabra, indiferente ante la cada vez más evidente molestia del apuesto (apuesto es poco a mi parecer) trigueño. "Realmente se nota que le gustan mucho los niños... seguro sueña con tener los suyos algún día. Si no es muy indiscreta la pregunta ¿Cuándo ocurrirá el maravilloso suceso, Kinomoto-san?" Tuvo que contener una carcajada que amenazaba con explotar en su boca, e incluso logró evitar el brillo que se veía próximo a aparecer en sus ojos añiles. Quizás debería reconsiderar la propuesta que le habían hecho de explotar sus capacidades histriónicas en un buen escenario.

-_¿Niños?-_ Touya gruñó con el sólo pensamiento de aquella palabra y sintió cómo el estómago se le descomponía.

"Entiendo, no está dentro de sus planes formar una familia... al menos no en los de Kinomoto-san, porque la señorita Nakuru..." Dijo Eriol en tono reflexivo.

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" Musitó el ingeniero entre dientes.

"Oh, nada, es sólo que Nakuru-san es una persona muy agradable, y, si lo que quiere es una familia, yo le desearía buena suerte para que se encontrara con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dársela".

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Quién se creía que era ese sujeto? La ira del trigueño se hizo patente en el tono colorado que adoptó su piel, normalmente un poco tostada. Si tan sólo no estuvieran en un lugar público. "¿Y quién es el indicado para eso, gaki?" Bufó, apenas logrando mantener ambas manos a los costados y no en el blanco cuello del muchacho. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora atribuía a ese muchacho el apelativo que utilizaba exclusivamente para el novio de su hermana. "¿Tú?" Gruñó la palabra como si fuera la peste.

El inglés rió un momento, pero después su rostro se volvió serio, terriblemente serio. "¿Qué sientes por la joven Nakuru, Kinomoto-san?".

El aludido se quedó de piedra, suspendido en el tiempo. Qué extraña pregunta, tan extraña que nunca se la había hecho. -_¿Qué siento por Nakuru?-_ Un momento, sabía la respuesta: quería a esa mujer, la quería mucho.

-_Pues yo te haré otra pregunta mejor ¿En qué forma la quieres?-_ Y la insistente voz martillaba nuevamente en su cabeza.

-_¿En qué forma?-_ Touya frunció el ceño, confundido.

"Disculpa, iré con Tomoyo, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con ella esta noche. No le he dicho aún lo hermosa que se ve. Definitivamente parece un ángel..." Habló Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, y, antes de partir de su lado, agregó con cierta... ¿melancolía?... "pero es la primera vez que veo un ángel que necesita la ayuda de un simple mortal" y, con estas palabras, se alejó (ah, a mí me fascina la manera como se expresa mi gentil Eriol...)

-_¿Un ángel que necesita ayuda?-_ Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en la mente aún confundida del hombre de cabellos chocolates.

Pero, antes de hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, alcanzó a oír algo más que provenía del inglés que ahora caminaba de espaldas a él, en dirección de la amatista; algo tan desconcertante que más bien creyó producto de su imaginación... "El ser humano pierde mucho tiempo analizando sentimientos que son visibles a flor de piel,... no comprende que un sentimiento es algo que no se piensa, es imposible hacerlo".

¿Qué rayos había dicho? Ese supuesto caballero realmente resultaba ser un misterio escondido bajo un caudal de buenos modales.

--------------------------

"¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran? Esta noche te he notado un poco extraño" Un par de esmeraldas se clavaron en él mientras se dirigían a la majestuosa fuente que adornaba el jardín central del enorme y elegante museo.

El aludido se detuvo al llegar al adorno de piedra, empeñándose en observar la danza del agua que se efectuaba ante él para evitar mirar las pozas verdes que tanto distraían su mente. -_¿Qué ocurre?...Qué no ocurre-_ pensó con desgane. Tenía algo importante que decirle, pero era imposible siquiera pensar en ello con lo encantadora que lucía su acompañante esa noche. No podía mirarla sin tener un imperioso deseo de hacerle el amor a la primera oportunidad. ¡Por Dios, qué le pasaba! Él no era un adolescente inexperto que veía películas 'educativas' a solas en casa; ¡Tenía 20 años¿Qué no había madurado ya?. Suspiró, derrotado; No, esa hermosa mujer se lo impedía. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en su objetivo, la razón por la que la había llevado a ese lugar.

"¿Syaoran?".

"Hace una semana recibí una llamada de okaa-sama" La castaña quedó confundida con estas palabras. ¿Por qué lo decía con la pesadumbre con que se informa una mala noticia? "Sabes por qué vine a Japón, Sakura" Eso no era una pregunta.

Sí, lo sabía, cómo olvidarlo. Durante la preparatoria había sido un estudiante de intercambio y por ello había vuelto a su país al terminar el periodo que habría de estar fuera. Había sido un largo y doloroso año que fue todo una tortura para su relación, para ambos. ¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Y, sobretodo¿Cómo olvidar que después había vuelto y la razón oficial de su regreso? Pues, aquella que no había mencionado a su familia en Hong Kong tenía que ver con ella. Sin embargo, aún ahora, para la familia Li, Syaoran había vuelto al país del sol naciente a estudiar la carrera de negocios internacionales (No les había dicho lo que estudiaba ¿verdad? Bueno, no había sido necesario hasta el momento).

"El próximo semestre termino la carrera... Después de eso tendré que volver a Hong Kong definitivamente para comenzar a dirigir los negocios de la familia... okaa-sama me ha dicho que me traspasará sus responsabilidades en cuanto esté listo para ello" la voz del chino sonaba apagada y cuando ésta dejó de escucharse, también lo hicieron los demás sonidos a los oídos de la menor de los Kinomoto. Incluso le pareció dejar de oír el latido de su propio corazón, como si éste también se hubiera detenido a la par que su respiración. Así que por eso había estado evitando verla a los ojos en aquella noche.

El ambarino maldijo interiormente. ¿Por qué demonios había adelantado créditos? Hubiera preferido ignorar las recomendaciones de su disciplinaria madre. Finalmente se volvió para ver a la esmeralda... sólo para maldecir nuevamente. La luz que siempre brillaba en aquellos ojos tan sinceros parecía haberse extinguido por completo... y era su culpa.

Casi da un paso hacia atrás por la fuerza del terrible golpe que recibió su pecho. Un dolor que se hizo visible en su rostro siempre sereno. ¿Qué había hecho?

Lo que tenía que hacer.

No, eso no era lo que tenía que hacer. Hacerla sufrir jamás había sido su objetivo, sin embargo lo estaba logrando espléndidamente. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, sus brazos rodearon con ternura el delicado talle femenino, pegándolo al suyo, como si quisiera protegerla de algo. Pero esta vez de quien había que protegerla era de sí mismo, la persona que ahora le causaba ese dolor. La sintió sollozar silenciosamente contra su pecho y esto terminó de hacer trizas algo en su interior. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él para hacer llorar a la mujer que amaba?

La mujer que amaba. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Qué importaba, ahora parecían insuficientes.

Se separó un poco de ella y levantó su rostro con una mano para mirarla a los ojos, de los cuales en esos momentos manaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas que hacían su recorrido luctuoso por sus mejillas. Secó estos ríos con los pulgares y, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo con claridad desde que había recibido aquella llamada, una decisión se marcó con fuego en su cerebro: Si la amaba, había llegado el momento de demostrárselo.

"Sakura…" Susurró en su rostro, ni siquiera había notado el frío invernal que los rodeaba en ese bello jardín hasta ese instante en que vio el vaho que manaba de su propia boca, pero le restó importancia, no la tenía en absoluto comparado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer… "cásate conmigo" no se molestó en el hecho de que no fuera la petición más romántica del mundo, sino en el hecho de que era algo que le venía de lo más profundo de su ser.

La esmeralda no daba crédito a lo que había oído, sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y sus ojos se abrían cuan grandes eran. Incluso tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su propio rostro. Su mente se encontraba completamente aturdida pero cuando, después de varios intentos, por fin logró tomar control de sus labios y cuerdas vocales, pronunció lo único que podía pensar en ese instante… "sí… sí" Entonces notó cómo su corazón se alegraba al ver una sonrisa en los labios del hombre que ahora la volvía a estrechar con fuerza para después cubrirle la boca con la suya y besarla con infinita ternura.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Acababa de recorrer la distancia que había del infierno al cielo en un segundo, pensaba Sakura.

Acababa de echarse encima a toda su familia y de despertar la ira de la temible y autoritaria Yelan Li, mejor conocida por él como su madre; pensaba Syaoran mientras sentía la electricidad que los labios de la castaña comunicaban a los suyos… pero después se preocuparía por ello, por lo pronto lo único que venía a su mente con insistencia era la imagen de la mujer que ahora estaba besando… su futura esposa.

Sintió a la chica tiritar ligeramente en sus brazos y se obligó a recordar que se encontraban a la intemperie en pleno diciembre. "Creo que debemos volver, preciosa" susurró en su cálido aliento contra los labios de su amada "no quiero que te dé una pulmonía antes de poder entregarte un anillo digno de tus pequeños dedos" y, al separarse unos centímetros de él, bajo la tenue luz plateada del satélite en el cielo, Sakura pudo vislumbrar en el apuesto rostro de su novio una sonrisa… aquella media sonrisa tan sexy que parecía existir sólo para ella.

De repente no le pareció que hiciera tanto frío como decía su ahora prometido.

----------------------

Caminaba en un cómodo silencio entre las múltiples obras expuestas soberbiamente. Mientras sus ojos observaban a detalle cada una de las obras –de las cuales le faltaban ya muy pocas por ver—podía oír a su alrededor el murmullo de la gente y, a su lado, los pasos de su acompañante, que también analizaba los cuadros sumida en un agradable silencio, sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra para expresar lo que era visible a través de sus maravillados ojos.

Él sintió una extraña calidez al verla así, una media sonrisa se dibujó en la curvatura de sus labios; definitivamente la sonrisa de aquella muchacha era algo digno de admirarse y de recordar a detalle. Su hermano le había referido lo mismo sobre la fraterna de la chica, quizás tenía razón… quizás era una cualidad que las hermanas Arima poseían por igual, aunque en su opinión, el efecto que causaba la mayor era más encantador e indescriptible. Rió para sus adentros, satisfecho, y avanzó hacia la siguiente acuarela en la pared.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y su sonrisa desapareció por completo de su cara, llevándose cualquier rastro de alegría con ella.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una pintura distinta a los demás, con tonalidades en gris en lugar de la vasta gama de colores que ostentaban sus compañeras. En ella se erguía la figura de un hombre alto que daba la espalda, ataviado con una capa oscura con detalles del sol y de la luna. Por su espalda corría una línea de cabello oscuro atado en una cola y, aunque no se le veía el rostro, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, como si mirara sobre su hombro de manera altiva, casi con cruel desdén, según le pareció. Si bien no se alcanzaba a apreciar del todo su perfil, se veía que era de mandíbula delgada y un poco cuadrada, además de una tez muy clara. Unas gafas sobre sus ojos terminaban la imagen, sobre las cuales algunos cabellos negros caían como al descuido.

Eriol sintió que la sangre dejaba de fluir por sus venas para caer hasta sus pies, lo que no sintió fue la manera en que sus puños se apretaban y las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Por las tonalidades empleadas por la artista para recrear esa imagen no se podía apreciar el color de los cabellos del hombre, y por el ángulo del retrato tampoco era posible siquiera verle los ojos… pero él sabía que la larga cola poseía un tono marino y brillante, mientras que los ojos eran pequeños y expresivos en su color añil. Frunció el ceño con rabia y apretó las mandíbulas, casi pudiendo escuchar el rechinar de sus propios dientes.

-_Otoo… sama-._

"¿Eriol?" Una voz preocupada se dejó oír a su lado y él bajó la mirada; al parecer no había podido evitar llamar la atención de su acompañante.

Quizás así era mejor. La forma en que su pecho quería explotar por las inmensas ganas que tenía de gritar le hizo comprobar que así era: necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"Takako..." Dijo sin enfrentar del todo a la mujer, aún con la vista fija en el suelo y cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso como una cuerda de violín "no eres tú la única que le ha mentido a su propio hermano, a quien se supone es la persona más valiosa en este mundo" habló en voz baja, como si admitiera haber cometido el más terrible de los pecados.

"Eriol-kun..."

"Guardar un secreto que afecta la vida de aquellos a quienes más amas no es la cosa más sensata del mundo..." Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo ante ella¿Un Eriol derrotado y con el rostro desfigurado por la culpa? "Sobretodo cuando éste ha oscurecido sus vidas de una manera tan cruel" musitó entre dientes.

Esperaba que ella se alejara, o por lo menos que diera un paso hacia atrás para mantener una distancia más sensata por la naturaleza de la confesión que estaba haciendo,... pero en lugar de ello pudo sentir una mano cálida sujetando la suya y luego otra cubriéndola con gentileza. El inglés se volvió, sorprendido, hacia la mayor de las Arima, encontrándose con un par de ojos del color de la miel y tan dulces como ésta.

Eso le extrañó, dejándole confundido... "¿Por qué...?"

"No sé qué secreto sea ése que guardas ni cuán terrible pueda ser, pero el dolor con que te has resignado a hacerlo me dice que definitivamente no estás contento con ello y que sufres por tener que ocultar algo así..." pausó un momento, durante el cual se limitó a observar las órbitas índigo del joven, y después agregó: "Eriol, eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás y, si has hecho algo así, estoy segura de que fue porque no pudiste encontrar una mejor solución. No es tu culpa lo que está ocurriendo, lo sé,... sin embargo cargas con ese peso sobre tus hombros como si fuera tuyo; en eso radica tu bondad, algo que me hace desear poder ser como tú" Llevó una mano al rostro varonil, que se había tornado en una expresión de desconcierto no disimulado, y la posó sobre él, "... aunque has sido tan lastimado que no lo puedes ver por ti mismo".

El inglés elevó una mano para posarla sobre aquella que acariciaba su rostro y cerró los ojos pensando en la reconfortante sensación que esto le provocaba. ¡Qué agradable resultaba el cálido toque de esa muchacha! "Arigatou" Susurró con una voz suave y aterciopelada que estremeció las fibras más sensibles de Takako.

"Soy yo quien te agradece todo" sonrió ella.

No había duda, había algo en aquella sonrisa que la hacía tan distinta a las demás. El joven de cabellos añiles se preguntó qué podría ser.

"Pero..." suspiró, dejando ir la mano femenina, "si pronto habrás de vivir con los Hiragizawa, hay algo que debes saber" dijo con una seriedad que parecía sepulcral.

Takako asintió, correspondiendo a aquella seriedad con una propia "Te escucho".

-------------------------------

Nuevamente pulsó el botón del control remoto con una remarcada pesadez, apenas poniendo atención a la imagen en el televisor que cambiaba por enésima vez. Podría apostar a que le había dado vuelta a la programación completa en por lo menos 5 ocasiones. Normalmente se quejaría de que no había nada bueno en la caja idiotizante, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera se había molestado en fijarse si alguna cosa era capaz de llamar su atención. Simplemente su dedo seguía haciendo clic, clic, en el mando a distancia como por voluntad propia y, en vista de nada mejor qué hacer, él se lo permitía.

Le hervía la sangre.

Hacía ya 45 minutos que había llegado a casa y, tras echar una rápida ojeada a la alacena y el refrigerador, había descubierto que no tenía hambre en absoluto. Ya había recorrido la extensión de su nada pequeño apartamento en un sinnúmero de ocasiones, caminando como león enjaulado en su propio hogar.

Le hervía la sangre.

Había intentado tomar un libro, pero no podía concentrarse, no conseguía hacer que su mente trabajara coherentemente. Se había acercado al piano y descubierto la elegante tapa de madera fina que resguardaba las teclas de marfil, pero lo único que había conseguido fue hacer gritar al instrumento como si pidiera ayuda por la tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo con sus movimientos bruscos e impetuosos.

Le hervía la sangre.

Finalmente se había echado sobre el sofá, frente al condenado aparato que no le prometía mejores resultados y, sin embargo, lo encendió, comenzando el frenético ritual de cambiar de canal cada .25 segundos.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella joven de ternura casi infantil que en ocasiones era capaz de mostrar una fortaleza colosal con aquella dulce sonrisa... aunque estuviera deshecha por dentro.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes! (ya pues, dinos Touya... ¿Qué demonios te tiene tan enojado! Solamente le estás haciendo de emoción).

Pero un sonido en el exterior lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sido: la campanilla del elevador.

Se levantó inmediatamente, caminando tropezadamente hacia la puerta de salida, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la urgencia que mostraba para llegar a ésta, y cuando lo hizo, giró la perilla y la abrió rápidamente, saliendo al pasillo aún en sus cómodas pantuflas y suéter de lana, que era lo único que se había cambiado al llegar a casa en lugar de sus zapatos lustrosos y cálido abrigo.

"Tomoyo-san" No le fue necesario levantar la voz para que lo oyera, pero sí pudo percibir algo de rudeza en la forma como pronunciaba aquel nombre. La vio dar un brinco hacia atrás, sobresaltada, y luego girarse hacia él con la extrañeza dibujada en todo su hermoso rostro.

O

Suspiró al encontrarse finalmente ante su puerta. Ya era de madrugada y por la mañana tendría escuela, aunque al ser sábado entraba un poco más tarde y sólo tenía que ir 3 horas. Según palabras del propio Fujitaka Kinomoto y lo que ella misma había visto, todo había salido espléndidamente durante la inauguración, aunque había platicado con mucha gente esa noche y se sentía bastante cansada. Casi en un estado de sopor sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

"Tomoyo-san" Oír su nombre en una forma tan brusca a esas horas era lo último que esperaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su interior por el susto, y ella misma saltó por la misma razón, llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar calmar el martillar de su órgano vital contra su pecho.

Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con su vecino. A juzgar por el tono en su voz y la forma en que sus músculos morenos se tensaban, no era difícil deducir que el hombre estaba molesto. ¿Acaso sería con ella¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, intentando descifrar qué era lo que ocurría.

Touya la miró por un segundo y aspiró profundamente antes de pronunciar palabra. "¿Tienes unos minutos?".

A Tomoyo le pareció notar que hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablarle de la manera más calmada posible, aunque no lo lograba del todo. Estaba cansada, en verdad, y enfrentarse con un Touya molesto era lo último que necesitaba, sin embargo decidió que, fuera lo que fuera, lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Aún frunciendo el ceño por lo inusual e inesperado de la situación, asintió en silencio y caminó al apartamento vecino al suyo, donde el trigueño se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada y, tras hacer lo mismo que ella, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La invitó a la sala, donde ambos se sentaron en muebles oblicuos y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Tomoyo tragó saliva, nerviosa por lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente. Vio cómo los hombros del mayor de los Kinomoto se alzaban y su pecho se hinchaba al aspirar muy, muy profundamente para luego resoplar con notable irritación.

"Esas pinturas... ¿hace cuánto que las hiciste?" Bien, cada vez la situación se volvía más incomprensible ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa y qué tenía que ver con todo... _eso_?

Arqueando una ceja de desconcierto, ella contestó... "Muchas de ellas las hice en los últimos meses, la última la acabé hace dos semanas y media.

Touya asintió como quien analiza un dato recién recibido "¿Por qué sonríes aunque no sea eso lo que realmente quieres hacer?", el hombre era directo, eso lo había dejado claro desde un principio, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba.

La perplejidad se dejó ver en el blanco rostro femenino "¿N-nani?".

"¡Hablo de tus pinturas, Daidouji¿Qué, acaso creíste que éstas no reflejarían lo que realmente has estado pensando todo este tiempo, mientras paseas con Sakura y le sonríes amablemente fingiendo que eres feliz?" El moreno finalmente había levantado la voz, exasperado, y ahora la miraba con los ojos encendidos... unos ojos que atravesaban la piel cual filosas espadas.

Pero aún así a Tomoyo le costó trabajo descifrar qué había sido lo que más le había dolido de eso: la manera en que le había hablado y la aspereza de sus palabras; la mirada mordaz que le dirigía;... o el hecho de que le llamara por su apellido como hacía al principio, cuando no cesaba de recordarle lo despreciable que era ni de marcar la distancia que debía haber entre ellos.

"T-Touya-san..." Tartamudeó, aún aturdida por la sorpresa e incapaz de ocultar la magnitud de lo que había causado aquel golpe en su persona "Y-yo..." ¿Qué iba a decirle si ni siquiera era capaz de ponderar la situación que se le presentaba?

"Sakura podrá ser un poco distraída, pero es demasiado evidente lo que hay en... esos cuadros" dijo él, escupiendo las últimas palabras de manera despectiva, cual si hablara de algo que ni siquiera debía ser mencionado "no me sorprendería si se diera cuenta de que algo malo te está pasando... y ella se preocuparía..." lo vio bajar la mirada, como si se sumiera por un momento en sus propios pensamientos, "y mucho... Si eso ocurriera, Daidouji," nuevamente la llamaba así y otro agudo dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, "no te lo perdonaría" farfulló en voz áspera y en un tono tan bajo que sólo ayudó a hacer que realmente sonara a una peligrosa advertencia.

Tomoyo imitó al trigueño y miró al suelo, dolida y aturdida "Yo... no quisiera preocupar a Sakura..."

"Eso espero, ella ya ha tenido suficiente" Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal pesadumbre por parte del hombre que la menuda mujer levantó la vista, sólo para quedar atónita al ver la sombra que se marcaba en las facciones de su interlocutor, cuyo rostro lucía descompuesto por la melancolía.

El varón levantó un poco la cara y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Sí, tenía que decirle; si quería evitar que alguien volviera a hacerle daño a su hermana, tendría que explicar aquello por lo que la castaña había pasado, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto la idea, era la única manera que veía de que la nueva amiga de Sakura comprendiera de una buena vez por todas la gravedad de la situación, y que no permitiría que lastimaran a su hermana... nuevamente.

Tras un largo suspiro, se decidió a hablar, apartando los ojos del par violeta para poder concentrarse en lo que había que decir... algo que se había empeñado en no olvidar, pero que no dejaba de ser duro de recordar.

"Tú no sabes la razón por la que nos mudamos a esta ciudad" La frase no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, aún así, Tomoyo asintió en silencio, prestándole toda su atención.

"Fue hace más de cinco años. Nosotros solíamos vivir en un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda" Cerró los ojos, como si le doliera pensar en el tranquilo paisaje de aquel lugar. La verdad era que aún podía recordar a la perfección el aroma del aire en primavera, cargado del olor a los pétalos de cerezo que se acumulaban a lo largo del camino que solía recorrer en bicicleta al lado de una linda niña de alegres ojos esmeraldas que viajaba en patines de colores. Todos los días un tranquilo paseo hacia la escuela,... memorias que atesoraba con todo su ser.

"Allí, Sakura tenía una amiga, siempre habían estado juntas desde la infancia, y eran inseparables. Ella era la heredera de la familia Shinto, la más rica del pueblo. Era una niña caprichosa... no me agradaba mucho, pero la aceptaba porque su sola presencia hacía feliz a Sakura" Una sonrisa melancólica apareció momentáneamente en los labios masculinos antes de esfumarse por completo

"Pero todo empeoró cuando crecieron y entraron a la adolescencia. Izumi..." Finalmente dijo el nombre de la susodicha, era evidente el esfuerzo que había hecho para poder hacerlo, "Sus padres la consentían demasiado, y poco a poco se fue volviendo una chiquilla egoísta y caprichosa que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Pero, cuando en una ocasión dos de las cosas que más quería le fueron negadas, todo se... complicó" Touya hizo una mueca de aflicción y quedó un momento en pensativo silencio, como si meditara lo que debía decir a continuación... "Primero, su padre no le concedió uno de su más grandes deseos y ella enfureció y escapó de su casa, refugiándose en la nuestra..." sacudió la cabeza como si desaprobara la acción que estaba describiendo, "en nuestra casa" repitió muy por debajo de su aliento.

Tomoyo se estremeció al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre fuerte y orgulloso ahora se mostraba tan... vulnerable. Además de que le estaba contando algo que le pesaba mucho recordar. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? La escena era tan conmovedora como confusa y ella no atinaba a entender a dónde llevaría todo eso.

"Sakura siempre estaba a su lado a partir de entonces, preocupada por ella, pero Izumi parecía no mejorar, siempre la veía nerviosa y algo molesta, hasta que un día me decidí a preguntarle que era lo que le preocupaba, y me dijo..." el moreno titubeó, "que sentía algo por mí... comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido sobre querer estar a mi lado".

Querer estar a su lado. De repente a Tomoyo no le pareció algo tan absurdo como lo decía el varón. Descubrió que, por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía culpar a al muchacha por haberlo intentado.

"Pero yo no podía corresponderle ¡Por Dios, era sólo una niña de 15 años, y yo le llevaba 7, prácticamente la mitad de su vida!... Además era la amiga de mi hermana. No, no era coherente." Continuó él, ajeno a los pensamientos de su vecina, "Era la segunda vez que le negaban algo que deseaba, y ella no se lo tomó nada bien,... y me juró que me arrepentiría de haberla rechazado..." Hundió la cara en ambas manos con indescriptible pesadumbre "En ese momento no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenían sus palabras..." enterró los dedos en sus cabellos con frenesí, "de haberlo sabido, yo..."

Ahora sí el rostro de la joven de blancas facciones dejó ver toda su preocupación por aquel hombre. ¿Se había arrepentido? Algo en su actitud le hizo ver que no hablaba precisamente de que se hubiera enamorado de la infeliz muchacha y ella lo hubiera rechazado, como podría esperarse de una declaración así... No, era algo más.

Touya suspiró y se dejó caer hacia el frente, apoyándose en sus rodillas, derrotado "... un día ella no bajó a cenar y Sakura le llevó la comida al subir a su recámara, no me agradaba que hiciera eso, era como si mi imouto fuera sólo una más de sus sirvientas,... pero entonces escuchamos un grito de Sakura y corrimos a su cuarto" Nuevamente Touya sentía cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al rememorar aquella escena y cerró los ojos, golpeado por aquella sensación, viendo desfilar en la penumbra de su mente aquella sucesión de imágenes que por tanto tiempo lo habían perseguido cuando caía el sol.

**Flash Back**

No recordaba haber siquiera subido las escaleras por lo rápido que había hecho tal acción. Llegó hasta la puerta entreabierta de su hermana y la empujó sin siquiera molestarse en avisar, su corazón latía desbocado al momento de entrar a la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por su padre. ¿Le había pasado algo a su imouto? Aquel grito desgarrador que segundos antes había inundado la casa no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse. Entonces sintió cómo el alma se le caía al suelo al ver a la niña de sus ojos sentada sobre la alfombra, pegada a la puerta del armario, temblando con furia de pies a cabeza y con el rostro desencajado por el horror. Tenía la boca abierta, en un grito silencioso, y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrían con pánico, bajo una densa capa cristalina, fijándose, aterrorizados, en algo frente a ellos.

Con la angustia carcomiéndole las entrañas, él dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en que se clavaba la de la transformada castaña, y se estremeció al descubrir, sobre un charco que teñía de carmesí las suaves fibras de la alfombra, el cuerpo inerte de una adolescente de cabellos negros como el ébano. Se abalanzó hacia ella, colocándose a su lado y llevando una mano al cuello en busca de algún signo vital. No encontró nada.

"I-Izumi" La voz entrecortada de la chica a sus espaldas le hizo pedazos el corazón.

"Sácala de aquí, otoo-san" pidió Touya, sintiendo que él mismo entraba en un estado de _shock_. Debía estar soñando, seguramente ése no era más que un espantoso sueño.

Sus ojos se movieron inconscientemente hacia la cama, que se encontraba no más allá de tres pasos de su posición, y un papel blanco sobre ella llamó su atención, haciéndolo parpadear antes de levantarse a tomarlo.

Miró la hoja en sus manos, reconocía esa letra de trazos finos pero algo arrastrados. Las últimas palabras de aquella joven cuyo cuerpo inanimado ahora estaba tendido a un costado suyo, de cuyas muñecas desgarradas con atroz ferocidad aún brotaba un poco de sangre.

Leyéndola, le pareció que no era muy diferente de cómo había imaginado que podría ser una nota suicida: una declaración de cuán tortuosa le parecía la vida, de cómo nadie la entendía, cómo sus seres queridos la rechazaban y habían dejado sola --no decía nombres, pero algo le decía que él tenía que ver con ese punto--, y una despedida de un mundo que no le ofrecía más que una vida cruel.

"Otoo-san... ¿por... por qué...?" Nuevamente aquella voz quebrada llegaba hasta sus oídos desde el pasillo, torturándolo. "¿Es mi culpa?... ¿Hice... algo... malo?" Sus ojos se abrieron con temor e incredulidad ¡No podía creer que su alegre hermana estuviera diciendo algo así!.

-_¡Sakura...!-_ Y, con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón encogido, se apresuró a la puerta, detrás de la cual se escuchaban ya unos agudos pero apagados sollozos.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

Tomoyo tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sakura hubiera tenido que ver el cuerpo de su mejor amiga muerta, en su propio cuarto.

"Después de eso, la familia de la chica no podía aceptar que su heredera hubiera sido capaz de quitarse la vida, tenía un futuro por delante..." Touya continuaba hablando pausadamente "Así que lo más inteligente que se les ocurrió hacer fue buscar un chivo expiatorio... ¿Y quién mejor para echarle la culpa que la última persona que había estado con ella en vida?" Apretó los puños con ira, "como si no fuera suficiente con que ella misma se culpara, la acusaron de haberle metido 'ideas' en la cabeza".

A cada nueva palabra, la perplejidad de la mujer había ido en aumento. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz siquiera de pensar algo así sobre su inocente amiga?

"Después, todo el pueblo se les unió. No podían llevarle la contra a aquel que daba empleo a la mitad de la población de Tomoeda" Dijo amargamente al pensar en la logística del asunto: "después de todo, qué importaba lastimar el alma de una frágil e insignificante chiquilla sin a cambio de eso podrían tener al patrón de su lado?" ahora sus nudillos se tornaban límpidos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños, realmente le ponía furioso el pensar en aquellos que no lo habían pensado dos veces antes de volver la vida de la esmeralda un verdadero infierno.

-_Lo justo es ago tan relativo... siempre depende del punto de vista de las personas-_ pensó Tomoyo con pesar, sintiendo cómo las emociones del hombre penetraban por sus ojos y se reflejaban en su propio ser.

"No pudimos detenerlos y, aunque amábamos ese pueblo, ni papá ni yo consentiríamos que Sakura siguiera sufriendo de esa manera por culpa del egoísmo de la gente, así que nos mudamos, pero, como era de esperarse, mi _imouto_ no volvió a ser la misma; había dejado de sonreír, se volvió introvertida y esquiva, incluso llegó a tenerle miedo a cualquiera que se acercara a ella y tenía la autoestima por los suelos. Sólo con el paso de los años, y la ayuda de Yuki, que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, Yue, que solía brindarle un buen consejo cuando lo necesitaba y... ese gaki; sólo así regresó su ánimo y buen humor" una sonrisa nostálgica surcó el rostro de Touya y, tras un suspiro, elevó la mirada, clavando sus penetrantes cacaos en ella "Y entonces llegaste tú".

La joven parpadeó, sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería... o no queriendo hacerlo, pues la respuesta asomaba en un rincón de su mente "¿Y-yo?".

Él asintió con pesadez. "Eres la primer 'amiga' a la que Sakura llama como tal en años y, sin embargo, tú también le escondes un mar de cosas que ella no debe saber... cosas que le harían recordar el pasado. Has logrado engañarla con tu linda sonrisa por mucho tiempo... nos has engañado a todos –_incluso a mí, que ya sabía lo que te pasaba... ¿cómo pude pensar que te habías recuperado?-_, tal y como 'ella' hacía".

La mujer de larga cabellera violeta se puso límpida con el comentario, sintiendo cómo éste atravesaba su pecho y lo fragmentaba golpe tras golpe. Le habían dolido de verdad las palabras que había escogido el hombre, -_¿Engañarlos... como 'ella' lo hacía?-_, ya no podía seguir negando lo que se había estado figurando desde hacía varios minutos: Él la estaba comparando con aquella chica que se hacía llamar amiga de Sakura y le destrozó la vida.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo en su defensa, pero entonces se descubrió sin palabras. ¿Qué tenía que decir? La duda la embargó, desnudándola ante sí misma y dejándola inerme ante lo que fuera ¿Y si él tenía razón? Podía verlo, lo único que intentaba el moreno era proteger a su hermana de un nuevo sufrimiento. ¿Acaso ella no haría lo mismo por un ser querido? Sí, y no podía culparlo en absoluto; después de todo, ya había intentado acabar con su vida en una ocasión y, a pesar de que no pensaba volver a hacerlo y se lo había prometido ¿quién le aseguraría al varón que así sería, que ella era una persona confiable? Definitivamente era algo que no podía dejar a la suerte, pues si lo volvía a intentar, quien más pagaría por su estupidez sería la alegre castaña.

Pero, aunque no lo hiciera, Sakura notaría el dolor que había plasmado en cada una de sus obras y se preocuparía por ella, preguntándole si le pasaba algo malo. ¿Qué haría entonces¿Le diría la verdad o le seguiría mintiendo a la mujer que la consideraba su única amiga? Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena en absoluto.

Sólo una cosa podía pensar a su favor, -_Siempre que le sonreía a Sakura, lo hacía de corazón... no podía sentirme mal con ella a mi lado-._

Pero aquel hombre tenía razón: sólo había llegado a sus vidas para complicárselas más... y eso no era lo que había prometido frente a la tumba de su madre.

"Yo... le prometí que no volvería a lastimar a la gente... que sería una buena persona..." Habló para sí con la mirada perdida en un espacio inexistente y la voz baja, pero Touya alcanzó a escucharla "pero sólo he empeorado las cosas". A veces, la mejor manera de evitar lastimar a alguien era saber en qué momento retirarse... ¿quién se lo había dicho?... "¿Qué clase de persona haría eso sino una desconsiderada y egoísta... una terrible persona?"... y ese momento había llegado para ella, –_gomen nasai, okaa-san-,_ ahí estaba, nuevamente disculpándose ante la memoria de su madre. "¿Cuántas veces te he fallado ya?" se dijo con amargura... era tan patética incluso para sus propios ojos.

Creyó que ella replicaría, esperaba el momento en que lo hiciera, que le dijera indignada que había cometido un grave error y que de nueva cuenta la estaba juzgando mal. Esperaba que lo desmintiera, que le dijera que no era cierto, que ella no representaba ninguna amenaza para Sakura. Esperaba muchas cosas,... pero no eso. Ver su rostro desencajado y escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas apenas en un susurro mientras sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía, todo eso era lo último que habría querido de ella. Pero eso era justamente lo que había recibido y prácticamente sintió que el alma le caía al suelo al oír ese pequeño y perturbador soliloquio.

¿La había escuchado llamarse a sí misma desconsiderada y egoísta? Y esa mirada, sentía que ya la había visto en otra ocasión. Tardó sólo un par de segundos en conectarla con otro recuerdo de su mente; sí, ya la había visto antes...

Aquella vez que la había dejado a las puertas de su casa de campo. La mirada de una chiquilla perdida en su propia oscuridad, la misma que le había hecho estremecer a pesar de no conocerla en absoluto.

La estaba perdiendo.

De repente sintió que no habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día. En sólo unos minutos se había ido a la basura la confianza que uno comenzaba a tener en el otro. Hacía sólo una semana había considerado que ella también podría llegar a ser su amiga... SU amiga. Y había derribado todas sus defensas con alevosía cual si se tratara de su peor enemigo.

¿Entonces qué había hecho?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un sonido mecánico lo interrumpió. ¿Quién demonios podía hablarle a esas horas? Sólo había dos opciones: un problema serio en el trabajo, o una urgencia familiar. Miró por un segundo a su vecina, más límpida que de costumbre, y la culpa golpeó su pecho. "Ahora vuelvo" Fue lo único que se atrevió a articular antes de salir de la estancia, hacia el estudio.

Tomoyo escuchó los pasos de su vecino alejarse y pronto la sala quedó en solitario silencio.

-_Yo... no es mi intención hacerle mal a Sakura-._

-_¿Pero cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás seguir ocultándole cómo eres en realidad: la basura de persona que eres?-_ Quizás no era tan solitario, ahí estaba su conciencia hablándole.

-_No lo sé, y no quiero ocultarle algo así-_.

-_Pero tampoco puedes decírselo-_ Qué razón tenía aquella voz.

-_Iie-_.

-_Pero la verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano. ¿Qué crees que hará Sakura cuando descubra que, en el fondo, eres igual de débil y cobarde que esa chica que tanto daño le hizo?-_ Qué manera tan especial tenía de castigarla... comparándola con esa muchacha, igual que había hecho Touya hacía unos minutos -_¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? Es evidente que él no te permitirá acercarte más a ella, y con justa razón-._

"_A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar cuando ha llegado el momento de retirarse"_ El sabio consejo que su madre le había dado alguna vez reverberó en su cabeza.

-_¿Lo harás?-_ Fue la pregunta de su conciencia.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se levantó. Ya le había faltado a su madre en su promesa y defraudado al hombre que, a pesar de su renuencia inicial, le había dado fuerzas para continuar adelante... quizás el moreno no había errado del todo en la impresión inicial que había tenido sobre ella... –_Sí, lo haré-_ y, con sumo sigilo, se encaminó a la puerta, echando una última mirada hacia el pasillo para ver la puerta del estudio entreabierta, y salió.

O

Touya colgó frustrado el recibidor y salió de la habitación en que estaba, caminando mientras lanzaba juramentos mentalmente al borracho que, en su ebriedad, había marcado un número equivocado desde una caseta telefónica... llamándole además 'tomodachi' descaradamente en un sinnúmero de ocasiones ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar en esa tercera opción? Era algo más que probable en un viernes por la noche... bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero debió haber pensado antes en algo. ¡Qué hábil era el destino para encontrar alguna forma de interrumpirlo cuando se encontraba en medio de algo importante!

Entró a la sala y viró para encarar al sofá donde estaba la amatista... o donde debía estar. Parpadeó, confundido, al notar la ausencia de su vecina, y nuevamente su cerebro registró una maldición.

-_Se ha ido-_ Y, por alguna razón, sentía que esas palabras no abarcaban solamente el plano físico.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de su apartamento se cerraba con un rápido y no muy sutil movimiento, dejando la estancia en total silencio y oscuridad.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Pensaba de pie ante la puerta vecina a la suya. ¿Qué le diría?

-_Creo que esta vez ocuparás más que un 'lo siento'-_ Por enésima vez en el día, la voz de su conciencia tenía razón –_La dulzura no es tu fuerte pero, por su reacción, le has hecho ver que tenías razón, la has convencido de que ella no puede ser en absoluto una buena influencia para Sakura. Eso es lo que querías desde el principio ¿O me equivoco?-._

El moreno tragó saliva. Sí, ésa había sido su intención desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez con su hermana. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable?

-_Porque ella no se lo merecía... y lo sabes-_ Le contestó su parte racional.

Culpa, terrible culpa. Oh, adorado sentimiento que tortura y purifica al ser humano; ahora reventaba en mil pedazos el interior del aparentemente estoico hombre.

Pero primero había algo que debía hacer.

Touya aspiró profundamente y, dando la media vuelta, se apresuró al elevador sin siquiera haber rozado el botón del timbre de aquel apartamento.

-_Sólo espero que aún esté despierto-_ y, con este pensamiento, llegó al ascensor sólo para ver un papelito pegado allí hacía no más de cinco minutos... por tercera ocasión en un lapso récord para él, maldijo en silencio.

------------------------------

No tenía clara idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, tendida e inmóvil sobre el sofá de su propia sala, mirando a un punto sobre ella, más allá del techo, más allá del mismo espacio. En esos momentos lo último que le importaba era la hora tardía y el hecho de que al día siguiente --o ese mismo día, según decía el reloj-- tenía que asistir a la universidad. Seguramente no ofrecería un aspecto muy presentable cuando el sol se hubiera alzado en el horizonte: tendría grandes ojeras, la piel más pálida que de costumbre, y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, como ya los sentía en ese momento por el largo rato que había pasado hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero el cómo pudiera verse tampoco le importaba en absoluto.

Ahora lo único que trataba de pensar era en cómo diría a Sakura que tenía que alejarse de ella. Qué dilema. Además, no sólo tendría que hacer eso, también le vendría bien un cambio de casa si realmente tenía que empezar de cero.

-_¿Huyendo nuevamente? Ya deberías saber que tus problemas no cesarán con moverte de lugar-_ Tomoyo suspiró. Sí, esa voz, a pesar de estar en su propia cabeza, era mucho más sabia y racional que ella.

"Pero de otra forma no podré empezar de nuevo... no si los veo todos los días" Se respondió en voz alta, admitiendo que también le lastimaba profundamente el haber perdido la confianza de su vecino, que la había alentado mucho últimamente. Se levantó del mueble y caminó hacia el pasillo para ir a su recámara. Al menos debía cambiarse, desmaquillarse y deshacerse el peinado, aunque tras largos momentos de revolverse desesperadamente en aquel mueble en busca de algún pensamiento coherente y alentador en su cabeza, ya nada debía lucir como antes: su vestido estaba arrugado, el chongo en su cabeza no lucía mejor que un nido de pájaros, y el maquillaje se había corrido espléndidamente en su rostro, arrastrado por las lágrimas.

Pero, a medio camino hacia su cuarto, un sonido extrañamente familiar retumbó en su mente aturdida. Después de algunas repeticiones finalmente logró llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba del timbre de su casa. Así que, girándose, volvió sobre sus pasos, arrastrando los pies como una autómata hasta la puerta. Si alguien tocaba a esa hora de la madrugada y con tal insistencia, era evidente que no se creería el cuento de que estaba dormida... o que su intención era despertarla, así que no se marcharía hasta que no le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Pero, al abrir la puerta, su aturdimiento se esfumó como por obra divina.

"Ah... Touya-san..." murmuró con un desgane tan grande como su sorpresa. ¿No había sido ya suficiente?.

El hombre se veía cansado, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia. Jadeaba profundamente y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Su mirada había cambiado radicalmente de la que tenía hace rato; se veía decidida.

"Sabía que daban mantenimiento a los ascensores cada mes (ignoro en realidad la frecuencia con que suelen hacerlo, así que habrán de disculparme), pero nunca me había tocado verlo. Ahora sé porqué... lo hacen a las 2 de la mañana..." se explicó él, "de repente los quiero usar y descubro que están indispuestos. Verás, no se me da mucho el correr escaleras abajo,... peor aún, arriba... siete pisos" bromeó, jadeante, emitiendo una débil sonrisa, pero ella adivinó que sólo lo hacía para restarle un poco de tensión al ambiente. A pesar de ello, la actitud del trigueño no dejaba de ser seria, indicándole que definitivamente estaba ahí por algo más importante que el reporte del estado de los elevadores, algo que además debía ser impostergable.

Después de su fallido intento, él la analizó por un momento. No le llevó más de un segundo descubrir que había llorado: el estado de sus ojos y la forma como se corría el delineador por debajo de éstos le indicaba que así era. La vista le oprimió el corazón y nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa afloró en su persona. Decidió ir al grano, algo que normalmente no le costaba trabajo hacer... pero esta vez se demostraba a sí mismo que siempre había la excepción a la regla.

"Creo que has olvidado algo" Lo que dijo el apuesto varón le hizo parpadear. ¿A qué se refería? No había dejado nada en su casa, y le había dicho todo lo que pensaba... aunque quizás él aún tenía algo que decir y estaba ahí para hacerlo. Pero lo que hizo el moreno fue dar un paso hacia atrás y agacharse para tomar con sumo cuidado algo que había dejado en el piso, recargado contra la pared. Era un paquete rectangular y tamaño relativamente grande. Por la forma supuso de lo que se podría tratar, mas le pareció algo inverosímil. Él se irguió y puso el paquete en sus manos. "Es tuyo, ábrelo" Le dijo en voz baja, al parecer ya se recuperaba de la carrera.

Ella tomó el objeto y retrocedió para colocarlo en una mesita del recibidor mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Rasgó la envoltura y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "¿Co-cómo lo...?" Le pareció imposible poder continuar, un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar al momento, quebrándole la voz.

"¿Cómo lo conseguí?" Terminó el trigueño por ella, "Tuve que pelear por él con uno de los excéntricos clientes de _chichi_" dijo, como si no tuviera importancia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula "Pe-pero... las obras no deben..." intentó argumentar, pero se encontraba aturdida.

"Sí, claro, no son entregadas a sus dueños sino hasta después de la exposición" El hombre se encogió de hombros, pero después su expresión se tornó más seria "Pero no sirve de nada que esté ahí a la vista de todos si la persona que más necesita de ella no la puede tener." Luego, al observar que ella tragaba saliva, arqueó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa, intentando aligerar el momento "Prácticamente saqué a papá de la cama para que me permitiera ir al museo a extraer la pieza, así que más te vale que te guste, porque no hay devoluciones".

Otra gota salina delineó las delicadas facciones femeninas, y ella sólo alcanzó a decir lo que su voz quebrada le permitía: "¿Por qué... por qué lo hiciste?", a pesar de sus lágrimas, un brillo especial fulguraba en sus ojos, que aún contemplaban el objeto ante ella, y sus labios temblorosos se arqueaban en una sonrisa trémula y cargada de sentimiento.

"Una mala persona, desconsiderada y egoísta no sería capaz de hacer algo así" Habló Touya, acercándose un poco para finalmente ver de reojo lo que había sobre la mesa, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano: una bella pintura en la que se podía apreciar a un majestuoso león alado y una encantadora mujer de cortos cabellos avellanados que los miraba a través de unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

Tomoyo se giró hacia él. ¿Qué había dicho?

"¿Cuándo la pintaste?" Preguntó él con voz serena, intentando darle a esta conversación la ecuanimidad que le había faltado a la anterior.

"Tres meses antes de que ella muriera... fue el último que hice mientras _haha_ seguía con vida" Contestó ella con la cabeza gacha, él asintió.

"No debí haberte comparado con ella" soltó él de repente, "lo único que hice fue juzgarte por algo sin sentido, por mis propios temores. No tengo derecho a pedirte que no te sientas mal por la muerte de tu madre... por todo lo que te ha pasado, aunque tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Además, si no sintieras de la manera en que lo haces, entonces dudaría que tus sentimientos fueran tan nobles".

La chica lo observó, atónita ¿En qué momento ese hombre había cambiado totalmente de parecer?

"Demo..."

"En mi afán de cuidar de Sakura, de no dejar que nada malo le sucediera, no me di cuenta de que eso no me da derecho a lastimar a los demás, pues cada quien tiene sus propios problemas." Contempló por un momento el rostro de la mujer y sintió como si algo dentro de él se suavizara "Tomoyo-san, no sé qué promesa le hayas hecho a tu madre, pero creo que no le has fallado, porque tú... no eres una mala persona. Además, has salido adelante prácticamente sola, cosa que yo mismo no hubiera logrado".

"No, ustedes me han ayudado mucho, yo no he hecho nada más que quejarme, incluso ya lo viste... has visto cómo casi me quito la vida... soy una cobarde".

Touya frunció el ceño, como si desaprobara lo que ella acababa de decir, y tomó su barbilla entre sus manos, levantándola para obligarla a mirarlo "No es cierto, porque si tú no quisieras, no importara lo que nosotros hiciéramos, no serviría de nada –_Como ocurrió con ella-_. Además, has hecho todo menos quejarte, en realidad ése es el problema... te lo has guardado todo, y das lo mejor de ti a los demás para que no se preocupen, has demostrado que eres fuerte... pero a qué precio" un brillo melancólico apareció en sus ojos cacaos mientras inevitablemente recordaba la ocasión en que la había visto cantando tan sobrecogedoramente en su piso, con aquella tristeza demoledora... a solas. "Si sigues así nunca podrás liberarte de tus propias cadenas. Creo que algún día llega el momento en el que debemos aceptar la ayuda de alguien más, eso me lo enseñó Yukito una vez" y, al decir lo último, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro moreno de su vecino.

Tomoyo tragó saliva inconscientemente. El varón ante ella realmente se transformaba cuando le llegaba la hora de disculparse con alguien o enmendar algún error; ahora le mostraba cuán gentil podía ser, y ésta resultó ser una faceta de Touya Kinomoto que le agradaba.

Mientras tanto, Touya continuaba con la mirada fija en aquel precioso y desconcertante par de amatistas, cautivado por el brillo que parecía comenzar a volver a ellos. Dios santo, por un momento había pensado que nunca volvería a ver ese cálido fulgor, y menos aún su sonrisa. Su sonrisa, ya la había visto una, dos, tres, incontables ocasiones; ya se había acostumbrado a ella, y el no volver a verla, o siquiera pensarlo era algo que le quemaba las entrañas... –_no puedo permitirlo, simplemente no dejaré que eso pase-._

"Realmente eres una mujer fuerte, y ya no la misma niña derrotada que encontré en las montañas mirando a un barranco" y, mientras decía estas palabras, secaba con el pulgar el rastro cristalino que las lágrimas habían dejado en la tersa mejilla femenina "Alguien que cumple con sus promesas... y amenazas". Al ver que ella arqueaba una ceja inquisitiva y abría la boca para protestar, se explicó... "¿Ya lo olvidaste? Una vez me dijiste que me demostrarías que estaba equivocado sobre cuán buena o perjudicial podía ser tu amistad con Sakura... y aquí me tienes, admitiendo no sólo que estaba equivocado respecto a ésa, sino a muchas otras cosas sobre ti".

"A-arigatou..." por fin pudo pronunciar alguna palabra, pero el nudo aún continuaba aprensando sus cuerdas vocales.

"El decir la verdad no es algo que se deba agradecer" le confió él, "y, sobre Sakura, no te preocupes, creo que ella ha superado sus propios demonios mejor que yo mismo; sin embargo, si no es así, he encontrado a la persona indicada para ayudarle con eso" y, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Tomoyo, agregó con voz baja y suave "'Un corazón herido es la mejor cura para otro corazón herido', es lo que solía decir otoo-san".

-_Un corazón herido es la mejor cura para otro corazón herido-_ La frase reverberó como mil ecos en las cabezas de ambos, de una manera casi tan física que pareció que las sienes les martilleaban.

"Entonces¿en verdad no crees que yo pueda ser mala influencia para Sakura?" Preguntó ella, aún sin dar crédito a lo que veía y oía, pero recuperando el habla.

"Mala influencia... creo que eres todo lo contrario. Sólo déjame encontrar una manera de que no tengas que seguirle mintiendo a Sakura... pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio de eso".

Tomoyo asintió con firmeza "Está bien, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer".

"No volverás a poner esa pintura a la venta, no quiero que olvides quien eres; tampoco dejarás de sonreír, o llorar cuando así lo sientas... y decirme cuando algo malo te pase; si hay algo que no puedas decirle a Sakura, puedes decírmelo a mí si quieres, no soy el mejor de los consejeros, pero creo que he aprendido algo de Yuki, Yue y otoo-san en los últimos años".

Tomoyo sonrió "De acuerdo", y el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto creyó ver que el lugar entero se iluminaba por completo con aquella sonrisa tan especial. No hacía una semana que había envidiado al _inglés ése_ por haber recibido de ella una similar, y ahora ésta iba dirigida para él... sólo para él. Sin pensarlo, la curvatura de sus labios se hizo más pronunciada, delatando su regocijo.

"Así está mejor. Tu sonrisa le gusta mucho al kaijuu... y a mí" Habló sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo, no le era posible teniendo ante sí esa sonrisa que sólo podía calificar de maravillosa. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No importaba, porque aún le quedaba otra cosa por hacer, algo que había ocupado sus pensamientos en más ocasiones de las que quisiera admitir a lo largo de los últimos días.

Así, sin previo aviso, rodeó el delicado cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos y lo estrechó con ternura inverosímil, sintiendo contra su pecho un golpeteo cada vez más constante que no supo definir si era el latido de su corazón desbocado o el de la menuda mujer. Recargó su barbilla en el oscuro cabello violeta y sintió la suavidad de seda contra su cara al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma a lavanda, llenándose los pulmones con él.

La sorpresa de Tomoyo no pudo ser mayor al percibir como el alto varón la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su musculoso cuerpo. Tomoyo se quedó sin habla, escuchando retumbar contra su oído el acelerado latir de Touya. Se llevó una mano al pecho y comprobó que el suyo no era menos rápido, casi podía imaginarse a su órgano vital saliendo disparado de su caja torácica. Él... su vecino,... el hermano de Sakura; nunca la había abrazado. A pesar de que la confianza entre ellos había ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo, el moreno siempre había procurado mantener una distancia prudente.

Pronto se descubrió correspondiendo a aquel abrazo, rodeando al hombre por la cintura, sintiendo su fuerte espalda contra sus manos. Cuando por fin logró respirar, tras el primer shock, una fragancia embriagante entró a sus pulmones, haciéndole flaquear las piernas. Esa loción de su vecino ya la había olido antes y en varias ocasiones cuando estaba con él, pero el efecto, en lugar de disminuir conforme se acostumbraba a él, parecía aumentar en ella. Pronto su mente le fue arrebatada y su cuerpo pareció debilitarse aún más. Y, cuando creía que no podía sentirse más vulnerable, las manos grandes que le rodeaban la espalda pasaron a su cintura, deslizándose por debajo de la tela del abrigo que la cubría y acariciando con su calor humano su piel ahora inerme, que se erizó al contacto.

Touya ya no sabía lo que pasaba. De repente sus manos parecían haberse liberado del yugo de su mente y tomado conciencia propia. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo hacia la espalda femenina, como buscando algo, y supo que lo habían encontrado cuando sintió la piel de la chica, desnuda por la espalda debido al escote de su vestido. También sintió esa misma piel estremecerse bajo sus palmas.

Tomoyo sintió sacudirse por una oleada de escalofríos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, sobretodo en la espalda, en donde ahora se encontraban las manos del trigueño. Se obligó a suprimir una exclamación y a mantener la cabeza en su lugar, cosa que le resultaba más difícil a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus sentidos se encendieron, era una sensación tan magnífica... como peligrosa.

El mayor de los Kinomoto separó su cabeza de la de ella y miró hacia abajo, esperando hasta el momento en que ella elevó la vista, llevada por la curiosidad para ver qué pasaba. Realmente aquellos ojos violetas tenían un brillo único, y ahora los tenía más cerca que nunca, embriagándolo, desconcertándolo, atrayéndolo... llamándolo.

Lentamente, vio cómo éstos se acercaban, y tardó unos instantes en notar que era él quien se estaba inclinando hacia aquel rostro de mármol. No podía apartar la vista del par de amatistas mientras se aproximaba. Luego, a sólo un par de centímetros, éstas se encerraron bajo la delgada capa de sus párpados. Entonces su mirada bajó a los labios rosados, entreabiertos, expectantes.

Pronto su propio aliento le fue devuelto, rebotando sobre la piel de Tomoyo. Sus manos se volvieron a mover en la espalda de la joven, enviando señales de electricidad por todo su ser, y apretándola más contra sí. Su cuerpo entero se tensaba conforme sentía la calidez de los labios rosados contra los suyos, un tacto invisible entre ellos.

Sólo un roce... eso era lo único que quería.

Sólo un beso... Cerró los ojos, encendiéndose por dentro con sólo imaginar sus labios contra la suavidad de los de Tomoyo.

Sólo hacerle el amor allí mismo, toda la noche... Su corazón ya no podía ir más rápido, y un calor en su entrepierna comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más evidente.

-_¿Y Nakuru? No le puedes hacer esto a tu novia, ni a Tomoyo... ¿o estás pensando en jugar con ella?-_ Estúpida conciencia traicionera ¿por qué se burlaba de él en esos momentos en lugar de detenerlo antes de meterse en esa situación? Prácticamente ya no tenía control de sí mismo. Juraría que, en el momento en que tocara la carnosidad de aquella jugosa boca de fresa, su voluntad desaparecería por completo.

-_Entonces retírate antes de que eso ocurra-_ Fue el sabio consejo que recibió.

Tomoyo sentía el aliento contra su rostro, quemándole la piel, erizándosela por completo. Con los ojos cerrados, ya no podía ver esos labios, pero por la cercanía de éstos podía sentir su calor contra los suyos perfectamente. Era una sensación sobrecogedora, abrumadora en su totalidad. Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se sentía terriblemente aturdida, pero entonces, cuando creyó que finalmente la boca del moreno cubriría la suya, sintió al hombre tensarse y abrió los ojos con temor. –_No...-_ imploró silenciosamente.

"Gomen-ne, Tomoyo-san" Habló el varón con la voz enronquecida por el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban, y un tono que no podía definirse como otra cosa sino dolido. Era evidente el esfuerzo que le costaba separarse de ella, cosa que hizo con cautela "Tienes que descansar, hoy fue un día muy pesado para ti y mañana tienes escuela, perdóname si te he importunado" y, sin esperar a que la mujer recuperara el aliento y la palabra, se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla "Oyasumi nasai". Dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola para salir por ella, pero al hacer esto se detuvo y se volvió un momento hacia la joven, quien aún tenía ambas amatistas más que abiertas por la perplejidad. "Tomoyo-san..." tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hablar más normalmente "Cuando lamentes el pasado, por favor recuerda esto: la vida es como la acuarela... no puedes borrar lo que has hecho, sin embargo puedes aprender de ello o aprovecharlo para darle a tu vida un aspecto diferente a lo que habías pensado", sonrió para sí, sabiendo que eso era algo que él tampoco debía olvidar, y, antes de poder arrepentirse, se marchó, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sola, en el silencioso interior de su apartamento, la hija de Sonomi Daidouji se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que le ardía como nunca, dispersando una corriente eléctrica por su piel, atravesando hasta los huesos. "Oyasumi nasai" susurró a la puerta una vez hubo recuperado el habla "y gracias".

¿Por qué había experimentado tanta urgencia por sentir los labios de aquel apuesto hombre cubriendo los suyos ¡Pero si tenía una novia y, además, una a la que le tenía un gran afecto!.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tomoyo?" Se reprendió, recargándose en la pared con pesadez. "No te puedes enamorar de él" cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza –_no, no puedes-_ se repitió mentalmente.

O

O

Cerró la puerta, introduciéndose en su departamento, pero no se atrevió a seguir caminando. Simplemente se dejó caer a un lado, sobre el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué había querido hacer, besar a Tomoyo?

-_Sí-_, admitió para sí, eso era lo que había deseado hacer, y habría sucedido, de no ser por esa maldita conciencia.

-_¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?-_ Y, hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba la susodicha.

-_Bueno, no puedo negar que es hermosa... y sensual ¡Por Dios, soy sólo un hombre!-_ Se sacudió la cabeza con frenesí.

-_Pues siempre lo has sido, y nunca te habías atrevido a serle infiel a una mujer... hasta que ella llegó-_ No era necesario que se lo recordara, eso ya lo sabía.

-_No le he sido infiel a Nakuru-_ se defendió él.

-_Pero deseaste serlo... lo hubieras hecho-_ Su lamentable excusa fue refutada de inmediato.

"Lo sé... lo sé... no sé qué demonios pasó" suspiró, frunciendo el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello chocolate.

-_Lo sabes, sólo te resta admitirlo. ¿Qué sientes por Tomoyo Daidouji?-_ La pregunta en su cabeza lo sacó de foco. ¿Qué sentía por esa chica? Hacía sólo unas horas que se había hecho la misma pregunta sobre Nakuru.

Negó con la cabeza, confundido, "No lo sé".

-_Pero no puedes negar que es algo que nunca antes habías sentido por una mujer-_ Fue la respuesta que recibió. Cierta, nuevamente.

Touya suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado... "Sí,... lo sé".

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, creo que tal y como os lo había mencionado, esto fue un poco más largo de lo normal. Antes que nada... ¡no me maten por cortar ese beso de tal manera! piensen que lo que quería era dar a entender que, en efecto, Touya sí siente remordimiento porque ¡aceptémoslo, Nakuru no se merece que le hagan esto!... aunque también aceptemos que tiene que ocurrir, si no... ¿en qué iría este fic?. Por otro lado, creo que ya entendieron el porqué del título de este capítulo... se los había prometido, cada personaje tiene sus propios problemas, como suele ocurrir en la vida real, y poco a poco iremos viendo cómo éstos afectan sus vidas (y las de los demás).

Ah, querido(a)s lectore(a)s, hay algo importantísimo que debo deciros, y es que serias aclaraciones deben ser hechas por ésta su servidora, y no me perdono el haber cometido tales errores, espero y ustedes puedan hacerlo, pero aquí vamos:

Mi uso de los saludos no ha sido del todo acertado, pues utilizaba el **Ohayo** como buenos días, el **konnichiwa** como un equivalente de hola y **konbanwa** como buenas tardes, y aunque no estoy tan errada, sí tenía mis dudas al respecto y decidí investigar en mis clases, donde me tuvieron que explicar con manzanitas (prácticamente, jeje), así que he aquí como está todo:

**Ohayo**: Sólo se utiliza antes de las 10:30am, y a pesar de que se traduce como "buenos días", lleva consigo intenciones mucho más... ¿gentiles? (algo así como: Buenos días, es un gusto contar con tu presencia este día).  
**Konnichiwa**: Se utiliza a partir de las 10:30am y hasta las 5pm, como verán, en español sería tanto "buenos días" como "buenas tardes", dependiendo la hora.  
**Konbanwa**: de las 5pm en adelante.  
**Oyasumi nasai: **"Que tengas dulces sueños"/ "que descanses".

Ahora, algo más de vocabulario sobre este capítulo:

**Chichi: **papá (cuando el(la) hijo habla de él)  
**Haha**: mamá (cuando el(la) hijo(a) habla de ella)  
**Demo: **pero  
**Ogenki des ka: **¿Cómo estás?  
**Sumimasen: **Disculpa  
**Imouto: **hermana pequeña  
**Tomodachi: **expresión informal para amigo (en Japón, una descortesía total si se trata de alguien que no conoces)

Hay otra cosa que quisiera aclarar, pero respecto a este asunto aún no sé bien qué hacer, y es algo que de seguro ya saben o han de intuir. Resulta que en japonés, no se usan realmente los signos de interrogación, es por eso que existe el elemento "ka", que indica que se trata de una pregunta, aún así, yo he colocado los signos de interrogación para evitar confundirlos... aunque no sea una acción del todo correcta. Supongo que seguiré haciéndolo, pero de antemano me disculpo si a alguno llegara a confundir esto (aunque no he recibido quejas al respecto... mi conciencia me mata!). De igual manera, los nombres en otros idiomas, no se escriben de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos, pues se escriben de acuerdo a como ellos los pronuncian.

Ejemplo: Sumizu (Smith), Piitaa (Peter), Maatin (Martin)... así que la verdad no tengo idea de cómo debería escribir nombres como Harry, etcétera. Debido a esto, seguiré presentando los nombres tal cual se escriben en su lengua natal (no sé por qué los japoneses no lo hacen así, se me hace más sencillo).

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews... ¡Ya alcanzamos los 100! Eso para mí es por demás increíble... nunca había alcanzado esa cifra y por lo tanto estoy muy feliz. En esta ocasión ando escasa de tiempo, así que a algunos les haré llegar mis respuestas vía e-mail, pero por lo pronto agradezco en sobremanera sus comentarios a:_

**_Pantera  
_****_Ishi  
_****_Aiko  
_**_**nena05000**_

_**Yuzu. **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores... un placer poder causarte tal emoción. Y, si te he sorprendido¡Excelente! Es una de mis actividades favoritas, y el hecho de que lo menciones me hace sentir de lujo (espero esto no se me vaya a subir a la cabeza... no, tengo que mantenerla fría para no arruinar esta historia). Gracias por tus buenos deseos y nos seguimos viendo chiao!_

_**Chouri**: jaja, pues gracias por tu review, y por las molestias que te tomaste para leer el capítulo 10, espero que el fic siga valiendo la pena para tales esfuerzos. Kyo sigue siendo un amor... y la cantidad de situaciones que sus ocurrencias pueden ocasionar apenas comienza... ¡tendrás que contarlas! Espero y haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo, más largo que el anterior, y mis buenos deseos a tu pc, que ya se mejore, jojojo... Mata ne!_

_**Nethy: **Gracias, de verdad agradezco tus comentarios. Y.. jiji, creo que, en efecto, Eriol adora jugar con la mente de la gente... por eso yo también lo adoro a él, aunque Yue y Touya se me pongan celosos. No te equivocas, Eriol tendrá mucho qué ver, pero como siempre, de nada les serviría un empujoncito si ellos mismos no estuvieran de acuerdo, jjojojo. Y, si te gustan los capítulos extensos, deseo que éste no haya sido la excepción, y lo mismo ocurra con los demás. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Sobre otros fics de esta pareja, no lo dudes, llegarán, pues es de mis favoritas, jeje, aunque pasará el tiempo antes de que eso ocurra, por lo pronto estoy muy ocupada. Cualquier duda o comentario, ya sabes que hacer... ¡nomás no me mates por no culminar ese tan ansiado beso! Al menos permíteme terminar la historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, jajaja. Mata ne!_


	12. Copos de nieve

**Capítulo 12:**

**Copos de nieve**

El viento frío soplaba desde el norte, agitando los árboles en su mayoría desprovistos de su otrora ostentoso follaje, a excepción de los verdes pinos que se alzaban más allá, hacia los límites del inmenso jardín que, a pesar de la estación invernal, lucía simplemente majestuoso.

Frente a sus ojos que, impregnados de un cálido color miel, reflejaban cristalinamente hasta el más débil rayo de sol que alcanzaba a filtrarse entre las nubes, pasaron fugaces dos menudas siluetas que se internaron en los espesores de la vasta extensión de pasto escrupulosamente cuidado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras del porche para sentarse sobre uno de los escalones, abrazándose instintivamente al sentir el frío del exterior, que le calaría hasta los huesos de no ser por el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima.

No notó la presencia de otra persona sino hasta que ésta se encontraba de pie a su lado. Miró de reojo a los zapatos negros, perfectamente lustrados, y el pantalón marengo. La curvatura de sus labios aumentó, escondida a su propia conciencia.

"Estoy agotado" Confesó el hombre desde su altura "Podría jurar que decorar la casa y poner un simple árbol de navidad nunca fue tan ajetreado como lo ha sido hoy. Aún así, ototoo y Kano-chan parecen tener mucha energía".

Ella rió "Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me había parecido tan cansado en años anteriores, pero ten en cuenta que ellos dos nunca habían estado juntos en una celebración así, están muy contentos y sólo quieren expresarlo... juntos son dinamita".

El varón se sentó a su lado "Contentos... bueno, si eso significa que deban estar hiperactivos y correteando por toda la casa, entonces sí, realmente están rebosantes de alegría" bromeó en tono suave y la joven se echó a reír.

Y es que tenía razón, oh, vaya si tenía razón.

Empezando por la elección del árbol que deberían de adornar, los pequeños los habían hecho recorrer el enorme centro comercial de un extremo a otro y viveros enteros antes de decidirse por uno que llenara sus expectativas. Eriol incluso había llegado a comparar la situación con la de acompañar a una mujer a escoger su vestido de bodas. Después, ya en el interior de la lujosa mansión Hiragizawa, y a pesar de contar con la ayuda de la servidumbre, decorar el lugar se convirtió en una verdadera batalla campal con los críos corriendo de un lado a otro y colocando adornos en los lugares más insospechados, así Takako no pudo evitar arquear una ceja incrédula cuando descubrió una compleja corona en el baño que le impedía tirar de la palanca del inodoro, obligándola a deshacerla a pesar de las protestas que recibió después de su hermana menor que manifestaba haberse esmerado mucho en hacerla, cosa que ella no dudaba.

Todo eso, sin mencionar las esferas que, regadas en el piso por los inocentes pequeños, habían causado más de un accidente entre los pobres sirvientes que acarreaban adornos a diestra y siniestra; o la vez en que, al terminar de decorar el árbol, Kano, tras poner la estrella en la punta había tropezado para caer con todo y la maraña que bajo ella formaban las ramas verdes y los adornos de todos colores que quedaron enredados unos y dispersos otros.

Ya Eriol había tenido que correr un sinnúmero de veces tras Kyo que, en su afán de poner una ramita de muérdago en cada puerta, cargaba una escalera consigo, de la que caía con pasmosa frecuencia, terminando en los brazos de su hermano y con una tierna sonrisa iluminando su rostro infantil.

Por otro lado, Takako también había tenido que cuidar a la menor de las Arima, que insistía en adornar los balcones, por más peligrosa que esta tarea le pareciera a la muchacha de 17 años. Incluso había estado a punto de caer en más de una ocasión, evitando un accidente desastroso la diestra mano de la mujer de cabellos lacios.

Vaya día habían pasado, pero los menores parecían haber acabado de levantarse con todas las energías del mundo. Diría que eran sobrehumanos de no ser porque sabía que la niña compartía su misma sangre. Al recordar todo esto, Takako ya no pudo contenerse y estalló en una carcajada.

Eriol la miró con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Qué maravilloso sonido era aquel que manaba de la garganta de esa chica. Y su rostro dejaba atrás todo rastro de seriedad que a veces poseía, para volverse en un espejo de dulzura, felicidad e inocente ternura.

Hacía sólo una semana que esa jovencita había arribado a su casa al lado de su hermana, pero cada vez se le había más difícil imaginar cómo podría pasar un día sin la hermosa visión que ofrecía su sonrisa o el sonido de su risa.

Lo admitía, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera, él, Eriol Hiragizawa, estaba cayendo rápidamente en la infranqueable red de esa inexperta adolescente.

Pero lo mejor definitivamente era no pensar en eso, esa muchacha requería retomar la estabilidad en su vida, y no que alguien llegara a turbarla. Y estaba seguro de que si intentaba algo sería como lanzar una piedra en un estanque apacible; las ondas se esparcirían una tras otra, cada vez más grandes –_Además...-_ miró a la casa, a sus espaldas... además estaba el hecho de que ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo, lo cual quería decir que ella confiaba en él, y eso lo terminaba de convencer de que no debía hacer nada que la incomodara... o ella pensaría que todo había sido sólo un juego suciamente elaborado para llevarla a la cama.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Llevarla a la cama,... ¿cómo sería eso? Pero se sacudió la idea de la cabeza... no, esa muchacha no era de ese tipo.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y cada uno de sus músculos se tensó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de miel que lo miraba con consternación. Comenzó a levantarse, pero la chica alargó una mano hasta la suya para detenerlo, una súplica silenciosa habitaba sus orbes doradas. Sabía que le pedía que se quedara, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

"El día está muy frío" Llegó a sus oídos una voz masculina que provenía desde la puerta "Parece que hoy va a nevar. Si es así, tendremos una blanca navidad".

Eriol apretó los dientes –_No tan blanca si tú estás cerca-_ y, disculpándose, se liberó de la mano de Takako para hablarle con toda la serenidad que pudo mantener en su voz, aunque el brillo en sus ojos se había extinguido por completo "Gomen-ne, Takako-chan, olvidé que aún tenía que preparar algunas cosas antes de la cena. Si hay algo que ocupes, estaré en mi habitación" Intentó sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una curvatura melancólica en sus labios. Esa triste sonrisa atravesó el pecho de la mujer, quien simplemente asintió y lo dejó marcharse.

Eriol pasó al lado del hombre en la entrada sin siquiera posar un momento su mirada en sus ojos, índigos como los suyos, o al menos dirigirle una palabra. Cuando se hubo alejado, un suspiro de melancólica derrota escapó de los labios del hombre en sus años maduros. "Todos los días lo mismo, quisiera que no fuera así".

Takako se levantó de su improvisado asiento y contempló al hombre. En realidad su aspecto era muy similar al de su hijo, exceptuando que los rasgos del primero eran un poco más orientales; pero ella no pensaba que su parecido fuera sólo físico, por más que el menor de los dos se empeñara en negarlo. "Descuide, Clow-san, algún día él lo perdonará, su corazón es benevolente".

Él la miró sin convicción "Eres muy amable, Takako-chan, pero ya han pasado seis años y su actitud sólo ha empeorado... lo peor es que sé que me lo merezco y no lo culpo por ello".

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, no había duda de que ese gentil hombre era el padre de los afables hermanos Hiragizawa, pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo que él había hecho había destrozado a dos familias. Una de ellas, la de su amigo, la otra...

Suspiró. Al llegar a aquella casa ya había sido advertida por el propio inglés de la situación, él no quería que se llevara una sorpresa desagradable. Aún así, ella había mantenido la firme esperanza de que todo lo que él pensaba fuera sólo un terrible malentendido, su versión de las cosas quizás, pero el mismo padre le había confirmado que no se trataba de un simple producto de la imaginación de su hijo...

**Flash Back**

Tras dejar atrás el inmenso jardín que había captado su atención como un magneto atrae a un alfiler, Eriol estacionó el lujoso automóvil en la entrada y de inmediato un hombre uniformado bajó las escaleras de acceso para recibirlo y sacar el equipaje del maletero, caminando detrás de ellos hasta la puerta abierta, desde donde se podía apreciar un gran recibidor capaz de arrebatar el aliento. Miró de reojo a su hermana, radiante de alegría, con un Kyo encantado a su lado que ya comenzaba a comentarle lo mucho que se divertirían ese día. Definitivamente Kano estaba entusiasmada, pero ella no podía decir lo mismo, el corazón le palpitaba casi sin tomarse una pausa entre cada latido y por su frente corría una gota de sudor a pesar del frío invernal.

Se sentía nerviosa, incómoda de saber que viviría en una casa que no era la suya, pequeña por la magnificencia de la propiedad y los buenos modales de sus habitantes, y triste por saber que Eriol hacía eso para que ella no tuviera que seguirle ocultando nada a su hermana.

Eriol. La presencia de ese hombre cada vez la incomodaba más, aunque paradójicamente resultaba una sensación agradable. Procuraba evitarlo y estar a su lado al mismo tiempo, confundida por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, o cada vez que era testigo de una de sus misteriosas sonrisas. Sin embargo ahora, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, evitarlo se volvería imposible, tendría que aprender a controlarse.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y, por la calidez y el afecto que abundaban en el tacto, no le fue difícil adivinar que se trataba del galante inglés. Viró la cabeza lentamente hacia él, aturdida. Sabía que con eso él sólo le estaba mostrando su apoyo, demostrándole que no había de qué preocuparse, lo que el varón desconocía era que su 'apoyo' lo único que conseguía era estremecerla de pies a cabeza.

Controlarse sería más difícil de lo que había pensado¿Por qué le hacía esto? Casi sintió ganas de gritar y salir del lugar, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el piso, y sus ojos en el par añil.

De pronto vieron ante ellos una hilera bien formada por personas uniformadas; 5 en total. Reconoció entre ellos al hombre que les había ayudado a subir las maletas. Kyo fue quien se encargó de presentarlos, un ama de llaves, el cocinero, el jardinero, el mayordomo y el chofer (¿para qué quieren chofer? Eriol conduce su auto, su padre el suyo... bueno, quizás para cuando Kyo tiene que salir y lo hace solo, jeje). Todos saludaron con suma cortesía.

Luego, por vez primera, se armó de valor para echar una ojeada a lo que abarcaba su vista, quedando deslumbrada al primer instante con la elegancia y pulcritud que llenaban el lugar. Nuevamente se sintió reducida en comparación con la altura de los techos y la imponencia de las escaleras que ascendían a una planta no menos detallada.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" Le susurró el joven de cabellos marinos al oído, haciéndola vibrar con su cálido aliento "Es algo fría, yo mismo lo creo, incluso admito que preferiría una casa pequeña pero acogedora; sin embargo no cambiaría los días de primavera en que veo a Kyo correr por el jardín por nada del mundo" su voz sonaba alegre con aquel agradable recuerdo.

Ella también iba a decir algo, pero entonces escuchó unos pasos que lentamente bajaban la escalera y de inmediato percibió cómo el hombre a su lado se tensaba.

"Konnichiwa" Saludó una voz profunda y pausada. Las hermanas Arima devolvieron el saludo. "Hajimemashite" agregó gentilmente, y ellas le correspondieron a su vez.

"Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku" hablaron ambas simultáneamente.

"Otoo-sama" Musitó Eriol, quien aspirando profundamente procedió a hacer las presentaciones, pero el mayor lo interrumpió con la cortesía propia de un caballero.

"Por favor, sólo llámenme Clow y, ya que estaremos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, me gustaría saber si las puedo llamar por su nombre" Las dos chicas asintieron y el caballero sonrió con gentileza.

Eriol reprimió un bufido y, tomando las maletas de Takako, se excusó para llevarlas a la recámara de la muchacha, quien quedó consternada por la actitud del joven, aunque era algo que ya se había esperado en cierta manera.

El hombre conocido como Clow indicó amablemente a la servidumbre que volviera a sus labores y pidió a la mayor de las Arima que le acompañara al estudio, cosa que ella hizo visiblemente consternada. Ya en el lugar, el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró de una manera que a la adolescente le pareció cargada de melancolía.

"Por favor, disculpa a Eriol. Sé que debió resultar una situación muy incómoda para ti… supongo que ya sabes la razón por la que apenas me dirige la palabra, él no se hubiera arriesgado a pedirte que vivieras aquí con tu hermana sin antes hacerte saber algo tan importante" El sujeto, de cabello peinado hacia atrás concienzudamente, aunque con algunos mechones marinos cayendo sobre su frente, la contempló con algo que indistintamente variaba entre la más profunda tristeza y la más controlada serenidad.

"Sí, Hiragizawa-sama…" Él hizo un gesto y ella comprendió y se corrigió "Clow-san, pero lo que Eriol me ha dicho es algo que…" titubeó.

El aludido notó esto y desvió la mirada a la ventana "Lo que él te ha dicho, por más inverosímil y desagradable que suene, es la verdad; ésa es la clase de hombre que soy, pero no creas que no me arrepiento por ello" Ella parpadeó y tragó saliva, meditando en lo que él le acababa de decir…

Al salir del estudio, cinco minutos después, se encontró con Eriol en la sala de estar, sentado en un sofá y mirando ausentemente a la chimenea apagada. Al sentir sus pasos, él pareció volver en sí.

"Yo… siento haberte colocado en una situación tan incómoda. No debí haberme marchado de esa manera" Murmuró él y su voz era apenas audible, "pero… no pude tolerar que las tratara con tanta familiaridad…" frunció el ceño amargamente y a ella se le estrujó el corazón, nunca le había visto esa expresión al inglés "…a veces su amabilidad para con los demás me parece cinismo puro" confesó entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de todo su afecto, que no era poco. Pronto una similar apareció en el apuesto rostro níveo y un par de pozas azules se clavaron en sus ojos dorados, y ella sintió como si él entrara hasta lo más profundo de su alma con esa sola mirada.

"Jovencita, cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez creí que eras un ángel por tu belleza, pero ahora me convenzo de que sólo un ser divino puede ser tan magnánimo y dulce como tú". Y, con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus ojos índigos, se inclinó para llevar la mano femenina hasta sus labios, besándola tiernamente sin romper el contacto visual "Te darás cuenta que soy yo quien agradece que hayas venido a esta casa".

En un instante sintió cómo el calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, que comenzaron a arderle terriblemente, y deseó alejarse para que el varón no viera su evidente rubor, pero de nuevo se descubrió incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Si tan sólo pudiera librarse del hechizo de las aguas turbias que suponían aquellos ojos misteriosos.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Unas risas a lo lejos la sacaron de su ensueño y nuevamente se vio mirando al inmenso jardín. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, pensando en que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes los momentos en que escuchaba a su hermana soltar una infantil carcajada, cosa que había creído lejana a ocurrir cuando descubrió los ojos llorosos de la niña al darse cuenta de la muerte de sus padres.

"Takako-chan, creo que eres una persona sincera, y he oído que Eriol dice lo mismo de ti" La paternal voz del hombre a su lado la llamó y ella le brindó su atención "Así que te pediré que me digas algo con toda sinceridad". Al ver que ella asentía, continuó… "Dime, si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Eriol… ¿Me perdonarías algún día?" su mirada añil se volvió sombría, como si sobre ella se hubiera cernido la oscuridad de sus culpas.

La muchacha no contestó enseguida, pues en realidad no sabía qué decir. Sólo era una respuesta: sí o no, pero no estaba segura de cuál elegiría en una situación así. Si el gentil Eriol no lo había perdonado era porque tenía sus razones, pero ese rencor también los estaba afectando mucho, así como al pequeño Kyo, que no ignoraba que algo andaba mal entre ellos. Pero entonces otra cosa cruzó su mente, y es que ambos se estaban preocupando solamente por el mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa, siendo que no era él el único ni el más afectado.

"Creo… que no puedo juzgarlo, aunque honestamente desapruebo lo que ha hecho, aún así,… yo no puedo ponerme en el lugar de Eriol, pues ni siquiera puedo imaginar la magnitud de su sentir; pero sí hay algo que le puedo decir…" Sus ojos miel se posaron en la figura de su hermana que intentaba trepar a un árbol con la ayuda del jovencito de cabello azabache. ¿Qué haría si la alegre Kano saliera lastimada por algo así? "La persona a la que más han afectado sus acciones no es Eriol, y, pase lo que pase, creo que él no lo perdonará hasta que esa persona no lo haga primero…"

Clow suspiró "Me temo que tienes razón. Veo que, además de sincera, también eres muy sensata e inteligente" También miró en la misma dirección que la chica y una sonrisa melancólica cruzó su rostro "Pero para perdonarme tendría que saberlo, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir".

---------------------------

Cruzó el apartamento pasándose una mano por el oscuro cabello aún húmedo de la ducha que había tomado. Estaba helando allá afuera y no le apetecía mucho sentir el frío en plena cabeza a la hora de salir, pero... miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró cansinamente; era hora de salir. Al llegar a la entrada se puso su abrigo negro, pero algo pareció llegar a su mente en ese momento y se viró para encaminarse a la sala, donde recogió una bolsa grande de papel y una botella de vino que había sobre la mesa. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó entonces su rostro moreno antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta, donde también se echó una bufanda al cuello aún fresco antes de calzarse un par de zapatos negros y salir de la vivienda.

Al salir al pasillo su mirada de chocolate recayó casi inevitablemente en una puerta a sólo unos metros de la suya y su mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Qué tendría planeado ella para ese día del año? El corazón se le estrujó al recordar algo que le había preocupado durante más tiempo en ese día de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

**Flash Black**

"Nii-chan" La suave voz de su hermana atrajo su atención. Por la procedencia del sonido no le fue difícil suponer que la joven se había quedado rezagada. Seguramente lo llamaba para pedirle que la esperara. Al dar la media vuelta la vio mirando fijamente un aparador de platería.

Touya suspiró, no llevaban más de una hora haciendo las compras navideñas y, sin embargo, le parecía que se habían detenido en cada tienda habida y por haber en el enorme centro comercial, "¿Ahora para quién 'sería perfecto ese regalo', kaijuu?" se mofó usando las mismas palabras que la castaña pronunciaba cada vez que hacía algo similar.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, ni siquiera una protesta por el calificativo empleado. Se acercó a ella y la contempló más de cerca. Inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

"Nii-chan..." Ella repitió, "¿Recuerdas cómo fue la primer navidad que pasamos sin haha?" Definitivamente esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, a juzgar por el sobresalto en él.

Claro que lo recordaba, aunque su hermana era aún muy pequeña, él ya estaba grande como para pasarlo por alto. "Hicimos 'angelitos' en la nieve (sólo aclarando: "hacer angelitos" es como le llaman a echarse sobre la nieve y mover los brazos en un semicírculo, de esta manera queda la silueta grabada con un par de "alas" causadas por el movimiento), y tú preguntabas si mamá se vería como ellos..." Su mirada se tornó nostálgica, al igual que la de su hermana.

"Y papá respondió que ella era mucho más hermosa" Sakura concluyó por él y cerró un momento los ojos. "Onii-san... ¿Cómo te sentías tú entonces?".

El moreno arrugó un poco el entrecejo y centró la mirada, como si buscara dentro de sus propios recuerdos. "Como si me hiciera falta una parte de mi vida".

"Souka" La mujer de ojos esmeraldas suspiró y él percibió un dejo de melancolía en ese suspiro, en sus ojos, en su rostro, en sus palabras... en todo.

-_Sakura...-._

"Ésta..." Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno antes de que éstos comenzaran a divagar, "será la primera navidad que Tomoyo-chan pase sin su madre".

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas casi en un susurro, asestaron un fuerte golpe en su pecho, donde sintió algo oprimirse, un vacío creciente que lo dejó sin respiración por unos instantes. Entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia el aparador que la joven no había dejado de contemplar. Ahí vio un marco de plata que se vendía con una foto como sugerencia de uso... la foto de una alegre familia que sonreía sin inhibiciones a la cámara.

-_Tomoyo...-_ Ahora su consternación se dirigía a la linda mujer de ojos violetas que tenía por vecina.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bajó la Mirada y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando de él un sobre rojo. Lo miró por un instante antes de elevar una mano hacia la puerta hasta casi tocarla con los nudillos, pero ésta quedó suspendida en el aire y durante unos segundos que se le antojaron horas le pareció que los rápidos latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

No consiguió hacer que su mano prosiguiera su camino, así que simplemente hizo lo que le quedaba: apretó los dientes y dejó caer el puño a medio formar a su costado.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo algo tan sencillo?

"Quizás ni siquiera esté" Dijo en voz alta, o lo suficiente para oírse y tratar de sonar convincente para sí mismo, "Pudo haber ido a cenar con su amigo, el _inglés ese_", torció la boca un poco con las últimas palabras y miró nuevamente el sobre en su mano con recelo. Aspiró profundamente y se inclinó para deslizarlo por la ranura de la puerta. Era más fácil que entregárselo en persona, pensó, y, resistiéndose nuevamente a tocar la puerta o pulsar siquiera el timbre, se giró y caminó hacia los elevadores con la mirada gacha.

-_Eres un cobarde-_ le castigó su voz interior al momento de entrar al ascensor, -_ni siquiera pudiste tocarle para desearle una feliz navidad, probablemente le vaya a resultar de lo más solitaria-._

-_Quizás ni siquiera la celebre, o lo haga con otros familiares-_ se encontró contestándose y se sintió ridículo por un instante al estarle dando explicaciones.

-_¿Familiares?-_ preguntó satírica aquella vocecilla, -_¿Los mismos que 'asistieron' a su exposición para apoyarla, dices? Oh, claro-_, en ese momento casi podría jurar que escuchó su risa burlona.

Pero tenía razón. Ahora que lo pensaba, ningún miembro de su familia, que él supiera, había asistido a la exposición de su vecina en el museo de su padre, apenas poco más de una semana antes. El pensar en eso no le agradó en absoluto.

-_Quizás lo único que intentas es excusarte¿no lo crees? No te costaba nada invitarla a celebrar con ustedes... ¿Tanto le temes a esa muchacha?-_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa que su conciencia traicionera le lanzaba como si fuera una piedra?.

Touya gruñó. Temerle¿Cómo iba a temerle a esa frágil mujer? Eso debía ser una broma, una incoherencia, y aún no había ingerido una gota de licor.

-_No es a ella a quien le temes, baka, es a lo que te hace sentir cada vez que la miras, tu miedo no es a otro sino a ti mismo, porque hay cosas que no quieres admitir-_.

"Cállate" La puerta de la caja metálica se abrió al son de una campanilla y el trigueño salió furibundo. ¿Quién se creía que era esa vocecilla¿Un psicólogo fracasado?

Aún así, tenía que admitir que se sentía en cierta forma incómodo... quizás incluso culpable; su menuda vecina no tenía a nadie con quien pasar una tranquila cena de navidad. Definitivamente nunca le había oído hablar de su familia, y si bien su amigo inglés seguramente la invitaría... eso tampoco le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Pero¿qué podría ofrecer él que no pudiera darle el europeo? Nada, lo sabía, sobretodo cuando el otro le llevaba varios años de ventaja en conocerla y sabría cómo se sentiría ella en esa ocasión. Aún así... aún así, él, Touya Kinomoto, hubiera querido hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Lo que fuera.

Le preocupaba lo que pudiera ser de esa chica, tendría que admitirlo, a pesar de que ella parecía evitarlo tras aquella charla el día de la exposición... después de que él intentara besarla. Pero le resultó más fácil sacudirse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

O al menos eso creyó...

"Touya" Una voz familiarmente femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones con un sobresalto y sólo después de la sorpresa pudo notar que se encontraba en el automóvil con Nakuru a su lado y que había pasado ya una hora desde que dejara el edificio departamental.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no había podido quitarse a la mujer de cabellos morados de la cabeza. "¿N-nani?".

Nakuru miró el camino. Sólo faltaban unas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino, "Bueno, es que... has estado muy serio desde que me recogiste, incluso te noto algo ausente... ¿Te preocupa algo?".

El moreno suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ahora ya había logrado preocupar a su novia en Navidad. "Iie" intentó sonreír "No pasa nada". La miró por unos segundos antes de fijar nuevamente su vista en el camino, sobre una casa que le era más que familiar, -_Lo sabía, no la convencí-_ apretó un poco los dientes, conocía la mirada que había aparecido en los ojos de su novia, pero lo mejor era cambiar de tema cuanto antes. "Ya llegamos, apenas media hora tarde..." dijo consultando su reloj, "Felicidades, Nakuru, esta vez no tardaste tanto" Bromeó y una media sonrisa guasona apareció en sus labios, esta vez sí era sincera, ni siquiera él podía negarse el placer de recalcar la manera en que se había apresurado la mujer de cabellos oscuros, conocida entre sus amistades por su extrema habilidad para llegar lo más tarde que era posible.

Pero la susodicha torció los labios en un puchero. "Deberías agradecerme que por mi causa ha mejorado mucho tu paciencia" dijo fingiendo indignación mientras él estacionaba el carro.

"Por supuesto" Replicó él con sarcasmo y acto seguido bajó del auto mientras ella hacía lo propio de su lado (vamos, no esperarán que él le abra la puerta... es Touya; admitámoslo, la mayoría de los hombres no lo hacen... espérenlo de Eriol, Harry, Yukito o Fujitaka, o incluso de Li... pero Touya y Yue... no lo creo, jaja).

Tras hacerse de la bolsa y la botella, Nakuru también bajó más paquetes de la cajuela y ambos caminaron a la casa frente a la que se había estacionado.

"Por cierto, Touya¿No sabes si Tomoyo-chan tenía pensado algo para este día?" La mujer no alcanzó a notar el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo entero del mayor de los Kinomoto. "También a ella le compré un regalo y me gustaría dárselo en alguna oportunidad".

Pero él no respondió, simplemente se limitó a tocar el timbre cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta. Unos momentos después, una hermosa castaña les abría.

"¡Konbanwa!" Saludó Nakuru y Touya simplemente le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermana.

"Okaeiri" Les dio ella la bienvenida.

"Vaya, hasta acá pude oír tus pasos cuando te acercabas, kaijuu" Dijo finalmente el trigueño con tono grave pero la sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.

"¡Onii-san!" La menor hizo un puchero "¿Ni siquiera puedes dejar eso en navidad?" (¡Bah, claro, como si una fecha nos quitara la humanidad que llevamos dentro).

Entraron a la vivienda y, después de descalzarse y dejar sendos abrigos en la entrada, caminaron a la sala. Como Touya había previsto, ya todos estaban ahí: los hermanos Tsukishiro, el novio de su hermana, su padre -por supuesto- y su vecina… ¡Su vecina!

El moreno parpadeó, inconsciente de que el corazón se le había subido a la garganta y sus ojos se mostraban abiertos en su máxima expresión.

"Ocurre algo, Touya?" La voz de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad. Pudo ver que su novia ya había saludado a todos y que ahora los presentes le miraban interrogantes, sobretodo una desconcertada Tomoyo, de quien no había retirado la mirada.

"Ah, no, nada" Contestó él aún vacilante y procedió a saludar, cosa que hizo primero con un hombre de cabellos cenizos, brindándole un abrazo al llegar con él. "¡Omedetou gozaimasu, Yuki!" Le sonrió a éste mientras sacaba de la bolsa una cajita negra de diminuto tamaño y se la entregaba con una sonrisa significativa y confidente, y es que, además de la occidental celebración conocida como Kurisumasu (Navidad), en esa casa también se celebraba el cumpleaños del gentil profesor de la Universidad de Tokio.

El aludido miró el objeto que su amigo colocó en su mano y después volvió la vista a éste, interpretando inmediatamente esa sonrisa. "No es posible…" Sus ojos, detrás de las gafas transparentes, se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que éste asentía "Touya, tú…" Sin siquiera darse tiempo de terminar, abrazó nuevamente al ingeniero, incapaz de contener su alegría. Todos en la casa supieron entonces lo que había en ese estuche… Todos menos una menuda mujer de largos cabellos violetas, oscuros como la tinta, que miraba confundida la escena. Confundida por la extrañeza de ésta y por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos desde unos segundos antes… cuando un par de cacaos se habían clavado con firmeza en sus amatistas que aún reproducían en algún lugar de su mente esa mirada recibida.

Al entrar a la sala, el moreno la había notado inmediatamente, y ella sintió sus ojos chocolates en su persona, estremeciéndola por completo con semejante contacto visual. Su corazón se había disparado inmediatamente cuando comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hacía poco más de una semana, cuando había sentido la mirada de su vecino más cerca que nunca, penetrándola, desnudándola, dejándola totalmente desprotegida ante él.

Tragó saliva al recordar el aliento acariciando sus labios. ¿Realmente él la iba a besar? Si no era así, por lo menos sí había sido evidente que ella no se hubiera negado. Había cerrado sus ojos y alzado la barbilla, entregándose a merced del varón.

Sin embargo, él se había detenido, sin duda pensando en su novia… ¿Qué había estado pensando mientras el apuesto rostro se acercaba al suyo? Seguramente nada, se había olvidado de utilizar la cabeza cuando había caído presa de aquella mirada abrasadora.

Lo que más le inquietaba de aquello era eso… su propia reacción; había deseado realmente recibir aquellos labios con los suyos, y por eso se sentía mal. Culpable con Nakuru y avergonzada con su vecino. La verdad era que lo había estado evitando los últimos días. Imaginaba su mirada de reproche, o quizás burlona por lo fácil que ella había caído, aunque aún le estaba sumamente agradecida por lo que había hecho por ella, en realidad ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Pero, a cambio de eso, la mirada del hombre había resultado en una mezcla de sorpresa, profundidad, seriedad, alegría… todo encerrado en ese par de arrebatadoramente oscuros granos de café. Su corazón había dado un vuelco mientras se preguntaba incesantemente si él pensaría también en aquella noche de la exposición.

¿Qué era eso que la hacía sentirse terriblemente aturdida? No, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando… no con su vecino.

------------------------------

Un par de tenues toques en su puerta llamaron su atención y, tras pasar una última vez el cepillo por su lacio cabello, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ésta. Al abrirla se encontró de frente con un océano índigo que, a pesar de su color pacífico y relajante, causó un estremecimiento que subió por su espalda, erizándole la piel.

"Jovencita, luce usted encantadora…" dijo galante el inglés en el umbral, y el rostro de la mujer se encendió en un tono carmesí. "No puedo evitar preguntarme si no será pecado verse tan bien en Navidad" murmuró, aunque las palabras que empleó no eran precisamente las mismas que figuraban en su mente. –_'Bien' no es suficiente, luce... exquisita-._

"Creo que no estás en posición de hablar, fuiste tú quien me obsequió este vestido, así que el cómo luzca será tu completa culpa" Replicó ella con voz suave y la vista desviada. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo a responderle al varón en sus ocurrencias diarias, aunque éstas aún la hacían sonrojar, seguramente jamás llegaría el día en que su sola presencia dejara de cohibirla de esa manera.

"Oh no, no pretendas inculparme por tu belleza; ésa sólo puede ser la obra de un dios" y, sin esperar respuesta de la mujer, le alcanzó una mano que ella aceptó para dejarse guiar escaleras abajo. "¿Quieres saber el menú de hoy?" preguntó mientras avanzaba de escalón en escalón. "Bueno, no te puedo decir mucho, sólo que es el favorito de Kyo... aunque apostaría a que nunca ha sabido tan delicioso como ahora en la compañía de dos preciosas damitas" sonrió él.

La joven de cabellos dorados sonrió igualmente "Pero si no lo has probado aún... la cena ni siquiera ha sido servida", razonó de la manera más lógica que pudo.

-_Pero viendo tus ojos todo es infinitamente mejor-_ contestó silenciosamente Eriol y sus labios se alargaron en una media sonrisa misteriosa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa dispuesta de una forma sumamente elegante para la ocasión, los menores de grandes ojos brillantes las esperaban ya sentados y con una ansiosa sonrisa en la cara que terminó por contagiar a los dos más grandes.

Eriol paseó la mirada y ésta recayó sobre la silla principal, desocupada. "Sólo falta él" musitó y Takako notó enseguida cómo él se tensaba en su asiento.

"Disculpen la tardanza" Una voz familiar habló con suavidad inusitada en la entrada del comedor y cuatro pares de ojos giraron en esa dirección. "mmm, huele delicioso" El recién llegado, de facciones maduras y aspecto gentil, se acercó lal mesa y tomó su asiento "Pues bueno, creo que es hora de comer, después de todo, qué sería la navidad sin estas exquisiteces?" sonrió con deleite y Kyo y Kano hicieron lo mismo.

Pero Eriol no se inmutó, al menos no en el exterior, pues su interior ardía con la sola presencia de esa persona que le resultaba tan insoportable.

Takako meneó la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo. Sabía que pocas cosas eran capaces de quitar la sonrisa que el inglés solía portar, y algo se encogía en su interior cada vez que esta apacible serenidad desaparecía de su rostro. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer no lo dudaría, estaba en deuda con él por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

La muchacha dudó... ¿Realmente lo haría sólo por devolver un favor recibido,... o había algo más?

En tanto, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso, casi diría que podría cortarlo con una navaja. Finalmente dijo lo primero que se le pudo venir a la mente: "Ettoo... Kano y yo les estamos muy agradecidas por habernos acogido en su casa y... compartir su mesa con nosotros en esta ocasión; es algo que nunca sabré cómo pagarles", su cabeza permanecía gacha mientras hablaba de manera casi inaudible.

"¡Y ésta será sólo la primera de muchas tantas, ya verás!" Exclamó el menor de los Hiragizawa y su hermano asintió en acuerdo, al igual que el progenitor.

"Su presencia hace todo más agradable" Secundó Clow, fijando su vista en ambas chicas.

Takako levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el jefe de la familia, luego su mirada viajó a su primogénito, y éste asentía lentamente con la misma mirada en sus pozos añiles. Al menos admitía que en algo estaba de acuerdo con su padre... por algo se empezaba, pensó ella.

¿Algún día se daría cuenta de que el mismo brillo que habitaba los ojos de su padre también iluminaba los suyos? Quizás sí lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-_Eriol...-_ suspiró con melancolía y comenzó su cena cuando los platos fueron servidos.

----------------------------------

"¡Ah, oishii!" La exclamación que llenó la estancia provino de labios del profesor de la Universidad de Tokio más solicitado... por las féminas de la institución. A los presentes no les quedó otra alternativa que asentir en acuerdo al probar sus propios platillos.

"Es porque Tomoyo me ayudó a hacerlo" Informó una alegre mujer de cabellos castaños mientras sonreía significativamente a su amiga, con una mirada que bien podía ser de complicidad o agradecimiento.

"Y supongo que también te ayudó a decorar la casa" Agregó Touya con una sonrisa burlona. Al asentir la menor de los Kinomoto, él movió la cabeza y fingió un suspiro de resignación "Ya me parecía que era mucho pedir que le quedara tan bien a un monstruo" dijo, evocando las decoraciones de los años anteriores que más bien habían resultado en un desastre tras otro.

"¡Onii-san!" Gimoteó Sakura haciendo un puchero, pero no le fue necesario continuar porque el rostro del apuesto ingeniero se deformó entonces en una mueca de dolor. Entonces todos concluyeron sin lugar a duda que el pie de la mujer de cabello chocolate y ojos marrones a su lado se había clavado en el suyo. Al menos se había quitado los zapatos de tacón de aguja a la entrada, pensó él.

Syaoran simplemente pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia y habló con toda tranquilidad mirando directamente a los ojos del trigueño, "En la antigüedad, los hombres llamaban monstruos a todo aquello que les resultara desconocido, pues les causaba temor. Incluso las hermosas sirenas recibían ese calificativo por la forma en que capturaban a los hombres, llevándolos a la muerte". Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la joven y le sonrió, "Pues bien, preciosa, tú me has atrapado con toda alevosía con tu belleza, algo muy cruel de tu parte, porque ahora no culminarás mi tortura llevándome a la muerte" y, acercándose aún más a su oído, casi besando su lóbulo, susurró en forma siseante y sensual "sino a la perdición... Tan sólo mira con qué bárbaro tendré que enfrentarme para conseguir tu mano en matrimonio" y, tras esta última palabra, besó tiernamente la suave carne, haciendo vibrar a la castaña con aquel contacto que ardió como el fuego en su piel.

"S-Syaoran..." murmuró ella sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Casi creía que se derretía al sentir el aliento masculino acariciando sensualmente su oreja. De repente hacía mucho calor en el comedor, pensó, ajena al hecho de que el gesto y las palabras del ambarino habían logrado una pequeña cadenita de reacciones en los presentes.

Touya gruñó y se llevó otro bocado a la boca, sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas al chino, quien se las devolvía sin que la despistada mujer de ojos verdes lo notara. Pero su expresión se fue suavizando al llenarse sus sentidos con el sabor de aquella comida. ¡Santo cielo, vaya que estaba deliciosa! Tuvo que ahogar un gemido de placer, aunque se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla. Grave error, la imagen de la mencionada cocinera llegó a su mente, y también la del pastel que había hecho sólo para él y la manera en que lo había compartido con ella semanas antes. Sonrió sutilmente, -_sí así cocina, no me molestaría probar su comida todos los días-_ pensó con deleite, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como si la idea le hubiera asestado un golpe desde lo más profundo de su mente y pronto sacudió aquella idea de su cabeza.

Tomoyo sonrió viendo a la pareja sentada a su lado, -_Li-san sí que sabe cómo hacer sentir mejor a Sakura, y no le teme a Touya-san. Definitivamente es la persona ideal para ella- _no pudo evitar que la sonrisa aumentara en su rostro -_¡Son tan kawaii!-_.

Cruzando la mesa, frente a Syaoran, un par de ojos de un violeta celeste se clavaron con suspicacia en el joven de cabellos almendrados, -_Conseguir su mano en matrimonio-_, repitió mentalmente las palabras que, a diferencia de los demás, él sí había alcanzado a escuchar (wow... pero qué oído!... bueno, no esperaban menos de mi idolatrado Yue, o sí?), -_él va en serio, pero me pregunto qué hará Touya al respecto; no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras la ve partir de la mano de ese chico-_ observó de reojo al susodicho, sentado a su lado, y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al notar que los ojos de éste se fijaban en la hermosa amatista que sonreía al otro lado de la mesa. A pesar de su tono bronceado, pudo percibir un ligero color carmín en las mejillas de su amigo. Entrecerró sus ojos felinos y calculadores.

Por su parte, el señor Fujitaka... simplemente sonrió.

Media hora después, todos se sentaban nuevamente en la sala, y el tema de conversación comenzó a girar inevitablemente alrededor de la ocasión celebrada.

"Me alegra que esta navidad todos puedan estar con nosotros" comentó una jovial Sakura, quien luego se volvió a Tomoyo para explicarle, "La vez pasada estaban en medio de una investigación en Holanda y no tuvieron ocasión de venir para navidad, así que sólo celebramos mi papá, Yukito, Syaoran y yo".

"Debe ser terrible tener que trabajar en navidad" contestó ésta.

"Oh, no trabajamos ese día, en realidad tuvimos una cena muy divertida con el equipo de trabajo" Argumentó Nakuru en tono desenfadado "Además todos llamamos a nuestras familias y después nos fuimos a la cama... fue una noche maravillosa, tanto que yo no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche" finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, haciendo énfasis en el doble sentido que arrastraban aquellas palabras mientras miraba de reojo a cierto moreno de cabello chocolate.

Nadie pareció incomodarse ante la perspectiva que la mujer les había dado, excepto un Touya que desvió la vista y bajó la cabeza. "Nakuru..." susurró en tono de reproche y ella simplemente sonrió aún más como una niña divertida.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar imaginar aquella escena y un rubor se hizo visible en sus mejillas. Por la vehemencia con que la mujer había hablado, no era difícil concluir que aquel hombre era un excelente amante. Sus amatistas se fijaron en él, en sus delgados labios ligeramente torcidos en una mueca de irritación, sus ojos oscuros y turbulentos, sus cabellos que le caían sensualmente sobre la frente, su cuello macizo, sus brazos musculosos, su torso bien torneado... y su mirada continuó hacia abajo mientras contenía el aliento y sentía cómo se le secaba la boca. -_¡Qué estoy pensando!-_ Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: lo estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Touya tuvo una sensación de incomodidad y se volvió para ver lo que era, encontrándose de frente con un par de ojos violetas que lo sometían a un escrutinio total. Sintió su mirada recorrer su cuerpo lentamente y un escalofrío subió en oleadas por su espalda, extendiéndose hasta sus extremidades que quedaron paralizadas. Jamás habría podido imaginar que alguien pudiera causar ese efecto en él sin siquiera tocarlo: se sentía... inerme a ella; inerme y... terriblemente excitado. De repente las amatistas subieron nuevamente y se toparon con sus ojos, contemplándolos sorprendidas por un segundo antes de cortar el electrizante contacto visual, moviéndose hacia otro punto de la habitación. Hubiera querido que no lo hiciera, pero aún así sonrió internamente al notar el creciente tono escarlata en el rostro de delicadas facciones.

"Y tú, Tomoyo¿cómo sueles pasar la Navidad?" La pregunta, soltada por Nakuru, atrajo nuevamente la atención de la aludida, al igual que la de todos los demás. Al ver los ojos perplejos de la menuda universitaria, la mayor se mordió el labio inferior, -_¡Rayos... se me había olvidado!-_ y se maldijo mentalmente.

El trigueño sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando el color que antes había admirado en las mejillas de la chica ahora huía por completo de su rostro, dejándolo en una nívea limpidez que contrastaba con la sombra que hizo mella en sus ojos antes brillantes.

"Yo..." Tomoyo tragó saliva, notando de inmediato cómo el aire se tensaba en la habitación. "La pasaba en las montañas... esquiando con mi madre en la nieve" La voz le tembló un poco con las últimas palabras –_No, no debo llorar... no les puedo arruinar el día cuando ellos lo han compartido conmigo de esta manera-._ Se mordió el labio inferior y pugnó por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con arremolinarse en sus ojos con el sólo recuerdo, "También veíamos algunos fuegos artificiales en la noche... era hermoso cuando éstos iluminaban por encima de las copas de los árboles" dijo con melancólica nostalgia. "Aunque éramos sólo ella y yo, y a veces Eriol y Kyo que nos acompañaban... pero estoy segura de que a ella le hubiera encantado conocerlos, realmente todos ustedes son como una sola familia, eso le hubiera gustado mucho..." habló con mayor ánimo en su voz, aunque sus ojos se entristecieron después –_mucho... haber tenido una familia con quien compartir... una verdadera familia... fue lo que siempre deseaste¿ne, okaa-san?-._

"A nosotros también nos hubiera gustado conocerla. Debió ser una gran mujer para tener una hija como tú" Lejos de intentar desviar el tema hacia otro más confortable como cualquier otro hubiera hecho para alegrar el momento, Fujitaka continuó con toda tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a la hija de Sonomi Daidouji.

-_Para tener una hija como yo...-_ ¿Realmente el padre de su amiga le estaba diciendo que la consideraba una buena persona? Vio la sinceridad en los ojos del hombre y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, "¡Hai, okaa-san era la mejor!" exclamó con un renovado brillo en sus expresivos ojos.

Touya observó incrédulo la escena. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? No había duda: su padre era único con las mujeres, él sabía cómo hacerlas sentir mejor. Entonces deseó que él también pudiera ser así... que él también pudiera arrancar un bella sonrisa a esa joven cuando estuviera deprimida. Sintió deseos de protegerla de la sombra que constantemente se cernía sobre ella. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Quizás era uno de fraternidad, cuidar de esa chica como si fuera su hermana, o su hija.

-_Oh, pobre iluso... ésa ni tú te la crees. Sólo quieres pensar algo que no te comprometa, que no te involucre-_ cuánto tiempo sin oír aquella vocecilla, ya comenzaba a extrañarle su ausencia, sobretodo estando frente a su vecina, que era cuando más parecía escucharse.

_-Bueno, si no es eso¿Entonces qué es?-_ Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-_Tan sólo mírala y respóndete tú mismo...- _pareció ordenarle su conciencia.

Sin saber por qué, él lo hizo, y vislumbró nuevamente aquella sonrisa que aumentaba. Al parecer debía ser algo gracioso que alguien estaba comentando, pues muy a lo lejos podía distinguir el ahogado eco de unas carcajadas. Aunque no sabía quien estaba hablando ni lo que decía... no podía siquiera molestarse en pensarlo mientras la viera reír de aquella manera, con los ojos brillantes y grandes, como si fuera una niña de 3 años.

-_Qué hermosa es...-_

_-¿Lo ves? Estás cayendo como una liebre cae en una trampa-_ la voz le hizo desviar la mirada.

-_No me estoy enamorando-_ replicó molesto. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones a su otro yo¿Acaso estaría perdiendo la cabeza? Eso ya era demasiado.

-_Nunca mencioné que te estuvieras enamorando... eso lo dijiste tú- _¡Se burlaba vilmente de él!.

-_Cállate-_ Le espetó y, para acallarla, se esforzó en poner atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo ante él.

"... lo digo en serio, todos ustedes son realmente las personas más importantes para Sakura" era el chino el que hablaba, "y es por eso que he decidido hacer esto ante todos, y creo que éste es el momento indicado para ello..." el ambarino titubeó. Qué raro, él nunca dudaba, "o eso espero..." sonrió nerviosamente. Touya arqueó una ceja inquisitiva¿De qué se había perdido? El joven aspiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro igualmente largo, como si se preparara para algo... "Señor Kinomoto, quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio" habló finalmente, sujetando entre las suyas una delicada mano de la castaña, que se mordía el labio inferior visiblemente ruborizada.

"¡QUEEE!" Un joven mendigo que se preparaba a probar su suerte en esa noche de paz y caridad ante la puerta de una linda casa del barrio por el que deambulaba se quedó congelado cuando cada cimiento de ésta se estremeció y, dando media vuelta, se alejó del lugar. Definitivamente alguien ahí dentro, un hombre joven pero de mucho temer, a juzgar por la gravedad de la voz, no estaba de buen humor para caridades (jajaja... debo admitir que esta perspectiva me encantó!... bueno, volviendo al interior de la casa...).

Todos se quedaron en su sitio, sin hacer un solo movimiento... todos a excepción del moreno, quien se irguió en toda su altura y se acercó amenazadoramente al ambarino, quien no le retiró la mirada por un solo segundo. Si había algo que reconocerle a ese chico era precisamente su valor y decisión... pero no en este momento.

"Ah, no... eso sí que no... no creas que permitiré que algo así suceda" Le espetó, iracundo, al chino, quien lo observaba sentado, aunque poco a poco comenzó a levantarse para verlo desafiante desde su propia altura, bastante menor que la del otro.

"Bueno, yo sólo espero que esta decisión sea porque ambos lo quieren, y no se deba a que haya ocurrido algún 'accidente'" Aún en su cómodo sillón, habló un amable e inalterable Fujitaka con su característica sonrisa, sacudiendo la sala con su comentario, pues cada par de ojos presente se abrió en toda su extensión, comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

La joven pareja adquirió un tono rosado con aquel comentario "¿A-accidente?" susurraron de manera casi inaudible con la sorpresa dibujada en ambos rostros.

"¡Qué le has hecho a mi imouto, desgraciado!" El reclamo del trigueño no parecía una pregunta, sino más bien una acusación.

"¿N-nani?" El mismo Syaoran no podía creer a dónde se estaba encaminando la conversación "N-n-na...¡Nada!" comenzaba a sudar, incluso Sakura sentía sus manos húmedas, pues en lugar de soltar la suya, Syaoran la apretaba con más bríos, como si quisiera asirse de algo.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto entrecerró los ojos, y su mirada se tornó aún más amenazante "Mira tú..."

"Touya, por favor, cálmate" Nakuru se aferró a su brazo como si quisiera traerlo de vuelta a sus 5 sentidos, pero no, él no podía calmarse tan fácilmente mientras ese _gaki_ le arrebataba a su hermana.

"Basta, por favor..." Otra mano sujetó su brazo libre y él se viró para encontrarse con un par de amatistas que lo miraban suplicantes, atravesando todo su ser en un segundo "detente, por favor... quieres proteger a Sakura¿verdad? Entonces mírala a ella" Le pidió con voz suave y él lo hizo.

Otra punzada le dio de lleno en el pecho al ver las esmeraldas de la siempre alegre castaña. Un par de gemas que se clavaban en él con un brillo de fuego, atravesándolo como filosas dagas. Nunca había visto esa mirada en ella... y jamás habría podido imaginar que le pudiera dirigir una así, -_Sakura...-_.

"Touya-san" La mujer a su lado le llamó nuevamente y de manera muy queda, "onegai shimazu".

Su corazón se detuvo. O por lo menos juraba que así se sentiría si esto sucediera. Esa muchacha le estaba implorando piedad, como si fuera un bárbaro a punto de cometer alguna locura desalmada. ¿Tan violenta e irracional había sido su reacción? Sí, podía ver en sus ojos que sí,... podía sentir en el ligero tremor de la hermosa mujer que sí. Entonces lo supo, él jamás podría ser como si padre.

Su padre la hacía reír y olvidarse de los fantasmas que la perseguían...

Él, por el contrario, le causaba temor.

Se liberó del agarre de las 2 mujeres cual si se tratara de ardientes brasas que quemaran sus extremidades y salió de la sala hecho una furia. Lo siguiente que pudieron escuchar en la estancia fueron los pasos masculinos al subir las escaleras y luego dirigirse hacia uno de los cuartos.

Entre el incómodo silencio que se formó en ese momento, nuevamente la voz de Syaoran sonó por lo bajo. "Gomen-ne, Sakura", la miró con algo de culpa en sus ojos ambarinos, "creo que he arruinado la reunión".

"Iie" ella negó con vehemencia. "¡Todo es culpa de mi baka, baka, baka onii-san!" Afirmó hablando en voz alta, asegurándose de que el susodicho la escuchara aunque estuviera en el rincón más recóndito de la casa.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza con tristeza, -_Él sólo quiere cuidar de ella... pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, o de qué debe protegerla-. _Su vista se posó en el techo, como si pudiera atravesar con ella las paredes para ver a su vecino en uno de los cuartos –_Touya-san-._

---------------------------

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, interrumpido sólo por los tenues sonidos de los cubiertos contra la fina vajilla de porcelana mientras ambos comensales se llevaban a la boca las exquisiteces que el chef francés había preparado para esa noche.

"¿Seguro que no hubieras preferido pasar esta noche con tus compañeros de la Universidad? O, quizás con alguna de esas chicas que te llaman todos los días por teléfono" inquirió el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa después de un largo rato.

El joven lo miró por un segundo antes de hablar "Sí, pater. Lo correcto ahora es que esté con usted" respondió con suma cortesía en su natal alemán.

El hombre, de facciones bien definidas pero duras, cabellos castaños tan claros que en ocasiones parecían rubios, piel sumamente blanca y altura sobresaliente que destacaba aún más por sus anchos hombros, sonrió secamente mientras un brillo de orgullo asomaba en sus ojos grises, que parecían ser lo único que tenía en común con su hijo, además del apellido, lengua natal y procedencia.

"Sabes que no celebro estas fiestas, pero tu madre solía hacerlo y, aunque trates de ocultarlo, sé que no te son tan indiferentes estas cosas" comentó con cierta frialdad.

"Entonces es algo que tengo que superar¿no es así, pater?" respondió el menor de los dos manteniendo la serenidad, "Debo ser el hombre que usted desea que sea".

El aludido asintió y continuó con su platillo para después comentar por casualidad, "¿No hay nadie que te interese en la facultad? 'Alguien' me ha contado sobre una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y otra igualmente preciosa de largo cabello oscuro con las que sueles platicar mucho".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa por un momento, pero enseguida recuperó su ecuanimidad. "Veo que mantiene a mr. Payne cerca. Pero no se preocupe, ellas no interferirán, ninguna, son sólo amigas. Sé perfectamente que no puedo distraerme ahora –_no debo-_, no si quiero alcanzar mi objetivo... su objetivo, padre" se llevó otro trozo a la boca y pidió mentalmente que eso cesara, lo hacía sentir incómodo, siempre era así. A veces prefería que su progenitor se mantuviera en el silencio al que lo tenía acostumbrado.

"Bien. Sabes que no me opongo a que salgas con el séquito entero de mujeres que te persiguen, pero las cosas se complican cuando tomas sólo a una" (Brrr... ¿hace frío aquí o es sólo la actitud de este hombre?... aunque a otros también nos puede hacer hervir la sangre... ¡Pobre Harry, tener que soportar a alguien así!).

"Procuraré que así sea" Fue la respuesta del gentil (y apuesto) joven heredero.

"No me has informado de ningún cambio. ¿Es que no los ha habido?" Cuestionó el maduro varón, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

"No, señor, ningún cambio hasta el momento. Todo sigue tal y como lo dejó" Habló el universitario sin la menor emoción, cual si entregara un informe a su patrón.

"Perfekt" Y el lugar volvió a sumirse en el más profundo silencio... a excepción del sonido de los cubiertos contra la fina y fría porcelana...

... el sonido del hogar.

-----------------------

Bajó las escaleras con sigilo. La verdad es que siempre había sido silencioso al caminar, se había acostumbrado a ello tras volverse un experto en asustar a su hermana al llegarle por la espalda sin que ella lo notara. Aún se sentía molesto, pero también algo culpable.

**Flash Back.**

-_No tienes derecho a arruinarles la noche así a tu hermana y tu padre-_ Le había dicho su conciencia durante un largo discurso interno, -_Sólo por este día, además... tu novia y tus amigos también están abajo. ¿Hace cuánto que no convives con ellos 'debidamente'?- _le había acusado, -_y, por último, tu vecina...-_ de estar dando vueltas por toda la habitación como león enjaulado, el varón se paró en seco¿su vecina? –_Ya lo has visto, tiene suficientes problemas y preocupaciones para que alguien llegue y le arruine la bonita navidad que Sakura se empeña en hacerle pasar-._

Era cierto... su primer navidad sin la madre.

-_Viste sus ojos en ese momento-_ Le recordó su conciencia.

Claro que los había visto, y la verdad era que no se había podido quitar esa imagen de la mente. Aquella mujer mirándolo de esa manera, había terminado de destruir sus últimas defensas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido vulnerable, tan... poca cosa.

Hacía sólo poco más de una semana que él le había pedido que confiara en él, prometido que él la ayudaría... pero al parecer no era el adecuado para eso, no cuando él mismo perdía el control tan fácilmente. ¡Se sentía tan idiota e impotente!

-_Bueno, la mejor manera de enmendar un error es admitir que se ha cometido uno-_ la voz de su conciencia esta vez sí mostró la sabiduría de la que se hace alarde en los libros y cuentos para niños. –_Aún es nochebuena, puedes bajar e intentar hacer algo-._

Miró a la puerta y un segundo después ya se encontraba saliendo por ésta.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

Caminó por el pasillo, cada vez se hacían más claras las voces de las personas en la sala.

"¿Honto¡Ah, qué maravilloso!" Reconoció enseguida el timbre de su entusiasta novia "¡No puedo creer que el hombre con el que te vas a casar haya sido el mismo que te dio tu primer beso! Casarte con tu primer amor... no es cosa que se escuche todos los días, aunque toda mujer llega a soñar con eso" Se detuvo y apretó los dientes. ¡Seguían hablando del mismo tema después de casi una hora!

O

O

Tomoyo rió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven pareja. Realmente le parecía que se veían divinos. Y el hermoso rojo escarlata se intensificaba a cada nueva palabra de la jovial y entusiasmada mujer a su lado.

"Yo también llegué a pensarlo en su momento. Claro que en ese entonces tenía 15 años" Nakuru le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y ésta rió, al igual que Yukito y su propio padre. En cambio Syaoran, Yue y Tomoyo permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Recuerdas mucho a la persona que fue tu primer amor, Nakuru-san?" Se atrevió a preguntar Tomoyo y la sonrisa de la mujer se intensificó.

"Es que aún lo veo con frecuencia" Le dijo en tono divertido.

Por alguna razón Tomoyo sentía que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Acaso ella hablaba de su vecino?... ¿Touya había sido su amor desde un principio, quien le había dado su primer beso?" Se sorprendió al verse obligada a reprimir un suspiro de aflicción.

"¿Quieres saber quién se llevó consigo mi primer beso?" Le preguntó con confidencia la mayor. Cierta persona en la casa se removió incómodamente, pero ésta se encontraba fuera del rango visual de la amatista, cuyas orbes se fijaban solamente en la mujer. Ella no respondió, cosa que la bella Nakuru interpretó como un sí. "Pues ni más ni menos... ¡Que el guapísimo Yue-kun!" exclamó con los pulmones estallándole por la alegría (O.O! Muchacha afortunada... ahora en su historial no sólo está Touya, sino también mi amado Yue-sama! Jojo, creo que más de alguna la envidiará...)

Las grandes amatistas de la joven ahora se mostraban enormes, al igual que el par de ámbares del apuesto chino (sí, tal y como están ahorita los ojos de algunas lectoras). "¡N-n-nani!" Dijeron los 2 a coro, la perplejidad se traslucía en cada una de sus facciones. Luego, Tomoyo se viró un poco para observar al hombre en cuestión, el cual, aparte de desviar la mirada en otra dirección, se mantenía aparentemente impertérrito.

O

O

Touya sonrió. Ya podía imaginar la molestia del menor de los Tsukishiro. Decidió quedarse un poco en el pasillo, si el gélido joven llegaba a ver la mueca de burla en su cara, habría problemas... lo sabía por experiencia. Era mejor esperar a que cambiaran de tema, o no podría aguantar la carcajada estando frente a él.

O

O

"Así es, yo estudiaba la secundaria con Yukito, desde entonces lo conozco y somos amigos" Explicó ella con una sonrisa en la cara, igual a la amable que se pintaba en el rostro del mencionado profesor. Tomoyo y Syaoran le prestaron toda su atención; sin embargo Yue se mostraba indiferente... "Pero, cuando conocí a su hermano¡Me pareció el ser más hermoso sobre la Tierra, aunque era menor que yo" exclamó, extasiada por recordar aquellos momentos "La verdad es que no creo que haya mujer que se atreva a negarlo" manifestó orgullosa (¡Secundo esa opinión! NADIE puede negar que Yue es simplemente... ¡hermoso, sublime, angelical, increíble, magnífico, maravilloso, sexy, excitante...! ummm, mejor me callo, que ya me estoy emocionando).

Tomoyo miró nuevamente al hombre cuyos cabellos plateados le caían por la espalda hasta la cintura, atados en una cola ligeramente suelta. Era cierto, pensó. Su piel de alabastro se antojaba como la de un ángel, al igual que sus ojos un tanto felinos y de un violeta plateado y sus facciones delgadas y casi etéreas, pero también su postura y la manera con la que se desenvolvía, que le hacían pensar en un majestuoso elfo silencioso. Era alto, aunque no alcanzaba la estatura de Eriol, y su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, bajo esas ropas que armonizaban perfectamente entre lo casual y lo formal, le hacía lucir como un Adonis contemporáneo (¿ven cómo no me equivoco? La verdad podría desvivirme en halagos y descripciones sobre este arrebatador ser... ¡No, Touya, no te pongas celoso, no me puedes culpar... tú también sentiste algo por él en CCS¿o me equivoco? Pero recuerda que tú eres el mejor... ¡y el más sexy también!).

El varón sintió la mirada de la joven y sus ojos glaciares se clavaron en los de ella. La mujer tragó saliva, esa mirada sí que era fría. Seguramente estaba pensando que ella especulaba internamente sobre él. Nuevamente se avergonzaba de su comportamiento frente a ese hombre que le parecía inquietante y sobrecogedor (¿Qué mujer o ser humano no se sentiría así al conocer a alguien como él?).

Tomoyo desvió la mirada. "P-perdona" se dirigió a Nakuru, mas aún podía sentir la mirada violácea acusadora sobre su persona "es que no puedo imaginar..." no supo cómo continuar.

"¿Qué¿Que Yue haya sido mi primer novio?" Ahora las órbitas del mencionado se clavaron como dagas en la jovial mujer, aunque la sonrisa de ésta no disminuyó ni un centímetro. "Vamos, Tomoyo, no me restes crédito, la verdad es que hay muchos hombres que babean por mí" dijo en son de broma, haciendo a la aludida reír.

O

O

Touya, en el pasillo, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía jactarse de ello? La verdad era que él sabía cómo la miraban los demás, aquellas miradas de lujuria que le lanzaban a su novia y que eran recibidas por él con una cargada de tal ira que los hacía volver la cabeza. Entonces llegó hasta sus oídos una melodiosa carcajada. Tomoyo... esa hermosa chica estaba riendo, qué agradable era ese maravilloso sonido, casi tanto como la extraña sensación de que su pecho se inflamaba cual orgulloso contenedor de esa misma alegría.

-_Estás perdido...-_ Esa vocecilla retumbó en su cabeza, pero él la ignoró, simplemente sus labios se curvaron con singular alegría. –_Oh sí, ya estás perdido... por ella-. _¿Qué incoherencias decía ahora su conciencia? No lo sabía, no le importaba. Por ahora, que se fuera al demonio.

O

O

"Aún así" Rió Nakuru, perfectamente consciente de la mirada del menor de los Tsukishiro, "él no fue mi novio, la verdad es que lo más que llegó a pesar entre nosotros fue ese único e inocente beso... ¡Ni siquiera me lo respondió!" exclamó, fingiendo indignación, aunque su sonrisa la delataba. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja, y Syaoran ambas, mientras Sakura ocultaba una risita y Fujitaka se disculpaba para ir a traer más bocadillos, que se había acabado Yukito, el mismo al que ahora le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente al recordar aquellos momentos que relataba la hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones.

Todos miraron a Yue (y aquí, también pueden imaginar a Isis contemplándolo con arrobamiento), y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros "No me interesaba, tenía 13 años" fueron sus secas palabras.

"Oh, vamos, nunca te ha interesado. Tan sólo dime una mujer que te haya llamado la atención" Bromeó Nakuru, y el otro ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, en cambio contempló hacia la ventana. Aún así, Tomoyo, desde su posición, pudo notar algo de color en las mejillas antes inmaculadas del hombre.

Quizás le cohibía pensar en eso... quizás porque había una mujer,... quizás porque no había ninguna y no quería darle la razón a su amiga. Pero su expresión continuaba tan inamovible... definitivamente no era una persona transparente como la expresiva Nakuru, o como la inocente Sakura. Incluso su ceñudo vecino cambiaba su expresión de vez en cuando.

"¡Bueno, al menos ahora puedo jactarme de haberle robado un beso al guapísimo _Yue-kun_!" exclamó Nakuru, recalcando las últimas palabras con mofa para provocar el enfado del nombrado. Todos en la habitación rieron, todos a excepción de un joven de cabellos plateados que decidió ignorarlos por lo alto y un hombre maduro que, con una bandeja vacía en su mano derecha, salía al pasillo.

O

O

El ingeniero de piel bronceada permanecía riendo sin poder dejar de pensar en su amigo, sabía perfectamente cuánto le molestaba que su novia no se cansara de recordarle aquel _incidente_. Sin embargo quedó un poco pensativo. Era cierto, jamás le había conocido alguna mujer al hombre de ojos felinos, a pesar de que todas parecían desvivirse por él... sin mencionar que también tenía un gran atractivo para con otros hombres, que no se detenían en demostrarle sus intenciones, cosa que enfadaba aún más al joven varón. –_No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos...-_ su sonrisa aumentó; con ésta¿cuántas veces iban que pensaba lo mismo sobre el menor de los Tsukishiro? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

-_Pobre Yue, pero aún no logro comprender por qué no se da tiempo para estar con una mujer-_ sabía de la obsesión que tenía el otro por el trabajo, que al parecer era lo primordial para él, y su frialdad era conocida perfectamente entre todos. Y si bien el varón había salido con varias mujeres, éstas nunca iban más allá de una sola cena y, sólo quizás, una noche en las sábanas con el adonis.

"Ah, Touya, aquí estás" el murmullo de su progenitor le hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que el hombre maduro caminaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba para dirigirse a la cocina, "Creí que..."

"Gomen-nasai, otoo-san" Se disculpó el menor de los dos, "No debí reaccionar así, mucho menos marcharme de esa manera".

"Daijobu desu, pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, sino con tu hermana, pero estoy seguro que ella lo olvidará cuando sepa que estás arrepentido de ello" Le sonrió su progenitor y, palmeándole el hombro, continuó su camino a la cocina "ve, hijo, te están esperando, les agradará que vuelvas".

Touya vio a su padre desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina y volvió a mirar al frente. Al parecer ya habían cambiado de tema y no tendría que preocuparse por la gélida mirada de Yue. Así que se decidió a caminar, pero entonces escuchó venir nuevamente la voz de su novia desde la sala.

"Bueno, pero ahora que hablamos del tema, me gustaría saber quién fue el primer amor de la linda Tomoyo" Declaró juguetonamente la alegre Akizuki pero, en el pasillo, invisible a todos ellos, cierto moreno se detuvo en su caminar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus pies quedaron clavados en el suelo y su oído se aguzó mientras contenía el aliento, sólo pudo calibrar en su cerebro que algo no debía estar bien con él. ¿Qué le ocurría? No tenía idea de por qué sentía tal curiosidad –y ansiedad- por esa parte de su vecina que no conocía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sabía en verdad mucho sobre esa mujer: lo que le hacía reír, o llorar, lo que le molestaba o animaba, lo que le dolía recordar –la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre-... pero de su vida amorosa, no conocía nada... lo único que le había pasado por la mente al respecto eran las absurdas conclusiones que había sacado de su relación con el inglés... y que en sus locas ensoñaciones –de las cuales debía admitir que ya iban más de un par, sobretodo después de haber intentado besarla- era él quien estaba con ella.

¿Pero realmente cómo era su vida sentimental¿A quién le había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo? No tenía por qué interesarle, lo sabía, sin embargo ahí estaba, a la expectativa, escuchando atentamente y consumiéndose ante el silencio que guardaba la amatista.

O

O

"Etto..." Tomoyo se ruborizó con la pregunta y más aún al sentir todas las miradas sobre su presencia, incluso la del estoico Yue, quien la contemplaba con suspicacia y cierta indiferencia, pero la observaba al fin y al cabo.

"Vamos, Tomoyo, no seas tímida" Apremió una jovial Nakuru.

La chica sonrió nerviosamente, "Bueno, es que mi primer beso..." titubeó -_¡Qué vergüenza¿por qué hacen preguntas así?- _Se sentía como una adolescente jugando 'verdad o reto'_ -¡Qué es este lugar!-_, tomó un poco de aire, se sentía extraña, pero también pensó que era demasiado para una simple e inocente pregunta, "... bien, pues... me lo dio Eriol" confesó finalmente con una tímida sonrisa.

"¿Ese inglés amigo tuyo?... ¡Felicidades, pero si está guapísimo! Vaya que tienes buenos gustos" la mayor le guiñó un ojo, cohibiendo aún más a la que había hablado, y Sakura también rió por lo alto.

"El joven Hiragizawa es un buen chico, definitivamente" Habló Yukito, orgulloso de su mejor alumno "no me puedo imaginar a alguien mejor para ti, Tomoyo; él es todo un caballero" (Uy, Yukito, deja te digo algo: le estás dando en la torre a tu mejor amigo).

"Ya me imaginaba que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos, simplemente son el uno para el otro" comentó la castaña con singular alegría y los demás asintieron (e insisto de nuevo: excepto mi querido Yue, al que le vale un comino, jojo).

O

O

No sintió sus puños apretarse, pero sí su corazón acelerarse mientras sus dientes rechinaban unos contra otros. "Eriol..." musitó la palabra que había llegado hasta sus oídos de labios de la misma joven de cabellos violáceos. "Un simple amigo... sí, ya lo veo" ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto? No lo sabía y, la verdad, no tenía ganas de razonarlo.

De repente huyó de él todo deseo de volver a esa sala y, dando la media vuelta, regresó por el pasillo para subir las escaleras.

-_Touya...-_ Fujitaka se desconcertó al salir de la cocina con nuevas provisiones para los invitados y ver desaparecer la silueta del moreno al llegar a la planta alta. ¿Acaso algo había molestado a su hijo?

----------------------

"¡Son las 12¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya, otoo-san?" Preguntó un ansioso Kyo con una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de lado a lado. Su rostro realmente se figuraba el de un niño, pensó Clow, pero cuando se iluminaba con esa inocencia, casi podría jurar que tenía un pequeño serafín ante él.

"Está bien, pueden hacerlo" concedió su progenitor y, tras una exclamación de júbilo, el pequeño tomó a la linda niña a su lado de la mano y se acercó al majestuoso árbol que ellos mismos habían ayudado a decorar. Después se giró hacia ella y le habló con entusiasmo "Yo quiero ser el primero en darte mi regalo, pero para eso tendrás que cerrar los ojos y dejarlos así hasta que yo te diga que los abras¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Hai!" Respondió Kano, cerrando de inmediato sus brillantes ojos dorados y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que Kyo se detuvo unos segundos a admirar antes de disponerse a lo que iba a hacer: salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Takako observó esta acción con curiosidad y arqueó ambas cejas en consecuencia, dirigiendo luego una mirada extrañada al mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa, quien se limitó a señalarle gentilmente con un dedo que guardara silencio mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas misteriosas que tanto la intrigaban.

"¿Kyo?..." La hermosa niña de bucles brillantes como los rayos del sol comenzaba a impacientarse "¿Puedo abrirlos ya?".

En eso el aludido ya estaba de regreso, con algo en sus manos que no pudo hacer menos que llamar la atención de la mayor de las Arima, quien contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. El crío estaba radiante, aunque algunas gotas perlaban su frente y su respiración era ligeramente anormal, ambas señas inequívocas de que había pegado una carrera, pero al llegar a Kano, estiró ambas manos, levantando en alto su presente y dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios: "Ahora puedes abrirlos".

Y eso hizo ella, quien parpadeó al ver lo que había justo ante su cara. Después de un segundo, sus ojos dulces como la miel se abrieron cuan grandes eran, mostrando su brillo y belleza en todo su esplendor.

Así contempló con auténtica estupefacción los ojos negros, la piel blanca, la nariz rosada, el moño rojo... y también los largos bigotes, y las alargadas orejas del objeto de su admiración...

"¡Es hermoso!" Clamó finalmente mientras elevaba las manos para tomar gentilmente entre ellas al pequeño conejo blanco que la miraba al parecer con la misma sorpresa. "¡Arigatou, Kyo-chan!" y, con esto, estrechó con ternura al jovencito que no cabía en sí de gusto.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" dijo éste mientras le devolvía el abrazo, plenamente consciente de los movimientos del animal entre ellos, haciéndoles cosquillas a ambos. "Pero ahora tendrás que pensar en un nombre".

Ella asintió y, separándose de él, contempló con dulzura a la criatura de suave pelaje "Serás Yuki, porque eres blanco como la nieve", y el niño inglés elogió su elección.

"Me pregunto qué diría tu maestro si se enterara de que en tu casa hay un conejo... de nombre Yuki" susurró una bella jovencita al varón que tenía a su lado.

"¿Tsukishiro sensei?" Rió él al entender el mensaje de esa chica "creo que su reacción no pasaría de querer conocer al menudo animal¿no crees?".

Cuando ella iba a responder, vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo el chicuelo se llevaba nuevamente a su hermana, caminando como si fueran al recibidor, sin embargo se detenían en el marco que servía de entrada a la espaciosa sala.

"Y yo sé cuál es el mejor regalo que podría recibir de ti linda Kano" le decía a la rubia niña... "¡Un beso!" Al oír esto, la aludida soltó una inocente carcajada y la joven de lacios cabellos arqueó nuevamente las cejas. Fue entonces que lo vio: un racimo de muérdago colgaba de ese marco, sólo uno de los tantos que su hermana y el más pequeño de los Hiragizawa habían colocado por toda la casa, que casi parecía un invernadero de la planta. Se volvió intrigada hacia el hermano del chiquillo.

"Colocar muérdago bajo el marco de una puerta es una tradición occidental," Le informó él al entender su pregunta silenciosa "es costumbre que si dos personas de distinto sexo se colocan bajo un racimo de muérdago, éstas se den un beso". La joven pareció sorprendida por lo dicho por el inglés, mas asintió en entendimiento y regresó su mirada a los niños.

"Un dulce beso en la mejilla, Kano-chan, es todo lo que necesito para tener una feliz navidad" Continuó hablando el jovencito de brillantes cabellos azabaches.

La niña se giró para mirar a su hermana, como si pidiera permiso para ello, y la mayor simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces ella se acercó a Kyo y, cerrando los ojos, besó la cálida mejilla del jovencito en tanto que sintió las propias arder en ese preciso instante.

"Oh, creí que tu sonrisa era lo que más me cautivaba" dijo éste cuando se separaron, mirando el rostro de Kano, clavando sus mares profundos en ella, tan profundos como los de su hermano aún a su corta edad. "Pero ahora que te veo sonrojada, creo que podría contemplar por horas ese bello rubor que colorea tus mejillas. Realmente eres muy kawaii, Kano-chan" Dijo sin más miramientos el menor de los Hiragizawa, causando que el bochorno de la aludida aumentara y los ojos de su hermana se abrieran a su máxima expresión.

¿Cómo le hacía ese niño para decir cosas que muchos adultos no podían con tanta soltura e inocencia?.

Eriol simplemente rió. –_Nunca cambiará-_, pensó en la extraordinaria personalidad de su hermano, la misma que, debía confesar, él también compartía,... era el famoso 'factor Hiragizawa'... aunque suponía que era más notorio en su pequeño fraterno. Pero, en el fondo, su corazón se hacia añicos al pensar que esa alegría era solamente el arma más poderosa que su hermano había encontrado para combatir aquello que lo perseguía como una sombra letal. Bajó la cabeza un instante, pero luego apretó los dientes con decisión –_No, no es momento de pensar en eso, él lo notará y no debo arruinarle esta noche-_ pensó y, deslizándose por otra entrada, salió a otro pasillo que llevaba a una de las salidas al jardín, donde se recargó con pesadez en el marco de la magnífica puerta de cristal que abrió con suavidad, intentando calmarse con el frío que golpeaba su rostro.

-_Una pequeña posibilidad... daría mi vida por sólo una posibilidad-_ Miró con tristeza las distantes estrellas que en el cielo brillaban cual si quisieran sosegar el ánimo de los insignificantes seres humanos en este pequeño planeta... mas no lograban su acometido con él, -_sólo... un rayo de esperanza-._ Se quitó los lentes para taparse la cara con una mano, frustrado, cual si quisiera ocultarle también a la noche el dolor en sus ojos.

Suspiró y observó con melancolía al cielo, "¿por qué nos has dejado solos?".

Una mano, suave como la caricia de un ángel, se posó entonces sobre su hombro, y él bajó la cabeza, no quería que lo viera así.

-_No ella-_.

"No estás solo... a pesar de las circunstancias, mientras Kyo y tus amigos permanezcan a tu lado, no estarás solo." –_y tu padre, también está contigo-_ pensó en decirle, mas lo calló al último momento, suponiendo que lo último de lo que querría oír hablar el inglés sería de su progenitor, "Y nosotras... Kano... y yo, también estamos aquí".

Eriol la miró en ese momento, e hizo suya la dulzura que desprendían aquellos ojos de miel. Entonces, incapaz de seguir oponiendo resistencia a aquello que explotaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía, la rodeó con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, y la atrajo hacia él, recargando su cabeza de hebras doradas en su pecho. "Gracias" susurró en su cabello y, aspirando el aroma que de éste manaba, se le antojó que era como la brisa de la primavera, "aunque aún hay algo que no he podido decirte sobre Kyo... mas algún día me gustaría hacerlo". Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, lo sabía perfectamente.

Takako se sintió aturdida por un instante al llenar sus pulmones de aquella embriagante loción que aspiraba tan de cerca. Los latidos de su propio corazón retumbaban con fuerza en sus sienes y oídos¿o eran tal vez los de él? No, lo supo cuando los distinguió en aquel pecho duro como la piedra; un latir tranquilo y resonante, cargado de armonía, así como la pacífica respiración del varón que le resultó tranquilizante y sobrecogedora a la vez.

"Onii-chan, si querías besar a Takako-chan, sólo lo hubieras dicho" escucharon la voz de Kyo y se separaron para ver al jovencito frente a ellos, con Kano de la mano, "no era necesario que te vinieras hasta acá".

Ambos parpadearon con aquel comentario. Entonces Eriol miró con suspicacia al chicuelo y elevó lentamente la mirada hasta posarla sobre él, soltando una risa ahogada. "Estos niños nos estuvieron tendiendo una trampa toda la mañana" murmuró con una media sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Nani?" Takako también elevó la vista y parpadeó "Oh,oh... Kano-chan..." enseguida miró con reproche a su sonriente hermana.

"Un beso por pararse juntos bajo un racimo de muérdago" Fueron las palabras de la pequeña, y cuando ella iba a protestar, el jovencito a su lado agregó:

"Y Kano-chan ya me dio uno en la mejilla, así que éste tendrá que ser diferente, no deben copiarnos" habló con triunfal decisión.

"¿N-n-nani!" Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de carmín y Eriol se sonrió al notar esto.

"¿Onegai, onee-chan?" Los ojos de la menor se le antojaron entonces como los del tierno conejito que sujetaba con gentileza contra su pecho.

Ella iba a replicar, pero entonces sintió una mano cálida tomar su barbilla y girar su cabeza hacia el varón de ojos añiles, quien se acercó y susurró frente a su rostro, "¿Tan desagradable sería besarme? No creí que fuera alguien tan despreciable".

"¡I-ie!" Negó ella de inmediato, mas después ya no supo qué decir; su mente daba vueltas y no encontraba algo coherente que la ayudara a salir de ese embrollo. ¿Realmente quería salir de él?.

Eriol se acercó un poco más a ella sin apartar jamás sus ojos azules del par de miel. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntó él. Porque lo deseaba, sabía que no podía dejar de pensarlo cada vez que la veía. En un principio ella era para él una linda jovencita con una gran entrega para con su hermana, alguien con mucho valor al haber tenido que pasar por pruebas muy duras. Pero ahora... ¿Cuándo había ocurrido ese cambio? No tenía idea, quizás... quizás la ocasión que la vio sonreír por vez primera... no, eso había ocurrido el mismo día en que la conoció. Aún así, no era algo en lo que quisiera detenerse a pensar por el momento.

"¿Q-qué haces, E-Eriol?" Tartamudeó ella al ver aquel mar índigo aproximarse más a ella.

"Nada sin tu permiso, Takako" Sonrió él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios con esa media sonrisa tan suya en sus labios masculinos.

Kyo le guiñó un ojo a Kano y ambos se escondieron tras una puerta próxima, acción que no sintieron los dos jóvenes en el marco de la puerta.

"Y-yo..." Ya no podía seguir pensando, estaba completamente aturdida y su corazón ya no latía en su pecho, sin o que estallaba en él de una manera tan impetuosa que casi le parecía doloroso. Sus extremidades también comenzaban a fallarle. Un cúmulo de sensaciones con el que no pudo más y, aunque se sentía renuente a dejar de contemplar esas aguas profundas, cerró los ojos, abrumada por todas esas emociones.

Eriol vio esas órbitas doradas desaparecer tras la delgada capa de sus párpados e interpretó eso como el permiso que necesitaba; una invitación, una que él no se daría el lujo de rechazar. Sus ojos viajaron entonces hacia los labios femeninos y no pudo contenerse más ante la carnosidad floral de éstos, inclinándose más para cubrirlos finalmente con los suyos.

Ah, dulce regalo de la vida. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el contacto electrizante con esa boca, y con ternura probó el embriagante néctar de esos labios. Lentamente deslizó la mano que tenía en la barbilla femenina hasta la nuca, ejerciendo una leve presión para atraerla más hacia él, decidido por una fuerza ajena a él, a no dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Takako no dio cuenta de su propio tremor cuando momentos después su labio superior fue acariciado por la húmeda lengua del inglés, pero en cambio sí sintió el vuelco que su corazón dio en su caja torácica. Para su propia sorpresa, sus labios se abrieron, permitiendo el acceso al varón a su boca, y se tuvo que sujetar de su camisa al flaquearle las piernas con la intromisión de éste, que ahora exploraba su interior con pausada cadencia y acariciaba su propia lengua, invitándola a unirse en una nueva danza.

Eriol sintió las manos femeninas en su pecho y esto le dio voluntad para llevar la que tenía libre a la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta pegarla completamente a su cuerpo, acariciando con la otra las sedosas hebras doradas que conformaban la cabellera femenina. Continuó probando la dulce miel que albergaba esa boca, y ahogó un gruñido de placer cuando llegó la respuesta por parte de aquella hermosa jovencita, cuya lengua ahora bailaba con la suya. La apretó más contra sí y sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Cada vez era mayor la presión que llegaba a su entrepierna, y a cada segundo se incrementaba en su mente el deseo de desnudarla para acariciar su piel, besar su cuerpo entero, sentirla bajo su propio peso, sentirse dentro de ella... hacerle el amor.

Sonrió para sí. Esa chica despertaba más imágenes en su mente de las que sería cortesía admitir y, si continuaba profundizando ese beso, no dudaba que terminaría perdiendo el control y le mostraría toda la pasión que ella encendía en él.

¡Oh, si tan sólo Eros le permitiera disfrutar un poco más sin incitarlo a perderse en el éxtasis y el frenesí desmedido de la carne.

Pero él le había prometido ser un caballero. Sonrió con ironía para sus adentros al recordar eso, a qué tortura le sometía la vida al ofrecerle algo tan magnífico como efímero. Así, con frustrada renuencia, se separó lenta, casi tortuosamente de ella y contempló su rostro sonrojado sin inhibiciones, en espera a que ella abriera sus ojos para que fueran los propios los primeros que encontrara.

Takako estaba completamente sin aliento. Santos cielos, jamás la habían besado de esa manera tan... abrumadora. Hubiera deseado que continuara por largo rato... eternamente, y aún sentía sus piernas flaquear y su órgano vital estrellarse con estrépito contra su pecho, amenazando con salir disparado de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se lamió ambos labios, sintiendo en ellos el sabor del inglés, sonrió al pensar esto, mas aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo lo miraría ahora? No tenía idea ni de lo que había hecho, ni de lo que pasaría ahora. Definitivamente eso era mucho más de lo que les habían pedido los pequeños, mas no podía estar así todo el tiempo, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con un par índigo que resplandecían con un brillo casi sobrenatural. Sólo entonces notó que el varón no traía sus acostumbrados lentes (yo nunca dije que se los había vuelto a poner)... sus ojos increíblemente eran más arrebatadores sin aquellos cristales cubriéndolos. Tragó saliva.

Eriol se acercó en ese momento a ella, susurrando algo a su oído sobre la ausencia de los traviesos niños, pero ella no le entendió del todo al ser nuevamente sobrecogida por su cercana presencia, por el cálido aliento que rozaba ahora su oído, erizando su piel, acariciándolo, haciendo temblar de nueva cuenta cada una de sus extremidades. Pero, además de eso, el europeo se dio el lujo de agregar otra cosa con voz baja y ronca, rasposa y sensual, según pensó ella: "Creo que ahora debo esperar el castigo de los dioses por atreverme a tocar a su hija predilecta". (Ah, yo me derrito con este hombre... ¡No, Touya, te digo que tú eres el único en mi vida!).

Ella sintió toda la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas en ese preciso instante "¿N-nani?" fue lo único que le pudo llegar a su mente perturbada.

Él sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano femenina a los labios, besándolos con ternura, pero sin apartar su inquietante mirada de ella. –_Desearte, y no tenerte mi querida Takako, es una tortura sin fin, un castigo celestial-_, pensó sin retirar esa media sonrisa tan misteriosa de su rostro. Pero una promesa era una promesa, además estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella.

Claro, mientras la vida no le pusiera esas tentaciones con mucha frecuencia.

Entonces, al ver su sonrojo aumentar y la tímida pero indiscutiblemente hermosa sonrisa de esa chica que le quitaba el aliento, se tuvo que obligar a callar un juramento a Eros, a Afrodita, a Astarté, a Hathor, a...** (1)**

Definitivamente sería aún más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

-------------------------

Se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado para salir sin ser notada. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, observó a las 2 figuras durmientes que eran apenas visibles en medio de aquella penumbra casi total, a no ser por la fantasmagórica luz mortecina de las farolas que iluminaban la calle, y cuyos débiles rayos apenas alcanzaban a penetrar en la habitación, a pesar de que las cortinas estaban descorridas.

Una vez afuera, esperó un momento para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del pasillo, pues a éste ni siquiera un rayo del exterior alcanzaba a iluminarlo. Mientras se adaptaba a la nulidad de luz, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Cómo me dejé convencer?" Se preguntó a sí misma con una sonrisa de derrota mientras recordaba los extraños sucesos de hacía un par de horas.

**Flash Back.**

El amable señor Kinomoto comenzó a recoger lo que había quedado de la reunión con la ayuda de su hija, negándole todo intento de ayuda a la mujer de oscuros cabellos violáceos que se había quedado en el sillón conversando con Nakuru y los hermanos Tsukishiro... o uno de ellos.

En un momento, Tomoyo consultó su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 3:30 am. Una profunda pena se hizo patente en su persona: Touya no se había vuelto a aparecer en toda la noche. Miró el bello árbol que adornaba maravillosamente la estancia. Al pie se encontraban algunos regalos sin abrir... ninguno de los presentes había podido entregárselos al moreno, al parecer todos le tenían respeto al explosivo carácter de ese hombre, así que preferían guardar la distancia cuando se encontraba indispuesto.

¿Y ella?

Ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Sakura le había dicho que era absurdo que se culpara por eso, que así era su hermano –sin dejar de pronunciar la palabra _baka_-, sin embargo había algo en lo que Tomoyo no había podido dejar de pensar: la mirada de ese hombre. Estaba consciente de que, tras lo que ella le había dicho al intentar detenerlo en su arremetimiento contra Li, los ojos chocolates del varón habían reflejado un terrible dolor, uno que atravesó en un solo instante su persona y le llegó al corazón en una punzada. Ésa no había sido su intención. Antes de irse, el moreno le había dirigido una última mirada llena de angustia y frustración, algo que no pudo definir por completo.

Quizás incluso era por su causa que él no había bajado para continuar la reunión con su familia: estaba evitando su presencia. –_Entonces...-_.

Nakuru se sobresaltó al sentirse remover el sofá cuando la chica a su lado se incorporó "Tomoyo¿a dónde vas?".

La aludida le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Gracias a Dios la mayor no lo notó, aunque un observador Yue sí, incluso el gentil Yukito "Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme, iré a la cocina a despedirme de Kinomoto-san y Sakura-chan"

"¿No te sientes a gusto aquí, Tomoyo?" Se atrevió a preguntar el profesor y ella negó de inmediato, agitando ambas manos con frenesí.

"Entonces no hay razón para que te vayas" se escuchó venir la voz del jefe de la familia desde la entrada a la sala, haciendo que la joven heredera de los Daidouji se virara sorprendida.

"Así es¿por qué no te quedas, Tomoyo-chan? Todos los años, durante la fiesta de Navidad, todos nuestros amigos se quedan a pasar la noche aquí" Agregó la linda castaña que apareció detrás de él.

"Ah, agradezco la invitación, pero..." intentó protestar ella.

"Lo mejor es que, por la mañana, son los hombres quienes preparan el desayuno" Terció Nakuru, guiñándole un ojo cómplice "Y créeme, te puedo asegurar que jamás pensaste que un hombre pudiera cocinar tan bien como estos 4: el señor Kinomoto, Yukito, Touya y el joven Li son unos excelentes cocineros" y, acercándose más a ella murmuró con una gran sonrisa confidente "Yue-kun no es muy bueno para las labores del hogar, aunque sí tiene sus cualidades especiales" dijo en un tono bajo, pero sabiendo de antemano que el susodicho la escucharía perfectamente, aún podía sentir su mirada gélida sobre ella, cosa que le hizo proferir una armónica carcajada.

"D-demo... no traigo ropa para dormir" Se apresuró a encontrar una excusa.

"¡Daijobu!" La sonriente Sakura fue quien calló su pobre protesta en esta ocasión.

Tomoyo suspiró. ¿Encontraría alguna manera de convencer a esas alegres mujeres?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bajó la Mirada y echó una ojeada a la cálida franela que cubría su cuerpo. Nuevamente, suspiró, la pijama de Sakura era muy suave, aunque le quedaba un poco holgada al ser más pequeña en estatura que la joven de ojos verdes.

Finalmente debía admitirlo: era imposible negarles algo a esas gentiles y amables personas. Aún así, no había podido pegar ojo desde que se había acostado, en el mismo cuarto que las otras dos –a insistencia de éstas, pues la casa contaba con más recámaras disponibles-, quienes se habían sumido en el mundo de los sueños hacía largo tiempo.

Y no era que le incomodara el lugar, al contrario, resultaba muy cálido, hogareño y tranquilo, cualidades que ella disfrutaba, pero nunca le había resultado fácil pernoctar, así que tampoco podría decirse que fuera una viajera muy asidua por este mismo motivo.

Caminó a tientas por el oscuro pasillo y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido ni mucho menos tropezar.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se dirigió casi automáticamente a la sala, pues era el lugar con luz en la casa en esos momentos debido a los nítidos rayos de la luna que se mezclaban con los que manaban las farolas para entrar después por la gran ventana de la estancia, bañando de luz plateada el sombrío lugar.

Se acercó al cristal, observando el exterior en su silencio nocturno, aunque en su mente desfilaban recuerdos del pasado.

-_Okaa-san-_ Sabía por qué estaba ahí, no lo había ignorado ni un momento: lo que su amiga pretendía era no dejarla sola para que no se sumiera en la tristeza que esa nostálgica celebración podía traerle.

Pero además de ése, otro insistente pensamiento llegaba a su cabeza, el mismo que año tras año daba sombra a sus ojos en esas fechas. –_Otoo-san...-_ cerró sus hermosas amatistas y bajó la cabeza, "¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?" Recargó su cabeza en el sillón –_Qué solitario es querer y no merecer ser querida-_ tras pasar saliva, una lágrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla, reflejando por un instante la luz que del exterior le llegó.

Aún así...

-_Aún así...-_ Abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró al cielo, donde la luna se ocultaba en ese momento tras una espesa capa de nubes que desde hacía rato tapaban las estrellas, -_quiero... deseo que la estés pasando bien-. _Sonrió con melancolía. Qué tonto deseo, pensó, seguramente debía estarla pasando bien... después de todo no se había comunicado con ella desde aquella última vez¿no era así?.

Sólo sabía, por el propio Eriol, que al hombre se le había visto en el funeral de su madre, al que ella no pudo asistir por encontrarse aún inconsciente y en el hospital. Al menos se había despedido de ella.

"¿Y yo?" Una nueva gota salina hizo su camino por su tersa piel, "¿También me visitarás sólo para despedirte definitivamente?".

-

"_Ven pequeña, y dime, porqué estás llorando"._

_Un rayo iluminó la habitación, haciendo que los ecos de su resonante estruendo retumbaran en las paredes._

"_Tengo miedo..."_

_Un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa inolvidable, reconfortante... paternal._

"_No tienes que temer, papi está aquí contigo y no dejará que te pase nada, nunca"._

_-_

Se secó el rastro húmedo mirando al cielo con su negrura impenetrable. "Te he echado de menos... a los dos; mamá... papá...".

"_No tienes que temer, papi está aquí contigo y no dejará que te pase nada, nunca"._

Tomoyo apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose ante aquel pensamiento que palpitaba en su mente:

"yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku" **(2)**

("La soledad da más miedo que la oscuridad")

Aspiró profundamente y reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de una vez, mas sus ojos seguían nublados y apenas si pudo ver algo en el jardín que al principio le pareció casi una ilusión, pero luego el fenómeno pareció repetirse y esta vez parpadeó, aclarando su vista para fijarla con expectación en el bello jardín frontal que tenía ante sí. Entonces nuevamente ocurrió, una diminuta pluma cayó con gracia y ligereza sobre el verde pasto.

Tomoyo sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con renovados bríos. No, sabía que eso no era una pluma. Se apresuró a la puerta de entrada con el mayor sigilo que fue capaz de controlar y , sin molestarse en buscar su abrigo de entre los que ahí había, salió al frío penetrante del diciembre de Tokio, aún en pantuflas, maravillada de la misma manera como lo haría un niño pequeño. "Yu-yuki..." susurró elevando la mirada al cielo y observando los miles de copos blancos que caían con la misma gracia que los primeros, siendo llevados en un momento por una pequeña pero gélida ventisca que la hizo temblar en su lugar.

**Flash Back**.

"¿Okaa-san?" Una joven que caminaba fuera de la casa abrigándose se acercó a la mujer que miraba al cielo, sentada sobre la nieve "¿Ocurre algo?".

"La nieve..." La mayor se volvió hacia ella y le regaló una magnánima sonrisa "siempre me ha encantado, me trae un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad... de que todo estará bien".

La más joven sonrió "Pues parece que tendremos una blanca navidad. Es por eso que te gusta venir a las montañas en esta época¿verdad?" inquirió con suspicacia.

Su progenitora rió "Así es... no me puedo resistir a ver el blanco que cubre estas montañas; es una paisaje digno de recordar" y, sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro, elevó la vista, aunque en ese momento algunos copos le dieron en el rostro, casi parecía una hermana menor en lugar de su madre con aquella sonrisa en el rostro y ese gesto desenfadado, tan distinto de su faceta de empresaria exitosa. "¿Te gusta, Tomoyo?".

"Ee" la chica se sentó a su lado, sin importarle la humedad que sintió por hacerlo sobre la capa de nieve que comenzaba a formarse.

Un par de ojos violetas se clavaron en los suyos. Entonces le pareció que las amatistas de su progenitora resplandecían con el brillo que las nubes de nieve se empeñaban en ocultar de las estrellas. "Feliz Navidad, Tomoyo".

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Feliz Navidad, Okaa-san" habló suavemente, dejando que el viento se llevara las palabras. Sintió severos escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo cuando los fríos y minúsculos cristales de agua tocaban su piel. Quizás sería más sensato regresar al confort de aquella casa, pero simplemente no se podía mover. Quizás por el mismo frío, quizás por la emoción que llenaba su cuerpo. Algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho...

O probablemente no tanto, pensó. Sí, recordaba que algo similar había sentido al escuchar a su vecino tocar aquella melodía en el piano; la misma que había despertado en ella tal sentimiento de felicidad que había terminado por arrancar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas de alegría.

La verdad era que estaba muy a gusto ahí, aunque el frío le calara hasta los huesos. "Creo que podré aguantar unos minutos más", se dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba, frotándose ambos brazos con las manos.

Pero en ese momento algo se posó gentilmente sobre sus hombros, una tela pesada que, aunque era cálida y prometía ser capaz de protegerla del frío, la hizo brincar a su contacto, asustada. "¿N-nani...?" se giró, sorprendida, para ver de frente a alguien que le indicó con un gesto guardar silencio.

"Aún están durmiendo" La voz aterciopelada de su vecino se hizo presente en un susurro, dejándola perpleja. Lo suficiente para no oponer resistencia mientras éste se acercaba nuevamente y le volvía a colocar sobre los hombros el abrigo que, en su movimiento, ella habría tirado al húmedo suelo,... de no ser por las ágiles manos del trigueño. "Está helando acá afuera¿sabes?".

"¿T-Touya-san?" Tartamudeó una aún sorprendida Tomoyo "¿Q-qué haces aquí?".

"¿Qué¿Crees que eres la única con derecho a disfrutar de una plácida caminata nocturna?" Él fingió envanecimiento, aligerando la tensión de la mujer con su tono casual. Y, al ver que ella no respondía continuó: "Comprendo que te guste la nieve, pero no es para salir a disfrutarla sin algo que te cubra adecuadamente... no quiero que te enfermes" ¿Qué 'él' no quería¿Por qué había hablado en singular? Quizás habría sido más sencillo –y considerado- pensar en que a su familia y amigos tampoco les agradaría la idea de la joven enfermando en casa de los Kinomoto, su padre se sentiría responsable... pero ahí estaba él, pensando sólo en cuánto le importaba a ÉL y sólo a ÉL su linda vecina.

-_Porque todo lo demás deja de existir cuando estás con ella... admítelo-_ ¿Tenía razón su conciencia? Sólo quedaba esperar que no fuera así... ignorarla por su inoportuno comentario.

"Bueno, es que yo... no podía dormir y bajé..." admitió ella apenada. Se sentía como si hubiera estado merodeando por la casa sin permiso. "Fue entonces que vi la nieve y..." se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa tímida, como diciendo 'Y aquí estoy, en primera fila para el espectáculo'.

"Lo sé, me pareció muy extraño oír pisadas afuera del estudio" Habló el trigueño en tono indiferente.

¿En el estudio¿qué hacía a esas horas en el estudio?.

Lo siento, espero no haberte hecho pensar que era un ladrón" Ella bajó la cabeza aún más apenada.

"No, un ladrón no tendría pisadas tan ligeras, y dudo mucho que se daría tiempo de detenerse en la sala a disfrutar de un descanso" su calmada declaración sorprendió a la chica. ¿Acaso la había visto?.

Touya la miró a los ojos. Sabía lo que ella se estaría preguntando, y la verdad era que sí, la había visto frente a esa ventana.

**Flash Back.**

Había estado en el estudio tratando de matar las horas ocupándose en lo que encontrara para de paso distraer su mente de lo que la mantenía trabajando sin cesar, que era la 'situación' de su hermana y la declaración que su vecina había hecho horas antes sobre su antigua relación con el _inglés ese_. Aunque lo que había visto en ese pequeño cuarto también le había traído otros recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Pero al salir de aquella habitación, extrañado por los sonidos que provenían de la sala, se aproximó a ésta y no pudo seguirse moviendo al verla ahí, mirando a la fría noche con tal melancolía que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

to see - to feel

(ver – sentir)

"¿Y yo?... ¿También me visitarás sólo para despedirte?".

to hear - to be and gone

(oír- estar y marcharse)

¿Qué eran esas palabras y a quién iban dirigidas? Fuera quien fuera esa persona, era de notarse que había causado mucho dolor a la hermosa amatista, y el sólo pensamiento congeló e hizo hervir al mismo tiempo la sangre del mayor de los Kinomoto.

-_Tomoyo...-_ quiso adelantarse aunque fuera un solo paso, pero había algo que se lo impedía. ¿Qué diría ella de saber que ahí estaba? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, estar ahí sin su consentimiento, ni tampoco la primera que esa idea llegaba a su cabeza. Se sentiría indignada, y con justa razón.

how can I get close to you?

(¿cómo puedo acercarme a ti?)

-_Eres un cobarde. Lo que temes no es su reacción, sino el descubrir que, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes hacer nada por ella-_ Qué extraña manera de hablarle tenía su conciencia. ¿Acaso todas eran tan molestas como la suya, o alguien había decidido jugarle una pesada broma al otorgarle una así?.

how can I - the foolish one?

(¿cómo puedo yo, el tonto?)

"Te he echado de menos... a los dos; mamá... papá" La suave voz de su vecina llegó a él en un débil susurro y él bajó la cabeza mientras permitía que una daga se introdujera irremediablemente y con saña inmensurable en su corazón.

beauty can't be seen but only kissed

(La belleza no puede ser vista, sólo besada)

Sí, después de todo, su conciencia tenía razón: no importa lo que hiciera, él jamás podría aliviar el dolor que aquejaba a esa menuda mujer

I have so much love to give  
but where are you and how to be reached?

(Tengo tanto amor para dar

¿pero dónde estás tú y cómo alcanzarte?)

_Darkness (fragmento)_

_Lacrimosa._ **(3)**

**Fin del FlashBack**.

¿Cuáles eran los fantasmas que perseguían a esa chica? Cuánto deseaba saberlo. ¿Cuáles eran sus temores, sus anhelos? No podía evitar pensar en ello.

Un copo de nieve cayó en la nariz de la joven y ésta parpadeó, deleitándose con la suave y fría textura del diminuto cristal de hielo, arrancando una sonrisa del varón.

_Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo maravillada,_

_mientras el cielo figuraba caer sobre ellos en delicados_

_fragmentos de vida._

"A mamá le encantaba la nieve" fue lo que atinó a decir ella después de sentirse observada por él.

"¿Y por eso saliste sin mayor cubrimiento que la pijama de mi hermana?" Acusó él con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Ella se mordió el labio apenada y una risita nerviosa escapó de su boca. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo por primera vez: el varón no traía encima su usual abrigo, sino una chaqueta que, aunque gruesa, no parecía ser lo suficiente para resguardarlo del clima de esos momentos. Pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera formularse la pregunta, la respuesta llegó a su mente, haciéndola echarse un vistazo a sí misma para comprobar lo que temía, y es que, a juzgar por el tamaño de esa prenda que le había sido colocada, ésta sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: el más alto de aquellos que en ese momento pasaban la noche en casa de los Kinomoto.

El mismo que ahora tenía ante ella. Ahora comprendía por qué se sentía un poco mareada, era el efecto embriagante del aroma que aún se manifestaba impregnado en la gruesa tela. Inconscientemente lo aspiró nuevamente, casi sintiéndose tentada a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por él a otro mundo, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

"Ah, éste... es tu abrigo," titubeó, cohibida por la situación y sus propios pensamientos "tómalo, yo..." comenzó a decir, mas fue acallada de inmediato con una negación del trigueño de cabellos chocolates.

"Ni se te ocurra, yo no lo necesito, traigo algo encima, a diferencia de otras inconscientes que salen así nada más aunque esté nevando" comentó con mofa en su voz aterciopelada. Demonios, por qué tenía que sonar tan sexy aún en sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Touya la contempló por un instante; ese abrigo cubría muy fácilmente su pequeño cuerpo, y eso le hizo imaginarse a sí mismo en el mismo lugar que ahora ocupaba la prenda: brindándole calor y protección con su propio cuerpo. Irremediablemente recordó el abrazo que no pudo resistirle darle la noche de la exposición. Dios, esa joven se acomodaba tan maravillosamente entre sus brazos que ahora con la simple remembranza sus nervios volvían a encenderse, enviando señales eléctricas a sus extremidades y espina dorsal.

"Además, se ve mejor en ti que en mí" le dijo con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirarla, pero después guardó silencio sepulcral.

¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras? Él... no pudo haberlas pronunciado.

Tomoyo sintió cómo el calor llegaba en oleadas constantes a su cabeza y pudo adivinar un fatal sonrojo extendiéndose por toda su cara. Desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y, jugueteando con los dedos nerviosamente (ustedes saben, ese 'tic' que solemos tener algunos cuando estamos nerviosos, jeje) acompañó el silencio del moreno con uno propio.

"Y..." se decidió a hablar después de algún tiempo que se le antojó como horas, "¿puedo preguntar que era eso que diste a Yukito-san? Parecía algo muy especial, en verdad le agradó".

Touya agradeció mudamente el cambio de tema. "Monedas" su respuesta, simple y llana, sólo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad y confusión de la joven cuyas preciosas amatistas le observaban intrigadas, haciéndole sonreír internamente con satisfacción.

"¿Monedas?" Repitió Tomoyo, como si no diera crédito a lo dicho por el ingeniero.

"Así es. Yukito es un gran coleccionista de monedas, pero no sólo de las más comunes que figuran entre las colecciones de excéntricos millonarios, sino de aquellas que provienen de culturas exóticas" explicó escuetamente el mayor de los Kinomoto "Y lo que le di esta vez eran dos de las que más ha estado buscando; vienen del noroeste de África y una de ellas perteneció a una tribu de antropófagos que recién se integran al intercambio comercial con otras tribus del área."

Esta vez, la heredera de los Daidouji estaba perpleja. "¿Antropófagos?... ¿y cómo los... conseguiste?".

El hombre rió con estas preguntas, y su risa llegó a los oídos de ella como si estuviera cargada de una calidez que él no se permitía expresar normalmente.

"No, no creas que fui y arriesgué mi cabeza para obtenerlas" Habló finalmente. "Pero tampoco te puedo revelar mi secreto" dijo fingiendo misterio, haciendo así que un sinfín de preguntas se formaran a cada segundo que transcurría en la cabeza de la mujer.

"Sin embargo debió haberte costado mucho trabajo conseguirlas" Replicó ella con evidente admiración. Realmente le dejaban pasmada las cosas que ese hombre era capaz de hacer por sus amigos, y en sus presentes también: regalaba una parte de él. Eso le recordaba que... "¡Es verdad!" exclamó cuando un pensamiento pareció llegar de golpe por su cabeza "por favor, espera un momento, ahora vuelvo".

Confundido, el trigueño de cabellos chocolates la vio entrar a la casa. ¿Qué traía en mente esa mujer? No lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse intrigado. Últimamente parecía que todo lo que guardaba relación con ella le intrigaba.

-_Admítelo de una buena vez, lo que sientes por esa chica...-_

_-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, no puedo permitirme algo así- _Calló a su conciencia antes de que ésta pudiera continuar.

-_¿Y por qué no?-_ pero al parecer ésta era tan terca como él y había optado por continuar fastidiándolo.

¿Qué por qué no?... buena pregunta. -_¡No, no puedo pensar en eso!-._

Pero, antes de poder continuar con su discusión interna, vio salir a su vecina de la casa de su padre con algo bajo el brazo, algo que le extendió a él cuando llegó a su lado "Toma, es para ti" dijo con una enorme sonrisa que, según pensó, no podía parecer más cándida y hermosa "tu regalo de navidad, no estabas, así que creí que no podría dártelo personalmente... pero me alegra ver que no es así."

Él miró el objeto. Parecía ser un estuche un poco grande, era negro y lustroso, más bien parecía un maletín, uno muy elegante, y un moño cuidadosamente arreglado decoraba la parte superior. "A-arigatou" dijo tomando el presente que le hacía la amatista, "No debiste haberte molestado" se sintió extrañado. Pensó que quizás ése sería un regalo más adecuado para su amigo Yukito, pues le sería de gran utilidad en la Universidad. Y, aunque él constantemente acarreaba informes, estimados y resultados por su trabajo, consideraba que era más que suficiente con el portafolios que le diera su padre hacía un año. Aún así, se sentía sumamente agradecido por el detalle que la blanca chica se había molestado en tener para con él.

"Ah, ettoo..." Tomoyo titubeó al verlo mirar el objeto con tanta extrañeza, "hay algo dentro, un regalo mío..." se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior "y de mi madre".

Él alzó el rostro hacia ella al oírla decir esto. ¿De su madre? Regresó la vista al estuche y lo abrió, pensando en ese justo momento si sería cuerdo darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos en el interior de aquel maletín.

"Son..." Tomoyo intentó decir algo. Pero de repente se encontró sin palabras.

"Las partituras de tu madre" Terminó por ella el trigueño que no apartaba la vista atónita de los papeles que tenía ante sí.

"Sí" Tomoyo extendió la mano para atrapar con ella un copo de nieve, que continuaban cayendo en pequeñas cantidades, comenzando a tejer un manto blanco sobre la superficie del suelo. "Son las melodías que okaa-san compuso especialmente para piano; y, aunque puedo traducirlas al oboe, no fue para eso para lo que fueron hechas... no es lo mismo" bajó la cabeza y un leve carmín encendió sus mejillas "Estoy segura que le hubiera gustado que las poseyera alguien que tocara el piano magistralmente y con tanto sentimiento como tú lo haces, Touya-san".

El aludido parpadeó. -_¿Me está confiando el trabajo de su madre... a mí?-_ Algo pareció alzarse en su interior, dando brincos hasta llegar a su garganta y anidar ahí, dejándolo sin habla, mientras que toda señal eléctrica en su cerebro daba muestras de cesar en su labor para dejarlo totalmente aturdido... o quizás eran demasiadas reacciones al mismo tiempo que no le daban una pauta para poder hacer o decir algo. Sólo fue conciente de una cosa: un calor hormigueante comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo para reclamar un generoso lugar en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, la falta de reacción por parte del hombre desconcertó a Tomoyo, quien bajó la vista al maletín sin intentar esconder su consternación. –_No le gustó... ¡Pues claro¿Qué estaba pensando¿Qué clase de regalo es ése?... sólo un montón de papeles viejos que no deben tener ninguna importancia para él- _Su vista comenzó a nublarse cuando lágrimas calientes se formaron en sus ojos, que se volvieron cristalinos. Se sentía tan tonta, tan ridícula, y un espasmo en su pecho iba en aumento, expandiéndose cual si fuera un agujero negro. Tragó saliva y, reprimiendo las lágrimas se obligó a hablar de manera clara, ignorando el nudo que buscaba hacer mella en su garganta. "Su-sumimasen, Touya-san" tartamudeó un poco, pero no se permitió volverlo a hacer "Quizás debí preguntarte primero qué clase de regalo sería de tu agrado. Si no te gusta, no hay problema, yo puedo..."

Pero se detuvo sobresaltada cuando una mano sujetó su barbilla y le hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse frente a un par de ojos oscuros, ardientes e intimidantes, como el café turco. "No te equivoques, si no he dicho nada es porque no encuentro palabras para agradecer este regalo... ¿Puedo suponer que me estás ofreciendo tu confianza? Sé lo que esto significa para ti y yo no lo tomaré a la ligera" le dijo con voz ronca, "así que más te vale que estés segura de lo que haces.

Y ahí, anunciando nuevamente su esplendor, la sonrisa de la mujer de sedoso cabello hizo acto de presencia en sus labios rosados, "Lo estoy¿lo aceptarás?".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Gracias..." y se inclinó un poco para retirar con el pulgar una lágrima terca que había logrado deslizarse por la tersa mejilla femenina, "y no me gusta verte llorar" dijo suavemente, pero antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo, rodeó su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

Tomoyo se quedó tiesa por un momento, estaba atónita. Él... ¿la estaba abrazando? Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, aunque en esta ocasión lo hacía con más calidez, había algo diferente en este abrazo, algo que la reconfortaba. Después de vacilar un poco, respondió al alto trigueño y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, sumiéndose en el confort que le brindaba aquella respiración pausada y profunda, cuyo ritmo no era del todo acorde con el acelerado latir que retumbaba en su oído.

Cerró los ojos al sentirla pegarse a él. Había temido que no lo hiciera, y el alma casi le cae al suelo al percibir claramente cómo ella se quedaba rígida al principio. ¿Habría cometido un error? Se había preguntado, y¡oh! Dios, deseaba que no fuera así. Pero cuando por fin los delicados brazos se ciñeron a él con timidez, el peso que amenazaba con aplastarlo bajo su yugo se retiró de inmediato. La tenía entre sus brazos... nuevamente, y sí, eso que se expandía en su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa no era otra cosa que la mismísima alegría. Entonces lo deseó: poder hacer eso cada vez que pudiera, estrecharla entre sus brazos y absorber sus tristeza para disolver sus propios temores. Sentirla estremecerse contra su cuerpo y luego calmarse para unir su respiración con la suya. Y también entonces se dio cuenta...

-_Touya, ya no puedes negarlo-._

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en la oscura cabellera que había bajo su cabeza, aquella que impregnaba el aire que él respiraba con un suave aroma a lavanda. –_No... creo que ya no puedo negarlo-_, admitió derrotado.

-_Te estás enamorando...-_ eso sonaba a una condena por parte de su mente que gustaba jugar con él.

Reprimió un suspiro –_No puedo hacerle esto a Nakuru...-._

La joven se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, ofreciéndole la visión del par amatista que brillaba de una manera que le pareció casi imposible en plena madrugada. Una mirada tan hermosa como misteriosa y hechicera, la misma a la que apenas un par de meses atrás él se consideraba inmune. Touya se mordió el labio inferior.

-_Creo que tendré que hablar con Nakuru-_

_-Y cuanto antes mejor-. _Puntualizó la voz en su cabeza.

No podía seguir viendo aquellos ojos chocolates, o sentía que se hundiría en ellos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ese hombre ya era de alguien más. Peor aún, de alguien que ella estimaba mucho. Él sólo le estaba ofreciendo su amistad: un abrazo, sólo un abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces no había recibido uno de Eriol? Aunque... ese apuesto trigueño era capaz de provocar que un escalofrío corriera por toda su espalda con sólo una mirada. Debía mantener el control... pero primero tendría que apartarse de esos ojos que parecían penetrar hasta la profundidad de su ser.

Renuentemente, Tomoyo apartó la mirada y caminó un par de pasos hasta sentarse sobre un área que por el relieve contenía menos nieve que otras, pues una delgada alfombra blanca se formaba ya en el suelo. Tembló un poco con el frío que llegó a su cuerpo al momento de sentir el helado suelo. Sabía que el moreno la seguía con la mirada, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Buscó algo con qué distraerse, entonces algo que había perturbado su cabeza hacía unas horas volvió a ella.

"Touya-san" dudó un poco, -_Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tengo que hacer algo...-_, "¿No aceptarás que Sakura se case con Li-san?".

Touya frunció el ceño un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta. "No importa lo que piense, ese monstruo es muy terco, hará lo que se le pegue la gana".

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza "Creo que Sakura-chan ama a Li-san, pero ella te quiere mucho, estoy segura que nada la haría más feliz que saber que apruebes su decisión. Aunque digas lo contrario, tu opinión es muy importante para ella. Además tú mismo lo dijiste: él ha sido un factor importante para que Sakura pudiera recuperar su buen humor¿No es cierto?".

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien, tú ganas" gruñó. Qué fácil lo había dominado, eso no se veía comúnmente¿Qué diría Yukito si se diera cuenta de ello? No se la acabaría, eso era seguro.

"¿Entonces...?" Tomoyo le miró esperanzada.

"Primero tendré que hablar con ese Kaijuu, tengo que asegurarme que ese chino no la ha tocado, o tendrá que pagar por ello si se ha atrevido a algo" musitó él con irritación, mas luego la nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza y se acercó a ella para tenderle una mano, acción que recibió una mirada extrañada de la universitaria, "Vamos, recuerda que traes mi abrigo favorito, no quiero que se llene de nieve" dijo con fingida seriedad. Tomoyo rió y aceptó el gesto, sin embargo una vez de pie, la cálida mano morena no soltó la suya, en cambio, Touya la cubrió con la otra, "Estás fría, volvamos a casa" dijo con voz suave mientras frotaba su delicada mano de alabastro.

'Volvamos a casa'... la frase resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras el mayor de los Kinomoto la encaminaba al interior de ésta sin soltar su mano.

-_Volvamos a casa-._

Ya dentro, él le pidió con un gesto que lo siguiera, cosa que ella hizo aún confundida hasta llegar al estudio, donde el varón cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"No tengo nada que pueda regalarte ahora" confesó una vez adentro en tanto caminaba hacia el escritorio, donde había un libro de gruesa portada. Ella iba a protestar, pero él le indicó que no lo hiciera. En cambio abrió el libro, mostrando a la menuda mujer un voluminoso álbum familiar de fotos.

Tomoyo vio fotos de la encantadora madre de los Kinomoto con su esposo e hijos, luego otras en las que sólo se podían apreciar a los últimos 3. También había un par de ancianos en algunos de los retratos, seguramente los abuelos, pensó ella.

"En este álbum sólo se encuentran aquellos a quienes consideramos parte de la familia" vino la voz de Touya mientras ella continuaba viendo, embelesada, cada recuerdo plasmado ahí. Cuando dio la vuelta a una página sintió a su alto vecino tensarse, y sus ojos viajaron hacia un retrato donde figuraban dos alegres adolescentes; una de cortos y brillantes cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, y la otra de una resplandeciente cascada azabache y un par de maravillosas orbes azules. La segunda abrazaba efusivamente a la primera y ambas reían a la cámara. En verdad era una foto muy bella y bien tomada, y había otras más, pero...

-_¿Acaso ella...?-_ Inconscientemente contuvo el aliento.

"Izumi" susurró el moreno a su lado con aire melancólico. "Sakura no permitió que tocáramos esas fotos... aunque sólo se hacía daño cada vez que las veía".

Tomoyo no supo qué contestar, sólo pudo continuar mirando en el interior de ese álbum. Algunas páginas después las fotos incluyeron a Yukito, después a Yue, y más tarde también a Nakuru y Syaoran. Sabía que se iba acercando al final de las páginas utilizadas cuando las imágenes se volvían más y más actuales, hasta que dio la vuelta a la última y se quedó de una pieza... ella conocía esa foto...

"Sí, eres tú" Habló Touya por lo bajo. No le fue necesario hacerlo más fuerte, pues se había inclinado hacia ella y ahora murmuraba contra su oído, y la mujer no pudo evitar que un tremor se apoderara de ella y erizara su piel. Lo observó de reojo, él parecía haberse inclinado solamente para contemplar mejor la foto donde dos mujeres miraban a la cámara ataviadas con exquisitos vestidos de coctel (sí, claro, ahora se hace el disimulado... yo sé que no sólo hace eso :P Por cierto, no tengo idea de cómo se escribe _coctel_). Eso había ocurrido hacía sólo poco más de una semana, el día de la exposición, cuando Tomoyo había insistido en tomarle una foto a su amiga con ese fabuloso vestido, quien después le había pedido que le obsequiara la foto en la que ambas aparecían juntas.

"Las dos se veían hermosas ese día" Touya sonrió para sí. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo esas cosas. No él, pero ahí estaba, y era real. "Sólo no le digas al Kaijuu que dije eso¿de acuerdo?".

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, aunque tuvo que hacer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la proximidad de sus rostros, y esta vez lo que no pudo evitar fue recordar cuán cerca habían estado sus labios antes... cuántos deseos había tenido de que la besara. Y ahora, el aliento del varón casi quemaba sus mejillas, lo que la hizo titubear un poco "No te delataré, no te preocupes" levantó una mano solemnemente mientras sonreía.

Touya sonrió. Santo cielo, esa sexy sonrisa nuevamente plasmada en su fascinante rostro bronceado (oh sí, sí, ése es precisamente el pensamiento de la autora al respecto) "Ésa la puso Sakura y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso..." habló refiriéndose a la foto "Tomoyo, bienvenida a la familia".

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante, al igual que lo latidos de su corazón y la frecuencia casi respiraba. Todo lo demás también pareció desaparecer, a excepción de la persona que estaba frente a ella y un eco que resonaba en su cabeza.

"_Tomoyo, bienvenida a la familia"._

' _Tomoyo'_...

La había llamado solamente por su nombre.

Touya sonrió internamente, satisfecho por la reacción de la chica, cuyas mejillas ahora parecían incendiarse en un encantador carmín. Se quedó frente a ella, observando cada movimiento y reacción de ella, fascinado hasta con el más mínimo detalle. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, dejando ver a la perfección el arrebatador resplandor de sus preciosas amatistas.

"A...arigatou... To-" dudó ella.

"Creo que simplemente Touya estará bien" él arqueó ambas cejas y centró los ojos en ella para dejarle en claro que no habría marcha atrás.

"Hai..." Se mordió un momento el labio antes de atreverse a continuar "Tou-ya", el nombre salió tímidamente de sus labios.

"Así está mejor" Dijo él tranquilamente caminando a la puerta, "Y, Tomoyo..." ella arqueó ambas cejas, "gracias por detenerme antes de que hubiera hecho algo... _algo_ con ese _gaki_... ¡Aunque se lo tiene bien merecido si ha intentado algo con MI imouto!" exclamó haciendo lo posible por mantener la voz baja.

Ella no pudo contener una risita cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al parecer ya había decidido ir a tomar un descanso. Pero enseguida la puerta se abrió nuevamente y la cabeza de oscuro cabello se asomó a través de ella "Feliz Navidad, Tomoyo" susurró él con voz aterciopelada y la misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y Tomoyo sintió que las rodillas le temblaban con el aturdimiento que se apoderó de ella.

"Fe-feliz Navidad... Touya" consiguió decir finalmente.

El otro asintió y su sonrisa se expandió antes de agregar algo más, "Oyasuminasai"

"Oyasuminasai" Le contestó ella y, tras esto, él desapareció definitivamente, acto que ella aprovechó para recargarse en el escritorio y suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos y los músculos de su cara se contraían, aún contra su voluntad para marcar una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomoyo_ ... qué increíble se había sentido escuchar su nombre de labios de ese inquietante hombre.

O

O

Touya se recargó en la barra de la cocina, pasándose una mano por la espesa cabellera. _Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo..._ era como si fuera la palabra quien deseara ser pronunciada por él, y él no se podía negar, parecía más fuerte que su voluntad...

Además no se cansaría de hacerlo nunca.

Aún más... ella finalmente lo había llamado por su nombre. Y había tenido que hacer uso de todo su control para no mostrar la euforia que se apoderó de él en ese justo momento. No había duda... estaba cayendo por su linda vecina.

-_¿Qué harás ahora?-_ preguntó su conciencia, pero él sólo pudo reír, estaba de muy buen humor para molestarse.

-_¿Qué más puedo hacer?-_ Se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa creciendo en sus labios juguetonamente –_El código de Hammurabi: ojo por ojo, diente por diente...-_

_-Ella te ha hecho perder la razón...-_ La siseante voz ahora más bien parecía su cómplice. ¿Dónde había quedado su conciencia?

-_Y ahora es mi turno...-_

Touya miró por la ventana al patio, donde continuaba cayendo la nieve, y recordó el alegre rostro que tenía la diminuta joven mientras observaba los copos danzar decadentes a su alrededor. –_Tomoyo, pequeña, espero que algún día sonrías así cuando te acuerdes de mí-._ (Pues yo SÍ sonrío cuando pienso en ti, querido )

--------------------------------

"Hmmm... ¡Qué bien huele!" Una jubilosa mujer de cabellos chocolates entró pegando brincos a la cocina, donde cuatro caballeros preparaban el desayuno mientras otro más contemplaba impertérrito la pantalla de una computadora portátil sobre la mesa. Con una expresión traviesa en el rostro, ella se acercó sigilosamente y, justo cuando iba a cerrar la pantalla, ésta desapareció de su alcance.

"Ohayo, Nakuru-san" Saludó estoico el varón de largo cabello plateado, sosteniendo con una sola mano el aparato, manteniéndolo lejos de ella.

"Nakuru, ya te has levantado" La recibió un afable Yukito mientras una cálida sonrisa crecía en su boca "pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, aún no hemos terminado de hacer el desayuno".

"Él tiene razón, Akizuki-san, estoy seguro que le sería más confortable volver a la cama, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de avisar cuando el desayuno esté listo" Agregó un joven de ojos ambarinos sin dejar de agitar algo en una sartén.

"Debes estar cansada, hija, todos nos acostamos muy tarde y aún es temprano" Terció Fujitaka, hablándole como si fuera un padre, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba sentirse tan aceptada por la familia de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Para ella, ésa también era su familia, y los estimaba en demasía.

"Está bien, yo venía a ayudar, pero creo que los dejaré solos... unos chefs tan buenos no necesitan que alguien más venga a arruinar su trabajo" Les guiñó un ojo y, acercándose al otro, un varón alto y de piel morena que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, rodeó su cintura con las manos (Diría que se le colgó del cuello, como suele hacer esta señorita, pero... recuerden que Touya mide alrededor de 1.90, jeje... así es un poco más difícil), se paró de puntitas y acercó sus labios lo más que pudo a su oído... "Me alegra que ya no estés tan molesto con Li. ¿Decidiste cambiar de idea? Me agradaría que así fuera".

Touya se estremeció. Su novia también se había preocupado por su actitud, sabía que a ella no le gustaba ver pelear a los hermanos Kinomoto por culpa de los absurdos celos del mayor, que tercamente insistía en proteger a la menor como si se tratara de su gran tesoro.

El trigueño sonrió. Esa mujer era tan hermosa, tierna, amable, alegre, animosa, sexy, atrevida, entusiasta, infantil y a la vez madura (cuando quería, obvio). Que un dios allá arriba le ayudara, porque quería a esa joven, la quería de verdad...

-_Pero no de la forma en que ella te quiere a ti-_ Sentenció esa vocecilla, y él tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de frustración.

No podía engañarla, mas tampoco quería lastimarla... no se lo merecía.

"¿Sucede algo, Touya?" La melódica voz de su novia llegó a su oído, y cuando él se giró para mirarla, sus ojos preocupados por él le atravesaron el alma.

"Iie" Y comenzaban las mentiras. No se sentía bien hacerlo "Vete a descansar, a ver si puedes volver a dormir, porque ese Kaijuu ronca mucho" Se esforzó en bromear, pero algunos de los presentes no se dejaron engañar (para ser más precisos, Fujitaka, Yuki y, por supuesto, Yue).

Ella le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó con la misma frescura con que había entrado. Touya meneó la cabeza con sutileza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente no le gustaba esa situación.

-_Entonces tendrás que hablar con ella-_

_-Sí, lo sé... es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo-_ Argumentó a la voz de su conciencia.

-_Pues, sea como sea, mientras más pronto, mejor, y ella sufrirás menos- _fue la sabia respuesta que recibió.

Era muy fácil decirlo, pero su conciencia no estaba en ese cuerpo, no era ella quien habría de hacerlo, ella sólo aconsejaba, sólo daba órdenes y provocaba discusiones estúpidas, pero el que tenía que hacerlo era él, siempre él, ése era el punto difícil. "Wakatta" hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior.

-------------------------------

El sol ya comenzaba su descenso desde su altura máxima en el cielo, aunque sus rayos apenas eran perceptibles entre la densa capa de frías nubes que cubrían el hemisferio norte.

En el interior del elevador, todo era silencio mientras la caja metálica subía varios pisos hasta su destino; pero no era un silencio incómodo sino más bien un tanto reflexivo... aunque nadie podría negar que había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Afortunadamente la campanilla anunció el arribo al piso deseado y las puertas se abrieron de par en par para los dos ocupantes, que salieron al pasillo en el mismo silencio que continuó hasta que llegaron a una puerta, donde ambos se detuvieron.

"Gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes esta ocasión" Se decidió a hablar una mujer de corta estatura y delgada silueta.

"Ya te lo dije, ahora eres parte de la familia" Replicó el otro con tono desenfadado, arqueando sus musculosos hombros como si el asunto careciera de importancia, aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

"Aún así, gracias por compartirlo conmigo".

"Gracias a ti..." el varón de piel tostada levantó un lustroso maletín que llevaba en su mano derecha "por compartir esto conmigo. De verdad me gustaría corresponderte de alguna manera".

"Así está bien" le aseguró ella con una sonrisa reafirmante "me es más que suficiente con saber que ha sido de tu agrado.

-_¿Cómo no lo sería, Tomoyo?-_ La comisura de sus labios se arqueó, provocando que la joven se preguntara qué era lo que estaría pensando ese hombre para tener esa mirada tan inquietante y arrebatadora en sus profundos ojos de cacao. "Y a mí me es más que suficiente con saber que te gusta la música clásica tanto como a mí, Tomoyo" se tomó su tiempo en pronunciar la última palabra. Aún no se acostumbraba, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía evitar esa explosión que surgía en sus cuerdas vocales cuando el nombre vibraba en ellas.

Ella no comprendió el significado de aquella declaración, pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Tras despedirse, la heredera de los Daidouji entró a su apartamento y, mientras se descalzaba, pensó en lo agradable que había sido el día en casa de los Kinomoto. Para empezar, el desayuno le había resultado exquisito, y estar rodeada de todas esas personas tan amables era por demás agradable. Además, aún reverberaban en su mente los ecos de la conversación que tuviera con el hermano de su amiga durante la madrugada.

"_Tomoyo... bienvenida a la familia"_ había dicho el increíble moreno.

-_Okaa-san, me han aceptado entre ellos. Son excelentes personas... estoy segura que te encantaría conocerlos. Una familia como la que siempre quisimos¿ne?-_ sonrió con nostalgia y bajó la vista recordando viejos tiempos, pero entonces algo en el suelo, a sus pies, llamó su atención.

"¿Sore wa nan desu ka?" Se preguntó al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un delgado sobre rojo que abrió con curiosidad.

Rió con dulzura al darse cuenta de lo que había en su interior y sacar 2 papeles ligeramente gruesos y una nota anexada a ellos, al igual que algo que parecía ser un tríptico. Meneó la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar su alegría.

El sobre no tenía nombres, ni remitente, sin embargo ella sabía bien quién lo había colocado ahí.

"_...De verdad me gustaría corresponderte de alguna manera..."_

"_... Y a mí me es más que suficiente con saber que te gusta la música clásica tanto como a mí, Tomoyo."_

Así que su regalo había estado en su apartamento todo el tiempo, y él se lo había ocultado. Seguramente se había divertido de lo lindo burlándose así de ella.

Nuevamente permitió que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro y, releyendo el contenido de la carta, la metió de regreso al sobre y caminó a su recámara.

"Arigatou, Touya" susurró a la nada. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca: poner el legado de su madre en manos de su vecino había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

_Continuará..._

**En el próximo capítulo: **¿Qué tal iniciar el año de la mano del glorioso Ludwing Van Beethoven? No parece mala idea. ¿Cómo pasarán el año nuevo cada uno de nuestros diferentes personajes? Kyo tiene algunas ideas para la familia Hiragizawa-Arima (qué loco se oye esto), y al parecer alguien ha dado a Tomoyo otras tantas, pero alguien tendrá que acompañarla en sus planes. Yukito también ha planeado algo, aunque para ello tenga que arrastrar consigo a su hermano, quien encuentra algo más durante la celebración. Sakura y Syaoran también parecen pasarla muy bien, pero en China comienzan a suceder algunas cosas que no pintan del todo bien para la pareja. Además, Tomoyo aún tiene problemas con su pasado¿qué podrá hacerle recordar lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día? Antes de darse cuenta de ello, Touya lo descubre...

_

* * *

Konbanwa, mina-san!_

_Pues heme aquí, con mis súper largas notas de la autora. ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Bueno, pues debo confesar que éste es uno de mis favoritos (con el beso E&T ¡cómo no lo sería!) Vamos viendo que la relación progresa entre Touya y Tomoyo¡Por fin la conciencia está haciendo algo bueno y le hace ver a nuestro trigueño sus verdaderos sentimientos! y lo que tiene que hacer al respecto, claro, aunque no parece nada fácil. ¡Qué tal les pareció la súper declaración de Nakuru sobre su primer beso! Jajaja, a mí vaya que me causó gracia, sobretodo por la reacción de Yue mientras ella hablaba (oh, mi Yue)... y ni qué decir de la reacción explosiva de Touya (¡Pobre mendigo, sólo quería unas monedas y ni siquiera pudo atreverse a tocar tras oír aquello!)._

_En otros asuntos, hay algo MUY importante que quiero deciros, estimadas lectoras. Sé que a todas ustedes os gusta la pareja T&T, así que me tomaré la libertad de recomendaros dos fics excelentes sobre esta pareja. El primero ya está terminado y el segundo en proceso, y ambas autoras merecen todo mi respeto y admiración, aunque espero y no se molesten por tomarme esta libertad sin antes comentarles algo. Se tratan de **Junto a ti**, de **Daulaci** (No me vaya a matar, Daulaci-sama! n.n'), y el segundo (en proceso, como ya dije), y que no se pueden perder por nada del mundo (yo ya no puedo vivir sin él) es **El sueño de una mujer, **de **Lady Veronica Black**, excelentísima autora, de quien también podría recomendarles otros fics (¡Todos son excelentes!). Señoritas, mis disculpas por anunciar tan libremente vuestros fics, pero es algo que ya no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, habría querido hacerlo desde un inicio (y, Daulaci, si tiene quejas¡culpe a Lady Verónica, pues fue precisamente su gentil acción la que me dio el valor de hacerlo. Lady Verónica, ésta es mi "venganza" n.n)._

_Bueno, amigos, pues os tengo una noticia que bien podría ser mala, pero aún no está confirmada:_

_Resulta que la universidad me está apretando (así es, ya se acercan los departamentales), y tengo que dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a ella, así que durante 2 semanas prácticamente no pude escribir nada, cosa que me ha pesado mucho por el cariño que le tengo a mis 2 fics. Tengo el capítulo 13 escrito, eso es un hecho, sin embargo no puedo subirlo hasta no tener el 14 terminado (como mínimo) por lo que no estoy segura de si podré hacerlo en 3 semanas, pues precisamente es a partir de ahora que empieza la "carrera" en la facultad para que no me aplasten los departamentales, jeje (no quiero irme a extras). Sinceramente no quiero presionarme, pues justamente el viernes de la semana pasada tuve una crisis muy fuerte (y divertida, resulta que todo me bailaba en la vista, tenía náuseas y me temblaban las manos sin piedad alguna, jeje)... de hecho al momento en que escribo esto (jueves) todavía tengo secuelas, me siguen temblando las manos. De tal manera que, con muchas disculpas, no tengo idea de si podré actualizar en 3 semanas, pero tienen mi palabra de que lo haré en cuanto pueda (Dios quiera que sea en el lapso planeado). Ahora, lo bueno: el 16 de diciembre saldré de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo y libertad para escribir, por lo que intentaré ponerme al corriente lo más pronto que pueda en esta historia. _

_Pasando a otra cosa más agradable: ya tiene sistema de Reply! Wow, vuestra humilde autora se quedó de O.O cuando lo vio! Y estoy más que feliz por ello, así ya no tendré que responder a vuestros reviews por aquí y arriesgar mi cabeza en ello (uy, la exagerada no vino), lo único que tengo que hacer es responderles desde mi propio correo o en la página (claro, esto sólo es para quienes sean miembros de Sin embargo, también continuaré respondiendo a su mail a aquellas que tengan la amabilidad de dejarlo en su review (ténganme paciencia, pues mi compu no abre hotmail ahora). Por lo pronto, ya comencé a poner en práctica este sistema y, aún así, agradezco a yuzu, pues no puedo hacerlo de otra manera¡Gracias por tus comentarios!._

**Datos curiosos. **(y volvemos con esta sección).

**1. **Los dioses que nombra Eriol son todos representantes del amor. Eros y Afrodita, de la cultura griega, Astarté de la fenicia, y Hathor de la egipcia.

**2. **"yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku" Es un verso del opening de Rozen Maiden.

**3. **La canción de Lacrimosa que he puesto, realmente os la recomiendo. Éste es sólo un fragmento, pero les juro que la canción les desgarra el alma... de hecho tengo pensado usarla completa para otro fic.

**Glosario:**

**Hajimemashite:** encantado de conocerte

**Doozo yoroshiku: **Suele decirse al momento de conocer a alguien, podría traducirse como un "por favor, sea bueno conmigo" (¡De verdad!), o un "Espero que nos llevemos bien", si as.

**Ototoo: **Hermano menor

**Haha**: (mi) mamá, cuando se habla de ella (su uso es muy loco, jeje... a veces lo usan, a veces no)

**Omedetou gozaimasu:** ¡Felicidades!

**Kurisumasu: **(ya lo dije, pero bue...) Navidad

**Oishii**: delicioso

**Honto:** ¿de verdad?

**Yuki**: (creo que ya lo saben todas, pero qué más dá) nieve.

**Ee**: sí (más informal que hai)

**Wakatta**: entendí, lo sé

**Sore wa nan desu ka: **¿Qué es eso?

**Pater**: padre (alemán)

**Perfekt**: perfecto (alemán)


	13. Año nuevo memorias que renacen

**Capítulo 13: Año nuevo… memorias que renacen**

El sonido estridente del teléfono lo levantó de golpe y, frotándose los ojos, lanzó una mirada al reloj digital sobre su buró. Aún era muy temprano... al menos para encontrarse de vacaciones. Con un largo suspiro rodó sobre la cama y alargó la mano para coger el aparato que insistía en llamar su atención mientras se aclaraba la garganta y veía a la ventana; el sol aún no había salido, retrasado por la fría estación en que se encontraban.

"Moshi moshi" Habló con la mayor naturalidad que le fue posible.

"Xiao Lang" Esa voz...

"Okaa-sama" No logró disimular su sorpresa, pero al oír una protesta apenas perceptible por parte de la mujer, se corrigió y comenzó a hablar en su idioma natal.

En tanto su progenitora hacía las rutinarias preguntas sobre su estado de salud, él se preguntaba la razón de la llamada. Era 31 de Diciembre, y si bien al día siguiente era año nuevo, la familia Li no acostumbraba festejar esas celebraciones occidentales, como él mismo no lo hacía hasta conocer a Sakura, su prometida.

Su prometida, era cierto, aún no había informado al clan Li –ni siquiera a su madre- sobre la decisión que había tomado de casarse... y quedarse a vivir en Japón.

"Xiao Lang, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Preguntó su progenitora, trayéndolo de vuelta a la conversación, y él suspiró; era imposible ocultarle una sola cosa a la honorable Yelan Li.

No le parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero una vez que su madre había colocado las cartas sobre la mesa, era mejor actuar que darle largas al asunto... si es que no quería complicar aún más las cosas.

"Sí, madre" Inhaló profundamente mientras se preparaba para lo que seguía. "Debo decirte que... las cosas han cambiado un poco aquí en Japón".

"¿Cambiado?" Casi podía sentir la acusadora mirada de su progenitora a través del teléfono. Su tono de voz más bien parecía incluir la pregunta: '¿Qué has osado hacer, Li Xiao Lang?'.

El ambarino carraspeó , visiblemente nervioso. En cierta forma se sentía incómodo y ridículo, sabía que no todos llevaban una relación así con la mujer que los había traído al mundo. ¡Por Dios, era su madre, no un juez!...

"Disculpe, madre" Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente mientras tragaba saliva "pero mucho me temo que hay algo que le he ocultado durante mi estadía en Japón".

"¿Algo?" Repitió la dama con reproche, y él también comprendió que debía ser más directo, a la hermosa Jefa del Clan Li no le gustaban los rodeos.

Nuevamente, el chino suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, era ahora o nunca. "Madre, me voy a casar" fue lo único que atinó –o se atrevió- a decir.

Ya había soltado la bomba, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo el saber lo que esto le acarrearía. Podían ser segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses... o incluso años. La verdad era que eso no se sabía con la temible Yelan Li,... nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer algo de tal magnitud sin su consentimiento. Y la ira de esa hermosa pero letal mujer era algo que nadie osaba a enfrentar.

¿Cuán terrible sería el castigo que el cielo lanzaría sobre él? Eso él no lo sabía... quizás menos cruel de lo que imaginaba, o quizás su mente jamás podría concebir semejante martirio. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de dos cosas: 1. amaba a esa preciosa castaña de resplandeciente sonrisa y haría lo que fuera por ella y; 2. no le gustaba el silencio que continuaba imperturbable en la línea telefónica desde el momento que diera la noticia.

"¿Madre...?" tuvo que esforzarse porque la palabra no temblara en su garganta. Un grito que lo ensordeciera sería mejor para él, pero casi había olvidado algo: Yelan Li no gritaba... actuaba.

--

Se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió con su habitual caminar hacia la puerta, donde se calzó y colocó un abrigo para salir. Sus pasos eran ligeros y aún así lentos, sopesados, como si su andar reflejara un profundo estado de meditación. Cualquiera lo confundiría con un ser etéreo, no sólo por la grandiosa sobrenaturalidad de su paso, sino por su impresionante físico, que no podía compararse sino con el de un ángel.

Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa –que apenas logró disimular-, una silueta apareció ante él, y sólo pudo ver un par de enormes y brillantes ojos marrones antes de que su cuerpo se viera apresado por el de una mujer de cabellos chocolates que, entusiasta, le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

"¡Ohayo, Yue-kun!" saludó la recién llegada sin despegarse de él.

Con prestos y sutiles movimientos, él se liberó de su agarre y la miró a la cara con sus ojos de apariencia felina "Ohayo, Akizuki-san" pero ella hizo un puchero al oír esto.

"Na-ku-ru" le recalcó, señalándolo con un dedo "¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?".

Él no cambió su expresión "Por lo menos mil y una más", fue su respuesta y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se despidió y, tomando su computadora portátil en la entrada, cruzó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

"¿Sucede algo, Yue? Oí voces y..." en ese momento, otra voz se acercaba desde la sala y la mujer se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos miel que no tardaron en asomar. "¡Ah, Nakuru, ohayo!" y le dio la bienvenida, invitándola a pasar a la sala, cosa que ella hizo gustosamente.

El hombre preparó un poco de té oscuro (¿Por qué oscuro? No me lo pregunten, se me antojó de buenas a primeras, jeje) y le ofreció una taza que ella aceptó. Luego, clavando la vista en la puerta, la novia de Touya pareció recordar algo, pues su expresión se tornó pensativa. "Yukito, ¿A dónde iba Yue con tanta prisa?".

El profesor rió levemente "No lo sé, la verdad es que es algo que se ha guardado muy bien, aunque..." dio otro sorbo a su té y agregó "lo único que puedo suponer es que tiene que ver con su laptop, nunca se separa de ella, no me ha dejado verla por nada del mundo".

"Ah, ya veo" Nakuru echó la cabeza para atrás y asintió lentamente, divertida. ¿Así que el menor de los Tsukishiro se tenía algo entre manos? Debía admitirlo, el joven jamás había compartido algo de su vida con su hermano –y ni qué decir de los demás-, mas todos sabían que era debido a esa indiferencia y esa barrera de hielo que se había empeñado en forjar a su alrededor... pero eso era muy diferente a esforzarse en ocultarles algo a ellos, eso ya no era del todo normal, pero sí muy... intrigante.

"Al parecer lleva meses trabajando en eso" Continuó el varón de cabello cenizo al no verla contestar "pero no me ha querido decir qué es".

La mujer rió "Así es Yue, y ése es uno de los grandes misterios que envuelven a los hermanos Tsukishiro: el no saber cómo pueden ustedes ser tan distintos y, al mismo tiempo, tan similares" con este comentario, estalló en carcajadas, y este sonido pronto fue acompañado por la agradable risa de Yukito que llenó el lugar cual si fuera una bocanada de aire fresco.

"Cambiando de tema" habló él cuando logró serenarse, y de inmediato obtuvo la atención de la chica. "No pasarás este fin de año con Touya, ¿verdad?".

"Me temo que no" ella se afligió ligeramente, "este año prometí pasarla con mis padres, creo que se sintieron un poco mal porque pasé la navidad con ustedes y los Kinomoto" y, soltando una pequeña risita, agregó "y, como imaginarás, tampoco puedo invitar a Touya si no quiero que estalle la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mi casa" bromeó.

Yukito también rió con la ocurrencia de la mujer. Y es que para todos los que sabían de su relación, no les era desconocida la eterna rivalidad entre Touya Kinomoto y los recelosos señores Akizuki. "Hoy no podré verlo siquiera en el transcurso del día, ya ves que dedica el último día del año a limpiar su departamento a fondo y no le gusta que lo ayuden, pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados..." le guiñó un ojo al varón de lentes "mañana lo veré sin falta, aprovechando estos días de descanso".

"¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?" Preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la taza nuevamente a la boca y disfrutaba del calor que ésta transmitía a sus manos frías por el clima.

"Pues... aún no lo he consultado con él, pero..." la expresión de la mujer se tornó traviesa "quizás repongamos un poco de 'tiempo perdido', creo que Touya no ha estado muy bien últimamente" se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa, "hace tres semanas que no hacemos el amor y la espera me está matando...".

La taza de Yukito casi cae al piso cuando éste comenzó a toser vigorosamente, atragantado por el líquido caliente que casi explotaba en su boca por el sobresalto. Entonces Nakuru comprendió su incomodidad, quizás había proporcionado más información al vecino de los Kinomoto de la que él deseaba obtener.

"Gomenne" Sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que se acercaba a él y éste intentaba aclararse la garganta. "Creo que eso era algo que no querías saber, ¿ne?".

"Oh, no, está bien, pero creo que me tomaste un poco desprevenido, eso es todo" el profesor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, visiblemente cohibido.

Una carcajada llenó la habitación "está bien, como tú digas, pero eso me hace pensar en algo..." ella dudó, pero el otro le pidió con la mirada que continuara, de modo que ella así lo hizo "Yukito... ¿por qué nunca les he conocido una novia a ti y a Yue?".

La mueca perpleja del sujeto le dejó ver que definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta "Etto..." titubeó, nervioso, "bueno, pues primero debo de aclarar que, aunque Yue no ha tenido novia, yo sí lo he hecho, aunque ya hace algún tiempo de eso".

"Qué extraño, porque no dudo que les sobrarán pretendientes" Nakuru sonrió con malicia.

"Pues... no, la verdad es que no" admitió él, ligeramente sonrojado "y, aunque eso molesta a Yue, también le ha servido para estar con la chica que desee sin tener que permanecer al lado de ninguna de ellas, es la primera advertencia que les hace antes de llevarlas a la cama, dice 

que no le gusta hacerles creer que pueden llegar a algo más con él... aunque es un poco frío al hablarles de eso".

La mujer de cabellos chocolates simplemente arqueó una ceja y se contuvo de reír por lo alto -_¿Yue frío como un témpano?, ¿por qué no me sorprende?-_ "Lo sabía, el guapísimo Yue no puede ser hombre de una sola mujer... (así es, es DEMASIADO para una sola, así que, a petición de algunas, creo que después de todo podemos compartirlo, ¿verdad, señoritas?) No me lo imagino jurándole amor a nadie" Después de esto rió sin inhibiciones.

"No lo creas, no dudo que pronto llegará el día en que alguien rompa su corazón" dijo el hombre de cabellos cenizos con seguridad y algo de esperanza –_Alguien que le de lo que ninguna de esas mujeres le ha dado-_, pensó también con desgane.

"¿Y tú, Yukito?" La voz de su visita lo trajo de vuelta al presente. "¿Se puede saber la razón de que, a pesar de ser tan perseguido, seas más difícil de alcanzar que la cima del K2?"

"¿Difícil de alcanzar? Te equivocas, Nakuru, no creo que sea eso" Dijo él con modestia "es sólo que a mí, a diferencia de Yue, sí me afecta ver a una mujer llorar, y no me gusta tenerlas para una sola noche, así que prefiero no hacerles creer nada. Además, la lista no es tan larga como estás imaginando".

"¿Que no es larga?" Rió ella con sarcasmo y luego le apuntó con un dedo acusador "No, Yukito Tsukishiro,... ¡es ENORME!" luego le guiñó un ojo "y no creo que sea eso que dices,... yo creo que hay alguien especial".

"¿Nani?" él la miró sorprendido y un gesto de triunfo apareció en el rostro femenino.

"¿Lo ves? Puedo saberlo por tu reacción, Yukito, estás e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o" deletreó con marcado deleite.

"Iie" él agitó los brazos de inmediato "¡Créeme que no es eso!" pero, con sólo ver los ojos de esa mujer, lo supo de inmediato: jamás la convencería de lo contrario; ella ya había hecho su propio dictamen... y él sabía que éste era correcto...

--

Colocó la última bolsa de basura junto a las demás y se encaminó al refrigerador, de donde sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja que sirvió en un vaso para después dirigirse a la sala y recostarse sobre el más grande de los sofás, observando de reojo la pila de cosas que había dejado en un rincón, todo aquello que no necesitaría más estaba ahí, listo para ser desechado. Arqueó ambas cejas mientras se llevaba una mano a la oscura melena.

-_¿Cómo demonios es posible que todo eso se junte en sólo un año?- _se preguntó. No le habría extrañado si fuera algún coleccionista de cosas inútiles, pero él no solía guardar más de lo necesario… o eso creía cada año hasta que llegaba el momento de hacer limpieza profunda. Sin embargo, mucho del material de desecho eran documentos que le habían hecho llegar, pero que no volvería a ocupar después.

Bufó cansinamente y dirigió su mente a otras cosas, meditando primero sobre lo que le faltaba por hacer. Ya había limpiado ambos cuartos (el suyo y el de visitas), el baño –había dejado reluciendo los azulejos hasta que vio su cara reflejada en ellos-, el estudio, la sala, el pasillo, el recibidor y la cocina. Sólo le quedaba revisar el cuarto de lavado y verificar que los aparatos domésticos estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

Una idea fugaz le incomodó en ese momento ¿Se había pasado por alto algo? Sentía que así era, que había olvidado hacer algo. Sacudió la cabeza y, encogiéndose de hombros, cambió de tema en su mente a uno que se había esforzado en controlar a lo largo del día, obligándose a mantenerse ocupado para distraer la mente. Pero ahora que no estaba tan ocupado, _ese_ pensamiento lo aplastaba con su sola presencia, abrumándolo con más preguntas de las que él podría responderse.

No podría pasar el año nuevo con su novia, sin embargo no estaría solo esa noche.

**Flash Back**

Tras encontrar el libro que buscaba, tomó el ejemplar de uno de los estantes y le echó una ojeada. Era bastante grueso, así que decidió mejor llevarlo a casa para leerlo cómodamente.

"Konnichiwa, Touya" lo saludó afablemente una voz a su derecha y éste al girarse se encontró frente a una hermosa mujer de cabello lavanda ataviada con el uniforme de la biblioteca

"Tomoyo" fue lo que dijo él a modo de saludo y ella se inclinó un poco para ver la portada del libro que el moreno traía en las manos.

"Mmm, Erasmo de Rotterdam" citó el nombre del autor y sonrió ampliamente "buena elección, creo que muy acorde a tu personalidad". (N/A: espero que no le diga eso por su libro _Elogio de la locura_, jejeje)

Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró con apenas dos rendijas en su atractivo rostro "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" (oops, creo que Touya pensó lo mismo que vuestra humilde servidora).

"Nada, no me hagas caso" Y luego, mirándolo fijamente y con curiosidad, pareció recordar algo "Dime, Touya…" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del aludido. _Touya_, qué bien sonaba esa palabra en su voz, pensó él "perdona la pregunta, pero… ¿has planeado ya lo que harás en Año Nuevo?.

Él arqueó una ceja intrigado "No, aún no, ¿por qué la pregunta?".

El par de amatistas brilló con peculiar entusiasmo "¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el año que hacerlo de la mano del glorioso Ludwing Van?".

La expresión que se apoderó del mayor de los Kinomoto no podía ser de otra cosa sino de la más grande perplejidad. Él conocía esa frase… porque él mismo la había usado antes cuando…

"¿Qué dices?" Insistió ella con una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando "Creo que no tengo que decirte cuál es el programa que tocarán".

"P-pero…" ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Él nunca había sido así. Clavó sus ojos nuevamente en el par violeta y recordó por qué: esa joven simplemente lo hechizaba.

"Ah" ella bajó la cabeza, parecía desilusionada, abatida, "gomen,… quizás no sepas lo que harás, pero es evidente que lo pasarás con tu familia, o con Nakuru… perdona, yo no quería incomodarte".

"No es eso" por un momento pensó en tomarla de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo y que no tuviera dudas de que lo que decía era verdad, pero supuso que, si lo hacía, no podría 

contenerse de besar sus labios, así que solamente suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ella "No estaré con ellos, ya cada uno tiene sus propios compromisos, pero tú tienes boletos para ir al concierto de esa noche y eso es precisamente para que vayas con quien tú más quieras… puedes ir con _ese tal Hiragizawa_ si quieres" no pudo evitar gruñir las últimas palabras.

"Eriol ya tiene con quien pasar la celebración" un gesto de gusto apareció en el semblante femenino. ¿Por qué a esa chica la hacía tan feliz el imaginar al inglés con alguien más? "Y yo supuse que te gustaría asistir al concierto, pues fuiste tú mismo quien…"

"¿Estás insinuando que mi intención desde un principio era que me invitaras? Touya frunció el ceño, pero luego agregó con una sonrisa "Además, ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haber puesto mi firma en ninguna parte" Bromeó él con una sonrisa maliciosa (aquí Isis se derrite: santo cielo, una sonrisa maliciosa de Touya! Mmm, qué sexy!... ok, estoy oficialmente loca por él), sabiendo a lo que ella se refería.

"No esperabas que no me diera cuneta de quién había sido el _culpable_, ¿o sí?" la universitaria respondió con otra inquisición. "No debiste haber mentido al decirme que no tenías nada que darme en navidad, eso es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperarme… gracias".

"No hay de qué" –_tu sonrisa es más de lo que yo puedo esperar a cambio-_ se sintió ridículo al pensar eso, pero no le fue posible impedir la aparición de una curvatura en sus labios, cada vez le sorprendía más el efecto que esa chica causaba en él.

"¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Irás?" la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-_¿Celebrarás la noche con otra mujer que no sea tu novia?-_ Él se tensó al escuchar a su conciencia.

-_Sólo iremos a escuchar algo de música, nada más-._

_-Es una cita- _insistió la voz.

-_No lo es-_ casi gruñó él. No lo era, tenía que convencerse de que no lo era.

-_Oh, sí que lo es, te arreglarás para ir con ella-_ argumentó la voz.

-_No puedo ir vestido tan casualmente a un lugar así, es el Teatro Kabuki-za_ (N/A: es el teatro Kabuki más importante de Tokio… aunque no sé si allí presenten este tipo de cosas en la actualidad, jeje… ustedes síganme la corriente, sí?, jiji)- objetó él.

-_Pasarás por ella-_ insistió su conciencia.

-_Es mi vecina, sería absurdo ir en autos separados-_ rebatió él firmemente.

_-Y la besarás, y luego la llevarás a tu apartamento-_ Una gota resbaló por su frente cuando tal declaración reverberó en su cabeza. No quería imaginar algo así… al menos no con su vecina en frente.

-_¡No, no lo haré!-_ Apretó inconscientemente el libro, vaya que esa voz le colmaba la paciencia.

-_Pero desearás hacerlo-_ Esta vez el tono empleado por su propia mente se le antojó socarrón.

(N/A: esta discusión interna va dedicada a Lizblack, jiji, espero que haya sido de tu gusto).

Él ya no pudo rebatir esa acusación, simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva y, al ver los ojos violetas de la empleada más solicitada por los varones que acudían a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que no había contestado aún a la pregunta que ella le hiciera antes de enfrascarse en una discusión con su yo interno. "Está bien, iré" le sonrió y observo con cierto deleite cómo un rubor escarlata resaltaba magníficamente en sus mejillas de porcelana. Era increíble la manera como se iluminaba su rostro cuando esos bellos y cálidos colores jugaban en su cara nívea.

-_Corrección: no desearás besarla…-_ De repente se preguntó si su mente nunca se cansaría de mofarse de él, como hacía cada vez que le hablaba. Pensó que quizás era ésta la razón por la que casi nadie en este mundo moderno le hace caso a esa voz que lo único que hace es estorbar en los buenos momentos.

-_¿Ah, no?-_ pero era aún mayor su desconcierto. ¿Qué quería decir su conciencia con esa afirmación?.

-_No…-_ si aquella voz tuviera rostro, juraría, por su tono, que tendría una enorme sonrisa guasona en la cara. –_porque YA deseas hacerlo. Acéptalo, quieres besarla aquí mismo-._

Él soltó un suspiro de derrota –_lo sé-._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miró el reloj, había quedado pasar por ella a las 10, y aún faltaban cuatro horas para eso. Estaba agotado, se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde revisando documentos que desechar, limpiando pisos, ventanas, sacudiendo los cuadros, lavando ropa, sábanas y cubrecamas, y cambiando el papel del shooji (esas puertas corredizas de papel) que abría de la cocina al cuarto de lavado.

Finalmente tomó la sabia decisión de regalarse un descanso tras tanto ajetreo

--

Todos estaban en el amplio recibidor del lugar, mirando a un hombre de cabellos azulados que se acercaba a la puerta ya abierta por el mayordomo, que había salido antes que él con una maleta en mano.

"Que tenga un muy buen viaje. Clow-san, cuídese mucho" se adelantó un paso una muchacha de lacios cabellos dorados, a la que le siguió una niña de cabellera más clara y rizada.

"Sí, ¡Y que se divierta mucho!" dijo la pequeña.

"Por favor, regresa pronto, otoo-san" Las acompañó un chicuelo de alegres ojos índigos.

"Lo haré tan pronto como pueda" sonrió el adulto afablemente y se aproximó otro paso a la puerta, agitando una mano "cuídense… todos ustedes cuídense mucho" recalcó esto último diciéndolo con lentitud. Entonces un joven de cabellos marinos se colocó al lado de la primera chica.

"Que el viaje te resulte placentero, otoo-sama" habló en una forma que a ella le pareció educada y, sin embargo, seca. "Perderás el avión si no partes pronto" agregó en un tono indescifrable.

Así, el hombre se despidió, dejando a los hermanos Hiragizawa del lado de las hermanas Arima, y el grupo de cuatro salió al jardín después de un rato, donde la nieve cubría el otrora verde lugar, dejándolo oculto bajo un frío y místico manto blanco.

"Creo que Yuki se perdería fácilmente aquí si lo soltamos en estos momentos" el mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa le habló a Kano y ella miró al conejito que dormitaba en sus cálidas manos.

"Pero no puedo dejar que eso pase, porque es el regalo que Kyo-chan me dio" rió ella y el mencionado la acompañó en su alegría.

"Te comprendo, a veces hay regalos muy especiales de los que no nos gustaría separarnos por nada del mundo" Dijo el inglés de cabello marino para después acercarse a la hermana de la niña, y al llegar a ella sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo del abrigo que traía en ese momento. Se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, sentir la suavidad de su tela añil y el delicado relieve de las letras bordadas a mano en un dorado brillante. "Yo ya no podría separarme de éste" se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a la mujer, cuyas mejillas se encendieron enseguida.

"Es sólo un pañuelo" protestó ella desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior visiblemente nerviosa. ¿Por qué él le hacía esto? Sentir el cálido aliento de es hombre contra su oído era más de lo que se creía capaz de soportar. Se sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza con esa caricia invisible y tragó saliva. Desde aquella noche de navidad en que se besaran, ya no podía acercarse a él, verlo, oírlo, imaginarlo siquiera sin recordar aquel increíble beso que le había arrebatado no sólo el aliento, sino la voluntad entera (¿pues a quién no?).

Sin embargo, el inglés no había vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto. Quizá para él sí había sido un simple consentimiento a la petición de su hermano, aunque si ése era el caso, en su opinión lo había llevado demasiado lejos, haciendo más doloroso para ella el momento en que hubieron de separarse. Pensándolo bien, no era difícil imaginarse que él estaría acostumbrado a todo ello. Sus modales, su manera de actuar, sus miradas, sus palabras… todo le indicaba que ese varón estaba seguro de sí mismo, habituado a estar con una mujer, a seducirla en el momento que él quisiera, y a no darle importancia al asunto.

-_Baka-_ se recriminó, se sentía tan tonta. Una niña ingenua al lado de ese experimentado sujeto.

"Oh, no es sólo un pañuelo" la voz aterciopelada del occidental la trajo nuevamente a la conversación "es el obsequio más maravilloso que he recibido en mucho tiempo, sólo después de tu sonrisa" Eriol no tenía deseos de apartar sus labios de esa delicada oreja, no se sentía capaz de poder dejar de aspirar el aroma que de ella manaba, cual si fuera una flor abriéndose a la primavera. Entonces palpando nuevamente la tela en sus manos, cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que lo hizo por primera vez.

**Flash Back**

Él se agachó para buscar algo bajo el árbol y, al encontrarlo, se puso de pie, frente a ella. Sonrió internamente al notar que un ligero rubor aún se hacía presente en su rostro angelical mientras ella le observaba con curiosidad. Podría –o querría- apostar a que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que él: en ese beso que se habían dado hacía no más de diez minutos, el mismo que casi le hace perder el control al probar el néctar que ofrecían los labios femeninos.

Pero, para bien suyo, él tenía una mejor capacidad cuando se trataba de ocultar emociones, y era momento de explotarla.

"Éste es tuyo" le dijo finalmente, alcanzándole una caja negra con un moño en la parte superior. La reacción de la joven no se hizo esperar.

"¡Pero… este vestido me lo diste tú, dijiste que sería mi regalo!" Exclamó ella, azorada, mientras agitaba las manos, negándose a tomar el obsequio que él le ofrecía.

"Sou desu, pero soy un perfeccionista" Él se llevó una mano al pecho, como si se confesara culpable por un gran pecado "y no podía dejar de pensar que algo le faltaba al vestido" pausó un momento, en el que pareció meditar algo "aunque aún no te lo había visto puesto, pues en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que luce mejor en ti que en cualquier otra persona adornada con las mejores piedras de la India".

La vio pasar saliva y titubear mientras desviaba la mirada. "Por favor, no lo rechaces" le pidió con voz dulce y ella pareció consternarse, tomando el presente de inmediato. Nuevamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrar su entera satisfacción. Sabía que no se negaría a una petición hecha con la voz más suave de que un Hiragizawa podía hacer gala; era algo que jamás había ocurrido, ninguna mujer se había resistido a ello (un poco cínico y pretencioso el hombre en ese aspecto, ¿no creen?... aún así, muchas aquí lo amamos, yeap).

El par de ojos miel se abrieron cuan grandes eran. "E-e-esto es… es hermoso" dijo Takako mientras sacaba de su estuche un broche en plata y brillantes con la forma de una bellísima orquídea.

"No tanto como tú" No se cansaba de elogiarla. Más aún cuando la veía sonrojarse con sus palabras "es mi flor favorita, y pienso que se parece a ti en muchos aspectos" se encontró diciendo. No había pensado en hablarle de eso, pero ahí estaba, y no le dieron ganas de detenerse en ello, "es increíblemente hermosa, difícil de encontrar y más aún de mantener a tu lado… muchos la buscan entre todas las flores que, aunque bellas, no alcanzan a tener su encanto, que es tan maravilloso como delicado" tomó el broche de sus manos y se lo colocó en el cabello, inclinándose un poco y dándose tiempo de aspirar su fragancia "sí, definitivamente se parece a ti en muchas maneras".

Se separó de ella para contemplar cómo lucía el adorno plateado en sus hebras doradas, y se maravilló ante la vista que la muchacha le ofrecía. Nuevamente se sintió tentado a probar sus deliciosos labios y sentirla vibrar con su contacto. ¿Qué tenía es jovencita inexperta que tanto le atraía?.

"No debiste molestarte" la voz femenina lo devolvió a tierra firme, pero él decidió no refutarle su argumento cuando observó que ella iba a agregar algo más… "sin embargo, hay algo que yo también quisiera darte" y, diciendo esto, la chica se aproximó también al árbol y cogió una bolsa de regalo que le alcanzó al europeo con cierta timidez. Él palpó su interior con una mano y sintió la suavidad de la seda. Sacó el contenido y observó un bello pañuelo azul con letras doradas que leían su nombre en una esquina. Seguramente ella las había bordado. Eriol sonrió para sus adentros con este pensamiento.

"Sé que no se compara con lo que me has dado tú…" ella bajó la cabeza "y no me refiero sólo al broche o al vestido, sino que nos has brindado un hogar a Kano y a mí, y ella… las dos nos sentimos felices porque sentimos que podemos encontrar en ustedes a una familia… si los gentiles Hiragizawa lo permiten". Hablaba con voz baja y una actitud humilde, y a él le pareció como si se tratara de un gentil siervo que se siente pequeño ante su rey, a quien tiene que rendir cuentas. No, eso no era lo que él quería que ella pensara. Pero también sus palabras habían penetrado en su persona y ahora surtían un efecto indescriptible en su pecho, mientras que parecían quedarse grabadas con fuego en su mente.

-_Encontrar una familia en nosotros…-_ Qué increíble felicidad traía a su corazón ese sólo pensamiento. Pero ella había dicho algo más,… ¿sólo si los Hiragizawa lo permitían? Casi tuvo ganas de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla: ni siquiera tenía por qué dudar que tanto Kyo como él lo harían colmados de gusto… incluso… tenía que admitir que su padre también lo haría –_Ese canalla, sólo lo haría para acallar su propia conciencia-_ pensó con melancolía, mas no se permitió que ésta hiciera mella en él… no en ese momento.

"Así que…" De nueva cuenta la dulce voz de la mujer interrumpió sus cavilaciones "bueno…" se veía nerviosa, y él decidió no apremiarla, aunque sí tenía curiosidad… vaya si la tenía, por todo lo que ella implicaba "lo que yo te quiero decir con este pañuelo es…" ella suspiró. "La primera vez que te vi, tú me ofreciste tu apoyo con un pañuelo, pero no soy yo la única aquí que ocupa una mano amiga para apoyarse en ella, y Eriol… bueno, yo… sólo quería que supieras que yo estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, me gustaría que confiaras en mí si consideras que puedes hacerlo y, si alguna vez no estoy físicamente a tu lado cuando te haga falta, este pañuelo sí lo estará" Takako tragó saliva y el rubor en sus mejillas se encendió aún más "y que, cada vez que lo veas… sólo imagina que yo también estoy ahí… contigo".

Él la observó fijamente, sintiéndose mudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora lo comprendía, ahora sabía por qué ella lo hechizaba de esa manera, por qué su corazón le brincaba a la garganta cuando la veía sonreír –_Es porque en cada sonrisa muestra lo que hay en su corazón-_. Esa mujer, a pesar de su corta edad –o quizás a causa de ella- tenía mucho de sí para ofrecer, y lo hacía sin reservas, entregándose por completo a sus seres queridos.

Y ahora él figuraba entre ellos.

Una sacudida llegó a su cabeza, aturdiéndolo. Qué dicha sentía con sólo pensar en eso. Se acercó a ella, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios. La vio titubear ante su cercanía y eso sólo ayudó a aumentar su alegría. Finalmente se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Arigatou, Takako-chan" susurró en su oído al separarse de ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

Finalmente se irguió y la miró desde su altura, ella se veía tan empequeñecida; y no precisamente por su estatura, sino por su actitud, parecía un diminuto roedor intimidado. Incluso le dio la sensación de que le temía, que ella preferiría estar en cualquier lado, con cualquier otra persona, menos con él. Eso sí que logró hacer mella en su pecho, y fue como si una losa increíblemente pesada lo aplastara en un instante.

Era su culpa, él no le había dicho nada desde aquella noche, pero él mismo estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía duda de que sentía algo por ella, algo que parecía crecer cada vez que la veía, pero no era eso lo que le corroía las entrañas, sino la manera como lo perturbaba esa muchacha. Había creído que compartir el mismo techo con ella no representaría mayor problema mientras pudiera controlarse… pero precisamente ése era el problema: controlarse era simplemente imposible estando cerca de ella.

No, no debía perder la cabeza, no podía hacerle algo así a esa jovencita.

Sin embargo, era evidente que el beso que le había dado había sido encausado por más motivos de los que admitía frente a ella y los más pequeños. Y era por eso que quisiera hablar con ella al respecto, no disfrutaba mucho ocultando lo evidente, al menos no a ella, pero era consciente de que, si le decía algo, le sería aún más difícil evitar alguna situación cuando se quedaran solos en casa.

Mas no podía dejar las cosas así, no cuando ella se veía tan afectada por su causa.

Una sonora carcajada infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al volver la cabeza se encontró con la vista que le ofrecía un Kyo que no podía contenerse ante las cosquillas que le causaban los bigotes del conejo blanco, quien al despertar de su descanso lamía fervientemente su mejilla.

"Le gustas mucho" reía Kano, contagiada por la risa de su amigo.

"Creo que…" y una carcajada interrumpió al chicuelo en su oración "sí" pudo terminarla después entre risas.

Esos niños verdaderamente vivían cada día como si fuera el último, pensaba Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro. –_Como si fuera el último-_ reformuló nuevamente las últimas palabras y cualquier rastro de alegría desapareció de su rostro

Takako no pudo evitar olvidar su propio nerviosismo con la escena que le presentaban los dos pequeños. Su corazón se alegraba inusitadamente cada vez que veía sonreír a su hermana de esa manera, le ayudaba a hacer más llevadera su propia vida. Ah, cuán difíciles habían resultado esos meses en que no podía pensar en otra cosa que ver nuevamente despierta a la rubia niña. Y si esta no hubiera despertado… ella no sabría qué hacer.

Era ella quien más la necesitaba, y no viceversa.

Miró de reojo al inglés, pues su presencia no dejaba de cohibirla, y sintió una gran calidez en su pecho cuando le vio sonreír de aquella manera tan despreocupada y sincera, como si el hombre fuera testigo del espectáculo más fantástico del mundo. Un niño maravillado, eso le pareció en ese instante el caballeroso Eriol Hiragizawa.

Pero esto no duró mucho, pues pronto una sombra oscureció su rostro terriblemente, apagando todo brillo en sus ojos y desvaneciendo por completo la curvatura de sus labios, haciéndole parecer una fría estatua sin vida… no, no una estatua, pues después de todo se reflejaba un sentimiento en esas pozas añiles… un dolor tan inmenso como indescriptible. Todo eso había ocurrido en apenas un segundo, un cambio tan brusco que tuvo que obligarse a ahogar una exclamación.

-_Eriol…-_ llamó en pensamientos al occidental. Deseó poder hacer algo por él… él ya había hecho mucho por ella sin pedirle nada a cambio. –_Eriol, déjame ayudarte…-_ sintió un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba verlo así.

Sus órbitas azules se perdieron en la nada, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en eso justo ahora? Se sentía hundir rápidamente en una oscuridad infranqueable. De repente algo lo sacó de ahí, como si tirara de él hacia arriba, de regreso a la vida. Parpadeó un par de veces y se concentró en lo que eso habría podido ser… ¿Qué era lo que le había sacado de su propio dolor?.

Pronto encontró la respuesta al sentir algo cálido en su mano: otra mano, más pequeña y tibia. Se viró hacia la chica que había a su derecha y vio la preocupación claramente plasmada en sus ojos dorados –_Así que fuiste tú…-_ miró a su _salvadora_ fijamente –_gracias-_ le dijo en un silencioso agradecimiento. En ese momento se lo prometió a sí mismo: sería fuerte, tenía que serlo, por su propio hermano, por Takako, incluso por la pequeña Kano. Cuando las cosas empeoraran, serían ellos quienes necesitarían de alguien que les brindara su fuerza y apoyo.

Debía ser fuerte y no caer en sus propios pensamientos, no podía dejarse llevar por ellos.

Aspiró profundamente el aire frío que la ofrecía el invierno y aprovechó este golpe a sus pulmones para recuperarse y dirigirle una sonrisa a la mayor de las Arima, como si quisiera asegurarle que estaba bien, pidiéndole en silencio que no se preocupara por él.

"Bueno, ¿En dónde te gustaría que celebráramos el año Nuevo?" le preguntó, dejando en claro que no consideraba ése el momento propicio para siquiera mencionar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no le llegó de la muchacha, sino de la infantil voz de su hermano, "¡Sí, hay que celebrarlo en el parque que está subiendo la colina, ahí se ven muy bien los fuegos artificiales de la Torre (de Tokio, obviamente)!" y, acto seguido, se escuchó una alegre exclamación de la niña de rizos rubios que secundó la noción.

"¿Te parece?" le preguntó a la hermana de la pequeña, y ella asintió.

"Creo que está bien" la escuchó decir, pero nuevamente sintió esa timidez en ella. Sí, estaba decidido, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

"¡Mira, Kano, está comenzando a nevar!" Kyo miró a la aludida, quien comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro antes de caer al tropezar con la rama de un árbol oculta tras un blanco manto de nieve. El adolescente corrió a su lado y se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse "¿Daijobu ka?" le preguntó con la agitación visible en su rostro occidental.

"¡Hai!" respondió ella con la misma expresión de alegre inocencia, pero después pareció notar algo, porque su faz expresó confusión "¿Yuki wa, doko desu ka?" preguntó al no ver más al animalillo en sus brazos.

"¿Yuki?" El menor de los HIragizawa miró a su alrededor "No lo… ¡Ahí está!" exclamó y, acto seguido, se lanzó en una carrera para alcanzar a una diminuta bestiecilla de orejas largas que se perdía en los arbustos, seguido de cerca por su compañera de juegos.

Los dos chiquillos se internaron en los arbustos y, después de que un sonido ahogado se esparció por esa área del jardín, los ojos miel de la menor de las Arima vieron con júbilo como Kyo retenía entre sus brazos a la esponjosa criatura blanca… después de haberse lanzado por ella sobre la nieve.

El jovencito de cabellos azabache se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, le alargó el conejo a la pequeña, quien le agradeció y elogió su fantástica maniobra (séase dicho: tacleada, jaja).

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa, pero entonces uno de ellos se detuvo, dando un paso vacilante y luego otro, antes de ir a dar de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Kyo-chan?" Kano se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, con la preocupación pintada en su bello e infantil rostro. "¿Doushite no? Pero él no respondió, sus pupilas lucían enrarecidas, y sus ojos viraban de un lado a otro, en tanto que su cabeza perdía el balance sobre su cuello, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que se tambaleaba próximo a caer en cualquier momento. El chico inglés se llevó, aturdido, una mano a la cabeza y pareció esforzarse en que sus ojos pudieran enfocarse en su amiga, quien realmente lo miró angustiada "Espera aquí, voy por Hiragizawa-san" le dijo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero se vio impedida de ello cuando una mano sujetó la suya "¿nani?".

"No… no vayas" pidió él haciendo lo posible por mirarla a los ojos y, notando su consternación, intento esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no lo logró del todo "Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza… quizás me la golpeé en la caída" intentó sonar 

lo más convincente posible, y pareció funcionar, pues ella asintió a la suposición "por favor, no le digas a mi hermano de esto, no hay razón para preocuparlo en este día, no me gustaría que algo así le arruinara la fiesta de Año Nuevo" le guiñó un ojo, sin embargo su semblante seguía siendo el de alguien que hace un gran esfuerzo por esconder los efectos de algún mal que lo aqueja.

Pero ella no le podía negar una petición cuando la miraba de aquella forma, sentía que incluso a ella se le partiría el corazón si lo hacía (sí, éste es el famoso efecto Hiragizawa, y creo que yo también caería víctima de él…) "Está bien, no le diré nada".

"¿Ni una palabra?" intentó bromear él, aún deteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, la otra aún sosteniendo la de la niña.

"Ni una palabra" sonrió ella y levantó una mano solemnemente.

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti ¡Por eso te quiero tanto, liadísima Kano!" Dijo el jovencito sin inhibiciones, y la menor de las Arima sonrió por las palabras de su amigo con un ligero rubor en sus tersas mejillas.

--

Abrió la cajita que tenía en las manos y observó su interior, donde el grandioso brillo de la luna tallada en plata la saludó. Tomó el delicado broche y lo contempló por unos instantes –_el favorito de mamá-_ pensó, -_es hermoso…-_ se sintió arrebatada por la belleza del adorno y recordó las veces que lo había visto prendido del cabello de su progenitora.

¿Ahora ella se atrevería a usarlo? Si no era así, ¿Qué impulso la había llevado a sacar ese estuche de su cajón? Aún sin saber por qué, elevó el prendedor a la altura de su cabello y sujetó algunos mechones con él, luego se miró al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de una hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro como la noche y con destellos cárdenos a la luz de su lámpara. La penumbra de su cabello parecía como el manto nocturno que contrastaba magníficamente con el brillo de plata de la luna que pendía de él, tal como el satélite que brillaba en la bóveda celeste. Bajó la mirada un poco para observar todo en conjunto: sus ojos violetas apenas enmarcados por un morado ahumado, sin darle mucho dramatismo al maquillaje; a pesar de que el evento ocurriría de noche, no le gustaba sentir el rostro pintarrajeado; sus labios contenían un brillo cuyo tono variaba entre el rosa y el carmín; finalmente, su vestido era sencillo y con un escote no muy pronunciado, todo en un color negro con visos purpúreos, de mangas largas y algunos listones púrpuras atados a ellas. Se veía bien, debía admitirlo, sin embargo aún no comprendía por qué se había arreglado tanto.

Quizás por la misma razón por la que se sentía nerviosa.

Pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, ¿o sí? Solamente saldría a escuchar un concierto de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Japón con su vecino. Se levantó de la silla frente a su tocador y caminó a la ventana, desde donde observó el cielo negro de las 9:45.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Se apoyó sobre el alféizar, buscando una respuesta en el firmamento. ¿Por qué había invitado a Touya Kinomoto a acompañarla a recibir el Año Nuevo? Lamentablemente, creía conocer la respuesta: no quería pasar esa festividad a solas, no quería pasarse la noche sintiendo lástima por sí misma por la soledad que la embargaba en esas fechas, pero además…

No quería que su compañía fuera cualquier persona… algo dentro de ella le había insistido que debía ser precisamente él.

Volvió la vista hacia el interior de su habitación, posándola sobre su buró, donde descansaba un sobre rojo, y sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello al recordar la tarde en que lo vio por vez primera.

**Flash Back**

Tras despedirse, la heredera de los Daidouji entró a su apartamento y, mientras se descalzaba, pensó en lo agradable que había sido el día en casa de los Kinomoto. Para empezar, el desayuno le había resultado exquisito, y estar rodeada de todas esas personas tan amables era por demás agradable. Además, aún reverberaban en su mente los ecos de la conversación que tuviera con el hermano de su amiga durante la madrugada.

"_Tomoyo... bienvenida a la familia"_ había dicho el increíble moreno.

-_Okaa-san, me han aceptado entre ellos. Son excelentes personas... estoy segura que te encantaría conocerlos. Una familia como la que siempre quisimos ¿ne?-_ sonrió con nostalgia y bajó la vista recordando viejos tiempos, pero entonces algo en el suelo, a sus pies, llamó su atención.

"¿Sore wa nan desu ka?" Se preguntó al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un delgado sobre rojo que abrió con curiosidad.

Rió con dulzura al darse cuenta de lo que había en su interior y sacar 2 papeles ligeramente gruesos y una nota anexada a ellos, al igual que algo que parecía ser un tríptico. Meneó la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar su alegría.

El sobre no tenía nombres, ni remitente, sin embargo ella sabía bien quién lo había colocado ahí.

"_...De verdad me gustaría corresponderte de alguna manera..."_

"_... Y a mí me es más que suficiente con saber que te gusta la música clásica tanto como a mí, Tomoyo."_

Así que su regalo había estado en su apartamento todo el tiempo, y él se lo había ocultado. Seguramente se había divertido de lo lindo burlándose así de ella.

-_¿Qué mejor manera de iniciar el año…-_ leyó mentalmente y una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras pasaba al tríptico, que era un folleto con el programa para la noche mencionada.

-_La Orquesta Filarmónica Nacional, con el Coro de la Ciudad…-_ observó con sorpresa su contenido y continuó caminando hacia su recámara, donde repasó el programa, que podía resumirse en unas cuantas palabras.

"La Novena Sinfonía" Dijo casi en un susurro… una de sus favoritas. De repente un pensamiento hilarante cruzó su cabeza al reflexionar si no había visto nada raro en su vecino últimamente… nada como un tercer ojo en su frente ni amuletos extravagantes… nada que le indicara que era un brujo adivino, porque eso es lo que le pareció en ese momento.

Miró los boletos, eran dos, seguramente el hombre no quería que fuera sola –_Qué considerado-_ sonrió. ¿A quién invitaría? Tenía que pensarlo con cuidado, porque ése era un evento muy especial para ella.

"Arigatou, Touya" susurró a la nada. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca: poner el legado de su madre en manos de su vecino había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se mordió el labio inferior… ¿Por qué si era tan especial lo había invitado a él? Sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un ligero temor ante la confusión que la embargaba en ese momento. Se sacudió la cabeza y buscó una explicación. No tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que ésa era su manera de agradecerle por pensar en ella como alguien de la familia y aceptarla de esa manera (oh, señorita, usted no tiene idea de cuán equivocada está, jeje), y de compartir con él su propio regalo.

El timbre sonó en la puerta, sobresaltándola aún a pesar de sí misma, y consultó su reloj: las diez en punto. Vaya si el mayor de los Kinomoto era puntual.

O

O

Tragó saliva antes de acercar la mano al timbre, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hacerlo últimamente? Ya lo había hecho antes y sin siquiera vacilar. –_Porque antes no sentía… esto por ella-_, pensó con un dejo de tristeza; sabía que él no era así, esa mujer le hacía actuar de una manera que no era propia de él, y eso le preocupaba cada vez más.

Finalmente pulsó el botón, ¡rayos! Vaya si se sentía… ansioso. No solía ser así ni en sus años de adolescencia, eso ya no era normal.

-_Porque nunca te enamoraste de nadie antes, sólo vivías para la escuela y tu familia, ¿Lo recuerdas?-_ balbuceó la voz de su conciencia, socarrona como siempre.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió "salí con muchas mujeres antes y…"

_-Nunca dije que no, ellas se ofrecían a ti en bandeja de plata, pero ella es diferente-_ argumentó su voz interna.

"Lo es" repitió él en un susurro, pero luego parpadeó, contrariado -_¡Un momento, yo no estoy enamorado de ella!... Aún no… creo-_ bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de su propia inseguridad.

-_Crees-_ repitió la voz con evidente mofa.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su discusión, la puerta ante la que se encontraba se abrió y algo que le pareció un ángel con cabello de lavanda apareció ante él.

"Konbanwa" Le saludó su vecina, y él se tuvo que obligar a mantener la mente en este plano, maldiciendo internamente por el efecto de la arrebatadora belleza de esa mujer (conocido también por algunas autoras como "el efecto Tomoyo" jeje).

-_Nakuru-_ se obligó a recordar –_primero debo hablar con ella-_, y saludó un poco ausente a la joven, quien lo observó extrañada.

"¿Te sientes bien, Touya?" Él cerró un momento los ojos. ¡Por qué le había dicho que le llamara así! Se sentía tan bien que no le ayudaba en absoluto.

"Sí" contestó él de la mejor manera que pudo –_Vaya pregunta… ¡No, no me siento bien! Tendría que besarte para sentirme mejor, y luego…-_ no, eso no iba bien, debía pensar en todo, menos en llegar a la cama con ella.

"De acuerdo" contestó una no muy convencida Tomoyo "será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, aunque estamos muy bien de tiempo… sólo permíteme ir por los boletos a mi habitación" dijo con acento alegre y, dando media vuelta, caminó por el pasillo a su recámara.

-_Su habitación, ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla?-_ El moreno emitió un gruñido y se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello, evidenciando así su frustración. De repente se sentía como un lujurioso pensando cosas que no debían ser ante la mínima provocación.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, la dueña del apartamento regresó a su lado y, tras colocarse el abrigo (¿tengo que mencionar también que los zapatos? Jeje n.n), ambos salieron al pasillo.

Al tomar el ascensor, el silencio se volvió terriblemente incómodo, y al trigueño le pareció como si cada palabra no pronunciada reverberara silenciosamente en las paredes metálicas del aparato, triturando más allá de sus oídos, hasta su cerebro. Ni siquiera podía mantener un diálogo –o, mejor dicho, una discusión- interno. Había algo que le quemaba la garganta, como si una palabra, o un sonido luchara frenéticamente por escaparse de ella.

"Te ves muy bien esta noche" De inmediato sintió deseos de morderse la lengua por dos simples razones: 1. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante cosa? Y, 2. _Muy bien_ no era precisamente la expresión que mejor diera honor a su increíble belleza.

Tomoyo se viró, sorprendida, y un ligero rubor reclamó un lugar en sus mejillas. La joven sintió cómo el calor subía a su rostro y se mordió cohibida el labio inferior. "Gracias" encontró finalmente el habla que parecía haber perdido por instantes. De repente descubrió que no tenía por qué sentirse tan nerviosa, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, en realidad cosas así solían ocurrir todo el tiempo, sobretodo cuando se encontraba en compañía de los hermanos Hiragizawa. –_Estoy exagerando-_ se reprochó y, acto seguido, aspiró profundamente para obligarse a recuperar la calma… y la cordura. "Tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy, Touya" le sonrió, sintiendo su sonrisa como una faceta para esconder su sonrojo y, al mismo tiempo, una sincera expresión que le nacía del alma, porque sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era otra cosa que la verdad.

Y un nuevo juramento volvió a surgir en la cabeza de Touya al presenciar aquella sonrisa que pareció iluminar la fría caja metálica.

-_Tranquilízate-_ pero, al contrario de sus palabras, la burlona voz de su conciencia sonaba como todo menos confortante.

-_Sí, claro, qué fácil es decirlo-_ el mayor de los Kinomoto rechinó los dientes y apartó los ojos de la fastuosa visión que tenía ante él.

El camino al Teatro Kabuki-za no fue menos tortuoso. No tardó en notar que Tomoyo se daba clara cuenta de que algo le sucedía y, tras preguntarle una vez más si algo andaba mal con él y recibir una respuesta negativa a cambio, la universitaria decidió no volver a mencionar el tema, aunque sí pareció un poco contrariada al respecto.

-_Fantástico_

_-_ Touya bufó –_Seguro ahora piensa que lo que me molesta tiene que ver con ella-_ apretó el volante entre sus manos.

-_O que, aunque ella te ha confiado cosas que le son difíciles de contar, tú no le puedes confiar lo que te tiene así. Además, si pensara eso que dices… ¿No crees que tendría toda la razón? Estás así por su presencia, ¿o me equivoco?-_ agregó su conciencia.

-_Gracias-_ arqueó una ceja, sarcástico, -_no me ayudas en nada-._

Tomoyo torció un poco la falda de su vestido, cada vez la evidente molestia en su vecino le incomodaba más. ¿Tenía que ver ella con eso? La tensión en el ambiente comenzaba a apretujarla bajo su peso, haciéndola sentir más pequeña. Quizás…

-_Quizás sólo aceptó venir por compromiso y realmente desea estar en otro lugar-_ llegó una respuesta a su cabeza y, sólo tras una punzada de dolor que hizo mella en su pecho, descubrió que el sólo pensamiento era capaz de hacerla añicos.

Miró de reojo al moreno. Ese hombre, el mismo que se le antojaba un verdugo al inicio, poco a poco se había ido ganando un lugar en su vida y su mente, al igual que su familia. Ahora les tenía en alta estima… quizás más alta de la que había imaginado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, aún era muy temprano, así que permanecieron en la recepción, conversando por un rato sobre cosas banales, hasta que Touya percibió por el rabillo de su ojo que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

"Konbanwa" saludó cordialmente el recién llegado, y ambos le prestaron su atención a un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos grises, además de una sonrisa encantadora que iluminaba su rostro magníficamente.

"Harry-san (Haari en roomaji, jeje, agradezco la colaboración a Lady Yume) Tomoyo sonrió al ver al alemán. "¿Ogenki desu ka?" Preguntó con visible regocijo, causado evidentemente por la presencia de su compañero. Touya frunció el ceño.

"Perfectamente, Mademoiselle" él se inclinó y, tomando su mano con gentileza, la besó en el dorso, sin dejar de sentir en la nuca la hormigueante sensación de que una mirada fulminante se posaba sobre él. "¿Anata wa, Tomoyo hime? Se te ve maravillosa esta noche".

"Gracias, yo también estoy muy bien" Respondió ella, pero después de eso el alemán se dirigió al moreno.

"Kinomoto-san, un gusto verlo de nuevo" Le sonrió al hermano de Sakura "Veo que se encuentra muy bien, no es para menos con tan espléndida compañía".

El trigueño optó por ignorar su comentario y se limitó a estrecharle la mano, la misma que segundos antes había tomado la de su vecina, y no se molestó en moderar sus fuerzas al momento de hacerlo, aunque el europeo no varió su gesto de serenidad con el apretón.

-_¿Lecciones de madurez, _'Kinomoto'_?-_ la satírica voz resonó en su mente_ -Creo que necesitas unas cuantas- _(jajaja… pobre de mi Touya, cómo se burla de él su conciencia, pero admitamos que tiene razón, jijiji).

El hombre recibió el comentario como un golpe bien propinado y, liberando al occidental de su agarre, se disculpó para dirigirse a los sanitarios, dejando a los universitarios a solas y mirándolo partir.

"Espero que mi presencia no haya sido causa de enfado para tu acompañante" dijo humildemente Harry a Tomoyo una vez el Ingeniero se hubo marchado.

"Descuida, no has sido tú quien lo puso así" la mujer refutó su afirmación "mucho me temo que él está así por mi culpa, creo que no le agrada del todo estar aquí conmigo" confesó bajando la voz y la cabeza a la par.

"Tomoyo hime" el alemán sonrió con ternura y se inclinó hacia ella, alcanzando el mentón femenino con una mano para levantarlo y hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos "no puedo creer que digas eso; porque no es una molestia estar contigo… ¿cómo podría serlo el tener la dicha de acompañar a un ángel como tú? No quiero volver a oír que dices algo así, ¿de acuerdo?" Le guiñó un ojo y, al ver que ella sonreía, una expresión similar apareció en su rostro.

"Arigatou" Tomoyo no pudo evitar comparar la elocuencia de ese joven con la del mismísimo Eriol… no por nada ambos eran el producto de adoración de las mujeres –incluso de algunos varones de gustos _diferentes_-, y de rechazo de los hombres… incluyendo a cierto ambarino novio de su amigo (y, aunque no lo creas, jovencita, de tu vecino también, muajajaja).

O

O

Touya se plantó frente al lavabo y se restregó la cara con un poco de agua.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Habló a su imagen en el espejo y, pasándose una mano trigueña por el cabello oscuro se respondió "No lo sé… pero no puedo seguir así".

-_¿Así cómo?- _La pregunta resonó en su cabeza y él bufó.

"Confundido", tomó aire y bajó la cabeza, "estoy jugando con fuego. Ella es la amiga de mi hermana… y también de Nakuru" el sólo pensamiento aumentaba su pesar "Es mi vecina, la veo todos los días…"

-_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés confundido o no?- _Le interrumpió su conciencia y él apretó los dientes.

"Ella confía en mí, me lo ha demostrado… pero si intento algo quizás piense que sólo la he estado cortejando todo este tiempo… que todo era una simple táctica para tenerla conmigo… no debo hacer nada sin antes estar seguro de lo que siento".

-_¿Qué sientes?-_

_-¿Qué siento?- _Aspiró profundamente.

-_¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en ella?-_

Touya cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Pensó en la imagen de la joven con cabellos que le caían en una turbia cascada violácea por la espalda y dos preciosas amatistas que lo invitaban a perderse en su inquietante profundidad. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de consternación y miró nuevamente al espejo "Quiero protegerla, no quiero verla llorar más", dijo al recordar la vez que había visto una lágrima solitaria brotar de sus ojos mientras cantaba melancólicamente en la oscuridad.

Recordó aquello que había sentido durante la madrugada del 25 de diciembre y su corazón palpitó con nuevos bríos. Ese día había admitido algo, ¿no era así? Algo que antes no se atrevía a pensar siquiera.

-_¿Por qué te interesa protegerla?-_

"Porque no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer."

-_¿Y por qué quieres que ella confíe en ti? Ella no es cualquier mujer, ¿cierto?-_

Él sintió como si un soplo le llegara a la mente en un golpe abrupto. Miró perplejo su reflejo en el espejo (¡Demonios, cuánta rima! Se oye tan cómico esto… pero me salió sin querer) y en sus propios ojos logró descubrir el asombro, la duda y la incredulidad.

"¿Por qué quieres que confíe en ti?" Preguntó a la imagen que el cristal le devolvía. Pronto descubrió que no podía confrontar su propia mirada y la bajó hacia sus manos que apretaban el lavabo.

"Porque… me importa su bienestar… me importa ella…" apenas escuchó su débil susurro. Tenía que admitirlo, esa mujer había entrado hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

-_Sou desu-_ La afirmación que le diera su conciencia no sonaba burlona en esta ocasión, más bien era serena.

"Sou desu" Repitió él, encarando a su imagen reflejada.

- _¿Y qué harás con eso?-_

"Eso… tendré que averiguarlo, por lo pronto no quiero presionarla, ni hacerla sentir mal".

-_Ni a ella… ni a Nakuru-_ finalizó su yo interno.

--

Cuando volvió al recibidor del teatro, se reunió con los dos jóvenes que aún conversaban animadamente.

"Kinomoto-san, ha regresado" Le recibió Harry con la misma sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo de algunas mujeres que no habían cesado de mirarlo a cada nueva oportunidad "Bueno, preciosa Tomoyo, ha sido un gusto encontrarte en este lugar, pero debo regresar con mi acompañante antes de que piense que me he perdido" Dijo éste volviendo su atención a su compañera y despidiéndose enseguida.

- _¿Venía acompañado? ¿Por quién?- _Se preguntó inevitablemente la amatista.

"Tomoyo" La voz de su vecino atrajo su atención y se viró hacia él para ver cómo éste le extendía una mano "Es hora, entremos", le vio sonreír y ella sintió como si un peso fuera retirado de sus hombros al notar cómo el varón lucía más relajado. Aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía y caminó con él hasta el interior del teatro para encontrar sus asientos.

No pasó mucho antes de que la orquesta tomara su lugar, al igual que el coro y el director. Pronto las luces bajaron su intensidad y la heredera de los Daidouji sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón con la expectativa que se formaba en ella.

"¿Ansiosa?" Se volvió hacia el hombre que le hablaba y le vio arquear una ceja inquisitiva y ligeramente hilarante.

"Hai" Admitió ella con un ligero rubor.

"Espero que no te arrepientas de haber venido conmigo" Él fingió indignación. Definitivamente su humor había mejorado.

"Aunque quisieras, no me arrepentiría de ello" Le aseguró ella tratando de mantener la calma al descubrir que la proximidad del hombre sentado a su lado causaba más efecto en ella del que le gustaría.

Cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a hacer eco en la sala, su cuerpo se estremeció al identificar inmediatamente la sobrecogedora melodía de la Novena Sinfonía.

Touya observó por el rabillo de su ojo a su acompañante y sus labios se curvaron al notar la expresión de la joven, que cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundamente, como si con esa acción pudiera absorber en su persona la fastuosidad de aquellas notas (oh, sí, adoro esa composición… ¿se nota?). Ella sonreía, maravillada. Él sentía ese mismo éxtasis en su persona cuando aquella música entraba por sus oídos, pero esta sensación se veía infinitamente incrementada cuando la contemplaba con esa inocente fascinación plasmada en su níveo rostro.

Sintió deseos de alargar una mano hacia ella y sentir su tersa piel iluminada tenuemente por la luz sobre ellos, casi como si quisiera constatar que fuera real y no una delicada muñeca de porcelana. ¿Qué haría por ver esa expresión más frecuentemente en la amiga de su hermana?.

-_Todo lo que esté a mi alcance- _Se contestó mientras al fondo resonaba el primer movimiento de la obra del compositor del siglo XVIII.

--

Pasó una mano por la cintura de la mujer que lo acompañaba y acercó su cuerpo más al suyo, sintiendo su agradable calidez. Entonces un par de esmeraldas se clavaron en sus ojos, brillando con alegría.

"Syaoran, ¿ya pensaste cuáles son tus deseos para este año?" inquirió la joven sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Yo ya no tengo deseos, chiquilla" le dijo con cariño, riendo internamente al pensar cómo el mismo apelativo que usaba para hablarle de manera desdeñosa en los días en que no podía verla ni en pintura se había convertido en su manera de expresarle un tierno afecto.

"¿Nani?" le preguntó ella arqueando una ceja confundida.

"Es que yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo" le sonrió él, una media sonrisa que la derretía cada vez que la veía (oh, sí, una sexy sonrisa que justo ahora estoy imaginando, jiji) "tengo a la prometida más bella del planeta, ¿no es así?"

El sonrojo en su novia se hizo patente aún bajo la tenue luz de las farolas que los iluminaban en la calle y la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, apenada por sus palabras, haciéndole al ambarino aumentar esa sonrisa encantadora.

"B-bueno, yo…" En realidad Sakura no sabía qué decir, ¿por qué le encantaba al chino ponerla en semejante dilema? Sabía que le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que decía algo sobre su aspecto, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sus palabras, así que recurrió a su usual salida: cambiar de tema. "Pues aunque tú no, yo sí tengo mis deseos" volvió a su estado alegre y le sonrió, aunque un poco nerviosa "yo quisiera… quisiera poder agradarle a tu familia, Syaoran… aún no los conozco y eso me pone un poco nerviosa".

La mención de su familia le heló la sangre, pero él supo disimularlo, a pesar de que no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. "No tienes por qué estarlo" mintió, ¡él mismo estaba nervioso! Y cómo no estarlo, después de la _charla_ que tuviera con su madre por teléfono "todo estará bien, créeme" por alguna razón sentía que a quien trataba de convencer no era otro que a sí mismo.

"¿Les agradaré? ¿Lo crees de verdad?" insistió ella con una preocupación en sus ojos. De verdad le importaba la opinión de su familia, concluyó él, así era Sakura.

Syaoran miró dentro de los ojos verdes de su prometida y se sintió arrastrado hacia sus profundidades. Al verla así le parecía que no había razón por la que alguien pudiera sentir apatía por ella, cualquiera se sentiría atraído hacia su carisma y la candidez que ella reflejaba. Lamentablemente el clan Li era cosa aparte.

-_Dios mío…-_ pensó, -_la estoy metiendo en una madriguera de lobos-_. Se mortificó, definitivamente en ese momento no encontraba una mejor descripción para lo que representaba su estricta familia. Y ella tendría que enfrentarse a ellos por su causa. Aspiró profundamente y se obligó a sonreírle.

"No te preocupes, chiquilla, no creo que haya alguien que no piense que eres encantadora" No le había mentido del todo, en realidad aún le parecía imposible que hubiera alguien que no se sintiera encantado con la castaña, pero de nuevo: su familia no era cualquier _alguien_.

La mujer suspiró "Entonces esperemos que así sea, realmente me gustaría llevarme bien con ellos cuando los conozca".

-_A mí también, cariño… a mí también-_ Afirmó internamente el ambarino y se inclinó para besar sus labios, que lo recibieron con gustosa ternura.

--

Encontró un buen lugar para estacionarse y se adueñó de él, colocando en dos movimientos su lujoso automóvil para apagar inmediatamente la máquina. "Llegamos" anunció tranquilamente antes de bajar del vehículo.

"¿Aquí es?" preguntó una curiosa criatura en el asiento de atrás en tanto observa el exterior, luego se viró interrogante al chicuelo que a su lado se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad con una perenne sonrisa en el rostro.

"Sou desu" Contestó el alegre muchacho antes de imitar al mayor, bajando igualmente del carro.

Ambos dieron la vuelta al coche y abrieron las portezuelas del otro lado, después de lo cual bajaron dos jovencitas de cabellos dorados; una apenas una niña, la otra prácticamente una mujer a pesar de su juventud.

Las cuatro siluetas caminaron hasta el otro lado del parque, donde una alta y magnífica torre de juegos se alzaba en el medio, invitando a los pequeños a disfrutar de la diversión que ofrecía. A pesar de la hora nocturna, las luces no cesaban de iluminar intensamente, a diferencia de otros rumbos de la ciudad cuya escasa iluminación resultaba tan lúgubre como la penumbra misma.

El viento era frío pero apacible, debido a que ese lugar estaba más elevado que la mayor parte de la ciudad, además de que se encontraba rodeado de árboles, perennes pinos en su mayoría, aunque también aumentaban su belleza múltiples árboles de Sakura durante la primavera.

"¡Ah, sugoi!" exclamó maravillada la menor de las chicas tras echar un vistazo al lugar.

"Sí, es hermoso" reafirmo la otra con una sonrisa sincera. El varón que iba a su lado, tomándola del brazo, dirigió una mirada hacia el menor de cabellos azabaches, que caminaba delante de él pero se había virado un poco para verlo.

"Así es, has hecho una excelente elección, Kyo" Felicitó a su hermano, cuyo rostro infantil se iluminó de inmediato.

"Sabía que les gustaría…" comenzó a decir con una enorme sonrisa, pero un ligero tirón en su gruesa chaqueta le llamó la atención y giró la cabeza hacia un costado, visiblemente curioso "¿nani, Kano-chan?" preguntó a la dueña de la mano que aún sujetaba con suavidad la tela

"¿Podemos ir allá?" dijo un poco cohibida, señalando con su mano libre a unos columpios unos metros más allá "hace mucho que no me subo a uno".

"Claro" rió el pequeño, pero antes de caminar en aquella dirección, se detuvo y posó sus ojos azules sobre los similares de su hermano "¿'nii-chan…?"

"Está bien, Kyo, nosotros los estaremos vigilando desde ahí" y señaló a un árbol de sakura no muy lejos de ahí, "Sólo no se demoren mucho, o no alcanzarán a ver la pirotecnia cuando den las doce" le guiñó un ojo al menor y, mientras éste se apresuraba al mencionado juego con la rubia a su lado, él camino en silencio con la mayor de las Arima hasta la base de un árbol que se erguía majestuoso como un parteaguas entre la ciudad que se mostraba más abajo y el pacífico parque en el cual un suave murmullo del viento oscilaba entre las copas de algunos pinos y otros árboles desnudos.

Al pie del árbol, Takako levantó la mirada hacia las ramas desprovistas de su follaje por la inclemencia del frío invierno. Aún así, a ella se le antojó como un espécimen espléndido por lo caprichoso de sus formas, como si la invitara a trepar por ellas y acomodarse más arriba, cosa que ella no se abstuvo de hacer.

Eriol la vio subir ágilmente hasta una de las ramas más altas para sentarse sobre ella cual si fuera una niña. Sonrió sutilmente y no tardó en seguirla en su ascenso, hasta colocarse a su lado, sintiendo el titubeo de la muchacha ante su proximidad.

Ella notó cómo subía el varón por el rabillo de su ojo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando éste al fin se posó junto a ella, rozando su hombro con el suyo. Un tacto apenas perceptible y que, sin embargo, le quemaba la piel y el alma. Intentó entonces concentrarse en algo más y clavó sus ojos miel en el horizonte, donde la ciudad viva e iluminada en esa espléndida noche, se dibujaba a sus pies; las luces casi parecían brillar en las faldas de esa colina y, más allá, la magnificencia de la torre de Tokio se alzaba ostentosa entre la iluminación que le daba un aire casi etéreo e inalcanzable. "Es hermosa" no pudo evitar decir.

El inglés siguió su mirada. "Sin duda, pero definitivamente nada se compara a disfrutar de algo así en tu compañía".

Takako se mordió el labio inferior y observó a su hermana, recorrió todo el lugar con los ojos; todo, menos el puesto que ocupaba el galante varón a su lado. Él notó su incomodidad y la contempló con sus pozas de agua turbia.

"Lo siento, no es mi intención incomodarte", le habló, sorprendiéndola.

"No,… te equivocas, no estoy incómoda" replicó ella de inmediato, haciendo lo posible por sonar tranquila y convincente.

"Niña," le dijo él con cariño "eres una pésima mentirosa" las palabras del occidental le dijeron que no había logrado su acometido. "¿Acaso crees que no he notado tu inquietud cuando me acerco a ti en estos días?" Ella apretó los dientes. Había estado esperando poder hablar con él al respecto, no dejarlo así, pero también lo había temido terriblemente. "Takako" sus ojos dorados encontraron el suelo al escucharlo llamarla con suma seriedad en su voz de terciopelo "Es por lo que ocurrió en navidad, ¿cierto? Discúlpame por haber hecho algo así".

"N-no, no es por eso" sintió ganas de darse un golpe en la frente, pues su nerviosismo la delataba "No te preocupes… eso no… no tiene importancia".

Eriol apretó los dientes y empequeñeció los ojos, ¿por qué ella continuaba negando lo evidente? Llevó una mano a la barbilla femenina y la alzó para que aquellos ojos de miel no continuaran esquivando los suyos. "No te creo, así que tendrás que mirarme mientras lo dices" le dijo con gentileza, tranquilizándose a la vez "A mí sí me ha importado, preciosa", se descubrió a sí mismo diciendo. No tenía planeado hacerlo, y sin embargo ahí estaba hablándole de su sentir.

Algo brincó en el pecho de la chica al encontrarse frente a frente con esas orbes añiles, y su corazón aceleró su palpitar hasta una velocidad abrumadora, que se vio aún más intensificada cuando escuchó las palabra que le dijera el inglés. "Creí que no te había importado" confesó finalmente, "pero yo… soy sólo…" pero un dedo cubrió sus labios, impidiéndole continuar

"Eres una jovencita capaz de robarme la conciencia" Dijo él en su lugar, "… pero eso es algo que no me puedo dar el lujo de perder cuando estoy cerca de ti, porque yo te ofrecí mi casa para no ver tanta carga sobre tus hombros,… no para causarte más problemas" se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, yendo después hasta su oído para murmurar "comienzas a significar algo en nuestra vida… en _mi_ vida… por eso de quien más debo cuidarte es de mí mismo" Ella inhaló sorprendida, ahogando una exclamación de asombro, "… porque siento que, si te vuelvo a besar, no podría detenerme a tiempo".

Takako sintió que cada uno de sus huesos se volvían simple agua con aquel aliento susurrando esas palabras en su oreja. Finalmente comprendía: para él también había significado algo ese beso tan perturbador, pero era un hombre responsable. ¿Acaso ella se había puesto a pensar en lo que podría suceder cuando se quedaran a solas en casa? Si bien su experiencia era nula, el poder embriagante de los ojos índigos que él poseía era capaz de llevarla a las profundidades de lo desconocido, pero era momento de tomar una decisión. "Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?" preguntó tímidamente mientras él se separarla para observarla.

"Por lo pronto, niña mía, permíteme sellar el año como más deseo hacerlo" Dijo a media voz y, acto seguido, cubrió los labios femeninos con los suyos, sintiendo a la chica estremecerse contra su boca. Un beso pausado y cargado de ternura, pero prolongado, aunque para él apenas si resultaron ser unos segundos probando la miel de sus labios. "Espero que me perdones, no puedo verte sin pensar en besarte" susurró con voz ronca y tranquila contra la trémula carnosidad de su boca una vez se hubo separado apenas un centímetro.

"Eriol…" la palabra salió de ella más bien en un suspiro, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento y mantenerse sentada en la rama, intentando no perder el equilibrio por el estado alterado en que su cuerpo había quedado, sacudido constantemente por severos escalofríos.

"Sin embargo, ahora" él terminó de separarse de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, contemplándola con seriedad y un dejo de soledad "A partir de ahora tú y yo deberemos buscar a alguien más…" quiso continuar, pero ya no lo creyó necesario, ella lo había entendido; lo veía ahora en las lágrimas cristalinas que se formaban en sus hermosos ojos de dulzura inusual, sin atreverse a caer.

Takako se abrazó a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si eso aliviara en algo el dolor que sentía. -_¿doushite?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, y con la misma insistencia llegaba la respuesta inmutable a su cabeza: porque era lo mejor. Sus lágrimas corrían ahora silenciosa y libremente por sus mejillas para caer después y perderse en el oscuro abrigo del varón.

Si tan sólo no vivieran bajo el mismo techo, teniendo que enfrentar constantes tentaciones que turbaban sus mentes y aceleraban sus frecuencias cardiacas; si tan sólo hubiera más tierra de por medio que unas cuantas puertas cuando pensaban el uno en el otro; si tan sólo no hubiera tanto que perder si llegaban a cometer algún error que después no se pudieran perdonar…

Estaban jugando con fuego, ahora sabía que, a pesar de no llegar más allá en su relación, ésta no volvería a ser exactamente la misma.

-_Kano…-_ Se recordó la razón por la que lo hacía, una razón más que poderosa, la más importante de su vida, y se dio valor. Se separó del duro pecho del hombre y lo miró a los ojos con determinación, no sin poder ocultar su propio dolor, uno muy inmenso. "Tienes razón" descubrió que su voz aún temblaba por las emociones que la invadían, traicionándola, "sería muy arriesgado" dijo mientras sentía cómo él secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares. "Si eso es lo que debemos hacer… encontraremos a alguien más" dijo sin mucha convicción, pero intentando sonar firme y segura de sí misma.

"Tenemos que… aunque admito que será difícil" –_porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, niña mía-_ no le faltó mucho para decir este último pensamiento, sin embargo logró detenerse a tiempo. Si tenía que enfriar las cosas con ella a fin de lograrlo, lo mejor sería empezar por no continuar hablándole sobre el impacto que ella tenía en él, ni de cualquier otra cosa que la hiciera reaccionar de la misma forma que lo hacía frente a él… y que tanto le fascinaba ver en ella.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas no podrían ser las mismas.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos y Eriol sintió por primera vez en su vida los estragos que puede causar una maravillosa mujer en un hombre. Lo irónico era que su problema no radicaba en conquistarla –jamás había tenido que esforzarse por ello-, sino en desaparecer de sus pensamientos sin lastimarla… aunque por la mirada de la chica, ese daño ya estaba hecho… y pudo adivinar que la punzada en su pecho causante de esas lágrimas contenidas debía ser muy similar a la que él mismo tenía y que le quemaba la garganta. Desvió finalmente la mirada hacia la magnífica torre más abajo y frunció el ceño, aunque este gesto se profundizó cuando reparó finalmente en algo…

No era la primera vez que debía alejarse de una mujer que amaba con toda el alma, ni la primera que lo hacía para protegerla… ya antes había llegado otra a su vida, una que se quedó con parte de ella…

-_Tomoyo-_, cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Era acaso un castigo por algún pecado cometido? Siempre había agradecido el poder ser correspondido por la mujer que él considerara especial, mas ahora eso mismo le parecía una crueldad. ¿Para qué otorgarle momentos de inmensa felicidad si ésta después tenía que serle arrebatada?.

-_Pero…-_ abrió los ojos y admiró el fulgor citadino que bullía cada vez más conforme se acercaba la medianoche. Una pequeña sonrisa cargada de algo indescifrable iluminó su rostro por un momento –_Ahora ella puede ser feliz… lo sé, Kinomoto-san podrá ayudarla mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo-._ Escuchó a la muchacha a su lado llamar a los pequeñuelos para reunírseles, aparentemente el silencio ya resultaba demasiado incómodo, además ya faltaba sólo un minuto para las doce. Aquella dulce voz resonó en su oído, hundiéndolo en un mar más profundo de pensamientos, -_ella…-_ sus ojos índigos vieron de reojo a la mayor de las Arima y sus manos de mármol se aferraron con más fuerza a la rama sobre la que se sentaba, sintiendo el rigor de la corteza en la palma –_tiene que hacerlo, aunque duela-._

"'nii-chan" reconoció el timbre de su hermano, ahora en el mismo árbol, unas ramas más abajo, y le prestó su atención "ya sólo faltan unos segundos. ¿Ya sabes cuáles serán tus deseos?" preguntó el inocente chiquillo.

Eriol miró con condescendencia al menor. Deseos, ¿Había pensado él en eso? No, no creía en eso, pero aún así no tenía que concentrarse mucho para saber qué era lo que más quería de la vida. Sus deseos… tenían que ver indudablemente con las personas más importantes en su vida. Sus ojos brillaron, aún posados en el adolescente de cabellos de ébano –_Kyo…-_, su mente viajó luego hacia la hermosísima joven que siempre le sonreía con un par de amatistas fulgurando en su rostro níveo, -_Tomoyo…-,_ sus orbes azules observaron entonces a la niña de bucles dorados al lado del menor de los Hiragizawa –_Kano-chan…-_, y, finalmente, de una manera lenta y tortuosa, pero indescriptiblemente irremediable, esas pozas añiles encontraron un camino hasta la chica a su costado –_Takako-._

Sí, él sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus más fervientes deseos… sus anhelos mejor guardados, pero…

Contempló nuevamente al chicuelo y sus ojos se entristecieron visiblemente, aunque logró ocultarlo a los demás por su posición y el ángulo de su rostro –_Otoo-sama-_, frunció el ceño con el solo pensamiento. Ahora lo sabía, sí tenía un último deseo.

"¡Es hora!" Exclamó una linda niña de enormes ojos de miel al ver que una pequeña luz salía disparada de la ciudad hacia el cielo para estallar con esplendor contra su negrura, que poco a poco se fue llenando de brillantes colores.

"¡Sugoi!" Kyo hizo algarabía desde su posición en el árbol y a su rostro llegaron las luces que se desprendían de aquel espectáculo, iluminándolo con gran vivacidad. "¿Ne, Kano-chan?".

"¡Hai!" Ella asintió, moviendo la cabeza animadamente, llevada por la emoción. La alegría que manaba de los dos realmente era capaz de contagiar a cualquiera que los mirara.

"Un Nuevo Año" Pero la suave voz de la mujer que le acompañaba en esa misma rama atrajo toda su atención. Se le oía nostálgica, casi perdida en un recuerdo lejano, o en un anhelo aún improbable… "Un buen momento para replantear prioridades y esperanzas" parecía hablar consigo misma, hasta que se volvió hacia él, con sus orbes doradas fijas en el par índigo "Y tú, Eriol, ¿Tienes alguna esperanza para este año?", era de notar la preocupación en su voz y en su mirar.

¿Una esperanza? Debía admitirlo, era pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque decidió no mostrarlo, ya había sido suficiente para la joven por ese día; no estaba acostumbrada a verlo en un estado tan vulnerable… en realidad nadie lo estaba, porque era algo extremadamente inusual en él.

¿Una esperanza? Repitió de nueva cuenta la pregunta en su cabeza –_No-_, se contestó finalmente, ya la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Él, Eriol Hiragizawa, se había quedado 

sin lo más importante para la raza humana, aquello que la ayudaba a levantarse cuando todo parecía perdido.

-_No-_, repitió con el dolor ardiéndole en las entrañas.

¿Entonces, por qué seguía luchando?... ¿cuál era su razón para continuar en ello?.

El sólo pensamiento lo dejó paralizado. ¿Por qué… por qué seguía luchando? Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que esas reflexiones habían formado en su garganta, porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se daba cuenta de la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Porque él, Eriol Hiragizawa, aún albergaba una esperanza

"_porque no todo está perdido…"_

¿Quién había dicho esa frase? Ah, claro, había sido él mismo mientras una desolada Tomoyo lloraba en su hombro tras la trágica muerte de su madre, cuando la había llevado a su casa, después de que ella misma le contara lo ocurrido en las montañas.

**Flash Back**

"¿Por qué… por qué lo hice?" Repitió de nueva cuenta la joven cuyas hermosas amatistas ahora se mostraban hinchadas ante él, "¿Por qué intenté quitarme la vida? Soy una cobarde… ¡Okaa-san se avergonzaría de mí!" estalló nuevamente en sollozos mientras él acariciaba su cabello lavanda, que caía en cascada sobre su hombro, del que la mujer no se había separado desde hacía rato, cosa que, al contrario de incomodarle, le hacía agradecer nuevamente la gran confianza de su amiga para con él.

Ah, la quería tanto… y ahora venía a verla en ese estado, algo que atravesaba su corazón con un millar de dagas.

"Sabes que ella no lo haría" susurró contra la sedosa cabellera, "ella te ama mucho, ahora lo que debemos hacer es agradecer que no pasó nada terrible y que aún podamos contar con tu presencia entre nosotros". Ella sollozó nuevamente, "Ella estará orgullosa de ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir luchando… seguir viviendo…" la sintió tranquilizarse un poco y la estrechó más entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla de todo ese dolor, "porque no todo está perdido… no mientras aún sigamos con vida".

Poco a poco, su amiga se fue durmiendo entre sus brazos y, al final, cuando su pausada respiración hacía evidente su profundo sueño, él la cargó con la mayor delicadeza posible y la llevó hasta lo que sería su alcoba por el tiempo que ella quisiera, depositándola con gentileza sobre la cama, donde la miró por largo rato.

"No me gusta verte sufrir así" Susurró a la mujer dormida y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A veces… la vida podía ser muy cruel para los seres humanos más inocentes…

**Fin del Flash Back**

"¿Eriol?" Takako llamó su nombre, trayéndolo de regreso a esa realidad, a ese presente, a ese lugar. Él parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho una pregunta que él aún no contestaba.

¿Tenía él alguna esperanza para ese año?... ¿Tenía él siquiera alguna esperanza?

Aspiró profundamente y permitió que una diminuta sonrisa surcara su rostro. No mostraba una gran alegría, pero tampoco era fingida; más bien llevaba consigo algo de melancolía, añoranza, anhelo, paz y desconcierto, pero sobretodo, un atisbo de fe en algo que iba más allá y que ella no podía imaginar.

"Hai" Su sencilla respuesta pareció desintegrarse en colores como si fuera un haz de luz a través de un cristal "¿Anata wa?" preguntó con suavidad.

A ella sólo le tomó dos segundos contestar, que fueron los que tardó en mirar a su hermana y contemplarla por un momento compartiendo risas con el menor de los Hiragizawa y admirando el espectáculo de la pirotecnia. Luego asintió con la mayor de las convicciones "Hai".

Ella estaba decidida, ¿A qué? Él aún no lo sabía bien, pero su decisión estaba tomada y la llevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Eso lo pudo notar él enseguida en esos ojos grandes y del color de la miel, y que ahora centelleaban con una nueva fuerza sin dejar de lado su perenne dulzura.

Lo que fuera que eso significaba, lo haría por la persona que más quería… por eso la admiraba tanto, porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, sus propias fuerzas le daban ánimo a él para continuar.

Sí, sería difícil olvidar eso que ahora sentía por ella.

"… porque eres maravillosa" él sonrió para sí sin siquiera verla, al parecer estaba hablando solo, aún así, ella arqueó una ceja… ¿De qué hablaba el apuesto inglés? Quisiera descubrirlo… en verdad quería saber todo de él, poder ayudarlo en algo, pero no podía, o sabía que terminaría enamorada de él, si es que aún no lo estaba. Pero lo mejor era justamente lo contrario: olvidarse de ese sentimiento.

"_Año nuevo, prioridades nuevas"._

¿Ella misma lo había dicho, no? Pues ahora tendría que hacer caso a sus propias palabras.

En la lejanía, el negro cielo continuaba iluminándose en un estallido multicolor… la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

--

Atravesaron las puertas de salida junto con los demás asistentes, algunos de los cuales reflejaban su misma alegría y satisfacción, a excepción de aquellos cuyos rostros permanecían inmutables, como si la magnífica sincronización de sonidos recién atestiguada no hubiera surtido efecto alguno en ellos. Patrañas, todo eso era un vil teatro con máscaras cubriéndolos cada facción; incluso el impertérrito Yue lograba conmoverse con algo así, y no temía que el brillo en sus ojos lo delatara frente a sus amigos –sólo frente a ellos-. Pero ellos… era como si mostrar emoción alguna fuera una tentado contra su intimidad tan celosamente guardada.

Podían tener toneladas de dinero, pero al final ellos mismos se ahogaban en ellas.

Sin embargo…

Escuchó un suspiro a su lado y vio de reojo a una menuda mujer que sonreía sin poder contenerse, todas sus delicadas facciones estaban relajadas y sus labios no temían curvarse ante el frío lacerante del exterior.

Ella no era como todos ellos.

Y se lo había demostrado, en lugar de habitar su enorme y lujosa, pero solitaria mansión, vivía en un edificio de apartamentos, donde no le apenaba el saludar a sus vecinos, aunque no los conociera en absoluto. Además, su expresión era sincera, profundamente sincera a través de esas preciosas amatistas. Por eso la quería, por eso y por su manera de salir después del hoyo en medio del cual la había conocido… por todo lo que ella representaba.

La había visto en distintas ocasiones a lo largo de la función, y cada vez que lo hacía le había parecido la primera, con esa sonrisa abrumadora jugando en sus labios rosados y brillantes, sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose sólo en el sonido que la inundaba y extasiaba.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" escuchó su voz mientras caminaban al automóvil, que ya era visible a unos metros, él se le quedó mirando con total extrañeza.

"¿por qué?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja, "fuiste tú quien me invitó cuando pudiste venir con alguien más, así que es a mí a quien toca agradecerte".

"Pero tú compraste los boletos, de otra forma ninguno habría estado aquí hoy" observó ella terminantemente "y te lo agradezco mucho en verdad…" iba a continuar, pero él se encogió de hombros, indicándole así que no escucharía más sus razones, por más sentido y verdad que éstas pudieran tener. Ese hombre de verdad era necio, pero ella ya no encontraba eso como un defecto, al menos no tanto como antes; ahora lo veía como un reto, además de un aspecto de él que lograba hacerle reír por la manera en que este sólo hecho le daba a su personalidad una variación que iba desde la sobria madurez hasta momentos como ése, en que más bien parecía un niño terco.

"¿Qué pasa?" la voz masculina atrajo su atención y ella le observó, extrañada. El mayor de los Kinomoto arqueó una ceja y le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" esta vez sí comprendió: al parecer no había podido evitar reírse en voz alta tras comparar a su vecino con un niño, y él era una persona suspicaz, seguro sabría que esa risita furtiva tendría que relacionarse con él.

"Nada, sólo estaba feliz" Argumentó ella simulando inocencia y el otro bufó, fingiendo irritación.

"Claro" sus ojos chocolates se hicieron sólo dos rendijas que se clavaron en ella con suspicacia.

Ella simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa y se apresuró al auto, divertida con la expresión del moreno, quien pronto la alcanzó y le abrió la portezuela, ayudándola a subirse para luego hacer él lo mismo del otro lado, sin siquiera percatarse de que lo que acababa de hacer no era algo precisamente común de ver en él.

Tomoyo parpadeó y contempló a Touya mientras éste daba la vuelta al auto, ¿la había ayudado a subirse en un acto de caballerosidad? Una de las cosas que más recordaba de la ocasión en que lo conoció era que lo había tildado de muchas cosas, pero definitivamente _caballeroso_ no figuraba entre ellas. Esta noche, pensaba, no dejaba de estar cargada de sorpresas.

Y, en el asiento del copiloto del carro azul, mientras su acompañante encendía el motor y arrancaba para enfilar por las calles nocturnas de Tokio, la heredera de los Daidouji no tenía la más remota idea de cuánta razón tenía.

--

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó resueltamente por el gran pasillo ante ella, aparentemente ajena a los cuatro pares de ojos que la seguían con ansiedad y curiosidad, aunque las personas a quienes éstos pertenecían sabían perfectamente que no desconocía su presencia… simplemente las ignoraba. Finalmente una de éstas se decidió a hablar.

"Por favor, hace tres horas, treinta y cinco minutos que entraste a hablar con ella" la mujer detuvo sus pasos y la observó de reojo, al igual que a las otras, "di algo, todo este secreto es como una tortura".

La joven simplemente le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa "No deberían ser tan curiosas entonces, la ansiedad no es buena para la salud", dijo antes de continuar su camino.

Otra de ellas, de facciones sumamente parecidas a las de la primera, habló entonces "Espera, esto tiene que ver con Xiao Lang, ¿verdad?" logró detener el avance de la mujer con esto, "¿Qué está pasando, Mailing?" preguntó con evidente consternación.

La aludida suspiró cansinamente y se encogió de hombros "sucede que tu hermano se ha metido en problemas, prima".

"¿Xiao Lang?" Inquirió otra de ellas, incrédula, y aún inquieta "¿Qué tan graves son?" agregó después de unos segundos, rogando en silencio por su hermano menor.

La joven arqueó una negra ceja y meneó la cabeza, provocando con este movimiento que sus cabellos, lacios y brillantes, como largos listones de seda negra que le caían a la cintura, se agitaran apenas perceptiblemente. Sólo unas palabras y una mirada que mostraba la seriedad en sus ojos escarlatas, bastaron para que ellas entendieran a la perfección: "La honorable Yelan Li está furiosa".

--

Viró en una intersección, era mejor tomar ese camino de regreso, habían tenido algunos problemas con el que tomaron en la ida a causa de la gran cantidad de gente que asistía a los templos por el que éste pasaba. Se habían sumido en un tranquilo silencio, que no le resultaba incómodo pues ambos miraban a los peatones caminando de vuelta a sus casas tras la celebración. Tomó otra calle y de inmediato notó la iluminación que ésta tenía, con casas exquisitamente decoradas y jardines fabulosos, una colonia magnífica que él conocía muy bien, así como todos en la ciudad, por ser la más adinerada de la zona. Pero no fue eso lo que cruzó por su mente en ese momento al darse cuenta de la forma en que la mujer a su lado se ponía rígida, evidentemente tensa.

-_¡Baka!-_ Se recriminó enseguida por su ya no tan brillante decisión de tomar un atajo. Esta vez sí era de notar el cambio que se dio entre ellos: del más confortable silencio a uno tan tenso como una cuerda de violín próxima a reventar. Pero, aunque pareciera imposible, esto aumentó significativamente cuando apareció en su campo de visión una casa –no, una mansión- que sobresalía de entre las demás pro su magnificencia abrumadora. Entonces la joven de cabellos morados apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza.

"Es tu casa" No había ni un atisbo de pregunta en el tono del trigueño y, cuando ella torció su falda con sus manos temblorosas, él frunció el ceño, "era tu casa" se corrigió con voz baja.

"Era mi hogar… hasta que lo más valioso que éste guardaba para mí se esfumó" fue la respuesta que ella le dio.

Touya se preguntó en ese momento cuán diferente podía sentirse una puñalada en el pecho de la dolorosa sensación que lo golpeó de lleno. Comprendía lo que ella debía sentir al respecto. No, no lo comprendí, no podría hacerlo –_primero su padre… luego su madre-_, él había perdido a su madre, pero no sabría qué sería de él sin su padre y su hermana, que llenaban su vida en aquellos momentos que parecía adquirir cierta vaciedad.

Lo peor era que nunca había sido bueno para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran apaciguar el dolor de alguien, él no era su padre, o Yukito… incluso Yue podía hacer algo así si se lo proponía… pero él no, no había sabido cómo ayudar a su hermana en su momento, y ahora no sabía cómo ayudarla a ella.

"Tu madre no se ha ido" finalmente pudo recordar aquello que su padre solía decirle "ella no se ha _esfumado_… no lo hará nunca mientras sigas recordándola, porque ése es el mejor lugar donde ahora puede vivir, donde alguna vez pudo haber deseado vivir; en tu memoria" aprovechó un alto para mirarla a los ojos y darle a entender que hablaba en serio… muy en serio, pero la amatista desvió la mirada, lo que le indicó que algo andaba mal, aún peor de lo que imaginaba, porque durante el breve momento que miró en ellas, esas preciosas joyas le habían mostrado no sólo una profunda tristeza, sino las huellas casi palpables de un hondo arrepentimiento y abandonada desesperanza.

"No lo creo…" invisible a los ojos del trigueño, que ya volvía la vista al camino para avanzar con la luz verde, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla" No cuando mi memoria ha fallado donde más la he necesitado. Además, nadie querría saber más de mí cuando lo único que hice fue hacer de su último día con vida… el peor" Tomoyo apretó dientes y párpados –_Hay errores que nos perseguirán toda la vida… pero los míos siguieron a mi madre hasta su muerte-._

Touya aferró el volante e intentó concentrarse en el camino para no perder el control tras el efecto que esas palabras y el dolor que habitaba en ellas habían causado en él. Lo primero era salir por completo de esa colonia, se dijo, dejar atrás eso que tanto le recordaba aquello que la hacía sufrir. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, viró en otra calle más tranquila y se orilló para aparcar el auto rápidamente. Entonces apagó la máquina y se volvió hacia ella, mirando la silueta de la mujer, que observaba ausente por la ventanilla.

"Tomoyo" la llamó, pero ella no se volvió para verlo "no encontrarás lo que buscas en esa ventana", ante esto, ella se giró, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo busco o no?" le espetó con dureza y melancolía. A Touya le dolió esto, aunque comprendía que sólo estaba encontrando una válvula de escape para las emociones que bullían en el interior de su vecina.

"Tienes razón, eso es algo que no sé… y no te pediré que me lo digas si no crees poder confiar en mí" respondió él con sinceridad, "sin embargo te diré algo: tus ojos… me dicen que lo que necesitas es el perdón de alguien." Alargó una mano hacia ella y secó la lágrima que había dejado un rastro apenas perceptible, "Pero pienso que la única que no te puede perdonar, Tomoyo, eres tú misma".

Después de unos segundos en completo silencio, la expresión de la joven se suavizó y más lágrimas comenzaron a hacer su camino hasta su mentón, para luego caer. Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y miró al techo para luego cerrar los ojos. Todo esto desconcertó aún más al moreno, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta; quizás lo mejor era respetar su silencio.

Tomoyo tragó saliva. Confiar en él… confiar. ¿podía hacerlo? Ya le había contado algunas cosas que a otros no, pero mientras más se descubriera ante alguien, más indefensa quedaría, ¿o no?.

"Ese día…" Escuchó su voz trémula después de momentos que le parecieron eternos, "íbamos camino a casa y… tuvimos una discusión" tomó aire; si había algo que no dejaba de permanecer fresco en su mente, eran esos precisos instantes…

**Flash Back**

Torció su falda, visiblemente incómoda, y miró de reojo al hombre a su lado, que vestía igual que siempre, con su traje negro y corbata del mismo color con una camisa blanca como fondo, un monótono claroscuro interrumpido sólo por un broche sujeta corbatas (si alguien pudiera decirme cómo se llaman, se lo agradecería, jeje) dorado con una insignia en azul, la misma que figuraba en la vestimenta de los hombres que viajaban en el auto que iba detrás del lujoso automóvil en que viajaban, sin ceder su corta distancia ni por un momento desde que salieran de aquel lugar.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, ahí seguían, en realidad lo sorprendente sería que no lo hicieran. Regresó su atención al frente y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Doushite no, Tomoyo?" La mujer a su otro lado le preguntó tranquilamente, pero con cierta consternación.

¿Sería capaz de soportarlo más? No, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo ya, no podía más con eso, no estaba acostumbrada a eso y consideraba que nunca lo estaría.

"¿Tomoyo?" la mujer insistió.

"Sucede…" comenzó con la voz más tranquila que pudo "que aún no comprendo por qué siempre deben venir _ellos_ con nosotros, okaa-san".

Su progenitora, de cortos cabellos cobrizos y preciosos ojos violetas, suspiró con desolación "Ya te lo he dicho, Tomoyo, debemos tener protección en todo momento, nunca sabemos lo que pueda pasar".

"Nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar, aún así la gente no va caminando por ahí seguida de hombres de negro que más bien parecen sus sombras" la menor de las dos poco a poco iba mostrando la frustración acumulada desde hacía tiempo. "Hace ya seis meses que se te ocurrió esta 'maravillosa' idea" dijo con evidente sarcasmo "y a cada día que pasa siento que su presencia me está robando mi intimidad; ya no paso tiempo a solas, ni siquiera tengo amigos, a excepción de Eriol, ¿quién quiere acercarse a una chica que siempre va acompañada de un sujeto que no le quita un ojo de encima? No los puedo culpar de que se marchen de mi lado, cualquiera se sentiría incómodo… YO me siento incómoda" se quejó mirando a los ojos a su madre. Las grandes amatistas de la universitaria refulgían con ira que se incrementaba a cada momento.

"Yo… lamento que te sientas así, hija" le habló sinceramente Sonomi Daidouji, "Nunca antes tuvimos guardaespaldas por esa misma razón y no estás acostumbrada; es difícil, lo sé porque cuando era niña también los tuve, todos en la familia los teníamos" intentó acariciar el cabello de su hija, pero ella se negó con un gesto sutil. Le dolió terriblemente, y eso se notó en sus ojos, pero no detuvo su plática, "fue por eso que quise evitarte el pasar por eso, tu papá tampoco quería algo así para ti, pero…"

"Pero has cambiado de opinión" espetó la joven.

"No es así de simple, lo sabes, pero es necesario, es lo mejor para nosotros" esa expresión maternal parecía no desvanecerse de su rostro, acompañada de una honda preocupación. 

Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer de negocios, pero la rígida faceta que mostraba a sus socios y compañeros estaba a años luz de ser la misma que mostraba a su única heredera.

Aún así, algo hirvió como un volcán en el interior de la menor, cuyas orbes moradas brillaron como el fuego que arrasa todo con sus llamas abrasadoras.

"¿Lo mejor?" La chica rió amargamente, algo tan extraño en ella que incluso el hombre a su lado, que había permanecido impertérrito hasta el momento, a pesar de que evidentemente él se encontraba entre aquellos de quienes hablaban, la observó con extrañeza. "¡Lo mejor!" repitió, "El problema, okaa-san, es que siempre has pensado que sabes lo que puede ser lo mejor para nosotros y crees que puedes elegir sin siquiera consultárnoslo antes" su voz era elevada, pero no fue eso lo que llamó más la atención a la millonaria empresaria, sino el sentido plural en que estaba hablando.

¿Nosotros? Ella era la única que dependía de sus decisiones de ámbito personal.

"¡Ya estoy harta de eso, mamá!" continuaba ella, "y creo que otoo-san también lo estaba, por eso él se fue…" ahora lo sabía, porque hablaba también de alguien más, sin embargo… "¡Fue por eso que él te dejó!... ¡Fue todo por tu actitud! Crees que tu casa sólo es otra rama de tu empresa". Calló, respirando rápidamente. Sabía que eso le había dolido a la mayor, lo sabía perfectamente, había metido el dedo en una herida aún abierta y había hecho estragos en ella, pero eso era lo que quería, o al menos lo que creía querer en ese justo momento en que todas sus emociones habían encontrado una salida.

También sabía que se arrepentiría de haber dicho semejante cosa, porque no solía actuar de manera tan impulsiva e inconsciente; solía provocar serios problemas el hacerlo. Pero por lo pronto estaría bien, ya meditaría lo que había hecho después, ya se arrepentiría de ello luego. ¿cuándo? No lo sabía, aunque no tardaría en averiguarlo…

Pasaron unos instantes en los que el silencio fue sencillamente sepulcral. Dos pares de amatistas se contemplaban sin cesar; uno aún contenía cierta ira que no se desvanecería tan fácilmente; el otro, abierto en toda su extensión, mostraba perplejidad, dolor, tristeza, incredulidad, culpa… todo en un mar de aguas purpúreas. La mujer de cabellos lacios y cortos había palidecido terriblemente y su boca entreabierta sólo incrementaba su expresión atónita. Incluso parecía que había cesado de respirar. Entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y se volvieron acuosos.

"T-To…moyo" alcanzó a decir en un susurro finalmente, y pareció que diría algo más, pero fue interrumpida por un chirriar de llantas que sacó a ambas de ese estado en el que todo simplemente había desaparecido. Entonces la aludida vio hacia la ventana, donde una camioneta les daba alcance.

"¡Qué demo…!" Exclamó –o intentó exclamar- el chofer mientras el varón de traje se lanzaba sobre madre e hija hasta dejarlas tendidas sobre el suelo…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Al terminar su relato, en el perfil de Tomoyo se podía apreciar sin dificultades cómo su labio inferior temblaba con fuerza en una mueca de hondo dolor y sus párpados apretados se negaban a abrirse. Su voz se cortó y él se preguntó si ahí culminaba su memoria respecto a aquel día fatídico. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y miró al techo… a la nada, con una expresión de completa desolación.

"Eso… es lo último que recuerdo. Después sólo veo negro" habló sin volverse a verlo, no lo había hecho desde hacía ya varios minutos; pareciera que hablaba consigo misma. "Mi último 

recuerdo de mi madre…" continuó con voz trémula "es el de su expresión llena de dolor… por mi culpa…" la voz se le quebró y ella se inclinó hacia delante, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, encogiéndose en un ovillo. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan inerme, que Touya creía no poder soportar más esa visión, tenía que hacer algo. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la voz femenina volviera a oírse, más aguda y fuerte, fuera de control, trémula y entrecortada por constantes sollozos… ella explotó.

"¡Las últimas palabra que le dije fueron para dañarla!... ¡Ella sólo me protegía!... y yo… y yo… ¡No pude pensar en otra cosa mejor que actuar como una mocosa caprichosa e irracional!... Soy una egoísta… ¡una egoísta!" sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente mientras el trigueño a su lado la observaba impotente. ¿Cómo calmar esa tormenta de emociones que agitaba a la joven?.

"Tomoyo…"

"¡Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" Ella repitió sin cesar en su desespero "¡Soy una idiota! Y… le fallé… ella siempre fue la mejor y yo… le fallé" sus manos, que se enterraban en su cabello sujetándolo ansiosamente, aflojaron su agarre. "Hice de sus últimos momentos los peores… además no puedo hacer justicia a su muerte al no recordar nada de lo que pasó…" aún entre sollozos, su voz entrecortada sonaba más tranquila, "no pude dar testimonio a la policía, aunque soy la única testigo con vida… soy una cobarde, los médicos dijeron que había escondido ese recuerdo en mi memoria por ser muy doloroso y traumatizante… vaya cobardía… por eso ahora no puedo hacer nada". Entonces, aún desde su encogida posición que ahogaba aún más su voz a los oídos del trigueño, ella dijo una última cosa: "Sólo causo dolor a quienes más quiero y me quieren… si no iba a poder hacer nada por ella… lo mejor habría sido que muriera en ese ataque".

Un par de ojos chocolates se abrió con estupefacción. Era suficiente, era lo último que escucharía de ella sin al menos tratar de hacer algo. No, ¡haría algo! Tomó las manos que cubrían la cabeza de la mujer con las suyas y haló de ellas suavemente hasta tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, sujetándola cual si quisiera absorber su dolor con ese contacto.

"Estás muy equivocada…" habló a una Tomoyo que había sido tomada por sorpresa, "en todo" llevó una mano hacia el cabello femenino y lo acarició con suma gentileza, tan raramente vista en él. "Tu madre no se llevó sólo dolor de este mundo, no importando lo que le hayas dicho. Escúchame, pequeña…" le habló con suavidad a la menuda mujer y se separó un poco de ella para sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos, "si tú tuvieras tan sólo un segundo para pensar en aquellos a quienes más amas, ¿pensarías en las cosas hirientes que te dijeron en un momento de discusión, o en el cariño que te demostraron a lo largo de toda su vida?".

Tomoyo se quedó de piedra y tragó saliva. Se mordió el labio inferior para no romper en llanto. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, y claro que sabía la respuesta. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos ya hinchados.

"Entonces no te tortures por algo que ella tampoco te reprocharía. Si lo que buscas es su perdón, sólo pierdes el tiempo" continuó él secando un rastro húmedo que bajaba por la mejilla femenina con sus manos, ella le miró atónita, ¿a qué podía referirse con que perdía el tiempo?, "tu madre no tiene nada que perdonarte, te lo aseguro, la única que no te permite estar tranquila eres tú misma… no te castigues por algo que no te corresponde; tampoco es tu culpa el que no puedas recordar nada, mucha gente puede hacerlo y aún así no sirve de nada".

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió. Él atrajo su cabeza con una mano y la reposó contra su pecho. Tomoyo pudo oír entonces el pausado latir del corazón del hombre, un ritmo que logró tranquilizarla más. Descubrió que se sentía segura bajo su abrazo, como si él lograra 

apaciguar sus demonios con su suave voz y esas palabras que le hacían ver todo desde otro punto de vista tan distinto. Después de un momento de cómodo silencio él volvió a hablar.

"No quiero volver a oír que digas que debiste morir… ya no, Tomoyo, porque ahora tu vida vale mucho para nosotros,… para mí" Touya se sorprendió al decir esto mismo. No fue el hecho de que lo pensara, pues era algo que ya sabía, sino el habérselo dicho de esa manera "Y si crees que tu amenaza de que sólo llevas dolor a aquellos que más te quieren va a surtir efecto en mí, también estás equivocada, porque no te creo en absoluto" dijo con un ligero ápice de humor, procurando calmar a la mujer, "eres una pésima mentirosa".

Contra su pecho sintió una pequeña risa de la joven y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios; lo había logrado. Ella se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sonriéndole con dulzura, algo que él agradeció poder apreciar. "Arigatou, Touya".

"Ya me debes muchas" le habló en tono que simulaba ser severo, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos "creo que deberé comenzar a cobrártelas." Ella sonrió aún más y algo pareció llenarse en el pecho del trigueño al ver esto. Qué agradable era ver que, después de todo, él podía hacerla olvidar su tristeza, aunque fuera sólo por esos breves instantes. Quisiera que fueran eternos, que esa sonrisa no volviera a ocultarse bajo los estragos de la melancolía… quisiera… quisiera hacer ese momento aún más inolvidable… sellándolo con un beso.

-_¿Quieres besarla?-_ Él no negó la acusación de su conciencia, la respuesta ya se le antojaba demasiado obvia. Pero eso no era bueno, ¿o sí? –_No, no lo es,… a menos que quieras jugar con ella-._

Definitivamente no quería eso, eso lo sabía perfectamente, era una de las pocas cosas que le estaban claras al respecto, así que se decidió a retirarse esas ideas de la cabeza y, en viendo una tienda cruzando la calle, se ofreció para ir por algún aperitivo y salió del auto.

Tomoyo lo vio cruzar la calle y se arrellanó en su asiento, pensando en lo que había pasado. Ahora se daba cuenta realmente de que con ella él ya no mostraba esa faceta arisca que mantenía en un principio. Aunque lo había considerado un ser humano intratable al conocerlo por vez primera, esa imagen se fue derrumbando justo frente a sus ojos a cada día. Touya Kinomoto podía ser, en efecto, un hombre comprensivo, tierno, gentil y, sobretodo, alguien capaz de tragarse su orgullo –que no era poco- cuando llegaba el momento… aunque esa faceta sólo la mostraba en contadas ocasiones y con tan pocas personas que podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano.

"Sin embargo…" razonó en voz alta, "él construyó ese escudo porque ha salido muy lastimado… no quiere que alguien vuelva a atentar contra su felicidad o la de su familia". Sus amatistas volvieron a la tienda, donde el sujeto ya colocaba algunas cosas sobre la barra para pagarlas "un escudo…" repitió.

-_¿Cómo el que tú misma hiciste?-._

"Sí…" aceptó, bajando la cabeza, "yo también creé mi escudo; siempre diciéndoles a todos que todo estaba bien… cuando no era cierto, pero él lo descubrió y… a pesar de eso… me aceptó" Entonces midió la magnitud de eso… "me aceptó… tal y como soy y…"

-_Y no fue por lástima, porque lo ves en sus ojos, ¿verdad?-._

"Sou desu" El sólo pensamiento la impactó. Realmente le debía más de lo que había imaginado "Él se preocupa por mí, realmente me considera como alguien de su familia…".

-_¿Y tú?-_

La mujer parpadeó. ¿Ella? Bueno, ella también le había tomado un gran cariño, y confiaba en él de una manera que sólo mostraba con su amigo de la infancia: Eriol. Ese hombre rápidamente había ocupado un lugar importante en su vida, y eso le hacía sentir en una forma llena… pero a la vez extraña y temerosa… ¿y si ese cariño se salía de su control? No, no podía permitirlo, no podía arruinar algo que se estaba volviendo una gran amistad por un sentimiento que aún no comprendía, pero cuyo sólo pensamiento le hacía morderse el labio inferior, angustiada. No, no debía darse el lujo de permitir incrementarse esa calidez que él le hacía sentir cuando la abrazaba; esos escalofríos que la recorrían cuando la miraba; ese deseo creciente que se apoderaba de ella de poder estar a su lado. Lo evitaría por todo: por su amistad con Touya, con Sakura y… con Nakuru. Y por su propio bien… no quería salir lastimada de nuevo…

Touya tomó la bolsa de papel que le entregaba un hombre maduro con el contenido de su compra adentro. Caminó a la salida, viendo el auto a unos metros de él. Se había tardado deliberadamente hasta lograr despejarse, pero en cuanto vislumbró la silueta femenina en el interior del automóvil, sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo. Tomó aire y se preparó para reanudar su camino, pero un sonido ensordecedor lo detuvo en seco, era una detonación. Sorprendido, miró en la dirección del que éste parecía provenir, era unas cuadras más adelante.

"¡Esos malditos pandilleros otra vez!" Escuchó una exclamación ronca detrás de él, y se volvió para ver al dueño de la tienda mientras alzaba el recibidor del teléfono junto a la caja, "a veces se reúnen sólo para vagar por las calles, matando perros o gatos, o cualquier animal sin suerte que se encuentren" le dijo al moreno meneando la cabeza "… ¿Policía? Soy el señor Sakasagi, de…" habló al aparato, interrumpiendo su explicación, en cuanto su llamada entró.

Levantó la vista ya casi llegando al auto y arqueó una ceja al notar que la joven había salido de él. "¿Tomoyo?" se acercó a ella "vamos, entra al auto, no es na… ¿Tomoyo?" Se extrañó aún más al ver que ésta no se movía. Entonces se fijó mejor en su rostro y una terrible sensación se apoderó de él.

"O…Okaa…" se tuvo que inclinar para escuchar el apenas audible murmullo que escapaba de los trémulos labios femeninos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sobretodo al ver cuán abiertas estaban sus amatistas, fijas en un punto lejano, aterrorizadas, congeladas en un momento impalpable pero doloroso.

"To…" quiso llamarla nuevamente, pero otra fuerte detonación lo interrumpió. Apretó los dientes, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

"¡OKAA-SAN!" El grito de la mujer a su lado se elevó al cielo y ésta salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía el disparo.

"_Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo, pero al menos agradece que sigues con vida"._

"¡Tomoyo!" Touya se apresuró para alcanzarla y, habiendo hecho esto, se puso frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros. "¿Doushite no, Tomoyo?" La miró, pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Forcejeó con él para intentar liberarse mientras hacía intentos de ver por detrás de él. Estaba totalmente fuera de control y temblaba frenéticamente, poniendo al mismo tiempo todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse de su agarre y continuar corriendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pensaba el trigueño.

"¡Okaa-san!" Gritó una, dos, tres… infinidad de veces, era lo único que decía, sin responder a las preguntas que él hacía, como si no le oyera… como si él no existiera del todo.

"¡Tomoyo, por Dios, dime qué te pasa!" Touya también sentía cómo esta frustración le iba inundando los sentidos, no le gustaba verla así, era como cuando…

Como cuando la había visto en la piscina del balneario.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba: la misma mirada perdida y vidriosa que había vislumbrado en aquella ocasión, ahora estaba nuevamente ante él; su agitación y su frenesí por huir, por alcanzar algo… todo era igual. Pero, ¿por qué? Se había puesto así al oír los disparos… ¿Estaría recordando algo sobre la muerte de su madre?.

"¡Tomoyo, mírame, mírame, por favor!" la agitó para intentar traerla de vuelta, pero no lo logró, "escúchame, por favor… ésa no es tu madre… tu madre no está ahí" tragó saliva antes de continuar, "¡Ella se ha ido, Tomoyo!".

Ella cesó su forcejeo por un instante y comenzó a elevar la vista, pero cuando el par amatista se encontró con sus propios ojos, un nuevo sonido rasgó la noche: una tercera detonación. En ese preciso instante creyó ver que todo en ella se detenía: su palpitar, su respiración, su tremor, e incluso el descenso de las lágrimas por su rostro de mármol, que se volvió más blanco que nunca. Sus músculos se pusieron rígidos en sus brazos y sus orbes violetas, abiertas en su máxima expresión y clavadas en él, centellaron por un momento con dolor antes de que una sombra se cerniera sobre ellas y sus párpados se cerraran.

"_No me gusta matar gratis, sobretodo si es una inocente jovencita… pero me obligaste a ello"._

"T-Tomoyo..." la llamó él, confundido y consternado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la pérdida de la rigidez de su cuerpo que cayó, inconsciente, hacia el suelo, o así habría sido de no ser porque él la sujetaba firmemente, ciñéndola contra él para no permitirle descender en su inconsciencia. Finalmente se había tranquilizado, aunque no de la mejor manera, consideró él. Lo mejor, en primera estancia, sería sacarla de ahí y llevarla a casa. Así pues, la tomó en brazos y comenzó su camino de vuelta al auto.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se las tuvo que ingeniar para abrir la puerta con la chica aún en brazos. No fue tarea fácil, mas tampoco algo imposible ni sobrenatural. No prendió la luz al entrar, simplemente se descalzó y caminó a la habitación de su hermana. Lo había decidido en el camino: aunque la joven despertara antes de llegar, no la dejaría sola, no esa noche, así que podía utilizar para tal efecto la habitación frente a la suya, que era la que usaba Sakura cuando iba a visitarlo. Era más femenina que la suya –decorada a gusto de la castaña- y sabía que a la menor de los Kinomoto no le molestaría.

Le resultó más sencillo abrir la puerta del cuarto, pues no requería llaves para ésta. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sintió deseos de darse topes contra la pared.

"Oh, no" musitó cansinamente. Ahora comprendía el porqué de esa sensación que había tenido en la mañana de que algo le hacía falta por hacer. Sí, había limpiado todo y, sí, había lavado todo, incluyendo las sábanas y ropa de cama, pero… había olvidado colocar unas limpias en la recámara en la que ahora se encontraba.

Bien, se encargaría de eso después, ahora tenía que encontrarle un lugar a ella, y no se molestó siquiera en considerar la idea de dejarla en el sofá mientras él reposaba sobre su apacible cama, así que simplemente dio media vuelta, cruzó el pasillo y entró a su propia habitación, dando unos pasos antes e llegar a su cama, deteniéndose junto a ésta. Observó de nueva cuenta a la mujer en sus brazos, realmente pesaba lo que una pluma dada su corta estatura y delgado talle. Pero la visión de esa fragilidad sólo le hacía añicos el corazón, 

haciéndole sentir impotente por no haber sido capaz de evitar aquello por lo que ella estaba pasando.

La recostó con cuidado sobre una orilla del mullido colchón y distendió el cubrecama y las sábanas, para luego volver con ella y retirarle los zapatos con cuidado, así como el grueso abrigo que cubría su silueta. Tomó nuevamente a su vecina en brazos y la colocó con la cabeza sobre la almohada, cubriéndola con las sábanas y el cálido cobertor hasta los hombros. Se sentó sobre el colchón, a su lado, y fijó sus ojos en su rostro níveo, ahora plácido, en una expresión tan distinta de la que había adquirido momentos antes.

Retiró un mechón de su cara y tomó el delicado broche que sujetaba sus cabellos, poniéndolo sobre el buró. Volvió a contemplarla y sintió que el corazón se le fragmentaba al ver una gota salina que se deslizaba silenciosamente desde la unión de sus párpados cerrados. Incluso lloraba dormida. A pesar de eso daba la impresión de no ser humana del todo bajo la plateada luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana con las cortinas descorridas. Quisiera tocarla para constatar que era real, pero debía hacerse a la idea de una vez: ella lo era, así como lo eran sus sonrisas y su llanto; así como lo era su dolor y la sinceridad de sus ojos; así como también lo era esa expresión de terror puro que había visto en ella.

Ahí, tendida y dormitando, al alto moreno se le antojó que no sólo lucía hermosa, sino indefensa, tranquila y a la vez triste; solitaria y temerosa;… pequeña. "Tan pequeña…" por un momento deseó poder tener la capacidad de espantar sus demonios. Eso era algo que él no podría hacer, lo sabía, sería una necedad insistir en lo contrario… pero el problema era que, en efecto, Touya Kinomoto era un necio empedernido, y él lo sabía, aunque no era de su gusto admitirlo ante los demás.

En ese momento, sólo en ese momento, fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo y tomar una decisión: "Tomoyo, no volverás a estar sola… no lo permitiré" susurró a la mujer inconsciente. Sabía que sería firme al respecto, ya no estaba dispuesto a ver más lágrimas en esos ojos turbulentos. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa, era en efecto como una necesidad que crecía en él. ¿Por qué sucedía así? Una palabra llegó a su mente de golpe, casi de manera intermitente.

_Amor._

¿Sería posible que él, Touya Kinomoto, se hubiera enamorado? Al pensar en ello su corazón se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron, le tenía miedo a esa palabra, era demasiado grande para él. Sabía los estragos que ésta causaba y siempre se la había negado, aunque había llegado a desarrollar algún sentimiento por otras mujeres. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa inerme jovencita, aparentemente tan inocente como su rostro angelical reclamaba serlo, pero le había hecho caer en algo de lo que necesitaba salir antes de llegar al punto sin retorno.

_-Y… ¿cómo sabes tú cuál es el punto sin retorno?-_ la pregunta resonó en su mente, y eso sólo lo confundió más al constatar que, en efecto, no tenía la respuesta a ello.

Tomoyo se removió un poco en su sueño, llamando su atención, y sus ojos chocolates volvieron a enfocar bien su faz, pues se habían perdido en un punto sumamente lejano al comenzar sus reflexiones. Al momento de ver nuevamente su rostro de porcelana, todo pensamiento quedó sumido en una densa nube de impenetrable vapor. ¿Por qué ella tenía ese efecto en él, un ser racional y calculador? No lo sabía, y tampoco podía molestarse en pensar al respecto, porque su mente ya no le pertenecía.

Sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: 1. La protegería, aún de ella misma, porque la quería de una manera que aún le resultaba incomprensible y; 2,… sus labios entreabiertos nunca se vieron tan suaves, tan deliciosos, tan atrayentes… tan besables.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y se inclinó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, hasta que la fragancia femenina llegó a su nariz, llenando sus sentidos. Entonces sus dos pensamientos se resumieron en sólo uno de ellos: quería besarla… necesitaba besarla.

Se inclinó más hacia ella. Poco a poco podía ver más cerca esa tersa piel blanca de finos poros. Sus pestañas cerradas en dos negras líneas con lo que parecían ser millares de maravillosos arcos que bajaban y ascendían según su posición. Su pequeña nariz moviéndose al tranquilo ritmo de su respiración, que el moreno ya sentía sobre su propia cara.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin tocar esos labios? Cada segundo en ese tiempo enrarecido que lo rodeaba se le antojaba una eternidad, un suplicio incomparable.

"…_Salir antes de llegar al punto sin retorno"_ en la lejanía, algunas palabras se dejaron oír, pero él no logró comprenderlas en su mente aturdida. Descendió más, hasta recibir en su propia piel el calor que manaba de la de ella.

-_Recuerda el punto sin retorno-_ Ahora sonó más clara la advertencia, siendo la voz de su conciencia quien le hablaba.

Entendió claramente las palabras, mas no su significado, no podía hacerlo mientras ese cálido aliento siguiera quemando sus labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?... ¿Cuántos segundos más? Touya cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a aquello que bullía en él: ni un segundo más.

Encontró los labios femeninos en un roce apenas perceptible, no quería despertarla de su sueño, aunque muy en lo profundo de su mente sabía que eso no estaba nada bien. Poco a poco se fue animando a ejercer un poco más de presión, saboreando como si se tratara del último manjar que fuera a recibir en su vida. Disfrutó furtivamente de su sabor a fresa, de su aroma a lavanda, ligeramente sensual a pesar de la candidez que ella manaba, sintiéndose por un momento como un ladrón que se adueñaba del dulce fruto de sus labios sin su consentimiento. Mas no podía alejarse ya, a cada segundo era como si esa boca, sin siquiera tener que moverse, se adueñara de la suya, arrastrándolo hacia un abismo que significaría su perdición… o su salvación, a esas alturas ya no sabía lo que ese cálido néctar representaría para él.

La oyó emitir un débil gemido entre sueños y sus labios se entreabrieron apenas unos milímetros más. Una terrible tentación… demasiada tentación.

Finalmente, renuentemente, se tuvo que obligar a apartarse de ella, como si fuera un castigo tal cosa… un castigo bien merecido por atreverse a cometer semejante acto de irracionalidad. Aunque… no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Con el corazón palpitándole de tal manera que casi le hacía reventar las sienes y la mente turbada hasta un límite que le parecía insensato para un simple beso robado (en todos los sentidos, como se puede apreciar), la contempló, aún incrédulo de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Tomoyo hubiera despertado en ese preciso instante? O, peor aún, ¿Qué habría hecho ella, de qué manera hubiera reaccionado? Ésa era una pregunta que sinceramente tenía miedo de contestarse.

Quizás el besarla había sido, después de todo, un grave error. No, no quizás: estaba seguro de que así era… porque ahora deseaba volver a hacerlo; repetir esa experiencia nuevamente, profundizarla, pero con ella despierta, respondiéndole. Bien, no se arrepentía de hacerlo, pero no por ello no se daba cuenta de que ésa no había sido la mejor de las decisiones. Se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello y, guardando todo el silencio posible, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--

Caminó fuera de las luces de las lámparas que colgaban de los puestos, alejándose del bullicio de la gente. Se hubiera preguntado cómo era que había ido a parar al concurrido templo de no ser porque conocía perfectamente la respuesta: su hermano podía ser sumamente persuasivo con ese carisma y sus razones irrefutables, y no solamente con las mujeres de la facultad donde daba clases, sino con prácticamente todo ser viviente. Él era invulnerable, o casi, pero había ocasiones en que parecía no quedarle de otra más que resignarse. Sin embargo ahora que el mayor de los Tsukishiro había aprovechado un momento para detenerse a comer, él también decidió utilizar ese instante a su favor. Sobretodo conociendo lo que la palabra 'comida' significaba para su jovial hermano.

Sin duda preferiría estar en casa, leyendo un libro quizás, escuchando música… o ambas, aunque la mayoría de las personas lo consideraran algo monótono. Pues bien, así justamente era su vida, y llamar la atención de los demás con sus actividades no era algo que le interesara hacer, así como tampoco le importaba en absoluto la opinión de cualquier extraño.

Vio unos arbustos frente a él, sabía que detrás de esto se encontraba uno de los lagos del templo. También estos fabulosos espejos de agua eran constantemente visitados, pero éste era el más pequeño y apacible de todos; ni siquiera había peces en él, sólo algunas cuantas tortugas, así que no representaba gran atractivo para las demás personas, aunque eso era precisamente lo que lo volvía maravilloso a sus ojos de un violeta plateado. Atravesó el follaje y llegó al frente del lago, sintiendo el frío que en conjunto formaban los árboles y el agua, casi a punto de fusión, llenando sus pulmones con su frescura congelante.

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que más necesitaba, lo mejor que le sentaba a su vida, aquello por lo que siempre había pugnado desde que tenía conciencia de su persona.

Elevó la mirada hacia la luna, su astro compañero. ¿Acaso al nombrarle así sus padres ya sabían cuán importante sería para él la presencia del satélite nocturno? Se sentía inevitablemente identificado con él, tan fuera de lugar en esta Tierra.

Tan fuera de lugar… y tan solo.

Apretó los dientes. Sólo esa hermosa luna cuyos rayos bañaban el lugar mágicamente era testigo de su dolor. Siempre había sido así, desde que había aprendido a desconfiar, desde que las personas parecieron olvidar su naturaleza humana, que él era igual a ellos. Al final, ellos mismos lo habían terminado convenciendo de que, en efecto, así eran las cosas. Por eso los repudiaba, por eso eran escasos aquellos que le habían merecido una sonrisa sincera.

Por eso se alejaba… por eso les temía. Mostrar vulnerabilidad sólo le había traído problemas.

Así, había decidido mantenerse distante, como la luna; observando, escuchando, siempre a la expectativa, pero siempre al margen. Una fría brisa movió sus cabellos de plata, mas él no se inmutó ante la baja temperatura de ese viento. Sus ojos de un sutil violeta bajaron hasta la superficie líquida, donde se reflejaba el brillante astro esplendorosamente. Pero le extrañó ver, en el borde de la imagen, a una silueta que permanecía inmóvil. Le sobresaltó el no haber notado su presencia antes, él, Yue el precavido. Subió la vista para ver ya no el reflejo, sino la figura de una mujer ataviada en un precioso kimono cuya tela ondeaba ligeramente con el viento, así como su lacio y largo cabello. Su asombro creció al distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad.

-_Mizuki-san-_ ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

La mujer, que permanecía de perfil a él, aún no notaba su presencia y sus ojos ausentes se alzaban al astro nocturno; su piel de marfil era bañada por su luz plateada, dejando ver la tristeza que daban sombra a sus delicadas facciones.

Le extrañó esto de la bibliotecaria, pero decidió alejarse del lugar antes de que ella lo viera; no quería ver de frente aquellos ojos dorados y cristalinos, y no porque le atravesara el alma ver a una mujer llorar, sino porque era algo que no le interesaba, pero sobretodo no quería que ni ella ni nadie alcanzara a notar la vulnerabilidad que aún mostraban los suyos.

Un ser frío, así era como la gente lo calificaba de inmediato. Al parecer, todos los hombres sentían cierta debilidad al ver a una mujer reflejando su fragilidad o llorando, mas él no era así; semejante visión le era de lo más indiferente, excepto si se trataba de alguien cercano a él, como la 'pequeña Sakura', como su hermano le llamaba a su linda vecina, o incluso la bella Nakuru, en quien resultaba sumamente raro ver un atisbo de tristeza, cosa que cuando ocurría le partía el corazón, tratándose de alguien a quien tenía en gran estima, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo públicamente.

Efectivamente, a pesar de los rumores, Yue Tsukishiro mantenía algo de humanidad en lo profundo de su ser.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar la media vuelta para marcharse, la pelirroja giró sobre sí y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Ambos parecieron sorprenderse por un instante; ella al verlo y él al saberse descubierto, mas pronto sus expresiones regresaron a la normalidad: él enmascaró las emociones de su corazón con su habitual rostro impertérrito y ella ocultó la melancolía de sus ojos vidriosos con su acostumbrada gentileza.

Kaho miró en los ojos del menor de los Tsukishiro sin pronunciar palabra. La noche era oscura, pues la única luz que iluminaba los lagos era la que la misma luna les proveía. Aún así, podía distinguir esas orbes que se le antojaban a dos témpanos de hielo en los que se reflejaban los sutiles colores de la aurora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría él en ese lugar y por qué la había estado observando? Era una pregunta que la inquietaba. Ahora, lo único que podía desear era que él se marchara; aún no se sentía lista para hablar de aquello que tanto le carcomía el alma, ni siquiera con su círculo más cercano de amigos, así que uno de sus clientes, por más asiduo que éste fuera, no sería la excepción. Antes de que los ojos del hombre la observaran con su usual frialdad, había distinguido en ellos un atisbo de melancolía, de anhelo o añoranza quizás, pero no se atrevería a preguntarle la razón, no era de su incumbencia.

Se miraron por largo rato, ni una sola palabra manó de sus labios. Usualmente las mujeres solían romper el contacto con los témpanos de Yue, pero ahora él descubría que ésta sabía ocultar su verdadero sentir prácticamente tan bien como él, a su manera, claro estaba. Una sonrisa falsa, linda faceta, así no tenía por qué apartar la mirada, ahora descubría que ésta no reflejaba nada, ni alegría, ni siquiera tristeza. Ésa era la razón por la que le resultaba tan enigmática, al menos ahora lo sabía.

Una total farsa.

Pero, ¿acaso él no era lo mismo?

Ambos lo sabían, sí, así era. Sin cruzar una palabra, hicieron una inclinación en señal de respeto a modo de despedida y cada uno partió por su lado, un trato secreto entre ellos: él no preguntaba, ella no preguntaba, los asuntos que cada uno tuviera pendientes serían de él y sólo de él.

Un trato justo, silencioso y… solitario.

--

El tiempo pasó con una lentitud tal que el tic-tac del reloj parecía oírse con un minuto de distancia uno del otro. Así, una hora le pareció una tortura, y una hora y media, una eternidad. Miró al techo desde su posición, recostado y recargando la cabeza sobre el brazo del mueble. Hizo un recuento de las cosas que había hecho durante esa perpetuidad en su tiempo enrarecido: había colocado sábanas nuevas en la cama de su hermana; había intentado cenar lo que compró en la tienda, totalmente en vano –imágenes sobre lo sucedido llegaron a su mente, cesando su apetito-; incluso pensó en oír música o tocar el piano, mas no quería despertarla; había mantenido otra frustrante discusión con su conciencia respecto a la chica que dormitaba plácidamente en su recámara –según veía, esa vocecilla no tenía otro tema de conversación para fastidiarle la vida-; intentó leer un libro, mas se dio cuenta de que tan pronto como registraba las palabras en su cerebro, éstas se desvanecían en el vacío, sin darle oportunidad de formar enunciados coherentes; había logrado tomar un poco de agua, después de lo cual se acercó a la computadora para intentar poner en orden algunos archivos de su trabajo, pero supo que no podría hacerlo desde antes de encenderla siquiera, así que desechó la idea; finalmente y, en vista de que no tenía siquiera ganas de buscar algo que no mereciera ser llamado basura en la televisión, se recostó sobre su cómodo sofá, con la mirada perdida en el blanco techo y el ralentizado sonar del tic-tac martilleando sus oídos.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de pesadez y se levantó. Estaba cansado, vaya si lo estaba, en realidad se encontraba agotado, pero no podía dormir, simple y sencillamente no lograba conciliar el sueño, no con esas imágenes viniendo una y otra vez a él, quitándole el control de su mente como ocurriera en aquella ocasión del balneario. Definitivamente era imposible olvidar esas amatistas con la mirada perdida en la desesperación, horrorizadas, llenas de pánico, llorosas… no podía quitársela de la mente. Oyó un sonido provenir de su recámara. ¿Se habría despertado ya? No lo sabía, pero esta vez se decidió a ir en aquella dirección, cosa que se había obligado a no hacer desde que cruzara esa misma puerta.

Cuando entró, distinguió la silueta de la chica removerse ansiosamente en su cama y se acercó a ella, constatando que su vecina estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos y la agitó con gentileza. "Tomoyo… Tomoyo, despierta" le habló con claridad, pero no demasiado fuerte. Ella no reaccionó, así que se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos; a pesar de que simplemente soñaba, ésta estaba fría.

"Chi" La joven habló entre sueños, un susurro apenas. ¿Sangre? ¿con qué estaba soñando?.

--

Miró nuevamente en el par de amatistas. Había logrado su objetivo, se había sentido como una adolescente caprichosa, egoísta e irracional, pero lo había logrado; al menos ahora su madre lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar una decisión que la afectara de tal manera sin consultarla.

"To-To…moyo" Escuchó decir a la mujer con voz trémula y ojos acuosos. Definitivamente estaba en _shock_ y alterada por sus palabras… sumamente lastimada. Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero unos chirridos de llantas se escucharon en lugar de su agradable voz. Tomoyo vio hacia la ventana, una camioneta había salido por una de las esquinas y, al escuchar otro chirrido, se giró y vio que lo mismo ocurría con otra que parecía querer darles alcance, pero que después se quedaba rezagada, a la altura del carro que iba más atrás, de guardia.

"¡Qué demo…!" Alcanzó a oír la voz alterada del chofer mientras el hombre a su lado se abalanzaba sobre ella y su progenitora, derribándolas sobre el suelo. En eso una detonación 

cimbró el aire y sus amatistas alcanzaron a ver algunas gotas rojas salir del asiento del chofer, fuera de su campo visual casi por completo.

No pasó mucho antes de que el automóvil perdiera todo el control y sintiera en todo su ser el impacto. "¡Qué pasa!" no podía dejar de temblar, completamente amedrentada, y Sonomi la estrechó contra sí.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó el hombre que continuaba cubriéndolas con su cuerpo y ambas asintieron de manera casi imperceptible. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" y, sin más, abrió la puerta y los tres salieron corriendo. Detrás de ella escucharon otro chirrido; la camioneta se había detenido ahí mismo y ahora sus ocupantes también bajaban de ella.

"¿Qué está pasando, mamá?" Tomoyo se sentía pronta a sufrir un colapso nervioso, estaba desesperada, aterrorizada, todos sus sentidos se habían disparado al máximo y sus piernas le temblaban, aunque sentía que corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Vayan hacia esos árboles", habló nuevamente el guardia, refiriéndose a un poblado conjunto de árboles en un parque no muy lejos de ahí, "escóndanse ahí y no salgan pase lo que pase hasta que esto se haya tranquilizado". Más detonaciones se dejaron oír, los otros guardaespaldas y los ocupantes de la otra camioneta habían llegado al lugar, comenzando un tiroteo cuyos ecos retumbaban en el lugar.

Escuchaba su respiración y el latir de su corazón aún con más fuerza y mayor claridad que sus propias pisadas y los estrepitosos disparos que tenían lugar a sus espaldas. Era más rápida que su madre, mas no se atrevía a dejarla atrás, corriendo a la par que ésta. Vislumbró unos frondosos arbustos y se decidió a esconderse detrás de éstos. Tomó la mano de la mujer a su lado y la llevó consigo hasta adentrarse entre la oscuridad que la vegetación les brindaba. Se asomó para ver si nadie las había seguido hasta ahí y se tranquilizó un poco al no ver silueta alguna. Se habían adentrado lo más posible en el enorme parque, que más bien parecía una especie de bosque, y esto era bueno, hasta que reparó en algo que hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Quizás no había sido la mejor de las ideas después de todo, pues ahora se encontraban muy lejos de la iluminada calle que acababan de dejar atrás…

Entonces nadie escucharía los balazos… nadie pediría ayuda… nadie vendría en su auxilio.

"Tomoyo" escuchó a su madre, que le hablaba lo más bajo que podía, "debes salir de aquí, promételo".

La aludida la miró confundida "_Vamos_ a salir de aquí, okaa-san" pero la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"No, es por mí por quien han venido, yo debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones, ahora o después, pero no puedo permitir que te metan a ti en esto. Te amo, hija" las amatistas de la joven se abrieron por el terror. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir su madre?.

"No, no sé de qué estés hablando, pero…"

"Escúchame, Tomoyo" A pesar del miedo en sus ojos, su expresión denotaba decisión y firmeza, "Ellos no deben tener esos papeles, o seguirán haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez".

"¿Q-qué papeles?" La menor sentía que la vista se le tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas en sus ojos "¿De qué hablas, mamá?" Ahora la confusión era tan grande y opresora como su pánico, haciéndole temblar cada hueso.

En eso un sonido en las cercanías llamó su atención y la dama de corto cabello de color avellana miró con cuidado en esa dirección, viendo con horror cómo un hombre caminaba en los alrededores, pistola en mano. Se giró hacia su hija y, evidentemente nerviosa, le dijo con rapidez "Bajo la rueda, detrás del Seminario" Tomoyo asintió, aunque no comprendía en absoluto a qué se refería. La mujer de edad madura debió verlo en la confusión de sus ojos, pues intentó decir algo más… "Hermann…"

"Daidouji-san, ¿Realmente cree que le servirá de algo ocultarse aquí?" Una voz socarrona y grave llegó hasta sus oídos, helándoles hasta los huesos "Ya hemos terminado con sus guardaespaldas, la verdad es que no fue tan difícil, aunque sí perdimos algunos hombres, si le sirve de consuelo" se oyeron algunos pasos en la hierba, se estaba acercando. "Y eso sólo hace que tenga más deseos de culminar este trabajo; nunca he dejado uno incompleto, ¿sabe?".

Tomoyo sentía que cada músculo se le paralizaba y, a pesar de la fuerza y rapidez con que su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho, tenía que obligarse a respirar con calma y en silencio, de lo contrario pensaba que podrían ser descubiertas al mínimo sonido. Una mano tomó la suya, apretándola con fuerza. Su madre debía sentirse igual que ella, sin embargo, trataba de darle fuerza.

"Bien, si no piensan salir, quemaremos el lugar, aunque confieso que no es mi estilo" Nuevamente habló el sujeto, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo resignación. En ese momento un sonido retumbó entre los árboles, de cuyas copas salieron bandadas de aves volando, huyendo del peligro, seguido de un golpe seco. La joven heredera asomó un ojo por entre las ramas que formaban los arbustos, viendo a un hombre tirado y a otro de pie. "Así que seguías con vida" el que estaba tirado, con la misma voz que había estado oyendo, le hablaba, moribundo, a quien permanecía de pie, aunque no precisamente erguido; su silueta siempre elegante lucía encorvada, y su mano derecha sujetaba su estómago. Acto seguido, el varón cayó de rodillas, tambaleándose un momento antes de caer al suelo con pesadez, cual cuerpo inerte.

"¡Suzuki-san!" Sonomi se apresuró para llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, seguida de cerca por su hija. Hacía algunos meses que ese hombre frío vivía con ellas, sin separarse por ningún motivo, sirviendo de manera fiel y sin titubear. Nunca habían tenido una plática que pudiera considerarse tal, o al menos eso pensaba Tomoyo, e incluso les había guardado rencor a él y a su equipo por hacer trizas su privacidad, pero… ese hombre estaba muriendo por ellas y su presencia en la casa era ya indispensable; ella no deseaba verlo morir así y allí. Sonomi trató de girarlo para colocarlo boca arriba, pero entonces algo más la detuvo: un estallido en la cabeza del guardaespaldas, o al menos así pareció cuando algunos chorros de sangre brotaron hacia ella. Las mujeres brincaron del susto.

"Con que aquí estaban" habló una voz con cierta mofa y ellas se giraron para ver a un sujeto de cabello oscuro atado en una cola y gafas igualmente oscuras, a pesar de ser de noche "Las encontré a ambas, perfecto, así será mucho más fácil. Me pregunto… ¿Quién será primero?".

"¡No!" Sonomi se adelantó y lo miró con súplica "ella no sabe nada, por favor, déjala ir, no tiene idea de nada".

Él pareció pensar por un segundo "Umm, tienes razón, pero nuestro encargo fue hacer tu muerte un poco más… _divertida_" él soltó una risita "y ella nos puede servir en ese propósito. ¿Qué elegiría, Daidouji-san?... ¿Ver a su hija morir ante sus ojos, o morir ignorando si la mataré o no?" preguntó con malicia en una sonrisa que asomaba sus labios "Soy muy benevolente… incluso puedo ofrecerle una tercera opción: dejar vivir a su heredera… pero a cambio usted estará en primera fila para ser testigo de cómo me llevo la virginidad de su linda hija… porque sé que es tan pura como una niña".

Los dos pares de amatistas de madre e hija se abrieron de par en par con las palabras del hombre. "¡No te atrevas!" gritó Sonomi y se acercó a él, pero éste la derribó de una patada.

"¿Quién le dijo que estaba en posición de opinar?" Arqueó una negra ceja el sujeto.

"¡Okaa-san!" Tomoyo corrió hacia su madre, pero una mano enguantada la sujetó con fuerza.

"Ya que tu madre no está dispuesta a cooperar, yo mismo elegiré que sea la opción 3" habló con tranquilidad y altivez, elevando la pistola con una mano y disparándola a la pierna de la mayor cual si hiciera la cosa más normal del mundo "eso es para que no se le ocurra interrumpir" dijo a la mujer.

"¡Okaa-san!" Las lágrimas corrían incesantemente por las mejillas de la joven y ésta intentó llegar a ella, pero el brazo que la sujetaba tiró de ella y la oprimió contra un tronco.

"Te sugiero no intentar huir, o sólo empeorarás su muerte" Oyó la voz siseante del hombre antes de que éste se inclinara, intentando alcanzar su boca, cosa que no logró cuando ella giró el rostro. Emitió un gruñido reprobatorio "parece que no entiendes". Otro disparo acompañado de un alarido de la dama. Sus dos piernas ahora estaban atravesadas por dos agujeros, de los cuales manaban dos tibios ríos carmesí.

"¡No!" El horror hacía mella en sus nervios alterados al máximo, "¡Detente, por favor!" luego su voz sonó apagada, "lo haré… pero detente".

"¡No!, ¡Tomoyo!" La voz de su madre sonaba furibunda y autoritaria, aunque muy debilitada "No importa lo que hagas, yo moriré, así que no servirá de nada… no te atrevas a satisfacer a este bastardo".

-_¿De todas maneras morirá?... No… ¿Por qué dice eso?-_ las lágrimas fluían libremente desde sus ojos mientras éstos observaban fijamente a su progenitora sin parpadear. "¿Okaa-san?" Ahora la joven prácticamente no era consciente de la lengua del sujeto que bajaba por su cuello, saboreándola con hambre frenética, ni de las manos sujetando sus hombros, sólo sabía que tenía miedo, pero ya no tanto por ella, sino por su madre.

"Eres deliciosa" Le escuchó decir. Sintió asco, sí, y miedo, pero aún así no podía alejar sus pensamientos de su madre. Cuando su blusa se abrió por el frente, reventando algunos botones, sintió fuertes escalofríos recorrerla y helarle la sangre; más aún cuando dos manos reptaron por su piel con fervor. Él jadeaba, pero ahora ella sentía que su corazón se había detenido hacía mucho tiempo, y que no volvería a latir… no después de ver la manera como su madre yacía en el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola llorosa y rabiosa mientras ese hombre intentaba poseerla, forcejeando ahora con su falda en tanto bajaba su boca por la naciente de sus senos.

"¡Suéltala, desgraciado! ¡Te dije que a ella no la tocaras!" gritó Sonomi lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando ponerse de pie. Él cesó sus hambrientos movimientos y miró a la mujer con evidente rabia, a pesar de que sus gafas oscuras ocultaban el fuego de sus ojos.

"¡Ya me tienes harto!" Y, diciendo esto, tomó a la universitaria del largo y sedoso cabello, tirando de él para caminar unos pasos y, llegando donde Sonomi, la lanzó sobre ella. Tomoyo cayó al suelo con ella con un golpe seco.

"Okaa-san, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó una más que preocupada Tomoyo a su madre, y ésta reprimió un alarido de dolor al intentar moverse –_esto es sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño-_ abrazó a la autora de sus días, intentando apartar la vista de las heridas que presentaban sus piernas.

"Ya fue suficiente, es momento de acabar con esto" una nueva voz llegó a sus oídos; otro de sus atacantes había llegado, "espero que no se te hayan olvidado cuales fueron exactamente las órdenes" le dijo al hombre que sostenía un pedazo de tela de la falda de Tomoyo en su mano "llévalo al auto, ninguno debe quedar a la vista, vivo o muerto" indicó finalmente, haciendo un gesto que se refería al primer hombre que yacía inerte en el césped, víctima del disparo de Suzuki. El otro obedeció.

"Puedes acabar conmigo si así lo quieres, pero a mi hija… por favor, no la mates… ella no tiene que…" rogó Sonomi abrazando a la joven y cubriéndola con su cuerpo una vez el otro las dejó a solas con el recién llegado.

"Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes que me han sido dadas, pero… si eso es lo que deseas, te diré que sólo nos han pagado por una muerte" La interrumpió él fríamente y, sin más, levantó una mano y un sonido ensordecedor rasgó el aire, seguido de otro.

La joven cerró los ojos, asustada, y no se atrevió a abrirlos sino hasta que el silencio que le siguió al eco se apoderó del lugar. Nada le dolía, así que quizás no había acertado; aún así tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que había un cañón apuntando directamente a su cabeza, listo para dispararse en cualquier momento. Finalmente se decidió a mirar y vio, no sin mucha sorpresa, que el varón comenzaba a guardar tranquilamente su arma.

Se quedó atónita por un momento, pero luego se giró hacia su madre que aún se encontraba sobre ella… en ese instante su sangre se congeló a tal punto que ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo para dejar escapar un grito desgarrado que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Los latidos de su corazón, antes acelerados, ahora habían detenido su golpeteo; su respiración era inexistente; su expresión, la de una estatua inmutable, esculpida en el más blanco y puro mármol, mostrando su mandíbula caída y sus ojos abiertos. Incluso sus amatistas parecían haber perdido su color, que antes reflejaba una extraña mezcla de misterio y dulzura.

Tenía que cerrar los ojos, pero no podía.

Sintió algo correr por su mejilla y pensó por un segundo que se trataba de una lágrima, pero a pesar de que los ojos le ardían y el agua en ellos le nublaba la vista, ni una gota había sido derramada aún. También sintió más humedad en otras partes de su rostro, y en su pecho, al igual que en sus manos y su cabello.

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía.

¡Cuántas imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos en tan sólo milésimas de segundo! No, no podían quitársela, no así… no así.

¡¿Por qué sus ojos no se cerraban?!

No podía soportar por más tiempo esa imagen que le bombardeaba el cerebro. Se sentía próxima a colapsarse. Su madre, la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y brillantes orbes violetas, ahora yacía en sus brazos, mostrándole en lugar de su belleza habitual, una cara oculta tras una capa carmesí; un hueco que le perforaba la mejilla y otro la frente, haciendo visible hasta su oscuro interior, de donde habían escapado algunos tejidos internos y por donde manaban a borbotones un caudal de un fluido escarlata… el mismo que cubría el rostro y las ropas de la joven, quien había quedado bañada en el plasma vital de la mujer que la había llevado en su vientre por nueve meses, la misma que la miraba a través de unos ojos carentes de vida –_Chi…-_.

"¿Okaa…?" al parecer su cuerpo, o al menos su boca, comenzaba a responderle "¿Okaa-san…?" Aún no conseguía apartar la vista de ese horrible espectáculo.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo, pero al menos agradece que sigues con vida" habló el hombre, el dueño de esa arma mortal, y esto le ayudó a retirar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en él, quien comenzó a marcharse sin más, como si acabara de tomar el café con un amigo.

"Tú…" Tomoyo apretó los dientes, retirando con manos temblorosas el cuerpo inmóvil de su progenitora, recargándolo contra un tronco "tú…" musitó, colérica, "¡Desgraciado, no te lo perdonaré" clamó y se levantó, emprendiendo una carrera hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces, mas pronto se vio obligada a detenerse en seco al recibir un impacto en el pecho.

"No me gusta matar gratis, sobretodo si es una inocente jovencita" rió él entre dientes "pero me obligaste a ello". Guardó la pistola en su funda con la misma rapidez y habilidad con que la había sacado y volvió a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, sin molestarse en mirar a la mujer que se desplomaba a sus espaldas "Aunque en realidad aún puedes vivir… da igual si lo haces, ¿sabes?".

Tomoyo lo vio alejarse entre sombras, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, y sentía que la mente se le iba a otro lado, lejos del dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho, en tanto que su cuerpo entero se dormía, cual si hubiera sido golpeado por algún hechizo. Volvió la vista hacia su madre y esta vez dos ríos salinos corrieron por sus mejillas. Ya no podía negarlo.

No volvería a verla moverse.

-_¿Doushite?-_ Algo explotó en su interior, partiéndose por la mitad, luego en mil pedazos más.

No volvería a verla sonreír.

-_No… por favor, no…- _Soledad, inmensa soledad.

No volvería a escuchar su voz…

"¡OKAA-SAN!" Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para elevar un clamo a su progenitora. Quizás… quizás ella podría oírla antes de partir por completo de este mundo. Quizás… quizás podría llevársela con ella…, quizás podría perdonarla.

--

"¡Okaa-san!" Se levantó con sobresalto para ser recibida de inmediato por un par de brazos que la sujetaron con firmeza, pero ella no les prestó demasiada atención, no con esos escalofríos erizándole la piel y esa sensación de pavor que la embargaba. "¡Okaa-san!" llamó nuevamente, como si realmente esperara una respuesta, y se encogió en un ovillo, pero no podía quedarse quieta, ni siquiera con esas manos intentando calmarla.

La chica se había despertado en un exabrupto estando él sentado a su lado. Fue capaz de ver su expresión de pánico al ocurrir esto. Intentó abrazarla y confortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, mas ella se revolvía histéricamente en sus brazos. En ese momento le dio la impresión de que entre tener que presenciar eso y el hecho de que le sacaran el corazón no debía haber mucha diferencia. Rayos, no quería verla así. "Tomo…" quiso llamarla, traerla de vuelta a la realidad que no se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas, fijos en una lejanía impalpable, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por ella misma.

"Chi…" Ahora repetía lo mismo que cuando soñaba, pero esta vez se miraba el cuerpo y se daba torpes y desesperados manotazos en cuerpo y cara, cual si quisiera limpiarse de algo que 

le quemara. "Chi… chi… chi…" su mirada perdida iba de un lado a otro, y ella se revolvía con fiereza, temblando a la vez, cual hoja al viento "¡chi!" su voz sonaba más elevada y trémula, quebrándose en sus cuerdas vocales, y sus hermosos y grandes ojos ahora se revelaban vidriosos. Él la apretó más contra sí con fuerza, casi con desesperación, cual si quisiera evitar que fuera arrastrada a una oscuridad fatal.

-_¡No! ¡Por qué no desaparece!-_ ¿Por qué aún podía ver aquella sangre? La sangre de su madre, bañando su cuerpo. Sangre por todos lados, era lo único que veía… lo último que –ahora sabía- había visto ese día. De repente fue consciente de que alguien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole con esta acción su vano intento por limpiarse toda esa sangre y sacudirse de los múltiples escalofríos de terror que la invadían. Forcejeó un poco con el sujeto, ¿quién era y por qué estaba ahí? mas éste simplemente la apretó aún más.

"Tomoyo" pronunció su nombre, intentando no sonar tan alterado como se encontraba; lo último que ella necesitaba en esos momentos era algo que aumentara su histeria "Tomoyo, escúchame: todo va a estar bien… no permitiré que te pase nada" reposó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y habló contra su cabello de lavanda. "Está bien, pequeña, fue sólo una pesadilla… un mal sueño", su voz era baja, intentando reconfortarla en algún sentido, tenía que hacerlo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ello… daba el aspecto de ser tan pequeña, tan frágil… y aún así había pasado por tanto dolor (y eso que no tienes ni idea, querido). ¿Pero qué era ese sueño que la alteraba de esa manera?

Escuchó la voz de su vecino llamándola. Entonces era él quien la cubría de aquella manera. Por alguna razón, el tono de su voz era sumamente tranquilizador, y la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo lentamente se fue desvaneciendo ante sus ojos. Le oyó decir que todo había sido una pesadilla, hablándole con suavidad cual si fuera una niña asustada por una tormenta. –_Una pesadilla-_ repitió las palabras en su mente y sintió ardientes lágrimas formarse nuevamente en sus ojos. Creyó que se tranquilizaría, al menos los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y los espasmos que la hacían moverse casi convulsivamente habían desaparecido… pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto nuevamente, sin detenerse mucho a pensar en la forma como sus lágrimas humedecían la camisa del moreno.

Touya acarició su cabello. Al parecer el momento de crisis había pasado. Aunque le preocupaba que siguiera llorando en medio de múltiples sollozos. "Todo estará bien, fue sólo un mal sueño" le repitió, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que más bien a quien trataba de convencer era a sí mismo. En eso, ella se separó de él y lo miró con sus enormes amatistas hinchadas, aunque no por eso menos bellas, según pensó. Podía jurar que se quedó sin aliento de sólo verla: definitivamente había algo en esa mirada que le hacía jirones el corazón.

"No… no estaba soñando…" habló finalmente la joven, con la voz quebrada y el labio inferior temblando con fuerza; gruesas gotas bajando desde sus ojos vidriosos, "estaba recordando".

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Los recuerdos de Tomoyo han vuelto, ¿qué sucederá ahora? Touya está sumamente preocupado por su vecina y toma una decisión, además de mostrarle algo que la deja impresionada. Syaoran recibe una visita inesperada en tanto que Eriol mantiene una conversación desconcertante con su padre, así como también descubre una parte de sí mismo que no conocía estando con Takako. Finalmente, un miembro de la familia de Tomoyo hace acto de aparición, ¿quién es, qué es lo que busca y qué sucederá con su presencia?...

* * *

_Wow... un poco más largo que el anterior ¿ne?. Y me he dado cuenta de que estuvo lleno de memorias. Al menos creo que conté unos 5 Flash Back y un sueño, jeje._

_Debo confesarles que éste es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, sobretodo porque por fin sucedió algo que muchas me habían estado pidiendo: un beso entre nuestra querida pareja... aunque uno de ellos no estaba del todo consciente ¿ne? jeje. Sin embargo aún queda mucho por ver. Como vemos, los recuerdos de Tomoyo no son del todo agradables (¡por Dios, vaya que no!) y ahora queda saber qué hará Tomoyo con eso. _

_Además, ¿qué ha planeado la madre de Syaoran? Vaya que parece una mujer de cuidado, y habrá que estar al pendiente de las acciones que llevará a cabo. Creo que ciertos tortolitos tendrán que cuidarse ¿no lo creen?_

_Y, para quienes creen que Harry no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que causar los celos de nuestros varones, les aseguro que en un futuro no muy lejano quedarán sorprendidas... debo confesar que ésa es una de mis actividades favoritas: dejar pasmada a la gente, jijiji._

_Agradezco a todas sus reviews, realmente me hacen muy feliz._

**Glosario:**

**Moshi moshi: **equivalente al ¿diga?, ¿aló?, ¿bueno?...  
**Etto**: Estee, esto (muletilla de nerviosismo)  
**Sou desu**: así es.  
**Yuki wa doko desu ka: **¿dónde está Yuki?  
**Doushite no: **¿Qué te pasa?  
**Sore wa nan desu ka: **¿Qué es eso?  
**Ogenki desu ka:** ¿Cómo estás?  
**Anata wa: **¿Y tú?  
**Hime: **princesa  
**Sugoi: **Increíble!/¡Fantástico!  
**Chi:** sangre  
**Doushite: **¿Por qué?  
**Shooji: **Puertas corredizas de papel


	14. Enfrentando la realidad

_Konnichiwa mina-san! _

_Qué tal, siento un poco la demora, pero quería volver a publicar en fin de semana, pues la vez pasada lo hice en pleno miércoles. _

_Antes de pasar al fic, me gustaría pedirles un muy enorme favor: hay algunas personas a quienes pasé mis fanart de Acuarela. Quisiera saber si aún los conservan, y, si lo hacen, si pudieran pasármelos a mi dirección de correo electrónico athenalc52(arroba)yahoo(.)com(.)mx (cómo odio que esta cosa no me quiera poner bien las direcciones). El problema es que, como ya les había comentado, mi computadora fue formateada y debido a eso pues ya no conservo estos dibujos y quisiera tenerlos nuevamente. Si alguien pudiera hacerme ese grandísimo favor se lo agradecería muchísimo n.n_

_Ahora sí, pasemos al fic…_

**Capítulo 14: Enfrentando la realidad**

"No estaba soñando… estaba recordando" Esas palabras, el tono quebradizo de su voz, el tremor de aquel frágil cuerpo contra el suyo… esa mirada; todo ello fue más que un golpe directo al corazón, fue como si alguien lo comprimiera sin piedad hasta triturarlo. Incluso le robó el aliento, quizás la vida misma, pues su mente quedó en blanco por algunos segundos tras recibir aquel impacto.

Pero un nuevo sollozo lo trajo de vuelta a la conciencia, sacándolo de ese estado. Miró hacia abajo nuevamente y la vio encogerse, con la cabeza gacha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y temblando con fuerza, recogiendo los pies y haciéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos que aún se cerraban alrededor de ella. Era como…

Era como si se estuviera abandonando a las profundidades de la tristeza; como si perdiera la razón por los dolorosos recuerdos que esta misma le tenía.

"Basta… Basta, por favor…" la voz femenina era apenas un susurro, un hilo en el aire, frágil y delicado.

No, no podía permitir que se hundiera de esa manera.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo elevó, obligándola a mirarlo "Tomoyo, mírame… mírame, por favor, aquí estoy, pequeña" le habló con suavidad, sintiendo que la desesperación crecía en él mientras esas amatistas continuaban fijas en el vacío, gruesas lágrimas manando de ellas. "Todo eso ya pasó, ahora estás aquí y no permitiré que nada te pase… todo estará bien".

Todo estará bien.

Todo estará bien.

La mujer cuyo rostro sostenía parpadeó y esta vez su mirada se posó en sus granos de café. Su expresión ya no era de vaciedad, aunque la melancolía que se plasmaba en él no era una vista más alentadora, menos aún la sombra que esas amatistas habían adquirido: la sombra de la desesperanza.

"No…" sus labios rosados apenas si se movieron. Ya no temblaban, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mujer había cesado su llanto, pero a cambio su seriedad era mortal, al igual que su desolación sobrecogedora "no va a estar bien… nada la traerá de vuelta" sentenció mientras cerraba los ojos. Él liberó su rostro, pero la rodeó nuevamente con los brazos y la hizo recargar la cabeza en su pecho "Desgraciados…" murmuró la joven apretando los dientes con fuerza "¡Ella nunca hizo nada a nadie!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tensando cada uno de sus músculos.

Los ojos de Touya se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Tomoyo, esa pequeña mujer de hermosa sonrisa, estaba iracunda, ¿Quién le habían hecho? ¿Quién podía ser tan inhumano para cambiar esa dulce sonrisa por la más pura furia?... ¿Qué le habían hecho? Nunca la había visto así.

"Tomoyo," susurró contra el cabello de ésta, recargando su mentón sobre la oscura cabeza de su vecina, "¿Qué…?" tragó saliva, ¿sería pertinente de su parte preguntar, "¿Qué…?".

"Lo que sucedió… todo lo que había olvidado ese día, todo lo he recordado" ella respondió de manera a penas audible a la inconclusa pregunta del varón. Tomoyo respiró hondo, una confusa y asfixiante mezcla de sentimientos le acribillaban el alma: tristeza, soledad, odio, rencor hacia aquellos sujetos desalmados… y hacia ella misma.

"A pesar de lo que le dije… lo último en que ella pensó antes de morir fue en protegerme" culpa, también eso sentía, y no se permitiría olvidarla. Se encogió aún más en los brazos del moreno, de alguna manera encontraba ese lugar sumamente apacible, aunque su conciencia no encontraba descanso, y dudaba que pudiera encontrarlo del todo. Inhaló nuevamente, cual si quisiera hacer acopio de algunas fuerzas de su voluntad debilitada; con esto logró absorber también el aroma del hombre, pero esta vez en lugar de sentir su efecto embriagante y turbador, lo encontró como una fragancia que penetraba en sus sentidos y los apaciguaba.

"Era porque ella te amaba, tanto como tú a ella" El mayor de los Kinomoto acarició el largo cabello femenino. Ahora su voz sonaba tranquila al haber notado que ella misma había adoptado aparente serenidad. "Tu madre no permitiría que toda una vida de estar una al lado de la otra se fuera al traste en sus últimos momentos".

"Sus últimos momentos…" repitió la chica y cerró con bríos los ojos, como no atreviéndose a ver a su alrededor. "Yo estuve ahí… y no pude hacer nada por ella".

---------------------------

Vio ausentemente hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que la noche no era del todo visible más que por la apertura existente en donde ambas mantas se encontraban. Faltaba una hora para el amanecer.

Bajó la vista y, por enésima vez en las escasas horas de esa madrugada y del mismo año que acababa de dar inicio, un soplo le oprimió el corazón casi con deliberada alevosía. Por fin se había quedado dormida. Desde que Tomoyo se despertara abruptamente de aquella terrible pesadilla no la había podido soltar, de eso hacía ya una hora. Ahora la chica dormitaba en sus brazos, él se había logrado acomodar en la cabecera para apoyarse y poder recargar el cuerpo de la joven para que ésta descansara sin problemas, lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, observando su rostro aún marcado por la huella del llanto, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que ella le había contado sobre sus memorias recién recuperadas. Lo comprendía… ahora entendía todo: por qué ella no recordaba aquellos sucesos, por lo traumáticos que éstos resultaban. Haber visto morir a su madre ante sus ojos, fríamente asesinada, con el rostro desfigurado apenas a unos centímetros de ella… ser bañada por su sangre inocente, sin mencionar el hecho de que aquel sujeto que no merecía nombre intentara violarla.

Violarla. ¡Cómo le había hervido la sangre en el momento en que ella lo mencionó con su voz trémula, pero veía el esfuerzo que ella misma hacía por no quebrarse en ese momento, él también tenía que ayudarla no explotando al instante, aunque su mandíbula lo resintió tras apretarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras imaginaba al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocarla siquiera. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión mientras describía la horrible visión de su progenitora muriendo en sus brazos de aquella manera, un millar de dagas afiladas atravesaron su corazón con saña.

Después la chica había vuelto a romper en llanto, escondiendo el rostro en su camisa, y él no podía hacer nada sino permanecer callado, abrazándola. No había encontrado palabras que pudieran ayudarla, ¡se había sentido tan impotente! Sus labios habían permanecido sellados, su mente nublada y confundida, sus manos sintiendo aquel frágil cuerpo estremecerse con los sollozos, y algo en su pecho doliendo, ardiendo, quemándolo y consumiéndolo por completo, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Había llorado hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida, agobiada por la fatiga, y un sinnúmero de pensamientos se adueñaron de la mente del moreno en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo dejándolo en blanco, mirando al espacio de manera ausente.

Aún así, no pudo conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera se atrevió a intentarlo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho él en su situación, quiénes serían aquellos desgraciados que habían cometido tal cosa tras la máscara de unos fríos lentes oscuros, esos cobardes… al igual que el hombre que los había mandado a hacer eso. Se preguntaba también, muy en el fondo, cuándo volvería a ver la sonrisa de esa chica de largos cabellos ondulados de nuevo.

"Quien sea que te haya hecho esto…" masculló entre dientes, acariciando con una mano el sedoso cabello de la mujer inconsciente "la pagará… de eso me encargaré, te lo prometo, Tomoyo".

¿Cómo lograría hacerles pagar semejante cosa? Eso no lo sabía, pero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no ver que algo se hiciera al respecto.

-----------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos, llevando a su cerebro las imágenes que éstos percibían. Se incorporó sobre el suave colchón, así pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación a medias tinieblas, con una decoración de buen gusto, aunque no muy detallada; un aspecto más bien varonil imperaba en el lugar. Se talló un poco los ojos y los sintió hinchados. Miró hacia su derecha y divisó una ventana con las cortinas descorridas, a través de las cuales se infiltraba una luz de considerable intensidad a pesar de su grosor: seguramente hacía mucho que había amanecido.

A su mente llegaron de golpe todos los sucesos de esa madrugada, incluyendo aquel horrible sueño. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro. Luego de eso le tomó severos minutos encontrar la forma de hacer acopio del valor que aparentemente había huido por completo de ella, y así poder salir de la cama, en donde sinceramente habría permanecido todo el día hundida en sus pensamientos de no ser porque no era suya.

Su vecino… jamás encontraría palabras para agradecerle, aunque sintió un ardor en el pecho, una especie de remordimiento por haberle contado todo aquello, por usarlo como paño de lágrimas. Se sintió avergonzada.

Entró al baño, donde se lavó la cara, aunque optó por no mirarse al espejo. Se acomodó lo que traía encima, un vestido que era espléndido la noche anterior, aunque ahora estaba totalmente arrugado, seguramente igual de arruinado lo estaría su cabello, pero no importaba, no se sentía con ánimos para quejarse al respecto. Después caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con una lentitud tal que cualquiera diría que al cruzarla enfrentaría un juicio que decidiría su vida o su muerte. ¿Ganas de enfrentar ese día? No, podía asegurar que no las tenía en absoluto.

Sin embargo, al salir al pasillo, un agradable aroma llenó sus sentidos e inhaló más profundo para permitirle entrar a sus pulmones con toda libertad. Siguió la pista de aquel olor y llegó a la cocina. –_Touya debe estar preparando su desayuno-_ pensó, aunque esto le extrañó un poco, pues sabía que el hombre por costumbre desayunaba mucho más temprano –_de acuerdo, sólo le agradeceré lo que ha hecho por mí y dejaré que lo disfrute tranquilo, ya...-_ se apenó nuevamente al pensar la manera como le había contado todo, cómo había llorado frente a él… apostaría a que todo eso había incomodado al trigueño –_ya le causé muchas molestias-._

Entró a la cocina, pero apenas hubo puesto un pie en ella cuando el varón se giró para verla desde su posición frente a la estufa "Ohayo, Tomoyo…" pareció titubear "dime… ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó con evidente preocupación.

Tomoyo creyó que él titubeaba por lo incómodo que era la situación, la forma como ella había terminado arruinando lo que de otra forma hubiera sido un agradable inicio de año. Así era, el mayor de los Kinomoto había terminado cargándola a su departamento y luego permitiéndole dormir en su cuarto. Para colmo, ella había tenido que despertar sólo para terminar contándole un evento traumático que bien podría revolverle el estómago a la gran mayoría de las personas que conocía. Poco sabía la menuda mujer que, en efecto, el alto e imponente hombre estaba incómodo, mas no por todas esas razones, sino por el hecho de recordar, al sólo momento de verla, el beso que le diera mientras ella permanecía inconsciente, sintiéndose por primera vez como un completo degenerado, un aprovechado cuando menos.

-_¿No crees que no es momento de pensar en eso? Dijiste que la apoyarías, dudo que logres hacerlo si te pones a pensar en problemas que TÚ mismo te creaste. No es justo que la incomodes con tus estupideces-_ su voz racional le habló de manera directa y sin rodeos. En cierta forma, debía aceptarlo, esa conciencia suya era un poco parecida a él. También quizás debería aceptar que tenía completa razón en lo que decía.

"Estoy bien, gracias…" Tomoyo hizo una cortesía al tiempo que hablaba "por cuidar de mí, por escucharme… por todo… y discúlpame por todas estas molestias…"

Él removió un poco lo que estaba en la sartén y luego caminó hacia ella mientras ésta le miraba extrañada. "¿Por qué me lo agradeces? Creí que había quedado bien claro que podrías confiar en mí, ¿no te dije que ahora eras como de la familia?" le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Como de la familia.

¿Acaso él la veía como una hermana menor? Se preguntó Tomoyo al instante, pero lo que más le confundió fue la sensación que ese pensamiento trajo consigo: inmensa alegría y, muy en el fondo, cierta tristeza. Debía estar loca, ¿por qué entristecerse por algo que debía hacerla feliz, ¿cómo esperaba ella que su vecino la viera sino como una hermana? Pero poco sabía la heredera de los Daidouji que la respuesta a esa pregunta vendría por sí sola si ella contestara a otra más: ¿Qué sentía ella por él?

-_Como de la familia… claro, sobretodo porque te encanta andar por ahí besando a tu hermana-_ Qué bien se le daba el sarcasmo a esa fastidiosa voz en su cabeza.

-_No necesitas recordarme que no la quiero como a Sakura, eso ya lo sé-_ Touya se giró y, tras menear nuevamente la comida, apagó la estufa "Siéntate, ya está listo el desayuno".

"¿Ah?" Tomoyo parpadeó y comenzó a agitar las manos frente a ella en señal de negación al caer en la cuenta de lo que él le había indicado "No te molestes, yo ya me iba…"

"Tomoyo…" gruñó él.

"Eh… ¿nani?" la aludida arqueó una ceja.

"No cocino tan mal, además, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?".

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, cohibida, y luego se fue a lavar las manos con un suspiro de derrota mientras Touya sonreía internamente de manera triunfal y satisfecha.

Cuando la joven volvió la mesa ya estaba servida y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Entonces ella le sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza "Gracias, creo que después de todo muero de hambre". Una encantadora sonrisa que al trigueño le quitó el aliento. La estaba viendo sonreír. Con los sucesos de esa madrugada le había parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Había deseado tanto ver su sonrisa, o un atisbo de ella mientras la mujer lloraba… había parecido tan lejana esa luz en sus ojos que había creído no poder volver a ser testigo de ella en mucho tiempo. Inconscientemente una sonrisa similar se formó en su apuesto rostro.

Tomoyo sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva al ver al moreno sonreírle de una manera tan sincera y abierta. No era una media sonrisa –aunque no negaba que éstas fueran increíblemente arrebatadoras-, sino una sonrisa que incluía una luz en sus ojos oscuros. Sus facciones se relajaban dejando ver por completo una parte de su ser que no mostraba a cualquiera; la humanidad que habitaba en el estoico Touya Kinomoto en ese momento vislumbró su gentileza, su amabilidad, su preocupación por otros… simple y sencillamente, su capacidad de reír. Además, se veía bien, ¿bien? Se veía terriblemente bien, tanto que no le sorprendió que le hubiera quitado el aliento al momento. Tanto que le pareció estar imaginándolo todo, pero aún así no se creía capaz de recrear algo así en su imaginación, por más extensa que ésta pudiera ser.

Pero un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía porqué extrañarle tanto, ni su corazón tenía que latir tan aceleradamente, ni un calor en sus mejillas tenía que indicarle que estaba sonrojada. No, no debía de extrañarle que ese sujeto luciera tan bien… porque siempre lo hacía. Aún cuando sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta convertirse en dos rendijas que parecían ocultar dos esferas color canela y sus cejas se inclinaban hacia el centro en una expresión ceñuda; aún cuando apretaba las mandíbulas y crispaba los puños hasta que los nudillos mutaban su color cuando tenía un encuentro de miradas con el novio ambarino de su hermana; aún cuando, estando en una de las mesas de trabajo de la biblioteca, sus ojos se escondían tras ese par de lentes que, a pesar de todo, no menguaba la intensidad de su mirar; aún cuando enfermaba y la fiebre parecía próxima a acabar con todas sus fuerzas y las gruesas gotas de sudor nacaraban su piel, así como humedecían su cabello magníficamente; aún cuando en un principio la observaba con suma desconfianza y desprecio, como si se tratara del más grande enemigo a vencer;… aún en cualquier situación que ella se pudiera imaginar, ese hombre era sencillamente algo que no se atrevería ni a plasmar en pintura.

_Al lado de las creaciones de Dios, cualquier artista no es más que un farsante._

Tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Bueno, ¿no piensas comer?" la voz de su vecino la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y, asintiendo, ella agradeció por la comida y probó el primer bocado, sintiendo que éste le sabía a gloria.

"¡Mmm, oishii!".

"Me alegra que te guste" dijo sinceramente el trigueño "Sin embargo debo admitir que en esto de la cocina tú eres superior… por mucho".

"No estoy tan segura de eso" replicó ella "la verdad es que esto está exquisito".

"Está bien" él alzó las manos en señal de rendición "dejémoslo en un empate", habló cual si implorara por una tregua y soltando una risita. La universitaria asintió y después él la vio comer en silencio. Decidió que se grabaría esa escena en la mente, ambos comiendo, uno frente al otro, sintiendo la calidez en el aire, sin necesidad de palabras. Probar los deliciosos platillos de la mujer en realidad era tan placentero como el cocinar para ella y saber que ella también gustaba de su comida. Sumamente agradable…

Porque esos alimentos habían sido preparados con ella en sus pensamientos.

Irremediablemente se preguntó quién estaría en los pensamientos de la joven mientras ella cocinaba aquellas exquisiteces que sólo ella sabía preparar tan bien.

Sin embargo, poco a poco su mente fue vagando hacia otro tema que, al contrario que éste, no le gustaba en absoluto, pero que era como algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Miró ligeramente ausente su plato, ya vacío, y se mordió el labio inferior un poco indeciso. Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y se terminó de convencer de que debía hablar con ella al respecto.

"Tomoyo" la chica, que en ese momento estaba tomando un poco de jugo, alzó la mirada por encima del vaso para prestarle atención. Lo vio vacilar un momento antes de continuar, "A pesar de todo, si mal no recuerdo, lo que tú buscabas era precisamente recordar los sucesos de ese día, ¿no es así?" había una cierta consternación en su rostro y voz que ella no pudo dejar de notar.

La mujer dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, su expresión nuevamente había adoptado una tristeza silenciosa y pacífica. Touya se odió por haber traído el tema a colación nuevamente, mas no era algo que él deseara hacer, sino que consideraba necesario. Ella asintió lentamente, esquivando la mirada de su vecino.

"¿Para qué querías saberlo, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" De acuerdo, él mismo admitía que estaba metiendo las narices en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, o que no debería de serlo, porque en realidad le importaba, y mucho.

Tomoyo no retiró los ojos del inexistente punto que éstos observaban. Ni siquiera se movió un milímetro, incluso él llegó a pensar que no le había oído. Estaba a punto de repetir la cuestión –por más que le desagradara su propia insistencia- cuando ella cerró los ojos y, tras tomar un poco de aire, habló: "No puedo dejar que esos hombres sigan libres –_más aún cuando ella me dijo que harían daño a otras personas-_. Ahora que por lo menos sé lo que pasó, puedo decirlo a la policía, sé que soy el único testigo con vida".

La joven apretó un poco los dientes, y al parecer se negaba a abrir los ojos, "Antes fue mi propia familia quien decidió disfrazar el caso debido a algunas amenazas, o eso creo yo, además que creían que no valía la pena arriesgarse si yo no recordaba nada y casi no había pistas sobre los culpables…" su pequeño puño blanco sobre la mesa palideció aún más cuando la fuerza que aplicó sobre él aumentó considerablemente. Su gesto también cambió a uno en el que su entrecejo se arrugaba un poco y las cejas le caían en una pendiente inclinada hacia el centro. Su boca se volvió apenas visible por la forma en que apretó los labios. Estaba molesta, seguramente si abriera sus hermosas amatistas éstas mostrarían una ira volcánica.

-_Su familia-_ ¿Eran ellos también los culpables de esos sentimientos que bullían en el interior de la menuda mujer? Eso parecía, y eso era suficiente para que estas personas no le simpatizaran en absoluto al trigueño.

Ella bufó y pareció concentrarse en recuperar la calma. Luego de unos momentos abrió sus preciosos ojos, y éstos mostraban algo muy diferente, al igual que su actitud, "pero ahora lo recuerdo todo –_además creo que okaa-san me dio una clave para saber quiénes son-_, y voy a cambiar mi declaración, el caso de Sonomi Daidouji se abrirá nuevamente, aunque es probable que la policía no encuentre al culpable".

Touya la miró, ceñudo, "Si no crees que lo encuentren, ¿entonces por qué te vas a arriesgar? –_Ella ha muerto, Tomoyo, y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso-_" pensó decirle esto último, mas decidió callar de inmediato.

"No me importa si ellos lo encuentran" las palabras de la joven lo tomaron por sorpresa, cosa que se hizo evidente en sus ojos oscuros abiertos en toda su extensión. "Lo que sí sé es que, de una manera u otra, yo lo encontraré, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola" pausó un momento y bajó la voz, dándose cuenta que la había levantado por las emociones del momento "Además, en realidad ya no hay nada que arriesgar, todo lo valioso que tenía lo perdí ese día… ellos me lo quitaron".

Al instante en que estas palabras salían de su boca, el moreno se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiendo a la universitaria, y caminó hacia el pasillo, deteniéndose a la salida de la cocina para mirar por sobre su hombro a su extrañada vecina que aún permanecía sentada. "¿Piensas venir o gustas otra porción?".

Bien, ella ya estaba bastante satisfecha, aunque por el gesto del varón no le fue difícil saber que, de no estarlo, él no estaría muy contento de servir más porciones. Así pues, se levantó y salió tras él, preguntándose aún la razón de su repentino enojo.

Ambos llegaron a la sala donde él se encaminó al piano y descubrió las teclas para después sentarse sobre el taburete sin mirar en su interior en busca de partituras. Se movió ligeramente a su izquierda y posó una mano en el espacio que había a su derecha.

"Siéntate" extraño, ya no se le oía enojado, aunque sí molesto. Indistintamente, ésa no sonó precisamente como una petición sujeta a discusión; era una orden clara y precisa.

A ella le irritó esto, sin embargo no le pareció racional discutir con un Touya molesto, así que hizo lo que le pidió llevada, además, por una creciente curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba tramando ese hombre?

El mayor de los Kinomoto ni siquiera la vio de reojo cuando ella tomó asiento a su lado. Simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó aire para luego posar sus manos grandes sobre el piano, las cuales adoptaron de inmediato la posición correcta antes de empezar algún movimiento.

Entonces comenzó la sutil danza de sus dedos entre las teclas y una suave melodía salió de las entrañas del perfectamente bien cuidado instrumento. Era una tonada que a Tomoyo se le antojó como hermosa, mas a los pocos acordes sus ojos se abrieron aún más, como si le hubieran dado un golpe repentino en la nuca. Su mandíbula también fue cayendo al tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba. Quiso decir algo, una sola palabra, mas todo fue en vano, pues un nudo en su garganta se había adelantado a ella.

-_No es posible-_, comenzó a ver un poco borroso… quizás se debía a las lágrimas nostálgicas que se acumulaban en sus ojos cristalinos –_es…-_.

En tanto, el moreno permanecía impertérrito, disfrutando a ojos cerrados de la mágica melodía que sus manos producían. No abriría los ojos hasta terminarla, se juró, o de lo contrario no podría resistirse a mirarla… y sus manos harían vibrar las notas al estremecerse si observaba en ella la emoción que podía adivinar.

Lentamente, la música fue llegando a su final y Tomoyo sonrió, provocando con esto que una gota salina huyera finalmente de cada uno de sus ojos, haciendo su propio camino hasta su barbilla. Touya terminó y detuvo el vaivén de sus manos, abriendo sólo hasta entonces los ojos, pero aún sin animarse a volver la mirada, optando por clavarla en el marfil de las teclas. Tomó aire y suspiró.

"La has reconocido" eso no era una pregunta, "la encontré entre las obras de tu madre y fue la primera que me decidí a memorizar" confesó, pero pudo sentir dos amatistas curiosas sobre su persona. Él sonrió de una manera un tanto melancólica, "No sabes por qué escogí ésta en especial".

Tampoco era una interrogación, aún así ella negó con la cabeza, indicando silenciosamente su ignorancia al respecto. El hombre volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos chocolates mostraban tal profundidad que más bien le parecieron dos agujeros negros que la absorbían con una fuerza pasmosa.

"Quizás no puedo cantar contigo, mi voz lo arruinaría todo" sonrió levemente y ella arqueó una ceja, "pero al menos puedo acompañarte si toco la melodía".

La universitaria quedó totalmente confundida. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Pero después de unos segundos la iluminación llegó a su mente tan abrupta como un golpe...

_Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_(En la gentil noche,  
canto esta canción a solas.  
Déjame cantar contigo mañana  
montando en las alas de los sueños)._

Él la había escuchado cantar, se estaba refiriendo a la letra de la canción, y ella sabía muy bien que ésta no estaba escrita en las partituras de su madre: inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior y un sonrojo encendió su rostro.

Sin embargo a esto le siguió una sorpresa mayor cuando sus manos morenas se posaron con delicadeza sobre el rostro níveo femenino, enmarcándolo. La sensación de aquel tacto sacudió su cuerpo, recorriéndole la espina y anidando en su garganta para después expandirse por sus brazos, paralizándolos y erizándole cada uno de los vellos hasta llegar a sus manos, entumiéndolas y haciéndole cosquillear la punta de los dedos.

Ella misma se sorprendió de su propia reacción, aunque igual lo hizo el varón al sentirla temblar con su toque, cosa que lo sacó de concentración por un instante, haciéndolo parpadear; ¿ella habría sentido acaso la misma corriente que entró por sus palmas al tocarla? Aspiró profundamente y se decidió a no pensar en eso: por el momento tenía algo más importante qué decir.

"Tomoyo" la aludida parpadeó, sobresaltada, cual si escuchar su nombre la hubiera traído de vuelta a este mundo "lo que quiero decir es…" frunció el ceño y tomó aire "que no estás sola, yo estoy aquí. ¿Crees que permitiré que hagas todo esto sola?" su mirada se intensificó, si eso era posible.

Ella tragó saliva, petrificada por completo por el efecto de sus gentiles manos trigueñas y esa mirada, pero sobretodo por sus palabras.

"Nosotros estamos contigo, así que no lo olvides" continuó Touya al notar su rigidez. Entonces los hombros femeninos se soltaron y bajaron su posición, y ella respiró profundamente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entonces.

"Arigatou" una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Touya por fin pudo tranquilizarse y en ese momento pensó que quizás sí podría ser como su padre… alguien que pudiera reconfortar a una mujer cuando la zozobra se presentaba en su vida y hundía a su persona.

La contempló y de repente sintió un tremendo impulso de atraerla hacia él con sus manos y besar sus labios, hacerlo suavemente, probar ese dulce néctar nuevamente, pero esta vez con el consentimiento de la joven, poder apreciar sus amatistas de cerca antes de besarla, poder sentir su respuesta, poder acariciarla como quería, poder sentir su cuerpo…

Casi sintió la urgencia de gemir con sólo imaginar aquello, pero tuvo que controlarse y obligarse a soltarla antes de que más ideas llegaran a su mente.

"¿Cuándo será?" decidió hablar sobre lo que seguramente le importaba más a ella en ese instante, "¿cuándo _iremos_ a interponer la denuncia?" remarcó muy bien el plural, constatando lo que acababa de asegurarle.

"Hoy mismo, si no te molesta" repuso ella muy seria y, al ver que él asentía en acuerdo, agregó "por la tarde, primero quiero que descanses" le sonrió y él parpadeó para después fruncir el ceño.

-_¿Sabe que no pegué el ojo en toda la noche? No… ella estaba dormida- _especuló el mayor de los Kinomoto.

"Creo que no pudiste ocultarlo, tus ojeras te delatan" declaró ella, aclarando sus dudas silenciosas, pero luego la mujer se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró como un niño que ha hecho algo que no debía y está realmente arrepentido por ello, "Te preocupé mucho, ¿verdad? Discúlpame" bajó la vista "yo…"

"Unas horas de sueño menos no me van a matar, Tomoyo, y no me veas así, no es tu culpa nada de lo que pasó" la interrumpió él con una sonrisa "y tampoco me arrepiento de haberme preocupado por ti, ni mucho menos de haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas" –_me importas, de verdad me importas, así que vete haciendo a la idea-_ pensó en decirle, pero al final lo calló.

"Está bien, no discutiré el asunto" resolvió ella y se levantó del taburete para mirarlo desde su altura, aunque el hombre era tan alto aún sentado que realmente la diferencia no era mucha. "Creo que ya me voy" y luego, haciendo una seña al vestido que traía puesto, continuó, "mi vestido está hecho un desastre y creo que necesito un baño" bromeó y rió, provocando que el moreno se preguntara si algún día se cansaría de oír su risa.

-_Lo dudo mucho­- _ se respondió inmediatamente mientras se levantaba para acompañar a la mujer a la puerta, despidiéndose de ella sin dejar de pensar en lo agradable que era el ver la diferencia entre su estado de ánimo actual y el terrible dolor que la aquejaba por la madrugada. Era un alivio el verla mejor… y saber que él había contribuido en eso.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, ella se viró y, dejando desaparecer su sonrisa, lo miró con seriedad y una gran sinceridad "Touya…" titubeó como si pensara en lo que iba a decir, "gracias por preocuparte por mí".

Una sensación de calidez llenó a la amatista: la agradable sensación de no estar sola.

El aludido sonrió y, a pesar de las marcas oscuras que contorneaban sus ojos, Tomoyo no pudo dejar de notar lo sublime que era su rostro y lo sexy que se volvía con esa sonrisa. Sus rodillas temblaron y ella deseó que él no lo hubiera notado. No era difícil comprender por qué la universidad se volvía un escándalo cuando él iba a visitar al profesor de cabellos cenizos o por algún pendiente con la castaña de ojos verdes.

"No me lo agradezcas, con verte mejor es más que suficiente para mí" habló él y ella tuvo que parpadear, teniendo que recurrir a sus recuerdos para saber de qué le estaba hablando él. Había perdido miserablemente el quid de la conversación por permitir volar su mente respecto a su vecino.

"De acuerdo, prometo que haré lo que esté de mi parte en ello" alzó una mano y cerró los ojos en son de broma, fingiendo una actitud solemne. Mas, al ver sus ojos cerrados y su expresión de crío inocente, Touya no pudo evitar fijar su vista en sus labios carnosos y rosados y recordar aquel beso furtivo y, más aún, desear besarla nuevamente… en realidad era un pensamiento que lo había estado persiguiendo desde que la vio entrar a la cocina.

"Bien, nos vemos" le escuchó decir y, acto seguido, la mujer desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a un Touya silencioso y sonriente.

Recordó la mirada decidida en sus ojos al decir que levantaría la denuncia. A pesar del dolor que la abrumaba, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo a un lado para hacer lo que creía apropiado y correcto. La curvatura de sus labios se expandió aún más: estaba orgulloso de ella. Vaya, cuánto admiraba a esa menuda jovencita que había adquirido un brillo decidido en sus ojos tan distinto de la lamentable opacidad que tenían éstos cuando recién la conoció.

Y, por supuesto, él tampoco dudaría en apoyarla.

----------------------

Levantó la vista al cielo. Nublado. En pocos minutos comenzarían a caer millones de pequeños copos de nieve que se cernirían sobre la fría capa que aún no se derretía del todo tras la nevada del mediodía, renovando su blancura e incrementando nuevamente su espesor.

Suspiró con desgane y, sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió volver la vista al frente, regresando sus pensamientos de manera inconsciente a la llamada que recibiera hacía apenas unos minutos. Incluso, a pesar de no haber estado frente al espejo en aquellos momentos, podía adivinar su propia expresión con la sangre huyendo de su rostro, los ojos grises como el día, abiertos de par en par, la mandíbula cayéndole ligeramente. Casi podía sentir de nueva cuenta el cambio brusco de su latir, de su habitual parsimonia a un ritmo acelerado.

Por favor, sólo pedía que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Continuó su caminar sin rumbo. Ah, si tan sólo las personas que siempre lo rodeaban supieran mirar a través de sus ojos se darían cuenta de tantas cosas, pero ninguna podía vislumbrar el alma que escondían aquellas ventanas, ninguna podía percibir cómo ésta clamaba por un poco de ayuda… o quizás en verdad era un excelente actor… ¿un hipócrita acaso? No lo sabía, no importaba, lo único que sabía con certeza es que por el momento una sola cosa era la que le importaba, la que abarcaba su mente.

Por favor, sólo _imploraba_ que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Cerró los ojos, deteniendo su paso, sintiendo la nieve bajo sus pies.

Sólo _suplicaba_ que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-_No permitas que lo haga-_ rogó en silencio a algún ser superior que pudiera auxiliarlo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la espina, se giró para posar sus orbes grises en una esquina que se medio escondía entre las sombras. Comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección con lentitud, sabía que no había razón para apresurarse, una vez descubierto, _él_ no tenía porqué intentar esconderse más.

"Mr. Payne" Pronunció una vez llegó a aquella esquina y una figura se adelantó a las sombras, tenía un largo cabello de un color castaño claro que casi se confundía como rubio, el cual le hubiera caído, lacio, sobre los hombros anchos si no estuviera atado en una cola que le bajaba a la altura de las costillas. Podía adivinar un par de ojos aguamarina detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras que los cubrían en su totalidad, incluso podía adivinar su mirada escrutiñadora sobre él.

"Joven Von der Vogelweide" el sujeto se inclinó respetuosamente a la manera oriental a pesar de sus costumbres inglesas y de estarle hablando a su interlocutor en alemán.

Pero el aludido permaneció en silencio ante el fiel sirviente de su progenitor. Bien, quizás en realidad eran dos cosas las que ahora ocupaban su mente… las que desde hacía unos meses invadían su cabeza al grado de haberle cambiado la vida por completo.

Y ambas definitivamente tenían que ver con su padre y su difunta madre… en realidad ambas eran la misma cosa. Apretó los dientes con fuerza de manera inconsciente y dirigió una mirada cargada de ira al varón, una mirada que no era del todo para él, él sólo era una marioneta; ésa era una mirada que no podía darse el lujo de expresar a la persona que verdaderamente se la merecía.

"¿Cuáles fueron sus órdenes?" preguntó secamente tras largos minutos de silencio, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que el otro comprendería a lo que se refería.

"Que le siguiera y vigilara únicamente, joven Von der Vogelweide" fue la lacónica respuesta que recibió (¡Santo cielo, definitivamente no me gustaría tener que estar llamándolo por su apellido a cada rato!).

_-Ya veo, el resto tengo que hacerlo yo-_ no lo había ignorado en ningún momento: en ese sucio juego del gato y el ratón eran dos los objetos de observación… y uno sólo el que lo controlaba todo…

Harry dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino sin una palabra más, aún a sabiendas de que aquel hombre le seguiría a donde fuera… _-Pater…-_ pensó en el gran marionetista de aquella cruel representación en que se había convertido su vida.

Los diminutos cristales de hielo no tardarían en caer con danzante lentitud del cielo (vaya, ahora sí me salió un verso sin esfuerzo).

----------------------------

Salieron del elevador en cuanto las puertas de éste se abrieron al sonido de la campanilla y caminaron sin prisa por el pasillo de su piso hasta detenerse ante una puerta.

La mujer, de largo cabello lavanda, se volvió hacia su acompañante y le sonrió "Gracias, Touya, por acompañarme a interponer la denuncia".

El aludido no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo, sabía que aquella sonrisa distaba mucho de la dulzura que iluminaba su rostro cuando la hermosa joven ante él se alegraba, aún así se concentró en disimular su preocupación; ella no necesitaba más problemas… "Ya te lo dije, no tienes qué agradecer, yo sólo te acompañé, tú lo hiciste todo… eres muy valiente y decidida" le sonrió de regreso, y la curvatura en sus labios aumentó cuando agregó: "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tomoyo…"

Esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa y la chica parpadeó, pasmada, ante lo oído.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tomoyo"_

¿Hacía cuánto que no oía aquellas palabras? En realidad, desde que su madre había muerto, la joven heredera de los Daidouji había considerado que su capacidad para defraudar a las personas se había visto incrementada pavorosamente, y sus primeros encuentros con ese hombre no habían sido del todo conciliadores ante esa idea; queriéndolo o no, él siempre le recordaba a su madre, a la manera como creía haberle fallado, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que, tal como él mismo le había dicho, fallarle a su madre no era precisamente lo que había hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de cuán bajo había caído su autoestima, de cuán grande había sido su sentimiento de culpa y desesperación por algo en lo que a ella no le había sido posible interferir. Pero no sólo era eso…

_Él_ estaba orgulloso de ella… él creía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, y la apoyaba por eso. Además le estaba sonriendo como pocas veces le había visto antes. Aún sin darse cuenta, la blanca mujer se sonrojó.

"Gracias, Touya".

El moreno se sonrió aún más al ver el ligero rubor que encendía sus mejillas de nieve, pero sobretodo al pensar que justamente acababa de decirle que no le agradeciera "Creo que ya me debes muchas, así que ve pensando en cómo me las vas a pagar" intentó fingir seriedad, mas una curvatura en la comisura de sus labios lo delató en su broma.

"Descuida" le siguió ella el juego "no me gustan las deudas".

De repente los pensamientos del trigueño comenzaron a viajar, traicionando la calma que había logrado mantener hasta el momento. –_Un beso, Tomoyo, sólo un beso tuyo bastaría para saldar todas las cuentas del mundo-._

La universitaria percibió cómo la mirada de su vecino se intensificaba a un grado insondable y se sintió consumir por ese par de cacaos que parecían aún más oscuros que de costumbre. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en los ojos que los hacían tan abrasadores, conciliadores y demoledores a la vez? Era simplemente inverosímil.

Touya sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquella idea de su mente en cuanto notó la mirada extrañada y cohibida de la joven amatista y decidió despedirse, pensar en besarla sólo le provocaba dos cosas: 1. recordar el beso que le había dado a la inconsciente doncella durmiente en su cama y, 2. ansiar más de ella… mucho más. Y, claro, sentir culpa por su novia…

Así que quizás eran tres.

Afuera, finos copos de nieve le daban la despedida a un sol que se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, llevándose consigo el débil calor de sus rayos invernales.

-------------------------

_**Dos semanas después.**_

Sintió abrirse lentamente sus ojos y el mundo se reveló nuevamente ante él. Lo primero que vio, para su enorme dicha según pensó, fue un hermoso rostro de delicadas facciones con algunos mechones castaños cayéndole encima. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar en un solo instante todo lo que había ocurrido antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Se hizo consciente de que su mano se encontraba sobre la delicada cintura de la mujer que compartía su calor con el suyo y, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la acercó aún más a él, pegándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío recorrerlo al sentir la suavidad de su desnudez rozar su piel. Cerró los ojos en un secreto deleite y sonrió aún más al tiempo que aspiraba la sutil pero embriagante fragancia que despedía su cabello.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, éstos se dirigieron a la ventana de su habitación, que por cierto lucía totalmente diferente con la presencia de aquella joven, a pesar de que no había movido nada en absoluto, además de las sábanas de la cama. Vio que la oscuridad había alcanzado la ciudad y consultó su reloj sobre la cómoda: eran la 11:15. Decidió que, muy a su pesar, era momento de despertar a cierta ninfa que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

"Chiquilla…" susurró en su oído y la sintió removerse y apretar los ojos cual si se negara a abrirlos para mostrar su belleza al mundo, "despierta, preciosa" continuó y plantó un beso en el pequeño lóbulo que tenía a su alcance, percibiendo con satisfacción cómo aquel cálido cuerpo se estremecía magníficamente.

"Hmmm" se separó al escuchar su gemido para mirarla y ser testigo de cómo un par de esmeraldas se abrían con perezosa lentitud. "Syaoran" susurró ella con una encantadora sonrisa al vislumbrar el rostro del hombre que estaba ante ella, quien se acercó para besar sus labios con ternura.

"Creo que ya no pudimos ir al cine" bromeó él, refiriéndose a la que había sido su primera intención en aquella cita, antes de que la temperatura subiera asombrosamente en la casa del chino, "pero indudablemente estar _aquí_ contigo es mucho mejor" le sonrió seductoramente.

"Lo es" reafirmó ella con una felicidad que le estallaba en el pecho.

"Eres hermosa" comentó él con voz aterciopelada y vio sus mejillas encenderse antes de inclinarse para besar el sedoso hombro femenino, "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por esto?" susurró contra su tersa piel, estremeciéndola con su cálido aliento, "cuatro largos meses, mi amor… cuatro eternos meses" (¡Santo cielo! Eso no es una espera: ¡es una tortura!).

"Ah," Sakura se estremeció una vez más con el roce de sus labios, "¿tanto tiempo?" preguntó con simulada inocencia, "Vaya, pues se me pasó muy rápido, casi ni lo sentí" intentó disimular su sonrisa, mas no lo logró del todo.

"¿En serio?" Él continuó sembrando besos por su cuello y luego exhaló donde nacía su mandíbula con infinita sensualidad, provocando exquisitas sensaciones en el cuerpo de la esmeralda "entonces quizás deba asegurarme de que extrañes esto tanto como yo esta vez" sonrió mientras elevaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura se sintió derretir con aquella sonrisa que ella no sólo describiría como sexy, sino cruelmente sensual, y la intensa mirada ámbar la encendió por dentro. Ella se acercó a sus labios, pero él rehuyó a su toque juguetonamente, haciendo que ésta intentara acercarse más, pero él nuevamente se alejó. Sakura gruñó en protesta.

"Así que ya comienzas a extrañarme…" inquirió él con la misma expresión seductora pero sus ámbares brillando triunfales, enseguida se inclinó para besarla fugazmente. "Yo también, pero ya es hora de que nos arreglemos para llevarte a casa, preciosa".

La castaña hizo un puchero, pero renuentemente aceptó. Después de todo se suponía que sólo irían al cine y, aunque su padre ya sabía cuán lejos llegaba su relación con el ambarino, tampoco deseaba que él se enterara de cada vez que decidiera _llegar más allá_ con éste.

Su padre. Sin saber que su novia pensaba lo mismo, Syaoran se sonrojó al pensar en él y la manera como éste había descubierto su 'pequeño secreto'. Casi sintió ganas de hundirse bajo las sábanas al recordar de nueva cuenta cómo había sucedido todo…

**Flash Back**.

"La cena estuvo deliciosa, señor Kinomoto" un joven de cabellos almendrados le sonrió cortésmente al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo detrás de unas gafas con una amabilidad que pocas veces había visto en otras personas. El padre de su prometida era un hombre definitivamente gentil, pensó.

-_Ojalá okaa-sama fuera así de condescendiente-_ se dijo con desgane mientras se levantaba para recoger la vajilla que había usado.

"Descuida, Syaoran, yo levantaré la mesa y lavaré la loza" le detuvo una alegre joven que, al igual que él, se había levantado y comenzaba a recoger los platos. Él iba a protestar, pero el jefe de la familia Kinomoto se lo impidió.

"Vamos a esperarla a la sala, ¿te parece?". Bien, a esta sugerencia no podía negarse. A pesar de los años realmente no se atrevía a negarle algo al afable hombre que veía como si de su propio padre se tratara.

Ambos varones pasaron a tomar un asiento en los muebles de la sala, y el ambarino pensó que un silencio se formaría entre ellos, pero justo en ese momento escuchó nuevamente la voz del arqueólogo.

"Syaoran" se dirigió a él con la misma familiaridad con que lo hacía siempre, cosa que a él le agradaba. El chino le prestó su atención, pero le extrañó ver que la expresión del hombre se volvía seria "Dime… ¿Has tenido relaciones con mi hija?".

Un golpe.

Sí, definiría como un muy abrupto golpe la manera como aquella pregunta había llegado a él. Realmente los hombres de la familia Kinomoto eran personas muy directas, pensó, lo mismo ocurría con el hermano de su novia. Casi sintió que se atragantaba al oír las palabras de su futuro suegro, y el mayor debió notar su perturbación, pues no lo presionó para contestar a pesar de que tardó en hacerlo casi un minuto mientras su cara volvía a un estado natural –aunque un sonrojo continuó haciéndose evidente en sus mejillas- y sus ojos volvían a su lugar en sus órbitas.

Al momento de volver a tener control sobre su reacción y cuando su mente pudo pensar con más claridad, supo que había dado toda la respuesta que el padre de los Kinomoto necesitaba: su nerviosismo lo delataba por completo. De modo que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar lo obvio. Tragó saliva antes de hacerlo.

"S-sí" admitió finalmente, bajando la cabeza completamente apenado, "l-lo siento, s-señor Ki-Kinomoto,… y-yo…" vaya, para empeorar la situación, él, el futuro cabecilla del clan Li, ahora tartamudeaba terriblemente. Casi sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared en ese momento… o de gritar por un poco de ayuda a su novia, después de todo era su padre, pero él debía afrontar eso solo… seguramente para eso el señor Kinomoto lo había llevado aparte.

"Tranquilo" la voz del hombre, a pesar de la seriedad en su rostro, era imperturbable, conteniendo la misma calidez que antes "no les puedo reclamar nada, no sería justo, después de todo, recuerda que Nadeshiko y yo nos casamos cuando ella tenía sólo 17 años (¡Ah, yo quiero un padre, o un suegro al menos, así! Qué envidia… este hombre es tan dulce y comprensivo que yo lo quiero adoptar como padre! Jajaja), sólo quiero preguntarte por qué no me lo habían dicho antes… me gustaría que mi hija confiara en mí en lugar de estarse escondiendo (Bueno… eso a mí me daría mucha pena… yo no le diría de buenas a primeras algo así, aunque sí me gustaría saber que le puedo confiar ese tipo de cosas, ¿ne?)".

Syaoran se quedó estupefacto ante lo oído. Hubiera querido abrir la boca para decir algo, pero realmente estaba atónito, y el color continuaba subiendo en oleadas a su cabeza. Finalmente, y después de varios segundos, pudo encontrar algo que decir.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" Fujitaka sonrió al escuchar la pregunta del joven.

"Lo vi en sus ojos, la manera como se miran a veces es muy íntima, y pude darme cuenta entonces de que ustedes compartían más de lo que admitían. Mi hija es como un libro abierto, es muy expresiva" comentó el mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "eso me facilita saber muchas cosas sobre ella".

Syaoran sintió que era abrumado por tantas cosas que le aplastaban la cabeza: la culpa por haber engañado a ese hombre tan gentil y comprensivo; tristeza por desear que su padre hubiera sido así… por haberlo conocido más; vacío por saber que jamás podría hablar con su madre de esa manera; y, a pesar de todo, temor por la facilidad con que ese hombre había descubierto su secreto y cuán fácil podía leer sus pensamientos con sólo verlo a los ojos…

A su juicio, el sentido de observación del arqueólogo realmente era de temer.

"Fue tu primera vez, ¿cierto?" nuevamente el jefe de los Kinomoto había hablado, y esta vez él sí se ahogó con su propia saliva.

"¿N-na-nani?" pudo preguntar al fin después de varios segundos de batallar con su propia reacción. Sin embargo, el padre de su novia no dejó de sonreír.

"Con mi hija, fue tu primera vez" esta vez no sonaba como pregunta, sino como una completa afirmación, "eso también puedo verlo".

Syaoran sintió ganas de correr del lugar, sin embargo asintió lentamente, bajando la vista antes de que aquel extraño adivino fuera a descubrir más cosas sobre su vida...

-_¡Sakura!-_ gritó internamente, pidiendo auxilio a su prometida y deseando poder brincar por la gran ventana que iluminaba la estancia -_¡¿Dónde estás!... aléjame de él… por favor-_ suplicó silenciosamente a la castaña.

Ese hombre _definitivamente_ daba miedo.

(N/A: y, aquí, pueden imaginarse a Isis partiéndose de risa… ¡realmente me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo esta escena!).

**Fin del Flash Back**.

"Vamos" dijo a la bella esmeralda para distraer su mente de estar pensando en esa embarazosa ocasión al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama "iré preparando la ducha" pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su prometida sobre su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido "¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?" preguntó con picardía.

Inevitablemente y para su regocijo, el rostro de la menor de los Kinomoto se tiñó de carmín. "¡S-Syaoran!" se encontró tartamudeando. Si quería volver a su casa esa noche, lo último que debía hacer era continuar permitiendo que el calor en su cuerpo aumentara, o jamás saldría de ahí… y las proposiciones del ambarino no ayudaban en nada.

El aludido soltó una carcajada "Bien, pondré la ducha, pero creo que tendré que esperarte afuera… lástima" y, acto seguido, se encaminó al baño, desde donde ella pudo oír provenir el sonido del chorro de agua que comenzaba a caer. Se levantó y caminó también hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando la castaña se hubo metido, él tuvo que salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No precisamente porque ella se lo pidiera, sino porque se sentía arder cual brasa al verla ducharse y sabía que le sería imposible no lanzarse hacia ella y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Así que se colocó una bata para esperar por el baño, aunque había otro en el pasillo, pero indudablemente prefería ducharse entre el vapor que ella dejara tras de sí, oliendo aún a su fragancia femenina.

Iba a echarse sobre la cama a esperar pacientemente cuando un extraño sonido en la entrada llamó su atención. Aguzó el oído y escuchó cómo la puerta se abría. Inmediatamente una alarma interna se disparó: un intruso había irrumpido en su casa. Se asomó a la puerta y caminó hasta las escaleras, bajándolas con sumo sigilo, pero al llegar a la planta baja se sorprendió de ver que las luces se encendían de pronto. ¿Qué clase de ladrón encendía las luces? Viró en el pasillo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que vieron.

-_No puede ser-._

Una joven y hermosa mujer se volvió hacia él al sentir su mirada. "Xiao Lang" sonrió con astucia al notar sus ropas "Ohisashiburi desu, ¿ne?".

Intentó encontrar palabras, mas le resultó imposible por severos instantes. "Me-Meiling, ¿q-qué haces aquí".

La recién llegada, de largo cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un brillante escarlata, delicadas facciones orientales y esbelta figura, frunció el ceño con fingida indignación.

"¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás corriendo?"

"G-gomen, es sólo que creí que eras…" Syaoran se sonrojó sintiéndose un poco ridículo "un ladrón" aceptó finalmente.

"Oh" los labios femeninos formaron una perfecta 'O', pero él supo de inmediato que ella sólo se estaba burlando de él "y supongo que por eso decidiste bajar en bata. Sí, definitivamente no hay mejor manera de confrontar a un intruso que hacerlo sin más cosa encima que una cálida bata de baño".

"Bueno, es lo que traía encima, no esperabas que me cambiara y me pusiera ropas adecuadas para recibir a mi _indeseable invitado_" replicó él en su defensa, "además, esta bata es casi tan cómoda como los trajes de combate" le guiñó un ojo. Ella le miró sin mucho convencimiento, pero son un brillo de mofa en sus ojos escarlatas.

"Aún así, sigo prefiriendo los trajes, pero si gustas avisaré a Yelan oba-sama que has optado por cambiar tus ropas de combate" se buró ella.

El ambarino suspiró, resignado, y prefirió atender el punto que más era de su interés: "Meiling, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó dejando en claro en su tono de voz que era curiosidad lo que sentía por su presencia y no molestia.

"_Ella_ está aquí, ¿verdad?" la extraña contestación que recibió, si es que a eso podría llamársele una contestación, le tomó por sorpresa.

"¿E-ella?" arqueó una ceja.

"Tu prometida, itoko-san" dijo ella ahora con toda seriedad "Ella está aquí, vi sus zapatos en la entrada. Parece ser que tendré el _placer_ de conocerla en mi primer día en Japón" la intensidad de su mirada se había visto pasmosamente incrementada, casi podría decirse que las joyas de sus ojos lo quemarían con su influencia avasalladora "no me es difícil imaginar lo que hiciste con ella este día…" observó deliberadamente la prenda que lo cubría, dando a entender su mensaje "¿o es que acaso ya vives con ella y decidiste _omitir_ ese _pequeño_ detalle a tu madre?"

Syaoran suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello con lentitud, dándose cuenta finalmente de todo. "Ella te envió, ¿verdad?" resopló con desgane "¿Qué es lo que te pidió que hicieras?".

La inesperada visitante se encogió de hombros con casualidad "Sabes bien que soy la persona en quien más confía Yelan oba-sama, sobretodo porque parece que _alguien_ ha traicionado su confianza con _cierta_ acción que no le ha agradado en absoluto" miró con suspicacia al varón de revuelto cabello almendrado, "así que ahora me ha enviado para comprobar que esto no siga adelante sin su consentimiento" dijo con reveladora sencillez.

El ambarino entrecerró sus ojos de fuego "Yappari" miró a las escaleras y después volvió su atención a su prima "pero debes saber que no permitiré que le hagas algo a Sakura" dijo con seriedad sepulcral.

La mujer de cabello de ébano rió, "¿por quién me tomas, Xiao Lang?" arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, "Sabes que no me gusta el juego sucio, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para cumplir con mi cometido" dijo volviendo a su expresión ecuánime, "esa boda no se realizará sin la aprobación de la honorable Yelan Li, cosa que ahora depende de mí, pues tengo su consentimiento para ser yo quien juzgue la situación".

"¿Por qué no vino ella misma entonces?" preguntó su primo ceñudo.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea ella quien venga en persona, Xiao Lang?" preguntó ella con evidente hilaridad y una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios y brillando en sus ojos. El hombre suspiró nuevamente, aceptando que la presencia de su pariente en tal situación resultaría más agradable que la de su madre. Iba a decirlo cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz agradablemente familiar.

"¿Syaoran, dónde estás?" Oyeron decir, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar algo, una cabeza castaña asomó por las escaleras, vislumbrando desde donde estaba al objeto de su adoración "Ah, ahí estás" sonrió una encantadora joven que bajó con rapidez los peldaños para llegar hasta donde él y abrazarlo, plantándole un rápido beso ante una mirada que la sometía a un gran escrutinio aún sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El ambarino la separó de sí con suavidad y miró dentro de sus ojos esmeraldas con intensidad, pero luego su vista se desvió hacia otro lado y su amada siguió la misma dirección hasta observar con patente sorpresa que no estaban del todo solos. De inmediato se ruborizó, apenada por su comportamiento (¡Bah! Ni que hubiera cometido un pecado, jaja, vaya si es tímida esta muchacha).

"S-sumimasen" dijo ella atropelladamente mientras se inclinaba con cortesía y se mordía el labio inferior en tanto el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba en tono "Konbanwa…"

"Sakura" la interrumpió su novio "quiero presentarte a Li Meiling".

La castaña se incorporó con ambas cejas arqueadas y la confusión plasmada en sus esmeraldas "¿Syaoran no onee-san desu ka?" aventuró extrañada por la evidente falta de parecido entre los dos parientes.

Meiling suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mirando con desdén a la mujer ante ella. El ambarino confirmó de inmediato que las cosas no serían nada fáciles "Iie –_baka­-_, soy su prima" dijo cortante –_Si usaras un poco el cerebro, lo habrías notado: no nos parecemos en absoluto-._

En esa casa, esa noche, un juicio estaba hecho… y sería difícil destruirlo.

"Ah" sonrió la menor de los Kinomoto con sinceridad, al menos eso era lo bueno de que fuera tan despistada, pensó el chino, "Hajimemashite".

"Hajimemashite" respondió con sequedad la china, observando luego a su primo, quien frunció el ceño ante la mirada de la bella joven de lacio cabello azabache y tuvo que reprimir un juramento pasando saliva. Ahora no estaba muy seguro sobre la comparación previa entre la presencia de su compañera de la infancia y su honorable madre.

Definitivamente las complicaciones apenas empezaban.

------------------------

Caminó por el pasillo apenas salió del ascensor que lo había llevado hasta su piso, una bolsa con algunos víveres ocupaba su mano. Alzó la vista y arqueó una ceja, desconcertado, al ver una silueta que no conocía ante la puerta de su vecina. Era una mujer de edad madura, una dama con vestimenta de tiendas exclusivas y porte altivo. Su cabello era cobrizo y brillante, arreglado con esmero, y su cuello y orejas iban adornados con joyería de buen ver.

La mujer se viró hacia él al escuchar sus pasos acercarse.

"Sumimasen ga…" le dijo con voz tranquila y agradable "¿No sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Daidouji Tomoyo-san?" preguntó con toda cortesía.

Touya asintió "Tomoyo trabaja hasta las diez" miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 9:45, "Aunque a veces tarda en llegar hasta las once" afirmó.

-_Tomoyo…-_ repitió la mujer observándole con ojos suspicaces, "¿Qué relación tiene _usted_ con ella?".

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien alzó aún más la ceja izquierda, interrogativo, ¿Qué le importaba a esa mujer su relación con Tomoyo? Ella pareció notar su desconfianza, pues agregó "Soy su tía, Daidouji Mariko, y por la forma en que la nombra debo suponer que usted es alguien muy cercano a ella, ¿su novio, acaso?" inquirió clavando en él un par de ojos de un azul claro y frío, así como calculador y… desdeñoso.

A Touya no le gustó aquella mirada, él no era alguien que se intimidara fácilmente, ni mucho menos gustaba de que le observaran con un aire de superioridad, aún así contestó, no sin antes regresar una mirad gélida a la _dama_ que tenía enfrente, "Kinomoto Touya, vecino de Tomoyo, y también su _amigo"_ remarcó la última palabra, aún para su pesar… -_sólo amigos… así es…-_.

Ella asintió aún sin mucho convencimiento "De acuerdo." y después cambió de tema, "Esperaré aquí a Tomoyo…" aún así, antes de intentar despedirse, su mirada cambió a una llena de curiosidad y cierto recelo "Kinomoto-san, ¿usted… sabe algo acerca de… la muerte de su madre?".

El mayor de los Kinomoto frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Además, ¿por qué lo observaba de esa manera tan desconfiada? No le agradaba en absoluto la forma en que lo había mirado, en realidad podía decir que no le gustaba nada de esa mujer, pero de nuevo: era pariente de su pequeña vecina. "Sólo lo que sé de boca de Tomoyo" contestó ceñudo.

La tía de la amatista pareció analizar su respuesta un momento, luego sus ojos azules lo miraron con decisión "Me gustaría poder tener una pequeña plática con usted" soltó de repente, tomándolo por segunda vez en ese día por sorpresa, cosa que el moreno no mostró.

"Está bien" asintió él sin dejar de preguntarse la razón y después señaló a su puerta "si gusta pasar a mi apartamento, ahí podríamos hablar con mayor libertad" le sugirió, a pesar de su renuencia interior a invitar a esa mujer a su hogar.

Sin muchas palabras ambos entraron al departamento y tomaron asiento en la sala. La tía rechazó cualquier ofrecimiento por parte del ingeniero y éste no pudo dejar de notar que sus orbes azules escrutaban cada rincón de su vivienda, seguramente juzgándolo sin cesar.

"¿De qué desea hablar?" preguntó finalmente él sin ocultar del todo su impaciencia e irritación.

"Tomoyo ha cambiado su declaración, ha interpuesto una demanda por el asesinato de Sonomi" fue la fría respuesta que le dio sin cesar su observación al lugar, incomodando aún más al ya irritado hombre "Eso seguro lo sabes".

"Sí, yo mismo la acompañé al departamento de policía" afirmó él, mas su respuesta pareció molestarla.

"No debió hacerlo… ella no debió haber hecho tal cosa nunca" espetó ella para su sorpresa, la cual no pudo disimular en esta ocasión.

"Tomoyo hizo lo correcto" Touya ya no podía contener el desagrado que le causaba esa mujer, más aún ahora que ella descalificaba aquello que a su vecina tanto trabajo le había costado y en lo que él le había prometido ayudar en lo posible.

"No esté tan seguro de ello" le refutó ella con dureza en su tono de voz, "usted no sabe lo que está arriesgando con esa sola acción; la familia Daidouji ya ha sido amenazada y las intenciones de las personas que asesinaron a mi hermana son claras: matarán a cualquiera que se meta en su camino" sus facciones ecuánimes se habían tornado en una muestra de rabia, a pesar de que el tono en su voz sólo se había elevado un poco.

-_¿Amenazas?-_ su ira se vio de repente sustituida por el temor, -_¿Tomoyo… corre peligro?-_ bajó la vista, sintiéndose aturdido de repente. ¡Por supuesto que estaba bajo amenaza, ¿Por qué no había reparado en ello antes? Ella misma había comentado algo al respecto, aunque no había sido del todo clara.

"Veo que ahora entiende cómo está esto y porqué la familia quiere que esa demanda sea retirada, fue por eso que desde un inicio el acta de su muerte indicaba que había sido sólo un accidente" escuchó de nuevo el timbre femenino, esta vez un poco más tranquilo.

-_¿Por qué no lo vi antes?-_ era la pregunta incesante en su cabeza, -_No, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño-._El sólo imaginar que algo pudiera pasarle a la menuda señorita de encantadora sonrisa le hacía añicos el alma entera, reduciendo su corazón al polvo de un solo golpe, uno rápido, certero y doloroso, con ecos que se expandían por todo su cuerpo y reverberaban sin piedad en su piel.

"Parece que le preocupa Tomoyo" la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos, "si estoy en lo correcto, necesitaré de su ayuda".

----------------------

Caminó despreocupadamente por el pasillo iluminado por las lámparas al vacío y, al llegar a su puerta, introdujo las llaves que sacó de su bolsillo en ella, abriéndola sin necesidad de forzarla, mas justo cuando se disponía a entrar a su apartamento, oyó un sonido familiar a sus espaldas, el sonido que le indicaba que su vecino salía de su puerta.

"Ah, Tou…" se giró en esa dirección, pero interrumpió su frase al verlo acompañado de alguien que definitivamente no esperaba.

"Tomoyo" su nombre fue pronunciado por una boca femenina de labios color carmín.

"Mirako oba-sama" fue lo que alcanzó a decir, abrumada por la intriga. ¿Qué hacía su tía con su vecino?.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" No había interrogación ni curiosidad en su oración, sino más bien… acusación, "¿por qué has decidido poner en riesgo a tu familia?".

La joven alzó el mentón, sabiendo a lo que se refería su pariente. "He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, oba-sama".

"No, poner en riesgo a tu familia no era lo que tenías que hacer" le espetó la elegante dama.

"Tomoyo" la aludida dirigió ahora su atención al varón que la llamaba "debes desistir, comprende que tu vida puede correr peligro" su voz era baja y pausada, haciendo lo posible por mantener la tranquilidad ante el sólo pensamiento.

Sin embargo, la universitaria no lo podía creer. ¿Touya le pedía que se rindiera ante las amenazas? ¡Pero si él mismo le había dicho que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera! Había esperado que su familia le diera la espalda e intentaran hacerla desistir en cuanto se enteraran de su cambio en la declaración, después de todo no era la primera vez que la dejaban sola, a ella y a su madre, pero…

Touya, ¿por qué él estaba ahora con ellos? De él… definitivamente no lo había visto venir, y descubrió que dolía perder su apoyo, dolía tanto que mejor hubiera preferido no contar con él desde un principio.

Con renovados bríos regresó su vista a su tía, clavándola en ella sin titubeos, sus amatistas refulgían, furiosas, "Si por lo que temen es por lo que les pueda pasar a ustedes, no se preocupen, _ellos_ sólo querrán quitar de en medio a quien está tras de ellos: yo… y _sólo_ yo" remarcó las últimas palabras con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, con la sangre bullendo en su interior, y la punzada de dolor que aún lanzaba ecos en su pecho. Finalmente dirigió una última mirada al trigueño y, sin más palabras, cruzó el umbral y desapareció tras su puerta.

Touya se quedó congelado en su lugar, sus ojos impactados ante lo que había visto y oído. La manera en la que ella había hablado y, sobretodo, la mirada que había vislumbrado en los ojos de su vecina durante ese brevísimo momento. Había visto en ese par de amatistas una rabia contenida, una ira y una frialdad que jamás había imaginado en ella… y éstas iban dirigidas precisamente a él, fulminándolo en un instante. Pero eso no era lo único, también había percibido claramente un profundo dolor, y podía apostar su vida a que él era el culpable de ese cambio de actitud… él era el causante de esa mirada, de esas palabras, de lo que fuera que ella estuviera pensando en esos momentos.

"¡Tomoyo!" se abalanzó sobre la puerta, tocando con los nudillos la madera, procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte, de lo contrario sólo empeoraría las cosas, "Tomoyo, abre, por favor" habló haciendo lo posible por modular la voz, "por favor… compréndelo…"

-------------------

Unos tenues toques se escucharon en la puerta del vasto estudio en que se encontraba y cerró el libro que tenía en las manos, colocándolo sobre el escritorio, "Adelante" concedió sabiendo perfectamente la identidad de la persona que debía estar al otro lado, quien hizo lo pedido de inmediato.

"Miyamoto-san me informó de tu llegada" fue lo que dijo el recién llegado a modo de saludo. A decir verdad él no esperaba mejor recibimiento a pesar de sus dos semanas de ausencia.

"Sí, vine en cuanto pude" contestó él invitando al joven ante él a que se sentara con un gesto, el cual el otro negó con un movimiento de cabeza, seguramente no querría quedarse ahí más tiempo del necesario "Ahora, explícame por favor lo que quisiste decirme por teléfono" Hubiera querido saludarlo de otra manera, pero a decir verdad estaba ya preocupado por otro asunto… _ese_ otro asunto.

"Lo que te dije es exactamente lo que sé" anunció el varón acercándose a la ventana para mirar al exterior. Aunque a él no le fue difícil saber que lo que hacía era buscar una manera de no tener que mirarlo, tal era su odio hacia él, pero por el momento tampoco podía pensar en eso.

"Dijiste que habías hablado con Tomoyo, hijo" miró a través de sus ojos índigos el cabello marino de su heredero, quien estaba de perfil a él, su vista fija en el exterior "por favor, dime qué fue exactamente lo que ella te dijo".

Eriol se viró hacia su padre con una actitud temiblemente seria. Permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de pronunciar palabra. "'Ahora que lo recuerdo todo, no descansaré hasta encontrar al asesino de mi madre, no permitiré que siga andando libremente por ahí, dañando a alguien más'" habló pausadamente, "ésas fueron sus palabras, otoo-sama".

El mayor le observó con cautela, su expresión sumida en una profunda reflexión, después se puso de pie y se retiró un momento los lentes para descansar los ojos. Luego pareció tomar una decisión y habló, "Quiere saber quién asesinó a su madre" razonó "sin embargo, eso es algo que no debe suceder, Eriol, esa investigación tiene que ser suspendida, Tomoyo no debe seguir con esto, sabes a qué me refiero y por qué lo hago".

Su hijo asintió tristemente "Wakatta" y, a pesar de que en otras circunstancias no se lo permitiría estando frente a su padre, soltó un suspiro largo y cargado de melancolía y angustia –_Wakatta-_ se repitió mentalmente y salió de la habitación sin siquiera una mirada a su progenitor.

-----------------------

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta, él seguía ahí, de pie, aunque la dama que lo acompañaba ya se había ido. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Nuevamente se escucharon los golpecillos en la puerta, ya llevaba un buen rato oyéndolos. Tomó aire hondamente y bufó antes de abrirla para ver al moreno ante ella.

"Tomo…"

"¿Qué deseas?" le interrumpió ella secamente y él tragó saliva inconscientemente. Nunca había imaginado el rostro iracundo de su vecina, ni siquiera cuando no se llevaban bien, y la primera vez que lo veía tenía que ser precisamente por su culpa.

"Que me escuches" le dijo con suavidad y tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar la punzada que le ocasionaba el verla así "por favor, sólo eso te pido".

Ella no dijo palabra, solamente caminó al interior, dándole la espalda y dejando la puerta abierta. Él asumió que debía pasar y así lo hizo, siguiéndola hasta la sala, donde la joven sólo le señaló con los ojos el sofá que estaba de costado del sillón en que ella se acomodó. Touya se sentó visiblemente incómodo.

"Tomoyo, por favor, tienes que escucharme" comenzó él tras un incómodo silencio "no debes continuar con la investigación, no es…"

"¿Eso viniste a decirme?" preguntó ella fríamente, interrumpiéndolo "ya lo hiciste en el pasillo, y mi respuesta no ha cambiado desde entonces: no lo haré". La universitaria, que mantenía la vista en una de las paredes, lo miró entonces a los ojos. "No me importa si has decidido no apoyarme más, tienes derecho a tener miedo si crees que tu vida puede correr peligro, pero no intentes pedirme que deje el asunto por la paz, porque no lo haré" argumentó con gesto ceñudo y un fuego reflejándose entre los visos de sus ojos violetas, que refulgían con una mezcla de fuertes emociones.

Pero entonces, y sólo entonces, Touya pudo descifrar lo que aquella mirada le estaba diciendo a gritos; sólo entonces pudo ver a través de ese par de amatistas e interpretar lo que era esa mezcla de emociones. Distinguió no sólo el fuego de la ira en ellas, sino la punzada de terrible dolor que la aquejaba, el dolor por la sensación de soledad; ella seguramente pensaba que él la traicionaba y dejaba sola nuevamente. La mirada de esa hermosa mujer lo perforó en un santiamén, siendo capaz de fragmentar su corazón en incontables pedazos.

No soportaba verla así.

"Te equivocas" su declaración tomó por sorpresa a la amatista, quien lo contempló con recelo "No es por mí por quien temo, Tomoyo". La aludida pudo ver tristeza en el par de chocolates y se quedó sin habla "Yo… efectivamente tengo miedo, pero no de lo que pueda pasarme" negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de mirarla nuevamente "¿Es que no lo entiendes? El sólo hecho de pensar que algo puede sucederte es… algo que no puedo soportar" dijo esto último casi en un susurro, pero ella lo comprendió perfectamente.

-_¿Él… estaba preocupado por mí?-_ los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par. "Touya, yo…" se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de lo que debía decir, pero luego continuó tras tomar un poco de aire "te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, y siento haber dudado de ti, pero…"

-_Pero…-_ el trigueño frunció el ceño, no le gustaban los peros, mucho menos _ese _pero.

"… debo decirte que no estoy dispuesta a echarme para atrás." ahora la joven veía el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la Tierra, "Ese hombre puede hacerle daño a más personas, eso era lo que temía mi madre, por eso me pidió que no lo permitiera" el ceño en su rostro níveo despareció, pero su mirada seguía concentrada en algún recuerdo lejano "además yo se lo prometí, y no pienso romper con esa promesa".

El mayor de los Kinomoto vio la decisión en sus ojos y supo que nunca había hablado más en serio, así que con un suspiro se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quedando de pie ante su figura sentada "Está bien, si ésa es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré" luego sonrió de una manera apenas visible "Yo tampoco soy alguien a quien le guste echarse para atrás, te lo advierto".

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sinceridad reflejada en la oscuridad de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro de porcelana "¿Honto?" preguntó con un brillo especial en sus amatistas "¡Arigatou!" se puso de pie y abrazó efusivamente a un sorprendido, pero no menos agradecido, Touya.

-_Yo estaré contigo, Tomoyo, y no permitiré que te pase nada, ésa es mi promesa-_ pensó él devolviendo el abrazo a su menuda vecina, recargando su mentón sobre su cabello de lavanda, que acariciaba con una mano mientras que con la otra brindaba una suave caricia a su espalda. Qué agradable sensación era el tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, aspirar el aroma que de ella manaba, llenando sus pulmones con él.

Tomoyo se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo para mirarlo, agradeciendo en silencio el poder contar con alguien como él, pero en cuanto se topó con la cercanía de sus ojos profundos se sintió arrastrada por ellos hacia la increíble magia que éstos parecían desprender. De repente su corazón pareció adquirir voluntad propia para palpitar con pavorosa fuerza y velocidad en su pecho y ella se descubrió sin palabras.

Se encontró frente a frente con esas bellísimas amatistas y el resto del mundo pareció borrarse ante él, quedando sólo ella, la mujer que le había hecho admitir por vez primera que se había enamorado. Pensó en las palabras de la tía, en lo que había sentido con sólo pensar que la vida de esa chica podía estar en riesgo; pensó en el vacío que había comprimido su pecho en ese instante al imaginar que algo podía pasarle. No, no quería perderla… en ningún sentido.

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo un calor hormigueante subía a sus mejillas, y se forzó a pensar en algo antes de que aquel silencio le permitiera imaginar… lo que precisamente ahora estaba imaginando, y que tenía mucho que ver con los labios de su vecino. Se preparó para decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero en cuanto abrió los labios para hablar, cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar fue acallada por un par de labios delgados y masculinos que capturaron su boca con una ternura sofocante.

Los ojos violetas de la heredera de los Daidouji se abrieron sin mesura, perplejos, por el inesperado movimiento del varón, pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando arrastrados por la calidez del beso robado que no se sintió capaz de rechazar. Le pareció que ahora su corazón había dejado de latir, al igual que su respiración había cesado por completo. Ahora sólo era consciente de un par de cosas: 1. no podría separarse de él aunque lo quisiera –cosa que aún para su extrañeza no ocurría-; y 2. sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina, amenazando con fallarle a la menor oportunidad.

No podía creer que lo había hecho, sin embargo en esta ocasión la necesidad de encontrarla en un beso de esa manera había sido demasiada para él. Ahora se encontraba probando la miel de esos labios carnosos, suaves como el pétalo de una flor, titubeantes pero voluntariosos… y sinceros, así como increíblemente tímidos. Sintió el ligero tremor de la joven entre sus brazos, adoró sentirla así, y poco a poco presionó aquella boca con la propia en una silenciosa petición de acceso que pronto fue consentida.

Tomoyo sintió al húmedo intruso en su boca, explorándola con sutiles e inquietantes movimientos, y sus rodillas temblaron con fiereza, traicionándola para no sostenerla más, y ella se asió de la espalda masculina como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Enseguida aquella lengua acarició la suya con inmensurable ternura, provocando que su mente se nublara, azorada por la inmensidad de emociones que aquel gentil tacto reflejaba y despertaba al mismo tiempo en ella. Luego, casi sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a responder a la invitación que él le hacía, uniéndose a sus movimientos en un ritmo delicado y, sin embargo, candente, cardíaco, provocando una explosión en su pecho, haciendo girar su cabeza cual si estuviera al borde de un colapso por las sensaciones que la abrumaban.

El mayor de los Kinomoto llevó la mano que mantenía sobre la espalda femenina hasta su cintura, reposándola ahí con cautela para atraerla un poco más hacia él, mientras que con la otra, no cesaba de acariciar el sedoso cabello oscuro. –_Es… tan dulce-_, pensó que el delicioso sabor de esa musa era apenas comparable con el cálido fulgor que resplandecía en sus amatistas cuando ella sonreía con dulzura. Casi sentía como si acabara de probar un fruto prohibido para los humanos, un cáliz que lo embriagaba, confundiendo con su maravilloso efecto hasta a la última de sus neuronas, tomando posesión de él y haciéndole perder la cabeza. Era el efecto sobrenatural de un ángel sin alas, como él mismo la había imaginado en una ocasión.

Las pequeñas y finas manos se ceñían a su espalda con firmeza y la sensación que este agarre brindaba a su cuerpo, aunada a aquella fusión electrizante que descargaban aquellos labios en él, era sencillamente sobrecogedora, y él no pudo imaginar un instante que pudiera ser más exquisitamente confuso que ése… aunque simplemente no podía forzar a su cerebro a imaginar algo en ese momento; no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

¿Por qué… por qué estaba besando a su vecino? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no podía separarse de él, ya le estaba resultando demasiado difícil el no pegarse aún más a él y sentir los latidos del varón en su propio pecho, era como si un magneto halara de ella con una fuerza invisible y avasalladora, y ella no podía hacer algo contra ésta.

Touya no percibía la urgencia que crecía en su pecho por tomar un poco de aire; no podía escuchar los gritos de su cuerpo al respecto, sólo el clamor de éste por esa chica, por estrecharla aún más contra él, por sentir aún más la calidez de su boca, por beber más del néctar de sus labios. Ella era la mujer cuya imagen ocupaba sus sueños, la mujer cuya fragancia erizaba hasta el último de sus vellos, la mujer con quien…

-_La mujer con quien estás engañando a Nakuru-_ sentenció su conciencia.

Su conciencia. Traicionero ser que ahora llegaba a arruinar el más dulce de sus momentos con su tristemente indudable razón, haciéndolo bajar de un solo golpe desde el paraíso hasta la fría Tierra.

-_La misma mujer que pensará que estás jugando con ella una vez ponga los pies en la Tierra-_ inconforme con lo ya dicho, esa vocecilla de la razón continuó, asestándole un duro golpe al trigueño en lo profundo de su ser.

-_No estoy jugando con ella, no con Tomoyo-_

_-¿Y con Nakuru?-_

_-¡Tampoco!-_

_-Pues no lo parece-_ declaró severamente su conciencia y Touya se quedó sin argumentos, -_Si realmente la quieres como dices, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-._

Qué fácil era decirlo, qué imposible resultaba hacerlo.

-_Wakatta-_ finalizó sin ánimos su conversación interna, totalmente derrotado y prácticamente desmoralizado.

Así, lenta, renuentemente, sus labios varoniles se apartaron de la carnosidad que era la boca de la joven, y ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse aún a esa corta distancia, jadeando por el oxígeno que exigían sus pulmones (efectivamente, con ese beso… ¡hasta yo estaría jadeante!).

Tomoyo se sentía mareada, terriblemente aturdida, quizás por la falta de aire, pero realmente sabía que ésa no era la razón, sino el maravilloso beso de aquel hombre en cuyos ojos oscuros se creía hundir nuevamente. Tras un largo momento de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones irregulares y el retumbar en sus cabezas de la fuerte palpitación de sus corazones, ella quiso romper este silencio "T-To-Touya…" sin embargo no pudo decir nada más, quedándose sin palabras con la aún imperante confusión en su mente y su cuerpo temblando todavía por la emoción.

"Gomenne" susurró él aún cerca de su rostro y su aliento calentó sus mejillas enrojecidas con un bello y encendido color carmín, ella parpadeó confundida con sus disculpas, "perdóname, Tomoyo, no debí haber hecho eso, creo que me dejé llevar por el momento" vio al trigueño tragar saliva "no debí abusar de tu confianza".

(N/A: Aquí concuerdo con la buena señorita Daulaci: ¡Por qué se disculpa! Créeme, Touya, puedo decirte que lo único que una mujer podría perdonarte sería el hecho de que no la hayas besado antes… además apuesto a que más de una por aquí ya se moría por ver esta escena, y yo me apunto en esa lista, pero bueno, tu conciencia tiene razón…)

Nuevamente la menuda mujer se quedó sin habla, y sólo pudo atinar a asentir con la expresión de sorpresa adornando su níveo rostro.

"D-descuida, creo que…" tartamudeó aún con los labios hirviendo y palpitantes, sutilmente hinchados, "creo que… yo también… también me dejé llevar p-por… el momento" dijo en un hilo de voz y apartando la vista, apenada, para morderse el labio que le cosquilleaba con la urgencia de sentir nuevamente la boca del moreno.

Touya intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mas no lo logró del todo. "Lamento haberte importunado, no era mi intención" Luego se produjo un incómodo silencio y él decidió que era momento de marcharse antes de sentir nuevos deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y apoderarse de nueva cuenta de su boca, y así se lo dijo –omitiendo el detalle de abrazarla y besarla-, caminando hacia la puerta acompañado por ella. "Tomoyo…" se dirigió a ella una vez estaban en el umbral, mientras él se calzaba "yo… no quiero defraudar tu confianza, espero no haberlo hecho ya con esto. Sólo quiero que estés segura que puedes confiar en mí, de que yo estoy cruzando esa puerta para lo que necesites, por más pequeño o grande que parezca" le dijo con toda seriedad, señalando con un dedo a su departamento, visible a través de la puerta abierta.

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco de verdad" le sonrió ella, agradecida de haber cambiado de tema, pero luego se apresuró a agregar algo más, "y no has defraudado mi confianza porque yo sé que puedo contar contigo, Touya, ahora no me queda duda alguna" le aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Acto seguido el moreno se apresuró a despedirse, saliendo del apartamento para cruzar el pasillo y entrar al suyo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para poner algo de distancia entre ellos antes de permitirse hacer lo que había cruzado su mente al ser testigo de aquella encantadora sonrisa.

Suspiró largamente y meneó la cabeza, apenas capaz de creer lo que había hecho momentos antes.

-_¿Por qué la besé? No debí hacerlo-_ dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se cambió a unas pantuflas, caminando luego pesadamente hacia la sala para dejarse caer sobre el sofá y cerrar los ojos cansadamente.

-_Tomoyo…-_ en la oscuridad que le brindaban sus párpados cerrados aún podía ver la imagen de su vecina, distinguiendo el tono encendido de sus mejillas al momento de separarse de sus labios, así como su respiración irregular y el brillo de sus amatistas turbias, además de sus labios de fresa ligeramente hinchados por su contacto. Luego sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, desconcierto plasmado en ellos. "Ella me respondió…" se dijo en un susurro.

-_Ya la oíste, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, no se te ocurra pensar que siente algo por ti-_ soltó al instante la voz de su conciencia para _amenizar_ el momento, pensó el moreno con sarcasmo.

"Está bien…" suspiró "pero… ojalá no lo hubiera hecho" se pasó una mano por la oscura cabellera "y ojalá no la hubiera besado… ni hoy… ni aquella vez".

-_Te dije que con eso sólo empeorarías las cosas, te lo advertí-_ y ése era el momento favorito de toda conciencia: el tan desagradable 'te lo dije'. Ah, cómo lo odiaba Touya (yo también, querido, yo también).

"Lo sé" gruñó el mayor de los Kinomoto –_ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en besarla… y eso no es nada bueno-_ meneó la cabeza.

-_Vaya que no, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Nakuru-._

"Ya cállate" le espetó el trigueño, harto de hablar consigo mismo de cosas que ya sabía perfectamente, ¿cuál era el sentido de esas tediosas y frustrantes discusiones?

Sin embargo sabía que tenía razón… tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su novia, tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con ella y no lastimarla, se sentía como un patán haciéndole eso… a ambas.

El problema era que ese tipo de cosas no eran su especialidad.

O

O

En la entrada de su apartamento se quedó mirando con ojos abiertos la puerta cerrada. Dio la media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos para llegar al sillón para sentarse con pesadez, mordiéndose los labios y mirando a un punto inexistente de la mesa de té que tenía ante ella.

Las mejillas aún le ardían, los labios le palpitaban con urgencia, y severos escalofríos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Pasó saliva por lo que sería la enésima vez en esos cortos minutos y se sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a aclararla un poco para analizar lo que había ocurrido.

Porque sabía que había ocurrido… no había sido sólo un sueño.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo? Un momento estaba discutiendo con su vecino, molesta con él, herida, y al siguiente estaba escuchando sus suaves palabras y después besándolo… ¡besándolo! Aún no podía creer que lo había hecho, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se llevó una mano a los labios. Aún le parecía sentir su electrizante toque, aún creía percibir su sabor, su calidez…

-_No… no lo entiendo-_ meneó la cabeza, frustrada, -_¿por qué lo besé en vez de separarme de él?-._

Pero, muy en el fondo, sabía la respuesta: porque en ese momento una extraña sensación en el pecho le había negado el alejarse de él, quemándole las entrañas con una urgencia por estar con él.

Entonces, una idea que le pareció aterradora llegó a su mente: ¿acaso se estaría enamorando de su vecino?

"No, no, no… no" cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes "por favor, que no sea eso… no puedo…" ni siquiera se atrevía a decir la palabra "no con él… ¡Él ya tiene a alguien!".

Al momento de decir esto, y cual si fuera una pesada loza que cayera sobre su cabeza, dos sentimientos abrumadores llenaron su pecho: tristeza y culpa… terrible y sobrecogedora culpa.

-_No puedo hacerle esto a Nakuru-san…-_ cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones -_¡acabo de besar a su novio! Y…-_ se llevó una mano a la frente, como si quisiera cubrirse la cara, avergonzada... "me gustó".

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _él_? (¡Isis tiene la respuesta: porque este fic habla de ustedes dos, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Jeje).

--------------------

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Elevó sus ojos dorados al cielo y empequeñeció la boca, pensativa, "Otra vez se está nublando"

El varón a su lado sonrió "Eso quiere decir que va a nevar nuevamente, ¿no te alegra?".

La mujer volvió la cabeza hacia él y asintió vehementemente "Por supuesto, es lo que más me gusta del invierno. Cuando era un poco más chica, Kano y yo solíamos pasar horas entre la nieve y siempre…" pausó un momento en el que su mirada mostró un anhelo por algo lejano y su rostro se entristeció a pesar de que ella hizo lo posible por no mostrarlo, "… nuestros padres nos llevaban al parque para deslizarnos en la nieve con un viejo trineo de papá" sonrió melancólicamente y bajó un poco la cabeza, esquivando la mirada del inglés que le hacía compañía.

Sus padres. Fue entonces cuando Eriol reparó en algo: ella nunca hablaba de ellos y tampoco lo hacía Kano. Eso demostraba que su muerte aún les dolía, aún era fresca en su memoria. Y él nunca se había sentado con ella para saber cómo se sentía al respecto. Este pensamiento no le hizo sentirse contento consigo mismo.

"Tus papás…" se quedó a media frase, no sabiendo cómo continuar, ni siquiera qué decirle.

"Eran todo lo que hubiera podido pedir" terminó ella por él sin desaparecer de su rostro ese velo que le daba sombra. Eriol sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al verla así.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por las lalles de Tokio cuando el mayor de los Hiragizawa vislumbró una pastelería más adelante. Decidió que sería un buen lugar para charlar un poco mientras ella comía un poco de dulce para calmar el sentimiento que la embargaba. Así pues, la llevó hasta el lugar sin protestas de su parte, en lugar de eso ella le comentó que ése era su antiguo lugar de trabajo.

Eriol observó el establecimiento con detenimiento al escuchar lo dicho por la chica. Era un lugar tranquilo, con un ambiente cálido. Probablemente ella había sido feliz trabajando ahí, dedujo además cuando la cajera saludó a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al reconocerla.

Tras pedir un pastel de chocolate para ella y un poco de café caliente para él, ambos se aproximaron hasta una de las pequeñas mesitas dispuestas ahí para ese propósito.

"Takako…" dijo él finalmente tras haberse sentado, mirándola con una tierna serenidad. "Desde que te conocí pensé que eras una persona con una fuerza admirable; la voluntad y el valor que has requerido para salir adelante por estos meses sin tus padres y, aún más, con tu hermana en el hospital, han tenido que ser muy grandes".

Al principio, la joven le había mirado a los ojos, pero ahora se encontraba absorta en su postre, picándolo sutilmente con el tenedor y apenas atreviéndose a llevarse un pedazo a la boca. Eriol continuó "Sin embargo, también creo que para hacer acopio de esa fortaleza has reprimido algo más…," por encima de la mesa tomó una mano femenina con una suya y ella reaccionó ante el tacto como si quisiera rehuirle, mas, para alivio del inglés, no lo hizo, sólo agachó un poco la mirada.

"Me refiero a tu propio dolor" prosiguió él "lo has suprimido para no sucumbir ante él, ¿no es así? No te has permitido llevar el duelo de tus padres en su momento al estar preocupada por la salud de tu hermana".

"No podía hacerlo" Habló ella después de unos momentos "Tenía que concentrarme en Kano, que era lo único que me quedaba… no quería…" su voz se quebrantó "no quería perderla también a ella".

Eriol entendió lo que debía sentir. Después de todo, ¿qué haría él en esa situación? Podía comprender en parte aquello, el reprimir los sentimientos por tener que concentrarse en algo más. Lo recordaba muy bien, cómo cuando era pequeño su madre había muerto, teniendo él sólo ocho años.

Aquella hermosa mujer de negro cabello y ojos como dos zafiros falleció tras dar a luz a un sietemesino Kyo. Pero él no pudo detenerse mucho a llorarle a su progenitora, no estando sólo, con un padre lejos en un viaje de negocios, y con su recién nacido hermano en una incubadora, víctima de múltiples enfermedades cuyas magnitudes él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Lo único que recordaba de aquel entonces era el dolor de ver al débil y diminuto bebé en aquel hospital, luchando por vivir. Parecía tan indefenso, que hasta un pequeño niño como él comprendía el riesgo en el que se encontraba, y con esto su preocupación no hacía otra cosa que aumentar. Entonces, a sus escasos ocho años de edad, Eriol se había prometido una cosa: cuidaría de ese niño, no permitiría que la vida se lo arrebatara como había hecho con su madre… no quería quedarse solo, como se sentía cada vez que su padre partía a otro país, a otro continente.

Ahora, viendo a esa linda joven ante él, le parecía que a quien veía era a sí mismo. En varias ocasiones se había sentido así con ella, por eso no había dudado en ayudarla en lo que le fuera posible, y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

"Pero Kano está bien..." afirmó a la muchacha tras unos segundos de reflexivo silencio "ahora la cuestión es saber si _tú_ estás bien" le dijo con toda seriedad y sin soltar su mano.

"¿Si yo… estoy bien?" parpadeó ella, confundida, y luego pareció pensar en lo dicho por él.

Takako meneó la cabeza "Eso no es lo que importa, porque ni siquiera estoy segura si mi imouto está bien, es decir…" se apresuró a explicar al notar un ceño en la expresión siempre serena del inglés "yo he tenido más tiempo para asimilar la muerte de mamá y papá que ella, tomando en cuenta que estuvo inconsciente durante seis meses, por lo que su dolor aún es fresco".

El mayor de los Hiragizawa soltó un suspiro "Sin embargo, ella tiene alguien en quien apoyarse, ¿es que no lo ves?" le habló pausadamente "tú eres una figura de ejemplo para ella, y representas todo el apoyo que ella necesita, tú le das valor para seguir adelante, eres tú la razón que ella tiene para ver que no todo está perdido".

La chica se sumió en un profundo pensamiento al oír esas palabras, que repasó a conciencia. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que nunca oía una queja de la niña? No había vuelto a ver caer una lágrima de sus grandes ojos dorados, a pesar de que a veces ella misma no se sentía tan fuerte. Elevó finalmente la mirada hacia su acompañante y se vio reflejada en esas aguas añiles, un efecto que lograba tranquilizarla con la misma frecuencia con que solía perturbarla.

"Te equivocas, Eriol, no sólo Kano tiene alguien en quien apoyarse para no sucumbir" le dijo con una sincera sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia donde la mano del varón sujetaba la suya. La curvatura de sus labios se incrementó, "yo también tengo a alguien muy importante que me ha ayudado mucho cuando lo necesito, alguien a quien admiro y en quien puedo confiar" dijo a la vez que ella estrechaba también la mano masculina.

El occidental sonrió; no su enigmática sonrisa, sino una más abierta, más pura y sincera, capaz de detener la respiración de la joven al ser testigo de ella y saberse la causante. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le impactó el pecho con un sobresalto del corazón…

A menos de un par de meses de haberlo conocido… se había enamorado de ese gentil caballero.

Quince minutos después, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la salida, pero algo los detuvo antes de llegar a ésta.

"Takako-chan" Los dos se giraron al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la mujer, quien sonrió al reconocer la voz.

"¡Minoru-kun! Konnichiwa" saludó alegremente a un varón que se acercó a ella "Ohisashiburi desu ¿ne, ¿Ogenki desu ka?".

El joven, de cabellos castaño oscuro, que a Eriol le pareció de unos diecinueve años, sonrió a la mayor de las Arima. Realmente estaba feliz de verla… demasiado feliz, pensó irritado el inglés.

"Hai, genki desu. Okagesama de" le respondió mirándola con un par de brillantes ojos marrones. El mayor de los Hiragizawa frunció el ceño, apenas escuchando la conversación trivial de los dos "¿Anata wa?".

"Genki desu" respondió ella con actitud jovial. Luego señaló con la mirada a su acompañante "Quiero presentarte a Hiragizawa Eriol" después se dirigió al aludido "Eriol, éste es mi ex compañero de trabajo: Aoyagi Minoru-kun".

El muchacho, ataviado con el uniforme de mesero del lugar, observó al europeo y pareció un poco abatido cuando habló, "Mucho gusto, Hiragizawa-san… ustedes dos… ¿son novios?" preguntó nerviosamente.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Takako, quien se sonrojó y mordió el labio inferior con cierta melancolía que procuró ocultar, aunque Eriol lo notó en su mirada de miel. Ella lo sabía, a pesar de lo que sentía por el inglés, y aunque él sintiera al menos algo por ella, no había nada entre ellos dos… no _debía_ haber nada entre los dos. Así pues, su voz sonaba apagada cuando respondió: "No, sólo somos amigos".

Esta declaración llenó de regocijo al empleado, quien sonrió ampliamente sin poder ocultarlo. Por alguna razón, a Eriol le entraron ganas de golpearlo directo en la cara.

"¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste te hemos extrañado mucho, no es lo mismo pasar un día sin ver tu sonrisa" le dijo tímidamente y con un sonrojo quemándole las mejillas. A Eriol no le quedó otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto, pero aún así, su irritación no hacía otra cosa que acrecentarse con la presencia del varón.

"Gracias, yo también los he extrañado, sobretodo a ti, Minoru-kun" afirmó Takako con las mejillas arreboladas por las palabras del susodicho. El ceño del occidental se intensificó con lo dicho por ella y al ver su sonrojo. Además, de repente se sentía excluido de toda conversación, cosa que le gustó aún menos, sobretodo por la mirada de ese sujeto, pues era de notar que estaba encantado con la chica, y sus ojos marrones la veían con admiración.

Eriol supo lo que su reacción significaba en realidad: él, Eriol Hiragizawa, estaba celoso. A pesar de jamás haber sentido eso con anterioridad, podía reconocer el sentimiento a simple vista, y ahora se sabía víctima de él. Sin embargo también sabía algo más: no tenía por qué sentirse así, después de todo no había nada que lo uniera a ella aparte de un lazo de amistad.

"Dime, Takako-chan…" Eriol volvió a la conversación que tenía lugar entre los dos, se había perdido parte de ésta al estar sumido en sus cavilaciones, "¿Te gustaría ir al cine mañana… conmigo?" preguntó el joven de ojos marrones con el carmín expandiéndose en su rostro. El europeo sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva y se volvió hacia la muchacha en espera de su respuesta, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que ella también le miraba a él con una interrogante en sus ojos dorados. Comprendió que le pedía su opinión… le pedía permiso, cosa que le recordó que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, y así se lo dijo.

"Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, es tu decisión y yo no debo intervenir" dijo de la manera más serena y casual que pudo, sintiendo que algo hervía en su interior, rabiando por dentro y gritándole que no lo hiciera. Se reprendió en silencio por su propia reacción inmadura.

Takako pareció desolada por su respuesta, pero después tomó aire y se dirigió al chico "Está bien, me gustaría mucho ir contigo".

Eriol apretó los dientes y durante los siguientes instantes fue testigo, a pesar de no quererlo, de cómo ambos se ponían de acuerdo para verse y de la sonrisa triunfal del joven mientras esto ocurría. Se tuvo que recordar una y otra vez que él mismo lo había decidido así, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión tuvo deseos de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla, así como indicarle al 'tal Minoru-kun' que no se atreviera a intentar nada con ella. Nuevamente se sintió ridículo por ello y se reclamó su reacción llevada por los celos.

Tras despedirse del empleado, ambos salieron a la calle, un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos y ambos sabían lo que estaban pensando, así pues no necesitaban palabras para expresar cómo se sentían al respecto, solamente caminaron entre la nieve que comenzó a caer en forma de delicadas plumas de cristales de hielo, acompañados únicamente por los ruidos de la ciudad.

Pero, nuevamente, ¿acaso ellos no lo habían decidido así?

----------------------

Al ser recibido por el amable hombre, Touya entró y caminó hacia la sala, invitado a sentarse por el habitante de esa casa. Tras acomodarse cada uno en un sillón, vieron entrar a la sala a otro individuo, al parecer el ruido de su llegada le había atraído hasta allí.

"Konbanwa, Touya" saludó serenamente el varón y el aludido le devolvió el saludo, pidiéndole que se uniera a ellos en uno de los muebles, cosa que el otro hizo sin pronunciar palabra.

"Parece que algo te preocupa" inquirió al mayor de los Kinomoto el tercer varón, de cabellos cenizos y brillantes ojos dorados resguardados tras unas gafas transparentes. El trigueño se perturbó un poco. ¿Tanto así se notaba? Miró al más joven de los tres y éste asintió en silencio, como si supiera lo que se estaba preguntando.

"Pues sí, se trata de…" sin embargo se detuvo a media frase. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La verdad era que necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso, encontrar una válvula de escape por lo que le estaba causando su vecina, hablar sobre Nakuru, orientarse sobre cómo terminar su relación con la alegre mujer sin acabar con esa vitalidad tan suya. Y, sin duda alguna, los hermanos Tsukishiro la conocían mejor que nadie, aún mejor que él… sin embargo…

¿Cómo podía él decirles que lo que buscaba era una manera de romper con su mejor amiga? Después de pensarlo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que ésa había sido una mala idea. Después de sus padres, eran estos dos varones quienes más protegían y velaban por la jovial mujer.

Seguramente tampoco les gustaría oír que lo hacía por cierto nuevo sentimiento que estaba desarrollando hacia su vecina, a pesar de que, al menos Yukito, le había tomado cierto afecto a la menuda joven.

'_Me estoy enamorando de mi vecina y por eso quiero dejar a Nakuru, aunque sé que la aprecian mucho. Ah, por cierto, ayer besé a Tomoyo y ella me respondió'_… definitivamente no podía decirles algo así.

"Touya…" volvió al presente cuando el mayor de los Tsukishiro le llamó, y al verlo se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando durante un tiempo considerable. Observó de reojo a Yue, pero su mirada continuaba impertérrita. Pocas veces podía saber lo que éste podría estar pensando.

"Lo siento, yo…" pero nuevamente se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Sucede algo con Nakuru?" la pregunta del profesor de la Universidad de Tokio le tomó por sorpresa. Al ver su reacción, éste supo que había acertado y continuó "la he notado un poco cabizbaja últimamente, ya casi no se ven, ¿cierto?".

El moreno asintió con lentitud "cierto. Verás… últimamente me ha estado pasando… _algo_ por la cabeza" tras decir esto se detuvo otra vez. No, no debía decirles eso.

"_Algo_" susurró Yue con suspicacia, entrando a la conversación por vez primera.

"Sí, pero no sé qué es…" un momento, sí sabía qué era, pero aún no podía admitirlo en voz alta. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza "Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que hablar con ella…"

Yukito frunció el ceño, un gesto rara vez visto en él. Por lo que veía, lo que el trigueño estaba a punto de decirle no era nada bueno.

Ya era de noche cuando salió de la casa de los Tsukishiro, y sólo hasta que estuvo sentado en el asiento del conductor de su auto, Touya se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo y aflojó el cuerpo, maldiciendo internamente.

Demonios, no había podido decirles nada a sus mejores amigos, así que se encontraba en la misma situación.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. A decir verdad, tras ver la expresión del mayor de los hermanos había decidido que definitivamente no podía decirles, así que se había limitado a darles información inconclusa y ambigua para salir del embrollo. Yukito aceptó la tangente que había tomado, sin embargo Yue le pareció insatisfecho.

Maldijo nuevamente. El hombre de cabellos plateados era un sujeto muy perspicaz.

Sólo había algo de lo que estaba seguro a esas alturas. Si hacía daño a la bella Nakuru esos dos varones no se lo perdonarían tan fácilmente… ni siquiera él mismo lo haría.

--------------------------

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Tras recibir su orden, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a buscar una mesa disponible en la extensa cafetería de la universidad. Había algunas mesas desocupadas al fondo, pero antes de dirigirse hacia éstas, una de ellas se detuvo en seco y llamó la atención de la otra, de brillante cabello castaño.

"¿No es ése Li-kun?" preguntó la joven de largo cabello oscuro a su compañera, quien se fijó en la dirección que ésta le señalaba. Tomoyo frunció el ceño, -_¿quién es esa mujer?-._

"Sí, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos con él?" sugirió la ojiverde con toda calma, como si no le importara en absoluto la hermosa compañera del ambarino, haciendo que la heredera de los Daidouji parpadeara.

"Bien, ¿pero quién es esa chica? ¿La conoces?" preguntó con evidente curiosidad. Sakura asintió.

"Su nombre es Li Meiling, es prima de Syaoran" respondió antes de comenzar a caminar en aquella dirección "la conocí anteayer, aunque Syaoran no me dijo que estaría en la misma universidad que nosotros" agregó un poco confundida.

"Quizás ni él mismo lo sabía…" murmuró por lo bajo Tomoyo antes de ser arrastrada por el brazo de su amiga hasta la mesa que ocupaban los chinos.

Al llegar con éstos, la blanca mujer observó mientras la castaña saludaba a ambos. Inmediatamente notó que el varón se ponía nervioso y su pariente se mostraba irritada. Ninguna de las dos cosas le gustó en absoluto. Sin embargo saludo como era su costumbre y fue presentada con la china, quien pareció mostrarse un poco más amable con ella que con la menor de los Kinomoto, aunque ésta no daba muestras de darse cuenta de la situación.

-_Sakura-chan es un poco despistada-_ pensó Tomoyo arqueando una ceja y observando a la susodicha con curiosidad.

-_Qué niña tan más boba-_ concluyó por su parte Meiling, -_¿por qué no deja de sonreír de esa manera tan ingenua?-_.

-_¿Qué hago?-_ debatía por su parte Syaoran –_Aún no quería que volvieran a encontrarse… hubiera querido preparar un poco más a Sakura de lo que es capaz de hacer Meiling-_ pensó angustiado y con unas crecientes ganas de darse de topes en la pared o ser engullido por un monstruoso gigante para no presenciar lo que podría ocurrir. Sin embargo sabía que esto era por su causa y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a solas a su prometida con una de las Li más temidas.

Mas, ajena a los pensamientos de los otros tres, la joven en cuestión se sentía aturdida. Quizás si alguno de ellos se hubiera fijado un poco mejor habría notado lo nervioso de su sonrisa.

Un par de días antes no había podido platicar gran cosa con el único miembro de la familia de su novio que conocía, pues este último se había apresurado a llevarla a casa. Pero ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de entablar una conversación, le gustaría amistar con ella, realmente lo deseaba en ese instante. Sólo esperaba no arruinar las cosas con su nerviosismo.

Si eso ocurría estando con su prima, ¡qué sucedería si se tratara de su madre!

Syaoran no solía hablar mucho de su familia, por lo que lo único que sabía al respecto era el hecho de que tenía cuatro hermanas mayores que él y su estricta madre era la cabeza de un prominente clan en china, habiendo ocupado ese puesto tras la muerte del padre del ambarino.

Quizás su novio debió haberle contado un poco más sobre su familia, al menos así podría tener la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse ante ellos.

Entonces recordó algo que Tomoyo le había dicho la noche de su exposición, mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse y su nerviosismo se incrementaba al ver sus vestiduras.

**Flash Back**

"To-" titubeó la castaña al verse nuevamente al espejo "Tomoyo-chan, ¿de verdad no puedo…?".

"Nop, no dejaré que te pongas otro vestido, Sakura-chan" respondió la otra a su pregunta incompleta guiñándole un ojo a través del reflejo del espejo. La más joven suspiró derrotada.

"No suelo vestirme así, estoy nerviosa… ¿Cómo le haces para no sentirte así si es tu propia exposición?" preguntó a su amiga torciendo el labio como si sintiera envidia de la calma de la mujer, cuya sonrisa se amplificó.

"Sólo hago lo que mamá solía decirme. Ella tenía juntas importantes con frecuencia, ¿sabes? Y siempre se sentía nerviosa por ellas, pero no podía mostrarlo a sus socios o subordinados, así que siempre llegaba con su mejor plan a la sala de juntas" declaró fervientemente la joven amatista, recordando aquellos tiempos.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y su amiga volvió a enderezársela, estaba peinando sus cortos cabellos.

"Y… ¿cuál era _su mejor plan_?" preguntó a la bella pintora.

"'Tan sólo sé tú misma', Sakura-chan, ése era su plan infalible" le sonrió aún más ésta "si intentas ser alguien más, sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas".

-_Yo misma…-_ la ojiverde reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras una y otra vez. "Wakatta. Arigatou, Tomoyo".

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Tomó aire y se decidió.

-_Tan sólo sé tú misma-_ se repitió de nueva cuenta.

"Meiling-san" Todos parecieron volver a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la menor de los Kinomoto. La aludida le clavó sus ojos de un frío escarlata, aunque ella no lo notó así "¿Syaoran y tú son primos cercanos?".

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces -_¿Qué? ¿No sabe nada?-_ y luego, poco a poco, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Sakura pudo ver cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –_Bien, creo que esto será aún más fácil de lo que me imaginé-_.

Tomoyo frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver esto -_¿Por qué sonríe de una manera tan… sádica?-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Syaoran miró ceñudo a su prima, pero muy en el fondo una señal de alarma comenzaba a activarse –_Meiling… ¿Qué estás teniendo en mente?-_. Inconscientemente apretó los dientes, nervioso, esa inesperada sonrisa no le gustaba en absoluto

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Mailing comienza a tramar el que será su plan para separar a la pareja, decidida a que Sakura no puede ser la adecuada para Syaoran. Eriol no está muy contento de que Takako salga con Minoru y Kyo se da cuenta de ello. Por otra parte, el inglés se da cuenta de algo que oculta Harry y que ni siquiera él mismo sabe a ciencia cierta. Touya parece dispuesto a decirle, de una vez por todas, la verdad a Nakuru y Sakura está convencida de que lo que su hermano tiene que decir a la mujer es algo que se puede celebrar, sin embargo…

_Bueno, creo que ya se dio algo que algunas estaban esperando (yo misma lo esperaba, para qué me hago), y creo que saben que me refiero al beso entre nuestros lindos protagonistas. Sin embargo, la conciencia siempre termina haciendo que nos arrepintamos de esas cosas, ne? Por otra parte, creo que alguna se preguntará qué es lo que ocurre con Eriol y su padre, es decir, ¿por qué Clow-san no quiere que la investigación continúe? Quizás esto tenga que ver con el odio que Eriol siente hacia él… eso no lo sabemos (n.n bueno, yo sí, jeje)._

_Por cierto, que quería comentar todas las especulaciones que han surgido respecto a mi queridísimo Yue… algunas quieren verlo con la linda Nakuru, mientras que otras piensan que puede hacer buena pareja con Mizuki-san… pero la que más me ha llamado la atención es un comentario que me hicieron llegar y que me parece una buenísima idea, sólo lamento que el destino de este ser angelical ya lo tenga todo planeado, sin embargo me parecería de lo más interesante (y cómico) emparejar a este bello ser con una ciber-amiga, jajaja… ¿por qué este hombre se pasa entonces tanto tiempo frente a la computadora? Es un misterio que más tarde se desvelará n.n_

_Pero por lo pronto este hombre y su hermano también parecen un obstáculo que no ayuda a que Touya termine su relación con Nakuru, pues ahora el trigueño no encuentra en quién apoyarse o a quién referirse sobre su situación (hay que aceptarlo, siempre que los problemas sentimentales surgen, la mejor opción es recurrir a un amigo, pero… ¿qué hacemos en esta situación?), es decir, estos hermanos _jamás_ le ayudarían a Touya en algo que hiriera los sentimientos de su mejor amiga… oh, se complican las cosas u.u_

_La canción a la que se referían Touya y Tomoyo en el piano era la que ésta cantó en el capítulo 10: Yoru no uta (canción de la noche)._

_Gracias por sus reviews! (y siento mucho si me demoro en contestarlos, sólo que he tenido algunos problemas para hcerlos… gomen!)_

**Glosario:**

**Ohayo: **buenos días

**Oishii: **Delicioso

**Ohisashiburi desu: **tanto tiempo (sin vernos, en el contexto).

**Oba-sama/ oba-san: **tía

**Itoko-san: **primo (a)

**Yappari: **tal como pensé

**Sumimasen ga: **disculpa, pero

**Syaoran no onee-san desu ka: **¿la hermana de Syaoran?

**Hajimemashite: **mucho gusto/un placer (no se traduce así literalmente, pero de esa manera se usa)

**Wakatta: **lo sé

**Honto: **¿De verdad?

**Imouto: **hermana menor

**Ogenki desu ka: **¿Cómo estás?

**Hai, genki desu, okagesama de: **Bien, gracias

**Anata wa: **¿y tú?

**Genki desu: **Bien/ lleno de energía


	15. Traición

_¡Konbanwa, mina-san! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, actualizando a su debido tiempo, como pueden ver. ¿Qué les espera en este capítulo? Oh, eso no lo puedo decir, sin embargo les puedo anticipar que finalmente ocurrirá algo que muchas habíamos estado temiendo y esperando al mismo tiempo…_

_Antes de continuar, quiero volver a extender mi petición para que, quien tenga dibujos de Acuarela (o Moonlight Sonata), por favor me los haga llegar. Nuevamente les doy la dirección: athena(GuiónBajo)lc52(arroba)yahoo(.)com(.)mx_

_Así pues también quiero decirles que ya tengo 2 nuevos dibujos de Acuarela (y, para quien lea también mi otro fic, uno de Moonlight Sonata), uno es un T&T y el otro presenta a Kyo&Kano, para quien quiera conocerlos puede pedírmelos en su review o escribirme o bien chocarlos en mi espacio, cuya dirección tengo en mi perfil. ¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo invaluable! Sus reviews son algo que aprecio en demasía, notengo palabras para agradecerles todossus buenos comentarios, eso me anima ahacer mi mejor esfuerzo n.n(por cierto, en respuesta a la solicitud de __**Yuzu-san**__, permítanme decirles que sería todo un honor recibir fanarts de Acuarela por parte de mis lectoras n.n, gracias __**Yuzu **__por tu review, quisiera responderte como es debido, pero lamentablemente no hay manera de contactarte, de modo que lo hago por este medio.)_

* * *

**Glosario para el capítulo:**

**Doushite no: **¿Qué te pasa?  
**Etto: **muletilla que denota nerviosismo.  
**Hime: **princesa  
**Wakatta: **lo sé  
**Betsuni: **No es nada / no tiene importancia  
**Oyasumi: **Buenas noches  
**Doushite: **¿Por qué?  
**Tadaima: **Ya llegué.  
**Okaeiri: **bienvenido  
**Yappari: **Tal como pensé  
**Ittai: **¡Duele!  
**Daijobu: **Está bien / no hay problema  
**Chotto matte: **Espera un momento  
**Ee: **sí (más informal)

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Traición.**

Bebió otro trago de su refresco mientras observaba por encima del borde del vaso la figura de una bella chica castaña de grandes ojos color esmeralda que a su vez la veían con cierta inquietud que no podían ocultar.

-_¿Cómo es posible que Xiao Lang se haya fijado en esta chiquilla? No tiene nada que ver con él, en realidad parece totalmente lo opuesto-_ pensó con desdén y sintiendo todas las miradas sobre su persona. Era cierto, se le había hecho una pregunta y aún no la había contestado. Bien, sería divertido hacerlo, otorgarle un poco de información a esa despistada muchacha, pensó Meiling.

"La honorable Yelan Li es mi tía por parte de mi madre, así que Xiao Lang y yo somos primos directos, aunque cuando teníamos siete años las cosas cambiaron ligeramente…" entonces, la china dirigió una sonrisa a su pariente y éste se perturbó, cayendo en la cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

"Verás, en la familia Li las reglas a seguir son muy estrictas y la tradición es muy importante" continuó la escarlata volviendo su atención a la menor de los Kinomoto "y como parte de la tradición está el matrimonio…"

Tomoyo se inquietó al oír esto, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban las palabras de la mujer al lado de la cual se había sentado y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Observó de reojo al ambarino y supo que éste estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo la castaña parecía no reaccionar, absorta en las palabras de la joven de cabello de ébano.

"Así pues, de acuerdo a esta tradición, un matrimonio dentro de nuestra familia sólo será concedido con el permiso del jefe de la familia, en este caso, de la Matriarca Yelan Li. Más aún, el casamiento del futuro jefe no puede ser como cualquier otro, sino que es arreglado por el jefe actual y los ancianos que conforman el Consejo del Clan" Entonces Meiling pausó y miró furtivamente a Syaoran, quien frunció el ceño –_Al parecer habías olvidado ciertas cosas¿verdad, Xiao Lang? Pero creo que puedo refrescarte la memoria sobre lo que pasó hace cinco años-_.

"Syaoran" Esta vez Sakura se dirigió a su novio, quien le brindó su atención "tú… tú eres el próximo jefe¿ne?" le preguntó con timidez y él asintió en silencio. "Ya veo…" ella se mordió el labio inferior.

"Es por eso que hace trece años, cuando Xiao Lang y yo teníamos siete, Yelan oba-sama arregló nuestro matrimonio para que éste se llevara a cabo en cuanto él cumpliera la mayoría de edad" las otras dos mujeres casi brincaron en sus asientos al oír lo dicho por la china, quien recargó el mentón sobre una mano tranquilamente, cual si disfrutara de la escena. "Pero éste nunca se llevó a cabo, pues tanto él como yo hicimos lo posible por romper este compromiso, cosa que logramos hasta hace cinco años, poco antes de que Xiao Lang viniera a Japón por primera vez" les informó con toda serenidad y las dos parecieron relajarse, mas no así el ambarino, que se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y tomó la hamburguesa que había pedido entre sus manos. No la había tocado hasta el momento y la verdad era que ya estaba un tanto fría. Le dio una mordida y miró a su novio, que apretaba los dientes inconscientemente. "¿Doushite no, Syaoran?" le preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

"Bueno, creo que el resto te lo puede contar Xiao Lang" habló alegremente la prima de éste mientras recogía su bandeja. A diferencia de los demás, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su comida se enfriara y había terminado su almuerzo, "yo tengo que asistir a clase en diez minutos y aún tengo que ubicar la sala de disección" dijo para después despedirse y marcharse campantemente, dejando a tres aturdidos jóvenes que simplemente la observaron partir.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, la esmeralda se dirigió nuevamente a su prometido "¿Syaoran?" y le preguntó con la mirada lo que él más se temía. El ambarino suspiró, rindiéndose ante el factor de que tendría que ser él quien le contara lo demás a su novia. Al menos sería mejor a que ella lo escuchara de boca de otra persona. Tomoyo se sintió incómoda por el aire de tensión que había en el ambiente y supo que una decisión inteligente sería imitar lo hecho por la china y dejar a la pareja a solas.

"Con permiso, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya, quedé de verme con Eriol en el edificio de Ciencias Históricas, aunque casi se me olvida" se despidió de sus amigos y salió del lugar procurando no verse muy ansiosa por ello, aunque preguntándose por dentro qué era lo que el ambarino tendría que contarle a la hermana de su vecino.

Una vez la joven desapareció de vista, Syaoran se obligó a poner orden en su cabeza. Antes de decirle nada a la castaña, primero tenía que saber cómo le haría para no quedarse sin palabras en medio de su relato. Tras hacer esto observó a la mujer sentada a su lado y se decidió a hablar.

"Bueno, yo…" titubeó, "etto… cuando Meiling y yo fuimos comprometidos a casarnos, o, mejor dicho, cuando tuvimos conciencia de lo que esto quería decir, nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos hacerlo, pues no sentíamos uno por el otro otra cosa que no fuera simple amor fraternal, así que hicimos todo lo posible por romper ese compromiso, aunque parecía algo imposible de hacer con la familia Li" Mientras le contaba esto a su futura esposa se preguntó por qué no se lo había contado antes, por qué había tenido que esperara que su prima llegara y le dijera cosas que él debió haberle dicho. En sus pensamientos se disculpó con la castaña por ello. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de lo poco que hablaba de su familia, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

"Sin embargo lo logramos" prosiguió "después de varios años, lo logramos, pero a cambio tuvimos que hacerle una promesa a mi madre y ante los superiores del clan" –_Sin embargo, eso era algo que yo ya había olvidado-_ pensó con desgane y por un momento éste se mostró en su rostro, pero lo disimuló bien al siguiente "Meiling y yo prometimos que cuando eligiéramos a nuestra pareja lo haríamos por el bien del clan, y que en base a ello no podríamos casarnos sino hasta que esta persona hubiera sido aceptada tanto por la Matriarca Yelan Li, como por nuestros superiores, los honorables ancianos del clan".

El joven calló y permitió que la menor de los Kinomoto asimilara lo que recién le había dicho. Y bien sabía que ella era un tanto distraída, mas no era en absoluto tonta y comprendería perfectamente lo que eso quería decir, así como también recordaba perfectamente lo que uno de los ancianos le había dicho hacía poco más de cinco años…

"_Una promesa en la familia Li es un juramento hecho con sangre, Xiao Lang, y no hay manera de romperlo"._

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar aquella promesa? Ahora era él quien no se podía perdonar el haber pasado por alto algo así.

Sabía por qué estaba su prima en Japón… y sabía también que hasta el momento ella estaba logrando su objetivo. No por nada su ingenio era apreciado sumamente por la gran Yelan Li… su temible madre.

--

"Tomoyo" la aludida se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Después de haberse inventado una excusa para salir de la cafetería había estado vagando entre los jardines. Ella sabía que Eriol tenía clase a esa hora, sin embargo los demás lo ignoraban, lo cual le había facilitado las cosas. Sin embargo por esta misma razón ahora no tenía a nadie con quién reunirse durante su hora de descanso. O al menos eso creyó hasta que oyó una voz que la llamaba.

"Harry-kun" incluso antes de virarse ya había reconocido al varón por su inconfundible acento alemán, "konnichiwa".

"Konnichiwa" la saludó igualmente él y llegó a su lado "¿no esperas a nadie?".

"Iie" negó ella con sinceridad, agradecida de haberlo encontrado para evitar seguir pensando en la situación en que había dejado a sus dos amigos, "en realidad buscaba alguna compañía".

"Si ése es el caso, entonces la has encontrado, Tomoyo hime" le dijo un sonriente Harry, después de lo cual ambos se sentaron en una banca para recibir un poco de sol en el crudo invierno y comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, hasta que, tras un pequeño silencio, la blanca joven cambió de tema.

"Harry… ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre la muerte de mi madre?" preguntó al alemán como quien no quiere la cosa, cual si lo comentara al descuido, aunque al ver sus tristes amatistas fijas en el cielo invernal, el apuesto hombre supo que no era así.

"Hai" respondió éste asumiendo una actitud seria.

"Bueno… hace un par de semanas que recordé lo que pasó ese día" tenía que comentarlo con alguien más que no fuera Eriol o su vecino; sabía que si lograba hacerlo podría superarlo más fácilmente, pues lo peor que podía hacer era guardarlo todo para sí… aún así era consciente de que aún no se sentía capaz de contarle todos los detalles. De todas formas no era eso lo que quería precisamente en ese momento.

"… y así supe…" continuó "cómo mi madre fue…" titubeó un momento "brutalmente asesinada, y que alguien pagó por ello" le dijo casi sin aliento y sintiendo cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

La noticia impactó al joven europeo, quien no supo encontrar palabras de consuelo para ella. En realidad sólo pudo desviar la mirada, sintiendo la boca seca. "Tomoyo, yo… lo siento mucho…" pudo decir apeas.

Ella negó con la cabeza "No tienes por qué sentirlo… tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso" susurró tristemente "además no era sólo eso lo que quería contarte… ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que quería recordarlo? Pues la razón era que quería denunciar al responsable de esto…"

"¿Has ido a la policía?" le preguntó su compañero.

"Sí" contestó ella un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos, "sin embargo no basta con la declaración, hacen falta pistas para poder tener a un sospechoso".

"Y… ¿no hay nada en lo que recuerdes que te sirva de algo?" continuó cuestionando el occidental. Sus ojos grises se mostraban preocupados. Cuando la amatista no respondió, él agregó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla: "No importa, princesa. No debes presionarte por algo que no está en tus manos, no me gusta verte así. Es normal que quieras hacer algo, pero no siempre es posible".

"Wakatta" murmuró ella con desgane recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Cuando mamá murió…" Tomoyo alzó la vista al escucharlo decir esto en un tono tan melancólico que estremecía el alma "fue a causa de un accidente… fue atropellada… por un idiota" dijo esto último apretando los dientes con rabia. "El tipo se dio a la fuga… y nunca se supo nada de él". Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella supo que aquellos recuerdos aún causaban mella en él.

-_También Harry-kun ha sufrido mucho por ello-_ concluyó observando su siempre apacible rostro ahora perturbado.

"Aún así… todas las noches me preguntaba si acaso habría algo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer pagar a su asesino. Siempre era eso lo último en que pensaba antes de dormir… cuando conseguía hacerlo" Un dolor en el pecho del occidental se hizo patente, nunca había contado eso a nadie. Lo había intentado con su padre, pero sabía que él no le escucharía… no el frío hombre que lo había engendrado. "Sin embargo, sólo logré llenarme de odio sin resolver el problema; me frustré, rabié y me reclamé por ello… aún a sabiendas de que no era mi culpa, de que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto… eso fue lo único que obtuve tras noches enteras de desvelo: un profundo rencor".

Tomoyo se irguió y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces pudo ver que una sonrisa triste y nostálgica surcaba su apuesto rostro. Era una expresión tan desolada que le hizo añicos el corazón.

"Más tarde me di cuenta de que, aunque atraparan al desgraciado… nunca podría traerla de vuelta, así que, hiciera lo que hiciera… nada cambiaría las cosas" luego miró a su compañera e intentó sonreírle, mas esta sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos oscurecidos por la sombra del pasado. "Tomoyo… no te presiones ni odies al responsable de esto, créeme, sólo conseguirás acabar contigo misma si lo haces. Sólo… vive con tranquilidad y para ti misma, es lo que tu madre hubiera deseado para su hija".

La chica quedó en silencio, recapacitando que lo que el varón deseaba era que ella no pasara por lo mismo que él, realmente debió haber sido una experiencia dura de sobrellevar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de su actitud serena y su encantadora sonrisa, la vida del alemán no había sido miel sobre hojuelas, y él también había tenido que superar sus propios problemas.

"Sé que no debo presionarme…" habló por fin después de unos momentos, "pero antes de morir mamá me dijo algo… y creo que podría ser una pista sobre el culpable".

"¿Una pista?" el alemán parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sus palabras lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Se viró hacia ella y le sonrió con un atisbo de esperanza en sus facciones europeas. "Entonces quizás todavía haya alguna probabilidad".

"Sin embargo, no la entiendo muy bien" confesó ella.

"¿Qué es lo que ella te dijo?" preguntó con evidente curiosidad el joven de cabellos azabaches.

"Me habló de unos documentos, y luego me dijo que estaban bajo la rueda, detrás del seminario" dijo ella sin necesidad de detenerse a pensar. Durante las últimas dos semanas había estado repasando una y otra vez aquella palabras, buscando alguna lógica en ellas, por lo que se las había aprendido totalmente de memoria "Además mencionó un nombre…: Hermann"

"Hermann.." repitió el otro pensativo, sus ojos habían adoptado nuevamente ese aspecto sombrío "quizás sea quien lo ordenó todo… o, por el contrario, alguien que te puede ayudar a encontrar lo que buscas" comentó con aire meditabundo.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre los dos, cada uno sumido en su propio mar de pensamientos, hasta que el occidental tomó entre sus manos una delicada mano de la joven heredera de los Daidouji, quien lo observó ligeramente confundida.

"Tomoyo, te prometo que procuraré ayudarte en lo que me sea posible. Sólo quiero que sepas que en mí puedes tener un amigo si así lo deseas" le dijo con decisión y ella al ver sus ojos supo que era sincero, "yo no tuve oportunidad de atrapar al asesino de mi madre, pero tú tienes al menos una y, aunque sea muy pequeña, para mí es más que suficiente para intentar hacer algo al respecto. Así que, por favor… cuenta conmigo".

La joven quedó atónita ante lo dicho por su compañero y no pudo evitar pensar en su vecino, que también se había ofrecido para ayudarla. Entonces recordó algo que alguna vez le dijera su madre.

"_Lo bueno de las adversidades… es que gracias a ellas te das cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos"._

Sus verdaderos amigos.

¿Acaso ella no había pensado alguna vez que no valía la pena vivir?

-_Pero... vivir para conocer más personas como Touya y Harry-kun…-_ pensó Tomoyo con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, -_ha valido la pena-_. Además, se recordó, no eran los únicos.

-_Eriol siempre ha estado conmigo, así como Kyo…, y también tengo a Sakura-chan y Nakuru-san-_ se alegró de darse cuenta de que, como le había dicho el mayor de los Kinomoto, ella no estaba sola.

"Arigatou" susurró. Harry la observó, ella no lo miraba a él¿le estaría dando las gracias a él o a alguien en quien estaba pensando? Eso no lo sabía, pero con verla sonreír era más que suficiente para él.

--

El brillo naranja del sol que brindaba sus últimos rayos en las horas del mortecino ocaso bañaba de manera casi horizontal la magnífica estructura que conformaba el edificio de la gran Biblioteca de Tokio. Un espectáculo sin duda digno de admirar, pues los grises adoquines de su superficie adoptaban un matiz ligeramente rojizo, brindándole un aspecto más idílico.

En su interior, de entre las muchas personas que diariamente acudían en busca de uno o más títulos, dos figuras de cabellos claros se dirigían hacia la zona de lectura, acondicionada con algunos sofás y dos largas hileras de mesas de estudio. Pero en el camino una tercera persona salió a su paso.

"Konbanwa, Yue-san, Tsukishiro sensei" les saludó una bella mujer con un par de gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos, cuya edad no alcanza los treinta a pesar de su puesto en el lugar, ocupado anteriormente por una señora de avanzada edad. Los dos varones le devolvieron el saludo.

"Mizuki-san, no la vi por aquí la semana pasada" comentó el mayor de los Tsukishiro con su característica sonrisa.

"Lo sé" respondió la pelirroja amablemente "tomé unas vacaciones, pues estuve arreglando los artículos de la hemeroteca durante los días que cerramos, así que no pude descansar en los días navideños.

Yue entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza al notar algo extraño en su voz. Aguzó los sentidos en busca de alguna señal que le pudiera indicar algo más…

"Entiendo. Espero que las haya disfrutado…" comenzó el hombre de cabello cenizo, pero enseguida su atención fue captada por el vibrador de su celular y revisó la pantalla del aparato "Es un mensaje de Nakuru…" dijo al descuido, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos "está aquí también, iré a reunirme con ella" les anunció y se disculpó con ambos antes de enfilar hacia el pasillo que se abría a su derecha, prometiendo volver pronto.

Un silencio corto, pero incómodo, se formó entre las dos personas que quedaron a solas. Ambos sin duda rememoraban lo ocurrido el día de año nuevo, lamentando haber sido descubiertos en un estado de debilidad que no solían mostrar a los demás. Kaho decidió romper ese tenso silencio lo antes posible.

"¿Se encuentra realizando una nueva investigación con Kinomoto-san y la señorita Akizuki, Yue-san?" preguntó al hombre lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"No, aún estamos tramitando una autorización para un aumento de presupuesto para continuar trabajando con la bacteria Burgess" contestó fríamente el menor de los Tsukishiro.

"No se preocupen, lo conseguirán, estoy segura de ello" habló animadamente la mujer "ustedes son un excelente equipo", sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, el joven de cabellos plateados no dejaba de notar algo diferente en su tono de voz. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Unos lentes de sol no la ayudarán a disimular nada" sus palabras sorprendieron a la bibliotecaria, que le miró atónita, "por el contrario, sólo conseguirá llamar más la atención usándolos en un lugar cerrado donde no hay sol".

La mujer sintió que el tiempo se detenía por un instante y se descubrió paralizada al verse nuevamente descubierta; ese hombre acababa de quitarle de un solo golpe otra máscara…

"No es difícil ver que ha llorado" continuó él con su habitual ecuanimidad. Luego se detuvo analizando su expresión, quizás esperando a que ella dijera algo, mas no lo hizo, por lo que él la miró con recelo haciendo sólo dos rendijas de sus fantásticos ojos violetas (Isis babea… esos ojos me vuelven loca). "Tampoco es difícil adivinar que sus lágrimas tienen que ver con el moretón que tiene en la sien" concluyó y vio para su propia satisfacción que había acertado cuando las orbes doradas de la mujer se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

"Y-yo…" ¿Por qué había bajado la guardia? Ahora él veía a través de ella como si fuera un cristal transparente. Debía hacer algo, nadie debía descubrir su secreto. "Betsuni…" dijo con un tono más bien melancólico, y Yue supuso que le estaba costando más trabajo que el de costumbre recuperar su acostumbrada faceta "es sólo la huella de un golpe que aún continúa después de un largo tiempo" comentó como al descuido, mas después pareció darse cuenta de su comentario y calló, apretando los labios como si temiera que algo más se escapara de ellos.

Yue observó con desconfianza el cárdeno que se distinguía en la naciente de su cabello, a un lado de la oreja. Había reparado en él apenas hacía un minuto, pues no era del todo visible por el cabello y el maquillaje que la mujer había aplicado cuidadosamente sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que era reciente, pues el color oscuro aún no comenzaba a desvanecerse, así como la hinchazón. Quizás se lo había hecho accidentalmente durante la semana que estuvo de vacaciones…

Sin embargo, por su tono al referirse al golpe y la expresión que tenía, le había quedado claro que no se trataba totalmente de un inocente accidente.

"… _es sólo la huella de un golpe que ha estado ahí largo tiempo"._

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"Supongo que Akizuki-san acababa de llegar cuando le envió el mensaje a Tsukishiro sensei, no la he visto por aquí hoy" y, cual si quisiera confirmar sus sospechas, la evidente urgencia de la pelirroja por cambiar de tema le habló sobre su total incomodidad al respecto.

-_Alguien la golpeó-_ concluyó el varón sin inmutarse. De acuerdo, era cierto que no le importaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero sí debía decir que lograba irritarlo el que alguien se atreviera a golpear a una, a menos que el agresor fuera otra mujer… en cuyo caso también le irritaba, pero por resultarle un espectáculo desagradable y degradante.

Mas, Kaho Mizuki no le parecía precisamente el tipo de mujer que se pelea con otra durante una barata de ropa o algo así.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió dejar ese asunto de lado, ya le había dedicado más tiempo en su cabeza del que seguramente merecía, así que aceptó la tangente que ella había tomado con el mismo tono indiferente.

"Es posible que Akizuki-san venga con Touya" habló finalmente, siguiéndole la corriente, y ella entendió porqué lo hacía "iré a reunirme con ellos, necesito hablar con él cuanto antes" dijo con un tono serio y se despidió de ella con la misma frialdad con la que había estado hablando con ella. Kaho le despidió con una sonrisa.

-_Otra vez esa máscara… es lo único que sabe hacer la gente ante los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos-_ pensó el joven de piel marmórea con molestia antes de desaparecer entre los estantes de libros.

"_Yo no quiero ser como ellos… ¡los odio!"._

Esos recuerdos¿por qué tenían que llegar a su memoria justo ahora? Los detestaba, le hacían sentir que era un ser débil.

--

Bajo el abrigo que les otorgaba la oscuridad de la noche, dos figuras caminaban por la acera hasta detenerse ante la verja de una magnífica casa –no, una mansión- que se elevaba imponente entre las demás.

"¿Aquí? No recuerdo que ésta fuera tu casa" se oyó el tono extrañado de una voz varonil.

-_Es cierto, él me acompañó una vez a casa cuando todavía trabajábamos juntos-_ se recordó una bella jovencita de cabellos dorados como los campos de trigo. "No lo es" le anunció a su acompañante, quien arqueó una ceja aún más confundido, pero antes de que él preguntara algo más le explicó "pero aquí es donde estamos viviendo… por el momento".

"¿Por el momento?" preguntó el varón sin apartar sus ojos marrones de ella.

"Sí… pienso buscar algún departamento cuando termine la preparatoria… y un nuevo empleo" comentó la muchacha. Al joven le pareció que ella lucía triste mientras decía esto, pero decidió no preguntar más, quizás en realidad ella no quería hablar del asunto, al menos así concluyó al ver cómo ella se sumía en un silencio con aire reflexivo y melancólico.

-_No puedo estar siempre dependiendo de su ayuda-_ se dijo la chica mirando hacia la fastuosa vivienda.

"Takako-chan…" volvió la vista a su acompañante al escuchar su nombre "hoy la pasé muy bien contigo, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado esta…" le vio titubear un momento, lucía nervioso "cita" dijo finalmente y con un tono tímido, como si apenas se hubiera atrevido a decirlo.

"Yo también me divertí mucho contigo, Minoru-kun" le dijo ella y lo decía sinceramente, aunque prefería no pensar en eso como una cita.

"¿Honto?" preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, sus ojos brillaron con júbilo. Al verla asentir la curvatura en su boca aumentó "me alegra oír eso. Entonces…" pero seguida de su alegría vino otro momento de nerviosismo y timidez "¿Te gustaría que lo repitiéramos en otra ocasión?".

-_¿En otra ocasión?-_ De repente la imagen de un varón de facciones occidentales y profundos ojos azules así como una misteriosa sonrisa llegó a su mente.

"_Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, es tu decisión…"_

¿Con eso él le había querido decir que debía salir con alguien más para olvidarse de él? Era cierto, el inglés no había hecho nada para intentar evitarlo, aunque a ella le hubiera dolido el ver su actitud estoica al respecto.

¿Pero qué había esperado¿Que se negara y le pidiera que no lo hiciera¿Que armara una escena de celos?

-_Baka-_ se reprendió por enésima vez en el día, en realidad ya había pensado muchas veces al respecto y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Ése no había sido el trato entre los dos, lo sabía, ellos habían acordado en que se olvidarían de sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El problema… era que para ella _ya_ era demasiado tarde.

-_Baka-_ sintió una opresión en el pecho ¿por qué se había enamorado de él tan pronto¿No había pensado antes en las consecuencias? Se sentía como una completa boba.

Elevó la mirada y se topó con los ojos del apuesto joven que estaba parado frente a ella. Parecía expectante, y al instante se dio cuenta del porqué: aún no le había respondido a su pregunta.

"Sí…" acertó a decir tras pasar saliva por el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta tras pensar en el gentil europeo, "me encantaría salir nuevamente contigo".

Al instante una nueva sonrisa se formó en el muchacho, y a ella le pareció que en verdad era una sonrisa muy agradable, digna de admirarse. Deseó entonces poder sentir algo por él, y pensó que quizás lo haría… de no ser porque ahora su mente era ocupada por el ojiazul.

"Bien, entonces nos veremos luego. Si quieres puedo llamarte para ponernos de acuerdo¿ne?".

"Hai" asintió la chica con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos de miel.

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó él visiblemente alegre y, tras detenerse unos segundos, indeciso, se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios con suma ternura, cual si temiera por su reacción o tuviera miedo de equivocarse al atreverse a hacerlo.

Takako se quedó petrificada por aquel beso, mas no se alejó, aunque tampoco le respondió, simplemente decidió que permitiría que sucediera. Quizás… quizás con el tiempo aprendería a aceptarlo, pero al momento una palabra asaltó su cabeza…

_Despecho._

¿Acaso lo hacía por eso¿No era eso jugar con los sentimientos de su amable ex compañero de trabajo?

Sin embargo, Eriol no la había despechado en sí, sin embargo era así como ella se sentía al ver su rostro neutral cuando Minoru flirteaba con ella aún frente a él, o cuando por la tarde se alistaba para salir con el muchacho y el ojiazul no se inmutaba.

¿Acaso a él no le importaba lo que sucediera?

Minoru se separó de ella con una nueva chispa de regocijo en sus ojos. Había temido ser rechazado, mas eso no había ocurrido y ahora se sentía feliz por ello; eso quería decir que tenía una posibilidad y haría lo posible por aprovecharla. Lo que significaba que tampoco debía presionarla, así que era mejor despedirse por el momento y así lo hizo.

"Oyasumi, Takako-chan… te llamaré luego" dijo de modo reafirmante, cual si se tratara de una promesa.

"Oyasumi, Minoru-kun" le susurró ella intentando esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa, aunque no lo logró del todo. -_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ era lo que repetía una y otra vez en su confundida cabeza.

En la planta alta de la mansión, resguardado por las sombras de un cuarto con la luz apagada, una silueta se alejó de la ventana a paso pesado. Sus manos se apretaban en dos perfectos puños y sus dientes se estrechaban unos contra otros.

-_¿Por qué estoy así?-_ se recriminó moviendo la cabeza con tristeza –_no hay algo entre nosotros que pueda justificarlo-._

"Si tanto te duele¿por qué permitiste que lo hiciera?" una voz llamó su atención y en ese momento su rostro mostró una expresión de la sorpresa que sintió. ¿En qué momento llegó él allí? No había sentido sus pasos. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: otro par de igual color.

"Kyo…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. De inmediato intentó recuperar su usual serenidad, mas no le fue del todo posible. No quería que él lo viera en ese estado.

"¿Doushite, onii-san?" insistió el chicuelo en su pregunta.

Silencio. Sólo atinó a mirar los ojos de su hermano. Descubrió lo que éstos reflejaban: la inocencia de su alma infantil y, sin embargo, una inteligencia que brillaba en los visos de ese precioso color índigo. Se sintió orgulloso del jovencito, a pesar de no haberle mencionado una palabra él lo sabía todo, con sólo verlo sabía lo que él callaba; lo conocía muy bien y era muy certero a la hora de sacar conclusiones.

Y ahora, en base a eso, le hacía esa pregunta que él no quería contestarse ni a sí mismo.

Porque, desde que esa muchacha saliera de casa por la tarde para acudir a su cita, él no había cesado de preguntarse lo mismo.

"Entonces lo sabes perfectamente, lo que yo siento por la hermana de Kano-chan" su oración no sonó en absoluto como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

El menor asintió "… y lo que ella siente por ti. No es fácil ignorarlo" agregó con una ligera sonrisa intentando arrancar una de su hermano. No le gustaba verle tan afligido.

Una débil sonrisa melancólica hizo acto de presencia en los labios del mayor "lo sé…" suspiró y negó con la cabeza con desgane "y perdóname si no puedo responderte; sólo puedo decirte que algún día lo entenderás".

El chicuelo también suspiró y se retiró de la habitación con un '¡ánimo! Todo saldrá bien' a su hermano mayor, pero al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una expresión de dolor atravesó su rostro níveo "'Algún día lo entenderás'…" citó lo dicho por el varón de cabellos marinos, "es lo que dicen los adultos cuando algo les es muy difícil y ellos mismos no saben qué hacer" habló para sí mismo en voz baja mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su propia recámara. Al pasar por las escaleras vio la silueta de alguien en la planta baja que atravesaba la puerta principal y la cerraba con cuidado, entrando a la mansión –_Takako-chan, onii-san, espero que algún día puedan entenderlo ustedes-._

--

"Tadaima" una voz varonil inundó la extensa vivienda.

"Okaeiri" se escuchó otra, esta vez con un timbre claramente femenino, provenir desde la sala. Guiado por el sonido, el hombre llegó hasta la estancia y se detuvo en el umbral, observando a una mujer que escribía algo en una de las mesitas para té.

"¿Qué haces, Meiling?" inquirió el recién llegado.

"Escribo una carta" contestó ella con simpleza "Yelan oba-sama me dijo que la llamara por teléfono, pero también es divertido escribirles, espero que les agrade recibir las cartas a todos por allá en China. Tú nunca escribes, Xiao Lang…"

"Dime qué es lo que te mandó a hacer mi madre" la interrumpió él y, al voltear, la joven notó que el ambarino no se encontraba en el mejor de los humores.

"Parece como si vinieras a regañarme" ella hizo un puchero, "Bueno, en todo caso ya te dije el porqué de mi visita; aunque si quieres puedo repetírtelo: estoy aquí para impedir esa boda".

"No lo harás…" le espetó el varón y ella pudo percibir el tono frío y decidido de su voz.

"¿Es que ya olvidaste la promesa que le hiciste a Yelan oba-sama?" le cuestionó la hermosa china con fingida inocencia.

"No¿pero qué tienes que ver tú con esto?" preguntó él con una mezcla de irritación y curiosidad.

"Eso también ya te lo dije" contestó ella con tono aburrido "así que sólo lo diré una vez más, de modo que más te vale que no se te olvide en esta ocasión" una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus labios "… tengo el consentimiento de la honorable Yelan Li para emitir mi juicio respecto a la _prometida del heredero del clan_" anunció triunfalmente.

"Entonces…" Syaoran tragó saliva.

"Así es, prometiste a mi tía que sólo te casarías con aquella que contara con su aprobación; pues bien, esa responsabilidad ha quedado a mi cargo. Tu boda con esa niña depende de que yo lo apruebe, de lo contrario tampoco Yelan oba-sama lo aceptará.

El ambarino se quedó de piedra. Ahora entendía la sucia treta de su progenitora… lo sabía, sabía que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados; ¿y qué mejor que enviar a Meiling para cumplir con su cometido? Sabía que si había alguien que pusiera tantas objeciones a su unión con la castaña como lo hacía su madre, entonces esa persona sería sin lugar a dudas su prima.

Bien, todo parecía indicar que esa situación sólo iba de mal en peor…

--

Alumbrados por la luz de las farolas del servicio público, dos figuras caminaban por la solitaria calle. De vez en cuando algunas risas se elevaban en el aire, señal de una plática amena con la que acompañaban su caminar.

"Eso no puede ser cierto" acusó en un tono juguetón una bella mujer de largos cabellos cacaos.

"¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?" le preguntó el varón a su lado en el mismo tono "Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a Yue, él estaba ahí".

"Lo haría si no se hubiera marchado tan pronto" fue la simple declaración de ella "Por cierto, no estaba molesto¿o sí? Lo noté un poco extraño hoy" inquirió arqueando una ceja dubitativa.

"Hmmm" el hombre quedó pensativo y se llevó una mano al mentón sin detener su caminar "Es posible, aunque supongo que quería pasar un rato a solas con su amante, la computadora" le sonrió.

Pero, a pesar de su sonrisa capaz de encantar a cualquiera, la joven de ojos marrones pareció afligida ante lo dicho por él.

"¿Qué ocurre, Nakuru?" el otro se inquietó por este repentino cambio de actitud.

"Nada… es sólo que a veces pienso que Yue-kun lleva una vida muy… solitaria" fue la respuesta que recibió. Al momento el varón bajó la vista y sus ojos color miel se entristecieron posándose en el frío suelo.

"Así ha sido él desde que era niño… aunque no es su culpa totalmente" comentó él, abstraído; parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué?" -_¿por qué tiene esa mirada desde que lo conozco?-._

Yukito se acomodó los lentes y miró a su vieja amiga, ella realmente parecía preocupada por su hermano. Quizás lo estaba tanto como él. Era cierto, a pesar de su resplandeciente sonrisa y el buen humor que lo distinguía, no había un día que pasara sin que Yukito Tsukishiro pensara en su hermano menor y la vida a la que éste se había sometido.

¿Alejarse de los demás realmente había sido una solución, o sólo un agravante del problema?

"Supongo que no le quedó –_o no encontró-_ otra opción" comentó en el mismo tono distraído de antes, definitivamente sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Otra… opción?" No le gustó mucho el sonido de esas palabras a la usualmente alegre novia de Touya Kinomoto.

"Sí. En realidad la infancia de Yue no fue totalmente miel sobre hojuelas; desde pequeño tuvo problemas para socializar con niños de su edad, aunque no era su culpa. En ese entonces él quería tener amigos, como cualquier otro niño" habló el mayor de los Tsukishiro volviendo la vista al camino. Lo mismo hizo ella mientras iba captando lo que él decía.

"Sin embargo ya sabes cómo son los niños… solían hacer mucho alboroto de su aspecto" prosiguió él y ella frunció el ceño, una variación entre la sorpresa y la irritabilidad e, incluso, incredulidad. ¿Qué tenía de malo el aspecto de su buen amigo¡Ella podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que ése era uno de los hombres más guapos sobre la faz de la Tierra! (Isis está en completo acuerdo¿Quién más dice 'yo'?).

"Solían hostigarlo diciéndole que él no parecía humano, sino un maniquí o un androide y cosas por el estilo. Le ponían sobrenombres constantemente" confesó el amable profesor, sorprendiéndola aún más… "incluso aunque yo iba en su misma escuela y trataba de evitarlo, no lo conseguía. Ellos continuaban rechazándolo y decían que no querían jugar con un 'extraterrestre'. Los niños pueden ser realmente crueles a esa edad" dijo con evidente pesadez al recordar aquellos tiempos "No entendían por qué él era diferente… y él tampoco".

-_Yue…-_ la mujer pensó en el varón de cabellos plateados y mirada violeta con visos en plata –_Algo así puede hacer añicos el autoestima de cualquiera siendo sólo un niño-._

"A veces él llegaba a casa y corría con mamá para preguntarle si de verdad él era un ser humano. Me dolía tanto verlo así" Él pausó un momento mientras permitía que viejas memorias revivieran en su mente.

"_Okaa-san… ¿Es cierto que soy un extraterrestre?... ¡tú me dijiste que era humano!... ¿por qué no puedo jugar con los demás?_

_Lágrimas de sal._

"_¿Por qué soy diferente…¿Por qué todos me llaman así? No me gusta… me duele"._

_Las lágrimas de un ángel._

"Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando entró a la secundaria" continuó después "Aunque para entonces él ya tenía una personalidad reservada y desconfiada; creo que tenía miedo de acercarse a los demás y ser rechazado nuevamente. Sabía muy bien que él era un ser humano como todos los demás, sin embargo las palabras que lo habían perseguido en la infancia ya habían dejado huella en él. Desde entonces supe que no volvería a confiar en la gente".

No confiar en los demás. Sí, eso era lo que hacía el enigmático Yue.

"Luego comenzó a llamar la atención de sus compañeras y la situación cambió" explicó el hombre de cabello cenizo "Ellas no cesaban de seguirlo y atosigarlo, y no era raro ver su casillero repleto de cartas que nunca se tomó la molestia de leer. Los hombres por su parte lo odiaban por acaparar la atención de las chicas y constantemente tenía enfrentamientos por eso. Además, él era muy inteligente, eso ya lo sabes, así que los maestros lo veían y trataban diferente, les encantaba tenerlo de alumno, y eso molestaba aún más a sus compañeros. De ser rechazado pasó a ser envidiado" pensó esto último en alta voz y ella asintió en acuerdo "un cambio abrupto, pero que para él significaba lo mismo: cuidarse de aquellos que querían hacerle daño, aislarse de todo contacto humano antes de salir nuevamente lastimado".

Aislarse… ¿Realmente ésa había sido la solución?

"Las mujeres lo veían como alguien inalcanzable; los hombres, como alguien a quien derrotar; los maestros, como alguien en quien ver cumplidas sus metas" vio al mayor de los hermanos suspirar con aparente decepción y negar con la cabeza "Nadie se daba cuenta de que él era sólo un ser humano… ellos se habían olvidado de eso por completo".

Alguien cuya única meta era el ser como todos los demás.

"Al final, él también terminó rechazándolos" continuó el profesor "y aprendió a desconfiar de cada mirada que le era dirigida, alejándose de todo aquel que no estuviera dispuesto a tratarlo como a un igual… todo aquel que le observara con recelo… e incluso con admiración. Todo aquello que le había hecho daño. Odió también la hipocresía de la gente".

"_¿Por qué todos son así? Yo no quiero ser como ellos… ¡Los odio!"._

Nakuru se mordió el labio inferior. Ella podía sumarse a todas aquellas que en un principio habían visto sólo su apariencia superficial, aquellas que habían quedado prendadas de la belleza casi etérea del jovencito en cuanto lo conoció. Incluso le había robado su primer beso con alguna excusa infantil... ahora comprendía por qué él la evitaba cuando era más chico. Se sintió mal por ello.

"A él no le molesta si le quieren o rechazan por ser como es… cuando esto ocurre después de haberlo conocido, pero si es un juicio infundado, él… no lo tolera" concluyó el varón.

Ambos continuaron caminando sumidos en un profundo y reflexivo silencio. Pronto llegaron a una casa y entraron a su jardín hasta detenerse en el porche. La mujer se giró y una leve sonrisa asomó su rostro.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Yukito…" le dijo y luego agregó tímidamente "y por hablarme de Yue-kun, ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor".

"Sólo… no le digas nada de esto¿De acuerdo? No me gustaría ver de lo que es capaz de hacerme Yue si se entera" bromeó él para intentar animar un poco el incómodo momento.

"Entonces intentaré no mencionarlo… aunque no prometo nada" bromeó ella guindándole un ojo, pero luego su expresión se volvió misteriosa "Yukito…"

El aludido arqueó una ceja de modo suspicaz… él conocía ese tono "¿Nani?" apenas se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?".

"¿Eh?" Ahora arqueó ambas cejas, francamente confundido. La verdad era que no entendía su pregunta, sin embargo, por la manera como la había formulado y ese travieso brillo en su mirada, lo sabía: su amiga tramaba algo.

"No te hagas el inocente" le atosigó ella con una sonrisita "me refiero a la dueña del corazón del asediado Yukito Tsukishiro, tonto… aquella de la que te has enamorado¡porque a mí no me engañas!".

"¿Ah?" sus ojos dorados se abrieron por la sorpresa¿A qué venía todo eso de repente?

"Tú también luces solitario a veces"continuó ella "por eso me gustaría que fueras feliz con esa mujer, pero creo que no se lo has dicho aún¿verdad?"

"Eh… etto… no, aún no" confesó él con evidente nerviosismo.

"Yappari" suspiró ella con aire cansino "De haberlo hecho, ustedes dos ya estarían saliendo juntos, porque dudo que una mujer se atreva a rechazarte" declaró con simpleza, mas él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

"Iie… ella es diferente. Ella no me ve de esa manera" dijo el hombre en un tono afligido que a ella le partió el corazón.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Apuesto a que no se lo has preguntado" repuso una animada Nakuru.

"Porque…" comenzó, pero apareció arrepentirse "nada, simplemente lo sé".

"¿Ella… tiene a alguien más?" se atrevió a preguntar la mujer y observó cómo él desviaba la mirada.

"Sí…" el mayor de los Tsukishiro quedó pensativo y luego lanzó una pregunta que ella no esperaba: "¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Nakuru?".

"¿Yo?" la aludida parpadeó y luego pareció meditarlo un par de segundos "Bueno, si se tratara de Touya, por ejemplo,… yo… supongo que intentaría hacer algo; es decir, no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo veo con otra… sobretodo si ella no lo ama tanto como yo. Sabes que no soy de las que se callan lo que sienten".

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Yukito "Eh… creo que sí, lo sé. Entonces… ¿tú irías por él aunque él ya tuviera a alguien?".

Ella asintió con decisión "Así es, recuerda que yo ya quería a Touya cuando él y Nakamura-san aún eran novios… aunque terminaron antes de que me atreviera a confesarle mis sentimientos".

"Sou desu" recordó él "sin embargo, sabes que yo no soy así; si ella es feliz con él, entonces no intentaré hacer nada".

Nakuru estuvo de acuerdo con él, "Tienes razón, yo tampoco me atrevería a intentarlo de ser así" dijo serenamente, pero luego le sonrió a su amigo y, guiñándole un ojo, agregó "pero… ¿y si no lo es?".

¿Y si no lo es? La pregunta reverberó en su mente, pero luego se desvaneció en el espacio. "Ella lo es, Nakuru, yo sé que ella es feliz con él" dijo casi sin voz el gentil varón con una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Seguro que le agradaba saber que su amada era feliz, pensó ella, pero también le dolía no ser él el causante de esa felicidad.

Los hermanos Tsukishiro, diametralmente opuestos uno del otro, y sin embargo ambos parecían caminar hacia un mismo destino: la soledad.

--

Las horas eran tranquilas a esas alturas de la madrugada. Ningún sonido provenía de la calle, que parecía muerta y olvidada en la oscuridad. Los paseantes no suelen salir a la fría noche invernal a menos que haya algo realmente interesante y ese barrio de Tokio no era la excepción.

Ni un solo sonido en el exterior, ni uno solo en el interior de aquel edificio donde sus ocupantes descansaban plácidamente.

"¡Okaa-san!" Hasta que una silueta se levantó en un sobresaltado movimiento, rompiendo el silencio que la rodeaba.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba sumido en las tinieblas, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron alcanzó a distinguir aquellas formas que le eran tan familiares…: estaba en su propia habitación.

"Otra vez… ese sueño…" dijo con un suspiro, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón y su agitada respiración "esa… pesadilla".

Tras recuperar la normalidad en sus signos vitales, se incorporó y calzó sus pantuflas, tomando una bata y poniéndosela para protegerse del frío mientras salía de su recámara para caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina, en donde se sirvió un vaso con agua que bebió rápidamente, después de lo cual quedó en estático silencio, escuchando únicamente el pasivo _tic-tac_ del reloj de pared, que consultó sin distinguir bien la hora, pues no había encendido la luz y no intentó hacerlo.

No volvería a su recámara, sabía que sería en vano. A lo largo de las últimas noches ya había entendido que después de aquella terrible pesadilla conciliar nuevamente el sueño le era sencillamente imposible. De modo que caminó a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí al encontrarse en el pasillo que a esas horas ya había apagado sus luces. Era más frío que su apartamento con temperatura controlada, pero podía soportarlo. Se dirigió hacia las amplias ventanas que le permitían tener una envidiable vista de un Tokio nocturno, iluminado por las luces de neón y bañado por el blanco manto que le otorgaba el claro de luna. Algo digno de admirar, sin duda; lástima que la mayoría durmiera en ese momento.

Diez minutos pasaron mientras ella se sumía en un pensativo silencio, que fue sólo interrumpido por el sonido de su propio estornudo, que hizo eco en las paredes del pasillo.

-_Mejor entro antes de que me vaya a enfermar-_ se dijo a sí misma y emprendió el camino de regreso, pero al llegar a su puerta una pequeña alarma se activó en su cabeza, -_¡Rayos! Volví a dejar las llaves adentro… ¡maldición! quizás aún estaba un poco adormilada-_ intentó explicarse, aunque eso no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Comenzó a forcejear inútilmente con la perilla y luego tocó a la puerta con desesperación, también en vano, y eso lo sabía, porque no había nadie adentro.

"Perfecto, Tomoyo, tenías que hacerlo" se recriminó, esta vez en voz alta, y posó su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta. "¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? El portero seguro está dormido" En un movimiento involuntario de frustración o desesperación, estrelló su frente contra la puerta con mayor fuerza de la que había deseado.

"¡Ah!" exclamó al momento "¡Ittai, ittai, ittai!" se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, sorprendiéndose cada vez más ante su evidente falta de razonamiento a esas horas de la madrugada "ittai".

"¿Quién anda ahí?" se quedó paralizada al escuchar una voz sumamente grave a sólo unos pasos de ella¡había un desconocido en el pasillo! Su corazón pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante y la sangre se escapó de su rostro, que palideció al momento, "¿Quién eres?" repitió la ronca voz, era de notar que se oía molesta.

"¿Q-quién…?" escuchó su propia voz temblar ¿Y si ese extraño la había estado observando todo ese tiempo? Sin embargo alguien debía haberle permitido la entrada al edificio, a menos que hubiera forzado la puerta… en tal caso su mente no imaginó nada bueno… ¿qué haría alguien ahí a esas horas de la madrugada? Seguro no albergaba buenas intenciones, "¿Q-quién es?".

"¿Tomoyo?" ¿La conocía? Bien, quizás era algún vecino de las plantas superiores, pues aún no los conocía del todo, aunque eso no respondía a la pregunta de por qué él sí la reconocía y la llamaba por su nombre con tanta familiaridad. El sujeto carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?".

Un momento…

La voz le sonó conocida de pronto, y nuevamente sintió ganas de darse de topes contra la puerta¿cómo era que no lo había reconocido antes? "¿Touya?".

"Sí¿ocurre algo?" Cada vez le sonaba más clara la aterciopelada voz de su vecino. Entonces llegó a la _oh-muy-obvia_ conclusión de que lo había despertado –y de que había hecho más ruido del que creía-, he ahí el porqué del tono ronco de hace unos segundos.

"Ah, gomenne" se disculpó al darse cuenta de ello "no era mi intención despertarte. Es sólo que… mis llaves están adentro" confesó sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza. En ese momento deseó que la tierra se abriera y ella cayera hasta su centro de magma y fuego. Se mordió el labio inferior¿Acaso no podía sentirse más ridícula en ese rato?

"Creo que no podrás entrar hasta mañana, a menos que quieras despertar al portero" oyó una risa ahogada del varón en la oscuridad "y créeme que no es algo que quieres hacer… lo digo por experiencia".

Inevitablemente un suspiro de derrota escapó de ella al oír aquello "¿Y qué se supone que haré entonces?" preguntó más para sí misma que para el trigueño cuyaalta silueta apenas si alcanzaba a ver en la negrura de la noche.

Él pareció meditar un poco al respecto y después su voz resonó en el pasillo "Entra, está haciendo algo de frío aquí afuera" y oyó que una puerta se abría. Aumentando la presión sobre su labio inferior, cohibida, ella caminó hacia él y entró al departamento en silencio, oyendo cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos. Enseguida la luz se encendió.

Touya vio la espalda de su vecina. El cabello largo y casi negro con sus visos violetas le caía sobre una cálida bata celeste que la cubría del frío "No entiendo qué hacías allí afuera si ya te habías acostado" le confesó con franqueza "mañana tienes clases¿no?".

Tomoyo se volvió y abrió la boca para hablar, mas ningún sonido manó de ella. Frente a sus ojos sólo veía un pecho firme y aparentemente tan duro como el acero… además de desnudo, dejando ver la perfección de su piel dorada. Sin poder apartar la mirada de esos magníficos pectorales trigueños tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca, y fue capaz de sentir un calor que subía por su espina dorsal para apoderarse de sus mejillas "Y-yo…" pero las palabras no se formaron en su boca por la falta de aliento. Su corazón ahora parecía un retumbante tambor en su caja torácica.

Touya sintió su mirada sobre su persona y sintió que la piel le ardía al ser objeto de observación por parte de esas preciosas amatistas. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Había salido a ver qué ocurría, molesto, al ser despertado por aquellos ruidos en el corredor, pero nunca se había detenido a cubrirse propiamente con una bata, o al menos una camisa –no creyó que terminaría encendiendo la luz-, la misma razón por la que había sido golpeado por el frío aire que circulaba en el pasillo.

"E-espérame un momento,… iré a ponerme algo" dijo, azorado, a la mujer que aún no parecía capaz de decir algo coherente. Sintió que un sonrojo se extendía por su rostro al no tener más escudo ante su mirada que su ropa interior. Ella simplemente asintió con sus grandes ojos aún abiertos en su máxima extensión y fijos en el escultural tórax que estaba admirando inevitablemente. Enseguida él pasó a su lado y caminó hacia su recámara.

Su rígido pecho increíblemente bronceado… su magnífico estómago torneado… Tomoyo estaba atónita. Sentía que el cuerpo le cosquilleaba y ondas eléctricas la estremecían de pies a cabeza.

-_¡Qué estoy pensando¡Pero si ya lo he visto antes en traje de baño!-_ se reprendió en cuanto pudo hacer llegar a su cabeza un poco de sentido común. Entonces se volvió para verlo desaparecer por el pasillo, sin embargo lo hizo a tiempo para ver suficiente antes de arrepentirse nuevamente.

Su espalda parecía un muro impenetrable y bañado por el sol. Era simplemente imponente con su apabullante 1.90 de estatura. Pero la razón de que se mordiera el labio inferior de nueva cuenta y ahogara una exclamación de franca sorpresa no fue eso, ni siquiera el ver los magníficos y largos troncos que él tenía como piernas, sino el ser testigo de la maravillosa curva que formaba su trasero -apenas cubierto por la delgada tela de unos bóxers-, avasallador y firme como jamás lo había imaginado… al menos no en su vecino (en estos momentos Isis agradece la generosidad de su imaginación ¡oh, Dios, qué bueno es esto!).

Si hasta el momento su cara se sentía acalorada, en ese justo instante comenzaron a arderle las mejillas y cada músculo en su rostro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso en sí, sino los nada decentes pensamientos que acudieron a ella al ser testigo del espectáculo que ofrecía aquel cuerpo masculino (¡Y qué cuerpo!).

Sus blancas manos… ¡Qué hermoso y sensual contraste harían si recorrieran aquella bronceada piel en cada centímetro de su extensión! Tragó saliva con sólo imaginarlo, y sus dedos se movieron inconscientemente buscando ese deseado tacto.

-_¡No!...-_ meneó la cabeza frenéticamente -_¿Por qué estoy imaginándome eso? No es posible… ¡Es mi vecino!... y, además,… ¡Él es de Nakuru-san!-_.

¿Por qué demonios ese arrebatador hombre tenía que levantarse en ropa interior en la madrugada para hacer un caos con sus usualmente tranquilas hormonas? Sin embargo había algo que no podía negar, es más, no podía dejar de admitirlo: ese varón (o ejemplar masculino, mejor dicho) era tan terriblemente sexy como el mismo demonio, tentándola a cosas que antes no se creía capaz de imaginar. Era como si todas sus pasiones ocultas de repente adquirieran un rostro… uno muy apuesto, trigueño, de inquietantes ojos castaños y desordenada cabellera chocolate…

-_¡Ya basta!-_ se recriminó mentalmente. Mejor se concentraba en pensar en otra cosa.

Su voz aterciopelada y varonil que era como una caricia al oído, sus labios delgados y… deliciosos. Ya los había probado una vez, y ahora los suyos palpitaban por un nuevo contacto con esa boca tan masculina…

-_¡Ya!... ¡Es suficiente!-_ bien, quizás en realidad no había logrado apartar el dedo del renglón.

"Listo" una voz exquisitamente rasposa se escuchó desde el pasillo. Enseguida la figura del alto varón apareció en el umbral que daba a éste "perdona la demora, no encontraba esta cosa".

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al constatar que ahora una gruesa bata cubría su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún seguía siendo visible parte de su pecho capaz de quitarle el aliento. De inmediato la tensión en su propio cuerpo disminuyó "Daijobu" pero en su interior agradeció que llegara antes de que sus pensamientos hubieran llegado más allá de eso.

"Bien… estuve pensando que quizás podrías quedarte en la habitación de Sakura" habló el moreno y se dio la vuelta para pedirle que lo siguiera, cosa que ella hizo.

"Espera, yo… etto… yo no quiero que…" comenzó ella al llegar al cuarto referido.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que a Sakura no le importará" la interrumpió él mientras se acercaba a la cómoda para abrir un cajón y sacar un grueso cobertor para el invierno, a pesar de que en el interior del apartamento el frío no era tan intenso como en el exterior. "Ahora¿vas a decirme qué hacías en el pasillo a las 3 de la madrugada?" dijo extendiendo la manta sobre la cama, después de consultar su reloj de pulsera. La verdad era que evitaba mirarla a los ojos a toda costa, pues en cuanto lo hacía su vista se desviaba inevitablemente hacia los rosados labios de la mujer. Sin embargo era consciente de que besarla en ese momento no sería lo más inteligente que pudiera hacer… eso aunado al hecho de que estaban al alcance de una cama tentadora, en donde fácilmente podría...

"Siento que ya te estoy causando muchas molestias" murmuró ella, cohibida, sin darse cuenta de que se le había hecho una pregunta. Le escuchó reír ante su comentario. Dios, ese hombre tenía una risa maravillosa, era un sonido grave, ligeramente apaciguado y gutural. No sólo era agradable sino, al igual que el resto de su persona, ciertamente sexy.

"Está bien, no hay problema" luego pareció quedarse pensativo y la observó con el ceño fruncido y un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos de cacao "pero mejor no me cambies el tema y contesta a mi pregunta".

Ella parpadeó. ¿Qué pregunta?

"¿Por qué estabas afuera?" Insistió él al ver que ella parecía no comprender.

"Ah, eso. Bueno, yo…" titubeó y jugueteó con sus manos un tanto nerviosa "etto… tuve una pesadilla" confesó más bien apenada.

"¿Una pesadilla?" el varón la cuestionó con la mirada.

"Uhm… sí. En realidad la he estado teniendo durante las últimas semanas" se animó a hablar ella. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Eriol, pero entonces decidió que hacerlo quizás no estaría del todo mal "Es sobre… ese día".

Touya asintió, indicando que comprendía a qué se refería con 'ese día' y se sentó sobre el colchón, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que se sentara a su lado, cosa que ella hizo. Recordó lo que ella le había contado respecto a aquella fatídica noche: el tiroteo, el asqueroso hombre que la había manoseado e intentado propasarse con ella –apretó puños y dientes al pensar en esto-, la muerte de su madre y el disparo en su pecho. Si ella soñaba con eso, buena razón tenía para perder el sueño por las noches.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

"Lo siento, pero yo…" ella se interrumpió al verle negar con la cabeza.

"Deja de disculparte, no necesitas hacerlo siempre conmigo" le sonrió él, una cálida sonrisa que rara vez surcaba sus labios y que ella agradeció en lo más profundo poder apreciar. Luego él cambió un poco el tema "Ese sueño… ¿lo tienes todos los días?".

"Ee" ella suspiró al tiempo que asentía.

"Ya veo…" pero la verdad era que él no sabía qué decirle "Creo que te entiendo…" sus ojos se posaron en la lejanía y ella supo que estaba recordando algo "cuando murió Izumi yo también tenía pesadillas" le confesó y ella le miró sorprendida. "Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en eso… de buscar algún culpable por lo que le había pasado, por lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermana, aunque constantemente a quien culpaba era a la propia Izumi… y a mí mismo".

Tomoyo bajó la vista. Podía imaginarse a su vecino sufriendo entonces por lo ocurrido, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando él le había contado sobre aquello: dolor, ira, tristeza y… culpa. La muerte de la 'amiga' de Sakura les había cambiado la vida en un santiamén.

"En realidad ésa era la razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en eso todas las noches; no soportaba ver a Sakura en aquel estado" luego su mirada se dirigió a la amatista "Dime, Tomoyo¿Tú crees que es tu culpa lo que pasó?".

Ella quedó en silencio por unos minutos "Yo… creo que no, pero aún así no dejo de pensar que ella lo único que quería era protegerme y que yo rechazaba lo que ella estaba haciendo por mí" frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensativa, "Pienso… que ella sabía que pronto moriría y, aún así,…" su mirada se tornó melancólica "nunca me dijo nada… ella no quería que yo me preocupara".

"No hubiera servido de nada" dijo él en un tono bajo, pero claro. Tomoyo pareció sorprendida.

"¿Nani?" Ella le miró con extrañeza, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería.

"Preocuparte, no hubiera servido para nada" le aclaró el trigueño mirándola a los ojos con aquel par de penetrantes cacaos "en realidad, sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Ella no se habría sentido bien si te sabía angustiada".

"Lo sé…" admitió ella con la cabeza gacha, esquivando la mirada del moreno "pero fue mucha carga para ella sola".

"Ahora tampoco servirá que lo estés lamentando" argumentó Touya con voz cálida y, sin poder contenerse más, pasó un brazo protector por los hombros femeninos y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho casi de manera inconsciente, refugiándose en su cálido abrazo "Mejor tranquilízate, es lo que ella habría querido para ti, es lo que ella buscaba para ti: una vida tranquila¿o me equivoco?".

Se sentía tan bien estar así con él. Sentía que el temor que despertaba en ella cada vez que tenía aquellas pesadillas y que quedaba un tanto arraigado en lo profundo de su ser cuando pensaba en ellas ahora se desvanecía rápidamente estando en los brazos de su vecino. Él calmaba sus nervios de una manera que no podía describir, transmitiéndole con ese sólo gesto una sensación de seguridad, de que todo estaría bien.

Ella no respondió a su pregunta, pero sin lugar a dudas le daba a entender la respuesta. Había notado cómo la tensión en sus músculos había desaparecido para ese momento, lo que era sin lugar a dudas una buena señal. Bien, en verdad lo agradecía, le hacía sentir tan bien el poder mejorar su estado de ánimo de esa manera. Se sentía feliz de poder al menos hacer eso por ella. No le gustaba verla triste, sentía que el alma se le iba al suelo cada vez que aquel brillo especial desaparecía de sus bellas amatistas.

"Bien, pequeña, creo que es hora de que te duermas, no quiero que te desveles más" le susurró con suavidad y la sintió reír contra su pecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó a su vez en sus labios cuando preguntó "¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Hablaste igual que ella" repuso ella y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Él agradeció en silencio poder ver aquella sonrisa que jugaba en los labios femeninos. Arqueó una negra ceja interrogativa y la miró con hilarante extrañeza, ella volvió a reír al tiempo que continuaba "Okaa-san solía decirme cosas así… aunque no me llamaba pequeña".

"Quizás para ella no lo eras, pero para mí eres diminuta" bromeó él mientas se paraba para preparar la cama. Ella también se puso de pie para ayudarle.

Tomoyo lo miró con extrañeza mientras en silencio hacía a un lado las sábanas y acomodaba las almohadas. Ella no se consideraba pequeña. En realidad 1.60 era una estatura bastante normal en las mujeres, aunque sí se sentía sumamente reducida al lado de aquel hombretón que le sacaba alrededor de 30 centímetros. En todo caso era él quien estaba demasiado alto para su gusto, aunque esto no reducía en absoluto su gran atractivo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" al oír esto descubrió que el varón la contemplaba con curiosidad en sus ojos castaños y se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Había estado demasiado absorta observándolo, grabándose en la mente su cabello despeinado, su expresión tranquila, sus ojos hipnotizantes y esos labios que se le antojaban demasiado atrayentes…

Deseaba poder probarlos una vez más y sentir su sabor embriagante de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio, calmando –o intentando calmar- el cosquilleo que le hormigueaba la boca con el sólo pensamiento de otro contacto con los labios del trigueño. Apartó la mirada con presteza y bajó el rostro para evitar que él pudiera ver el sonrojo que adivinaba en sus mejillas hirvientes. "N-no… no es nada" tartamudeó "tan sólo estaba… recordando algo". Bien, eso sí era verdad, aunque no se atrevería a mencionarle _qué_ era aquello que había recordado.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, aceptando su torpe y pobre respuesta, y caminó hacia la puerta, volviéndose hacia ella al estar en el umbral. "Si ocupas algo, ya sabes cuál es mi habitación. Ahora descansa y nos vemos mañana" luego pareció reparar en algo y, tras mirar de nueva cuenta el reloj, se corrigió "quiero decir: en un par de horas" le sonrió y tomó el pomo para cerrar la puerta.

"Touya…" ella lo llamó y él se detuvo, mirándola expectante por lo que fuera a decirle "Arigatou" hizo una reverencia en señal de profundo agradecimiento y le sonrió al erguirse nuevamente "Oyasumi".

"Oyasumi" le contestó él con un gesto de su mano derecha para despedirse y cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Tomoyo suspiró aliviada cuando él desapareció de su vista. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se había sentido muy bien mientras él la había abrazado para reconfortarla, sin embargo en cuanto su ánimo había vuelto, las cosas dieron un giro total en su cabeza, sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia del varón, a la vez que terriblemente complacida, teniendo pensamientos sobre él que no eran precisamente adecuados sabiendo que él ya tenía a una mujer en su vida, aunque esta idea le dolió de repente.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Lo mejor, concluyó, era no pensar más al respecto, o definitivamente no pegaría pestaña en toda la noche. Al menos su inquietud por la pesadilla había desparecido… gracias a él.

--

Aspirando nuevamente el fresco del amplio jardín en el que se encontraba se sentó sobre una banca disponible. Alzó la mirada y vio al majestuoso astro rey en lo alto, brillando con esplendor a pesar de las amenazadoras nubes que se acercaban por un lado. Sintiendo su calidez en medio del frío invierno una sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro de facciones occidentales.

"Von der Vogelweide-san" Una voz masculina atrajo su atención y bajó nuevamente la vista para distinguir ante sus ojos la figura de un alto varón parado justo frente a él. No le extrañó el no haberlo sentido, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído disfrutando de su momento a solas.

-_A solas-_ repitió en su mente, volviendo a la realidad y sintió claramente cómo el coraje se adueñaba de su pecho. Apretó los dientes, mas no mostró su enojo a su nuevo acompañante –_es cierto, en realidad nunca estoy a solas con 'él' siguiéndome a todos lados-_ se recordó, molesto, cuando la imagen de un varón de cabellos claros atados en una coleta llegó a su mente.

"¿Sucede algo?" El hombre que lo miraba, aún de pie, pareció inquieto. Harry suspiró. Después de todo quizás no había sido tan discreto.

"No, sólo recordaba algo¿cómo estás, Hiragizawa-san? Hace tiempo que no te veía" habló con afabilidad, haciendo lo posible porque el otro observara que su incomodidad no tenía que ver con él.

"Tan sólo dime Eriol, por favor" sonrió el recién llegado "y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú estás bien? Pareces distraído, o incluso molesto" le dijo en el mismo tono gentil.

"No pasa nada, de verdad" le aseguró él y, en silencio, deseó que ojalá fuera así "y, por favor, llámame Harry, Eriol-san" le pidió al recién llegado con una sonrisa. El otro asintió en acuerdo "¿Estás de descanso?".

"No" contestó el otro con simpleza mientras observaba a otros estudiantes pasar, algunos tranquilamente, otros con un poco de prisa, "en realidad ya salí por hoy, pero me agrada venir a los jardines de vez en cuando" declaró con serenidad, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que la razón era otra –_No he hablado con ella desde que ayer se fue a su cita con ese sujeto… y aún no creo poder hacerlo sin _exigirle_ que me diga todo lo que hicieron…-_ apartó la mirada, fingiendo que veía a unos arbustos, -_sin _reclamarle_ por haberlo besado… sin sentirme como un idiota por dejarla ir así, por celarla de esta manera-._

Lo sabía perfectamente, estaba evadiendo el llegar a su casa para no tener que encontrarse con aquella linda chica de cabellos color miel que lo volvía loco. Se sentía como un idiota al estar haciendo eso, como si huyera de sí mismo, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer al verla, pero no podía evitarla por siempre, lo había logrado en la mañana al irse más temprano que de costumbre a la universidad, pero el día aún no terminaba…

"Sí, es muy agradable estar por aquí" comentó distraídamente el alemán, trayéndolo de vuelta a la conversación. Después de eso, ambos se sumieron nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaban a los demás jóvenes en el campus pasar.

Tras unos instantes, por entre los árboles de sakura que aún en invierno lucían majestuosos con sus ramas desprovistas de sus flores extendidas hacia el cielo, un par de ojos grises vislumbraron a una pareja que encontraba un lugar para sentarse entre la sombra.

"Ahí van Sakura-chan y Li-san" declaró casualmente el varón de cabellos azabaches, "supongo que ellos también tienen un receso".

El inglés alzó la vista para fijarla en los mencionados, "Es cierto, no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarlos… aunque por el lugar que escogieron, creo que deben estar buscando un momento a solas".

"¿Felicitarlos?" su interlocutor pareció intrigado "¿Por qué?" preguntó con evidente curiosidad que hizo sonreír al mayor de los Hiragizawa.

"Apenas si los he visto últimamente, así que no he podido decirles nada sobre la boda" comentó sencillamente Eriol, logrando con esto que el alemán arqueara una ceja.

"¿Boda¿Irán a una boda?" Harry quedó a la expectativa de la respuesta, apenas dándose cuenta de que, en el fondo, algo en las palabras de su acompañante no le agradaba del todo.

"No" replicó tranquilamente Eriol, quien luego lo miró con cierta extrañeza "¿Acaso no lo sabes? Sakura-chan y Li-san se van a casar, aunque aún parecen no decidir la fecha".

Un golpe abrupto. Sí, así sería como Harry describiría la manera como aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente, y _devastador_ sería otra palabra para el efecto que éstas ocasionaron en él.

"_Sakura-chan y Li-san se van a casar"._

La respuesta del inglés reverberó una y otra vez en su cabeza y, al sentir un vacío en el pecho, el joven de ojos grises descubrió que aquella noticia le dolía y, al preguntarse la razón, él llegó a una conclusión que le hizo sentir aún peor.

-_No puede ser…-_ pensó, atónito, -_entonces mi padre tenía razón…-_ apretó los dientes con rabia –_el infeliz tenía razón… Sakura… me gusta más de lo que había imaginado… no, no es posible-._

Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a reflexionar. Ahora caía en la cuenta de lo que era aquella extraña sensación que lo embargaba cuando veía a la pareja por los pasillos de la facultad, ahora sabía que la molestia que sentía cuando ellos estaban juntos tenía un nombre: celos.

Había que tenido que suceder algo así para enterarse de sus propios sentimientos.

"_No te debes de enamorar de una sola mujer, no te conviene"._

Las palabras de su progenitor resonaron en su cabeza. Aquello no había sido un consejo paternal, eso lo sabía, había sido una advertencia, prácticamente una amenaza que constantemente le repetía desde que había entrado en edad de comenzar a posar sus ojos en las mujeres.

-_Bueno…-_ se animó –_aún no me enamoro de ella, solamente me gusta-_ se dijo con un atisbo de esperanza para su propio alivio y abrió los ojos para ver nuevamente al par de castaños que parecían disfrutar de una plática amena, -_Sakura simplemente me gusta… mucho-._

"Harry-san" la voz del hombre a su lado le hizo volverse hacia éste. El británico pareció dudar, aunque esa impresión sólo le duró un segundo, "sientes algo por ella¿verdad?" la pregunta fue tan directa como inesperada, y esto se dejó ver en la expresión de sobresalto del alemán.

Dudó durante algunos segundos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo mientras lo hacía: el inglés no tenía dudas sobre su juicio, al parecer no había logrado ocultar del todo el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en él. Así que, dijera lo que dijera, no conseguiría cambiar la opinión del varón.

"Sí" admitió, bajando la cabeza "Sé que no debería" y esto lo dijo en más de un sentido cuando la imagen de su severo padre acudió a su mente "pero haré lo posible por superar esto" habló, más consigo mismo que con su interlocutor –_lo haré, nunca me ha costado trabajo antes, así que no será problema-_ se aseguró manteniendo toda la esperanza en sus propias palabras.

"De modo que no soy el único que se enamoró de la persona equivocada" comentó al descuido Eriol, cayendo después en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero cuando vio a Harry, supo que éste no lo había escuchado; estaba totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Al menos agradeció su buena suerte al respecto. No quería hablarle a nadie sobre Takako, sabía que si lo hacía sólo contribuiría a que pensara más en ella, y eso no le ayudaría en su propósito.

Él no había tenido suerte en el amor, podía resignarse a ello, ahora sólo le quedaba desear una cosa:

-_Tomoyo, espero que tú no tengas problemas con Kinomoto-san, en verdad creo que él es quien puede ayudarte-_ el mayor de los Hiragizawa cerró sus ojos azules, meditabundo, -_además, él te ama, o te amará tarde o temprano, estoy seguro de eso, así como de que tú también sientes algo por él y… Akizuki-san…-_ su expresión se tornó dolida –_ella también merece ser feliz con alguien que la quiera, lástima que…-_

Su amiga de brillantes ojos violetas la tenía complicada, pero aún así él confiaba en que todo saliera bien, él deseaba que así fuera.

Tomoyo… una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, y que había sufrido bastante por culpa de otros tantos…

-_Otoo-sama…-_ inconscientemente apretó los dientes, iracundo, -_¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?-._

--

"Aquí tienes los resultados de ayer" dijo una mujer de largo cabello chocolate mientras depositaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba un hombre con la mirada fija en la pantalla del monitor, la cual se reflejaba en los cristales de sus lentes.

"Gracias, Nakuru" contestó distraídamente el varón sin despegar la vista del monitor. La mujer hizo un puchero por su falta de atención.

"Preferiría que me dieras un beso en lugar de un 'gracias' tan seco" le reclamó y, acto seguido, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y detuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros de los labios masculinos, atrayendo la atención del hombre, quien se le quedó mirando con un par de profundos ojos castaños.

"Nakuru, estamos en mitad del trabajo" habló el hombre ligeramente nervioso, obteniendo a cambio una mueca de la fémina.

"Un beso no te robará mucho tiempo, Touya" sonrió ella de manera sensual "a menos que estés pensando hacer algo más".

-_Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos-_ una voz resonó en la cabeza del aludido. Entonces, sin mayor aviso, la alegre mujer se acercó más y posó sus labios sobre los de él en un beso a la vez travieso y cargado de ternura, así como una pizca de sensualidad cuando, justo antes de separarse, ella acarició el labio superior masculino con la punta de la lengua. No duró mucho, sin embargo cada segundo aumentó una creciente sensación en él, dejando que la huella de la culpa marcara su pecho.

-_Ojalá fuera tan sencillo hablar con ella-_ se lamentó él –_pero cada vez que lo intento me parece más difícil… no quiero hacerle daño, no se lo merece-._

¿Pero acaso retrasar lo inevitable no era aumentar el daño?

_-Nunca habías tenido tantas dificultades para romper alguna relación con alguna mujer- _le reclamó su conciencia.

-_Pero ellas eran pasajeras… y yo ya llevo dos años con Nakuru, además la conozco casi desde que nos mudamos a Tokio-_ argumentó él sintiendo un golpe en el pecho.

-_Por esa misma razón¿No crees que ella lo entenderá si se lo explicas?-_

"Eso espero" Touya suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"¿Dijiste algo?" al oír esto, el trigueño alzó la vista y descubrió a su novia mirándole con una negra ceja alzada.

"No,… nada" sintió la duda en su respuesta y supo que ella no le había creído al ver que la extrañeza en su mirar aumentaba "Bueno…" titubeó, "Nakuru, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero tendrá que ser después".

Ese tono no le gustó en nada a la joven mujer, era como si le augurara solamente algo inevitable y no precisamente bueno.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó casi temerosa. Una gran angustia comenzaba a reclamar un lugar en su pecho.

"Hablaremos luego¿está bien?" la respuesta evasiva no dio muchas esperanzas a la castaña, quien asintió un poco aturdida y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su propio lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de salir, giró sobre sus talones para mirar una vez más al varón que había desviado su vista nuevamente al monitor. Notó que él estaba nervioso, algo muy extraño en el siempre impasible Touya Kinomoto.

"Touya…" se detuvo para ver que él le prestaba nuevamente su atención "¿Me quieres?".

¿Me quieres?

Esa pregunta era inesperada, y eso se dejó ver en los ojos del hombre que, a través de los cristales de sus gafas brillaron con un atisbo de sorpresa. Al instante él sintió como si el amplio espacio entre ellos se tornara pequeño, casi sintió claustrofobia.

-_Dile la verdad-_ escucho la voz de su conciencia.

Cada segundo sin respuesta era como un golpe austero para Nakuru, quien pronto descubrió que contenía el aliento y tragaba saliva en espera de aquella contestación. La espera era una tortura peor que cualquier respuesta. En silencio rogó por escuchar algo que no le destrozara el corazón.

"Sí" Finalmente una sola palabra salió de los labios masculinos, apenas audible, pero al instante el rostro de la mujer se iluminó y sintió que el tiempo volvía a su flujo normal, así como sus pulmones ahora podían recibir el vital oxígeno que necesitaban. Una enorme sensación de alivio le hizo soltar un suspiro al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Entonces, con nuevos bríos, se despidió del varón mandándole un beso con la mano y salió de su oficina, caminando por el pasillo como una niña que acaba de recibir el mejor de los regalos en navidad.

-_¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-_ el reclamo no se dejó esperar al verse nuevamente solo en la habitación.

"Porque… es la verdad" se respondió Touya bajando la mirada, "la quiero… en verdad la quiero… aunque no de la misma manera en que ella me quiere a mí" suspiró con melancolía al decir esto último.

-_Acabas de empeorar la situación…-_

"Cállate…" balbuceó entre dientes.

-_… pudiste haberla preparado si le hubieras dicho que no, o algo más, pero no _'Sí'…-pero su conciencia no le hizo caso

"Lo sé, ahora cállate" esta vez había irritación en la grave voz del trigueño "¿No entiendes que no quería mentirle? Lo que le dije es cierto, al menos debe saber que aún la quiero".

-_Pero no la amas…-_ continuó fastidiándole la vida la severa voz de su conciencia, -_y ahora eso es lo único que importa-._

No la amaba, eso era cierto, pero… ¿Acaso amaba a la linda mujer que tenía por vecina? Eso no podía asegurarlo, aunque tampoco negarlo del todo. ¿Entonces valdría la pena dejar a Nakuru y herirla por algo que era aún incierto?

Inconscientemente, Touya crispó los puños sobre el fino escritorio de roble, apretando los dientes a su vez.

La duda, definitivamente, es el peor enemigo del hombre.

--

Abrió la reja del patio para pasar por el pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa y, al voltear a su lado izquierdo, pudo ver a dos personas despidiéndose en el porche de la casa contigua, luego de lo cual una de éstas le sonrió a la otra, una bella mujer de ojos marrones, y entró a la vivienda. Al ver esto, salió nuevamente por donde acababa de pasar y, ya en la acera de la calle, se encontró con la mujer que igualmente salía. Ésta al notar su presencia agitó alegremente la mano en señal de saludo.

"Nakuru" dijo ella a modo de saludo acercándose a la aludida "¿viniste a visitar a Yue y Yukito?" le preguntó con tono desenfadado a ésta, quien asintió sin disminuir la sonrisa que adornaba bellamente su rostro.

"Sí, aunque Yue no pareció muy contento de verme" dijo esto último con un puchero que hizo reír al la castaña que tenía ante sí, pues no le parecía estar hablando con una mujer de 27 años "pero me alegra verte, Sakura-chan, pensaba ir a tu casa a visitarte" agregó guiñándole un ojo a su interlocutora.

"A mí también me alegra verte, hace casi dos semanas que no venías por aquí" le comentó en el mismo tono ligero, pero después pareció reparar en algo y arqueó una ceja interrogativa al tiempo que preguntaba a la novia de su hermano "¿Me buscabas para algo en específico?" al decir esto, observó cómo la expresión de la mayor se volvía más seria e, incluso, ligeramente preocupada.

"Sí," Nakuru pareció dudar un momento, quizás pensando en lo que quería decirle a la joven "Sakura… ¿Has hablado con Touya últimamente?".

La castaña frunció el ceño, consternada, al oír la extraña pregunta de su amiga, "No¿por qué lo preguntas?" la preocupación y la confusión en su mirar parecieron aumentar, "¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes?".

"No," se apresuró a negar la mujer de cabellos chocolates, "es sólo que ha estado un poco extraño desde hace unas semanas, siento que le preocupa algo, pero no me ha dicho nada, aunque…" se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente desconcertada "me dijo que quería hablar conmigo… me pregunto sin no será nada malo" dijo esto último apenas con voz, notando su propia mortificación al respecto, "¿Tú qué crees que suceda?" se animó a preguntar.

"Bueno, yo…" la esmeralda quedó pensativa durante varios segundos, aumentando a cada instante la inquietud de la otra por su falta de respuesta "no lo sé, es muy extraño eso en Touya… generalmente no pospone las cosas cuando tiene que decirle algo a alguien" contestó finalmente y miró con decisión a su interlocutora "sabes que no le gustan los rodeos" concluyó.

La mayor suspiró al tiempo que asentía, pero ese suspiro no parecía ser de alivio "Lo sé, es por eso que no comprendo nada. Hoy lo noté muy nervioso, casi como si temiera hablarme de eso que le preocupa tanto a pesar de que dijo que lo haría" declaró en el mismo tono decaído que había adoptado.

-_¿Touya nervioso?-_ la menor de los Kinomoto quedó pensativa, uniéndose al silencio reflexivo en que se había sumido la novia del trigueño. Lo que le describía ella era casi inverosímil, eso lo sabía; su hermano no era una persona que soliera titubear ante cualquier situación.

Severos segundos pasaron mientras cada una analizaba las diversas opciones que pudieran dar respuesta a sus preguntas, hasta que una de ellas, la más joven, alzó la cabeza llamando la atención de la otra, que adivinó que seguramente ésta había llegado a una conclusión, cosa que constató al ver su rostro lleno de resolución y con una abierta sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó la chica de ojos verdes al ver que tenía la atención de la mayor "Creo que ya sé qué es eso tan importante que onii-san quiere decirte" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿De verdad?... ¿Y qué crees que sea?" Nakuru la miró con evidente curiosidad y un dejo de ansiedad que no pudo ocultar.

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó la castaña con renovadas energías "Sabes que mi hermano no le daría vueltas a algo a menos que fuera muy importante, y si esto ocurre cuando estás con él y dice que tiene que hablar contigo al respecto, entonces es porque _tú_ tienes que ver con lo que le sucede, eso sin duda".

Nakuru frunció el ceño a pesar de la alegría con que la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto le decía todo eso. Eso ya lo había pensado y era precisamente ésa la razón por la que estaba preocupada, de modo que lo que le decía su amiga no la ayudaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo la otra continuó en el mismo tono jovial "Además, sabemos que a mi hermano no le gusta quedarse atrás ya que es tan competitivo¿verdad?"

"Sí, es cierto" contestó una cada vez más confundida Nakuru, "¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con…?".

"¿Es que no lo ves?" al parecer la menor estaba muy emocionada para reparar en las protestas de su amiga, "¡Mi hermano va a pedirte que te cases con él!".

(¡Plop! Aquí Isis se imagina a todas sus lectoras cayendo de espaldas por la _gran_ conclusión de Sakura)

"…"

Silencio, absoluto silencio.

Los ojos desorbitados de Nakuru fueron la única señal de que había escuchado las palabras de la universitaria, además de la expresión atónita y pasmada de la mujer, que no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

"¿Que Touya…" pudo articular algo finalmente "va a pedirme… matrimonio?"

"Claro" fue lo único que dijo la castaña, quien apenas podía contener su alegría.

"P-pero… ¿por qué lo dices?" fue la coherente pregunta que asaltó a la novia del moreno.

La menor chasqueó la lengua y su sonrisa aumentó, dándole una expresión de astucia "porque conozco a mi hermano mejor que nadie. Primero tenemos el hecho de que Touya no es alguien que se ponga nervioso fácilmente; y sabemos también que no hay nada que ponga más nervioso a un hombre que tener que pedirle matrimonio a una mujer" razonó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la mayor.

Nakuru se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa "Bueno, eso es cierto".

"Además…" continuó la ojiverde "es probable que se haya puesto a pensar en eso desde que se enteró que Syaoran me propuso matrimonio. Recuerda otra vez que es muy competitivo con él, y es posible que después de eso haya sentido que algo le faltaba a su vida o algo así, que no haya querido quedarse atrás" pareció confundida con sus propias palabras, como si intentara acomodar lógicamente sus ideas, "quiero decir; tiene 27 años y hasta el momento lo único que sabe hacer tiene que ver con su trabajo (eso cree esta niña), quizás pensó que era momento de sentar cabeza y darle un giro a su vida¿no lo crees?".

La otra pestañeó, intentado comprender el punto de la hermana de su novio y pensando en la razón que ésta podría tener.

"Pues… sí, quizás tengas razón" declaró después de unos instantes.

"Ya verás que la tengo; conozco muy bien a Touya (insisto: eso crees…)" repicó la castaña con la misma vitalidad.

Nakuru suspiró, aliviada, "Entonces espero que eso sea… me haría muy feliz ser su esposa, es lo que más quisiera en este mundo" confesó con una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su bello rostro, volviendo a su estado de alegría e, incluso más, de euforia, -_Además, hoy me dijo que me quería… aunque dudó un poco… quizás pensaba decirme que me amaba-_ sus ojos brillaron con renovados ánimos –_pero debió pensar que no era el momento-._

"Pero debes facilitarle un poco las cosas" aconsejó la hermana menor del hombre en cuestión.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó una intrigada Nakuru con la sonrisa aún bailando sus labios.

"Demuéstrale que lo amas, aunque no se lo digas, hazle saber que lo que él siente es correspondido" dijo Sakura en un tono conspirador y cual si se trata de una brillante idea "Así, él no tendrá dudas de que quiere casarte con él y se animara a pedírtelo".

"Vaya" la mayor asintió asombrada, contenta de contar con el apoyo de su _futura cuñada_, de quien no esperaba tales consejos dada su bien conocida ingenuidad y falta de deducción.

Después de eso, ambas mujeres decidieron salir un rato a celebrar los alegres acontecimientos: dos futuras bodas eran algo que definitivamente pondría de buen humor a alguien, sobretodo tratándose de las dos novias en cuestión.

(¿Ven lo que sucede cuando alguien interpreta mal las cosas? Todo se complica…)

--

Se irguió, hincada en el piso, para ver cómo a sus pies se reproducía poco a poco la imagen de una de las obras de Van Gogh. Faltaba poco menos de la mitad para verla terminada, pero las dos criaturas que estaban a sus costados continuaban trabajando en ello arduamente, colocando pieza tras pieza del magnífico rompecabezas. A lo lejos alcanzaba a oír la suavidad del _Concierto para piano No. 21 _de Mozart provenir desde el estéreo situado en el estudio, aunque no sabría decir cuál de los dos hombres de cabellos marinos estarían en aquella habitación.

"Onee-chan" una voz infantil llamó su atención, "¿Ya te cansaste?" al verla negar, la niña arqueó una ceja curiosa "¿Entonces en qué estás pensando?" le preguntó con inocencia.

La verdad, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, era que los colores azulados del cielo distorsionado de la obra _Noche Estrellada_ del pintor del siglo XIX le habían hecho pensar en el tono añil que habitaba los ojos de cierto varón inglés que ambas conocían.

"Nada, no pensaba en nada, Kano-chan" le sonrió a la pequeña, quien continuó mirándola con expresión escrutadora y cierta extrañeza en sus ojos dorados "¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó a su hermana al notar esto.

"Sólo estaba pensando…" habló la niña parpadeando con su usual candidez "¿Estás enojada con Hiragizawa-san?".

"¿P-por qué lo dices?" cuestionó la mayor sintiendo cómo casi se atragantaba con aquella pregunta que la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Pues…" la pequeña de rizos dorados se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa "no lo sé, últimamente ustedes dos andan muy raros" le dijo a su hermana con toda la franqueza de un niño.

Ellos lo sabían¿tan obvia se había vuelto su actitud?

"No, no estamos enojados" le aseguró a la pequeñuela, -_y sin embargo no sé por qué ha estado evitándome… ¿acaso es porque salí con Minoru-kun? Quisiera que al menos me lo dijera…-_ pensó, desconcertada, -_así sabría que le importa… pero él nunca diría un palabra-._

_-No están enojados, sólo no se hablan porque no saben qué hacer en la presencia del otro-_ pensó Kyo por su parte al tiempo que colocaba otra pieza en su lugar.

"Pero no me gusta verte tan seria" declaró la menor de las Arima con una expresión que despertó la ternura de Takako "Tampoco a Hiragizawa-san".

"Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Eriol" Una voz varonil irrumpió en la estancia, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¡Hira--Eriol-san!" le recibió una eufórica Kano levantándose de su lugar, "¿nos ayudarás a armar el rompecabezas?".

"Si ustedes quieren" fue la respuesta del galante inglés que desde que había irrumpido en la sala no había apartado sus ojos de una bella muchacha de cabellos lacios del color de la miel que combinaban con sus ojos del mismo tono. Casi no la había visto ese día, lo cierto era que había estado evitándola, pero ahora que la encontraba ahí se volvía a sentir atraído hacia ella como un imán al hierro.

Takako sintió la intensa mirada que le dirigían las orbes añiles del hombre y un calor hormigueante subió por su cuerpo hasta anidar en su mejilla. Bien, lo único que le faltaba era precisamente ponerse colorada con sólo verlo ahí.

Tras las insistencias de los chicuelos, a pesar de no haber oído una sola palabra de la chica, el mayor de los Hiragizawa se postró sobre el piso y comenzó a enganchar hábilmente algunas piezas con otras en el rompecabezas.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, siendo interrumpido apenas por el lejano y ahogado sonido de las tranquilas notas de la melodía de orquesta y piano que llenaba la casa. Los dos mayores sintieron la incomodidad que este silencio traía consigo, mientras que los menores continuaron concentrados en su actividad.

Tras unos momentos, uno de ellos detuvo su quehacer y una ligera sombra se adueñó de sus ojos generalmente alegres. Un golpe martilleaba en su cabeza con una fuerza devastadora y los dedos en sus manos comenzaron a entumirse. Elevó la vista para mirar al joven que tenía sus ojos azules clavados en el cuadro que comenzaba a cobrar vida ante ellos.

"Onii--" percibió cómo la figura frente a él se tornaba borrosa y oscura, desapareciendo su mundo entre las sombras, "-san" dijo apenas recuperando un poco de su voz, que sonaba absolutamente debilitada. Los otros tres ocupantes de la estancia le miraron con extrañeza primero, pues luego ésta fue sustituida por entera preocupación al notar la palidez de su rostro que no contenía la misma vivacidad de siempre.

"¿Doushite no, Kyo?" Eriol se acercó a su hermano que parecía luchar por no irse de bruces al piso. Lo sujetó por los hombros, sintiendo que todo ocurría en cámara lenta mientras sus temores más profundos salían nuevamente a la superficie.

"¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó una consternada Takako al reparar en que el menor apenas se había recuperado de una fuerte fiebre que lo había afectado apenas unos días antes. "Quizás es una recaída" sugirió al mayor de los cuatro, quien negó con la cabeza. Por su expresión ella podía ver que él estaba preocupado por algo más grave de lo que pensaba.

"No, no es una recaída" le escuchó susurrar mientras él se inclinaba para ver en los ojos azules del jovencito, cuyas magníficas orbes parecían haber perdido todo su brillo en un santiamén –_Ésta no es la primera vez que te sucede esto… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, Kyo?-._

"G-gomen-ne" murmuró el pequeño cual si hubiera oído la silenciosa interrogante del varón de gafas. Poco a poco un velo fue cubriendo sus ojos y la oscuridad llegó a su mente mientras su cuerpo dejaba de responderle "no… quería… preocuparte…" alcanzó a articular apenas tres palabras antes de que su mundo se volviera completamente negro y los sonidos se apagaran en su cabeza.

"¡Kyo!" los tres que quedaban en la sala se alarmaron al ver el frágil cuerpo del chico caer al frente con pesadez, siendo detenido sólo por los brazos de su hermano, quien lo estrechó contra sí.

Eriol cerró los ojos mientras apretaba contra su pecho el cálido cuerpo de su hermano, elevando una silenciosa súplica al cielo.

-_No permitas que suceda…-_ apretó los dientes sintiendo una punzada de dolor recorrerlo.

En apenas unos segundos, sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad.

--

Cruzó las puertas del establecimiento y abrió el paraguas con una mano al tener ocupada la otra con los víveres que acababa de comprar. Ya preparado salió a la cortina de agua-nieve que caía cada vez con más fuerza.

-_Parece que va a ser una tormenta- _pensó al ver que la fría lluvia arreciaba. Ciertamente eso no lo había previsto el servicio meteorológico por la mañana. Sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y continuó caminando las escasas cuadras que lo separaban de su casa. Mientras lo hacía veía los carros pasar a su lado. En realidad hacía tanto frío ese día que no había muchas personas caminando en la calle. Pronto, en el silencio interrumpido solamente por el sonido del agua al caer, su mente comenzó a divagar.

-_Ayer le dijiste a Nakuru que hoy hablarías con ella-_ perfecto, pensó, lo único que le faltaba era que la voz de su conciencia le acompañara bajo la lluvia.

-_Lo sé-_ se preguntó por qué le contestaba a su otro yo, -_pero hoy estaba… demasiado feliz, no me sentí con ganas de arruinarle el día con algo así, además…-_ clavó la vista en el suelo que pisaba, pensativo, -_no cesaba de decirme cosas como 'te quiero' o 'quiero estar siempre a tu lado'… no podía llegar y decirle que yo no me siento así… me hubiera sentido…- _se detuvo y meneó la cabeza, acongojado.

-_¿Como un monstruo?-_ finalizó por él su conciencia y por alguna razón él supo que no se detendría ahí, -_Sí, te entiendo, no te molesta el engañarla, pero sí te dolería decirle la verdad- _no le fue nada difícil notar el sarcasmo de su otro yo.

"No fastidies" irritado, habló en voz alta para después continuar caminando en silencio, ocupando su atención en las gotas que se precipitaban al suelo y en algunos transeúntes que, desprovistos de un paraguas, corrían rumbo a sus destinos intentando protegerse las cabezas con algún bolso o maletín que tuvieran consigo.

A sólo una cuadra de su casa pudo distinguir entre los escasos peatones a una menuda mujer cuya silueta le resultó bastante familiar. Ésta corría mientras se abrazaba en un vano intento por protegerse del frío. Ella cruzó luego la calle y quedó lo suficientemente cerca de él para que pudiera escucharlo cuando él alzó la voz hacia ella.

"Tomoyo".

La aludida se detuvo y viró para ver a quien la había llamado y sonrió al ver a un alto trigueño que se acercó a ella y la cubrió bajo el refugio de su paraguas, a pesar de que no había mucho que hacer dado que ella ya estaba prácticamente empapada. Casi al mismo tiempo la lluvia arreció aún más.

"Konbanwa, Touya" saludó afablemente al trigueño, aunque las palabras salieron un poco temblorosas de su boca al estarle castañeando los dientes por el frío.

Touya le devolvió el saludo al tiempo que le encargaba el paraguas por un momento para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secar en lo posible el rostro femenino. Tomoyo sintió la gentileza de sus manos al pasarle el pañuelo por la cara y sonrió, llevada por la ternura con que él hacía esto. Se sintió como una niña a la que su madre le limpiaba el rostro embarrado de mugre.

Acto seguido, el mayor de los Kinomoto se quitó el grueso abrigo que lo protegía del helado clima y lo colocó sobre los hombros femeninos, no sin antes advertirle que no aceptaría que ella se negara, de modo que la joven, aún tiritando por la humedad que recorría todo su cuerpo, le agradeció el gesto.

Touya volvió a tomar el mango del paraguas con una de sus manos y ambos reanudaron su camino.

Al estar al lado de ese hombre, Tomoyo comenzó a pensar en las consideraciones que él tenía para con ella, y es que no podía negar que la manera como él la trataba era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado cuando lo conoció y lo único que pensaba en aquel entonces era que ese hombre era un amargado.

Casi se sintió ruborizar al recordar su primera impresión sobre el apuesto trigueño; había estado tan equivocada en su juicio que ahora se avergonzaba de ello.

Mientras caminaban observó de reojo al hombre en cuestión, distinguiendo su perfil; él miraba hacia el frente con un aire tranquilo y a ella le pareció que le gustaban los días lluviosos por el leve brillo que mostraban sus ojos. Nuevamente su juicio era erróneo, pues ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que la alegría del varón era a causa de su presencia; ella jamás supondría cuánto le agradaba al hombre que ella caminara a su lado, aunque fuera en silencio.

En ese momento lo decidió: tarde o temprano encontraría una manera de agradecerle a su vecino por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Sin embargo tenía que ser algo muy bueno e ingenioso. Tendría que agradecerle tanto, como nadie más hacía por ella. Tan sólo con pensar que la última vez que la había sacado de un apuro había sido ese mismo día por la madrugada, al aceptar que durmiera en su apartamento.

Sintió ganas de reír al pensar la ridícula manera como sus llaves habían quedado dentro de su departamento y las situaciones que ese error había acarreado

**Flash Back.**

"Tomoyo…" su mente se fue despertando al escuchar que alguien susurraba su nombre "despierta, pequeña" era una voz que acariciaba al oído con su tono ligeramente rasposo y que agradaba al instante, haciéndola emitir una pequeña sonrisa.

Un momento, alguien estaba _ahí…_ en _su _cuarto. Un par de ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe y de inmediato buscó la fuente de aquel sonido, clavando sus amatistas en la puerta, donde un hombre alto y de cuerpo atlético se recargaba contra el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándola con una sonrisa que bien podría derretir a cualquiera, incluso a ella… si no estuviera lo suficientemente alarmada por su inesperada presencia.

"¡T-Touya!" exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba y cubría hasta el cuello con las sábanas; no podía creer que él estaba ahí, viéndola en su horrendo _look_ de 'recién despierta' y con su linda pijama de franela con dibujos de perritos "¿Q-qu-qué haces… _aquí_?... y… ¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas por la vergüenza.

El hombre pareció extrañado por sus preguntas, pero luego su sonrisa aumentó "Pues… no suelo tener problemas para entrar al cuarto de Sakura, simplemente giro la perilla, que es lo mismo que hice esta vez. Y, sobre mi presencia aquí, pues vine a levantar a la bella durmiente, porque creo que si sigues durmiendo llegarás tarde a la universidad" declaró con simpleza.

Tomoyo parpadeó al escuchar su respuesta, pero más aún al reparar en algo que él había dicho: 'el cuarto de Sakura'.

La amatista miró entonces a su alrededor. En efecto, la decoración de la habitación le era totalmente desconocida y no se parecía en absoluto a su recámara. Poco a poco su mente fue recordando lo ocurrido en la madrugada "Entonces… no fue un sueño" susurró para sí misma, aún sin poderlo creer: había pernoctado y sin embargo consiguió dormir perfectamente, eso no era algo que le sucediera con frecuencia a la heredera de los Daidouji.

"Supongo que no lo fue: aquí estás y ésa es la prueba" replicó el moreno y ella notó que apenas podía contener la hilaridad en su voz.

"Etto…" se sintió nerviosa al no saber qué hacer, estaba ahí, en la cama, en pijama y su vecino no tenía esa desventaja "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó intentando hablar de algo normal.

"Las 7:20" contestó el otro arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima expresión "¡Voy a llegar tarde!" (respecto al horario escolar japonés, las clases empiezan a las 8, aunque no estoy del todo segura si ocurra igual en la facultad) replicó ella levantándose al fin y poniéndose la bata rápidamente.

"¿Te vas? Creí que al menos te quedarías a desayunar" argumentó el otro arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa de lado. Ella supo que se reía de la pijama de perritos que tenía desde los 17 años y era su favorita, además de su reacción alterada ante la idea de llegar tarde a la facultad.

"Tengo que ir primero con el portero, necesito mis llaves para entrar a mi departamento" replicó ella irritada por ser el objeto de burla del varón.

"¿En pijama? Sí, creo que le divertirá la situación" se mofó él recargándose más en el marco de la puerta. Tomoyo se molestó aún más.

"Pues sí, no tengo nada más¿o viste que trajera conmigo la maleta que suelo cargar conmigo _siempre _por si me quedo sin llave?" preguntó en un tono sarcástico, cada vez más molesta.

"Está bien, está bien" Touya aló las manos como si se rindiera en la discusión y se hizo a un lado cuando ella pasó por la puerta, furiosa, anudándose la bata, "pero…" agregó mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba algo de ellos "¿podrías darle esto, por favor?" le dijo a la amatista alcanzándole una llave en un llavero sencillo "creo que ya no lo necesitaré si vas para allá" el trigueño se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo cogió la llave y le echó un vistazo, viendo el número grabado en ella. Parpadeó al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba "Un momento… ¡Ésta es mi llave!... ¿cómo la…?"

"Hace unos quince minutos fui, ya que no despertabas" ella se sonrojó al oír esto "él (el portero) me las dio, así que espero que no hayas perdido nada porque si algo falta en tu departamento a quien van a culpar es a mí".

"G-gracias, pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó una azorada y confundida Tomoyo. Él se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

"Supuse que no te gustaría mucho ir por el edificio con tu linda vestimenta de 'salchichas'" se mofó él, refiriéndose a la raza de los cachorros que adornaban la franela de la chica, cuyo sonrojo aumentó con su burla.

La universitaria frunció el ceño irritada por sus palabras y caminó a la puerta dispuesta a salirse de ahí, no sin antes darle las gracias por todo, pues a pesar de todo no podía negar el favor que él le había hecho.

"Chotto matte" le llamó él en un tono más serio y ella se volvió para ver qué era lo que él quería "El desayuno está listo" le dijo tranquilamente, "y la invitación sigue en pie" al decir esto su sonrisa se mostró nuevamente, ella podría decir que era una sonrisa muy especial No era del tipo encantador como las de Harry, o misteriosa como las de Eriol, y tampoco infantil como las de Kyo, sino más bien sobrecogedora y atrayente… terriblemente sexy, muy a su pesar, pues de pronto se sintió como una polilla atraída hacia la luz.

Esa sonrisa era endemoniadamente maravillosa, y ella casi tuvo ganas de salir corriendo a fin de evitar abrazarlo allí mismo y cubrir su boca con la suya para evitar que siguiera torturándola de esa manera.

"¿Te quedarás?" era casi como si él le pidiera algo más que compartir la mesa con él, era como si esa pregunta ocultara un trasfondo que ella temía indagar, algo que casi deseaba, pero que debía ignorar por su propio bien.

"E-ee" asintió, casi sin voz, pues la visión de la expresión varonil le había quitado el aliento. Estaba bien, sólo un desayuno, no quería rechazarlo, lo único que debía hacer era controlar las ganas que tenía de besarlo allí mismo. Sin embargo…

No sería cosa fácil…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Tomoyo…" se vio obligada a volver al presente al escuchar que la llamaban y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban caminando. ¿Acaso se había detenido en su ensimismamiento? Se viró hacia el hombre que sostenía el paraguas y notó que él la miraba. De pronto se sintió apenada por los pensamientos que había estado teniendo –nuevamente- hacia él.

"¿N-nani?" se sintió azorada, por alguna extraña razón eso era lo que sentía cada vez que descubría la profundidad que aquellos ojos cafés eran capaces de poseer.

"Ya estamos aquí¿o no ibas para tu casa?" le preguntó el trigueño y ella comprendió, aún sin ver más allá para comprobarlo, que estaban frente al edificio donde ambos vivían.

"Ah… sí" logró articular, sintiéndose aún nerviosa por el efecto que los cacaos de él tenían en ella. Luego recordó en algo más que había estado meditando antes de eso, "Toya…" el aludido, que parecía a punto de ponerse a caminar hacia la edificación, se giró hacia ella, deteniéndose en seco "estaba pensando…" titubeó, "que quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí… _todo_ lo que has hecho por mí. Siento que en verdad ya te debo muchos favores" confesó un tanto apenada, "así que si pudiera hacer algo por ti, si hubiera algo que estuviera en mis manos y que pudiera hacer por ti, sólo dímelo" le pidió con una sonrisa.

Touya la miró con esa sonrisa sincera; lucía en verdad encantadora. Él no creía haber hecho realmente mucho por ella, además de que lo que había hecho lo había hecho encantado, lo que fuera por verla sonreír; sí, definitivamente ella lo hechizaba al grado de hacerle sentir de esa manera que a él le resultaba desconocida. Era como si quisiera verla siempre alegre (Ah, eso parece lema de Don Bosco), como si su expresión de alegría valiera todos los sacrificios del mundo.

Se sentía tan ridículo por eso… ¿en qué lo había transformado esa mujer? Sin embargo, al verla, un solo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente…

-_Sólo hay una cosa que podría pedir de ti, Tomoyo-_ pensó al tiempo que miraba los labios rosados de esa joven y recordaba su sabor a jugosas fresas… -_quiero besarte¡maldición! No puedo dejar de pensar en eso-._

"_Si hubiera algo que estuviera en mis manos y que pudiera hacer por ti, sólo dímelo"._

"Si es así…" habló más para sí que para ella, sin dejar de viajar la vista entre sus ojos violáceos y sus labios, sin embargo ella le oyó "entonces te pido que me perdones…".

"¿Que te perdone?" inquirió ella extrañada, "pero si no has hecho nada" declaró alzando una ceja confundida.

"No, no he hecho nada… aún" musitó él mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Tomoyo sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda hasta erizarle la piel de su nuca al encontrarse con la inusitada intensidad que desprendían los ojos de su vecino.

"No--No entiendo…" sintió que tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando esas orbes chocolates se acercaron más a ella, acortando el espacio entre ambos, "¿Q-qué…?" las palabras temblaron en su boca al sentir la respiración del hombre contra su piel. Abrió la boca para decir o más bien, intentar decir algo más, pero no logró articular nada, sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba y el aire le faltaba con la cercanía de aquel varón.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero su mente dejó de procesar el enunciado cuando se sintió atrapada entre los labios masculinos que acariciaron los suyos, aturdiéndola al instante, abrumando su mente con la infinita ternura que poco a poco fue adquiriendo una deliciosa pizca de pasión cuando él lamió su labio inferior sin previo aviso, haciéndola ahogar una exclamación.

Touya llevó una mano a la cascada lavanda que recorría la espalda femenina y sintió los húmedos mechones entre sus palmas. Con la misma mano la atrajo un poco más hacia sí y continuó recorriendo los labios femeninos con un ritmo tortuoso y terriblemente candente.

"Tomoyo… por favor…" musitó contra los labios rosados con voz ronca, pidiendo con voz entrecortada la entrada y casi al instante ella abrió la boca, aún sin tener plena conciencia de lo que hacía, permitiéndole el acceso, que él agradeció recorriendo la húmeda cavidad con la lengua, reconociendo el espacio, recordándola a cada centímetro, gozando del exquisito néctar de sus labios, de su boca entera. Quiso soltar el paraguas para apretujarla contra sí y sentirla contra su cuerpo, mas tuvo que negarse a esa urgencia, aunque no pudo evitar apretarla más contra su pecho con la mano que mantenía en su nuca y cabello que aún resultaba suave estando mojado.

Tomoyo sentía que su cuerpo entero temblaba y se debilitaba por el control que él le arrebataba en ese beso que le hacía tambalear las rodillas. Se asió con una mano a su hombro y con la otra a su brazo, sintiendo la electricidad de su fuerza. Él acarició su lengua una y otra vez en un ritmo sofocantemente sensual, haciendo que hundiera, inconscientemente, los dedos en su brazo, cual si se asiera a una esperanza de salvación, pues ese beso la estaba dejando desarmada ante él.

Perdía la voluntad con aquel embriagante beso, se perdía a sí misma. Sintiendo la amenaza de caer ante la inestabilidad de sus piernas, se estrechó más a él y percibió en su propio pecho el latir de aquel corazón desbocado que se unió al propio. Aún temerosa de su propio deseo se alzó de puntitas para poder alcanzar más de los labios del alto hombre. Probó el éxtasis que aquella boca le ofrecía, nublándosele la mente con la increíble sensación del húmedo intruso que se adueñaba con creciente pasión de su boca.

Cuando le pareció que éste comenzaba a separarse gimió débilmente en señal de protesta, aún contra su propia voluntad, evidenciando su necesidad de sentirlo de esa manera, algo incomprensible para su mente azorada. Touya gruñó cuando el gemido de la mujer reverberó en su propia boca y la aprisionó más con su brazo, sintiendo que le ardía la entrepierna cuando sus caderas se juntaron. Dios, estaba comenzando a desearla en demasiadas formas, quería acariciar más allá de lo que la ropa le permitía, quería saborear su cuello, sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir su piel de seda contra la propia, recorrerle el cuerpo a besos, estar _con _ella…, estar _dentro _de ella.

Una presión en la entrepierna le hizo ver que estaba llegando demasiado lejos con el pensamiento. Ese beso que descargaba electricidad en sus labios estaba despertando en él demasiadas imágenes con las que no podía lidiar. Quería seguir saboreando la miel de sus labios, pero fue consciente de que si continuaba así le sería cada vez más difícil detenerse a tiempo.

¿A tiempo?

No, lo ideal hubiera sido jamás probar su boca de fresa, jamás sentirla, jamás haber obtenido su respuesta que le colmaba de alegría el corazón.

Pero era débil, se lo había demostrado a sí mismo al ceder de esa manera ante sus impulsos.

Poco a poco, lenta y renuente, casi tortuosamente, se apartó de ella y de inmediato sintió que a sus labios le faltaba el calor de los femeninos; que su cuerpo extrañaba el contacto del otro. Miró a la hermosa joven que pugnaba por recuperar el aliento, aún con los ojos cerrados y los labios parcialmente hinchados.

La boca le palpitaba terriblemente y ella se sintió abrumada por la necesidad de él. Pasó saliva antes de animarse a abrir los ojos, casi como si se negara a despertar a la realidad de la que aquel beso la había despegado. Cuando sus pestañas le permitieron ver más allá se sintió arrastrada por la magia magnética de un par de ojos oscuros que la observaban fijamente, haciéndole sentir un vuelco en el estómago con su efecto maravilloso.

Se quedaron mirándose en anonadado silencio por varios segundos, descubriéndose a través de sus ojos, que actuaban cual ventanas, hasta que ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para calmar la imperante necesidad que lo hacía cosquillear, desvió la vista, sintiendo el tremendo calor que daba cada vez más color a sus mejillas, tomando conciencia de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, algo que dejaba huella en su ser; algo imposible de negar, pero igual de difícil de admitir.

Sin embargo sus amatistas, al fijarse en otro punto que no fuera él, visualizaron algo a tan sólo un par de metros de ellos y la joven dueña de estas joyas que actuaban como ojos se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Logró preguntar él finalmente cuando recuperó el aliento, pero ella no le respondió y él miró en la misma dirección para ver lo que causaba aquella reacción en su querida vecina. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se encontró con la causa y nuevamente las palabras huyeron de su boca.

Ante ellos se encontraba una alta y bella mujer que los miraba con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión que variaba entre la incredulidad y el dolor. Su largo cabello color chocolate se humedecía bajo el aguacero que caía con fuerza creciente del cielo. Traía un paraguas en la mano derecha, pero éste colgaba a su costado como si hubiera dejado de responderle el brazo, sin embargo ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del agua helada que caía sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos marrones sólo parecían interesados en ellos dos.

"Na-Nakuru…" consiguió articular el mayor de los Kinomoto, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía al notar el creciente dolor que se abría paso en el otrora alegre rostro de la mujer, "N-Nakuru… yo…".

"Nakuru-san…" la palabra se ahogó en la garganta de Tomoyo y el hombre a su lado apenas fue capaz de oírla. Tampoco notaría la punzada de dolor que se apoderó del pecho de la amatista. Touya dio un paso al frente, mientras ella se quedaba allí, de pie, ignorando el hecho de que el agua comenzaba a llegarle a la espalda con el movimiento del moreno, que al caminar inconscientemente había alejado el paraguas de la joven.

"Nakuru… lo siento…" ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No tenía derecho a pedir disculpas, él mismo no se lo perdonaba ahora "yo…"

"Me equivoqué…" habló apenas en un susurro la mujer, sintiendo que el labio le temblaba y los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Su pecho ardía del dolor y un nudo se hacía dueño de su garganta. Ella había ido allí con la esperanza de escuchar palabras de amor de la persona que más amaba, aquel con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Había creído que la razón por la que él no le había dicho nada al respecto por la mañana era simple nerviosismo o quizás porque el lugar no era el adecuado, pero… -_Qué tonta soy…-_ se reprendió, sintiendo que ardientes gotas salinas se deslizaban por su rostro, sumándose a la lluvia que ya lo humedecía.

"_Touya… ¿me quieres?"._

"_Sí"._

"Mentiste…" musitó, bajando la mirada, incapaz de seguir contemplando a esos dos seres juntos –_Y yo te creí… ¡creí que querías estar conmigo!-_ apretó los puños para intentar encontrar una válvula de escape a la rabia que sentía, la humillación, el terrible dolor de saberse engañada. Los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, mas ningún alivio surgió de esto.

Touya dio otros dos pasos al frente y la lluvia terminó cayendo totalmente sobre la amatista, que sintió el frío, pero no de la humedad que recorría su cuerpo, sino el del vacío que se formaba en su pecho. -_¿Qué hice…?-_ Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Nunca había creído ver tal sufrimiento en la alegre mujer que estimaba en demasía, pero menos llegó a pensar que ella sería la causa de ello "Nakuru-san… lo siento, yo no…"

"No es necesario que digan nada" la interrumpió ella con la voz quebradiza y dando un paso hacia atrás cuando el trigueño intentó acercarse más "ya he visto… lo que tenía que ver".

"Pero…" Touya dio otro paso y ella retrocedió de nueva cuenta.

"Debo irme…" dijo la mujer, esquiva, alejándose más, no queriendo encontrar su mirada otra vez con la del varón, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, "No… no debo decir algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirme" habló con voz trémula antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario, alejándose a paso pesado y con los hombros caídos bajo la cortina de lluvia.

-_Golfa cualquiera… -_ pensó Tomoyo. Eso era probablemente lo que Nakuru quería gritarle a todo pulmón, y ella muy bien merecido se lo tendría. La punzada en su pecho se incrementó; había infringido un daño terrible a alguien que no lo merecía en absoluto, a alguien que jamás la había lastimado.

-_Patán, desgraciado-_ pensó por su parte Touya, sintiéndose un verdadero bastardo. Lo último que había querido era lastimar a la jovial Nakuru, él la quería, pero había logrado dañarla de la peor forma… de la manera más cobarde de todas:

Atacándola por la espalda.

Hubiera querido correr detrás de ella, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. ¿Qué le diría? Nada de lo que hiciera corregiría lo que había hecho. Se sentía como un verdadero canalla.

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, conteniendo su rabia hacia ella misma. Se mordió el labio como si quisiera borrar la huella de ese hombre, el sabor que aún podía probar en su propia boca, la prueba de lo que había hecho estaba ahí mismo, recordándole las consecuencias de sus actos y su inconciencia.

"Gomenne, Nakuru-san" susurró de una manera inaudible y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, totalmente ajena a la lluvia que empapaba sus ropas, así como el abrigo de su vecino, que la protegía del frío.

"Tomoyo…" Touya se había girado para ver cómo ella se marchaba y trató de alcanzarla, después de todo su conciencia le dictaba que a ella también le debía una explicación. Sin embargo, cuando iba a llegar a su lado, ella comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del alto edificio departamental "¡Tomoyo!".

-_¡Aléjate-_ era lo único que podía pedir ella en esos momentos: estar lejos del hombre que la había confundido hasta el punto de no detenerse a pensar antes de hacer algo que dañara a una persona que no lo merecía. Lo último que quería era ver su cara nuevamente, sólo quería estar sola.

El mayor de los Kinomoto comenzó a correr detrás de ella, pero en un determinado momento la joven vio por sobre su hombro para clavarle la mirada más fría y dura que era capaz de dar, y él se quedó petrificado ante esto, permaneciendo de pie, atónito, tras ser testigo del fulgor colérico de ese par de amatistas.

-_Baka-_ se reprendió. En sólo unos minutos había logrado dos cosas que a cualquiera le resultarían imposibles: conseguir hacer llorar a la vivaz Nakuru Akizuki y lograr ser odiado por la dulce amatista de nombre Tomoyo Daidouji… ahora sí que se sentía como un verdadero monstruo.

O

O

Gracias a Dios no la había seguido, así que pudo desplomarse en el elevador libremente, cargada con el peso de la terrible culpa que le carcomía el alma. Nuevamente creyó ver los ojos llorosos de la gentil novia de su vecino… eso era lo que ella había causado. Aún podía recordar que, después de su frustrado intento de suicidio en la barranca, lo primero que había visto al despertar había sido la sonrisa de esa mujer, que no le recriminaba nada ni pretendía juzgarla por nada, ni siquiera por su actitud esquiva; lo único que ella hizo fue sonreírle y tratarla como si ella fuera una vieja amiga.

Fue la primer sonrisa sincera que vio desde la muerte de su madre.

Pero¿Qué había hecho ella a cambio de eso? Le había devuelto el gesto con la peor muestra de traición en la que podía pensar.

Cuando elevador se detuvo en su piso, ella se levantó y salió, ignorando las gruesas gotas de agua que dejaba tras de sí al estar totalmente empapada. Llegó a su puerta y la abrió al tiempo que sonaba el timbre que anunciaba que el otro ascensor había llegado al piso. Seguramente Touya iba en él. Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quitándose el abrigo del trigueño cual si se tratara de una brasa ardiendo y colgándolo en los ganchos a un lado de la entrada sin siquiera mirarlo.

Se quedó estática, como si no supiera qué más hacer, tal era el estado de su mente perturbada. Hubiera querido dormir y olvidarse de todo, pero no creía que eso ayudara. Unos golpecillos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

"Tomoyo…" escuchó que una voz le llamaba al otro lado de ésta.

"Idiota…" musitó de manera inaudible y apretando las mandíbulas al hombre que estaba en el pasillo. Su mente buscaba a un culpable, como si quisiera aliviar un peso que recaía sobre ella, y el candidato a compartir su culpabilidad era el causante de todo eso: Touya Kinomoto.

Furiosa, tomó el abrigo que acababa de colgar y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro trigueño que la miraba acongojado. Todo lo que le pasaba se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó, al igual que ella, por entrar a su sucio juego.

"Creo que esto es suyo, Kinomoto-san" le espetó al sorprendido hombre al tiempo que le lanzaba la mojada prenda encima "gracias, pero ya no lo necesito" le dijo con toda sequedad antes de dar un puertazo en la cara atónita de su vecino.

-_¿Qué he hecho, okaa-san?-_ se preguntó mientras nuevas gotas salinas recorrían su rostro en tanto caminaba a su cuarto con las manos crispadas en dos puños a sus costados –_Te avergonzarías de mí si estuvieras con vida¿ne?... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...-_

A veces, lo más difícil para un ser humano es afrontar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Una tormenta de sentimientos cae sobre todos. Confusión, amargura, tristeza, desesperanza, rabia, odio¿qué hacer cuando el mundo parece haberse venido encima? Touya, Tomoyo y Nakuru pasan momentos difíciles lidiando con la turbulencia de emociones que sienten. Los hermanos Tsukishiro están furiosos por lo que le han hecho a su mejor amiga, sin embargo Tomoyo descubre finalmente aquello que Yukito oculta con tanto recelo. Harry no puede tolerar más la situación que él y su padre sostienen, el frío hombre no da muestras de tener corazón y oculta un terrible secreto. Eriol recibe una mala noticia que parece destrozar toda esperanza que él podría albergar, cada vez es más difícil para el inglés mostrarse fuerte ante los demás…

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:** sólo uno… ¿qué ocurrirá ahora que se ha destapado todo esto? Pobre Nakuru… lo peor es que esto era inevitable, ya todas sabíamos lo que ocurriría, sin embargo… ¡pobre Nakuru! Qué horror… bueno, espero que no les moleste el que lo haya dejado así. Sin embargo el siguiente capítulo contendrá muchos sentimientos, desde tristeza hasta untoque de pasión que probablemente a muchas gustará (¿De quién? Oh, eso no lo diré). Gracias por leer y por dejar esos reviews que me animan a seguir adelante!_


	16. Desolación

_¡Hallo! (grita Isis mientras se esconde detrás de un escudo antimotines) antes que nada… ¡perdonad la tardanza! Lo siento de verdad, pero ustedes saben, escuela (que me trae vuelta loca con el maestro de cálculo que es un –perdonen la palabra- imbécil), un cúmulo de fiestas durante febrero-marzo, ya que todo el mundo decide cumplir en esas fechas (¡y falta la mía para fines de este mes!) y, encima, una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Ni siquiera he tenido chance de hacer más dibujos para mis fics, pero bueno…_

_Antes de que continúen quiero decirles que ¡por favor! Lean este capítulo con toooda la tranquilidad del mundo (yo no entiendo cuál es la prisa, incluso hay quien llega a pedirme disculpas por no haber leído los últimos capítulos), ya que el siguiente tardará un poco en actualizar y será más corto. La verdad necesito prestar atención también a mi otro fic, ya que casi casi lo tengo abandonado y eso no es justo¿ne? Bueno, ahora sí, nos vemos al final._

* * *

**Vocabulario para este capítulo.**

**Hontoni gomenne: **En verdad lo siento.  
**Doushite: **¿Por qué?  
**Baka: **Idiota  
**Doushite no: **¿Qué te pasa?  
**Betsuni: **No es nada  
**Obentô: **Almuerzo portátil (sí, esas cajitas que llevan a la escuela)  
**¡Chotto matte: **¡Espera un momento!  
**Sensei: **profesor.  
**Wakatta: **comprendo/ lo sé.  
**Sumimasen: **disculpa

**Entschuldigen Sie… Vater: **Disculpe usted… Padre (como pueden notarlo, en alemán)

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que han adivinado algunas de mis negras intenciones y me lo han hecho saber a través de sus reviews... ¡me encanta que sigan la trama con ese ímpetu!**

**Capítulo 16: Desolación**

_¿Son acaso mis lágrimas las que ahora veo caer  
__como gotas de lluvia salada?  
_

_Abraza la tristeza, porque ahora ella será tu única compañía.._

Sentado en el sofá miró al frente, donde la pantalla del televisor apagado sólo mostraba un negro neutral, pero no era esa monótona imagen la que sus ojos registraban, sino una que incluía un bellísimo rostro níveo con dos preciosas amatistas en lugar de ojos y dos pétalos rosados ocupando el lugar de sus labios, todo esto enmarcado por una cascada turbia que lanzaba destellos morados bajo la luz.

-_Tomoyo…-_ Repitió por enésima vez en su cabeza en los cinco minutos que llevaba ahí sentado el nombre de aquella que ocupaba su mente.

"_Creo que esto es suyo, Kinomoto-san…"_

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió de nueva cuenta ese soplo en el pecho tras recordar aquellas gélidas palabras.

"…_Kinomoto-san…"_

No sólo había sido el duro golpe de ver su expresión iracunda hacia él, sino la frialdad con que le había hablado y…

"_Kinomoto-san…"_

Lo había llamado como si fuera un ser desconocido, excluyéndolo nuevamente de su vida, desconociendo su amistad.

Amistad…

Pero él había traicionado todo eso, era él quien aprovechó el lazo que los unía y lo hizo trizas al intentar ir más allá de lo que incluso la más íntima amistad aceptaba. Él traicionó su confianza y la de Nakuru.

En un solo movimiento había lastimado a dos de las mujeres más importantes para él –la otra era Sakura, quien no dudaba se molestaría también con la situación-: a la que consideraba su mejor amiga y aquella a quien amaba.

La amaba…

Eso había tenido que pasar para darse cuenta del sentimiento que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en ella… había tenido que ver el fuego de sus ojos furibundos contra él y el dolor detrás de ellos para saber que algo así le destrozaba el alma, que no quería perderla ni mucho menos ser odiado por ella, sin embargo eso era algo que había logrado magníficamente.

Suspiró melancólicamente al recordar también la expresión dolida de su novia, una expresión que él no conocía en ella y que jamás hubiera querido ver, menos aún si era por su causa.

"Gomenne… Nakuru… hontoni gomenne" susurró al silencio que dominaba la sala de su departamento.

Pero sentirlo no arreglaría nada; arrepentirse no devolvería a la vida aquel par de ojos marrones…

-_Eres un bastardo-_ le acusó su conciencia, pero él no tenía ánimos de replicar nada… sobretodo ahora que estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquel juicio que lo condenaba.

-_Sí… lo soy-_

Aún sentía el delicado sabor de su vecina en sus labios, y éste le quemaba hasta la médula porque sabía perfectamente todo lo que había sacrificado para poder probarlo una vez más… por su terrible e imperdonable imprudencia.

Culpa.

Si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de actuar… si tan sólo aprendiera a controlarse más, si tan sólo…

"Si tan sólo no sintiera esto por ella… si tan sólo no fuera tan idiota" concluyó apretando dientes y puños y resistiendo las ganas de golpearse contra la pared más cercana hasta perder el sentido.

El castigo por un error imperdonable no era otro que tener que lidiar con su propio remordimiento…

-----------------------------

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir el frío golpeteo de las gotas sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello empapado le caía pesadamente mientras sus pies se movían sin rumbo, llevándola a ningún lugar en específico. En algún lugar del camino había quedado arrumbado su negro paraguas, el cual había caído de su mano sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Todo había sucedido de una manera tan rápida como hiriente. Un momento caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de su novio con renovadas esperanzas de poder oír aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba que manaran de su boca, con la ilusión de obtener alguna promesa de felicidad, y, al siguiente… al siguiente instante veía a través de sus ojos inundados en lágrimas al hombre que amaba besando una mujer que ella apreciaba.

Dos personas en quienes confiaba, haciendo trizas su corazón.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento había sido instantáneo, profundo y duradero. Incluso podía decir que cada vez que aquella escena acudía a su mente para torturarla, la intensidad de la punzada en su pecho se incrementaba.

"¿Doushite…?" preguntó al viento que se llevó sus palabras y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su rostro. No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se entumía y los dientes le castañeaban al estar completamente bañada en agua helada en el gélido clima invernal de Tokio.

¿Por qué él la había engañado de esa manera?

"Idiota" musitó con voz temblorosa por el frío que la sacudía en espasmos y el llanto que había formado un infranqueable nudo en su garganta "Dijiste… que… que me… querías…" no pudo continuar cuando su garganta se cerró por completo y otro sollozo estremeció su persona.

Si al menos hubiera estado preparada, quizás la puñalada no le habría resultado tan cruel y amarga.

Si al menos él le hubiera dicho que no la quería en lugar de mentirle de esa forma.

Todo era al final un cúmulo de puñaladas que se unían en una sola para acribillarla sin piedad.

La persona que más amaba no sentía lo mismo por ella…

La persona que más amaba quería a alguien más…

La persona que más amaba no había confiado en ella para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

La persona que más amaba la había engañado…

La persona que más amaba había jugado con ella…

La persona que más amaba… resultó ser un cobarde mentiroso.

"Idiota" repitió y nuevamente la palabra se ahogó entre sus labios temblorosos.

Lo peor era… que no podía odiar a la persona que más amaba, así como tampoco podía odiar a aquella muchacha cuyos labios habían besado los de su amado.

Apretó los dientes a pesar de que éstos insistían en castañear en un movimiento convulso e involuntario y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza que imprimía a sus puños.

Quería odiarlo… pero no podía. Dolía demasiado amarlo y saberse engañada. Se sentía ultrajada, como si hubiera sido sólo parte de un cruel juego.

"Te odio" farfulló y las palabras apenas salieron de entre sus dientes firmemente apretados. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo creerse a sí misma esta vez.

Dos años había estado con ese hombre, dos años que no podía olvidar en tan sólo unos momentos, dos años que ahora le dolían en el alma, siendo cada segundo al lado del trigueño como una puñalada hostilmente propinada a su pecho, un verdadero suplicio para ella.

Sin embargo no era sólo eso… dos eran los años que había vivido a su lado, pero ella le quería desde hacía más tiempo, cuatro años hacía ya que le quería, aún cuando él en un principio apenas si le prestaba atención.

Él la había conocido por completo a lo largo de ese tiempo. Ella se había desnudado a él, no sólo físicamente, sino con todo su ser. Y ahora se sentía nuevamente desnuda e inerme ante el ultraje que su traición le causaba.

"_¿Es que no lo ves?... ¡Mi hermano va a pedirte que te cases con él!"._

Qué tonta había sido al creer que podía ser así, al pensar siquiera que él querría compartir su vida con ella, que él podía sentir por ella aunque fuera una parte de ese desastroso sentimiento que ella le tenía y que ahora reducía su ser a cenizas de lo que antes era, que la estaba consumiendo y haciéndola trizas sin piedad…

_Amor._

"Baka" pero esta vez su rencor no era hacia el traidor, sino hacia ella misma, por ser tan ingenua.

Amar y no merecer ser amada. Pensar que ése no era su caso era, en efecto, una necedad, una ingenuidad total.

Una nueva oleada de dolor estalló en su pecho, una sensación de vaciedad, abandono y ansiedad que le quemó las entrañas, haciéndole lucir una mueca que expresaba su agonía mientras más gruesas gotas salinas salían de sus lagrimales para perderse en los ríos de heladas gotas que caían a cada segundo sobre su cara.

Sus pies se detuvieron y ella alzó la mirada para ver por primera vez dónde estaba. Al instante reconoció el lugar; inconscientemente había llegado hasta ahí, seguramente buscando un sitio conocido y cálido para desahogarse, un refugio para derrumbarse.

No, no estaba lista para mirara a los ojos a nadie, no estaba lista para enfrentar su propia tristeza…

"Nakuru…" pero una voz masculina y familiar llamó su atención. Ella maldijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que era tarde para buscar la soledad en otro lado, "¿Qué haces aquí… bajo la lluvia?".

Ella no respondió, simplemente evitó el mirar de un par de ojos cálidos y dorados que se acercaron a ella y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus ojos hinchados e inundados en lágrimas.

"¡Estás empapada! Entra, te vas a congelar aquí" le oyó decir al hombre que se alteró al tomar su mano para dirigirla al interior de la casa "¡Estás helada!" exclamó. Quizás era cierto, la ciudad en esos momentos rondaba los 15 grados bajo cero en la escala de Celsius y las gotas de lluvia eran tan frías que acribillaban la piel al momento de tocarla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era arrastrada hasta el interior de un baño donde su cuerpo parecía un maniquí mientras alguien le quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. A lo lejos oía algunas palabras que alguien le decía, pero parecían carecer de sentido. Luego era dejada ahí sola y con el agua caliente corriendo en la ducha. No se dio cuenta del instante en que se quitaba el resto de las ropas como una autómata y se metía bajo el chorro del agua que rápidamente le devolvió el calor a su cuerpo y desentumió sus miembros. Dejó de oír el sonido de sus propios dientes al castañear y sus músculos dejaron de sufrir los espasmos que los sacudían con fiereza al tiritar.

"¿Has terminado?" la voz del mismo hombre la recibió con esa usual gentileza en el pasillo cuando hubo salido del baño, aún inconsciente de sus propios movimientos, como si ahora todo fuera tan lejano a su realidad, "Mis ropas te quedan grandes. Lo siento, fue lo único que encontré" esta vez escuchó algo en su tono que le hacía sonar apagado, era un dejo de preocupación lo que percibía en esa agradable voz.

Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y la condujo hasta una sala donde con un suave movimiento la hizo sentarse en un cómodo mueble, aunque a ella le hubiera dado igual si hubiera sido una roca puntiaguda. La nariz le picaba, instantes después fue consciente de su propio estornudo.

"Toma esto, te hará bien" le dijo otro varón que entró a la estancia cargando con una bandeja de té en sus manos inmaculadas. El silencio se apoderó del lugar después de que éste colocó una taza de porcelana frente a ella.

"¿Qué sucedió?" oyó que le preguntaba el primer hombre y nuevamente notó ese tono que indicaba honda mortificación, "Nunca te habíamos visto así…"

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" a pesar de estar acostumbrada a oír un tono estoico en la voz del segundo varón, esta vez fue capaz de distinguir también cierta preocupación… y un anticipado rencor.

¿Quién le había hecho eso¿Quién la había transformado en ese débil ser humano que ahora sentía que era?

¿Había sido Touya… o ella misma, por su propia ingenuidad?

Bajó la cabeza una vez más. Desde que se había encontrado con el primero de ellos no había mirado a uno solo a la cara en ningún instante… y aún no podía animarse a hacerlo.

"Nakuru…" apretó los labios para reprimir un sollozo cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de aquel varón. Él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, eso sólo quería decir que ahora ambos estaban profundamente preocupados por su culpa. Ellos la amaban, siempre la habían querido, y ahora él se lo demostraba rompiendo la lejanía que siempre había mantenido celosamente hacia ella.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos inflamados para rodar por su mejilla y un sollozo ahogado sacudió su cuerpo…

Ellos la querían incluso el más frío de los dos le demostraba un cariño que ella no había imaginado antes en él… ¿por qué _él_ no podía hacerlo¿Acaso no merecía el amor de la persona que más quería?

"Yue…" habló por primera vez y el aludido se acercó a ella, hincándose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre la suya, un gesto que no podía demostrar a cualquier otro ser humano, "Yukito…" el susodicho se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a su pecho. Entonces su voz tembló en sus labios y su corazón terminó de resquebrajarse ante tal muestra de afecto y consuelo, haciendo pedazos en un solo instante su intención de no desboronarse más, de mantener el casi nulo orgullo que le quedaba.

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por la triste melodía de un llanto que destrozó el corazón de dos hermanos que veían derrumbarse ante ellos a una mujer que ahora demostraba su fragilidad humana.

Quienquiera que fuera el culpable de ese llanto desgarrador no tendría perdón a sus ojos.

------------------------

Metió su cuerpo en la bañera con agua caliente y sintió el alivio que éste brindaba a su piel erizada por el frío que la embargaba. Había permanecido de pie por largos minutos en el pasillo de su apartamento, sumida en la nada, hasta que el primer estornudo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y decidió calentarse… y además limpiarse, se sentía tan sucia por lo que había provocado.

Talló frenéticamente sus brazos, los mismos que se habían asido del cuerpo del hombre que no se podía sacar de los pensamientos, aquel que había irrumpido en su vida y había hecho de ella algo que ahora le causaba repugnancia.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez recordó la expresión dolida de esa amable mujer. Se hundió en el agua llevada por su propia vergüenza y apretó los labios para evitar derramar más lágrimas…

_Él_ no merecía que ella llorara tanto… todo esto era culpa _suya_.

Entre ese cruel hombre de piel trigueña y ella habían arrancado la luz en aquel par de ojos marrones. Tomoyo recordó la primera vez que los vio ante ella.

**Flash Back**

Había tenido una pesadilla, ese mismo sueño que tenía desde la muerte de su madre, donde la veía desaparecer, dejarla sola, como su padre lo había hecho antes. Comenzó a volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentada –se había erguido al momento de despertar-; sus amatistas recorrieron el lugar, que reconocieron como ajeno: se encontraba sentada sobre una cama plegable, a un lado de ésta había una pequeña mesita con un vaso de agua sobre ella, todo esto cubierto por aquella manta café, parecía una especie de tienda de campaña, de la que colgaba, en su parte más alta, una lámpara eléctrica portátil.

De repente, lo que fungía como la puerta del lugar se abrió, dando paso a una joven mujer mayor que ella, de unos 27 años, según calculó la que permanecía sobre el lecho. La recién llegada entró con un tazón entre las manos al tiempo que posaba sus ojos cafés sobre ella. "Veo que has despertado" dijo en un tono amable "Me alegra, espero que te sientas mejor" se acercó y dejó el tazón sobre la mesita. "¿Pasaste bien la noche? Espero no hayas sentido mucho frío, ya ves cómo baja la temperatura en el bosque por la noche, más aún en otoño".

La menor de las dos no respondió.

La desconocida se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre la improvisada cama "Mi nombre es Nakuru", le dirigió una gran sonrisa... una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era ella.

La chica titubeó, pensando si decirle su verdadero nombre o no, hacía tiempo que se había sentido morir en este mundo, que no era ella realmente quien habitaba ese cuerpo. "El mío es... To...Tomoyo" pronunció finalmente en voz baja.

"¡Qué hermoso nombre!" exclamó Nakuru, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara ligeramente. Lo último que había esperado recibir después de su malogrado intento de quitarse la vida era un elogio, aunque quizás ella no lo sabía en realidad. "Bueno, te traje un poco de comer, debes estar hambrienta después de dormir tanto. Desde que llegaste aquí, ayer por la noche, ya estabas en el mundo de los sueños, seguramente estabas totalmente agotada" la mujer de largo cabello color caoba atado en una cola que le caía hasta la cintura tomó el tazón, cuyo contenido consistía en una sopa humeante y de delicioso aroma, y lo colocó en las manos de la chica.

Tomoyo lo miró por unos instantes ­­­–_Comer... el comer significa un deseo de vivir-_, sus amatistas observaban el objeto con escrutinio, como si lo analizaran. -_¿Yo... deseo vivir?... No… no lo sé-_.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándolo nada más?" las palabras de la otra mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola levantar el rostro para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos marrones. "No cocino tan mal, de verdad" le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

_-Ella lo hizo para mí y espera que lo coma. Si no lo hiciera, ella se sentiría mal-_ bajó nuevamente la vista para contemplar la comida una vez más al tiempo que suspiraba largamente –_La decepcionaría... prometí que no volvería a decepcionar a nadie-._ Dio una rápida ojeada a su reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde. Hasta ese momento, hacían más de dos días que no probaba bocado, que había decidido no hacerlo al dejar de sentir ese deseo de vivir.

Tomó la cuchara sin dejar de observar el caldo caliente. Lentamente, comenzó a llevarse una cucharada a la boca, seguida de otra, y de muchas más, hasta que el contenido desapareció del recipiente. El sabor era exquisito, sin duda alguna, pero eso solamente la hizo sentirse más miserable, una desgraciada que no se sentía capaz de poder disfrutar un placer como ése... de merecerlo.

Aún después de haber acabado, sus manos continuaron sosteniendo el tazón vacío, mientras su mirada se hundía nuevamente en él, pasando en un instante a observar un poco más abajo, hacia sus piernas, notando por vez primera algo que ya había visto sin haber reparado en ello: su piel de alabastro no estaba cubierta por la tela celeste de su vestido de campo, sino por un suave y cálido algodón teñido en turquesa que rodeaba cada una de sus piernas por separado en un corte que le llegaba hasta muy por debajo de los tobillos. Contempló los pantalones por unos segundos, un tanto extrañada, después su vista subió un poco hacia la blusa, de la misma tela que los anteriores, sus mangas también tenían el mismo color, mas el resto de la prenda era completamente blanco.

"Tus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, parecía que te habías echado un chapuzón en el lago. Estaba claro que no podías dormir así, no queríamos que te enfermaras, así que te presté un conjunto mientras lavaba tu ropa, que aún está secándose... espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la libertad" Nakuru sonreía mientras hablaba, Tomoyo comenzaba a preguntarse si aquella mujer tenía otra expresión además de ésa. No era que el asunto le molestara, al contrario, pero se le hacía increíble que alguien pudiera mantener una sonrisa por tanto tiempo sin sentir ese molesto dolor en los músculos faciales, reclamando un minuto de descanso. "¿Te gustan?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, disculpa la molestia" contestó torpemente, mientras aún trataba de salir de sus pensamientos.

"¡Qué bien! Y descuida, que no es ninguna molestia" Increíblemente, la alegre expresión de la muchacha se hizo aún más evidente, pero enseguida regresó a una ligeramente pensativa: su boca se hizo pequeña; y a su mentón llevó una mano, estirando un dedo que se posó sobre su mejilla, como sosteniéndola al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza; sus ojos mirando hacia arriba y a la derecha, como si buscara algo en lo profundo de su mente y fuera a encontrarlo con sólo esa acción. Súbitamente, pareció dar con lo que buscaba "¡Ah, es cierto! Touya me encargó que le avisara cuando despertaras. ¡En seguida vuelvo!" exclamó, entusiasta, al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, siendo impedida por una pequeña mano que sujetó su brazo. La chica de ojos marrones se giró entonces "¿qué pasa?".

Tomoyo no sabía lo que había hecho hasta que sintió la pregunta de la otra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda ya no sujetaba el tazón, en lugar de eso se había aferrado al delicado brazo femenino de la otra. Después de unos segundos de meditar por qué lo había hecho, llegó a una conclusión: tenía que aclarar una pequeña duda que la corroía casi desde el momento en que ella había entrado a través de la 'puerta' de la tienda. "La persona que me trajo aquí... ¿te dijo lo que había pasado?" casi podía sentir sus mejillas sonrosándose, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitarlo. Pudo conseguirlo cuando un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente –_Si no le dijo, por lo menos ya le sembraste la duda, ahora está en todo su derecho de preguntar. Bien hecho, Tomoyo ¿Ahora qué le responderás¿Que en estos momentos está frente a una loca que intentó saltar de un barranco?- _se reprendió severamente.

"No, sólo me encargó que cuidara de ti... te veías muy pálida. Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor" contestó su interlocutora con toda la simpleza del mundo, dirigiéndole después una sonrisa que desvaneció entonces todos los temores de la más joven. Enseguida se marchó.

**Fin del Flash Back**.

Ésas habían sido las primeras sonrisas que había visto desde la muerte de su madre. Antes de eso, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella guardaba un profundo silencio, como si nadie se atreviera a hablarle en realidad, como si… como si todos tuvieran lástima de ella por su penosa situación.

Sin embargo ella la había tratado como si fuera cualquier otro ser humano, antes incluso de conocer siquiera su nombre, y ella le agradecía eso. En ningún momento se había hecho un juicio de ella a pesar de su actitud lastimera. Ella la había hecho, en apenas unos minutos, reflexionar sobre la lástima que se había tenido a sí misma, sobre lo erróneo de su decisión de dejar de vivir. Además, le había ofrecido su amistad apenas la volvió a ver, ya en la ciudad… y ella le había pagado con una traición digna de una persona de la peor calaña.

Nakuru, en efecto, era una persona que trataba a todos por igual, alguien que no se reservaba su alegría para sí misma.

"Bastardo" farfulló al pensar en el desgraciado que la había hecho perder su preciada razón, por culpa de lo cual había motivado tanto dolor en esa gentil mujer. Él la había usado y ella no se había resistido a ello, hechizada por la magnífica magia de sus ojos, embriagada por la desbordante pasión de sus besos.

Hubiera preferido mil cachetadas de aquella mujer a verla intentar reprimir las lágrimas y alejarse con ese paso pesado, como si el mundo entero se le hubiera venido abajo.

Había sido una tonta, había caído fácilmente en uno de los juegos más sucios y antiguos del ser humano y, de paso, había acabado con toda su dignidad como persona y había destrozado a otra más en el camino.

El culpable pagaría todo lo que había hecho, ella le haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre el haberla metido en su sucio juego, el haberla convertido en un peón más en su fatídico y pérfido tablero.

---------------------

"Onii-san¿a qué hora podré salir de aquí?" Preguntó un chico ataviado en una bata azul que estaba sentado sobre una cama de blancas sábanas, mirando con actitud inquieta a un joven que se recargaba en la ventana por la cual entraba la brillante luz del sol matutino.

"Espera un poco, los doctores tienen que evaluar los resultados de tus estudios antes de poder darte de alta" replicó el varón con la voz más tranquila que pudo, logrando ocultar apenas una creciente sensación de angustia que lo embargaba más a cada instante desde el momento en que viera a su hermano menor desplomarse ante sus ojos.

Toda la noche la había pasado en vela, de modo que unas ojeras se dibujaran ligeramente en su rostro que aún así no dejaba de mostrar la magnificencia de sus apuestas facciones occidentales. Toda la noche rogando en un rezo silencioso por que sus pesadillas no estuvieran cobrando vida ante sus ojos, toda la noche pensando en lo valioso que era para él el chicuelo cuya frágil figura descansaba en aquella camilla y cuya vida estaría dispuesto a proteger a toda costa…

"Estoy bien, de verdad" la voz infantil que desde hacía algunas semanas comenzaba a denotar un ligero cambio a momentos por causa de la edad lo sacó de sus cavilaciones "no tienes por qué preocuparte, tampoco tenías que faltar a la escuela por algo así…" le sonrió un alegre rostro que, para su gusto, podría confundirse con el de un ser angelical "sólo fue un desmayo".

Iba a responderle algo sobre la importancia de la salud al pequeño, incluso pensó en preguntarle la razón por la que él no le había dicho que se había estado sintiendo mal desde antes, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella entró un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y con un par de gafas de oculista cubriendo dos ojos castaños.

"Yakuzawa sensei (N/A: sensei también es usado para denominar a los doctores)…" recibió el mayor de los dos al recién llegado "¿Tiene los resultados de los exámenes?" preguntó y él mismo pudo escuchar la ansiedad en su voz.

"De eso precisamente quería hablarle, Hiragizawa-san, pero me gustaría poder hablar también con su padre" habló el médico con actitud tranquila. Sin embargo había un dejo de algo en sus ojos que el inglés no supo interpretar, pero que no le gustó en absoluto.

"Otoo-sama bajó un momento a la cafetería" explicó el mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa "pero le agradecería que me dijera de una vez qué es lo que encontró y si Kyo puede ser dado de alta, yo le repetiré después a mi padre lo que usted me diga, de eso no tiene por qué preocuparse".

El doctor pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos y después asintió al tiempo que caminaba a la puerta "Entonces le pediré que me acompañe, Hiragizawa-san".

Ambos se dirigieron hasta un consultorio en el que el galeno encendió una luz situada en una de las paredes, donde colocó en posición vertical unas placas (radiografías, películas, como gusten llamarles) que tomó de un gran sobre amarillo en el escritorio.

"Éstos son los estudios de hace 18 meses, como podrá apreciar" le dijo con la voz seria y la actitud profesional que el inglés esperaba de él. El menor de los dos observó las imágenes con detenimiento y asintió. Ya las había visto antes, de modo que las conocía a la perfección. El hombre de bata cambió las radiografías por otras que sacó de otro sobre "Éstas son las que tomamos hace 8 meses" dictó en un tono tranquilo y el joven asintió en entendimiento.

"Y éstas…" continuó el médico al tiempo que sustituía los estudios una vez más por otros que había sacado de un sobre más nuevo "son de las que hicimos el día de hoy" tras decir esto quedó en silencio, esperando a que el occidental analizara las películas que tenía frente a él.

Eriol sintió que un nuevo miedo nacía en su pecho y que el alma le caía a los pies al momento de comparar aquellas imágenes con las tomadas hacía ocho meses. Él no sabía nada de medicina, pero en esas radiografías había un _algo_ muy especial que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza.

"Hiragizawa-san…" oyó la voz del doctor como si ésta fuera lejana, en algún punto de su cabeza, y pudo notar en su tono un aire sombrío que le causó una punzada de dolor y derrumbó una a una las esperanzas que él había intentado mantener a lo largo de tanto tiempo… "lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy delicado…"

Eriol cerró los ojos oponiendo una última resistencia a la realidad que se abría ante él a trompicones.

_-Kyo…-_

_------------------------_

Encontró un lugar en los jardines ligeramente aislado por los árboles que lo bordeaban y una serie de arbustos que alcanzaban a ocultarlo y decidió sentarse ahí, sobre la hierba y recargando la espalda en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Miró su _obentô_ y supo enseguida que no tenía hambre, dejándolo a un lado y abrazándose las piernas para reposar su cara sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué había sido de ella? Ahora se sentía infinitamente reducida a nada, como si fuera sólo una sombra de lo que era antes. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos húmedos y la limpió enseguida. No debía llorar, se había repetido una y mil veces que no debía derramar más lágrimas, sería como darle un privilegio que _esa_ insensata persona no merecía.

Aún así, no podía dejar de recriminarse por su estupidez.

"Tomoyo" una alegre voz que pronunciaba su nombre le indicó que no había encontrado la soledad que buscaba y alzó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con un par de esmeraldas que la observaban con alegría y cierta curiosidad, "¿Doushite no?"

La aludida sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que no alcanzó un brillo en sus ojos "Betsuni" respondió encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia a la pregunta de su amiga. En lugar de eso, cambió de tema de manera casual, "Qué tal, Sakura-chan, creí que tenías clase a esta hora".

"Sí, pero Shindou-sensei se reportó enferma y creo que no encontraron a la suplente" contestó la castaña aceptando el giro de la conversación sin siquiera darse cuenta, cosa que agradeció la amatista.

La menor de los Kinomoto continuó hablando sobre un proyecto que tenía que realizar sobre una determinada clase –quejándose en su mayoría por la cantidad de trabajo acumulado y por la premura en el tiempo-, y ella la escuchó a medias en tanto su mente volvía a viajar a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que esto sucedía por encontrarse precisamente al lado de la hermana del hombre en cuestión –la cual se había sentado sobre el césped, junto a ella- y que era, aparte, una buena amiga de la mujer cuyas lágrimas había presenciado antes.

"… si al menos mi computadora no se hubiera descompuesto precisamente la semana pasada" suspiró la castaña con pesadez e hizo una mueca que más bien se asemejaba a un puchero infantil. Después un silencio se formó entre las dos, una quietud que acribillaba los oídos de la joven de cabellos oscuros y piel de mármol al estar escuchando los gritos de su conciencia.

"Sakura-chan…" comenzó titubeante y la aludida le prestó su atención. Lo decidió en ese instante, tenía que decirle a alguien para liberarse un poco de su culpa y además prefería que la castaña lo supiera de su boca, o después se sentiría peor por no haberle dicho la verdad.

"¿Nani?" inquirió la otra arqueando una ceja curiosa, entonces la heredera de los Daidouji supo que se había quedado callada y tenía que continuar.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, no se atrevería a decirle nada si la veía a los ojos. Un suspiro amargo se escapó de sus labios "He hecho algo… horrible…"

----------------------

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y saludó a las personas en bata que trabajaban en él, sumidas cada quien en sus labores. Se acercó a un escritorio que había más al fondo y se recargó en él, observando por un momento al hombre que contemplaba la pantalla que mostraba algunas tablas y gráficas de datos que él reconoció al instante como los pertenecientes a las muestras de la semana pasada. Después de unos segundos saludó al varón que le regresó un estoico saludo que le pareció aún más frío que de costumbre. Le extrañó ligeramente la actitud del susodicho, pero no le dio importancia, en cambio se decidió a preguntar algo que ocupaba su mente desde el instante que cruzó esa puerta y notó la ausencia de cierta persona que quería –y a la vez temía- ver en ese instante.

"¿Y Nakuru? No la he visto en este día" comentó con el tono más casual que pudo, intentando no darle la importancia que ese _asunto_ tenía para él. El otro apartó la vista del monitor y la fijó en el recién llegado por primera vez. Su expresión era de una seriedad sepulcral y eso inquietó ligeramente a su compañero de trabajo.

"No vino, parece ser que no se siente bien hoy; se reportó enferma, pero además creo que se trata de algo más…" informó al que se encontraba de pie, clavando en él un par de gélidos ojos violetas con visos plateados "¿No sabes _tú_ la razón?" agregó con un tono especial en su voz que el recién llegado reconoció al momento.

No era una pregunta lo que había oído del hombre de cabellos plateados que le caían por la espalda en una coleta floja, sino acusación. Estaba seguro de que había hostilidad en sus palabras, y eso no era normal en el ecuánime sujeto. Entonces su mente se aclaró y no tardó más de un segundo en llegar a una conclusión.

"Ya lo sabes" fue lo único que dijo al menor de los Tsukishiro, quien asintió una sola vez y se puso de pie para estar casi a su altura, dado que no podía alcanzar del todo la considerable estatura del que había hablado.

"Nakuru llegó a nuestra casa ayer. Mi hermano la vio desde la sala, estaba de pie bajo la lluvia y afuera estaba helando." habló y el trigueño notó la dureza que imprimía a sus palabras, así como el hecho de que llamara por su nombre a su amiga, cosa que nunca había oído de sus labios y que incluso le costó trabajo asimilar "Pero ella no quería hablar siquiera, hasta que finalmente mi hermano la convenció y nos contó lo que había sucedido".

Touya bajó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que decir, por lo que el otro continuó con la misma expresión austera en su rostro blanco e inmaculado "Ella estaba llorando… por tu culpa". El trigueño recibió el golpe de su acusación sin objetarle nada "Cambiaste a Nakuru por una cualquiera que ni siquiera conoces bien" habló con desdén y el moreno apretó los puños al oírlo esta vez.

"Tomoyo no es una cualquiera…"

"Defiendes a Daidouji-san muy fácilmente" le interrumpió Yue sin alzar la voz, todo aquel que lo conocía sabía que no le era necesario hacerlo para hacer sentir el efecto de sus palabras "pero no te detienes a pensar en lo que le has hecho a Nakuru".

"Te equivocas, yo…"

"¿Pensaste en ella al momento de engañarla?" Le interrumpió nuevamente y el mayor de los Kinomoto bajó aún más la mirada, dándole la razón al menor de los Tsukishiro.

"Las cosas no fueron así…"

"¿Entonces no besaste a esa tipa que tienes por vecina?" le cortó al hombre y al ver que éste iba a protestar supo que era por la manera despectiva como se había referido a la joven, pero habló antes que el otro "Veo que no te has puesto a pensar que si ella estaba dispuesta a ser _la otra_ es porque quizás ya lo ha hecho antes. Dime¿qué sabes realmente sobre Daidouji-san?"

Touya frunció el ceño y crispó los puños. Sus ojos se volvieron como dos témpanos de hielo "Tomoyo no es como tú dices, ella no haría algo así" gruñó molesto.

"Lo ha hecho, Touya, al prestarse a tu juego, y ni tú ni ella tienen perdón" el más joven le devolvió la mirada tres veces más fría y penetrante, nunca había visto tan molesto al siempre imperturbable varón "Ahora pregúntate si valió la pena hacerle eso a tu novia por alguien como… _Daidouji-san_" tras decir esto último con patente desagrado se sentó nuevamente y continuó trabajando en el ordenador como si su _amigo_ no estuviera ahí.

El moreno suspiró y pensó en replicarle algo, pero no encontró ni palabras ni el valor para hacerlo, de modo que dio media vuelta y se fue, sabiendo que acababa de ser derrotado por el joven y con la moral por todo lo bajo. Sabiendo que él no tenía palabras para defender su acción, que no podía ser tan cínico como para siquiera intentarlo.

"Sólo los cobardes atacan por la espalda" fue lo último que escuchó y lo que laceró su ser antes de salir de aquel laboratorio que comenzaba a resultarle claustrofóbico.

-----------------------

Tras terminar su relato quedó en silencio sabiendo que su compañera seguramente tendría algo que decirle después de haber oído algo así.

"¿Es… verdad todo eso, Tomoyo?" habló la otra con voz tan baja que tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para oírla. Cerrando los ojos como si temiera afrontar su realidad, asintió.

"Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho, pero…" ¿Qué podía decirle si ni siquiera ella misma sabía la razón de su comportamiento? Ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué perdía la cabeza cuando se encontraba mirando en las profundidades de los ojos oscuros de su vecino.

"Pero lo hiciste" concluyó por ella la castaña y la amatista fue testigo de cómo los músculos faciales de la otra se crispaban, "Entonces lo que mi hermano quería era… _eso_; él nunca pensó en casarse con Nakuru" habló más para sí misma que para su amiga, pero luego giró la cabeza y miró de frente a la otra con un brillo en sus ojos verdes que Tomoyo no supo descifrar.

"¿Por qué te metiste con él, Tomoyo?... ¿por qué habiendo tantos hombres que quisieran estar contigo escogiste a mi hermano sabiendo que él ya tenía a alguien?" le espetó con una dureza inusual en ella. En realidad eso no sonaba a pregunta, sino a un reclamo que la heredera de los Daidouji recibió como si fuera algo que se esperaba y que, además, se merecía.

"No lo sé… sinceramente no lo sé, Sakura-chan" confesó Tomoyo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Nakuru confió en ti… _YO_ confié en ti, pero lo que hiciste no es algo que pueda perdonarte" habló la castaña sin apartar sus ojos de ella "lo digo porque sé lo que sentiría si Syaoran me hiciera algo así, porque sé que Nakuru ama a mi hermano como yo amo a Syaoran. ¿Te has puesto en sus zapatos para imaginarte lo que han causado tú y Touya?".

Tomoyo no respondió, no supo cómo hacerlo. Sabía lo que ocurriría si le contaba lo sucedido a la prometida del chino, pero aún así lo había hecho… se había sentido obligada a ello, pero ahora no encontraba qué decir en su defensa, porque ella misma se juzgaba como lo hacía su amiga, quien únicamente defendía a la persona que, aún siendo inocente de todo, había resultado ser la más afectada por sus acciones.

"Tengo que ir a clase" dijo Sakura y, sin más, se puso de pie y se alejó dejando a la otra a solas con su conciencia. Tomoyo supo al instante que la esmeralda se había ido porque su compañía debía resultarle molesta, quizás nauseabunda, pues lo más seguro era que, tras lo sucedido, la menor de los Kinomoto sintiera rechazo hacia aquella persona que había lastimado a alguien que, más que la novia de su hermano, era una gran amiga.

Suspiró amargamente y volvió a encogerse en un ovillo, sentada sobre el césped. No podía culpar a Sakura si la rechazaba, después de todo, lo que había hecho no era algo que mereciera precisamente el calificativo de decoroso.

Sin embargo, todo esto resultaba más doloroso a cada momento.

O

O

-_No puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho eso… ¡Nakuru debe estar destrozada!-_ pensaba una joven mientras caminaba sin rumbo definido pro los pasillos de la facultad. Miró su reloj, aún faltaban veinticinco minutos para su próxima clase. Le había mentido a Tomoyo, la verdad era que no tenía por qué apresurarse a ningún aula ni nada similar. Seguramente la amatista también lo sabría de antemano, pero eso no importaba ya, estaba molesta tras escuchar la historia de la joven y no se sentía cómoda estando con ella, no cuando ella había traicionado a Nakuru de esa manera.

Vaya. Se había emocionado tanto al imaginar que su hermano finalmente sentaría cabeza con aquella mujer que consideraba su amiga: la alegre Nakuru que conocía ya desde hacía años. Ambos le habían parecido la pareja ideal desde que la entonces amiga del trigueño le había confesado que estaba enamorada de su hermano…

"Kinomoto-san" una voz ligeramente familiar llamó su nombre y ella parpadeó para ver ante sí a una joven de su edad que la observaba con un par de rubíes en lugar de ojos.

"Li-san," sintió que al instante se ponía nerviosa. Algo le indicaba que no había causado la mejor de las impresiones a la prima de su prometido y eso le hacía sentirse reducida "konnichiwa".

La otra alzó una mano con indiferencia a modo de 'saludo' y sonrió de una manera que a la menor de los Kinomoto le pareció enigmática "Parece que no estás ocupada¿te gustaría charlar un momento?" Le preguntó con un tono amable pero sin desvanecer esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro.

"Me parece bien, pero por favor llámame Sakura" le sonrió a la china, que se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada más mientras la conducía a un lugar más apartado.

"Ahora dime" habló una vez llegó a una parte donde aparentemente nadie escucharía su conversación. La castaña le prestó toda su atención "¿Por qué te quieres casar con Xiao-Lang?" una pregunta directa que tomo por sorpresa a la otra.

"Porque lo amo" pero Sakura no dudó en su respuesta.

"Ésa es una buena respuesta, sin duda" argumentó Meiling –_aunque no te creo-_ agregó mentalmente "pero no es suficiente si lo que quieres es casarte con un miembro de la familia Li" comentó casualmente y recibió una mirada extrañada de su acompañante. La joven de cabellos azabache sonrió internamente.

"¿No es suficiente?"

"Iie" contestó ella tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto deliberadamente "menos aún si se trata del futuro jefe del clan".

Sakura quedó pensativa, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con renovada decisión.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para poder casarme con Syaoran?"

Meiling apenas pudo contener una mueca de enfado cuando la escuchó decir esto. La verdad era que sentía que se retorcía por dentro cada vez que esa japonesa cambiaba a su gusto el nombre de su querido primo. Odiaba cómo un nombre tan imponente como lo era Xiao-Lang Li (¿imponente? Un "pequeño lobo" no me parece imponente, pero bue…) había sido rebajado a una repugnante mezcla chino-japonés como resultaba ser Syaoran Li.

-_¿Cómo es que Xiao-Lang lo permite?-_ se preguntó, irritada.

"La honorable Yelan Li tendrá que aprobarte como futura esposa de su hijo" se limitó a responder antes que seguir debatiéndose sobre el nombre de su primo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose inevitablemente en un juzgado y con la madre de su novio como juez y con un mazo en la mano. Pasó saliva inconscientemente.

"Sin embargo, te advierto que no es nada fácil" agregó la china y la castaña asintió al no encontrar palabras inteligentes para confirmar aquella declaración "Cuando me comprometieron con Xiao-Lang, mi _entrenamiento_ para ser su esposa comenzó desde los 7 años, cuando se supone debía casarme con él a los 18" comentó como al descuido, dejando a una Sakura atónita con sus palabras".

"¿Once años debías prepararte para casarte con Syaoran?" la menor de los Kinomoto sintió que el mundo la aplastaba al darse cuenta de lo que aquello quería decir.

Definitivamente no cualquiera podía considerarse apto para estar con el ambarino, y eso destrozó en un instante todas sus esperanzas.

"Sin mencionar que los Li son gente muy tradicional, y preferirían que su líder se casara con una china que supiera respetar las costumbres y, además, fuera una maestra en las artes marciales" continuó Meiling, disfrutando en silencio de cómo se desvanecía la alegría de los ojos de la esmeralda.

"Pe-pero… debe haber algo que pueda hacer" habló trémulamente una cada vez más inquieta Sakura. ¿Por qué su novio nunca le había hablado de eso? Lo que le decía la china derrumbaba a cada segundo sus esperanzas de poder unirse en matrimonio con su amado "¡Yo lo amo!... y sé que él a mí también" dijo esto último bajando la voz al darse cuenta de que la había alzado, llevada por su propio nerviosismo.

"Lo siento…" dijo Meiling simulando pena por la situación de la chica "pero el amor no significa nada para los Li".

Ése fue un duro impacto para la castaña, que apretó los dientes negándose a resignarse ante lo que le decía la prima de su prometido.

¿Su prometido?

¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría serlo? Se preguntó sintiéndose derrumbada. Seguramente la_ honorable_ Yelan Li acabaría con eso en cuanto antes y a ella le quedaría tan sólo el recuerdo y una falsa ilusión.

Su novio había hecho una promesa que no podía romper y ella no podía pedirle que faltara a ésta sólo por estar a su lado.

"… _no podríamos casarnos sino hasta que esta persona hubiera sido aceptada tanto por la Matriarca Yelan Li, como por nuestros superiores, los honorables ancianos del clan"._

"_Pero al amor no significa nada para los Li"._

Ahora no sólo le dolía saber que, bajo esas circunstancias, su matrimonio con Syaoran Li nunca sería una realidad, sino el constatar que él tendría que casarse algún día con alguien que él no amara… al menos podría aceptarlo si supiera que él sería feliz, pero mientras no fuera así la situación sólo le parecía ir de mal en peor y que, al final, ambos terminarían cada uno por su lado, acompañados únicamente por una inmensa soledad.

Meiling sonrió internamente al comprobar que los ojos de la joven a su lado se tornaban acuosos. La verdad era que lograr su objetivo le estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba. Esa chica débil no podría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, merecer ser la esposa de su estimado primo, ella no lo permitiría.

-_Ojalá Xiao-Lang hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, nos hubiera evitado muchas molestias, tanto a su madre como a mí… y a esta chica que está destrozada…-_ pensó cansinamente, pero luego miró a la castaña, notando que ahora una gota salina corría por su mejilla –_la verdad me da un poco de pena, pero no puedo hacer nada por ella, yo sólo cumplo con lo que Yelan oba-sama me mandó a hacer-._

Y, por la persona que la había atraído de vuelta a la vida, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, aunque esto fuera contra su propia voluntad, aun tuviera que hacer trizas el corazón de una joven con infantil candor para lograrlo.

--------------------

"Daidouji-san" una voz que le sonó familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas y ella se giró para mirar por sobre su hombro al hombre que se acercaba a ella por el mismo pasillo por el que ella caminaba entonces.

"Yukito-san, konnichiwa" saludó afablemente al varón cuando éste llegó a su lado y él la observó, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que distaba mucho de la usual gentileza que solía manar de él.

"Te estaba buscando" fue lo que él dijo a modo de saludo y en un tono que confundía la heredera de los Daidouji.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó al notar, por su expresión, que debía tratarse de algo importante.

"¿Te importaría si habláramos en otro lugar?" fue la sugerencia del mayor de los Tsukishiro al fijarse en la afluencia de estudiantes que transitaban por ahí. Como ella asintió en acuerdo él la dirigió hacia una zona más apartada.

"¿Sucede algo?" inquirió Tomoyo después de confirmar que, fuera lo que fuera, no había nadie ahí para oírlo.

"Seré directo y sincero" habló el profesor en tanto se acomodaba los lentes con incomodidad. Después de unos segundos de ordenar las cosas que diría en su cabeza continuó, "¿Qué relación exactamente mantienen tú y Touya?"

La pregunta tomó a la joven con la guardia totalmente baja y esto se mostró en sus ojos violetas que, abiertos en su máxima expresión, delataron su sorpresa. Suspiró y desvió la mirada, clavándola en sus pies, como si fueran la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Lo sabes" no había un atisbo de duda en esa declaración, de modo que el otro no necesitó responder a lo obvio "Sin embargo… no hay nada entre nosotros" agregó con un dejo de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido para él.

"Pero te gustaría que lo hubiera" esas palabras hacían sonado indudablemente como una acusación.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño por su propia confusión. ¿Realmente ella quería eso? No, no podía esperar algo así, no debía… no con un hombre al que le gustaba jugar con las mujeres… y que ya lo había hecho con ella.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó el hombre "¿Por qué lo hicieron? Creí que eras una persona sincera" habló con evidente decepción el maestro, haciendo lo posible por no expresar el verdadero coraje que bullía dentro de él; estaba justamente ante uno de los culpables de las lágrimas que su mejor amiga había derramado en su casa apenas la noche anterior. Se tuvo que recordar el mantener la calma y buscar una razón para lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo cualquier razón sería insuficiente para él.

"Touya tenía razón cuando dijo que no eras una persona confiable" al decir esto, vio cómo la amatista alzaba la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, encontrando sus ojos de frente. Le pareció la mirada de un niño que acaba de descubrir que Papá Noé no existe y que intenta mantener alguna esperanza de que no sea cierto lo que acaba de oír. También pudo distinguir un atisbo de dolor en esos ojos violetas, como si a ella le doliera pensar que el trigueño había dicho tal cosa sobre ella.

-_No sé por qué te sorprende-_ se dijo a sí misma –_él te odiaba y, además… es cierto-_ se reprendió duramente –_no eres una persona en quien se pueda confiar… no después de lo que hiciste-._

"Yo creí que él se equivocaba en ese entonces, pero ahora ambos hemos cambiado nuestra forma de ver las cosas" suspiró el profesor "yo ya no sé qué pensar de ti, y él… él te ve 'diferente'".

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza nuevamente al sentir la mirada acusadora del hombre; no se atrevía a enfrentar algo así.

"Yo… no quería que esto pasara" pudo decir finalmente la amatista y él la observó ceñudo.

"¿Qué era lo que querías entonces? Ambos sabían lo que sucedería¿o es que acaso planeaban ocultarlo por siempre?" le espetó él.

"Yo… no, no era mi intención, nada de esto…" intentó defenderse ella, pero no se sentía con la moral para hacerlo.

"Touya nunca había sido infiel a nadie" comentó él, sorprendiéndola "¿por qué lo fue con Nakuru? Y… ¿por qué te eligió a ti?"

"No lo sé…" contestó ella sinceramente "desearía que no lo hubiera hecho" su voz tembló en su garganta por la rabia que sentía ahora hacia aquel hombre y apretó los dientes cuando la imagen del trigueño la atacó nuevamente.

Yukito observó esto con atención y comprendió que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento. Podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad ahora que la miraba a los ojos: ella se sentía culpable, pero además dolida, así como confundida. De modo que la acción de Touya había afectado no sólo a Nakuru, sino a esa jovencita que tenía ante él. Aún le resultaba difícil creer que su mejor amigo había sido capaz de hacer algo así.

"¿Qué sientes por Touya?" le preguntó, sintiendo que su molestia inicial disminuía por una cierta empatía hacia ella.

La mujer parpadeó y pareció meditar en su pregunta. Luego sacudió la cabeza "No lo sé, él… me confunde" y no lo podía decir de otra manera sin tener que mentirle. Era la verdad

-_Quizás él también está confundido-_ meditó el varón de ojos dorados respecto a su amigo y él mismo se sintió confundido, pero luego la imagen de la linda mujer derramando lágrimas en sus brazos llegó a él, una imagen que él no podía tolerar.

"¿Crees que con decir que estabas confundida se solucionará todo?" le espetó con más dureza de la que él mismo esperaba "Lo siento, pero eso no justifica tus acciones… eso no justifica lo que está pasando Nakuru. Yo… sólo quiero que vuelva a sonreír como antes" dijo esto último en un susurro melancólico, más para sí que para la mujer que le hacía compañía.

Tomoyo iba a responder algo en su defensa, mas no encontró palabras, además de que pronto reparó en algo que no había notado antes y observó más a detalle la expresión afligida del maestro, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había más allá de sus ojos…

Él se preocupaba por su querida amiga y compartía su dolor.

Él abandonaba su usual gentileza sólo para defender la felicidad de su amiga.

Y él… sufría por algo que anhelaba su alma y que, sin embargo, no podía alcanzar. Algo que ahora se vislumbraba claramente en las ventanas color miel que tenía como ojos.

Él ocultaba algo que también le pesaba… algo que no había compartido con nadie y que lo apabullaba, algo tan grande y tan antiguo como la historia de la humanidad.

"¿Yukito-san… tú…" no sabía si animarse a decirle lo que acababa de descubrir, pero cuando él la miró interrogante supo que ya no podía echarse para atrás, "… amas a Nakuru-san?"

Los ojos del hombre de cabello cenizo se abrieron como platos ante la cuestión de la universitaria y su rostro se volvió la completa expresión de la sorpresa. Una pregunta inesperada sin duda. Luego un suave color carmín comenzó a trepar hasta anidar en sus mejillas.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre los dos, pero Tomoyo no necesitó que él le respondiera para saber que estaba en lo correcto; su reacción lo decía todo. Entonces también sintió un poco de pena por él; él amaba a su mejor amiga, quien a su vez amaba a quien también era su mejor amigo, situación bastante recurrente en las personas, pero no por ello menos dolorosa sabiendo que los sentimientos se tienen que mantener en secreto de esa manera. Además…

Además la mujer en cuestión ahora tenía el corazón roto y ese dolor él debía sentirlo como propio al verla sufrir de tal manera, y eso era su culpa, ella había contribuido enormemente para lograrlo.

"Yukito-san, yo…" pero no pudo continuar cuando en realidad no tenía idea de qué decirle.

"Lo que yo sienta por ella no es de tu incumbencia" le espetó él en una forma tan fría que la dejó perpleja, algo sin duda extraño de ver en él, a pesar de no conocerlo a fondo "lo único que sé por el momento es que ella la está pasando mal y yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como _tú_ y _Touya_ le destrozan la vida".

La joven desvió la mirada, herida sin duda por sus palabras, que contenían una verdad absoluta que ella no podía negar.

"Además…" él continuó sin inmutarse ante la expresión desolada de la muchacha, no cuando ella había sido la causante de todo, "tanto los alumnos como los maestros de esta institución me respetan como su _sensei_, no veo por qué tú no lo haces, _Daidouji-san_" le dijo con evidente irritabilidad.

_Daidouji-san._

La aludida pasó saliva. Alguna vez había creído que podría entablar amistad con el gentil profesor, incluso que podría pensar en él como un hermano mayor, ya que él la trataba sin reservas como parte de la familia, sin hacer preguntas, sin emitir juicios…

Esto también se había acabado, y él acababa de dejarlo muy en claro, haciéndole ver que ella ya no era más que una 'alumna de la institución' y él un profesor que ni siquiera impartía clase alguna que lo relacionara con ella.

"Wakatta…, Tsukishiro-sensei" habló por fin en un suspiro y él se dio la vuelta para marcharse despidiéndose con un seco 'Ve a tu clase' al que ella simplemente asintió mientras lo veía alejarse con un paso que reflejaba su molestia interior.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y suspiró. El sol aún subía a lo alto del cielo y el día ya se le antojaba demasiado largo, una verdadera pesadilla en un tiempo ralentizado.

Y aún faltaba mucho para que terminara.

------------------------

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que una criatura de blanco pelaje se escapaba nuevamente de las manos de una pequeña que comenzó a correr nuevamente detrás de ella; sus rizados cabellos ondeaban con el viento mientras brincaba de un lado a otro, intentando frenar la carrera del animalillo que saltaba en diferentes direcciones, esquivándola ágilmente.

Sentada en el porche sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a la menor riendo a carcajadas por sus infructuosos intentos de capturar al pequeño conejillo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo notó que la reja automática de la entrada se abría y daba paso a un automóvil negro que pasó por el camino con la imponencia de su lujosa carrocería hasta detenerse en el garaje, junto a la mansión. Instantes después salieron dos varones de idénticos ojos azules que caminaron hacia ellas.

"Eriol-kun, Kyo-chan, qué bueno que han vuelto" se levantó feliz de verlos nuevamente en casa y su hermana corrió hacía los dos para recibirlos jovialmente y llenar de preguntas al menor de los dos.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" cuestionó insistente al chicuelo, que volvió a sonreírle y replicar con un 'En verdad estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo', a lo que ella le abrazó en un gesto que llenó de ternura a la joven que lo observaba todo con sus ojos dorados. "Me asusté mucho, tuve miedo de que tuvieras algo malo, pero Clow-san nos dijo que volverías hoy mismo y nos pidió que te esperáramos aquí… ¡yo quería ir a visitarte!".

Kyo sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, asegurándole de nuevo que todo estaba bien. Takako también sonrió, pero esta expresión no duró mucho cuando vio de reojo que el mayor se dirigía al interior de la casa sin pronunciar palabra, sin siquiera voltear a verla un segundo.

"¿Eriol?" le llamó y él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. Entonces ella pudo distinguir algo en las profundidades de esos mares índigos; una desolación que le apretujó el corazón. "¿Doushite no?" preguntó con el corazón en la mano, temiendo por la respuesta. Lo que sea que tuviera al inglés en ese estado debía ser absolutamente terrible.

"Creo que estoy un poco cansado, no pude dormir anoche en el hospital" mentía, ella supo que el estaba mintiendo cuando él desvió la mirada, cosa que nunca hacía con ella "Iré a descansar. Que nadie me moleste, por favor" y, diciendo esto, se marchó sin más.

Takako quedó ahí, de pie, viéndolo entrar a la mansión sin mirar atrás. Ese hombre no era ni la décima parte del Eriol que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Su corazón se comprimió a su mínima expresión. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y ella ahora se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo por aliviar lo que fuera que estaba acabando con el hombre en quien pensaba día y noche.

----------------

Colocó el último libro que quedaba en el carrito y que empujaba con las manos en su lugar correspondiente, en el pasillo de historia, y sonrió orgullosa al ver terminada su labor… por el momento. En realidad era una labor sin fin el acomodar los libros que la gente dejaba sobre las mesas en sus respectivos lugares, al igual que aquellos que eran devueltos a la biblioteca, dado que apenas si regresaba algunos a su lugar cuando otros ya estaban siendo solicitados por los visitantes.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella, seguramente otro más que quería solicitar un poco de ayuda para encontrar un determinado volumen, cosa de todos los días. Se viró para ver a la persona en cuestión dispuesta a ofrecer su servicio, como era su trabajo hacer, cuando las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta de quién era aquel a quien pertenecían los pasos que se detuvieron a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo allí y un miedo que se incrementaba segundo a segundo erizó la piel de su espalda. Hubiera querido salir cuanto antes de allí, pero sus piernas parecían no responder la orden de su cerebro.

"Tomoyo…" una voz profunda llegó hasta sus oídos y ella maldijo en silencio el efecto que ésta causó en ella al pronunciar su nombre, haciéndole dar un vuelco en el corazón. Simplemente no podía tolerar lo que le pasaba cuando estaba frente a él "necesito hablar contigo".

Bueno, había contestado su pregunta de '¿Qué demonios haces aquí?' antes de que la formulara.

Ella desvió la mirada antes de seguir siendo arrastrada hacia lo incierto por el magnetismo de esos ojos oscuros "Lo siento, pero tengo aún mucho trabajo, de modo que tengo que irme" habló con la voz más serena que pudo, recordándose que se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo y no debía perder los estribos, aunque era sumamente difícil. Además de que no quería –no podía permitírselo- mostrarle al hombre cuán lastimada se sentía por su causa.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó… o lo intentó, pues al instante una mano sujetó firmemente la suya, haciéndola proferir un nuevo juramento mentalmente, y la hizo volverse.

"¿Qué es lo que desea?" frialdad y un dolor oculto en esas palabras.

"Hablar contigo" sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

"Creo que primero debería hacerlo con su _novia_" irritación.

Un suspiro de derrota.

"Eso ya lo intenté" confesó Touya meneando la cabeza con melancólica negación "pero ella no contesta el teléfono y no me regresa las llamadas".

Tomoyo fue sincera cuando le dijo: "Y comprendo perfectamente porqué".

Touya rió amargamente y se acercó a ella, pero la joven empleada dio un paso atrás, alejándose nuevamente. Él al notar esto suspiró con desgane "Me odias¿verdad?".

¿Cómo dar una respuesta que ella misma ignoraba? Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su pecho, le caló hondamente el dolor con que él pronunció aquellas palabras.

¿Lo odiaba? Eso es lo que debería hacer por sus acciones: odiarlo¿no era así? Sin embargo…

"Lo que yo pueda creer no importa" contestó ella de manera esquiva "… ni importaba antes" dijo esto último para sí misma, pero él la oyó. Sin embargo, antes de que el trigueño pudiera objetarle nada, ella continuó "Ahora sólo importa Nakuru-san, fue ella a quien…" pero no se animó a continuar, no era necesario que lo hiciera, él entendería perfectamente lo que quería decir.

"Pero no es ella la única a la que le debo una disculpas" él habló con voz firme, desbaratando en un instante la barrera que la amatista se había formado, cuyos sentimientos acumulados se mostraron próximos a explotar en la superficie, razón por la cual ella cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza y crispando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron aún más blancos.

-_No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas… no te atrevas-_ suplicaba sintiendo que los ojos le ardían al intentar contener las lágrimas.

"Tomoyo…lo siento, perdóname… por favor" habló él con voz baja sin enmascarar ninguna de sus emociones, permitiendo que su propio dolor y el remordimiento que sentía hicieran que su voz adoptara un matiz diferente.

-_Lo hizo…-_ ella apretó los dientes al escuchar aquellas palabras que terminaron de romper ese pequeño escudo que había intentado alzar. Había distinguido la culpabilidad que él sentía y la punzada que ésta le ocasionaba. Permaneció quieta, sabiendo que si abría la boca sería para perdonarlo con voz trémula, que si abría los ojos sería para dejar fluir los caudales de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellas, y que si liberaba sus puños sería para rodearlo con sus brazos. No, no podía permitirse ser tan débil como para no permanecer firme ante él.

Touya decidió respetar su silencio. Sin embargo la falta de una respuesta lo estaba matando; su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en espera de un sí, pero al mismo tiempo se comprimía ante el temor de un no.

O

O

Sus ojos escarlatas buscaron una vez más entre los libros infructuosamente al momento de dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo. Suspiró frustrada mientras admitía que estaba perdida.

Ciertamente no era la biblioteca más grande que había tenido oportunidad de visitar, pues en su carrera de medicina había tenido que recurrir a muchas más, sin embargo era evidente que no era lo mismo Tokio que Hong Kong.

El sonido de dos personas que parecían discutir entre el silencio del edificio llamó su atención y miró hacia el frente para ver a los susodichos: un cliente del lugar y una empleada con el mismo uniforme que había visto en la bibliotecaria. Volvió a su tarea de búsqueda cuando, un segundo después, algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza.

Esa joven...

Cierto, ahora lo recordaba, era la amiga de la prometida de su primo. Volvió a mirar para asegurarse de que así era cuando notó su expresión, ella apretaba puños, dientes y párpados para mantenerlos bien cerrados y parecía que su respiración era un tanto irregular. Era evidente que pasaba un duro momento tratando de contenerse de hacer algo.

Al instante se sintió irritada. Quizás ese sujeto le estaba diciendo cosas desagradables y ella ni siquiera podía defenderse por respeto a su trabajo –o, mejor dicho, para conservar su trabajo-, una situación que le enervó al instante. ¿Y si el tipo la estaba acosando? No, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras observaba cómo una joven de su edad era humillada por un patán, no después de lo que ella misma había vivido…

"Daidouji-san" dijo acercándose a ambos y pidiendo en silencio que hubiera recordado correctamente el nombre de esa chica. Al instante vio que el varón se viraba para observarla –no dejó pasar desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos que le pedía que se marchara-, así como el pequeño brinco que pegó la aludida al escucharse nombrar. "Me alegra encontrarte," continuó como si no hubiera notado nada de esto, como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de que interrumpía algo "tengo un problema encontrando un libro y quería pedirte un poco de ayuda¿podrías…?"

Distinguió perfectamente cómo la amatista aspiraba profundamente y abría finalmente los ojos cristalinos sin duda por algunas lágrimas no derramadas y se volvía hacia ella. Una diminuta y apenas perceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella identificó plenamente el gesto como una expresión de alivio.

Tomoyo agradeció la interrupción de la joven que ahora reconocía como la prima de Syaoran y sintió que la tensión se aligeraba un poco con su presencia. Sin embargo algo en la mirada escarlata de la mujer le indicó que eso no era una interrupción casual; ella lo hacía a propósito, ella _sabía_ lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Así pues¿la estaba sacando de un apuro deliberadamente?

"Disculpe, señorita" la voz profunda de Touya retumbó con un tono de irritación en el pasillo a pesar del tono bajo que utilizó "pero por el momento estamos ocupados, si…"

"Con gusto te ayudaré, Li-san" le interrumpió Tomoyo sin prestarle atención a la mirada interrogante que él le lanzó al hacerlo y, dando un paso hacia la china, se disculpó con él con toda la formalidad de un perfecto desconocido y se alejó del lado de la joven de cabellos de ébano, dejando al mayor de los Kinomoto confundido y con la palabra en la boca mientras contemplaba su partida.

_Li-san._

Sin duda esa molesta jovencita guardaba alguna relación con el novio de su hermana, sumándose a la lista de cosas en contra del chino que ya ocupaba su mente.

Ahora, gracias a esa chica, tendría que esperar a otra ocasión para poder hablar con su vecina. Touya lanzó un juramento por lo bajo.

No había obtenido una respuesta de la amatista, y eso le quemaba el alma.

O

O

"Gracias" pudo murmurar cuando por fin logró calmarse al saberse lejos del moreno.

"No es nada, veo que te estaba molestando mucho ese sujeto, pero creo que debiste haberlo puesto en su lugar de una forma u otra" habló la joven de ojos como rubíes sin detener su andar. Tomoyo suspiró.

"Lo sé, es sólo que… no pude hacerlo, no sé qué me pasó" confesó con desgane.

"Daidouji-san"

"Dime Tomoyo, por favor" le interrumpió ella con amabilidad.

"Está bien. Tomoyo-san, tú conoces a ese hombre¿verdad? No era un simple extraño molestándote" le dijo sin un atisbo de duda. A la otra no le sorprendió su conclusión. No era necesario ser un genio de la sociología humana para saber que ellos no se trataban como simples desconocidos, aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

"¿Kinomoto-san? No, él no es ningún extraño… aunque ahora desearía que lo fuera" murmuró en voz baja esto último y, aún sin saber por qué, procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido.

---------------------

"Aquí tiene" dijo escuetamente al hombre sentado frente al escritorio mientras depositaba una carpeta sobre éste "aún no hay nada claro, no han logrado encontrar nada interesante, ahí están todos los resultados".

"¿Seguro que no me estás ocultando algo?" la pregunta del varón de cabello rubio no le tomó por sorpresa. Lo sabía perfectamente: su padre no confiaba en él… de la misma manera que él no confiaba en su padre.

"Si cree que puedo hacerlo debería encargarle esto a alguien más" habló en un tono estoico, escondiendo la rabia de ver a ese soberbio hombre ante él. Quizás los unía un lazo de sangre, pero nada más había de común entre ellos.

Había vivido perfectamente bien durante sus años en Alemania, con su madre y después sin ella. Nunca había tenido realmente mucho contacto con su progenitor, de modo que sospechó que algo andaba mal cuando recibió su llamada, desde Japón, hacía apenas poco más de 3 meses. Al instante en que oyó su voz severa por el teléfono supo que algo iba a cambiar…

Y entonces no tenía idea de la magnitud del giro que daría su vida.

El marionetista lo había convertido en un ser más de su cadena de juego: una presa acechando a otra presa.

El mayor quedó en silencio mientras escrutaba con la mirada a su hijo. Lo que decía éste tenía coherencia, sin embargo no era eso lo que él quería. Su hijo habría de ocupar su lugar algún día y para que esto ocurriera tendría que aprender algunas cosas.

"Sabes que no lo haré" habló con toda calma después de un rato.

El joven crispó los puños y frunció el ceño sin poder ocultar más su molestia. Entonces se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyándose con ambas manos, y bufó antes de hablar "¡Por qué tengo que hacer esto!" o, mejor dicho, exclamar en alta voz, exasperado "¡Por qué tenía que venir y pedirme que hiciera algo así!... ¿por qué… me arruina la vida de esta manera?" preguntó meneando la cabeza, frustrado, "¿No es suficiente con lo que le ha hecho a los demás…?"

El otro no parpadeó ante el impulsivo reclamo del menor, aunque éste jamás había alzado la voz en su presencia. Simplemente entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y contempló a su único heredero con desaprobación.

"Enojo, tristeza, coraje, rabia, desesperación…" numeró con calma "Hay muchas emociones fluyendo en ti, hijo, pero sabes bien que para ser quien debes ser no las necesitas. Debes suprimir todo eso o te estorbará en el futuro para lograr tus metas" habló con calculadora frialdad.

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía aún más con la respuesta de su padre.

"Mis metas…" musitó entre dientes con rabia "¡Deja de decir eso! Estoy harto de ti," vociferó "de tus discursos sin fin sobre olvidar los sentimientos, siempre hablando de cómo debo ocupar tu lugar algún día. No quiero hacerlo¿me entiendes¡No quiero ocupar esa silla tuya!... ¡No quiero ser como tú! No quiero… hacer lo que haces…, ser la bestia que eres tú".

El hombre, de ojos grises iguales a los suyos, se puso de pie y se apoyó con la cadera en el escritorio sin apartar la mirada del muchacho de cabello negro. No le diría nada sobre su falta al hablarle de tú, cual si fuera un igual **(1)**; ya se encargaría de eso después.

"Parece que has olvidado la verdadera razón por la que tienes que hacer esto. ¿Ya olvidaste a tu madre?" notó cómo el ceño del menor se profundizaba al decir esto.

-_Bastardo, utilizas su nombre como me utilizas a mí-._

"Es por eso que debes continuar y sobreponerte a esas emociones tuyas." continuó su progenitor "Es todo por lo que ella luchó en vida…"

"¡Eso no justifica lo que hiciste!... es una cobardía… no tiene perdón" gruñó Harry, interrumpiéndolo por primera vez en su vida, y esta vez el otro frunció el ceño, irritado.

"Será mejor que vayas recordando tu lugar y la posición en la que estás. Puedo ser clemente, pero no toleraré más faltas de respeto de tu parte" el rubio adoptó una expresión severa y su tono de voz se volvió duro aunque, como el otro se imaginaba, su timbre no subió en intensidad. Era prácticamente imposible sacar de sus casillas al hombre ante él, sin embargo tampoco era algo que cualquiera se atrevería a hacer, incluyéndose a él, pues las consecuencias serían, sin duda, tan temibles como impredecibles.

Harry se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto "Entschuldigen Sie… Vater" musitó, expulsando por la fuerza aquellas palabras de su boca, tragándose su orgullo, lo último que le quedaba como ser humano.

El mayor sonrió de manera apenas perceptible, pero el brillo de satisfacción que había en sus ojos era inconfundible y eso lo detestó aún más el universitario. Era su silenciosa manera de reclamar su trono, de autonombrarse el amo y señor del juego en el que nadie, excepto él, resultaba ganador.

"Entonces, volviendo al asunto por el que estamos aquí…" habló el hombre en su mismo tono inicial y Harry desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro de melancólica resignación, aceptando su derrota en la batalla con el autor de sus días.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntó con desánimo y sintió ganas de salir de ahí cuanto antes, de volver a ser el de antes, de tener su vida de regreso¿pero sería acaso posible? No, lo dudaba; aunque lograra librarse de ese asunto, aquellas pesadillas continuarían asechándole por las noches.

¿En qué momento su propio padre se había convertido en su peor enemigo, en la sombra que diera oscuridad a su vida? Quizás en el mismo momento en que su madre se había marchado de este mundo.

Si tan sólo fuera otra pesadilla más de la que pudiera despertar.

----------------------

"¿Entonces ese hombre es el hermano de Kinomoto-san?" preguntó la joven de largo y lacio cabello negro tras oír su historia. Ella asintió.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambas y Tomoyo se preguntó por enésima vez por qué le había ido a contar eso a la china. Finalmente se decidió a hablar: "Sé lo que debes estar pensando de mí, Li-san, y tienes razón…"

"Dos cosas…:" la interrumpió la china "1. Puedes llamarme Meiling, no soy tan quisquillosa como Xiao-Lang y, 2. No estoy pensando nada de ti, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haga o deje de hacer ese patán".

"Pero yo le respondí, Li-san…"

"Meiling, te dije" la interrumpió nuevamente la prima de Syaoran.

"Meiling-san," se corrigió Tomoyo "él no hubiera ido más allá si no le hubiera respondido".

La aludida la miró pensativa y Tomoyo temió por su respuesta, lo más seguro era que ella también la juzgaría. Sin embargo eso no sucedió y la amatista se dio cuenta de ello enseguida. La joven ante ella la observaba con actitud pensativa, pero en sus ojos no relucía ningún reproche hacia ella. Incluso pudo notar algo de simpatía.

Era la primera persona con la que hablaba al respecto que no le daba la espalda en el mismo instante y eso la alivió más de lo que había podido imaginar. Quizás si hablaba con ella podría desahogarse un poco, aunque apenas la conociera.

-_Es cierto-_ pensó Tomoyo –_ni siquiera la conozco bien. Entonces… ¿por qué siento que puedo confiar en ella?-_ se preguntó con inquietud de nueva cuenta -_¿por qué le he contado todo esto?-_

"Te has enamorado del hombre equivocado" habló de pronto la china, sorprendiéndola con sus palabras.

"Yo…" titubeó "no, no estoy enamorada de él, no lo creo, es sólo que… estoy confundida, no sé qué hacer…, o qué pensar" replicó con las mejillas encendidas.

"Tomoyo-san" Meiling chasqueó la lengua "puedo decir que eres una persona perspicaz, de modo que si en este momento analizaras tu reacción y vieras tu propia cara, llegarías a la misma conclusión que yo: quieres a ese hombre y es por eso que te duele lo que ha hecho contigo y con esa mujer".

La aludida se sintió incómoda con la declaración de la otra pero no encontró palabras para objetarle nada.

"Pero no lo aceptas porque no quieres salir lastimada" continuó la muchacha de ojos de un brillante escarlata. "Temes que él vaya a jugar contigo, que te haga lo mismo que a ella, que te engañe y no piense en ti como tú piensas en…"

"No, no es cierto, me duele lo que hizo porque pensé que… éramos amigos" habló en voz baja Tomoyo y ella notó la inseguridad en su propia voz. Había tenido que interrumpir a su interlocutora; por un momento le parecía que ella podía ver a través de su persona cual si fuera un simple cristal, sacando a la luz pensamientos que había enterrado en lo profundo y se negaba a admitir… y eso le daba miedo, miedo de tener que aceptar algo para lo que no estaba preparada, algo que era más fácil negar.

"Está bien" suspiró Meiling "como tú digas".

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos nuevamente y Tomoyo decidió emplearlo para localizar el libro que le había solicitado la china, encontrándolo finalmente en una repisa alta y, cuando lo alcanzó, lo pasó a la chica, que le agradeció la ayuda. Entonces la amatista se disponía a despedirse para volver a su trabajo cuando algo más le vino a la mente.

"Meiling-san¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta?" cuestionó dubitativa.

"Adelante"

"Tú no quieres que Sakura-chan se case con Li-san¿ne?" se animó a conjeturar.

"Exactamente" contestó simplemente la otra.

"¿Puedo preguntar la razón?"

"Ella no tiene lo necesario para ser una Li" fue la respuesta de la china.

"Pero ellos se aman"

"El amor no es un factor importante para nuestra familia, eso ya lo expliqué".

"Sin embargo tú y Li-san se opusieron a su matrimonio porque no se amaban" objetó Tomoyo para defender su punto.

"No podíamos concebir una vida de matrimonio. Xiao-Lang es como mi hermano, eso es todo" habló Meiling sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

"Pero un matrimonio sin amor no está destinado a durar" suspiró Tomoyo con melancolía.

"Así ha sido en la familia durante siglos, de modo que no va a cambiar nada ahora" replicó impertérrita la pariente del ambarino.

"¿Y quién asegura que quienes han tenido que casarse así han sido felices?" se atrevió a preguntar la blanca mujer.

"Mientras lo demás siga en orden, ése no es problema" la china continuó inamovible.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza con desgane y un dejo de tristeza y la otra observó su semblante abatido.

"¿Por qué te afecta tanto? Esto no es sobre ti, es sobre ellos dos" preguntó con curiosidad Meiling.

Tomoyo suspiró y sus hombros cayeron mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

"Porque sé lo que es eso…" se detuvo un momento para preguntarse por qué estaba a punto de decirle lo siguiente a alguien que apenas conocía, pero continuó después de unos segundos "mis padres se casaron por conveniencia, pero ellos no fueron felices, a pesar de que yo creía que así era" rió con amargura "era muy ingenua cuando era pequeña, no me daba cuenta de que ellos en verdad no se amaban… no lo supe, hasta el día en que papá desapareció. Él jamás volvió y no volví a oír hablar de él".

"_Mamá… ¿por qué mi papi se fue?... ¿Acaso no me quiere ya?"._

"Lo siento, Tomoyo" dijo la otra sinceramente observando esas piscinas violetas que aún sufrían por una pérdida irreparable. Eso ella también lo comprendía. Al instante se sintió identificada con la amatista, pero no mostró la tristeza que se reflejaba en ella al mismo tiempo. "Pero eso también sucede en los matrimonios que se dan 'por amor'" replicó a su favor, ocultando su propia punzada de dolor "ocurre todo el tiempo, de modo que no hay diferencia".

"Entonces, de acuerdo a la tradición de los Li¿tú estarás dispuesta a casarte sin amor?" aventuró Tomoyo.

"Cuando llegue el momento haré lo que deba hacer" respondió firmemente la escarlata, quien luego sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la amatista, que la miró extrañada. "Tienes ideas muy románticas, Tomoyo-san, pero aún así me caes bien, es muy agradable platicar contigo. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que tu problema con el hermano de Kinomoto-san se solucione. No lo conozco, pero por lo que me cuentas debe ser un sujeto muy… ardiente (N/A: como no tienes idea)" le guiñó un ojo confidente y la otra se sonrojó incorregiblemente ante lo dicho. Luego se despidió argumentando que aún tenía mucha tarea por hacer y debía apresurarse. Después la joven de cabello violáceo la vio marcharse hacia las mesas de estudio y quedó pensativa.

"_Te has enamorado del hombre equivocado… pero no lo aceptas porque no quieres salir lastimada"_

Las palabras que aquella chica le dijera reverberaron en su mente.

Excelente, pensó con ironía, ahora se sentía aún más confundida que antes.

"Touya…" sus labios susurraron antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de ello -_¿Por qué me confundes de esta manera?-._

_-----------------_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá y elevó la mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, viendo cómo el líquido que había en la copa de cristal que sostenía se movía con cadencia cuando la balanceaba, reflejando magníficos destellos plateados en su vaivén por la luz de la luna que recaía sobre el líquido transparente, proveniente de la ventana con las cortinas descorridas.

Se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos cansados y los dejó reposar sobre la mesilla que tenía a un lado del sofá de piel en el estudio donde se encontraba. Estaba fatigado, pero su cerebro aún no estaba lo suficientemente adormilado por el alcohol para olvidar lo que lo tenía precisamente en ese lugar, con una botella casi vacía sobre el escritorio y una copa en la mano que amenazaba con caer de sus dedos entumidos por el alcohol que transitaba por sus venas.

No, aún no era suficiente, debía poder olvidarlo todo, aunque fuera al menos por breves instantes.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había embriagado para ahogar un dolor? Se preguntó mientras posaba sus labios en el borde del cristal finamente cortado y bebía del licor que éste contenía. Tras pensar un momento se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho a ese punto; nunca había intentado refugiarse en el alcohol.

"Eriol…" oyó una voz que le sonó lejana y vagamente familiar. No había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse ni los pasos de la persona que ahora se plantaba ante él como si fuera una sombra más en la oscuridad de la habitación "Son las dos de la mañana ¿qué haces aquí? Te desapareciste después de la cena, creí que estabas cansado y te habías ido a dormir".

¿Por qué estás aquí? Ésa era precisamente la pregunta que él debía hacerle a la figura. Maldijo por lo bajo el haber olvidado poner seguro a la puerta; ella no tenía porqué estar ahí, no tenía porqué verlo en ese estado.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó finalmente siendo apenas consciente de la sequedad en su propia voz, ligeramente rasposa por la bebida.

"Su-sumimasen" titubeó la mujer cuyos rasgos comenzaban a parecerle claros en la penumbra, sintiendo una punzada por la frialdad en su tono "pero me desperté cuando oí que algo se quebraba y decidí bajar para ver si ocurría algo… quizás era un ladrón y yo…" dijo ella, insegura.

Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba. Hacía un par de minutos se le había resbalado la otra copa mientras vaciaba en ella un poco más del contenido de la botella. Por la mañana, si se acordaba de ello, tendría que pedirle al ama de llaves que limpiara la mancha que seguramente quedaría en la alfombra y recogiera los pedazos de fino cristal que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo.

"Pues ya comprobaste que no soy un ladrón" murmuró al tiempo que se ponía de pie, tambaleándose un momento mientras lo hacía "ahora puedes irte".

Ella se alejó un poco al percibir el aliento que manaba de su boca y que propinó un fuerte golpe a sus sensible olfato, "¿Estás ebrio?"

"Eso no te importa" escuchó decir al varón y se sintió herida por su trato, pero comprendió que debía ser a causa del alcohol, de lo contrario él jamás le hablaría así.

"¿Es por Kyo?" alcanzó a percibir cómo él se tensaba y se bebí todo el contenido de su copa y supo que ésa era la razón "No me has dicho qué es lo que te dijo el doctor en el hospital¿qué es lo que sucede…?"

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Tú no eres su madre" le espetó él caminando al escritorio decidido a llenar otra copa, pero ella le alcanzó y le impidió hacerlo, sujetando la botella. El inglés dejó la copa y miró a la joven con una expresión que a ella le heló la sangre.

"Sé que no soy su madre, pero me preocupo por él, él es como un hermano para mí y…"

"De nada te servirá preocuparte…" la interrumpió el occidental acercándose a ella en intentando recuperar la botella, pero ella la ocultó detrás de su espalda para dejarla fuera de su alcance "yo soy su hermano y… ¡Mírame!" exclamó con una sonrisa amarga y sarcástica que a ella le partió el corazón. No quería verlo en ese estado, debía ser mucho su dolor para estar así "aquí estoy, embriagándome porque… no puedo hacer nada por él¿qué podrías hacer tú?"

"Eriol…" titubeó ella sin saber realmente qué decir. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre fuerte totalmente derribado y eso la hacía flaquear también a ella "yo… sé cómo te sientes, pero…"

"Tú no sabes cómo me siento" susurró con frialdad el mayor de los Hiragizawa acercándose peligrosamente a ella, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, pero esta vez ella no se alejó a pesar de su aliento alcohólico.

"Quizás no…" admitió Takako y Eriol intentó alcanzar la botella una vez más, pero ella logró impedírselo nuevamente "pero me gustaría poder saberlo, me gustaría poder ayudarte… porque no me gusta verte sufrir así, me duele a mí también…" confesó en voz baja.

Eriol cesó en su intento de arrebatarle la bebida y se quedó mirándola a los ojos por severos segundos que se le antojaron eternos. A la mayor de las Arima le pareció que, a pesar de la embriaguez, sus ojos no perdían la profundidad que habitaba en ellos.

"Te ves hermosa cuando hablas de esa manera" comentó él de repente con su voz enronquecida en un susurro y ella sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza con esa inesperada declaración y el calor trepó por su cuerpo hasta anidar en sus mejillas, encendiéndolas con un color carmín. Takako pasó saliva y pensó en alejarse al ser consciente de la proximidad que mantenían, pero fue impedida de hacerlo cuando un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia el duro cuerpo del varón. Esto la tomó por sorpresa y soltó una exclamación, que fue ahogada al momento por una boca que cubrió la suya por completo, apoderándose de ella.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban por el poder que exudaba aquel beso en todo momento y dejó la botella a su lado, sobre el escritorio, temiendo que ésta cayera de sus manos que se relajaron cuando su cuerpo se rindió ante él.

Simplemente no había podido resistirlo. Aquellos ojos habían sido tan sinceros mientras ella hablaba y Eriol no tardó en descubrir que ese cálido mirar tenía el efecto de dos botellas de whisky. En un instante había encontrado un refugio en ellos y toda su amargura se vio desvanecida por esas piscinas de miel.

… _odiaría mirar dentro de esos ojos y ver una onza de dolor._

Takako probó de sus labios literalmente embriagantes por el licor que había en ellos y que los hizo aún más deliciosos, aturdiendo su mente. Sin siquiera ser conciente de ello rodeó el magnífico cuello masculino con ambos brazos y se acercó aún más a él, sintiendo que era invadida por una increíble oleada de sensaciones que él despertaba en ella y que se vieron asombrosamente incrementadas cuando un húmedo y delicioso intruso penetró su boca, adueñándose de ella y recorriéndola con una pasión que la hizo ahogar un gemido al reconocer el deseo que se alzaba en su interior y que ella temía admitir.

Eriol gruñó contra su boca al sentir que ella vibraba en sus brazos como hoja al viento y cerró las manos alrededor de su cintura como si fuera una tabla de salvación que lo sacara de las profundidades de la desesperación, atrayéndola más hacia él, sintiendo la plenitud de ese cuerpo encendiéndolo. Era maravilloso el sentirla de esa manera, el obtener su respuesta y el percibir el lenguaje corporal de la chica que le expresaba a través de cada poro un deseo que se intensificaba y que llenaba el aire que los rodeaba, envolviéndolos a ambos en una atmósfera que les robaba el aliento.

_... su cabello me recuerda a aquel cálido y seguro lugar  
donde, cual niño, me escondería  
y rezaría para que el trueno y la lluvia  
pasaran tranquilamente por mí._

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, siendo testigo de la súplica que había en ellos, una petición silenciosa de que continuara. El inglés frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que le era imposible controlar el grito de su cuerpo, un clamo por ella que reverberaba en cada una de sus venas. Si estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales quizás podría tranquilizarse, si estuviera totalmente sobrio quizás podría tomar total control de la situación y separarse de ella para enfriar el calor que crecía en él con una urgencia insondable…

El problema era que la botella sobre el escritorio y estaba casi vacía y prácticamente todo su contenido se encontraba ahora circulando en su sangre a cada latido de su ya acelerado corazón.

No podría detenerse aunque en ello le valiera la vida.

Se inclinó y besó con sus labios abiertos su cuello de cisne, estremeciendo la delicada piel que rozaba con su boca a su paso.

_... oh, dulce niña mía._

"E-Eriol" ella susurró su nombre casi sin aliento sintiendo cómo la mente se le nublaba con el ardiente tacto de esos labios expertos que plantaban besos húmedos en su mandíbula y bajaban hasta la base de su cuello.

"Te deseo" murmuró él, jadeante, contra su piel al tiempo que lentamente y sin separarse un centímetro de ella la dirigía hacia el sofá, hasta que sus pies toparon con el mueble. Llevó esta vez los labios hasta el oído femenino y suspiró contra él con la respiración entrecortada "¿Takako, qué me has hecho?... no sabes cuánto te he deseado".

…_oh dulce amor mío._

Ella escuchó su propio gemido al ser acariciada de esa manera por el cálido aliento del varón y un creciente cosquilleo se hizo patente en su estómago, sintiéndose arrastrada hasta las profundidades de lo desconocido por él, por sus manos que le recorrían la espalda, por su pecho de acero contra sus senos sensibles, por sus labios que besaban su lóbulo ahora, por una creciente protuberancia que comenzaba a hacer presión contra su pelvis.

Las rodillas le temblaron y terminaron por sucumbir ante su peso, pero él no la dejó caer, no tan fácilmente, pues la asió firmemente y con extrema lentitud y cautela la inclinó haciéndola recostarse sobre una mullida superficie que se hundió y se amoldó a su cuerpo. Al momento siguiente él estaba sobre ella y comenzaba a bajar nuevamente por su cuello, pero esta vez no se detenía en la base, sino que continuaba aún más abajo mientras dos manos masculinas deshacían el nudo que apretaba por el frente la bata que la protegía del frío de la madrugada.

Eriol se separó cuando por fin pudo desanudarla y le abrió la bata, viendo su cuerpo cubierto por un delicado camisón de algodón blanco que no alcanzaba a disimular sus pezones tensos, quizás por el frío, quizás por el deseo.

"Eres preciosa" dijo él en ronca voz vislumbrando lo que podía de su cuerpo bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y admirando su piel como la de un melocotón y la delicada línea de sus senos apenas cubiertos por la blanca tela que se había movido un poco de su lugar. Se inclinó nuevamente para continuar su camino hacia la naciente de sus pechos mientras ella acariciaba su cabello azulado, hundiendo sus dedos contra sus mechones, sintiendo la increíble textura de su melena "… más bella que Afrodita" susurró y rió ligeramente contra su piel por una razón que ella ignoraba; quizás por la naturaleza de su ocurrencia. Takako se mordió el labio para ahogar un suspiro de placer, pero lo que no pudo reprimir fue un gemido cuando unos diestros dedos masculinos comenzaron a juguetear con uno de sus pezones sobre la delicada tela que no lograba separarles más allá de un milímetro.

"Eriol" sus labios pronunciaron a media voz la única palabra que llenaba su cabeza, articulando el nombre de la única persona que en ese momento acudía a su mente aturdida por el gentil y a la vez apasionado tacto que mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Takako…" suspiró él con voz aterciopelada mientras se alzaba hasta casi besar su boca, acariciando sus labios con su aliento mientras hablaba "si no me detienes tú, no podré hacerlo yo solo… te necesito…" le dijo un tanto jadeante antes de besarla nuevamente y, para confirmar sus palabras, bajó las caderas hasta pegarlas a las femeninas, haciendo que ella profiriera una exclamación que reverberó contra su boca al sentir la dureza de su erección contra su entrepierna.

Aún así, el gemido que manó de la garganta femenina no se debió únicamente a aquel contacto, sino a la mano que continuaba maniobrando sensualmente sobre su seno y a la otra que ahora reptaba tortuosamente por su costado, acariciándola mientras subía por la curvatura de su cintura de una manera tan sugerente que le erizaba la piel, sumándose a su lengua que penetraba la boca de la muchacha con un vaivén pasional que recreaba un ritmo ancestral; de tal manera que ella tuvo que asirse con una mano de su cabello, tirando de él inconscientemente, pero sin que él le diera importancia y gruñera de placer en su lugar, y con la otra se sujetó cuanto pudo de la poderosa espalda masculina, no sabiendo bien si lo hacía en busca de alguna salvación que la sacara de ese pozo de pasiones en el que se había hundido, o si lo hacía para acercarse aún más al inglés por el que su cuerpo gritaba, clamando su nombre en cada gota de sudor que desprendían sus poros.

Sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de su mente casi en blanco, una señal de alarma se activó al ser consciente de la necesidad que se apoderaba de ella de sentirlo desnudo, de admirarlo y de entregarse a él. Un grito de su conciencia que le exigía detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿No era eso precisamente lo que ambos habían estado evitando?

"…_si no me detienes tú, no podré hacerlo yo solo…"_

Se recordó que él estaba siendo llevado por el alcohol y muy probablemente sus acciones también se debían a una urgencia de reprimir el evidente dolor que sentía por su hermano. ¿Acaso ella permitiría que hicieran algo así cuando él ni siquiera era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía? Él probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente, sin embargo ella sí… por el resto de su vida.

"E-Eriol…" jadeó ella con voz trémula.

"¿Mhmm?" gruñó él con voz ronca sin cesar de saborear sus labios y su piel y ella temió que su decisión tambaleara ante la pasión que despertaba en ella la manera con la que él comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la piel en medio de húmedos ósculos que iba sembrando en el camino.

"De-deten-" su voz flaqueó cuando él llegó a la naciente de sus seno "detente… por favor" una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda al saberse tan débil e indefensa ante sus propios deseos, tal era la batalla que libraba en su interior, una lucha consigo misma que la confundía y apabullaba.

Eriol bajó un par de centímetros más antes de detenerse y separarse de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y descubrir una mezcla de emociones en ellos: temor, deseo, inseguridad, anhelo… así como también sintió su cuerpo tembloroso y vio el rastro húmedo en su mejilla. Tras un par de segundos, con el dedo medio secó el agua salina de su rostro y se inclinó nuevamente para besar sus labios, esta vez con una ternura que la hizo sentir aún más frágil.

Se apartó de ella renuentemente y se puso de pie, quedando en silencio mientras intentaba apaciguar el fuego que ardía dentro de él.

"Lo siento…" habló ella en voz baja mientras se levantaba, sintiéndose incómoda con el silencio que se formó entre ellos "yo…" pero no pudo continuar, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Sólo pudo arrugar nerviosamente su camisón con los dedos que aún le temblaban, ansiosos por sentir nuevamente el calor que despedían los músculos de aquel hombre. Su corazón aún retumbaba en su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa y con una fuerza que resonaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Gomenne…" habló finalmente él sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente con pesadez, afectado quizás por el licor, o quizás molesto no poder saciar la ansiedad que ella podía ver aún patente por debajo de la cremallera de su pantalón "no debí haber llegado tan lejos".

¿Tan lejos? Ella lo sabía, el punto al que habían llegado no era más que una parte del camino que él seguramente debía haber recorrido un sinnúmero de veces con otras mujeres, aunque para ella realmente había sido lo más lejos que había llegado con un hombre. Él estaba pensando en ella aún a pesar de su estado intoxicado.

"Mejor vete a descansar, mañana tienes clases" comentó él con una ligera sonrisa, como si se le hiciera irónico el hecho de que él también tenía que asistir a la escuela al día siguiente –o, mejor dicho, en unas horas-, aunque seguro despertaría con un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

Ella entendió el mensaje oculto en su voz ronca: 'Vete de aquí antes de que ya no pueda controlarme más'. De modo que asintió y, dándole las buenas noches, regresó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del varón la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir por ella:

"La próxima vez que oigas _sonidos raros_ en la casa no te sientas tan valiente para investigar" habló él mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y se asomaba para ver la luna. Ella le miró extrañada y él se metió las manos a ambos bolsillos y se viró nuevamente para verla con seriedad. "Si hubiera sido un ladrón no me habría detenido ante nada para…" se detuvo, pero no necesitó más para que ella comprendiera lo que quería decirle.

-_Para forzarme a hacer lo que él quisiera…-_ terminó ella en silencio la frase del varón y sintió que un escalofrío la recorría al imaginar la magnitud de sus palabras y darse cuenta de que era verdad. Probablemente otro hombre con la misma cantidad de alcohol que él tampoco se habría detenido, pero Eriol lo había hecho… por ella.

"Wakatta" murmuró ella y salió finalmente de la habitación con paso inseguro debido a las piernas que apenas podían sujetarla.

'Vete a descansar' le había dicho él. Sin embargo ella dudaba que esa noche pudiera pegar el ojo y dejar de pensar en el inglés de ojos azules que turbaba su mente y cuyo sabor embriagante aún percibía en toda su boca.

------------------------

La luz del sol lo recibió al llegar a la planta baja. No era muy intensa dada la hora de la mañana; más bien era débil y apenas iluminaba en los días invernales, sin embargo le resultó molesta, aunándose a la punzada que martillaba en su cabeza. No era un dolor insoportable, pero sí irritante.

Un agradable aroma provenía desde la cocina y al momento de entrar en el amplio comedor se encontró con una escena que le resultaba familiar: dos pequeños comiendo de un lado mientras platicaban animadamente y un hombre de edad madura que, sentado en la cabecera de la extensa mesa, platicaba tranquilamente con una muchacha sentada a su diestra.

Su cuerpo se tensó al captar en su campo de visión a la chica que estaba de espaldas a él y de cuyo rostro apenas alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña parte. Su mente remembraba las escenas de esa madrugada desde que despertó en su cama apenas dos horas después de haber conciliado el sueño, pero ahora esas imágenes se volvían vívidas con ella ahí.

Tomó aire y caminó resueltamente hacia su lugar, saludando de manera casual a los ahí presentes. Al momento de tomar asiento al lado de la jovencita notó que ella se removía incómodamente en su lugar.

Takako sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco y contuvo el aliento desde el momento en que percibió su colonia en el lugar, y casi se ahoga con su bocado cuando él se sentó justamente a su lado, como siempre lo hacía.

Sus ojos querían verlo, ella quería verlo, encontrarse con esas profundas lagunas azules, pero se sentía aterrada, un temor a sí misma, a la reacción que todo su cuerpo tenía con su sola presencia, a la descarga eléctrica que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Clow percibió el aire de tensión que se formaba entre ellos dos. Su hijo aparentaba tranquilidad, su rostro no mostraba turbación alguna excepto por la apenas visible tensión que se formaba en su mandíbula apretada. Pero Takako en cambio había bajado la mirada y apenas parecía capaz de sostener los palillos que tenía en la mano. Además de pronto comenzó a comer más aprisa, parecía ansiosa.

-_¿Qué estará pensando?-_ se preguntaba irremediablemente la muchacha tratando de engullir un poco de arroz. Su garganta aparentemente se había cerrado. ¿Se acordaría de todo, quizás estaba muy ebrio por la madrugada y no recordaba nada, quizá se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, quizás… su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos que no cesaba de procesar posibilidades, cada una más turbadora que la anterior.

Eriol apenas podía ocultar su incomodidad. Aún trataba de decidir si hablar con ella al respecto o simular que nada había pasado, que lo había olvidado todo por efecto del alcohol. Si hablaba con ella seguramente la chica se sentiría incómoda, pero sobretodo decepcionada cuando él le dijera que lo mejor para ambos sería dejar en el olvido ese encuentro, pero si se hacía el ingenuo ella probablemente sentiría el gran peso del recuerdo sobre sus hombros cada vez que estuviera con él a solas, ignorando que él compartía su frustración, que ahora no la veía con los mismos ojos que antes, que ahora, más que nunca, su mente pensaba en ella con desesperación y su cuerpo clamaba por sentir el suyo; ella no sabría que cada vez le era más difícil reprimirse ante su presencia, simular que su perfume no lo afectaba de la manera como lo hacía.

Sin embargo, si ella supiera todo eso, todo se complicaría más entre ellos. Guardar las apariencias no sería posible para ambos, contenerse… imposible; y él no podía permitirse dar ese ejemplo a su hermano menor.

Por otro lado…

Sus ojos se fijaron en el chico que conversaba sin parar con una niña de cabellos rubios. Su mirada se entristeció al instante y su corazón pareció comprimirse.

Kyo.

Sus problemas no eran una décima parte de lo que su hermano estaba por enfrentar.

Su mirada se dirigió entonces al hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Él parecía tranquilo, incluso sonreía mientras reanudaba su conversación con Takako. Sin embargo, al igual que él, su padre también había sido informado de la condición del más pequeño, y sin embargo ahí estaba, como si nada hubiera cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Su vida se había ido a un profundo abismo en el mismo instante en que aquella noticia golpeó su mente como una bala de cañón.

-_Pero a él no le importa en lo más mínimo-_ sintió que la ira le consumía el pecho.

Su progenitor siempre había demostrado ser un hombre egoísta. Tenía un largo antecedente de acciones que respaldaban su opinión. Había hecho daño a otras personas. Personas que para Eriol tenían un valor muy importante.

Su madre había sido tan sólo la primera en la lista.

¿Ahora actuaría como si nada sucediera mientras la vida de Kyo pendía de un hilo? No lo toleraría. Si se tratara de él no le importaría lo que su padre hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero su hermano pequeño era algo muy aparte. Él veía a su padre como alguien a quien seguir, a quien admirar. A cambio sólo obtendría su indiferencia mientras él…

-_No, no lo abandonarás-_ dirigió sus pensamientos al jefe de la familia –_no le harás lo mismo que a mamá, no permitiré que lo abandones a su suerte de la misma forma-._

Sin poder soportar un segundo más la sonrisa de su progenitor se puso de pie de una manera tan intempestiva que hizo sobresaltarse a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Musitó un 'con permiso' antes de salir del comedor.

Takako miró el lugar por donde el joven Hiragizawa había salido. Seguramente se había molestado con ella, quizás sí recordaba lo ocurrido durante la madrugada y lo consideraba un grave error. Si era así, seguro se arrepentía de ello.

Su corazón se comprimió. Ella no se arrepentía de sus besos, de sus caricias, de la pasión sublime que él le había demostrado y que había quedado impresa en toda su piel, que aún ardía por él.

Sin embargo él no opinaba lo mismo, él nunca hubiera querido que sucediera.

Y eso, indudablemente, le dolía.

---------------------

Miró cómo los números se iban iluminando uno a uno en la parte superior del elevador y suspiró. Últimamente el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado; la última semana había pasado con una lentitud que parecía planeada para complicarle la vida, para hacer más pesados sus días.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y se dispuso a salir a su piso, mas se detuvo en seco cuando vio ante sus ojos una alta figura de piel morena, la misma que había estado evitando a toda costa durante toda la semana.

Touya se quedó estático cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era la persona que venía en el ascensor. Miró los ojos violetas que se abrían por efecto de la sorpresa y percibió al instante un temor en ellos que lo golpeó de lleno en el corazón.

¿Acaso su vecina tenía miedo de él¿Era ésa la razón por la que lo había estado evitando?

"Tomoyo…" pero para el momento en el que pudo hablar ella ya se estaba escabullendo por un lado y la cascada de lavanda que era su cabello pasaba por su costado muy aprisa. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para alargar una mano hacia ella y sujetar su muñeca "¡Chotto matte! Ya me cansé de que estés huyendo de mí, necesitamos hablar y lo sabes" le espetó con dureza, molesto por la situación, consigo mismo, con ella por estarlo evitando como si fuera la peste.

Tomoyo tuvo que evitar soltar una maldición al momento en que la mano trigueña tocó la suya ¿por qué no la dejaba irse en paz?

"Te estoy hablando" la presionó él y ella lo encaró con una mirada que reflejaba su irritación. Ahora no le temía a él ni a la maraña de sentimientos que su presencia le provocaba, ahora simplemente quería librarse de él y, si él tanto lo pedía, aclarar de una vez por todas su situación.

"Suéltame" le espetó con frialdad y él dejó ir su mano, después continuó "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De nosotros…"

"No hay ningún _nosotros_" le interrumpió ella al momento y él suspiró.

"Está bien" aceptó él sin apartar su mirada profunda del par de amatistas "yo… sólo quiero que me perdones".

Otra vez le estaba pidiendo perdón. Pero en esta ocasión ella no se dejaría llevar por la calidez y el arrepentimiento que mostraban aquellas palabras. Durante toda la semana se había planteado que no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta que…

"¿Ella te ha perdonado?" lo había decidido: no debería perdonarlo hasta que Nakuru no lo hubiera hecho primero.

Touya meneó la cabeza con aflicción "Ni siquiera quiere hablarme aún".

"Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta" dijo secamente la joven y volvió a girarse para caminar a su puerta, pero él se adelantó y le cortó el paso antes de que llegara muy lejos.

"Lo siento, Tomoyo, no era esto lo que yo quería".

"Lo sé" rió amargamente ella "tú no querías que descubrieran tu juego y se te complicaran las cosas, pero sucedió y ahora te has quedado como el perro de las dos tortas **(2)**. No es agradable quedarse solo cuando todo parecía ir tan bien¿ne?" le habló con sarcasmo y él frunció el ceño.

"Las cosas no son así, Tomoyo, esta semana no ha sido fácil para mí…"

"¿No ha sido fácil para _ti_?" ella volvió a reír con la misma amargura "Te diré lo que no ha sido fácil: en esta semana perdí 3 amistades: la de Nakuru-san, la de Sakura-chan y la de Yuk-" se interrumpió para corregirse "Tsukishiro-sensei" le dijo alzando el volumen de su voz al recordar las consecuencias que una acción impulsiva le había traído –_y la tuya… porque creí que eras mi amigo-, _agregó mentalmente "Sin mencionar que apenas he podido pegar el ojo por las noches por estar luchando contra mi propia conciencia" esto a él le sonó conocido, pues era lo mismo que le había ocurrido "… ¡y todo esto por tu culpa!"

Touya pudo ver la furia que reflejaban aquel par de amatistas y las lágrimas de ira contenida que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos que intentaron ocultarlas mirando al suelo, así como el timbre alterado en su voz. Todo esto fue como un golpe para él al saberse la causa de ello.

"Te odio" continuó ella y sus palabras fueron como dos puñaladas que iban directo al corazón. Fueron dichas en un volumen más bien bajo, pero no por ello menos impactante. La expresión herida de Touya sólo mostraba una mínima parte del dolor que lo agobió en ese momento "me he sentido como una cualquiera durante todos estos días y es tu culpa… ésta no soy yo… ¡tú me has convertido en esta basura!" le espetó duramente.

Touya se mordió el labio, lastimado por sus palabras, pero después tomó una resolución "Está bien, si en verdad me odias, dímelo a los ojos y no desvíes la mirada al hacerlo" habló como pudo, intentando mantener la serenidad que ella le había arrebatado "si lo haces, entonces te dejaré en paz y no te molestaré".

Tomoyo alzó la barbilla con gesto decidido y lo miró a los ojos, a ese par de profundos e hipnotizantes cacaos que ahora la contemplaban con un brillo de dolor. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al ver que él sufría de esa manera por sus palabras y un nudo presumiblemente indestructible se formó en su garganta.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y ella descubrió que con sólo mirarla él sacaba toda su vulnerabilidad a flote, sin embargo se negó a derramarlas. No lloraría ante él, no lloraría más por su culpa, no le daría el gusto.

"Lo sabía" susurró él ante su silencio "lo veo en tus ojos, lo escucho en tu voz ahogada, pero sobretodo, lo siento en todo tu cuerpo," se acercó a ella y llevó tentativamente una mano a su mejilla, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros, como esperando a que ella se alejara "como tiemblas cuando te abrazo," después de un titubeo posó sus dedos en la piel de durazno y comenzó a deslizarlos por su mejilla hacia su mandíbula, en un roce tan delicado que casi parecía etéreo para ella "como te sonrojas cada vez que te toco y siento los escalofríos que llegan a mí a través de tu cuerpo…" se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus amatistas abarcaron todo su campo de visión.

Tomoyo quiso alejarse, dar al menos un paso hacia atrás, pero sus miembros no se movían, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. –_Aléjate de él-_ se ordenó casi con desesperación, pero su cuerpo no la escucharía.

"…también lo siento…" continuó él y Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y contuvo el aliento cuando estas palabras no sólo resonaron en sus oídos, sino que acariciaron sus labios con su aliento.

-_Que no se atreva…-_ los ojos le ardieron y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por su propia desesperación -_¡No lo hagas!-_ gritaba su mente a ese hombre cuyos ojos profundos veía a escasos centímetros de ella, y la distancia continuaba reduciéndose –_No te atrevas a…-_

"…cada vez que te beso" y, tras estas palabras, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y Tomoyo sintió que su cuerpo se quebraba en diminutas partículas ante la abrumadora sensación que explotó en su pecho.

Era un beso que reflejaba una gentileza y una ternura infinitas, algo que mandaba ondas eléctricas a través de sus labios y que recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar las rodillas, apoderándose de su cerebro al punto de hacerla casi desfallecer.

Su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho y su retumbar llegaba hasta sus sienes, donde lo oía claramente, fuerte y rápido.

Sintió una mano del hombre sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con una sutileza que dejaba la piel por donde pasaba pulsando con voluntad propia. La otra mano tomó la suya y lentamente la elevó hasta posarla sobre aquel duro pecho. Entonces ella sintió bajo su palma el palpitar de ese corazón fuerte e impetuoso, totalmente desbocado.

Su mundo comenzó a nublarse y ningún pensamiento parecía tener sentido en su mente abrumada. Sin darse cuenta de cómo pronto sintió cómo los dedos de su mano libre recorrían la mejilla derecha masculina y viajaban hacia su cabello, perdiéndose poco a poco en él. Apenas si fue consciente de que sus labios respondían a cada petición de la cálida boca del hombre.

Sin embargo, al sentir que el beso crecía en intensidad, una señal de alarma despertó en su cerebro. Ella estaba respondiéndole como él esperaba, él la besaba sólo para demostrarle que tenía un poder sobre ella, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, que él era el indiscutible ganador entre ellos dos. Y ella había caído en su trampa como un conejo debilucho. Nuevamente jugaba con ella…, nuevamente se burlaba de ella…

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba, una vez más, en las manos de Touya Kinomoto.

En ese instante y con una nueva descarga de ira, Tomoyo empujó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que se tambaleó y dio un paso para atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio y mirarla, sorprendido.

"¿Doushi-?" comenzó a hablar, antes de callarse al notar el fuego en ese par de amatistas.

Tomoyo respiraba agitadamente y sus manos temblaban, todo esto por el coraje que ardía en su interior. Finalmente, sin poder contenerse un segundo más, dio un paso hacia él y, antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta en medio de su aturdimiento, estrelló su mano abierta contra su mejilla en una cachetada cuyo estrepitoso sonido reverberó entre las paredes del pasillo. Después clavó sus ojos en él sin retener la ira que la dominaba y habló, fuerte y claramente para no tener que repetirlo:

"Te odio" no necesitó gritarlo ni hacer mayor drama mientras hablaba. Sus ojos llorosos por la rabia y su voz temblorosa fue lo único que acompañó a esa declaración y, sin más, dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su puerta, aunque tardó en meter la llave en la cerradura por el frenesí que agitaba sus manos. Su respiración era agitada, sus dientes castañeaban furibundos en su boca y sus ojos, ahora que daba la espalda a su vecino, pudieron derramar finalmente las lágrimas que ardían en ellos.

­_-Baka-_.

Cundo Touya la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, aún boquiabierto, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse la mano a la mejilla que parecía quemarle por el fuerte golpe propinado. Incluso había tanta fuerza en esa pequeña mano cuando se impactó contra él que ahora percibía un sabor metálico en su boca.

"_Te odio"._

Esas palabras… esa mirada… la bofetada… esas lágrimas contenidas que parecían decir tanto y nada al mismo tiempo.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba eso: el tremor de ese cuerpo al besarla, su respuesta que le quitaba el aliento.

"_Te odio"._

Una y otra vez lo dicho por la mujer se repetía en su cabeza, desgarrándole el alma, formando un vacío que comprimía su pecho, ahogándolo en la miseria. Pero al mismo tiempo su mente no dejaba de repasar la sensación de ella respondiendo a sus besos.

"Mientes" susurró a la nada y con un tono bajo, melancólico, arrastrado y entre dientes, de tal manera que sólo él pudo oírse y entenderse "¿Por qué mientes, Tomoyo?"

-_Te odia, ya lo oíste-_ esa voz estaba ahí nuevamente para torturarlo.

-_¡Eso no es cierto!-._

­_-Te lo dijo directamente a los ojos, ella te odia-._

_-No… no puede ser, ella…-_ estrelló un puño contra la pared "¡Rayos!".

_-Viste su mirada-_ continuó su voz interna –_ella te odia, así que olvídala de una vez y déjala en paz-._

"¿Y por qué… por qué… responde a mis besos si tanto me odia?" musitó él sin saber realmente qué decir… qué pensar, su mente era ahora una maraña de emociones y pensamientos.

-_Olvida eso, olvídala a ella, ya le has hecho suficiente daño-._

Touya suspiró y caminó a su propio apartamento, encerrándose en su interior y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador que se empinó rápidamente, dejando que la frialdad de la bebida golpeara de lleno su cabeza, buscando apaciguar su remolino de emociones.

"Tomoyo…" susurró después, "¿Cómo es que puedes mentirme cuando me miras a los ojos?" hacer eso, según su propia experiencia, era posible sólo cuando la persona a la que mientes no te importa en absoluto.

Touya cerró los ojos. Ésa era una posibilidad que le dolía como un cañonazo en el pecho. Pero, dado que era precisamente una posibilidad, eso indicaba que había también otra opción…

"¿O es que acaso en realidad me odias?" el sólo plantearse la pregunta le resultó difícil.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no podría aceptarlo. El sólo imaginarse odiado por su menuda vecina acabó con la poca tranquilidad mental que hubiera podido quedarle.

"¿Realmente me odias?" preguntó nuevamente a las paredes que lo rodeaban "¿Tanto mal te he hecho?"

Se había prometido que no permitiría que la lastimaran, pero ahora comprendía que de quien más necesitaba protegerla era de él mismo.

"_Te odio"._

Abrió nuevamente la puerta del frigorífico y sacó otra cerveza. No pensaba embriagarse, pero al menos sí dormir un poco su cerebro para poder descansar un par de horas.

"Tienes razón, Tomoyo…" musitó a las paredes de su departamento vacío "yo también me odiaría si fuera tú" se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha y palpó el área rojiza que ella le había dejado al plantarle aquella bofetada.

O

O

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola contra la puerta y se quedó mirando al espacio. Aún no podía calmar los retumbantes latidos de su corazón. Su respiración era agitada, sus dientes se apretaban unos contra otros con fuerza.

Llevaba ahí, sentada con la espalda contra la puerta, casi diez minutos. Se había dejado caer al momento de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

"Lo odio" repitió por enésima vez desde que estaba en esa posición. Las palabras salían de su boca casi como un gruñido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, su mente no cesaba de girar, repitiendo una y otra vez las imágenes que tanto quería eliminar de su cabeza.

Lo peor, pensó, era que no sabía a quién odiaba más, si al hombre culpable de su situación o a sí misma.

Una vez más se recriminó el haberle respondido, el haber caído nuevamente en su juego, el dejarse ver ante él tan débil, tan inerme a su presencia, el haberle permitido saber la manera como sus besos la confundían…

"¡Lo odio!" exclamó alzando la voz esta vez y las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos se unieron a las que ya habían hecho un camino por su mejilla.

Oyó sus propios sollozos llenar el silencio de su apartamento. Furia era lo que sentía; furia, frustración, desesperación y… dolor, mucho dolor que la embargaba por saberse usada por ese hombre en especial.

¿Por qué precisamente él?

Sin embargo al pensar en esto se preguntó qué tenía de especial que hubiera sido él. ¿Acaso no se sentiría igual de haber sido cualquier otro?

-_No-_ una respuesta en su cabeza resonó de inmediato.

¿Pero por qué no¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto que él jugara con ella de esa manera?

¿Por qué él?

El silencio en el que se disputaba consigo misma y en el que sólo se oía el eco de sus propios sollozos fue interrumpido en ese momento por un sonido lejano pero armonioso que llegó a sus oídos, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo alzó la cabeza al escuchar las apaciguadas y melancólicas notas de un piano. El ritmo de sus latidos disminuyó hasta casi haberse detenido. Era una melodía que reflejaba una profunda tristeza, que perforaba los oídos para llegar al alma y desgarrarla sin piedad. No la reconocía, pero sin duda había sido escrita con los pedazos de un corazón reducido a jirones.

"Touya…" más lágrimas manaron de sus ojos y Tomoyo se aferró a sus piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho con un ímpetu tal que parecían una tabla de salvación.

Esa tonada manifestaba un estado de ánimo destrozado, un corazón acongojado y una mente perturbada. Casi pudo sentir que cada pensamiento del hombre atravesaba el espacio y llegaba a su cabeza, comunicándole la agonía que él estaba pasando.

"Touya…" él también estaba sufriendo y eso aumentó la punzada en su pecho.

"_Te odio"._

Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se hizo tan sólo un pequeño ovillo mientras aquellas notas de honda tristeza seguían llenando el aire, entrando por sus oídos sin que pudiera detenerlas, sin que pudiera huir de su efecto atormentador.

Entonces se dio cuenta de ello. No importara cuántas veces lo repitiera, no importara cuántas veces pudiera gritarlo para intentar convencerse a sí misma, ella…

… no podía odiar a Touya Kinomoto.

Sus sollozos aumentaron, uniéndose al sonido lastimero de aquel piano.

----------------------------

"Ya voy" habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta al escuchar por segunda vez el timbre. Al llegar a la entrada se asomó por la mirilla y frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona parada del otro lado. Abrió y observó ceñudo al varón que le devolvió una mirada que no supo descifrar. "Tú" fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo a un joven de cabellos azulados.

"Necesito hablar con usted, Kinomoto-san" habló el otro con un tono estoico, sin embargo el aludido pudo notar cierta irritabilidad en su voz.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él –con nadie en realidad-, no veía la razón para hacerlo, sin embargo le hizo pasar y lo invitó a tomar un asiento en los muebles de la casa.

-_¿Qué es lo que quiere?-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse en medio del silencio que se formó entre los dos.

"Estoy aquí por Tomoyo" soltó el otro de repente y el trigueño asintió disimulando tanto su sorpresa como la curiosidad que sentía.

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" preguntó arqueando una ceja y con rostro ecuánime a pesar de su ansiedad al hablar de esa bella jovencita. Por dentro su corazón se había comprimido con sólo escuchar ese nombre al pensar irremediablemente en lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

"Usted lo sabe perfectamente. Hablé con ella ayer…" comenzó el joven clavando en él sus ojos índigos "estaba llorando. No me gusta ver llorar a mi mejor amiga, Kinomoto-san, y me temo que en esta ocasión es por su causa" el timbre de su voz adoptó un matiz grave.

Tomoyo había llorado… por su culpa. Esa información entristeció el corazón de Touya, pero… ¿qué otra cosa había estado esperando?

"_Te odio"._

"Tomoyo piensa que usted juega con ella…" le espetó el inglés sin cesar de mirarlo, como si quisiera analizar su rostro a cada momento "y, por lo que me contó, tiene razones para creer que es así".

"No," replicó de inmediato el moreno "yo nunca le haría eso".

"¿Y cómo le llamaría usted a lo que ha estado haciendo?" preguntó el menor al momento, logrando confundirlo con sus palabras "¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Akizuki-san y Tomoyo?"

El trigueño titubeó nuevamente, pero también se sintió molesto por las preguntas del occidental "No es a ti a quien debo explicaciones. ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?" le habló con evidente molestia. Ya tenía suficiente con su propia conciencia que lo atormentaba a cada momento desde el día anterior… no, desde el momento en que había descubierto la magnitud de sus acciones. No necesitaba que viniera ese chico inglés a reclamarle.

"Me importa cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga, de alguien a quien protejo y a quien no puedo permitir que le hagan daño…" contestó Eriol, frunciendo el ceño pero sin alzar la voz. Él tenía sus propios problemas, la causa por la que dos marcas oscuras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, pero no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo la gente a la que él más quería. Si Kyo y él no podían ser felices, al menos intentaría que lo fueran Takako y Tomoyo, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo "y, sobretodo, me importa porque sé que usted no busca lastimar a Tomoyo".

Touya frunció el ceño, pensativo. Según él creía –y esperaba que fuera así- Tomoyo no sentía nada por el inglés a pesar de su pasada relación, pero… ¿él sentiría aún algo por ella? La idea no le gustó en absoluto. Sin embargo después pensaría en eso, ahora lo que debía ver era lo que el europeo había implicado.

"… _me importa porque sé que usted no busca lastimar a Tomoyo"_

"¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ello?"

El más joven se encogió de hombros, volviendo a un estado neutral "Lo supe desde el día que le conocí, Kinomoto-san, en el balneario; a pesar de que había cierta hostilidad entre ustedes dos usted ayudó a Tomoyo cuando ella tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Usted se preocupó por ella, lo vi claramente en su expresión".

La sorpresa en el rostro trigueño no se hizo esperar. ¿Él lo había visto mientras estaba con Tomoyo en aquella ocasión?

"Además…" continuó el inglés "en la pista de patinaje noté que su mirada hacia ella había cambiado, al igual que la de ella para con usted".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" inquirió el moreno.

"Nada que usted no sepa ya" fue la intrigante respuesta del otro varón, que continuaba serio "Tomoyo es una chica encantadora¿no lo cree así?".

Esas palabras despertaron nuevamente la desconfianza del mayor de los Kinomoto, quien se inclinó hacia delante para mirar con seriedad mortal al joven universitario. Finalmente no pudo contener más su curiosidad y habló.

"Tú la quieres¿verdad?" cuestionó "hablas de ella como si fuera muy importante para ti".

Eriol le regresó una mirada más bien misteriosa y ligeramente triste. Sonrió levemente, pero de una manera profundamente melancólica. Finalmente suspiró de tal forma que al ingeniero le pareció que en ese suspiro dejaba escapar la vida y quedaba en su lugar alguien que tuviera que cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

"Ella _es_ muy importante para mí, Kinomoto-san…" habló quedamente y el aludido tuvo que aguzar el oído "porque yo la amo, de una manera que usted jamás podrá amarla".

La mirada de Touya se intensificó y sus ojos se encendieron en fuego. De modo que 'el inglés ése' amaba a su vecina y, además, se atrevía a decirle que él jamás podría amarla de la misma manera. Esas palabras, para él, eran una declaración de guerra, y a él no le gustaba perder… menos aún si se trataba de la primera mujer que lo había hecho sentir de esa manera.

"¿De modo que la amas?" su voz era indiscutiblemente fría "Si así fuera jamás la habrías dejado ir, como ya lo hiciste una vez".

"Usted, Kinomoto-san, no sabe nada de lo que pasó." fue la respuesta del británico "Además lo que usted hizo fue más que dejarla ir".

Era cierto, y eso caló en lo más profundo, pero Touya no lo demostró.

"Si crees que me intimida el hecho de que ustedes dos ya tengan una historia, te equivocas" le retó el moreno.

"Me temo que el que se equivoca aquí es usted, Kinomoto-san; yo no vengo a pelear por Tomoyo…" el más joven emitió una media sonrisa misteriosa que irritó aún más al más alto "aunque me alegra saber que usted estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque busco el bienestar de ella, ayudándole a usted" declaró con simpleza pero con una seriedad en sus ojos azules.

"¿Ayudarme? Estás bromeando" replicó con la misma expresión ceñuda el mayor de los Kinomoto.

"En absoluto" negó el otro.

"¿Y lo que sientes por ella?" interrogó el mayor.

"Eso ya se lo dije, usted no lo comprendería. Además, cuando se ama a alguien como yo la amo a ella, lo que más se desea es su felicidad".

"¿Realmente crees que un mocoso como tú podría ayudarme?" argumentó con recelo Touya.

"Así es" Eriol se encogió de hombros sin reducir con este gesto su aspecto sombrío.

Touya sentía que no podía confiar en ese sujeto, por eso el más sorprendido fue él mismo cuando dijo "Está bien".

"De acuerdo" el inglés asintió "pero tan sólo pongo una condición".

Fue más la curiosidad que otra cosa lo que llevó a Touya a hablar "Dila entonces".

"No volverá usted a lastimar a Tomoyo, no quiero que ella vuelva a llorar por su causa".

"Tienes mi palabra, lo último que quiero es hacerle más daño" confesó el trigueño.

"Entonces confiaré en usted".

"Bien…" trató de hablar sin denotar su incomodidad al ser ayudado por sus supuesto rival "¿Entonces cuál es tu idea?" preguntó aún con desconfianza hacia él. No se debía fiar de ese chico, se recordó "¿Tienes alguna?"

Eriol sonrió, esa misma sonrisa enigmática pero triste –_Tomoyo, me encargaré de que tú puedas sonreír otra vez… porque yo ya no puedo-_ y con un tono de voz que el otro no logró descifrar, habló "Conozco a Tomoyo desde hace ocho años, Kinomoto-san, me decepcionaría a mí mismo si no tuviera un plan…"

---------------------------

Pulsó el botón de apagado del control remoto y al instante las imágenes del televisor fueron sustituidas por la negrura que imperó en la pantalla. Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y caminó hacia la puerta, de la que apenas segundos antes habían provenido unos golpecillos.

Al llegar al umbral alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que estaba de pie en el pasillo.

Un incómodo silencio se formó mientras su corazón se aceleraba y ella contenía la respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. La sorpresa que mostraban sus amatistas era inconfundible.

En ese momento su cerebro no podía pensar algo en concreto pues un torbellino de pensamientos se arremolinaba en él de manera confusa. Sólo pudo atinar a pasar saliva para intentar calmar esa sensación de que el corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

Finalmente el silencio fue interrumpido por su voz baja, trémula e insegura…

"N-Nakuru-san…"

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **a veces las lecciones que nos ayudan a crecer pueden llegar por parte de las personas más inesperadas. No todo es lo que parece y la delgada línea que separa el dolor de la felicidad puede cruzarse en cualquier momento. Además, cada ser humano tiene su propia historia que contar… Yue, Yukito, Kaho, Kyo y Harry lo entienden perfectamente. Por su parte Nakuru tiene algo muy importante que decir, y alguien tendrá que escucharla…

* * *

_Y aquí yo otravez.Espero les haya gustado… ¿o tendré que correr a ocultarme por cortar la escena en donde lo hice? Ojalá y no. Sólo recuerden, si alguien me asesina no podré continuar con la historia._

_El siguiente capítulo será muy interesante, aunque corto. ¿Por qué digo interesante? Porque (como ya vieron en el adelanto) comenzará un nuevo ciclo para reparar las historias de Yue, Yukito, Kaho, Harry y de la misma Nakuru. Más tarde incluso podremos saber algo más sobre Meiling. _

_¿Qué le está sucediendo a Kyo¿Qué es lo que tiene ese adorable pequeño? Se estarán preguntando algunas (y vaya que me han llegado preguntas sobre él))… pues es algo que deben estar imaginándose. ¿qué sucederá con esto? No puedo decirlo, en verdad que no puedo, pero se avecina una temporada de dolor… mucho, mucho dolor… y no sólo respecto a él._

_En cuanto a la escena de Touya y Tomoyo… Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo la adoré. Realmente estaba inspirada cuando decidí imprimir ese "te odio". Es decir: Tomoyo no necesitó gritarlo ni vociferarle una serie de sandeces, simplemente fue directa (aunque no pudo evitar golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas). Lo siento, pero adoro el dolor… sobretodo cuando Tomoyo escuchó aquella melodía. Para quien esté interesada en ello, les diré que me basé en una sonata para piano de Rachmaninoff (¿cuál? No lo recuerdo, jeje… pero ya les diré si les interesa)._

_Vaya, casi me siento culpable, sobretodo por lo que le he hecho a Nakuru (bueno, en realidad ME SIENTO culpable), pero era inevitable… ¡lo peor es que todas lo sabíamos!... –sighs- gomenne, pero confieso que me gustó escribir también esa escena…_

_Mejor me callo antes de que me odien…_

_Eso sí¡gracias por sus reviews!_

**Datos curiosos.**

**(1)** _…hablarle de tú, cual si fuera un igual_. Esto lo recalco porque en Alemania es muy estricto el sentido del respeto hacia los demás. Hablarle de "du" (tú) a alguien que no conoces o que demanda respeto de tu parte es una grave ofensa y no se pasa por alto fácilmente, como sucede en los países latinos. En realidad algo similar ocurre en Japón.

**(2) **_El perro de las dos tortas_. La frase de Tomoyo emula a la fábula del perro que, teniendo una torta en el hocico, vio su reflejo en el agua y, al creer que era otro perro con una torta mejor que la suya, quiso quitársela y la suya se cayó al agua, de modo que se quedó sin comer. Moraleja: el no conformarse con lo que se tiene y desear algo que no puedes tener te hará perder lo que ya tienes.

En la escena de Eriol (sí, precisamente ésa que la amable señorita cristal amó u odió) aparecen algunas frases. Éstas son traducciones directas al español de _Sweet Child O' Mine_, de _Guns & Roses. _¿Por qué no puse las letras en inglés en esta ocasión? Porque no quería dar a entender la canción en sí, sino su letra, que me fascina y creí ideal para este momento. No quería que fuera relacionado directamente con la canción, ya que no es precisamente una balada que encajaría totalmente con Eriol&Takako. Respecto a esta escena tuve que considerar durante un tiempo si no tendría que subir la clasificación, pero espero que no sea necesario, intenté omitir detalles que no deban ser incluidos dentro del rango en el que se encuentra Acuarela. Si me equivoco, por favor háganmelo saber.


	17. Lecciones de vida

_¡Qué tal! Bueno, me parece que en esta ocasión no he tardado tanto, y es porque por fin estoy de vacaciones y pude aprovechar magníficamente el tiempo para terminar el capítulo 18 de Acuarela antes de publicar éste. Sin más que decirles, espero que les guste el capítulo y los veo al final!_

* * *

**Glosario (Japonés)**

**Konbanwa: **Buenas tardes.  
**Doushite: **¿Por qué?  
**Tadaima: **Estoy en casa.  
**Okaeiri: **Bienvenido.  
**Aniki: **hermano (un poco más formal que onii-san)  
**Matte: **Espera.  
**Konnichiwa: **hola.  
**Nani: **¿Qué?  
**Doushite no:** ¿Qué pasa?  
**Betsuni: **no es nada  
**Sumimasen: **Disculpa.  
**Etto:** muletilla que denota nerviosismo (este,esto…)  
**Hai: **sí  
**Ee: **sí (informal).  
**Iie: **no  
**Oyasumi: **Buenas noches.

**Glosario (Alemán)**

**Tschüs: **¡Adios! (informal)  
**Was ist…: **¿Qué es…?  
**Vater: **Padre.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Lecciones de vida**

Ahí estaba, sin habla, de pie frente a la puerta abierta y sin poder moverse. Todo parecía haberse detenido de pronto y la sangre había huido de su rostro, podía sentirlo. Mientras tanto no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar, atónita, el par de ojos marrones que tenía ante ella.

La última luz del ocaso entraba agonizante por la ventana. El día moría lenta y silenciosamente, pasando desapercibido a sus ojos...

"Konbanwa, Tomoyo" la saludó de manera seria y, al ver que ésta no se movía, agregó: "¿puedo pasar?"

La aludida sólo atinó a pasar saliva y hacerse a un lado para permitirle el paso. La vio descalzarse mientras ella cerraba la puerta y luego ambas caminaron a la sala, donde tomaron lugar. Intentó ofrecerle algo de beber para luchar contra la tensión que impregnaba el lugar, pero tampoco le salieron las palabras. Simplemente permaneció allí, callada, esperando el momento de los reclamos, de las recriminaciones, de los gritos si era necesario. Ella aceptaría todos y cada uno de ellos, porque los merecía.

Al ver que la otra no parecía capaz de hablar, Nakuru lo hizo "He pasado los últimos días encerrada en mi apartamento, creo que ya se me acabaron las lágrimas en los ojos; no puedo llorar aunque siento la necesidad de hacerlo." confesó y Tomoyo bajó la mirada ante aquel tono triste y apagado… sin vida "He estado pensando, tratando de saber en qué me equivoqué…"

"Tú no te equivocaste, Nakuru-san" habló finalmente Tomoyo sin atreverse a encontrar su mirada, forzando a su garganta a pronunciar alguna palabra coherente "fui yo la que cometí el error, eso… eso nunca debió suceder".

Nakuru meneó la cabeza con tristeza "Me equivoqué, Tomoyo, me equivoqué al pensar que me quería como yo a él, que él…" tragó saliva y su voz se volvió temblorosa "que él me _amaba_ como yo a él; me equivoqué al no darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él, al no querer aceptar que ya no era lo mismo cuando estábamos juntos".

La universitaria torcía nerviosamente la mezclilla de su pantalón y se mordía el labio inferior mientras oía a su interlocutora.

"No fui capaz de ver la forma como Touya te miraba. Y ese día… me pregunté por qué… por qué él me había mentido al decirme que me quería, por qué me traicionaba, por qué tú precisamente, de entre todas, tenías que ser quien me lo quitara…"

"¡No!" Tomoyo negó con vehemencia "Yo no te lo quiero quitar, ese día… por favor, perdóname, yo no sé lo que pasó" se llevó las manos al rostro, escondiendo su vergüenza, su culpabilidad.

Silencio

"¿Ésa fue la primera vez que se besaron?" la pregunta de la mayor la tomó por sorpresa.

Los hombros de Tomoyo cayeron en forma de derrota, pero ella no apartó las manos de su rostro "No" confesó de manera apenas audible mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Han…" la voz de la castaña se quebró un momento. Era difícil, ella sabía que era aún más difícil para Nakuru de lo que era para ella "…tenido relaciones?"

La sorpresa de Tomoyo fue tal que alzó la cabeza, encontrándose al hacer esto con los ojos marrones de la otra mujer "¡No!" agitó la cabeza con azoramiento. La otra asintió, tomando la información para sí y guardándola en su interior.

Un breve silencio se formó entre ellas "Tomoyo… ¿sabes lo que se siente ver al hombre que amas besando a otra?"

La más joven bajó el rostro. No respondió, aunque sí movió la cabeza lenta y apenas perceptiblemente en una negación.

"Es… como el efecto de una bomba atómica…" explicó Nakuru bajando también los ojos, como si la alfombra rectangular bajo la mesa del té fuera lo único importante en esa habitación "primero no sientes nada, todo es tan confuso, todo parece detenerse a tu alrededor, los sonidos se apagan a tus oídos y todo se vuelve tan quieto, tan irreal…" se mordió el labio "Después…" su voz se quebró nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron "después viene la explosión…, todo estalla a la vez y te consume…" hablaba con notoria dificultad, como si la vida se le fuera con cada palabra "al final, sólo queda la huella de la destrucción y muerte…, el alma muere en ese instante…" no pudo continuar cuando estalló en sollozos y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en movimientos convulsos.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas. Ante ella yacían los restos de una mujer magnífica y llena de vigor, y ella la había derrumbado de un solo, duro y despiadado golpe.

---------------------------

Apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor que le llegaba en forma de agudas punzadas desde su brazo izquierdo cada vez que daba un nuevo paso en su carrera. Pero no podía detenerse. Miró atrás y al hacerlo tropezó y se fue de bruces sobre la nieve, sintiendo el insoportable dolor que se generó en su brazo con aquel nuevo golpe. Se incorporó como pudo y, antes de continuar, volvió nuevamente la vista hacia atrás para apreciar el momento en que una figura se tambaleaba a unos metros de ella y caía finalmente, hundiéndose en aquel manto blanco sin volver a moverse. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada, pero decidió continuar corriendo.

El viento golpeaba su rostro mientras iba lo más rápido que podía. Apenas podía sentir toda la nieve que helaba su cara tras la caída y la manera como el frío aire la golpeaba en el rostro. Sólo podía sentir el lacerante dolor en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha que comenzaba a entumirse por un golpe bien propinado directamente en el nervio. Oía su agitada respiración y el mismo retumbar de sus latidos en sus oídos.

Por la velocidad, algunas gotas salinas que salían de sus ojos, en lugar de rodar por sus mejillas, salían expulsadas al aire, donde flotaban libremente por un instante antes de caer al suelo, confundiéndose entre los diminutos cristales glaciares.

Divisó un callejón que se abría a su derecha y se introdujo en él, desplomándose al momento de recargar la espalda contra la pared. Su pecho parecía próximo a explotar, tanto por la agitación de la tremenda carrera como por las emociones que bullían en él.

La humedad de la nieve bajo su cuerpo subió por sus ropas, pero ella no la sintió. Le dolían tantas cosas: la pierna que ya se le estaba durmiendo por completo, el brazo que le punzaba agudamente sin cesar y de cuya mano respectiva alcanzó a ver que se deslizaba un diminuto hilo de sangre que comenzó a teñir la nieve bajo su palma; pero, sobre todo, le dolía el alma, le dolía tanto que no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar correr libremente las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos. Su cuerpo explotó en sollozos.

"¿Doushite?" susurró débilmente a la nada.

-----------------------

"Nakuru-san, yo… lo siento" fue lo único que se animó a decir a la mujer que lloraba frente a ella "en verdad lo siento".

Después de unos momentos la mayor de los dos pareció tranquilizarse y suspiró con desgane. Tomoyo se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decirle. Definitivamente, pensaba, el verla ahí, llorando derrotada, era un castigo aún peor que si ésta le gritara hasta el cansancio y le reclamara por sus actos.

"Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en Touya… y en ti también" declaró Nakuru, sorprendiéndola nuevamente "una y otra vez me pregunté por qué habrías hecho algo así, _ambos_... y, sobretodo, me pregunté por qué no podía odiarlos, a ninguno de los dos. Pero finalmente encontré la respuesta…"

Tomoyo tragó saliva. El hecho de oír que Nakuru no le tenía rencor, lejos de aliviarla, la hacía sentir peor. A su manera de ver las cosas, ella se merecía su odio y más¡Por Dios, ella misma se detestaba cada vez que pensaba en eso!

"No puedo odiar a Touya…" continuó la otra con voz trémula y débil. Levantó la mirada y entonces Tomoyo pudo distinguir por vez primera que alrededor de sus preciosos y llamativos ojos, ahora apagados, se dibujaban dos círculos obscuros que el maquillaje no lograba ocultar del todo "porque lo amo, Tomoyo. No puedo odiar a alguien que amo¿alguna vez te ha sucedido?"

La aludida negó con la cabeza, aturdida.

La otra también meneó la cabeza con melancolía "Y a ti, Tomoyo, tampoco puedo odiarte… ni siquiera puedo culparte por lo que pasó…" en eso Tomoyo la miró aún más confundida "porque… no puedo culparte por enamorarte del mismo hombre del que yo misma me enamoré".

Al oír esto, Tomoyo se quedó sin habla. Quería hacer algo, quería decirle que ella no estaba enamorada de su vecino como la morena lo afirmaba, pero estaba tan atónita que no atinaba a articular palabra.

Nakuru sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste, en verdad lastimera, y a la universitaria se le oprimió el corazón a su mínima expresión "¿Sabes cómo conocí a Touya?"

Incapaz aún de hablar, la joven movió la cabeza en una negación.

Nakuru suspiró "Fue hace cuatro años, una vez, mientras visitaba a Yukito…"

**Flash Back.**

"Tadaima" anunció el hombre a su lado, cerrando la puerta mientras ella se descalzaba en la entrada. El varón hizo lo mismo y la llevó a la sala. "Yue" llamó el mismo hombre una vez se hubieron sentado "¿Estás en casa?"

"Okaeiri, aniki" a pesar de la naturaleza de las cálidas palabras, la voz que las pronunció sonaba inexpresiva, cosa que ella ya esperaba, por lo que no le extrañó. Después de unos segundos un joven apareció a la entrada de la sala amueblada con un remarcado estilo oriental tradicional. El apuesto joven paseó sus ojos, que desde la distancia parecían completamente plateados, por el lugar y luego los clavó en ella como un par de hielos flotando en el mar ártico".

"¡Yue-kun!" exclamó la mujer con una alegría que contrastaba notablemente con el estoicismo del joven. Luego, al bajar la vista hacia sus ropas, ella notó algo distinto y sonrió aún más "Nunca te había visto con delantal, pero ahora compruebo mi teoría: el apuesto Yue-kun se ve increíble con todo lo que se ponga, incluyendo un adorable delantal".

"Akizuki-san" fue lo único que dijo él con cara de fastidio, a modo de saludo.

"Na-ku-ru" remarcó ésta "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"

"Al menos mil y una más" contestó él sin inmutarse.

"¡Bah!" resopló la mujer "¿No te cansas siempre de decirme lo mismo?"

"No mientras tú continúes insistiendo" respondió él impertérritamente.

Pero Nakuru no le permitiría continuar tan tranquilo, le encantaba molestar al menor de los Tsukishiro y esta vez no sería la excepción.

"¿Qué te parece entonces si hacemos un trato?" preguntó con aire misterioso y le guiñó un ojo.

"Te escucho".

"Si tú me llamas por mi nombre, a cambio yo… ¡aceptaré ser tu novia!" exclamó un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Yue no se inmutó. En realidad parecía que ya se esperaba algo así. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta y musitó un 'no' antes de comenzar a caminar.

"Matte, Yue" cuando el mayor de los Tsukishiro fue el que habló, el otro se detuvo y le prestó su atención "He traído a Nakuru a cenar" declaró una vez que vio que el otro le atendía "así que creo que será mejor que yo cocine esta noche. Sé que te toca a ti, pero ¿te parece si lo haces mañana?"

Pero su sorpresa fue que el varón, caracterizado por odiar las faenas del hogar, se negó a su oferta. "La cena está casi lista, Touya me está ayudando a hacerla".

"¿Touya?" la mujer entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia "¿Y se puede saber quién es esa mujer a quien sí llamas por su nombre? **(1) **Mira que te conozco desde hace ocho años y aún me sigues diciendo por mi apellido" le reprendió intentando sonar seria, aunque su curiosidad terminó asomando en su expresión.

Pero el varón decidió ignorar el comentario y continuó su camino tan lacónico como siempre.

Ella iba a reclamarle, pero se vio interrumpida por la risa de Yukito a su lado.

"Creo que será mejor que conozcas a Touya" habló el hombre entre risas antes de dirigirla a la cocina, de donde un muy agradable aroma escapaba.

Nakuru se quedó inmóvil al ver en el interior a dos hombres. Uno era el mayor de los Tsukishiro, que trabajaba rebanando en finas rodajas algunas verduras; el otro estaba ocupado con un guiso sobre la estufa, de espaldas a ella. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver del sujeto desde su posición era su sobresaliente estatura, un cabello castaño muy oscuro y en abundantes mechones rebeldes, unos fuertes brazos que se distinguían dorados por el sol, anchos hombros rectos y una silueta delgada y atlética, así como unas largas y firmes piernas. Vestía casualmente y un mandil verde pálido se amarraba a su cintura.

"Touya" llamó el mayor de los Tsukishiro y el varón se viró al instante. Entonces la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la perfección en las facciones de su cara delgada y la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros. En ese momento, cuando creyó que no podría sorprenderse más, algo más ocurrió: fue testigo de la sonrisa más encantadora que hubiera presenciado jamás, y así lo confirmó cuando su corazón subió a su garganta, ahogándola en un instante.

"Yuki" la expresión del hombre cambió en cuanto vio al hombre de cabellos cenizos "hace un par de semanas que no te veía" su voz se oía suave y aterciopelada, exquisita a cualquier oído femenino.

El aludido meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa "Veo que Yue no se molestó en decirte que tuve que asistir a algunas conferencias en Kyoto y que no volvía hasta ayer por la noche" Ambos miraron al más joven, pero éste no se inmutó ante el peso de sus miradas acusadoras y continuó cortando vegetales. Yukito sonrió, haciendo el asunto a un lado "No importa, sólo quería presentarte a Akizuki Nakuru" habló con su usual gentileza al trigueño. Después se dirigió a la mujer "Nakuru, él es Kinomoto Touya".

Tras oír su nombre ser mencionado Nakuru se obligó a volver a este mundo. No podía creer que se había quedado mirando, extasiada, al varón ante ella.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse paralizada y sin habla, de modo que simplemente se inclinó a modo de respeto, de la misma manera que hizo el otro.

"Nakuru está por terminar la carrera de Ingeniería Química, Touya" explicó Yukito al más alto "Está trabajando en su tesis, aunque puede graduarse fácilmente por promedio" luego el mayor de los Tsukishiro volvió su mirada a ella "¿Sabes? Touya también hizo lo mismo y se graduó con una tesis precisamente este año".

"¿También eres Ingeniero químico?" preguntó ella al trigueño descubriendo que su curiosidad por él aumentaba.

"Bioquímico," afirmó él "pero si necesitas alguna ayuda sólo pídelo" propuso con toda seguridad "vivo aquí, al otro lado".

Ella sonrió "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta" y le tendió una mano que él alcanzó para darle un firme apretón que erizó cada vello en su piel sensible.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Nakuru terminó su relato y Tomoyo continuó sumida en su silencio. Había notado que la mujer había mencionado los aspectos cómicos de cómo había confundido a su vecino con una mujer sólo para intentar aliviar la tensión y su propio dolor, cosa que no logró realmente. Entonces observó que la mayor bajaba la cabeza con actitud cansada y melancólica… como alguien que ha sido derrotado sin consideraciones.

"Cuando sentí la firmeza de su mano me sentí ridícula…" habló la castaña en un tono apenas audible "porque pensé:… _¿Y si lo que necesito eres tú?_"sonrió sutilmente, como si pensara que lo que acababa de decir era en verdad ridículo "Entonces me di cuenta de que quería volverlo a ver, saber más de él… volver a estrechar sus manos y verlo sonreír… que él me sonriera alguna vez como lo había hecho con Yukito" confesó.

"¿Te enamoraste de él a primera vista?" se animó a preguntar la joven de piel de alabastro.

Nakuru suspiró "Sí…"

Después de esto un incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos por un par de minutos que a ambas les parecieron horas.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que atinó a decir la amatista para romper el silencio. En verdad era lo único coherente que podía pensar su cerebro. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, como si quisiera cubrir con ellas su vergüenza "¡En verdad lo siento!... no era mi intención…" pero no supo cómo continuar. ¿No era su intención besar al trigueño¿O… perder el control cuando se hundía en su mirada penetrante?... ¿o quizás estremecerse cada vez que lo tenía cerca?

Nakuru sonrió con tristeza "¿Es que no me oíste? Ya te lo dije: no puedo culparte de cometer el mismo _error_ que yo…" su voz era débil y al ver sus ojos Tomoyo no vio más que melancolía y sombra "no puedo acusarte por enamorarte de él de la misma forma que yo lo hago".

"Pe-pero yo… yo no lo amo…" intentó protestar Tomoyo en voz baja.

"Pero él a ti sí" la corta declaración de la mujer calló por completo a la más joven, que quedó con las palabras en la boca, mirando con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula caída a su visita. Esas cinco palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza una y otra… y otra vez, aturdiéndola cada vez más.

Intentó decir algo, al menos preguntar a qué se refería Akizuki con eso, pero no logró que sonido alguno escapara de sus labios.

La morena suspiró "Hablé con Touya antes de venir aquí… hemos terminado…" declaró sorprendiéndola "y pude ver sus ojos, Tomoyo… él está enamorado de ti…"

La aludida intentaba asimilar lo que la otra le decía, pero no conseguía encontrar la coherencia en todo eso. La confusión en su cabeza aumentaba y apenas fue consciente de la forma como su palpitar se aceleró en su pecho ante el giro a la conversación que se había sucitado.

"… lo noté mientras hablaba con él: la forma como sus ojos brillan con una luz distinta cuando pronuncia tu nombre; la tristeza que no puede ocultar porque está seguro de que lo odias; incluso en cómo se pierde a momentos, sumido en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que generalmente es una persona muy centrada y concentrada en lo que hace".

"Él no me ama…" logró balbucear Tomoyo. No podía permitirse creer en eso, no debía siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad si quería mantenerse firme en su decisión de no volver a caer en sus trampas "él no puede amar a nadie, es un embustero" declaró secamente, pero su voz tembló con esto último. Le había costado tanto trabajo decirlo, pero tenía que convencerse a sí misma de la clase de persona que era su vecino.

"Te equivocas" argumentó la mayor de ambas, sorprendiéndola nuevamente "Touya no es un desalmado, y eso lo sabes… ¿o acaso puedes negarlo?"

Tomoyo desvió la mirada y no contestó. Un nuevo silencio se formó brevemente en la sala hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

"Entonces lo has perdonado… ¿verdad?"

"Sí" asintió sin ganas la mujer de ojos marrones sin apartarlos del piso, donde llevaban un buen rato fijos.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber la menor de las dos.

"Ya te lo dije: no puedo odiarlo…, ni a ti ni a él, aunque me duele lo que hicieron".

La perdonaba a ella también. No, Tomoyo no quería eso. Si acaso obtenía el perdón de la bella mujer, quería que fuera porque se lo mereciera, porque ella hubiera podido hacer algo respecto a los problemas que había causado, pero no había hecho nada aparte de hundirse en su miseria.

"Te voy a decir algo muy importante," habló seriamente Nakuru "es lo único que me ha sacado del cuarto de mi casa para afrontar todo esto".

La joven alzó la vista y al instante se encontró con un par de ojos cansados, tristes, pero decididos. Era una mirada que partía en un millón de fragmentos el corazón de quien fuera testigo de ella.

"_Perdonar es crecer_, Tomoyo… tuve que encerrarme a solas por varios días antes de darme cuenta de eso, pero al final lo hice… y aquí estoy".

La más joven se sintió totalmente apabullada, consumida en su miseria ante la muestra de madurez que le daba esa mujer que, a pesar de haber sido golpeada en donde más le dolía, no dejaba de sorprenderla con una actitud que ella jamás podría tener. En ese momento la admiró profundamente, deseó ser como ella en lugar de una mujer debilucha que se desboronaba tan fácilmente ante una adversidad. Nakuru ya le había dado una lección –aún sin proponérselo- aquel día en la montaña, y ahora volvía a hacerlo, aún a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho.

"Algún día me gustaría ser como tú" declaró con sinceridad.

"¿En serio?" Nakuru sonrió con triste ironía "Yo no lo creo, porque ahora mismo yo tengo envidia… de ti".

"¿Envidia?" el asombro en Tomoyo no se hizo esperar.

La castaña suspiró por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en el día. No podía evitarlo, todo eso era muy difícil para ella. En realidad no comprendía cómo era que podía seguir hablando cuando tenía unas inmensas ganas de romper en llanto. Su corazón le dolía de una manera casi física -aún peor que física-, su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y un nudo se incrementaba en su garganta al grado que le parecía que en lugar de cuerdas vocales tenía cristales a punto de hacerse añicos para desgarrarle por dentro.

"Un par de días antes de que los viera…" titubeó "antes de _ese_ día, hablé con Yukito" su voz era tenue y débil, casi un susurro, de modo que Tomoyo se tuvo que inclinar para oírla "y él me preguntó qué es lo que haría si la persona que yo amo quisiera a alguien más. Yo le respondí que lucharía por él, que no permitiría que él estuviera con alguien que no lo amara tanto como yo".

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza al oír esto. Cada vez estaba más confundida con las palabras de la trigueña.

Un intento de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mayor, aunque más bien daba la apariencia de la total desolación "Fue muy fácil decir eso, pensar que era lo correcto, creer que en realidad era lo que haría," confesó "pero en esos momentos no pensé que me sucedería… y que sería tan difícil tomar alguna decisión. Además… no pensé en los sentimientos de Touya…"

La amatista no comprendió esto y la miró nuevamente, pero esta vez la mirada de la otra se encontraba totalmente en un punto lejano e inexistente. ¿Qué había querido decir con que no había pensado en los sentimientos de Touya?

"No pensé que no importaría si yo lo amaba o no… al final sería él quien decidiría qué hacer, y yo no podría impedírselo, de lo contrario sería como atarlo a mí. Yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él, pero ahora parece que él tampoco pudo evitar enamorarse…" pasó saliva "de otra persona, así que yo no puedo entrometerme más".

Tras un momento de silencio que se produjo enseguida, Tomoyo habló. "No sé qué decir…"

"Entonces no lo hagas." sonrió Nakuru. La universitaria no podía acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa desolada que parecía expresar más soledad y tristeza que una lágrima rodante y cristalina "Sólo te pediré una cosa: no hagas sufrir a Touya, yo seré feliz mientras él lo sea, así que por favor no lo hagas sufrir".

"¿Qu-qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Lo odias?" la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

"No… aunque quisiera hacerlo".

Esta vez la sonrisa de la mujer de piel dorada alcanzó un débil brillo en sus ojos marrones "Sé lo que es eso. Es imposible odiar a Touya a pesar de todo lo que pueda hacer." Luego su expresión se tornó seria nuevamente "Él cree que lo odias".

Otra declaración que la dejó atónita, aunque al pensar en ello Tomoyo concluyó que era más que lógico. Se lo había espetado secamente en la cara, mirándolo a los ojos en un ataque de rabia contra él, pero también contra sí misma; de modo que era normal que él pensara eso de ella.

"Sólo tú podrías convencerlo de que no es así. Sólo tú podrás borrar esa expresión de desolación de su rostro" continuó la antaño alegre mujer "Sólo tú puedes hacer que él vuelva a ser el de antes".

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. ¿Realmente en ese estado estaba su vecino? Ella no lo sabía, no lo había visto desde el día anterior, tras plantarle una bofetada, gritarle y alejarse de él como si fuera la peste. Pero ahora que lo oía de labios de la mujer descubría que le dolía imaginarlo así.

Entonces recordó aquella desgarradora melodía que oyera la noche pasada. Esas notas eran música que venía desde el interior del trigueño, exponiendo los restos de lo que antes era un espíritu orgulloso.

¿Acaso ella, con sus palabras, era la causante de la destrucción de aquel ser humano? Ese pensamiento entristeció a Tomoyo, pero sólo por unos momentos, antes de repetirse que eso él se lo había buscado con sus acciones.

"Me voy" habló nuevamente Nakuru, sacándola de su ensimismamiento "yo sola encontraré la puerta, quédate aquí, por favor" dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para después caminar al pasillo. Tomoyo intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió dado que su mente en ese momento era una confusa mezcla de imágenes, sonidos, emociones y sentimientos. Sólo alcanzó a oír algo más antes de que se abriera y cerrara consecutivamente la puerta del apartamento: "Las personas cometen errores, Tomoyo. Touya es humano, tú eres humana, yo lo soy, de modo que podemos sufrir y reír, pero también podemos equivocarnos…"

Después, todo fue silencio.

-------------------------------

Su caminar era pausado pero sumamente ligero. Sus zapatos apenas dejaban huellas sobre la nieve mientras andaba. Revisó la bolsa con un _logo_ de tienda de artículos de oficina que traía en una mano. Ahí estaba todo lo que ocupaba y acaba de surtirse finalmente: diez discos en blanco, dos recargas para su pluma fuente, tres cartuchos de impresora y una libreta de anotaciones.

Volviendo la vista al camino continuó andando para dirigirse a su carro, estacionado a una cuadra de ahí.

Nada interrumpía su caminar en una noche tranquila como ésa, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que diminutos copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo cual si fueran plumas ligeras y un viento helado comenzaba a soplar de manera implacable, agitando su largo cabello plateado y golpeando sus ojos violetas. Lo que sí lo hizo parar en seco fue cuando, al pasar por una parte donde a la derecha se abría un estrecho callejón, unos sollozos ahogados -quizás inaudibles para la mayoría de las personas, mas no para él- llegaron débilmente hasta sus oídos.

Volvió su vista hacia aquella dirección, pero tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad que ya reinaba sobre la ciudad a pesar de que no pasaba mucho de las ocho de la noche. Así, una vez se hubo acostumbrado a la penumbra, pudo vislumbrar una sombra tendida sobre la nieve. Ésta se agitaba constantemente cuando era sacudida por débiles sollozos que manaban de su garganta. Era una mujer de apariencia joven que mantenía recargada la espalda contra la pared, sentada sobre el manto blanco y con la cabeza gacha. Sus largos cabellos –cuyo color no lograba distinguir en las sombras- caían, lacios, hacia el frente, cubriéndole el rostro y desparramándose sobre sus hombros hasta tocar la nieve. Su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, que colgaba, inmóvil, a su costado. Bajando un poco la mirada pudo notar que bajo su mano izquierda se extendía una mancha oscura sobre la nieve. Distinguió al momento que era sangre.

"Está herida" habló en voz baja y observó que ella dejaba de sacudirse y se quedaba estática, congelada aparentemente al descubrir que alguien más estaba ahí "¿La asaltaron?" preguntó al notar que ella no daba muestras de moverse.

Ella no respondió, pero sí meneó la cabeza lentamente en una negación. Aún no levantaba la cabeza.

"La llevaré a un hospital" ofreció son seriedad. Quizás algunas personas lo consideraban un ser frío y calculador, sin sentimientos y desalmado… y tendrían un poco de razón, pues en efecto era frío y calculador –eso hasta él lo admitía- y quizás sus sentimientos se mantenían tan ocultos que a veces él mismo los desconocía o los ignoraba, pero desalmado no era, y no podía dejar a esa mujer sola y herida en un callejón oscuro y con la nieve cayendo cada vez más sobre ella.

Pero ella no se movía.

Finalmente él se inclinó para postrarse sobre sus rodillas ante ella. Distinguió que ella se pegaba un poco más a la pared, como si quisiera retroceder aún más para alejarse de su presencia, pero a él no le importó. Extendió una mano hacia ella para hacerla ponerse de pie, pero la mujer rehuyó a su tacto e, instintivamente, alzó la cara para mirarlo como una criatura que se ponía en alerta.

Los ojos violeta-plateados del varón abandonaron ligeramente su apariencia felina al momento de abrirse en su máxima expresión, no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa que lo embargó en ese momento. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire mientras él intentaba recuperar su neutralidad habitual, cosa que le resultaba por demás difícil una vez había reconocido a la persona que estaba ante él, mirándolo con temor y una súplica que brillaba en un par de ojos dorados.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la normalidad tras el aturdimiento inicial, consiguió articular palabra…

"Mizuki-san".

La mujer bajó la cabeza nuevamente "Por favor, no se moleste y continúe su camino".

Él entrecerró los ojos con recelo al notar su actitud. Ésa era la verdadera personalidad de la bibliotecaria: desconfiada y orgullosa… asombrosamente orgullosa, simulando que no ocurría nada a pesar de que su brazo estaba terriblemente lastimado –quizás roto- y un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su labio inferior. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y ligeramente enrojecidos, pero aún así brillaba en ellos el orgullo.

Pues bien, él no se iba a quedar ahí, en la nieve, insistiéndole en que no debía permanecer en un lugar como ése. No era algo de su agrado el tratar con gente necia. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer…

Se colgó en la muñeca la bolsa que cargaba para evitar que le estorbara y, sin más palabras, se inclinó sobre la mujer y tomó su brazo derecho para colocárselo encima de los hombros a modo de palanca y con su mano sujetó la cintura femenina. Se puso de pie y con este movimiento se llevó a la bibliotecaria consigo hacia arriba.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de la garganta de ella cuando su brazo izquierdo se movió, colgando a su costado, y su rostro mostró un ceño por el intenso dolor. Él notó esto pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió adelante, pero al instante ella tropezó y él observó que su pierna derecha estaba tiesa y ella no la doblaba.

"Le dije que podía dejarme aquí" habló nuevamente ella "no hay problema".

Él se estaba hartando con esa terquedad que ella mostraba. Sintió ganas de soltarla y aventarla allí mismo para abandonarla a su suerte, pero sabía que no sería lo más correcto, de modo que se desembarazó del brazo femenino y con un solo movimiento la recargó, de pie, contra la pared. Se quitó la bufanda que protegía su cuello del frío y miró a la mujer un momento sólo para decirle: "Esto le va a doler".

"¿De qué…?" pero Mizuki no pudo terminar cuando un agudísimo dolor le hizo proferir un alarido que se elevó en la noche. Él había tomado su brazo izquierdo y lo dobló para luego sujetarlo rápidamente con la bufanda que después ató a su cuello (N/A: Yue es un poco desalmado¿no sabe que eso no se hace?... o quizás lo hizo a propósito…). El dolor era tan intenso que le recorrió todo el brazo y se lo entumió por un momento para expandirse por su espina, pero ella calló entonces y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no seguir gritando. Su respiración se agitó por unos breves segundos y las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, mas ella no lo permitiría.

Luego, otro inesperado movimiento. El joven pasó una mano por su espalda, apartándola de la pared, y deslizó la otra por la parte trasera de sus piernas para, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera protestar o saber lo que ocurría, levantarla en vilo y comenzar a caminar tranquilamente, como si ella no pesara más que la bolsa que el menor de los Tsukishiro cargaba en una de sus manos.

Yue caminó con ella en silencio hasta que llegó al auto, que abrió –no sin un poco de dificultad- para meterla a ella, sentándola sobre el asiento del copiloto y, tras cerrar su puerta, rodeó el Civic plateado para subirse de su lado, encendiendo el motor para luego avanzar por las oscuras calles de Tokio.

Severos minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra. Kaho miraba por su ventana; maldecía su suerte, maldecía encontrarse en ese estado, no haberse podido defender, maldecía no tener agallas para defenderse cada vez que algo así ocurría, maldecía que la situación se tornara cada vez más peligrosa, pero, por sobretodo eso, maldecía haber sido descubierta en su agonía por alguien… peor aún, por el mismo alguien que la había visto en su vulnerabilidad en dos ocasiones anteriores.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, temiendo que él llegara a preguntarle la razón de su estado lastimero, temiendo que, al mentirle –porque decirle la verdad no era una opción en absoluto-, no pudiera hacerlo bien y él volviera a descubrirla… que el suspicaz Yue Tsukishiro viera la verdad en sus ojos. Por eso evitaba mirarlo y mejor clavaba sus ojos en la lejanía.

Él guardaba silencio. Ella lo suponía desde antes: él jamás le preguntaría lo que le había pasado. Había cuestionado algo sobre un asalto, quizás para sopesar la posibilidad de que alguna pandilla estuviera rondando el lugar, pero lo más probable era que decidiera no volver a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto. Él no hablaría, quizás con eso pensaba que ella lo haría primero y confesaría todo, pero si así lo creía el sujeto, entonces se equivocaba.

Sin embargo Kaho sabía que él estaba haciendo algo por ella, por más que le hubiera insistido en que no era necesario. De modo que ahora estaba en deuda con el menor de los Tsukishiro.

"Arigatou, Yue-san" habló en voz baja sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Era humillante. Él no alejó la mirada del camino.

"La semana pasada fue un moretón en la sien" habló él, sorprendiéndola, aunque su tono era el mismo de siempre "ahora es un brazo roto, un labio sangrante y una pierna lastimada. A como va _progresando_, me pregunto si el mes que viene seré invitado a su funeral por hacer esto" sus palabras bien podían parecer un chiste de humor negro, pero su expresión denotaba la misma frialdad característica de Yue Tsukishiro.

Sorprendida ante esto, la mujer se volvió para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al varón a su lado. Tragó saliva; él sabía que lo ocurrido ese día guardaba relación con lo de la otra ocasión. Pero lo que más la tomó por sorpresa fue descubrir que lo que él le decía no era otra cosa que la verdad que ella se negaba a creer.

----------------------

Observó la férula que le inmovilizaba el brazo. Una venda le apretaba la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo y sentía en el labio un diminuto pedazo de cinta adhesiva quirúrgica que le acababan de colocar.

El médico le entregó una receta de analgésicos para el muslo de la pierna y le pidió que volviera en tres semanas para revisarla nuevamente.

Al salir del consultorio y preguntar en la caja del hospital se sorprendió cuando fue informada por la mujer uniformada de que su cuenta había sido pagada.

"¿Pagada?... ¿por quién?" sin embargo, antes de terminar la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta, de modo que no necesitaba mucho de que la mujer le señalara hacia el otro lado de la sala, donde un hombre de larguísimos cabellos plateados se recargaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, ignorando completamente a las enfermeras que pasaban y lo observaban como si se tratara de una pieza de museo.

Agradeció a la mujer y caminó cojeando hacia el varón que abrió los ojos al sentirla aproximarse.

"Se lo agradezco, Yue-san, pero no tenía porqué pagar el hospital" habló una vez estuvo con el hombre que la contemplaba impertérrito.

"La llevaré a su casa" fue la única respuesta que recibió.

"No antes de que le pague la cuenta" replicó ella con sequedad, pero luego pareció pensarlo dos veces y, tomando aire, se tranquilizó y habló con su acostumbrada gentileza "por favor, permítame saldar mi deuda".

Otra vez esa actitud. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de fingir a pesar de saberse descubierta? Yue prefirió no hablar y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero cuando ella se quedaba atrás por la dificultad en sus movimientos él volvió sobre sus pasos y, tomándola por el brazo derecho–una de las pocas partes que conservaba sanas- para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y, sujetando su cintura para asirla mejor, caminó con ella al exterior y la llevó hasta el auto, donde la ayudó a subir y él hizo lo mismo después de su lado.

Ya en el asiento, Mizuki cerró los ojos. Se sentía humillada, no solamente agotada. No sólo había sido apaleada físicamente, sino que le habían destrozado el alma antes de terminar haciendo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida: huir. Después, para colmo de males, era encontrada por un conocido y ayudada por él, lo último que esperaba.

Sólo ocupó darle la dirección al hombre para que éste estacionara el auto a la puerta de su casa quince minutos después. Pero al ver las luces de su hogar ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y la sangre le bajaba de golpe hasta los pies.

"Si no quería venir aquí, entonces debió indicarme otro lugar" habló seriamente él y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Era tan callado que por unos segundos había olvidado que estaba ahí, justo a su lado.

Yue salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrir la portezuela de la mujer. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a salir. No habló hasta que ella no estuvo a su lado.

"¿Estará a salvo de usted misma?"

La pregunta dejó sin habla a la pelirroja, que se quedó de pie y aturdida. Miró con recelo al hombre y luego desvió la vista hacia su casa e intentó sonar casual cuando dijo "No sé por qué me pregunta eso".

"Porque dudo que algo le pueda suceder, Mizuki-san,… si usted no lo permite antes".

Kaho se paralizó. Ese hombre quizás no le había hecho preguntas sobre su situación, pero sin embargo sabía ya demasiado; había leído a través de sus ojos todo lo que le sucedía, cual si no fueran más que simples cristales transparentes. Ahora ella temía el poder de deducción de Yue Tsukishiro.

"Gracias por todo, estoy en deuda con usted" esquivó el comentario del sujeto y se liberó de su agarre con movimientos sutiles "pero será mejor que se vaya y entre yo sola a mi casa".

El joven no replicó ni hizo gesto alguno por la evidente manera como ella lo corrió del lugar. Simplemente volvió al automóvil en su silencio característico y arrancó sin una palabra más, deslizando el Civic plateado como el claro de luna por las calles en penumbra del Tokio nocturno.

La puerta de la casa que estaba detrás de ella se abrió y ella cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

----------------------

La luz del día brillaba magníficamente, derritiendo lentamente con su calor la nieve que había elevado su nivel durante la noche.

"¿No tuviste problemas con la tarea?" preguntó un apuesto joven de cabello negro cuál ébano a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado por el pasillo estudiantil.

"Un poco, sobretodo al principio, la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar," confesó ella "pero después todo estuvo bien¿y tú?"

"No me quejo" respondió con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le resultaría maravillosa, incluso a ella, aunque en ella no tenía ese efecto encantador que parecía tener con media universidad –sin excluir alumnos del género masculino y algunas profesoras-. Al volver la vista al frente su sonrisa se intensificó "¡Sakura-chan!" exclamó mientras alzaba un poco la mano para que la aludida le viera cuando se volvió al oír su nombre. Sin embargo logró notar que la joven a su lado se tensaba.

"Harry-kun" sonrió la castaña cuando llegaron a su lado "konnichiwa" luego se volvió hacia la que le acompañaba y su sonrisa disminuyo "konnichiwa, Tomoyo".

Ambos devolvieron el saludo, pero enseguida Tomoyo agregó: "Me iré adelantando, tengo algunas dudas sobre la tarea y me gustaría rectificarla antes de que inicie la clase" tras decir esto se despidió -de una manera que a él le pareció más bien apresurada- y se enfiló por el pasillo para luego doblar en las escaleras.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Tomoyo había mentido? No hacía dos minutos acababa de decirle que no había problemas con su tarea, de modo que esa excusa no lo convencía en absoluto. Finalmente observó a la castaña que estaba a su lado, quien miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido la otra.

"¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?" la joven se sorprendió al oír su pregunta y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Nani?" parpadeó con sus ojos color esmeralda y él sonrió ante su expresión ingenua.

"Lo siento, pero no pude evitar notarlo: algo ocurrió entre Tomoyo y tú" declaró el alemán.

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

"No sé lo que pudo haber pasado, sólo sé que ustedes dos son amigas y no me gusta verlas así. ¿Acaso es algo que no se puede solucionar?" se atrevió a aventurar.

"No… no precisamente" respondió ella incómoda.

"¿Por qué no hablas con ella?" cuestionó a la castaña.

"Porque no sé cómo hacerlo… ni siquiera sé cómo me debo sentir, porque… quiero a Tomoyo, y también a mi hermano, pero no me puedo olvidar de Nakuru." habló ella por lo bajo "Pienso que Tomoyo es mi amiga… pero también pienso que una amiga no haría lo que ella".

"Etto…" él estaba dudoso. Ignoraba completamente lo que había pasado y eso no le ayudaba a tener algo adecuado que decir "Mi madre solía decirme algo cuando era pequeño y solía discutir con mi vecino…" sonrió con calidez mientras recordaba aquellas palabras de su infancia "_Una amistad no es tal si no es puesta a prueba primero… porque lo más importante es saber perdonar_" citó de memoria.

"¿Saber perdonar?" Sakura habló como si aquellas dos palabras fueran totalmente extrañas para ella.

"Así es… si crees que vale la pena, entonces podrías intentarlo" asintió él con una de sus fascinantes sonrisas.

La castaña quedó pensativa "Quizás tengas razón, aunque no es tan fácil".

"Las mejores cosas de la vida no llegan de manera fácil¿no lo crees?" la expresión alegre del alemán se intensificó y le guiñó un ojo a su compañera, que rió ante esto. Harry constató mentalmente lo bien que se sentía poder hacer reír a la bella mujer de ojos verdes.

"Tienes razón" asintió ella.

"Dos veces en un mismo minuto, he batido mi propio récord. Me pregunto si debería dedicarme a esto." bromeó él, haciéndola reír aún más "No tiene mala paga; tu sonrisa es mejor para mí que todos los billetes verdes del mundo, preciosa Sakura-chan".

Al instante la joven se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente. No podía acostumbrarse a la galantería de aquel europeo.

"¡Sakura!" un grito muy conocido por los dos se escuchó a unos cuantos metros y aún antes de voltear ambos sabían que se encontrarían encarando a un molesto ambarino.

"¿Syaoran?" ella pareció sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tendrías clase con Cantrell-sensei".

Pero él continuó como si no la hubiera oído "¿Qué haces con… _él_?" dijo ya llegando a su lado. Lo peor no era realmente que su novia estuviera con aquel varón que derretía a todas en la facultad, sino que él tuviera esa endemoniada sonrisa en sus labios y que ella le sonriera de aquella manera y se sonrojara así con él. ¿Por qué siempre que la encontraba con él ella estaba sonrojada? No, eso no lo toleraba, sólo él podía sonrojar a su prometida (N/A: Santo cielo, lo que pueden ocasionar los celos en una persona).

"¡Syaoran!" ella hizo un puchero "No hables así de Harry-kun, sólo estábamos platicando" ¡Y encima lo defendía!

"No importa," el chino vio que el alemán continuaba portando esa sonrisa mientras hablaba "ya estaba por irme, tengo que ir a clase. Piensa bien lo que te dije, Sakura-chan" dijo hablando a la menor de los Kinomoto. "Tschüs!" se despidió de ambos y caminó, pero al pasar al lado del ambarino agregó rápidamente algo que sólo éste logró escuchar "_Amar es confiar_, Li-san".

Syaoran se volvió al instante, sorprendido, sólo para verlo partir tranquilamente. Aquellas palabras habían sido tan rápidas y bajas que por un momento le habían parecido producto de su imaginación.

-_Ese tipo­_- gruñó mientras lo observaba alejarse -_¿Quién se cree que es?-_.

-----------------------

"Adelante" habló para hacer pasar a quien acababa de llamar a la puerta de su estudio. Esperaba que fuera el ama de llaves para pedir permiso de limpiar la habitación, de modo que se sorprendió al ver entrar a otra persona totalmente distinta. A decir verdad, una de bellísimos ojos del color de la miel y sedosos cabellos dorados como el sol.

"Eriol…" titubeó la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takako no sabía aún cómo reaccionar cada vez que tenía a ese hombre enfrente suyo. Quería volver a besarlo como en aquella noche, ansiaba sentir la caricia de sus manos nuevamente. Las piernas le flaqueaban con sólo imaginarlo. No podía controlar sus nervios cuando él estaba cerca. Quizás no habían consumado nada en esa ocasión, pero era consciente de que ese día, tan sólo con sus besos encendidos, con el experto tacto de sus manos vehementes y esa mirada que reflejaba un mar en llamas, ella había sentido cosas que ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar antes.

Sin embargo él continuaba tan sereno como siempre. Incluso le parecía un tanto lejano desde aquel día. ¿Acaso él no recordaba lo mismo que ella? Ésa era una opción… la otra era que él se acordara de ello… pero que la sola idea de lo sucedido le molestara.

"¿Doushite no?" la pregunta del inglés la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Ah, etto…" retorció nerviosamente su suéter. Incluso su voz suave le recordaba aquella noche, a pesar de que entonces estaba más rasposa y ligeramente arrastrada por el alcohol "Minoru-kun me ha pedido que vaya hoy a cenar con él y yo me preguntaba si…"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces ve con él" habló él con tranquilidad, aunque ella notó cierta sequedad en su voz "no tienes porqué pedirme permiso de eso, es tu vida y recuerda que ésta es también tu casa".

Takako asintió un tanto aturdida. Sinceramente había esperado que él le pidiera que no lo hiciera, había deseado ver algún cambio en él, algo que le dijera que le importaba, pero nuevamente se había equivocado.

Quizás, después de todo, para él sólo era una muchacha inexperta… quizás era por eso que él estaba molesto en realidad, porque ella no le había permitido continuar con lo que seguramente otras mujeres estarían más que dispuestas en terminar con alguien como él.

Sin poder evitar mostrar su decepción habló nuevamente "Eriol… yo quería preguntarte… sobre la otra noche…" se mordió el labio inferior.

El europeo arqueó una ceja interrogante "¿La otra noche¿Pasó algo?"

Esa pregunta le caló en lo profundo ¿acaso él realmente no lo recordaba?

"¿No… lo recuerdas?" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

La mayor de las Arima suspiró "Nada… no es nada" y, sin poder decir más, volvió sobre sus pasos y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Cuando quedó nuevamente en su soledad, Eriol cerró los ojos. Lo había hecho, había negado todo lo ocurrido como si fuera causa de vergüenza. Se sentía como un cobarde por hacerle creer eso, por tratarla con esa indiferencia, así como también sentía ganas de desquitarse con Aoyagi Minoru; él se estaba quedando con uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Sonrió con amargura. No, el imbécil era él, por dejarla ir así… por alejarla con sus propias acciones. Una cosa era guardar las apariencias como se lo habían propuesto en un inicio, pero otra muy diferente era… lo que sabía que estaba haciendo.

En algún momento del camino había perdido toda su fortaleza, ésta se había ido a algún lugar muy lejos, junto con sus propias esperanzas de que su hermano pudiera tener un futuro tranquilo y una vida normal. No era el mismo desde ese preciso segundo.

Ya no era aquel que podía enfrentar más de un problema a la vez. Ahora había uno solo que le consumía la vida… lo que fuera que sentía por Takako tendría que esperar.

"Takako, no lo he olvidado… lo recuerdo… a cada segundo…" susurró contra las cuatro paredes de su estudio.

---------------------

Mantenía la vista fija en el camino mientras escuchaba a medias la canción que se reproducía en el estéreo del automóvil y la incesante conversación de la mujer que tenía a un lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y que parecía inexplicablemente feliz por alguna razón que seguramente tenía que ver con la anécdota que le contaba y que su cerebro no alcanzaba a registrar con una continuidad lógica.

Y no era que no le interesara lo que su prima le decía. La quería en verdad y le tenía mucho respeto, pero ahora –y desde hacía ya varios días- lo único que ocupaba su mente era una urgencia por encontrar una manera de poder casarse con cierta chica castaña de hermosos ojos verdes.

"Xiao-Lang¿me estás escuchando?" Esto sí lo escuchó muy bien "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza "Betsuni".

"Alto" le oyó decir con simpleza y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una luz roja en vez de verde. Frenó al instante "¿Ves? No puedes negarlo, estás _muy_ distraído".

Syaoran maldijo por lo bajo. Demonios, realmente su mente estaba en otro lado.

"¿Ahora sí me dirás qué es lo que pasa por la mente del futuro líder del Clan Li?" al voltear a verla notó que su expresión parecía más bien divertida, aunque él pensara que su situación no era en absoluto graciosa.

El ambarino suspiró, resignado "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a Sakura como mi prometida?" preguntó directamente pero con mucha pesadez.

"Porque no es mujer para ti. Tú no puedes verlo porque estás enamorado, pero yo sí".

"No puedes juzgarla así, aún no la conoces" argumentó él en defensa de su amada.

"La he observado, Xiao-Lang; ella es una persona débil que no está acostumbrada siquiera a tomar decisiones por sí misma," la seriedad de la china se había vuelto mortal e indudable "además, no soy yo la única que juzga a los demás, ella también lo hace".

"Te equivocas" el varón volvió la mirada al camino y arrancó al ver que la luz se había puesto verde, pero esta vez no le restó atención a la conversación con su prima "ella no es así; ni siquiera te ha juzgado a pesar de tu actitud para con ella. Cualquier otro ya lo hubiera hecho".

Meiling suspiró "No es a mí a quien ha juzgado, pero sí a otra persona".

"¿De qué hablas?" no pudo evitar preguntar él.

"¿Acaso Tomoyo-san y Kinomoto-san no son amigas?".

"Sí, eso me parece" respondió Syaoran sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

"Pues yo creo que no se debe juzgar a un amigo por sus acciones tan fácilmente como Kinomoto-san lo ha hecho." esta declaración lo sorprendió y él frunció el ceño, confundido "Si hace eso con Tomoyo-san, no necesito saber lo que hará con alguien más".

"¿De qué hablas?" no entendía de lo que le hablaba su pariente. Él no sabía nada sobre alguna disputa entre su novia y la amiga de ésta.

"Los Li no acostumbramos fijarnos únicamente en las acciones, sabemos que no siempre podemos fiarnos de lo que puede suceder en un solo momento, pero tu querida novia no parece compartir esa idea" la voz de la chica era tranquila, pero severa.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" confesó él, confundido.

"No es necesario que lo hagas." Sentenció ella "Sólo te diré esto: he visto la mirada de Tomoyo-san y sé que ella ha sufrido mucho, pero aún así tiene deseos de superarse y sé que lo está logrando; algo muy distinto de lo que veo en Kinomoto-san, que depende de los demás para tomar una decisión. No es una persona fuerte, Xiao-Lang, y el líder del clan necesita de alguien que lo ayude a mantenerse fuerte en toda situación, eso me lo dejó muy claro Yelan oba-sama"

"No hables de Sakura como si fuera una persona débil, tú no sabes por lo que ha pasado" le reclamó, irritado, el chino.

"Quizás no, pero hay algo que sí sé: ella no se molesta en saber lo que le preocupa a alguien que considera su amiga, y yo no puedo confiar en una persona que no sabe siquiera cómo tener un amigo".

"¿Qué?" Syaoran no podía creer lo que oía "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? tú no sabes lo difícil que es para Sakura poder aceptar un amigo. Ya te lo dije: no sabes por lo que ha pasado" apretó el volante, molesto.

"Pues lo siento por ella, pero mientras no se de cuenta de que la vida es dura para todos por igual y que ella no es la única; mientras siga aferrada a 'eso' que tanto dices que ha sufrido; mientras no deje esa actitud tan infantil, no podrá siquiera ser considerada por la familia Li" objetó y dio por terminada la conversación.

-_Sólo una persona débil se deja llevar de esa manera por las acciones de los demás-_ pensó ella, molesta, recordando la triste mirada de Tomoyo. Rayos, le había calado ver tanta melancolía en una persona. Seguramente la amatista había sufrido ya muchas cosas en la vida y aún así defendía a la castaña -la misma que la había rechazado- para que Meiling la aceptara. –_Kinomoto-san actúa como si ella nunca hubiera cometido un error en su vida. ¿Por qué Xiao-Lang no lo puede ver?-_.

El joven bufó –_No conoces a Sakura, Meiling. Ella no es débil y puede ser mi mujer mejor que cualquier otra-._ No permitiría que juzgaran tan fácilmente a esa linda jovencita que él amaba más que a su vida. Aunque algo sí le preocupaba -_¿Pero qué quiso decir Meiling con todo eso? No sabía que algo había pasado entre Sakura y Daidouji-san-_.

Aún así sólo una cosa importaba: él se casaría con Sakura, le costase lo que le costase.

---------------------

-_¿Y ahora dónde se metió?-_ cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando salió nuevamente al pasillo. Ya había buscado en un buen número de cuartos sin obtener resultados, y el que acababa de dejar atrás no era la excepción. Ésas eran las desventajas de vivir en una casa tan grande: encontrar las cosas era mucho más complicado de lo normal, más aún encontrar a una criatura traviesa que gustaba de esconderse en los lugares más excéntricos.

Suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevaría encontrarla?

La había buscado primero en la sala, donde la pequeña y Kyo solían hacer tarea, pero sólo se encontraba el chicuelo que le explicó que la niña ya había terminado con sus deberes y había salido a jugar con el inquieto Yuki. Sin embargo en el jardín simplemente no había ni rastro de ella.

Había registrado ya toda la planta baja, omitiendo solamente el estudio, que evitó a sabiendas de que cierto joven de cabellos marinos se encontraba ahí.

No quería verlo. De acuerdo, en realidad sí quería, pero temía hacerlo y encontrarse nuevamente enfrentando una barrera de estoicismo.

También había buscado en casi toda la planta alta, a excepción de algunos cuartos. Había también un tercer piso al que no había ascendido todavía. No había subido allí en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa. Eriol le había contado que era una especie de ático de mayores dimensiones; algunos cuartos vacíos y otros tantos llenos de cosas viejas y arrumbadas sin propósito alguno. Pensó en subir, pero aún no había revisado en todas las habitaciones de esa planta.

-_Kano¿dónde te metiste?-_ repitió una vez más mentalmente mientras abría una puerta más y se asomaba a su interior. Entonces se detuvo. Ésa habitación pertenecía a un apuesto inglés en quien no podía dejar de pensar.

Lo mejor sería apresurarse y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"Kano" susurró para que nadie más supiera que estaba ahí sin ser invitada "Kano… ¿dónde estás?" insistió "Si estás aquí será mejor que salgas ahora mismo, no tienes por qué entrar a estos cuartos".

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta y ella optó por salir, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. En un instante sus pies se clavaron como estacas al suelo y la curiosidad la retuvo en esa habitación.

¿Cómo sería la recámara del intrigante Eriol Hiragizawa?

Titubeante, pero aún sin saber por qué lo hacía, dio un paso al interior y abrió por completo la puerta, pasando sus ojos dorados por todo el rededor. Una vez más una voz interior le dijo que debía salir de ahí, pero ella hizo caso omiso al sentirse atrapada en algo que abundaba en esas cuatro paredes…

Ese cuarto… esa habitación olía a él.

La nostalgia la invadió cuando recordó la primera vez que ese aroma la había atrapado en su red invisible, en una trampa de la que todavía no encontraba salida.

Grabó la imagen que tenía ante sí en su cerebro, pretendiendo no olvidarla. El color favorito del hombre era evidente en la estancia, donde predominaba el azul en varias tonalidades: un matiz índigo claro y serio para las paredes; uno marino para el cubrecama; uno más suave en una lámpara de forma extravagante sobre el escritorio de cedro; uno en tono cobalto para un sillón junto a la mesita de noche y uno que se codeaba con el negro para la alfombra.

Sin darse cuenta de ello sonrió. Tanto azul en perfecta armonía le recordaba a ese par de ojos que ella amaba.

Continuó observando y notó que todo era absolutamente pulcro y se encontraba en minucioso orden. Algunas pinturas adornaban la pared, todas ellas con paisajes naturales, reflejando su gusto por todo lo que representaba la madre naturaleza, la obra de arte de los dioses, como _él_ solía llamarle en ocasiones.

Sin embargo todo parecía tener un aire frío e incluso solitario. No podía negar que había cierta calidez en esa recámara, pero tampoco podía ignorar ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad que reflejaba.

Su curiosidad insistió y buscó algo más que pudiera hablarle sobre él. Lo encontró en un sencillo librero, donde un pequeño y único retrato se alzaba sobre la superficie de madera. Antes de saber siquiera cómo sus pies la habían llevado hasta ahí, tomó el marco entre sus manos para ver la foto más de cerca. Al instante reconoció a las tres personas que ahí había.

La foto era de hacía ya algunos años. En ella se veía a un Eriol de menor estatura y más delgado, con los cabellos más cortos pero con aquella expresión tranquila en el rostro, misma que ella no veía desde hacía varios días. Al centro había un niño de unos ocho años. Tenía el cabello muy corto, apenas unos cuantos centímetros de largo, muy diferente de la oscura melena sedosa que tenía en la actualidad. A la derecha de éste se encontraba una bella jovencita de largo cabello lavanda y grandes ojos violetas; su sonrisa era magnífica y sus ojos contenían un brillo especial. Al fondo se distinguía una parte del zoológico de Okinawa.

Ella supo bien qué era lo que hacía esa foto ahí. Esas dos personas que a su lado sonreían abiertamente a la cámara eran las personas más importantes en el mundo para el occidental.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia. Ella lo sabía: en esa habitación jamás habría una imagen suya. Ella no podía aspirar a tanto.

¿Eriol la quería? No, él se lo había dicho aquella noche que quedaría grabada en ella para siempre: él simplemente la deseaba.

El inglés nunca podría tener un espacio para ella como lo tenía para Kyo y para Tomoyo.

Y no sólo era un espacio en su cuarto lo que ella deseaba (N/A: por todos los cielos, no vayan a pensar mal), sino un lugar en su corazón.

Rápidamente colocó el portarretrato en su sitio y se apresuró a salir de ahí con un vacío en su pecho. Ya en el pasillo decidió continuar en su búsqueda para olvidarse de esa recámara y todo lo visto en ella, de modo que se aproximó a otra puerta que jamás había abierto. Tocó con los nudillos y, al no recibir respuesta, la abrió un poco para asomarse como lo había hecho antes.

"Kano¿estás…?" se sobresaltó al instante en que su vista fue hacia la ventana, al pie de la cual había un sillón negro ocupado por… "¡Clow-san! Sumimasen…" su cara se tornó de mil colores "yo… no sabía que estaba aquí… ¡Digo, no! No es eso lo que quiero decir… bueno, yo… etto… sé que no debo entrar a su cuarto, pero…" estaba balbuceando incoherencia tras incoherencia y lo sabía "¡Lo siento! Buscaba a Kano-chan y…"

"Takako-chan," la voz del hombre era tan tranquila como de costumbre "pasa, no hay problema. Además es mi culpa porque no contesté cuando llamaste a la puerta. Lo siento, creo que no la oí bien, estaba un poco distraído." ella sintió un alivio al ver que no estaba molesto, aunque realmente no esperaba que lo estuviera, desde que lo conocía aún no había llegado el momento en el que lo viera irritado siquiera, pero continuaba sintiéndose avergonzada por ser descubierta fisgoneando "Por cierto, Kano-chan no ha entrado aquí".

"¿No está aquí tampoco? Bueno, entonces me voy, no quiero molestarlo…"

"No hay problema…" la interrumpió él sin dejar de lado su amabilidad "en realidad buscaba poder hablar contigo. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, Takako".

"¿A mí?" al verlo asentir dio un paso al interior "bueno, en ese caso lo escucho" cerró la puerta tras de sí "¿Ocurre algo malo, Clow-san?"

Él negó con la cabeza, "En realidad… quisiera que fuera tan sencillo como eso" dijo en un susurro para sí, pero ella logró escucharlo.

Esa declaración no le gustó para nada.

"¿Has notado algún cambio en Eriol últimamente?" preguntó el jefe de la familia Hiragizawa.

Ella no necesitó pensarlo. Con sólo recordar el haberlo encontrado ebrio hacía una semana tuvo más que suficiente para sacar una conclusión "Hai".

"¿Sabes la razón?" interrogó nuevamente el varón.

"Iie" negó con la cabeza.

"Yo la sé, aunque no puedo decírtelo." declaró él con tristeza y sus ojos cálidos se volvieron oscuros y a ella le pareció que se hundían con una pesada carga "Es algo que… no quiero aceptar" confesó "y Eriol tampoco. Sólo puedo decirte que en unos meses…" titubeó. Ella se preocupó: Clow Hiragizawa _nunca_ titubeaba "todo se volverá más… _difícil_ para nosotros" su voz ahora sonaba apagada.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber Takako, pero él meneó la cabeza en una negativa.

"Ya lo sabrás… por lo pronto sólo te pido que ayudes a mi hijo. Él no está bien, está pasando por un momento muy duro, no quiere aceptar lo que está sucediendo y trata de ser fuerte, pero no puede hacerlo solo… y a mí no me permite acercarme a él" esas palabras llegaron al alma de la joven, que sintió un vacío con la tristeza que había en ellas. Entonces reparó en algo que no había pensado antes: había alguien más que seguramente querría estar en esa foto sobre aquel librero y que jamás tendría un lugar en ella…

Clow Hiragizawa, el padre del mismo Eriol, tampoco ocuparía un espacio en el corazón del muchacho, por más que lo deseara.

Sin embargo ese hombre amaba a su hijo, a ambos, ella podía verlo desde lejos. El problema era que el mayor de los dos nunca lo aceptaría.

Había cometido errores en el pasado, ella lo sabía, y quizás no era el padre perfecto, pero el dolor que sentía él al ver sufrir a uno de sus hijos era auténtico e indudable y eso le partió el corazón. Pensó en su propio padre, en lo agradable que era estar con él, con su madre. Ella los había perdido en un momento y la soledad había sido abrumadora, pero el haber encontrado a alguien como Clow le hacía sentir como si nuevamente tuviera un padre que se preocupara por ella y le aconsejara cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué Eriol no podía ver en él lo mismo que ella?... ¿tanto era su rencor?

"Por favor, Takako-chan, no dejes que Eriol se vuelva… alguien que no es" la voz del jefe de familia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguien que no es?" repitió ella, confundida.

"Esto será muy duro para él…" Clow bajó la mirada, cosa que nunca hacía "para todos nosotros, pero me haría sentir mejor saber que tú estás con él".

"Eso me gustaría" confesó ella "pero creo que no haría ninguna diferencia. Eriol ya no me quiere cerca de él".

"¿Eso crees?" la mirada del hombre maduro se volvió gentil y condescendiente de nueva cuenta. Ella no respondió, sólo se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa "Mi hijo sólo está confundido. Quizás no hablo con él frecuentemente, pero lo conozco, su expresión es para mí como el cristal; puedo verlo todo a través de ella, y te aseguro que él mismo no sabe qué hacer. Después de todo es un ser humano, tiene derecho a dudar también¿no lo crees?" suspiró "Siempre trata de permanecer fuerte e impasible, pero no es de roca" declaró, sorprendiéndola.

"Ojalá él confiara en mí" susurró la joven con desánimo.

"Creo que ambos anhelamos lo mismo…" Clow sonrió con melancolía "pero no podemos forzarlo, sobretodo cuando su principal prioridad ahora es Kyo… y Tomoyo" dijo esto último con gran pena en sus ojos marinos.

"Lo sé" sin embargo ella no podía dejar de desear un lugar, el más diminuto siquiera, en el corazón del inglés.

-_Él sufre por ellos…-_ pensó él por su parte –_y es por eso que no me perdona… nunca lo hará-._

_------------------------_

"¿Tienes problemas con la tarea?" al oír esa voz familiar alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules tan profundos como los suyos.

"Ya casi acabo¿y tú, onii-chan?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado en el suelo, donde se encontraba tendido con los cuadernos desparramados a su alrededor.

"Hace un rato. Realmente creo que nos dejan menos trabajos en la facultad que en secundaria y preparatoria" sonrió el mayor "¿Y Kano-chan?" alzó ambas cejas.

"Jugando con Yuki" respondió el otro casualmente mientras volvía a sus labores.

Eriol se quedó ahí, observándolo. Esa sonrisa siempre se dibujaba en ese rostro infantil, aún a pesar de estar haciendo trabajo escolar. Su hermano tenía un excelente sentido del humor, y él sabía que la razón era una sola, el mismo chiquillo se lo había dicho en una ocasión: tratar de vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

Su salud siempre había sido tan delicada, pero el pequeño había sacado lo mejor de la situación para evitar amargarse la vida al no poder hacer algunas cosas que otros niños sí… al saber, aún siendo sólo un niño, que su vida no sería muy larga…

¡No! Eriol sacudió la cabeza. No pensaría más en eso, se lo había prometido a sí mismo al morir su madre: él no permitiría que nada le pasara a su hermano, y cumpliría su promesa, a como diera lugar, aunque tuviera que vender su alma en el proceso.

"¿Doushite no, onii-chan?" se obligó a volver cuando oyó la voz del menor.

"Betsuni" sonrió, ocultando magistralmente sus emociones.

El adolescente se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus piernas al estilo oriental "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras"

Increíblemente, la mirada del niño se volvió mortalmente seria, tanto así que no parecía un chicuelo de trece años quien lo miraba. Por la profundidad de esos zafiros podría decir que tenía a un hombre adulto y experimentado ante sí.

"¿Por qué odias a otoo-san?" una pregunta directa.

El mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa se tensó al instante y adoptó la misma postura seria "Eso no es importante, Kyo, es algo que no puedo decirte".

"No es necesario" esa extraña sensación de ver a un niño-adulto frente a sus ojos continuaba ahí "porque yo ya lo sé. Sólo esperaba que pudieras decírmelo algún día, pero veo que no es así".

Eriol quedó aturdido_. Kyo lo sabía_, ésa era toda una revelación. Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar "No es que no confíe en ti…"

"Lo sé." le interrumpió el pequeño "Lo que quieres es protegerme, siempre lo has hecho, pero no necesito que me protejas de la verdad" habló claramente "… y ella tampoco".

Un silencio se formó en la estancia hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió "¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?"

"Ya ha pasado algún tiempo… ¿creíste en verdad que no me daría cuenta de nada? No eres el único capaz de sacar conclusiones aquí, onii-san" su voz, por los cambios de la edad, incluso sonaba ligeramente más grave.

"¿Y lo has perdonado? Yo no puedo hacerlo" Eriol fue sincero en su declaración.

El menor ladeó un poco la cabeza sin apartar un segundo la mirada de las pozas añiles de su hermano "No soy yo quien realmente debe perdonarlo… ni siquiera tú. No es a nosotros a quienes nos ha hecho daño, así que tampoco nos corresponde a nosotros juzgarlo" las palabras del menor reflejaban aún más sensatez de la que había visto en muchos adultos.

Eriol lo admiró, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente "Es cierto, pero no olvidaré que se ha comportado como un cobarde" musitó "y eso es lo que no puedo admitir".

"Nadie es perfecto, onii-san, y yo no dejaré de querer a otoo-san por cometer algunos errores… aunque al principio también me costó trabajo aceptarlo" las palabras del adolescente se grabaron en su mente con fuego. De repente descubrió que no tenía por qué sentirse sorprendido: su hermano siempre, a pesar de su carácter ligero, había sido muy maduro para su edad.

"Mamá murió sola por su culpa" murmuró Eriol, evadiéndolo.

"Mamá no murió sola, ella te tenía a ti" pero el jovencito no se lo permitió tan fácilmente "y no es de ella de quien hablamos ahora. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil hablar de papá?"

"Por su culpa tuve que apartarme de Tomoyo, por su culpa ella resultó lastimada…" habló el mayor pasándose una mano por los cabellos marinos "por su culpa tuve que cambiar todo lo que hasta entonces creía… por su culpa _ella_ ha tenido que pasar por tantas cosas… y siento que sólo por ser su hijo yo no soy el indicado para estar a su lado y apoyarla… aunque quisiera poder hacerlo" confesó con pesar.

"Yo también la quiero, onii-san, por eso me duele lo que otoo-san hizo…" la mirada del menor se entristeció "pero sé que él se arrepiente de eso… ¿no has pensado que él también la está pasando mal?"

"¿Él?" Eriol frunció el ceño. No, lo que pasara su padre no se compararía con lo que había pasado Tomoyo. Además él se lo tenía bien merecido, caso contrario al de la joven.

"Sí" el chicuelo de melena azabache asintió con un aire melancólico "No sólo siente remordimiento por lo de Tomoyo y su madre, sino que también lamenta no haber acompañado a mamá en su muerte… haberla abandonado por tanto tiempo." suspiró sin ganas "Además uno de sus hijos, lo único que le queda en el mundo, lo odia, y el otro… ni siquiera alcanzará a vivir lo suficiente para hacer algo que lo enorgullezca en el futuro…" cerró los ojos con desaliento.

El pecho del universitario se comprimió en un vacío con aquellas últimas palabras y, sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, se adelantó para estrechar fuertemente la frágil figura de su hermano entre sus brazos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero se negó a llorar frente a él; si alguien debía ser fuerte, ése era él.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, Kyo… ¡jamás!" musitó ásperamente con la respiración acelerada por las emociones que lo llenaban: frustración, desesperación, angustia, abandono, tristeza, ira, cólera y, al mismo tiempo, una renovada fortaleza.

"Es la verdad, onii-chan" escuchó voz ahogada contra su pecho.

"¡No!" exclamó, molesto. Molesto con la vida, molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan pequeño e impotente. Pero decidió que no se dejaría derrotar "… por dos razones: la primera: yo estoy orgulloso de ti desde el momento en que naciste, porque luchaste por tu vida cuando los médicos no te daban más de una semana…" recordó con dolor aquellos días que pasó pegado a la ventana de la sala de incubación, observando aquella débil y diminuta criatura rodeada de máquinas "y sé que él también está orgulloso por cada cosa que has hecho, porque nos has enseñado tanto a pesar de ser tan pequeño, porque eres más valiente de lo que yo puedo ser; y, la segunda…" sus brazos apretaron al menor con más fuerza, como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir "no digas que no vivirás… porque yo no permitiré que te pase nada malo, Kyo¡No dejaré que una maldita enfermedad te arranque de mi lado!"

Apretado contra su pecho, el encantador chico sonrió con melancolía "Sabes que eso es imposi-"

"¿No me escuchaste?" le interrumpió el varón con sequedad sin soltarlo un milímetro "**_No-_**permitiré-que-te-pase-**_nada-_**malo." habló clara y pausadamente "Y no acepto objeciones".

El pequeño rió ligeramente. Su hermano era un terco cuando se lo proponía.

---------------------------

"¿Entonces tú y Nakuru terminaron?" preguntó un varón de cabellos cenizos al hombre que caminaba en la acera a su lado.

"Era lo más sensato¿no lo crees?" replicó el otro con seriedad "Ahora sólo quiero que ella esté bien y se olvide de todo esto".

"No lo olvidará" aseguró el otro.

"Es posible, aún así ella merece algo mucho mejor".

"Alguien que la ame…" murmuró el hombre de ojos como la miel "alguien que la quiera más que a nada en este mundo, que sólo desee su felicidad" comentó con aire distraído.

"Debe haber alguien así para ella en algún lugar, estoy seguro" sonrió el más alto de los dos "porque…"

-_Alguien que piense en ella en todo momento…-_ continuó absorto en sus pensamientos el sujeto de lentes, olvidando que su amigo hablaba con él.

"Yuki…"

"Sí, pero ella me ve sólo como a un amigo" argumentó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Que… ¿eh?" parpadeó volviendo a este mundo "¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

Touya alzó una ceja, extrañado, "No lo sé, de repente ya no me estabas escuchando y cuando te llamé comenzaste a balbucear algo que no entendí. ¿En qué estabas pensando que estás tan distraído?"

Las pálidas mejillas del otro se tornaron rojizas al saber que había bajado la guardia sin darse cuenta y casi había sido descubierto.

"N-no… no era nada, en verdad" sonrió, nervioso, y el otro lo notó. Era más que obvio ahora, ya que el mayor de los Tsukishiro no tenía por costumbre tartamudear. Sin embargo decidió dejarlo por la paz.

"Está bien" se encogió de hombros el trigueño y el otro casi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-_Sólo pensaba en ella…-_ eso era lo que no se atrevía a decirle a su amigo –_en Nakuru-._

"Te decía que ella es una persona muy madura, realmente la admiro" continuó el mayor de los Kinomoto con lo que había estado platicando cuando el otro no le escuchaba.

-_Yo también-_ concordó Yukito.

"Y es muy valiosa," continuó Touya "me hubiera gustado quererla como ella me quiere a mí…" (N/A¿No puede decirlo sin que suene menos pretencioso?)

-_Y a mí me gustaría que ella me quisiera la décima parte de lo que yo a ella-_ declaró en silencio el profesor de la Universidad de Tokio.

"…pero…" el moreno suspiró "eso es algo que no puedo controlar a voluntad".

-_Yo tampoco…-_

"…aunque quisiera".

-_Yo también…-_

"…así podría haberme evitado enamorarme de Tomoyo".

-_Y yo de…_- entonces Yukito frunció el ceño. Un momento, ahí había algo que definitivamente resultaba tan extraño que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar "¿Qué dijiste, Touya?"

"Que si pudiera controlarlo, entonces también podría haberme evitado enamorarme de Tomoyo" repitió el otro pacientemente.

Otra vez había algo que no concordaba bien con el paradigma que representaba Touya Kinomoto "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres que lo repita otra vez?" el más alto ya no parecía tan paciente.

Yukito negó con la cabeza y lo miró boquiabierto. Definitivamente no podía asimilar aquella información "¿Dijiste que…" titubeó, inseguro "estás enamorado de Daidouji-san?"

Touya rió al ver la expresión vacilante de su amigo y comprender la razón "Sí, eso dije".

El maestro volvió a parpadear "Vaya" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"¿Cómo que '_vaya_'?" el otro se volvió suspicaz.

"Pues… apenas puedo creerlo" confesó el mayor de los Tsukishiro "_tú_… enamorado".

Los ojos del trigueño lo miraron con aparente irritación "¿Estás insinuando que soy un ogro sin sentimientos? Ya tengo suficiente con que el _kaijuu_ me lo diga a cada rato¿sabes?"

"¡N-no! No quise decir eso…" se defendió el otro negando enérgicamente "Lo que pasa es que…" pero las carcajadas del ingeniero lo interrumpieron.

"Está bien, Yuki, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero es que en verdad ella es… no lo sé,… _diferente_" se encogió de hombros, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria "… y me odia".

"¿Te odia?" esto aumentó la sorpresa de Yukito.

"Ee" asintió "Ella misma me lo dijo".

Yukto frunció el ceño. Él no creía que Tomoyo odiara a su amigo, sobretodo al recordar la cara de la chica cuando hablaba de Touya. Ésa no era una expresión que se solía tener cuando se nombra a un ser repudiado.

"_No lo sé, él… me confunde"_

Yukito sonrió "Quizás sólo está confundida".

Por dentro comenzó a sentir nuevamente esa simpatía hacia aquella muchacha. Si era capaz de despertar ese lado _mortal_ de Touya, entonces no podía seguir creyendo que fuera una mala persona. Además estaba el hecho de que la joven realmente parecía dolida por lo que había sucedido con Nakuru. Incluso esta última la había perdonado, y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

"Eso quisiera, pero parecía muy decidida".

"Entonces no la presiones." aconsejó Yukito "Me parece que Daidouji-san es una personita muy sensible; no le ha gustado nada lo que le has hecho a Nakuru, y mucho menos saber que ella tenía que ver con eso".

Touya bufó "Hablas igual que él".

"¿Igual que _él_?" ahora el confundido era el de cabellos cenizos.

"Igual que su amigo… el _inglés ese_" las palabras salieron casi escupidas de su boca.

"¿Hiragizawa-san?" recordó que su alumno era amigo de Tomoyo y que era el único inglés del que podían estar hablando.

"Sí" gruñó al escuchar ese nombre "él también me dijo lo mismo".

"Entonces te sugiero que tomes su consejo, él es amigo de Daidouji-san y sabe lo que ella..."

"¡Él la ama!" estalló el trigueño "¡Él mismo me lo dijo! Seguramente quiere que me aleje de ella y le deje el camino abierto para…"

"Touya…" habló el varón de piel nívea con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente y una sonrisa en su rostro amigable.

"…ir por ella y hacer lo que no pudo hace años…" pero el otro no le oía.

"Touya, estás paranoico" declaró tranquilamente su amigo.

"¡Claro que no!" gruñó el más alto de ambos "Ya te lo dije: él la AMA, entonces…"

"Entonces él quiere lo mejor para Daidouji-san." terminó Yukito, interrumpiéndolo "El amor es algo incomprensible, Touya, a veces lo único que quieres es que la persona que amas sea feliz… aunque no sea contigo".

Pero el mayor de los Kinomoto era conocido por su necedad "¡Patrañas! Él no puede ser así, además tú no lo puedes saber, porque nunca has estado enamorado".

Yuktio sonrió, pero lo que el moreno no vio en su ataque de histeria fue que ésa era una sonrisa melancólica –_Lo estoy, Touya, y es por eso que te lo digo, porque yo mismo he pasado por eso-_ no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta,… pero así estaba bien.

Touya se estaba irritando de sólo pensar en el 'amigo' de su vecina, de modo que optó por respirar profundamente, contar hasta 10, y cambiar el tema. "¿Y Yue? Hoy no tuve oportunidad de verlo en los laboratorios, me parece que salió más temprano de lo normal".

El mayor de los Tsukishiro recuperó su buen humor al escuchar mencionar a su hermano "Así es" se interrumpió con una risita, "creo que tuvo algunos 'problemas' en los laboratorios y llegó más temprano a casa".

La realidad era que el mencionado varón había salido justo a la hora que le correspondía, contrario a lo que normalmente hacía, que era quedarse en el trabajo hasta tarde.

"¿Problemas?" el ingeniero alzó una ceja, extrañado "No escuché que pasara nada extraño".

Yukito sonrió ampliamente "Yo no lo llamaría extraño, sino más bien… _singular_; aunque tratándose de Yue no tiene por qué ser tan sorprendente. En realidad yo diría que ya debería estar acostumbrado".

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó un curioso e impaciente Touya.

Nuevamente el varón de gafas rió "Nada que no hayas oído antes: Yue recibió otra apasionada declaración de amor y una invitación a pasar una semana paradisíaca en las montañas cubiertas de nieve, en una cálida y lujosa cabaña entre los pinos".

Touya sonrió "No suena mal. Sé que una semana es más de lo que Yue acostumbra estar con una mujer¿pero por qué no aceptó¿No era de su tipo?"

La risita del otro aumentó "No precisamente… al menos nunca lo he visto salir con hombres".

Dos segundos de silencio, después fue el turno del mayor de los Kinomoto para soltar la carcajada.

"Tienes razón," habló con una sonrisa cuando pudo recuperar el aliento "Yue ya debería estar acostumbrado".

Yukito asintió "Ya hace más de un año que perdí la cuenta de sus 'admiradores' masculinos" declaró alegremente.

O

O

Mirando la pantalla de su computadora, un varón de serios ojos violetas detuvo su mecanografía al sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz.

"¡Achú!" el sonido de un único estornudo llenó por un segundo la habitación.

-_Yukito… estoy seguro que tú tienes que ver con esto-_ pensó con fastidio mientras volvía a su actividad.

-------------------------

La luna se alzaba en lo alto, iluminando la capital japonesa con sus rayos plateados en una noche clara y despejada de toda nube. Sin embargo el hermoso paisaje nocturno pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de los habitantes de la urbe, enajenados en sus propias actividades…

Sentir sus labios de esa manera era más de lo que creía poder merecer. Se sentía… dichoso.

"Sakura…" jadeó contra su tersa boca al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por la estrechez de su cintura desnuda y se acomodaba sobre ella en el mullido colchón, rodeando sus muslos con ambas rodillas.

Pero el sueño se acabó cuando ella se apartó y frunció el ceño observándolo extrañada con un par de ojos oscuros.

-_Oscuros-_ recapacitó el joven de ojos grises. No eran verdes como deberían, ni brillantes cual esmeraldas, sino de un café oscuro como el cacao.

"¿Sakura?" y su voz no contenía esa dulzura habitual, sino un toque de sensualidad y picardía.

Y entonces encontró la razón: ésa no era la linda castaña de ojos color esmeralda, sino una sexy morena de ojos sensuales y cargados de experiencia y labios rojos como la grana en vez de rosados cual tierna flor de primavera.

"¿Harry-kun?" interrogó demandando una respuesta al ver que él no respondía.

Qué ironía, pensó él, ella recordaba su nombre muy bien a pesar de que sólo se lo había dicho una vez, hacía poco más de dos horas, pero él no se acordaba del suyo.

"Tu piel…" explicó él en tono casual, vaya si era buen actor, "es como un pétalo de cerezo" y para coronar su comentario sonrió con absoluta sensualidad.

"Me halagas" sonrió ella con coquetería y lo besó nuevamente rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. El joven alemán correspondió a su beso con vehemencia, pero pronto descubrió que lo hacía para evitar tener que preguntarse el porqué había tenido semejante imagen sobre la bella muchacha de su universidad.

Harry gruñó, frustrado, y la embistió haciéndola suya con tal brío que ella gimió de placer al instante, arqueándose contra él. Maldijo internamente por no poder dejar de pensar en la joven Kinomoto, por no poder retomar el control de sus pensamientos ni deshacerse de esa imagen que se había creado en su cabeza sobre la flor de cerezo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba en la cama con una mujer exquisita y ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo, y eso era frustrante.

Su vigor y la fuerzas en sus movimientos aumentaron y la hermosa mujer se aferró a él, contagiada por la pasión que él exudaba, o que creía que exudaba, ya que lo que el apuesto europeo sentía en esos momentos era muy diferente de eso.

"_No puedes enamorarte, no tú. Si llegas a amar a una mujer terminarás viviendo en un infierno"._

Aquellas palabras no habían sido un maldito consejo paternal, sino una patente amenaza.

-------------------------

Touya aún pensaba en la conversación que había tenido lugar un par de horas antes con su amigo al momento de pulsar el botón para llamar al elevador a la planta baja. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a cada aspecto, desde aquella hilarante plática sobre el menor de los Tsukishiro y sus 'conquistas' involuntarias para con el sexo masculino, hasta lo que habían hablado sobre su menuda vecina.

"_Quizás sólo está confundida"_ habían sido las palabras exactas de su antiguo vecino, pero Touya no estaba tan seguro de ello. No había una pizca de duda en ella cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que simplemente no podría olvidar.

"_Te odio"_.

Suspiró derrotado y cansado de estar pensando en aquel justo momento sin cesar. ¿Por qué esa mujer lo había embrujado de esa manera que le parecía enfermiza? No, eso no estaba nada bien¡él simplemente no era así¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Bufó. Se sentía como un maldito idiota cada vez que pensaba en ella. Si en realidad eso era lo que llamaban amor, entonces definitivamente apestaba, pues de 'sentimiento maravilloso' no tenía un gramo. Lo único que había hecho por él era amargarle la vida. Ya lo había visto en Nakuru, ella lo amaba y había terminado con esa triste mirada en sus ojos, tan distinta de la que llevaba antes… y ahora él caminaba por ese mismo sendero.

Uno de los ascensores llegó rápidamente desde el estacionamiento subterráneo y las puertas metálicas se abrieron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Touya se acercó para entrar en él, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando notó que no estaba desocupado….

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente _ella_ quien tenía que estar ahí?

Sus miradas se encontraron al instante y la tensión que se formó era tan densa y palpable que podría cortarse con una navaja. No la había visto desde _ese_ día en que ella le dijera… _eso._

"_Te odio"_.

Touya apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Momento más oportuno había escogido su mente para repasar aquellas palabras que él quería evitar recordar… justo cuando estaba frente a quien las había pronunciado.

Las puertas de acero no tardarían en cerrarse. Mejor, pensó él, e incluso deseó que lo hicieran cuanto antes; esperaría al otro ascensor o subiría las escaleras para intentar apaciguar el vacío que lo dominaba en ese momento.

Desvió la mirada, cosa que él jamás hacía. Se recordó que le había prometido no molestarla si ella le decía… _eso_ de frente y a los ojos, cosa que había hecho. Así que punto final: no se acercaría a ella si su presencia le era tan molesta.

Pensó en la ironía del asunto: no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero cuando estaba con ella le resultaba algo tan extraño y confuso como un gloriosa tortura. Sí, así era como podría describir lo que sentía estando allí: una gloriosa tortura. Gloriosa por poder ver al menos una vez más sus ojos violetas; tortura por… por todo lo demás.

Tal como lo supuso las puertas se cerraron y la imagen de ella comenzó a ser sustituida por la del metal para detenerse un momento y volver a aparecer nuevamente cuando el acero le abrió paso otra vez.

Touya parpadeó cuando las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta y frunció el ceño extrañado cuando vio que ella mantenía un dedo en el botón que impedía que se cerrara. Entonces ella bajó la vista e hizo algo inesperado: se hizo a un lado para dejar más espacio al centro, invitándolo en silencio a que pasara.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Pensó el trigueño. Quizás era una muestra de orgullo, una especie de 'No me afecta tu presencia, me es indiferente'. Podría ser cualquier cosa, a estas alturas no lo sabía, así como también podría ser que ella aún tuviera algo más que decirle, otro reclamo que hacerle. Entonces entrar a ese elevador para subir doce pisos a solas con ella dejó de tener el poco atractivo que tenía dos segundos antes.

¿Es que no había sido suficiente ya¿Aún había más que quisiera echarle en cara?

Se rindió. Se lo merecía, había sido él quien había iniciado todo eso¿no? Ahora ella tenía derecho a cobrársela.

Con paso pesado entró y se colocó en el otro extremo de la caja, clavando la mirada en la puerta mientras ésta se cerraba, encerrándolos a solas en su interior. Sintió claustrofobia de repente.

El silencio fue tal que ambos podían oír cada movimiento del otro, cada vez que respiraban, e incluso un lejano golpeteo ahogado: el latir de un corazón que estaba a punto de salir de su cavidad en el pecho del otro.

Touya intentó simular su incomodidad. Pensó en dar un saludo casual, pero descubrió que la palabra quedaba retenida en la sequedad de su garganta. Pasó saliva.

Segundos que parecieron largos minutos transcurrieron y el trigueño elevó la mirada: piso 3. ¡Maldición! Aún faltaban nueve más. Se recargó contra la pared, cruzado de brazos, y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos de una mano sobre el brazo contrario, pero sus movimientos, producto de la tensión, se detuvieron cuando oyó una voz queda que resquebrajó el silencio al instante.

"_La vida es como la acuarela... no puedes borrar lo que has hecho, sin embargo puedes aprender de ello… o aprovecharlo para darle a tu vida un aspecto diferente a lo que habías pensado._" le oyó decir a la joven amatista y su corazón se aceleró "Un amigo me dijo eso una vez… y creo que tiene razón".

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados cuando él quedó atónito ante lo dicho por ella. Él recordaba aquellas palabras… porque él mismo las había dicho una vez a su vecina.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo último que ella dijo se repitió en su mente: _"Un amigo me dijo eso una vez…"_

Un amigo… ella acaba de llamarlo amigo. ¿Aún lo consideraba como tal, o realmente había querido decir: un _antiguo_ amigo?

"Creo que lo que él quiso decir esa vez…" continuó ella con la mirada lejana. No había volteado a verlo desde que él entró en el ascensor y aún no lo hacía "es que no podemos borrar el pasado ni tampoco fingir que no ha ocurrido. Siempre estará allí presente y sólo nosotros podemos decidir si permitiremos que nos arruine la vida o si… haremos algo para seguir adelante y crecer".

El mayor de los Kinomoto asintió -aunque ella no lo pudo ver- y por fin pudo pronunciar palabra "Sí, yo también creo que eso es lo que él quiso decir".

Tomoyo alzó la mirada hacia los números sobre la puerta. Piso 10. "Y otra amiga me dijo anoche que… _perdonar es crecer_".

Nakuru. Touya sabía que ésas eran palabras de Nakuru, las mismas que le había dicho a él.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio y las puertas se abrieron cuando el contador digital anunció el piso doce. Ella se acercó a la puerta y parecía próxima a salir, pero antes de hacerlo habló nuevamente "Una vez estuve a punto de tirarme de un barranco, pero alguien me lo impidió. Al día siguiente, cuando volví a casa, me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a hacerlo, que sería una mejor persona… que crecería..." le dijo aún dándole la espalda desde la puerta "_perdonar es crecer_" repitió y avanzó para salir al pasillo sin detenerse a mirar una sola vez el rostro trigueño que con ojos atónitos la observaba partir.

Touya se quedó ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Tardaba en procesarse esa inesperada declaración en su cerebro, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente. Entonces se lanzó hacia delante y las esquivó sin problema para salir al pasillo y correr por él con sus grandes zancadas hasta detenerse junto a la mujer que ya había alcanzado su puerta.

"Tomoyo…" pronunció su nombre y la aludida dejó de buscar las llaves en su bolso. Ella ya lo había dicho, pero él quería oírlo claramente y apaciguar toda duda al respecto… _necesitaba_ oírla decirlo "¿Me perdonas?"

La menuda joven tomó aire y exhaló para después girarse hacia él. Entonces Touya fue golpeado por la visión de un par de vidriosas amatistas que estaban próximas a derramar sus lágrimas contenidas. Vio que ella abrió los labios, pero tardó en poder hablar con voz ahogada "Sí".

Lo había oído… de sus labios, y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Sentía que su corazón volvía a la vida y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro, pero aún necesitaba algo más, algo que si no aclaraba en ese preciso instante no lo dejaría dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Ella lo había perdonado, pero Touya era consciente de que el perdón podía concedérsele incluso al más cruel y detestado de los villanos.

"¿Me odias?" listo, lo había preguntado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta… y esa espera era apabullante. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro… cada uno de ellos era como una hora quemándose las entrañas. No había un punto medio, sólo un Sí o un No, y esa palabra decidiría si algo en su interior estallaría en pedazos o no.

Ella continuaba sin contestarle y cuando la respuesta no llegó al cabo de un tiempo, Touya fue siendo testigo de cómo esa pequeña parte de él aún tenía alguna esperanza se iba derrumbando segundo a segundo. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que ese silencio era aún más devastador que un rotundo y seco NO.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer oír su respuesta, de modo que introdujo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y se esforzó en sonreír, aunque no logró forzar más que una lamentable mueca en sus labios. "Está bien" interrumpió ese insoportable silencio que le reventaba los oídos "entonces no te molestaré más… es lo que te prometí y…"

"No" ella le cortó al hablar en voz baja.

"¿No… _qué_?" Touya sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba. ¿Acaso quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era?

"Yo no…" la joven titubeó "no te odio".

La declaración había salido de sus labios en un tono tan bajo que el moreno creyó que en realidad era un producto de su imaginación, de modo que se resignó a sentirse un tanto estúpido cuando preguntó: "¿Qué dijiste?"

Ella alzó la mirada y lo observó interrogante, como si se preguntara si él en verdad no la había oído. Cuando verificó la confusión en el rostro trigueño, volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más alto: "No te odio, Touya".

_Touya_. Aquella palabra causó más efecto en él que si Dios de repente decidiera jugar un partido de tenis con cada molécula de su cuerpo. _Touya_, ella lo había llamado así; no _Kinomoto-san_ ni _Touya-san_, sino _Touya_, simple y sencillamente así. Le habían parecido ya años desde que lo había escuchado de labios de esa hermosa mujer. Esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera y expresiva, mereciendo incluso un brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

"Gracias" fue lo único que alcanzó a formular en su mente turbulenta "gracias, Tomoyo".

"¿Por qué?" interrogó ella tímidamente y sin comprender del todo su euforia.

"Porque…" ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? –_Porque ahora soy feliz-_ pensó por un momento, pero esa respuesta no pasó el control de calidad, -_por no odiarme_- sí, ésta era un poco más acertada, pero no exactamente lo que buscaba¿pero qué buscaba exactamente? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, de modo que optó por decir otra cosa que le viniera a la mente "Porque sí…" una de las respuestas más antiguas de la humanidad, pero necesitaba complementarla "por perdonarme… por darme una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que me importa tu amistad".

Esa amistad que tanto le había costado formar con esa chica era definitivamente algo que no quería romper, pensó. Aunque ella no lo quisiera de la misma manera, aunque lo mejor que le pudiera pasar fuera que ella sólo pensara en él como un amigo… eso estaría bien para él, aprendería a conformarse con ello.

Ella negó con la cabeza "No, fuiste _tú_ quien me dio una segunda oportunidad una vez, ahora es justo que sea yo quien te la de".

"No volveré a traicionar tu confianza, Tomoyo, te lo prometo" le aseguró él y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé".

Dios, pensó él, esa sonrisa estaba ahí otra vez. Le había parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que la vio. En realidad llegó a pensar que no volvería a merecer una de esas encantadoras sonrisas, que jamás vería un gesto similar de la amatista para con él, de modo que no pudo evitar sonreír al ser testigo de ello.

Tras cruzar un par de palabras más, ambos se despidieron y Touya caminó hacia su puerta sólo para ser detenido a medio camino cuando la voz femenina llamó su nombre nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" se volvió hacia ella y observó que se mordía el labio inferior.

"Etto…" titubeó, nerviosa "yo… quisiera saber…" frunció el ceño como si intentara decidir lo que iba a decir "bueno, yo…"

Touya alzó una ceja. Quizás Tomoyo no era una chica tan directa como él, pero tampoco solía darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

"Uhm.." ella realmente parecía tener una batalla interna para poder lograr lo que quería decirle "etto… ¿por qué…?"

"¿Por qué…?" la animó él a continuar, alzando ahora ambas cejas.

"¿Por qué me…?" se detuvo e hizo una mueca, después reestructuró la pregunta "¿Por qué hiciste… lo que hiciste?"

Ah, ahora él comprendía. Realmente lo que la joven quería decirle era algo así como '¿Por qué engañaste a Nakuru precisamente conmigo?' o quizás un '¿Por qué demonios me besaste… tres veces?'… aunque lo que ella ignoraba era que en la cuenta real él ya llevaba cuatro, tomando en cuenta aquel beso efímero del que ella jamás fue consciente.

Pero en esta ocasión era él quien estaba en apuros para contestar: porque la amaba, porque lo volvía totalmente loco, porque perdía el control estando con ella, porque su cuerpo tomaba vida propia con tan sólo oler su fragancia, porque sus labios eran lo más delicioso que había podido probar, porque…

No, ésas respuestas no ayudarían en nada a la situación, de modo que tuvo que suprimirlas de su mente, aunque tampoco podía mentirle ni evadir la pregunta, de modo que optó por dar una respuesta sincera pero discreta.

"Porque no pude evitarlo..." sí, ésa definitivamente era la verdad "me di cuenta de que lo que debería sentir por Nakuru…" de acuerdo, lo siguiente no era tan _discreto_ y en realidad era un poco más difícil de decir aún para él… o quizás por ser precisamente él quien lo hacía "…lo siento por ti, Tomoyo" y con esto, antes de que ese calor que trepaba por su cuerpo anidara en sus mejillas en un inevitable sonrojo, el trigueño balbuceó un "Oyasumi" y, dando la media vuelta, recorrió el camino que le quedaba hacia su puerta para meter la llave rápidamente y abrirla, desapareciendo detrás de ella sin atreverse a volver la cabeza una sola vez, por lo que no fue testigo del estado de _shock_ en que dejó a su vecina.

Largos instantes transcurrieron antes de que Tomoyo fuera consciente de que le hacía falta el aire al haberse olvidado de respirar por tamaña sorpresa. Aspiró recibiendo nuevamente el vital elemento en sus pulmones, pero esto no contribuyó a disminuir esa sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas cual si fuera un torbellino de emociones.

Cuando al final pudo encaminar su pensamiento a una idea más clara y concreta, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue¿Él… acababa de decir… lo que creía que había dicho?

"_Porque no pude evitarlo… me di cuenta de que lo que debería sentir por Nakuru… lo siento por ti, Tomoyo"._

-_Lo hizo-_ su corazón dio un brinco al constatar que ésas eran las palabras que, en efecto, su cerebro había registrado –_Él… en verdad lo hizo-._

Debía admitirlo: había esperado un 'no sé' como respuesta, después de todo era la única que ella tenía cuando se preguntaba por qué le había respondido a cada beso, pero a cambio había obtenido algo _muy_ distinto a eso.

Lo peor de todo era que muy en el fondo era consciente de que aquellas palabras… la hacían sentirse feliz.

"…_él está enamorado de ti…"_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Nakuru y las palabras del moreno no lo negaban… aunque tampoco lo afirmaban en su totalidad. Él le había dejado en claro que sentía _algo_ por ella… _algo_ que no sentía por Nakuru, pero no le había aclarado bien lo que era, de modo que lo mejor sería no darle una interpretación que pudiera ser errónea…

O quizás realmente él había sido muy claro en sus palabras… sólo que ella temía ver más allá de ellas; no sabía lo que sucedería con lo que pudiera descubrir, con lo que pudiera despertar en su interior si las tomara en cuenta.

Se obligó a entrar en su apartamento en lugar de continuar ahí parada, observando el vacío como una idiota. Y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí cayó en la cuenta de lo aliviada que se sentía. Sólo hasta ese preciso momento pudo relajar los hombros al repasar los eventos: su amistad con Touya Kinomoto había vuelto a la normalidad y eso era… maravilloso.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho de esa manera en casi dos semanas. Ya no tendría por qué estarlo evitando, ya no tendría por qué estarse mintiendo e intentando convencerse de que lo odiaba, ya no tendría porqué pensar que Nakuru la odiaba, ya no tendría porqué castigarse mentalmente por sentirse débil ante él y, sobretodo, ya no tendría por qué pensar que él había jugado con ella, porque él…

"Porque él…" sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y ella lo sintió por el calor que hormigueaba en ellas.

… porque él en verdad sentía _algo_ por ella.

Ahora la pregunta inevitable era…

¿Qué sentía ella por él?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando intentó hurgar en las profundidades de su corazón y ella decidió que lo mejor sería posponer esa cuestión para otro momento en el que pudiera pensar con mayor claridad. Por el momento estaba demasiado… _feliz_, tanto que no podía contenerse, y además estaba... perturbada, debía admitirlo, esas palabras habían causado mayor efecto en ella del que había pensado.

"… _lo que debería sentir por Nakuru… lo siento por ti"._

Sí, esas palabras precisamente, y ahora parecía que su mente no quería dejar de repetirlas.

--------------------------

Se despertó antes del alba y al instante sintió la pesadez de su cuerpo. Había sido mucha actividad durante la noche y sólo un par de horas para reponerse mientras dormía, pero no era su costumbre el amanecer y recibir al nuevo día con la mujer en turno.

Se sintió agobiado mientras se frotaba los ojos. No era un cansancio meramente físico, sino también mental; algo dentro de él no cesaba de reclamarle que todo eso era vano y vacío. Una voz en su interior le decía a gritos que era tiempo de buscar algo más.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras recogía sus ropas de la alfombra y caminaba en la penumbra al baño sin dar un vistazo siquiera al cuerpo femenino que quedaba tendido sobre la cama entre la sombras.

Mientras se duchaba y el agua corría por su cuerpo despertándolo con su toque mágico, una nueva voz se alzó en su cabeza.

-_¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo? Es ridículo-_ se preguntó casi de manera inevitable. Sabía que ya no le llenaba ir a la cama con toda clase de bellas mujeres, lo había constatado la noche anterior durante una insatisfactoria sesión de sexo vano, pero la pregunta persistía¿por qué hacía algo que ya no tenía sentido alguno para él?

Sin embargo la respuesta llegó pronto y él deseó nunca haberla encontrado… -_Porque soy como él… me estoy convirtiendo en lo mismo que él…-_

No, él no sería como su padre… nunca. Terminó su ducha y salió de la regadera aprovechando el mismo cuarto de baño para ponerse encima la vestimenta de la noche anterior, ligeramente arrugada ya. Se vio al espejo, encontrando los mismos ojos grises de siempre… los mismos que los de su progenitor.

-_Suficiente-_. Sacudiéndose aquellas ideas de la cabeza salió nuevamente a la habitación marcada en la puerta exterior como la 604 y volvió a encontrarse con la oscuridad previa al amanecer. Se asomó por una rendija de la cortina y notó los maravillosos tonos claros y violetas que comenzaban a pintar el cielo en el horizonte del país del sol naciente.

Era bellísimo, pensó, y lo mejor era que no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, no importara cuántos amaneceres hubiera visto en sus recién cumplidos 21 años de vida.

Se apartó de la ventana y se preparó para salir, después de todo ya había pagado la noche en el hotel con anticipación, pero antes de partir volvió la vista al lecho para ver por última vez aquella apacible figura femenina sobre el mullido colchón. Sin embargo algo parecía diferente… más bien extraño; no recordaba que las sábanas tuvieran detalles con extrañas figuras oscuras esparcidas al azar.

Frunció el ceño "Was ist…?" pero se detuvo a media oración al reconocer entre las sombras que apenas empezaban a dispersarse el color de aquellas manchas…

…el color de la sangre.

Al instante escuchó los acelerados latidos de su corazón retumbar contra su pecho. Entonces notó por primera vez la naturaleza del silencio que lo rodeaba y la razón por la que se le hacía extraño: simplemente era demasiado; ningún sonido además de los suyos, ni siquiera el de la tranquila respiración de alguien que debería estar durmiendo plácidamente.

Tragando saliva y con los nervios a punto de estallar se acercó paso a paso a la cama, reparando en que realmente no había ningún movimiento en ella… ningún indicio de un ser humano que sueña.

Apenas pudo tener control sobre su mano para llevarla a la sábana y retirarla de la piel desnuda sólo para apartarse nuevamente en un rápido movimiento y alejar la mirada, aterrado, pero aún así fue demasiado tarde para él: aquella imagen se había quedado grabada con fuego en su cerebro. Apenas oyó su propio grito.

Sangre, mucha sangre. Un cuerpo antes hermoso ahora atravesado por una cruz desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre… una herida que liberaba caudales de oscuro líquido carmesí que ya hacía algún tiempo había dejado de manar al acabarse la fuente, haciendo contraste contra una piel pálida y… sin vida.

Sintiéndose enfermo y horrorizado ante tal visión salió rápidamente de la recámara al pasillo y corrió hacia la puerta de al lado –sabía perfectamente que lo encontraría allí-, que casi derrumbó con sus puños hasta que ésta se abrió.

"¿Sucede algo, joven von der…?" pero el varón se detuvo al ver la palidez del joven y su rostro demacrado "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó con una seriedad mortal.

El aludido intentó hablar, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Su garganta se había cerrado y aquella imagen continuaba reproduciéndose en su cerebro. Sólo atinó a señalar con una mano pálida el cuarto que había dejado y que aún tenía la puerta abierta y al instante el sujeto -que a pesar de la hora temprana ya se encontraba vestido con su usual traje negro- se apresuró a la habitación señalada.

Mientras tanto, Harry se recargó en el marco, sintiéndose débil y bastante enfermo. Tenía la urgente necesidad de correr al baño más próximo y volver todo lo que hubiera en su estómago en él. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida, y el rememorar aquella profunda y tosca herida en forma de cruz por donde asomaban incluso algunos órganos lo obligó finalmente a buscar el baño de la habitación del siervo de su padre y vaciar todo lo que había digerido en la cena al inodoro.

Estuvo algunos segundos inclinado sobre la taza aún después de jalar la palanca antes de levantarse para caminar al lavabo y mojarse la cara. Se miró al espejo y le pareció ver un fantasma por el grado de blancura que había adquirido su rostro.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sólo lo había pronunciado una vez y él no fue capaz de retenerlo. Incluso apenas si se acordaba de lo que habían hecho en aquella cama, había estado muy abstraído pensando en una flor de cerezo. Ahora lo único que recordaba de aquella sexy morena era su cuerpo convertido en un manantial de sangre… un tributo a una verdadera pesadilla.

"Joven von der Vogelweide" oyó la voz del otro hombre en la recámara y salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con él.

"Yo no fui, Mr Payne" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con voz temblorosa. ¡Por Dios, él no se atrevería a hacerle algo así a alguien! "Ella… ella…" comenzó a balbucear y oyó su propia desesperación "yo…" su respiración se volvió acelerada y se le hizo difícil poder tomar aire.

"Cálmese," el inglés habló sin mayor exaltación "está histérico, joven…"

"¿Cómo quieres que esté!" esta vez su exclamación resonó en las paredes "Cuando desperté había un cadáver a mi lado… ¡No puedo calmarme…!"

Pero el varón de vestimenta oscura lo interrumpió al extenderle una mano que contenía un papel, luego de lo cual continuó con la misma tranquilidad "Estaba sobre el buró, me temo que es para usted".

"¿Qué es?" nuevamente la voz del alemán sonaba débil cuando sintió un temor que se alzaba dentro de él.

"Será mejor que la lea" fue la respuesta que recibió.

Harry tomó el papel y puso sus ojos en él, reconociendo al instante la familiaridad de la caligrafía occidental, pero aún antes de terminar de leer los dos renglones en él ya había sentido cómo el alma se le caía al suelo y sus miembros nuevamente se debilitaban. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que aquella hoja contenía algún hechizo pensado para arrebatarle la vida.

Creyó sentir que el corazón dejaba de latir en su pecho y sus sentidos se nublaban, alterando la realidad a su alrededor, donde ahora sólo estaban las palabras que acababa de leer y la imagen de la hermosa mujer desangrada hasta morir. Apenas oyó a lo lejos algo que decía el sujeto a su lado, a quien hasta la noche anterior había considerado una sombra indeseable y que ahora era para él como una tabla de salvación que parecía aminorar un poco la insania de ese momento con esa calma tan inherente en él.

"…la drogaron, ella ni siquiera supo el momento en que murió…" lo que decía el inglés llegaba a él sólo en pequeños fragmentos "no hay rastros de lucha y además…"

Extrañó Alemania, aquella tierra donde sólo era un estudiante más, huérfano de madre y con un padre que jamás veía. Se había acostumbrado a aquella soledad y ahora la echaba de menos al constatar que había sido empujado directo a las brazas de un infierno en la Tierra.

"…el equipo podrá encubrir esto, nadie sabrá lo que ocurrió aquí, no se preocu-".

A él le importaba un comino una operación de encubrimiento, él sabía que era inocente… aunque también sabía que esa joven jamás habría muerto si no lo hubiera conocido, y ése era el peso que ahora tendría que cargar sobre sus hombros.

"Vater…" bufó. Su pecado, haber nacido hijo de aquel ser inhumano; su condena,… apenas empezaba.

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo:** Las semanas pasan rápidamente cuando todo parece ir bien. Las cosas han cambiado, mejorando para algunos… empeorando para otros. Tras recibir una trágica noticia, la familia Kinomoto deberá realizar un imprevisto viaje a Tomoeda , el pueblo que oculta un pasado del que Sakura ha huido por años. Pero esta vez ella no estará sola. Además, algo ha cambiado en Eriol y sólo un acontecimiento inesperado le hace ver lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Harry y Yue enfrentan sus propios problemas, cada uno a su manera, y Meiling revela el porqué de su actitud ante Sakura.

* * *

**(1)** ¿_Y se puede saber quién es esa mujer a quien sí llamas por su nombre?_ En Japón, como muchos de ustedes saben, hay una enorme cantidad de nombres que pueden usarse para ambos géneros, masculino y femenino, y Touya no es la excepción.

_**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí estoy yo otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Yo sólo he de decir algo: quizás el comportamiento de Nakuru les parezca un tanto insólito a algunos, pero les aseguro que en verdad existen personas así y es todo un placer encontrarlas en la vida, y más aún tenerlas como amigas(¡en verdad!), así que Tomoyo debería sentirse una chica con suerte (a pesar de todo lo demás). Por otra parte creo que ya todos querían una reconciliación y se las he obsequiado¿no fue encantadora? A mí en lo personal me gustó (sé que no debería decirlo, pero así fue)._

_Ahora sí¿por qué el título de "Lecciones de vida"? ya les había dicho con anterioridad (y si no lo hice, lo aluciné): esta vez las lecciones vendrían de las personas menos esperadas. ¿Nakuru dando una lección de madurez a Tomoyo? No me lo creería si me lo contaran¿Harry-kun haciendo lo mismo con Sakura y Syaoran? Bueno, esto es más "normal"¿Kyo hablándole así al inigualable Eriol¡ Vaya!_

_Además, la conversación entre Meiling y Syaoran también tiene su porqué. Lo que quise dejar en claro esta vez fue que ambos tienen razón según su propia verdad. Syaoran conoce detalles que Meiling desconoce y viceversa, por tanto ambos tienen su propia opinión y ambos tienen razón. Vemos también que Meiling se ha identificado con Tomoyo, pero ésa no es la única razón de su actuar. Como lo vieron en el avance, en el próximo capítulo tendremos algo (una probadita, realmente) del pasado de Meiling._

_Hay otras escenas que me ha gustado mucho escribir: las que tienen que ver con Yue (yeah, MY Yue-kun), Mizuki-san y Harry-kun. Estas personas comienzan a dejar ver algo de lo que es su verdadera historia. ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto?_

_Bueno, quizás tengan muchas preguntas. Sí, ya lo veo venir¿Kyo se va a morir¿Fue el papá de Harry quien mandó matar a esa chica¿Quién es ese hombre que le coquetea a Yue en el trabajo? (bueno, ésta quizás no, pero es un bonus mío, jiji… me divertí de lo lindo con esa escena!) y bueno, prefiero no pensar en más preguntas, ya me las harán saber ustedes._

_Agradezco que sigan esta historia con la misma vehemencia del principio y espero seguir viéndolos por aquí en el futuro. _

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_

_En su mayoría, he procurado responder a sus comentarios vía e-mail o por el mismo pero a continuación mi respuesta a una señorita en especial a quien no he podido responder por estos medios..._

_**Yuzu: **No te preocupes si no has hecho lo que me propusiste, no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo, así que no hay problema con ello. Si no entendiste lo de la clasificación, no hay problema, ya me han ayudado con ello. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que no fue tan doloroso como el anterior, aunque sí abre algunas otras preguntas. Gracias por tus comentarios, y nos estamos leyendo._

_Auf Wiedersehen!_


	18. Abriendo viejas heridas

_Sí, lo sé, hace mucho que no actualizaba… pero mejor no les demoro más y les permito leer. Mis notas (y disculpas), al final…_

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

Japonés

**Nani: **¿Qué?  
**Oba-san: **tía  
**Oji-san: **tío  
**Obaa-san: **abuela/ anciana  
**Ojii-san: **abuelo/ anciano  
**Tanjoubi: **cumpleaños  
**Omedetoo gozaimasu: **¡Muchas felicidades! (N/A:Tanjoubi omedetoo gozaimasu: feliz cumpleaños)  
**Arigatou: **gracias  
**Kaijuu: **monstruo  
**Gaki: **chiquillo/ mocoso.  
**Konbanwa: **Buenas tardes.  
**Konnichiwa: **Hola /buen día.  
**Betsuni: **Nada (en pocas palabras: no te importa/ no quiero hablar de ello/ carece de importancia)  
**Gomenne: **perdóname  
**Imouto: **hermana menor  
**Moshi moshi: **bueno/ aló/ diga (al contestar el teléfono)  
**Futon: **especie de colchón que tienden sobre el suelo los japoneses para dormir.  
**Ja¡**adios! (muy informal)  
**Doushite no: **¿Qué te pasa? (depende del contexto. Generalmente expresa preocupación)

Alemán

**Was ist dies: **¿Qué es esto?  
**Wie bitte: **¿cómo, perdón?(Para pedirque se nos repita algo que se nos ha dicho con anterioridad. Nota: no es la traducción "literal" al español, pero ése es su uso)  
**Vater: **padre.  
**Mutter: **madre  
**Herr: **señor.  
**Klee: **trébol

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Abriendo viejas heridas.**

"Siento no haber venido a visitarte últimamente," habló en voz queda mientras con un encendedor prendía fuego a los inciensos que acababa de colocar al pie de la losa de mármol "supongo que el tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido. Estas semanas pasaron como un suspiro…" sonrió mientras acomodaba un ramo de flores blancas junto a otro en tonalidades violetas que ya estaba ahí "tú misma solías decir que el tiempo vuela cuando uno está feliz…"

Observó el resultado de su arreglo y se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo al estilo oriental para continuar "…y yo estoy feliz… pero te extraño".

Pausó un momento mientras sentía a su alrededor la tranquilidad del lugar. El aroma del viento comenzaba a impregnarse del olor a copal. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el suave vaivén de la brisa matinal y el sol acariciaba con la gentileza de sus rayos la extensión del camposanto.

"Ayer fui a casa de los Kinomoto," volvió a hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro "realmente me gustaría que los hubieras conocido, okaa-san, son una familia muy agradable, como siempre quisiste que fuera la nuestra." mentalmente agregó –_aún después de que otoo-san se fue-_ "Kinomoto-san es un excelente cocinero y preparó la cena. También estaban los hermanos Tsukishiro. Yukito-san incluso me contó algunas anécdotas divertidas sobre Touya".

Suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo de un azul puro y claro, libre de toda nube "Se siente bien estar así; hace ya más de un mes que todo volvió a la normalidad. Nakuru-san me perdonó, aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo…" admitió "aún admiro su madurez; Sakura-chan también lo hizo y me dijo que realmente quería ser mi amiga, sin embargo sé que también le duele ver a Nakuru-san tan triste; Yukito-san me aceptó nuevamente y ya me llama por mi nombre otra vez, y yo a él, aunque Yue-san sigue igual de frío… pero comienzo a acostumbrarme a eso" Observó que el viento arrastraba una hoja que se depositaba en la tumba y la miró como si fuera la cosa más fascinante sobre la faz de la Tierra "… y Touya…" por un momento sintió la boca seca y tragó saliva "él… se ha comportado como un verdadero amigo conmigo. Siempre me está ayudando en cualquier problema y últimamente sonríe mucho. Me gusta su sonrisa," declaró con sinceridad "pero…"

Encontró difícil de expresar lo que estaba pensando y se tomó su tiempo para hallar las palabras adecuadas. Había estado pensando en eso últimamente y no podía quitar el dedo del renglón por más que quería hacerlo. No se lo había dicho a nadie aún y ella misma intentaba ignorar el tema que se repetía en su cabeza, pero estando ahí, frente a la tumba de su madre, sentía la imperante necesidad de hablar de ello.

"… él me dijo _aquella_ vez que… sentía algo por mí y yo… no sé qué pensar de eso, qué hacer con eso. Ya no ha vuelto a hablar del tema y cuando estamos juntos ya no intenta hacer algo más, pero… creo que ahora estoy más confundida que antes." Suspiró con cierta desolación "Es decir, a veces, cuando lo veo sonreír, pienso que quisiera ver esa sonrisa por todo el tiempo que sea posible y que, en lugar de ponerme una mano en el hombro cuando me muestra su apoyo, él… me abrazara como antes." rió con cierto nerviosismo e inseguridad "Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Incluso en ocasiones…" se ruborizó y mordió su labio inferior "extraño sus besos y que me mire como lo hacía antes".

Negó con la cabeza e intentó disminuir aquel evidente carmín en sus mejillas "¿Qué me está pasando, okaa-san? Ahora extraño lo que antes me aterraba de él. Fui yo misma quien le pidió que no lo hiciera y él ha cumplido con su parte, pero ahora… no sé si yo pueda cumplir con la mía" confesó y al instante se mordió el labio, apretándolo con fuerza. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

"¡No!" negó frenéticamente con un color más encendido esparciéndose por todo su rostro en esta ocasión "No era eso lo que quería decir. Yo… etto…" su expresión se volvió la de una persona frustrada y confundida "¿Lo ves? No sé qué me pasa. Todo es tan confuso, incluso a veces pienso que ese sentimiento del que él me habló ha desaparecido… su mirada ya no es la de antes, ahora es cálida…" y se apresuró a agregar: "y me gusta que sea así, es agradable, pero…" volvió a titubear "ya no refleja nada más, es como si… ya no sintiera… _eso_ por mí" por lo que le pareció la enésima vez suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

"¿No debería estar feliz por eso?" se preguntó a sí misma. Y es que _ése_ era el problema: tratándose de Touya Kinomoto se supondría que ella debería alegrarse de que su amistad fuera precisamente eso: amistad, pero muy en el fondo sentía que no era eso lo que ella anhelaba. El problema era que no quería admitirlo, pues su mente se turbaba cada vez que imaginaba al moreno de otra manera, y aún más cada vez que pensaba que los sentimientos que él le había declarado alguna vez se hubieran apagado en esas semanas, o peor aún, que éstos nunca hubieran existido y en su lugar hubiera sido ella quien malinterpretara aquellas palabras.

Decidió alejar sus pensamientos del dilema que representaba en esos momentos su vecino y cambió de tema ante la tumba de su progenitora.

"Creo que algo extraño le ocurre a Eriol. No sé qué es, pero su sonrisa ya no es tan sincera como antes, incluso me parece que está escondiendo algo. Algo le pasa y él lo oculta. Cada vez que voy a visitarlos él parece más distante, incluso Takako-chan, la chica que vive con ellos junto con su hermana" explicó "se ve diferente… yo diría que triste. Le pregunté lo que sucedía, pero ella no lo sabe, sólo está preocupada por Eriol. Una vez me dijo que probablemente sea algo que tiene que ver con Kyo, pero no tiene idea de lo que pueda ser" su mirada se volvió un tanto melancólica "Kyo-chan está más débil. Creo que no tiene la misma energía de antes y a veces me parece hasta frágil, pero su actitud no ha cambiado como la de Eriol; Kyo-chan sigue sonriendo y creo que incluso siente algo por la pequeña Kano-chan…" luego sonrió ligeramente "también creo que harían una bonita pareja, al igual que Eriol y Takako-chan… por eso no entiendo cómo es que ella sale con otro chico si se nota a leguas que a quien quiere es a Eriol y sé que él también la mira de una manera muy especial".

"En dos semanas será su cumpleaños." continuó "Él ya está planeando la fiesta y asegura que será magnífica, ya sabes como es él, siempre hace algarabía en sus fiestas, aunque tengo la sensación de que ahora sólo lo hace por Kyo-chan" reflexionó llevándose una mano al mentón. "Siento que Eriol no tiene ánimos, pero Kyo-chan siempre se emociona cuando hace fiesta y él no lo quiere decepcionar esta vez. Pero estoy segura de que el mejor regalo para Eriol sería un poco de tranquilidad; algo lo está torturando y no me gusta verlo así".

Dejó su mente divagar un momento más sobre la situación de su mejor amigo. Ella lo conocía como a nadie más y sabía que él sufría mucho por algo que no diría a nadie más. El mayor de los Hiragizawa no acostumbraba compartir sus problemas ni siquiera con las paredes, y ella sabía muy bien que lo hacía no sólo para mantener esa máscara de serenidad que siempre portaba, sino para evitarles mayores dificultades a aquellos a quienes amaba. Lo que él no pensaba era que tanto ella como los demás preferirían sufrir a su lado a mortificarse mientras lo observaban hundirse en solitario.

"También hay alguien más que me preocupa…" agregó Tomoyo "es Harry-kun, ha faltado mucho a la escuela estas últimas semanas y no platica con nosotros de la misma manera que antes. Incluso parece molesto y preocupado a la vez; lo veo muy estresado. Ya no sonríe y parece más acabado. El otro día lo encontré en uno de los jardines, él estaba solo, recostado contra un árbol y con la mirada perdida. Parecía tan triste que era como si el mundo hubiera caído sobre él. Aún continúa ayudándome con la investigación de tu muerte, él me lo prometió, incluso contrató un equipo, pero siguen sin encontrar nada que pueda ser útil".declaró con cierta frustración, pero a continuación adoptó una actitud decidida "Pero, no importa cómo, encontraremos al culpable, okaa-san. Haré que paguen por lo que te hicieron".

"¡Ah, es cierto!" se recordó tras unos segundos de silencio reflexivo "Mariko oba-sama fue a visitarnos otra vez, hace una semana. Volvió a pedirme que dejara tu muerte por la paz, que no me metiera en problemas. Ella teme que haya represalias contra el resto de la familia, pero yo sé que no será así." Sus ojos violetas se posaron en los caracteres grabados en la piedra. El nombre de su madre continuaría ahí a través de los años, como un recordatorio para ella.

-_Tú sabías que morirías, okaa-san, y aún así no te rendiste… no cediste a las amenazas que recibías, así que yo tampoco me rendiré.-_

Para aligerar el momento y no hacer de una visita a su madre una ocasión triste, decidió sonreír. "Touya también la vio, y creo que no le cayó nada bien encontrarla otra vez." soltó una risita "Me dijo que era una suerte que yo no estuviera tan amargada como mi tía… ¡el problema es que lo dijo enfrente de ella!" sus risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que rompieron el pacífico silencio del panteón e intentó apaciguarlas un poco "¿Puedes imaginarlo? Puedo apostar a que ella quería ahorcarlo con su estola de zorro plateado" (N/A¡Salven a los animales! Si pudiera lincharía a esta vieja loca por vestir con criaturas inocentes. Por favor, no sigan el "ejemplo" de estas personas, por algo existen las telas sintéticas) se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir otra carcajada "Ambos se miraban de tal manera que creí que podrían matarse con los ojos… no había visto a Touya mirar así a alguien aparte de Li-kun…" comentó, aunque tras pensarlo un momento se corrigió "bueno, en realidad a veces parece que también quisiera enterrar diez metros bajo tierra a Eriol, aunque no entiendo por qué, él no le ha hecho nada" (N/A: a él no, pero cualquiera que se acerque a menos de un metro de Tomoyo obtiene un paso directo para la horca con Touya como verdugo… vaya si este hombre es celoso).

Se encogió de hombros "Pero ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de Touya, aunque nunca me hubiera enterado de no ser por Sakura-chan." contó y emitió una ligera pero sincera sonrisa "Creo que le dimos una buena sorpresa a Touya por la tarde…"

**Flash Back**

Seis figuras esperaban pacientemente ante la puerta de madera hasta que ésta se abrió, dando paso a una silueta más alta que las demás.

"¿Nani?" el sujeto frunció el ceño al ver tal comitiva.

"¡Tanjoubi omedetoo gozaimasu!" gritaron a coro cinco de ellas, aturdiendo los oídos del varón.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro varonil "Arigatou".

"¡'Nii-chan!" exclamó una joven de cabellos castaños "venimos a secuestrarte".

"Debí suponerlo, después de todo es lo que hace un _kaijuu_, pero no tenías por qué involucrarlos a ellos en esto" la sonrisa en el rostro moreno se volvió maliciosa.

"¡Onii-san…!"

"No le hagas caso, porque si los monstruos fueran tan hermosos como tú, no tendría sentido seguir siendo humano" confortó otro joven a la mujer que hacía un puchero mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía.

"Suelta su mano, _gaki_" gruñó una voz masculina.

"Oblígame, _ojii-san_".

"¡A quién llamas "abuelo"!"

"Touya, cálmate" un sonriente hombre de cabellos cenizos sujetó al otro que se contuvo al instante, a pesar de sacarle fácilmente varios centímetros.

"No defiendas al _gaki_, Yuki".

"¿Nunca se cansarán de esto?" susurró una joven a otra que estaba a su lado.

"Nop" contestó ésta alegremente "he visto lo mismo una y otra vez durante cuatro años. Creo que es más bien una forma de convivencia inevitable¿pero acaso no son adorables?"

La menor arqueó una ceja, insegura, "Pues…"

"Fíjate bien," la interrumpió la otra "Yukito sonríe como un ángel, pero Touya se esfuerza en parecer temible y Li-kun simula no estar intimidado. Además la pobre de Sakura-chan está sudando la gota gorda por calmar los ánimos de estos hombres. ¡Es una hermosa escena familiar!" comentó emocionada.

"Está bien, supongo que sí" se rindió la otra.

"Nakuru, Tomoyo¿qué hacen allá?" cuestionó el mayor de los Tsukishiro "Acá está el cumpleañero".

Ambas se acercaron para ver a un Touya que abandonaba su representación de hermano celoso y posesivo para adoptar una expresión de evidente nerviosismo. Todos supieron al instante la razón: si bien la relación entre Tomoyo y Nakuru progresaba rápidamente, el moreno aún no se acostumbraba a verlas juntas y le era difícil simular su incomodidad. Ellas tampoco lo pasaban del todo bien al recordar aquel suceso que marcara una barrera invisible entre ellas, pero era de notar que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por superarlo. Sin embargo para Touya, el verlas juntas era como un recordatorio de lo que había sido y lo que no sería: esas dos mujeres representaban a sus ojos un antes y un después, un pasado arruinado por él mismo y un futuro incierto, aquella que lo amaba y aquella a quien él amaba.

"K-konbanwa" saludó nerviosamente a las dos, que sonrieron nerviosamente cuando la tensión impregnó el ambiente.

"Nosotras también vamos a secuestrarte" sonrió triunfalmente Nakuru, logrando con un esfuerzo magistral deshacer esa tensión entre ellos. Tomoyo asintió y la mayor continuó "Yue también¡ne, Yue-kun!" todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia un joven que no había abierto la boca hasta el momento.

"¿Cómo lograron convencerte?" inquirió el mayor de los Kinomoto. Él sabía muy bien que no era común ver a Yue Tsukishiro en una celebración.

"Me arrastraron hasta aquí" comentó indiferente el varón de ojos violáceos y larga cabellera plateada. "Omedetoo, Touya".

El aludido sonrió.

"¿Sigues ahí parado?" la voz de Akizuki los interrumpió "Ponte una chaqueta y vamos, después podrás besar a Yue todo lo que quieras, yo misma me encargaré de que nadie los interrumpa".

"Nakuru…" advirtió el trigueño "¿Qué has dicho?"

Una gota de sudor general rodó por las frentes de Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito y Tomoyo. Todos sabían que de vez en cuando Nakuru aún torturaba al trigueño y al bello adonis por haber sido Touya Kinomoto el primero en merecer ser llamado por su nombre de pila en labios del enigmático Yue Tsukishiro, a pesar de los años de ventaja que llevaba la entusiasta Nakuru sin rendirse.

"Betsuni." Sonrió inocentemente la mujer "Digo que te apresures, porque ya nos vamos" fue consciente de que un par de ojos violetas con visos plateados se clavaron en ella tan fríos como un iceberg.

Dos horas después, sentados a una mesa, todos aplaudían entusiastas a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos oscuros y esbelta figura que bajaba del escenario y caminaba directamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

"¡Tomoyo-chan, eres fantástica!" vitoreó una joven de su misma edad y cabellos castaños.

"¡Eres increíble, deberías intentarlo profesionalmente!" exclamó una exaltada mujer mayor que las dos anteriores y todos los ojos se clavaron en su persona "¿Qué¡Es en serio!"

La cantante en cuestión sonrió con nerviosismo "Creo que me conformaré con hacerlo en un _karaoke_ como éste de vez en cuando".

"Creo que nos has sorprendido a todos," acordó Yukito "aunque aún hay dos personas que no han tocado el micrófono en toda la velada" agregó y sus ojos viajaron invariablemente entre un varón de piel trigueña y otro de piel y cabellos tan claros como los rayos de la luna llena. Al tiempo, todos los pares de ojos hicieron lo mismo.

El hombre de cabellos plateados ignoró todo esto de manera olímpica y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. El moreno a su lado se encogió de hombros "Olvídenlo" pronunció con tono mordaz.

"Onii-chan, tienes que hacerlo," fue Sakura quien insistió "incluso Syaoran ha cantado".

El mayor de los Kinomoto alzó una ceja despectiva "¿Insinúas que tengo que hacerlo sólo porque el _gaki_ lo ha hecho?"

"¿Qué dices, _ojii-san_?"

Una nueva guerra de miradas comenzó. Sakura se puso nerviosa, Yukito sonrió como de costumbre, Nakuru disfrutó de la batalla con marcado entusiasmo, Yue volvió a su bebida como si ésta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y Tomoyo se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

"Cantaré contigo" habló finalmente la amatista y seis pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, incluyendo uno de tonos violeta-plateados que apenas si le había prestado atención en toda la noche.

"¿Cantarás con Touya?" el mayor de los Tsukishiro hizo la pregunta que ondeaba en el aire.

La chica asintió tranquilamente "Sí, así le será más fácil" se volvió hacia su vecino "¿Qué dices, Touya¿Aceptas?"

El trigueño pareció incómodo y removió con la cuchara su café. Después de unos segundos musitó: "No".

Las protestas e insistencias no se hicieron esperar, a excepción de un joven de veinticinco años y tez clara que observaba la escena como si en ella no hubiera nada que fuera más entretenido que ver una mosca estrellándose contra la ventana.

El sonido del insistente grupo persistió hasta que una sola voz, femenina y seria, se alzó, acallando a las demás:

"Hazlo, Touya, canta con Tomoyo, por favor"

El silencio dominó la mesa y todos se volvieron hacia una mujer de cabellos oscuros como el chocolate y ojos marrones. Su acostumbrada sonrisa había desaparecido.

Yue olvidó por completo su bebida.

"Nakuru…" Touya lo entendió al instante, todos lo hicieron. Algunas semanas antes, la mujer habría insistido hasta el cansancio para compartir el escenario con su entonces novio,… aún quería hacerlo, era visible en sus ojos entristecidos, pero al contrario de eso le pedía al apuesto hombre que lo hiciera al lado de otra… de la misma que antes se lo había arrebatado.

_Amar a alguien es desear verlo feliz… aunque no sea contigo._

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho aquella sugerencia. No se sentiría bien al compartir una canción con Touya después de eso. Al instante imaginó que hacerlo sería muy similar a pararse ante una multitud y proclamar: "Mírenme, soy yo quien canta a su lado y no ella, soy _yo_ con quien _él_ quiere estar"… aunque daría igual si esa _multitud_ fueran una o mil personas.

Touya se puso de pie "Vamos, Tomoyo" habló, sorprendiéndola. La universitaria sintió deseos de correr en primera instancia, pero entonces observó el semblante de su vecino, mortalmente serio y con un dejo de tristeza: él lo hacía por Nakuru, para acallar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que aún conservaba.

Sin necesidad de una palabra más, todos en la mesa entendieron la razón: Touya no podría negarle una petición así a Nakuru, aunque ésta sólo ayudaría a destrozar más a la mujer. Era Nakuru quien necesitaba verlos juntos, convencerse de que ese hombre no era más para ella, terminar de sacar toda la sangre de la herida antes de poder comenzar a cicatrizar… aunque eso significara morir antes de renacer.

-_Gomenne, Nakuru-san-_ con la cabeza gacha Tomoyo siguió a Touya hasta los cuatro escalones que llevaban al escenario.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Nakuru-san es magnífica, okaa-san," confesó la joven ante la tumba "pero eso sólo me hace sentir peor. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella… algo para merecer su amistad, pero no creo que sea posible, temo arruinarlo todo otra vez" murmuró con pesadez.

Suspiró. El viento continuaba meciendo las copas de los árboles en el camposanto. Era un bello día.

En la lejanía, resguardado por la sombra de un frondoso árbol, una figura observaba a la menuda mujer que continuaba hablando a solas ante la losa.

En su pecho sintió una urgencia por caminar en aquella dirección y detenerse a un lado de la hermosa amatista, admirar la belleza de sus ojos en persona una vez más, tan similares a los de su madre.

Pero no lo haría, eso lo sabía muy bien.

"Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo al venir aquí en un día como éste." fue lo único que pudo murmurar al viento en solitario "No quiero que tu madre se sienta sola en este lugar y tú tampoco… aunque yo no tengo derecho a hablar de soledad… fui yo quien la dejó alguna vez… a ustedes dos…"

-----------------------

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al hombre en el pasillo "Konnichiwa, Touya" le recibió, el varón hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para hacerlo pasar. El alto hombre se descalzó en la entrada y caminó hacia la sala, donde ella le invitó a sentarse mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de té que acababa de preparar. Él no pronunció palabra.

Cuando regresó con la bandeja y le sirvió una taza, él la tomó y observó el líquido como si éste contuviera entre sus aguas un secreto vital.

"Hoy fui a visitar a okaa-san al panteón…" habló mientras se sentaba en otro de los muebles, pero entonces observó que él no había dicho palabra desde que lo viera en el umbral de su apartamento. Parecía pensativo, incluso un poco abatido.

"¿Sucede algo, Touya…?" preguntó con ansiedad. El varón frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de la infusión.

"Por la mañana recibí una llamada," habló él tras breves segundos "era de Tomoeda".

Tomoeda, la ciudad natal de los Kinomoto, recordó ella. Un pueblo hacia el sur de donde ellos habían salido sin un buen recuerdo de él.

"Obaa-san murió" declaró el trigueño sorprendiéndola, con el mismo tono de voz que lo expresaba todo y nada al mismo tiempo. "En una hora otoo-san, Sakura y yo saldremos para ir a su funeral, sólo quería avisarte" tras decir esto, calló.

"Yo…" Tomoyo había quedado sin palabras al oír lo dicho por el moreno. Tomó aire y luego suspiró "en verdad lo siento, Touya".

El hombre negó con la cabeza "No tienes porqué. Sólo pensé que quizás querrías hablar con Sakura, a ella le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, le ha afectado mucho la noticia" la miró por un instante, parecía que quería decir algo más, pero en vez de eso bebió un poco de su té y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. Tomoyo lo siguió.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" preguntó y el trigueño se volvió para verla.

"No es necesario…"

"Por favor" insistió la mujer.

Touya asintió "Si eso es lo que quieres. Vendré por ti en una hora, lleva algo de ropa, pasaremos la noche allá" después de esto se calzó nuevamente y salió al pasillo para caminar a su propia puerta, dejando tras de sí a la heredera de los Daidouji en un reflexivo silencio.

La abuela de los hermanos Kinomoto había fallecido. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero en cambio había algo que ella no ignoraba: los Kinomoto, a diferencia de los Daidouji, era una familia muy unida, de modo que la pérdida de un miembro debía significar un evento doloroso.

Pero aún había algo más…

"Sakura-chan," murmuró al vacío "¿está bien que vuelvas a Tomoeda?" ella lo sabía: enfrentar el pasado no era cosa fácil, sobretodo cuando se ha huido de éste durante tantos años.

-----------------------

La luz del sol vespertino iluminaba con toda su magnificencia a una pequeña ciudad dominada en lo alto por una colina con un hermoso y antiguo templo tradicional del Japón.

Las calles eran tranquilas, aunque a una joven sentada en el asiento trasero de un vehículo azul más bien le parecieron vacías… desiertas.

Hacía diez minutos que habían entrado al pueblo, y hacía exactamente ese tiempo desde que no escuchaba la voz de la chica a su lado, que miraba por su lado de la ventanilla, apenas de reojo, como si en medio de aquel paisaje temiera descubrir algo aterrorizante. En realidad todo el ambiente, incluyendo al trigueño en el volante y al arqueólogo en el asiento del copiloto, estaba en absoluto silencio, mismo que ella decidió respetar.

_Ante las ruinas de los recuerdos… un pasado,_

_una memoria, un dolor latente._

Miró hacia atrás, sí, ahí seguía ese_Corolla_ verde botella, con dos personas en su interior, y más allá un auto compacto blanco que también los seguía.

O

O

"¿Aún falta mucho?" preguntó una impaciente fémina de lacios cabellos azabaches.

"No lo sé, nunca he venido," se encogió de hombros el varón a su lado sin apartar la vista del camino mientras conducía "pero ya estamos en el pueblo, así que no debemos tardar mucho".

"Es una lástima que Kinomoto-san haya perdido a su abuela de manera tan repentina, sin poder despedirse siquiera" comentó ella con un aire distraído. El joven ambarino alzó una ceja.

"Me sorprende que digas eso, Meiling, creí que no te agradaba Sakura".

"No te equivocaste, pero eso no quiere decir que me alegre su pérdida".

"¿Es por eso que me pediste venir?" cuestionó el chino.

"No," negó con simpleza "si te soy sincera, no he venido únicamente a dar mis condolencias a Kinomoto-san".

"¿Entonces a qué has venido?" El varón frunció el ceño. Conociendo a su prima…

"No hagas preguntas que sabes que no te responderán" la china citó una frase que él conocía, era una de las favoritas de la honorable Yelan Li.

Muy a su pesar, y bastante tarde para evitarlo, Syaoran creyó comprender las razones de su pariente para estar ahí.

O

O

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó a la mujer a su lado, que no había pronunciado palabra en varios minutos, cosa muy rara en ella.

"Uhmm…" ella parpadeó y pareció volver a la realidad "sólo pensaba que… nunca conocí a Kimako obaa-san en persona." su voz sonaba apagada "Hablé con ella antes por teléfono, pero nunca la vi en realidad".

"¿Hablabas con ella?"

"A veces," escuchó una risa ahogada que le pareció melancólica "decía que le gustaba hablar conmigo, e insistía en conocerme…" pero su oración murió antes de concluir.

"¿Nakuru?" cuestionó él al notar que callaba por varios segundos.

Ella movió la cabeza "Es que ella… decía que quería conocer a _"la única mujer capaz de hacer cambiar a su terco nieto"… _¿no es… ridículo?" su voz se apagó por completo.

-_Nakuru…-_ él bajó la vista un momento y la regresó al camino. No, él no pensaba que fuera ridículo. Para él, la mujer sentada a su lado realmente era una persona capaz de cambiarlo todo con sólo una mirada.

"Le prometí que iría a verla algún día…" habló ella quedamente, su voz sonaba un poco quebrada "ahora no podré hacerlo. Pero creo que ya no es necesario… únicamente la defraudaría, porque yo no soy _ésa_ de la que ella hablaba".

"No digas eso…"

"A quien ella querría conocer es a Tomoyo-chan¿ne?" ella le miró y sonrió. Yukito se volvió hacia ella y sintió una punzada al ver aquella sonrisa melancólica, la expresión misma de alguien que ha perdido algo muy valioso, de alguien que teme rendirse ante su propio dolor.

Volvió su atención al camino "No lo creo" declaró firmemente.

"Pero ella ha conseguido cambiar a Touya…" protestó la chica.

"No lo niego, ella ha hecho su parte, pero no menos que tú…" apretó el volante con ambas manos. No podía mostrarlo, no debía mostrar ese coraje que sentía, pero era tan grande la impotencia que lo embargaba, esa necesidad de hacer algo por su amiga… por su amada, pero no poder hacer más que verla sufrir, llorar en silencio. Así había sido durante las últimas semanas. Nakuru procuraba no mostrar su tristeza ante los demás, pero él siempre la descubría, él sabía cada cosa que pasaba por su mente, él descifraba cada cambio de luz en sus ojos, cada detalle en sus gestos, y finalmente ella terminaba confesándole su sentir, desahogándose… era lo único que él podía hacer por ella: ser el hombro sobre el que ella llorara. "¿Es que no lo ves? Conocerte es…" debía ser discreto, debía procurar no demostrar lo que realmente sentía. Un amigo, _eso_ era lo que él significaba para ella, y así debía permanecer. Suspiró, "el simple hecho de conocerte puede cambiarle la vida a alguien. Me has cambiado a mí, a Touya, a Sakura-chan también, incluso a Yue, así que Kimako obaa-sama se habría alegrado de conocerte, créeme".

La mujer sonrió "¿Eso crees?"

"Lo sé" rió igualmente él. Al menos volvía a oír aquel tono alegre y eso era un alivio.

"Gracias".

"Pero no le menciones nada a Yue de lo que acabo de decir" advirtió él.

"Está bien." La joven alzó una mano solemnemente y agregó: "Es una pena que él no haya podido venir, pero esa reunión es muy importante para el proyecto".

"Créeme, no lo lamentas ni la mitad de lo que él" sonrió el conejo de nieve.

"Lo sé" esta vez una carcajada, él se alegró nuevamente. Les esperaba una tarde larga asistiendo a una cremación, de modo que estaría bien que su amiga se relajara un poco. Realmente se había tensado al recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de la abuela de los Kinomoto.

Al frente observó que el carro azul y el verde botella delante de él aminoraban la velocidad y se introducían en una propiedad que él reconoció al instante como un cementerio. Los siguió hasta detenerse más tarde junto a otros automóviles que ya se encontraban ahí.

El lugar santo, al igual que los demás, se encontraba sumido en el silencio. El grupo de ocho que bajó de los tres autos caminó hasta una construcción de tamaño más bien pequeño donde un grupo de gente ataviada de negro se reunía a la entrada. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se abrió paso en silencio hasta detenerse al ver frente a ella una larga caja de cedro libanés cerrada, rodeada por algunas personas más.

"Obaa…" las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos terminaron por salir y la voz se le quebró "chan…" no tenía fuerza en las piernas, que le temblaron antes de poder avanzar, vacilantes, hasta aquel ataúd que la separaba del cuerpo de una mujer de avanzada edad que aún no alcanzaba los 70.

Dos brazos rodearon su cuerpo trémulo por detrás, sosteniéndola, y sintió los labios de su amado depositar un beso silencioso contra su cabello. Su última resistencia cayó y terminó por estallar en sollozos en un llanto desgarrador que acribilló el alma del ambarino que la apretó con delicadeza contra su cuerpo para sujetarla al sentirla derrumbarse entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, de la misma manera que Meiling y Nakuru, mientras Touya y Fujitaka caminaban hasta quedar a un lado de la desdichada muchacha.

"Es esa chica…" la amatista escuchó un murmullo casi inaudible a su derecha y se volvió para ver a una mujer que rondaba los sesenta, quien miraba sin cesar a su amiga "¿Cómo se atreve a volver aquí?"

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué era lo que esa señora se estaba atreviendo a decir?

"Parece imposible que nuestra Kimako-san tenga una nieta como ésa" cuchicheó otra dama a su lado. Esta vez Meiling también la escuchó y observó la escena con una expresión indescifrable.

"Sí, ahora llora, pero no puede engañar a nadie" replicó de nueva cuenta la primera mujer, cuyo cabello oscuro estaba sembrado por múltiples hebras plateadas.

"Nadeshiko-san era muy linda, idéntica a Kimako-san, y estoy segura de que todo hubiera sido diferente de no haber muerto tan joven esa pobre muchacha…" susurró una tercera anciana que se sumó a la conversación "pero ese Fujitaka no supo manejar a sus dos chiquillos; el mayorcito es un insensible que rompió el corazón de mis dos nietas y esa otra, Sakura,… tan sólo miren lo que le hizo a la pequeña Izumi".

Tomoyo apretó los dientes al sentir que la rabia se elevaba en su interior. Frente a ella estaba su amiga, destrozada por la muerte de su abuela materna y ese trío de ancianas únicamente se dedicaban a calumniarla como si ella y su familia fueran un parásito en ese pueblo.

Los Kinomoto la habían acogido al quedar ella sola. Habían significado para ella la familia que la suya jamás sería entre tanta frivolidad y egoísmo. La habían recibido con calidez y tenían los brazos abiertos para ella a pesar de los problemas pasados. Fujitaka le sonreía de la misma manera que su padre alguna vez lo había hecho, y eso ella no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Avanzó un paso antes de ser detenida por una mano en su hombro. Al volverse vio el semblante serio de Nakuru, quien negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

"Kimako obaa-san merece una despedida respetuosa, no hagamos de esto un alboroto, por favor" habló quedamente.

"En este momento son ellos los que nos necesitan" secundó Yukito a su lado, señalando con sus ojos dorados a los Kinomoto que miraban el ataúd como si fuera algo intangible y fuera de la realidad "olvida a esas mujeres, aunque sea sólo por ahora".

Tomoyo no tuvo otro remedio que asentir y aceptar en silencio aquellas sabias palabras. Observó a Yukito, quien se había colocado a su lado y vio la trifulca de sentimientos en él. Nakuru bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio. Lo comprendió, ella no era la única a la que había afectado la conversación de aquellas mujeres, pero aquellos adultos se comportaban a la altura de las circunstancias por respeto a sus amigos.

Bajando nuevamente la cabeza se acercó a los Kinomoto y depositó una mano sobre el ancho hombro de Fujitaka. Éste se volvió a mirarla y se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Intentó sonreír, como si se esforzara en asegurarle que todo estaba bien, mas no lo logró por completo. Yukito y Nakuru también se acercaron y brindaron su apoyo al señor, que igualmente lo agradeció. Tomoyo miró entonces a Touya, que observaba el cajón de madera como si éste encerrara las desgracias de la humanidad de su interior. No lo había visto llorar y sus ojos oscuros se mostraban secos, pero todo rastro de luz había desaparecido de ellos y su expresión, más que triste, era indescifrable, como si se esforzara en creer lo que su cerebro se negaba a asimilar.

Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la joven de cabellos oscuros y violáceos acercó tentativamente su mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron, casi temerosos, a los del trigueño, que parpadeó al sentir el contacto. Rodeó con su pequeña mano los largos dedos morenos y éstos terminaron por cerrarse alrededor de los suyos, tomando su mano y apretándola con suavidad.

No la soltó. Durante un tiempo indefinido ese apretón de manos le comunicó más cosas de las que el trigueño hubiera podido decir con palabras.

A su lado continuó escuchando los sollozos de Sakura. Syaoran no hablaba, nadie lo hacía, las palabras estaban de más.

---------------------

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando un automóvil entró al territorio de una casa y aparcó en el garaje. Otros dos que lo seguían se detuvieron junto a la acera. Ocho personas bajaron de los tres carros y se reunieron a la entrada de una casa.

En silencio, el más alto de ellos abrió la puerta y encendió las luces para que los demás entraran. Tras descalzarse todos siguieron a otro hombre de cabellos castaños y lentes que sostenía un recipiente de plata con los restos de una mujer reducida a cenizas en su interior. Lo depositó sobre una mesita y se inclinó en señal de respeto, gesto que imitaron los demás.

Al entrar en la sala, todo continuaba en silencio. Fue Touya quien habló: "Nada ha cambiado aquí".

"Tu abuela siempre lo conservó como estaba cuando nos fuimos" habló Fujitaka y Sakura asintió en silencio sin soltar el brazo de su novio.

Un incómodo silencio se formó. Tomoyo miró a Meiling, que apenas había pronunciado palabra desde que llegara a Tomoeda. En realidad pasaba totalmente desapercibida.

"Sakura, hija, ve a descansar" volvió a hablar Fujitaka, depositando su mirada condescendiente en la castaña cuyos hermosos ojos verdes se mostraban hinchados y rojizos. La joven negó en silencio y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

Un timbre telefónico interrumpió la escena y Touya salió de la habitación al tiempo que sacaba el aparato de sus bolsillos. Los demás lo oyeron hablar en el pasillo unos momentos y luego volvió para extenderle el móvil a su hermana "Es Yue, quiere hablar contigo".

La chica tomó el aparato y contestó al menor de los Tsukishiro. Tomoyo escuchó a su amiga hablar con el frío varón. Se veía tranquila hablando con él, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo y no un cubo de hielo, que era lo que el sujeto solía aparentar. Incluso fue tomada por sorpresa cuando vio que la castaña sonreía al hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Yukito sonrió. Hacía casi tres años la menor de los Kinomoto había logrado sacar una sonrisa a su hermano tras la muerte de sus padres, un hazaña en verdad increíble y maravillosa. Ahora Yue le devolvía el favor. ¿Qué había hecho el estoico varón para lograrlo? Eso lo desconocía, pero sabía muy bien que cuando su hermano se proponía algo lo conseguía aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Nakuru relajó los hombros. Sabía que a Yue le había sido imposible asistir por tener que cubrirlos a ella y a Touya en una reunión social de los laboratorios para los que trabajaban, a la que forzosamente tenía que asistir alguno de ellos a fin de presentar su proyecto a un prominente ingeniero, representante de una importante empresa australiana, quien venía desde aquel país sólo por un par de días. Aún así, rompiendo contra todo lo establecido por él mismo, Yue Tsukishiro hacía lo posible por mostrar su apoyo a los Kinomoto, que también eran como su propia familia. Nuevamente lo constataba: el menor de los Tsukishiro era capaz de brindar las mejores sorpresas a pesar de lo que su carácter trataba de aparentar.

-------------------------

Colgó el celular y lo introdujo en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Volvió su atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado, y eso era bueno, pues así nadie jamás notaría su ausencia. Aún no contactaba al Ingeniero Harrison. El hombre delgado como pasta italiana, media calva en la cabeza y gruesos lentes que agrandaban sus ojos verdes, aún no aparecía por donde lo buscara.

Hablar con él y marcharse, ése era un buen plan, pero mientras esto no se cumpliera tendría que permanecer ahí, observando y esperando, evitando ser inmiscuido en una conversación no deseada o ser abordado por las mujeres al otro lado del salón que no habían cesado de mirarlo y señalarlo desde que había entrado en éste.

"Tsukishiro-san," apenas pudo reprimir un juramento a su suerte cuando escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas. Debió haberlo esperado venir para empeorar su noche, pero no tan de repente "¿Qué haces aquí, tan apartado de todos?" si había algo por demás desagradable, eso era el que alguien disfrutara de hacer preguntas bobas con respuestas obvias.

Se volvió hacia su no deseada compañía, encontrándose con un alto varón de oscuros cabellos y ojos casi negros a través de unas gafas redondas y clavó en él sus fríos ojos violetas, mas no dijo palabra, cosa que no pareció importarle al hombre que permanecía con una sonrisa inmutable. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreír así? Se preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

"No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, nunca asistes a las fiestas de los laboratorios. Esto es para celebrarse".

En lugar de contestar con un "No lo creo", que era lo que formuló su mente ante aquel comentario, prefirió aprovechar la ocasión para su única razón de estar ahí: "¿Ha visto a Harrison-san?" preguntó directamente.

"No, pero hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentarte" argumentó el hombre de las gafas y, antes de que el menor de los Tsukishiro pudiera evitarlo, llamó a alguien a unos metros a su izquierda, quien no tardó en llegar a su lado.

El joven de cabellos plateados estaba tan inmerso en encontrar alguna manera de escabullirse a otro rincón del salón o al jardín –donde sería más probable que nadie más lo interrumpiera-, que apenas escuchó cuando su compañero de trabajo habló:

"Tsukishiro-san, quiero presentarte a mi esposa".

Distraídamente saludó a la señora de manera formal, hasta que reparó en un par de enormes ojos dorados que se abrían más de lo normal… lo que quizás tenía algo que ver con la expresión sorprendida de la mujer.

"Mizuki-san" atinó a decir, ocultando magistralmente su propia sorpresa.

"Yue-san" tras breves instantes de estupefacción, ella volvió a adoptar su expresión neutral y serena.

De reojo, Yue alcanzó a dar cuenta de que el cabestrillo en el brazo de la bibliotecaria ya no estaba. La había visto hacía dos semanas y aún lo portaba, pero a la fecha ya hacía casi un mes y medio desde que la había tenido que llevar al hospital, de modo que no se sorprendió de que se hubiera recuperado.

"Su brazo…" señaló simplemente.

"Está mucho mejor, gracias" declaró ella con aquella sonrisa que enmascaraba mucho más. Yue se irritó; él iba a preguntar por su estado, no requería de aquella respuesta tan obvia a sus ojos. En realidad él jamás se interesaría en la salud de una persona ajena, pero prefirió no mencionarlo y ahorrarse una discusión.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" interrumpió el varón de cabellos oscuros.

"Los hermanos Tsukishiro son clientes asiduos de la biblioteca" explicó la pelirroja.

"¡Vaya, si es un mundo pequeño!" sonrió su esposo "Tsukishiro-san trabaja en nuestros laboratorios, forma parte del equipo que investiga la bacteria Burgess, parece que ellos obtendrán una patente importante este año".

"Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes" sonrió la mujer.

Una falsa sonrisa para complacer a alguien, ésa era una expresión que Yue reconocía a millas de distancia.

"No nos valemos de la suerte, Mizuki-san," habló él con frialdad "de lo contrario no seríamos un organizado equipo de trabajo" después de esto se marchó, el jardín volvía a ser una idea fascinante en su mente, lejos de toda conversación vana.

------------------------

"Was ist dies!" exclamó en alta voz al momento de abrir la puerta de golpe mientras agitaba un sobre tamaño oficio en su mano derecha.

El hombre de edad madura que se sentaba ante el elegante escritorio de madera apartó la mirada de los documentos que había sobre él. Alzó una ceja y contempló al más joven con indiferencia. "Wie bitte?"

El menor meneó la cabeza y su melena negra se agitó con el movimiento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con paso decidido hacia el escritorio, depositando el sobre que tenía en la superficie de madera. "¿Qué estás planeando hacer?" más que una pregunta, parecía una exigencia "¿Qué quiere decir esto!"

"Debes aprender a controlarte, Harry, nadie te entenderá si vociferas así" habló tranquilamente, pasando un momento por alto la falta de respeto en las palabras de su hijo.

"¡Quieres hundir a empresas Daidouji!" vociferó con rabia "¿Ése era tu plan desde un principio¿ése es tu nuevo blanco?"

"No entiendo por qué te sorprende, creí que ya lo sabías. ¿Para qué crees que has estado reuniendo toda esa información?" a pesar del cinismo en esas palabras no existía expresión alguna en el varón de cabello rubio.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Eso supuse, pero sólo ahora lo sé con certeza. No debí haberte ayudado con eso" musitó clavando en su progenitor sus ojos grises, fríos y duros como una tormenta en el ártico.

"Es tu destino, tienes que hacerlo si quieres ser mi sucesor".

"¡No quiero ser tu maldito sucesor!" espetó el universitario estrellando las palmas contra la fina madera. Su calma se había desvanecido por completo "¡No seré la misma clase de persona que tú y tus socios!"

"Tienes que hacerlo," sonrió sádicamente el mayor. Harry pensó que era infinitamente preferible ver su rostro inexpresivo a presenciar aquella sonrisa cruel "¿Faltarás a la última voluntad de tu madre?"

El rostro del alemán de cabello oscuro se tornó rojo por la cólera "¡Cállate!" su grito sorprendió en esta ocasión a su padre, que no esperaba tal reacción. "Que ella te perdone por usar su nombre para utilizarme¡porque yo no!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" lo retó el sujeto, volviendo su expresión dura.

"Vi los informes, _Vater_," escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno "… los _verdaderos_ informes, y sé que ella no murió por un simple accidente".

"¿Qué viste en esos informes?" a pesar de todo el joven sabía que el alemán tradicionalista jamás se exaltaría.

"No fue un simple accidente, la arrollaron una segunda vez, su _asesino_ regresó por ella…" cerró los ojos un momento por la rabia "regresó a matarla… fue… una ejecución".

"Así es" asintió el otro como si se tratara de un informe ajeno.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!" despotricó el muchacho "¡Ella murió por tu culpa, eso era una venganza contra ti!"

"No pude evitarlo, tengo que sacrificar algunas cosas a cambio de otras." objetó seriamente su padre "Es natural que tenga enemigos".

"¡Un sacrificio¿Es eso lo que Mutter era para ti!" gritó a todo pulmón estrellando su puño contra el escritorio y haciendo brincar las cosas que descansaban sobre él "¡Y supongo que el siguiente seré yo!"

"No dejaré que te toquen, tú serás mi heredero. He aumentado los guardias a tu disposición…"

"¡Ahórrate eso!" le interrumpió él, impaciente, iracundo, frenético… desesperado "Hace mes y medio desperté con un cadáver a mi lado," musitó en voz baja y entrecerrando sus ojos. Ahora su voz sonaba no alterada, sino peligrosa "ésa era sólo una advertencia, la carta fue muy clara¡y sólo por ser tu condenado hijo!"

"A mí me sucedió lo mismo en una ocasión. Debes aprender a superarlo, Harry…" no era un consejo paternal, era la orden de un superior.

"¡Al diablo!" se exaltó el joven "No seguiré tu juego… ¡diles que ya no tienes hijo, que tu _heredero_ ha muerto!"

"Sabes que eso no servirá".

Harry quedó en silencio. Su respiración estaba fuera de control, sus pupilas se habían contraído y dilatado eventualmente y el retumbar de su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina inflamaba sus sienes. Intentó apaciguarse, mas no lo logró, no podría hacerlo; hacía varias semanas que no podía siquiera dormir por las noches sin tener pesadillas de muerte, o caminar por la calle sin mirar sobre sus hombros, no podía sonreír más, hablar con otras personas, preguntándose constantemente si alguien le traicionaría, o si alguno de ellos sería el próximo cuerpo que serviría como recordatorio de un peligro latente. Todo había cambiado, esa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida era obra y gracia del marionetista: su padre.

"Busca a alguien más, porque yo me marcho. Olvídate de mí" espetó en voz baja y seca.

"Perderás tu herencia, todo lo que tengo hasta ahora dejará de ser tuyo".

"¿Todo ese dinero teñido en sangre, dices?" replicó él con amarga ironía.

"No te conviene, Harry…"

"Tengo la herencia de Mutter, no necesito la tuya," le retó el joven "tengo manos, me tengo a mí mismo, puedo arreglármelas solo. Nunca te he necesitado, no tengo porqué hacerlo ahora".

"Harry…" advirtió el mayor.

"Eres tú quien me necesita, quieres las acciones que ella me dejó para manejar _su_ empresa a _tu _antojo," continuó el universitario, ignorándolo "¿Crees que soy tonto? Ya has transformado la empresa de _mi_ _madre_ en un patio para la mafia, no dejaré que sigas arruinando su trabajo".

"No seas tonto, Harry".

"¡Cállate!"

El sujeto de anchos hombros se puso de pie, esta vez fue visible su molestia "No te permito que me hables así, soy tu padre".

"Yo no tengo _padre_" declaró él con marcada lentitud "lo único que tengo ante mí es a un desgraciado asesino".

"Nunca he matado a nadie, lo sabes" argumentó en su defensa el hombre maduro.

"Claro que no, _Pilatos _**(1)**" el sarcasmo del joven era más que evidente.

"Cuida lo que dices…" una amenaza patente.

"¿O moriré?" le retó "¡Bien! Si así ha de ser, entonces pediría que tuvieras la decencia de matarme tú mismo" farfulló entre dientes y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia su progenitor "No dejaré que hundas a Tomoyo. Ya no estoy bajo tu control, _Herr von der Vogelweide_" y atravesó la puerta, estrellándola tras de sí (N/A¡ése es mi Harry-kun!).

La estancia quedó en silencio con un hombre de edad madura en su interior que miró la puerta en meditabunda actitud. Después una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro.

"Es la actitud que había estado esperando," musitó para sí mismo "ahora sólo me resta encaminarla para mis propósitos. Harry, serás un buen sucesor, quieras o no, aunque tenga que mover algunas fichas para lograrlo".

------------------------------

Los primos Li daban las buenas noches a los ocupantes de la casa. Ambos habían insistido en pasar la noche en un hotel del pueblo, pues, a pesar de que la casa no era pequeña, tampoco albergaba espacio suficiente para ocho personas.

Fujitaka y Sakura los acompañaron a la puerta cuando el sonido del timbre llenó la casa. En la sala, Touya consultó su reloj de pulsera. Pasaba de la media noche. "¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?" musitó con irritación. Evidentemente nadie supo contestar.

Fue Sakura quien quedó congelada al abrir la puerta.

"¿A qué has vuelto?" sentada en un sofá, Tomoyo reconoció aquella voz rasposa y desgastada por la edad.

"Nakamura-san" la voz de Fujitaka pronunció el nombre de la inesperada visita. Touya se tensó al instante y salió de la sala en dirección a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra. Al observar a su alrededor, Tomoyo se encontró con las miradas ansiosas de Nakuru y Yukito. Veía confusión en ellos, por lo que seguramente desconocían los detalles igual que ella, pero ninguno ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo.

En la entrada, la castaña retrocedió y Syaoran pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, sintiéndola temblar. Frunció el ceño y su mirada de fuego se clavó en la dama y en las otras cinco personas que la acompañaban.

"Te advertí que no volvieras por aquí, Sakura" habló una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, señalando con un dedo acusativo a la menor de los Kinomoto. "Te dije lo que haría si te atrevías a regresar¡Izumi-chan era MI amiga!"

"No permitiré que le hables así a Sakura" Meiling vio a su primo defender a la japonesa y permaneció en silencio.

"Por favor, váyanse" el jefe de la familia intentó ser cortés con las personas que evidentemente no eran bienvenidas "éste no es el momento".

"Los señores Shinto están muy molestos con su presencia" anunció otra de las mujeres, señalando con un gesto a un matrimonio a su lado.

"¡Me importa un comino lo que digan esos dos!" la voz de Touya irrumpió en el lugar causando un sobresalto general "No supieron valorar la vida de su hija¡no dejaré que continúen arruinando la de MI imouto!"

"Joven, le exijo el respeto que nos debe" advirtió un hombre de lentes entrado en sus cuarentas. La dama a su lado frunció el ceño.

"Ustedes acusaron a mi imouto por algo que no hizo. En mi opinión, no le debo ningún respeto a la gente que juzga a mi familia como ustedes lo han hecho" argumentó el trigueño entre dientes y apretando los puños a sus costados.

"¡Izumi-chan nunca hubiera hecho algo así por iniciativa propia, yo la conocía muy bien!" protestó la joven de ojos azules.

"Yo no quería que nada le pasara" murmuró Sakura en los brazos de Syaoran, quien la estrechó más contra sí.

"Conozco a Sakura, ella jamás le haría daño a nadie" habló el chino haciendo que la joven de cabello oscuro retrocediera ante su mirada y se ocultara detrás de una de las ancianas. Al parecer era nieta de ésta.

"Mi hija murió y fue esa chiquilla la última que habló con ella," la mujer que venía con el hombre de apellido Shinto señaló a Sakura y sus ojos claros se oscurecieron al verla "la misma que se hacía llamar su amiga. Izumi amaba la vida, ella jamás hubiera intentado… _eso_".

"No culpe a Sakura por _sus_ errores" bufó Touya.

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!" elevó la voz la mujer.

"¡Mira lo que has causado, chiquilla!" vociferó otra de las señoras canosas.

"Nadie tiene la culpa" la discusión cesó inesperadamente cuando una voz diferente se elevó al fondo. Cuando todos se volvieron lo que vieron fue a una menuda mujer apenas entrada en sus veinte años, de largos cabellos casi tan negros como el ébano y con destellos violetas que se asemejaban al color de sus ojos, que brillaban con una flama encendida.

"Tomoyo" Touya observó a la joven que caminó hasta quedar al lado de Sakura, su cara de frente a las _visitas_.

Meiling frunció el ceño "¿Tomoyo?"

"No pueden culpar a Sakura por los actos de Izumi-san, ella es la única responsable por lo que hizo" continuó la amatista.

"Cállate, muchacha, tú no sabes nada de eso" habló la madre de Izumi.

"Sé más de eso que usted, señora, se lo aseguro," la firmeza de Tomoyo apaciguó los reclamos de la mujer. Nakuru y Yukito llegaron a la entrada, atestiguando que los Kinomoto y los primos Li contemplaban a la joven Daidouji con total incredulidad, "… porque una decisión como ésa no se toma en un instante".

"Tú no conocías a Izumi," argumentó la joven de ojos azules "ella…"

"Conozco la mentalidad de un suicida, porque _yo_ he sido una" la declaración reverberó en las paredes cuando el silencio inundó el lugar por la sorpresa general.

"¿Tomoyo?" Sakura logró musitar. Touya permaneció en silencio observando a su vecina. Nakuru y Yukito quedaron boquiabiertos, Syaoran frunció el ceño al igual que Meiling, quien continuó contemplando la situación en silencio. Fujitaka se quedó sin palabras, de la misma manera que el grupo de seis que aún no cruzaba la puerta.

"Hace cinco meses intenté quitarme la vida…" Tomoyo apretó los puños, las manos le sudaban. Era consciente de que era la primera vez que todos, a excepción de Touya, escuchaban aquella historia. ¿Qué pensarían ellos al respecto? No lo sabía, pero era el momento de descubrirlo y hacer algo por Sakura "y fue ése el mismo día que conocí a Touya. Fue él quien me salvó, y han sido tanto él como su familia quienes me han ayudado a salir adelante. Por eso sé que los Kinomoto jamás permitirían que alguien se lastimara si estuviera en sus manos evitarlo".

Fujitaka miró a su hijo con una interrogante y éste asintió en silencio.

"Fue aquella vez en las montañas…" Nakuru, anonadada, susurró para sí y únicamente Yukito la escuchó.

"Entonces yo era la única responsable de lo que hacía, y le aseguro, señora, que nadie me habría convencido de intentarlo si amara la vida como lo hago ahora. Morir es más que una decisión, es algo que se siente en medio de la desesperación, casi como una necesidad, y los Kinomoto no le inculcarían un deseo así a alguien," declaró la joven de ojos violetas "ellos son como mi familia ahora… son más que eso, se lo aseguro." Se acercó a la puerta abierta y tomó el pomo "Por eso mismo no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras veo que ustedes lastiman a Sakura. Ella ya ha sufrido mucho, así que les pediré que la dejen en paz, a ella y a su familia, y que respeten en este día la memoria de su abuela. Y a los señores Shinto," agregó, dirigiendo una mirada seria a la pareja "…su hija no tuvo paz, por eso tomó esa decisión tan terrible… ahora les suplico que permitan descansar a aquellos que aún viven antes de que sea demasiado tarde" al no obtener otra respuesta que el silencio, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida y cerró la puerta, dejando afuera a seis personas atónitas y a otras siete con la misma expresión en el interior de la casa.

Al volverse no se sorprendió de que todas las miradas se posaran en su persona. Un silencio incómodo llenó el pequeño recibidor y ella bajó el rostro.

"Les pido me disculpen…" murmuró sin atreverse a verlos "sé que no debí ocultarles algo así… no he sido sincera con ustedes".

"¿Es… cierto?" Sakura preguntó vacilante.

"Sí," fue Touya quien contestó y se colocó a un lado de su vecina, pasando un brazo por los hombros femeninos. Ella supo que, en silencio, él cumplía con su promesa: no la dejaría enfrentar las cosas a solas… aunque eso significara confrontar a su familia "y fui yo quien le pidió que no lo dijera, así que seré yo quien responda por esto".

"Touya…" Tomoyo le miró atónita. Él estaba haciendo más que apoyarla, la estaba protegiendo en lo posible.

Yukito paseaba sus ojos color miel entre la amatista y el trigueño, Fujitaka, Sakura y su prometido y después, justo a un lado suyo, hacia Nakuru. Ella no parpadeaba. Había dicho algo sobre la montaña. ¿Acaso quería decir con eso que aquel evento había ocurrido durante su investigación en aquellos lugares? Entonces Touya había conocido a la que sería su futura vecina salvándole la vida¿por eso la rechazaba en un principio¿la había comparado con aquella chica de nombre Izumi¿por eso no le había contado nada más sobre ella?

Meiling miró a Sakura abiertamente, nadie lo notaría de todas maneras. Concluyó que en verdad había valido la pena hacer ese pequeño viaje. Estaba conociendo más sobre los Kinomoto y Tomoyo de lo que había podido a mes y medio de su estadía en Japón.

"¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?" fue Fujitaka quien rompió el silencio "Touya, sabes lo delicado que es todo esto para Sakura" enfrentó a su hijo.

"Quise buscar un momento más indicado," la templanza del moreno salió a la superficie y Tomoyo se sintió un poco más tranquila al percibir que él se relajaba un poco "pero creo que Tomoyo lo encontró antes que yo y respeto lo que ha hecho esta noche" la chica no habló, pero agradeció en silencio esas palabras que significaron mucho para ella.

"Pero…"

"¿Todo lo que dijiste…" la trémula voz de Sakura interrumpió la réplica de su padre y Meiling frunció el ceño, esperando a lo que la castaña tuviera que decir "…era verdad, Tomoyo?"

La aludida asintió lentamente sin atreverse a levantar la mirada "Todo".

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber Fujitaka.

"Yo…" la heredera de los Daidouji titubeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No, ése no era el momento para hablar sobre el asesinato de su madre, no cuando sus amigos acababan de decir adiós a un ser querido. Mucha conmoción era ya para una sola noche. Tendría que seguir mintiéndoles al respecto. Ya le había costado trabajo admitir y afrontar aquella verdad delante de todos, no sería fácil dar explicaciones…

"Arigatou" pero la voz de la menor de los Kinomoto interrumpió sus pensamientos y cambió el ambiente de tensión a uno de franca sorpresa. Syaoran observó a su prometida y sintió que el corazón le brincaba al verla sonreír de nueva cuenta. Era apenas la segunda vez que la veía sonreír desde que recibieran la noticia del fallecimiento de la abuela.

"¿P-por qué?" titubeó una incrédula Tomoyo. Una pequeña curvatura en los labios alivianó la expresión de la prima del ambarino, que continuaba observando todo.

"Por todo, por lo que hiciste" explicó la castaña "porque… ahora lo entiendo, no es mi culpa lo que pasó. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, habría evitado que Izumi muriera… ¡habría hecho lo mismo que onii-san! Después de todo yo… no tengo la culpa, nadie la tiene… fui muy tonta al creerlo." Tomó aire y lo liberó en un momento "Además…" agregó con una nueva sonrisa "dijiste que éramos como tu familia… ¿eso también era verdad?"

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza "No, ustedes son _más_ que mi familia… no sé cómo explicarlo, son como lo que okaa-san siempre quiso tener en casa" su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos acuosos. Touya apretó su hombro con gentileza y la estrechó más contra sí "Kinomoto-san… Kinomoto-san sonríe como lo hacía otoo-san… ustedes permanecen juntos y conservan la memoria de su madre como si aún viviera…" alzó la vista y Fujitaka tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando dos amatistas empapadas en lágrimas se posaron en él, únicamente en él "Su mirada… ¡es idéntica a la de _él_!" exclamó y su voz terminó ahogándose entre su llanto. Touya cerró ambos brazos alrededor de ella y sus sollozos se ahogaron contra su pecho.

¿Qué hacer? Las memorias ya no despertaban sólo en su hermana, ahora era la fragilidad de su amada la que lo fragmentaba en polvo de diamantes. El corazón se le comprimió en un vacío al verla así.

"Si te miro así…" habló finalmente el padre de ambos hermanos "es porque te considero como una hija. Sé que no te conocemos como quisiéramos, pero también sé que significas mucho para Touya,… que meterías las manos al fuego por Sakura como lo has hecho hoy y… que no es tu deseo hacer daño. En ti veo lo mismo que aprecio en mis hijos, igual que en Nakuru, Yukito y Yue" sonrió. Aquella sonrisa magnánima detendría la rotación de la Tierra si así lo deseara el varón "y por eso, así como ellos, tú también eres mi hija".

Meiling salió sin ser vista y Syaoran se despidió discretamente de su prometida para dejarlos a solas (N/A: ya se habían despedido antes de los demás¿recuerdan?). Sakura se acercó a su hermano y tomó la mano de Tomoyo, quien continuaba en brazos del varón.

"Otoo-san tiene razón, Tomoyo, todos creemos lo mismo" sonrió la castaña y la amatista cesó de sollozar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. La calidez de los Kinomoto le había tocado el corazón en lo profundo.

"Gracias" Tomoyo esbozó una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa.

"A ti, _pequeña_," la voz profunda de su vecino le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón. Ya casi había olvidado la última vez en que le había hablado con ese mismo cariño, "hoy nos sorprendiste a todos".

Nakuru sonrió "Tomoyo enfrentó a esas personas sola, y lo hizo por Sakura-chan… es muy valiente¿ne?"

Yukito asintió. Sólo él podía oír lo que decía su amiga, estando un poco más apartados de los demás.

"… ahora sé por qué la escogió a ella" dijo con voz débil y, antes de que el mayor de los Tsukishiro pudiera reaccionar, ella desapareció por el pasillo.

-_Pero yo te elegí a ti-_ objetó él con pesar observando el lugar por donde su amiga había desaparecido.

O

O

Echó un último vistazo a la casa y arrancó, enfilando el automóvil por las calles de Tomoeda tenuemente iluminadas con la luz de las farolas.

"Kinomoto-san se fue a Tokio para huir de esa gente" la voz de la mujer a su lado interrumpió el silencio que llevaban. No era una pregunta, era una declaración.

"Sí".

"Tú lo sabías".

"Sí".

"Huyó de aquellos que la acusaban," continuó la china "huir no está bien visto en el clan Li y lo sabes, Xiao-Lang".

"¿También la juzgarás por eso?"

"Tomoyo-san estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que la dichosa Izumi," ella no respondió a su pregunta "pero el hermano de Kinomoto-san se lo impidió y ambos lo ocultaron. ¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron?"

"¿A dónde estás tratando de llegar, Meiling?"

"¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron?" insistió ella.

Syaoran resopló, impaciente, "Porque sería difícil para Sakura y su padre aceptarlo, la compararían con Izumi aún sin quererlo¡es algo natural! No puedes criticarlos por…"

"Exacto¿La compararían al punto de optar por romper toda relación con ella para evitar que el pasado se repitiera?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Lo harían, Xiao-Lang?" la seriedad en el tono de la fémina era casi mortal. El ambarino sabía que quería decir algo importante, pero aún no descifraba lo que esto era. Su prima tenía un plan en mente.

"Es probable, cualquier padre lo haría para impedir que su hija volviera a sufrir".

"Así es" Meiling asintió, pensativa "y, aunque me has dicho que Kinomoto-san sobreprotege a su hermana, fue él quien permitió que Tomoyo-san y Kinomoto-san fueran amigas".

"Al principio ellos dos no se llevaban bien" aclaró él.

"Prejuicios" argumentó ella.

"¿Qué?" sin apartar la vista del camino, él arqueó una ceja.

"Kinomoto-san tenía prejuicios hacia Tomoyo-san por lo ocurrido con la amiga de su hermana".

"¿Estás psicoanalizando a la familia entera, o qué?" gruñó él, cada vez más molesto por la observación a la que era sometida la familia de su prometida.

"Pero la conoció," ella continuaba como si lo que él dijera careciera de importancia "Kinomoto-san se permitió conocerla a pesar de esos prejuicios y terminó por aceptarla".

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "Sí, eso supongo".

"Y esta noche, el padre y la hermana también aceptaron a Tomoyo-san, después de enterarse. No sólo eso, Tomoyo-san metió las manos al fuego para defender a Kinomoto-san".

El futuro líder del clan Li asintió "Y su hermano protegió a Daidouji-san".

"Kinomoto-san tiene una familia magnífica," la súbita declaración de la chica dejó perplejo a su primo, pero no tanto como la que le siguió a continuación… "me equivoqué con ella… con ellos".

Syaoran parpadeó, apartando la vista del camino para mirar a su pariente por un segundo "¿Estás diciendo que aceptarás a Sakura como mi futura esposa?"

Meiling clavó sus ojos de escarlata en él "No he dicho eso, Xiao-Lang".

Él suspiró, desilusionado. Por un momento habían renacido sus esperanzas. Quizás había sido mucho esperar para un solo día. Pero no se rendiría.

------------------------

Salió del lujoso salón y fue recibido en el exterior por el magnífico aire de la noche fresca. Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y entregó una tarjeta al joven uniformado del Valet Parking. Esperó.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana, esas fiestas solían extenderse y apenas había logrado hablar con el Ingeniero Harrison. Ese australiano solía llegar tarde a las reuniones y se mantenía tan ocupado socializando en ellas que era todo un logro poder ocupar quince minutos de su tiempo. Negó con la cabeza; el menor de los Tsukishiro no era el mejor cuando se trataba de perseguir a alguien en una concurrida fiesta para poder plantear un proyecto a una persona que sólo conocía por su nombre y reputación. Mentalmente anotó que jamás volvería a hacerlo, Nakuru era la mejor para esas situaciones.

Al menos el resultado había sido satisfactorio, pensó, pero no se quedaría un segundo más en ese lugar, rodeado de gente y siendo asediado por mujeres con una copa de champaña en la mano.

Una silueta vagamente conocida asomó en el extremo de su visión, a su izquierda.

"Yue-san¿se va?" preguntó la mujer sin algún tono en especial.

"Usted también" la suya no fue una interrogante, sino una afirmación.

La señora se encogió de hombros "Estoy un poco cansada, pero Shingo tiene que quedarse para hablar con su superior, así que tomaré un taxi".

"Como desee" respondió él sin siquiera mirarla y vio que su automóvil plateado desfilaba hacia ellos.

"¡Kaho!" una voz se alzó a sus espaldas "Querida, mis llaves, las dejé en tu bolso" habló el hombre de ojos casi negros.

La mujer rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un llavero que entregó a su marido. El hombre sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Llegaré tarde a casa, cariño, no me esperes." Luego observó al joven de cabellos plateados que recibía las llaves del Honda de manos del valet "¿Irás con Tsukishiro-san? Me parece bien, me preocupaba que fueras tú sola en un taxi a estas horas."

Un par de ojos violetas con visos plateados se clavó en él con la misma dureza con que una tormenta azotaría una montaña en pleno invierno.

"No, Yue-san va a su casa..." explicó Kaho.

"Pero la nuestra le queda de camino. ¿Podría pedirte ese gran favor, Tsukishiro-san?" argumentó el hombre.

El aludido no respondió, simplemente les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor, abriéndola para disponerse a entrar.

"Insisto, Tsukishiro-san, después te pagaré este favor" continuó oyéndose la voz de Shingo.

"Cariño, no, por favor…" Kaho tomó su brazo y haló un poco de él en una súplica silenciosa.

"Suba" ambos se quedaron estáticos al oír al joven que había hablado, quien aún no subía al carro.

"No es necesario…" la bibliotecaria habló con su usual cortesía.

"La llevaré" aquellas palabras dichas con tal sequedad más bien parecían decir "No pienso rogarle, así que suba al auto de una buena vez", y tanto Kaho como su esposo lo entendieron. La pelirroja se despidió y titubeó un momento antes de finalmente entrar por la puerta del copiloto.

Dos segundos después el auto arrancó para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

Shingo sonrió, satisfecho.

El camino no pudo ser más silencioso durante los primeros cinco minutos. Yue acostumbraba poner un poco de Rachmaninov (N/A: excelente música clásica. Tuve que variar, siempre me refiero a mi querido Mozart o a mi buen Beethoven, jiji) en la radio mientras conducía, pero esta vez no se sentía de humor para ello.

"Cuando Shingo me habló de un joven excéntrico y callado en los laboratorios, jamás pensé que podría tratarse de usted" habló finalmente la mujer a su lado, interrumpiendo aquellos minutos de gloriosa paz. "Francamente no lo esperaba".

Yue no se sorprendió por lo dicho por ella, él mismo no había relacionado el apellido de aquel sujeto con el de la misteriosa bibliotecaria.

No apartó su atención del camino mientras declaraba "Yo tampoco esperaba que a Mizuki-san le atrajera la idea de golpear a una mujer. Nadie lo pensaría al verlo sonreír así".

Sintió la mirada de ella sobre su persona "¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Lo que ha escuchado".

"¿Insinúa que mi marido me golpea?" la voz femenina sonaba claramente irritada. No necesitaba verla para saber que echaba chispas por los ojos.

"No, lo estoy afirmando".

"No debería hablar de algo que desconoce." Su tono era iracundo "Usted no sabe nada, Yue-san…"

"Tiene razón, no lo sé, nunca alzaría la mano a una mujer, aunque lo mereciera".

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" era oficial, nuevamente aquella máscara de gentileza y bondad que usaba la bibliotecaria había caído por completo.

"Creí que usted era tonta por permitirlo," continuó él tranquilamente "pero ahora veo que lo que usted tiene va más allá de eso".

"Me está ofendiendo" musitó ella con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos dorados.

"Nunca me he disculpado por decir la verdad." Lo más irritante era que él continuaba con aquella expresión inamovible. Era como si el mundo pudiera estallar en ese mismo instante sin que él se perturbara en lo más mínimo. "Mizuki-san obtuvo importantes patentes y aprobaciones para sus proyectos en los últimos tres años. Ha sacado mucho dinero de eso, una demanda por maltrato le dejaría excelentes ganancias a usted¿no es así?"

"Cállese, no sabe lo que dice".

"Está dispuesta a correr algunos 'riesgos menores' a cambio de toda esa indemnización" continuó él como si hablara de un intercambio comercial.

"Eso es mentira, yo lo amo y él a mí, él jamás me pondría un dedo encima como usted asegura" se defendió ella "lo que sea que esté pensando, Yue-san, será mejor que lo olvide de una vez".

Una luz roja detuvo su camino por breves instantes que él aprovechó para observarla. La dama no le apartó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Yue constató la fuerza que imprimía por la tensión en sus músculos faciales. La pelirroja respiraba agitadamente debido al coraje.

"No soy estúpido, Mizuki-san" declaró con tono mordaz.

"Yo amo a mi esposo" insistió ella con voz entrecortada.

"Aunque así fuera, él no es como usted dice, no me tome por un crédulo cualquiera".

"¡Él me ama!"

Luz verde, el carro avanzó y los ojos claros volvieron al frente.

"Generalmente no es natural que alguien maltrate algo que ama" objetó sin alzar la voz, como ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Cómo se atreve a insistir con eso?"

"Trabajo con él".

"Ni siquiera está en su equipo, usted no lo conoce" espetó ella modulando un poco más la voz, pero no la rabia que sentía.

"Por lo visto, sé más sobre él que usted misma".

"Ya se lo dije, usted no sabe nada".

Yue se estaba hastiando de esa conversación. Ni siquiera era algo que debiera importarle, aunque la educación que había recibido de sus padres le hacía no poder tolerar la idea de un hombre lastimando a alguien que había jurado proteger. Sin embargo esa mujer era necia e irracional, y él no soportaba a esa clase de personas.

Gracias al cielo pronto llegaron a la casa de los Mizuki y ella bajó del auto, despidiéndose y agradeciéndole por acto de simple formalidad fría y vana. Sin esperar a verla llegar a su puerta, él continuó su camino.

Increíblemente, aquella noche había logrado ser más desagradable de lo que había imaginado.

--------------------

Apartó la vista del monitor al ser interrumpido en su silencio por el llamado a su puerta. "¿Quién es?"

"'nii-chan" llamó una vocecilla desde el pasillo. Al oírla, el varón guardó la información y se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas en pantalla.

"Pasa, Kyo" concedió al chicuelo que al instante entró en la habitación iluminada únicamente por la lámpara sobre el escritorio en el que trabajaba el mayor "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó al ver al jovencito en plena madrugada plantado en sus ropas de dormir en mitad de su habitación.

"Es Kano-chan…" respondió el chico haciendo a un lado la curiosidad que sintió por un segundo al ver a su hermano no sólo vestido, sino trabajando en la computadora en una noche de sábado "la escuché estornudar mucho y fui a su cuarto para verla,… creo que tiene fiebre".

"Fiebre," repitió el alto sujeto antes de ponerse de pie y llegar a su lado "déjame echarle un vistazo" y con esto ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron pasillo abajo.

"Tienes razón, Kyo," declaró dos minutos después tras revisar a la niña y palpar su frente caliente y perlada por el sudor "parece que Kano-chan ahora también está imitando tus _saludables_ costumbres" bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando una chispa de humor de los dos más pequeños que rieron ante su comentario.

"Hay que llamar a Takako-chan" sugirió el menor de los Hiragizawa, mas su hermano negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada grave, Kano-chan sólo necesita un poco de reposo y cuidado. Takako está en una fiesta…" su mandíbula se tensó mientras decía esto, mas no lo demostró, _-con… 'Minoru-kun'-_ prefirió no tener que mencionar esto último, aunque los dos chicos sabían bien ese detalle "y no debemos molestarla si no es necesario, esperemos a que regrese".

"'nii-san," el pequeño abandonó su alegría natural para hacer un puchero "no sabía que eras tan injusto".

Eriol parpadeó. ¿Injusto? "¿Por qué dices eso, Kyo?"

"A ti te molesta que no te avisen cuando me enfermo, aunque no sea de importancia, estés donde estés" argumentó el adolescente de cabellos azabaches.

"Todo lo que te sucede es importante para mí" objetó en su defensa el mayor de los Hiragizawa.

"¿Y no crees que Takako-chan piensa lo mismo de Kano-chan?" la mirada del chicuelo en ese momento no reflejaba su candidez innata, sino la intensidad de la que podía hacer alarde un Hiragizawa.

"Kyo, está bien, hace mucho que 'nee-chan no va a una fiesta," habló la pequeña de cabellos dorados con el timbre de su voz apagado por el malestar "no quiero que ella se preocupe si no es…" tosió un poco "necesario".

"Ambos tienen razón," habló Eriol "pero hay que dejar que ella lo decida. La llamaré" anunció y caminó a la puerta "Kyo, quédate aquí y cuida bien de Kano-chan".

"¡Hai!" asintió sonriendo el chiquillo mientras veía a su hermano salir nuevamente al pasillo en penumbra.

Después de tomar el celular de la mesita de noche y marcar el número desde la agenda de la memoria, al inglés no le quedó más que esperar a que descolgaran al otro lado… y esperó… y esperó, hasta que una grabación lo recibió.

Frunciendo el ceño colgó y volvió a marcar. Esta vez contestaron a los tres timbrazos y Eriol tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído cuando éste fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por los altos decibeles de una música estridente.

"¿Moshi, moshi?" una voz femenina se escuchó en medio del sonido ensordecedor.

Ésa… no era Takako.

"¿Quién habla?" preguntó él sin desaparecer el ceño de su expresión.

"¿Hay alguien ahí!" al parecer su pregunta no había sido escuchada, de modo que esta vez tuvo que alzar la voz.

"¿Dónde está Takako!"

"¿Qué!" la joven al otro lado también gritaba en medio del caos.

"¡Takako¿Dónde está?"

"¿Takako!" la voz sonaba confundida, pero antes de que Eriol pudiera decir nada, ésta volvió a hablar "¿Es rubia con suéter verde!"

¡Bingo! Eriol relajó los hombros "¡Sí, es ella!" pero al solicitar ser comunicado, la respuesta que recibió lo desconcertó:

"¡No puede hablar!"

"¿No puede hablar!" repitió, y esta vez el confundido era él "¿Por qué!"

"¡Está dormida!".

"¿QUÉ?" la pregunta fue inmediata, casi instintiva.

"¡Ella está dormida en el sofá!"

Eriol miró el aparato en su mano como si la persona al otro lado le estuviera contando el peor chiste jamás pensado.

¿Durmiendo¿Acaso era posible, aún para un oso en hibernación, dormir con aquellos decibeles destrozando el aire? Eso no sólo no era normal, sino…

"¿En dónde están!" exigió saber, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensaba "¡Dame la dirección!" esta vez en el tono de su voz había algo más…

Dos minutos más tarde, después de escuchar un sinnúmero de veces las mismas indicaciones a causa del sonido que no le ayudaba a oírlas claramente, Eriol metió el aparato en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo en dirección de las escaleras y estrellarse con un cuerpo sólido en mitad del camino.

"Eriol¿a dónde vas?" reconoció al instante la suave voz de su padre "¿por qué gritabas?"

"Kano-chan tiene un poco de fiebre, Kyo está con ella," contestó él de manera esquiva para que el adulto no notara la angustia en su voz "quédate con ellos, _por favor_," ni siquiera fue consciente de estas dos últimas palabras, las mismas que no había pronunciado ante su progenitor en los últimos 7 años "yo iré por Takako".

Después de esto, Clow vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras y desaparecer en la planta baja. Segundos después una puerta se abrió y, poco más tarde, las luces del carro negro se divisaron por los cristales de las ventanas.

Eriol le había pedido un favor sin titubear… algo no estaba bien.

Diez minutos después ese mismo auto detenía su marcha en las inmediaciones de una casa de dos pisos. Un joven salió de él y rápidamente acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de entrada, abierta de par en par. Al internarse en aquella morada fue recibido por el indiscutible olor a tabaco y el constante retumbar de música electrónica que hacía vibrar los cimientos de la construcción. Omitiendo todo esto, Eriol caminó entre los cuerpos que atiborraban el lugar, buscando…

-_Un sofá, un sofá…-_ repetía para sí mismo –_esa chica mencionó un sofá-_. Al llegar a la sala descubrió para su desespero que los muebles habían sido removidos para dar lugar a una improvisada pista de baile. Frustrado, detuvo a una muchacha que pasaba a su lado.

"¡Un sofá!" su pregunta sonó a una orden al tener que gritarla cerca del oído de la joven, quien le devolvió una sonrisa sensual.

"¡Si quieres buscamos una cama, todavía hay cuartos desocupados arriba!" aquel intento de coquetería fue casi patético al tener que ser gritado de esa manera. El europeo observó a la joven. Debajo de ese maquillaje impactante existía el rostro de una muchacha que muy probablemente tendría la misma edad que Takako.

"¡Sólo dime dónde hay un maldito sofá!" exclamó con evidente irritación. Cualquiera que le conociera habría quedado atónito ante aquella actitud tan inusual en él. La chica pareció molesta por el rechazo implicado no sólo en el tono de voz, sino en toda la expresión del apuesto varón universitario.

"¡En el pasillo de las escaleras, pero te advierto que están ocupados!"

"¡Gracias!" dijo más por acto de costumbre y se apresuró en la dirección que la muchacha le había señalado. Al doblar la esquina divisó tres muebles, dos de ellos ocupados por parejas, el tercero…

-_¡Takako!...-_ se acercó a la figura recostada y en uno de los brazos del mueble divisó a un tercero que se encontraba sentado. Reconoció al varón de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, quien sostenía una mano de la joven, acariciándola con ternura.

"¡Qué le hiciste!" rugió al varón en cuanto llegó al lado del sofá.

"¡Hiragizawa-san!..." Minoru estaba francamente sorprendido "¿qué haces…?".

"¿Qué le diste a Takako!" los ojos marinos del inglés se clavaron, implacables, en el par marrón "¡Contesta!"

"¡El ponche tiene algo de alcohol, pero…!" el más joven calló, pálido, cuando los dos zafiros lo atravesaron cual si se trataran de dagas mortales "¡Yo…!"

Decidiendo ignorar la patética explicación del sujeto, el mayor de los Hiragizawa tomó a la muchacha en brazos, percibiendo al momento de tenerla cerca, el aliento a alcohol, y volvió sobre sus pasos a la salida, sabiendo sin tener que verlo que un joven de oscuros cabellos castaños le seguía de cerca. Al llegar al auto lo abrió con cierta dificultad y depositó con suavidad a la chica en él, abrochando su cinturón sin dejar de sentir un solo instante la presencia del varón a sus espaldas. La música de la casa ya sonaba más apagada en el exterior. Cerró la puerta del auto y se volvió hacia el japonés.

"Hiragizawa-san, yo…" nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez cuando unos nudillos blancos impactaron su rostro sin piedad.

"¿Cuánto bebió?" musitó el británico, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar la pregunta en medio de su ira, ya no era necesario alzar la voz en aquella calma relativa "Si me entero que le diste algo más que alcohol, yo…"

"¡No! Era sólo un poco de vodka¡Lo juro¡Sólo tres vasos, lo mismo que yo!" Minoru se limpió con el dorso de su mano izquierda el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios y nariz "¡no estaba tan concentrado, no entiendo por qué se puso así!" sonaba… preocupado "no estaba así cuando la dejé".

"¡La dejaste sola!" gruñó esta vez Eriol, apretando los puños nuevamente.

"No fueron más de veinte minutos." la voz del muchacho temblaba "Cuando volví, me dijeron que ella estaba en el baño…" el joven se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza "cuando la encontré se había desmayado sobre el azulejo… ha despertado dos veces y vuelve a dormirse".

La ira que hacía hervir su sangre no se apaciguaba, pero Eriol se recordó que había una linda jovencita inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y que no haría nada por ella si desfiguraba el rostro de ese sujeto en ese momento con sus propios puños, de modo que dio la media vuelta y rodeó el auto para abrir su portezuela, pero antes de entrar dirigió una última mirada al chico.

"No he terminado contigo" habló a media voz, pero la advertencia no necesitó de más para sonar clara y fuerte.

Cuando el auto desapareció en la negrura de la noche, Minoru Aoyagi permaneció de pie sobre la acera, oyendo casi lejano el retumbar de la fiesta en pleno apogeo. Allá, a lo lejos, los jóvenes de instituto y algunos universitarios festejaban, pero acá, en la frescura del exterior, una oveja del rebaño luchaba por recuperar el corazón que se había estancado en algún punto en su garganta…

"_No he terminado contigo"._

Nunca había visto la ira del mar con toda su fuerza destructora… nunca hasta ahora, en que esos ojos azules como el océano más profundo le habían arrebatado el alma y despojado de toda defensa en tan sólo escasos segundos que para él habían sido una eternidad en la que la vida se había extinguido a su alrededor.

"Takako-chan… gomenne…" susurró al viento y bajó la cabeza a la tierra en su miseria, sintiendo que aquel temor causado por ese hombre misterioso volvía a transformarse en la más pura angustia "hontoni gomenne".

Poco antes de llegar a casa Eriol vio por el rabillo de su ojo que la chica se removía en su asiento y meneaba la cabeza en movimientos ralentizados y vacilantes. Había despertado, pero él seguía debatiéndose en su interior. Maldecía la hora en la que había dejado a _su_ niña en manos de aquel mocoso, maldecía la hora en que se había encogido de hombros y había balbuceado un _"si quieres ir, entonces hazlo, ya te lo dije, yo no soy quien para darte o negarte un permiso"_, maldecía la hora en la que la había visto salir tomada del brazo de aquel sujeto, maldecía el instante en que se había negado a seguir un impulso de retenerla e impedirle que fuera.

De repente, sin previo aviso, a su lado el silencio se quebrantó en sollozos. Un sorprendido Eriol se volvió hacia la mayor de las Arima y el corazón se le comprimió hasta su mínima expresión. Era una de las fases del alcohol, lo sabía, pero aún así lograba desgarrarle el alma. Pasando saliva para sobreponerse al efecto de aquel llanto amargo, Eriol volvió su atención al camino y apretó los dientes y las manos en el volante hasta que los nudillos se blanquearon cual hoja de papel para obligarse a no rendirse ante un impulso de abrazarla con fuerza. Aún estaba molesto, furibundo, contrariado y… preocupado. Con tan sólo imaginar las diferentes cosas que pudieron ocurrir en esa fiesta si él no hubiera llamado antes… de sólo pensar en lo que debieron mezclar en aquel _ponche_ para que su niña estuviera en tales condiciones…

Cuando entró en propiedad Hiragizawa los sollozos a su lado comenzaban a calmarse y a convertirse en débiles balbuceos y quejidos esporádicos. Al estacionar el auto en el garaje no pudo contenerse más y se viró hacia ella, mas nadie lo preparó para lo que vería ante sí al momento de hacer esto: la luz de aquellos ojos dorados como los rayos del sol se habían extinguido y ahora parecían dos cuencas carentes de vida, como un día triste y nublado. Takako miraba la guantera frente a ella como si ésta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, la única en el mundo para su mirada extraviada.

Eriol salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del copiloto, de donde tomó en brazos a la jovencita cual si fuera una pluma -con la diferencia de que ésta tenía su propio calor humano-, pero sin poder sacarla de su trance al hacer esto. Entró a la casa y no tuvo problemas para atravesarla en la oscuridad en dirección de las escaleras, que subió con sumo sigilo. Al llegar al pasillo en la planta alta, donde comprobó que la luz en el cuarto de Kano se había apagado- de modo que todos habrían vuelto a sus respectivas recámaras, se condujo a ciegas hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba y que abrió con mayor facilidad que aquella que daba del garaje a la cocina.

"Hmmm…" balbuceó la chica entre sus brazos mientras él la llevaba a la cama "huele muy… rico" comentó con voz arrastrada y tono somnoliento. Quizás se refería a su colonia, pues su rostro reposaba contra su pecho en ese instante. Aún así Eriol decidió que no se tomaría en serio lo que ella le dijera, la chica ni siquiera recordaría la gran mayoría a la mañana siguiente.

Apartó las sábanas y antes de meterla a ella en ellas se deshizo de sus zapatos y procedió a quitarle el suéter verde. Después de hacer esto notó que la blusa que traía debajo estaba empapada de licor y otras manchas que probablemente serían restos de vómito u otras cosas cuyo origen no quería adivinar.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro de frustración mientras buscaba en los cajones una playera. Encontró en cambio algo mejor: el camisón de la joven. Regresó a su lado, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama y apenas lograba mantenerse en esa posición.

"Me vas a matar cuando sepas que hice esto" murmuró con otro suspiro de desgane y, dejando la ropa de dormir sobre el colchón, procedió a levantar la blusa femenina hasta sacarla sobre su cabeza, no sin mucho esfuerzo ante la pesadez que ella oponía en su estado de sopor. Después prosiguió con la falda, que no le costó menos trabajo al ser la chica incapaz de hacer un movimiento para ayudarlo en su labor.

No se dio tiempo de admirar su cuerpo semidesnudo, no sólo porque no sería decente con una persona al borde de la inconsciencia, sino porque aún ardía la ira dentro de él, sus dientes aún se apretaban con rabia y su estómago estaba tan contraído como un vapor condensado a presión bajo un pistón.

"¿Qué estabas pensando, Takako?" musitó mientras vestía nuevamente a la muchacha de cabellos dorados "Voy a matar a ese tipo".

Cuando por fin pudo acomodar el blanco material a la figura de la joven, la recostó sobre la almohada y cerró las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, tranquilizándose un poco sólo hasta que la vio cerrar los ojos en el conforte de su cama.

Bufó mientras se pasaba una mano por la oscura cabellera, aparentemente negra en aquella penumbra nocturna. Meneó la cabeza, se había preocupado tanto por ella, se sentía… decepcionado.

Él no era perfecto, lo había demostrado varias semanas atrás, embriagándose en su estudio, pero jamás había bebido al punto de perder la conciencia de esa manera, menos aún en una situación de riesgo, rodeado de gente extraña y alterada por el alcohol.

"¿Es que no sabes lo que pudo pasarte?" él también había estado en aquellas fiestas alguna vez y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía en ellas, sabía que su niña había tenido suerte de no estar en el hospital por una mortal combinación de alcohol y drogas. Si realmente aquel ponche no contenía más que vodka, Takako tendría que considerarse no sólo con suerte de despertar únicamente con una resaca por la mañana, sino afortunada.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó finalmente, esta vez no había rastros de rabia en su voz, únicamente honda y franca mortificación. Suspiró nuevamente y dio la media vuelta para salir, pero un apenas perceptible tirón en su chaqueta le detuvo de efectuar tal acción.

"Creí que así… ya no me dolería…" escuchó un débil balbuceo. Eriol se volvió hacia ella y vio que sus ojos seguían cerrados. La mujer hablaba casi en sueños "pero me equivoqué".

"¿De qué hablas?" frunció el ceño, confundido, "¿te duele algo¿ese tipo te hizo algo?" esta nueva posibilidad provocó que sus puños se crisparan.

Sin abrir los ojos, ella se llevó una mano al pecho "Aquí… aquí… duele".

No era el pecho lo que le dolía, eso él lo entendió al instante, de modo que se sentó en el colchón a su lado. Sus padres, seguramente ella estaría pensando en ellos. Nunca la oía mencionarlos, aunque Kano en ocasiones lo hacía. Takako se guardaba todo ese dolor¿había querido ahogarlo con alcohol? Probablemente, concluyó.

"Me duele…" ella continuó hablando en la semiinconsciencia "que él me odie…"

¿Qué él la odiara¿acaso se refería a ese sujeto? Si era así, entonces _él_ le había hecho algo, y Eriol no se lo perdonaría.

Takako abrió los ojos y su mirada perdida se posó en el techo. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla derecha y a él se le partió el corazón. Un llanto silencioso por un ser que la odiaba, y que no la merecía.

"¿Por qué él… me odia?" su voz apagada por el cansancio también sonaba temblorosa "No quiero… yo no quiero que Eriol me odie" susurró apenas con aliento.

Los ojos añiles del inglés se abrieron en su máxima extensión, fijándose en el delicado rostro femenino como si en él se encontrara abierta la caja de Pandora.

¿Acaso ella acababa de decir que él la odiaba¿_él_ era el sujeto despreciable al que ella se refería, el mismo que la había hecho llorar?

-_De verdad… ¿crees que te odio?-_ preguntó en silencio y esa oración lo dañó en el fondo. Ella creía que él la odiaba… nada más lejos de la realidad. ¡Por Dios, si él la…!

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Él la… ¿qué sentía exactamente por ella?

"¿Por qué dices eso?" no pudo evitar la pregunta.

"Él… no quiere verme… no quiere hablarme… Yo…" un sollozo débil, casi inaudible "creo que hice algo malo…" se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño de tal forma que a Eriol le pareció el gesto de una niña dolida y confundida "el problema es…que no sé qué es lo que hice" su voz, arrastrada por efectos del licor, se quebraba más a cada nueva palabra.

El británico reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué ella pensaría eso de él? Entonces recordó los encuentros que había tenido con ella últimamente. Realmente eran escasos a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Su vida se había visto reducida a la escuela y su cuarto de estudio, apenas si tenía tiempo –o ganas- de hablar con alguien más. Sin embargo no era sólo eso; cada vez le resultaba más difícil la presencia de Takako y a veces se irritaba de una manera casi irracional con sólo verla. Su mente perdía el control cuando ella estaba cerca. Pensar en ella era frustrante, y estar con ella… aún peor, y a Eriol Hiragizawa no le gustaba sentirse de aquella manera. Ya era más que suficiente la tensión que le consumía la vida por todo lo referente a Kyo y Tomoyo, de modo que no tenía fuerza moral para afrontar sus problemas de la misma manera que antes.

Por otro lado estaba _ese_ otro tema: Aoyagi Minoru. Sabía que no debía interferir en la vida de la muchacha. Lo último que deseaba era que ella se quedara estancada con alguien como él, que no podría ser lo que ella necesitaba, entonces lo mejor era que encontrara a otra persona y Minoru había resultado ser una opción quizás desagradable para él, aunque _razonable_... pero no más, porque al día siguiente Eriol se encargaría de enviar a terapia intensiva al muchacho que había dejado a la mayor de las Arima en tal estado.

¿Acaso ella no notaba que su irritación no era culpa suya? No era a ella a quien odiaba, le era imposible odiarla… pero no podía decir lo mismo del varón de ojos marrones.

Él… ya no era el mismo de antes, todo su autocontrol y confianza se habían ido a la basura el mismo día que habló con el doctor de Kyo. Debió notarlo cuando Tomoyo se lo dijo, apenas unos días antes…

**Flash Back.**

Parpadeó cuando una mano obstruyó su campo de visión.

"Bienvenido a la Tierra" le saludó una alegre joven de hermosos ojos violetas.

Eriol parpadeó nuevamente. ¿En qué momento había llegado Tomoyo? Luego vio su reloj, sorprendiéndose¿desde cuándo las horas pasaban tan rápido?

"¿En qué estás pensando?" inquirió su amiga de la infancia.

Él frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá de su estudio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En lo mismo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y no lo dejaba descansar durante el día, en lo mismo que le había hecho bajar tres kilos en las últimas semanas.

"Betsuni" espetó con mayor dureza de la que había planeado "¿Qué quieres, Tomoyo?" nuevamente la sequedad en su voz se salió de control.

Cuando se arrepintió de actuar así, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. Miró a la mujer para intentar disculparse y vio su rostro triste. No fue dolor lo que vio en ella, ella no estaba herida por sus palabras, pero parecía triste y… mortificada.

"¿Quién eres tú y dónde has dejado a Eriol?" la pregunta de su querida amiga le llegó como un golpe al pecho "Ahora entiendo por qué Takako me dijo que no eras el mismo de antes".

"¿Qué dices?" el inglés se sintió inexplicablemente molesto.

"Que estás tan metido en tus propios problemas que no te das cuenta de que lo único que queremos es ayudarte." Le respondió ella con toda claridad "Ése es el único defecto que te conozco, Eriol: que no sabes confiar en los demás, prefieres enfrentar las cosas tú solo y no sabes que éstos te están consumiendo".

Eriol se quedó sin palabras.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

¿Era esto lo que su egoísmo había causado?

"Lo siento, Takako" susurró a la chica que había cerrado los ojos, pero ella ya estaba dormida.

"No quiero que me odie… yo sólo quiero estar con él…" un débil murmullo le indicó que ella no estaba del todo dormida, aunque casi parecía que hablaba entre sueños "… porque… lo amo" sus ojos dorados se abrieron ligeramente, apenas dos rendijas que miraban todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Si una bomba hubiera estallado afuera de la ventana, Eriol no lo habría notado, porque el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante y todo se volvió confuso a su alrededor. Quiso decir algo, quiso preguntar algo, quiso hacer algo, pero toda palabra se ahogó en su garganta antes de poder salir de sus labios.

Su mente ideó un millón de posibilidades: quizás era una sinrazón a causa del alcohol, quizás inconscientemente se vengaba de él por haber sido tan seco y distante en los últimos días, quizás él había malentendido su balbuceo, quizás era él quien estaba alucinando, quizás era simplemente un sueño más, quizás… quizás era la realidad.

"Ta-Takako…" por primera vez en lo que le parecía una vida entera, Eriol tartamudeó.

Los párpados de la chica se cerraron pesadamente "Eriol…" logró susurrar antes de sucumbir en el limbo del sueño.

Su cuerpo entero se relajó, pero su delicada mano seguía asiéndose firmemente de la chaqueta de un hombre que esa noche no lograría dormir con la misma tranquilidad que ella.

------------------------

Al entrar a la cocina no pudo evitar que un bostezo escapara de su boca. La luz estaba encendida, pues el sol aún no terminaba de salir.

"Te levantaste temprano, Touya" lo recibió una cálida voz desde la barra, donde un hombre maduro sonreía como si no fueran apenas las siete de la mañana. El aludido alzó una ceja irónica.

"No soy yo quien ya está preparando café" comentó con una media sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa cuando su padre le invitó a hacerlo. Enseguida el hombre de la barra sirvió dos tazas y fue donde su hijo, sentándose en otro de los costados de la mesa y alcanzándole la taza al más joven mientras él le agregaba un poco de azúcar. Fujitaka sabía bien que Touya no bebía el café endulzado.

"¿Yukito aún no se ha levantado?" preguntó Fujitaka tras dar un sorbo a su café.

"No, duerme como un tronco. Tropecé con su _futon_ al levantarme y casi caigo sobre él, pero él ni se inmutó" Touya sonrió mientras bebía de su café "¿Y el monstruo?"

"Creo que las chicas tardarán en levantarse, por la madrugada pude oír que aún platicaban".

Touya entornó los ojos. Para dormir, las tres mujeres habían decidido hacerlo juntas, pero él sabía desde un principio que no podrían estar quietas y dormir simplemente, cosa contraria a su caso al compartir la habitación con el joven Tsukishiro, que había quedado dormido casi al instante.

"Apuesto a que Nakuru estuvo contándoles una de sus historias hasta las tres de la mañana" comentó con fingido hastío.

"Digas lo que digas, creo que es lo mejor para Sakura." Sonrió su progenitor "Ambos sabemos lo difícil que ha sido para ella la muerte de tu abuela, y pienso que la compañía de Nakuru y Tomoyo le ha ayudado mucho para tranquilizarse. Me alegra que las hayas invitado a venir".

El trigueño negó con la cabeza "Fueron ellas quienes pidieron hacerlo, igual que Yukito".

"Lo importante es que Sakura ahora sabe que no está sola".

"Nunca lo ha estado" argumentó Touya.

"No me refiero a nosotros, Touya, hablo de lo importante que ha sido para ella volver a entablar amistad con alguien más. Primero fueron los Tsukishiro y Li-kun," rió al ver la mueca de su hijo ante la mención del chino "después también llegó Nakuru y ahora Tomoyo-chan".

El hijo mayor se puso serio "No pensé que Sakura reaccionaría de esa manera al enterarse sobre lo de Tomoyo. Incluso pensé que tú te molestarías" confesó.

El mayor asintió "Es cierto que nos tomó por sorpresa, pero Tomoyo se ganó todo mi respeto al hablar así con los Shinto. Y para Sakura eso también significó mucho, más aún el que Tomoyo nos considere como una familia para ella".

Touya sonrió "Yo tampoco pensé que llegaría a hacer algo así. Para Tomoyo aceptar todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar no ha sido fácil".

"Por eso la quieres¿verdad?"

"Sí…" comentó distraídamente, pero al segundo parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza "¿q-qué?"

Su padre rió "No podías ocultármelo por más tiempo, Touya, te conozco. Tu trato para con Tomoyo-chan es muy distinto del que tienes para con otras mujeres, incluso Nakuru".

El varón de piel morena recargó el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su palma abierta "Genial, ahora tú también lo sabes" comentó con sarcasmo.

"¿Tu hermana lo sabe?"

"Sí."

"¿Yukito lo sabe?"

"Sí."

"¿Yue lo sabe?"

"Sí."

"¿Nakuru…?"

"También."

"¿Y…?"

"Sí, también Tomoyo lo sabe." contestó a la pregunta antes de que el otro pudiera terminarla. Fujitaka sonrió "Adelante, búrlate, ahora resulta que soy peor que el _kaijuu_ para esconder las cosas.

"¿Fue por eso que tú y Nakuru terminaron?" interrogó su progenitor.

"Sí."

"Pero Nakuru no ha cambiado su actitud con Tomoyo-chan a pesar de todo" observó el gentil señor. "Bueno, quizás un poco solamente"

"Nakuru no es cualquier persona, papá, lo sabes… aunque yo también me sorprendí" confesó.

"Bueno, espero que ahora Yukito se anime a hacer algo al respecto."

"¿Por qué?" Touya alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

Fujitaka parpadeó¿era acaso que su hijo, tan observador y suspicaz, no sabía lo que ocultaba su mejor amigo? Bueno, pues no debía ser él quien se lo dijera "Por nada, mejor dime qué es lo que opina Tomoyo al respecto".

El trigueño hizo una mueca "¿Quieres la historia larga, o el resumen de los hechos?"

Fujitaka sonrió "Sé que no se te dan las historias largas".

"Exacto." convino el joven y tomó aire "En resumen, me evitó por más de una semana, me dio una bofetada, me dijo que me odiaba, luego me perdonó y me dijo que no me odiaba, pero dejó en claro que sólo quería ser mi amiga" suspiró cansinamente.

"¿Todo eso por decirle que la querías?" Fujitaka parecía extrañado y Touya pensó que no era para menos. Quizás había omitido algo importante en la historia.

"No, creo que más bien se debió a que lo hice cuando Nakuru y yo aún andábamos".

"¿Le dijiste que la querías aún teniendo novia?"

"No, eso fue después" a cada nuevo segundo Touya estaba más incómodo.

"¿Qué hiciste, Touya?" el tono de Fujitaka era suspicaz.

"…" el trigueño terminó su café, que ya había perdido algo de calor "la besé".

"¿Besaste a Tomoyo?"

"Tres…" luego se corrigió, azorado, "cuatro veces".

"¿Nakuru lo supo?"

El más joven desvió la mirada, evidentemente incómodo "Una vez… nos vio".

Fujitaka negó con la cabeza, desilusionado, "No debiste hacerlo, Touya".

"Lo sé, no me enorgullece, ninguna de las dos lo merecía," argumentó su hijo "pero no pude evitarlo, cada vez que estoy con Tomoyo…" frunció el ceño, exasperado, "no sé, esa mujer me vuelve loco, papá".

Fujitaka sonrió "Sé lo que es eso, es lo mismo que me pasaba con tu madre".

"¿Y cómo podías contenerte? Eras su maestro" quiso saber el moreno.

"No lidié mucho con eso, recuerda que nos casamos pronto" sonrió el mayor.

Touya bufó "Perfecto, no me ayudas en nada".

"Lo siento," sonrió aún más su progenitor "pero, si te sirve de algo, te deseo suerte".

Su hijo entrecerró los ojos un tanto irritado "¿Eso es todo?"

"Y mi mejor consejo..."

"¿Cuál es?" pidió saber el otro.

"Ten paciencia, las mejores flores requieren del tiempo y las condiciones adecuadas para poder abrirse y mostrar la magnífica belleza que ocultan".

Touya se levantó y recogió su taza para ir al fregadero a lavarla. De espaldas a su padre, éste le oyó comentar: "Por eso nunca me gustó la jardinería".

Fujitaka rió.

---------------------

Los árboles pasaban uno tras otro rápidamente. Las afueras de Tomoeda estaban conformadas por un vasto bosque que la rodeaba al oeste. Ahí habían ido a depositar las cenizas de la anciana Amamiya Kimako, madre de la hermosa Nadeshiko, madre a su vez de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Era un lugar hermoso, pensó Tomoyo, no era difícil imaginar por qué la mujer lo había elegido para reposar ahí sus restos.

Por esa razón sonreía cuando finalmente habló desde su posición en el asiento del copiloto:

"Y… ¿de qué querías hablarme?"

La mujer de lacio cabello negro a su lado no se inmutó mientras centraba su atención en el camino "¿Por qué piensas que quiero hablar de algo?"

La joven Daidouji sonrió "Le pediste a Li-kun que se fuera con los Kinomoto en el camino de regreso para que yo me viniera contigo".

La otra se encogió de hombros "¿Fui tan obvia?"

"Li-kun no pareció darse cuenta".

"Está bien," la chica que conducía bajó un poco el volumen de la radio para poder conversar abiertamente "quería hablar de los Kinomoto. Parece que los conoces bien".

"No mucho en realidad, pero sí lo suficiente".

"¿Aún así afirmas que son como tu familia?"

Tomoyo sonrió "Puedo asegurarte que confío más en ellos que en mi propia familia".

La china frunció el ceño "¿Lo dices por lo de tus padres?"

"No" negó la amatista recargándose más en su asiento "confiaba en okaa-san y sé que ella confiaba en otoo-san".

"¿Tu madre confiaba en tu padre a pesar de…?" esta vez la joven de ojos escarlata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

"Sí…" Tomoyo quedó pensativa un momento "por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, mamá jamás habló mal de papá… en realidad fue ella quien siempre me pidió que no lo odiara por lo que hizo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que…" la joven suspiró "después de todo, ella _sí_ lo amaba. Creo que en el fondo ella no se casó sólo por el dinero, ella no era como el resto de la familia, por eso okaa-san siempre buscó tener una familia unida… como los Kinomoto".

Ambas quedaron en silencio.

"¿Entonces nunca odiaste a tu padre a pesar de lo que hizo?" preguntó después de un rato la china.

"No, aunque siempre deseé volver a verlo, y admito que al principio fue muy duro, todos los días le preguntaba a mamá si volvería…" un ligero ceño de tristeza se formó en el rostro de Tomoyo, "me preguntaba por qué él no me quería, por qué me despreciaba al punto de haberse ido de mi lado sin despedirse".

"Buscabas un padre…"

"Sí".

"Y lo encontraste en Kinomoto-san"

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco y bajó la vista, apenada "Algo así," se mordió el labio inferior "sé que suena algo ridículo, pero…"

"No lo es…" la interrumpió Meiling, sorprendiéndola "en realidad creo que sé lo que es eso".

Ahora fue el turno de Tomoyo para sorprenderse "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Meiling se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba no perder de vista el carro azul de los Kinomoto, aunque llevaba un mapa consigo por si eso sucedía "Supongo que es lo mismo que me sucedió con Yelan oba-sama".

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y prestó más atención a lo que le decía la prima del ambarino.

"Le debo todo a la honorable Yelan Li," continuó la escarlata "fue ella quien se encargó de mí desde que tenía cuatro años, cuando mis padres fueron enjuiciados".

-_¿Qué?-_ el asombro de la amatista fue inmediato -_¿enjuiciados?-_.

"Trabajaban en el mercado negro chino," prosiguió la otra, sabiendo muy bien la sorpresa por la que pasaba la joven a su lado "tampoco era raro que comercializaran con droga, en especial con opio." Hablaba de ese asunto con absoluta seriedad, aunque no parecía haber emoción alguna en ella mientras decía esto. Nada de odio, rencor, rabia o tristeza,… simplemente nada. A Tomoyo le pareció que estaba escuchando un informe policiaco "Cuando los atraparon, lo único que la policía no se llevó de lo que teníamos en casa fui yo… y la vergüenza de los Li".

La china pausó un momento y su acompañante decidió no hablar. Parecía estar pensando en lo que quería decir, o en cómo decirlo. No era difícil deducir que jamás hablaba del asunto.

"Los ancianos del clan me rechazaron, decían que no se harían responsables de lo que mis padres habían dejado atrás; maldijeron a Hueng y Mai Li, mis padres, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, incluyéndome a mí".

Tomoyo quedó sin habla. Aquello debió ser muy duro, sobretodo para una niña tan pequeña. A esa edad ella jugaba sin preocupaciones en el jardín de niños, mientras que Meiling veía su vida cambiar por completo: sus padres, lo más sagrado para un niño, en la cárcel, y el resto de su familia rechazándola como si estuviera marcada por la desgracia.

La otra suspiró "Cuando se decidieron a llevarme a un orfanato, Yelan oba-sama y Xen-Ien oji-sama pidieron hacerse cargo de mí. Los respetables ancianos se negaron y amenazaron con destituir a Xen-Ien oji-sama, pero él era el jefe del clan y al final no pudieron evitarlo..." sonrió ligeramente "Creo que ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Xiao-Lang tanta persistencia." Bromeó un poco antes de volver a su seriedad "Después oji-san murió e intentaron apartarme una vez más, pero Yelan oba-sama no lo permitió. Ella fue como una madre para mí, y Xiao-Lang fue como mi hermano, por eso no puedo decepcionar a oba-sama, por eso no puedo permitir que Xiao-Lang cometa un error casándose con alguien que no lo merece".

"Por eso eres tan dura con Sakura" comprendió Tomoyo. La otra asintió.

"Pero por no decepcionar a la honorable Yelan Li he estado haciendo lo mismo que los ancianos: he juzgado a Kinomoto-san en base a las reglas del clan".

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" quiso saber la joven japonesa "¿Aceptarás a Sakura-chan?"

"Aún no" fue la respuesta que recibió.

"¿No?" Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

"Pero en cambio la juzgaré bajo otros términos".

"¿Cuáles?" era la pregunta inevitable.

"Los mismos con los que Yelan oba-sama me juzgó a mí antes de atreverse a retar a los ancianos…" sonrió Meiling "ver más allá de lo que la persona representa, mirar no sólo lo que es, sino lo que puede llegar a ser".

Tomoyo sonrió sin poder evitarlo "Entonces creo que pronto tendremos una boda".

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?" la expresión de Meiling se tornó suspicaz "¿Tanto así crees en Kinomoto-san?"

"Sí" contestó ella con seguridad.

"¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?" una ligera sonrisa maliciosa asomó en el rostro de la china "Sería un buen inicio antes de pensar en una boda".

"Porque…" entonces la amatista frunció el ceño, extrañada. En su blanco rostro se leía la confusión en su máximo esplendor "¿de qué hablas?"

La mujer al volante soltó una carcajada "¡De Kinomoto-san, por supuesto!"

Tomoyo parpadeó¿acaso se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación? No, estaba segura de haber puesto total atención.

"No te entiendo" confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba claro que Meiling se divertía a sus costillas, pero lo peor era no saber la razón.

"Tan sólo he sugerido que deberías decirle lo que piensas a Kinomoto-san, sería un lindo inicio para su relación" se burló la china antes de volver a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio "Meiling-san¿de _cuál_ Kinomoto-san estás hablando?" preguntó, comenzando a entender la broma. Había caído en un sucio juego de palabras.

"¡De Kinomoto Touya, por supuesto!" le guiñó un ojo la chica antes de volver la mirada al camino "Y acabas de decir que crees _ciegamente_ en él" exageró con vehemencia.

La heredera de los Daidouji entrecerró los ojos. Debió haberlo esperado antes. Meiling podía ser una joven estricta generalmente, pero a cada nueva ocasión descubría en ella el ímpetu, la espontaneidad y la hilaridad propios de la juventud.

"¿Ya terminaste de reírte de mí?" preguntó con fingida molestia cuando la otra se calmó, una tenue sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios la delataba.

"Posiblemente," se encogió de hombros la otra "aunque también hablaba en serio. Es cierto, Tomoyo-san, si sientes algo por Kinomoto-san será mejor que se lo digas".

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Tomoyo luchó por reprimir un nuevo sonrojo que trepaba a sus mejillas.

"El te lo dijo¿no?"

Tomoyo bufó. Quizás debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de contarle a la china lo sucedido con su vecino "Sí,… algo así".

"Entonces sería justo que tú también se lo dijeras…" sonrió la joven de cabellera lacia "claro, _solamente_ si sientes algo por él".

"No siento nada por él" ¡Rayos¿por qué su sangre tenía que escoger ese momento para subir a su cabeza?

"¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?" era oficial, la china no ser hartaba de reírse de ella.

"Tengo calor" y, para comprobar su punto, bajó la ventanilla, por donde se coló el fresco viento del bosque "el clima ya no es tan frío y tengo este suéter que…"

"Tomoyo…" fue interrumpida y la amatista notó la familiaridad con que la nombraba la otra. Bien, al menos ese momento vergonzoso había servido para terminar de romper las formalidades.

"¿Nani?" quiso saber, sonriendo ante el nuevo trato que le daba la joven.

"Eres una _pésima_ mentirosa".

Nuevamente ese calor en todo el rostro. Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, ocultando su vergüenza. A sus oídos llegó la risa burlona de la otra mujer.

----------------------

Terminó por apagar el estéreo, ya estaba cansada de oír la misma canción en todas las estaciones. Se reclinó en su asiento y observó el paisaje mientras el auto se deslizaba por la carretera.

Pasaron los minutos y se desesperó. No estaba acostumbrada al silencio, así que se decidió a entablar una conversación con su amigo, que mantenía su atención en el camino mientras conducía.

"Yukito…"

"Dime" sonrió el varón. Esa sonrisa nunca moría, y ésa era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con tu misteriosa amada?" notó que al instante un encantador tono rosado se apoderaba de las mejillas del otro. Vaya, su querido amigo era en verdad divertido.

"Pues…" luego su semblante se entristeció un poco "igual que siempre, soy invisible a sus ojos".

Nakuru suspiró. Le dolía ver al gentil Yukito Tsukishiro así, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Ahora ella también sabía lo que era algo así y no se lo deseaba a su viejo amigo, él no se lo merecía, nunca hacía mal a nadie.

"Creo que tú y yo estamos destinados a la soledad, Yukito" y rió con amargo sarcasmo "hasta en eso nos parecemos: amamos, pero no podemos ser amados".

Yukito negó con la cabeza "Te equivocas, Nakuru, estoy seguro de que hay alguien que te ama… alguien que daría la vida por ti si es necesario…" habló desde el fondo de su corazón "alguien que sólo desea en silencio que algún día tus ojos se fijen en él"

"Entonces deberías presentármelo" la mujer sonrió sinceramente esta vez y Yukito se dio el lujo de apartar la vista del camino por un segundo para poder apreciar su magnífica sonrisa. Las sonrisas de su amiga ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes, pero no dejaban de ser igual de encantadoras.

-_¿En serio?-_ él sintió un vacío en el pecho con aquella ironía –_¿y qué sucedería si lo supieras?-_

La joven suspiró "Tienes razón, Yukito, debe haber alguien… y estoy segura de que también habrá alguien para ti, no te desanimes, quizá incluso algún día esa chica se de cuenta de lo ciega que ha sido y ponga sus ojos en ti" le guiñó un ojo.

Yukito sonrió sin que ella notara la tristeza en sus ojos –_Lo dudo-_. No era su naturaleza ser pesimista, pero a través de los años sus esperanzas con la morena se habían ido derrumbando una tras otra, y ya hacía mucho que se había resignado.

-------------------------

Reposó la espalda contra el fino tronco y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en sentir el templado viento matinal. El sol se alzaba en lo alto y las sobras se reducían a casi nada. Era casi mediodía.

Un momento de paz, un momento para sí mismo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tenía uno? Tantas cosas habían cambiado ya y él no había sido capaz de verlas… hasta anoche.

"_No quiero que me odie… yo sólo quiero estar con él… porque… lo amo_".

Aquellas palabras no le habían permitido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Aspiró el aroma del verde pasto que lo rodeaba y un alivio momentáneo le llenó a través de sus pulmones. Sus hombros se relajaron.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban a la distancia. No abrió los ojos, únicamente escuchó el peso que se movía en el césped hasta alcanzar la misma sombra del árbol bajo el que él descansaba.

Aspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez llegó a sus pulmones otro aroma conocido, uno que en vez de tranquilizarlo le hacía ver sus debilidades.

"Takemura-san me dijo que estabas aquí" oyó una voz suave y femenina. Él e preguntó cómo era que el ama de llaves siempre sabía su localización.

No habló, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, simplemente se quedó ahí sentado sobre la hierba y sintiendo la dura corteza contra su espalda.

"Fui a la recámara de Kano hace un rato, me avisaron que estaba enferma en cuanto desperté" continuó ella al no obtener réplica alguna "Ya no tiene fiebre, pero está algo agripada".

Él asintió por toda respuesta. Ya había visto a la niña más temprano en la mañana y su condición había mejorado notablemente desde la madrugada. También sabía que Kyo no se había apartado de su lado desde el alba y la señora Takemura atendía a la menor como solía hacer con el adolescente.

"Lo siento…" le oyó decir finalmente en una voz débil y sus ojos se abrieron sin mirar aún a la muchacha que estaba de pie a su izquierda "debo disculparme con todos…"

"Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera otoo-sama, así que no te preocupes por eso" argumentó con sequedad.

"Tú lo sabes…" murmuró ella en un susurro lastimero "lo siento, Eriol".

Esta vez sus ojos añiles viajaron lentamente a su izquierda y hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos soles que ahora lucían apagados "No volverás a salir con Aoyagi-san" sentenció severamente.

La chica se sorprendió "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Por qué lo digo?" repitió, ahora visiblemente molesto "¿No es suficiente lo que pasó anoche? Por culpa de ese sujeto…"

"No fue culpa suya"

El inglés se puso de pie y la miró de frente. Esta vez sus ojos reflejaban la ira de los mares "¿Lo estás defendiendo después de lo que hizo?"

Ella lo encaró "Él no hizo nada"

"Él te dio de esa bebida y luego te dejó sola…"

"Él no tiene la culpa" ella continuó inamovible.

Eriol cerró un puño ¡aún lo defendía!

"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero Minoru-kun no me obligó a beber," prosiguió ella ante el silencio del varón "y cuando se alejó me pidió que no bebiera en su ausencia. Él se comportó como un caballero conmigo, Eriol".

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?" quiso saber él,… _exigió_ saber él.

"Minoru-kun no fue el irresponsable, sino yo. Nadie más me obligó a beber copa tras copa" si había algo que no desaparecía del rostro femenino era un cierto gesto decidido, aunque también de dolor y tristeza.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, ella estaba aceptando toda la responsabilidad.

"Si él no te hubiera dejado ahí…"

"Si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo habría encontrado la manera." Le interrumpió ella "No puedes culparlo, Eriol, era _yo_ la que quería beber para olvidar, era _yo_ la que tomaba esos vasos, no él, y no fue él quien me los dio todos".

El occidental frunció el ceño, ahora sí estaba más que irritado. Su mente era como un torbellino "En la madrugada Kano-chan enfermó y, al intentar localizar a su hermana, encuentro que está inconsciente por el alcohol en una fiesta y rodeada de desconocidos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ocurrir en una situación así?" musitó "Cuando te conocí creí que eras más sensata e inteligente que eso".

Esta vez ella bajó la cabeza, evitando encontrar su mirada acusadora. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, palpitándole incesantemente contra las sienes, había vomitado tres veces desde que despertara –hacía apenas una hora- y el mareo no desaparecía, pero eso no era nada comparado con el desastre que era ahora su estado moral. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado desde antes de la una de la mañana, jamás había bebido tanto y a cada instante nacía en ella un nuevo temor ante las cosas que pudo haber dicho o hecho en ese lapso. Se sentía como una total idiota, todo por ese terrible sentimiento que la había llevado a refugiarse en el alcohol.

Él no sólo ya no la quería, sino que la había estado evitando los últimos días como si fuera la peste, y ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con eso, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien y el resultado era devastador para su inexperta persona, de modo que tontamente había tomado la que por una noche le había parecido la puerta más fácil. Se había prometido que esa noche no pensaría en él, pero era imposible y terminó perdiendo todo vestigio de sentido común.

Ahora él realmente la repudiaba y esta vez tenía que reconocer su culpa.

"Te he decepcionado" musitó sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

"Sí" fue su corta respuesta, la única que necesitaba.

Tomó aire. En secreto se había estado preparando para ese momento, sabía que llegaría algún día, así que lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una vez y no darle vueltas. Era una _invitada_ y sabía muy bien el lugar que tanto ella como Kano ocupaban en esa casa, y era momento de actuar al respecto…

"Si lo permiten tú y Clow-san, quisiera pedir el tiempo que queda antes de las vacaciones de primavera como plazo…" habló sintiendo que la voz temblorosa al inicio la traicionaba. Carraspeó y continuó "sólo es una semana, mientras tanto iré buscando un apartamento en Okinawa con el dinero que conservo de la venta de nuestra vieja casa y mi antiguo trabajo…" tragó saliva cuando un nudo amenazó con obstruir su garganta. "Como sea, el año que entra iré a la universidad de Okinawa. Kano-chan está por entrar a la secundaria, la inscribiré allá la próxima semana…" tuvo que interrumpirse para tomar aire al sentir que la voz se le quebraba y cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas "pero antes quisiera poder agradecerles el que nos hayan permitido…" una vez más pasó saliva "quedarnos aquí por este tiempo…"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" la voz áspera del europeo la interrumpió.

Takako bajó la cabeza, no le era fácil lo que estaba haciendo y la sequedad del británico sólo empeoraba las cosas. Alejarse de él era lo más sensato que podía hacer ahora, por el bien de ambos… pero era doloroso, muy doloroso.

"Te he decepcionado…" empezó de nuevo "y sé que si Clow-san y Kyo-chan lo supieran se sentirían igual. Al venir a esta casa me prometí que… que no los defraudaría, que no les haría arrepentirse por ofrecernos su casa," maldijo en silencio cuando una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla "y ahora que lo he hecho debo aceptar las consecuencias".

"¿Y qué harás para afrontar las consecuencias?" había frialdad en las palabras del joven y eso le caló aún más.

"Aceptar que no debo permanecer aquí más tiempo," otra lágrima delatora "e irme por donde entré antes de empeorarlo todo" finalmente alzó la vista hacia el hombre. "Lo único que pido es que me den ese plazo para que Kano termine bien su año escolar y yo pueda buscar algún lugar para vivir" pidió al joven, pero aún no estaba preparada para lo que vio en los ojos occidentales.

El océano ardía en llamas en sus ojos, parecían tan oscuros como fosas marinas y a la vez tan brillantes como un cielo tormentoso atravesado por los relámpagos.

"Nuevamente me decepcionas" farfulló Eriol desde su posición "ahora dices que huirás a la primera equivocación¿es lo que piensas hacer siempre¿huir?" más que preguntas ésas parecían severas acusaciones.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y aspiró con fuerza, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente. Cada vez era más insoportable la manera como él le hablaba, el desdén con que le miraba.

"No estoy huyendo, estoy haciendo lo correcto" su respiración se agitó al intentar contener sus emociones. "Sé que ya no nos quieres aquí, Eriol, pero jamás lo dirías porque eres un caballero¿crees que soy tonta?"

La mandíbula del inglés se tensó y ella pudo apreciarlo "Comienzo a pensarlo".

Otra estacada al corazón. Ya no lo soportaría más, ese hombre antes gentil ahora la estaba haciendo trizas. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que apenas podía creerlo. Sus ojos ya no contenían aquella sonrisa oculta, sus palabras ya no traían consigo aquella amabilidad y su voz ya no tenía más esa suavidad que ella amaba.

Apretó ambos puños "Iré a avisarle a Kano. Sé que no le gustará la noticia, pero podré convencerla" musitó antes de dar la vuelta. Hubiera querido agregar algo más, pero ya no podía hacer nada por contener el nudo que cerraba su garganta y tenía la urgencia de salir corriendo para poder llorar en solitario las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos y que insistían en correr libremente por sus mejillas.

"No te atrevas" La voz del varón la detuvo. "Si has terminado de hablar, creo que es mi turno de hacerlo" definitivamente no era el mismo tono cálido de antaño. A estas alturas parecía que el amable Eriol Hiragizawa que había conocido en un principio jamás volvería, como si se tratara de un simple espejismo.

Takako secó sus lágrimas para que él no las viera y se volvió para mirarlo "Adelante" por un momento le pareció que él quería darle el tiro de gracia como despedida.

"No se irán de esta casa, ahora menos que nunca," por la cólera en sus ojos, aquello parecía una amenaza "y no estoy jugando, Takako, puedes irte a tu universidad en Okinawa el año que viene y desaparecer si eso es lo que quieres. Pero ahora no, y será mejor que antes de pensar en huir utilices el sentido común que pensé que tenías".

Le hablaba con tal desprecio. Ella aspiró profundamente una vez y lo encaró "Te equivocaste entonces, y yo también… al creer que eras alguien diferente, pero cada vez me doy cuenta de cuán equivocada estuve. Y ya tomé una decisión, Kano y yo volveremos a vivir solas, no los molestaremos más".

"No" espetó él y se acercó a ella con una expresión que jamás había visto antes. Entonces ella recordó las palabras de Clow:

"_Por favor, Takako-chan, no dejes que Eriol se vuelva… alguien que no es"._

¿Era eso lo que había querido decir el padre del joven¿pero qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo si ahora sentía temor por ese hombre de cabellos marinos y ojos índigos que la miraba como si quisiera desmembrarla y clavar cada una de sus partes en los cuatro puntos cardinales?

"Escúchame bien," le habló en un tono bajo y áspero "no permitiré que tú y tu hermana dejen a Kyo ahora, lo último que él necesita en este momento es quedarse solo. Para él ustedes dos son muy importantes y no dejaré que se alejen ahora".

Takako sintió un vacío en el pecho –_Kyo-chan-_ esta vez olvidó su propio coraje y todo lo demás que bullía en su interior, sólo quedó en ella una creciente mortificación. Su voz sonó debilitada cuando se decidió a hablar "Eriol¿qué es lo que ocurre con Kyo?" pidió saber, necesitaba saberlo. Había vivido semanas en la oscuridad de la ignorancia mientras miraba a ese apuesto joven y a su padre desmoronarse lentamente, como si pesadas cadenas se hubieran ceñido a su cuerpo.

Al instante el rostro del varón sufrió una metamorfosis y sus ojos adoptaron la opacidad de la desolación. Se alejó de ella para volver a sentarse en su lugar original bajo el árbol. Takako se acercó. Esta vez no se marcharía hasta no haber oído la respuesta que requería. El dolor y el mareo de la resaca hacía tiempo ya que habían pasado a segundo plano.

"Kyo…" oyó un murmullo desde la posición del británico y se hincó a su lado para poder oírlo mejor. Increíblemente él bajaba la mirada, sus lacios mechones marinos caían sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

Sin embargo nada la preparó para lo que escuchó a continuación, arrastrado junto con el ligero murmullo del viento:

"… está muriendo".

Todo se detuvo en ese instante, todo lo demás quedó en el olvido, siento empujado lejos por aquellas dos palabras desastrosas.

Silencio… dolor… incredulidad… negación.

No, era imposible.

"No…" si ésa era su propia voz, apenas la reconoció "no es cierto".

El inglés no se movió. En aquella posición parecía un títere abandonado, sin un gramo de vida "Es cáncer… en el cerebro".

Takako se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación y la vista se le nubló. Supo que sus ojos estaban cercanos a derramar las lágrimas que lloraba su corazón "N-no…"

"No es la primera vez".

"¿Q-qué?"

Eriol continuaba inmóvil, ocultando su expresión. Su voz baja parecía la de alguien que lo ha perdido todo en un instante "Tenía nueve años la primera vez… era un tumor pequeño".

"¿Un… tumor?" ella repetía todo como una autómata.

"La radioterapia funcionó, aunque él sufrió todas las consecuencias. Algunas neuronas y parte del lado temporal izquierdo fueron dañados" continuó el otro "pero el tumor desapareció… o eso creímos".

Takako bajó la mirada mientras nuevas gotas salinas se escapaban de sus ojos en silencio "Kyo…chan".

"Esta vez los médicos…" la pausa del hombre fue considerable y ella no lo apresuró "lo han desahuciado. Le dieron cinco meses… dicen que la radioterapia ayudaría por un par de meses más, pero después de eso, Kyo…" no pudo terminar.

"Kyo…" era lo único que ella podía pensar y decir. Sus manos temblaban, sus dedos se habían vuelto fríos, como los de un muerto "¿él… lo sabe?"

Al oír esto, él alzó el rostro y aún bajo la sombra de aquel árbol brillaban en sus ojos las lágrimas que él se esforzaba en no derramar. Aquellos ojos azules reflejaban el color de la melancolía.

Asintió lentamente "Lo sabe…"

Ella bajó nuevamente la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo a aquel hombre en ese estado.

"…y lo acepta" las últimas palabras del mayor de los Hiragizawa removieron cada nervio en su persona.

"¿Q-qué?" sus ojos dorados, vidriosos por el dolor, se abrían en toda su expresión, su quijada había caído.

"Él lo ha aceptado…" su mandíbula perfecta y varonil se tensó "desde la primera vez."

"¿Qué dices?" su mente se negaba a creerlo.

"Hace 4 años, antes de que la radioterapia funcionara, él…" su mano blanca apretó la hierba debajo de él y la arrancó con bríos "me lo dijo… que estaba listo para morir" declaró, sorprendiéndola.

Takako hundió una mano en el cabello y meneó la cabeza. "No…" insistió. El pequeño jovencito no había podido decir eso, no él, no alguien con tantos deseos de vivir, no alguien con tanta alegría… "¡Kyo no!"

El hombre se incorporó y permaneció de pie "Aún lo sostiene… y esta vez ha rechazado la radioterapia" musitó entre dientes.

Silencio, el viento agitó sutilmente las copas de los árboles.

"¡Nueve años!"

Takako brincó en el césped, sobresaltada cuando, sin previo aviso, el joven a su lado gritó y estrelló el puño derecho contra la corteza del árbol Algunas hojas cayeron sobre ellos.

"¡Un niño…!" exclamó en alta voz y nuevamente sus nudillos golpearon la madera "¡Mi hermano menor tenía nueve años la primera vez que se resignó a morir!" gritó, jadeando por la respiración acelerada, producto de una rabia que se reflejaba en cada músculo tenso.

"Eriol…" ella se puso de pie, pero el otro seguía despotricando contra el árbol, descargando su ira.

"¡Por qué!" continuó él golpe tras golpe "¿Por qué a él!" exigió una respuesta que no llegaría jamás.

"Eiol…" para Takako el verlo así no era sólo novedoso, sino que tenía el mismo efecto que si alguien tomara su corazón y lo lanzara al fuego para quemarlo lentamente en leña verde.

"¡Es sólo un niño!" después continuó con unas palabras en rápido inglés que ella no pudo descifrar, pero no necesitó hacerlo para entender el dolor y rabia que éstas representaban.

"¡Eriol…!" ella no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole la cintura desde atrás con ambos brazos y sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, atrayéndolo hacia sí para alejarlo en lo posible del árbol. Él intentó continuar, pero ella se opuso con todo lo que tenía y él no forcejeó más, aunque fácilmente podía apartarla con una sola mano "Por favor… no…" suplicó entre sollozos la chica contra su espalda "no lograrás nada con esto…"

El hombre quedó inmóvil. Ella sólo podía oír su corazón y su respiración que lentamente volvía a la normalidad.

"No dejaré que muera…" al oírlo hablar el corazón se le detuvo… su voz sonaba quebrada… Eriol estaba llorando.

"Eriol…" ella lo apretó aún más y sintió que las manos grandes de él tomaban las suyas para liberarse. Entonces el varón se dio la vuelta hacia ella y a Takako se le cayó el alma al suelo al ver que por sus mejillas corrían dos delgados hilos de agua. Toda palabra huyó de su boca y su propio llanto aumentó.

"Si pudiera cambiaría su lugar por el mío" musitó él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

"Lo sé".

Dos largos pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas, secando el rastro húmedo "No debí decírtelo, él no querrá verte así" su voz cargaba melancolía en cada vibración, pero volvía a tener aquella lejana gentileza.

Ella bajó la mirada y se detuvo al ver las manos del hombre. Los nudillos estaban destrozados y la sangre corría fresca por sus dedos y el dorso de su mano. Elevó los ojos nuevamente al inglés mientras con sus propias manos secaba el rastro húmero dejado en aquellas mejillas firmes "¿No lo ves, prefiero llorar a tu lado que verte sufrir a solas".

Por toda respuesta, Eriol besó su frente con delicadeza y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, que esta vez era distinto a los demás, era como aquel que sucede en medio de una ventisca para buscar calor, como aquel que se da en medio de la nada, cuando todo lo demás parece perdido. Un abrazo en el que cada fibra, cada poro transmitía el dolor propio y recibía a cambio el ajeno.

"Takako…" le oyó decir, su voz débil susurraba contra sus cabellos removiéndolos ligeramente con su aliento.

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que pudo articular con la garganta cerrada.

"Lo siento…" declaró, sorprendiéndola "yo… cuando te vi en ese sofá… tuve miedo," confesó tristemente "…no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…" se apretó más a ella "porque yo… no te odio, simplemente no puedo odiarte. Te necesito,… ahora más que nunca".

Takako tembló un segundo antes de volver a romper en un llanto silencioso. Sólo la delataba un tremor esporádico que la sacudía y las gotas que se perdían en la chaqueta del varón, humedeciéndola. Él había resistido a solas por tanto tiempo soportando aquel dolor a solas. Se sentía tan egoísta, sólo había estado pensando en ella mientras él sufría de esa manera.

Una gota humedeció su cabello y ella cerró los ojos contra el pecho del inglés… él también lloraba en silencio, pero ahora no estaba solo.

Dos almas unidas agonizaban bajo la sombra de aquel hermoso árbol que esperaba con ansia la llegada de la primavera para poder mostrar al mundo la belleza de sus flores.

---------------------

"Está bien, pero…" interrumpió su conversación al momento de oír el timbre y se disculpó con el varón sentado en un sillón frente a ella para caminar a la entrada y abrir la puerta.

No pudo evitar la expresión de extrañeza y grata sorpresa que apareció en su rostro al ver a la persona ante ella "¡Harry-kun, konbanwa!" lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para invitarlo a pasar.

"Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan" habló el otro mientras se descalzaba en la entrada y, al observar un par de zapatos negros de una medida mayor que la suya, alzó el rostro hacia la muchacha "lo siento, veo que tienes visita".

"Sí, Touya está aquí" sonrió la chica.

"El hermano de Sakura-chan" recordó él.

"Sí, él estaba aquí para…"

"Perdóname…" la interrumpió con toda seriedad "pero me gustaría hablar contigo cuanto antes… _a solas_" fue directo.

Extrañada con la actitud de su compañero de la universidad, ella frunció el ceño "¿Sucede algo, Harry-kun?"

Por toda respuesta, él asintió lentamente.

"Está bien," la joven comprendió por la mirada que él le dio que no se trataba de una simple charla para el té "le diré a Touya." Desapareció por el pasillo hacia la sala y el alemán escuchó que conversaba con el varón en la otra habitación.

Observó todo a su alrededor. Nunca antes había estado en casa de la joven y a pesar de ser un apartamento, éste no era en absoluto pequeño. Pensó en conseguirse uno también. Esa misma madrugada había decidido no compartir más el mismo techo que su padre. Ahora mismo sus pertenencias más necesarias reposaban en una maleta en un hotel y no estaría ahí por siempre. Desde aquel día en que amaneciera con una mujer muerta a su lado, los hoteles le traían malos recuerdos y podía tener pesadillas con sólo verlos. Era algo enfermizo que daba sombra a su vida.

Se sacudió de la mente aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en la razón por la que estaba ahí. Un segundo después aparecieron en el pasillo la muchacha y el alto moreno que recordaba como el hermano de cierta flor de cerezo. Pensó que en verdad no se parecían en nada; la mirada de Sakura era mucho más pura y dulce.

Harry fue consciente de la fría mirada oscura que se posaba en su persona mientras el otro varón pasaba a su lado y se calzaba para abrir la puerta.

"¡Ja, Tomoyo" se despidió el alto sujeto y la chica alzó una mano y le sonrió. El europeo escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, quedando únicamente él y la amatista a solas en el apartamento.

Ella lo hizo pasar a la sala y le ofreció una bebida. Él aceptó una cerveza y Tomoyo le llevó una lata que él abrió y bebió hasta la mitad antes de decidirse a mirar a la joven.

Mientras lo observaba con la lata en la mano, Tomoyo reflexionó que ella no era de las que guardaban un _six pack_ en el refrigerador, hasta hacía un par de semanas. En ocasiones cuando Touya la visitaba él solía tomarse una o dos, que no tenían efecto en él, a diferencia de ella, que prácticamente no tenía tolerancia al alcohol.

"Tomoyo-chan…" la voz de su visita llamó la atención. Lo vio meditar un poco antes de continuar "¿Qué trato ha tenido Daidouji Enterprises con Klee Corporation?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" ella alzó una ceja, extrañada.

"Daidouji Enterprises tiene un contrato en proceso con Klee Corporation¿no es así?" insistió él.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y asintió "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El alemán volvió a dar otro trago a su cerveza "Sé muchas cosas, Tomoyo, más de las que me gustaría saber. Sé que la mayoría de las acciones de tu madre al morir pasaron a ser tuyas y que el CEO, el hombre de más confianza de Daidouji Sonomi, ahora te ayuda al momento de tomar decisiones durante las reuniones extraordinarias. Sé también que cada viernes vas a la matriz de Daidouji Enterprises para aprender más del funcionamiento de la empresa y que el próximo año ocuparás tu lugar como presidente en la oficina del piso 42" hizo un recuento con desgane "Igualmente sé que Klee Corporation ha estado planeando un contrato sin precedentes con Daidouji Enterprises desde el año pasado y que éste está por cerrarse a fines de este mes".

La joven estaba boquiabierta y en sus ojos se leía la sorpresa absoluta "¿C-cómo sabes todo eso?"

"No es lo único que sé" musitó él intranquilo "pero no vale la pena decirte lo demás" pausó y sus ojos grises observaron a la chica por largo tiempo antes de continuar. "Tomoyo, hay algo que debo decirte," al ver que ella no hablaba en espera de lo que él tuviera que decirle, prosiguió: "La razón por la que vine a Japón fue para cumplir las órdenes de mi padre…" titubeó "y la primera de ellas fue investigar a Daidouji Enterprises y a su futuro presidente".

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que ella pudo exclamar "¿Quieres decir que… todo este tiempo me has estado investigando?... ¿por qué?" el joven bajó un momento la mirada antes de volverla a levantar, dudoso.

"Klee Corporation fue la empresa fundada por Anne Wilhem, aunque su nombre de casada es Anne von der Vogelweide… mi madre" declaró él, sorprendiéndola "Al morir ella fue mi padre quien quedó a cargo de la corporación".

"No sabía que el presidente de Klee Corp. fuera tu padre" aún antes de terminar la frase ella se sintió ridícula al no haber hecho antes una relación de apellidos tan obvia.

Él frunció el ceño "Lo es…" definitivamente no parecía contento con la idea "es por eso que he venido a pedirte que no cierres ese contrato. Tomoyo, debes suspender todo trato con Klee Corporation".

"¿Qué!" el asombro de la chica no era para menos, concluyó él, "¿De qué estás hablando, Harry-kun?"

"Mira, Tomoyo, siento haberte estado…" vaciló un momento, visiblemente incómodo y apenado "_espiando_ todo este tiempo,…"

"Está bien," ella se encogió de hombros "el CEO me advirtió que podría ocurrirme alguna vez… aunque no lo esperaba de ti" musitó con consternación.

"Lo sé, y por eso me disculpo y he venido a persuadirte de que no hagas negocios con mi… padre".

"¿Por qué?" era la pregunta esperada.

"Él terminará con Daidouji Enterprises, Tomoyo, es lo que tiene pensado hacer, devorar la empresa de tu familia, aunque apenas ayer fui capaz de comprobarlo" declaró, bajando la mirada para luego extenderle a Tomoyo un sobre tamaño oficio que ella sólo notó hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Puedes leerlo después" le dijo él por toda respuesta "y sabrás de lo que hablo".

Ella tomó el sobre y lo miró un momento antes de depositarlo sobre la mesa ratonera "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Porque no seré como él, porque no permitiré que haga de la empresa de mi madre algo que ella jamás habría querido." Él apretaba los dientes "Cuídate de Herr von der Vogelweide, Tomoyo, él no es tan sólo un bastardo en los negocios…"

"¿Lo odias?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Cuando me hizo para trabajar para él noté que había algo anormal…" él no respondió directamente, pero asintió con la cabeza "él es un mafioso, Tomoyo".

La joven quedó pasmada "¿Ma-mafioso?" su cuerpo se tensó con sólo mencionar la palabra.

Él suspiró con pesar "Lo es… y ahora tú eres su objetivo".

A la chica se le fue el alma a los pies. Estaba aturdida, eran demasiadas novedades para un día. La sangre huyó de su rostro y él notó su palidez, se modo que se sintió como el ave de las desgracias cuando se vio obligado a continuar:

"Hay algo más…"

"¿Más?" la voz de la amatista ahora sonaba debilitada.

"Nunca te dije la razón por la que te ofrecí mi ayuda para encontrar al asesino de tu madre".

Ella frunció el ceño "¿Hay… una razón?"

Harry asintió con pesadez "Aquel día me mencionaste una clave en palabras de tu madre".

Tomoyo asintió por igual al recordarlo

**Flash Back.**

"Sé que no debo presionarme…" habló por fin después de unos momentos, "pero antes de morir mamá me dijo algo… y creo que podría ser una pista sobre el culpable".

"¿Una pista?" el alemán parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sus palabras lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Se viró hacia ella y le sonrió con un atisbo de esperanza en sus facciones europeas. "Entonces quizás todavía haya alguna probabilidad".

"Sin embargo, no la entiendo muy bien" confesó ella.

"¿Qué es lo que ella te dijo?" preguntó con evidente curiosidad el joven de cabellos azabaches.

"Me habló de unos documentos, y luego me dijo que estaban bajo la rueda, detrás del colegio teocrático" dijo ella sin necesidad de detenerse a pensar. Durante las últimas dos semanas había estado repasando una y otra vez aquella palabras, buscando alguna lógica en ellas, por lo que se las había aprendido totalmente de memoria "Además mencionó un nombre…: Hermann"

"Hermann.." repitió el otro pensativo, sus ojos habían adoptado nuevamente ese aspecto sombrío "quizás sea quien lo ordenó todo… o, por el contrario, alguien que te puede ayudar a encontrar lo que buscas" comentó con aire meditabundo.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre los dos, cada uno sumido en su propio mar de pensamientos, hasta que el occidental tomó entre sus manos una delicada mano de la joven heredera de los Daidouji, quien lo observó ligeramente confundida.

"Tomoyo, te prometo que procuraré ayudarte en lo que me sea posible. Sólo quiero que sepas que en mí puedes tener un amigo si así lo deseas" le dijo con decisión y ella al ver sus ojos supo que era sincero, "yo no tuve oportunidad de atrapar al asesino de mi madre, pero tú tienes al menos una y, aunque sea muy pequeña, para mí es más que suficiente para intentar hacer algo al respecto. Así que, por favor… cuenta conmigo".

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Tomoyo…" él se terminó la cerveza y depositó la lata vacía con cuidado sobre la mesa. Se llevó una mano a la negra melena y se la revolvió en un movimiento que denotaba un espíritu perturbado.

"¿Doushite no, Harry-kun?" a ella le preocupó. Jamás había visto al muchacho así, con aquella expresión desolada.

"Mi padre… su nombre es… Hermann".

"_Hermann…"_

"_Hermann…"_

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **todo puede ocurrir en una noche. Ha llegado el cumpleaños de Eriol y éste organiza una fiesta inolvidable… en más de un sentido. Harry y Tomoyo aún tienen mucho de qué hablar, así como Yue y Kaho, quien recibirá una noticia impensable; Meiling indaga un poco más sobre los orígenes de la relación entre su primo y Sakura; y Kano siente temor al ver ante sus ojos la forma en que se derrumba la salud de Kyo. Una noche plagada de preciados recuerdos y algunas revelaciones cuando Eriol toma una decisión que dará un giro a la vida de Tomoyo.

* * *

**(1)** "Claro que no, _Pilatos_": creo que quedó muy claro, pero para cualquiera que tenga su duda: Pilatos, se refiere al mismo que mandó a crucificar a Jesús y se lavó las manos. Harry ha relacionado a su padre con el hombre, dado que el alemán se jacta de no haber matado nunca a una persona, sin embargo queda indicado que ha dado la orden en más de una ocasión. 

_Hallo! (Isis se esconde tras un escudo antimotines cuando todas quieren abalanzarse sobre ella) ¡Lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho! Y me disculpo por ello, en verdad lamento la tardanza. No les demoraré haciendo leer mis pobres excusas (si aún así alguno quiere hacerlo, podrán leerlas en mi espacio msn)._

_Ah, ahora sí. ¿qué tenemos en este capítulo? Pues me parece que muchas cosas han ocurrido. En lo personal me ha gustado mucho este capítulo. ¿Por qué? Oh, porque casi podría describirlo como una deliciosa montaña rusa, jajaja. He disfrutado de la hilaridad en Fujitaka-san y la propia Meiling (¿qué opinan de su historia? Pues aún no acaba…). Por otro lado Tomoyo finalmente ha decidido "contar" sobre su pequeño "percance" en la montaña y ha sorprendido a más de uno en esa casa. Además la pobre Takako le ha confesado a Eriol sus sentimientos sin siquiera darse cuenta; Harry ha retado a su padre y se ha unido a Tomoyo, y considero que su pequeña confesión también ha sido un tanto sorpresiva. Por último (y aquí Isis vuelve a esconderse)… oh, la triste historia de Kyo-chan! Me temo que, como ya lo adivinaban, es muy grave lo que este niño tiene. Creo que la pregunta general será si este pequeñín podrá salvarse. Después de todo no puedo ser tan cruel… ¿o sí? Bueno, por lo menos tengan la certeza de que yo lo adoro. Un momento dramático con Eriol. ¿Lo habían imaginado así? _

_Nuevamente agradezco TODOS sus reviews. Cada vez me escriben más personitas que nunca lo habían hecho antes para este fic, cosa que agradezco infinitamente y me hace muy feliz. _

_Para finalizar, me disculpo UNA VEZ MÁS por la demora (¡realmente lo siento!), pero, a manera de "justificación", les informaré que este capítulo ha salido directamente de la máquina con 50 páginas (en letra Times New Roman, tamaño 11). Ha sido el más largo hasta ahora y deseo de corazón que les haya agradado. Procuraré no tardar tanto para la próxima, aunque no prometo nada, pues estoy entrando al último mes del semestre y éste será bastante duro (2 exámenes parciales y uno Departamental de QuímicaII, 1 examen parcial y uno Departamental de Introducción a la Programación, 1 examen parcial de Taller de Programación, 1 Departamental de Cálculo, 1 trabajo final de Seminario de Ingeniería Química, y, para coronarnos, un último examen de Alemán -¡verbos irregulares… nooo!-)… jeje, mejor no me quejo, es lo que yo escogí hacer. _

_Gracias una vez más (ah, qué terrible costumbre la mía) y nos vemos!_

_Nota¿no tienen así como que un INMENSO deseo de dejar un review? Jajaja no se crean, sólo que sí lo agradecería._


	19. Una fiesta inolvidable

_Un poco tarde, lo sé. Me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque ya había avisado de antemano que no me sería fácil actualizar a tiempo (más que difícil, en realidad sería imposible, jeje). No me justifico más y dejo el capítulo a su disposición. Nos vemos en las Notas de la Autora, al final. Por cierto, les tengo un par de sorpresitas…_

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. Todos pertenecen a Clamp.

* * *

**Glosarios**

Japonés:  
**Kirei: **Lindo.  
**¿Honto?**¿de verdad?  
**Gaki: **chiquillo  
**Oishii: **Delicioso  
**¿Nani?**¿qué?  
**¿Doushite: **¿por qué?  
**Gomenne: **Perdóname  
**Hime: **princesa  
**Wakatta: **Lo sé/ lo entiendo  
**Konbanwa: **Buenas tardes-noches  
**Sensei: **profesor(a)  
**Kanji: **caracteres japoneses provenientes de China. Significan palabras o expresiones completas y en la escritura diaria son mezclados con Hiragana y Katakana, los otros dos "alfabetos" japoneses.  
**Shooji: **puertas corredizas de papel y madera típicas de Japón.  
**Baka: **idiota  
**Obentô: **(o "obentou") caja del almuerzo.  
**Ohisashiburi: **Tanto tiempo (sin vernos, en el contexto).

Alemán:  
**Herr: **señor

Inglés:  
**English brat: **chiquillo inglés

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una fiesta inolvidable.**

La joven bajó del automóvil sin esperar a que el varón a su lado saliera y le abriera la portezuela, tal era el entusiasmo que corría por sus venas frescas. Sus ojos, verdes cuales preciosas esmeraldas, se posaron primeramente en el extenso jardín en donde la más bella variedad de árboles se recortaba contra el espectáculo de un cielo teñido de los más encendidos colores y que daba su despedida al sol bañando de dorado los verdes pastos y convirtiendo en naranja el encantador rosado de cinco fantásticos árboles de sakura esparcidos entre blancos azahares, imponentes sauces ancianos, discretos pinos, sencillos durazneros y ostentosas jacarandas.

Definitivamente la naturaleza daba la bienvenida a la primavera de la manera más espectacular en aquellos parajes.

"¡Kirei!" exclamó sin poder contenerse y sonriendo ampliamente. Su mirada viajó entonces a la construcción que, orgullosa, se erguía en medio del cuadro. Una enorme mansión de blanca fachada en cada uno de sus tres pisos al estilo de un palacete occidental pero sin dejar de guardar un distintivo acento oriental en su fina y cuidada arquitectura. Una fusión de dos culturas que se imponía ante sus ojos y cortaba el aliento a cualquiera que tuviera oportunidad de verla.

"Por lo que veo, Hiragizawa-san tiene gustos espléndidos" comentó por lo bajo una mujer que en algún momento había bajado del automóvil y llegado a su lado.

"Tienes razón, Li-san" sonrió a la joven de cabellos de ébano que si bien no le devolvió el gesto, tampoco frunció el ceño como hacía en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

"A mí me parece excéntrico" habló el joven de cabellos castaños que se acercó a ellas para ofrecerles un brazo a cada una y dirigirlas enseguida a la entrada de la mansión, desde donde salía el inconfundible sonido de la música.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una fastuosidad que igualaba o superaba a la que anunciaba el exterior. Hermosos y relucientes pisos de mármol, maravillosos candiles que se encontraban apagados en esos momentos pues, pendientes de las paredes, docenas de lámparas de alcohol que hacían remembranza a aquellas que iluminaban los grandes recintos del siglo XVII y que resguardaban entre sus cristales una llama danzante cada una, iluminando con sutileza y elegancia el extenso salón y a las personas que en él conversaban.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Li-san" saludó una voz que se acercaba a ellos "Bienvenidos sean a mi humilde palacio".

Los tres aludidos se volvieron y vieron ante ellos a un joven en sus veintes con anteojos redondos enmarcando la maravilla de un par de ojos azules como el más profundo océano y una sonrisa que hacía resplandecer en su interior a las perlas más blancas de los siete mares. Pero lo que les llamó la atención no fue ese perfecto rostro, ya por ellos conocido, sino las ropas que ataviaban a su joven anfitrión: un par de pantalones de riguroso negro, un saco azul diseñado a la antigua moda europea y, debajo de éste, un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca que no podría haber estado en boga durante al menos los últimos doscientos años. Sus zapatos no resultaban menos estrafalarios que aquellas ropas.

La castaña sonrió "¿Quién eres, Eriol-kun?"

El joven por toda respuesta se inclinó y besó la mano de la muchacha, que se sonrojó al instante. Esta acción mereció una mirada recelosa del chino que la acompañaba "Eriol de Montecristo **(1)**, a su disposición, mi hermosa dama" dijo con toda galantería y al erguirse su mirada viajó entre los tres "¿Podrían mis honorables invitados concederme la indiscreción de preguntar el nombre con que debo reconocerles en esta ocasión?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "No tengo la más mínima idea, fue Sakura la que lo ideó todo".

La aludida sonrió a su novio "En realidad la idea me la dio Tomoyo" luego explicó al _conde_ "Soy Sakura, la princesa de un lejano país en guerra por la posesión de la Piedra Mágica y él es el príncipe Xiao-Lang, heredero al trono del país vecino que también busca obtener el poder de esa piedra. A él lo he conocido durante un baile de máscaras realizado en mi honor y nos hemos enamorado casi al instante, pero nuestro amor no es posible cuando nuestros padres se han declarado la guerra, por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con ese conflicto y ambos desearíamos por igual que la Piedra Mágica no existiera" dijo con la mayor rectitud que pudo. Meling alzó una ceja y Eriol sonrió.

"_Princesa Nadeshiko_ **(2)**, si no me equivoco." Reconoció el nombre del famoso libro del que provenían, a pesar de que la chica había cambiado intencionalmente los nombres de la pareja principal "Muy ingenioso. Entonces deberé trataros con las formalidades que me merecen tan distinguidos miembros de la realeza, por lo cual me disculpo por mis modales tan groseros de hace unos momentos" hizo una reverencia que sacó una risa de la castaña, ataviada con un exquisito vestido rosado de amplio vuelo en holanes que, sin embargo, se recortaba al frente, dejando entrever sus bellas y largas piernas, aunque por detrás caía dejando una pequeña cola arrastrando en el suelo. Una gran cantidad de listones rojos de los más variados largos servían como adorno al enredarse de las maneras más caprichosas a su cabello, cuello y piernas. Una delicada estrella dorada colgaba al frente y sobre su pecho destellando de manera sutil y otorgándole un detalle de deliciosa hermosura extra al atuendo, aunque no tan fantástica como la delicada belleza de un par de pequeñas alas que hacían recordar a una avecilla de inocente juventud intentando emprender el vuelo.

El ambarino a su lado elevó los ojos al cielo, adquiriendo un aspecto desenfadado aún en su uniforme que consistía en un saco rojo de bordes dorados sobre su atlética figura. Una banda igualmente dorada bajaba en diagonal por su pecho, anunciando el alto rango que el varón ostentaba en el conocido cuento del que provenía. Un traje sin duda elegante y sobrio que resaltaba –aún sin pretenderlo así- las cualidades dignas de quien habría de ser el próximo líder del clan Li. El pantalón, de corte recto y blanco con los bordes inferiores dorados, parecía anunciar a alguien de paso firme en aquellos zapatos blancos, combinando a la perfección no solamente con los puños blancos del saco de diseño único cerrado en su totalidad hasta el cuello, sino incluso con aquel color rojo, equilibrando el color de las pasiones encendidas con la templanza del color de la nieve inmaculada.

"Tomas muy en serio tu fiesta de disfraces" comentó una serena Meiling.

"Si no lo hiciera, entonces ¿para qué habría de hacerla?" replicó él y se acercó a ella "Es cierto, vos no me habéis concedido la gracia de informarme vuestro nombre, _my Lady_".

Sakura se encogió de hombros "Tampoco a Syaoran y a mí nos lo ha dicho".

La china en cambio dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios teñidos de rojo y que resaltaran aún más el fulgor escarlata en sus ojos. Tendió una mano elegantemente al inglés al tiempo que hablaba: "Me presentaré ante vos entonces. Mi nombre es _Akasha_ y, si bien no soy una princesa entre los hombres, soy considerada casi una deidad entre los sobrenaturales de mi propia especie".

Eriol besó su mano y comentó con exagerada sorpresa "¡Demonio¡Pero si tenemos aquí a la Señora de los Vampiros".

Syaoran se encogió de hombros "A_nne Rice _**(3)**. Debí suponerlo antes" comentó para sí.

El conde-anfitrión les invitó a disfrutar de la fiesta y los vio perderse entre Lolitas, Zorros, Mosqueteros, Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, hadas, monjes y científicos locos, entre muchos más. Caminó hacia otro extremo para meterse a otra gran habitación con algunas personas más.

"¡'nii-san!" una voz aguda llamó su atención y el varón se volvió para ver a un chicuelo que se acercaba a él sin soltar la mano de una hermosa jovencita cuyos cabellos dorados parecían más rizados que nunca.

"No es así como Luigi Vampa **(4)** se refería a su benefactor" sonrió el universitario y el pequeño se sonrió.

"¡La fiesta está increíble!" y luego miró a la niña a su lado "Y¡Por Dios, que todos han quedado maravillados de la belleza sin igual de mi Teresa**(5)**" clamó, adquiriendo un exagerado tono de solemnidad en sus maneras que sonrojó a la pequeña.

"No hables así,… no te entiendo" hizo un mohín.

"¿No entendéis que todo aquel que os ve queda admirado de vuestra belleza y se desvive en alabanzas por vos?" sonrió el chicuelo. Los ojos de Eriol brillaron de orgullo. Su hermano decididamente era un Hiragizawa incorregible.

"¡Kyo!" la pequeña intentó fruncir el ceño, pero era evidente que el rojo de su rostro no se debía al coraje que intentaba fingir.

El chiquillo estalló en carcajadas "Os recuerdo, hermosa damisela, que mi nombre es Luigi Vampa, de entre los pastores el mejor, y entre los bandidos un líder sin igual".

La chica continuó con su puchero, apenada por no poder hablar con el mismo rebuscado lenguaje **(6)** que su fiel amigo.

El jovencito se dirigió a su hermano "Creí que no harías la fiesta. Te veías muy extraño, 'nii-san…" luego se corrigió con una brillante sonrisa "disculpe, _Conde_, decía que a vuestra merced se le veía diferente en estas últimas semanas y mi querida Teresa y yo temíamos que la esperada fiesta no se llevara a cabo".

"Espero entonces que vuestras preocupaciones hayan encontrado su fin," respondió el otro varón "de modo que os invito a seguir disfrutando, pues en esta singular celebración sois vosotros mis más venerados invitados".

Con esto los niños asintieron y se despidieron, dejando al hombre a solas entre las personas que conversaban en la habitación.

"Él lo sabe" murmuró una voz a su lado que él reconoció sin esfuerzo alguno.

Su semblante no cambió para los demás, pero ella pudo ver la tristeza de sus ojos añiles.

"Es muy listo, él sabe que aún en mi cumpleaños yo no tengo motivos para celebrar…"

"Y que si lo haces ahora es por él, para no decepcionarlo" él se volvió hacia la joven que decía esto y se maravilló ante aquellos ojos de miel y cabellos dorados que, aunque generalmente lacios, en esta ocasión lucían arreglados en un elegante peinado recogido con una tiara de cristal, del que escapaban como al descuido algunos hermosos rizos que le daban la magnificencia de una diosa griega aún antes de tener que reparar en su vestido nacarado.

"No puedes envidiar la inteligencia de _Haydée_ **(7)**" declaró con seriedad "y menos aún su belleza" a pesar de las palabras sus ojos no abandonaban aquel aspecto melancólico.

"Pero sí su posición" objetó ella sin apartar la mirada.

"¿La de una princesa **(8)**?" interrogó él, pero cuán grande no fue su sorpresa cuando ella tomó su mano para besarle el dorso con toda solemnidad. Sus ojos abandonaron aquel rastro que los amargaba y se fusionaron con el más auténtico asombro.

"No, la de una esclava…" comentó ella por lo bajo y desviando la mirada a los pies del falso conde, que vislumbró en ese momento un encantador carmín que se expandía rápidamente por las blancas mejillas de la chica. Ella titubeó un momento y pasó saliva antes de continuar, varios segundos después "la esclava de un solo hombre… de Montecristo **(9)**"

Los ojos del británico se abrieron aún más y su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras. Entonces su cerebro traicionero decidió traer a su memoria aquellas palabras que él intentaba ignorar a toda costa…

"…_yo sólo quiero estar con él… porque… lo amo"_

Como aquel evento astronómico que ocurre una vez cada 450 años, Eriol Hiragizawa, hijo de Clow Hiragizawa, ataviado en su elaborado disfraz de conde todopoderoso y vengativo, sintió sus mejillas arder por vez primera en sus recién cumplidos veintidós años de vida. Inesperadamente también se descubrió sin palabras.

Aquella hermosa traidora de labios rosados y casta mirada le había tomado con la guardia totalmente baja…

¿O quizás únicamente le recordaba que él también era un ser humano?

---------------------------

"¿No es maravilloso?" interrogó la mujer mientras admiraba la manera como había sido arreglada la mansión Hiragizawa para la fiesta.

"Yo diría pretencioso" la voz masculina expresaba un matiz de fastidio.

"Touya…" reprochó ella con una fingida severidad y él se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, no criticaré al _gaki_ inglés"

"Touya…"

"¿_English brat_?" preguntó como si aquel calificativo fuera mejor que el anterior y pidiera su aprobación para usarlo a su antojo.

"Eriol," ella hizo un gesto severo "su nombre es Eriol"

"Está bien," él alzó las manos en son de paz "_Hiragizawa-san_" dijo torciendo los labios en una mueca.

"Así está mejor" sonrió abiertamente la joven.

"Comienzo a pensar seriamente que no debería ser tan condescendiente contigo" murmuró él entre dientes.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" ella arqueó una ceja interrogativa e inocente, pero él distinguió el brillo pícaro en sus ojos violetas.

"En primer lugar, por esto…" hizo un ademán que abarcó sus vestiduras, un elegante traje azul marino cubierto por una capa de montaraz oscura que caía de sus anchos hombros y unas botas negras que subían hasta las rodillas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la espada que colgaba de su cinturón en una funda rica en adornos extravagantes "Yo iba a ser un _Robert Langdom_ **(10)**, o incluso algún detective barato, sin más necesidad que un traje gris, pero ahora me veo ridículo usando esto, gracias a ti".

Ella sonrió "De nada. Todos vienen disfrazados, Touya, y _tú_ serías el raro si vinieras con un simple traje, pero en cambio luces magnífico como _Eliasan_, un guardián de un reino fantástico".

"¿Y se supone que debo agradecerte por eso, _Ahrianna_, heredera al trono?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Claro" ella sonrió aún más y tomó su mano para arrastrarlo entre la gente. Él olvidó todo lo demás mientras esa mano estrechaba la suya y en cambio observó a la chica, cuyo largísimo cabello ondulado y casi negro flotaba libre, casi mágicamente, al compás de sus ropas blancas ricas en seda y etéreas como las de un ángel. Él pensó que su vecina no tendría nada que envidiarle a la sobrenatural protagonista de _Twilight Dreaming _**(11)**, y que no encontraba ninguna objeción al tener que simular ahora ser su guardia personal, aunque lo único que sí envidiaba a su personaje en la novela era el ser el único e indudable poseedor del corazón de la segunda de las tres heredaras a la corona, la más hermosa de todas si acaso le llegara a los tobillos a Tomoyo.

"¡Touya, Tomoyo-san!" una voz familiar los detuvo y ambos vieron al volverse a un Robin Hood que se acercaba a ellos con paso alegre "Konbanwa".

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yuki?" no pudo evitar preguntar el trigueño al reconocer a su amigo bajo aquel sombrero medieval con una pluma en la parte trasera.

"Hiragizawa-kun es alumno mío¿recuerdas?" sonrió el amable ladrón de ojos dorados "pues bien, hace una semana me invitó amablemente a su fiesta de cumpleaños, así que no pude negarme ante uno de mis mejores alumnos".

"Yukito-san" Tomoyo, feliz cada vez que podía llamar al profesor por su nombre de la misma manera que lo hiciera antes de que la discordia truncara su amistad por un par de semanas, habló al hombre, quien le prestó toda su atención "¿Has venido solo?"

El Rey de los Ladrones asintió "Mis únicos compañeros son este arco y mi carcaj, pero no me quejo".

"Realmente pareces todo un Robin Hood, con todo y su encantadora personalidad" le obsequió ella un cumplido al que él sonrió de aquella manera que sólo él podía hacer.

"Yukito quizás nunca robará a alguien para darle a los pobres" manifestó Touya "pero se parece más a Robin Hood que cualquier otro, incluso es un maestro con el arco y la flecha".

"¿Honto?" la joven parecía asombrada.

"Sólo un poco, a Touya le gusta exagerar" comentó el varón de gafas transparentes sin cesar de sonreír.

"Yo no miento, Yuki." Reprendió el trigueño a su amigo y luego se dirigió a Tomoyo con toda tranquilidad "Ha estado ininterrumpidamente en los primeros tres lugares del Torneo Nacional de Arquería de Japón desde hace diez años. Tres de esas veces ha ganado el oro".

Las amatistas de la chica no podían mostrar mayor sorpresa "¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero no es la gran cosa" él sonrió con modestia, como si hablara de haber ganado una partida de póquer en una reunión con los amigos de la universidad "Por cierto," se interrumpió "¿No han visto a Yue y a Nakuru?"

"No, no sabía que vendrían" fue Touya quien contestó.

"Así es, Hiragizawa-san invitó a Nakuru y ella invitó a Yue" informó el profesor.

Touya entrecerró los ojos "Nakuru estará aquí sin duda, pero Yue jamás vendrá".

Yukito rió "Espera y verás…"

-----------------------

"Mmm¡Oishii!" exclamó la chica tras engullir uno de los deliciosos aperitivos que algunos hombres uniformados de árabes **(12)** traían en bandejas de un lado a otro.

"¿Son dignos de una princesa?" interrogó un apuesto ambarino que provocaba la envidia de algunos hombres que desde el otro extremo no perdían de vista a la joven en su vestido rosado, aunque por otra parte atraía sin cesar la mirada inquieta de un grupo de muchachas colocadas más allá.

Una joven que a su lado disfrutaba de una copa entornó los ojos, rojizos cual preciosos rubíes, mientras el chino estrechaba con una mano la cintura de la japonesa. Se abstenía de besarla estando frente a su prima, que todo lo observaba con su ojo crítico, severo y calculador, pero no se privaba de sostener su mano a momentos y tomarla entre sus brazos de vez en vez. Ella apartó la mirada con evidente fastidio y la posó en la entrada, donde sus ojos observaron una escena con la misma incredulidad con que se mira un oasis en el desierto.

Parpadeó y volvió a centrar la visión, era sencillamente imposible.

Un ángel, un ser sobrenatural en todo su esplendor y magnificencia, entraba recién por la puerta con la misma discreción con que la brisa de la mañana lo hace por la ventana, pero causando el mismo efecto que una fuerte ventisca que azota las contraventanas con toda su fuerza hasta irrumpir y congelar todo a su paso en un momento. Sus alas, tan bellas y blancas como las del cisne más puro y altivo; sus ropas, tan inmaculadas y magníficas cual si fueran tejidas por las hilanderas del tiempo y trabajadas con algodón del paraíso y seda de la antigua China Imperial. Sin embargo todo esto no resultaba la mitad de revelador de una identidad celestial como lo hacían sus largos cabellos del color de la plata más fina, que caían lacios hasta ser atados por una recatada cinta blanca, como si con ella pretendieran guardar modestia en medio de una exagerada belleza. Piel nívea, tan pura y blanca como la porcelana más delicada, y ojos… ojos que no eran otra cosa sino el mirar de un majestuoso felino; claros y alargados, como dos ventanas reflejando un témpano de hielo sólido que flotaba en misteriosas aguas cubiertas de jacarandas. Su rostro, en fin, con sus finas facciones no era otra cosa sino la imagen misma de un adonis bañado por la luz de la luna complaciente.

Pasó saliva y se esforzó en exhalar, pues había contenido el aliento sin siquiera darse cuenta. Entonces vislumbró al lado del ángel otra aparición: una hermosísima mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego más encendido y mirar travieso con una vestimenta en tonos oscuros y rojos no menos extraña y asombrosa que la de su compañero, y, enmarcando la perfección de aquella grácil figura, un par de alas negras, iguales en belleza a las de una mariposa nocturna, pero equivalentes cada una en su altura a la de un caballo medido del inicio de su herradura hasta la superficie de su poderoso lomo.

"¿Quiénes…?" su voz ahogada se unió al murmullo general que se sucedió a la aparición de tales criaturas.

"¿Qué pasa, Meiling?" oyó a su primo preguntar. Por toda respuesta ella alzó una mano para señalar a los seres recién llegados.

"¡Son Yue y Nakuru!" exclamó la japonesa que seguía abrazada del chino y, alzando una mano en todo lo alto para asegurarse de ser vista, llamó a pulmón abierto: "¡Acá, acá!"

Al instante las dos criaturas sobrehumanas posaron sus ojos en ella y caminaron hacia el grupo de tres en el que se encontraba, siendo seguidos en su caminar por las miradas maravilladas de los demás asistentes. Al llegar donde ellos la mujer pelirroja sonrió y a la china le pareció haber visto aquella sonrisa antes. Entonces recordó el nombre de Nakuru como el de una hermosa y jovial joven de cabellos y ojos del color del chocolate, diferentes en color de los rojizos que ahora veía, pero sin duda portadores del mismo brillo y representantes de la misma sonrisa. Una peluca -o un tinte, eso no lo sabía- y lentes de contacto rojos habían logrado un cambio drástico en aquel disfraz, e igual de magnífico. Al ver al varón –que nunca antes había conocido- se preguntó de qué color serían en realidad sus cabellos y sus ojos, pues aunque no fuera el ángel que figuraba ser, sin duda aún debajo de aquella peluca y _pupilentes_ sería un hombre muy apuesto.

"Los guardianes de la Luna Blanca y Roja¿cierto?" interrogó el ambarino y la mujer alada asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

"_Ruby Moon_ y _Yue_ a sus servicios".

La castaña arqueó una ceja "¿En qué libro o película salen?"

"Es un libro, Sakura," el chino explicó "_The Clow_**(13)**".

"¿_The Clow_?" repitió Meiling esta vez.

"Es un libro de género fantástico." Informó nuevamente el ambarino "Narra la historia de un mago de nombre Clow mientras pasea por el mundo y crea cartas mágicas y a sus poderosos guardianes".

"¡Ruby Moon y Yue!" exclamó la alegre Nakuru "Y esos somos nosotros dos".

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, dubitativa "No creí que te gustara disfrazarte, Yue".

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

"No… ¡Pero _yo_ lo convencí!" anunció con orgulloso júbilo la _guardiana_ "¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces: ya tiene el nombre, el cabello y los ojos… ¡incluso la personalidad! únicamente quedaba ponerle la ropa y las alas…"

Entretanto el asombro de la joven de lacios cabellos azabache no podía ser mayor. ¿Acaso la mujer estaba diciendo con eso que aquel cabello de plata y esos ojos sobrehumanos eran reales?

"Es cierto, parece que el personaje ha sido creado en base a Tsukishiro-san…" observó el ambarino "son demasiadas coincidencias".

"Puede ser, después de todo es un libro reciente…" comentó Nakuru llevándose una mano al mentón. Luego su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa "¡Quizás la autora sea una admiradora de Yue-kun!"

"¿Quién es la autora?" interrogó Meiling.

"Usagi, es un seudónimo y no se sabe nada de ella… o él" bajó la voz con suspicacia y un brillo especial se hizo patente en sus ojos.

Yue, que hasta el momento continuaba en silencio, clavó sus fríos témpanos en la ocurrente mujer y un apenas visible gesto de fastidio alteró la ecuanimidad de su rostro. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro desganado.

¿Cómo era que habían logrado meterlo en eso? Se obligó a recordar…

**Flash Back.**

"¡Ándale, Yueee!" insistió la mujer haciendo un puchero mientras tiraba de su saco como si fuera un niño pequeño intentando llamar la atención de su padre. El varón elevó los ojos al cielo "Hiragizawa-kun me pidió que invitara a alguien más y quiero que tú vayas conmigo".

"No conoces siquiera a ese sujeto".

"¡Claro que sí! Siempre que visito a Yukito en el campus me encuentro con él y es muy amable conmigo. Además su hermanito es divino y quiero volver a verlo" argumentó la mujer.

"Invita a Yukito".

"Hiragizawa-kun ya lo invitó, pero él mismo no sabe aún si puede ir. ¡Por favor, Yue-kun!" imploró con dramatismo.

"Entonces puedes ir sola".

Esperó la respuesta infantil en cualquier momento, pero ésta no llegó. Entonces se volvió hacia la mujer y vio su cabeza gacha. La mano que sujetaba firmemente su manga continuaba ahí, pero su agarre se aflojó. Yue frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Era imposible saberlo con Nakuru… aún para él.

"No podría hacerlo yo sola…" la voz debilitada que oyó estaba a años luz de ser aquella alegre de hacía sólo unos segundos "Touya irá… y también Tomoyo" musitó con voz entrecortada "sé que es tonto, pero aún me duele verlos juntos, aunque sean sólo amigos y…" ella se interrumpió cuando él posó una mano silenciosa sobre su hombro.

"No tengo un disfraz" habló con parsimonia el joven y ella alzó la mirada con una renovada alegría. Pocas personas en el mundo lo conocían tan bien como para interpretar sus escasas palabras, y una de ellas era Nakuru, quien sabía al igual que él que eso era un 'Está bien, iré contigo'.

"Gracias" nuevamente esa sonrisa. Él no quería dejar de verla en aquella mujer tan especial, eso lo sabía de antemano.

-_Por eso **él**_ _la ama-_ reflexionó.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Un par de alas, vestimentas estrafalarias y las miradas de todos los presentes; eso era lo que había ganado a cambio de aceptar aquel chantaje, pero al menos él estaría ahí para velar por el bien de su única amiga.

------------------------------

La noche ya había caído por completo y dos pares de ojos maravillados admiraban el espectáculo de docenas de lucecillas que brillaban sobre el pequeño lago artificial en el traspatio de la mansión que resguardaba en esos momentos una fiesta sin igual.

Pequeñas velas flotantes se deslizaban tranquilamente entre las aguas pacíficas, haciendo bailar sus luces doradas sobre el reflejo del lago, que las mandaba en todas direcciones.

"¡Kirei, ne!" sonrió una niña de cabellos dorados a su compañero, ataviado con un traje de pastor del siglo XIX, de la misma manera que ella con su humilde vestido de ovejera.

"Te dije que mi hermano haría la mejor fiesta que hubieras visto jamás." Sonrió el jovencito "Y aún falta mucho por ver, mi encantadora Teresa" agregó esto último con enfática gallardía.

Con los reflejos de las luces que brillaban en aquellos papiros le fue posible notar el sonrojo de la chiquilla, pero después éste y todo su rostro dejaron de tener la misma claridad y todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse borroso y oscuro.

"¿Kyo?"

"¿Nani?" sonrió a pesar de que la oscuridad aumentaba, ya casi no podía distinguir el rostro a treinta centímetros del suyo.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No" aseguró engullendo para sí el temor por aquella pérdida temporal de la visión.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" curiosidad en la voz que oía cerca de él.

"A ti, linda Kano-chan".

"No estoy ahí".

Silencio. El pequeño tragó saliva. Lo último que quería era que ella lo descubriera. No tenía problema cuando esto le ocurría estando a solas, o incluso en la escuela, sentado en su pupitre, pero ahora no podía ocultarlo tan fácilmente.

"¿No puedes verme?" ahora el temor habitaba en aquella bella voz.

Silencio.

"¡Kyo!" un tremor patente en la pronunciación de la palabra.

Una sonrisa "Estoy bien, en verdad".

"Mírame, Kyo" pidió la jovencita y él pudo adivinar la preocupación en su voz.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a donde oía la voz, pero no serviría de nada, ella lo descubriría sin lugar a dudas.

"¿Qué tienes!" ahora era auténtico pánico y desesperación.

La tristeza hizo presa de él. Jamás habría deseado preocuparla también a ella. Ya era demasiado peso el que cargaba sobre sus hombros; no sólo él estaba muriendo con su enfermedad, sino que también lo hacían su hermano y su padre, y desde hacía algunos días también sospechaba que Takako lo sabía, aquella chica que ya no sonreía cuando le veía. ¿Sería tan cruel como para arrastrar a esa linda niña con él a su abismo de muerte?

"No es nada, ya se pasará" la respuesta era No.

"Llamaré a Eriol…"

"No"

"¿Doushite?" lo sabía, por lo menos alguna lágrima corría por las mejillas de la chica, su voz temblaba terriblemente por un nudo que obstruía su garganta. Ahora ella lloraba por su causa también, y eso él no se lo perdonaría.

"No lo hagas" pidió bajando la cabeza para ocultar su propio pesar. No sólo le pedía que no acudiera con su hermano, también le rogaba en silencio que no llorara de esa manera.

"¡Voy por él!" oyó movimiento y supo que ella se había levantado del césped en donde se sentaban.

"¡No!" el movimiento cesó. Supo que ella había quedado paralizada y él conocía la razón: él jamás había gritado de aquella manera, menos aún a ella, incluso apenas si reconoció su propia voz que sufría los cambios de la edad.

"K-Kyo…" una voz ahogada… más lágrimas sin duda.

"Por favor…" se serenó y emitió una sonrisa de la mejor manera que pudo "estoy bien, sólo dame unos minutos para recuperarme".

"Pe-pero…"

"Se me pasará…" le aseguró "promete que no le dirás, por favor".

Silencio.

"Kano, promételo, te lo pido" insistió en voz baja.

"Pero Kyo…"

"Por favor".

"Está bien" un suspiro de derrota.

Una sonrisa de alivio. Su hermano y su padre hacían sus mejores esfuerzos¿por qué no habría él también de dar lo mejor de sí? La muerte ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una amenaza para él, ahora era un final cercano, pero con frecuencia su determinación flaqueaba y él también sentía miedo…

Miedo al ver a su hermano hundirse…

Miedo al ver a su padre envejecer día a día por su culpa…

Miedo de pensar siquiera que la sonrisa de Kano se tornaría en un llanto desgarrador…

Y auténtico _pánico_ de sólo pensar…

-_…que Tomoyo nunca sabrá la verdad…-_

Humedad en su rostro. ¿Acaso él también estaba llorando?

Dos pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello y él cerró los ojos. Quería gritar, quería correr… Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cegados mientras sentía el temblor del cuerpo frágil de su amiga al ser sacudido por los sollozos.

-_Gomenne, Kano-chan-._

----------------------

Disculpándose se separó de los amigos que conversaban y caminó hacia una figura que, aunque de espaldas y vestido de extravagante millonario inglés de los años setentas, había reconocido.

"Harry-kun" dijo una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El aludido se giró y besó su mano a modo de saludo como hacía en ocasiones.

"Luce usted bellísima, Tomoyo-hime" habló con gallardía en su marcado acento alemán.

"Gracias, Harry-kun" dijo sin sonreír.

"Mr. Willy Wonka **(14)**, por favor" le corrigió él.

"¿Podemos hablar aparte?" solicitó ella y él aceptó ofreciendo su brazo para dirigirla al jardín. Cada uno de estos movimientos fueron vigilados por un par de atentos ojos oscuros.

"¿Celoso, Touya?" el alegre profesor preguntó a su amigo a unos metros de donde ocurrió el encuentro entre el alemán y la japonesa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" comentó sin apartar su mirada de las puertas del jardín que daban salida a los dos jóvenes.

"Si las miradas mataran, ese pobre muchacho no habría llegado con vida al jardín" argumentó Yukito.

"No me gusta nada ese tipo".

"Primero era Hiragizawa-san¿ahora ese joven alemán?" interrogó el otro "¿o acaso tienes algo contra los europeos?" bromeó.

"Desde hace dos semanas no se ha separado de Tomoyo. Siempre la visita en su apartamento y se encierran para hablar a solas…"

"Y estás celoso".

"Cállate" bufó. Su amigo rió.

En el jardín, decorado ricamente con detalles de medio oriente con motivo de la celebración, los dos jóvenes de oscuros cabellos llegaron junto a un pedestal donde se erguía de manera sublime un perfecto bonsái.

"¿Lo has visto?" ambos sabían a lo que ella se refería… o a _quién_ se refería.

"Hace dos días".

Ella tembló y se abrazó por instinto cuando un escalofrío la recorrió.

"¿Y qué pasó?"

El europeo frunció el ceño "No sé lo que es, pero Herr Hermann está planeando algo".

Ella se estremeció, lo hacía cada vez que oía hablar de aquel hombre. Su amigo ya no lo llamaba como se nombra a un progenitor, a un pariente siquiera; la palabra padre no saldría más de sus labios ahora que había sido reemplazada por un _Herr Hermann._

**Flash Back.**

"Mi padre… su nombre es… Hermann".

"_Hermann…"_

"_Hermann…"_

Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante como si un alud hubiera caído sobre él para ahogarlo entre sus masas constrictoras.

No se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie por la impresión sino hasta el momento en que volvió a caer al sofá cuando las piernas le fallaron. Todo resto de fuerza huyó de su cuerpo, la sangre cayó de su rostro, había palidecido totalmente en un instante.

"¿Tu… padre…" su voz no era la misma, había algo más en ella, inconfundible terror y un guardado rencor "…es el asesino… de…?"

"No lo sé, Tomoyo, no lo sé…" él movió la cabeza con pesar, a ella le pareció que el joven cargaba el mundo en sus hombros "y necesito saberlo tanto como tú".

La chica quedó sin palabras. Su corazón latía sin control, su respiración mostraba su ansiedad, su inquietud, el pánico que se apoderaba de ella, pero en su pecho albergaba algo más: … odio.

"¡Por qué no lo dijiste!" producto de aquella inestabilidad emocional por la que atravesaba era este reclamo desesperado.

"Porque yo mismo no estoy seguro de eso." Él no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella "pero sé que él es capaz de eso y más".

"¿Qué hago ahora?" se preguntó a sí misma.

"Ahora… nada" pero fue él quien le contestó.

"¡Nada!" ella ya no estaba en sus cabales, temblaba como una hoja agitada por una tormenta tropical.

"No… hasta no estar seguros." Declaró él con mayor firmeza de la que ella poseía. Era de notar que el varón ya había tenido largas horas para analizarlo, para tranquilizarse, para enfurecerse y calmarse una y otra vez, y reflexionar sobre la situación "Sé de lo que él es capaz, Tomoyo. Él _es_ la mafia y no se tocará el corazón si mueves un dedo contra él".

"No me importa morir" eso era lo único que ella tenía claro.

"¿Antes de hacer pagar al culpable?"

Ella quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón.

"Tomoyo, te lo prometí: encontraría al culpable contigo, y te ayudaré en todo." habló él poniéndose de pie del sofá en el que estaba y sentándose a su lado "El asesino de tu madre pagará, y, si es mi padre…" lo sintió tensarse "entonces _Herr Herman_ tendrá finalmente su merecido".

"Harry…"

"Estoy contigo, Tomoyo, pero nadie más debe saberlo, ni siquiera tus amigos… ni aún menos tus enemigos".

"¿Enemigos?" ella no podía contener el timbre asustado de su voz. El alemán tomó su mano y la miró con una expresión indefinida, incluso un tanto triste.

"Todos los tenemos, Tomoyo, y tarde o temprano sabrás quiénes son. Herr Herman no está solo, yo mismo trabajaba para él¿entiendes?"

"No" lo entendía, pero no _quería_ hacerlo.

"Desconfía, desconfía de todo aquel que te dirija la palabra, de todo aquel que te sonría y, sobretodo, nunca confíes en alguien que te pida que confíes en él" su mirada gris se ensombreció.

Si la vida de una persona puede cambiar en un instante, Tomoyo supo que ese instante había llegado para ella.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"¿Qué está planeando tu padre?"

"No lo sé, ya te lo dije," la mirada del europeo se intensificó "pero a pesar de que Daidouji Enterprises suspendió el contrato, él está muy tranquilo. Sin duda tiene algo en mente. Además estoy seguro de que sabe que fui yo quien te advirtió sobre sus intenciones con Klee Corp".

Ella sintió la tensión recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo "¿Lo sabe?"

"Puedo apostarlo".

"¿Y qué crees que hará?"

"¿Por el momento?" alzó una ceja y suspiró "No lo sé," admitió, visiblemente frustrado "pero si en sus planes estuviera _eliminarnos_, ya lo habría hecho, tenlo por seguro".

La chica sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda ante la mención de aquella palabra.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó, ofuscada.

"Continuar," respondió su compañero "no hay vuelta atrás".

"Wakatta" susurró ella.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Dime"

"Sé que Kinomoto-san ofreció ayudarte" declaró con seriedad.

Ella asintió "Lo hizo".

La mirada del joven aumentó su severidad "Déjalo fuera de esto, quizás su intención sea buena, pero no hay razón para ponerlo en riesgo".

La joven volvió su mirada a la casa, donde a través de la ventana aún era visible la alta figura de su vecino por sobre todas las demás. Él continuaba hablando con Yuki, de quien sólo alcanzaba a apreciar el color cenizo de su cabello. De pronto él se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron. Al instante la heredera de los Daidouji se volvió para evitar su mirada profunda y en cambio contempló a su amigo de la universidad.

"Wakatta".

--------------------------

"Konbanwa, Tsukishiro-sensei, Kinomoto-san" una voz junto a ellos les hizo voltear y al instante reconocieron a una hermosa mujer ataviada en blancas ropas de gasa que parecían hechas de vapor. Su rostro iba maquillado con sencillez y algunas flores de azahar adornaban sus largos cabellos rojos de manera exquisita.

"Konbanwa, Mizuki-san" saludaron los dos a la vez "No creí verla aquí" comentó Yukito con una sonrisa "Es una agradable sorpresa".

"Yo la invité, Tsukishiro-sensei" una nueva voz los hizo volverse para ver a un elegante caballero de rostro joven y apacible.

"Bienvenida, Mizuki-sensei, me alegra que haya venido esta noche".

"¿Sensei?" interrogó un extrañado Touya.

"Así es, ella fue maestra de Kyo hace algún tiempo y ha sido además una amiga entrañable en todos estos años".

"Por favor, no diga cuántos o adivinarán mi edad" sonrió ella.

"No sabía que usted fuera maestra también" habló el profesor.

"Fue por corto tiempo, después me dediqué por completo a la biblioteca" manifestó ésta.

"Aún así a veces ayuda a Kyo, que sigue teniendo algunos problemas con los _kanjis_" rió el inglés para después mirarla con extrañeza "¿No vino su esposo?" preguntó de pronto.

"No, él estaba ocupado, así que he venido en taxi…"

"¿Esposo?" pero la interrogante de los dos varones a su lado la interrumpió en su explicación "Mizuki-san¿es casada?" cuestionó un curioso _Robin Hood_.

"Sí"

"¿Y quién es el afortunado?" continuó el intrigado mayor de los Tsukishiro.

"Mi esposo es Mizuki Shingo"

"¿Mizuki Shingo-san?" Touya y Yukito quedaron asombrados "¿Trabaja en los laboratorios?"

"Así es"

Yukito, mientras tanto, había perdido el color en su rostro –_Mizuki… **Shingo**_- repitió sin poder creerlo.

"A propósito," interrumpió Eriol "¿Puedo preguntarle si ha venido usted como una musa, Mizuki-san?"

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa "Clío, para ser exactos".

Eriol sonrió "¡Ah, la musa de la Historia!"

"Exactamente…"

Pero, ajeno a la plática, continuaba un Yuki que contra toda costumbre lucía desencajado, totalmente pálido.

-_No puede ser-_ miraba a la bibliotecaria una y otra vez –_no… no es posible… ¿o sí?-_.

-----------------------

Tras unos momentos de silencio reflexivo ella pudo notar que la mirada de su amigo tomaba otra dirección que ciertamente señalaba a un grupo en el interior de la mansión con el que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse aún durante la noche. En él dos mujeres conversaban animadamente, una ataviada con un estrafalario traje oscuro adornado con alas de mariposa, en tanto que la otra hacía honor a su expresión inocente con un vestido rosado y un par de delicadas alas blancas. A un lado de ellas se encontraba una vampiresa de rasgos chinos y ojos de escarlata que parecía reclamarle algo a un joven príncipe de saco rojo y cabello desmelenado. Un poco más a la izquierda pudo vislumbrar a otro varón de largos cabellos plateados y alas blancas que, probablemente hastiado, se retiraba a otra parte.

Volvió la vista hacia el alemán que le hacía compañía y le observó sonreír levemente.

"Te gusta mucho Sakura-chan¿verdad?" no se sorprendió cuando él comenzó a toser incómodamente.

"¿Qué dices, Tomoyo-chan?" increíblemente descubrió que su amigo europeo era capaz de ruborizarse y eso le provocó una risita que intentó disimular.

"Parece que te vas de este mundo cuando la ves así".

"Yo… no la estaba viendo a ella" desviaba la mirada y ella sabía que para algunas cosas no era tan bueno mintiendo.

"Es una linda chica, a muchos les gusta, no tienes por qué avergonzarte" afirmó y él se encogió de hombros.

"Lo sé, pero ella ya tiene a alguien…" finalmente lo admitió "Y me parece que Li-san es alguien de cuidado" sonrió, relajado tras haber confesado su pequeño secreto a alguien. Él sabía que también Eriol lo había descubierto y eso activó una señal de alerta en su cabeza: de ahora en adelante tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

"Y se casarán en unos meses" le recordó ella procurando no hacerlo sonar como una oración sentenciosa. Era obvio que él no olvidaría semejante detalle.

"Lo sé" suspiró y rió con desgane "Tendré que resignarme¿ne?"

Él intentaba sonar positivo, ella lo sabía, pero sus ojos lucían entristecidos y eso no lo pasó por alto.

"Harry-kun…" se preocupó.

"Está bien, Tomoyo hime, en serio…" sonrió "Ya me hice a la idea, además nunca podría ser hombre para ella; Sakura-chan es una persona muy… inocente, y creo que yo no encajo mucho con esa descripción…" frunció el ceño cómicamente mientras veía de reojo al grupo en el interior de la casa "¡Aunque Li-san tampoco es un ángel!"

La chica prorrumpió en carcajadas ante la expresión de su amigo "¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó entre risas y el otro hizo un puchero que no se ajustaba en absoluto a su imagen usual, menos aún estando disfrazado cual excéntrico burgués inglés.

"¿Has visto siquiera cómo me amenaza cada vez que me acerco un poco a _su_ chica!" su exclamación sólo la hizo reír más "Qué buena amiga resultas ser" le reclamó con sarcasmo, fingiendo estar herido.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" intentó similar una actitud arrepentida, pero no lo logró del todo mientras reía a todo pulmón "Es sólo que…"

"Tomoyo hime¡hieres mis sentimientos!" hizo un gesto dramático y se sujetó el pecho con una mano, como si le doliera el corazón "¿no ves cuánto me lastima ver a la mujer que amo con otro hombre?"

"¡Oh, perdóname…!" pero la risa la interrumpió nuevamente "¡Oh, Harry-kun¿Cómo puedo enmendar mi falta para contigo?" le siguió el juego llevándose una mano a la boca para simular su sonrisa e intentar parecer pesarosa.

"Acepta mi corazón destrozado y cúralo con tu cariño y afecto, princesa mía" él se hincó sobre una rodilla y tomó su mano para posarla sobre su pecho como si se encontrara en una novela shakesperiana.

"¡Oh, lo acepto, caballero mío!" era un hecho, no era buena actriz, menos aún diciendo aquellas líneas con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Pero vuestra merced me confunde y hiere mi corazón nuevamente!" él pareció más dolido esta vez "¡Oh, princesa! No soy yo vuestro caballero… ¡soy Willy Wonka!" y provocó nuevamente las carcajadas de la joven mujer cuyo estómago comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo.

"¡Harry-kun!" imploró piedad y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos violetas "¡Detente, por fa… por favor!"

"¿Le duele algo, princesa?" y se puso de pie para posar una mano sobre su estómago "¿Acaso alguien habrá osado envenenar su comida esta noche?"

"¡Harry-kun!" ella se mordía el labio intentando no reír más.

"¡Oh, no muera, Tomoyo hime!" sin embargo él no se detenía "No me iré de su lado, yo estaré siempre con usted" y la abrazó con fuerza. Ahora las risas de la joven se ahogaban en su pecho "¡Oh, dioses, llevadme a mí, no a ella!"

"¡Ya… ya… por favor!" suplicó una vez más y él calló finalmente, pero no dejó de abrazarla con dramatismo hasta que las risas se apagaron por completo. Una vez hubo pasado el momento de euforia, la separó de sí para verla a la cara y sonrió al ver que gruesas gotas bajaban por el rostro de su amiga. Gentilmente él las secó con sus pulgares.

"Nunca te había visto reír tanto…" comentó finalmente sin alejarse de ella "Creo que me gustas más cuando ríes, Tomoyo-chan"

"A mí también me gusta verte reír así." confesó ella "Últimamente estabas muy serio; ya no parecías el mismo de antes y yo… estaba preocupada".

"¿Por mí?" la vio asentir. Era cierto¿hace cuánto que no reía de esa manera? Ciertamente había olvidado la última vez que lo hizo. Desde que su vida se volviera un caos había olvidado muchas cosas, incluso el placer de pasar un buen rato con una persona tan agradable como lo era Tomoyo. Su mente era ocupada 24 horas al día, los 7 días de la semana, por su padre o algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Suspiró. _Herr _Hermann von der Vogelweide hacía de las suyas aún estando lejos de él, y eso él no podía seguir permitiéndolo. Una cosa era preocuparse por la vida de su amiga y la suya misma y otra –totalmente diferente- era dejar de vivir esa vida que tanto quería defender.

"Bien, entonces creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Lo último que quiero es que mi princesa se preocupe por mí…" y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente "Gracias".

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente "¿Por qué?"

"Por todo" sonrió con esa calidez que derretía a media universidad "Porque eres muy especial, Tomoyo… Eres un ángel".

Ella se ruborizó aún más. ¿Ahora era un ángel? Aún no se acostumbraba a la manía del alemán por llamarla _princesa_, de modo que sería demasiado que ahora comenzara a decirle _ángel_. Sin embargo de pronto vio con sorpresa que el varón cambiaba su expresión a una más suspicaz y misteriosa.

"Parece que Sir. Eliasan ha venido a reclamar a su princesa del aburrimiento que debe proporcionarle este excéntrico inglés chocolatero".

Ante esto, la chica miró sobre su hombro y vio a Touya aproximándose a ellos. El alemán tomó entonces su mano y la besó con toda gallardía. Entonces sus ojos grises miraron de reojo al trigueño y sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa.

"Me marcho, Tomoyo hime" dijo al tiempo que se erguía y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro "Sólo espero que los celos no vean a este amigo como un enemigo tan sólo por aproximarse mucho a usted" y con esto se despidió en el mismo instante en que Touya llegaba a su lado.

-_¿Qué?-_ Tomoyo quedó confundida y lo vio partir.

El alemán era impresionante: podía cambiar su expresión totalmente en tan sólo un segundo y sin un titubeo de por medio. Harry era en verdad un gran actor, pensó Tomoyo. Luego sus ojos violetas se posaron en su vecino, que fulminaba al gentil europeo con la mirada.

"Ese tipo…" gruñó el varón en voz baja, pero ella alcanzó a oírlo. ¿Qué tanto había visto de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos¿Habría malinterpretado algo?... ¿Acaso Touya estaba celoso? Por extraño que pareciera, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

"¿No te estas divirtiendo, Touya?" preguntó ella inocentemente y los ojos profundos se posaron en su persona. El ceño del moreno no desapareció.

"No tanto como Sakura, que no se ha alejado del _gaki_ por un solo segundo, o como otras personas que incluso salen al jardín para que nadie escuche sus fascinantes conversaciones…" su mirada se tornó recelosa y ella únicamente sonrió "Aunque puedo asegurarte que la estoy pasando mucho mejor que Yue".

"Sí, eso me parece" recordó un momento antes en que había visto al menor de los Tsukishiro enfadado y aburrido.

"Y Nakuru lo está disfrutando de lo lindo. No sabía que el inglés_ ése _conocía a Nakuru y a Mizuki-san".

"Mizuki-san fue maestra de Kyo, y desde que conoció a Nakuru Eriol me ha contado que la ve con frecuencia cuando ella visita a Yukito-san en el campus." se encogió de hombros "Como casi nunca voy al edificio de Ciencias Sociales e Históricas, no la veo tan seguido".

El hombre hizo una mueca "Parece que sabes todo sobre tu _amigo_".

"Lo conozco desde hace casi nueve años. Conozco todo sobre él," se llevó una mano al mentón "excepto a su padre".

Una sonrisa sarcástica del trigueño "Detalles…"

"Bueno, él viaja mucho, pero te aseguro que sé todo sobre Eriol," se defendió ella, abochornada "hasta el color de sus calzoncillos" añadió en son de broma.

"Lo olvidaba," esta vez había sequedad en la voz masculina al hablar "ustedes son la pareja perfecta" no era sarcasmo ni ironía, ni mucho menos alegría lo que acompañaba a esas palabras, sino el más hondo estoicismo. Ella no pudo leer su expresión, pero no pudo ocultar la suya, herida. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, a él parecía no importarle mucho el asunto.

"Lo éramos" desvió la mirada.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" frialdad.

Tomoyo miró al interior y durante un segundo fugaz logró distinguir al inglés entre la gente. Su mirada lejana era tan distinta de la que poseía antaño y eso le partía el corazón. Ella podía saber lo que él pasaba aún detrás de cada sonrisa misteriosa, de cada mirada impenetrable.

"Él fue el primero para mí… el único hasta ahora" habló en voz baja.

-_El único-_ Touya apretó los puños inconscientemente, pero su rostro permaneció inamovible.

"Tenía 12 cuando lo conocí, él tenía 13. No tardamos en ser amigos…" la mirada amatista se volvió nostálgica "Éramos inseparables y pronto supe todo sobre él: sobre Kyo, la muerte de su madre al nacer su hermano, los constantes viajes de su padre…"

Touya observaba cada cambio en su expresión, cada variación en su voz. Era indudable el gran sentimiento que ella tenía por aquellos recuerdos. Si tan sólo Tomoyo supiera lo que el verla hablar así causaba en él.

"El día que cumplí los 14 nos hicimos novios." Continuó la joven "Juraría que fue el día más feliz de mi vida".

Otra puñalada directa al corazón.

"Recuerdo que me dio un reloj hermoso…" sonrió ella casi ausente "y, cuando marcó justamente las doce, él me besó" se sonrojó perceptiblemente.

Touya inhaló para sofocar la emoción que sentía. ¿No podía acaso omitir aquellos detalles?

"Ese reloj lo había visto hacía un año en Kyoto, una vez que salimos él, Kyo y yo juntos…" bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar sus mejillas arreboladas al recordar.

**Flash Back.**

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó el chico a su lado. Ya hacía tiempo que la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la única heredera de los Daidouji había abandonado la mansión, aunque algunos aún conversaban bajo el toldo blanco que se extendía sobre el amplio y bello jardín.

"11:58" respondió mirando con alegría su nuevo reloj "y treinta segundos" puntualizó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Noventa segundos, está bien" murmuró él con aquella sonrisa misteriosa. Su cabello marino era mecido por el suave viento dándole una actitud confiada, relajada y sofisticada a su pálido rostro adornado por unas elegantes gafas adecuadas a la cara del apuesto adolescente.

"¿Para qué?" ella alzó ambas cejas.

"No importa" él hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto "¿Recuerdas haber visto este reloj antes?"

"Sí," ella asintió con vehemencia "en Kyoto, cuando fuimos al zoológico".

"Celebrábamos tu cumpleaños también" agregó él.

"Sí, hace un año exactamente" concordó la cumpleañera.

"Lo miraste y sonreíste"

"Pero no dije que lo quisiera".

"No" admitió él "pero tus ojos lo decían todo; ese día me pareció que sonreíste de una manera diferente".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí¿qué hora es?"

"Uhmm" ella echó un vistazo al segundero "han pasado 40 segundos".

"Quedan 50…" murmuró él.

"¿Qué?" la chica estaba cada vez más confundida.

"Nada…" a pesar de todo, él parecía un poco tenso. Nadie lo habría notado en su rostro sereno, pero ella lo sabía "Después fuimos al cine y, cuando volvíamos, en el auto de tu madre, tú continuabas sonriendo de aquella manera" continuó… "y te pregunté por qué sonreías".

"¿Y qué te dije?" ella intentó recordar, pero era inútil, su memoria no era tan buena como la de su amigo.

""_Porque estoy feliz de estar contigo_"" citó él de memoria.

"Ella sonrió por la calidez con que él lo dijo, pero quedó congelada al sentir la fresca mano de su amigo en su mejilla, tan suave y tierna como la brisa del mar en abril.

Abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder detener un estremecimiento "¿E-Eriol-kun?"

"Ese día, hace un año, yo también me di cuenta…" lo vio quitarse los lentes y sus ojos azules se acercaron, brillando de una manera como nunca antes los había visto, sus dedos temblaban contra su mejilla, pero él sonreía, ya no de aquella manera misteriosa, sino como un niño que admira un árbol de navidad por vez primera "que con sólo estar contigo…" su otra mano acarició un mechón de la anonadada chica "yo también soy feliz." A estas alturas ella ya sentía en sus arreboladas mejillas el aliento de su amigo "y¿sabes? Creí que justo en ese momento mi mente aturdida se fragmentaba en sonidos distantes, pero supe enseguida que eran las campanas de una iglesia cercana al dar las doce. Tomoyo: eran las doce precisamente cuando decidí… que jamás me cansaría de ver tu sonrisa".

Ella intentó hablar, pero su garganta se había cerrado por completo y su mente estaba azorada. Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca y sintió la fuerza de su corazón latiendo contra su pecho como tambores nórdicos del medioevo que anuncian la guerra.

Todo esto estalló en una explosión silenciosa cuando los labios de aquel gentil chico rozaron los suyos, que conocieron por vez primera la ternura de un beso, la revolución que éste puede provocar en el sistema nervioso con su humilde dulzura y la devastación maravillosa que le sobreviene. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, únicamente quedaba él, únicamente el roce maravilloso de sus dedos en su mejilla y cabello, de sus labios sobre los suyos. Las luces tenues del jardín proyectaban la sombra de un joven que a sus quince años comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre y, pegada a él, la de una muchacha que sentía en su corazón un latido de vida fuerte y vibrante, distinto en naturaleza de todos cuantos habían palpitado dentro de ella antes…

Antes de él.

Al separarse, aquellas pozas añiles se fijaron en ella "Tomoyo, por una vez hablaré en serio, sólo contigo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Ella aún no podía hablar, incluso su corazón latía tan convulsamente que resultaba doloroso. Únicamente asintió con movimientos trémulos y sonrió. De sus ojos escaparon dos gotas salinas, delatando su inmensa alegría. Él sonrió también y besó estas lágrimas de felicidad con la misma ternura. Abrazó su figura y ella le escuchó exhalar con tranquilidad, como aquel que suspira al liberar de sus hombros una pesada carga, igual que hace el deportista que relaja su cuerpo al terminar una larga carrera.

Lentamente sus pequeñas manos rodearon ese atlético cuerpo y su rostro encontró un reconfortante lugar en la curvatura del firme cuello masculino. Ahora sabía que difícilmente en su vida llegaría a ser tan feliz como lo era en estos momentos, en brazos de _ese_ chico tan especial.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

(N/A: Si hay por aquí algunas admiradoras de T&E, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo lo disfruté, aunque soy fiel a mi Touya-kun n.n)

"Nunca creí que podría querer a alguien de la misma manera que a él, y todo fue fantástico por unos meses…" ella se detuvo y él la vio morderse el labio inferior.

"¿Qué ocurrió entonces?" pidió saber, luchando por contener algo dentro de él al verla sonrojarse así ante el recuerdo de otro.

"Él me dijo que se había equivocado…" ella se encogió de hombros "que en realidad no me quería como había creído hacerlo, que yo tan sólo era como una hermana para él".

Touya quedó atónito y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso el inglés era tan estúpido para hacer algo así?

"¿Qué?" no pudo contener la pregunta por mucho tiempo.

"No me dio más explicaciones, sólo me pidió que fuéramos amigos. Creí que no podría hacerlo, yo lo quería aunque él a mí no, pero lo logramos. Eriol es mi mejor amigo, es casi como mi hermano ahora" sonrió ella, pero él la vio pasar saliva. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo? Touya quedó pensativo ante la idea.

"Tomoyo¿qué sucedería si él realmente te amara?" ella sonrió ampliamente y elevó la mirada hacia él.

"Él me ama".

Aquello no contenía duda alguna y eso intrigó profundamente a Touya.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Él mismo me lo ha dicho".

Un cubo de hielo de 100 kilos cayendo sobre su cabeza a 100 kilómetros por hora no habría tenido mayor efecto en él que aquello.

"¡Qué!" y su expresión lo demostraba, pero ella únicamente sonrió.

"Ya te lo dije, Touya: no hay secretos entre Eriol y yo".

"¿Y… volverás con él?" se animó a preguntar él y sin quererlo contuvo el aliento.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una risita y un esquivo "¿Tú qué crees?".

Así que eso era: el inglés había ganado. Lo más probable era que ése fuera su castigo por las fechorías que había cometido para con Nakuru y la misma Tomoyo. Después de todo¿En qué momento se atrevió a pensar que merecía a esa menuda mujer? Ella ya conocía –aún peor, por experiencia propia- ese lado pérfido en él y no tenía porqué aceptarlo así cuando podía tener a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies con tan sólo una sonrisa. Se había engañado a sí mismo, pero era momento de aceptar su equivocación y, sobretodo, su derrota.

Se encogió de hombros y dio la media vuelta. Miró sobre su hombro a la joven y le sonrió:

"No lo sé… pero, sea lo que sea, te deseo lo mejor" y volvió al interior de la mansión para reunirse con su hermana, ignorando lo mejor que pudo un vacío que comprimía su pecho.

Tomoyo quedó de pie sobre el césped, atónita y desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado?

Bajó los hombros y suspiró con una sonrisa, burlándose de sí misma. Ahora lo entendía, era imposible aún para ella seguir negándolo: le decepcionaba no ver a un Touya furioso y celoso, el ver una sonrisa resignada en él en lugar de sus ojos centelleantes y posesivos… y escuchar en cambio sus palabras de buenos deseos.

En lo profundo su corazón había deseado una muestra de celos en vez de aquello, una señal que le indicara que aún le importaba al trigueño. Quizás, como había ocurrido con Eriol, él también se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no sentía por ella más que amistad.

"… _lo que debería sentir por Nakuru… lo siento por ti"._

¿En qué momento aquellas palabras habían muerto en la mente del varón? No lo sabía, pero para ella aún seguían tan ardientes y palpitantes como en aquel día.

"Baka," se recriminó con una sonrisa desolada. Se sentía tan patética "¿Quién es ahora la idiota?".

Miró nuevamente al hombre que se distinguía por sus 1.90 metros por sobre los demás. ¿Era momento ya de admitir ese deseo inconsciente de ver la reacción que tendría su vecino, de comprobar que él guardaba algún sentimiento por ella?

Pues bien, acababa de perder bajo sus propias reglas y había llegado el momento fatal en el que debía admitirlo…

"Okaa-san…" murmuró con una triste sonrisa "creo que me estoy enamorando de él… Te reirías de mí si hubieras visto esto¿ne?"

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para ocultarlo y un quejido desesperado escapó de sus labios: "Qué tonta soy…"

---------------------------

Tocó a la puerta y una voz masculina al otro lado le concedió pasar, cosa que hizo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Takako-chan?" preguntó el varón sentado en su sillón favorito: una antigua pieza de mueblería tapizada en rojo en su totalidad, con un respaldo tan alto que le concedía un aire casi imperial "¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?"

"Clow-san" ella cerró la puerta al entrar "¿No piensa bajar?"

Una triste sonrisa del amable hombre fue aún más definitiva que una negativa "No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me reconozca, menos aún si _ella _está ahí" cerró el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas "¿Tomoyo ha llegado ya?"

La joven asintió con tristeza por toda respuesta. El hombre meneó la cabeza.

"¿Y Kyo cómo ha estado?"

"Se está divirtiendo con los invitados".

"¿Kano-chan también?"

"Le ha encantado su disfraz, aunque ni siquiera tiene idea de quién es Teresa" intentó sonreír la chica.

"¿Y Eriol?"

"Creo que después de todo la reunión le está ayudando a olvidarse un poco de todo, pero veo que en momentos le cuesta trabajo simular una sonrisa".

"¿Ha bebido?" mortificación en la voz del padre.

"No, creo que lo evita a propósito".

Clow asintió de manera reflexiva "No quiere que se le vaya el control de las manos".

"¿No quiere al menos asomarse un poco?" propuso ella después de un incómodo silencio, pero la tristeza que vio en aquellos ojos azules la atravesó con saña.

"No debo verla, y menos aún si está con él, sé que no podría resistirlo y terminaría confesándolo todo… Arruinaría la fiesta de mi hijo" comentó esto último como si pretendiera restarle importancia a lo que realmente ocurriría si se presentara ante todos.

Takako bajó la mirada. Él tenía razón.

"Vuelve, Takako, vuelve allí abajo y quédate con Eriol. Acompáñalo, por favor." le pidió el amable hombre y ella asintió. Disculpándose, abrió la puerta y la cerró nuevamente a su salida, dejándolo a solas una vez más.

"Realmente lo amas…" susurró con pesar al lugar por donde ella había desaparecido "sólo espero que él sepa verlo, el dolor lo ha cegado por completo".

---------------------------

Contempló las luces que danzaban en el lago artificial con extraña fascinación. El reflejo plateado de la luna brillaba en medio de aquellos destellos dorados sin abandonar su magnificencia, aunque preferiría aún más ver aquel círculo blanquecino sin la compañía de esas luces.

La música y las risas quedaban atrás, a varios metros en la mansión, incluso algunas parejas se paseaban por el espacioso jardín y el traspatio, perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles para buscar intimidad, pero para sus ojos no existía nada más, tan sólo el agua.

El agua: un elemento tan mágico y encantador, tan admirable como detestable.

Maravillado quedaba ante la furia implacable de una ola o de un río desbordado, así como la omnipotencia de una cascada y el misticismo de una lluvia nocturna; asombrosa era la inquebrantable dureza de un imponente témpano flotante y la inigualable pureza de una nevada en enero. Sin embargo ese fantástico elemento de vida tenía un solo y único defecto que para él era la perdición: su calma, su tranquilidad cuando reposa en un estanque sin viento o en un lago sin peces, era fácilmente quebrantada por la intervención de una sola roca, un movimiento, una rama que cae y genera ondas que se esparcen hasta la superficie.

Épocas de quietud rotas en un instante por el objeto más pequeño, por la criatura más insignificante.

"Patético" musitó con desgane.

"Creí que estaba disfrutando de la vista," una voz a unos pasos le sorprendió, anunciándole que no estaba solo "pero parece que me equivoqué. En lo personal me parece que Hiragizawa-kun hizo un excelente trabajo".

No necesitaba volverse para saber quién era, pero un muy arraigado –y por él no menos detestado- sentido de la cortesía le exigió hacerlo para ver ante él a una mujer casi en sus treintas, cuyos largos cabellos de cobre caían lacios y sueltos, desparramándose sobre sus hombros y blancas vestimentas griegas hasta su cintura. Algunas florcillas blancas en su cabellera eran el único adorno que tenía.

Miró aquellos ojos dorados con desagrado que apenas pudo ocultar tras la máscara de la indiferencia.

"Mizuki-san".

"Yue-san" saludó ella inclinándose un poco en una reverencia "veo que hace usted honor a su nombre" habló con casualidad, refiriéndose al personaje literario del mismo nombre que el menor de los Tsukishiro representaba en ese momento.

"No he visto a su marido" comentó él de la misma manera imparcial.

"No ha venido, aunque ha sido invitado. Tuvo que quedarse en casa para trabajar con algunos proyectos, pero me mandó saludos para que se los diera a usted en cuanto tuviera ocasión de verlo".

Él no respondió ni hizo algún otro comentario.

"Sé lo que piensa" la declaración de la dama fue repentina.

"Lo dudo".

"Su mirada lo dice todo, Yue-san," nuevamente la habitual dulzura de la mujer se desvanecía lentamente "si hablara, lo que diría sería: "su esposo no la acompaña porque no le interesa"¿no es así?"

Él no negó ni afirmó aquella acusación.

"No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a usted ni a nadie, pero quisiera que usted no hablara de mi matrimonio de la forma como lo hace.

"No he hablado de su matrimonio a nadie," la frialdad del varón era inconfundible "y no me interesa hacerlo".

"Lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que quisiera quitar de su mente esa idea tan absurda que tiene," replicó ella con mirada decidida "mi marido no me golpea y nuestro matrimonio no es una farsa, yo lo amo y él a mí".

Esta vez los ojos del joven brillaron con ira "¿Está insinuando que miento?"

"Le digo únicamente que se equivoca" ella no se inmutó ante la amenaza en la voz del sujeto.

La fisonomía del Yue cambió ligeramente. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron, mostrando su irritación, y su mandíbula se tensó. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ataviado como lo estaba habría llegado a la conclusión de que aquel era un ángel del día del juicio. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y elevó la barbilla con renovada resolución y una mirada que haría retroceder al mismo Aquiles en el campo de batalla.

"Si así insiste, tendré que demostrarle el error que acaba de cometer".

Ella no pudo ocultar su titubeo: "¿Demostrarme?"

Él asintió impertérrito "Esta misma noche".

El desconcierto en la mujer era cada vez más notorio. "¿De qué habla?"

"Usted vendrá conmigo".

"No"

Los ojos violáceos brillaron con suspicacia "¿No?"

"Usted intenta atraparme para que le sea infiel a Shingo pero no lo logrará, he visto sus intenciones".

El hombre bajó un poco el mentón y su mirar se tornó aún más peligroso.

"No se equivoque, no necesito hacer tal cosa para hacerla retractarse de sus palabras".

"¿Entonces qué hará?"

"Así como usted, yo tampoco tengo que darle explicaciones" fue la réplica que recibió. Ella inhaló con fuerza y él supo que había herido su orgullo y se sonrió internamente por ello.

"Está bien" el tono de la bibliotecaria indicaba una sequedad tan rara en ella que habría sorprendido a cualquier otro, mas no a Yue Tsukishiro.

Entraron a la casa y Yue buscó a su hermano, a quien encontró en compañía de la alegre Nakuru, que mientras hablaba no dejaba de observar con júbilo a los pequeños que conversaban entre sí a sólo un par de metros de ellos.

A Nakuru le encantaban los niños, pensó él, uno de sus más grandes sueños era formar una bella familia, esto todos lo sabían muy bien, y los Tsukishiro no ignoraban que al lado de Touya jamás tendría una; el moreno ingeniero no consideraría nunca la idea de tener hijos.

Dejando estos pensamientos de lado se acercó a su hermano y le comentó que se iría a casa.

"¿Tan pronto?" el profesor parecía intrigado, aunque no sorprendido. No era de extrañar que el menor de los hermanos abandonara las escasas fiestas a las que asistía casi con apuro.

"Nakuru vino conmigo," fue lo que dijo a modo de respuesta, "¿puedes llevarla tú de regreso a su casa?"

El mayor asintió "Claro. ¿También usted se va, Mizuki-san?" preguntó a la mujer que estaba a dos pasos de Yue "No se ve bien" comentó al notar una ligera palidez en ella.

"Descuide, estoy bien" sonrió con amabilidad la mujer. Yue resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco al verla actuar así una vez más.

"Yo la llevaré" Declaró el joven de cabellos plateados, sorprendiéndolos. Yue Tsukishiro nunca se ofrecía a hacer un servicio por mera consideración. De inmediato se dio la vuelta y pareció decidido a caminar, pero de último momento se volvió hacia su hermano "¿A qué hora piensas irte?"

Sorprendido, el varón de gafas se encogió de hombros "No lo sé"

Yue frunció el ceño "No llegues temprano a casa".

Las expresiones atónitas no se hicieron esperar "¿Por qué?" preguntaron Yukito y Nakuru al tiempo. Incluso se veía que ésa era la interrogante en los ojos de la bibliotecaria.

"Debo resolver algo primero" fue la lacónica explicación del hombre.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó los labios de la mujer con alas de mariposa. "¿Qué harás con Mizuki-san, Yue-kun?"

Dos témpanos de hielo se clavaron en ella "Ni lo pienses" y se dio la media vuelta para partir con su paso ligero y sopesado de siempre. La pelirroja se despidió con su usual gentileza y salió detrás del joven.

Los dos que quedaron atrás se miraron con extrañeza.

"¿Qué crees que esté pasando?"

"No tengo idea" se encogió de hombros el mayor de los Tsukishiro.

-----------------------

"Realmente invitaste a muchas personas" comentó una muchacha al alto varón a su lado. Desde una esquina observaban a las decenas de personas yendo y viniendo, decenas de personajes, decenas de historias pasando a sus ojos.

"Quizás sí, un poco" sonrió él.

Ella se volvió hacia él y vio su mirada. No necesitó observarlo mucho para saber que aquella sonrisa ocultaba muchas cosas que él intentaba reprimir –_Eriol…-_ sintió pena por su amigo.

Él pareció notar su silencio y se volvió hacia ella. Al ver que la sonrisa de la chica se había desvanecido dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto para buscar otro tema de conversación.

"Lindos aretes" comentó al posar sus ojos en los pendientes que adornaban las orejas de su amiga. Cada uno era una pequeña cruz formada por hilos de plata que entretejían un brillante en cada brazo corto y dos en el más largo. Al centro brillaba una delicada y reluciente amatista.

Automáticamente ella se llevó una mano al oído y palpó con sus dedos la fina pieza. Su mirada se volvió nostálgica al instante "Otoo-san me los regaló… el día que se fue".

Él suspiró. Había tocado una fibra sensible en Tomoyo y lo sabía, no había sido su intención hacerlo.

"A él le gustaban las cruces." Comentó ella con una sonrisa nostálgica "El día que se fue me desperté más tarde de lo normal. Al bajar las escaleras encontré a okaa-san sentada en su sillón favorito y con la mirada perdida…" volvió a palpar el arete, como si tuviera la necesidad de sentirlo entre sus dedos. "En la mano izquierda tenía un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas; en la derecha tenía una cajita… Cuando me la dio y la abrí vi que tenía estos pendientes y una carta doblada en cuatro partes".

Él sintió un hueco en el pecho y acarició el cabello de su querida amiga con gentileza. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

"¿Sabes?" dijo la amatista "Siempre me pregunté por qué…" su voz tembló y él se estremeció "por qué él no quiso despedirse de mí…" ella se mordió el labio con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que el británico ya veía en sus ojos violetas "Siempre deseé darle un abrazo… un beso de despedida" su voz se quebró por completo y ella bajó la mirada, pero a los oídos del inglés llegó un sollozo ahogado.

Eriol frunció el ceño "Actuó como un cobarde. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se habría alejado de ti de esa manera" habló con un tono quedo "No llores por él, Tomoyo, ese miserable no merece tus lágrimas".

Ella se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y sonrió melancólicamente "No, él no es un miserable, Eriol… no es así como yo lo recuerdo… no es así como okaa-san lo recordaba".

El mayor de los Hiragizawa la miró con detenimiento. ¿Por qué ella defendía a su padre? La conocía desde hacía casi nueve años y sabía que ella rara vez hablaba de él. Y si algo lo partía en mil pedazos era el hecho de que ella siempre luciera tan desolada cuando hablaba de aquel hombre que las había abandonado a ella y a su madre de esa manera.

"¿No lo odias?"

"No…" fue la sencilla y contundente respuesta que recibió "en realidad yo daría lo que fuera por verlo una vez más".

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Aquellas palabras contenían una verdad que aún él no lograba comprender. Sin embargo su sorpresa aumentó cuando ella agregó:

"¿Sabes? Me sentiría dichosa de tener un padre como el tuyo".

"¿Qué?" esta vez su aturdimiento no era para menos.

"Sé que él viaja mucho y nunca está contigo…" comentó ella en voz baja "sé que lo odias por no estar presente al morir tu madre, al nacer tu hermano; sé que sientes rencor por la importancia que le da a los negocios, por sus constantes ausencias del país. Sé que Hiragizawa-san no es el padre perfecto, sin embargo es tu padre…" declaró con suavidad "y sabes que está _ahí_, contigo. Él nunca te abandonaría".

Eriol apretó los dientes –_No, Tomoyo, no sabes **realmente** por qué lo odio-._

"Él… se despide cuando se va y sabes que va a volver…" continuó ella y su voz tembló una vez más, provocando un vacío en el alma del varón al momento de escucharla "tú… sabes que él… volverá… siempre" repitió antes de callar. La cabeza gacha, el no veía sus ojos, pero sabía que estaba llorando, simplemente lo sabía.

No esperó un segundo más y la abrazó. La rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora, como si pudiera con ese solo abrazo alejar los demonios del pasado que la acosaban, como si pudiera calentar el frío en su alma, como si pudiera reconfortar aquel corazón mancillado.

Ya era suficiente, pensó; ya era suficiente con que él tuviera que vivir en una pesadilla. Tomoyo ya había llorado el abandono de su padre y la pérdida de su madre, pero aún conservaba lágrimas en sus ojos para ellos. Sin embargo él no lo soportaría más, no permitiría que esa linda joven siguiera sufriendo así. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo por ella…

La apretó con ternura en su abrazo. –_Algo…-_

Cerró los ojos –_Sí, hay **algo** que puedo hacer por ti…-_ recargó su mentón contra su cabeza –_sólo espero que algún día me perdones…-_

----------------------------

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz que iluminó el recibidor y el pasillo. Tras de él entró la mujer que lo acompañaba y ambos se descalzaron a la entrada para luego caminar en silencio a la sala, en donde él abrió un _shooji_ que llegaba a otra cámara más pequeña, en donde se apilaban varias columnas de libros a los que ninguno de los dos prestó atención.

"Tome asiento." habló el varón, señalando con la mirada algunos cojines sobre el suelo tras encender la luz de dicha habitación "Debo hacer una llamada y…" miró sus ropas "deshacerme de _esto_" y, sin esperar a que ella dijera nada, partió. Por último Kaho oyó desde la otra habitación "Si lo desea puede tomar lo que guste de la cocina".

Ella no se movió. Esperó sentada sobre sus pies en aquel cojín contemplando la escasa decoración de aquella habitación. Parecía una especie de cuarto de estudio, aunque no tenía mesa alguna de trabajo, únicamente columnas y columnas de libros y algunas cajas que almacenaban carpetas empolvadas. Probablemente era más bien una habitación que con el paso del tiempo se había transformado en almacén de la documentación de los Tsukishiro.

No pasaron diez minutos cuando la puerta se corrió nuevamente y a través de ella entró un joven ataviado con suma sencillez: un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Ella parpadeó. Nunca Yue Tsukishiro había aparecido de una manera tan casual ante sus ojos. Vestido así, tan distinto de las ropas blancas y las majestuosas alas que tenía momentos antes, le concedía al varón un aspecto más humano; casi podría decirse que era un joven universitario que difícilmente pasaba los veinte años, aunque su mirada, violeta y con esos misteriosos rayos plateados alrededor de las pupilas, parecía aún la de un hombre maduro que ha probado todo lo que la vida tenía que ofrecerle. Sus cabellos plateados aún estaban recogidos en una cola floja que parecía luchar contra ese aspecto de frialdad total, reclamando aún algún vestigio de lozanía en su apariencia.

"No ha tomado nada de la cocina" no era una pregunta.

"No tengo apetito, gracias".

"No insistiré entonces" declaró y se sentó frente a ella. Un eterno silencio se formó entre ambos. Cada uno parecía analizar al otro, cada gesto, cada nueva respiración, esperando encontrar algo más allá en el lenguaje corporal.

"¿A qué me ha traído?" preguntó ella finalmente.

"En menos de media hora lo sabrá" fue su respuesta.

"¿A quién ha llamado?"

"Usted misma lo verá".

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué está planeando, Yue-san?"

Dos témpanos de hielo se clavaron en sus ojos dorados. "Pronto el timbre sonará y alguien entrará por esa puerta…" señaló a sus espaldas y ella adivinó que se refería a la puerta de entrada, aunque no era posible verla desde esa habitación "a partir de ese momento apagaré esta luz y usted quedará en absoluto silencio".

Ella frunció el ceño con desconfianza. "¿Por qué debo hacerlo?"

"No importa lo que oiga en la sala, usted no se moverá ni hará ruido alguno" él continuó como si ella nunca hubiera hablado.

"¿Puedo saber quién será esa persona?" insistió la mujer.

"No".

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y la casa entera.

-------------------------

"¿A dónde fue Xiao-Lang?" cuestionó a la mujer que se sentaba a su lado al notar la ausencia de su primo.

"Dijo que iba al baño" sonrió la castaña y la otra se encogió de hombros.

"Kinomoto-san" la aludida se volvió hacia ella al escuchar su nombre "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ustedes están juntos?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y debía admitirlo. Generalmente la china no le dirigía la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario, o en ocasiones para recordarle las rectas normas del clan Li y las razones por las que una mujer como ella no podía casarse con su amado Syaoran. Pero si algo había aprendido era que aquella joven de ojos escarlatas no hacía pregunta o comentario alguno sólo por mera curiosidad o a la ligera.

"¿Cómo novios? Cuatro años y medio" respondió tras dudar un momento, preguntándose cuáles serían sus intenciones esta vez. La otra analizó la respuesta con esa seria actitud tan suya.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" pidió saber.

"¿Cómo inició nuestra relación?" alzó una ceja "¿Es lo que quieres saber?"

"Sí".

Sakura suspiró. No era una historia larga, pero no era muy buena para contar historias, menos una tan personal y que a ella le traía tantos recuerdos…

**Flash Back.**

Corría rápidamente. Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada tanto por la carrera que había tomado como por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta de vez en vez. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero aún se esforzaba en reprimirlas en lo posible.

"¡Baka!" musitó mientras pasaba por los charcos que la lluvia del mediodía había dejado. El sol moría en el horizonte, despidiendo los últimos rayos de su luz mortecina.

-_¡Soy una idiota!-_ apretó sus puños y continuó dando zancadas. Su falda escolar ondulaba con los rápidos movimientos.

Empujó sin quererlo a una persona en su carrera. Se habría disculpado normalmente, pero no tenía el ánimo ni la voz para hacerlo ahora. Su mente era un remolino de emociones y su alma parecía morir junto con el día. Cruzó la calle sin mirar a los lados. Afortunadamente no era una calle muy transitada y la sorteó sin percance alguno. Llegó a la entrada de un parque y continuó corriendo, internándose entre los jardines sin prestar atención a su alrededor. No había muchas personas a esa hora a excepción de algunas parejas que comenzaban a llegar. Las luces del alumbrado público se encendieron.

-_¡Baka!-_ apretó los ojos con fuerza al recordar aquella imagen, aquellas dolorosas palabras que le habían calado el alma. Grave error distraerse en su desespero, pues pronto su pie tropezó con un borde y fue lanzada un poco más allá, aterrizando sin poder evitarlo sobre un montón de tierra… un montón de lodo en realidad por las mismas lluvias de fines de verano.

Ahí, tirada sobre el suelo, no le quedó otra cosa que rendirse. No tenía caso huir de esa manera, lo sabía, había sido algo muy estúpido, pues… ¿De quién huía si nadie la seguía? De nadie más que sí misma. A cada instante que pasaba se sentía más pequeña, más insignificante. Las rodillas le dolían tras la caída, le ardían, igual que las palmas de las manos y los antebrazos llenos de raspones. El lodo se impregnaba en toda su ropa, en su uniforme de preparatoria, en sus zapatos, en sus calcetas, en sus piernas, brazos y cara, incluso en su cabello. Pero a ella no le interesaba levantarse, quizás en verdad esa imagen decadente y lastimera era un buen reflejo del estado en el que estaba su autoestima.

"Ah, pero si sólo eres tú, _chiquilla_" no… no esa voz, por favor "No sabía que a tu edad aún jugabas con lodo".

Suficiente. Apretó el fango que tenía entre las palmas con ira. No necesitaba que alguien más viniera a pisotearla. El torbellino de emociones que era su mente en ese momento encontró una válvula de escape y escogió ese instante para estallar.

"… aunque algo tan infantil no me sorprende de ti, Kinomoto-san…"

"¡Cállate!" el grito colérico de la muchacha interrumpió la burla de aquel joven extranjero. Ella se puso de pie sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar el lodo que manchaba sus ropas y cara, cosa que después de todo sería inútil "¡Ya cállate de una vez!" repitió. Sus labios temblaban por la rabia que sentía, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos y lágrimas de coraje bajaban en ríos salinos por su rostro mugriento.

El otro enmudeció, confundido. Su expresión mostraba la más auténtica sorpresa.

"¡Ya estoy harta de ti… de todos!" su voz sonaba aguda y trémula, pero no se callaría a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta. Sentía una urgencia por gritar, por llorar, por correr nuevamente… "¡Déjame en paz¿Por qué me odias tanto?... ¿por qué siempre me fastidias la vida¿por qué no te cansas de humillarme?" preguntó o, mejor dicho, reclamó, aunque no le dio tiempo de responder "¡Te odio Li Syaoran!" gritó, fuera de sí "¡Te odio, te odio¡Eres un animal, igual que todos!" terminó y pasó a un lado de él, su paso rápido y rígido por el mismo efecto de la sangre ardiente que se movía en su interior.

"Oye…" oyó su voz llamarle, pero ni siquiera se volvió, quería desaparecer y dejar todo aquello atrás "espera…" nuevamente lo ignoró. Escuchó entonces los pasos del varón y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la seguía¿Aún quería más¿o simplemente era que era tan divertido verla llorar por la humillación? "_Sakura_…" inesperadamente se detuvo en seco. Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre.

Él pronto llegó a su lado, pero los ojos verdes de la chica estaban clavados en el piso. De alguna manera aquella voz suave –alejada de la dureza y mofa que solía tener –llamándole por su nombre había roto algo en ella, como un vidrio de seguridad que se fragmenta ante un golpe bien propinado, aunque no cae con el impacto. Era una sensación extraña que en un instante apaciguó la mayoría de sus demonios interiores.

Vio una mano cerca de ella, llevaba un pañuelo que le ofrecía silenciosamente.

"Lo siento" le oyó decir y ese muro de cristal terminó por quebrantarse. Él jamás se disculpaba, ni con ella ni con nadie más. Sakura tomó el pañuelo y estalló en sollozos.

**Fin Flash Back.**

"Hasta ese momento Syaoran y yo éramos como dos enemigos," contó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Lo mismo le ocurría cada vez que hablaba o pensaba en aquel día "realmente éramos como perros y gatos. Él siempre estaba molestándome y generalmente yo contraatacaba con otra cosa".

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber la china.

"Pues…" titubeó "ocurrió desde el día en que nos conocimos: él destrozó el pastel que Yukito había hecho para mí y yo lo golpeé con su caja de _obentô_".

Meiling arqueó una ceja, divertida. Realmente era difícil imaginar al futuro líder del clan Li en una situación así, con una caja de almuerzo contra el rostro y seguramente colorado del coraje.

"Pero ese día…" volvió a referirse a aquel día que había estado relatando en un principio "creo que él no se esperaba que reaccionara así; él no sabía que yo acababa de declararle mis sentimientos a Yukito y que él me había rechazado." Confesó "Yukito fue tan lindo y amable conmigo que yo no podía enojarme con él, además lo quería mucho, así que primero me molesté conmigo misma, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que él quería a alguien más, por hablarle de mis sentimientos cuando en el fondo sabía que él no me correspondía; pero después, al encontrarme con Syaoran, mi coraje se dirigió a él y terminé gritándole aunque no era su culpa" sonrió apenada al admitirlo.

"¿Y por qué él se disculpó contigo si no fue el culpable?"

"Él se dio cuenta de que su burla había sido la gota que derramó el vaso".

Meiling analizó todo esto por unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente:

"¿Qué pasó después?"

Sakura sonrió. "Yo no quería volver a casa y ver a Yukito todavía, además mi uniforme estaba hecho un desastre, así que Syaoran me llevó a su casa. Yo sabía que no lo habría hecho en una situación normal, creía que él me odiaba, y yo tampoco habría ido de otra forma pensando que sería una trampa para humillarme nuevamente, pero definitivamente ése no era un día cualquiera…"

**Flash Back.**

Llegó a la sala y lo vio tomando una bebida oscura. Parecía ser té negro.

"Terminé" anunció con voz queda.

El ambarino se volvió hacia ella y la observó como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. A ella no le extrañó; debía resultar cómico el verla con aquella ropa de hombre que le quedaba tan holgada.

"Gracias por prestarme tu baño y… estas ropas" dijo un tanto cohibida.

"Wei ha puesto a lavar tu uniforme," comentó él mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. Wei era el mayordomo que les había recibido al llegar. Aparte del hombre de edad madura con algunas hebras plateadas adornando sus cabellos negros y bigote, Sakura no había visto a otra persona en aquella espaciosa casa. El ambarino le ofreció té y ella aceptó. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que su actitud era mucho más relajada que de costumbre. Se preguntó si así sería siempre el seco Syaoran Li cuando estaba en su casa.

"¿Tus padres salieron?" preguntó tras beber un poco de la fuerte infusión.

"Mi familia está en China, vivo solo con Wei" declaró tranquilamente. Después de eso un silencio incómodo llenó la estancia. Ella continuó bebiendo de su té para simular un poco su incomodidad. Generalmente no podía estar a solas con el chino sin que se iniciara una discusión, así que no estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia, al menos no de una manera más normal y pacífica.

"Siento haberte gritado" susurró tras un momento. Por el rabillo de sus ojos lo vio encogerse de hombros.

"Me sorprendió, es todo, nunca antes te había visto llorar, no era mi intención hacerte explotar".

"Lo sé y… no fue tu culpa" admitió mordiéndose el labio.

"Eso pensé, generalmente no te afectan tanto mis ataques" observó el extranjero "¿Alguien más te molestó hoy?"

Por alguna razón a ella le pareció que su tono sonaba diferente, casi irritado mientras le hacía esta última pregunta. Desvió la mirada y suspiró con melancolía.

Terminó contándole todo, aunque no supo cómo ni por qué. Supuso que había sido su necesidad de expulsar aquello lo que la había impulsado a confiar en alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía más allá de los encuentros para nada agradables que mantenían en la escuela. Le contó sobre su confesión de amor al hombre que estudiaba una maestría en Historia; le habló sobre el amable y doloroso rechazo que acababa de sufrir; sobre la tierna sonrisa del varón mientras le decía que él siempre sería como un hermano para ella; de sus palabras cuando le dijo con cariño que pronto encontraría a alguien especial que la amaría y la consideraría única en el mundo; de la confesión del sujeto, quien amaba a otra persona que al parecer no le correspondía; le dijo también que no podía guardar rencor hacia él, no podía culparlo por no corresponderle, pues igualmente él no era correspondido.

Al terminar ella, el otro no pronunció palabra mientras la chica volvía a las lágrimas. Simplemente se puso de pie frente a ella mientras ésta hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

"Levántate" indicó con voz suave, sorprendiéndola. Aún sin comprender por qué, ella se puso de pie. Luego sintió las manos del ambarino que apartaban las suyas de su rostro. Él se le quedó observando fijamente, de arriba abajo y viceversa. Luego le alzó el rostro y la hizo mirarlo Sakura no sollozaba ya, pero algunas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

Por momentos que a ella le parecieron horas, los ojos ámbar del muchacho se posaron en los suyos y la contemplaron en silencio. Finalmente lo vio asentir y las manos del joven se posaron en sus hombros con una gentileza que ella no le conocía y que la hizo estremecer.

"Descuida, estarás bien…" comentó tranquilamente "Tsukishiro-san tiene razón: pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera como mereces. Pronto llegará alguien que se de cuenta de quién eres en realidad, de lo que hay más allá de tus ojos… en tu mirada".

Aquellas palabras la aturdieron al instante. Mil voltios recorriendo su cuerpo no habrían causado mayor revolución en sus entrañas. Nunca había oído al ambarino hablar así y jamás imaginó siquiera que su boca –generalmente cerrada a excepción de aquellos momentos en los que la abría para contestar a las preguntas de los profesores, rechazar a las estudiantes que se atrevían a declararle sus sentimientos, o decirle asperezas a Sakura Kinomoto-, fuera capaz de decir tales cosas y con semejante suavidad. Sin poder evitarlo, un ardor en todo su rostro le indicó que se había sonrojado indudablemente.

"E-etto…" luchó por controlar aquel rubor, mas no lo logró "Arigatou, Li-kun".

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Meiling escuchaba cada palabra con evidente sorpresa. Seguramente Sakura no lo sabía, pero a ella no le quedaba duda de lo que Syaoran había hecho ese día: por la descripción de la castaña, la china podía asegurar que ése era el mismo método que los ancianos de su clan utilizaban para apoyar a un miembro importante cuando éste se ve agobiado por las dudas o la presión de las obligaciones, y especialmente los había visto –estando ella a escondidas- usarlo en varias ocasiones con el futuro líder del clan. Era más que una costumbre: era todo un ritual simbólico en la familia.

El hecho de decir "Levántate" no sólo se refería a ponerse de pie. En realidad era una prueba para el sujeto en cuestión. Significaba _levantarse_ del fango en el que se había caído, salir de pie del hoyo en el que se encontraba; si el sujeto no era capaz de ponerse en pie ante esta palabra, demostraba con esto que no tenía la voluntad necesaria para poder salir de los problemas.

Lo siguiente era hacer que la persona encarara los ojos de su interlocutor. Éstos eran los espejos del alma, y viendo dentro de ellos el otro podía encontrar el valor de esa persona para seguir adelante: su verdadera validez como ser humano.

Y Syaoran había encontrado esa validez en la chica en aquella ocasión. ¿Era entonces eso lo que la hacía especial a sus ojos?

Ajena a los pensamientos de la _vampiresa_, Sakura continuaba inmersa en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back.**

A partir de ese momento el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Por primera vez Sakura supo algo más sobre aquel joven. Supo que su padre había muerto cuando aún era un niño, que en China vivía con su madre, cuatro hermanas y una prima y que era el único varón, además de Wei –quien también resultaba ser su tutor en artes marciales-, viviendo en aquella casa donde abundaban los gritos de euforia por parte de las cuatro hermanas, todas mayores que él. Supo también que él estaría en Japón únicamente por un año –el plazo que duraba el intercambio- y que más tarde volvería a su tierra natal. Por alguna razón aquella noticia no le agradó, pues Syaoran Li ya llevaba más de cuatro meses en ese país, es decir, la tercera parte del tiempo que habría de permanecer ahí.

Pronto descubrió que hablar con él no era tan difícil como con otras personas. Li no era la clase de persona que intentara interrumpirla para contarle una anécdota propia a cada cosa que decía. En realidad él era un oyente muy paciente, por lo que le resultó fácil decirle algunas cosas sobre su familia, su llegada a Tokio y cómo conoció a los hermanos Tsukishiro. Omitió los detalles bajo los que se había mudado de ciudad y él no los preguntó, cosa que ella agradeció en silencio.

Sumidos en una amena conversación, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que escucharon un sonido afuera de la casa, en el jardín.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella.

"Los aspersores," le informó el joven con calma "están programados para regar el jardín a las diez".

"¡Qué!" ella se puso de pie, sobresaltada "¿Son las diez!"

"En punto" afirmó él. Sakura corrió a la puerta.

"Tengo que irme, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena… ¡Touya me va a matar!" afortunadamente ya se había cambiado de ropa y nuevamente traía puesto su uniforme escolar, por lo que no tendría que perder más tiempo en ello. No le preocupaba su padre: él estaba fuera del país haciendo un intercambio con un museo en Austria, pero su hermano no era cualquier cosa.

"Espera…"

Al final él terminó acompañándola a su casa y al detenerse frente a la puerta ella se volvió hacia él para darle una vez más las gracias con una sincera sonrisa. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Li-kun…" había algo que quería decirle desde hacía algunos minutos.

"¿Uh?" él alzó una ceja en espera de que ella continuara.

"Etto…" titubeó, nerviosa "cuando estábamos en el parque tú me llamaste por mi nombre¿lo recuerdas?"

Él pareció pensativo, como si intentara llamar a su memoria aquel momento "Sí, creo que sí".

"Estaba pensando que… estaría bien si lo hicieras de ahora en adelante."

"De acuerdo".

"Y… me preguntaba si yo también podría llamarte por tu nombre, así podríamos ser… amigos" dijo con un sonrojo en la cara que sólo la oscuridad pudo esconder.

Esperaba que el otro se encogiera de hombros y balbuceara un "Como quieras" como solía decir en ocasiones. Sin embargo a cambio de eso lo que recibió fue una sonrisa. Al instante algo en su pecho dio un vuelco abrupto; nunca había visto una sonrisa sincera del extraño Syaoran Li, incluso en la escuela tanto alumnos como maestros dudaban que el estudiante de China pudiera sonreír sin un destello de malicia algún día.

"Está bien, _Sakura_".

Una rara sensación llenó su ser al escuchar aquella respuesta dicha con tan única sonrisa, oír su nombre nuevamente pronunciado por esa voz de terciopelo. En ese momento, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, creyó descubrir por qué media preparatoria perseguía aquel muchacho tan frenéticamente:

Syaoran Li, estudiante de 16 años, jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol, estudiante destacado en matemáticas, química, física e inglés, no sólo era un joven extremadamente apuesto, sino que tenía una mirada tan intensa como el fuego en el que se forman las rocas del ámbar y una voz que acariciaba al oído humano, pero además de ello estaba algo más que las otras muchachas –y algunos varones que abiertamente admiraban al chino en más de un sentido- no habían tenido oportunidad de ver, así como ella no lo había visto hasta ese preciso momento: la calidez que era capaz de albergar la embriagante mirada de ese joven, así como una fascinante y arrebatadora sonrisa.

En resumen, Sakura acababa de descubrir la encantadora humanidad que habitaba en el varón que tenía ante sus ojos.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Puedo decir que a partir de ese día fuimos amigos" rió "Debiste ver la cara de Touya al abrir la puerta y ver que estaba con Syaoran en mitad de la noche. A mi hermano no le simpatizaba Syaoran desde un principio, él sabía de las bromas pesadas que él me hacía en la escuela, pero esa vez casi parecía querer matarlo ahí mismo".

Meiling alzó una ceja. Había notado que entre el alto sujeto y su primo no había precisamente mucha simpatía.

"¿Y qué hizo Xiao-Lang?"

"Se puso en posición de combate en cuanto mi hermano empezó a vociferar" una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la castaña.

Meiling rió. Era la primera vez que Sakura la veía reír de aquella manera, sin malicia, sin intenciones ocultas.

"¡Ése definitivamente es Xiao-Lang!" exclamó antes de soltar la carcajada, dejando a una anonadada Sakura con la mandíbula caída y los ojos verdes bien abiertos.

"¿Se puede saber qué dicen de mí?" una voz a sus espaldas las sobresaltó y ambas volvieron las cabezas para ver a un joven de cabello almendrado con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Aunado al uniforme rojo y blanco que traía, parecía un verdadero príncipe con aquella pose soberbia. El varón alzó una ceja, suspicaz "¿Qué es esto? Me desaparezco un momento y mi novia y mi prima firman un acuerdo de paz sólo para hablar de mí a mis espaldas".

La menor de los Kinomoto rió nerviosamente y Meiling sonrió a su pariente con malicia.

"Fue una sesión informativa, y me habría enterado de más cosas si no hubieras llegado tan pronto. ¿No te gustaría ir a platicar un poco con el hermano de Kinomoto-san mientras continuamos?" sugirió a manera de mofa.

"Muy graciosa, pero preferiría quedarme aquí antes de que sigas sonsacándole _información_ a mi novia".

Ella se encogió de hombros "Sólo cumplo con mi deber. No puedes culparme por intentar averiguar lo que mi primo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo en Japón".

"¡Vaya!" él alzó una ceja con sarcasmo "¡Admiro tu sentido del deber, Meiling!".

"Lo sé…" ella lo miró de una manera misteriosa y sus ojos brillaron "aunque ya suponía lo que Kinomoto-san me ha dicho…"

"¿Ah sí?" ironía nuevamente "¿y qué te ha dicho esta _chiquilla_?" miró con suspicacia a su prometida, volviendo a ese sobrenombre que ahora utilizaba como una expresión de cariño.

"Lo que todos los Li saben a la perfección: que el heredero del clan es todo un semental en la cama" sonrió la chica y Syaoran abrió sus ojos dorados con amplitud.

"¡Meiling!" y miró nuevamente a su novia, quien ahora se sonrojaba furiosamente "¿Sakura…?"

"¡Yo no dije eso!" se defendió la joven tan roja como un tomate.

"Meiling…" se volvió una vez más a su pariente con un tono de advertencia.

"Está bien, no lo dijo…" admitió, pero su sonrisa maliciosa no despareció "¿pero acaso lo negarías, Kinomoto-san?"

Con esto, la ojiverde bajó la mirada y se escondió lo mejor que pudo bajo los mechones de su flequillo, que no alcanzaban a cubrir del todo el carmín que se intensificaba en su rostro. De pronto sintió el brazo de su amado rodearle los hombros y acercarla a él y escuchó su risa queda.

"Bueno, creo que no puedo hacer nada si ése es el veredicto final" comentó el ambarino con una sonrisa orgullosa y ambos primos rieron, cosa que no ayudó en mucho a la vergüenza que sentía la pobre menor de los Kinomoto en esos momentos.

---------------------------

En efecto era una fiesta extraña. Ahora la mayoría de las personas habían salido al jardín y bailaban una danza al más puro estilo árabe. En realidad todo iba ambientado de acuerdo a las costumbres de Medio Oriente, de modo que siguiera la "línea" del libro de Dumas, recalcando la influencia que aquellas culturas habían tenido en el excéntrico y multifacético Conde de Montecristo.

"Kinomoto-san" se volvió al escuchar su nombre. El sólo sonido de aquella voz le hizo olvidarse del exótico platillo que había estado a punto de tomar de una bandeja de plata.

"Hiragizawa-san" no había emoción alguna en él al pronunciar aquel nombre.

"Ha venido usted aquí con Tomoyo¿cierto?" preguntó y no esperó respuesta "¿Puedo pedirle un favor?" aquella solicitud no pudo causar mayor sorpresa en él. Touya no respondió, sin embargo el inglés continuó una vez más: "Quisiera solicitarle que ambos se queden un momento al terminar la fiesta".

El trigueño frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba planeando ese excéntrico muchacho?

"No lo haga por mí, sino por Tomoyo" insistió el menor, llamando la atención del otro con sus palabras.

"¿Por Tomoyo?" el joven asintió en silencio "¿Por qué?" exigió saber esta vez al ver el nombre de su vecina involucrado.

"Lo siento, no puedo decirlo aún…"

"Olvídalo entonces" directo al grano. El mayor de los Kinomoto no andaba con rodeos ni pretextos absurdos.

"Insisto, ella necesitará de usted" aquella declaración le detuvo de intentar caminar en otra dirección. De pronto Touya se sintió aún más molesto.

"¿Por qué de mí y no de ti?" desconfianza en aquella pregunta.

"Porque yo…" inesperadamente el británico titubeó. Touya no lo había visto dudar antes "soy el menos indicado ahora para estar a su lado".

Las palabras ambiguas del sujeto no le decían mucho a Touya, que intensificó su ceño.

"¿Qué sucederá al terminar la fiesta?"

Eriol meneó la cabeza con desgane "Sabrá la verdad, Kinomoto-san, aquella que Tomoyo no ha podido decirle… porque ella misma la desconoce".

La incredulidad cruzó el rostro del mayor por unos segundos, después su rostro fue toda seriedad.

"Bien, aquí estaré, pero más te vale que no le hagas nada a Tomoyo" musitó con voz áspera. Eriol hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

-_Eso quisiera… pero el daño ya está hecho-_ replicó en amargo silencio mientras caminaba entre la gente.

-------------------------

El sonido de una campanilla interrumpió el silencio caótico que inundaba la casa y al instante vio que el varón se ponía de pie para caminar al _shooji_ y abrirlo, pero antes de posar su mano en el interruptor de luz para apagarlo, se volvió hacia la mujer que permanecía sentada y le dirigió una última mirada que sin necesidad de palabras decía: "Ya lo sabe: silencio" y salió apagando la luz a su paso y cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

La pelirroja aguzó el oído. El timbre volvió a sonar y pronto escuchó que la puerta frontal se abría.

"Yue-kun¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" la sangre huyó de su rostro y sintió frío en las manos al reconocer aquella voz "No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu llamada".

"Pase, Mizuki-san," el menor de los Tsukishiro hablaba con la misma monotonía de siempre "tome asiento, vuelvo enseguida" no había calidez en su tono y mucho menos un poco de hospitalidad, sino los más fríos y secos modales.

Escuchó movimiento en la sala contigua a la cámara en donde ella estaba y además algo de ruido en la cocina: Yue estaría preparando algo, pero tras unos momentos volvió para acompañar al invitado.

-_¿Qué hace él aquí?-_ se preguntaba a solas en aquel cuarto -_¿Por qué lo ha hecho venir hasta acá?-_

"¿Estás preparando algo para mí?" habló su marido "Qué considerado".

Un nuevo movimiento, el menor de los Tsukishiro había tomado asiento también.

"¿Supone para qué le he llamado?"

Ella se acercó más a la puerta de papel para oír mejor, aunque los sonidos entraban perfectamente por ella. ¿Qué diría Yue a su esposo?

"Espero que sea porque has considerado mi proposición" por su tono de voz podría asegurar que Shingo Mizuki sonreía al decir esto.

-_¿Proposición?-_ ella estaba más intrigada a cada segundo.

"¿Podría repetírmela?" pidió Yue con su seriedad habitual.

"Una semana en las montañas, Yue-kun, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Sé que la nieve se ha derretido para estas fechas, pero aún hay bellos paisajes que me gustaría compartir contigo".

Kaho parpadeó. ¿Por qué su esposo le proponía al joven Tsukishiro que fueran a su cabaña en las montañas?

"¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta del joven.

"Ya lo sabes…" oyó la voz segura de Shingo y se acercó más a la puerta para mirar por una rendija, desde donde vio al hombre de cabellos oscuros sentado cómodamente y mirando al más joven "¿Quieres que lo repita?".

"Si me hiciera el favor…"

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del otro. "No me hables tan formalmente, _Yue-kun_, estamos en tu casa y no hay nadie más. Me gustaría que me dijeras Shingo. Ahora, con gusto te repetiré lo que te dije una vez…" cruzó las manos delante suyo "Yue: estoy enamorado de ti, soy totalmente sincero contigo".

Kaho sintió que toda fuerza huía de su cuerpo en ese instante. Su respiración se cortó de tajo y le pareció que lo mismo sucedió con los latidos de su corazón. Algo en su pecho estalló hasta reducirse a añicos.

"Shingo_…_" murmuró sin aliento, tan quedo que un ratón a un metro de ella no la habría escuchado.

"¿Aceptas pues mi propuesta?" continuó el señor Mizuki en el sillón.

Yue continuó imperturbable "¿Qué sucedería si aceptara?"

"Te daré lo que desees…" habló él a media voz y con una media sonrisa sensual "tú sólo pídelo. Además… prometo amarte como nadie más te ha amado".

La bibliotecaria apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula se le entumió para ahogar un grito de dolor. Su rostro lucía desencajado.

"Creí que usted era casado" declaró el joven de cabellos plateados.

"Kaho es mi esposa, sí, pero si eso te molesta te diré la verdad".

"Adelante" le animó un estoico Yue.

"Mi matrimonio es sólo una pantalla, es normal." Shingo se encogió de hombros como si hablara de las instrucciones para preparar una sopa instantánea "Si me casé con Kaho fue porque no es fácil disimular en esta sociedad, pero también porque quiero tener un legado, un hijo que lleve mi nombre y herede todo aquello por lo que estoy trabajando".

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

"No, de lo contrario no querría tener un hijo conmigo si sabe que pienso quitárselo cuando nos divorciemos".

Kaho se llevó una mano a la boca y la mordió con fuerza, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnar su boca, pero no sintió dolor, no como aquel que laceraba su corazón. La debilidad se apoderó aún más de ella y, aún estando sentada, tuvo que apoyar las manos en el piso para evitar caer. Cada nueva palabra era como la sentencia a muerte de un reo inocente.

"¿Hace cuánto que están casados"?

"No creí que fueras tan curioso, _Yue-kun_" los ojos oscuros del hombre brillaron de manera especial "¿Acaso estás celoso de mi esposa?"

"Conteste" frialdad ante todo.

"Está bien, me rindo." el otro alzó las manos en son de broma "Llevamos cuatro años casados. Cuatro años y ningún maldito mocoso. Esa inútil sólo ha logrado embarazarse una vez y perdió al chiquillo".

Se llevó la otra mano al vientre y sintió que las lágrimas humedecían su rostro. Cerró los ojos, agobiada por el dolor, pero volvió a abrirlos y a través de sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas vio a Yue fruncir el ceño. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía próxima a desmayarse. El dolor de una madre al recordar la muerte de su hijo era incomparable, una agonía a pesar de no haberlo conocido siquiera, y ahí estaba el padre de la criatura, hablando de aquel trágico evento con semejante desdén.

"Después de eso fuimos al médico" pero el hombre aún no había terminado "y fue él quien comprobó que Kaho no puede tener hijos…" agitó las manos con desagrado "Dime, Yue¿para qué quiero yo una esposa estéril?"

El desprecio en aquella palabra... _Estéril_.

"Divórciese entonces".

"¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo si lo hago?"

"No".

"Te gustará, te lo prometo" insistió el sujeto con una mirada seductora.

"No".

"¿Entonces para qué me has pedido que venga a esta hora?" interrogó Shingo.

"Para advertirle que no vuelva a molestarme con sus estupideces".

"Eres cruel, _Yue-kun_… por eso me encantas" un tono juguetón en su voz.

"¿Aún cuando yo lo repudio?" inquirió con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué me tratas así, _Yue-kun_?" el señor Mizuki pareció dolido "Yo te amo".

Esas tres palabras que una vez la habían elevado al cielo ahora la hundían en las profundidades de la oscuridad y se ensañaban con su alma hasta destruirla al ser pronunciadas en los labios de esa misma persona… para _otra_ persona.

"Y yo no tengo la culpa de eso… ni de que usted sea un imbécil, Mizuki-san" sentenció el joven Tsukishiro.

"¿Qué dices?" el hombre se puso colorado de pronto. Era de notar que eso le había calado en el fondo.

"Lo que oyó. Ahora puede marcharse".

"¿Me corres de tu casa, Yue?"

"Sí…" el más joven no se inmutó "y no olvide mi apellido: Tsukishiro".

"Está bien, pero seguiré insistiendo," Shingo cerró un puño "no me rindo fácilmente cuando quiero algo de verdad, y te quiero a ti, Yue…" una mirada helada le hizo corregirse: "Tsukishiro-san".

Después de esto ella los vio desaparecer de la sala y, tras una palabra de despedida de su esposo, la puerta de entrada giró sobre sus goznes para abrirse y cerrarse un instante después.

Reuniendo fuerzas que no supo de dónde sacó, Kaho se arrastró por el piso hasta casi desplomarse sobre el mismo cojín que ocupaba minutos antes. Se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió sus lágrimas. Después oyó el silencio que era interrumpido por el sonido de alguien que maniobraba en la cocina. Su mente viajó lejos, en otro lugar oscuro y distante, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se corrió nuevamente y la luz se encendió.

"Tome esto" habló una voz lejana y a su nariz llegó el aroma de una fuerte infusión. En lo profundo de su mente registró que el varón ya sabía desde un principio lo que pasaría, por eso mismo había puesto el agua a calentar en cuanto Shingo Mizuki llegó a la casa.

"Esa cabaña la compramos hace dos años…" murmuró ella casi ausente, como si hablara para sí misma "Fuimos dos veces durante las vacaciones, después él dijo que no quería volver ahí…" calló un momento y pasó saliva, volviendo a tener mayor noción de la realidad. Entonces su visión se volvió borrosa y, con el último rastro de voz que le quedaba, terminó: "lo que no dijo fue que no quería volver allí… _conmigo_".

Vio la tacita de porcelana ante ella y bebió un poco, luego más, hasta terminarla. Instantes después su cuerpo sintió un adormecimiento general y los ojos le pesaron un poco. Elevó la mirada y descubrió dos ojos violetas tan claros que casi se asemejaban a algunos destellos de la aurora boreal. Éstos no decían nada, tan sólo le observaban con suma atención.

"Ganó, Yue-san…" declaró casi sin voz "usted ha ganado y me disculpo por llamarlo mentiroso" se puso de pie, tambaleante "Tuvo usted razón todo el tiempo. Ahora, si me lo permite, debo volver a mi casa".

Él continuaba observando, viendo aquellos ojos sin vida, como si el alma de ese cuerpo femenino hubiera escapado a otra parte y ahora ella no fuera más que una muñeca hueca e inerte. No era difícil saber que aquella mujer quería llorar y gritar al viento, pero las lágrimas no escapaban de sus ojos inundados en ellas. Ella caminaba torpemente, como se hace cuando se ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"La llevaré".

"Gracias, pero no. Tomaré un taxi a casa" ella cruzó la sala con dificultad y él la seguía por detrás.

"He dicho que la llevaré" aún en ese estado esa mujer no dejaba de lado su orgullo, aquello era tan desagradable como admirable, pensó él. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Sabía que quería hacerlo y sin embargo no cedía a su dolor. Tan sólo se torturaba más al tener que reprimirse.

Ella se detuvo a la entrada para calzarse con movimientos autómatas "Un taxi iba a pasar por mí a la fiesta, tan sólo llamaré para que venga hacia acá".

Él frunció el ceño ante esto "No lo hará, yo la llevaré" no pensaba rogarle, así que era mejor que aceptara de una vez.

"¿No lo entiende?" ella no lo miraba, pero él veía una triste sonrisa en su rostro cabizbajo "No puedo subir al auto de la persona por la que suspira aquel al que amo, no puedo aceptar más favores del hombre en quien piensa mi marido cuando hacemos el amor… cuando finge hacerme el amor" dijo en un tono tan apagado que aún para él fue difícil escuchar.

Ella calló un momento y él se encontró sin palabras mientras lo dicho por ella recorría su mente una y otra vez.

"Ha ganado, Yue-san… me ha humillado…" su voz se quebró y emitió una sonrisa amarga y desolada "pero permítame conservar lo poco que me queda de dignidad" y tras esto abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí y desapareciendo de su vista.

Él se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta, y, por primera vez en años, se permitió demostrar una expresión de total sorpresa que equiparaba su estado de aturdimiento; sus ojos abiertos mostraban su perplejidad y su mandíbula caída su confusión.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió hacia la habitación para recoger la pequeña taza, único rastro de que la bibliotecaria había estado allí, pero a pesar de eso se vio rodeado por un aire extraño, como si esa mujer ataviada en su traje de musa griega hubiera inundado el lugar con su desesperanza.

"_Ganó, Yue-san…"_.

Se detuvo un momento. Sí, había ganado, le había demostrado a esa terca mujer que él tenía razón y que, sobretodo, no era un vil mentiroso.

Entonces…

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como un auténtico miserable?

----------------------

La madrugada era avanzada ya cuando los últimos invitados salían por la puerta. Eriol y Takako despidieron en la entrada a una joven pareja. La mujer iba arrastrando al hombre parlanchín, que parecía querer quedarse eternamente a platicar con su viejo amigo inglés, al que no veía desde hacía varios meses.

"Realmente está ebrio" la mayor de las Arima comentó por lo bajo al cerrar la puerta y oyó una sutil risa del cumpleañero.

"Lo dudo, a Yamazaki-kun no le gusta beber licor".

"¿Entonces…?" ella alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

"Así actúa todo el tiempo, tiene una gran _habilidad_ para hablar sin parar durante horas" le informó.

"Y decir mentiras increíbles" agregó ella.

"Fabulosas mentiras" concordó él caminando hacia el interior. Suspiró "Parece que Yamazaki-kun y Chiharu-san eran los últimos".

Ante esto, ella le miró extrañada "Te equivocas, Eriol. Tomoyo-san y Kinomoto-san aún están en la sala".

Él emitió una triste risa ahogada "Lo sé".

Entonces ella supo que algo no estaba bien. Definitivamente algo turbulento estaba teniendo lugar en la mente del inglés.

"¿Kyo y Kano-chan se han ido a dormir ya?" quiso saber el varón y ella asintió.

"Sí, hace una hora que subieron a acostarse".

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la sala y ella le siguió, pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando el _Conde de Montecristo _del siglo XXI se paró en seco.

"Takako, ve a tu recámara".

"¿Eh?" ¿por qué de pronto una actitud tan seria?

En la sala, Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor el resultado de aquella fiesta. No había sido una _parranda_ desenfrenada, pero sin duda no dejaba de terminar en un caos que pondría en dificultades a la servidumbre para arreglarlo todo: vasos y platos por aquí y por allá, manchas de comida en variados lugares del lustroso mármol de la mansión y un lodazal en la terraza trasera por alguien que había caído accidentalmente en el pequeño lago artificial del traspatio.

Sonrió. Sin embargo ella sabía que su querido amigo siempre terminaba ayudando a limpiar todo aquel desastre. Quizás se sentía en parte culpable por causarlo, por esa razón tanto el ama de llaves como el mayordomo le adoraban, al igual que los demás miembros del servicio, pues casi le consideraban igual que a un hijo.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" musitó el varón sentado a su lado con impaciencia "Hace diez minutos que fueron a despedir a ese mitómano".

Observó a su vecino, extrañada. Touya había estado refunfuñando desde hacía una media hora. Parecía sumamente incómodo y, sobretodo, molesto. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella le preguntaba si no quería que se fueran ya, él le contestaba con una seca negativa sin darle mayor explicación. De modo que ahora ella no comprendía lo que ocurría con él. ¿Por qué no quería volver a casa a pesar de que evidentemente ya no quería estar allí un segundo más?

"Touya… ¿te sientes bien?" se animó a preguntar. Él la miró por un segundo y, sin contestar, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con sus grandes zancadas por el lugar. Parecía un león enjaulado. Ahora, más que incómodo, él lucía terriblemente ansioso.

"Ese _tipo_…" farfullaba entre dientes "¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?" apenas le oyó decir en un susurro ácido. Ella no comprendió sus palabras¿a quién se refería?"

"Lamento la demora" la voz que provino desde la entrada de la sala detuvo el caminar del trigueño y ambos se volvieron para ver a Eriol en el umbral, el rostro serio e inescrutable. Takako no estaba con él.

"Le agradezco por haberse quedado, Kinomoto-san" volvió a hablar el inglés y el aludido simplemente emitió un quedo gruñido.

"¿Le pediste a Touya que se quedara?" preguntó ella sin comprender del todo la situación. Su amigo asintió sutilmente.

"Tengo un asunto pendiente y creo que ya no puedo… no _debo_ demorarlo más" habló él clavando sus ojos añiles en el par violeta.

Ella se inquietó "¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?"

Él movió la cabeza en una triste negación "No es a mí a quien deben ayudar".

"¿Es sobre Takako-chan?" entonces era por eso que la chica no estaba: Eriol quería hablarle de ella. Pero nuevamente obtuvo una negativa "¿Es sobre Kyo?" ¿Finalmente le diría lo que sucedía con el pequeño?

"No" otra vez esa respuesta.

Frunció el ceño "¿Se trata de tu padre?"

Le vio tomar aire. Sí, había dado en el blanco. Ahora la pregunta era¿qué ocurría con el padre de Eriol para que éste tuviera una actitud tan rara en él?

"Sí, es él…" admitió finalmente con pesar "pero no voy a hablarte de él esta vez" echó una mirada sobre sus espaldas hacia la antesala y luego sus ojos azules se volvieron a posar en ella "Tomoyo, te presento a mi padre…" oyeron unos pasos pausados y seguros que se acercaban "Hiragizawa Clow".

Touya vio entrar en ese momento a un hombre que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y cinco, pero caminaba y ostentaba la postura de un hombre no sólo grande en altura, sino de elevadísimo carácter. Sus zapatos en lustrosa piel negra hicieron un alto sobre el contrastante mármol blanco. Su atuendo era adecuado, imposible describirlo de otra forma, con un traje casual en negro que acentuaba su esbelta figura y no rendía menos honor a sus anchos y aristocráticos hombros. Su cara, delineada en finas facciones y con una nariz recta y firme, era inusitadamente idéntica a la de su hijo, sólo que un poco más alargada y con algunas marcas que la edad había dejado a su paso, además de que sus ojos, aunque de un azul profundo y similar, y con lentes por igual –redondos, a diferencia de los del más joven, cuyo armazón era más achatado-, eran más alargados, con una influencia oriental que los distinguía entre sus demás rasgos occidentales.

La muchacha sentada a su lado se puso de pie de golpe en un sobresalto que a él no pudo dejar de inquietarle.

Eriol miró a su progenitor y luego a su amiga, fijándose después en el trigueño que la acompañaba y que, al igual que ella, se había puesto de pie. Caminó hacia Touya.

"Por favor, acompáñeme un momento, Kinomoto-san" solicitó al varón de gran altura, quien le miró como si estuviera loco y luego se volvió hacia su vecina.

"¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo?" pidió saber, pero su respuesta nunca llegó. Entonces se movió un poco para verla mejor, sintiendo una ansiedad en el pecho al ver la palidez en el hermoso rostro femenino. Sus preciosas amatistas se abrían de par en par, como espejos de colores que reflejaran las emociones más primitivas y, por ende, las más incontrolables para la mente humana: auténtico pánico, apabullante sorpresa, desconcertante confusión y un puñado de sobrecogedora tristeza.

"Kinomoto-san, por favor, venga conmigo" insistió el inglés y él le miró un segundo con una frialdad que congelaría a un oso polar.

"¡Silencio!" susurró, molesto "Tomoyo… pequeña¿qué ocurre?" intentó llamarla, pero ella aún veía al hombre en el umbral, quien no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar.

"Hágalo por ella, venga conmigo y déjelos a solas".

¿Dejarlos a solas¿Es que acaso ese _tipo_ inglés se había vuelto loco? Negó con la cabeza¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que él dejaría sola a Tomoyo con un sujeto que evidentemente la aterrorizaba al punto de dejarla sin habla?

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó directamente al mayor y éste le miró un momento de una manera que él no supo definir.

"Yo mismo le explicaré" oyó la voz del joven británico "pero tendrá que venir conmigo".

"No dejaré a Tomoyo sola" fue su seca respuesta.

"Lo hará… por ella" Eriol miró un momento a su amiga y el alma se le partió en dos con aquella visión de la lánguida chica.

Touya miró entonces al mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa y pudo vislumbrar una ansiedad latente en él, algo que luchaba por salir a la superficie. Comprendió que él también estaba preocupado, pero que intentaba mantener el control de la situación "Bien" aceptó.

"Por aquí…" Eriol lanzó una última mirada a su padre y luego a la muda amatista "perdóname, Tomoyo" murmuró con pesar antes de volver a caminar.

"Tomoyo: aquí estaré. Llámame si me necesitas" le dijo él a la misma chica, quien asintió distraídamente, demasiado concentrada en observar boquiabierta a aquel hombre como si la más mínima arruga en su varonil rostro fuera de vital importancia. Enseguida siguió al británico a un estudio en donde éste cerró la puerta al atravesarla, dejándolos aislados de todo ruido.

"Espero que comprenda que…" comenzó el inglés.

"¿Qué está pasando?" vociferó de inmediato, perdiendo todo rastro de calma "¿Quién es ese hombre?"

"Mi padre…"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" se exasperó "¿Qué tiene que ver con Tomoyo? Te advierto que…"

"Le di mi palabra, Kinomoto-san, y la sostengo: no haré nada que lastime _más_ a Tomoyo…" sostuvo su mirada con seriedad "y eso también incluye a mi padre".

"Más te vale…" le apuntó al pecho con un dedo acusativo "ahora explícame qué sucede… ¿por qué Tomoyo se puso así?"

Eriol asintió con pesar. Sí, tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

--------------------

En la sala todo continuaba en absoluto silencio. Nada se había movido desde que los dos varones desaparecieran de vista.

"Ohisashiburi… Tomoyo" habló finalmente Clow fragmentando el silencio con su voz suave. Los ojos de Tomoyo se arrasaron en lágrimas y su voz sonó trémula y quebrada cuando, luego de varios segundos, finalmente habló:

"Otoo…san".

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Tanto Clow como Eriol tienen mucho que explicar a Tomoyo y Touya; cosas que estos dos no podrían haber imaginado. Yue se siente culpable por lo que ha hecho con Kaho y su hermano le hace entrar en razón, sin embargo nadie lo prepara para lo que tendrá que enfrentar después. Por otra parte Kyo y Takako llegan a un acuerdo un tanto extravagante en tantoque el mismo Yukito se ve envuelto en una incómoda situacióny Meiling tienealgo muy importante que anunciar. Además, Syaoran recibe una extraña carta…

* * *

**(1) Eriol de Montecristo. **Obviamente el inglés se refiere a Edmundo Dantés, el Conde de Montecristo, del libro del mismo nombre, por Alejandro Dumas. 

**(2) Princesa Nadeshiko. **Es el nombre de la obra de teatro en la que actúan Li y Sakura como protagonistas en la película 2 de CCS. Los trajes descritos también son los que usaron ambos personajes en la misma representación.

**(3) Anne Rice**. Es la autora de _Crónicas Vampíricas_, la serie de libros que incluyen, entre otras, _Entrevista con el Vampiro_, _Lestat el vampiro_ y _La reina de los condenados_. En estos dos últimos aparece _Akasha_, uno de los primeros vampiros, de sangre "pura" y extremadamente poderosa.

**(4) Luigi Vampa. **Un pastor que se convertiría en el líder de una temida banda de ladrones en Roma. Este joven tiene un trato con de Montecristo y comete algunas "fechorías" bajo las órdenes de éste.

**(5) Teresa. **La hermosa pastorcita de quien se enamora Luigi Vampa.

**(6) …el mismo rebuscado lenguaje. **Notaron que Eriol y Kyo de pronto utilizan un lenguaje conocido como el _voseo_, que ya no se utiliza hoy día, pero que aún se refiere en libros como _El Conde de Montecristo_. En algunos países como España y Argentina su uso equivale al tuteo, sin embargo estos dos personajes usan este trato como ocurría en el antiguo español, y que se refiere al plural o al singular formal. En el siglo XIX el "vos" comenzaría su degradación hasta ser igual al "tú".

**(7) Haydée. **Es la hermosa esclava del Conde de Montecristo.

**(8) ¿La de una princesa?** Haydée era hija de un rey de Medio Oriente, sin embargo, tras una traición de muerte a su padre, madre e hija fueron vendidas como esclavas y esta última terminó en manos de Montecristo, quien la trataba y respetaba como a una princesa.

**(9) La esclava de un solo hombre… de Montecristo. **Takako se refiere al hecho de que, aún bajo la condición de esclava (sólo la propia Haydée se refería así de sí misma), el personaje del libro era feliz sabiéndose sólo suya (No sexualmente. Edmundo nunca se propasó con ella), pues lo conocía tal cual era y cada uno de sus secretos, además de que lo amaba. Al final, ella sólo era _esclava_ suya porque, si bien el hombre no poseía su cuerpo, sí poseía su corazón.

**(10) Robert Langdom. **Quizás a la mayoría le suene familiar, pues es el experto en simbología que se ve en problemas en _el código Da Vinci_, de Dan Brown.

**(11) Twilight Dreaming. **Èste, a diferencia de los demás, no es un libro (no publicado, aún, pero con planes de serlo), sino un _original fic_ de Tam Chronin, extraordinaria autora en inglés. En el libro, Ahrianna es una de las 3 herederas al trono de un reino fantástico que está en peligro y Eliasan es su guardián protector. Ambos (al igual que las otras 2 hermanas y sus respectivos guardianes) han reencarnado una y otra vez a lo largo de las eras y ninguna de las hermanas logra aún pasar la prueba para subir al trono. Sin embargo todo se dificulta cuando la reina está agonizante y deben elegir a una de ellas, trayendo una inestabilidad que aprovecha la rebelión para poner en crisis al país. Éste, créanme, NO es un cuento de hadas común y corriente… en absoluto.

**(12)** En la fiesta habrá algunos detalles tanto europeos como de Medio Oriente, haciendoalución a lo mismo que hacía de Montecristo, ya que, aunque de modales europeos, el hombre siempre dejaba algún detalle especial a la cultura arábiga, donde vivió algún tiempo, quedando maravillado de ella. Edmundo Dantés además trataba de resaltar siempre las superioridades de Medio Oriente sobre lo europeo.

**(13) The Clow. **Lógicamente la autora tenía que hacer alguna reseña al libro principal en CCS. No pierdan de vista este libro, pues no será la única vez que se le mencione en el fic.

**(14) Mr. Willy Wonka. **El excéntrico burgués inglés dueño de la fábrica de chocolates más extraña de la Gran Bretaña (del mundo, diría yo) en _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _(_Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates)_, de Roald Dahl. Nótese que la autora es una gran admiradora de tan magnífico y ocurrente autor n.n.

Ahora sí, vamos con las molestas notas de la autora…

_¡AHHH! Creo que más de alguna se ha quedado boquiabierta, y no las culpo. Aunque sí suplico que no quieran matarme por dejarlo… precisamente donde lo he dejado. Yo también sé lo que es toparse con esa palabra fatídica: continuará…_

_Pero qué le haremos. En fin, hemos aclarado muchas dudas a lo largo de estas 46 páginas: Lo que ocurre con la pobre Kaho y su esposo, quién era el sujeto que hacía esas propuestas a Yue-kun en el trabajo (a que nunca imaginaron lo que una simple y cómica escena traía como trasfondo), cómo se hicieron amigos Sakura y Syaoran (hasta la más pequeña de las dudas merece una explicación¿no? Y nótese que Sakura no aclaró realmente cómo inició su relación de noviazgo, jeje), cómo inició y terminó el noviazgo entre Tomoyo y Eriol, etc, etc… hasta ese tan comentado "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Clow-san con Tomoyo?"_

_Muchas (y créanme, MUCHAS) explicaciones se vienen para el siguiente capítulo. Pero esperen, ésta no es razón para que piensen que está por terminar, pues aún hay Acuarela para rato. ¿Se han dado cuenta que la pareja S&S casi no ha tenido ocasión de mención en este fic? Pues adivinen qué…_

_Jiji._

_¡En fin! Cumplimos un año de Acuarela! Creí que nadie lo notaría, pero ya me han hecho llegar felicitaciones, así que para este aniversario les tengo algunas sorpresitas. La primera: ya hay dos dibujos más disponibles para este fic, ambos de Yue (revisen mi perfil para mayor información sobre dónde pueden verlos), y la segunda: un pequeño recuento sobre lo que, algunas sin darse cuenta, otras imaginándolo perfectamente (sobretodo cierta personita que decidió leerlo todo en un día), han tenido que soportar este año (sin contar las interminables notas de la autora):_

**266, 678** Palabras.  
**507 **páginas (formato: Times New Roman 11)  
**69 **palabras o expresiones en japonés.  
**9 **Palabras o expresiones en alemán  
(Nota: créanme que cuando empecé con este fic JAMÁS imaginé que realmente estudiaría japonés y alemán!)  
**19** capítulos ( un promedio de 1.58 capítulos por mes).  
**Capítulo más corto**: Capítulo 1: This Damp Heart (7 páginas)  
**Capítulo más largo**: Capítulo 18: Abriendo viejas heridas. (50 páginas, sin notas de la autora)  
**Reviews**: 196 (un promedio de 10.89 por capítulo, hasta el 18) hubiera querido llegar a los 200… snif!  
**Momento más aplaudido**: veo que les encantan los besos de la pareja principal, y al parecer hubo un empate entre el primero que dio Touya a Tomoyo (con ella consciente) y el que causó esa ruptura con Nakuru.  
**Escena más comentada**: Ni hablar: la muerte de Sonomi.  
**Escena más pedida**¿alguna duda? El primer beso T&T.  
**Personaje más odiado: **_Herr_ Hermann von der Vogelweide.  
**Cantidad de tomatazos que ha recibido la autora cada vez que los deja en suspenso**¡por Dios! No los contaré, jajaja  
**Cantidad de veces que la autora ha sido llamada "cruel", "maldita", "desgraciada", etc**… ¡Wow! Increíblemente muchas!... ¡las amo!  
**Un dato curioso: **a pesar de que el fic se titula "Acuarela", la palabra acuarela como tal sólo ha aparecido en 5 ocasiones a los largo de 18 capítulos.

**¡Gracias a todas! y espero no tardar tanto para la próxima! **n.n


	20. Lazos de sangre

Sí, lo sé, tanto tiempo. Lo siento de verdad…

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Ohisashiburi: **tanto tiempo  
**Ohayo: **Buenos días.  
**Ee: **sí  
**Daijobu ka: **¿estás bien?  
**Daijobu: **está bien/ no hay problema  
**Betsuni: **no es nada.  
**Honto: **¿de verdad?  
**Gomen: **perdón  
**Onegai: **por favor  
**Himitsu: **secreto  
**Li Syaoran desu ka: **Li Syaoran?

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lazos de sangre**

****

"¿Ahora sí puedes decirme qué es lo que traes entre manos?" habló de una vez. Estaba cansado, después de todo ya era de madrugada y su cuerpo pedía un pequeño descanso tras la fiesta de esa noche. Podía adivinar lo mismo de la joven sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto. Acababan de dejar en su casa a la otra muchacha que les acompañaba, una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes, y ahora se dirigían a su propio hogar en absoluto silencio. El radio estaba apagado.

"Kinomoto-san me contó hoy cómo se hicieron amigos, eso es todo" ella se encogió de hombros, adivinando a qué se refería su primo "aunque realmente le había pedido que me hablara sobre cómo empezó su relación de pareja".

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Ya lo sabes" él asintió ante esta afirmación. Sí, ya lo sabía: Meiling únicamente buscaba _pruebas_ que le ayudaran a emitir un juicio sobre su matrimonio. Sin embargo el dárselas podía resultar ser un arma de doble filo. ¿Quién le aseguraría que, habiendo reunido la información que necesitaba, ella no la utilizaría para negarle lo que él tanto deseaba? Había que andarse con cuidado alrededor de su prima, eso él lo sabía muy bien.

"¿Qué es lo que te dijo Sakura entonces?"

"Que ustedes dos no se llevaban nada bien, lo que me sorprende, porque, según recuerdo, nunca mostrabas lo que pensabas de una persona tan abiertamente. Ante todos, amigos o enemigos, tenías el mismo trato formal, excepto para tu familia" declaró la china mirándole de reojo. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió sutilmente.

"Bueno, nunca nadie se había atrevido a lanzarme una caja de almuerzo a la cara" la chica rió ligeramente.

"No, todos te temían lo suficiente como para no intentarlo" se removió en su asiento "¿Fue por eso que te ensañaste con ella?"

Esta vez fue él quien se encogió de hombros "Era divertido molestarla. En un principio sólo lo hice por venganza, pero ella no se quedaba atrás y me devolvía cada una de las maldades que le hacía" mientras contaba esto Meiling pudo ver una sonrisa que se abría paso en sus labios. Además sus ojos, aunque fijos en el camino, brillaban con aquellos recuerdos.

"Era muy terca, y yo siempre me preguntaba por qué no se rendía y se quedaba llorando, como seguramente lo harían otras chiquillas. Varias veces la vi tan molesta… con la cara roja y las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, sin embargo siempre se mordía el labio y se daba la media vuelta dando pisadas pesadas, como las de un monstruo…" soltó una risita al pensar que aquellas primeras impresiones no distaban mucho de la descripción que Touya Kinomoto solía dar de su hermana. Meiling en tanto continuaba atenta a lo que él decía.

"Pero yo siempre sabía que ella planearía algo para vengarse. Lo mejor era que nunca sabía cuándo ni cómo, y eso me daba curiosidad. Era muy ingeniosa; una vez cambió mis pantalones de deportes por unos que decían "No te vayas a ensuciar, cuídate mucho, pequeño Xiao-Lang. Te quiere: tu mami"¡y sólo me di cuenta a media práctica!" dejó escapar una carcajada y Meiling igualmente rió.

La joven china no podía imaginar a alguien capaz de hacer tales cosas al heredero del Clan Li. En alguna ocasión ella y las hermanas del ambarino habían tramado un plan para hacerle rabiar, sin embargo él había conseguido –de una manera que jamás descubrieron- evitar la trampa, y lo mismo ocurriría en otras ocasiones en las que lo intentaron una a una y más personalmente. Por otra parte, a pesar de los fallidos intentos, él jamás intentaba cobrar venganza para con ellas.

"Lo hubieras visto: todos en el equipo de fútbol se burlaron de mí por días, incluso el entrenador me tomó para hacer bulla" él continuaba sumido en sus recuerdos, olvidando toda seriedad "Me costó semanas volver a recuperar el respeto, después de todo era un Li y no me dejaría vencer por esa chiquilla".

"Entonces ocurrió lo de Tsu--" titubeó, intentando recordar el nombre del profesor.

"Tsukishiro-sensei"

"Sí¿Qué pasó ese día?"

"¿No te lo dijo Sakura?" él se volvió un momento para mirarla, pero volvió la vista al camino, pues ya estaban llegando a su destino.

"Su versión"

Syaoran asintió, comprendiendo. Estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron de él. Mientras caminaban a la entrada y sacaba sus llaves habló:

"Ese día yo estaba en el parque, trataba de pensar en algún tema para mi proyecto de biología. Pensé en el apareamiento de las cigarras, pero hasta el momento no había visto ninguna, tan sólo las oía aquí y allá" abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Dejaron sus zapatos a la entrada y caminaron a la cocina. Él seguía a Meiling, quien abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua para servirse en un vaso. Syaoran tomó otro y se sirvió otra medida igual. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" sus ojos rojos cual rubíes se fijaron en él con curiosidad.

"La vi corriendo por el parque. Se me hizo extraño cuando pasó a mi lado sin siquiera notarme, así que la seguí, pero casi enseguida ella cayó al lodo. Por un momento me sentí raro, me preocupé, aunque no quise admitirlo. ¿Cómo iba _yo_ a preocuparme por ella?" preguntó, adoptando una expresión irónica "Aún así me acerqué a ella, pero al ver que no se levantaba pensé decirle algo, aunque lo primero que hice fue atacarla, creí que sería agradable ver su rostro molesto y lleno de lodo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que aún entonces admitía que se veía linda cuando se enojaba" sonrió.

Ella le miró con ironía. ¿Realmente su primo tenía que portar esa sonrisa estúpida al recordar aquello? No importaba, quizás sería interesante tomarle una foto que podría usar a su favor en otra ocasión.

"Pero en lugar de eso ella explotó. Me quedé anonadado mientras ella me gritaba cosas… cosas como "¿Por qué me odias?" y "¿Por qué no te cansas de humillarme?". Estaba fuera de sí y me gritó que me odiaba. Entonces descubrí que eso me dolía, me dolía que ella pensara que la odiaba y que _ella_ me odiara también…" hizo una mueca y bebió de su vaso "Después de todo para mí era un juego -nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien-, pero al verla así supe que el juego había terminado. Sin duda algo le había pasado a ella; nunca reaccionaba así ante mí, pero fui yo quien la hizo llorar, quien la hizo llegar al límite, y me sentí mal por ello".

"Y te disculpaste".

"Me disculpé. En realidad era la segunda vez que me disculpaba con ella desde que la conocía, aunque esta vez lo hice sinceramente…" asintió él "Nunca lo había hecho ante nadie que no fuera okaa-sama, otoo-sama o los venerables ancianos, pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y ella se derrumbó. Hasta entonces nunca me había dado cuenta de lo frágil que podía ser, nunca la había visto llorar".

Ella alzó ambas cejas. Realmente le había parecido imposible lo que Sakura le contara hacía unas horas, sobretodo porque, como él mismo acababa de decir, nunca se había visto a Li Xiao-Lang disculparse ante otra persona diferente de sus padres o los honorables ancianos del clan. Pero él mismo lo afirmaba ahora, y además admitía que no había sido una sola vez.

Nuevamente deseó tener una cámara o algo para grabar aquella confesión inusitada.

"Después de eso la traje a casa y le presté el baño y ropas, pero cuando apareció en la puerta de la sala quedé de piedra. ¡Nunca la había visto sin uniforme!" declaró sonriendo "y ahora ella traía mi ropa encima. La camisa y el pantalón le quedaban grandes, pero se veía… hermosa. Realmente pensé que nunca la había visto tan linda. Tenía el cabello mojado, los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y además se veía diminuta en mis ropas; su expresión era triste, pero aún así yo creí que era la mujer más bella que había visto, y además estaba en _mi _casa, vistiendo _mi _ropa".

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa boba y una mirada perdida y fascinada. Vaya que era difícil reconocer en ese joven alegre al heredero del Clan Li, conocido por su agudeza mental y su trato formal y distante. ¡Ni siquiera la honorable Yelan Li lo reconocería!

"Me habló sobre Tsukishiro-sensei" prosiguió él "y mientras la veía en ese estado pensé que nadie, ni siquiera ese hombre, por más amable que fuera, tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir así. En ese momento pensé que, a pesar de todo, el _sujeto_ debía ser un idiota por no fijarse en ella –más tarde me daría cuenta de que el idiota había sido yo" rió y meneó la cabeza "pero entonces recuerdo que la miré y le dije que algún día alguien se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que era su mirada, porque eso fue justamente lo que pasó: ese día, a pesar de sus ojos hinchados, noté por primera vez la calidez de su mirar".

Bien, era oficial, pensaba Meiling, _definitivamente_ debería haber traído una cámara consigo para grabar ese momento para la perpetuidad. Las hermanas del ambarino y la propia Yelan Li matarían por escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios, por ver esa mirada tan distinta de la seriedad que le distinguía en su tierra natal. Nuevamente sintió ganas de reír allí mismo, pero lo último que quería era que él se indignara y dejara de contarle esa historia, de modo que no tuvo otra opción que permanecer quieta y bebió un poco más de su agua para simular su sonrisa.

"No tengo idea de cuántas horas estuvimos hablando," continuó el ambarino, ajeno a la lucha interna que sufría su prima por no arruinar el momento "pero ya era de noche cuando la acompañé a su casa. Me preguntó si podía llamarla por su nombre, ya que lo había hecho en el parque (cosa que no noté hasta después). También acepté que me llamara Syaoran y ella me sugirió que fuéramos amigos. Yo me sentí… extraño, nunca una mujer había intentado ser mi amiga, además de ti…" aclaró, mirando a su pariente con una sonrisa.

Esta vez Meiling se dio la oportunidad de soltar una risita. Era cierto, ella sabía tanto como él –o incluso más- sobre la actitud que las chicas adoptaban en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en el futuro Líder del Clan Li. Ya durante toda la secundaria, y la parte de la preparatoria que Syaoran había pasado en China, ella había sido testigo de la fría actitud de su primo para rechazar la invitación de toda chica que se acercaba a él, tímida o seductora, alegre e inocente o maquiavélica. Algunas habían parecido interesadas en conocerlo, pero ninguna de ellas lo había intentado realmente. Fue así como ella se preguntaba todos esos años cómo sería el día en que él se abriría a los demás y dejaría de desconfiar de ellos de esa manera.

Ahora, sin duda alguna, estaba oyendo de labios del propio Xiao-Lang Li la descripción de ese mismo día.

"Recuerdo que entonces pensé: "¿por qué no? Quizás no sea tan malo. Además, si no funciona aún tendré mejores ideas para torturarla". Intentaba justificar mi aceptación convenciéndome de que lo hacía para tener con qué atacarla -o chantajearla- en nuestro próximo encuentro, pero entonces no tenía idea de que sería ella quien terminaría torturándome" bromeó "¿Sabes lo difícil que es declararle tus sentimientos a una chica que no se daría cuenta de ello aunque escribieras "Te amo, Sakura. Atte: Syaoran" en la fachada de su casa?"

Por su parte ella no pudo evitarlo y terminó estallando en carcajadas. De acuerdo, quizás eso lo arruinaría todo ahora, pero él mismo se lo había buscado. En efecto, había notado que la castaña en cuestión era un poco –por no decir que excesivamente- ingenua, más que nada despistada. Casi podía imaginar a su pobre y querido primo –quien nunca antes había tenido que confesarse ante una muchacha- pasando penurias por no encontrar una manera de hacer ver a la anhelada chica cuánto la quería.

"Sí, claro, ríete, sólo espero que no te suceda algún día…" bufó "Menos aún tener un cuñado como el mío. Realmente él me complicó mucho las cosas con ella. No te contaré lo que hacía, pero sí te diré que en una ocasión llegó a ponerse una botarga de conejo para mantenernos vigilados durante una salida al parque".

La joven china comenzó a retorcerse con las carcajadas. Sus risas llenaban ahora toda la casa del ambarino. De sólo imaginar al alto sujeto vistiendo una enorme (porque así tendría que ser, dado su tamaño) botarga de conejo sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se prometió que contaría aquello a Tomoyo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

"¿Terminaste ya?" preguntó él, irritado.

"Ah, no me hagas caso…" pudo decir entre risas, pero sin poder detenerse "continúa. Dime…" rió otro tanto "¿Realmente escribiste en la fachada de su casa "Te amo, Sakura. Atte: Syaoran"?"

Él entornó los ojos "Claro que no, pero fue una de las maravillosas ideas de Yamazaki-kun".

"¿El mitómano de la fiesta?" ella alzó una ceja sorprendida y dejando de reír por un instante.

"Sí, era mi vecino en ese entonces. Y no sólo fue ésa, en realidad su imaginación es terrible. Llegó a sugerirme un millón de cosas: que entrenara un loro para que dijera "Te amo, Sakura" y le pusiera una cadena al cuello con mi nombre…" frunció el ceño cuando un nuevo ataque de histérica risa estalló en su prima "o que sobornara al coro de la escuela para que en una de sus interpretaciones cantaran "Li Syaoran quiere con locura a Kinomoto Sakura", o que…" hizo otra mueca cuando ella cayó sobre la mesa entre carcajadas "o que me rayara el cuerpo con un "Sakura¿quieres ser mi novia?" en el pecho y la espalda con crema de coco como hacían los antiguos marroquíes, según él" no olvidó agregar, reconociendo en lo profundo que aquella historia que había creído cuando era un adolescente no era más que una mentira de su ocurrente vecino.

"¡Crema de coco!" ella lloraba abiertamente intentando imaginar aquella escena.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo hice!" reclamó él con un visible sonrojo "¡No hice nada de eso!"

"Entonces… ¿entonces qué hiciste?" logró balbucear secándose las lágrimas con dificultad "¡Ay, me duele!" y seguía riendo salvajemente mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

"Te lo mereces." se puso de pie y lavó su vaso en el fregadero "Y, en cuanto a lo que hice…" sonrió con malicia y bostezó exageradamente "¡Awww! Lo siento, estoy muy cansado, te lo contaré otro día".

"¡Xiao- jajaja!" ella intentó llamarle mientras lo veía salir "¡Xiao-Lajaja!"

"¡Oyasumi!" le oyó decir alegremente desde las escaleras.

"¡Oye, ven…!" no pudo terminar cuando otro ataque de risa le sobrevino.

-----------------------

Sin embargo, bajo el mismo cielo estrellado, en otros lugares del mismo Tokio, ciudad que no duerme de noche, la realidad no era tan relajada y agradable…

Esto se percibía en la Mansión Hiragizawa, donde una densa cortina de tensión impregnaba el ambiente y arremolinaba bajo su presión un tumulto de emociones humanas. En la sala de la residencia, tras la salida de los dos varones, todo fue silencio para las dos personas restantes, quienes no hicieron más que mirarse sin parpadear durante minutos que parecieron horas.

"Ohisashiburi… Tomoyo" la voz del hombre de edad madura quebrantó el silencio, fragmentándolo con una fuerza nueva y misteriosa. Ella sintió que un trueno estallaba en su interior al momento en que él pronunciaba su nombre. Sus ojos se arrasaron en lágrimas en un segundo.

"Otoo…san" las palabras difícilmente habían salido de su boca, sonando como una campanilla de cristal que se rompe. Su garganta se cerró, obstruida por un nudo e impidiéndole pronunciar más.

"Has crecido mucho" murmuró él sin moverse de su lugar. Sus manos permanecían a los costados y su cuerpo parecía rígido, tanto como el de ella, que no atinaba a tener un pensamiento coherente.

"Su mente no era más que una masa confusa de emociones y pensamientos¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí¿Por qué Eriol lo había presentado como su padre¿Qué significaba eso de _Clow Hiragizawa_¿Cómo debía reaccionar después de no verlo durante trece años? Pero, ante todo, las viejas preguntas que durante años habían ido aumentando en su cabeza¿Por qué se fue¿Por qué las dejó a ella y a Sonomi sin decir más¿Acaso las odiaba¿Acaso era porque se había cansado del matrimonio arreglado¿Acaso había algo más tras todo eso que su madre nunca le había mencionado?

"Te ves hermosa… Tomoyo" volvió a hablar él al observar que ella no era capaz de responder.

"Otoo…." Dos gotas tercas escaparon de sus ojos y su labio inferior tembló descontroladamente "san…" Extraño, siempre que hablaba de él sus ojos terminaban bañados en lágrimas. Con los años le había parecido que era su ausencia…

¿Entonces porque ahora lloraba precisamente estando frente a él?

O

O

"Hace más de ocho años que conozco a Tomoyo" el joven tomó una botella de un minibar al otro lado del estudio "¿Desea tomar algo, Kinomoto-san?"

"No" en realidad estaba más interesado en el hecho de que su vecina estaba afuera con el padre de ese sujeto y que no le agradaba para nada la languidez que había visto en su rostro al dejarlos a solas.

"Más de ocho años…" repitió mientras se servía en un vaso de cristal "y aunque era como de la familia, sólo ahora le he presentado a mi padre. ¿No le parece raro?"

"¿Tomoyo no conocía a Hiragizawa-san?" Touya recordó entonces que la joven le había comentado algo al respecto esa misma noche. Pero el británico negó con la cabeza, sentándose en un sillón.

"No dije eso"

"¿Entonces de dónde conoce Tomoyo a tu padre?" quiso saber al comprender lo que quería decir.

"Conocí a Sonomi-san unos meses después que a Tomoyo, cuando fui a su casa por primera vez…" esquivaba el tema y eso molestó al trigueño "Desde un principio me pareció una persona agradable, un poco estricta, pero sin duda agradable. Sin embargo nunca olvidaré su rostro al verme… fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma, incluso Tomoyo y yo nos asustamos…" miró su vaso y movió la mano para ver menearse el líquido contenido en el cristal.

"¿Quieres ser más claro?" a Touya Kinomoto nunca le habían gustado los rodeos, eso todos lo sabían.

"Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Tomoyo. Supongo que no pude evitarlo…" una risa seca e irónica "como usted, Kinomoto-san…" cuando vio que el otro iba a protestar prosiguió:

"Lo que sigue creo que usted ya lo sabe: le declaré a Tomoyo mis sentimientos y ella me aceptó. Nos hicimos novios y podría decir que todo fue perfecto mientras duró… un par de meses solamente, pero le aseguro que fue un tiempo maravilloso para mí" no parecía tan alegre mientras contaba esto.

"Si eras tan feliz, entonces ¿por qué le rompiste el corazón?" era la pregunta inevitable y, por el gesto del inglés, la misma que había estado esperando de él.

"Un día Tomoyo enfermó y fui a visitarla, pero mientras ella dormía tuve oportunidad de hablar un rato a solas con Sonomi-san. Fue cuando me enteré que ella conocía a mi padre desde mucho tiempo atrás…"

O

O

"¿Por qué Eriol dijo que eras su padre?" tras eternos minutos de silencio ella pudo finalmente hablar. El varón ya esperaba esa pregunta.

"Porque es la verdad: Eriol, al igual que Kyo, son mis hijos".

Aquella respuesta y un golpe bien propinado en la boca del estómago habrían tenido el mismo efecto. Tomoyo repentinamente se descubrió sin aire y se sintió mareada y débil. Sus fuerzas habían huido a algún lugar remoto, lo mismo que la coherencia de sus ideas. Tuvo que sentarse en un sillón mientras asimilaba aquella información.

"Estuviste en Tokio todos estos años…" musitó ya sin voz.

"Los últimos ocho años" admitió él. Intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero un estremecimiento en la chica le indicó que no era la mejor idea.

"Tenías otra familia… por eso te fuiste" ambos reconocieron el tremor en su voz agudizada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y aún luchaba por controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que él pudo decir, lo que tanto había querido decirle durante años.

"¿Por qué?" se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetando su frente como si ésta pesara ante cada nueva pregunta.

"Elizabeth…"

"La mamá de Eriol" ella reconoció el nombre.

"Ella murió al dar a luz a Kyo…" explicó él, pero ella ya lo sabía y eso él no lo ignoraba "y yo no podía dejarlos solos así. Tú tenías a tu madre, pero ellos no tenían a nadie más"

"Y nos dejaste…" ella apretó los puños "Siempre pensé que su matrimonio había sido un arreglo, un intercambio comercial para sus empresas".

"No, Tomoyo… yo quería a tu madre…"

"¿Y por eso la engañaste!" ella estalló. Su rostro nuevamente había recuperado color, pero ahora sus mejillas lucían coloradas y dos hilos cristalinos que bajaban desde un par de ojos inundados las adornaban. "¿Por eso la dejaste?" musitó más débilmente tras el exabrupto inicial.

"Yo… amaba a tu madre…" repetía Clow, acongojado.

"Tanto que preferiste hacerla sufrir" ella sonrió con amargura. Él nunca había visto esa expresión en ella cuando era niña y sintió un vacío en el pecho "Okaa-san siempre te extrañó".

"Y yo a ella…"

"¡Mentiroso!" explotó nuevamente y sintió en su pecho el acelerado latir de su corazón retumbando como tambores de guerra "¡Eres un hipócrita!... ¡Un maldito hipócrita!" el grito manó desde su garganta con los ecos que provenían desde el interior de su alma. Trece años sin verlo. Había imaginado el momento de su encuentro miles de veces, de muchas formas distintas, pero nunca creyó que sería así, que gritaría y acusaría de esa manera al hombre al que su madre le había pedido no odiar.

"Tomoyo…" la voz de su padre ahora sonaba debilitaba. El hombre se deshacía rápidamente ante los reclamos de su hija.

O

O

"¿Qué dices?" la incredulidad era visible en el rostro del alto moreno.

"Tuve que terminar mi relación con Tomoyo cuando me enteré que ella en realidad era mi media hermana" volvió a explicar en resumidas palabras lo que acababa de revelar al sujeto. Éste pareció querer decir algo, pero entonces llegó hasta sus oídos la voz de la chica, que exclamaba algo en alta voz y con una rabia que le atravesó el corazón. Era evidente que los ánimos en la otra estancia se habían calentado. El trigueño miró hacia la puerta con consternación.

"Tomoyo…"

"No vaya, por favor" pidió Eriol al ver que él daba señas de dirigirse a la salida de la estancia.

"¿Estás loco?" Touya lo miró, molesto.

"Ella tendrá mucho que decirle… que reclamarle a él; por favor, no los interrumpa" habló con seriedad y templanza, pero un dejo de tristeza, revelando apenas el verdadero estado de su alma. Touya se forzó a tranquilizarse y se pasó una mano por la oscura cabellera, bufando.

"Tú…" quedó un momento pensativo "una vez me dijiste que la amabas" frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido y sin saber realmente qué decir.

"…y que lo hacía de una manera como usted jamás podría amarla. Era la verdad, Kinomoto-san; la manera como yo amo a Tomoyo seguramente es la misma en que usted ama a Sakura-chan" movió la cabeza "aunque no fue fácil hacerme a la idea en un principio".

"Por eso dijiste que me ayudarías…" para Touya algunas dudas comenzaban a aclararse, aunque otras más se formulaban en su mente aturdida.

"Sólo quiero el bien de Tomoyo".

"¿Entonces por qué le ocultaste que su padre estaba en la ciudad?" la pregunta sonó más áspera de lo que él pretendía, pero no le importó "¡En tu propia casa!"

"No sabía qué hacer…"

"¿Durante casi nueve años?" alzó una ceja sarcástica.

"Él no quería que ella lo supiera," aspiró profundamente "incluso Sonomi-san me lo pidió. Tuve que ocultárselo incluso a Kyo, aunque él se enteró después por su cuenta. Pero usted no tiene idea de lo que es esconderle algo así a una persona como Tomoyo, ella siempre me ha contado todo sobre su vida y a mí…" suspiró "siempre me remordió la conciencia el saber que no estaba siendo sincero con ella" tomó nuevamente de su bebida.

"¿Su madre te lo pidió?" Touya no parecía muy crédulo de aquello.

"Ella no quería que Tomoyo supiera sobre la otra familia de Reed Clow".

"¿_Reed_ _Clow_?"

"Es el nombre del padre de Tomoyo…" explicó, "Hiragizawa Clow desde hace nueve años".

Touya se talló los ojos con cansancio. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, era mucha información para una sola noche y todo indicaba que era sólo el principio…

"Creo que aceptaré un poco de eso" musitó señalando con la mirada el vaso que el inglés tenía en su mano derecha. Éste asintió y se puso de pie para caminar al minibar.

"Lo necesitará si quiere saber lo que Tomoyo no ha sabido de su padre hasta hoy…"

Touya asintió. Sí, sería una larga noche.

O

O

"Sé que ustedes tenían un matrimonio arreglado" los ánimos se habían calmado después de unos minutos de silencio y ella permanecía sobre el sillón, hablando en voz baja y sin atreverse a ver al hombre que se había sentado en otro de los muebles.

"¿Arreglado?"

"No lo niegues…" bufó "Ustedes no se amaban, se casaron por conveniencia; una especie de _transacción_ para sus empresas"

"Te equivocas" ella alzó la mirada al oír esto "No fue así. Además yo quería a tu madre…"

"Pero no la amabas" lo interrumpió con sequedad y lo vio mover la cabeza con pesar.

"Yo..." pero Clow prefirió callar.

"Si no la amabas¿entonces por qué te casaste con ella?" quiso saber.

Él bajó la mirada y dudó en hablar. Se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos como si con eso pudiera despejarse la mente. Pasaron severos segundos de incómodo silencio antes de que él se decidiera a hablar:

"Yo nací y viví en Inglaterra hasta que me gradué de la universidad" eso ella ya lo sabía: su padre, Clow Reed, era inglés de nacimiento, con un padre británico y una madre japonesa que había emigrado a Europa para vivir con su esposo.

"Desde muy joven estuve enamorado de una amiga mía: Elizabeth McKenzie. Sin embargo mi padre planeaba abrir en Japón unas oficinas para su empresa y me envió para supervisar el proceso, de modo que una semana antes de partir le propuse matrimonio a Elizabeth y ella aceptó. Le prometí que volvería después de tres meses para casarme con ella" suspiró y calló.

"Fue cuando conociste a okaa-san" adivinó ella con pesar.

"Tu mamá era una mujer maravillosa, Tomoyo, y enseguida entablamos una amistad, pero una noche…" pausó un momento y se llevó nuevamente una mano a la oscura melena marina "las cosas se salieron de control: ella estaba triste por un problema que tuvo con su mejor amiga y yo quería consolarla, no llevaba más de un mes de conocerla, pero no me gustaba verla triste…" su mirada se tornó nostálgica "Sin embargo, mientras la abrazaba y procuraba tranquilizarla, me di cuenta de cuán hermosa era- No puedo creer aún cuánto tiempo me llevó notarlo. Al final todo se mezcló: yo estaba confundido y ella vulnerable, de modo que ninguno de los dos pudimos contenernos a tiempo".

Tomoyo lo miró aturdida "¿Qué pasó después de esa noche?" y vio que él suspiraba y bajaba los hombros.

"Dos semanas antes de volver a Inglaterra supe que Sonomi estaba embarazada. Su familia es muy estricta, ellos jamás la habrían dejado tener al hijo sola…" miró a su hija "Sonomi temía que la obligaran a abortar o a dar al niño en adopción, o que la forzaran a casarse con alguien a quien ella no quería. Ella no les había hablado aún sobre mí, ni siquiera a mí me lo dijo -en realidad me enteré por casualidad-, pero no podía dejarla sola, ése también era mi hijo…"

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al escuchar esto.

"Ustedes… se casaron por mi culpa" pero se sorprendió al verlo mover la cabeza en una negativa.

"Es cierto que nos casamos porque Sonomi estaba embarazada, pero tú no eras ese bebé, hija".

_Hija._

¿Cuánto tiempo no había esperado escuchar aquella palabra de sus labios una vez más? Con un remolino en su pecho y mente y un nudo en la garganta logró tartamudear:

"¿D-de qué… de qué estás hablando?" Clow suspiró por enésima vez.

"Nuestro primer hijo fue un varón…"

"¡Eriol…!" ella contuvo el aliento, pero nuevamente su padre negó con la cabeza.

"No, ese bebé nació muerto" soltó de pronto la noticia y ella la sintió como un golpe no sólo inesperado, sino fuerte como una ráfaga que azota el desierto.

"Tu madre estaba destrozada, Tomoyo… ambos lo estábamos. Habíamos estado esperando a ese pequeño con muchas ilusiones. Los dos ya lo amábamos por igual y, a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio no había sido bajo las mejores condiciones, ambos deseábamos su llegada y no nos arrepentíamos de habernos casado" sonrió ligeramente con nostalgia en sus ojos azules.

Tomoyo escuchó cada palabra con mayor sentimiento que la anterior. Nunca había oído hablar de eso; tanto su madre como la familia Daidouji se lo habían ocultado. Era como si de pronto esa persona a quien no veía desde hacía tantos años viniera repentinamente para cambiar toda su concepción de la vida, para demoler todo lo que había creído hasta el momento. Su cerebro estaba tan aturdido y confundido que no alcanzaba a procesar algún pensamiento coherente.

"Okaa-san…" sonrió para sí con melancolía. Ahora imaginaba el dolor que ella debió haber sentido al perder así a un hijo, ahora entendía por qué cuando era pequeña su madre parecía sufrir tanto…

**Flash Back.**

La bella mujer de cabellos castaños ataviada en su elegante traje sastre le abrió la portezuela trasera para dejarla pasar al auto y subió después al asiento del copiloto. La pequeña Tomoyo sonrió. Le gustaba más cuando eran ellos quienes la recogían en casa de sus compañeros, era más entretenido platicar sus aventuras a la gentil mujer de ojos violetas y al amable hombre de orbes azules y cabellos marinos al volante que hacerlo con el chofer.

"¿Te divertiste, Tomoyo?" preguntó Sonomi volviéndose para verla desde su lugar. La pequeña de escasos cinco años sonrió ampliamente

"¡Hai!" asintió con vehemencia "¡Akane-chan me mostró a su nuevo hermanito!" recordó la cara regordeta y arrugada del pequeño de no más de tres semanas "¡Okaa-san, yo quiero uno!"

Al instante observó que su progenitora cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento. Se sintió intrigada, mas no pudo ver su rostro estando en la parte de atrás. Únicamente vio que su padre apartaba una mano del volante para colocarla sobre el hombro de la mujer, apretándolo ligeramente.

"¿No estás contenta así, como estamos, solos los tres, pequeña?" habló el hombre y sus ojos índigos se encontraron con los de ella a través del retrovisor.

"¡Hai!" asintió una vez más y volvió a sonreír al ver la cálida sonrisa de su padre en el espejo.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Tu madre lloraba todas las noches después de eso" la voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos "Yo no podía dejarla sola así, aunque…" pausó un instante "aunque nunca olvidé a mi querida Elizabeth, que ya no quería saber nada de mí desde que supo que me casaría con otra…" se le oía más y más acongojado conforme hablaba.

"¿Qué pasó con ella entonces?" se atrevió a interrogar.

"Un día volví a Inglaterra; mi padre estaba enfermo y Sonomi estaba tan deprimida que no podía hacer un viaje así. El doctor le recomendó quedarse en casa y yo partí a Europa. Mi padre murió y lo enterramos allá…" contó con la mirada perdida en la chimenea, como si ésta fuera cosa de otro mundo "Elizabeth fue al funeral y lloró a mi lado. Me perdonó cuando me disculpé con ella y le confesé que no había dejado de amarla en todo ese tiempo. Le conté todo sobre mi hijo y me desahogué con ella. Hasta entonces lo único que había hecho era lamentarme a solas; siempre intentaba ser fuerte para sostener a Sonomi, que estaba más dolida que yo…"

-_Sufriendo a solas… igual que Eriol-_ pensó ella.

"Y una vez más perdí la voluntad. Estaba feliz de verla, pero a la vez triste por la muerte de mi padre y el duelo de mi madre, además la herida de mi hijo muerto no se había cerrado y estaba confundido…" susurró penosamente y se acodó sobre sus rodilla, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

"Y la engañaste… engañaste a okaa-san" finalizó ella en su lugar. El varón asintió.

"Volví a Japón tras unas semanas… pero unos meses después nació Eriol"

"¿Okaa-san nunca lo supo?"

"No, pero seguí viendo a Elizabeth y al bebé, aunque al poco tiempo Sonomi volvió a embarazarse y naciste tú" la miró "Ella finalmente estaba feliz y todo cambió con el paso del tiempo. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de tu madre, me encantaba verla sonreír cuando ambas estaban juntas…"

"¿Amabas a okaa-san?" ella parecía incrédula y francamente sorprendida.

"Profundamente…" asintió él "pero ahora también tenía una familia en Inglaterra y no podía dejarlos así. Eriol crecía rápidamente y siempre que iba a visitarlos se sujetaba a mis piernas con todas sus fuerzas y me rogaba que no me fuera otra vez…"

Esta declaración la dejó atónita y un hueco se abrió en su pecho. Sí, había pensado en ella y su madre, pero no había reparado aún en lo que debió sufrir su querido amigo al ser el hijo de alguien que –aunque no se lo dijera- vivía una doble vida, alguien a quien rara vez veía. Por eso el inglés había crecido con tanto rencor hacia su padre, además de que más tarde tendría que ocultarle ese secreto a ella, porque ahora podía asegurar que él no lo había ignorado durante todos esos años de conocerse.

Tomoyo imaginó al pequeño Eriol viendo partir a su padre sin poder hacer algo. No olvidaba aún la tristeza que ella misma sentía cuando veía a su progenitor partir en sus numerosos viajes "de negocios" a Europa, y la alegría al verlo volver a casa tras algunas semanas que le parecían interminables.

-_Eriol…-_ pensó con tristeza en su "medio hermano".

"Cada vez me partía el alma despedirme de él, de él y de Elizabeth, que sufría mucho con esa situación…" habló nuevamente Clow "Sin embargo, unos años después Elizabeth volvió a quedar encinta…"

Ella cerró los ojos –_Kyo…-_

O

O

"Fue un embarazo difícil, ella no estaba bien de salud, pero lo que más le dolía era la ausencia del padre" Touya notó que el sujeto omitía decir "_mi_ padre".

"Él venía en ocasiones, pero nunca lo vi por más de dos semanas seguidas en casa" era difícil no darse cuenta del rencor oculto en su tono de voz.

Eriol calló un momento para beber del vaso que se había vuelto a servir y él aprovechó para tomar del suyo, que ya iba por la mitad. A momentos se preguntaba si debería estar escuchando todo aquello referente al padre de su amiga de boca de otro pero, justo cuando pensaba en pedirle que no le dijera más, su curiosidad le hacía flaquear.

"En fin, un día el embarazo se complicó y fuimos al hospital. Mamá estuvo encerrada en cirugía y no supe nada de ella durante horas…" Touya comprendió que se tornaba difícil para el británico continuar por la manera como bajaba la voz y algunos desvaríos en ella.

"Cuando salió la enfermera, traía una incubadora y vi a mi hermano en ella. Tenía siete meses y los médicos no le daban esperanzas de vida. Lo miré como si fuera algo de otro mundo, tan pequeño…" miró su propia mano y parecía que en ella veía a la diminuta criatura que cabría en ella. Pasó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

"Cuando pregunté por mamá el doctor movió la cabeza y pidió hablar con su "esposo", pero _él_ no estaba…"

**Flash Back.**

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?" preguntó el pequeño una vez más.

"¿Dónde están tus familiares, pequeño?" el galeno suavizó su expresión, sus ojos reflejaban pesar.

"No tengo…" frunció el ceño y su rostro infantil se puso colorado por el coraje. ¿Por qué ese hombre no le dejaba ver a su madre? "¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!"

"Lo siento, pero no puedes ahora…"

"¿Por qué?" su expresión denotaba una seriedad sobresaliente para un niño tan chico.

"Ella… está dormida ahora".

El pequeño bajó la mirada. Recordó la vez que había escuchado una expresión así con ese mismo semblante: fue el mismo día que su abuela se había convertido en un "angelito", a decir de su madre.

No…

"¡Mamá!" sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y corrió al cuarto de donde había salido el hombre de bata blanca, escabulléndose a su lado cuando él intentó detenerlo "¡Mamá!" las cálidas gotas salinas corrían por su rostro cuando empujó las puertas y vio el cuerpo de la mujer tendido sobre una mesa de operaciones. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la manta blanca teñida de rojo que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

"Ma-má" su voz tembló y sus piernitas flaquearon por la impresión. Sintió los brazos de una enfermera que lo sujetaba y abrazaba su pequeña figura.

"Mamá… mamá… ¡Mamá!" llamó a la inmóvil mujer como si con el grito desgarrado de sus pulmones pudiera traerla de vuelta a la vida y abrir sus ojos azules una vez más. Su llanto resonó contra las paredes de la sala y traspasó las puertas en las que se leía "Cirugía". Más brazos le rodearon, brazos ajenos intentando apartarle de esa trágica escena, pero ninguno era de su madre, ninguno de su padre, y ninguno que pudiera hacer algo más para salvar al diminuto bebé que luchaba por su vida en la sala de incubación.

Por primera vez, el pequeño Eriol Reed conoció el verdadero significado de la soledad.

"¡Mamá!"

**Fin de Flash Back.**

El joven calló y Touya también se quedó sin palabras. No podía mirar a ese muchacho de la misma manera como lo había estado haciendo en el transcurso de la noche. Apenas ayer, durante la fiesta, ese _tipo_ inglés no era más que un obstáculo entre él y Tomoyo, una especie de rival, alguien en quien no podía confiar en absoluto, pero ahora, ya de madrugada, el varón había pasado de ser un sospechoso enamorado de la chica a ser su propio hermano, hijo de su padre y alguien con un pasado que él no podía envidiar.

De pronto sintió respeto por Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Él llegó al día siguiente…" continuó el hijo de Clow "La enterramos y se quedó en casa hasta que Kyo se estabilizó, al cabo de un mes y medio. Después dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y volvió a Japón, pero regresó a los dos días. Esta vez no volvió a irse".

"Fue cuando dejó a Tomoyo" Touya se removió el cabello con una mano, como hacía cuando se sentía inquieto.

"Sí" asintió el otro con pesar.

O

O

"¿Le dijiste todo a okaa-san?" repitió incrédula lo que él acababa de decir.

"Sí. Tenía que ocuparme de Eriol y Kyo y tuve que explicárselo todo. Ya una vez le había hablado sobre Elizabeth antes de casarnos, pero no la había vuelto a mencionar y Sonomi siempre pensó que me había olvidado de ella. Le conté sobre Eriol, que era mayor que tú, y sobre el recién nacido Kyo, que aún estaba muy débil".

"¿Y qué dijo mamá?" quiso saber ella.

""Cuida bien de ellos"" repitió él sus mismas palabras y explicó: "A Sonomi le conmovió oír sobre Kyo, me había escuchado en silencio mientras le confesaba todo, pero rompió a llorar cuando le conté sobre Kyo; él había perdido a su madre antes de conocerla, así como ella había perdido a su hijo antes de verlo por primera vez. Sintió pena por los dos pequeños y me pidió que no los dejara solos. Me pidió también que no te dijera nada, ella no quería que te enteraras de la clase de hombre que era tu padre… y que tenía otra familia. Sabía lo que harían los Daidouji si se llegaban a enterar".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ellos son como buitres, Tomoyo, se habrían lanzado sobre tu madre y la habrían tratado como si no valiera nada, se habrían burlado de ella… pero también de ti. Tu madre no temía a su familia, ya había aprendido a lidiar con ellos, pero tú eras muy pequeña para tener que pasar por todo eso. Además ella no quería que crecieras odiándome, de esa manera sólo te harías más daño… aunque yo me mereciera todo tu rencor" lo dijo con tristeza y sus ojos apagados encontraron los de la muchacha, cuyas bellísimas amatistas se habían llenado una vez más de agua.

"La puse bajo la mira una vez, cuando la embaracé fuera del matrimonio, y otra vez lo hice al dejarla. Los Daidouji no perdonan y tampoco fueron benévolos cuando supieron que las había abandonado a ella y a mi hija…" movió la cabeza "Lo único que hice desde que la conocí fue arruinar la vida de Sonomi…"

"Sí…" ella se puso de pie y lo miró con ojos llenos de rabia. La ira se acumulaba en ella al recordar cada humillación que tuvieron que pasar, cada sollozo ahogado en la habitación de Sonomi Daidouji durante las noches, cada vez que ella misma lloró hasta quedar dormida, abrazando la almohada.

"Tomoyo…" pero ella apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en su delicada carne.

"Ella te amaba…" aclaró, sorprendiéndolo, "pero en cambio tú arruinaste su vida… ¡tú!" reventó y las lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente en dos ríos desde sus ojos "¡Eres un miserable desgraciado!" gritó a todo pulmón "¡Ella no merecía llorar por tu culpa¡Y yo todavía pensaba perdonarte!" un sollozo interrumpió su protesta a voz quebrada "Qué tonta fui…" bufó "Eriol tenía razón… No mereces que lloremos por ti¡eres un desgraciado!"

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

"Tomoyo…" él parecía herido, pero ella no se detendría.

"¡No sólo arruinaste nuestras vidas, sino que también las de Elizabeth-san, la de Eriol, la de Kyo…!" una mano sujetó su hombro y ella se volvió para ver con ojos llenos de cólera al que se atrevía a interrumpirla, pero se encontró de frente con un par de ojos profundos como el más oscuro cacao.

"Tomoyo…" la llamó él de vuelta al sentido común. Ella se desboronó al escuchar su voz preocupada y balbuceó algo incoherente antes de comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño que él sujetó entre sus brazos.

"Vamos, pequeña" le oyó decir y sintió que él la dirigía por los pasillos de mármol.

"Hija…"

"Ya hiciste suficiente… _otoo-sama_" escuchó la voz enfadada de su amigo… su hermano… "por favor, cuide de ella, Kinomoto-san".

Tomoyo alzó la mirada para ver a Eriol y sintió sus ojos azules y tristes en los suyos. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Bajó una vez más la cabeza y la escondió en el pecho de su vecino, incapaz de pensar siquiera en algo que decir; ni siquiera un "adiós" para despedirse de su "hermano". Unos segundos después sintió el aire de la noche rodeándola.

"Touya…" balbuceó hipando una vez que estuvieron afuera "él…"

"Lo sé…" su voz siempre aterciopelada calmó sus oídos "está bien, pequeña, puedes llorar, aquí estoy contigo".

"_Aquí estoy contigo"._

--------------------------

No le sorprendió que la casa estuviera en penumbras en plena madrugada. Al menos su hermano había dejado la luz del porche encendida, cosa que le había permitido encontrar la llave correcta y maniobrar con ella en la cerradura para entrar, pero ahora tenía algunos problemas subiendo las escaleras a oscuras para no despertar al menor de los dos. Él sabía muy bien lo que era un molesto Yue Tsukishiro cuando se le despertaba de un sueño reparador.

Al llegar a la planta alta viró a la izquierda para ir a su cuarto, pero frunció el ceño con extrañeza al notar que de la puerta cerrada del joven de cabellos platinos escapaba una tenue luz intermitente, parecida a la producida por un televisor encendido. Intrigado, tocó a la puerta únicamente para avisar de su presencia y la abrió, observando con sorpresa al asomar la cabeza, que el lacónico varón sentado en una silla frente a un pequeño escritorio no sólo no estaba dormido, sino que su ropa casual –pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera blanca- reflejaba su nula intensión de querer acostarse pronto, y más aún la _laptop_ que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

"Creí que estarías dormido" comentó al tiempo que se acercaba a él, pero el otro continuó ocupado con la vista fija en el monitor. Yukito pudo observar entonces un tablero de ajedrez en la pantalla y algunas fichas virtuales. Era extraño; su hermano era un excelente jugador de ajedrez, pero hacía años que no jugaba, o eso pensaba él. Tras unos minutos de silencio finalmente terminó la partida y Yue no emitió sonido alguno cuando el contrario dio jaque a su rey.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" habló finalmente y el joven alzó la cabeza y se volvió hacia él. Parecía sorprendido, como si no lo esperara, aunque no tardó en recuperar su habitual ecuanimidad. Yukito se preguntó si el todo-perceptivo hombre en verdad no habría escuchado los toques a la puerta o sus palabras, o sentido siquiera su presencia a sus espaldas.

"Llegaste" fue lo único que dijo a modo de respuesta.

"Sí, y no te diste cuenta siquiera porque toqué y entré a tu cuarto hace siete minutos. Ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa. Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer y por eso saliste de la fiesta".

"Ya resolví ese asunto" el estoico de los Tsukishiro habló sin emoción.

"Lo dudo" Yue frunció el ceño ante esto y le lanzó una mirada, pero Yukito continuó:

"No sólo estás jugando ajedrez a las cuatro de la mañana, sino que has perdido al mover tu caballo como lo hiciste, dejando a tu rey a expensas de un alfil enemigo. Es imposible que tú cometas esa clase de errores; definitivamente tu mente está en otro mundo, si no fuera así al menos habrías sabido que estoy aquí desde antes que tomaran tu torre" concluyó.

Yue se encogió de hombros y le lanzó otra mirada, mas no dijo palabra.

"¿Tú ya sabías que Mizuki-san era esposa de Mizuki Shingo-san?"

Bingo. El joven de largo cabello se tensó en cuanto escuchó esto.

"Dime qué le dijiste a Mizuki-san" hizo la pregunta directa.

"Nada, no le dije nada" y era la verdad, todo lo había dicho el mismo Shingo.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?" pero el mayor no se dejaría engañar. Sabía que su hermano no era un dulce de caramelo con los demás. Había roto cientos de corazones sin piedad alguna y pisoteado a muchos otros para quitarlos del camino. Yue Tsukishiro no era un hombre desalmado, pero difícilmente sentía compasión por una sociedad que no la había tenido para con él cuando tan sólo era un niño débil y sensible.

Yue apagó la computadora y lo miró un momento. Terminó contándole escuetamente lo ocurrido. Yukito sabía que omitía detalles, pero al menos le decía lo más importante. El lacónico varón rara vez hablaba de sí mismo, pero él sabía que confiaba plenamente en él y no le mentiría sobre algo así. Al terminar su relato, el mayor de los Tsukishiro estaba francamente sorprendido… y decepcionado.

"Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, Yue. En cuanto supe que esa mujer era esposa del sujeto que te acosaba en el trabajo pensé que alguien debía decirle la clase de hombre que él era, que debía enterarse por alguna vía, pero jamás supe que serías tú… y que lo harías de la manera más baja. ¿Cómo pudiste?" le reprendió.

"Ella así lo quiso, insistía en que yo mentía…"

"¡No puedes arruinarle la vida a alguien sólo por dudar de tu integridad! Piensa bien lo que hiciste: ella hirió tu orgullo, pero tú le destrozaste el alma" sentenció, molesto, y Yue calló. Era imposible imaginar al gentil Yukito Tsukishiro así de iracundo.

Un silencio se sucedió y el más joven desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, como si la noche imperante y con algunas estrellas sobre los edificios fuera un escenario de vital importancia para aclarar sus ideas.

"Tienes que disculparte… de inmediato" oyó la voz de su hermano y frunció el ceño.

"¿Disculparme?" era una broma que alguien que lo conocía tan bien pensara que algún día se humillaría de esa manera.

"Acéptalo, te remuerde la conciencia por lo que le has hecho a Mizuki-san," Yukito había vuelto a bajar la voz, ya más tranquilo, "ni siquiera puedes dormir por eso, no lo niegues," se adelantó al ver que el otro quería protestar "además, no me lo habrías contado todo si estuvieras tan tranquilo contigo mismo. Hiciste algo horrible y lo sabes, ahora ve y discúlpate con ella" habló con seriedad inmutable.

Yue suspiró y se puso de pie "Aún si quisiera hacer algo así, ella debe estar dormida".

"¿Después de enterarse de que su marido es gay y acosa a otro hombre? Lo dudo"

El menor de los dos caminó a la puerta y la abrió "Voy a caminar un poco" anunció antes de desaparecer en el pasillo a oscuras. Yukito asintió con aprobación y sonrió ligeramente.

---------------------

El camino a casa había sido en un absoluto silencio. Desde el instante en que subieran al auto ella había permanecido con la mirada perdida en la lejanía y aún no volvía de aquel lugar a pesar de encontrarse frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

"Oyasumi" fue la primera palabra que cruzó con ella desde su salida de la mansión Hiragizawa. Ella parpadeó y pareció volver a la realidad, asimilando al parecer la información de que ya no estaba en el auto. Touya esperó a que sacara su llave, pero ella continuó sin moverse.

"¿Quieres hablar de _eso_?" se animó a preguntar. Ella no respondió, pero bajó la cabeza y se volvió hacia él para tomar su mano como un niño pequeño que busca silenciosamente el consuelo de sus padres. Touya supo que eso era un sí y apretó su mano para llevarla consigo a su propia puerta.

Al entrar a su apartamento se sintió más tranquilo y ella se descalzó para caminar a la sala seguida del varón, que se sentó a su lado sobre el sofá. Un silencio se formó, mientras tanto ella no elevaba la cabeza, aumentando la angustia de un preocupado Touya.

"Tomoyo…"

"Eriol ya te lo dijo todo¿verdad?" le interrumpió ella con voz queda.

"Sí" ella sonrió tristemente, era obvio que ya esperaba esa respuesta.

"Durante más de trece años sólo quise verlo, saber por qué no me quería, por qué se había marchado así…" pausó un momento para pasar saliva "Quería perdonarlo, no lo odiaba, mamá nunca me dejó odiarlo y no lo hice. Sólo quería perdonarlo y abrazarlo una vez más…" su voz se quebró "pero ahora que lo veo, ahora que sé lo que ha hecho… ¡no puedo perdonarlo!" se llevó una mano a la cabeza "¡De pronto llega y resulta que todo lo que yo creía hasta ahora era mentira!"

Una mentira. Aún le parecía más piadosa la idea de que sus padres se casaran por conveniencia a que lo hicieran por un embarazo no deseado… de un hijo que moriría para hacer pedazos el corazón de su madre. Aún le resultaba menos terrible que su padre las abandonara a ella y a su madre por no poder querer a una familia nacida de un compromiso falso; era mejor que pensar que las había dejado por otra familia, que durante tantos años había estado engañando a Sonomi Daidouji y a ella misma, que tenía otra familia que sufría sus ausencias y un hijo que también le quería y extrañaba, una mujer que le amaba y esperaba al fruto de su amor en su vientre. Era mejor pensar que el hombre estuvo lejos todo ese tiempo a saber que había estado tan cerca y jamás se había atrevido a acercarse. Pero, por encima de todo, aún no podía comprender… ¿por qué su madre le había mentido a pesar de saber la verdad¿Por qué había defendido su memoria¿Cómo era posible que Sonomi Daidouji hubiera sido capaz de amar a un sujeto que le había destrozado la vida de esa manera?

"Incluso se cambió de apellido…" continuó "Durante años busqué a Reed Clow, pero no encontré nada de él, simplemente desapareció. Su empresa cambió de manos y no sabía siquiera si estaba vivo… ¡llegué a imaginar que había muerto, que nunca volvería a verlo!" escondió la cara entre ambas manos y rompió a llorar. Touya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Le rompía el corazón verla llorar así, tan desesperada, tan molesta, tan dolida, tan confundida… Su menuda vecina estaba próxima a tener un ataque de histeria y no la culpaba. Incluso él había quedado perplejo ante lo dicho por el inglés, de modo que ella no podría estar tranquila ante ese abrupto giro en su vida. Sintió el pecho de su camisa humedecerse y la estrechó más contra sí.

"Se burló de okaa-san, de la madre de Eriol, de Eriol, de Kyo… de mí…" ella hablaba con la voz entrecortada y en medio de sollozos "Eriol lo aborrece… y sólo ahora comprendo cuánta razón tenía… Onii-san".

Una vez más rompió en llanto. Todas sus emociones salían a la superficie y Touya percibió su sensibilidad a flor de piel. Aquel encuentro con su padre había derrumbado todas sus resistencias y ahora ella era tan frágil como el más delgado cristal. Volvió a estrecharla y esta vez pasaron severos minutos hasta que ella se tranquilizó, balbuceando de vez en vez cosas sobre Clow Hiragizawa… Reed… como fuera, cosas sobre los hermanos Hiragizawa y sobre su propia madre.

Lentamente ella fue calmándose y sus sollozos se fueron ahogando en lapsos de hipo cada vez más espaciados. Finalmente se separó un poco de él y lo buscó con sus ojos violetas, que lucían apagados e hinchados por el llanto. A Touya se le partió el alma el verla así, como si alguien le hubiera robado la vida en una noche. De pronto cerró los ojos, parecía sumida en su mar de emociones, como si una cruenta batalla se llevara a cabo en su interior. Touya tan sólo la contempló en silencio, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Únicamente atinó a enjugar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, como si con eso pudiera lograr disminuir en algo su tristeza.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntó mientras ella hipaba cada vez más quedamente. ¿Realmente era eso todo lo que podía hacer por ella¿Realmente su _ayuda_ era tan patética? Sabía que quería hacer algo, deseaba poder decirle algo, poder servir de algo; esa sensación de impotencia le acribillaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-_Lo siento, Tomoyo-_ se disculpó en silencio al saberse incapaz de algo más. Casi sentía que algo dentro de sí mismo de burlaba de él. ¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera así? Seguramente Fujitaka Kinomoto sabría qué hacer en una situación así, él siempre sabía qué hacer, qué decir; él no tardaría en encontrar una manera de calmar a Tomoyo, de hacerla sonreír nuevamente.

Pero de pronto Tomoyo abrió los ojos nuevamente, tan repentinamente que él se preguntó si acaso ella lo habría escuchado. ¿No se habría disculpado en voz alta sin quererlo? Pero lo único que la bella joven hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Touya sintió que ella lo arrancaba de su sitio y lo arrastraba hacia los intrigantes mares morados de sus orbes impresionantes. Además de la tristeza pudo distinguir algo más en su mirada, algo que no podría definir jamás, algo que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco y anidara en su garganta, dejándolo sin habla.

-_Pequeña…-_ sin poder evitarlo acarició su cabello y su propia tormenta de emociones se fue calmando cuando ella cerró los ojos ante sus caricias.

"Touya…" susurró ella de pronto y le miró nuevamente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él se inquietó al verla llorar nuevamente, pero algo en la forma como ella lo miraba le indicó que no era un llanto igual al anterior.

"Aquí estoy, pequeña" le sonrió y notó que ella se mordía el labio inferior, como si se esforzara en no llorar más. "¿Tomoyo?" se acercó, preocupado, pero todas sus mortificaciones se desvanecieron en un segundo inesperado e impensable en el que ella alzó el rostro y Touya sintió el roce de la boca femenina que le quemó los labios.

-_¿Qué…?-_ quedó aturdido al instante, mirando con sus ojos sorprendidos al par violeta que se clavó en él y penetró a las profundidades de su mente. Ella cerró los ojos y ejerció un poco más de presión sobre sus labios. Touya sabía que no podría resistirse a ello y así fue: apenas un segundo después cayó bajo el hechizo de aquella mujer y cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajó, cubriéndola en un abrazo. Cerró los ojos y no hubo más imágenes para su cerebro, únicamente la sensación de sus suaves labios, de la bella calidez de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Tomoyo" susurró contra su boca. Ella temblaba entre sus labios y a él le parecía que su alma gritaba, casi podía escuchar el lamento de su persona entera en sus oídos. Ella estaba llorando por dentro y él podía oírla derrumbarse ante él, junto a él… con él. Porque con ella, él también caía.

La acunó entre sus brazos sin apartarse un segundo de sus labios, probando su dulce néctar, como las mieles de una flor en agonía, diciéndole en silencio todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

"Aquí estoy contigo, pequeña" le sonrió al separarse de su boca y plantó un beso fugaz en sus labios de fresa, seguido de otro. Ella cerró los ojos y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla en un fascinado silencio, besando sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz y su frente, para después besar nuevamente su boca y continuar con su cabello.

¡Por Dios! La amaba y eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella: demostrárselo así, sin palabras. Pero… ¿realmente ella lo aceptaría?

Por piedad… pensaba Touya. ¿Por qué ella lo había besado? Seguramente porque se sentía sola, seguramente porque estaba muy sensible tras lo ocurrido en la mansión Hiragizawa, pero él… él no podía contenerse una vez que había tocado sus labios. Hacía siglos –o eso le parecía- que no sentía su sedosidad única, que no degustaba su sabor exquisito. Comprendía que ella necesitaba que la apoyaran, que la quisieran, que la amaran…

-_Pero no que le hagan el amor-_ reclamó una voz en su cabeza y él apretó los labios. No, él no podía aprovecharse así de un momento de debilidad. Si tan sólo ella no lo hubiera besado, si tan sólo su piel no fuera tan suave entre sus manos, si tan sólo su perfume no fuera tan terriblemente embriagante…

La abrazó con fuerza y elevó el rostro, alzando los ojos al techo para no mirarla, alejando sus labios de ella para no besarla más, pero no podía hacer nada para no percibir su aroma. ¡Dios! Si tan sólo ella supiera lo que le hacía el verla llorar, tenerla cerca de él, abrazarla y besarla, todo en un mismo rato; si tan sólo ella tuviera una idea de la revolución en sus sentidos con tan sólo mirarla… Si al menos ella supiera que la amaba sin razón.

Se echó de espaldas sobre el sofá y la llevó consigo al recostarse. Su cabeza continuó contra su pecho. Él cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Así era mejor.

Tomoyo escuchó un golpeteo fuerte y agitado en su oreja. Era el corazón del hombre sobre el que descansaba. Únicamente se oía su palpitar en medio de aquel silencio. Ambos sobre el sofá, reposando uno junto al otro, dejando las palabras morir en sus gargantas. Ella seguía aturdida, descansando sobre su pecho, aspirando su aroma, hundiéndose en su calidez, escuchando aquel corazón desbocado como un tambor de guerra del África. Cerró los ojos y se rindió ante lo que se había negado a creer hasta entonces: …lo amaba.

Oh, terrible descubrimiento, una noticia que estalló en sus entrañas y la llevó a una realidad que no podía comprender, preguntándose cómo había ocurrido, por qué había ocurrido, por qué con _él…_

-_Porque no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras-_ oyó su propia voz en el vacío y casi juró que oía también la voz de su madre.

"Touya…" susurró con tristeza al darse cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído; al darse cuenta de que aceptaba por vez primera lo que su corazón le gritaba desde hacía algún tiempo; al admitir que lo necesitaba a su lado.

"Shhh, descansa, pequeña" él besó su cabello una vez más y se arrellanó en el sofá. Ella cedió y se rindió ante su voz.

"_Aquí estoy contigo"_.

Podía descansar tranquila ahora: no estaba sola.

------------

Miró a su alrededor al bajar del auto. No había sido difícil llegar a un lugar al que ya había ido en dos ocasiones, aunque nunca había cruzado la reja. En realidad era la primera vez que pisaba esa banqueta. Dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio y pasó por la reja para atravesar el jardín y detenerse ante el porche. No tuvo problemas con esto, ya que la cerca de la entrada estaba abierta de par en par. Notó que el automóvil no estaba, de modo que el sujeto de oscuros cabellos habría salido dejando la puerta de la cochera abierta en un descuido, incluso quizás no había vuelto a su casa desde que hablara con él hacía algunas horas.

Se encogió de hombros y miró la puerta frente a él. ¿Cómo había permitido que su hermano mayor le metiera en la cabeza que tenía que hacer semejante cosa? Pensando en los pros y los contras de la situación, tardó algunos minutos más antes de decidirse a llamar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se quedó de pie, esperando… y esperando.

Insistió, pero al tercer intento se desesperó y decidió marcharse. No iba a quedarse ahí en plena madrugada esperando para todavía tener que tragarse su orgullo y decir palabras que quemarían su boca al momento de salir de ella.

Iba a dar la media vuelta cuando escuchó un quedo sonido en el interior de la casa. Aguzando el oído supo que era una televisión encendida. De modo que había alguien en la casa, pensó, y como no podía tratarse de Mizuki Shingo, ya que su carro no estaba, la única opción restante era la bibliotecaria, que al parecer no manejaba el auto. Pero si se encontraba en casa, sólo quedaba saber por qué no abría la puerta.

¿Acaso ella se habría asomado desde una de las ventanas para ver quién tocaba a esas horas de la noche? Era lo más probable y, seguramente al ver que se trataba de él, la mujer decidió no recibirlo. Ya le había dejado claro que lo último que quería era ver al "amado" de su marido.

Esta idea le hizo tomar una nueva resolución: en _ese_ preciso momento entraría y se disculparía para calmar a su endemoniada conciencia, quisiera o no escucharlo ella, y se largaría de aquel lugar para dormir tranquilamente en su cama.

Con este pensamiento en mente Yue Tsukishiro giró el pomo de la puerta sabiendo de antemano que tendría el seguro puesto, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando éste cedió con facilidad. Comenzó a preguntarse si el matrimonio no se excedería en su confianza: reja abierta a sus anchas, la puerta principal abierta… Un escenario más que adecuado para cualquier ladrón, más aún estando en una zona residencial.

No percibió movimiento en el interior, de manera que seguramente nadie había notado su entrada. Se descalzó y caminó en medio de la oscuridad hacia la sala, de donde provenía la luz intermitente y el sonido del aparato. Quedó viendo un sofá de espaldas a él y al televisor más allá, que transmitía un comercial de bajo presupuesto. Pero aparte de eso no notó un solo movimiento. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al distinguir una mesita de té tumbada y un florero roto sobre el suelo, además de un mini componente sobre una alfombra –al parecer había caído del librero-, al lado de algunos libros abiertos y maltratados y dos pequeñas esculturas de cerámica. Parecía que un terremoto había sacudido el lugar: una maceta volcada manchaba el piso de madera, llenándolo de tierra, además de un desorden general que imperaba en el lugar…

Ahora todo tomaba mayor claridad para el joven de ojos violetas: sin duda alguna un ladrón había entrado y causado todo ese desmán, buscando qué llevarse –aunque eso implicaría que el mini componente estaría desaparecido, al igual que otras cosas de valor que él veía-. Finalmente el sujeto habría escapado en el auto de Shingo, dejando todo abierto en su prisa por salir de ahí. La puerta de madera de la entrada se pudo haber cerrado sola con el viento después, mas no así la pesada reja de hierro.

Sin embargo una idea inquietante llegó a su mente: si el televisor estaba encendido y el auto en su lugar cuando ocurrió el atraco, entonces lo más lógico era que el matrimonio Mizuki se encontrara en casa al momento, y el delincuente debió hacer algo al respecto…

"¡Mizuki-san…!" se apresuró a buscarlos y corrió hacia el pasillo. Primero revisaría la planta baja, de modo que entró a la cocina y salió para continuar con el baño y una especie de estudio. Nada. Subió entonces a trompicones en medio de la oscuridad y en la planta alta dobló a su derecha en el pequeño pasillo, tropezando a los dos segundos con un cuerpo sólido y cayendo al suelo. Al levantarse examinó el objeto y comprobó, como había pensado al momento de hacer contacto con él, que se trataba de un cuerpo humano. El tacto de los largos cabellos lacios y las ropas de gasa ligera al estilo griego se indicó que se trataba de la bibliotecaria ataviada aún como la musa de la Historia.

"¡Mizuki-san!" intentó llamarla, pero ella no respondía. Con una creciente angustia comprobó sus signos vitales y los sintió debilitados. La dejó un momento y revisó las demás habitaciones, observando que el esposo no estaba tirado por ningún lado, después volvió a su lado y la tomó en brazos. Su corazón latía aprisa mientras bajaba las escaleras con ella y la llevaba hasta su auto. El estoico Yue no estaba acostumbrado a sentir la fuerza de la adrenalina en sus venas o el coraje fluyendo por su sangre. Hacía tantos años que no sentía aquella emoción humana, aquella rabia, que había olvidado lo que eso era, pero además de eso había algo incómodo en su pecho, una intensa inquietud: la huella de la preocupación. Eran escasas las ocasiones en que podía vérsele preocupado. No mostraba ansiedad por los problemas de trabajo y pocas eran sus amistades para tener que mortificarse mucho por ellas. Ya se había inquietado una vez por Nakuru cuando ésta llegó deshecha moralmente a su casa, después sintió pena por los hermanos Kinomoto al perder éstos a su abuela, más aún por la sensible Sakura; pero ahora le carcomía el alma pensar que lo que estaba en juego era una vida humana: la vida de esa mujer que parecía inerte en sus brazos. Se sentía… impotente.

"Mizuki-san" la llamó mientras manejaba a toda prisa pro las calles desiertas. Tenía que hacerla recuperar el conocimiento "¡Mizuki-san!"

Después de un par de minutos vio por el rabillo de su ojo que ella se movía y emitía un quejido. Sintió su mirada dorada sobre él y la escuchó balbucear un débil "Yue…san"

"Resista" pidió, pero ella volvió a caer en su letargo. Yue maldijo por lo bajo y hundió el pie en el acelerador.

--------------------

Abrió los ojos casi de golpe al sentir la luz sobre ellos y miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el hecho de que era de día, seguido de otro factor: ése no era su cuarto.

Tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba del cuarto de su amiga, o al menos el cuarto que su amiga usaba cuando visitaba a su hermano. No era la primera vez que amanecía allí, eso también lo recordó, y entonces se obligó a hacer memoria sobre la razón por la cual estaba _ahí_. Recordó así la fiesta de su amigo e inevitablemente el encuentro con su padre y las revelaciones que con éste vendrían, luego repasó también que llegó hasta el edificio de departamentos junto con su vecino, con quien terminó de sacar el nudo de emociones que tenía dentro y luego…

Luego todo se mezclaba con lo que no podía ser más que un agradable sueño, el mejor que había tenido en meses, quizá, aunque también bastante perturbador: en él había besado al guapo trigueño y todos sus demonios se habían ido al infierno de donde provenían; en él había vivido como nunca de una ternura que él seguramente no mostraría tan fácilmente –aunque ella sabía que existía.

Se sentó sobre la cama de Sakura y sonrió con un leve sonrojo. ¿Por qué habría soñado algo así? Era obvio que eso no pudo haber pasado en realidad; ella nunca se atrevería a besar a Touya por iniciativa propia. Además, según su sueño, ella había quedado dormida en brazos del moreno sobre el sofá y arrullada por el fuerte latir del hombre…

Meneó la cabeza y se deslizó por un borde para ponerse de pie, observando su disfraz de princesa Ahrianna totalmente arrugado, pero no le importó. Decidió que hoy era un nuevo día; ya ayer –o, mejor dicho, de madrugada- había llorado y se había lamentado por las nuevas verdades recibidas de boca de Clow Hiragizawa… o Clow Reed, pero ahora sería mejor pensar en algo más, y una buena excusa para ello sería preguntarse el porqué de su sueño.

Se miró al espejo y utilizó un cepillo que encontró en un cajón del tocador para desenredar su cabello y amarrarlo en una coleta alta mientras observaba sus mejillas arreboladas. Se preguntó entonces si no habría llegado el momento de admitir que definitivamente se estaba enamorando del hombre que dormía tras la puerta, cruzando el pasillo.

"¿Qué dirías tú, okaa-san?" miró el reflejo como si en sus propios ojos pudiera ver los de su madre.

"_Nadie puede elegir de quién se enamora"._

Fueron las palabras de Sonomi cuando ella le contó de lo ocurrido con Eriol, al día siguiente de su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Entonces ella pensaba que se refería únicamente a ella, que se había enamorado del que creía que era su mejor amigo, pero ahora sabía que ese enunciado implicaba mucho más: el hecho de que Tomoyo en realidad se había enamorado de su medio hermano y, sobretodo, hablaba de la misma Sonomi Daidouji, que se había enamorado del hombre que tanto daño le había causado.

-_¿Cómo pudiste querer a alguien así?-_ se preguntó -_¿cómo, okaa-san?- _suspiró.

"No siempre aquel al que amas es el más indicado¿ne?" miró a la puerta "¿Y si Touya no es el indicado? Además aún no estoy segura de si realmente lo amo o sólo lo quiero… ¿qué pasará si me equivoco?"

¿Tendría que arriesgarse para conocer la respuesta?

Salió al pasillo del apartamento y vio la puerta que tenía inmediatamente frente a la suya. Tras pasar saliva se animó a llamar con tenues golpecitos, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces aspiró profundamente para darse valor y la abrió con sigilo. Los goznes no rechinaron mientras abría la puerta apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver el lecho, donde descansaba un hombre vestido únicamente con ropa interior y bocabajo, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas. La almohada había terminado justo en el borde, una tercera parte caía de la cama.

Tomoyo soltó una risita. Por el mare mágnum en el que se encontraba no era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que el trigueño se movía sin cesar por las noches. Sólo en una ocasión lo había visto dormido, en la biblioteca, cuando el pobre hombre había caído muerto en su arduo trabajo de investigación. En aquel entonces había pensado que su faz cambiaba totalmente cuando su ceño –expresión que siempre tenía cuando ella estaba cerca- se relajaba de esa manera. Deseó verlo una vez más así, pero no podía hacerlo estando él volteado hacia el otro lado y con el rostro prácticamente enterrado en el colchón, pero aún así era una escena única -incluso divertida- el verlo en aquella posición. Aunque también le obligó a contener el aliento el distinguir su fuerte y bronceada espalda al desnudo, sus anchos hombros y sus atléticos omoplatos, que sobresalían resaltando el valle que descendía en una línea por su espina dorsal hasta perderse en el resorte de sus _boxers._ También era visible una porción de sus largas piernas y, más abajo, el pie que descansaba a sus anchas y que de vez en vez movía los dedos al compás de algún sueño que el hombre podría estar teniendo.

"_Nadie puede elegir de quien se enamora"._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía dudar que el hombre era sexy… pavorosamente sexy, además tenía su carácter, se preocupaba por los suyos y sabía ser afectuoso e incluso tierno cuando la situación así lo requería. Así pues, no podía culparse si había caído en su trampa como una liebre ingenua, pero tampoco podía tentar a su suerte y seguir avanzando hacia el centro de la red…

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que el conocer a ese hombre le había cambiado la vida, incluso le había _salvado_ la vida –literalmente y más allá de ese sentido-, y que su amistad era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo…

Por _nada_ del mundo, y es por eso que en ese momento decidió que tampoco podía poner en riesgo algo tan importante sólo por un sentimiento del que ni siquiera estaba segura.

-_Es mi amigo, okaa-san, no debo olvidarlo. Aún estoy a tiempo… aún puedo evitarlo¿ne?-_ sonrió, pero ella misma supo que no era fácil engañarse en ese aspecto. No sería fácil, se dijo, pero conseguiría salir de ese embrollo a como diera lugar.

--------------------

Bostezó mientras caminaba a la puerta, que tocaban una vez más con insistencia. Se había dormido no hacía cuatro horas, pensando en su hermano y otras cuestiones, de modo que su aspecto delataba su estado somnoliento: el cabello cenizo despeinado, los ojos dorados aún a medio abrir, un short deportivo y una playera blanca mal acomodada, que constituían su ropa de dormir, además de los lentes que ni siquiera se había colocado bien sobre la nariz.

"Ya voy" dijo entre bostezos y abrió la puerta deseando que no fuera uno de esos inoportunos vendedores de puerta en puerta, pero parpadeó confundido al ver a su tempranera visita.

"¡Ohayo!" la alegre y aguda voz le taladró los oídos, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer pasó sin esperar a ser invitada y se descalzó a la entrada.

"Eh… Nakuru…" una gotita de sudor cayó desde su frente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, confundido "¿Qué haces aquí…?" '¿…a estas horas de la mañana y en domingo?' era la pregunta completa. Según sus cálculos la mujer tampoco había podido dormir mucho; él mismo la había dejado en su casa hacia las 3:30 de la mañana y habían durado al menos diez minutos platicando de todo y nada a la entrada de su casa.

La alegre Nakuru soltó una risita "Había olvidado que hoy irían a fumigar mi casa. Llegaron con el equipo hace media hora y me despertaron, así que tuve que salirme y dejarles el campo libre"

Yukito sonrió nuevamente, despertándose lentamente de su sueño sin dejar de rascarse la cabeza, revolviendo más aún su cabello despeinado.

"¿Fumigan también los domingos?"

"¡Ah! Fue un trato que hice con ellos," ella le guiñó un ojo "era eso o tener que esperar otras dos semanas hasta que pudieran ir, así que, por una cantidad extra, podrían hacerlo hoy" dijo al tiempo que caminaba a la cocina campantemente "¡Pero ya no puedo seguir viendo cucarachas por todos lados! Así que pagaría lo que fuera" y sacó una sartén de un gabinete y comenzó a hurgar en el refrigerador.

"¿Qué haces?" Yukito alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué parece? No he desayunado todavía, no me dieron tiempo de nada, así que ahora yo prepararé el desayuno." anunció con toda naturalidad e hizo una mueca al verlo a su lado "No me gusta que me vean cuando cocino, así que¿por qué no mejor te tomas un baño mientras yo me encargo de esto?" no era una petición, pues en tanto decía esto ya iba empujando al profesor fuera de su propia cocina.

"Pe-pero…"

"¡Déjamelo todo a mí!" le guiñó un ojo y levantó una mano con dos dedos haciendo una señal de victoria. Yukito rió, rindiéndose ante la energía que desbordaba la mujer, y caminó al baño, sabiendo lo inútil que sería replicarle.

---------------------

"No tienes que ayudarme, en serio" insistió por tercera vez viendo a la mujer que mezclaba los ingredientes en un recipiente mientras él guardaba los sobrantes en sus respectivos lugares.

"No hay problema" ella le sonrió "¡Me encanta hacer _hot cakes_!"

Touya sonrió mientras se acercaba y deslizaba un dedo largo por el borde del refractario para después llevarse la mano a la boca… una vez más.

"Deja de hacer eso¡te los vas a acabar antes de poder cocinarlos!" ella le reprendió sin dejar de reír.

Touya rió por igual viendo el excelente estado de ánimo de la mujer a quien el pantalón azul claro y la playera blanca de Sakura parecían quedarle a la perfección, a pesar de que su hermana era ligeramente más alta. Cuando había despertado, ella ya había hecho la cama sobre la que había dormido y se paseaba por el apartamento echando una ojeada aquí y allá como una niña curiosa, como si nunca antes hubiera estado en ese lugar. El verla así le había alegrado el día de inmediato. Durante la madrugada la había visto llorar hasta el cansancio y pensó que su ánimo seguiría por los suelos al despertar, pero gratamente se había equivocado.

No era la primera sorpresa que le daba en pocas horas, ya suficiente sorpresa le había causado el que fuera ella quien lo besara por la noche… ¡ella! Aunque después la chica se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos y, a pesar de lo agradable que era el tenerla así, respirando pausadamente contra su pecho y con su calidez cubriéndolo, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que ella despertara en terreno _neutro_, y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad pudo dejarla en el cuarto de su hermana y marcharse él mismo a su propia recámara, donde había tenido que dar varias vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño, pensando en ella, en la manera como había cambiado su vida, en su llanto, en sus besos, en la reacción que ella podría tener por la mañana… ¿Aceptaría lo ocurrido o le pediría que lo olvidara?

Se encogió de hombros. Aún no tenía idea de lo que Tomoyo pensara de eso, no había mencionado nada sobre ello aún y ella no parecía incómoda ni molesta… en realidad ni siquiera parecía recordarlo. Pero no importaba, al menos estaba de buen humor y eso era lo que importaba…

"¡Touya, se te está quemando la mantequilla!" ese grito tenía que traerlo de vuelta al mundo y lo logró. El varón alejó instantáneamente la sartén del fuego y limpió el área como pudo para colocarla nuevamente con otro poco de mantequilla. Luego tomó el recipiente con la mezcla y vació lo suficiente para formar una base circular de grosor adecuado. Dejó calentando la masa y se volvió hacia su vecina.

"¿Quieres jugo, pequeña?" ¿Cómo sería poder preguntarle eso todos los días?

"Si tú quieres…" hizo un puchero "y deja de decirme así¡no soy tan chica!"

Ah, algo inesperado, pero el moreno no pudo resistir la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

"Claro que sí, eres diminuta" la provocó con un gesto malicioso "aún más que el _kaijuu_" hizo un gesto con las manos que simulaba la estatura de unos treinta centímetros, burlándose de su estatura.

"Para tu información, mi estatura es adecuada: 1.60 es perfectamente normal" hizo una mueca.

"Normal, sí… si vives entre _hobbits_" Touya volteó el pan que se cocinaba y sonrió mientras le daba la espalda.

"Eso dices tú, _Goliat_¿cuánto mides¿2, 3 metros? No comprendo cómo haces para caber en un departamento"

"1.91" informó él volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella.

"¡Pero si eres un monstruo! Seguramente cuando cargas a un bebé la gente piensa que te lo vas a comer" increíblemente, Tomoyo le mostró la lengua en un gesto absolutamente infantil. Touya tuvo que resistir la tentación de partirse de risa.

"Al menos puedo cargar niños si quiero, pero tú no podrías porque seguramente pesan más que tú. Además mi estatura no es tan rara; Hiragizawa-san también es alto¿no?" ah, grave error: recordar a la familia Hiragizawa.

"1.87" señaló ella y él se tranquilizó al no notar ningún cambio.

"27 centímetros más que tú. Seguramente era todo un chiste verlos juntos. ¿Cómo lo besabas¿Te trepabas a una escalera?" siguió hostigándola y ella bufó de manera poco femenina. Touya estaba cada vez más sorprendido con su actitud. ¿Realmente era ésa la misma chica que había dormido entre sus brazos aún con lágrimas en los ojos? Desconocía ese lado humorístico de la joven, pero no podía negar que estaba fascinado con él.

"Para tu información, él aún no se desarrollaba tanto y yo no era demasiado pequeña"

"Claro, apuesto a que no has crecido desde entonces" y nuevamente esa lengua rosada que lo obligó a reír un poco sin poder resistirse a ello. Touya era consciente de lo infantil de la situación, pero no podía evitarlo y no tenía problemas con ello si eso significaba el verla actuar así. Además debía admitir que la curiosidad por la relación que su vecina había mantenido con el inglés era demasiada para él… aunque a final de cuentas éste hubiera sido su medio hermano.

"¿Y qué me dices tú? Supongo que tenías que sentarte para poder besar a tus novias" contraatacó ella, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos al voltear la situación.

"No, nunca he tenido una novia _enana…_" ella se puso colorada de indignación ante la palabra "Todas están por encima del metro, setenta ¿no has visto a Nakuru?"

"Veinte centímetros siguen siendo mucho" se quejó ella "¿Y qué harás cuando conozcas a una chica más _normal_?"

Touya alzó una ceja -_¿Cómo tú?-_ y sonrió, viéndola ruborizarse ante su gesto. Pareciera que ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento… ¿o acaso su sonrisa lo delataba tanto?

"Le compraré un banquito, sería una lata estarla cargando, a menos que no pesara nada".

"¿Un banquito¿Cargando?" ahora ella parecía confundida "No me digas que te da flojera agacharte por un beso" rió.

"No estaría mal, pero… ¡piensa en mi columna!" se jorobó con una mueca, fingiendo dolerse y haciéndola reír "Sería muy incómodo mantener la posición si quiero besarla por largo rato" y la mirada que le lanzó la hizo enrojecer aún más "No, definitivamente sería más fácil cargarla".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él.

"Sí¿cómo la cargarías?"

"Así" se encogió de hombros y la sujetó por la cintura de manera inesperada para levantarla hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro. Ella profirió un grito.

"¡Touya!" sus amatistas se abrieron a todo lo ancho y sus mejillas adoptaron un encendido tono carmín. El moreno disfrutó del espectáculo de sus ojos abiertos tan cerca de los suyos. Definitivamente había una luz en ellos que había hecho falta durante la noche, y no era precisamente la luz que entraba por la ventana.

"Pero _ella_ tendría que ayudarme un poco sujetándose de mi cuello con sus brazos" murmuró contra su rostro colorado "Ayúdame" pidió con una sonrisa que derritió cada una de las entrañas de Tomoyo, que difícilmente podía respirar al sentirlo tan cerca.

"Pe-pero…" pasó saliva.

"Querías saberlo¿no?" insistió y ella asintió lentamente sin siquiera saber la razón. La azorada chica alzó los brazos hasta abrazar su cuello, luego de lo cual él rodeó su cintura por completo para pegarla a su cuerpo.

"¡Touya…!" protestó Tomoyo sofocada al sentir sus torsos tan juntos.

"Tranquila, pequeña, es sólo un ejemplo" simuló burlarse de su _infundado_ nerviosismo, pero sabía que tendría que detenerse antes de terminar cediendo a lo que cada fibra de su ser gritaba "Creo que no está mal¿Qué dices?"

"N-no sé… ¡bájame!" desvió la mirada al estar tan cerca de aquellos ojos cafés.

"Está bien" pero antes de dejarla en el suelo depositó un beso fugaz en su nariz, sintiéndola temblar en su abrazo "Ah¿quién diría que además de pequeña eres una niña?" se mofó mientras volvía a la sartén y reemplazaba el _hot cake_, que se había dorado de más por su distracción, con otro poco de mezcla. Tenía que concentrarse en ello si quería tranquilizarse. El corazón había alcanzado a acelerarse durante esos escasos momentos al sentirla pegada a su cuerpo y percibir sus respiraciones entremezclándose, al recordar el beso de la madrugada, el primero después de tanto tiempo –verdaderas eternidades para él- de no tocar sus exquisitos labios, como ahora difícilmente había logrado evitar hacer.

"To-Touya…" oyó la voz temblorosa de la joven y luego ella carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Lo que él no sabía era que ella también había pensado en lo ocurrido durante la noche… en ese "sueño".

"¿Nani?" evitó mirarla a propósito, fingiendo ocuparse con el desayuno.

"Etto…" ¿por qué Tomoyo dudaba? "anoche… bueno, yo… etto… creo que soñé algo, pero…"

"¿crees?" ahora Touya sí que estaba intrigado.

"Bueno, es que… no estoy segura…" decir que Tomoyo estaba nerviosa sería desmerecer su estado "Touya… ¿qué pasó anoche?"

"¿Amnesia?" él intentó bromear, comenzando a comprender "¿sabes? No es normal a los veinte años".

"¡Touya!" ella reclamó algo de seriedad, roja como un jitomate.

"Está bien," levantó las manos, rindiéndose "hablamos un poco sobre tu padre en la sala y después te quedaste dormida como un bebé" se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia y sabiendo lo que ella estaría pensando.

"¿Sólo eso?" quiso saber Tomoyo.

"Sólo eso" suspiró y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si le dijera a Tomoyo lo que en verdad había pasado. Lo último que quería era volver a dañar lo que había avanzado en su relación con ella después de su último error, de modo que presionarla sería contraproducente sabiendo de antemano que la chica había actuado así horas antes dado su estado emocional alterado.

Así se mantendría al margen, pero al menos no la dejaría irse tan tranquilamente…

"¿Por qué?... ¿Qué soñaste, Tomoyo?" preguntó con expresión inocente.

Ella lucía más aliviada en cuanto escuchó su respuesta, pero volvió a tensarse ante la interrogante.

"¿Yo?... ¡N-na-nada!"

"¿Nada?" se inclinó hacia ella, disfrutando verla en semejante predicamento "¿Segura?"

"¡S-sí!" lamentablemente todo su cuerpo la delataba y ella era consciente de eso.

Touya meneó la cabeza "Está bien" se la pasaría, pero al menos ahora la pobre chica tendría que quedarse con la idea de que había soñado con él. Quizás no sería lo mismo, pero sin duda sería divertido…

"Como tú digas" sonrió con malicia mientras volteaba el desayuno sobre la sartén.

------------------

"¿Y Yue?" la pregunta al terminar de lavar los platos lo sorprendió "No me digas que no se ha levantado".

Era cierto, pensó él; la inesperada llegada de Nakuru a la casa le había evitado siquiera preguntarse sobre su hermano menor, pero ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo. No era una posibilidad imaginar que el joven estaría en su cuarto dormitando, pero entonces había que pensar que el joven había salido…

… o que no había regresado.

"No lo sé, salió en la madrugada para resolver unos asuntos"

"¿Más asuntos?" ella alzó una ceja "¿No te parece raro?"

Yukito se encogió de hombros –_No tienes idea de lo raro que es este "asunto" en especial-._

Nakuru dejó al ausente Tsukishiro por la paz y cambió de tema:

"Por cierto, no me habías dicho que cambiaste la decoración de la cerca"-

"¿Qué?" evidente confusión en el profesor que causó una risita de la mujer.

"Sé que te gustan los huevos, pero no tanto como para hacer un "cielo _estrellado_" en tu cerca" comentó como por casualidad.

"¿Qué?" otra vez.

"Y el auto… será mejor que lo veas tú mismo" y el mayor de los Tsukishiro hizo esto saliendo al jardín frontal como una flecha y observando con la boca abierta la lluvia de yemas que adornaban su casa, ya secas en la pared, y otras tantas que manchaban el cofre de su auto, que había comprado apenas un mes atrás.

"Uff" suspiró, "otra vez…"

"¿Otra vez?" Nakuru había salido también "¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que pasa?" y para su sorpresa, el amable sujeto se limitó a sonreír como de costumbre.

"Es una de las desventajas de ser profesor: no puedes caerle bien a todos" se encogió de hombros.

Nakuru suspiró. Así que hasta el carismático Yukito Tsukishiro tenía enemigos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

"¿Y qué harás?"

"Limpiarlo, por supuesto. Primero lavaré el carro y después me encargaré de la cerca" lo decía con tanta naturalidad que realmente parecía estar acostumbrado a ello, pero ella tuvo una mejor idea.

"¿Por qué no llevas el carro al auto lavado? Así podemos encargarnos de la cerca"

"¿Encargarnos?" el profesor alzó una ceja.

"Sí, aunque será un poco difícil quitar las manchas que queden. ¿Qué te parece si la pintamos de una vez?" sugirió con la misma energía de siempre.

"¿Pintarla?"

"Ee" asintió "¿No crees que ya es tiempo de un cambio?"

"Uhmm…" se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo "No lo sé, tendría que consultarlo con Yue"

"¡Dale la sorpresa! Además él no se quejará mientras no tenga que hacerlo".

"Está bien, la pintaremos" aceptó tras unos segundos de duda "¿Qué color sugieres?"

"¡Rojo! O naranja, o… ¡rosa!..."

"Nakuru…"

"¡Sólo bromeaba!"

---------------------

Llamó tres veces a la puerta y nadie contestó. Era extraño, estaba segura de que él estaría ahí. Decidió asomarse y asegurarse por su propia cuenta.

"Kyo…" se detuvo al ver al pequeño hincado contra un borde de la cama, recostando la cabeza sobre ésta y sujetándola con ambas manos "¿Daijobu ka?" se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

"Da-daijobu…" alcanzó a decir el chico "Betsuni" intentó sonreírle, pero ambos supieron que no lo logró en absoluto.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?" él asintió por fin "Iré por Clow-san para pedirle algún analgésico" pero la mano del adolescente la contuvo de hacerlo "¿Quieres algo más?" él negó levemente con la cabeza.

"No le digas…, estoy bien…" la miró y ella pudo ver su mandíbula apretada por el dolor.

"Claro que no estás bien…"

"Lo sabes¿verdad?" la inesperada pregunta la dejó sin habla, pero la mayor de las Arima asintió lentamente, comprendiendo a qué se refería "Entonces sabes que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Por favor, no lo preocupes más".

Le partió el corazón de la manera más profunda y dolorosa. Ese "nada que se pueda hacer" era la pérdida de toda esperanza del pequeño que adoraba como a un hermano, un niño que apenas se iba convirtiendo en hombre y que mostraba una madurez superior; el mismo encantador chicuelo que alguna vez le había devuelto la vida a Kano y que ahora no haría nada por salvar la suya. Takako sintió sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas y se hincó a su lado para abrazar su frágil figura.

"Por favor… no te rindas, Kyo…" suplicó "Eriol no se ha rendido, él ha buscado todas las posibilidades. ¿Sabes? No sólo existe la radioterapia. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" lo miró y el pequeño bajó los ojos, azules como el mar.

"Sólo acepto lo que es inevitable. No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas, ni a mí, ni a mi hermano,… ni a mi padre… Aunque no quiero ver triste a Kano-chan… no quiero".

"¿Y a tu hermana?" preguntó ella "¿No crees que se pondrá triste cuando sepa que su recién descubierto hermano está a punto de morir?" ante esto el chico abrió los ojos como platos y la miró con expresión aturdida.

"¿Recién descubierto?... ¿Tomoyo ya…?"

"Ya lo sabe; ayer por la noche" asintió ella y el pequeño bajó la cabeza para dejar escapar un quedo sollozo, partiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de la joven.

"Onee-san…"

"Kyo…" la voz de Takako se había quebrantado "por favor, no te rindas. Un chico tan fuerte como tú no puede rendirse así, no alguien que ama la vida como tú lo haces. Piensa también en tu padre, en tu hermano… en tu hermana… en Kano-chan. Piensa en todos los que no se rendirían tan sólo para dejarte morir, en nosotros, que aún tenemos una pequeña esperanza…" no pudo continuar, porque la garganta se le había cerrado y ahora sollozaba junto con él. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella vez en el hospital, cuando había entrado al cuarto donde estaba su hermana dormida. Recordó la sorpresa inicial de ver aun pequeño hablando con la niña, diciéndole cosas que a ella le llegaron al corazón y que jamás olvidaría…

"…_no tengo idea de cuán larga será mi vida, pero sé que no durará mucho… Pero lo que menos quiero es que mi familia sufra mi muerte, es por eso que viviré en grande, así sabrán que fui feliz y no tendrán que ponerse tristes cuando me haya ido..."_

"¿Dónde quedó todo lo que dijiste aquella vez?" susurró y él la miró sin saber a qué se refería "Decías que vivirías tu vida al máximo para no preocupar a tu familia¿no es cierto?" él asintió, comprendiendo al fin "¿Entonces por qué te rindes? Vivir al máximo no es lo mismo que resignarse a morir" sus mejillas estaban adornadas ahora por dos ríos de lágrimas y veía lo mismo en el rostro del pequeño a través de sus ojos nublados por el llanto.

"¿He sido…" le oyó decir con voz temblorosa tras unos instantes de silencio "muy egoísta?" esas palabras la aturdieron y comprimieron su pecho en un segundo.

"¡No!" No era eso lo que quería decir. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso de sí mismo?

"Pero dices que… que no he pensado en ellos y… creo que es cierto…" nunca había visto al alegre jovenzuelo tan triste y no estaba preparada aún para confrontar semejante imagen. Ahora se sentía mal por hacerle pensar eso.

"No… no" ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas "eres el chico más maduro que he conocido, Kyo, eres un ángel… ¡nunca quise decir que fueras egoísta!"

"Pero todos sufren por mi culpa…"

"¡No es tu culpa!" le gritó, desesperada, pero luego se forzó a calmarse al ver sus ojos llorosos "No lo es, créeme".

"Sólo me quedan unos meses…" susurró débilmente luego de unos minutos en los que ambos lloraron "No podré pasar más tiempo con Kano-chyan, no podré pasar más tiempo con mi hermana…"

"Aún puedes. Eriol ha contactado a un laboratorio…" Takako intentaba secarse las lágrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo tercamente "Desde que le dieron tu diagnóstico se la ha pasado día y noche en la computadora, buscando en Internet nuevos métodos, hablando con personas que han pasado por lo mismo que tú. Él no se ha rendido, Kyo, y me ha mostrado la información que ha conseguido. No sabemos si funciona, pero… pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viéndote… viéndote…"

"Morir" él terminó por ella y Takako asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no llorar otra vez "Dime, Takako¿crees que esto funcione?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Crees que pueda vivir un poco más?"

"No lo sé" suspiró con tristeza.

"¿Crees que onii-san se sentirá más tranquilo si lo intento?"

"Sí".

"¿Otoo-san y tú se sentirán más tranquilos?"

"Sí".

"¿Y qué pasará si sólo son falsas esperanzas?" su pregunta fue respondida con un silencio "Eso pensé".

Takako tomó al chiquillo en sus brazos y le besó la frente, acomodando algunos mechones negros detrás de su ojera. El pequeño sonrió con melancolía.

"Siempre pensé que okaa-san sería así si viviera. Onii-san me hablaba mucho de ella cuando era niño…" dijo con nostalgia "Ya no lo hace, él… ya no habla como antes".

Takako suspiró y se secó las lágrimas para después hacer lo mismo con las mejillas húmedas del muchacho.

-_Igual a okaa-san-_ pensó él cerrando los ojos como cuando hacía de niño al imaginar a la mujer de las fotografías con su cabello negro cual ébano y sus ojos azules y hermosos como mares. Luego sonrió ligeramente –_Onii-san y otoo-san son iguales…-_

"… ambos se enamoraron de mujeres iguales" la frase escapó de sus labios.

"¿Qué dijiste, Kyo?" abrió los ojos al oírla. Ella no apartaba sus orbes dorados de los de él.

"Nada…" pensó un momento "Tomaré el tratamiento" anunció.

"¿Honto?" un diminuto brillo en las orbes de miel que lo tranquilizó. El chicuelo asintió.

"Sí… si tú haces algo más por mí".

"Lo que quieras" sonrió la joven con calidez.

"Has sonreír a mi hermano una vez más, como antes…"

"¿Pero cómo…?"

"Sé su novia".

"¿Q-qué?" pero se había quedado sin palabras.

"Por favor"

"Kyo…" Takako se ruborizó violentamente, pero su semblante aún parecía algo triste "yo… no puedo hacer eso, no si él no me quiere así a su lado".

"¿No acabas de decirme que nunca me rinda?" un certero contragolpe "Yo he decidido que no me daré por vencido; lo intentaré. ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?"

La mayor de las Arima se encontró sin respuesta ante algo así. Tenía razón y ahora comprendía en dónde radicaba el encanto de ese jovencito: él no permitía que la tristeza ensombreciera su vida; por muy profundo que fuera el dolor; él encontraba la manera de sorprender al mundo aún en los momentos más sombríos, aún a pesar de ellos… o a causa de ellos. Incluso en esos mismos momentos él pensaba en su hermano, en ella; él era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no dejaba de prestar atención para encerrarse en sus propios problemas, como muchos hacían.

"Si fueras unos años más grande me enamoraría de ti" se sintió con necesidad de confesarle de pronto y acarició su cabello, dejando que la actitud ligera del chicuelo relajara la pesadez que recaía sobre la habitación. Kyo sonrió.

"Lo sé…" le guiñó un ojo, sorprendiéndola, y se puso de pie. Ella le siguió "pero entonces tendría que pelear con onii-san por ti".

Ella se encogió de hombros con desgane "Lo dudo, él no…"

"¿No se peleó acaso con el chico con el que salías? Aoyagi-san ya no se ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí".

Ah, "ese" incidente. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sí, era cierto que Minoru había terminado con la nariz rota y una herida en el labio, pero aquello no había sido precisamente por causa de una pelea "por amor", como el pequeño pretendía hacer ver, y así se lo dijo ella, recalcando el hecho de que Eriol ya se había disculpado con el joven, de quien –por cierto- casi no había oído noticia últimamente.

"No importa," él hizo el tema a un lado "pero no me has respondido aún".

"¿Qué?" alzó ambas cejas, rogando en silencio que el asunto al que había sacado la vuelta no saliera a colación…

"¿Serás la novia de mi hermano?... ¿lo intentarás?" pero lo hizo sin dejarle otra opción que enfrentarlo.

"Lo haré, si tú cumples con tu parte" le sonrió y vio que el rostro del menor se iluminaba.

"¡Lo haré, quiero vivir lo suficiente para verlos juntos un largo tiempo!" era asombrosa la belleza de su sonrisa en tiempos tan difíciles y a ella se le alegró el corazón.

"Entonces es un trato" entrelazaron los dedos pequeños e hicieron la promesa del dedo meñique.

"Ah… Takako-chan" la llamó cuando ella ya salía del cuarto.

"¿Nani?"

"¿Y nos darán a Kano-chan y a mí un sobrino para jugar?" la chica casi se va de espaldas mientras rápidamente alcanzaba el encendido color de la grana madura.

"Creí que te dolía la cabeza…" alcanzó a decir con voz ahogada.

"¡Pues yo creo que ya no!" las risas del "inocente" pequeño llenaron el lugar sin contribuir en mucho al estado sofocado de la pobre muchacha.

---------------------

Al abrir los ojos todo parecía confuso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el constante pitido de una máquina a su lado le aturdía los sentidos. No reconoció el lugar en el que despertó, y ni siquiera pudo preguntarse cómo había llegado allí.

"¿Dónde…?" pero sintió que algo le obstruía un poco la boca, no dejándola hablar como quisiera. Se sentía adolorida y con el cuerpo fragmentado en pedazos. No podía moverse, los músculos le dolían; era como si un camión la hubiera atropellado, triturando sus huesos.

"En un hospital" esa voz le sonaba vagamente familiar. Se volvió hacia donde provenía, justo por la ventana, frente a la cual vio a un joven de espaldas a ella, pero aún a pesar de su estado a media conciencia le fue imposible no reconocer su cabello largo y lacio, además de inconfundiblemente plateado.

"Yue-san…" ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí?

"¿Recuerda lo que le pasó?" la misma indiferencia de siempre. Incluso parecía tan lejano que no era difícil imaginarlo como un policía en un interrogatorio. Pero sus palabras la forzaron a hacer memoria y al instante su mente fue abarrotada con imágenes que la golpearon en lo más profundo.

"No… no recuerdo nada" desvió la mirada.

"La asaltaron…" cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba "a usted casi la matan y su esposo desapareció, es probable que lo hayan secuestrado".

_-Secuestrado-_ suspiró.

"¿Qué pasó, Mizuki-san?" abrió los ojos y vio que el joven se había vuelto hacia ella. La bibliotecaria se retiró la mascarilla de oxígeno al darse cuenta de que esto era lo que le impedía hablar bien.

"Me asaltaron" dijo con dificultad. Aún se sentía mareada y apenas podía ocultar el dolor que trepaba desde cada extremidad, pero que parecía anidar en su vientre.

"No" ella frunció el ceño¿por qué el varón negaba lo que hasta hace un momento él mismo había afirmado? "Eso pensé al principio, pero usted acaba de confirmar que no fue así".

Kaho lo miró sorprendida y sintió que los ojos fríos y calculadores le arrebataban el habla. Sabía que él la estaba confundiendo a propósito, pero no sabía para qué.

"No reaccionó cuando le hablé del asalto, ni siquiera ante la posibilidad de que su esposo estuviera en grave peligro, y con eso confirma no sólo que no la han asaltado, sino que sabe dónde está su esposo, o por lo menos sabe que está bien".

Su mandíbula se tensó ante las deducciones del suspicaz Tsukishiro.

"Estoy en _shock_…" se defendió "¿no le han dicho que no debe dar esas noticias a alguien en recuperación?" comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y supo que estaba esforzándose en hablar más de lo que debería.

"Sí, y también me han dicho que alguien en _shock_ no puede pronunciar un enunciado tan coherente".

Ella quedó muda ante esto y volvió la cara como si el aparato de monitoreo a un costado de la cama fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" soltó finalmente y de manera áspera, aunque dada su condición apenas sonó como un leve quejido.

"Era el único en la sala de espera, el doctor me invitó a pasar" contestó Yue con simpleza.

"¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?"

"Porque yo la traje" ella se volteó nuevamente hacia él para mirarla con extrañeza.

"¿Qué?"

"La encontré inconsciente en su casa y la traje en mi auto" explicó al ver que era obvio que ella no recordaba haber despertado por unos segundos mientras él manejaba a toda velocidad.

"Ah" una vez más cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil "¿y qué hacía en mi casa?" arrugó el entrecejo "¿Tenía algo más que decirme? Creí que ya había sido suficiente".

Él notó la sequedad en su voz y se preguntó si sería al único al que hablaba así. No importaba, pues dada la situación era comprensible. Incluso para él era momento de admitir que la había humillado sin piedad, para eso había ido en un principio a su casa después de todo. Sin embargo esa mujer no dejaba de mantener su orgullo a pesar de encontrarse en un hospital y recuperándose apenas tras permanecer inconsciente durante medio día. Incluso en sus ojos brillaba la ira, aunque él conociera sus secretos, o quizás por ello mismo…

Pero ya la había humillado… ahora era su turno.

Se encogió de hombros. "Fui a su casa…" titubeó y se reprendió por ello "a presentarle _formalmente_ una disculpa…" sí, _formalmente_ era una buena palabra, algo impersonal "Usted debía saber sobre su esposo, pero eso no justifica la manera en que la enteré de todo".

"¿Me está pidiendo perdón?" él frunció el ceño ante esa palabra, pero asintió lentamente, reacio aún a humillarse de semejante forma. Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada, evidentemente cansada.

"Como guste entonces, pero no tenía que ayudarme para disculparse".

Por alguna razón su lejanía le irritó aún más. Yue arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

"Esta vez yo pagaré el hospital" lo sorprendió la pelirroja sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"Muy tarde, la cuenta ya está a mi nombre" vio su mandíbula tensarse una vez más.

"Es usted muy terco. No se parece a su hermano" él apretó un puño. ¿Acaso _ella_ se atrevía a llamarle terco?

"En ese caso no soy el único en esta habitación" replicó fríamente y ella le lanzó una mirada "¿Dónde está su marido?" fue directo al grano al saber que tenía toda su atención una vez más.

"No lo sé" sin embargo ésa fue la primera vez que él supo que decía la verdad.

---------------------

"Ahh… ¡estoy muerta!" la mujer secó con el dorso de la mano el sudor que perlaba su frente, dejando su rostro marcado por la pintura que había en sus manos. El hombre rió.

"Creí que sobraría pintura, pero veo que te encargaste bien de que eso no sucediera" comentó al observar sus cabellos de chocolate ahora color arcilla, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, cubiertos sólo parcialmente por una camisa y un short viejos que él le había prestado y que quedaban grandes en la silueta femenina… y que ahora también lucían enormes manchas del mismo color que la cerca finalmente terminada. La hermosa y alegre mujer se encogió de hombros y sus cejas se alzaron en su frente coloreada.

"No te burles, tú también estás manchado".

"¿Dónde?" se miró a sí mismo, viendo todo en orden y, sobretodo, libre de mácula.

"¡Ahí!"

"¿Aquí?" se puso una mano en la mejilla, donde ella señalaba con su dedo.

"¡Sí!" y antes de darse cuenta tenía un brochazo en la cara y ella brincaba haciendo algarabía con el "arma" del delito en una mano.

"¡Hey!" él sonrió mientras tomaba otra brocha empapada de pintura y corría hacia ella para contraatacar en un costado de su rostro. La chica soltó una exclamación.

"¡Yukito!" y, ni tarde ni perezosa, arremetió para iniciar una guerra con la poca pintura sobrante que terminó causando desastres en el césped y en sus ropas sin que a ninguno de ellos le importara, hasta que el cubo de pintura terminó en la cabeza del hombre, que no logró deshacerse de él a tiempo para evitar que su cabello quedara bajo una espesa capa de color.

"Nakuru…" musitó haciendo una advertencia y se lanzó contra la joven que reía a carcajadas, intentando mancharla, usando su cabello a modo de brocha esta vez. Sin embargo en el forcejeo ambos terminaron sobre el césped mientras ella se retorcía de la risa y él luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas, intentando parecer amenazador.

"Pareces…" hablaba entre carcajadas, roja ya de la risa "¡Pareces un muñeco de arcilla!" él hizo un mohín ante esta afirmación y esperó hasta que ella se calmara un poco, aunque las risitas por parte de la mujer continuaron.

"¿Un muñeco de arcilla?" ella sintió sin poder hablar aún, con las manos en el estómago por el dolor que le causaban las contracciones del histérico ataque "¿Y qué crees que pareces tú?" llevó una mano a su mejilla y jugueteó divertido con la pintura embarrada en ésta, pero, al sentir la piel de la joven entre sus dedos, éstos quedaron estáticos, fascinados con el contacto y atrayendo hacia él la mirada de Nakuru.

"¿Yukito?" preguntó extrañada al notar que la sonrisa del hombre desaparecía.

Él parpadeó, aturdido, y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho al ser consciente por primera vez de la posición en que estaban y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Con voluntad propia, la mano en la mejilla femenina acarició la piel describiendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar, sintiendo el roce de la seda entremezclado con la cremosidad de la pintura.

-_No puedo…-_ era lo único que podía pensar, totalmente azorado –_no puedo evitarlo más…-_ miró los labios de la mujer, entreabiertos en tanto ella jadeaba para recuperar el aliento tras el ejercicio de la batalla, y sintió que algo en su cabeza gritaba.

"¿Yukito?" su corazón explotó al escuchar su nombre de esa boca jadeante y el último destello de voluntad en su mente se apagó. Antes de darse cuenta, su rostro descendía sobre el de ella. "¿Yukito?" susurró una vez más y esta vez sintió su aliento contra su boca, justo un segundo antes de sentir los tersos labios femeninos en un roce que cegó su mente.

Sólo quedaba _ella_.

Sintió a Nakuru tensarse cuando él presionó ligeramente y la oyó pasar saliva. "Nakuru…" suspiró contra sus labios y ella tembló, exhalando sorprendida, momento que Yukito aprovechó para reclamar su boca y saborear a profundidad su dulce y cálida cavidad.

¡Ah!... la amaba, y no era ninguna novedad… al menos para él. Durante los últimos seis años había sido plenamente consciente de que se había enamorado por completo de su mejor amiga. Seis años resistiendo la tortura de no poder besarla, de no poder acariciarla como hacía en sueños, de no poder decirle lo que sentía.

Gimió cuando la sintió responderle y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba cuando un par de delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello. Se separó de su boca para alcanzar su garganta en una parte libre de pintura, justo donde el pulso de la mujer golpeteó con insistencia contra sus labios abiertos.

"Yu-Yuki…Yukito" Nakuru alcanzaba a balbucear con voz entrecortada y él sentía los movimientos de sus cuerdas vocales contra su boca para luego subir nuevamente y besar la cresta de su barbilla y luego conquistar nuevamente la miel de sus labios, fruto de las flores del paraíso, tesoro de los dichosos.

Se separó una vez más para tomar aire, aspirando y llenando sus pulmones de una mezcla viciosa de la fragancia femenina, el aroma del pasto recién cortado y el fuerte olor a pintura. Se sintió mareado, mas no por la irreverente combinación de olores, sino por ver esos labios suaves húmedos e hinchados de _sus_ besos, como siempre había soñado; de ver por debajo de esa pintura el ardiente carmín de las tersas mejillas; de sentir en su propia piel el aliento de la jadeante mujer que también pugnaba por un poco de aire; de ver esos ojos marrones abiertos como flores de primavera y clavados en los suyos, _únicamente_ en los suyos; de saber que por esta ocasión irrepetible las palabras habían sido excluidas de su lenguaje; pero, sobretodo, terriblemente mareado y aturdido al darse cuenta de que había cruzado esa delgada línea que durante años le había llamado a la conciencia, de saber que había quebrantado sus propias reglas, sus propios límites, que había traspasado brutal y mágicamente el último punto de retorno, hacia un futuro incierto.

Pero, al igual que todo ser humano que ve ante sus ojos el resplandor de lo más temido y añorado, del fin de sus metas… al igual que todo aquel que es aventado sin previo aviso a la rueda de la vida, en un giro de 180 grados, y forzado a encarar el tan esperado cambio, Yukito hizo lo único que su conciencia humana le permitió hacer en ese momento… por encima de la necesidad de volver a besar los labios amados…

"¡Gomen!"

… _huyó._

"¿Eh?" Nakuru parpadeó mientras lo veía ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano que ella aceptó para ayudarse a levantarse.

"¡Hontoni gomenne!" pidió con las mejillas tan arreboladas como las de su amiga "Yo…" se removió el cabello embadurnado con nerviosismo "no sé qué me pasó… per-perdóname, por favor" y dolorosamente ella advirtió que no se atrevía a mirarla siquiera "de verdad… no sé lo que pasó, yo…"

"Daijobu…" le sonrió sintiendo una punzada en el pecho sin saber por qué "parece que ambos perdimos la cordura… ¡Debe ser el calor!" exclamó con fingida alegría, intentando apaciguar al nervioso Tsukishiro.

"¿De verdad me perdonas?" la vio asentir y volvió a revolverse el cabello, que ahora parecía de arcilla "etto… uhm… ¡creo que voy a tomar un baño otra vez!" se escapó por la tangente con una sonrisa nerviosa y, sin mirarla, corrió al interior de la casa.

"¡Está bien!" ella exclamó con los mismos ánimos "¡Yo iré preparando algo de comer, me muero de hambre!" rió a verlo entrar y desaparecer en el interior y bajó los brazos, que había alzado para enfatizar la algarabía.

"Está bien…" susurró por lo bajo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, sintiendo aún un choque eléctrico en ellos y un fuerte epicentro en su pecho para los tremendos escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo.

"Está bien…" volvió a decir mientras sentía algo húmedo que se deslizaba por la pintura que se secaba en su mejilla "entonces… ¿por qué estás llorando, Nakuru?" se reclamó y secó la terca lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

"No seas tonta, es tu mejor amigo".

El mejor de todos…

-_Yukito…-_ otra torpe lágrima. Seguro era algo en el clima… ¿no?

-----------------

Vio entrar al varón no mucho después de que salió la enfermera. Ella le miró con recelo.

"¿Aún sigue aquí? Creí que se había ido ya"

"No comió. La enfermera llevaba la charola de la comida intacta" fue lo que obtuvo por toda respuesta.

"No tenía hambre, aún me duele el estómago… todo en realidad" podía hablar con más libertad, aunque no dejaba de costarle trabajo.

"Quizás debería pedirle a Mizuki-san que no la golpee tan fuerte la próxima vez. Los doctores encontraron algunas heridas internas" su tono era ecuánime sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, que ahora lucían sorprendidos.

"Nunca le dije que había sido Shingo…"

"No es necesario ser un genio para saberlo. ¿Aún intentará negarlo?" pero a cambio Yue recibió silencio. Kaho había cerrado los ojos y con una mano acariciaba su estómago. Bajo la bata de hospital se escondían serias heridas y hematomas casi negros.

"Cuando llegué a casa lo encontré viendo la televisión…" susurró quedamente tras unos momentos sin abrir aún los ojos "estaba molesto, lo supe en cuanto vi sus ojos…"

Yue frunció el ceño, extrañado al darse cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo sucedido. Quizás el saberse descubierta con todas las pruebas contra ella no le había dejado otra cosa que admitirlo; quizás en realidad había llegado el momento de contárselo a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera él… o quizá porque ese alguien era él, probablemente el único que lo sabía todo.

"… se acercó a mí y me tiró sobre el sofá, luego se puso sobre mí…" la vio apretar los ojos con fuerza "pero yo no quería… ya no podía sabiendo que a quien él quería tener en ese sofá era usted, Yue-san. Supe que él seguía pensando en su conversación con usted…"

Yue se sintió congelado. Escuchaba la voz de la mujer cada vez más débil y veía cómo ésta crispaba los párpados y apretaba las sábanas con su mano derecha. Él sabía que ella quería llorar, pero luchaba por no permitírselo.

"… Le dije que no quería, pero él no se detuvo… nunca lo hacía" ¿Con esto ella quería decirle que su propio esposo la había violado en más de una ocasión? "lo empujé y cayó…"

¿Por qué le decía todo a ese hombre? No tenía idea, pero sabía que algo dentro de ella estaba explotando; había llegado a su límite y necesitaba liberarse de toda la carga que la había estado aplastando durante años. ¿Necesitaba acaso saber que contaba con alguien? Pero ese alguien no podía ser Yue Tsukishiro, aunque, sin no era él, entonces…

¿Entonces quién más?

Terminó de rendirse a la desesperación que crecía en su pecho, comprimiéndolo con terrible crueldad, terminó de rendirse ante los recuerdos que aplastaban su mente y la flagelaban tanto como en el preciso momento en que todo había ocurrido…

**Flash Back.**

"¡Argh!" el hombre gruñó furioso mientras se ponía de pie. Ella ya se había atrincherado al otro lado del mueble para poner alguna barrera entre ellos "¿Qué te pasa, idiota!"

A pesar de todo… a pesar del tiempo, esas palabras aún dolían.

"No voy a tener sexo contigo" intentó sonar firme a pesar del miedo evidente en su voz y sus ojos.

"¡Harás lo que yo diga! Eres mi esposa".

Podía distinguir su rostro distorsionado por el coraje entre la penumbra gracias a la luz intermitente del televisor, que continuaba transmitiendo un comercial sobre un juego de sartenes, totalmente ajeno al infierno que ella experimentaba.

"No… no soy tu esposa" sus manos temblaban, era consciente de que nunca lo había enfrentado así "soy… soy sólo una pantalla".

"¿Qué?"

"Yo…" se movió hacia el lado contrario cuando él dio un paso para intentar rodear el sofá "yo… lo sé todo, Shingo".

"¿Todo?"

"So-sobre… Yue-san…" vio sus ojos resplandecer de cólera ante la mención del nombre "sé que tú… tú…"

"¡Cállate!" gritó mientras de un salto sorteaba el mueble y se plantaba frente a ella, que soltó un grito de horror "¡Cállate, maldita idiota, tú no sabes nada!" sintió la primera bofetada y luego la segunda. El sabor metálico llenó su boca y ella levantó las manos para intentar protegerse. No estaba acostumbrada a los golpes en la cara, él siempre cuidaba que no quedaran marcas visibles. Intentó huir, pero un fuerte tirón en los cabellos la obligó a detenerse.

"Sh-Shingo…" sintió que caía nuevamente al suelo y su cuerpo era obstruido por el del varón, que comenzó a desgarrar con terrible facilidad sus ropas de gasa y fino algodón "¡De-detente!"

"¡Que te calles, te dije!" otra vez una palma le hizo arder la mejilla. Hacía ya un minuto que ella no podía controlar los ríos salinos que bajaban por sus mejillas.

"¡N-no!" gimoteó y en un arranque de desesperación pateó su entrepierna con la rodilla para levantarse a toda prisa e intentar correr hacia la habitación contigua, donde podría encerrarse bajo llave, pero una mano tiró del borde de su falda y la hizo tropezar y casi cayó.

"¡Detente, por favor!" tomó una pieza de un librero a su alcance y la aventó al hombre que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

"¡Eso dolió, maldita perra!" se lanzó en su persecución mientras ella procuraba aventarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso para salir después al pasillo y correr escaleras arriba, buscando el refugio de su propia habitación.

"¡Auxilio!" pero sabía de antemano que los pobres ancianos que tenía por vecinos no la escucharían… nunca lo hacían, y aunque así fuera nada podrían hacer por ella. Cayó de bruces sobre el último escalón cuando él alcanzó a tirar de sus piernas.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" dos manos se apretaron en su cuello "Así que sabes de Yue¿eh¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"N-na-nadie…" difícilmente podía hablar con su garganta oprimida de esa manera.

"¡No me mientas!" la zarandeó bruscamente y su cabeza golpeó contra el borde del escalón, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Él se puso de pie y ella aprovechó el momento en que dejó de apretarla para huir una vez más, pero al doblar la esquina el furioso varón la tiró de un empellón contra la pared.

"O-onegai…" imploró antes de lanzar un grito al sentir un puntapié en el estómago "¡Sh-Shingo!"

"¡Eres una inútil!" otro impacto más en el mismo lugar "¡Ni siquiera un maldito mocoso puedes darme!" seguido de otro, y otro… y otro.

"¡Gomenne!" lloraba ella "¡Onegai!" y el dolor seguía llegando en oleadas desde su vientre, el mismo lugar donde alguna vez había latido un diminuto corazón… el mismo donde ese débil resplandor de vida había muerto… junto con ella.

"¡Cállate!" y le oyó gritar un sinfín de cosas más tras cada golpe, pero poco a poco éstas perdieron sentido mientras su mente comenzaba a nublarse y el dolor empezaba a desaparecer hasta que su mundo se volvió negro.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Cuando la mujer calló él no pudo articular palabra. Conforme el relato de Kaho avanzaba, él había imaginado todo mientras ocurría en el escenario que había visto: la sala destrozada, el pasillo desordenado y el cuerpo tirado en la planta alta. La sangre le hervía e inconscientemente había crispado los puños mientras la oía hablar con los ojos dorados cerrados, que con toda dificultad contenían las lágrimas que humedecían sus negras pestañas.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y por primera vez en su vida Yue sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras y sólo se limitó a observar con ojos abiertos a la mujer que yacía en la cama del hospital.

Su cabeza procesaba una y otra vez la imagen de la bibliotecaria destrozada tras oírle hablar con su esposo, contando el hombre todo sobre su intimidad con una frialdad que a él le había dado asco; luego aparecía en su mente la imagen de la misma mujer medio muerta en su propia casa y, al final, la que ahora estaba ante él. Las tres eran la viva imagen de la desolación… y las tres eran su culpa.

Había sido él quien le había hecho ver de la manera más infame la forma en que su marido la había engañado durante años, pero no sólo eso; sabía que Shingo había llegado molesto a casa por la manera como él lo trató. Desde un principio él sabía que esa faceta del hombre amable sólo era una pantalla para los demás, que jamás imaginarían así la clase de hombre que era en realidad. Al hablarle así él lo había provocado y, para liberar su frustración, el canalla había intentado desquitarse con su sumisa mujer…

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos al llegar a ese punto y observó a la bibliotecaria que, intentando ser discreta, inclinaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado para ocultar la lágrima que brillaba en su mejilla. Yue estaba aturdido. Pensándolo bien… ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que pagar ella los múltiples rechazos por los que él había hecho pasar al hombre?

Nuevamente en su pecho se alzó ese sentimiento inherente al ser humano desde que éste conoció el sabor del pecado: la culpa.

Y fue como si una ráfaga de balas le atizaran sin piedad, directamente al corazón.

_A toda acción… hay una reacción._

-----------------

"¡Ya voy!" gritó mientras se sobaba con una mano las nalgas y caminaba cojeando hasta la puerta, sorprendiéndose al abrirla y ver quién estaba al otro lado "¡Li-san!"

"Konbanwa, Kinomoto-san" la china miró con extrañeza a la castaña despeinada y con una torpe sonrisa en el rostro "¿Puedo pasar?"

La menor de los Kinomoto la invitó al interior, donde ella caminó hasta la sala, en donde vio, en lugar de la mesa ratonera, una escalera tirada y trozos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo.

"Jejeje" rió nerviosamente la prometida de su primo "Siento el desorden… estaba intentando cambiar el foco fundido, pero me distraje con el timbre y…" miró el desastre con una mueca "me caí".

Meiling se encogió de hombros y se sentó mientras Sakura iba por una escoba y un recogedor para los trozos de vidrio.

"Una vez me dijiste que querías casarte con Xiao-Lang porque lo amabas…" soltó de pronto cuando la esmeralda volvió y comenzó a limpiar el piso. Sakura asintió y ella continuó "¿Es ésa una razón suficiente para ti?"

"Sí" contestó sin dudarlo y continuó con su faena.

"¿Y Xiao-Lang te ama?"

"Sí" no tenía duda de eso.

"¿Crees que también para él el amor es suficiente para tomar una decisión así?" prosiguió Meiling sin dejar de observar cada detalle en el rostro de Sakura.

"Sí"

"¿Sería Xiao-Lang capaz de dejar el clan y faltar a la promesa que hizo a su madre sólo por _amor_?"

Al terminar con los cristales, Sakura levantó la escalera y la hizo a un lado, todo esto en un reflexivo silencio. Luego la miró a los ojos.

"Yo nunca le pediría eso. Syaoran es un hombre de palabra y no puedo pedirle que le falte a su madre… menos aún por mi culpa." suspiró "Y él quiere al clan y quiere ser también un líder como lo fue su padre… No puedo pedirle que renuncie a lo que él desea, ni siquiera porque lo amo… o precisamente por eso".

Inesperadamente, Meiling sonrió y le indicó a Sakura que se sentara en uno de los muebles, como si la chica fuera en realidad la dueña de la casa y la castaña fuera la invitada.

"Eso supuse…" sonrió mientras hurgaba en su pequeño bolso "Hablé con Yelan oba-sama esta mañana y le anuncié mi decisión sobre el matrimonio que su hijo ingrato piensa llevar a cabo" rió al hablar así del ambarino. Sakura sintió que le sudaban las manos.

"¿Y-ya?" pasó saliva "¿Y… q-qué decidiste?… ¿Qué dijiste a la mamá de Syaoran?"

"La verdad: que la prometida del futuro líder del clan era una persona de modales mediocres y sin la capacidad de liderazgo que debe tener la esposa del jefe; que no sabía nada de China y mucho menos hablaba su idioma…" la pobre joven de ojos verdes se hundía a cada nueva palabra y se sentía aturdida ante la crueldad de la china, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras la hacía pedazos con sus palabras "También le comenté que su conocimiento de artes marciales, tan importantes para el clan, es nulo, y que no pasaría una prueba impuesta por los Honorables Ancianos aunque éstos fueran benévolos con ella…" Meiling encontró lo que buscaba en su bolso y se lo lanzó a una aturdida Sakura, que no pudo atrapar la hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en cuatro partes.

"Pero también le dije que Kinomoto Sakura es una persona honesta y sencilla y no busca el dinero del clan, como las demás, y que es la única capaz de sacar lo mejor de Xiao-Lang; hacerlo sonreír como nunca antes había visto. Además, Kinomoto-san tiene mucho potencial para lograr lo que desee, y el mismo Li Xiao-Lang, futuro jefe del clan, ha reconocido en ella su verdadero valor" declaró, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Qu-qué?" ahora Sakura estaba atónita.

"Pero Yelan oba-sama tiene la última palabra…" señaló Meiling sin inmutarse y nuevamente el corazón de la otra joven quedó en vilo.

"¿Y… y qué dijo ella?" se atrevió a preguntar la menor de los Kinomoto, sin poder respirar ante la expectativa.

"Que era absurdo aprobar un matrimonio cuando ni siquiera conocía a la _supuesta_ novia de su hijo".

"Ah…" Sakura comprendió lo que esto quería decir y bajó la cabeza.

"Después me envió un telegrama…" Meiling miró la hoja que había caído al piso "a Yelan oba-sama no le gusta el correo electrónico. Léelo" indicó con su misma expresión neutral. Sakura levantó el papel y lo desdobló para leer lo que había escrito en él, advirtiendo que no se completaba siquiera un párrafo. Eran dos renglones, el primero escrito en chino, y el segundo el japonés con la letra de la joven frente a ella; presumiblemente la traducción del primero.

"_Iré a Japón en 15 días para conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo"._

"¿Q-qué quiere decir esto?" miró a la prima de su novio con expresión confundida "¿Li-san?"

"Dime Meiling…" sonrió la mujer de cabellos negros "Nadie en la familia me llama por mi apellido".

"¿Qu-qué?" su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar esto y su cerebro no podía procesar la información.

""Iré a Japón en quince días para conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo" quiere decir que Yelan oba-sama ha aceptado que tú seas la prometida de Xiao-Lang, y si quiere venir a conocerte, es porque tiene que hacerlo para poder aprobar personalmente el matrimonio".

"¿Honto?" Sakura no cabía en sí de alegría. Al verla asentir casi salta de emoción "¿Y qué dice Syaoran?"

"Hi-mit-su" le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedirle que mantuviera todo en secreto "Es una sorpresa para cuando Xiao-Lang vea a su mamá aquí…" y fue interrumpida de imprevisto cuando la castaña cayó sobre ella sin previo aviso, abrazándola con efusividad.

"¡Arigatou, Li… Meiling-san!" la aludida rió ante la algarabía de la otra joven "¡Sabía que no eras un ogro!"

"¿Un ogro?" esta vez frunció el ceño y la otra se tapó la boca con una mano "Xiao-Lang te dijo eso de mí¿verdad?" la otra no contestó y ella se encogió de hombros "Todo lo que hago por él y él jamás me lo agradece…" suspiró cómicamente, sacando otra sonrisa a Sakura.

----------------------

"Okaa-san…" miró el retrato de la bella mujer que tenía sobre un escritorio "Al final resultó que me ocultabas muchas cosas¿ne? No sólo sobre papá y Eriol, sino sobre ti misma" sonrió apagadamente.

Suspiró. Se había prometido que intentaría no pensar en eso, y casi lo había logrado hasta ese momento, gracias a cierto sujeto moreno que no la había dejado en paz.

"Hoy pasé todo el día con Touya…" sonrió sinceramente esta vez sin darse cuenta "Fuimos a una exposición de instrumentos de escritura. ¡No tienes idea de los miles de tipos de máquinas de escribir que hay!... por no mencionar todo lo demás" rió.

"Touya estuvo de muy buen humor hoy, aunque sé que lo hacía para que yo no pensara en otoo-san y todo eso…" se encogió de hombros pensando que, si así era, entonces el moreno había logrado su objetivo.

"¡Ah! También vimos una película: _La casa de los engaños_**(1)**" rió "Es muy extraña, pero me gustó mucho, es triste y a la vez divertida, y no sabía que era un hecho real…" pensó en una escena en especial que le había hecho reflexionar sobre los reveces que da la vida…

"Touya me preguntó sobre Eriol…" prefirió cambiar de tema ""¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que el _english brat_ que tanto amas es tu medio hermano?"" imitó su tono serio "pero le expliqué que el amor que tengo por Eriol es el mismo que el que siento por Kyo-chan; ambos son mis amigos, y a ambos los quiero desde hace años como a mis hermanos…" frunció el ceño "qué ironía¿ne?"

"No sé qué pensar…" confesó tras un momento de silencio "Me prometí no pensar en eso para no arruinarme el día, y lo logré, pero… creo que tengo que hacerlo algún día¿ne? Tengo muchas preguntas…" suspiró con tristeza "Quisiera que estuvieras aquí".

Se quedó un largo momento pensando en todas las dudas de su cabeza, luego meditando en lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día, en todo lo que había hecho su vecino para mantenerla entretenida en algo. También habían platicado un poco sobre su "situación" y el descubrimiento de su otra familia, pero Touya no había tardado en cambiar el tema al ver que la tensión se formaba en el ambiente, cosa que ella agradecía.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo ahí, acodada sobre el escritorio, pero de un momento a otro sintió que los párpados le pesaban y comenzó a bostezar. Estaba cansada; había hecho una y mil cosas más con Touya y no sería mala idea tomar una siesta antes de cenar, pero al momento de pensar en dormir, lo recordó…

"¿Realmente fue un sueño?" miró el retrato una vez más "Touya dijo que no había pasado nada, pero… mientras más estaba con él más sentía que algo había sucedido..." pasó saliva "fue tan real…" pero terminó por resignarse y confesarlo todo ante el retrato de Sonomi Daidouji:

"Aunque no me molestaría volver a soñar con él así" sonrió sin darse cuenta "¿Nee, okaa-san?"

--------------------

"¡Konbanwa!" en cuanto abrió la puerta le saludó el sujeto que se cubría de la ya escasa luz del atardecer con una gorra con un logotipo al frente "Vengo de parte de _Koneko no Sumu le_ **(2)**," se presentó sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta a su saludo y miró la libreta que traía en su mano izquierda "¿Li… Syaoran desu ka?"

"Hai" asintió el ambarino, un tanto confundido.

"Firme aquí, por favor" aún sin comprender del todo firmó y selló el papel y recibió un enorme adorno floral que el joven depositó en sus manos para después despedirse y volver a la pequeña camionetita que había dejado frente a la casa.

Sin quitarse esa sensación de extrañeza de la cabeza, el chino entró a la casa nuevamente y fue al comedor a dejar sobre la mesa el extravagante arreglo en el que pudo contar quince rosas blancas y tres verdes al centro.

"¿Quién demonios escogería algo así?" alzó una ceja sin dejar de contemplar críticamente el excéntrico adorno que no le inspiraba mucho sentido de armonía, menos aún de estética. No podía ser obra de Sakura, se dijo, pues la menor de los Kinomoto tenía por costumbre entregar sus presentes en persona y… éstos nunca eran tan extraños. ¿Una broma de Meiling? Muy probablemente.

En fin, se encogió de hombros y estaba dispuesto a olvidar el asunto de las flores y volver a la sala a seguir viendo el partido cuando reparó en un pequeño sobre rojo que sobresalía por detrás de una de las flores verdes. Se acercó nuevamente y lo tomó, mas éste no contenía ningún nombre, ni siquiera el suyo. Lo abrió y sacó de él una tarjeta blanca en la que se dibujaba un pajarillo que revoloteaba en la esquina superior derecha a modo de adorno. Sin embargo el contenido textual era por demás inusual.

"¿Qué es esto¿Una broma?" se preguntó al ver un par de frases seguidas de una lista de nombres que él conocía perfectamente.

"¿Un juego?" susurró para sí, cada vez más confundido, tras leer tres veces el ambiguo texto. Intrigado, se puso a buscar entre las rosas, esperando encontrar algo más, alguna otra tarjeta perdida entre ellas, un nombre al menos, pero no halló nada de esto, pero sí algo que le resultó más inquietante…

"¿Qué de--?" frunció el ceño mientras miraba el objeto que tomó entre sus dedos. Era diminuto, pero aún así pudo reconocer lo que era: "¿Un micrófono?"

Definitivamente alguien estaba jugando con él.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó directamente al aparato antes de lanzarlo al piso y hacerlo añicos con el pie derecho.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

------------------------

"_¿Quién eres?"_

Sonrió mientras escuchaba la distorsión, seguida de un chirrido en la bocina que sostenía su mano izquierda. Después todo fue silencio. Sacando un celular de su bolsillo pulsó el 1 y llamó, esperando mientras escuchaba la marcación del número guardado en la memoria y el tono de línea que le comunicaba con una persona al otro lado de la ciudad.

"El mensaje ha sido entregado" confirmó en cuanto escuchó que descolgaban el teléfono.

"¿Seguro que él lo ha visto todo?" preguntó la voz al teléfono.

"No estaría más seguro si yo mismo lo hubiera hecho" miró con complacencia la bocina silenciosa en su mano.

"Bien" la línea se cortó y él guardó el celular en el bolsillo una vez más y la bocina en el otro. Caminó por la acera disfrutando el espectáculo del atardecer en el país del sol naciente.

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Finalmente ha llegado el momento de que Tomoyo hable con su hermano, Eriol. Además, Meiling tiene algunos problemas al encontrarse de la manera más sorpresiva con la horma de su zapato. Touya observa que su buen amigo, Yukito, actúa de manera diferente últimamente; no menos que Yue, que comienza a hacer cosas que no corresponden a su perfil. Por otra parte, Tomoyo no está exenta de caer enferma de vez en cuando, pero sabe que en esos casos siempre hay alguien con quien puede contar. Syaoran recibe otra misiva que lo saca de sus casillas, en tanto que Takako decide tener una "charla" definitiva con Eriol y hacerle ver cosas que él parece haber olvidado. Por último, todo parece ir bien en un día de primavera común y corriente en Tokio, pero algo inesperado cambia el curso de las cosas para Sakura…

* * *

**(1) La casa de los engaños (House of fools; Dom Durakov, en ruso). **Excelente película de Andreï Konchalovsky. Trata sobre los pacientes de un hospital psiquiátrico que quedan bajo su propio resguardo en medio de la guerra cuando el cuerpo médico los abandona. Ellos viven aislados de la realidad y todo se vuelve más confuso para ellos cuando el hospital es tomado por los diferentes bandos.

**(2) Koneko no Sumu le (El gatito en la casa): **le sonará conocido a alguien que ha visto Weiss Kreuz. Es el nombre de la florería donde trabajan los Weiss Kreuz de día.

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (a mí no me gustaba al principio, pero después de las correcciones creo que no quedó tan mal) y de verdad agradezco los reviews que dejaron en el pasado capítulo (ya pasamos los 200!), de verdad me alegra haber causado tanta conmoción entre ustedes.

Ahora sí, veamos cómo estuvo esto: Clow definitivamente cometió errores en su pasado y ha tenido que pagar por ello, pero lamentablemente en estas situaciones son las familias quienes también tienen que pagar por esa clase de cosas y ahí vemos las consecuencias. Definitivamente no ha sido un santo, pero creo que nadie puede arrojar la primera piedra en esta ocasión. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Tomoyo¿Perdonará a Clow¿Eriol lo perdonará? Pues parece que alguien tiene que darles un empujón antes de poder solucionar las cosas. ¿Quién es ese alguien? Probablemente la persona menos pensada...

En caunto a Kaho... ¡Que quemen a Shingo Mizuki! Se los dije con anticipación: lo que habían visto de Kaho era sólo una probadita de lo que realmente ha tenido que sufrir. ¿Por qué me "digné" en poner una escena tan infame como lo es la golpiza a la que él la somete? Pues precisamente porque detesto a esa clase de personas, porque condeno totalmente lo que sucede cuando hay violencia (verbal, o de cualquier forma) en la familia. Pero es en estos momentos cuando vemos algo más: Kaho necesita contar con alguien, y parece que la persona indicada en este caso también es la menos pensada. ¿Quién esperaba ver a un Yue sintiendo culpa? Pues todo apunta a que la inhumanidad en unos despierta la humanidad de otros...

Sin embargo la vida tiene muchas caras, y eso podemos ver a la perfección con nuestro estimado Yukito¿ne? Espero sus comentarios respecto a esta escena en especial.

¡Pero también tenemos a mi más que adorado Kyo! Reto a alguien a que me diga que este pequeñín no es un encanto. Yo estaría igual que Takako: si este adolescente fuera algunos años más grande ya me habría enamorado de él... ¡yo misma le pediría matrimonio! jeje.

En general, podemos clasificar este capítulo como un capítulo tranquilo¿no? Es decir: lo fuerte vino más bien al inicio, pero luego las he dejado respirar un poco. Apuesto a que muchas imaginaron que el capítulo en general sería triste y cargado de tensión. Pero no puedo acumular todo eso en un capítulo, porque aún se esperan muchas cosas. Además, gracias a esto, podemos ver nuevas actitudes en los personajes que antes no habríamos imaginado, y creo que quedó bien ejemplificado en la escena del desayuno T&T, donde ambos parecen cargados de un renovado humor para afrontar lo que se les ha venido encima.

No diré nada más, sólo que considero un alivio el que Meiling haya cedido finalmente, aunque recomiendo que no quiten el dedo del renglón en caunto a las flores y el mensaje que recibió Syaoran. ¿Quién puede ser? Oh, no crean que soy mala, pues les he dejado algunas claves (2, a decir verdad).

Veo que me he extendido, así que me despido y agradezco una vez más el que sigan leyendo esta historia y continúen impulsándome a continuar con sus comentarios. Ya saben que se acepta de todo: críticas, felicitaciones, reclamos, dudas, sugerencias, etc, etc...

Por último, creo que he respondido ya a todos los reviews vía e-mail o pero hay dos que no he podido responder, dado que no vienen con "remitente", de modo que lo haré por aquí, pero seguiré pidiendo que le pongan alguna dirección electrónica para poder responderles.

**Pantera: (**Sé que el review que me dejó era para el capítulo 18, pero no puedo responder más que por aquí) Vaya, pues usted sí que se ha desvelado leyendo. Gracias por sus comentarios y deseo que le sigan gustando los capítulos como hasta ahora.

**Yuzu: **Siento tanto las tardanzas al actualizar! De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo forzar mucho a mi muso inspirador… y otras cositas, jeje, pero de verdad me disculpo. La felicito por adivinar lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, y espero sus comentarios también esta vez¿también imaginó cómo pudo suceder algo así? Veamos si no estaba usted equivocada ahora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ojalá pueda seguir viéndola por aquí.


	21. Rueda de la fortuna

_¡A tiempo! Primera vez en meses que actualizo a las 3 semanas. Por cierto, a partir de ahora definitivamente no tengo idea de cada cuándo pueda actualizar, ya que he iniciado el tercer semestre de la carrera y tengo un horario de lo más loco, además de que tendré que tomar alemán los sábados (precisamente por el horario) y voy a estar bastante ocupada. Me disculpo de antemano, aunque prometo que seguiré dando mi máximo cada vez que pueda._

_En fin, mis comentarios al final del capítulo…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Glosario:**

**Konnichiwa: **hola  
**Baka: **idiota  
**Okaeiri: **bienvenido  
**Daijobu: **está bien  
**Kaijuu: **monstruo  
**Gaki**: mocoso.  
**Tadaima: **estoy en casa  
**Oishii: **Delicioso  
**Himitsu: **Secreto  
**Onegai: **por favor!  
**Oyasumi: **buenas noches.  
**Doushite: **¿Por qué?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 21: Rueda de la fortuna**

****

Suspiró mientras esperaba en el silencioso espacio que delimitaban las paredes metálicas del elevador en su ascenso. Veía pasar los pisos con parsimonia en el contador de la parte superior: 1, 2, 3…

Estaba cansada. Era viernes y había sido una semana bastante pesada tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo. Una semana de exámenes siempre representaba una maratón que terminaba haciendo nudos de tensión por toda su espalda. Y en la biblioteca la cosa no mejoraba: era notable la afluencia de estudiantes que derramaban estrés por todo el lugar y provocaban un caos en el acomodo de los libros y largas filas en las copiadoras.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza: ahí estaba ese dolor nuevamente martillándole el cerebro. Tomoyo Daidouji no era propensa a migrañas, pero apenas si había ingerido alimento alguno a lo largo de los últimos días, estudiando, trabajando y perdiendo el apetito cada vez que pensaba en…

El ascensor anunció su llegada al décimo segundo piso y las puertas se abrieron. De no estar tan fatigada, la joven habría pegado un brinco al ver una silueta conocida frente a su puerta. Bajando los hombros y respirando profundamente se animó a salir y caminar con un paso traicioneramente vacilante por el pasillo.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo" lo único que pudo hacer ante el saludo fue buscar nerviosamente sus llaves y tomar la que abría esa puerta, todo en un mutismo absoluto. Estuvo segura de que ambos escucharon bien cuando tragó saliva.

"No te he visto en toda la semana…" hablaba él mientras ella metía la llave a la cerradura y quitaba el seguro "y prefiero pensar que has estado demasiado ocupada con los exámenes a imaginar que me has estado evitando" su voz aterciopelada era seria, pero no conservaba la misma serenidad de siempre. Tomoyo pudo distinguir un dejo de tristeza.

Pasó al recibidor y se descalzó mientras él hacía lo mismo. Una invitación estaba de más, él nunca la necesitaba… y probablemente menos ahora, justamente ahora que ella no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo.

Ambos caminaron en un tenso silencio hasta la sala, donde ninguno tomó asiento. Tomoyo miraba al suelo sintiendo el par de zafiros sobre su persona.

"No me mirarás, lo entiendo…" le partió el corazón oír el desasosiego en sus palabras "sólo… sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien…" y de pronto apareció esa sonrisa amarga que cada vez se volvía más frecuente en él "¿A quién trato de engañar? Tomoyo…" hizo una señal de acercarse, pero se detuvo en el momento en que ella dio un respingo por su proximidad "Lo siento, veo que sufres y es mi culpa…"

"No," por fin Tomoyo encontró alguna palabra "no es tu culpa, Eriol" mientras decía esto deseaba poder hacer llegar algo de sensatez a su cerebro, después de todo era su primer encuentro con su _hermano_ desde aquella noche en que se enterara de cosas que jamás habría imaginado.

"Te mentí… por casi siete años"

"Y mamá también, y papá…" le interrumpió ella, "No fuiste el único" se produjo un silencio que difícilmente alguno se atrevería a romper.

"¿Kyo…?" ella no pudo continuar. Eran tantas las preguntas, que no acertaba a formular alguna.

"Sí, él también lo sabe" ella recibió la respuesta sin asombrarse de ésta. El menor de los Hiragizawa era inteligente y evidentemente no ignoraría algo así.

"Lo siento" susurró ella débilmente tras un nuevo silencio y él la miró con aprehensión.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó al ver que no continuaba.

"Yo… te he estado evitando toda la semana," se mordió el labio inferior "No… no sabía cómo… o qué… yo… no sé qué hacer… qué decir… ¿cómo debo sentirme?" su labio tembló al formular la insistente pregunta que había anidado en su cabeza desde el primer día.

"Es normal que estés confundida, a mí también me pasó" al oír estas palabras de su amigo ella quedó de piedra en su lugar. Su tez palideció y él se acercó, preocupado ante el abrupto cambio. De pronto Tomoyo rompió a llorar y Eriol la cobijó con sus brazos, sintiendo que sus sollozos contra su pecho hacían pedazos su corazón.

¿Era posible que fuera tan egoísta? Se había concentrado tanto en su propia miseria, en la forma como había vivido una mentira. Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en intentar olvidarlo todo, no pensar en ello y concentrarse mejor en la escuela o el trabajo. Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, intentando lidiar con las emociones que inquietaban su ser, pero…

-_Todo este tiempo… sólo estuve pensando en mí-_ se reclamó mientras sus lágrimas humedecían la siempre impecable camisa del mayor de los Hiragizawa.

No había pensado en ese joven… su hermano, que ya había tenido que pasar por el desengaño con anterioridad y en una situación aún peor: siendo aún novios, porque no cabía duda que ése había sido el momento exacto.

"Eriol…" se lamentó abrazándolo con fuerza. Siete años, había dicho él; pero no había sido ella quien sufriera durante esos siete años; no había sido ella quien tuviera que fingir, quien tuviera que terminar una relación y mentir al respecto; no había sido ella quien tuviera que lidiar cada día con una trama a la que tenía que atenerse para engañar a alguien que estimaba… No, todo eso no lo había sufrido ella, sino _él_.

¿Cuántas veces no se había preguntado pro el paradero del señor Hiragizawa¿Cuántas veces no había percibido a su amigo perturbarse sin razón aparente cuando el pequeño Kyo le decía "onee-chan" (aún sin saber el chicuelo la verdad, cosa evidente en aquel entonces)¿Cuántas veces no había visto algo más profundo y misterioso en sus ojos azules cuando le sonreía?

"Perdóname" repetía él sin cesar de acariciar su cabello. Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, rogando en silencio que él dejara de disculparse por algo que no era culpa suya.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte…" intentó deshacer el nudo de su garganta "onii-san".

El corazón de Eriol dio un brinco en su cavidad torácica, volviendo a la vida al momento de escuchar esto último, y su pecho se inflamó con una emoción que hacía tiempo no era capaz de sentir: alegría.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperar para oír aquella palabra de sus labios, para dejar de fingir y poder abrazarla como hacía con Kyo?

"Tomoyo" en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y abrazó a la chica… su hermana.

"Onii-san…" repitió ella devolviendo el abrazo como si aún no pudiera creer que estuviera llamándolo así. A pesar de su congoja inicial no podía dejar de contagiarse de la alegría de Eriol, a quien no veía sonreír desde hacía tanto tiempo.

"_¡Akane-chan me mostró a su nuevo hermanito¡Okaa-san, yo quiero uno!"_

"Yo… siempre quise tener un hermano…" sonrió ella contra su pecho sin poder contenerse.

"Ahora tienes dos" su voz había cambiado totalmente, su tono era suave y cargado de ternura. Tomoyo rió.

"Sí… aunque creo que soy una llorona…" comenzó a enjugarse las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y él se separó para ofrecerle su pañuelo.

"Siempre lo fuiste" sonrió aún más mientras ella tomaba el pañuelo.

------------------

Una traviesa curvatura se formó en sus labios mientras miraba el camino frente a ella y subía un poco el volumen del estéreo. Mentalmente repasaba las múltiples ideas que tenía para ese día. Era sábado por la mañana y el viento soplaba con toda tranquilidad desde el oeste, refrescando la ciudad a su paso. Difícilmente podría pensar en un día más propicio para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Había pedido prestado el automóvil a su primo. No le dijo que lo quería para salir de compras con su novia; en realidad el ambarino aún ignoraba que ambas habían hecho las pases, era parte de su plan: él no debía saber nada hasta no ver con sus propios ojos a la mismísima Yelan Li en la puerta de su casa.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaría Xiao-Lang, pensaba, y con la sola idea sonreía nuevamente, pero de pronto algo en la orilla de su visión llamó su atención: una bestiecilla cruzaba corriendo la calle, justo frente a su auto.

"¡Ah!" soltó el grito mientras pisaba el freno hasta el fondo, pero no dejó de sentir y escuchar un quedo golpe en la parte delantera y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El auto se detuvo y Meiling quedó temblando en su interior sin poder creerlo. Todo esto había ocurrido en fracciones de segundo.

"¡Lo maté!" exclamó, pálida como un muerto. Su corazón había subido a su garganta y sus manos temblorosas sujetaban frenéticamente el volante.

"¡Lo maté!" repitió con voz aguda y alterada por su respiración irregular. Finalmente, pasando saliva, bajó del vehículo y miró hacia el frente, temerosa de encontrar un desagradable espectáculo de muerte. No vio nada y se asustó aún más. ¿Había quedado bajo las llantas? Mientras se debatía entre mirar y no mirar escuchó un aullido lastimero, agudo y sofocado. Venía de la parte trasera. Meiling se apresuró para ver a una pequeña criatura de negro pelaje que se agitaba bajo la defensa trasera, chillando débilmente y moviendo las patas traseras con desesperación. Quedó petrificada decidiendo qué hacer, debatiéndose entre recoger al menudo perrito o pedir ayuda. Entretanto los aullidos del animal sólo contribuían a aumentar su desesperación.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" una voz al otro lado interrumpió sus pensamientos y parpadeó al ver a un hombre que se acercaba a trote hasta hincarse junto al herido animalillo para después palpar varios puntos del cuerpo peludo. Un pensamiento horripilante cruzó por la mente de la china: ese sujeto debía ser el dueño de la desdichada criatura.

"¡Lo siento, yo…!" pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

"Creo que tiene el hocico roto, espero que no sea algo más… ¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a revisar!" el otro ignoró su lamento y tomó al perrillo en brazos para caminar luego al auto "¿No me oyó? Abra la puerta y suba al auto, tenemos que atenderlo pronto" comandó en un tono áspero al ver que ella no se movía. Al instante, Meiling pareció volver a la realidad y subió al auto, abriendo la portezuela del copiloto para dejar trepar al desconocido y avanzando el carro en un segundo.

"No sé donde hay un hospital, no vivo aquí…" comentó con tono inquieto sin dejar de escuchar los aullidos que le torturaban los nervios.

"¿Un hospital?" no pudo verlo teniendo que mantener los ojos en el camino, pero no dejó de percibir su tono irónico "¿Sabe? No todos los hospitales aceptan a un paciente peludo y de cuatro patas"

"Entonces ¿qué sugiere?"

"Una clínica para animales"

"¿Qué?" alzó una ceja, confundida.

"Está bien, yo la guiaré… A la derecha" y Meiling dio el volantazo para virar bruscamente ante la tardía indicación, derrapando ligeramente en el pavimento.

"¡Ah¡Está loca!" el sujeto se apresuró a abrocharse el cinturón, pero la china no estaba en el mejor estado para recibir un comentario así.

"¡Cállese!" gritó, al borde de la histeria.

-----------------------

Bajó del auto y echó una mirada a su alrededor con aire cansado. Guardó las llaves en un bolsillo del pantalón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sacó otro juego, contemplándolo con aire fastidiado, como si aún se debatiera en pensar si aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. La pregunta no era dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí -la respuesta la conocía a la perfección-, sino QUÉ demonios estaba haciendo allí.

"Debo estar volviéndome loco" musitó con desgane y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, recordando lo irreal de su situación, totalmente impensable para él y para cualquiera que lo conociera en lo más mínimo…

**Flash Back.**

"¿Volverá?" alzó una ceja con indiferencia ante lo declarado por la mujer encamada.

"Sí, los doctores me han dicho que podré regresar a casa en uno o dos días" anunció ella con ese aire distante de siempre. A lo largo de los últimos días había visto ese profundo e inconfundible, pero a la vez escondido, dejo de tristeza en esos ojos dorados. Sin embargo, mientras más se recuperaba, mayor era la sequedad con que hablaba y más lejana parecía su mirada. En ese momento se encontraba sentada, sus largos cabellos rojos caían sobre las blancas sábanas, haciendo un desconcertante contraste contra éstas. La bibliotecaria lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque a él le daba la impresión de que no lo veía precisamente a él.

"¿Y qué hará si _él_ está en ese lugar?" por alguna razón prefirió no llamarle "casa" a aquella vivienda hecha un desastre tras la pelea sufrida. Sabía que la condición de las habitaciones no había cambiado desde entonces; Shingo Mizuki no se había molestado en buscarla en los hospitales de la ciudad, ni siquiera lo había visto en los laboratorios, de modo que probablemente estaría escondido en algún lugar tras lo que había hecho a su propia esposa y no habría vuelto a poner pie en ese lugar.

"No lo sé" y supo que decía la verdad. Kaho Mizuki llevaba una semana en ese hospital. Ya había sido trasladada a otra habitación y cada día el médico le informaba sobre las mejorías de la pelirroja, pero las enfermeras también le habían comunicado que, aparte de él, la mujer no recibía visita alguna en su habitación. Al preguntar la razón supo que ella se había negado a informar a alguien más de su estadía en el hospital. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera en el trabajo –aparte de un aviso de "ausencia por enfermedad"-; nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí, recuperándose de un ataque brutal. Ella ocultaba su estado a todos. Sin poder evitarlo se preguntó cuántas veces habría ocurrido lo mismo: ella herida y en cama sin nadie que lo supiera. A ese grado ocultaba su situación a todos.

"Tendré que limpiar todo el desastre, eso es seguro" comentó ella de pronto con una acentuada ironía y marcado desgane. Al menos ya se había resignado y no intentaba fingir serenidad ante él, y tampoco se esforzaba ya por largarlo de su habitación. En realidad podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a su presencia a pesar de todo. Con frecuencia él notaba que lo miraba con una interrogante oculta: "¿Por qué viene usted a visitarme todos los días?" sería lo que le diría con toda certeza si se animara a hacerlo, después de todo él también se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué iba a verla? Debería se suficiente saber que estaba fuera de peligro, ella no era responsabilidad suya. ¿O realmente a ese punto recaía sobre él el peso de su culpa? Además, generalmente lo único que hacían era permanecer en silencio, cada uno en su lugar, sin cruzar palabra por severos lapsos de tiempo. A veces incluso pareciera que cada uno examinaba al otro.

"¿Cuándo volverá él?" preguntó finalmente y ella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé"

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Él miró a la ventana, a un cielo de primavera desprovisto de nubes. Sus ojos violetas adoptaron un tono más claro mientras se perdía en el vacío, su mente procesaba varias preguntas que jamás pronunciarían sus labios; algunas dirigidas a ella, otras a sí mismo. Quedó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un movimiento en la cama y volteó la cara para comprobar con extrañeza que la mujer reposaba ahora sobre la almohada y respiraba con tranquila regularidad. Se había quedado dormida.

¿Por qué esto sorprendería al impasible Yue Tsukishiro? Porque esa pelirroja testaruda jamás descansaba en su presencia. Siempre permanecía atenta, casi alerta a cualquier movimiento del varón, sin bajar la guardia jamás, pero ahora se había rendido al hechizo de Morfeo y yacía pacíficamente sobre el colchón.

El joven de cabellos plateados miro a la mujer con detenimiento. Sus facciones lucían más relajadas y su cabello se desparramaba como una corona de fuego alrededor de su cabeza. Sin embargo había algo en su rostro, algo que daba pesadez a su expresión: ella parecía cansada, no físicamente, sino absolutamente. Pensó en este aspecto y llegó a la conclusión de que la señora Mizuki no sólo estaba triste, sino francamente acabada; aceptaba su situación ya no con resignación, sino con un desgane fatal, una fatiga, quizás por haber luchado demasiado, quizás por haber soportado demasiado, incluso por haber llorado demasiado.

¿Era por eso que ella simplemente ya no lloraba? Sus lágrimas se habían acabado con el transcurso del tiempo. ¿Era por eso que no luchaba y no guardaba expresión de rencor? Sus energías se habían agotado ya, incluso para odiar a su verdugo.

"_Tendré que limpiar todo el desastre, eso es seguro"._

Lo había dicho con el ausentismo de alguien acostumbrado a ello, alguien que no intenta evadir su destino y continúa caminando como un autómata. Ante estos pensamientos el menor de los Tsukishiro se sintió irritado.

"Está loca" susurró por lo bajo.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Estoy loco" meneó la cabeza y bufó al llegar a la puerta, que cedió fácilmente con la llave correcta. Miró una vez más el llavero antes de meterlo nuevamente al bolsillo. Lo había recogido del bolso de la mujer mientras ésta dormía. Frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente estaba allí para poner orden al campo de batalla dentro de la casa, sólo por haber visto durante unos minutos una expresión desprovista de vida en una mujer que ni siquiera le agradaba? Si era así, sin duda estaba perdiendo el sentido rápidamente. Normalmente se quejaría de tener que limpiar los pisos en su propia casa y ahora…

"¿Uh?" su ceño se intensificó al quedar en el marco de la puerta, mirando al interior. Juraría que varios días antes había visto la mesita junto a las escaleras tirada sobre el piso y…

"¿Quién está ahí?" una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos y sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato. Escuchó pasos bajando la escalera y finalmente un rostro familiar apareció ante sus ojos.

-_Mizuki-san-_ miró con fijeza la barbilla alargada y recién rasurada, así como los cabellos negros peinados y aquellos ojos oscuros abiertos como platos, mirándolo cual si fuera un fantasma.

"¡Yue-kun¿Cómo entraste?" finalmente los labios delgados del hombre se tornaron en una abierta sonrisa "No importa¡qué sorpresa que me visites!" y caminó hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

El joven de piel nívea permaneció plantado en el suelo y mirando al sujeto que se acercaba como si fuera un producto de su imaginación. Definitivamente entre sus planes no estaba el encontrarse con el esposo de la bibliotecaria. Contempló casi en cámara lenta cada paso que el varón daba hacia él con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que siempre se dibujaba en él cuando lo veía. Una sonrisa…

Una risa desinhibida, como si su esposa no estuviera en el hospital en esos momentos, por causa suya.

La sangre del joven Tsukishiro ardió en sus venas y sus ojos violeta-plateados se centraron, centelleando como un rayo que cae sobre el agua, en la figura del apuesto hombre.

"¡Qué alegrí--!" pero las palabras del fascinado sujeto quedaron encerradas en su boca cuando ésta fue sellada por la blancura de unos nudillos esculpidos en mármol. Yue vio a Shingo tambalearse y llevarse ambas manos a la boca, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Pero qué…?" difícilmente pudo hablar tras unos instantes, aunque sus palabras salían sofocadas de entre sus manos "¿Qué te pasa, Yue-kun? Yo sólo quería abrazarte…"

"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó él con tono indiferente, e incluso pareciera que observaba la escena como si fuera una aburrida retransmisión en la televisión.

"¡Con un demonio, me tiraste un diente!"

"¿Duele?"

"¡Sí!" masculló el otro, pero quedó ahogado cuando una potente patada en el estómago le sacó el aire y lo obligó a encorvarse hacia delante, pugnando por respirar.

"Eso supuse" declaró él con fingida tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sus latidos se habían disparado por la ira.

"¿Por qué, Yue…?" logró musitar Shingo.

"¿Por qué?" antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya tenía al hombre sujeto del cuello y lo apretaba contra la pared, obligándolo a pararse de puntitas por la altura de su posición, a fin de evitar ser ahogado.

"Yue…"

"Supongo entonces que no es tan agradable cuando es uno quien recibe los golpes de alguien a quien se espera con los brazos abiertos" vio que los ojos del otro se abrían como platos al oír esto. "Siempre supe que usted era un imbécil, Mizuki-san, pero también veo que es un cobarde."

"Yue…" el hombre sudaba nerviosamente.

"_Tsukishiro-san_" le recordó mientras apretaba con fuerza su garganta "¿Sabe que su esposa está en una cama de hospital?" sus ojos se entrecerraron con peligrosidad "Quizás usted quiera hacerle compañía, aún hay camillas disponibles…"

Shingo se estremeció al comprender el significado de estas palabras.

---------------------

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio de dos plantas. Ambos bajaron rápidamente y caminaron hacia la puerta de vidrio, que atravesaron sin dificultad.

"¡No puedo creer que esté vivo!" exclamó con una sonrisa el sujeto que cargaba a un animalillo entre sus brazos.

"Pero dijiste que sólo se había lastimado el hocico…" ella lo miraba mientras él se dirigía al mostrador de lo que a primera vista parecía una tienda de animales y cruzaba rápidamente unas palabras con un joven, entregándole al perrito y dándole algunas indicaciones que ella no pudo oír bien, pero que el muchacho acató con rapidez.

"Corrección:…" se volvió nuevamente hacia ella "no se lastimó el hocico; _tú_ le _rompiste_ el hocico".

"¿Quieres dejar de reclamarme como si fuera la villana del cuento?" ella ya estaba colorada del coraje. En el camino, el varón no había cesado de reclamarle ésa y mil cosas más, como si ella fuera el enemigo número uno de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales.

"Pues no eres una santa" se encogió de hombros, "además, no me refería a que fuera un milagro que _él_ estuviera vivo…" señaló al cuarto por el que había desaparecido el joven del mostrador con el perro "En realidad quería decir que es un milagro que _yo_ esté vivo; ¡conduces como una loca!" alzó ambas cejas y agitó las manos en el aire para exagerar su afirmación.

"¡Qué!" ella frunció el ceño y casi se diría que mostró los dientes "¡Eras tú quien me daba mal las indicaciones: "Vuelta a la derecha¡ah, no! A la izquierda… no, espera, sí, es a la derecha"" imitó su voz "¿Cómo querías que condujera?" ese sujeto comenzaba a exasperarla, pero en lugar de decir algo al respecto, el hombre soltó una carcajada e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no tuviera importancia.

"Está bien, acepto que es muy divertido discutir contigo, linda, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Espérame aquí, volveré en unos minutos" señaló un banquito junto al mostrador y enseguida caminó hacia el mismo cuarto al que había entrado el más joven.

"¿Qué?" ella no comprendió una sola cosa.

"Tú sólo espera ahí, calladita y quietecita, sé una buena chica y no toques nada mientras yo me encargo de todo" le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

"¡Oye, qué te…!" pero él ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. Meiling bufó y tomó asiento, furibunda.

"Idiota" musitó, "no soy una niña" y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces miró su bolso y suspiró.

"Mejor le hablo a Sakura-san, esto tomará tiempo…"

-----------------------

"Yuki" se volvió al escuchar aquella voz familiar y reconoció enseguida la alta silueta de su antiguo vecino.

"¡Touya!" sonrió y dejó a un lado sus faenas de jardinería para ponerse de pie –estaba hincado frente a un rosal- y saludar al recién llegado, quien le sonrió por igual antes de mirar en otra dirección, hacia la cerca.

"Yue me dijo que la habías pintado sin avisarle".

"Sí, Nakuru me ayudó" dio gracias al cielo de que el otro estuviera mirando en otra dirección cuando un ligero calor en el rostro le anunció que se sonrojaba ante el sólo recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella vez.

"Debió ser un desastre" era obvio que Touya conocía a la mujer muy bien.

"Sí, tuvimos que bañarnos después de eso" y cuando el otro se volvió para mirarlo, sintió que se ponía colorado como un jitomate y comenzó a agitar las manos al tiempo que balbuceaba: "¡No!... ¡No es lo que estás pensando, Touya! Quiero decir que nos bañamos, pero… ¡pero no juntos!... ¡No de esa manera!... Quiero decir…" y sabía que sólo empeoraba las cosas "Bueno, yo me metí primero y ella después… ¡ya que yo había salido…!"

"Yuki, no pensé nada de eso" el moreno parecía extrañado de su súbito nerviosismo y semejante palabrerío… y no era para menos.

"Ah" suspiró aliviado y se agachó para recoger sus utensilios de jardinería.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No" mentía, y supo que Touya sabía que mentía. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Rara vez se daban esos silencios entre los dos amigos.

"¿Y Yue?" habló por fin el trigueño, desviando el tema.

"Salió, ha estado saliendo todos los días esta semana. Nunca dice a dónde va, simplemente sale y se va, siempre a la misma hora…" frunció el ceño mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie con las herramientas en una mano "Pero lo he notado un poco extraño".

"¿Crees que sea una mujer?" aventuró Touya.

"¿La misma por más de tres días? No, lo dudo" negó con la cabeza. "Además, siempre regresa a dormir a la casa".

Touya se encogió de hombros. Después de todo no era raro que Yue Tsukishiro presentara lapsos de extraño comportamiento. La mayoría de las veces nadie sabía lo que hacía ni por qué lo hacía; lo mismo podría ser un prófugo de la justicia que un benefactor anónimo para causas sociales, aunque ninguno de esos dos perfiles encajaría con el lacónico varón, de modo que lo único que les quedaba en esas ocasiones era especular.

"Uhm, Touya…"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Has… hablado con Nakuru últimamente?" extrañamente el mayor de los Tsukishiro lucía nervioso otra vez. Su actitud no era la misma de siempre, y eso Touya lo venía notando desde hacía ya algunos minutos.

"Sí, la veo todos los días en el trabajo" declaró con ironía.

"Ah…" Yukito tomó esa información como si realmente no lo supiera de antemano. El trigueño frunció el ceño.

-_¿Qué le pasa?-_

"Y ella… ¿no te ha dicho nada?"

"¿Nada?" ahora sí era necesario sentirse suspicaz "¿De _qué_, exactamente?"

Yukito alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su amigo.

-_No, él no sabe nada-_ suspiró "No, nada en especial" Quizás Nakuru había olvidado ya el asunto, un simple _accidente_ que no merecía la pena ser mencionado otra vez. Era lo mejor.

"¿Hay algo que deba saber?" Touya alzó una ceja "No eres bueno para ocultar cosas, Yuki"

El aludido casi sintió ganas de soltar una risa amarga. Qué ironía, pensó, él creía que no debía ser tan malo si había logrado esconder lo que sentía por su mejor amiga por tantos años.

"No es nada¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo? Ayer compré un poco de _Icewine _**(1)**¿lo has probado?" sonrió, dando el tema por terminado, guardándolo para sí solamente… una vez más.

--------------------

"Listo" anunció una voz que ya comenzaba a resultarle familiar y apartó los ojos de una repisa con comida para animales para ver que de la puerta salía un varón alto, de oscura melena ligeramente alborotada y ojos negros con un animalillo entre sus brazos. La criatura traía un entablillado en el hocico y vendas en una de sus patas delanteras.

"¿Estará bien?"

"Sin duda. Sólo tiene un pequeño esguince en el puente del hocico y una herida no muy profunda en la pata izquierda. Fue muy afortunado, creo que se golpeó la nariz con tu defensa delantera y fue así como terminó rodando debajo del auto. Pudo ser peor: de no haber recibido ese golpe habría seguido corriendo y terminaría aplastado por una de las llantas" él le tendió al perro y ella lo tomó en sus manos. "Tuvimos que sedarlo, estaba muy inquieto y no podíamos inmovilizarle el hocico sin lastimarlo más. Sólo tendrá el entablillado durante unos días, pero no podrá comer nada duro por un par de semanas. Recomendaría papilla, y únicamente líquidos los primeros días…"

Meiling apenas si lo escuchaba a lo lejos. El pequeño animal reposaba en sus brazos y su cuerpo cálido era muy agradable al tacto. Su pelaje estaba un poco sucio y olía algo mal, pero estando dormido de esa manera parecía un bebé en los brazos de su madre.

"¿Y el veterinario?" alzó una ceja "Quiero saber cuánto le debo".

"Lo tienes justo frente a ti" ella alzó los ojos y lo vio únicamente a él. El sujeto sonrió al ver su expresión confundida.

"¿Tú eres veterinario?"

"Así es, Matsuhiro Shigure a tus servicios. Trabajo en esta pequeña clínica para animales, linda" y sólo entonces ella notó que algo lucía diferente en él, y que era precisamente esa bata blanca que no traía antes sobre sus anchos hombros, pero que hacía un agradable contraste contra su piel ligeramente dorada. Incluso le pareció que lucía más alto con aquel implemento.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras veterinario desde un principio?" ella frunció el ceño, reparando apenas en que no se habían dado las presentaciones y había dejado que un desconocido montara el auto de su primo y, peor aún, la sacara de quicio.

"Médico Veterinario," corrigió él "y estaba muy ocupado dando direcciones a una conductora histérica como para entregarte mi tarjeta de presentación…"

"¿Una conductora histérica?" casi gruñó ante la descripción que se le daba.

"Claro, conduces como una bruja en su escoba" él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios delgados y que conformaría perfectamente el aspecto de un vago con aquella barba incipiente que se asomaba en su rostro trigueño.

"¿Me está llamando bruja?" sentía que el calor subía a su rostro y apretó los dientes.

"¿Por qué tan formal de pronto?" pero él no dejaba de sonreír "Además, no era más que una metáfora, nunca podría llamarte bruja, no creo que las brujas sean tan bonitas".

"¿Acaso intenta cortejarme o algo así con esas patéticas palabras?" alzó la barbilla con desdén. Ahora estaba totalmente colorada por el coraje, que aumentaba de sólo ver que él no paraba de sonreír como un endiablado embustero.

"Corrección: _Estoy_ cortejándote"

"¡Argh!" bufó. Habría apretado los puños de no ser porque tenía al perro en sus manos.

"¿Me vas a negar que lo estoy logrando? Mírate, estás roja como una dulce cereza"

"¡Estoy furiosa! Es usted un cínico".

"¿Furiosa? Bueno, en ese caso te ves hermosa cuando te enojas".

¡Era un patán!

"¿Cuánto le debo?" decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por curar al perro".

"Una salida a cenar" no dudó en decir.

"Muy gracioso…" hizo un gesto de fastidio.

"¿De verdad? Porque hablaba en serio" pero nada borraba su endemoniada sonrisa.

"Baka"

"No, Shigure está bien para mí" parecía que él tenía una respuesta para cada cosa que ella dijera. Meiling sentía ganas de aplicarle una llave y lanzarlo contra el mostrador. Harta de la situación, la china sacó tres billetes de su bolso y los puso sobre el mostrador.

"Aquí tiene, espero que sea suficiente" y caminó a la salida.

"Recuerda darle sólo líquidos, y lo de la papilla… y no estaría mal que le dieras un buen baño" el extraño consejo del varón la hizo volver sobre sus talones.

"¿Papilla?" preguntó, confundida.

"¿No oíste nada de lo que dije?"

La respuesta era No, y eso estaba más que claro. Shigure suspiró y tomó tranquilamente al animalillo de brazos de la mujer.

"Olvídalo, yo cuidaré de él y veré si puedo conseguirle un dueño"

"Pero…"

"Además, ya intentaste matarlo una vez hoy, prefiero no arriesgarme a dejarlo contigo. ¡Quién sabe qué intentes hacerle a esta pobre criatura!" bromeó y pareció aún más divertido de ver que esta vez ella apretaba los puños.

"¡No _intenté_ matarlo, fue un accidente!" bufó "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?"

"Sigue practicando, cada vez te sale mejor. Además, no tengo inconveniente, puedo estar aquí sentado _todo_ el día escuchándote".

¡Patán una y mil veces!

"Baka" musitó entre dientes.

"Shi-gu-re" la corrigió como si no fuera más que una niña.

"Haz lo que quieras" y dio la media vuelta.

"¡Ah! Otra vez me tuteas" sin embargo el veterinario parecía cada vez más alegre, si es que eso era posible "¡Hey, espera!" la llamó al notar que esta vez sí abría la puerta de salida.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Mejor no preguntes eso… a menos que quieras oír mi respuesta" su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y un brillo característico apareció en sus orbes oscuras.

Meiling resopló por enésima vez y entornó los ojos. Se dispuso a irse una vez más, fastidiada con la actitud de donjuán del sujeto.

"Está bien, sólo dime cómo te llamas".

"Li Meiling, Li para ti" contestó sin mirarlo y salió por la puerta, pero antes de que ésta se cerrara tras de sí escuchó:

"¡No olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando, quizás a nuestro amiguito le gustaría ver la cara de su casi-asesina antes de encontrar una nueva familia!"

Apretó los dientes y caminó al auto, maldiciendo el afán de ese hombre por hacerla sentir como una desquiciada que atropella animales en cada esquina.

"Baka" arrancó el auto y apretó el volante con fuerza.

------------------------

Caminaba aprisa por los pasillos de la biblioteca. El lunes había llegado con increíble rapidez y en un día laboral había más gente que el fin de semana, pero no tanta como la semana pasada, cuando las mesas de estudio estaban repletas de universitarios en periodo de exámenes. Por eso habían pospuesto ese trabajo –era un esfuerzo en vano buscar un cubículo vacío cuando todos estaban ocupados por estudiantes-, aunque debían terminarlo antes de comenzar a hacer maletas…

"Por aquí, Touya" una voz familiar llamó su atención.

"Siento llegar tarde, me vine en cuanto entregué el reporte, pero Akamada-san me entretuvo; me entregó algo de papeleo que tendré que revisar después de la presentación" se disculpó con los tres que estaban en una mesa, todos compañeros de trabajo. La alegre mujer que le había llamado simplemente sonrió.

"Akamada-san tiene un sentido del oportunismo muy especial" comentó Nakuru y los otros dos asintieron, conociendo al jefe del Área de Investigación de la empresa, sección a la que pertenecían los laboratorios donde ellos laboraban.

"Sí… ¿Y Yue?" Touya notó la ausencia del joven Tsukishiro.

"Llegó antes que nosotros, hizo su parte y se fue. Aquí está lo que me dejó" Nakuru palmeó unas carpetas y un cuaderno a su izquierda, así como un disco compacto en su caja transparente. El trigueño se encogió de hombros, era extraño que el lacónico varón tuviera tanta prisa por irse en una reunión de trabajo, aunque ésta fuera extraoficial. Sin embargo se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a revisar los archivos y anotaciones que cada uno llevaba por su cuenta.

"Por cierto¿cómo está Tomoyo?" después de unos diez minutos escuchó la voz baja de Nakuru. La miró, pero ella seguía leyendo un grupo de hojas en sus manos.

"Pues… no la he visto desde hace casi una semana. Estuvo muy ocupada con los exámenes de su escuela y no la vi el fin de semana" contestó con sinceridad. Era cierto, no sabía nada de su vecina desde hacía varios días y eso lo atormentaba. Tan sólo unos días y ya había vuelto a soñar con ella por las noches. Ante esta situación se preguntaba cómo le hará para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba…

"¿Entonces no sabes lo que tiene?" la extraña pregunta de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que ahora ella le miraba con extrañeza.

"¿Por qué¿Sucede algo?" inquirió, intrigado.

"No sé, pregunté por ella hace un rato y me dijeron que se había reportado enferma. ¿Será un brote de epidemia o algo así? También me dijeron que Mizuki-san no viene desde hace más de una semana; creo que ha estado en cama todo este tiempo" frunció el ceño ante la idea de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

"¿Enferma?" Touya se inquietó y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Nakuru decidió volver a sus ocupaciones, aunque seguramente sumida en sus pensamientos, pero Touya difícilmente lograría concentrarse después de oír aquello. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que no la había visto siquiera el fin de semana¿Tomoyo estaría guardando cama¿Quién cuidaría de ella?

Estaba preocupado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto estando allí, de modo que tendría que apresurarse si quería llegar a casa antes del anochecer.

---------------------

Sonrió mientras el pequeño animal blanco comía de la palma de su mano. Los largos bigotes le provocaban cosquillas y de sus labios escapó una risilla cuando, sin quererlo, el conejillo mordió levemente su piel, confundiéndola entre los trozos de comida.

El cielo azul de primavera apenas mostraba alguna nube navegando entre sus aires. A pesar de ser lunes, parecía un día perfecto para pasar el día afuera; el viento soplaba con delicadeza, como un hombre que acaricia a una mujer por vez primera, meciendo en un suave vaivén las copas de los árboles frutales que adornaban el inmenso jardín.

"Ahí estás" la voz masculina a sus espaldas hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Sin tan sólo él supiera lo que su sola presencia le provocaba…

"Eriol" se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. "Okaeiri" recibió al joven que recién llegaba de la universidad.

"No encontraba a nadie adentro¿todos están acá?"

Ella negó con la cabeza "Sólo yo; Kano-chan y Kyo-chan salieron con Clow-san. Dijo que los llevaría al cine…" pero calló al ver que él apretaba la mandíbula.

"¿Dejaste que fueran con _él_?"

"Ellos querían salir y él…"

"Sabes lo que pienso de eso, Takako. Otoo-sama no es buena influencia para ellos" su tono denotaba advertencia.

"Es tu padre, Eriol, y el de Kyo" defendió al hombre de edad madura, poniéndose de pie. Yuki alzó las orejas y fue a esconderse tras unos arbustos, habiendo satisfecho su hambre.

"Y el de Tomoyo…" agregó él "y aún así has visto lo que le hizo".

"Cometió un error, sí, pero ¿no piensas perdonarlo jamás?" preguntó con cautela.

"Quizás… cuando Tomoyo lo haga, y eso aún no sucede" sus ojos azules parecían oscurecidos por la sombra de su expresión. Takako suspiró. Día a día veía cómo el apuesto inglés se hundía más en sí mismo, agobiado no sólo por la enfermedad de su hermano y el nuevo tratamiento al que éste había aceptado someterse finalmente, sino por ese antiguo rencor que guardaba hacia su propio progenitor desde hacía tantos años.

Creyó que Eriol se alegraría cuando Kyo aceptara el tratamiento aún en fase de experimentación, pero esto no cambiaba las cosas. Cada semana, Eriol tendría que llevar al adolescente a la clínica para realizarle chequeos y aplicarle cinco inyecciones, empezando por el viernes pasado. A partir de entonces, todos los días, Kyo tendría que tomar un festín de pastillas, cosa de la que el mayor de los hermanos Hiragizawa siempre estaba pendiente. Casi parecía que, en lugar de mejorar su humor, Eriol estaba más preocupado que antes, pero a eso también contribuía el hecho de que su hermana ya supiera la verdad. Desde esa noche –la noche de la fiesta-, Eriol parecía más molesto con el señor Clow. No era difícil adivinar hasta qué grado se había complicado la situación, ella misma había visto desde su ventana a una Tomoyo llorosa cuando salía de la mansión Hiragizawa, y sabía que ello no ayudaría mucho a la abismal relación padre-hijo que había entre los dos.

En conclusión, Eriol se consumía por dentro tan rápidamente como una línea de pólvora, y ni siquiera el hecho de haber hecho las pases con Tomoyo parecía contribuir en algo a mejorarlo. Ante una situación así, ella temía que no hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

"Eriol, tienes que dejar todo esto por la paz…" se animó a hablar "sólo te haces daño odiando a tu propio padre de esa manera. Además, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, Kyo está…"

"Está enfermo, lo sé" él la interrumpió con sequedad "¿Crees que se me olvida? No, Takako, ni un segundo" sus ojos brillaron con ira, fijos en ella "Pero perdonar a mi padre no cambiará lo que él le hizo a Tomoyo, ni a mi madre¡ni mucho menos hará que Kyo se alivie!" exclamó, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por la dureza que mostraban sus facciones. Takako se mordió el labio inferior.

-_No era eso lo que quería decir, sólo quería decir que Kyo está preocupado por ti-_ pasó saliva.

"_Pero todos sufren por mi culpa…"_

Si tan sólo Eriol supiera los alcances que estaba teniendo su propio dolor.

"_¿No acabas de decirme que nunca me rinda? Yo he decidido que no me daré por vencido; lo intentaré. ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?"_

Era cierto. Ella no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, había prometido que no dejaría Eriol sólo y cumpliría su palabra, de modo que enfrentó la mirada furibunda del otro con una nueva resolución.

"Es cierto, perdonarlo no cambiará nada de eso, pero tampoco odiarlo lo hará. Dime, Eriol¿De qué te ha servido odiar a Clow-san? Sólo has conseguido que Kyo se ponga triste¿Por qué actúas como si todo estuviera perdido ya?"

"¿Intentas darme un sermón?" él se acercó a ella y sus orbes azules relampaguearon como una tormenta que cae sobre la costa. Difícilmente alguien reconocería en él al gentil Eriol Hiragizawa.

"_Por favor, Takako-chan, no dejes que Eriol se vuelva… alguien que no es" _las palabras de Clow resonaron un momento en su cabeza. ¿Era eso a lo que el hombre se había referido? La mirada del amable británico se había tornado tan rabiosa que por un momento ella sintió un auténtico miedo, pero él no se detendría…

"Te recuerdo que no es tu hermano a quien le quedan tres meses de vida. ¡No es a tu hermano a quien los médicos han desahuciado!" alzaba la voz "¡Así que no vengas a decirme lo que tengo o no qué hacer, porque tú no sabes lo que es esto!"

"¡Kyo es como mi hermano también!" Takako sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no se permitió llorar, no en ese momento.

"No es lo mismo…"

"¡Y no te atrevas a insinuarme que no sé lo que es eso!" ella calló su protesta alzando la voz también, sintiendo que ésta se quebraba en su garganta "¿Crees que no lo sé? En ese caso _yo_ te recuerdo a _ti_ que _mi_ imouto estuvo en coma por seis meses… ¡Seis meses, Eriol, MI hermana! Y cada día yo me preguntaba si algún día despertaría. ¡Todos los días me despertaba preguntándome si no habría muerto durante la noche! A cada hora que no estaba con ella, mientras trabajaba para pagar las deudas, esperaba con horror que el maldito teléfono sonara y me avisaran que su pequeño corazón había dejado de latir. Cada día mis esperanzas de verla despertar disminuían y mis miedos crecían… ¡Así que no me digas que no sé cómo te sientes!" poco le importaba a estas alturas que sus ojos estuvieran inundados en lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas y rojas; poco le importaba también que tuviera que hablar entre sollozos y forzar su garganta de esa manera. Acababa de abrir una herida muy profunda y el sólo recuerdo de aquellos días la torturaba, pero lo último que deseaba era que él tuviera que pasar ese mismo infierno, lo último que haría ahora sería callarse.

"Takako…" la mirada de Eriol se había transformado totalmente y él intentó tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se lo impidió.

"¿Es que eres idiota?" lo interrumpió una vez más "Yo estaba sola, Eriol, pero tú no. Piensas que eres el único que sufre cuando no es así¿crees que no sufrimos todos también¿Qué clase de apoyo piensas darle a Kyo cuando te dejas derrumbar de esa manera? Ni siquiera aprovechas estos momentos para tratar de reunirte con tu padre…"

"Yo…" Eriol estaba sin palabras al verla gritar así, expulsando todo aquello.

"¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta?" Takako apretó los puños "¡Kyo no ha muerto aún! Los doctores te han dado un 10 de esperanza¿no¡Pues para mí es suficiente, es más de lo que le dieron a Kano! Además él aún está aquí. ¿Le quedan tres meses?" musitó entre sollozos "¡Alégrate entonces! En tres meses pueden vivir muchas cosas, puedes mostrarle todo lo que quieras, decirle todo lo que quieras, hacer todo lo que quieras a su lado. Yo no tuve esa oportunidad con mis padres cuando sucedió todo, ni siquiera creí que la tendría con Kano. Ella… ella… simplemente estaba inconsciente y, si no despertaba, entonces yo nunca habría podido despedirme de ella¡tenía tantas cosas que decirles a ella, a okaa-san, a otoo-san! Pero no tuve tiempo, nunca me avisaron que en un accidente mis padres morirían y mi imouto quedaría en coma…" su respiración se había disparado, igual que los latidos de su corazón.

"Takako, yo…" a Eriol le torturaba verla en ese estado mientras descubría todo lo que ella había mantenido en secreto para sí, todo lo que lamentaba.

"Pero en lugar de aprovechar tu tiempo te has hundido en tu miseria¡ni siquiera puedes dejar de odiar a tu padre!" pero ella no podía escucharlo, todo se había salido de control al tocar sus fibras más sensibles "¿Crees que verte así no le duele a Kyo? También nos duele a Clow-san y a mí¡incluso Kano-chan lo ha notado¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti!" temblaba terriblemente y lloraba sin control. Sin poder soportarlo más, Eriol se adelantó un paso y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Esta vez ella no opuso resistencia y él la sintió estallar en sollozos y percibió que su pecho se humedecía rápidamente con sus lágrimas saladas.

"Lo siento…" era lo único que podía decirle mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello dorado "he sido muy egoísta".

"Por favor…" hipó ella con el rostro oculto en su pecho "no olvides que no estás solo. Todos estamos juntos en esto, todos sufrimos igual que tú, por eso no podemos verte así. Kyo te ama, Clow-san te ama…" sintió las pequeñas manos sujetar su pecho con fuerza "yo te amo, y por eso…" pero la chica calló.

-_¿Qu-qué?-_ Eriol estaba una vez más sin palabras, tan aturdido como si un misil de guerra hubiera caído a su lado o, más aún, sobre su cabeza. Sintió que el corazón le jugaba una mala pasada y se detenía en su pecho, esperando a ver cuánto resistía. Su mente quedó en blanco ante tales palabras.

De pronto Takako empujó al joven, liberándose de su abrazo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, aunque con esto no lograría nada más que evitar seguir diciendo "torpezas". Estaba roja como la grana, aunque las gotas salinas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas encarnadas.

¿Realmente había confesado lo que creía? Pero los ojos azules abiertos como platos le dieron toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

"¡Go-Gomenne!" y sin esperar palabra del otro corrió hacia la casa, dejando a un Eriol petrificado en su lugar. Menos de treinta segundos después ya estaba metida en su alcoba, mirando con horror la puerta cerrada con llave.

"Takako…" Eriol alzó la vista al cielo azul y suspiró. Extrañamente le parecía que era un azul distinto del que había visto hacía quince minutos desde la puerta de la casa. Se sentía golpeado en lo más profundo por cada palabra de su joven huésped, pero todos eran golpes que, más que doler, le sacudían por completo. Cada cosa dicha por Takako era para él como un torbellino que causaba una revolución en su cabeza y le aturdía al obligarlo a darse cuenta de cosas que en su ceguera no había visto antes, incluyendo…

"…_yo te amo…"_

Sí, definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar al respecto. Esa tímida muchacha había aparecido de pronto para zarandearle la cabeza y girar su mundo de una manera radical. Ésa no era una conversación que podría olvidar jamás, pues acababa de cambiar en un santiamén su perspectiva de las cosas.

El travieso Yuki se asomó de entre los arbustos y Eriol se agachó para acariciar su pequeña cabeza cuando el animal se acercó a él. Mirando al conejo no le fue difícil concluir que el animalito también había percibido el ambiente de tensión y por ello había huido para esconderse.

"¿Qué dices, Yuki? Ya la escuchaste¿tú también crees que he sido un idiota?"

Sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió: lentamente sintió que algo en su interior se alzaba, casi al compás de una música nueva, de la misma manera en que la curvatura de sus labios se modificaba y poco a poco mostraba algo inédito en su rostro: una sonrisa, pequeña y tímida, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

"Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí, pero creo que no quise admitirlo" confesó al mudo animal al tiempo que lo alzaba en brazos y sonreía una vez más.

"¿Qué opinas?" miró a la casa "¿No crees que se enamoró del tipo equivocado?"

Yuki movió las orejas y lamió su mano, haciendo reír ligeramente al joven con las cosquillas que sus bigotes le causaron.

"¿Eso crees?..." habló con la criatura como si ésta pudiera entender lo que se le decía. El ingenuo Yuki le mordisqueó un dedo mientras él lo llevaba de regreso a la mansión.

------------------------

Parpadeó al reconocer o, mejor dicho, _no_ reconocer por la ventanilla el camino que tomaban. Se volvió hacia el hombre que manejaba el auto plateado tan silencioso como el momento en el que habían subido. En el estéreo se reproducía un compacto de Paganini.

"Éste no es el camino a mi casa" pero el otro no pareció sorprendido con la noticia"¿A dónde me lleva, Yue-san?"

"A un hotel"

"¿Qué?" no pudo simular su sorpresa ante la respuesta recibida.

"¿No me oyó?"

"Sabía que debía tomar un taxi para regresar a mi casa desde el hospital" suspiró la pelirroja. "Por favor, olvide el hotel y déjeme aquí, yo sola volveré a casa".

"De acuerdo" él frenó el auto en una orilla de la calle y ella desabrochó su cinturón. Al menos Yue Tsukishiro no era un sujeto al que le gustara meterse en discusiones sin sentido.

"Gracias," se obligó a decir "le pagaré la cuenta del hospital lo más pronto posible" insistió, sabiendo de antemano que él no lo permitiría, e incluso ignorando la cantidad supuesta dado que en el hospital se habían negado a darle mayor detalle a petición del terco sujeto. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

"Quizás le interese saber que Mizuki-san está en su casa en estos momentos" comentó él casualmente, pero el eco de estas palabras hicieron que ella se reacomodara en su lugar y cerrara la puerta.

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Vi a Mizuki-san este sábado en su casa. Parece ser que él estuvo viendo películas baratas y acabándose la comida del refrigerador mientras a usted le hacían transfusiones de sangre en el hospital" habló sin dejar de mirar la calle, como si aún continuara manejando.

"Shingo…" susurró ella sin aliento

"¿No quiere volver a su casa?" él se volvió a verla y observó que ella desviaba la mirada para ocultar los ojos llorosos y se ponía nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad.

"Eso pensé" como no había apagado el motor, únicamente se limitó a poner la palanca en _Drive_ y aceleró para enfilar una vez más por las calles de Tokio.

-----------------------

Se disponía a salir un momento cuando notó un pequeño montículo de papeles sobre la mesita del recibidor. Al parecer Meiling había olvidado decirle que el correo había llegado. Miró el reloj: eran las seis de la tarde. Sólo iría a la papelería un momento y volvería para revisar la correspondencia, pero un extraño destello de curiosidad le hizo encogerse de hombros y decidir echar una ojeada a los sobres para desechar de una vez los que tan sólo eran propaganda sin importancia. Había hecho dos de éstos a un lado cuando se encontró con un paquete de mayor tamaño dirigido a él y sin remitente. Extrañado, decidió ver de qué se trataba y lo abrió, pero enseguida un ceño se dibujó en su apuesto rostro.

"¿Qué demon--?" miró con atención y repasó rápidamente un paquete de fotografías recién reveladas. De entre las imágenes cayó un papel que él recogió y comenzó a leer con impaciencia.

"¡Maldito…!" gruñó entre dientes "¿Quién demonios eres?" susurró a la nada y releyó el papel, no pudiendo –o no queriendo- creer lo que éste le decía en una exquisita caligrafía y escasos renglones.

"Sakura…" una única palabra escapó de sus labios antes de comenzar a hacer jirones el mensaje entre sus manos. Iba a hacer lo mismo con las imágenes, pero decidió guardarlas bajo llave.

"¡Desgraciado, cuando te encuentre…!" apretó los puños mientras ponía llave al cajón donde había metido el paquete y enseguida salió de la casa como la tempestad, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

------------------------

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fue que la tarde caía por su ventana. La luz se extinguía poco a poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Se preguntó. Una hora, quizás, pero no más, eso era seguro

"Ah, ya despertaste" no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada y se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con un par de ojos profundos color chocolate.

"¡Touya!" y su sorpresa no era para menos. Al momento de dormirse recordaba perfectamente que su departamento estaba vacío. ¿Cómo había hecho el hombre para entrar? Pero el sujeto únicamente sonrió mientras con la mano derecha jugueteaba con un duplicado de llaves que ella había sacado desde que olvidó las suyas adentro del apartamento por segunda ocasión.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Eres muy predecible, pequeña, y no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que las esconderías en una de las dos macetas, junto a los elevadores, y más aún, que escogerías la que está de tu lado del pasillo" observó él mientras depositaba el juego sobre la mesita de noche. Tomoyo hizo una mueca al pensar en ello. ¿Realmente era tan predecible?

"Me dijeron que habías enfermado" cambió él de tema "pero no tienes fiebre ni te oyes agripada. ¿Te duele el estómago?" había borrado su sonrisa y la miraba con seriedad. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y en silencio levantó una mano en el aire, ésta comenzó a temblar sin control.

"He estado así desde ayer por la mañana. Tampoco puedo levantarme, todo me marea y tengo náuseas" susurró con desgane.

"¿Has ido con el doctor?" él frunció el ceño y a ella le pareció que lucía preocupado.

"No he salido en dos días…"

"Llamaré a un doctor" él se puso de pie decidido a ir a buscar el teléfono.

"Espera," pero ella lo detuvo "no es necesario, es sólo una crisis nerviosa, no es la primera vez que me da una. A okaa-san también solía pasarle".

"Pero…"

"No duran más de una semana; los mareos se irán mañana, estoy segura, y podré seguir con mis actividades, aunque el temblor seguirá por unos días más" realmente hablaba como si fuera una experta en esos malestares. Touya estaba preocupado, nunca había visto una crisis así y realmente no comprendía por qué ella se lo tomaba con tanta calma.

"Pero será mejor consultar a un médico…"

"Daijobu" ella le sonrió y le pidió que se sentara. Touya había llevado una silla junto a su cama mientras ella dormía y se sentó nuevamente en ella.

"Esta crisis es…"

"Por muchas cosas. Sólo creo que se me juntó todo:…" ella se encogió de hombros "exámenes, trabajo, lo de mi padre, Eriol, Kyo…" al decir esto último quedó en silencio y su sonrisa se borró.

"¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?" quiso saber él "¿Has hablado con tu padre otra vez?"

"No, sólo con Eriol".

"¿Discutieron?"

"No"

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" él se sentía inquieto, era más que evidente que algo le ocurría a su vecino y tenía que ver con su hermano, pero no podía pensar en algo específico cuando ella le daba la información a cuentagotas.

"Pues… finalmente lo enfrenté, o, mejor dicho, él no me dejó otra opción que enfrentarlo" sonrió con nostalgia pensando en la terquedad que a ratos presentaba el inglés, recordando también su ternura y aquel cálido abrazo de hermanos que siempre deseó sentir.

"Hablamos durante un largo rato, fue la primera vez que hablé con él como un verdadero hermano…" suspiró "pero… no lo sé…"

Aquello intrigó más a Touya, que la observó con atención.

"Sé que algo le preocupa a Eriol desde hace un tiempo, y sé también que tiene que ver con Kyo…" pero calló, como si pensara en lo que quería decir.

"Me dijiste una vez que el chiquillo se enferma muy seguido" recordó Touya.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa…" ¿Cómo podía decirle cuáles eran sus sospechas? Algo le inquietaba en lo profundo y un temor iba creciendo en su pecho en los últimos días. No había querido pensar en eso en un principio, pero cada vez que veía los ojos de Eriol y distinguía la tristeza que lo embargaba aquellos pensamientos volvían a ella. Le había visto sonreír finalmente después de tanto tiempo el pasado viernes, pero no pudo dejar de notar que aún brillaba una inconfundible melancolía en sus orbes de eterno azul de metileno. Había creído que la causa de su desdicha era aquel secreto que le había estado ocultado, pero ahora comprobaba que no era sólo eso…

Pensando en ello no podía quitar el dedo del renglón; sabía que el menor de los Hiragizawa había enfermado una vez de cáncer y había logrado salir de eso con serias dificultades, y no quería siquiera preguntarse cómo se habría sentido si se hubiera enterado de que era su medio hermano cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde, pero nuevos temores nacían en ella cada vez que veía a Eriol en ese estado… justo como había sucedido cuatro años antes…

El trigueño observaba con ojos atentos a Tomoyo, que parecía sumida en profundas cavilaciones. De pronto su rostro mostraba un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia. Se preguntó la razón de tan extraño cambio y su repentino mutismo.

"¿Qué…?" pero Touya no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Miró con extrañeza a su vecina, quien pareció volver a la realidad y le informó que no esperaba visita alguna, y decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba. Se asomó por la mirilla y entornó los ojos al cielo mientras abría.

"Onii-san¿Qué haces aquí?" fue lo único que dijo su hermana mientras entraba y se descalzaba sin ser invitada.

"Lo mismo digo yo, _kaijuu_" la castaña bufó ante el sobrenombre, pero no argumentó al respecto.

"Nakuru me dijo que Tomoyo estaba enferma y vine a visitarla".

¿Acaso su ex novia tenía pensado decirle a toda la ciudad que la trabajadora de la biblioteca había enfermado?

"Pues…" pero descubrió que sólo hablaba a las paredes; su hermana ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y sólo divisó su corta cabellera castaña mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación de su vecina.

"Kaijuu" musitó con desgane en tanto caminaba en la misma dirección. Cuando llegó al cuarto las dos mujeres ya estaban inmersas en una nueva conversación. No podía negar que estaba intrigado por lo que su vecina iba a decirle apenas unos momentos atrás, pero ahora Tomoyo parecía muy relajada platicando con Sakura y él no podría atreverse a borrar la sonrisa que iluminaba nuevamente su rostro.

-------------------

La habitación era sencilla, mas no austera. Había una cama matrimonial con su mesita de noche al centro, justo frente al mueble del televisor, y una mesita con dos sillas al fondo, junto a la ventana que daba luz al cuarto y comunicaba al balcón a través de una puerta corrediza de vidrio. A la entrada había dos puertas: una llevaba al baño completo, mientras que la otra daba a un clóset. Un sencillo tocador junto al televisor y una mini cocina al lado izquierdo de la cama conformaban el resto del inmueble. Sencillo y elegante, con todo lo que ella podría necesitar.

Apenas hubo pasado la vista por la habitación, se volvió hacia el hombre que había entrado después de ella.

"Cuando acepté venir al hotel no sabía que usted ya había pagado por adelantado".

"Si usted lo quiere pagar, puede hacerlo después; sólo cubrí una semana de hospedaje" argumentó él tan impertérrito como siempre.

"¿Una semana?" ella le miró con ironía "¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estaré aquí?" por su tono de voz pareciera que una semana era mucho tiempo.

"Eso usted lo decidirá"

"¿Y si quiero ir a mi casa?"

"Las llaves están en su bolso, aunque puede tocar a la puerta, su esposo seguro le abrirá" la pelirroja apretó la mandíbula ante la mención del hombre.

"No puedo esconderme de él para siempre".

"Exacto" convino el joven de ojos violáceos con toda naturalidad y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Entonces Kaho echó una mirada a la maleta que el sujeto traía en sus manos.

"¿Qué trae ahí?" pidió saber y él avanzó hasta la cama para depositar la valija sobre el colchón.

"Creí que necesitaría algo de ropa".

"¿Es mi ropa?" él la miró como si fuera una retrasada¿qué más podía ser?

"Sí" contestó como si su mirada no hubiera sido suficiente respuesta.

"¿De dónde la sacó?" pero ella misma se respondió "¿Fue a mi casa?" y algo engranó en su cabeza: "¡Por eso dijo que había visto a Shingo!"

Él permaneció en silencio.

"¿Shingo sabe que estoy con usted?"

Yue pareció pensar un poco la respuesta "Debe asumirlo, sin duda".

"Pero…"

"Él no la buscará" aseguró al ver que ella movía los dedos con nerviosismo. A lo largo de esa semana había notado que ella tenía ese tic nervioso.

"¿Por qué¿Habló con él?" a pesar del tono de fingida tranquilidad él pudo distinguir ansiedad en la bibliotecaria. Nuevamente sopesó su respuesta. Al final no había dado mucho más de tres patadas al sujeto y le había hecho un par de preguntas, pero no podría llamar a eso una conversación del todo -estimando que el hombre tuvo que escupir las palabras entre quejidos de dolor y maldiciones-, sin mencionar que nunca confesaría –y menos a ella- que había caído tan bajo como para perder sus siempre bien guardados estribos frente al tipo que la había maltratado en semejante forma.

"Quizás" ella no pareció muy conforme con su respuesta "Él me dijo dónde estaba su ropa".

Notó que las mejillas de la blanca señora se coloreaban un poco, pero de una manera apenas perceptible. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? No importaba, no era eso lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Un nuevo silencio se formó y ella caminó a la mini cocina para comenzar a preparar un poco de café en la pequeña cafetera que se incluía en los servicios del hotel.

"¿Gusta un poco?"

"No tomo café" Kaho asintió a su respuesta y continuó con lo suyo en silencio.

"Gracias" susurró por lo bajo de pronto y supo que él le había oído a pesar de no pestañear siquiera.

"Yue-san" le llamó tras un silencio y sintió sus ojos claros en su persona una vez más "¿Por qué… por qué me ayuda?"

El menor de los Tsukishiro frunció el ceño y miró hacia la ventana para ver la ciudad que se sumía en una lenta oscuridad tras los últimos rayos de ocaso.

¿Por qué la ayudaba?

Buena pregunta.

--------------------

Suspiró mientras servía un poco de agua en tres vasos y se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba en la cocina y aún podía escuchar la voz de su hermana que provenía desde el caurto de Tomoyo. Cuando Sakura comenzaba a hablar del condenado chino no había nada que la detuviera. Hablaba con toda emoción diciendo que pronto conocería a su futura suegra y había acaparado toda la atención de Tomoyo, que le hacia una y mil preguntas. Naturalmente él había quedado fuera de la conversación y al escuchar a su hermana sólo se sentía más enfermo de pensar en el _mocoso_ que se la quería robar para siempre.

"_Gaki_" bufó, y metía la jarra de agua nuevamente al refrigerador cuando el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

"¡Onii-san…!"

"Ya oí, kaijuu" entornó los ojos y caminó hacia la entrada, sorprendiéndose al reconocer al hombre a través de la mirilla. Abrió la puerta y notó que el otro también se extrañaba de encontrarlo ahí.

"¡Kinomoto-san!" exclamó el recién llegado con su marcado acento extranjero "Konbanwa" y se repuso pronto de la sorpresa, saludando al trigueño.

"Konbanwa…" prefirió quedarse callado y omitir el apellido del varón, aún no podía aprendérselo.

"¿Está Tomoyo-chan en casa?"

"Está enferma" informó secamente. Ese sujeto no le agradaba, y menos aún cuando pasaba tanto tiempo con su vecina, pero el joven ignoró su tono cortante.

"¡Enferma!" sus ojos grises se abrieron ampliamente "Sabía que algo malo había pasado".

¿Lo sabía? Touya frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo aún más cuando notó que el otro se había quitado los zapatos y se apresuraba a la habitación de la chica como si se moviera en su propia casa.

"¡Hey!" cerró la puerta y le siguió, viendo al entrar a la recámara que el hombre se sentaba a un lado de Tomoyo, sobre la cama, y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-_Ese tipo…-_ apretó los dientes al ver las confianzas que el alemán se tomaba.

"Te estuve esperando por más de una hora, Tomoyo hime…" decía él "Me preocupé mucho al ver que no llegabas¡mi princesa nunca llega tarde a una cita!"

Touya sintió que dos estacas lo clavaban al piso, hundiéndolo en su lugar. ¿Acaso había dicho que ellos tenían una "cita"?

"Ah¡gomen, Harry-kun!" ella lucía apenada "Olvidé avisarte… ¡lo olvidé por completo!"

"No te preocupes, Tomoyo hime, no es tu culpa que te hayas enfermado" y besó su mano con ternura.

¡Era un desgraciado!

"¡Gomen, Sakura-chan!" enseguida se volvió hacia la castaña "Me preocupé tanto cuando Kinomoto-san me dijo que Tomoyo estaba enferma, que olvidé saludarte al entrar. Por favor, perdona mi terrible grosería, hermosa Sakura" le sonrió y besó su mano también. Touya comenzaba a sentirse enfermo de ese tipo, en tanto que su hermana se sonrojaba notablemente.

"Konbanwa, Harry-kun" le sonrió tímidamente. Touya deseó salir de la habitación una vez más, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía, pero optó por no dejar a ese sujeto a solas con ellas dos en la misma habitación.

--------------------

"¡Eriol!" interrumpió lo que hacía en la computadora para mirar a la niña que había entrado a la habitación sin previo aviso, aunque eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

"Kano-chan, ya regresaron" ella asintió vigorosamente.

"¡Tadaima!"

"¿Cómo les fue en el cine?" preguntó con una sonrisa. La pequeña parpadeó, confundida ante su inesperada alegría, pero igualmente sonrió.

"¡Genial! Y Clow-san nos llevó después a una pastelería" caminó hacia él y puso una pequeña bolsita sobre el escritorio en el que Eriol trabajaba.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Te guardé una dona, compramos unas¡pero Kyo-chan se comió todas las de chocolate!" hizo un mohín "Sólo quedó ésta" comentó, cohibida.

"¿Tú no comiste donas?" miró a la pequeña Arima con esos enormes ojos dorados, tan parecidos a los de su hermana.

"Nop," ella negó con la cabeza "quería que tú las probaras".

"¿Por qué?" él la observaba con curiosidad, fascinado con su actitud infantil.

"Porque… no te di regalo en tu cumpleaños" ella bajó la vista, apenada.

"¿Éste es mi regalo?"

"Sí" asintió con su infantil timidez.

"Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa y ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

"¿Te gusta?" Eriol sacó la dona de chocolate y le dio una mordida.

"¡Oishii!" exclamó, haciéndola reír. Luego partió la dona por la mitad y le extendió a ella el otro pedazo.

"¡No! Es tuya…"

"Y la quiero compartir contigo" con esto, el rostro de Kano se llenó de luz y tomó el pedazo de su mano sin dudarlo más, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron en el escritorio a comer la golosina con placer.

"Ne, Eriol" habló ella con algunas migajas en la boca.

"¿Uhm?" él alzó una ceja.

"Bueno, yo… nunca te había visto sonreír así…" confesó tímidamente la pequeña tras terminar de tragar el bocado que traía.

"¿Cómo?"

"Así, como… como si hubieras sacado un diez en matemáticas" una extraña comparación, pensó él, pero suficientemente clara.

"¿Ah, sí?" él quedó pensativo y miró su reflejo en un cristalero a su costado izquierdo. Era cierto, ahí estaba esa imagen sonriente de sí mismo que no veía desde varios meses atrás. Extrañamente se sentía más ligero, como si alguien le hubiera quitado una loza de encima.

"_Onii-san"_

Sin duda se debía en parte a Tomoyo, pensó, aunque no podía olvidar a alguien que apenas un par de horas atrás le había sacudido el mundo…

"¿Sabes?" miró nuevamente a la niña de rubios cabellos y ella le prestó toda su atención "Tu hermana me regañó hoy".

"_¿Es que eres idiota? Yo estaba sola, Eriol, pero tú no"_

"¿A ti también te regaña¿Por qué?" sus grandes ojos de miel se abrieron con curiosidad.

"_¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta¡Kyo no ha muerto aún!"_

"Porque había olvidado algo muy importante" apartó con su mano un mechón que cubría el rostro de la hermana de Takako.

"¿Qué?"

"…_no olvides que no estás solo. Todos estamos juntos en esto, todos sufrimos igual que tú, por eso no podemos verte así. Kyo te ama, Clow-san te ama…"_

"Todo"

"¿Todo?" ella parecía francamente confundida "¿Y te regañó feo?"

"De la manera más horrible," recordó aquellas lágrimas que le habían flagelado el corazón en lo más profundo con inusitada crueldad "pero luego me dijo algo que no me esperaba…" sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"…_yo te amo…" _

"Hi-mit-su" sonrió mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca para sellar sus labios. Ella hizo una mueca al comprender que el joven Hiragizawa no le diría su secreto.

"¡Eriol!" pero únicamente logró hacer reír más al mayor, una risa queda y alegre que jamás había escuchado en él.

--------------------

"¿De quién te escondes?" su voz sobresaltó a la muchacha que estaba trepada en uno de los árboles más grandes y frondosos del jardín.

"¡N-no me escondo!" seguramente ella sabría, tan bien como él, que no era buena para mentir, y menos aún sonrojándose de esa manera ante una simple pregunta.

"¿Te peleaste con onii-san?"

"¿Qué?... ¡N-no!" ¡Bingo! Era obvio que había dado en el blanco.

"¿Te dijo algo malo?" conociendo el estado de ánimo de su hermano, podía esperarse cosas que antes no habría siquiera imaginado de él.

"Te digo que no me peleé con él" pero su cara colorada sólo lo hizo reír desde su posición, en la base del árbol.

"¿Qué sucedió, Takako-chan?"

"Eh…" desvió la mirada "¿Hace mucho que llegaron? Creo que Kano-chan no terminó su tarea antes de irse, voy a ver si…" no pudo ser más obvio para él el cambio de tema. El adolescente se volvió suspicaz y una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro de niño.

"¿Le dijiste que te gustaba?" ante la pregunta directa, ella quedó muda y bajó la mirada sin atreverse a protestar.

"¡Lo hiciste!" sonrió ampliamente "¿Y qué te dijo él?"

Pasó un momento antes de que ella contestara, sin mirarlo aún:

"Nada, salí corriendo y… me he estado escondiendo de él todo este tiempo" el pequeño apenas pudo oír su voz baja.

"Ah" comprendió.

"Soy una tonta" se reprendió a sí misma.

"Eso no es cierto, él no te ha dicho nada, pero porque tú no lo has dejado¿no es cierto?" la mayor de las Arima miró al jovenzuelo, quien comenzaba a trepar torpemente por las ramas. Había sido más fácil para ella hacerlo, sus piernas eran más largas que las del pequeño adolescente.

"Además…" continuó al llegar a su altura y finalmente sentarse sobre una rama cercana "me prometiste que no te rendirías tan fácilmente".

"Lo sé" reconoció Takako.

"Entonces todo estará bien" él le guiñó un ojo y sacó una bolsita del bolsillo de su chaqueta "¿Quieres una galleta? Te guardé tres¡Kano-chan se las comió casi todas!"

(N/A: chiquillos embusteros…)

--------------------

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala. Acababan de despedir a Sakura y Harry, que habían estado un largo rato acompañando a la joven enferma y ésta había insistido en escoltarlos a la puerta, aunque él vigilaba cada paso tambaleante que daba cada vez que se levantaba. Por su forma de caminar, era obvio que el mundo se movía ante sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes¿No quieres volver a la cama?"

"No, ya he estado mucho tiempo acostada" se quejó ella.

"¿Qué más quieres hacer? No puedes siquiera levantarte, te marearás".

"Lo sé" ella hizo un puchero que le hizo sonreír "pero quiero hacer algo, estoy aburrida".

"Ah¿tanto así te aburro?" fingió molestarse.

"¡No! Es sólo que…"

"¿Qué quieres que haga¿Bailar _tap_?" era innegable el sarcasmo en su voz. Ninguno de los dos podía siquiera imaginarlo bailando de ninguna forma posible.

"No, pero…"

"Es obvio que mi presencia aburre a la "princesa"" imitó el acento alemán del joven que acababa de marcharse "¿Por qué no le pedimos a "Harry-kun" que regrese y se quede un poco más para que te entretenga?"

No era posible, pensaba Tomoyo¿acaso Touya estaba actuando celoso? De acuerdo, admitía que eso la hacía sentir mejor que cualquier medicina; era algo que había estado esperando secretamente, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, pero… ¿cuál era la razón de sus celos?

"¿Qué tiene que ver Harry-kun con esto?" se atrevió a preguntar, intentando no sonreír ante el ceño del trigueño.

"Creo que él sabría mejor que yo qué hacer para no aburrirte, por algo sales con él¿no?" fue más que evidente que casi tuvo que escupir las últimas cinco palabras, a pesar de que luchaba porque su tono sonara casual.

No había duda, Touya Kinomoto estaba celoso, y eso encendió algo que se elevó en el pecho de la amatista con la velocidad y el efecto del trueno.

"¿Por qué piensas que salgo con él?"

"Hoy tenías una cita con él y…" él parpadeó al recapacitar la pregunta de la chica "Un momento… ¿ustedes dos no…?"

"No" negó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. ¿Qué diría Touya Kinomoto si supiera a quién quería realmente el amable europeo?

"Pero las citas… ustedes se ven todo el tiempo a solas y…"

"Harry-kun me está ayudando a conseguir información sobre los asesinos de mi madre" dijo de pronto. Quizás había llegado el momento de revelarle algunas cosas a su vecino.

"¿Tu madre?" él frunció el ceño, esta vez intrigado "¿Sigues investigando…? No me dijiste nada… Te dije que yo también ayudaría y…"

"Pero no quiero que lo hagas" lo interrumpió de pronto con absoluta seriedad. "Además, no puedes creer que iba a dejarlo todo así, me prometí que encontraría a quienes mataron a okaa-san a toda costa".

"¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?" ahora él parecía ligeramente molesto.

-_Porque no quiero que te pase nada-_ pero él nunca admitiría semejante excusa.

"¿Tomoyo?" insistió al ver que ella no respondía.

"No importa, de todas maneras hemos avanzado mucho ya… por cierto, ya va a ser el cumpleaños de Sakura¿ne?"

"No cambies el tema" pero Touya vio en los ojos violetas una triste súplica "… Está bien, sí, el jueves es su cumpleaños" suspiró y dejó el tema por la paz.

(N/A: Si calcularan más o menos las fechas, se darían cuenta de que retrasé algunos días el cumpleaños de Sakura, espero no les moleste).

"¿Qué le vas a regalar?"

"Un localizador"

"¿Un… localizador?" Tomoyo alzó una ceja, extrañada.

"Para saber en dónde está a cada momento el monstruo. Si descubro que ese _gaki_ la lleva a un motel…" cerró un puño y quedó más que claro lo que haría. A Tomoyo le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente. Si Touya supiera…

"¿Aún sigues vigilándolos? Ya no son unos niños…" y sonrió con malicia "¿No prefieres ponerte una botarga de conejo gigante?"

"¿Qué?" los ojos del trigueño se abrieron como platos y el sujeto se irguió en el sofá "¿Qué--quién te lo dijo?" exigió saber con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas morenas.

"Nadie" no podía delatar a Meiling, que le había contado todo lo que Syaoran le había referido sobre sus primeras citas con Sakura.

"Fue el _kaijuu_¿verdad?"

"No"

"¡El _gaki_!"

"No" negó una vez más con la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo al marearse con el movimiento, pero continuó sonriendo al ver que el otro se desesperaba.

"¿Nakuru?" ella negó una vez más "¿Yukito?"

"No" el aburrimiento había quedado muy atrás con sólo ver la expresión del trigueño "… y dime¿de qué color era el conejito?"

"Muy graciosa…"

------------------------

"Gracias por traerme, Harry-kun" bajó del auto y el aludido hizo lo mismo para acompañarla hasta la entrada de la casa.

"Es un placer servirte, preciosa Sakura-chan" el alemán sonrió galantemente y ella se sonrojó, aunque no fue del todo visible en la noche que ya había caído sobre la ciudad.

"Hoy me divertí mucho¿tú no?" le sonrió ella para cubrir su embarazo.

"Claro" él se detuvo ante los dos escalones del porche y se inclinó para besar su mano como ya era su costumbre "¿Cómo no hacerlo en compañía de la bella Sakura?"

"¡Harry-kun…!"

"¡Suéltala!" la luz tenue de la entrada iluminó sus rostros sorprendidos al ver una silueta que surgía de las sombras.

"¿Syaoran?... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Viendo cómo este tipo corteja tranquilamente a mi novia" replicó el chico, molesto. Cuando salió a la luz, Sakura vio algo que brillaba en sus ojos, algo similar a las llamas de un caldero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" ella lucía confundida, igual que su amigo, quien había soltado su mano y veía de frente al ambarino.

"Lo suficiente para ver que mi prometida ha pasado una tarde muy _divertida_ con el sujeto que desde hace meses intenta seducirla".

"¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que Harry-kun es mi amigo" ella comenzaba a molestarse.

"Li-san…" intentó hablar el otro muchacho, pero se vio interrumpido por el iracundo joven.

"¡Tú cállate¿Crees que no he visto cómo miras a Sakura?" se acercó a él hasta que quedó a un solo paso de distancia "¿Crees que estoy idiota? No dejas de mirarla todo el tiempo, tan sólo buscas el momento de besar su mano y fingir que eres un caballero; no te cansas de decirle cosas cada vez que la vez… "preciosa", "linda", "bonita"…" hizo una mueca mientras decía con desprecio cada palabra que el alemán había utilizado para referirse a la castaña.

"Eso es cierto, porque Sakura-chan es una mujer hermosa…" pero la calmada respuesta del alemán fue interrumpida sin mayor aviso por un enérgico puñetazo del ambarino en su estómago, haciendo al europeo tambalearse y doblarse por el dolor.

"¡Deja de decirle "Sakura-chan"!"

"¡Syaoran!" Sakura estaba atónita, a la vez que aterrada "¿Daijobu desu ka, Harry-kun?" preguntó, preocupada, a su compañero de francés. El joven le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que todo estaba bien, aunque era evidente que no podía hablar; el golpe le había quitado el aire.

"¿Qué te pasa, Syaoran!" miró a su novio ya no molesta, sino absolutamente furiosa.

"¿Lo vas a defender?" pero extrañamente el chino se había vuelto irracional. Ése no era el Syaoran Li que ella conocía.

"¡Claro, él no te ha hecho nada¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Sí" contestó él sin dudar y algo en su mirar le hizo lucir como un auténtico desquiciado.

"¿Crees que te engañaría con Harry-kun-- con cualquier otro?" Sakura sentía un escozor en los ojos y respiraba agitadamente por el coraje.

"No confío en ellos…"

"¿Y en mí? Syaoran… ¿tampoco confías en mí?" él no respondió y eso causó un resquebrajo en el corazón de la castaña "Pues¿sabes qué? Creo que no puedo casarme con alguien que no confía en mí" le amenazó, sabiendo de antemano que eso lo haría razonar, aunque pronunciar aquellas palabras le habían hecho sangrar el corazón.

"Tienes razón" su tono había cambiado y ya no alzaba la voz. Sakura pudo distinguir dolor en sus palabras y sufrimiento en sus ojos. Estaba arrepentido y ella lo sabía. Syaoran tomó sus manos y se acercó a ella. Harry, que se había sentado sobre el césped para recuperarse, miró la escena sumido en su mutismo. Distinguió que Sakura quería llorar, pero vio su alivio al sentir las manos del ambarino tomar las suyas.

"Syaoran…"

"No puedes casarte con alguien que no confía en ti" una extraña sonrisa cruzó el rostro del ambarino y enseguida plantó un beso cargado de ternura en los labios de su amada, que le devolvió el beso dichosa por haberlo hecho recapacitar. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él cerró sus manos en torno a las de ella y la miró a los ojos en silencio.

"¿Qué sucede, Syaoran?" ella supo que algo andaba mal, pero parpadeó, sorprendida, al sentir algo en su mano izquierda. Abrió el puño que él le había cerrado y miró, extrañada, el anillo que descansaba en la palma, el mismo que antes reposaba divinamente en su dedo anular. Mientras lo besaba no había sentido el momento en el que él lo había sacado habilidosamente de su dedo.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, ya no necesitas usarlo" fue lo único que él dijo cuando ella le miró con expresión interrogante.

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué quería decir? El corazón de la joven se detuvo ante la respuesta de su cabeza "Syaoran… no estás…"

"Sí, tenías toda la razón, Sakura: no puedes casarte con alguien que no confía en ti" sus palabras, aunque dichas suavemente, causaron en ella el efecto de mil dagas acribillando su alma a la vez.

"¡Syaoran…!" su garganta se cerró justo en el momento en el que dos ríos salinos bajaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? No, simplemente no era posible, él no era capaz.

"Adiós" se dio la media vuelta y caminó entre la oscuridad hacia su auto, que ella no había visto al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Syaoran!" la destrozada castaña apenas podía hablar en su aturdimiento; no podía dar un paso siquiera, aunque deseaba con desesperación correr detrás de él.

"¡Li-san!" fue Harry quien alcanzó al ambarino, que ya abría la portezuela de su auto, pero la mirada que le dirigió el muchacho lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Si algo le pasa, yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza" fueron sus extrañas palabras antes de subir al coche y arrancar, perdiéndose rápidamente en las calles de Tokio.

"¿Si algo le pasa?" Harry estaba más allá de la confusión, estaba totalmente aturdido, pero decidió que era más importante brindar un poco de apoyo a su alterada amiga, que lloraba desconsoladamente de rodillas sobre el césped.

"¿Por qué?" se repetía sin cesar y mirando la sortija en su mano como si fuera algo insólito e intangible.

"Sakura-chan…" al joven alemán se le oprimió el corazón de ver llorar desgarradamente a la hermosa flor de cerezo.

-------------------------

Sonrió mientras miraba de reojo la puerta a su lado. Habían estado platicando un buen rato e incluso habían cenado ligeramente. Tomoyo continuaba mareándose al hacer un movimiento brusco, pero ya no sentía náuseas y no hubo mayor problema con los alimentos, aunque para ella era todo un reto manipular los palillos con sus manos temblorosas. Después la había llevado a su recámara, insistiendo en lavar los platos mientras ella se preparaba para dormir. Ahora él esperaba a que ella estuviera lista y le dejara pasar para verificar que todo estuviera en orden antes de despedirse finalmente, y sonreía pensando en los mohines que su vecina había hecho cuando la cargó hasta la cama, argumentando que no quería que se mareara después de haber comido.

"Listo" la puerta se abrió a su lado y apareció una Tomoyo sonriendo con una enorme –o así lo parecía en su pequeño cuerpo- playera azul cielo con la leyenda _"How many holes does it take to fill the Albert Hall?" _(**2. **Y un premio para quien adivine de dónde saqué esta frase. Touya sonrió sin quererlo al ver sus blancas piernas desnudas y admirar su expresión de niña ingenua con aquella playera que, aunque inocente en su origen, en ella tenía un efecto casi afrodisíaco por la forma sugerente como caía sobre sus pechos y mostraba tentadoramente sus magníficas piernas.

Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos… _únicamente_ a los ojos.

"Te dije que me llamaras, no tenías porqué caminar a la puerta" la reprendió.

"No son ni diez pasos, estoy bien" lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado, pero lo único que Touya hizo fue dar un paso al frente y levantar a la menuda mujer en brazos, quien profirió una exclamación al sentirse lejos del piso.

"¡Touya¿Qué haces?" su rostro se ponía colorado mientras luchaba por que la parte de la playera que cubría sus piernas no se subiera hasta su cadera por la posición en que él la llevaba.

"¿Qué parece que hago?" él caminó hasta depositarla sobre la cama.

"¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña!" nuevamente hizo un mohín.

"Es difícil cuando no dejas de actuar y hacer pucheros como una," él le sonrió con malicia "y… ¿dónde quedó tu pijama de salchichas?" preguntó mientras la cubría con las sábanas para no seguir viendo el espectáculo de esas piernas que despertaban su libido y le hacían imaginar ma´s cosas de las que podría admitir frente a ella.

"¿Cuál?" ella frunció el ceño, extrañada "¡Ah! Sólo la uso en invierno" recordó la pijama de franela con perritos con que él la había visto una vez. "Cuando hace calor uso cualquier cosa; ésta es mi favorita, Eriol me la regaló" sonrió.

"Ah" debió haber supuesto que era cosa del inglés al ver la leyenda… "Bueno, pues yo duermo desnudo cuando hace calor, sólo por si querías saber" sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"No es cierto, tú duermes en _bóxers_".

"¿Cómo estás tan segura¿Ya me has visto?" inquirió y ella supo lo que tramaba.

"¡No!" nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder. No podía admitir frente a él que lo había "espiado" mientras dormía la última vez que estuvo en su departamento "Yukito-san me lo dijo".

"Ah…" él no pareció muy crédulo, pero dio el asunto por terminado "Entonces creo que ya me voy. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"¿Ya?" ella se sintió decepcionada, no quería despedirse aún "¿No te quedas un poco más?"

"Tienes que dormir, pequeña" le dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza, como una vez ella le había visto hacer con Sakura tras hacerla rabiar por llamarla _kaijuu_.

"No tengo sueño… cántame una canción" sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Qué?" él la miró como si acabara de decir que Napoleón había resucitado y se encontraba haciendo estragos en Europa.

"Si vas a tratarme como a una niña, hazlo bien y cántame una canción o cuéntame un cuento para dormirme" ella le mostró la lengua.

"¿De qué otra forma quieres que te trate si _eres_ una niña?" dijo al ver su actitud, que sólo parecía salir a la luz cuando se encontraba a solas con él "Y no voy a cantar".

"Entonces cuéntame un cuento".

"¿Dónde los tienes?" después de todo no le sorprendía su terquedad.

"No tengo, así que tendrás que inventarlo… ¡y que sea bueno!"

"No tengo imaginación, eso pídeselo a Nakuru o a Yukito" protestó él y vio sus ojos entrecerrarse con obstinación "…y no voy a cantar, ya te he dicho que no tengo voz para eso… y no me gusta".

"Touya…" suplicó ella con una mirada que movería el corazón de un _golem_. Touya bufó¡Lo chantajeaba!

"No le funciona al _kaijuu_¿qué te hace pensar que a ti sí?"

"Onegaiii…" nuevamente _esa_ mirada. Además, él sabía que no era cierto que a Sakura no le funcionara…

"Está bien, pero sólo un pedazo, y lo cantaré como quiera" debía estar loco si aceptaba hacer algo así, pero ella se la pagaría con creces, se prometió.

"¡Hai!" ¿Y aún así insistía en que no era una niña? Touya sonrió inevitablemente. Quizás Tomoyo se estaba juntando en secreto con Nakuru y se contagiaba de sus locuras…

"¿Y te dormirás luego?"

"Sí" asintió con vehemencia y él notó que el movimiento la mareaba. Se sentó a su lado en la cama e hizo una cuenta mental, preparándose para el mayor ridículo que haría desde… desde aquel disfraz de conejo: 1… 2… 3.

"_Once there was a way to get back homeward,_

_Once there was a way to get back home._

_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby"._

_(Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa,_

_Hubo una vez un camino para volver._

_Duerme, cariño, no llores,_

_Que yo te arrullaré)_

Ella rió al comprobar que no había mentido al decir que su voz no había sido hecha para cantar. Además, su interpretación era pésima y podría jurar que, más que cantar, arrastraba las palabras sin ton ni son.

"_Golden slumbers fill you eyes,_

_Smiles awake you when you rise…"_

_(Sueños dorados llenan tus ojos,_

_Sonrisas te despiertan al levantarte…)_

"Ésa no es una canción de cuna" se quejó con una risita y él la miró apenas con dos rendijas de ojos.

"Lo es, y es la única que me sé. Además, creí que una canción de los Beatles iría bien con tu playera".

"¿Uh?" obviamente ella no comprendía la razón. Touya podría apostar a que tampoco conocía la canción que cantaba de manera tan penosa en ese momento y sonrió.

"Shhh…" le puso un dedo en los labios y disfrutó de su expresión sorprendida. Se acercó para admirar su rostro mientras continuaba:

"_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby…" _**(3)**

_(Duerme, cariño, no llores,_

_Que yo te arrullaré…)_

Sin poder evitarlo un segundo más, besó su frente y decidió que sería mejor alejarse cuando logró aspirar su aroma tan de cerca. Aún estaba a tiempo…

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo" iba a ponerse de pie cuando sintió que su pequeña mano se aferraba a la de él "¿Qué pasa, pequeña?" y vio que su bello rostro se sonrojaba maravillosamente. La otra mano de la joven alcanzó su mejilla y tiró suavemente de él. Touya no opuso resistencia mientras se sentía descender sobre ella y contempló con fascinación sus ojos al cerrarse mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban. Él decidió esperar hasta el último momento y se deleitó con la visión de sus mejillas encarnadas hasta que sintió el sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Sólo entonces cerró los ojos.

No había podido resistirlo. Casi sintió que se quemaba cuando su largo dedo había tocado sus labios y su última voluntad cayó con increíble facilidad cuando él besó su frente. Entonces comprobó por qué enamorarse de Touya era tan fácil: él siempre estaba ahí para ella, él sabía cómo se sentía con una sola mirada. Desde el primer día supo que él podría atravesar el alma de una persona con sólo mirarla a los ojos, pero nunca pensó que se enamoraría de esa cualidad hasta ese punto. Touya Kinomoto la hacía sentir como una mujer, una nerviosa adolescente y una atolondrada niña, todo al mismo tiempo, y ella también había descubierto esas distintas facetas de él.

Exploró sus labios con ternura, sintiendo al varón hesitar un instante, pero ella ya no tenía dudas. No dudaba que estaba loca por él y no dudaba tampoco que él sentía lo mismo por ella; sus temores se habían esfumado como la espuma al ver sus celos en la sala, al sentir su mirada sobre ella al abrirle la puerta de la habitación, al escucharle cantar con su voz rasposa, y sólo para ella, una canción que no se había dignado a terminar. Había estado esperando ese momento en secreto desde que amaneció aquel día, una semana atrás, después de haber soñado que ese mismo hombre la llenaba de besos en el sofá.

Touya saboreó sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando de la miel de su boca, de su cercanía, llenando sus pulmones de su perfume. Lo había tomado por sorpresa el que ella tomara la iniciativa de esa manera; pensó por un momento que su tímida vecina no tardaría en arrepentirse y dudó por ello, pero esta vez había algo que volvía a ese beso tan distinto de los demás. No era el deseo que una vez él le había demostrado, pero tampoco la melancolía que había notado en la mujer en la última ocasión, sino algo cálido e intangible. Dejó que Tomoyo le transmitiera su delicadeza, su ternura y la dulzura que sólo ella parecía poseer. Simplemente dejó que su sirena lo arrastrara hasta las profundidades de lo desconocido, hasta donde ella quisiera llevarlo, sintiéndose como arcilla en sus manos. Era dichoso.

Tomoyo sentía que explotaba de alegría por dentro. Rendirse a sus sentimientos no había sido tan terrible y catastrófico como había creído. Al final él había hecho trizas aquellas barreras que ella misma ignoraba que poseía. ¿Tanto miedo tenía realmente de sentir ese afecto por alguien?

Se separaron después de unos momentos y se miraron a los ojos durante un instante infinito, ambos inspirando el aliento del otro. De pronto Touya la besó nuevamente, un roce apenas en los labios esta vez, y la observó una vez más mientras una sonrisa juguetona surcaba su apuesto rostro.

"Espero que mañana esto no se convierta en uno más de tus sueños" susurró mientras acariciaba con gentileza su cabello. Tomoyo no salió de su aturdimiento sino hasta que él se puso de pie.

"¿Qué?..." sus ojos se abrieron como platos "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Touya?" oh, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que él quería decir, "¡Me mentiste!" sus mejillas ardieron aún más "¡No había sido un sueño!" se cubrió con la sábana hasta las orejas para cubrir su rostro colorado.

"No te alteres, pequeña, o no podrás dormir" él caminó a la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Tenía que salir de su cuarto cuanto antes y dejar de pensar en sus labios o, peor aún, en las divinas piernas que se dibujaban tentadoramente bajo la sábana.

"¡Touya, ven acá!" ¡Oh! que no le pidiera eso, por favor.

"Me prometiste que te dormirías si cantaba" ¡Ah! Recordándolo… también tenía que hacerle pagar el obligarlo a cantar, de modo que el moreno cruzó nuevamente la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, apartando la sábana de su cara colorada, plantó un beso en sus labios antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

"¿Po-por qué me hiciste creer que era un sueño?" ella intentaba sonar molesta al separarse y apretaba los labios para no sonreír. Touya se encogió de hombros y caminó a la puerta una vez más.

"Cuatro mil".

"¿Cuatro mil?... ¿Cuatro mil qué?" ahora ella estaba francamente confundida.

"Cuatro mil hoyos se necesitan para llenar el Albert Hall" rió y apagó la luz, dejando únicamente la del pasillo encendida, sabiendo que una aturdida Tomoyo le miraba desde la oscuridad.

"¿Qu-qué?... ¡Touya, no…!"

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo" cerró la puerta de la recámara y caminó tranquilamente por la habitación. Esta vez era su turno de salirse con la suya. Sonrió mientras se calzaba a la entrada y salió del apartamento.

---------------------

Desde su posición en la cama podía ver el plateado rayo de luna que penetraba casi onírica en su habitación. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas se alzaban en el cielo y el viento soplaba con una brisa fresca en la cálida noche. Aún así…

Ella no podía parar de llorar.

"Syaoran…" ya no sollozaba, aunque de vez en vez, justo cuando parecía que el cansancio le ganaba, un nuevo estallido de emociones la sacudían y tenía que morder la almohada para no preocupar a su padre, que acababa de llegar y tomaba su cena en la cocina.

"_Lo siento, me duele el estómago"_ se había disculpado cuando él subió las escaleras y tocó a su puerta cerrada.

Ojala fuera algo tan sencillo… tan superficial.

Harry había permanecido a su lado durante un largo rato después de la partida del chino. Casi no habían hablado y el alemán únicamente le había permitido llorar entre sus brazos, repitiéndole de vez en cuando que todo se solucionaría; Syaoran se daría cuenta de su estupidez y las cosas no tardarían en volver a su sitio.

Miró el reloj. Una hora había pasado ya. En lo más profundo de su alma esperaba su llamada pidiéndole perdón, pero ésta no llegaba y cada minuto que pasaba era para ella una auténtica tortura.

"¿Doushite?" era la enésima vez que hacía la misma pregunta a la nada, y continuaría sin respuesta hasta el final. Miró el anillo sobre la mesita de noche.

"_Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, ya no necesitas usarlo"_

"¿Por qué… por qué no puedes confiar en mí?" murmuró con voz ahogada contra la almohada húmeda por las lágrimas.

"_Tienes razón… No puedes casarte con alguien que no confía en ti"_

"Nunca te traicionaría… nunca…" Él lo sabía¿o no?

"_Sakura… cásate conmigo"_

"_Te amo, Sakura"._

"Y yo a ti" susurró a la luz de la luna que veía a través de sus ojos nublados.

----------------------

Se preparaba para irse a la cama cuando lo escuchó: un azote en la puerta frontal. Hizo una mueca ante el estruendo y salió al pasillo, desde donde se asomó a la planta baja para ver al joven que dejaba las llaves del auto sobre la mesa del recibidor.

"Al fin llegas. ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la tarde?" preguntó con curiosidad a su primo, pero él no pareció escucharla y subió las escaleras con aparente tranquilidad, pero lo que sorprendió a Meiling fue el momento en el que él llegó a la planta alta para pasar a su lado sin siquiera voltear a verla.

"¡Xiao-Lang!" al escuchar su nombre, éste se volvió y ella quedó plantada en su lugar, sin palabras, al ver sus ojos transformados: no era el cálido tono ámbar que ella conocía, sino un color café más bien oscuro. Pero lo que la alteró no fue el color en sí, sino lo que había más allá de él, en la sombra de su mirar: una ira que derribaría la Gran Muralla con una ojeada, un rencor profundo y un dolor que iba más allá de lo que ella podía comprender.

"¿Qué pa--?" pero no necesitaba preguntar para saber que algo terrible había pasado, así como no necesitaba tampoco oír su voz para saber que él sufría lo indecible. Syaoran dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de su recámara. Meiling supo que no debía ir tras de él.

"Xiao-Lang…"

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Sakura está deprimida, las cosas con Syaoran parecen no tener solución. ¿Qué hacer para alegrar a la dulce castaña? Tomoyo y los demás emprenden un paseo a las montañas para intentar distraer a la menor de los Kinomoto, aunque alejarse no puede arreglar las cosas. Eriol por su parte encuentra la ocasión ideal para hablar con la esquiva Takako, que ahora parece evitarlo a toda costa, en tanto que Meiling no puede creer los reveses que da la vida. Por otro lado, Sakura aún debe aprender algunas cosas de Nakuru, y se da buena cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en la mayor, mientras que Harry recibe una extraña llamada…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(1) Icewine.** Es una variedad de licor que se da cuando se recogen las uvas en invierno, cuando están congeladas.

**(2)"How many holes does it take to fill the Albert Hall?"** hace alución a la canción "A day in the life", de los Beatles. En la última estrofa de la canción se narra que se encontraron 4000 hoyos en Blackburn, Lancashire y que, aunque pequeños, tuvieron que contarlos todos. Al final menciona que ahora se sabe cuántos hoyos se necesitan para llenar el Albert Hall:

_I read the news today, oh boy,_

_4000 holes in Blackburn, Lancashire,_

_And though the holes were rather small_

_They had to count them all,_

_Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall…_

¿Alguien lo adivinó? Espero que sí. Creo que ya había mencionado que los Beatles son mi agrupación favorita, jeje, y he pasado un poco de ese gusto a mi guapísimo trigueño. No he podido evitar dejar algunas impresiones de lo que más me gusta en este fic. ¿Han visto, por ejemplo, que a todos les gusta la música clásica? En este mismo capítulo Yue estaba escuchando un disco de Paganini, nuestro querido violinista del diablo, jeje.

**(3)** La canción que canta Touya es _Goleen Slumbers _(Sueños dorados), de los Beatles, y en realidad sí es una canción de cuna y me encanta.

**Notas de la autora: **

_Hola, heme aquí de nuevo. Para empezar, habrán notado (bueno, quizás no tanto) que este capítulo fue más corto: 36 páginas._

_En fin, en un rápido resumen creo que tenemos nuevamente una montaña rusa de sucesos (habrán notado que de verdad me encantan esas cosas, jeje)…_

_Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente han hablado como hermanos, aunque Tomoyo aún no tiene un encuentro con Kyo, y no ha perdonado a su padre._

_Descubrimos un lado más humano en Yue¿será la culpabilidad que siente por la desdichada Kaho? _

_Meiling ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Esta chica se divierte de lo lindo a expensas de los demás, de modo que ahora ha aparecido alguien que la haga rabiar, y debo decir que las escenas con Shigure-kun me han dado un buen rato de entretenimiento (amo a este hombre!). Creo que he descubierto un lado cómico con Meiling y, en cierta forma, lo estoy explotando._

_En otro punto, Takako ha tenido una plática muy seria con Eriol. Quizás notaron que la chica no había hablado mucho respecto a lo que era su sentir en el pasado, y ya vemos las consecuencias de ello: ha terminado por explotar y cometer algún desliz por ahí. Sin embargo, por otro lado, vemos a Eriol sonriente una vez más, quizás necesitaba ese "regaño", como él lo ha llamado. Por cierto, que los niños son unos verdaderos embusteros¿Descubrieron su engaño? Aquí lo tienen: Compraron donas de chocolate y galletas y, mientras que Kyo se comió todas las donas y Kano sólo pudo guardar una para Eriol, Kano se comió todas las galletas y Kyo sólo guardó unas para Takako. Pero ambos andan por ahí pregonando su "sacrificio" sin mencionar que anduvieron comiendo otras cosas, jajaja_

_En fin, me voy extendiendo, de modo que seré breve con lo siguiente¿les ha gustado la escena T&T? Creo que ya la esperaban muchos y lo prometido es deuda. Sin embargo la vida no nos sonríe a todos (de ahí el título: Rueda de la fortuna): el pobre Yukito anda muy desanimado, en tanto que ahora la cosa ha dado un completo giro entre Sakura y Syaoran. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió ahí¿Por qué Syaoran reaccionó de esa manera¿Creen que tenga que ver con las "fotos" que recibió por la tarde?_

_Respecto a esto, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría hacer: a todo aquel que quiera dejar un review, le pediré, por favor, que responda a estas 2 preguntas, si es que no es mucha molestia¿De qué, específicamente, creen que hayan sido esas fotos¿Quién creen que esté enviando esos anónimos a nuestro ambarino?_

_Resulta que estoy haciendo un "experimento" del cual no puedo hablarles aún. Sus opiniones no cambiarán lo que ya tengo en mente, así que no se preocupen, pero me servirán para ratificar o refutar una teoría que vengo analizando desde hace ya algún tiempo._

_Por cierto, si alguien se preguntaba qué demonios es esa extraña "crisis" que le dio a Tomoyo, les diré que no la he inventado y existen, incluso a mí me ha sucedido y pensé que sería en cierta forma "divertido" ver la reacción de Touya ante esto, jeje._

_¡Ah! Por último quería aclarar que, aunque los capítulos se han hecho más ligeros (aunque seguramente habrá quien quiera matarme con lo que ha sucedido con la pareja S&S) y con más aspectos tranquilos –y así seguirá siendo por uno o dos capítulos más-, no crean que éste ha dejado de ser un fic Angst, y les pido, a aquellos amantes del Angst, que me tengan paciencia, ya que ocupo dar un descanso a los personajes antes de comenzar lo que será el verdadero quid de esta trama. _

_Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir apoyándome con esta historia. Todos los reviews procuro contestarlos de manera personal, pero aún encuentro algunos sin remitente a los que no puedo responder, de modo que lo haré por aquí. ¡Gracias por todo!_

_**Yuzu: **Me alegra que te haya interesado la película de _La casa de los engaños, _pues de verdad te la recomiendo. Veo que te gustan mucho las escenas T&T y espero que las de este capítulo hayan sido de tu agrado. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y deseo seguir viéndote por aquí._


	22. Un fin de semana para recordar I

_Más de dos meses sin actualizar, lo sé. Merezco que me odien por ello. No intentaré justificarme. Sí, tuve mucho trabajo y exámenes al por mayor y todo se volvió estresante y mi muso inspirador se ahogó en algún lugar durante un buen tiempo, pero reconozco también que tengo un compromiso con ustedes y no debería faltar a mi palabra, de modo que les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Sin embargo espero de corazón que disfruten este capítulo…_

* * *

**Glosario:**

_**Japonés:**_

**Doushite no?: **¿Qué pasa?  
**Hajimemashite.** Se dice cuando se conoce a alguien por vez primera. "Encantado de conocerte" sería su traducción social al español  
**Yukata.** Conjunto tradicional de vestir japonés. Es como el kimono, pero su delgada tela le permite usarse en verano.  
**Shooji.** Puertas de papel corredizas.  
**Ee: **sí  
**Itai: **Exclamación que denota dolor.  
**Daijobu ka?: **Estás bien?  
**Daijobu: **Estoy bien.  
**Sumimasen: **Lo siento.  
**Yukatta: **Me alegra / Qué alegría!

_**Alemán:**_

**Marionettenspieller: **titiritero  
**Naturlich: **Naturalmente.  
**Mutter: **madre.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: Un fin de semana para recordar (I)**

El cielo era basto y puramente azul ante sus ojos. Apenas unas nubes blancas como la nieve en la distancia daban la apariencia de un mar de infinitas aguas cristalinas con sus olas espumosas. Abajo, en la tierra, el mundo se tornaba verde; los pinos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y mantenían su propio relieve en formas, tamaños y colores, subiendo y bajando por las colinas forradas de vida.

"Wow" fue Meiling quien habló al detenerse a admirarlo todo.

"¿Qué te parece?" un jovenzuelo preguntó a la pequeña a su lado, que continuaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una sonrisa daba luz a su rostro sonrosado.

"¡Es hermoso, Kyo-chan!"

"Precioso" combino su hermana mayor y el varón de ojos añiles junto a ella sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Aquí es donde trabajaban?" un hombre de cabello cenizo preguntó al tiempo que acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Por allá, en aquella cima, como a un kilómetro de ese barranco" le informó una mujer de cabellos color chocolate, señalando con un largo dedo un escarpado que se dibujaba no demasiado lejos.

"Podemos ir a dar un paseo si quieren, pero sería mejor dejar las cosas adentro de una vez¿no creen?" les sonrió una joven de oscuros cabellos y piel blanca cual mármol. Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a bajar las maletas acomodadas en los tres carros de los que acababan de descender, según la disposición en la que habían viajado: Tomoyo, Harry, Meiling y Sakura, en el carro negro de Tomoyo; Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito y Nakuru, en el sedán azul rey de Touya; y Eriol y Kyo, junto con Takako y Kano, en el lujoso auto negro del inglés.

Poco equipaje y pocas maletas, apenas una pequeña mochila por persona; justo lo necesario para pasar dos días y una noche en las montañas al norte de Tokio, entre verdes paisajes y cielos despejados, en la casa de campo de los Daidouji.

Todos caminaron a las escaleras del porche y miraron la blanca construcción estilo chalet con un acentuado asombro.

"¡Vaya!" Nakuru dejó escapar la exclamación que todos contenían.

Corrección: la _enorme_ y blanca construcción estilo chalet de los Daidouji.

"No recordaba que fuera tan grande" Touya alzó una ceja.

"Ni siquiera te detuviste a mirarla la última vez," Tomoyo entornó los ojos, "parecías desesperado por dejarme aquí y marcharte".

"Buen punto" sonrió él al recordar aquellos tiempos conflictivos con su vecina, justo el día en que se conocieron.

"¿Ya habías venido aquí, 'nii-san?" pero la pregunta de Sakura fue interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió frente a ellos y una pareja de edad madura apareció ante el grupo.

"¡Kaoru-san, Akito-san!" Tomoyo sonrió al verlos y los rostros de éstos se iluminaron.

"¡Tomoyo-chan!" la mujer no pudo contenerse y abrazó efusivamente a la joven.

"No sabes cuánto nos alegró recibir tu llamada avisando que vendrías. ¿Todos estos son tus amigos? Oh, por favor, pasen, pasen, sean bienvenidos todos" hablaba el hombre en tanto los hacía pasar y su esposa continuaba asfixiando a la amatista. Uno a uno los doce fueron entrando a la casa, donde se detenían sobre un piso de madera recién pulido, admirando el elegante pero sencillamente decorado interior.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" sin mayor aviso Kyo tomó la maleta de Kano mientras cruzaban la puerta.

"Éste es el recibidor y… bueno¡es obvio que éste es el recibidor! Mi esposa es mejor en esto¿Saben?" rió el varón, cuya cabeza ya estaba sembrada hasta la mitad de hebras plateadas. Todos sonrieron ante su actitud.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" vino la mujer en su ayuda, liberando finalmente a Tomoyo. "Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Kimura Kaoru y él es mi esposo, Akito. Somos los encargados de mantener esta casa en óptimas condiciones para Tomoyo-chan y su familia, y estamos a sus órdenes. También Kouta y Kouga están a su disposición… ¿Dónde están, por cierto?" miró a su esposo.

"Kouta está en el establo, con Mika, y Kouga fue a recibir a Shigure-kun" le informó él y ella se dio una palmadita en la frente.

"¡Es cierto! Bueno, luego los conocerán. Son nuestros hijos, pero andan un poco ocupados con nuestra yegua, Mika, que pronto tendrá a su criatura… ¡Ah, perdón!" se interrumpió a sí misma de pronto. "Aquí los tengo de pie nada más. Los llevaremos a sus habitaciones…"

"Tranquila, Kaoru-san," Tomoyo calmó a la sobreexcitada mujer, sabiendo que siempre era así cuando recibía visitas. "Primero me gustaría presentártelos" le sonrió. "Ellos son la familia Kinomoto: Sakura-chan, Touya y Fujitaka-san; ellos son Tsukishiro Yukito-san y Akizuki Nakuru-san; y ellas, las hermanas Arima: Takako-chan y Kano-chan. Ya conoces a Eriol y Kyo".

"¡Mucho gusto!" la amable mujer y su marido estrecharon las manos de todos y abrazaron a los hermanos Hiragizawa, a quienes aún no habían saludado con la intempestiva recibida dada a la amatista.

"Has crecido mucho, Kyo-chan" el pequeño sonrió.

"Ah¿sí?" Touya murmuró por lo bajo, alzando una ceja sarcástica, y recibió un codazo en la costilla por parte de Nakuru.

"¿Y quién es esta hermosa mujercita¿Acaso es tu novia, pequeño donjuán?" continuó la alegre Kaoru y el menor de los Hiragizawa rió.

"No, pero ¿verdad que Kano-chan es muy bonita?" el chicuelo tomó la mano de su compañera, haciendo caso omiso del tono rosado que se esparcía por sus delicadas mejillas "¿Crees que algún día acepte ser mi novia?" soltó de pronto sin el menor atisbo de pena.

"Oh, por supuesto¿verdad, Kano-chan?" la señora miró a la rubia niña, que ahora estaba colorada como un jitomate y no podía pronunciar palabra en su aturdimiento ante semejante declaración. Nakuru sonreía ampliamente, fascinada con los dos pequeños.

"Es suficiente, Kaoru, sólo estás avergonzando a esta chiquita. Mejor llevemos a los invitados de Tomoyo-chan a sus habitaciones, deben estar muy cansados después del viaje" habló el esposo esta vez y todos asintieron en acuerdo. "Caballeros, por favor síganme. Las damitas irán con mi mujer".

----------------------

Continuó cambiando de canales en forma ausente. No se daba cuenta de que era la segunda vez que daba vuelta a toda la programación y, aunque lo hiciera, poco le importaba.

La casa estaba vacía, ningún sonido aparte del producido por el televisor. Ya se había acostumbrado a Meiling, que siempre tenía el estéreo encendido, cuando no estaba viendo una de sus series de televisión americana o utilizando el teléfono o la computadora. Se respiraba paz en todo el rededor.

Pero paz era lo último que encontraría en su interior.

"_No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así,_" había dicho su prima al enterarse de todo _"¿Sabes? No iba a decírtelo para que fuera una sorpresa, pero he aprobado tu compromiso con esa chica ante la Honorable Yelan. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir¡Mírame cuando te hablo, por Dios¿Qué ha pasado contigo¿Por qué has hecho algo así justamente ahora?"_

Recordaba cada palabra de su prima, cada gesto, cada cosa. Él no había dicho nada para defenderse mientras ella se salía totalmente de sus casillas, pero debía admitir que le había tomado por sorpresa el que ahora fuera la propia Meiling quien le reclamara por su decisión. Nunca se lo había esperado.

"_No quise decidir nada hasta que no estuviera segura de que serías feliz a su lado, de que ella sería una digna esposa para ti, pero ¿sabes qué creo ahora? Que el mayor obstáculo para tu felicidad eres tú mismo, y esta vez yo no puedo hacer nada por ti…"_

Las cosas habían cambiado ante sus ojos dramáticamente. Ahora Meiling estaría con Sakura y sus amigos en una bella casa de campo para pasar un fin de semana, ambas como buenas amigas, disfrutando de lo lindo y olvidándose de conflictos anteriores, dejando en el bullicio de la ciudad todos sus problemas, que lo incluían a él. Él era el villano esta vez.

Apagó la televisión y se recostó sobre el sofá. Sintió algo incómodo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo sacó para verlo: era un pequeño estuche rectangular tinto con un diminuto moño plateado sobre el lomo. No estaba pensado para estar en sus manos a esa hora, sino en las de Sakura. Su prom--_ex_ prometida había cumplido 21 años el jueves, apenas dos días atrás. Pasó ese día por su casa; estaban las luces prendidas y se podían oír las voces adentro. Los Kinomoto siempre le hacían una cena a la menor y los amigos más cercanos iban a celebrar con ella. Él llevaba cuatro años yendo ininterrumpidamente a esas reuniones familiares; cuatro años tomando su mano cuando el hermano no los veía y discutiendo con el trigueño cada vez que era posible; cuatro años poniendo un regalo en sus manos pequeñas al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, observando su rostro ansioso por ver el contenido, cuyo secreto él celosamente guardaba hasta el final sólo para poder ver su cara sorprendida por espacio de unos segundos. Esta vez únicamente consiguió escuchar las risas a lo lejos mientras pasaba de largo con los ojos fijos en el pavimento, no atreviéndose a mirar más.

Contempló el estuche con sus delicadas tiras plateadas pendiendo del bello moño y lo colocó sobre la mesita ratona.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura" susurró a la nada. Tres palabras que no atravesarían las paredes.

-------------------------

"¡Por acá, Tomoyo-chan!" se escuchaban los gritos en el campo abierto.

"¡Atrápala bien, que no te la quite!"

"¡Cuidado, Kyo!" un estallido de risas.

"¡Ah, me tiene!"

"¡Pásasela a Nakuru-san!"

Los dos varones simplemente veían cómo el grupo en el extenso jardín continuaba jugando a pasarse la pelota mientras un enorme y juguetón _Golden Retriever _de brillante pelaje corría tras ellos e intentaba quitársela. Las carcajadas y los gritos de sorpresa impregnaban el aire cada vez que el perro de la casa, presentado con el nombre de Kerberos, lograba atrapar al poseedor de la bola.

"¡No, Kero!"

Aunque lamentablemente el imponente nombre de la bestia había sido reducido de manera brutal por la menor de los Kinomoto, cosa que no parecía molestar a Tomoyo, la dueña del precioso animal.

"Parece divertido¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?" oyó la amable voz de su padre y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Bromeas¿Viste cómo me miraba ese perro? Estoy seguro que aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para morderme y arrancarme un brazo" y como respuesta obtuvo la risa de Fujitaka.

"¡Rápido, Yukito, antes de que te la quite!"

"¡Ya voy!"

"Tu hermana la está pasando muy bien, en toda la semana no la vi reír así".

"Todo por culpa de ese _gaki_" apretó un puño inconscientemente.

"Me extraña que Syaoran-kun haya roto su compromiso de esa manera y más aún estando su cumpleaños tan cerca".

"Ese idiota no merece a Sakura" miró con tristeza a la joven que observaba con alegría a la pequeña niña rubia que ahora tenía la bola entre sus manos.

"No lo sé, pero por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es distraerla un poco. La idea de Tomoyo fue muy buena¿no crees?"

Touya asintió con una sonrisa. El plan de Tomoyo ante la depresión en la que había caído la menor de los Kinomoto tras su rompimiento con el ambarino había sido muy sencillo: invitar a Sakura y sus amigos a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de campo. Todos habían sido invitados, incluyendo al chino y su prima. La joven Daidouji hizo esto último en secreto esperando que pudiera surgir una reconciliación de ese paseo, pero, aunque Meiling aceptó enseguida, el ambarino había rechazado la invitación rotundamente, cosa que decidieron no comentar a la castaña.

Al llegar a las montañas, Touya aún tenía sus dudas de que todo fuera a funcionar: Sakura apenas pronunciaba palabra y simplemente se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla de forma ausente. Pero desde que entraron al espacioso e iluminado chalet, y con la constante y amable conversación del matrimonio Kimura y la presencia del juguetón animal dorado, todo parecía haberse relajado bastante.

"Tomoyo-chan dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa para la noche¿tú sabes qué es, Touya?"

"A mí tampoco me dijo" se encogió de hombros mientras miraba ahora a la bella amatista, que al intentar huir de Kero se estrellaba con la mayor de las Arima.

"¡Ay!"

"¡Gomen!" risas.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con ella?" se volvió hacia su progenitor al oír la extraña pregunta. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Luego, Touya regresó su atención a la menuda mujer de oscuro cabello. No respondió nada, pero al cabo de unos momentos Fujitaka pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa que se dibujaba en el perfil de su hijo lentamente.

"Pues… creo que finalmente la flor se decidió a abrirse".

"_Ten paciencia, las mejores flores requieren del tiempo y las condiciones adecuadas para poder abrirse y mostrar la magnífica belleza que ocultan"._

"_Por eso nunca me gustó la jardinería"._

El jefe de los Kinomoto sonrió.

----------------------

La tarde caía lentamente. Las sombras comenzaban a alargarse y el sol trazaba su ciclo perezoso desde lo alto del cielo. El grupo entero había salido a dar un paseo entre las montañas y en ese preciso instante descansaban en un apacible claro del bosque.

"¡Qué rico!" Nakuru aspiraba el aire en sus pulmones y se regocijaba con su pureza mientras se echaba sobre la hierba.

"¿Podemos ir después a donde ustedes trabajaban?" solicitó una Sakura que acariciaba la cabeza del perro de pelaje color miel. Tomoyo sonrió al ver que el animal resultaba un excelente consuelo para su amiga.

"¿El campamento?" preguntó Nakuru desde su posición y la castaña asintió.

"Pregúntale mejor a Tomo--"

"¡Tomoyo-kun!" pero la respuesta de Touya fue interrumpida por una voz inesperada. Al instante la aludida se puso de pie y miró hacia los arbustos, de donde apareció una figura. Se trataba de un joven de unos veinticinco años, figura alta, tez ligeramente bronceada y cabello castaño que se acercaba a trote hacia ellos, agitando una mano.

"¡Kouta-kun¿Sucede algo?" la preocupación inicial que mostró la joven al ver al agitado sujeto de improvisto se desvaneció por completo al notar que éste sonreía.

"¡Te he estado buscando por horas¡Ya debe haber terminado!" hablaba atropelladamente, "¡Vamos, tienen que verla!" y el sujeto tomó una mano de la chica para llevarla consigo, acarreándola con sus enormes zancadas sin darle tiempo de decir más. Luego se volvió hacia los demás, que lo contemplaban con asombro y confusión. "¡Ustedes también, no se queden ahí!"

No tardaron mucho en regresar a la casa, pues no habían ido demasiado lejos en su caminar, aunque todos estaban cansados por la carrera que el enérgico varón les había hecho dar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba una curiosa y cansada Kano. Kouta se volvió y le hizo un guiño a la pequeña al tiempo que le señalaba el establo hacia el que se dirigían.

"Te encantará, ya lo verás".

-_¿Y este tipo quién demonios es?-_ se preguntaba Touya mientras veía con recelo al hombre que no soltaba por un segundo la mano de su vecina. En tanto él despotricaba en silencio contra el castaño, la concurrencia había llegado ya a la entrada del establo.

"¿Doushite no, Kouta?" ahora la amatista estaba más que extrañada.

"¡Ahí tienes!" y se detuvo en seco a unos metros de una preciosa yegua color chocolate que miraba con sus ojos oscuros a un húmedo y tembloroso potrillo negro que intentaba ponerse de pie una y otra vez con sus torpes y delgadísimas patitas. Todos quedaron plantados en su lugar, observando con mudo asombro a la recién nacida criatura.

"¡Mika!" los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban de alegría. "Sabía que estaba preñada, pero… ¿por qué no me dijeron que…?" se volvió hacia el hijo del matrimonio Kimura.

"Íbamos a hacerlo, pero cuando supimos que vendrías decidimos que fuera una sorpresa" Kouta le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y está sano? Se ve muy débil…"

"Tranquila, Tomoyo-kun, eso es normal. El pequeño está bastante sano, y Mika también" una nueva voz se elevó desde uno de los cobertizos y de ellos salió un hombre de anchos hombros secándose la frente con un pañuelo. Traía la camisa arrugada, parcialmente desabotonada y remangada hasta los codos, y su pecho dorado descubierto era visible bajo la tenue luz. Se pasó una mano por la negra melena y dirigió una sonrisa fatigada a la amatista, guiñándole un ojo. "Daijobu".

"¡Shigu--!"

"¿Tú?" pero la súbita voz de Meiling cortó la algarabía de Tomoyo.

"Vaya, vaya… ¡pero si es la sexy Meiling!" la sonrisa que traía el apuesto varón se extendió aún más y el gesto de cansancio desapareció de su semblante.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" la pregunta de Tomoyo era la misma que los demás se hacían en silencio, contemplando con creciente confusión la escena.

"Claro, esta mujer…"

"¡Silencio!" los ojos rojos de la china resplandecieron como metal a fuego vivo ante la posibilidad de que él fuera a acusarla una vez más de asesina de cachorros en potencia. Shigure chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

"No, no, Meiling. Aún no tenemos nuestra primera cita y ya me estás dando órdenes. ¿No crees que deberías esperar un poco más?"

"¡Argh!" Meiling estaba roja de ira, pero su coraje sólo causaba risitas entre los presentes, de por sí fascinados con el animalillo que finalmente había conseguido estar diez segundos de pie, aunque su posición tambaleante amenazaba con ceder en cualquier momento.

"¡Kawaii!" se oía la voz de Kano, que quería acariciar a la criatura.

"Shigure-kun es incorregible" susurraba por lo bajo Tomoyo a Nakuru, quien sonreía ampliamente.

"Pero es muy guapo y tiene una sonrisa encantadora¿ne¿Quién no querría uno así?"

Touya notó que la sonrisa de su amigo Yukito disminuía drásticamente tras la afirmación de su amiga. Miró al hombre con suspicacia mientras todos se entretenían con la criatura.

"¿Cómo lo vas a llamar, Tomoyo-kun?" el varón de cabello castaño, Kouta, se acercó a la amatista y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con toda tranquilidad, ganándose un ceño del trigueño.

"No lo sé¿cómo debería llamarlo?" miró al tambaleante potrillo que Kano y Kyo acariciaban ahora. En su frente se vislumbraba una mancha blanca que se alargaba ligeramente de arriba abajo, como la estela de un rayo que surca el cielo. Inmediatamente una lluvia de nombres comenzó a surgir de todas las gargantas. Todos los presentes tenían una sugerencia para el ingenuo animal, algunas más extravagantes que otras:

"¡Caín!"

"¡Kuroi!"

"¡Flash!"

"¡Nemo!"

"¡Yoru!"

"¡Brunelo! **(1)**"

"¡Koozen!"

"Wandelstern" **(2)**

"Xing Xing"

"Sternschnuppe" **(3)**

El silencio cayó y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia un joven de oscuros cabellos azabaches y ojos grises, el único que pudo haber dicho semejante cosa.

"Ste-- ¿qué?" Tomoyo susurró, alzando ambas cejas.

"Sternschnu-- olvídalo" suspiró, derrotado.

Al final, la bestiecilla fue bautizada como Spinel-sun, a sugerencia del inglés.

"Spinel-sun, me agrada" dijo Kouta.

"Claro, creo que le dará algo de elegancia a este pequeño potrillo" convino Kouta y el establo se sumió una vez más en un profundo silencio.

"¿De dónde demonios salió este tipo?" el tono áspero de Touya se dejó oír finalmente y todos le vieron señalar a Kouta.

"Él es Kouta, él nos trajo al establo" explicó Tomoyo con naturalidad.

"Bueno, pero entonces¿de dónde salió _él_?" señaló al otro _Kouta_.

"Él es Kouga".

"¡Hajimemashite!" el alegre sujeto les sonrió como si los conociera de toda la vida.

"Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, creí que ya lo habrían notado" Eriol comentó por lo bajo, sonriendo desde una esquina.

Pero no era tan fácil cuando ambos eran gemelos idénticos y usaban pantalón de mezclilla y camisa a cuadros. Sólo había dos diferencias entre ellos: la camisa de Kouta era tinta, mientras que la de Kouga era de un café oscuro, aunque esto no se notaba visto de reojo y bajo la escasa luz de las caballerizas; la otra diferencia era que Kouga usaba la camisa abrochada y fajada, mientras que Kouta la dejaba sin fajar y desabrochada, dejando ver su camisa interior blanca.

"¡Qué bien, 2 por 1 en muñecos **(4)**¡Yo escojo al _hottie_ de la derecha!" la voz animada de Nakuru hizo estallar las risas en el lugar.

----------------

Al asomarse por la mirilla se sorprendió de ver al sujeto que estaba afuera, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna al momento de abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" no tenía intenciones de ser amable… de todas formas nunca lo era. La formalidad era su especialidad, en tanto que la gentileza la dejaba para su hermano.

"¿Dónde está ella, Yu--Tsukishiro-san?" se corrigió apenas a tiempo.

"¿Para qué desea verla?" a pesar de que el otro parecía agitado, él no mostraría tan fácilmente su irritación interior.

"Es mi esposa y tengo derecho a verla. Ella está aquí¿verdad? Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, lo sé¡esa maldita pe--!"

"No está aquí" contestó secamente. De pronto ya no se sentía irritado, sino absolutamente enojado. Ese sujeto tenía una facilidad envidiable para sacar al siempre estoico Yue Tsukishiro de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que tenía derecho de ver a "su" esposa? Se preguntaba con creciente molestia. E incluso¿cómo pensaba que él tendría a esa mujer en su propia casa?

"Oh, esa estúpida no sabe con quién se está metiendo." Shingo señaló con un dedo al varón de cabellos platinos. "Sabes que soy bueno contigo porque me gustas más de lo que ningún otro hombre me ha gustado…" y sólo esas palabras enfermaban al menor de los Tsukishiro. "Pero traicionas mi amabilidad llevándote a mi mujer así. Pensándolo bien, Tsukishiro-san, esa idiota no merece siquiera la pena y…" pero su perorata se vio interrumpida por un aullido de dolor cuando el otro tomó la mano con que le señalaba y comenzó a torcerla sin rastros de delicadeza.

"No me interesa si _su_ mujer vale o no la pena, pero estoy seguro de que el único "idiota" aquí es usted, Mizuki-san" en sus ojos violetas el hielo impasible cedía ante la ira de un mar de lava. Su sangre hervía. Ni siquiera sabía o le interesaba saber cómo era que su mano se había elevado sin su permiso para tomar la del otro. Hacer semejante cosa no estaba en su naturaleza.

"Ustedes dos no saben quién soy yo. Interpondré una demanda contra esa maldita y tú por…" pero la otra mano del joven le impidió hablar al cerrarse sobre su garganta.

"Creo que aún no entiende nada de lo que pasa, Mizuki-san. Usted lleva todas las de perder si esto llega a juicio. El maltrato físico y psicológico es penado, y a eso agregue que no ha sido ella quien busca aventuras amorosa, sino usted mismo" siseó entre dientes y los ojos del otro se abrieron como platos. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el joven Tsukishiro, ni siquiera cuando lo había enfrentado en su propia casa. En el trabajo nadie consideraba al extraño varón capaz siquiera de sentir emoción alguna, ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni siquiera odio; todo quedaba bien escondido tras sus inexpresivos y recelosos ojos glaciares, pero ahora lo que él veía ante sí era una furia desatada.

Pasando saliva se decidió a hablar y forzó una sonrisa a pesar del dolor físico que experimentaba.

"Ella jamás pondría una demanda; nunca admitiría en público todo eso, Tsukishiro-san, y dudo que tú quieras decir a todo el mundo que has sido acosado por un hombre" y supo que había ganado, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Yue giró su mano en un ángulo más abierto y apretó más los dedos de la otra sobre su cuello.

"Debería saber ya que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensa "todo el mundo"" advirtió con un tono grave en la voz, cosa rara en él, "y no se sienta tan seguro de que su esposa seguirá soportando todo esto tan sólo por vergüenza".

"Tú… no la conoces" logró hablar Shingo apenas con un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Yue lo soltó y miró con desdén al hombre que jadeaba por aire al tiempo que sujetaba su mano adolorida.

"Me parece que usted tampoco. No siga buscándola aquí, no la encontrará" y sin más cerró la puerta en las narices del sujeto justo un segundo antes de terminar cediendo a un impulso que le pedía a gritos descuartizarlo en ese momento.

Yue quedó mirando la puerta frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué era ese fuego que ponía a su cuerpo en un ardid y hacía hervir su sangre¿Por qué sentía deseos de enviar a aquel gusano al infierno¿Por qué le había encolerizado tanto cada palabra de ese hombre… su sola presencia?

Nunca se había molestado siquiera en sentir odio hacia una sola criatura. El odio era demasiado irracional, demasiado humano, y ninguna persona le merecía tanta atención como para retenerla en su pensamiento de esa forma…

Aunque nunca había conocido a alguien que lo mereciera tanto.

------------------

El sol ya se despedía en el horizonte cuando llegó a su casa. Estaba cansado, pero eso no le evitó notar desde afuera las luces encendidas en la sala. Frunció el ceño; no recordaba haberlas dejado prendidas antes de salir, de modo que decidió entrar con precaución, pero al abrir la puerta principal se detuvo al notar un elegante par de zapatos en la entrada.

-_No puede ser-_ cruzó el recibidor y dio vuelta a su izquierda para entrar a la sala, en donde vio la familiar silueta sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sofás.

"Buenas noches, Xiao-Lang" su voz, suave, femenina y clara, no había cambiado para nada.

-_¿Qué hace ella aquí?-_ Syaoran aún se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-----------------

"¡Baños termales!" Kyo sonreía y se agitaba luciendo su _yukata_ a la pequeña a su lado. "¿Te gusta, Kano-chan?"

"Te ves muy bien, Kyo-chan"

"¡Y tú te ves lindísima!" al instante la niña se puso colorada y una risita escapó de su hermana mayor.

"¿Cómo me veo yo, Kouta?" Nakuru le hizo un guiño al gemelo que había escogido para sí.

"Muy bella, Akizuki-san, pero yo soy Kouga. Kouta está ahí" respondió el sonriente pero algo tímido varón.

"Se ve magnífica" convino Kouta y Nakuru le guiñó un ojo esta vez.

"Todas se ven hermosas" cumplió Fujitaka, pero un extraño Yukito no parecía tan contento como los demás.

"Quizás debamos meternos ya" propuso el profesor.

"Él tiene razón. Vamos, linda" Shigure tomó campantemente la mano de Meiling y comenzó a caminar, pero ella se paró en seco.

"Estás loco si crees que voy a ir contigo. Además, son dos secciones: una para _hombres_ y otra para _mujeres_" le explicó lentamente y en alta voz, remarcando aún más los distintos géneros, como si lo hiciera con un niño del jardín de niños. Shigure hizo un puchero.

"¿Y no podemos hacer una excepción?"

"No" la china fue tajante.

"Realmente hoy nos has sorprendido, Tomoyo-hime. No sabía que habría baños termales a sólo 7 kilómetros de tu casa de campo" Harry se adelantó mientras abría el _shooji_ que los llevaría a los baños de hombres, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Tomoyo su mirada se dirigió hacia Sakura, que se mantenía muda y con un destello de inconfundible tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

-_Él me prometió que un día me llevaría a unos baños termales en China-_ se lamentaba en silencio. Sabía muy bien que ella era la razón por la que estaban ahí e intentaba mantenerse optimista para no preocupar a los demás más de lo que ya había hecho. En realidad había logrado distraerse mucho más de lo que había imaginado en un principio, pero incluso el más alegre de los momentos se veía colmado de melancolía cuando su mente insistía en repetir aquel doloroso recuerdo:

"_Sí, tenías toda la razón, Sakura: no puedes casarte con alguien que no confía en ti… Adiós"_

-_Syaoran…-_ ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento? Se preguntaba sin poder evitarlo. ¿Pensaría en ella?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mano tomó la suya y sintió el cálido beso de unos labios en su piel. Parpadeó para ver frente a sí un par de orbes grises como un día nublado.

"Ánimo, preciosa Sakura, esa carita triste no te queda" le sonrió él y ella sintió una débil curvatura de labios abrirse paso en su expresión. "Así está mejor, pero sé que puedes hacerlo aún mejor" ella asintió, agradecida, y él liberó su mano para caminar una vez más hacia la puerta corrediza, por donde ya habían desaparecido Kyo y los gemelos. Los demás continuaron saliendo al calor de las aguas mientras las mujeres hacían lo mismo de su lado.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamaba Kano mientras se quitaba su _yukata _y se echaba al agua, seguida de las demás, que buscaron un buen lugar para instalarse cómodamente.

"Aquí está bien," explicó Tomoyo. "Si siguen por ahí y doblan en esas rocas encontrarán la división entre los baños de hombres y de mujeres. Es un buen lugar, pero a veces hay algún pervertido que logra encontrar un espacio para mirar entre los bambúes" ante esto, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que ése sería un mejor lugar.

"¡Hey, linda!" la voz de Shigure llegó hasta ellas, "¡Si te sientes mareada sólo avísame y yo iré por ti!" la pobre Meiling casi se da de topes contra las rocas.

"¡En tus sueños!" alzó la voz.

"¡Te aseguro que en mis sueños no existiría esta pared de bambú!"

"¡Ya cállate!"

"Meiling, estás roja" anunció Tomoyo.

"Ese idiota sólo me hace enojar…" pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver llegar a Takako, que hasta el momento no estaba entre ellas.

"Takako-chan también está roja" fue Nakuru quien evidenció el tono carmín en todo el rostro de la muchacha, que al instante se hundió en el agua hasta las orejas.

"¿Te perdiste¿Pasó algo?" contrario a las demás, la ingenua Sakura se preocupó. "¿Un pervertido te vio?"

"N-no…" pero la respuesta de la chica salió de sus labios envuelta en burbujas, pues no se dignaba a levantar la cabeza del agua. Sin embargo su color aumentaba con cada segundo…

**Flash Back.**

Ya todas habían cruzado la puerta y ella se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando una mano tomó la suya con firmeza, deteniéndola en seco. Ella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en una manera de librarse de esa situación. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa mano grande y de largos dedos, y cualquier duda era apartada al instante por la familiar loción que llegaba hasta su nariz, inundando sus pulmones.

"Te ves maravillosa esta noche" la voz aterciopelada de Eriol pegada a su oreja acarició su piel y ella tembló como una hoja al viento. Con sólo sentirlo tan cerca era más que suficiente para provocar un estallido de emociones en ella. Quería huir, pero sus pies no respondían.

"Me has estado evitando toda la semana, pero hoy no podrás hacerlo tan fácilmente" contuvo el aliento cuando él le apartó un mechón del cabello para besar su mejilla en un tacto casi etéreo y su corazón no latió sino hasta que su mano fue liberada. Entonces caminó o, mejor dicho, corrió a la puerta.

"Te veré más tarde, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo" oyó su voz varonil antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón desbocado en su pecho. En su mejilla podía sentir aún los ardientes labios de Eriol Hiragizawa.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

No podía atreverse a mirarlo siquiera, no sin pensar nuevamente en la estupidez que había cometido:

"…_yo te amo…"_

"Apuesto a que fue obra de Eriol-kun" la voz de Nakuru la trajo de vuelta al presente y ella se hundió aún más ante la mención de ese nombre, pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"¡Sí, a onee-chan le gusta Eriol!" y su alegre y despreocupada hermana no le ayudaba en nada.

"¡Kano!" la reprendió, roja como un jitomate. La pequeña buscó la protección de la mayor de todas, que sonrió ante la candidez de la niña y el azoramiento de la adolescente.

----------------------

Miró a la mujer frente a él mientras ambos bebían un poco de _sake_ en silencio. Contempló sus facciones finas y maduras, sus ojos oscuros y rasgados, así como profundos, fríos y calculadores; admiró su largo cabello lacio, negro y brillante, parcialmente recogido en un elegante moño; observó sus ropas finas, distintivas ya en ella, y que definían bajo una capa de seda china su estilizada figura cuan larga era.

"Xiao-Lang," habló ella finalmente, "llevo aquí cerca de una hora y aún hay algo que no has mencionado".

"¿Qué es, madre?" oh, pero eso él lo sabía muy bien.

"Dime¿qué ha pasado con tus planes de casamiento?" pero Yelan Li era una persona directa, razón por la cual se había preguntado por qué había tardado tanto en sacar el tema a colación.

"No habrá boda," fue tajante, pero sabía que ella ya había sido enterada de eso por Meiling, "puede estar tranquila ahora, madre".

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Me di cuenta de que Sakura no es la mujer de mi vida" al responder sus ojos destellaban con una frialdad que no concordaba con la imagen que Meiling había descrito a Yelan de él.

"Eso no fue lo que dijo Meiling" la declaración de su madre sorprendió al ambarino, pero esto fue visible apenas para la mujer que lo conocía tan bien.

"Sé que ella había aprobado mi matrimonio con Sakura, pero…"

"¿Qué sucedió entonces, Xiao-Lang?"

"¿Vino a Japón para averiguarlo?"

"No, en realidad venía a conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo, pero parece que todo ha cambiado ya en los últimos días" su voz, tranquila y sopesada, causo conmoción en el futuro líder del clan Li.

"¿Venía a conocerla?" Eso no lo había mencionado su prima.

"¿Me dirás lo que pasó realmente?" Syaoran miró a la ventana, por la que ya se vislumbraba la luna en el cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente.

"Discúlpeme, pero no hay nada más qué decir al respecto".

Un frío silencio llenó la estancia. Ella no le había creído y eso él lo sabía sin siquiera tener que mirarla. Sentía sus ojos oscuros sobre su persona, escrutándolo, buscando la verdad mientras él desviaba la mirada al exterior.

"Entonces anunciaré tu decisión a los Honorables Ancianos".

"Entendido" asintió y tomó otro sorbo de _sake._

----------------------

Sus ojos verdes se elevaban hacia lo alto, hacia el cielo oscurecido. En la lejanía el sol moría pero allá, sobre sus cabezas, la luna grande y hermosa ya reclamaba su lugar sentada en un trono azul marino.

"Está muy bella esta noche" comentó Nakuru.

"Me pregunto si _él_ la estará viendo también" susurró Sakura con melancolía.

"A Xiao-Lang le encanta la luna amarilla" aseguró Meiling.

"Lo sé…" suspiró.

"Ya no estés triste, Sakura, ya verás que todo saldrá bien" Tomoyo intentaba tranquilizarla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?" preguntó Takako, un tanto abochornada al sentir que no debía hacer tal pregunta.

"Cuatro años y medio" respondió Sakura.

"¿Lo ves¡Ni siquiera Xiao-Lang es tan tonto como para arruinar una relación tan larga por una simple pelea! Ya recapacitará, te lo aseguro" la animó la prima del susodicho y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"No es una simple pelea, de lo contrario no me hubiera quitado el anillo del dedo" pero Sakura se hundía más y más en su melancolía. Su voz se quebró. "¡No quiero perderlo!" de pronto dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron hasta caer en el agua caliente.

"¡No llores, Sakura-chan!" la pequeña de enormes ojos dorados se acercó a ella mirándola con su carita preocupada. Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Lo siento" se disculpó con la niña y emitió una triste sonrisa.

"No pienses en cosas malas, mejor cierra los ojos y piensa en algo que te haga sonreír" habló Kano como si su consejo fuera sacado directamente de los Montes de la Sabiduría. Sakura hizo caso y después de dos segundos una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera surcó su cara.

"¡Ah! Parece que funciona después de todo" remarcó Nakuru.

"¿En qué pensaste?" inquirió Tomoyo.

"En el día que Syaoran me pidió que fuera su novia" la mirada de Sakura se tornó nostálgica.

"¿Y cómo fue? Cuéntanos" en un instante Meiling estaba a su lado. Era obvio que era a la que más le interesaba saber lo que su primo se había negado a contarle.

"Bueno, pues… estábamos en la escuela. Ya era de noche y había una tormenta afuera" comenzó la castaña con la mirada perdida, recordando. "Al principio creí que estaba sola, me había quedado a practicar un poco después del entrenamiento de las porristas, pero después…"

**Flash Back.**

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos abrazando su maletín escolar bien pegado al pecho. No era realmente de noche aún, pero la ciudad había sido cubierta por densas nubes negras y ahora una espesa cortina de agua caía sobre ella. Decidió tranquilizarse y se sentó sobre los escalones que subían al segundo piso. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de casa. El teléfono timbró… y timbró…

"¿No hay nadie?" suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono que no había sido contestado. Iba a agregar algo más cuando fue interrumpida por un grito… su propio grito.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba al otro lado del pasillo y tremendos escalofríos llegaban desde su hombro derecho, en donde juraría haber sentido una mano que la tocaba. Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor frío. Sakura estaba segura de ser la única que quedaba en la escuela a esa hora. Tras practicar un par de horas extras las rutinas del equipo de porristas en el gimnasio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la tormenta que tenía lugar afuera hasta que un trueno la dejó helada en su lugar y la obligó a mirar la hora. Cuando hubo salido de las duchas lo primero que notó fue lo desértico de los pasillos.

Pero si en realidad no estaba tan sola como había creído, entonces… ¿quién más estaba en la escuela?

… ¿O la pregunta correcta sería "qué"?

"Un fan-fantas--" tembló ante la perspectiva. Pensó en correr, pero sus pies quedaron clavados como dos estacas en el suelo.

"Tranquila, sólo soy yo" una voz familiar. Entonces se atrevió a mirar a las escaleras y pudo respirar al verlo ahí.

"¡Syaoran!" corrió hacia él. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"¿En verdad confundiste a Xiao-Lang con un fantasma?"

"Pues yo creo que él hizo eso a propósito" aventuró Nakuru y todas rieron.

"¿Qué pasó después?" ahora Takako no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

"Nos sentamos en la escalera a esperar que se pasara la lluvia. Syaoran llamó a Wei-san para que pasara por nosotros, pero él quedó atrapado en un embotellamiento, así que estuvimos un largo rato en el pasillo esperando, sin nada qué hacer".

"¿Y te besó?" Nakuru estaba más que ansiosa por escuchar aquella historia. Recién recordaba que Sakura nunca había hablado de ello. Kano observaba a la morena con creciente atención; a duras penas creía que esa mujer de alegre carácter era la mayor de todas las presentes.

"No… bueno, sí, pero…" titubeó la nerviosa muchacha. "Fue un poco más complicado que eso…"

**Flash back**

En la oscuridad del pasillo apenas era posible vislumbrar las dos siluetas sentadas una al lado de la otra en los escalones que daban al segundo piso. En silencio miraban las luces de los rayos que iluminaban el exterior. La joven Kinomoto se estremecía ligeramente con cada trueno.

"No sabía que te daban miedo las tormentas eléctricas" oyó su voz clara y masculina que reverberó en el quieto pasillo.

"Oh, no, las tormentas eléctricas no me dan miedo…" un ruido ensordecedor la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, "sino los truenos…" confesó en un hilo de voz y escuchó con asombro la risa del varón. Rara vez lo oía reír.

Sakura miró a su compañero de intercambio. Él miraba a la lejanía, pero ella podía notar algo en su faz. Parecía nervioso, y bastante. ¿Por qué Syaoran estaría tan nervioso? Quizás en realidad él también temía a los truenos aunque, claro, no lo admitiría. Ella sonrió y con un sutil movimiento tomó la mano que reposaba a un lado de la suya. Al instante sintió que él se estremecía por completo y se volvía para observarla con sus ojos ámbares abiertos como platos.

"Está bien" le dijo, indicándole que no se hiciera el valiente con ella, pero él en cambio volteó hacia otro lado y quedó en absoluto silencio.

"¿Syaoran?... ¿sucede algo?"

"Sakura, yo…" no era algo común que el chino titubeara, "yo… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo… yo, Sakura…" y Sakura lo comprendió todo…

-_Debe ser duro admitir que él también siente miedo a veces-_ concluyó -._ Siempre está haciéndose el valiente-._

(N/A¡Plop! Isis ya se fue de espaldas con esta "astuta" conclusión. ¿Alguien me acompaña?).

Pero de pronto tuvo una idea:

"¡Ya sé, hay que jugar algo!" sonrió para evitar que su buen amigo tuviera que decir algo que le resultaba tan vergonzoso.

"¿U-un juego?" por alguna razón le pareció que él lucía más contrariado que aliviado.

"¡Sí! Uhmm… ¿Qué te parece… "verdad o mentira"?" sugirió.

"¿Verdad o… _mentira_?" él alzó una ceja, saliendo de su aturdimiento inicial. "¿No querrás decir "verdad o castigo"?"

"Ah, sí¡ése!" rió.

"Sakura¿no crees que ya estás un poco grande para eso?"

"Vamos, así quizás podremos saber cosas del otro que aún ignoramos…" e hizo una mueca ante un nuevo estruendo, "y podemos distraernos… ¿síiiii?" lo miró de la misma manera que hacía con su hermano cuando intentaba convencerlo de algo.

"Como quieras" él se encogió de hombros…

Menos de diez minutos después era más que evidente que no llegarían a ningún lado con ese juego. Syaoran no quería decir ninguna verdad y Sakura era muy mala imaginando castigos, en tanto que ella no quería ningún castigo y a Syaoran no se le ocurrían preguntas para hacerle, de modo que la menor de los Kinomoto decidió cambiar un poco la modalidad:

"¿Verdad o castigo?" prosiguió una vez más, pero la respuesta fue la misma:

"Castigo"

"¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte una sola pregunta?" se quejó.

"Tú no quieres ningún castigo" él tenía un buen punto.

"Entonces por cada pregunta que me dejes hacerte yo aceptaré un castigo¿te parece?" propuso y el otro, tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente aceptó.

"Está bien, entonces elijo verdad. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"Uhmm" Sakura quedó pensativa. En realidad tenía muchas preguntas para él, pero no sabía cuál hacer primero. Quizás lo mejor sería empezar por las más comunes…

"Dime¿te gusta alguien de la escuela?" él se puso súbitamente serio ante la cuestión.

"Sí".

"¿Sí?" eso Sakura no lo esperaba. ¿Quién sería? Syaoran no se juntaba con mujeres y había rechazado a por lo menos una veintena hasta la fecha, varias de ellas se contaban entre las más bellas.

"¿Quién?" vio que él fruncía el ceño y se ponía aún más nervioso. Cambió la pregunta, quizás él no estaba listo para decir el nombre todavía. Probablemente era alguien que ella conocía... "Bueno… ¿cómo es?"

Él quedó pensativo un momento. Sakura imaginó por un momento que no le diría, hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente:

"Tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes; es muy alegre y hermosa, pero bastante despistada" contestó finalmente sin mirarla, hablando quedamente, casi entre dientes.

-_¿Quién será?-_ no pudo evitar preguntarse la ingenua muchacha. De pronto sintió un inexplicable escozor en el pecho al pensar que Syaoran ya tenía a alguien especial.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

"Te toca un castigo" anunció él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sakura parpadeó y asintió. Él se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando el castigo que le pondría. De pronto pareció bastante incómodo, pero cuando ella iba a preguntarle la razón, él prosiguió: "Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, lentamente y en silencio".

"¿Eh?" ¿Qué clase de castigo era ése?

"Yo nunca hice preguntas a tus castigos" ella entendió y cerró los ojos.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…

Pero su conteo mental fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando algo suave tocó sus labios. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de los labios de su compañero, mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizada y escuchar algo que retumbaba en sus oídos, probablemente un trueno más, probablemente el desesperado latir de su corazón que agitaba sus venas.

-_Sy--Syaoran…-_ no podía siquiera pensar claramente mientras él la besaba con una ternura impensable, como si ella no fuera más que una hoja frágil que se rompería en cualquier instante.

"¿Por…?" fue lo único que pudo balbucear cuando él se alejó y ella abrió los ojos. Lo último que esperaba era verlo sonreír con la candidez con que él lo hacía justo en ese momento. Nunca había visto sus mejillas coloreadas de esa manera.

"Aún no es tu turno. Hiciste dos preguntas antes, así que me toca un turno doble." Mientras oía su voz se daba cuenta de que la cercanía era aún demasiada, pues sentía su aliento contra su rostro acalorado.

"¿Eh?" ella no podía pronunciar dos palabras seguidas con coherencia aún. Se sentía ligeramente mareada mientras miraba en esas orbes que parecían brillar de una manera única con cada rayo que rompía la oscuridad.

"Te dejaré elegir¿Verdad o castigo?"

¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba otro castigo¿Él volvería a besarla? La pobre Sakura aún no se recuperaba del primer beso, pues nunca antes había besado a un chico y jamás imaginó que ese momento llegaría de una forma tan sorpresiva, tomándola con la guardia totalmente baja. Pero… ¿y si no volvía a besarla? De pronto Sakura ya no supo qué sería peor, y decidió que era preferible no obtener esa respuesta… aún.

"Verdad" logró balbucear y vio un dejo de desilusión en el muchacho, pero él no tardó en recuperarse y un nuevo destello en sus ojos indicó que había tomado una nueva resolución. El último atisbo de nerviosismo desapareció en Syaoran Li.

"Entonces responde… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Un trueno resonó en los pasillos con fuerza, pero a Sakura le sonó lejano esta vez. Su mente estaba ya en otro plano después de estas últimas palabras.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Así de directo?"

"Qué poco romántico" Tomoyo alzó una ceja.

"¿A quién le importa? Además a mí sí me parece romántico" argumentó Nakuru.

"Yo digo que no le quedó otra opción" todas miraron a Meiling, que había hablado.

"¿Cómo que no le quedó otra opción?"

"Tenía que ser directo con Sakura; ella no captaba ninguno de sus mensajes. Cualquier mujer sabe cuando un hombre está nervioso por su presencia, pero Sakura-san prefiere atribuir algo tan obvio a un simple trueno. ¿De verdad crees que Xiao-Lang le temería a algo así? Desde pequeño le encantan los rayos y las tormentas eléctricas. Además¿cuántas chicas en una escuela en Japón pueden tener los ojos verdes y cabello castaño? Es como si yo no supiera que hablan de mí si mencionan a una mujer de ojos rojos." Bufó y entornó los ojos. "Por último¿por qué crees que Xiao-lang no quería que le hicieras ninguna pregunta¡Pues porque sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntarías justamente eso!" la china rió. "¡Vaya que eres ingenua!" concluyó y, tras analizar esto último, las demás no tuvieron otra opción que estar de acuerdo.

"Syaoran siempre me decía eso… y decía que yo no me daba cuenta de la forma como me miraban los hombres. Quizás tenía razón, quizás por eso no confía en mí; yo tengo la culpa por ser tan estúpida…" la pobre Sakura se lamentaba y todas percibieron que su voz se volvía de cristal una vez más.

"Eso no es cierto. Aunque supieras las intenciones de los demás, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo; además, tú nunca le has sido infiel, así que no es tu culpa que él sea tan idiota como para no confiar en ti. Creí que Li-kun sería más inteligente que eso. Ni siquiera Touya haría algo así" defendió Nakuru y miró de reojo a Meiling, esperando alguna represalia por hablar así de su primo.

"Akizuki-san tiene razón," pero la china la sorprendió con su respuesta, "ni siquiera yo puedo comprender un comportamiento tan infantil en Xiao-Lang, pero sí hay algo que entiendo, y es que tú no tienes la culpa, ni siquiera von der… bueno, ese amigo tuyo" le sonrió como forma de apoyo.

"Sakura-chan es muy linda, no merece que la hagan llorar. Si quieres yo te consigo un novio mejor" esta vez la castaña no tuvo otra opción que reír ante la simpleza de la pequeña Arima.

"Gracias, Kano-chan"

"¡Después de todo hay hombres en toda la Tierra!" exclamó Nakuru con una sonrisa. "El problema es encontrar al adecuado. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura, es normal que surjan desacuerdos y peleas. Quizás Li-kun ni siquiera era el más adecuado para ti," le guiñó un ojo. "¡Mírame a mí! 2 años con Touya y al final resultó que él no era para mí".

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza sintiendo una punzada de culpa, aunque la alegre declaración de la morena estaba lejos de ser un reclamo.

"Pero…"

"Nunca quise verlo pero es cierto: Touya jamás querría formar una familia, que es lo que yo quiero a fin de cuentas." Admitió Nakuru. "A lo mejor él tiene razón: encontraré el amor en donde menos lo espere"

"Nakuru-san…" Tomoyo parpadeó, asombrada. ¿Acaso la mayor ya se habría dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del profesor Tsukishiro?

"¡Incluso podría ser con ese guapo Kouta-kun!" exclamó. "¿Quién sabe?" y Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

-_Pobre Yukito-san-_ la joven Daidouji sintió compasión por el gentil hombre.

------------------

Entretanto, en el estanque de los hombres, algunos ejemplares masculinos platicaban entre sí, mientras que otros se relajaban más entre las cálidas aguas.

"Pareces pensativo" Yukito, que había cerrado los ojos para relajarse y reposaba contra una roca, escuchó la grave voz de su amigo y sintió el agua moverse a su alrededor cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

"No, sólo descansaba"

"¿De verdad?" Touya se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en Nakuru".

"¿Ah sí?" el mayor de los Tsukishiro permaneció igual, pero Touya notó un ligero movimiento en sus cejas. "¿Qué pensabas?"

"Recuerdo una vez que ella me dijo que se había enamorado de mí a primera vista. Supongo que es algo que ella tiene, así que no me sorprendería que sucediera lo mismo con este sujeto, Kouta-san. Sabes que Nakuru es muy bromista, pero a veces sus bromas llevan una intención y ocultan otra. ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó de manera casual.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pero ambos sabían muy bien de lo que hablaba.

"Quizás Nakuru no bromeaba al decir que lo escogía. Yo no descartaría que se haya vuelto a enamorar".

"Quizás" Yukito finalmente abrió los ojos y miró de reojo al apuesto gemelo que platicaba animadamente con el adolescente Kyo.

"¿No te alegra que ella se esté recuperando? Había estado muy decaída desde lo de Tomoyo"

"Sí… claro" susurró el profesor.

"Está bien, Yuki, puedes dejar de fingir." Los ojos del aludido se dirigieron al instante hacia el trigueño, que había cambiado su expresión en un segundo. Antes de eso su voz sonaba tranquila y ligera y sus ojos brillaban de otra manera, pero ahora su voz denotaba seriedad y sus ojos se habían vuelto más profundos y lo miraban con atención en espera de su reacción.

"¿D-de qué hablas?"

"Ya lo sabes: de lo que sientes por Nakuru" pasó saliva al oír esto de manera tan directa. No debía sorprenderle de aquel hombre, y sin embargo así fue y casi se atraganta.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Creo que lo presentía de una manera u otra, pero sólo hoy he podido estar seguro. Yukito¿sientes celos por Kouta-san?"

El profesor no admitió nada, pero desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza, y eso fue más que suficiente para el moreno.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto" Touya miró entonces al alto varón que salpicaba ligeramente al menor de los Hiragizawa. "¿Hace cuánto, Yuki?"

"Seis años" el hombre de cabello cenizo meneó la cabeza.

"Nunca se lo has dicho" no era una pregunta, pero aún así negó. "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"No habrías salido con ella si te lo hubiera dicho".

"Por supuesto que no si lo hubiera sabido todo".

"Y Nakuru se habría entristecido".

"Eso es algo que no puedes evitar¿No terminó sufriendo por mi culpa dos años después? En ese caso. ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Piensas permanecer a las sombras por siempre tan sólo para llegar y prestar tu hombro como "el buen amigo" que eres cada vez que alguien le rompa el corazón?" Touya comenzaba a molestarse y eso se veía en su ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Decirle la verdad".

"No puedo" negó con la cabeza y manteniendo la vista fija en el agua.

"¿Por qué no?" quiso saber su amigo. "¿A qué le temes?"

"Sabes bien a qué: Nakuru es mi mejor amiga y…"

"¿Tienes miedo de que todo cambie si se lo dices?" Yukito asintió y Touya bufó. "Entonces definitivamente no la conoces, o no confías en ella…"

"Claro que la conozco y también confío en ella" se defendió Yukito, molestándose también ante tal declaración.

"No, no lo haces. Si lo hicieras, sabrías que ella no es tan infantil como para tirar por la borda una amistad como la suya por algo así. En realidad actúas como si temieras que lo que hay entre ustedes dos tienen fuera algo tan frágil y no tuviera importancia para Nakuru. Ella no es una mujer cualquiera, Yukito, y no sería capaz de mirarte de otra manera aunque le dijeras que la amas, o que eres un androide o un asesino, y tampoco andaría contigo sólo por lástima. Y si eso es lo que crees, entonces, como dije, no la conoces".

Pero el joven Tsukishiro estaba demasiado aturdido para responder cosa alguna. _"…no confías en ella…"_ eran las palabras que le taladraban la mente. ¿Cuánta razón podía haber realmente detrás de esa declaración¿No le decía la verdad a Nakuru porque no tenía confianza en ella, su mejor amiga?

"Yukito, tú no eres un idiota impulsivo como yo…" continuó el otro, visiblemente irritado. "Pero lo que estás haciendo es peor que eso. Sé que no soy nadie para hablarte de amor y egoísmo después de lo que le hice a Nakuru, pero al menos déjame decirte una cosa…" miró a su antiguo vecino y observó la tristeza de sus ojos.

"Dime" susurró, inquieto.

"Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora no ha sido por ella." soltó de repente. "No es por ella por quien temes, sino por ti. Crees que al final terminarás sufriendo, pero ya has tenido que pasar por mucho gracias a eso. Tienes miedo de ser lastimado y por eso huyes." Habló tajantemente. "Sabes que no es como cuando eras un muchacho. Esta vez es en serio y un rechazo de ella te haría pedazos".

"Sí" asintió tristemente, incrédulo aún de oír aquello de boca de Touya Kinomoto, pero a pesar de ello no esperaba lo que el otro diría:

"Entonces eso no es amor, Yukito, es egoísmo. No soy un experto, pero otoo-san siempre ha dicho que el amor es totalmente lo contrario. Uno deja de pensar en sí mismo, no importa cuánto sufras o te lastimen, lo único que importa es la otra persona".

-_¿Soy un egoísta?- _Ahora su cabeza daba vueltas. Quizás se había comenzado a marear por el calor de los baños.

Era como si alguien hubiera llegado y le hubiera asestado una patada en el cráneo, removiendo en una sacudida cada idea que había tenido a lo largo de los últimos años. Se sintió ridículo, ridículo y tonto. Nunca había esperado escuchar palabras semejantes de su mejor amigo. ¿No era él quien siempre daba los consejos sentimentales¿No era él quien siempre tenía que dar cordura al impulsivo varón trigueño¿No era él el sensato de los dos?

"Yo… la besé…" anunció de pronto, sorprendiendo a Touya. "Hace dos semanas"

"¿Y qué hizo ella?"

"Bueno…" pasó saliva, nervioso. "Me besó también, pero creo que los dos estábamos sobreexcitados por el calor y la alegría del momento. Fue sólo un impulso."

"¿Qué hiciste después?"

"Me disculpé y le pedí que lo olvidara" oh, eso le resultaba familiar a Touya. ¿Cuántas veces no le había sucedido con Tomoyo?

"¿Y qué hizo ella?"

"Creo que lo olvidó después de todo".

"¿Eso crees?"

"Eso espero" suspiró con pesar.

"¿Y crees que me la creo?" se burló Touya con una sonrisa. "Por otra parte, no creo que ella lo haya olvidado, y, aunque así fuera, tendrías que recordárselo".

"¿Qué?" ahora Yukito estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?"

"¿O esperarás a que llegue alguien más que no la merece?" sonrió el otro. "¿Seguirás viendo cómo llegan ellos mientras tú te decides a hacer algo?"

"No lo sé," se rindió y bufó, cosa rara en él, "ya estoy confundido" cerró los ojos. Realmente era un problema hablar con Touya Kinomoto sobre cosas de esa naturaleza.

"Eso es bueno" asintió Touya, satisfecho. Según su propia experiencia, la confusión apenas era el primer paso y su amigo iba ahora por buen camino.

---------------------

Observaba la gente pasar con un cigarrillo en la mano. Aspiró un poco de humo del tabaco y continuó paseando sus ojos oscuros entre los transeúntes del agitado Tokio. Algunos caminaban aprisa, en tanto que otros lo hacían cansinamente, volviendo evidentemente de sus trabajos.

Pero nada de esto llamaba su atención. La gente pasaba y él sonreía simple y llanamente. No era difícil hacerlo, y más de alguna vez conseguía sacar una sonrisa nerviosa de una bella mujer. Eso tampoco era difícil. Una sonrisa adecuada y el mundo cambia en un segundo para postrarse a sus pies.

De pronto una silueta en la orilla de su visión logró captar su atención. Una mujer de cabellos largos del color del fuego entraba en escena. El momento había llegado. Con celeridad entró en su propio automóvil blanco y lo encendió. Esperó mientras ella descendía las escaleras que daban entrada al enorme edificio y llamaba a un taxi que no tardó en pasar.

Sabía que no sería sencillo seguir la pista a un taxi en pleno Tokio en un sábado por la noche, pero estaba decidido a no dejar escapar la oportunidad. Una vez que el pájaro sale de la jaula es difícil volverlo a atrapar.

--------------------------

"Por cierto, Meiling¿de dónde conoces a Shigure-kun?" la aludida se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de la amatista.

"¿A ese sujeto?" hizo una mueca "¿Recuerdas el perrito del que te conté?"

"¿Al que atropellaste?" Tomoyo hizo memoria. "¿Quieres decir que fue Shigure-kun el "veterinario desquiciado y pervertido" del que me hablaste?" sonrió ampliamente "¡Vaya! Debí habérmelo imaginado".

"¿El engreído del que me hablaste?" ahora Sakura también estaba en la conversación. "Pues a mí se me hizo una persona muy agradable".

"Es un payaso" bufó Meiling, cruzando los brazos.

"Uno muy seductor," Nakuru le guiñó un ojo confidente "y parece que realmente le interesas".

"Claro que no. Apuesto a que es de esos sujetos que ven una falda y piensan automáticamente en un motel barato".

"No lo sé, quizás Tomoyo pueda decirnos eso¿ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru miró con expectativa a la joven ayudante de biblioteca.

"¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Shigure-san?" Sakura se veía más animada y eso alivió a las demás mujeres. Takako intentaba no meterse en algo que no consideraba de su incumbencia, pero escuchaba con marcada curiosidad y la alegre Kano observaba con sus bellos ojos atentos la escena.

"Lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Él y los gemelos tienen más o menos la misma edad; él es sólo un poco mayor, pero los tres siempre jugaban conmigo cuando okaa-san, otoo-san y yo veníamos en vacaciones y los fines de semana. En realidad yo los veía como a unos hermanos mayores, pero también me jugaban bromas por ser niña… y la más pequeña. Ellos ya eran unos malvados adolescentes cuando yo tenía 7 u 8 años" sonrió de manera nostálgica.

"Los señores Kimura te quieren mucho¿ne?" Sakura sonreía. Nunca antes Tomoyo le había contado de su infancia, y ella no se había animado a preguntar desde que sabía lo del abandono del padre de la chica.

"Ee" Tomoyo asintió, animada. "En nuestra casa en Tokio los sirvientes eran muchos y muy formales, pero aquí sólo están ellos dos y sus hijos, y han estado al servicio de los Daidouji desde que Kaoru-san era muy joven, así que son como parte de la familia también para nosotros. Lo mismo ocurre con Shigure-kun; su padre vivía a las faldas de la montaña y era quien se encargaba de los caballos que trajeron cuando se construyó esta casa, hace treinta años, y él siempre lo acompañaba en sus consultas. En ese entonces no había un camino aún para llegar hasta acá, así que la familia decidió comprar caballos. Son los únicos animales que tenemos además de Kerberos, y los que vieron hoy son los hijos y los nietos de aquellos caballos".

"¿En las faldas de la montaña? Pero creí que ese tipo vivía en Tokio. Trabaja en una veterinaria¿no?" preguntó Meiling, frunciendo el ceño.

"Se mudó a Tokio hace poco para poner su propia veterinaria, pero la verdad es que no he podido verlo mucho por la escuela y el trabajo," Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y ahogó una risita. "Ocupa un día entero si quiero visitarlo¡nunca me deja ir así de fácil!" rió.

"Es demasiado insistente" bufó la china.

"No lo juzgues por su apariencia de donjuán;" lo defendió Tomoyo. Después de todo hablaban de uno de sus viejos amigos de infancia, "es cierto que coquetea con toda mujer bonita que se encuentra, pero sólo lo hace por diversión, generalmente no busca llevarlas a la cama o algo así, sino únicamente tener una conversación agradable y entretenerse un rato".

"¿_Ésa_ es su definición de una "conversación agradable"?" preguntó una sarcástica Meiling. Nakuru, Sakura y la pequeña y atenta Kano rieron por lo bajo. "¡No hace más que molestar!"

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta de él, Meiling?" Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa.

"No lo sé, quizás el hecho de que sea un payaso que no se toma nada en serio, me acusa de asesina de animales en potencia, y no deja de burlarse de mí" replicó, sarcástica. "¡Es un idiota!" palmeó el agua con frustración, pero de pronto un sonoro estornudo se escuchó del otro lado.

"¡Vaya, creo que alguien debe estar hablando de mí!" una exclamación en voz alta llegó hasta ellas, "¿Acaso eres tú, preciosa?" y cinco de las seis mujeres rieron.

"¡¿Qué te importa?!" era obvio quién era la única que no estaba tan alegre con la situación.

"Tomaré eso como un Sí¡Gracias!"

"¡Cállate!"

"Sería más fácil si estuvieras a mi lado, linda".

Una fastidiada Meiling cogió la primera piedra que encontró y la lanzó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

"¡Ah, itai!"

"¡Yukito¿Estás bien?" las voces de Touya y Fujitaka cruzaron los baños y al instante Meiling se puso roja como una cereza. Sus ojos abiertos mostraron pánico.

"¡Tsukishiro-sensei!" ése era Eriol.

"¡Sumimasen, Tsukishiro-sensei!" Meiling corrió hacia donde una barrera de bambú separaba los baños. Todas las demás iban tras ella, alarmadas.

"¿Daijobu ka, Yukito?" Sakura y Nakuru casi querían brincar la alta separación para ver al hombre.

"Ah… Da-daijobu" oyeron la voz animosa del profesor, pero nadie dejó pasar ese atisbo de dolor que había en ella.

"¡No era mi intención!" Meiling estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios "¡Lo siento tanto!"

"Descuida, sólo me dio en el hombro, pero estoy bien" aseguró Yukito.

"Vaya, linda, creí que sólo atacabas animales, pero parece que los humanos tampoco están a salvo contigo" sin duda alguna ése era Shigure.

"¡Cállate, esto es tu culpa!" reclamó la china.

"¿Ah, sí?" vieron por sobre los bambúes una melena oscura y apenas alcanzaron a esconderse lo mejor que pudieron entre las aguas para cuando un apuesto rostro se asomó.

"¿¡Q-qué haces pervertido!?" pero Shigure no respondió, únicamente permaneció mirando con una extraña sonrisa dentro de los ojos escarlatas de la joven. Después volvió a desaparecer.

"¡Shigure-kun, no debes hacer eso!" se escuchó a Kyo reprendiéndolo y las voces de Kouta y Kouga no se hicieron esperar, pero el otro se limitó a replicar con toda calma:

"Descuiden, no vi nada aparte de lo que me interesaba".

Meiling apretó un puño. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Tomoyo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

"Onee-chan…" Takako miró a su hermana, que le hablaba tirando de su mano, "no me siento bien".

"¿Estás mareada?" cuando la niña asintió, Takako anunció que saldrían y todas decidieron que ya había llegado el momento de hacer lo mismo. Los hombres del otro lado también estuvieron re acuerdo en que habían pasado ya suficiente tiempo en las aguas cálidas y ambos grupos salieron para tomar la cena.

--------------------

Entró algunos minutos después que ella, en parte a propósito, en parte por el tiempo que le llevó encontrar un estacionamiento. Caminó directamente a recepción. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí y que sabía perfectamente a lo que iba…

Bueno, en efecto sabía perfectamente a lo que iba.

Saludó afablemente a la mujer que atendía en recepción. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" él asintió lentamente.

"¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se hospeda la señora Mizuki Kaho?" fue directo, aunque su voz era suave y ligera.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle. No podemos revelar información sobre nuestros clientes" se disculpó la joven. Él apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, pero sólo un excelente observador lo notaría. Para el mundo, su sonrisa era inigualable.

"Y los felicito," habló, "hacen su labor muy bien, pero sucede que ella es mi esposa" y sin dudarlo sacó su billetera y le mostró una foto en la que dos personas sonreían a la cámara, muy abrazadas. "Soy Mizuki Shingo y sólo quiero reunirme con mi mujer. Se supone que viajaríamos por todo el país, pero a medio camino me llamaron de la oficina y tuve que regresarme y la convencí de continuar. Le dije que la encontraría en Tokio y ella me dijo que estaría hospedada aquí" habló sin titubear.

"¿Es su esposo?" ella dudó y quedó pensativa. "¿Trae una identificación consigo?" preguntó finalmente y él sonrió aún más. A partir de ese momento sería más sencillo, y él lo supo enseguida.

"Espero que esto sea de utilidad" mostró una identificación donde la mujer pudo confirmar, al menos, que su nombre y apellido eran los que él había dicho.

"Creo que con esto está bien," asintió. Se disculpó un momento y consultó la computadora que tenía a un costado. "La habitación de la señora Mizuki es la número 407. Si lo desea, puedo llamar a la señora para avisarle que usted está aquí."

Él inclinó la cabeza casualmente, pero no aceptó la proposición de la señorita.

"¿No podría facilitarme una llave? Me gustaría darle una sorpresa. Hace una semana que no la veo…" y sonrió con alegría y cierto dejo de ansiedad. La mujer interpretó aquello y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero tras dudarlo unos momentos accedió a la petición y sacó una llave de plástico que hizo pasar por una banda magnética. El apuesto varón le guiñó un ojo tras recibir la llave e hizo ademán de irse, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió con ella.

"Disculpe, sólo una duda." La bella recepcionista alzó los ojos y él se encogió de hombros con absoluta serenidad. "Un amigo nuestro se ofreció a ayudarnos con algunas cosas mientras estuviéramos en la ciudad. Su nombre es Tsukishiro Yue. Quisiera saber si él ha venido ya antes que yo" dijo con casualidad. "Es un apuesto joven de largos cabellos plateados y…"

"Ah, sí," ella sonrió y pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa. "Es el caballero que hizo la reservación." Era evidente que no resultaba difícil para nadie recordar a una persona así. , por la expresión de la muchacha era evidente que el menor de los Tsukishiro no le resultaba en absoluto indiferente. Shingo no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

"De modo que lo ha visto" pero sería imposible ver su verdadero rostro tras esa sonrisa.

"Sí, un par de veces" los ojos de la mujer brillaron. Shingo apretó los dientes y en el bolsillo de su pantalón un puño se crispó.

"Gracias" y con la expresión de un caballero se despidió de la recepcionista, que le dirigió una sonrisa fascinada. A continuación se encaminó a los elevadores.

---------------------------

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía al pasillo. Aún no había desayunado y habían pasado ya más de 8 horas desde la última vez que probó bocado alguno. Pensó en solicitar servicio a cuartos, pero decidió que no le haría mal salir de su encierro por un momento y conocer alguno de los múltiples negocios que rodeaban al hotel.

Iba pensando en esto cuando escuchó el característico abrir de las puertas metálicas del ascensor. Alzó la vista movida por una simple curiosidad y al instante sus pies quedaron clavados en la alfombra del corredor. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al ver _esa_ sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, _cariño_" aquellas palabras fueron como certeros golpes en su pecho. Sin darse cuenta siquiera comenzó a retroceder mientras él avanzaba hacia ella.

"¿Co-cómo…?" pudo percibir en su propia voz un ataque de pánico y prefirió callar. Él sonrió aún más. A la hermosa mujer le pareció que el apuesto varón casi podía oler su miedo y lo saboreaba a plenitud.

"¿No vas a recibirme con un abrazo?" la pregunta sonó casi cruel en sus labios delgados. Como única respuesta ella forzó a sus pies a moverse rápidamente en la dirección contraria. Huyó hasta la puerta de la que acababa de salir y un sollozo de desesperación escapó de su garganta mientras intentaba meter con manos temblorosas la tarjeta en el lector magnético de la cerradura.

"No huyas, Kaho" le escuchó decir con toda tranquilidad cuando finalmente logró abrir la puerta y la cerró con un azote detrás de sí, recargándose contra ella por instinto, respirando agitadamente. El corazón parecía estallar en su pecho y su rápido y poderoso latir retumbaba contra sus oídos. Temblaba como una poseída mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría afuera, en el pasillo.

Silencio.

-_¿Qué hace aquí?-_ pensaba con frenesí, intentando encontrar la respuesta. -_¿Cómo me ha encontrado?-_

De pronto pudo distinguir sus pasos ligeros y pausados sobre la alfombra, acercándose a su puerta. Al llegar a ella se detuvieron y volvió a oír su voz suave.

"Kaho, ábreme" Cerró los ojos. Una orden dada por la voz más serena y hermosa, pero clara y precisa. ¿Cuántas veces no había caído rendida ante esa voz?

"No" logró musitar. Creyó que él despotricaría entonces, pero no fue así.

"Sólo te lo pediré una vez más".

"No, Shingo" se mordió el labio en espera de la respuesta.

Silencio.

Entonces escuchó el sonido más aterrador que podría imaginar en ese momento: una tarjeta se deslizaba lenta, casi gentilmente, por el lector de la cerradura detrás de ella. El corazón trepó a su garganta y su cuerpo se paralizó al instante. -_¡Tiene una llave!-_ Sintió una urgencia por gritar cuando la llave electrónica se deslizó hacia fuera y oyó el mecanismo de la cerradura al accionarse. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta sujetó la manija de metal con fuerza cuando ésta comenzó a moverse.

"¡Shingo, no!" pidió con voz temblorosa, pero la manija continuaba moviéndose.

"¡Ábreme, maldición!" finalmente la paciencia del hombre había muerto y salía a la luz esa terrible faceta que la acosaba por las noches en sueños.

"¡Shingo!"

"¡Mientras más te resistas peor será para ti!" su tono rasposo e iracundo era ahora tan distinto del anterior. Pasó saliva sin dejar de sujetar aquella manija como si fuera una tabla de salvación. De pronto, pudo ver algo con los ojos nublados por lágrimas de terror: en la parte superior de la puerta un pestillo de cadena llamó su atención. Dando gracias en silencio al ser poderoso que lo había puesto en su camino se apresuró a tomar la cadena y atorarla en su lugar al otro lado. Sólo entonces pudo apartarse de la puerta como si ésta quemara sus manos. El hombre intentó abrir nuevamente, pero el tiempo automático en la cerradura ya se había agotado hacía varios segundos y tuvo que volver a meter la tarjeta antes de intentarlo una vez más. La manija cedió esta vez y Shingo sonrió, pero esta expresión se borró de su faz al momento de encontrarse con el obstáculo de la cadena.

"¿Qué demonios haces, mujer?" alzó la voz, pero procuró no gritar. Después de todo no podía darse el lujo de olvidar en qué lugar se encontraba y lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención.

"No voy a volver, Shingo" por primera vez pudo decir aquellas palabras con firmeza. Se sorprendió a sí misma. El forcejeo en la puerta cesó.

"Es por él¿verdad?" oyó después de unos segundos de abrumador silencio. La voz del hombre al que una vez había jurado amor eterno sonaba queda y rasposa, casi como un siseo en el aire. "¿Crees que me lo has quitado¿Crees tener las agallas para enfrentarme, mujerzuela?"

"¿De qué hablas?" logró balbucear ante las extrañas interrogantes del varón.

"Sé que te has estado revolcando con Tsukishiro-san. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a interesarle con tu horrendo cuerpo?" soltó una risa seca. "No te hagas ilusiones, estúpida. Tú no puedes interesarle a nadie. Después de todo no es difícil engañarte y hacerte pensar lo que quieras. ¿Cuántos años fueron, Kaho?" aquella burla cargada de rabia hacía añicos cualquier rastro de vida en la joven bibliotecaria. "¿Cuatro? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo no pensaba en ti cuando estábamos en la cama."

Sintió una lágrima resbalarse por su mejilla. Se reprendió. ¿Por qué lloraba por algo que ya sabía desde hacía dos semanas?

"Kaho, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Será mejor que vuelvas cuanto antes. Te doy hasta mañana, ya he sido muy paciente contigo." Continuó él con aspereza "¿Crees que puedes librarte de mí? Sabes que no es posible. No puedes estar sin mí y no creas que Tsukishiro-san te ayudará. Ahora sólo eres un juguete para él. Después de todo no eres más que una zorra estéril".

Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo. Quien le hablaba de esa manera era el hombre a quien había amado por años. Algo dentro de ella moría cada vez que una de sus palabras llegaba a sus oídos, cada vez que pensaba en él. Era como una vela consumiendo el oxígeno en un vaso de cristal sellado.

"… _no eres más que una zorra estéril"._

Quedó plantada sin dejar de observar la sombra que se asomaba desde la puerta abierta apenas un par de centímetros. No podía ver su rostro, pero podía imaginarlo a la perfección, sonriendo…

"¿Me oyes, Kaho?" ella no contestó. "Bien, como quieras. Pero te advierto una cosa…" su voz se convirtió en un susurro y ella tuvo que inclinarse un poco y aguzar el oído para escucharlo mejor, aunque no se acercó más a la puerta, "si vuelves a enredarte con _él_, te mataré. No me detendré esta vez, Kaho" la frase, pronunciada con un rencor imposible de ocultar, detuvo el latir de la mujer por varios segundos. Sintió que el corazón anidaba en su garganta y en ella se ahogó un grito de terror.

"Shingo, por favor…" su voz temblorosa la traicionaba. "Comprende que no hay nada entre él y yo…" apretó los dientes, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él arremetió contra la puerta con fuerza iracunda.

"¡Mentirosa!" aquel pedazo de madera gruesa se sacudió por completo y Kaho Mizuki deseó estar en medio de una pesadilla.

Pero aquello era tan real como las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo debajo de la ropa.

------------------------

La luna ya estaba muy alta en el cielo cuando finalmente el grupo se recogía en la enorme casa de campo de los Daidouji. Los primeros en subir a sus habitaciones, aunque a regañadientes, habían sido los menores: Kyo y Kano; seguidos más tarde por los mayores: el matrimonio Kimura y Fujitaka Kinomoto; y ya entrada la madrugada se despedían los demás tras una larga plática de sobremesa en la cómoda sala. Los gemelos iban a sus cuartos en la planta baja, al lado de la recámara de sus padres, en tanto que los demás subían a las habitaciones que les habían sido designadas desde la mañana, incluyendo al veterinario, muy acostumbrado ya a pasar la noche en el lugar.

Así pues, todos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios, o eso consideraban algunos…

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó una sombra que seguía con paso dubitativo a otra entre la oscuridad. Él no había pronunciado palabra desde que la había interceptado camino a su recámara sin dejarle mayor remedio que seguirlo. Acababan de franquear la puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior y ahora caminaban por el lado izquierdo de la casa, la parte menos iluminada. Se sentía como un ladrón que ha cometido su delito y escapa con el mayor sigilo posible del lugar de los hechos.

"¿Tienes frío?" el hombre no respondió a su interrogante anterior.

"No" llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla consigo y, aunque no fuera así, el clima era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

"Hay un pequeño riachuelo que cruza esta propiedad. Me gustaría que lo vieras" comentó el joven tranquilamente mientras continuaban andando. Sin duda él conocía el terreno y sabía cómo moverse en él, pero ella caminaba torpemente entre la oscuridad y comenzó a tropezar con las raíces cuando entraron entre los árboles. La luna plateada iluminaba gentilmente las montañas, pero no era de gran ayuda para su ojos inexpertos, ofuscados aún más por el sólo hecho de estar en _su_ presencia. Una vez estuvo a punto de caer y él sujetó rápidamente su mano para ayudarla a no perder el equilibrio, pero ya no la volvió a soltar y continuó guiándola con su paso seguro.

"E-Eriol…"

"Shhh… ya llegamos" y, en efecto, ella escuchó el inconfundible sonido del agua que corre. El varón la hizo descender por una vereda hasta que divisó el agua cristalina que corría entre un camino de rocas. La luz platina del astro lunar bailoteaba como un espectro sobre las aguas del alegre riachuelo y su reflejo parecía dar una luz más pura, casi fantasmal, a los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la rivera.

"¿Te gusta?" sin esperar su respuesta, Eriol se sentó sobre el césped, mirando el círculo blanco que brillaba en las aguas danzarinas.

"Es hermoso" susurró sin aliento al tiempo que, absorta, se sentaba ella también a un lado del británico, pero a una distancia prudente. El silencio no tardó en producirse y ella se sintió intranquila nuevamente. No había estado a solas con él desde aquel día en que había terminado vociferando contra él y diciéndole más cosas de las que debería…

"… _yo te amo…"_

Aún no podía creer que aquellas palabras se habían deslizado por su boca, y aún no encontraba el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Desde _ese_ suceso se iba todos los días más temprano a la escuela y volvía apenas por la noche, excusándose con extensas tareas o trabajos extras; o, cuando volvía temprano a casa, se pasaba la tarde encerrada en su cuarto o escondiéndose en el jardín. Pero desde un principio sabía que no podría huir por siempre…

"Finalmente te atrapé" habló por fin él, sobresaltándola. "Pudiste ser más discreta al evitarme todo este tiempo".

"Yo no te…"

"Olvídalo, no te estoy reclamando, creo que me lo merezco después de todo". Su voz sonaba tranquila, casi como el susurro del suave viento entre las copas de los árboles meciendo las hojas con gentileza. "Tú misma lo dijiste, he estado actuando como un idiota¿no?" se encogió de hombros.

"No, yo sólo…" se mordió el labio, insegura siquiera de qué decir.

"Sé lo que quisiste decir, Takako, y también sé que tenías razón… en _todo_ lo que me dijiste. No he sabido manejar la situación y eso sólo ha empeorado las cosas. Sólo quería que me permitieras disculparme contigo…" su hablar no era el mismo exaltado que ella recordaba de hacía una semana.

"¿D-disculparte?" ella estaba confundida, pero aún no podía animarse a mirarlo.

"Sí, no debí decirte que no sabías lo que se sentía estar en una situación como la mía… No tomé en cuenta todo lo que has tenido que pasar, no pensé en lo que tú misma has vivido. Tenías toda la razón al decir que soy un egoísta" sonrió secamente, como si se burlara de sí mismo. "Lamento haberte preocupado de esa manera, y lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar, haberte hecho recordar todo lo que ya una vez pasaste… No debí menospreciar tampoco tu sufrimiento por Kyo; quizás él no sea tu hermano de sangre, pero sin duda lo quieres como si lo fuera, igual que él las quiere a ti y a Kano-chan" su voz reflejaba una profunda pena y ella no podía dudar de que hablaba con el corazón, como rara vez lo hacía. Hablaba con suavidad y lentamente, como si sopesara cada palabra, y había una indiscutible melancolía en él, pero no era esa misma melancolía que había venido viendo en él en los últimos meses, sino una que denotaba el dolor que causan la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

"Está bien, yo sabía que estabas molesto y que realmente no querías decir todo eso" lo disculpó sin apartar sus ojos del agua, absorbiendo su efecto calmante para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones al oírlo de esa manera. Supo entonces que él había escogido ese preciso lugar a propósito para ello.

"Pero lo dije" Eriol suspiró y volvió a tomar aire antes de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación: "También quería darte las gracias".

"¿Las… gracias?" esta vez ella le miró, habiendo llegado más allá de la sorpresa, y se encontró con sus ojos del color del mar, que la observaban con fijeza.

"Por abrirme los ojos y hacerme dar cuenta de lo que no estaba viendo a mi alrededor, de que únicamente estuve encerrado en lo que yo sentía, cuando en realidad me había prometido desde un inicio que sería fuerte, pasara lo que pasara. Además, Kyo me dijo que fuiste tú quien lo convenció de tomar el tratamiento," sonrió, "y también por eso quería agradecerte. He querido verte toda la semana para hablar contigo de eso. Ahora dime, Takako¿cómo puedo hacer para retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mí?"

Por un momento ella quedó sin palabras, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

"Tú y Kyo-chan han hecho más por mí y por Kano-chan que eso…" desvió la mirada. "Trajeron a mi _imouto_ de vuelta a la vida y nos dieron un hogar. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Nosotras no teníamos más que una casa vacía con recuerdos dolorosos de nuestros padres y ustedes nos dieron a cambio un lugar cálido lleno de sorpresas…" sonrió con nostalgia, "y además nos permitieron entrar en su familia. Es por eso que nunca podré agradecerles todo lo que nos han dado".

"Hum…" él quedó pensativo unos segundos, seguramente buscando algo que decir a eso. Entonces sonrió. "Una vez te dije que habías llegado como un ángel para nosotros¿no lo recuerdas?" ella asintió. "Y aún entonces no tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía al respecto".

"Los ángeles no lloran" comentó ella amargamente.

"Claro que lo hacen, cuando los hombres cometemos alguna gran estupidez. ¿Por qué crees que a veces llueve durante días enteros?"

"Estoy hablando en serio" se quejó ella con sequedad.

"Y yo también" él se acercó y en un único y rápido movimiento acortó la distancia que los separaba. Takako se turbó al sentir el calor de su cercanía y bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas arreboladas. Él frunció el ceño al verla actuar así. "Takako, he decidido perdonar a mi padre" anunció de pronto.

"¿De verdad?" lo miró nuevamente, esta vez con expectación.

"Tú misma lo dijiste: odiarlo no resolverá nada, y lo último que Kyo necesita es vernos peleando todo el tiempo por algo que ya pasó hace mucho" ante estas palabras una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso en el lozano rostro de la bella muchacha.

"¡Eriol… yukatta!" obedeciendo a un impulso de inmenso regocijo, abrazó al británico con elevada efusividad. "Me alegra…¡de verdad me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta!" decía con lágrimas de alegría sin atreverse a soltarlo, sintiendo que su pecho estallaba en su júbilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pensó en Kyo, que brincaría de felicidad al recibir la noticia, y en Clow, que sonreiría con su bella sonrisa que alcanzaría sus ojos profundos. La misma Kano se regocijaría al límite cuando la tensión que se generaba en cada cuarto en el que ellos se encontraran al mismo tiempo disminuyera. Además, si Eriol perdonaba a su padre, habría más probabilidades de que Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo.

"Vaya… ya había olvidado cómo sonaba tu risa" le oyó decir y Eriol se separó de su abrazo para sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos. Takako parpadeó al sentir su mirada de frente. "Vamos, muéstramela… déjame ver tu sonrisa una vez más" le pidió mientras con un suave movimiento de sus pulgares enjugaba las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Eriol…" pero ella estaba fascinada contemplando aquel nuevo brillo en sus ojos, que parecían adoptar un tono plateado y misterioso bajo la luz de la luna. Su voz volvía a tener aquel tono tan gentil y amable de antaño, que causaba maravillas en su pecho. Ya no podía reconocer en él al hombre contra el que había despotricado unos días antes. Sonrió pensando en esto sin siquiera darse cuenta y sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle al ver que una sonrisa similar se dibujaba lentamente en su apuesto rostro de mármol. Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo viera sonreír con sinceridad.

"Qué hermosa eres cuando sonríes" su susurro le arrebató aliento y el pensamiento en un segundo. "Takako, no quiero volver a ver desaparecer esa sonrisa, o no me lo perdonaré" decía, maravillado, y ella sonrió aún más, no pudiendo contener el encendido carmín que daba color a sus mejillas con tan sólo oírlo hablar así.

"Muchacha ingenua… ¿Qué me has hecho?" le escuchó decir con una sonrisa juguetona antes de sentir que sus labios eran reclamados por el hombre que en un beso era capaz de expresar la más bella gama de emociones humanas; el único que en un abrazo podía acariciar todas las horas de su vida…

-_Eriol…- _

_-----------------------_

"¿Uh?" fue lo único que vino a su mente al escuchar un sonido más allá de la ventana, en el balcón. Su cuarto ya estaba a oscuras y se disponía a irse a la cama en cualquier momento; se acababa de lavar la cara y se había cambiado ya al fino camisón de seda blanca con diminutas mariposas rojas bordadas exquisitamente, regalo de su tía.

Caminó a la ventana mientras trenzaba ágilmente su largo cabello de ébano. Pensaba ya en descorrer la pesada cortina azul cuando escuchó unos golpecillos en el vidrio. Extrañada, hizo la cortina a un lado y casi pega un grito al divisar una silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

"No vayas a creer que soy un fantasma" esa voz se burlaba de ella, haciéndola recuperarse para fulminar a su inesperado visitante con la mirada.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí"? y le vio llevarse un dedo a los labios.

"Shhh, no quieres despertar a los demás¿o sí?" sonrió él "Vamos, sal, prometo no morderte".

Eso ella lo dudaba.

"Estás loco" cerró la cortina y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia su cama.

"Quizás despertar a todos no sea tan mala idea entonces." Oyó la voz masculina afuera. "Sería divertido tener a todos asomándose en sus balcones para verme vociferando alguna canción en tu balcón en plena madrugada hasta que te decidas a abrirme y…"

En un segundo Meiling estaba una vez más en la ventana, asesinándolo con la mirada. ¿Era ésa una clase de chantaje barato?

"Ni siquiera tú serías capaz de eso".

"Quizás tengas razón…" él fingió reflexionar al respecto. "No me sé muchas canciones. ¿Te conformarías con _Mary had a little lamb _**(5)**?

"Idiota".

"Shi-gu-re." Le guiñó un ojo. "Sal, no hace frío".

Finalmente la chica entornó los ojos y cedió, saliendo al balcón, donde la fresca brisa nocturna la acarició, enviándole un ligero escalofrío por su blanca piel. Miró al hombre y luego a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?" él se encogió de hombros y señaló una ventana que distaba a cinco de la de ella.

"El espacio entre los balcones es muy pequeño, exactamente 90 centímetros. No es la primera vez que lo hago; También Kouta y Kouga lo hacen todo el tiempo, e incluso pueden trepar desde el primer piso hasta acá" le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y qué demonios quieres?" se cruzó de brazos. El varón chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

"¿No te enseñaron modales, linda? No es correcto hablarle así a alguien que únicamente desea verte un momento a la luz de la luna, vestida como una delicada princesa envuelta en seda china" y observó que su mirada se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo para admirar a detalle sus hombros semidesnudos, sus pechos cubiertos por la delgada tela y protegidos celosamente por sus brazos cruzados al frente, su estómago plano y sus piernas apenas ocultas hasta los muslos por la blanca seda con las bellas mariposas revoloteando desde el borde inferior hasta la altura de sus caderas.

"Eres un cerdo" musitó entre dientes, atrayendo nuevamente su atención hacia los ojos.

"Quizás…" pero él no pareció ofendido. "¿Sabías que el orgasmo de un cerdo dura 30 minutos**(6)**?"

¿Cómo era que siempre tenía algo que responder a todo lo que ella decía con esa endemoniada sonrisa?

"¿Nunca sabes cuándo callarte?" bufó.

"Pues… si te interesa, me es imposible hablar cuando estoy besando a una linda chica" otro punto para él.

"¿Crees que eres gracioso?"

"Eso no importa mientras pueda hacerte enojar, linda. Ya te lo dije: te ves TAN sexy cuando pones esa cara".

"¿A eso viniste únicamente?" ella resoplaba como un toro colérico y sus orbes de escarlata brillaban como llamas ardiendo.

"No." Sonrió con malicia. "Por cierto, me dijeron que estudiabas medicina, pero no pareces una chica muy dispuesta al servicio de los demás. Veamos…" se llevó una mano a la barbilla, simulando meditar, "hasta el momento llevas en tu haber un perro atropellado -que, por cierto, tienes abandonado y no has ido a visitar aún- y un hombre con el hombro lastimado por una pedrada…"

"¡Fueron accidentes!" ¿Por qué ese sujeto siempre tenía que sacar lo peor de ella?

"Pues comienzo a dudar que lo sean. Sólo te he visto dos veces en mi vida, preciosa, y en esas dos veces alguien ha tenido que salir herido. Me pregunto si lo haces todos los días…"

"No, nunca me pasa, me traes mala suerte" lo miró con desdén.

"Ah, y yo que comenzaba a creer que lo hacías para atraer mi atención…" pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos rojos relampaguearon con sed de sangre. "Bueno, bueno, está bien," alzó las manos, rindiéndose, "quizás no… pero eso me hace pensar que serías de esa clase de médicos que primero "accidentan" a un enfermo o a sus pacientes para luego atenderlos y cobrarles sus "honorarios"" se burló.

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

"Sólo era una hipótesis…" se defendía sin borrar su risa satírica.

"¿No tienes a alguien más que quieras molestar?" siseó Meiling con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, quién sabe, pero no quiero que te pongas celosa, linda".

"Deja de llamarme así, tengo un nombre" rechinó los dientes y le dio un manotazo cuando él se acercó un poco, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo reír más.

"Está bien, Mei-chan"

"_Li-san_ para ti" torció la boca en una mueca poco femenina.

"Es muy frío," simuló un puchero infantil, "y aún prefiero "linda", es más divertido cuando pones esa cara" ella entornó los ojos con fastidio.

"¿No quieres _irte_ a dormir ya?"

"¡Vaya! Al fin me invitas a pasar" y ya caminaba alegremente hacia la puerta de vidrio cuando ella le cortó el paso y le dirigió una mirada que atravesaría sin problemas a un rinoceronte.

"A dormir… a _tú_ cuarto" fue clara en la sentencia.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"¡No!" alzó la voz, exasperada.

"Shhh" él puso un dedo en sus labios. "Está bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche, "Linda-sensei **(7)**"" sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras se inclinaba hasta llegar a su oído. "No vayas a soñar mucho conmigo sin mi permiso" y presionó sus labios entreabiertos suavemente contra su lóbulo antes de erguirse nuevamente, admirando abiertamente y con una sonrisa sin igual el semblante encendido de la chica.

"Ya vete" farfulló ella, luchando por hacer regresar el ceño a su expresión sorprendida. Sentía una terrible corriente eléctrica recorriéndole toda la piel.

"¡Qué lindo sonrojo! Combina perfectamente con tus ojos, Preciosa-chan"

¿Por qué tenía que continuar poniéndole sobrenombres?

"¡Largo!" su respiración se había acelerado por el coraje. Aún no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan descarado.

"Está bien" él caminó hacia el barandal que separaba el balcón del de al lado. "Y será mejor que te tapes un poco más si tienes frío…" y la mueca maliciosa creció en su rostro trigueño. "¿O acaso logré _encenderte _y no quieres decírmelo?"

Al comprender lo que él quería decir, ella se cruzó una vez más las manos sobre su pecho y se dio la vuelta para caminar al interior. "Idiota" masculló por lo bajo.

"Shi-gu-re," le oyó decir mientras se alejaba. "Oyasumi, Preciosa-chan".

"¡Argh!"

"Sí, yo también te quiero" y una carcajada masculina se desvaneció en el aire.

----------------------

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó tras hacer pasar a la mujer morena que había llamado a su puerta.

"No te desperté¿verdad?" negó ante la pregunta mientras ambas caminaban para sentarse sobre la cama. "Qué bien, porque no podía dormir, creo que los baños termales me cargaron de energía más que relajarme. Toqué a las puertas de Takako-chan, Li-san y Tomoyo-chan, pero ninguna me abrió. Quizás ya se habían dormido¿o crees que planearon una fiesta privada sin avisarnos?" hizo un mohín.

"Lo dudo" contestó sin mucha gana.

"No importa, nosotras podemos hacer nuestra propia fiesta privada hasta que amanezca, o podemos salir¿Ya te asomaste al jardín¡Todo el bosque se ve increíble de noche! O bien podríamos ir a las caballerizas y ver al pequeño _Suppi_ con su mamá…" y de esa sencilla manera el elegante nombre de Spinel-sun había quedado reducido a un tierno Suppi.

Pero Sakura no podía pensar en divertirse en esos momentos y así se lo dijo. La verdad era que desde el momento en el que se vio a solas en su recámara no habían tardado en llegar a su mente todos los pensamientos que había intentado evitar durante el día; todos remembrando a una misma persona, todos sobre _él…_

_Syaoran._

"Entiendo" en un instante la expresión jovial de la mayor cambió a una de profunda tristeza y seriedad. "De verdad lo amas¿verdad?"

De modo que no había necesitado siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Seguramente todo eso se podía leer en su rostro tan claro como un libro con ilustraciones para niños.

"No habría aceptado casarme con él si no estuviera segura de que lo amo" suspiró y a la morena le pareció que en aquel suspiro se le escapaba el alma.

"¿No has hablando con él?" la castaña negó.

"Lo he visto en la escuela, siempre de lejos. A veces él también me ve, me mira sólo un momento y se voltea. Incluso una vez pasó a mi lado y…" su voz se quebró "fue como si yo no estuviera ahí".

Nakuru no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que abrazar a la joven Kinomoto y sentirla llorar quedamente en su hombro. Podía apostar a que había pasado todas las noches de esa primer semana en vela… llorando, y no necesitaba ver sus ojeras para saberlo, ni su rostro transformado y pálido para dar fe de ello. Simplemente lo sabía, porque ella misma lo había vivido en carne propia…

_El dolor de perder al ser amado._

_El dolor de no ser amado._

Cuando el llanto se hubo calmado, ambas se echaron sobre la cama boca arriba, sus ojos fijos en el techo.

"Harry-kun intentó hablar con él y decirle que entre nosotros no había nada…" el susurro de Sakura era apenas un lamento ahogado, y lo siguiente Nakuru lo supo antes de oírlo de sus labios: "Syaoran no quiso escucharlo".

En tanto la bella Akizuki se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que aquel muchacho de seria mirada se hubiera convertido en un lobo que se atreviera a lastimar de una manera tan insensible a su inocente amiga.

"Nunca confió en mí, creo que siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Discutimos muchas veces por eso mismo, pero sus celos…" hablaba ella y Nakuru no percibía ya vida alguna en su voz. "En un principio creí que eran una muestra de lo mucho que me quería, pero sólo me engañé. "Amar es confiar", dice Harry-kun, y creo que… tiene razón" sonrió con amargura y meneó la cabeza con desgane. "Nakuru¿crees que alguien que no tiene confianza en ti pueda llegar a amarte?"

Por toda respuesta, la morena miró a la menor con sus ojos marrones. Sakura pudo ver en ellos un brillo de tristeza y entendimiento, un brillo que no podía mostrar nadie más que aquel que ha experimentado el mismo sentimiento de abandono.

"¿Qué… qué debo hacer?" las lágrimas se formaban en sus preciosas esmeraldas y Nakuru sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse al ver la forma como ella pedía alguna respuesta.

"Creo que primero debes decidir silo que quieres es regresar con él u olvidarlo" fue lo único que atinó a decir. ¡Oh, pero si al menos aquella decisión pudiera tomarse y llevarse a cabo tan fácilmente!

"¡No! Yo sólo quiero estar con él, pero él…" Sakura cayó en un mutismo.

"Aunque él también lo quisiera¿Qué crees tú que pasaría?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" las bellas y tristes orbes de la joven ahora reflejaban confusión.

"Sabes de qué hablo," y parecía que nunca se había visto a la hermosa mujer hablar con tanta seriedad, "¿Crees que las cosas cambiarían¿Crees que sería diferente y él dejaría de celarte y confiaría en ti esta vez?"

Sakura quedó en silencio y se hizo un ovillo en su lugar sobre el suave colchón que no ayudaba a confortar su mente. Nakuru la oyó pasar saliva y percibió que su respiración se aceleraba. Al instante lamentó lo que acababa de decir.

"Lo siento, no quise hablar así" realmente le dolía ver que no estaba logrando ayudar a la muchacha. "Uhm… Sakura, sé que quieres mucho a Li-kun, pero no puedes permitir que alguien dude de ti, sea quien sea. Además… sé cómo te sientes, pero quizás éste sea un buen momento para pensar bien las cosas".

"¿Pensar bien las cosas?" la menor de los Kinomoto la miró con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Un rastro húmedo recorría ahora sus mejillas. La otra asintió y centró sus orbes marrones en ella.

"Dices que Li-kun es el hombre de tu vida, pero… ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca has estado con otro hombre¿o me equivoco?" al verla negar, continuó: "Creo que necesitas conocer a otras personas. Es normal que confundamos nuestros sentimientos y nos dejemos cegar por una sola persona. Pensamos en formar una familia cuando probablemente él no quiera una, o deseamos un futuro a su lado, como si de nosotras dependieran todas esas decisiones…"

Conforme Nakuru iba hablando, Sakura se daba cuenta de que ya no hablaba sólo de ella y Syaoran, sino que se refería a sí misma y lo que había ocurrido con Touya.

"Lo miras y crees que todo estará bien, pero la verdad no es así. Nos volvemos egoístas, Sakura, y nos convencemos de que todo es perfecto, de que siempre podremos superar cualquier dificultad juntos, de que él te ama como tú a él; pero en tu mundo de ensueño no te das cuenta de que su mirada ha cambiado, de que no te ve de la misma forma que antes, de que ambos no pueden compartir los mismos deseos, y es por eso que duele tanto cuando la realidad nos golpea tan de repente. Te culpas a ti misma por haber sido tan ciega, luego a él, luego a otros, y luego otra vez a ti misma, pero la verdad es que una relación es de dos, y son esos dos los únicos responsables de ella; los dos… no uno, ni el otro, ni mucho menos un tercero, sino ambos…" calló y su mirada se tornó lejana. Sí, ahora la castaña no tenía duda: Nakuru exponía su corazón en ese retrato que describía, le hablaba de sí misma, de lo que había tenido que aprender de una manera tan cruel tras su rompimiento con Touya y, sin embargo, también hablaba sobre la misma Sakura, que podía reconocerse perfectamente en aquellas palabras que emulaban a la ingenua muchacha que había creído ciegamente en el cuento de que el amor lo podría todo.

¿En qué momento todo se había desvanecido en la nada? Quizás era cierto que su visión de la realidad había sido distorsionada por su ridícula obsesión de casarse con el hombre que quería más que a su vida.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… ¿me estás escuchando?" volvió a la realidad al oír que la otra le llamaba.

"Lo siento, Nakuru, sólo pensaba que… quizás tengas razón" miró con tristeza a la morena y suspiró derrotada. "Pero aún así… no sé qué hacer con todo esto…. Son más de cuatro años y no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente… Si tan sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos y no sentir… yo quiero… quiero…" se mordió el labio para no romper en llanto una vez más.

"Lo sé, preferirías morirte¿ne?" una sonrisa melancólica y abandonada se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor y Sakura asintió ligera, casi tímidamente. "Está bien, no te diré que no te sientas mal, pero no digas nunca que quieres morirte¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que nos tienes a todos para lo que quieras. Somos tus amigos¿no?"

"Sí" susurró débilmente y miró a su amiga a los ojos. "Nakuru¿cómo conseguiste olvidarte de mi hermano?" finalmente preguntó tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

"¿Olvidar?" soltó una risita cargada de amargura, cosa extremadamente rara en ella. "No, Sakura, no se trata de olvidar. Yo no he olvidado a Touya, ni lo que sentía por él, ni lo que vivimos juntos… No he olvidado nada, y si crees que no me duele saber que él prefiere estar con otra y que nunca pensará en mí de esa forma, te equivocas. Pero también sé que habría sido aún más doloroso intentar conservar algo que ya no existía, además de que nunca me perdonaría si yo fuera un impedimento para su felicidad".

A Sakura le dolió ver que Nakuru bajaba la mirada de la forma como ahora lo hacía. Nakuru Akizuki no era una persona que dejara ver sus debilidades fácilmente, y ahora se mostraba tal cual era, con su lado más vulnerable.

"¿Aún lo amas?" un momento de silencio se formó tras esta pregunta hasta que Nakuru, con un largo suspiro se decidió a hablar.

"Lo quiero mucho, pero¿sabes? Últimamente me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta. La gente dice que el amor no cambia, pero ya no creo eso. Creo que la gente cambia, y por ende sus sentimientos también. A veces llegas a querer a alguien a quien odiabas y viceversa; las amistades también cambian¿por qué el amor no? El que sea un sentimiento intenso no quiere decir que sea eterno. O puede suceder también que confundamos al amor con un sentimiento de cariño. Después de todo, somos humanos ¿no?…" después de testo quedó en un reflexivo silencio y severos minutos pasaron en los que cada una repasó una y otra vez estas palabras sin atreverse a decir más.

"Syaoran…" susurró Sakura sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello mientras cerraba los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir que su acompañante se levantaba de la cama.

"¡No! Vine aquí para alegrarte un poco y no puedo permitir que sigas con esa actitud" meneó la cabeza vehementemente. "¡Olvídalo aunque sea por un momento! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, por ejemplo… ¿por qué no me hablas de ese muchacho, Harry-kun?" sonrió para dar ánimos a la joven.

"¿Harry-kun?" Sakura alzó una ceja. "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Sí, a leguas se ve que ese chico está loco por ti¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Me parece que es muy agradable, y ni qué decir apuesto; además, su actitud al intentar hablar con Li-kun dice mucho de su nobleza. ¿Qué dices?" sus enormes ojos marrones ahora refulgían con un brillo diferente.

"Te equivocas, yo no le gusto a Harry-kun; sólo somos amigos" negó la castaña sentándose sobre la cama. Nakuru frunció el ceño al constatar por enésima vez lo despistada e ingenua que era la hermana menor de Touya.

""Sólo somos amigos", es la repuesta más vieja y ridícula que existe" bufó Nakuru. "Siempre nos escondemos detrás de la amistad para evitar ser dañados. Te aseguro que si le preguntaras a Tomoyo sobre Touya, ella te diría que "sólo son amigos", cuando es obvio lo que sienten el uno por el otro" sonrió. Sakura miró boquiabierta a su interlocutora. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así sobre el hombre que amaba y sonreír sinceramente¿O es que acaso de verdad ya no lo amaba?

"Pero…"

"¿Sabes por qué lo hacemos? Porque somos cobardes. Nos ocultamos detrás de una barrera llamada "amistad", un terreno seguro, flexible y agradable, porque tenemos miedo de ser rechazados, de enfrentar nuestros propios sentimientos y arriesgar lo que ya tenemos. Sabemos mirar a los lados buscando a alguien especial cuando en realidad ya tenemos a esa persona justo frente a nosotros." En tanto hablaba, la hermosa trigueña se ponía más y más seria una vez más, si era posible, y su mirada se perdía en la lejanía, en otro momento, en otro espacio. "Sin embargo, a veces ocurren cosas inesperadas: un día, sin razón aparente, de pronto él te besa y tú te descubres respondiéndole sin siquiera saber cómo o por qué; sientes su calor y sabes que es justamente como siempre lo habías imaginado; luego, esa misma noche, sueñas con él, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos mirándote, y a partir de entonces no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza por un segundo y cada vez que lo ves o piensas en él…" al llegar a este punto, Nakuru calló de repente. Sus ojos abiertos y asombrados miraban a la pared.

"¿Qué pasa, Nakuru?" Sakura miró a la pared temiendo que, por la expresión que ponía, la otra hubiera visto algún insecto o algo, mas no vio nada. Al voltear a ver nuevamente a la ex novia de su hermano, observó que ella se había llevado una mano a la boca y tocaba sus labios con los dedos, como si sintiera algo en ellos.

"¿Nakuru?" frunció el ceño y la aludida pareció salir de su letargo en un sobresalto y la miró sorprendida. Sus mejillas mostraban un tenuísimo color rosado y sus ojos se abrían como platos. De pronto, la morena se puso de pie.

"No--no me hagas caso; yo sólo quería decirte que le dieras una oportunidad a Harry-kun. Él parece ser un buen muchacho y creo que ambos lo merecen." Hablaba muy rápidamente y trastabillaba un poco con las palabras. Daba la impresión de un estudiante inexperto que se enfrenta a una multitud en un auditorio. "No te pido que olvides a Li-kun tan fácilmente, pero sí que descubras si realmente él es el hombre de tu vida. Intenta seguir adelante, Sakura, la vida continúa y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará," caminó a la puerta con paso nervioso, algo aturdida. "Si tu destino es estar con Li-kun, entonces él se dará cuenta y volverá a ti, pero si ése no es tu destino, entonces tú misma lo verás".

"¿Syaoran… se dará cuenta?"

"Ee," asintió Nakuru y abrió la puerta. Extrañamente parecía tener prisa por salir. "Tranquila, todo estará bien. Ahora intenta dormir, creo que no lo has hecho en días" sonrió. "Oyasumi".

"Oyasumi" asintió la castaña. "¡Ah, Nakuru…!" la otra, que ya cruzaba la puerta y se disponía a cerrarla tras de sí, se detuvo y la miró con una interrogante. "Arigatou."

"No" negó con la cabeza. "Gracias a ti, Sakura-chan" sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta a su salida, dejando a una confundida Sakura a solas con sus reflexiones en su recámara.

¿Por qué ella le daba las gracias?

-----------------------

Se despertó de golpe al escuchar el timbre de su celular y miró el reloj sobre el buró. No hacía ni diez minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se recordó que debió haber apagado el aparato mientras se apresuraba a encontrarlo entre la ropa que había acomodado sobre una silla cercana. Cuando por fin lo logró, miró la pantalla parpadeante, notando con extrañeza que era un número que no reconocía.

"Moshi, moshi" contestó finalmente.

"_¿Te he despertado, Harry?"_ se le congeló la sangre al oír aquella pausada voz hablando en su idioma natal.

"Marionettenspieler" susurró para sí mismo apenas con aliento y no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en alta voz hasta que escuchó una risa seca y amordazada al otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Es mi nuevo nombre? Te cansaste muy rápido de "Herr Hermann""_ apretó los dientes ante aquella burla del siempre frío sujeto.

"¿Qué quiere?" espetó con sequedad y en voz queda, no queriendo ser oído por los vecinos en las otras habitaciones.

"No tienes por qué susurrar; el joven inglés de la habitación a la derecha no está, y el profesor de la izquierda hace media hora que duerme como un tronco".

Harry se alarmó con esto. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre que no estaba en la ciudad y, más aún, que estaba en una recámara entre el profesor Tsukishiro y Hiragizawa? Y supo entonces que su progenitor lo había dicho a propósito para hacerle saber que…

-_¡Maldición!- _salió al balcón como la tempestad y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando algo entre las sombras, en los balcones vecinos y los más lejanos, en el tejado sobre él, en los árboles de abajo…

"_No seas ridículo, Harry, no he abandonado la ciudad y, aunque estuviera ahí, nunca lograrías verme en medio de la noche"_ su ira creció oyendo aquella voz que, aunque seria, se mofaba de él de la manera más atroz para hacerle ver cuál era su lugar…

"Me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo" musitó entre dientes y recordó al que era la mano derecha de su padre, aquel hombre que se fundía en las sombras y se hacía uno con ellas. "Mr. Payne…"

"_Natürlich_" sentía que su sangre hervía cada vez más ante el cinismo de aquel sujeto.

"¿Por qué me sigue a todos lados?" bramó, "¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Ya le he dicho que se olvide de mi existencia, que no trabajaré para usted, y mucho menos ocuparé su lugar".

"_Lo harás, Harry_" la seguridad en aquella voz le hizo enfurecer más, si es que eso era posible, _"muy pronto no tendrás otra opción que aceptar"._

"¡No!" alzó la voz, fuera de sí. "¡Nunca seré un asesino como usted!" y escuchó una risa seca en la otra línea. Su padre rara vez reía, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como escuchar al demonio dictando una sentencia. Sintió una urgente necesidad de colgar el teléfono, mas tuvo que resistirse a hacerlo.

"_No soy un asesino"._

"¡Lo eres!" le espetó y olvidó el trato formal en medio de su ira. "¡Has matado a mucha gente, y a la madre de Tomoyo también! Lo sé todo¡todo! Y haré que pagues por ello en cuanto tenga las pruebas" al final de esto su respiración era agitada por la sobre-excitación y sus latidos se habían disparado con la cólera. La sangre fluía en sus venas como ríos de lava.

"_¿Crees que yo maté a la madre de esa muchacha?"_ la respuesta tranquila e inesperada lo sacó de quicio.

"¿Vas a negarlo?" rugió y la luz lunar que caía en su balcón iluminó sus ojos grises que relampagueaban.

"_Seguramente has sacado buenas pesquisas, Harry, después de todo sabes bien cómo hacerlo, pero también es cierto que no tienes aún la última pieza, y un rompecabezas no es nada sin su última pieza"_ podía adivinar que sonreía en donde fuera que estuviera. _"¿Así que todo este tiempo pensaste que yo mandé matar a Daidouji-san? Y seguramente creíste también que todo era a causa de un simple negocio"_ ahora el alemán escuchaba con absoluta perplejidad las palabras de su padre.

"¿Entonces…?"

"_Si buscas respuestas, hazlo en donde vayas a encontrarlas. Mi sucesor no debe guiarse por meras y ridículas suposiciones"_ fue tajante.

"_No_ soy tu sucesor…" bufó.

"_Te daré una pista,"_ le interrumpió el otro sin hacer algarabía por su renuencia, _"si quieres encontrar al asesino de la antigua líder de _Daidouji Enterprises_, encuentra primero al asesino de la antigua cabeza de _Klee Corp_"_ el teléfono casi cae de su mano al oír esto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Mutter…" apenas en un hilo de voz.

"_Ya sabes que no fue un accidente lo que la mató, pero creo que no te has molestado en saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Investiga un poco más, Harry, y no te bases en lo primero que encuentres. Pero, si encontraras a un culpable y aún así no consigues tener pistas sobre el asesinato de Sonomi Daidouji, entonces yo mismo te diré lo que quieras saber" _su voz era seca y seria.

"¿Qu-qué?" ahora estaba más que aturdido.

"_Encuentra al asesino de Anne y a cambio yo te mostraré la última pieza"._

El joven de oscuros cabellos, recargado a medio cuerpo sobre la barandilla del balcón ante el impacto que causaba cada revelación de su padre, miró a la luna que, generosa y bella, se alzaba altiva en el cielo.

-_Mutter…-_ pensó en aquella dulce mujer que sólo existía ahora en sus memorias. Su progenitor le había hecho una propuesta y sólo le quedaba aceptarla o rechazarla.

Encontrar a aquel que había planeado el asesinato de su madre era algo que no había pensado. ¿Era acaso un miedo a enfrentar alguna verdad¿Qué era lo que le detenía si no? Pero él no lo ignoraba del todo, pues… ¿qué haría si descubriera al infeliz culpable¿Vengarse¿Llevarlo a juicio¿Justicia¿Injusticia? Él mismo no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Sin embargo.

Sin embargo la puerta nunca había estado más abierta a alguna de esas posibilidades, y a cambio podría obtener la relación a la que se refería el _titiritero,_ pues tras sus palabras no dudaba que realmente hubiera una conexión entre ambos asesinatos.

Lo único que sabía ahora era que su padre _sabía_, y eso tampoco podía dejarlo así.

"_¿Qué dices, Harry?"_ aquella voz odiada le sacó de sus cavilaciones. _"¿Lo tomas, o lo dejas?"_ Había oído esas mismas palabras en otras ocasiones y tras duras experiencias había aprendido que hacer tratos con su padre no era menos terrible que firmar un pacto con el diablo. Finalmente suspiró y tomó firmemente el aparato entre sus manos, pegándolo más a su oreja.

"Está bien… lo tomo".

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Aún quedan algunas cosas por vivir al abrigo de las montañas. Tomoyo y Touya tienen una conversación pendiente y decisiones que tomar mientras, del otro lado, Sakura recibe una extraña invitación; Harry tiene algunos descubrimientos por realizar y alguien ha de aclarar algún malentendido en el que ha caído Yukito. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Nakuru y Kouga¿Qué pasará ahora con Eriol y Takako? También Shigure cuenta aún con un día entero para molestar a Meiling a su antojo. Sin embargo en la ciudad las cosas no son estáticas: Las conversaciones entre Yelan y su hijo apenas han empezado y la pesadilla de Kaho comienza a adquirir un nuevo rumbo. Y, de regreso en Tokio, una sorpresa nocturna aguarda a Sakura…

* * *

**(1)** **Brunelo.** Es el nombre del caballo del abad en El Nombre de la Rosa. ¿Alguien puede adivinar quién sugirió este nombre? 

**(2) Wandelstern. **Estrella errante en alemán. Este nombre me gustó mucho en lo personal. ¿quién lo habrá propuesto?

**(3) Sternschnuppe. **Estrella fugaz. ¿A quién se le ocurre un nombre de 13 letras para un animal?

**(4) ¡2 por 1 en muñecos! **Ok, sólo quería decir cuánta gracia me causó esa frase. Aún no tengo idea de dónde la saqué, pero me encanta. ¡Nakuru es genial!

**(5)_ Mary had a little lamb_** (Mary tenía un corderito). Es un clásico para niños. No puedo evitar imaginarme a este hombre cantando semejante cosa en la madrugada a modo de "serenata".

**(6) _El orgasmo de un cerdo dura 30 minutos._** Y, en efecto, ésa es la verdad. Shigure-kun nos ha otorgado un pequeño dato cultural sobre estos animales.

**(7) _Linda-_Sensei.** Shigure aprovecha el apelativo de "doctor" (Meiling, como recordarán, estudia medicina) para burlarse un poco y divertirse aún más.

Quizás hayan observado que Shigure-kun y los gemelos llaman a Tomoyo con la partícula "kun", que usualmente se refiere a chicos. Quiero aclarar que no siempre sucede así. Puede ocurrir –con mayor facilidad de la que a veces imaginamos- que un varón también le diga a una mujer de esa manera, sobretodo si él es mayor que ella y ella es una jovencita. ¿Por qué? Dejémoslo como costumbres sociales.

_**Notas de la autora**: Intentaré extenderme lo menos posible. He dado ya mis disculpas, pero las reitero. Realmente estoy muy apenada por ello. Al menos puedo decir que el capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Creí que difícilmente tendría 20 páginas y ha resultado con 41. Por otra parte admito que no es mi mejor capítulo. Es un capítulo muy relajado y distinto de lo que suelo escribir para esta historia. Sólo quiero dar un poco de tiempo a los personajes para que reflexionen sus distintas situaciones. Creo que este fin de semana debe servirles para tomar algunas decisiones a futuro. No diré mucho al respecto, sólo que una de mis partes favoritas fue la de Shigure-kun… TODAS las escenas de Shigure-kun. En lo personal me encanta este personaje, aunque también lamento no haber escrito mucho sobre Touya y Tomoyo, pero les aseguro que habrá mucho más de ellos en el próximo capítulo._

_Además hemos descubierto cómo fue que inició el noviazgo de S&S, de una manera un tanto extraña, pero en fin…_

_Por otra parte espero que hayan disfrutado de Eriol y Takako y aprovecho para anunciar que he hecho una imagen de este par. Pueden verla en **http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/1175/tyoucrydf7.jpg** Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Una vez más suplico (y agradezco) su paciencia y, de no ser así, por lo menos intentaré "entretenerlas" con otro fic que recientemente estoy publicando, aunque ya va por su octavo capítulo: "Diario Activo de un Malentendido del tipo B-3" (nombre largo¿ne?). Es algo totalmente distinto de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero tiene como pareja un T&T y un humor bastante ligero. A los lectores de "Diario Activo…" me disculpo por no actualizar esta semana. Tengo el capítulo, pero prefiero subir una historia a la vez. La próxima semana reanudaré sin falta. Agradezco su comprensión._

_Para finalizar, he contestado a todos los reviews que me han hecho llegar. Gracias de corazón, y he aquí mi respuesta a aquellos que no puedo contestar (por favor, pongan algún remitente o firma). No me molesta publicarlos aquí, pero me gusta entregar las cosas "en persona", por así decirlo…_

_Nos vemos!_

**oO**: (¿Qué clase de "nombre" es "oO"?): en fin, perdóneme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que no se haya quedado en shock todo este tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre con Syaoran? Bueno, es todo un rollo…

**Kendappasoma: **Sólo quería agradecerle que diera su opinión respecto a las preguntas que hice de las fotos. Me alegra que estén participando con esto, ya que me sirve para refutar algunas teorías que tenía. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y… discúlpeme por la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento.


	23. Un fin de semana para recordar II

_Uhm, nuevamente. Lamento la tardanza, ya esto se ha hecho costumbre. De verdad disculpen ustedes. Es un capítulo muy largo y vaya si ha sido complicado. Al menos espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Glosario (Japonés)**

**Oishii: **Delicioso  
**Honto?: **¿de verdad?  
**Ohayô gozaimasu: **Muy buenos días.  
**Baka: **idiota  
**Ototou: **Hermano menor  
**Onegai: **por favor  
**Oyasumi nasai: **Buenas noches.  
**Minasan: **todos

**Glosario (Alemán)**

**Ach so!: **Ah! (Sí, hasta para exclamar se complican la vida estos alemanes)  
**Mutter: **madre.  
**Herr: **señor.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: Un fin de semana para recordar (II)**

El sol se asomaba entre las crestas de las montañas cuando atravesó la puerta de su recámara hacia el pasillo. A pesar de haberse ido de madrugada a la cama, no podía luchar contra su eterna costumbre de levantarse al alba. Ya había hecho la cama y tomado un agradable baño, e incluso había dejado arreglada la ligera maleta para volver a casa al atardecer. Hecho todo esto decidió que sería una buena idea dar un paseo matinal, como solía hacer cuando pasó un verano y parte del otoño trabajando en esas montañas, un poco más cerca de la cima, y caminó con sigilo hacia las escaleras, que bajó en absoluto silenció. Si acaso los demás despertaban pronto y notaban su ausencia, Nakuru se encargaría de relatar una de sus muchas historias sobre lo que ella denominaba su "manía de desparecer como vampiro al salir sol".

Al llegar a la planta baja, notó que había movimiento en la cocina y supuso que la señora Kaoru se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno. Encogiéndose de hombros caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, recibiendo la fresca brisa matinal con placer, pero también vio con pesar que una ligera llovizna caía sobre los campos por los que se elevaba una capa de fresca niebla que subía desde el valle y envolvía las montañas en su misticismo, disminuyendo aún más la debilísima luz del sol que comenzaba a colarse por entre los picos desde el este.

Admiró el paisaje por unos minutos más antes de resignarse a entrar nuevamente a la casa, viendo que la lluvia arreciaba y truncaba sus planes, y decidió dar un paseo por la planta baja del chalet. Recordaba que la amable señora Kaoru les había mostrado un salón de música en su "tour" por la mansión y decidió seguir esa dirección para volver a admirar el magnífico piano de cola negro que había tenido oportunidad de ver el día anterior.

No le costó trabajo recordar el camino al salón, situado en el extremo oeste de la casa, y al llegar notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sin hacerse muchas preguntas, la empujó con suavidad para entrar y entonces pudo ver el bello lugar con sus pisos de mármol blanco. Una habitación espaciosa sin llegar a la exageración, pero lo suficientemente grande para albergar al enorme piano de cola negro y un elegante juego de mesa con sus cuatro sillas con toda comodidad y dejando bastante espacio vacío para dispersarse y andar a sus anchas para apreciar adecuadamente las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes: paisajes, antiguos templos japoneses, seres fantásticos y hermosos… En una de ellas incluso se reconocía el paisaje que se podía contemplar desde la parte sur de la casa.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a los cuadros y observó que dos de ellos eran acuarelas, adivinando, antes de verla, la firma de su preciosa vecina. Con ayuda de la escasa luz que alcanzaba a penetrar desde los enormes ventanales, contemplaba una de estas pinturas cuando un quedo sonido le hizo dirigir su atención al piano. Fue entonces que con toda sorpresa vio por primera vez la figura sentada sobre el taburete y que descansaba la cabeza sobre la tapa de las teclas, usando sus manos como almohada. Sus largos cabellos oscuros descendían como cascada sobre la pulida madera negra del magnífico instrumento y corrían por su espalda, haciendo contraste con la tela azul cielo de la enorme playera que usaba a modo de pijama.

"¿Tomoyo?"

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el piano y comprobaba que la chica dormitaba. ¿Había pasado toda la noche ahí? Observó el perfil de su rostro marmóreo detenidamente y alcanzó a distinguir una línea casi invisible que descendía por su mejilla izquierda.

-_¿Estuviste llorando?-_ cuestionó en triste silencio en tanto se deshacía de la zamarra que lo había protegido del fresco de la mañana al salir y la depositaba sobre los delicados hombros femeninos con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Por un momento Pensó en tomarla en brazos y moverla a otro lugar como ya había hecho antes, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si su sueño ya sería más ligero siendo de mañana, de modo que resolvió dejarla ahí y se sentó a su lado en reflexivo silencio, pero tras unos minutos decidió que sería mejor despertarla y enviarla a su recámara a dejarla en esa posición, que muy seguramente le acarrearía un buen dolor de espalda al momento de levantarse. Así pues, colocó una mano sobre el hombro femenino y comenzó a sacudirla ligeramente.

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo" la llamó y notó que lentamente sus enormes ojos lilas se abrían al mundo, mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Hmmm… ¿Touya?" dijo con voz somnolienta mientras se erguía sobre el taburete, haciendo una mueca al instante. "¡_Itai, itai_!" el dolor la despertó rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la espalda y otra al cuello.

"Suele pasar cuando pasas la noche en un piano" le sonrió y ella hizo un puchero.

"No te rías -¡Ay! me duele toda la espalda…" se quejó.

"Sí, lo sé, a mí también me ha pasado" afirmó y ella le miró, incrédula. "De verdad, una vez en la secundaria: practicaba en la noche para un recital de la escuela y me quedé dormido igual que tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo otra mueca con la molestia que le causó el movimiento. De pronto la sonrisa de Touya desapareció. "¿Por qué llorabas?"

Al instante la amatista se sobresaltó "¿Qué-cómo…?". Él meneó la cabeza y pasó un pulgar por su mejilla, delineando el tenue rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. La joven comprendió y bajó la cabeza hacia el piano, abriendo la tapa y pasando sus finos dedos por las teclas de marfil sin pulsarlas.

"Era el piano de tu madre" no era una pregunta. Aún así ella asintió.

"Vendí la casa donde vivíamos, pero no podía deshacerme de éste. Okaa-san lo amaba demasiado. Fue un regalo de bodas de su padre," sonrió con tristeza, "creo que fue lo único bueno que obtuvo de casarse con _él_. Ojii-san quería mucho a mi mamá; ella solía contarme historias y, aunque en cierto grado también la presionó para casarse con otoo-san, él era el único que le mostraba su apoyo incondicional. Mamá decía que él era un poco frío, pero siempre la defendía cuando surgía alguna discusión, e incluso nadie volvió a reclamarle nada sobre su vida personal mientras él estuvo vivo, pero murió muy pronto. Yo tenía dos años, así que prácticamente no lo conocí. No lo recuerdo".

Touya la escuchaba con atención a cada palabra. Mientras ella hablaba, él intentaba figurarse todo aquello. En realidad no ignoraba que era poco lo que sabía de la familia Daidouji, aunque ya había conocido a la amargada tía de Tomoyo y no le costaba trabajo imaginarse a las demás arpías. Se preguntó cómo sería entonces el abuelo de la muchacha. Frío, tal como ella había dicho, seguramente para poder lidiar con aquellas aves de rapiña sin volverse loco, y muy probablemente fuerte de carácter para poder ser respetado y controlar una revuelta familiar a la menor provocación. Vio que la chica alzaba la cabeza y miraba su entorno.

"Ésta era la habitación favorita de okaa-san," sonrió con nostalgia, "solía pasarse horas tocando el piano y yo me sentaba afuera, en la terraza, jugando con Kerberos y los gemelos mientras la escuchaba. Veníamos algunos fines de semana y en las vacaciones de invierno…"

"A pasar la navidad, sí, ya recuerdo" él sonrió y ella asintió, alegrándose un poco al constatar que él no olvidaba sus previas conversaciones.

Suspiró. "Anoche no podía dormir pensando en eso. No había puesto un pie en esta casa desde que…" miró por un segundo al trigueño y desvió la mirada al instante, "bueno, desde _ese _día".

"Cuando te encontré" nuevamente la chica asintió.

"Esta casa tiene muchos recuerdos de okaa-san, incluso de otoo-san." Dijo con cierto recelo hacia el hombre. "Era aquí donde ellos parecían más felices, donde no existía el trabajo ni los "Daidouji", donde yo me convencía de que ellos eran el matrimonio perfecto; pero _aquel _día…" titubeó, "fueron precisamente todos esos recuerdos los que más me asustaron. Sabía que nada de eso volvería, que nada sería igual. Ni siquiera sabía hasta qué grado había sido real. Llegué a esta casa y les pedí a los señores Kimura y a sus hijos que me dejaran sola. No quería ver a nadie, ni un rostro conocido, y huía de todos por eso" acarició una vez más las teclas, contemplándolas con ojos extraviados.

"¿Ellos saben… lo que intentaste?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, y por favor no se lo digas, o se sentirán responsables también" después cayó en un mutismo por algunos minutos. Touya tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero no sabía si ése era el momento para hacerlas, y tampoco tenía idea de por cuál empezar.

"Tomoyo… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por tu mente ese día?" se decidió finalmente a hacerlo, no sin antes meditar tres veces la pregunta. La vio tomar aire y cerrar los ojos, sopesando su respuesta.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido perdido sin saber qué hacer, o a dónde mirar?" por el rabillo de sus ojos Tomoyo vio al moreno asentir y continuó: "Así me sentía yo esos días. Me sentía vacía, como si me hubieran arrebatado todo lo que tenía, vacía, sola y perdida. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba haber despertado en el hospital y enterarme de que mi madre estaba muerta y enterrada. Odiaba a mi familia más que nunca, los culpaba de esconderme la verdad. Estaba convencida de que ellos sabían más de lo que decían, y sólo Eriol fue capaz de decirme que no había sido un simple accidente, como ellos querían hacerme creer. Entonces me pregunté… por qué ella había muerto y yo no" apretó ligeramente sus pequeños puños conforme avanzada e iba recordando lo ocurrido en esas semanas fatídicas, "y en lo más profundo sentía que todo era mi culpa…"

"¿Tu culpa?" a Touya se le comprimió el corazón al oírla hablar así. Ella asintió.

"Por las noches tenía pesadillas de ese día, pero no podía recordar bien lo que había pasado. Lo único que recordaba eran las cosas que le había dicho justo antes de morir, y su mirada dolida…"

"_¡Ya estoy harta de eso, mamá! y creo que otoo-san también lo estaba, por eso él se fue… ¡Fue por eso que él te dejó!... ¡Fue todo por tu actitud! Crees que tu casa sólo es otra rama de tu empresa"._

Touya bajó la cabeza, haciendo memoria sobre la última discusión que habían tenido madre e hija antes de la muerte de la primera, y de la que Tomoyo le había hablado. Intentó imaginar lo que su menuda vecina debió haber sentido en aquellos momentos para haber llegado al punto de atentar contra su propia vida.

"No dejaba de pensar en esas palabras y no podía perdonarme por ello. Además, sabía que era la única testigo con vida, sabía que era la única que había visto la cara de sus asesinos, pero no podía recordar nada. Cuando estaba en el hospital, incluso llegué a soñar que era yo misma quien la…" se encogió en su lugar y a Touya le pareció más pequeña que nunca, tan reducida y diminuta, tan dolida. Sabía que, a seis meses de la muerte de su madre, el tiempo aún era muy corto para poder cicatrizar heridas tan profundas, y ella no podía hablar de ello como si fuera un suceso lejano y aislado. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

"A veces alucinaba. Juraba ver su sangre en mis manos. Cada día intentaba convencerme de que no había sido yo, y cada día dudaba más. Después de todo, yo era la única sobreviviente. "¿Por qué?", me preguntaba, y entonces las pesadillas volvían…" su voz se apagó y se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndola con fuerza, haciendo lo imposible por no llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban húmedos. Touya estaba perplejo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso su preciada Tomoyo acababa de decir lo que él creía que había dicho¿Realmente ella había llegado a creer que había dado muerte a su propia madre?

Tomó su mano y la alejó de su boca para que no siguiera lastimándose. No la soltó. Sintió ganas de hacer más, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y absorber su dolor, pero sabía que en el instante en que la tocara ella se rompería en pedazos, desgarrándose en llanto. Tal era su fragilidad en esos momentos. Pero Tomoyo necesitaba expulsar todo lo que se había guardado en ese tiempo y liberarse de una vez por todas, se dijo a sí mismo, y él no podía osar interrumpirla en su desahogo. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era apretar su mano, escucharla con atención y brindarle su apoyo.

Meneó la cabeza. No se había sentido tan impotente desde el día en que había visto a su hermana llorar, desconsolada, la muerte de su mejor amiga.

"Esa vez…" continuó ella, procurando reponerse para continuar hablando sin quebrarse, "estuve aquí por dos semanas y no dormí un solo día. Podía verla en todos lados, Touya. Pensaba en ella y en otoo-san, y en que ninguno de ellos volvería jamás. Cada vez que intentaba dormir soñaba con ellos: a veces estábamos juntos, pero siempre se iban y me dejaban, y otras veces soñaba con pedazos de _ese_ día, repitiendo una y otra vez lo último que le había dicho, y siempre me despertaba escuchando un disparo…" ausentemente se llevó una mano al pecho, justo por encima de su seno izquierdo, palpando su camisón. Sólo entonces Touya recordó la herida de bala en su pecho.

"Pero lo peor era cuando en mis sueños… era yo quien… sujetaba la pistola" cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Una mueca de dolor desfiguró sus finas facciones.

"Pero ¿cómo podías pensar eso si tú misma estuviste a punto de morir?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, imaginaba muchas cosas. Una coartada, quizás. Nadie sospecharía de mí si yo también salía herida… ¡no lo sé!"

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Touya: la desesperación de su vecina por recordar el asesinato de su madre no era sólo para descubrir la identidad del asesino, como ella se lo había mencionado antes. De todas formas ambos sabían que no sería tan sencillo dar con él aunque recordara cada curva y valle de su rostro. No, lo que Tomoyo había esperado con desesperación, aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo antes, era saber que ella no había cometido semejante crimen, y encontrar, además, una razón que justificara su "supervivencia".

"Un día me di por vencida. No podía seguir así. Odié la vida, odié estar aquí sin merecerlo, y decidí morir." Dijo de pronto y, aunque eso él ya lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la conoció, oírlo de sus labios le resultaba terrible y devastador. "Deliberadamente dejé de comer, ni siquiera sentí hambre durante un par de días, sólo sabía que no me sentía bien. Me sentía débil, pero no me importó."

La descripción de una muerte esperada y anunciada. Eran los días previos a su accidentado encuentro y, aunque Touya se había preguntado en más de una ocasión al respecto, era la primera vez que ella hablaba del asunto de esa manera. Y ahora que lo hacía, le partía el corazón.

"Al tercer día, segura de que tarde o temprano moriría, decidí dar una vuelta a la casa y visité los únicos dos lugares que no me había atrevido a pisar siquiera…" abrió los ojos, clavándolos nuevamente en el claroscuro de las teclas de marfil. "Vi _su _recámara, pero no pude entrar; entonces vine a este salón y me senté en este banco." Palmeó el taburete y sonrió con amargura, pasando saliva para no llorar.

"Sentí miedo…pánico" confesó con un hilo de voz. "Las teclas… también tenían sangre (o eso juré ver). Creí que me seguía para torturarme. Recuerdo que grité y corrí. No sé por cuánto tiempo corrí, sólo sé que pronto mis pies pesaban toneladas y casi no podía caminar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había estado lloviendo".

Touya la miraba con atención. Ella se remontaba al día en que la conoció. Él sabía que eso pasaría inevitablemente, él mismo no había dejado de pensar en ello desde que había sido invitado a pasar una noche en aquella casa que únicamente había visto desde afuera en una ocasión… en _esa _ocasión. Había dudado que fuera buena idea, pero Tomoyo insistió en que todos pasaran un fin de semana en el campo. Al final le hizo bien a Sakura, pero Touya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera tan benéfico para su sensible vecina.

-_Déjala. Ella está aquí para liberarse de sus fantasmas-_ se tuvo que recordar.

"No supe cómo llegué al barranco, pero cuando lo vi pensé que era la respuesta, casi una bendición. No podía pensar en nada más…" Quedó en silencio y elevó sus ojos a Touya, contemplándolo con sus tristes orbes violetas por largos segundos. A Touya le pareció que en su rostro había una languidez que la hacía lucir casi diáfana. De pronto ella le abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. El mayor de los Kinomoto quedó estático un segundo, inseguro de qué hacer, hasta que, cediendo a un impulso, rodeó con suavidad su figura, como si no fuera más que un cristal próximo a romperse, y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su cabello de seda, reconfortándola.

"Arigatou." Susurró ella contra su camisa. "Aún no sé cómo agradecerte _eso_. Apareciste tan de repente… todo hubiera terminado ahí, de una manera tan estúpida…"

"Pero no lo hizo, y no te ayudará estar lamentándote por algo que no pasó," finalmente él pudo encontrar palabras. No era tan bueno reconfortando un corazón herido como su padre, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. "Tuviste un momento de debilidad, pero supiste recuperarte. Ya no eres esa chiquilla cobarde que detesté ese día…" meneó la cabeza y sonrió. "En realidad nunca lo fuiste. Tenías tus razones para odiar la vida y estabas confundida y desorientada… y yo te juzgué mal, pero nada justifica haberte tratado así cuando te sentías tan mal. Ni siquiera debí haberte comparado con Izumi…" gruñó entre dientes, reprochándose a sí mismo por aquello.

Ante esto, Tomoyo se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, la chica frunció el ceño.

"Me corriste del campamento como a un perro".

"Lo sé" él pareció herido ante el justo reclamo.

"Y te odié".

"Lo sé," él desvió la mirada, "lo siento".

"Y casi querías sacarme del edificio a patadas en cuanto supiste que seríamos vecinos, y me amenazaste como a un criminal si acaso se me ocurría acercarme a tu hermana¡incluso me mandaste investigar!" él deseaba hundirse en ese momento. Quizás nunca debió decirle que le había pedido a Yukito la información personal de una de las estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio. "Todo lo que hacía te molestaba," continuó ella, "y eras capaz de pensar lo peor de mí incluso cuando salía a la tienda…"

"Está bien…" él se sentía acorralado como un criminal que ha sido descubierto. De pronto los papeles se habían invertido. Había bajado la guardia al verla tan sensible y llorosa, pero ella parecía sacar fortaleza de la nada sólo para verlo revolcarse en su culpa. Suspiró. "Lo siento".

"Lo sé" la miró y vio que ella sonreía. Se quedó contemplándola, extrañado. ¿Por qué Tomoyo sonreía mientras le reclamaba lo cruel que había sido con ella? "Pero fue todo eso lo que me ayudó al final".

"¿Qué?" ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

"Te detestaba tanto que me prometí que te demostraría que estabas en un error. Estaba tan furiosa que me reté a mí misma: me prometí que sería una buena amiga para Sakura y te haría tragarte cada una de tus palabras. Estaba tan concentrada en maldecirte que me olvidaba de mí misma, y en esos momentos dejaba de tenerme lástima. Sólo esperaba el momento en el que podría hacerte pagar todo lo que me hacías y me imaginaba mil torturas. También dejé de soñar con okaa-san y, en lugar de eso, te imaginaba en un potro, o en la guillotina, yo de verdugo, y tú suplicando" confesó con una sonrisa.

"¿Un potro?" Touya frunció el ceño ante las maquiavélicas confesiones de su vecina y ella únicamente sonrió más.

"Deseaba verte sufrir a como diera lugar." Se encogió de hombros. "Eras el único que me trataba diferente. Desde el asesinato de okaa-san, Eriol siempre me trataba como si fuera de cristal y todos me miraban como si yo no fuera más que un perrito abandonado. Me tenían lástima, y yo también me autocompadecía. Me sentía… apartada, pero tú me hacías sentir furiosa." Recordó. "Además, fue gracias a ti que pude conocer más a Sakura-chan y a Nakuru-san, y a Yukito-san, y Yue-san –aunque creo que a él sigo sin caerle bien-¡y a Kinomoto-san!" cerró la tapa del piano y se puso de pie, pasando una mano por la lustrosa superficie de oscura madera.

"Además, no todo el tiempo me tratabas mal," le sonrió, "¿Recuerdas esa vez en el balneario? A pesar de que nos habíamos declarado la guerra, me ayudaste cuando tuve un ataque de nervios".

"Podré ser lo que quieras, pero no soy un monstruo. No podía dejar que te ahogaras, por más que te odiara" él también se puso de pie y rodeó el piano, observándola mientras ella contemplaba el precioso instrumento. Un momento de silencio se formó entre los dos. La luz comenzó a colarse cada vez más desde el gran ventanal y se reflejaba en el elegante piso de mármol, iluminando magníficamente la blanca habitación.

"Han pasado seis meses" susurró Tomoyo de pronto, volviendo a su expresión seria. "Estuvimos en este salón una semana antes de _eso_. Yo estaba allí," señaló uno de los sillones con la mirada, "y ella tocaba el piano. Recuerdo que era una melodía triste. Estuve repitiendo esa misma música en mi mente durante horas anoche. Recordé cada compás, era una de sus composiciones más recientes." Cerró los ojos. Pareciera que se concentraba en revivir aquella escena. "Ese día, de pronto, cambió la tonada y comenzó a tocar de una manera más… _fuerte_, muy apasionada e impetuosa. Me extrañé; mamá nunca tocaba de esa manera. "¿Qué tocas?" Le pregunté, y ella me respondió que no lo sabía, que era cualquier cosa".

"Cualquier cosa…" Touya repitió, analizando lo que su vecina decía.

"Le pregunté por qué. No entendía nada, era muy raro verla así, y ella me respondió algo que entonces no entendí: "Nunca sabemos cuál será nuestra última pieza. Quiero pensar que, si muero mañana o dentro de una semana, lo último que toqué fue algo diferente", me dijo y me sonrió. ¿Entiendes?" miró a su vecino y él pudo ver sus enormes ojos, nuevamente tristes y apagados.

"Sí" asintió, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

"Ella lo sabía. Cuando le pregunté de qué hablaba, únicamente dijo que éste era un piano especial, y que quería que yo lo conservara. Se estaba despidiendo y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Ella lo sabía, ella sabía que moriría pronto. Ésta fue la última habitación en donde la vi sonreír. Fue la última vez que estuvimos a solas sin los guardaespaldas; decía que no los necesitábamos para oír algo de música, pero en realidad okaa-san quería que estuviéramos a solas para decirme eso." Suspiró. "Cuando volvimos a Tokio, todo cambió."

Touya la observó en silencio mientras ella recordaba los días que habían servido de preámbulo a la muerte anunciada de su madre.

""Nunca sabemos cuál será nuestra última pieza". Me acordé de esas palabras aquella vez, cuando volví a ver el piano. Decidí entonces que no escucharía música nunca más. No quería saber nada de pianos ni de oboes, de corchetes, ni blancas, ni negras, ni silencios. No quería saber nada de Mozart ni de Schubert, o de Beethoven, ni mucho menos de Bach y Chopin. Lo odiaba todo, todo y a todos. Todo me recordaba a ella y me daba miedo… pánico". Caminó hacia las sillas de la mesa de té y se sentó sobre una de ellas, envolviéndose un poco más con la prenda del trigueño al sentir el fresco en esa área, cerca de una ventana entreabierta. Un silencio se formó nuevamente. Touya la contempló con detenimiento mientras ella se sumía en sus reflexiones. Él repasaba cada cosa que le había dicho y podía adivinar la mala noche que había tenido esa pequeña mujer pensando una y otra vez en todo ello. Era inevitable que su mente viajara hasta esos días estando en un lugar que guardaba todas sus memorias entre sus puertas.

Siempre se había preguntado, de una manera u otra, lo que una persona como Tomoyo tuvo que haber sentido para intentar quitarse la vida como lo había hecho. No sabía gran cosa de su infancia; a excepción de lo ocurrido con la separación de sus padres, no conocía realmente nada sobre su familia, ni a sus miembros, más que a esa amargada tía de nombre Mariko y a sus recién descubiertos hermanos, y apenas si había cruzado palabra con su padre. No sabía cómo era ella antes de perder a su padre, qué clase de niña había sido, en qué ambiente había crecido, cuáles eran sus ideales o sus miedos, con qué se divertía... No podía más que imaginar cómo había sido la bella Tomoyo antes de perder a su madre.

Meneó la cabeza y sonrió. No importaba, habría tiempo para todo eso. Porque sí había algo que sabía -y estaba seguro de ello-, y era que la amaba y la quería a su lado.

Tomoyo miraba hacia la ventana, por donde la fresca neblina matinal se esparcía entre los verdes prados. Distinguió a Shigure, que caminaba hacia las caballerizas con un paraguas para protegerse de la llovizna, probablemente a revisar a Mika y al pequeño Spinel-Sun. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando la primera vez que había montado un caballo, la forma en que su alto padre la había cargado hasta colocarla gentilmente sobre su lomo y como éste había guiado al negro corcel por el jardín.

-_Otoo-san-_ suspiró. ¡Qué extraño era estar en un lugar como ése, tranquilo e inmutable! Esa casa era tal y como la recordaba desde que tenía memoria, como un espacio suspendido en el tiempo, inalterable. La gente había cambiado, los tiempos habían cambiado. Kouta y Kouga, Shigure y ella misma habían crecido. La pareja Kimura había envejecido. Clow Reed había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y vuelto a aparecer con dos hijos de la mano y un nuevo apellido. Sonomi había desaparecido también, pero ella para siempre. Todo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado…

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en seco por el sonido de una suave melodía. Un festín de acordes se alzó en el aire. Notas sucedidas unas de otras, como seres intangibles tomándose de la mano y bailando una danza exquisita y sublime a su alrededor, cautivando su corazón al instante, tomándolo con delicadeza para jugar con él, para transportarlo a otro tiempo, a otro lugar. Volvió entonces su vista al piano, descubriendo al alto varón sentado sobre el negro taburete con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirando con sus ojos de chocolate las teclas de marfil mientras sus largos y ágiles dedos se deslizaban con increíble destreza entre ellas, sacando con cada desliz un suave y maravilloso murmullo de cuerdas.

"_Para Elisa_**(1)** era de mis favoritas cuando tenía tu edad" la miró sin dejar de tocar y ella sintió que esa media sonrisa le robaba el aliento. Olvidó por completo sus anteriores reflexiones. "No puedo creer que alguien haya llegado a odiarla".

"Pues creo que yo lo hacía" asintió.

"Entonces no sólo estabas deprimida, sino que te faltaba un tornillo" su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca burlona. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que su vecino fuera capaz de bromear en un momento así, pero al sentir una sonrisa luchando por salir a la superficie en sus labios, descubrió su treta, y supo que no podría reclamarle jamás por ello. Ese trigueño tenía una habilidad increíble para saber qué hacer en todo momento.

"Quizás, pero al menos no voy por ahí diciéndole a las personas que, cada vez que tocamos mal una pieza en un instrumento, los espíritus de los artistas muertos se acumulan en él para luego atormentarnos en una noche de tormenta por "destrozar" sus obras maestras".

Escuchó la agradable carcajada del moreno por encima de la melodía. Aún ahora, después de conocerlo y convivir con él casi todos los días, era rara la ocasión en que él reía tan abiertamente, pero su voz aterciopelada era una delicia para el oído, y sus facciones relajadas se volvían inmensamente expresivas, tan cálidas y agradables como un rayo de sol que alumbra por entre las nubes invernales.

"Eso fue hace mucho. ¿También te lo dijo el _kaijuu_?" le sonrió ampliamente y ella sintió que un cosquilleo anidaba en sus mejillas. No luchó contra el sonrojo.

"Eso y mucho más. Eras terrible cuando se trataba de asustarla" asintió y Touya volvió su atención al piano, desapareciendo un poco su sonrisa y concentrándose un poco más, pero sin dejar de portar esa maravillosa expresión.

"En Año Nuevo fuimos a escuchar la Novena. Te gustó." Recordó. "¿Cuándo dejaste de odiar la música¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" la miró con curiosidad. Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar entonces y caminó hacia él, colocándose de pie a su lado mientras le oía tocar. Touya aún no se detenía y continuaba interpretando la fantástica melodía de memoria y con una suave y delicada vehemencia. Parecían dos manos haciéndole tiernamente el amor a una mujer...

La joven amatista sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar aquella idea, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía con sólo pensar en ello. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para aspirar su loción de afeitar y estremecerse con el aroma varonil. Carraspeó un poco, intentando recuperar la lucidez que tan fácilmente parecía perder cuando él estaba cerca.

"¿Qué me hizo cambiar de opinión?" sonrió mientras recordaba la vez que había sentido su corazón detenerse en un instante de infinita alegría meitnras escuchaba furtivamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, la interpretación de su vecino tras la puerta de su apartamento. "Kinomoto Nadeshiko-san" soltó de pronto.

"¿Eh?" y, como lo esperaba, él se volvió para mirarla, absolutamente confundido. Al verlo así, aturdido, observándola con sus ojos interrogantes, Tomoyo no creyó poder soportarlo un segundo más y, aprovechando la posición del hombre sentado, el rostro tan cerca del suyo, besó sus labios con suavidad, escuchando claramente el momento en el que él tocaba una nota en falso y después se detenía de golpe, dejando al bello instrumento abandonado y en absoluto mutismo.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó el apuesto varón con una sonrisa casi infantil cuando por fin se separaron. Tomoyo sentía que se derretía por dentro con sólo ser testigo de esas sonrisas.

"Esta habitación puede aislar un poco el sonido, pero no creo que todos quieran despertarse a las 8 de la mañana en domingo por tu culpa".

"¿Hiciste eso para que dejara de tocar?" sus ojos oscuros brillaron, divertidos, mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba el taburete para quedar de nuevo frente a ella. Tomoyo asintió, muda de verlo así ante ella, a sólo unos centímetros, y pugnando por no reír. "Entonces tendrás que esforzarte un poco más." Súbitamente abarcó su cintura con ambas manos y se apoderó de su boca en un instante, haciéndola temblar al sentir tan de repente la vehemencia que exudaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo gimió cuando la lengua de Touya invadió su boca, acariciándola por dentro de una manera tan íntima que le erizó la piel. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había sentido el desborde de su pasión de esa manera. No lo había olvidado en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, pero era la primera vez que disfrutaba de esa sensación sin tener que sentir culpa alguna. La última vez, meses atrás, su mente había sido invadida por la sombra de la gentil Nakuru, desparramando la palabra "Traidora" con letras grandes y negras por todo su ser, haciéndola sentir la mujer más sucia sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado; ahora…

Ahora sólo era _él_.

"Touya…" susurró sin aire cuando él le permitió respirar y se asió de su cuello con ambos brazos, sintiendo un profundo deseo palpitando en su pecho, vivo. Un escalofrío que explotaba desde su vientre y subía hasta su cabeza a gran velocidad, haciéndola sentir mareada.

"Touya…" repitió entre beso y beso y se apretó más a él, desconociendo de dónde provenía esa repentina desinhibición. Touya gruñó y se separó de ella.

Viéndola así, con su enorme camisón azul alusivo a _A Day in The Life_, Touya no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía:

_I'd love to turn you on… _**(2)**

"Será mejor que no digas mi nombre así, pequeña" se pasó una mano por su melena de cacao. Tomoyo lo miró, jadeante y confundida.

"¿Por qué?" él sonrió ante su expresión y le acarició un largo mechón oscuro con su mano izquierda.

"¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado inocente. ¿Sabes lo que puede ocasionar que gimas el nombre de un hombre de esa manera?" las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven amatistas se tiñeron aún más al instante.

"¡Yo no estaba gimiendo!" se puso colorada como un tomate.

"Shh" la silenció él. "Y que no te hayas dado cuenta no quiere decir que no lo hayas hecho" le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa que más bien parecía decirle _"Admítelo, te atrapé"_.

"¡Yo no…!" pero su protesta fue acallada cuando unos golpecillos sonaron en la puerta entreabierta.

"Disculpa, Tomoyo-chan," la aludida se volvió para ver en el marco a la amable señora Kaoru, "escuché que alguien tocaba el piano y me extrañó, así que vine a ver, pero creo que todo está bien. ¿Cómo amanecieron¿No se les ofrece nada? Acabo de preparar café"

Tomoyo quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra atinó a salir de sus labios. Estaba petrificada pensando en las posibilidades que existían de que la señora Kaoru la hubiera visto besando de esa forma al trigueño. Al instante su cara comenzó a cambiar de color nuevamente.

"Buenos días, Kaoru-san, y muchas gracias por lo del café, pero así estamos bien" contestó Touya adivinando la razón del mutismo de su vecina con sólo ver su rostro escarlata.

"Bien, entonces vuelvo a la cocina." La gentil mujer ya se retiraba cuando se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones. "Ah, Kinomoto-san¿Era usted quien tocaba?" el joven asintió. "Eso imaginé. Entonces es usted un excelente pianista. ¡Toca hermoso! Por favor, después tendrá que interpretarnos una pieza a todos" sonrió ampliamente.

"Será un placer" dijo con toda rectitud y sonrió mientras la veía reír como un niño encantado y desaparecer en el pasillo.

"¿Nos habrá visto?" escuchó la tímida voz de la muchacha a su lado cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

"¿Tan malo sería que así fuera?" preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas pero, para su sorpresa, la chica se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

Tomoyo volvió a la realidad.

"Yo… tengo que ir a cambiarme" la oyó balbucear rápidamente y le vio salir de la habitación, caminando con aparente calma, pero a toda prisa, como si un demonio la persiguiera, dejando a un extrañado Touya atrás.

"¿Ahora qué dije?" preguntó al salón vacío, pero, tal como pensó, éste no podría responderle.

---------------------

El desayuno se sirvió en la amplia terraza que daba al jardín trasero, mientras todos veían los rayos de la mañana bañando los verdes prados que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Las conversaciones se oían tranquilas aquí y allá a lo largo de la larga mesa formada por dos de mediano tamaño que los gemelos habían dispuesto y enmantelado previamente.

"¡Mmm, oishii!" sonrió una linda niña de largos bucles dorados.

"¡Kaoru-san, esto está muy rico!" exclamó el adolescente a su lado y la mujer que servía sonrió.

"Me alegra que les guste. Hoy decidí hacer algo especial para todos nuestros invitados" declaró.

"Muchas gracias" Eriol la miró con sus ojos azules centelleantes detrás de sus lentes.

"Por favor, Kaoru-san, siéntese un momento y coma usted también" pidió Fujitaka y la mujer negó vehementemente.

"Akito y yo desayunamos desde temprano, aunque Kouta y Kouga no quisieron acompañarnos esta vez. Siempre que pueden, les gusta compartir mesa con Tomoyo-chan y Shigure-kun" observó a sus hijos, que asentían a sus palabras con toda tranquilidad mientras engullían grandes bocados. Paseó una mirada por toda la mesa entonces e hizo una mueca.

"Los hombres parecen muy contentos, pero… ¿qué les pasa a las chicas? Andan muy calladas, excepto por esta pequeña de aquí" posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kano al tiempo que observaba a las demás mujeres, que apenas si habían dicho palabra. Fijándose mejor, pudo notar que una tenue sombra hacía acto de presencia bajo los ojos femeninos, cuidadosamente maquillados. "¿Acaso no durmieron bien?"

"Pues…" sonrió Nakuru, "la verdad es que yo no descansé mucho. Creo que andaba pensando en otras cosas".

"¿Algo te preocupa?" Yukito preguntó al instante y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

"¡Oh, son sólo tonterías!" pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría decirle que había estado hecha un lío consigo misma pensando e intentando no pensar en algo que ya debía haber olvidado?

"¿Y tú, muchachita?" una sonriente Kaoru miró a la joven que se sentaba junto a Eriol. La chica se turbó y bajó la mirada.

"Yo… ¿yo?" titubeó, "etto…"

"Creo que pasó un día tan emocionante que no pudo dormir bien" comentó Eriol a su rescate. "Me dijo que no se divertía tanto desde hace años¿cierto, Takako-chan?"

"Ah… ¡hai!" asintió rápidamente, agradeciendo la ayuda de aquel joven, el mismo que le había dado más de una buena razón para no poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Eriol sonrió y ella supo que sabía muy bien que él era el culpable número uno de su desvelo.

"¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno entonces" la señora Kaoru no cabía en sí de gusto. "¿Y tú, pequeña Meiling? También pareces cansada".

-¿_Pequeña Meiling?- _la chica alzó una ceja ante el apelativo, mas no se quejó.

"Ah, eso es mi culpa. Preciosa-chan y yo pasamos una noche maravillosa y ahora me temo que no la dejé dormir lo suficiente" sonrió un apuesto sujeto al otro lado de la mesa. Todos rieron, a excepción de una morena que casi lo fulmina con su mirada de fuego.

"¿A quién llamas "Preciosa-chan"?"

"A ti, preciosa" Meiling bufó y observó una risa contenida en los ojos de los demás.

"¡Y no le crean a este mentiroso!" exclamó, azorada. "¡Yo nunca haría nada con este idiota!"

"¡Auch!" Shigure fingió estar herido con sus palabras. "Preciosa-chan, no deberías hablar así del hombre de tu vida".

"¿El hombre de _mi_ vida?" ella soltó una risotada sarcástica. "¡En tus sueños!"

"Mejor no preguntes lo que ocurre en mis sueños," ella vio _esa_ sonrisa -que ya era casi como su tarjeta de presentación- en él, "no sería decente en el desayuno y frente a los niños, nena".

"¡"Nena", tu abuela!" casi gruñó la muchacha, colorada de coraje.

"Oh, sé que también era una lindura, pero ésa es otra historia" le guiñó un ojo y ella casi sentía que quería darse de topes contra la mesa. La carcajada de Nakuru rompió finalmente con la _discusión_.

"¡Este hombre es magnífico!" lo miró desde su lado de la mesa. "Matsuhiro-kun¿no tendrás un hermano soltero por ahí?" le guiñó un ojo. Touya notó que Yukito se llevaba un bocado a la boca y lo masticaba con incomodidad.

"Me pondré celoso si habla así frente a mí, Akizuki-san" declaró Kouta cerca de ella con una media sonrisa. Yuktio comenzó a atragantarse con la comida y empezó a toser un poco. Tomoyo, que observaba esto, sonrió disimuladamente. Touya la miró con curiosidad y ella le sonrió con complicidad. _"Ya te explicaré luego"_, parecía decirle con sus ojos violáceos mientras Nakuru se sumía en una animada conversación con Kouta.

"Sakura-chan," entretanto, sólo Fujitaka y los dos chiquillos escucharon la acentuada voz del hasta entonces silencioso Harry, que se inclinaba sobre la mesa para hablar por lo bajo a la castaña, "¿cómo amaneciste hoy?" la joven, que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y miró a su compañero, quien repitió la pregunta.

"Creo que estoy mejor, Harry-kun. Ayer pude pensar muchas cosas que no había visto antes".

"Lloraste" no era una pregunta. Él no tenía dudas al ver sus ojos aún hinchados. Ella asintió y él meneó la cabeza. "Sakura-chan, sé lo que sientes por él, pero…"

"Pero nadie merece así mis lágrimas," recordó ella lo que él había estado diciéndole en repetidas ocasiones los últimos días, "lo sé" sonrió con tristeza y el muchacho tomó por un segundo su mano para atraer su mirada de esmeralda, que había bajado hacia la mesa.

"Está bien, nuestra Sakura-chan es una persona sensible, no podemos pedirle que reaccione de otra manera, pero eso es lo que la hace más especial" le sonrió, haciéndola reír un poco. "Todo estará bien, ya lo verás".

"Arigatou, Harry-kun" susurró y él le guiñó un ojo. Fujitaka sonrió y Kano soltó una risita mientras Kyo seguía devorando su desayuno con hambre voraz.

"Cuando sea grande quiero tener tantos amigos como Sakura-chan" declaró la niña de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes. La castaña sonrió aún más esta vez.

"Tienes razón, de verdad tengo muchos amigos" paseó la mirada por toda la mesa, escuchando fragmentos de la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado.

"¿Quieres tener muchos amigos?" preguntó Kyo, limpiándose un poco la boca. La pequeña asintió.

"Sí, pero tú serás siempre el mejor de todos" pero ante su alegre exclamación le sorprendió ver que él borraba su sonrisa.

-_No…-_ él desvió un momento la mirada y sintió un vacío en el pecho -_no siempre_-.

"¿Kyo-chan?" ella lo miró, extrañada, "¿Verdad que seguiremos siendo amigos cuando crezcamos?"

_Crecer_… ¿Realmente él llegaría a vivir lo suficiente?

Los médicos ya habían dado su dictamen final: No.

El adolescente le sonrió a su amiga con dulzura, cerrando los ojos para evitar que ella pudiera ver más allá de ellos: su dolor.

"Claro, Kano-chan" aquellas palabras le sonaron vacías. Mentía, sabía que mentía, y nunca se sintió más culpable por engañar a alguien, pero ante todo tenía un consuelo: todo estaría bien mientras ella no lo notara, mientras no lo supiera. Sin embargo, por un momento deseó creer en lo que decía. Era un lindo sueño.

-_¿Qué le sucede a este niño?­-_ Fujitaka miró al menor de los Hiragizawa con ojos preocupados -_¿por qué su sonrisa es tan triste?-_ pero una exclamación de júbilo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Qué alegría!" la señora Kaoru casi daba de saltos mientras recogía algunos platos ya vacíos. "¡Hace mucho que no veíamos un desayuno tan animado en esta casa! Tomoyo-chan, tus amigos son encantadores…"

"Por favor, deje eso y permítame ayudarla" se levantó Fujitaka para acercarse a ella.

"Gracias," le sonrió al hombre de gafas, "¡y la familia de tu novio es tan amable!" al instante la mesa quedó en silencio y Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzada. "¡Oh, lo siento¿Dije algo malo?" antes de que terminara la pregunta, todas las miradas se habían centrado en Tomoyo y Touya, sentados uno frente al otro. La joven pasó saliva e hizo lo posible por evitar que ese calor que trepaba a su cara se convirtiera en un sonrojo irremediable. No lo consiguió.

"Uhmmm," carraspeó, "Kaoru-san… Touya y yo no somos novios. Él es mi vecino solamente" sonrió con incomodidad desde su asiento. Touya la miró sin pronunciar palabra.

Solamente.

"¿De verdad? Oh, en ese caso yo…" ahora la cara encarnada de la mayor hacía competencia con la de Tomoyo. "¡Lo siento, Tomoyo-chan, Kinomoto-san!" se volvió luego hacia Fujitaka. "Kinomoto-san, disculpe usted también, yo…"

"Descuide" la contuvo él con una sonrisa. Un nuevo silencio se siguió y éste fue interrumpido sólo por un bufido al centro de la mesa. Era Nakuru.

"No son novios, cierto, cierto…" sonrió con malicia, como un niño que planea su próximo golpe, "pero no engañan a nadie; ya todos aquí sabemos que Touya muere por Tomoyo ¡Le encanta!" alzó una ceja burlona y recibió una mirada siniestra del trigueño.

-_Nakuru¿qué estás planeando ahora?-_ intentaba descifrar.

"¿De verdad te gusta mi Tomoyo-chan?" se sintió acorralado al ver a la mujer justo a su lado, tan cerca, inclinándose sobre él con sus ojos maduros brillando con la excitación. Casi pega un brinco en su silla. ¿En que´momento había llegado ella hasta allí?

"¿Eh?"

"Le gusta tanto que no dudó en deshacerse de una belleza como yo para estar con ella" continuó Nakuru, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión inocente en el rostro. Touya le quiso enviar una mirada asesina, pero era imposible con aquella mujer mayor frente a sus narices. Sakura, entretanto, estaba muda. Le parecía casi inconcebible que la mujer que una vez había estado enamorada de su hermano ahora hablara de su rompimiento con tanta facilidad. Ya la noche anterior la había impresionado con su fortaleza y sus ganas de seguir adelante ¿Acaso ella lograría algún día hacer eso con Syaoran?

"Pero no sólo es eso" fue interrumpida en sus reflexiones por el comentario casual de Meiling, que no apartaba la atención de su vaso de jugo, muy entretenida al parecer en pasar un dedo por el borde de cristal mientras sonreía. "No creo que todavía haya alguien que no se haya dado cuenta de que a Tomoyo no le desagrada del todo Kinomoto-san".

"Bueno, ellos son amigos" sonrió Sakura, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la china.

-_¿De verdad es tan ingenua?-_ Meiling alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza. Finalmente suspiró. "Sakura-san, me refiero a que Tomoyo está loca por tu hermano".

"¡¿Honto?!" Touya retrocedió al ver que la señora Kaoru parecía próxima a estallar por la emoción.

"Ah…" Sakura pareció confundida. Era cierto que había escuchado algo al respecto, pero no solía prestar atención a los rumores. "¿De verdad?" Meiling asintió.

"¡Kawaii!" exclamó Kano.

"¡No, no!" una colorada Tomoyo agitó las manos en el aire. "Todo esto no…"

"¿Lo vas a negar?" Meiling sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que tenía a la amatista en sus manos. Sabía que la chica quería deshollarla viva, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Tomoyo únicamente deseaba hundirse en su asiento hasta que éste se rompiera y terminara cincuenta metros bajo el suelo. Sentía todas las miradas sobre su persona. Auxilio, quiso gritar, pero sabía que no podía. Finalmente sus ojos se pasearon por todos, buscando un alma que la socorriera. Miró a Touya, pero él parecía tan confundido como ella. Miró a Eriol, pero él no era partícipe en la conversación, sino que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Harry? No, él también se veía concentrado en algo que iba mucho más allá de esa mesa. ¿El señor Kinomoto? Procuraba ayudar a la señora Kaoru, que casi tiraba toda la vajilla en su ataque de alegría. ¿Los gemelos? Sonreían como un par de demonios, justo igual que Meiling y Nakuru. Sakura no salía de su asombro y Kero, agazapado junto a la mesa, sólo tenía ojos para la comida que Kano y Kyo le daban a escondidas de la señora Kaoru.

Sólo en el último instante encontró a su desesperadamente invocado salvador, en la persona menos esperada…

"Oh, bien, ya que estamos hablando de romances y confesiones, creo que yo también debo hacer la mía, porque hay una mujer muy sexy que me llama mucho la atención ¿saben?" habló Shigure, claro y fuerte, atrayendo esta vez las miradas hacia su persona. "Es un peligro para animales y humanos, pero ¡hey, el amor es ciego y nadie es perfecto!" sonrió ampliamente, exagerando sus gestos.

-_Gracias-_ Tomoyo suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

"Está loco" farfulló Meiling por lo bajo con desgane.

"Preciosa-chan, no te pongas celosa, que estoy hablando de ti. Kaoru-san¿Qué piensa de mi chica¿No le parece la chica más hermosa y sensual de todas?" continuó como si nada, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de la china.

-_¿Tu chica?-_

"De verdad es muy linda" convino Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa.

"En realidad, todas las mujeres en esta mesa son increíblemente bellas" finalmente un flamante Eriol se unió a la conversación. "Me pregunto si habré hecho algo terriblemente bueno para merecer compartir el desayuno entre tantos ángeles". Touya entornó los ojos ante el palabrerío, pero Harry tomó su vaso de cristal con una mano.

"Hiragizawa-san tiene razón," miró a Sakura, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. "Propongo entonces un brindis por estos ángeles, y porque el cielo no nos pida cuentas por ello".

"¿Un brindis con jugo?" Touya alzó una ceja. Nakuru bufó.

"¡Qué poco romántico eres, Touya!" su ex novia hizo un puchero. Fujitaka rió.

"¡Salud!" el jefe de los Kinomoto alzó su vaso.

----------------------

Dejó su lugar frente al televisor para ir a la puerta al escuchar el timbre. Se movió con su habitual sigilo, determinado de antemano a no ser notado y no tener que abrir la puerta a una visita indeseada. Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla y un diminuto ceño se trazó en su frente de mármol, usualmente inmutable. Abrió la puerta.

"Ohayô gozaimasu" le saludo serenamente la mujer del umbral, inclinándose ligeramente con respeto.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" los saludos no eran su especialidad. Usualmente era muy cuidadoso de guardar las formalidades como forma de mantener una distancia con la personas, pero con ella esas cosas quedaban aparte. Consideraba una verdadera molestia la cortesía para con esa mujer; sentía como si asistiera a una celebración de la hipocresía.

Ella no se inmutó ante la casi rudeza del joven. En realidad se habría sorprendido de obtener otro resultado, de modo que su tranquilidad fue total al hablar:

"Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle." Él no respondió. "Pero si está ocupado, puedo…"

"Pase" abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar. Sus ojos violetas examinándola con recelo mientras ella se descalzaba en la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con un gesto le indicó que pasara a la sala.

"Tiene buen gusto" comentó la temprana visita al entrar a la estancia, paseando su mirada por los sencillos muebles y la decoración hogareña. "La última vez estaba muy oscuro y no pude apreciarlo bien" declaró con casualidad, aunque ambos sabían muy bien que no había sido precisamente la escasez de luz lo que le había impedido contemplar con más detenimiento los libreros con sus repisas llenas de volúmenes y fotografías o la mesita ratonera con un incensario al centro, la chimenea con dos vasijas de plata custodiándola en las esquinas, o los cojines bordados a mano sobre los muebles.

"Dígaselo a mi hermano, fue él quien se encargó de todo" dijo secamente. La decoración de interiores no era, por mucho, su terreno de acción ni su tema de conversación favorito. Ella lo escuchó sin perturbarse con su tono cortante. Luego volvió su atención a una de las paredes, clavando sus ojos finalmente en uno de los cuadros.

"De modo que fue usted el comprador." Comentó de pronto. "Cuando quise hablar con Daidouji-san para preguntarle por él, me dijo que ya había sido vendido. Sospeché entonces que había sido usted…" se volvió para mirarlo y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro femenino, "creo que no me equivoqué".

Por un segundo, la más total sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del Yue Tsukishiro, mas pronto su faz volvió a mostrar la templanza de siempre. No había esperado verla sonreír, o al menos no de esa manera. No era la dulce y amable sonrisa que siempre usaba para engañar a la gente, ni tampoco una cargada de amargura, como a veces ocurría –al parecer, únicamente en su presencia-, sino una más bien… astuta y divertida, sin ser maliciosa, como la de un pequeño jugando a las adivinanzas.

"Es una buena pintura" fue todo lo que dijo y ella volvió a observar el cuadro.

"Un perro que le teme al agua, pero que no tiene otra opción que nadar para poder llegar a tierra firme. Ahí, en medio de esa roca sin nada más que agua a su alrededor, debe tomar una decisión. El océano representa sus miedos, que tendrá que superar si algún día quiere salir de ahí…"

"O morirá de inanición sobre la roca" concluyó él sin atisbo de emoción ante aquella perspectiva.

"Es un buen recordatorio" al varón no le resultó difícil reconocer la ironía en su voz. Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

"¿Gusta algo de tomar?" ofreció de pronto y ella emitió una risa queda y triste.

"No, gracias. La última vez que acepté una bebida en esta casa me enteré de que mi marido es gay y ama a uno de los clientes más asiduos de mi biblioteca." Suspiró. "Yue-san, lo conozco desde hace casi ocho años y confieso que nunca creí que usted sería del tipo que le gustara a Shingo." Sus últimas palabras parecían declaradas con la misma indiferencia con que se anuncia el estado del tiempo en la televisión, pero él entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

"¿De eso quería hablar?"

"No" pero no dijo nada más. Él resistió la necesidad de entornar los ojos y se sentó en un sillón, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos quedaron en un mutismo absoluto, mirándose el uno al otro, escudriñando los ojos del otro, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos cual si fuera un adversario. Finalmente ella tomó aire y cedió:

"He decidido interponer una demanda. Voy a pedir el divorcio" dijo de manera concisa.

"¿Lo demandará por maltrato?" ella sintió y esta vez desvió la mirada.

"Durante la semana veré a mi abogado. Hablé con él antes y dice que podemos conseguirlo. Aunque Shingo no aceptará el divorcio y negará lo demás, existe un historial de las veces que he ido a parar al hospital por contusiones…" titubeó, "pero mi abogado sugiere que, además, sería mejor si tuviéramos un testigo…" calló, apretando la mandíbula. Yue se acomodó en su asiento.

"Y usted quiere que yo sea ese testigo" observó, comprendiéndolo todo. Ella lo miró con cierta ansiedad.

"Es el único que lo sabe todo, y además me ha llevado al hospital en dos ocasiones y me ayudó a esconderme de Shingo en un hotel. Si declara eso…" pero debió ver algo en sus ojos árticos, porque volvió a fijar su mirada en otro punto. Se mordió el labio. "Lo siento, sé que no debo pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho por mí. Sólo pensé… No importa, sé que conseguiré ese divorcio a como dé lugar…"

Yue la contempló por espacio de unos minutos. Nunca la había visto balbucear así, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Debía estar muy nerviosa para llegar a ese punto, pensó.

"¿Cuándo debo ir a declarar?" la pelirroja se detuvo al oír estas palabras. Miró por un instante a su interlocutor, cuya expresión impertérrita no había cambiado, y parpadeó, apenas conteniendo su asombro.

"¿Quiere decir que lo hará?"

"Para eso vino usted¿no es así?" Kaho asintió.

"Lo sé, pero también sé que usted ya ha hecho suficiente por mí y estas cosas toman tiempo y…" comenzó y él notó que jugueteaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

"No dije que lo haría por usted" la interrumpió. "No olvide que su esposo también me estuvo persiguiendo en el trabajo. No es la primera vez que me pasa, pero no suelo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los idiotas como él se ríen a mis espaldas, impunes".

"¿Una venganza contra Shingo?"

"Un escarmiento. Tómelo como quiera" declaró secamente y calló. Ella lo contempló por unos segundos y le pareció que quería decir algo, pero no atinaba a saber qué.

"¿Pasa algo, Yue-san?"

"¿Por qué se decidió por fin a denunciarlo?" una pregunta simple con una respuesta no tan simple, pero Kaho estaba determinada a no mostrar más su debilidad frente al hombre que la había visto derrotada en el piso una y otra… y otra vez.

"Decidí que no quiero estar huyendo de él por siempre. Ademásm ya pedí a recepción que no le den la llave de mi habitación a nadie, ni siquiera si se presenta como un familiar. No puedo seguir sintiendo miedo por él; es por eso que quiero acabar con esto de una vez".

"Avíseme cuando hable con su abogado…" pero al recibir una mirada extrañada de la mujer, agregó: "Sólo quiero saber cuándo tengo que ir a declarar contra Mizuki-san".

Kaho asintió en señal de entendimiento y se levantó de su lugar, argumentando que era momento de partir. Yue la acompañó a la puerta, pero mientras la veía calzándose, una pregunta saltó a su mente. No había reparado en ello antes.

"Mizuki-san" la aludida alzó la cabeza desde su posición, "¿Por qué dijo que me conoce desde hace ocho años?"

"Porque lo conozco desde hace ocho años" contestó con naturalidad y se irguió cuando hubo terminado con los zapatos. "Usted no me recordará, Yue-san, puesto que rara vez nos encontrábamos, pero yo nunca olvido una cara".

"¿De qué habla?" extrañamente él, más que indiferente, parecía… curioso.

"Yo trabajaba a medio tiempo en los archivos de la biblioteca, en el segundo piso. Desde ahí se puede ver todo, aunque nadie lo ve a uno" sonrió y él no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué sonreía esta vez. "Tenía 21 años entonces y ahí estuve hasta los 25. Usted y su hermano iban con mucha frecuencia, y a veces yue-san se pasaba la tarde entera en las mesas de estudio, pero siempre estudiaba solo. Creo que eso me llamó la atención".

-_¿Eso?-_ él la miró con suspicacia. Le resultaba irónico, más bien imposible, creer que había sido ese detalle lo que llamara la atención a la mujer, cuando generalmente el trabajo lo hacía su aspecto albino.

"Uno puede ver muchas cosas cuando la gente cree que nadie la observa" comentó la bibliotecaria antes de despedirse y Yue supo que aquellas palabras llevaban mucho trasfondo. "Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho, aunque no lo haga por mí" cambió de tema repentinamente.

"La llevaré de regreso al hotel" ofreció por mero acto de cortesía, pero ella rechazó la oferta, que casi parecía ser una orden por la sequedad de su voz.

"Gracias, pero puedo llegar hasta ahí sola. Es un lindo día y creo que prefiero caminar" a pesar de sus palabras, su expresión no denotaba una gran alegría.

"Sabe que puede encontrarse con él".

"Lo sé, pero sinceramente estoy cansada de tener miedo todo el tiempo." Sus ojos dorados centellearon por un instante. "Si no hago esto, tarde o temprano moriré de _inanición_¿no cree?" una sonrisa triste cruzó su semblante e hizo una respetuosa inclinación para despedirse, abriendo ella misma la puerta. Sin mirarlo agregó: "Yue-san¿ha notado alguna vez lo distinto que luce el mar cuando se mira desde la bahía? Es el efecto de su reflejo; incluso aparenta tener mayor profundidad. Pero todo cambia por completo cuando uno está dentro".

"¿De qué habla?" pero, por toda respuesta, ella meneó la cabeza y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que no alcanzaban sus ojos y cruzó la puerta.

"Que tenga un buen día, y disculpe la molestia" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Yue quedó de pie frente a la puerta por un par de segundos, intentando pensar, intentando no pensar. Había algo en la expresión de esa mujer que lucía diferente a la última vez, y no dudaba que eso tenía que ver con su súbita decisión de iniciar la demanda de divorcio. ¿Habría pasado algo con Shingo, algo que él no supiera?

Todo era confuso entonces, incluso para él, y eso tenía que admitirlo. Primero, el señor Mizuki iba a verlo a su casa, diciendo incoherencias, y al día siguiente aparecía la esposa con intenciones de separarse del hombre al que juraba lealtad apenas un par de semanas antes…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a la sala y contempló distraídamente el cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Ahí seguía el infortunado perro sobre su roca, mirando hacia abajo con pánico, a aquellas aguas cristalinas y agitadas, adivinando con horror el momento de su salto y esperando a la vez la muerte sobre su lugar seguro.

Parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

"_El océano representa sus miedos, que tendrá que superar si algún día quiere salir de ahí…"_

"_O morirá de inanición sobre la roca"._

Saltar o morir.

Se acercó para observar más de cerca el detalle de los ojos del animal, muy expresivos a pesar de la sencillez que exige una acuarela. Ojos oscuros mirando la inmensidad del océano…

"_Yue-san¿ha notado alguna vez lo distinto que luce el mar cuando se mira desde la bahía? Es el efecto de su reflejo; incluso aparenta tener mayor profundidad. Pero todo cambia por completo cuando uno está dentro"._

-------------------

Apagó la computadora con un suspiro de alivio y dejó la _laptop_ sobre la mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una voz tranquila y clara se hiciera oír en la habitación.

"Terminaste tu trabajo" asintió a pesar de que no había señal de duda en la declaración. "Xiao-Lang, debo hablar contigo" antes de que esas palabras terminaran de salir de labios de la mujer, ya maldecía su apuro por acabar los deberes. Si al menos hubiera tardado una horas más… quizá todo el día…

"La escucho, madre" habló en su idioma natal. No decía una palabra en japonés desde la noche anterior, y así sería, al menos en su casa, mientras ahí estuviera la honorable mujer.

"Ahora que has roto tu compromiso con esa chica, eres consciente de que no hay razón para que te quedes en Japón después de tu graduación de la facultad" él asintió.

"Regresaré a China".

"Los Respetables Ancianos estarán esperando tu regreso."

"Aún faltan unos meses" argumentó sin mirar a los ojos oscuros de su progenitora. –_Unos meses-_ pensó. Sólo tenía unos meses más. Sólo unos meses más de tortura en Japón, teniendo que encontrarse con la menor de los Kinomoto prácticamente cada día. Afortunadamente, estaría lo suficientemente ocupado todo el tiempo como para tener oportunidad de cruzar palabra con persona alguna… con ella. Sólo unos meses para resolver lo que sería su vida, sólo unos meses más antes de partir…

Maldición.

No podía perder el tiempo.

Nunca había odiado tanto su decisión de avanzar grados y materias en la carrera.

--------------------

Descendieron de los tres carros casi al tiempo y comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo al alto varón de cabello oscuro y a la bella mujer de ojos marrones.

"¿Es por aquí, 'nii-san?" se despertó la curiosidad de Sakura.

"Claro que no, _kaijuu_, pero hasta aquí podemos llegar en carro. Para lo que resta del camino necesitaríamos un caballo o un todo-terreno" entornó los ojos.

"O hacerlo a pie" agregó un sonriente Eriol. Y es que el terreno se volvía más irregular y escarpado a ese nivel, aunado a las zonas lodosas que había dejado la lluvia durante la noche y que se conservarían por más tiempo del normal debido a la humedad y abundante vegetación.

"¿Quieres que te cargue en mis brazos, Preciosa-chan?" se oyó la sugerente voz de Shigure, seguida de un sonido gutural similar a un gruñido.

"_Baka_" el varón soltó una carcajada que reverberó en la ladera de la montaña.

Alrededor de veinte minutos anduvieron de esa manera, hasta que Nakuru anunció la llegada con una exclamación triunfal. Todos vieron entonces que entraban a un claro donde descansaban dos tiendas de acampar y una cabina más allá. Cerca de ellos se encontraba un vehículo todo-terreno.

"¿Aquí es?" inquirió Harry y Tomoyo asintió.

"Sí, éste es el lugar" recordó. Era un tanto diferente de comlo guardaba en su memoria: la cantidad de tiendas de campaña era menor, así como la de autos y cabinas, y el movimiento en el área era casi nulo. No veía personas o actividad por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?" Nakuru hizo una meca. "¡Sawada-kun, Takefumi-kun!" y se alejó de ellos para caminar a la cabina. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta de ésta y un joven de negros cabellos salió hacia ella.

"¡Akizuki-san!" el varón estaba francamente sorprendido, pero no tardó en recuperarse y saludó a la mujer. Cruzó con ella unas palabras y luego asomó la cabeza para ver al contingente que venía detrás. "Kinomoto-san" se puso nervioso al ver al trigueño. "¿Q-qué hace usted aquí¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Nos llegaron rumores de que alguien estaba saboteando el monitoreo de las bacterias y decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta" informó Touya con un rostro mortalmente serio, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más aún al joven de negro cabello, que pareció palidecer en un instante.

"¿Sa-sabotaje?"

"Sí, quizás sepas algo de eso, ya que tú estás a cargo¿no es así, Sawada-san?" sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en él y parecían querer perforarlo. Tomoyo contuvo el aliento al verlo así. No tenía idea de que todo fuera a tomar un matiz tan serio. Definitivamente no le gustaría estar en el lugar del joven.

"¡No, yo no…!" pero la defensa del lánguido muchacho fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de la mujer a su lado.

"¡No te pongas así, Sawada-kun!" le sonrió ampliamente. "No creas todo lo que te dice, él sólo te está poniendo a prueba. No hay ningún sabotaje -que yo sepa-. Sólo andábamos por aquí y a nuestros amigos les dio curiosidad por ver el campamento. Pero a Touya siempre le gusta torturar a los más nuevos del equipo. A todos les hace lo mismo, tarde o temprano, pero no había tenido oportunidad contigo, ya que llevas aquí arriba más de dos mese y no te habíamos visto" le guiñó un ojo.

"Es nuestra culpa" sonrió Fujitaka. "Bueno, mía y de mi hija. Queríamos ver el lugar en el que Touya había estado recluido por tanto tiempo. Hay muchas fotos que tomó de estas montañas en mi casa, y queríamos verlas con nuestros propios ojos".

"Yo también quería volver, así que también es mi culpa" argumentó Tomoyo, conmovida por el semblante del pobre muchacho.

"¿Es… es cierto?" el asustado varón miró a Touya, que luchaba por esconder una sonrisa burlona. "¡Ah! Yo ya temía que pudiera suceder algo así frente a mis ojos, o que sospecharan de mí. ¡Creí que me despedirían!"

"Nadie te despedirá mientras hagas bien tu trabajo" señaló Touya y procedió a hacer las presentaciones, dirigiéndose a los demás. "Él es Sawada-san. Entró a trabajar con nosotros hace 3 meses. Él, Takefumi-san y otras dos personas se encargan de monitorear a la bacteria Burgess día y noche."

"¿La bacteria Burgess?" Kyo alzó una ceja.

"Es el objeto de nuestra investigación acá. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en ella y aquí es donde hacemos el trabajo de campo, en su hábitat natural, pero mientras hacemos las pruebas de laboratorio bajo diferentes condiciones, es necesario que alguien continúe reportando cualquier cambio en su comportamiento en la naturaleza, algo que pudo haber escapado a los trabajos preliminares cuando estuvimos aquí" explicó Nakuru y palmeó el hombro de Sawada. "Ese trabajo es el más tedioso y, por supuesto, son nuestros novatos los que se encargan de eso". El aludido suspiró ante esto.

"No se burle de mí, Akizuki-san".

"Nakuru, aprovecharé para revisar algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no les muestras un poco más del campamento? Sawada-san¿dónde están los demás?"

"Takefumi-san está adentro y los otros fueron a recoger muestras a las cuevas" respondió con timidez ante la imponente figura de Touya.

"¿Vas a trabajar, Touya?" preguntó Fujitaka, pero su hijo negó con gesto desenfadado.

"No tardo nada, otoo-san. Adelántense un poco" y con esto entró a la cabina junto con el otro.

-----------------------

Salió del elevador en cuanto se abrieron las puertas metálicas y comenzó a andar por el pasillo alfombrado hasta detenerse en seco al notar la silueta oscura que se recargaba contra la puerta. Supo de quién se trataba antes de posar sus ojos de lleno sobre él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esperándote, _querida_" aquella palabra sonaba casi venenosa en sus labios. La mujer dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar por el camino que acababa de recorrer.

"No veo por qué, no hay mucho que tengamos que hablar" dijo mientras caminaba y presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor que había partido. El hombre la alcanzó sin dificultad.

"¿A dónde vas, Kaho? Creí que llegabas" siseó.

"Eso no es algo que pueda importarte" el otro se sorprendió visiblemente ante su aspereza.

"Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así¿sabes? Eso me hace pensar en…"

"¿En qué?" se volvió para encararlo cuando él calló, pero al hacerlo se encontró de frente con una expresión sombría y un par de orbes flameantes. Ahora él estaba furioso. Pero… ¿por qué? La campanilla sonó, anunciando la llegada del elevador. "¿Shin--?" pero se quedó a media palabra al sentir que la aventaban con fuerza al abrirse las puertas. Su cabeza golpeó contra la pared del fondo por la brusquedad del movimiento. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

"¡Maldita perra!" escupió él de pronto, pulsando el botón de la planta baja después de entrar. "¡Ahora incluso hablas como él!"

Las puertas se cerraron

"¿De qué…?"

"¡No finjas demencia, estúpida!" sintió una mano pesada en la mejilla. Un golpe seco, fuerte y abrupto. Saboreó en la boca el metal de su propia sangre. Sus latidos se dispararon entonces. Estaba en serios problemas y lo sabía. Su única oportunidad era que alguien llamara al ascensor en uno de los pisos de abajo, durante el camino, o que la máquina se apresurara en llegar a recepción.

"¿Crees que no sé que hoy fuiste a su casa?" gruñó Shingo con una mirada atroz y La pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire al adivinar sus intenciones. Pronto, una mano se cerraba sobre su cuello, asfixiándola. "¡Te revolcaste con él! Sé que lo haces sólo para vengarte de mí¡porque sabes que a él sí lo amo!" sintió su aliento en el rostro. Su aliento perfecto, con olor a menta, fresco… pero terrible a la vez. Áspero y frío.

"Lo buscas porque crees que puedes quitármelo y lo enredas con tu cara de perro maltratado" sus dedos apretaron más la fina piel y la bibliotecaria sintió sus miembros acalambrarse. "Te haces la víctima y le dices que soy un monstruo. ¿Piensas que eso te funcionará?"

Sólo tres pisos más, pensaba ella con desesperación. Deseando poder mover los números del contador sobre la puerta más aprisa.

"Pero te diré una cosa:" farfulló él con una mueca de desprecio: "él no siente más que lástima pro ti. Pero, Kaho, la lástima se olvida muy rápidamente, y pronto no serás más que su perra de recreo." La dejó ir y ella cayó al piso, desplomándose e intentando tomar un poco de aire. Olvidándose de una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. Sentía que el pecho le estallaba y comenzó a toser desesperadamente.

La puerta se abrió tras un tiempo interminable.

"Comprende de una vez, Kaho: no eres más que una zorra inútil, ningún hombre podría tomarse en serio a una mujer como tú" susurró antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Alzó la vista y sólo entonces descubrió que lloraba. Con la vista nublada se esforzó por llegar al mando y presionó el botón de su piso. Las puertas se cerraron y se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, esforzándose en contener la náusea que brotaba en su garganta.

"Shingo…" se reprendió por enésima vez. Se había enamorado de sus ojos dulces y sus palabras gentiles. Una buena máscara, una sonrisa encantadora… un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Cerró los ojos y durante un segundo una imagen clara y fugaz acudió a su cabeza. Ojos fríos y distantes, que formaban un inmensurable contraste con unas manos suaves y amables. Un ser sin palabras cálidas, cuya mirada, más que una ventana de su alma, era como una coraza.

Un lobo estepario de plateado pelaje.

Sonrió con amargura, burlándose de sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en el joven Tsukishiro en un momento así?

-----------------------

Miró hacia abajo. El paisaje era indescriptible, simplemente hermoso. Las montañas pintadas de verde, algunos ríos corriendo en un retorcido enramado de aguas más abajo. El viento soplaba y movía sus cabellos con sutileza, meciendo también las copas de los árboles que lo acompañaban en aquel solitario y silencioso paraje.

Aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aquella maravillosa sustancia: aire puro.

Se sentó un momento sobre las firmes rocas del escarpado. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Se remontó a aquel día, el día en el que, atraído por la voz más bella que había escuchado jamás, había estado allí justo a tiempo para evitar que su dulce dueña cayera al precipicio.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si no la hubiera conocido, si no hubiera salido ese día a dar un paseo?

Quizás seguiría con Nakuru. Quizás nunca se habría dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su ex novia. Quizás nunca habría aprendido a no desconfiar de la gente que se acercaba a su hermana.

¿Habría aprendido, de no conocerla, que toda persona necesita una segunda oportunidad?

Abrió los ojos. Incluso él mismo la había necesitado. Le falló una vez a Nakuru, traicionó a Tomoyo. ¿No era pues, providencial, que esas dos mujeres se la hubieran concedido? Después de todo¿cuánto había hecho para merecerlo? Quizás ellas habían sido indulgentes. Pero eso sólo le recordaba que aún no había terminado con lo que había iniciado.

Miró nuevamente hacia abajo, recordando lo que la joven Daidouji le había platicado por la mañana. Intentó ver el mundo a través de sus ojos lilas bañados en lágrimas. Intentó imaginar la perspectiva de una vida acabada. No lo logró.

Bajó los hombros ¿Podía realmente comprender a Tomoyo si era incapaz de entender su sentir?

Meneó la cabeza. No podía permitirse dudar por algo así, no él, Touya Kinomoto. Él entendía a Tomoyo, y no necesitaba meterse en su cabeza para hacerlo. Podía ver a través de sus ojos violáceos cuando estaba triste, o alegre, o enojada, o desilusionada, incluso cuando estaba triste y fingía estar alegre, o viceversa. No poseía el talento de su padre para aliviar su dolor, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar hasta la más pequeña de sus dolencias. Además, podía hacerla sonreír. ¿No era eso lo que Tojmoyo necesitaba?

Recordó a la joven que había conocido en ese lugar, incapaz de reír, incapaz de decir una palabra de afecto, incapaz siquiera de sentir aprecio por la vida. No, no tenía por qué intentar ver algo que ya no existía. Quizás ella había visto alguna vez alguna respuesta en una caída de 230 metros, pero era imposible que volviera a ser así. Si ella estuviera ahí, a su lado, estaba seguro de lo que ella vería: el mismo verde paisaje, el mismo sol esparciéndose desde lo alto sobre la sierra, los mismos ríos corriendo en el valle.

De aquella chica sólo quedaba el recuerdo, un recuerdo que él tampoco estaba interesado en borrar. Tomoyo Daidouji era una persona totalmente diferente, pero no por ello negaría su yo anterior.

Tampoco él lo haría porque¿acaso él no había cambiado también?

"¿Qué más has venido a cambiar, pequeña?" sonrió a la nada.

"¿Decía algo, Kinomoto-san?" la vocecilla del muchacho llegó desde más abajo.

"Nada. ¿Cómo va el barómetro?"

"Bien, pero no sé para qué quería que tomara la presión en este lugar. ¿Y para qué ocupamos todo lo demás?"

"Olvídalo, siempre no lo necesitaremos" sintió casi compasión del gesto cansado del joven, que había tenido que cargar con todos aquellos aparatos hasta allí para descubrir que no era necesario.

"Lo siento, a Sawada-san le tocó lo del sabotaje, no era justo que te dejara ir libre a ti". Y llegó hasta sus oídos la queja ahogada de Takefumi.

Al menos el pobre joven no imaginaría jamás que no había sido más que una excusa para ir a aquel barranco que tanto había ansiado visitar desde el día anterior.

"Creo que es suficiente. Te ayudaré a bajarlos de nuevo".

Los ojos del otro se iluminaron al instante con la idea.

"¡Gracias!" pero Touya ya había vuelto a introducir a Tomoyo en sus pensamientos. Meneó la cabeza. Sólo de algo estaba seguro: aún les quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer. Pero primero, el siguiente paso…

-------------------

"¡Y ésta es la famosa cascada!" anunció la voz triunfal de Nakuru, que sonreía ampliamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y bajaba a la rivera para sentarse en una roca con toda tranquilidad. "¿Qué les parece?"

"¡Kirei!" exclamó casi sin voz Kano, admirando la enorme caída de agua frente a ellos.

"Ten cuidado, Nakuru" advirtió Yukito, pero la mujer simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

"Touya y yo solíamos venir para acá a tomar un baño cuando podíamos… aunque el agua estaba helada casi siempre" recordó con una mueca. "A Yue-kun no le molestaba, aunque siempre venía solo".

"Le encanta el agua fría," aseguró el mayor de los Tsukishiro, "pero no le gusta sentirse observado mientras se baña" miró a la mujer, que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me creerías capaz de espiar a Yue-kun, Yukito?" fingió inocencia… _demasiada_ inocencia.

-_Sí-_ respondieron en silencio todos los que la conocían lo suficientemente bien.

"Pero el agua está deliciosa en esta época" comentó Kouta, quitándose la camisa sin decir más, dejando al aire sus bien torneados músculos y a una Nakuru boquiabierta.

"¿No quieren probarla?" su gemelo hizo lo mismo y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria de la cascada, río abajo.

"Pero es muy peligroso aquí. La presión…" observó Fujitaka, pero fue interrumpido por un sonriente Shigure, que le puso una mano en el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

"Tiene toda la razón, mi estimado Kinomoto-san, pero me complace anunciarle que justamente este punto es la entrada a uno de mis lugares favoritos…"

"¿Uno de tus lugares favoritos?" preguntó el hombre. Tomoyo soltó una risita por lo bajo y miró a Eriol, que pensaba justamente lo que ella. Ambos sabían lo que el jovial varón estaba por decir:

"¡Claro!" le guiñó un ojo al jefe de los Kinomoto y miró de reojo a la china de cabellos de ébano. "¡Bienvenido al _Lago del Amor_, KIinomoto-san! Si camina unos treinta metros para allá, al doblar ese codo, lo verá en todo su esplendor."

"¿El lago del amor?" preguntaron casi todos al unísono.

"No recordaba que se llamara así…" Nakuru quedó pensativa.

"Es que sólo los lugareños le decimos así, de cariño" le sonrió el veterinario.

"Sólo _tú_, querrás decir" susurró por lo bajo Kouga sin poder ocultar la alegre curvatura de sus labios.

"Detalles, detalles…" y Shigure hizo un ademán para dar por terminado el tema.

"Pueden nadar si gustan. A Kouga-kun y Kouta-kun les encanta darse un baño cuando vienen" sugirió Tomoyo.

"¡Yo sí quiero!" Kyo alzó la voz. "Kano-chan¿te gustaría acompañarme?" adoptó una postura seria y formal en un instante. Intentando lucir gallardo en su pequeña estatura.

"No tengo traje" respondió decepcionada la pequeña.

"Nosotros tampoco" se encogió de hombros Kouta.

"¿Entonces cómo…?" Nakuru los miró con los ojos como platos. "Ah, ya veo…" sonrió ligeramente.

"A ustedes no les importa nadar desnudos¿pero no les paree injusto que nosotras no podamos hacer lo mismo?" argumentó Tomoyo a sus amigos.

"Claro que pueden" le guiñó un ojo Shigure y se acercó a Meiling. "No es difícil. Sólo se quitan la ropa, la doblan muy bien y la dejan en un lugar en donde no se vaya a mojar. Si aún así no pueden, nosotros podemos ayudarlas. ¿Te parece la idea, Preciosa-chan?" miró a la china con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"Ni lo sueñes" bufó.

"De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que cambiar de estrategia" se encogió de hombros y un segundo después todos observaron con sorpresa cómo se inclinaba para tomar a la ligera mujer en brazos y echársela a l hombro como si no fuera sino un saco de arroz. Hecho esto, comenzó a caminar campantemente con ella a cuestas.

"¡Suéltame, pedazo de idiota!" ella forcejeó con todo lo que tenía.

"Ése no es mi nombre, lindura" escucharon decir al veterinario mientras daba la vuelta en un codo del río y se perdía entre los arbustos del espeso follaje.

"Es tu nombre científico, te describe a la perfecc—no¿qué haces? No te atrevas, no… ¡No!" un sonoro _splash_ llegó hasta ellos y todos hicieron una mueca.

"¡Excelente idea!" aplaudió Kyo y tomó de la mano a Kano. "Vamos, Kano-chan, es nuestro turno" pero la pequeña se negó. El chicuelo hubiera querido cargarla como acababa de hacer Shigure con Meiling, pero sus fuerzas no llegaban a tanto.

"No te vayas a mojar la ropa" advirtió Takako a la pequeña, pero su aviso fue interrumpido por un grito de pavor cuando se sintió elevarse. "¡Eriol!" miró con un par de ojos dorados aterrados al culpable, pero únicamente recibió una sonrisa tranquila de éste.

"Es un lindo día" comentó él mientras caminaba con soltura en la misma dirección de Shigure. "hace calor y la ropa se secará pronto".

"Pe-pero, Eriol…" qué difícil era protestar sintiéndose así en sus brazos y siendo mirada de esa manera por ese par de intensos mares azules.

"Tranquila. No te pediré que hagas algo que yo no haré" y muy pronto estaban en la orilla donde las aguas se ensanchaban y se volvían más tranquilas. Pudieron ver a Meiling y Shigure discutiendo… o, mejor dicho, a Meiling discutiendo y blasfemando y salpicando de agua al varón, y a éste sonriendo como un diablo travieso.

"Quítate los zapatos" le oyó decir con gentileza e hizo lo indicado. Vio entonces que él no traía zapatos. Lo miró con extrañeza y el sereno inglés simplemente le guiñó un ojo. Dos segundos después, se sintió caer y fue rodeada por la frescura del agua pura. Seguía en brazos de Eriol, que había saltado con ella.

"¡Kawaii!" exclamó Nakuru, que se había acercado junto con los otros al ver la escena. Pero al instante, como invocada por su voz, comenzó una persecución liderada por los gemelos y Kyo para lanzar a cualquier ser viviente sobre dos patas al agua. Sólo Sakura, Tomoyo y Fujitaka se salvaron, y esto porque las dos mujeres se habían refugiado en el hombre de mediana edad, el único al que respetaron los impetuosos jóvenes en su frenesí. También Yukito había logrado evitar su suerte, siendo más ágil de lo que los demás habían esperado, pero no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo cuando una traviesa Nakuru decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Yukito, ayúdame a salir" había dicho la mujer tras ser lanzada y él, temiendo lo que se vendría y conociendo a su amiga, había dudado.

"¿Prometes no jalarme para meterme al agua?"

"¡Prometido!" alzó una mano solemne y el gentil profesor la había ayudado a salir. Al instante, ella lo abrazó.

"¡Gracias!" Pero con esto todas sus ropas quedaron mojadas también.

"Nakur--" pero no pudo terminar su protesta cuando la chica lo embistió con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo hizo caer inevitablemente al agua con un delicioso _splash_ como compañía.

"¡No jalar, pero no dijiste nada sobre empujar!" anunció finalmente, antes de unirse a él en el lago. Las risotadas no cesaban de llegar de todas las direcciones, inundando la atmósfera de un nuevo ambiente.

"¿Ustedes dos no se vana meter?" Fujitaka miró a las dos mujeres que sujetaban sus brazos. Tomoyo a su izquierda y Sakura a su derecha. La amatista, al darse cuenta de la forma en que sujetaba al señor, se sonrojó y apartó la mano, apenada.

"¡Perdon!... Prefiero permanecer seca todo el tiempo que sea posible" argumentó y el jefe de los Kinomoto sonrió.

"Touya me mostró fotos de este lugar, pero nada es mejor que verlo en persona. Dijo que el lugar era perfecto, a excepción de algunas criaturas desagradables que se pueden encontrar en los barrancos".

"¿Criaturas desagradable?" Sakura hizo una mueca. "¿Hay osos?" se estremeció y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que se refería a mí" Fujitaka asintió y la castaña pareció confundida por un segundo, pero luego bajó ligeramente el mentón al comprenderlo.

"Fue aquí donde se conocieron" concluyó la joven de ojos verdes.

"En realidad fue en el barranco, allá." Y señaló con un fino dedo una majestuosa saliente de roca que se imponía de forma casi altiva sobre el valle, recortando su silueta contra el cielo, haciendo lucir aún más grande su dominante caída, hacia el vacío.

"¿Fue ahí donde…?"

"Intenté saltar" finalizó por ella al ver que dudaba. "Touya me lo impidió justo a tiempo. Me llevó entonces al campamento y al día siguiente me corrió de ahí." susurró. "Creo que no empezamos con el pie derecho".

Sakura se mordió el labio. Era la primera vez que Tomoyo mencionaba aquello desde el día en que lo había confesado frente a todos en su casa, en Tomoeda. Tenía dudas preguntas, pero no acertaba a decir alguna.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tomoyo?" fue su padre quien habló por ella. La otra joven no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta. Era evidente que la esperaba de antemano. Sin embargo también era indudable que estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva.

"En realidad, hay algo que no les he dicho aún." Se mordió el labio, entre triste y apenada, y bajó la mirada. Tomó aire un momentos antes de animarse a continuar: "Okaa-san no murió en un accidente, como les había dicho… Ella fue asesinada". Listo, lo había dicho.

"¡Eso es… horrible!" las bellas esmeraldas de Sakura mostraron terror y congoja.

"Fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en esos días." Meneó la cabeza. "estaba muy confundida, ni siquiera me sentía "yo". Fueron tiempos muy duros y no supe manejarlo como debía" confesó y frunció el ceño.

"Pero tuviste una segunda oportunidad para mejorar eso, y has sabido aprovecharla. Eso es lo único que importa ahora" Fujitaka le sonrió a la amatista, dejándola sin habla. La sonrisa de aquel hombre era abierta y amable, como un arcoiris después de un día nublado y gris, no llena de conmiseración, como había visto en algunos de los pocos que conocían su historia, sino una expresión de calidez y comprensión. Sin embargo lo que la sorprendió no fue sólo eso, sino el descubrir de pronto que había visto esa misma expresión en el hijo de ese hombre en más de una ocasión.

"Yo… no estaría aquí si no fuera por Touya…" clavó los ojos en los jóvenes que se divertían en el agua. "Recuerdo que ni siquiera le agradecí lo que hizo por mí la vez que me salvó. Todo lo contrario, lo detesté por hacerlo durante mucho tiempo".

"Por eso onii-san no quería que fueras mi amiga" observó Sakura y la otra asintió.

"Su definición de mí era que yo era un peligro para la humanidad" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué pensabas tú de mi hijo?" Fujitaka la miró con curiosidad. "No te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que sea, no le diré" la animó cuando vio que ella se cohibía ante la pregunta.

"La verdad yo…" titubeó, sintiendo que le hormigueaban las mejillas. Después de todo, estaba hablando con el padre del sujeto al que tantas maldiciones había lanzado en el pasado. "Creí que era el tipo más frío y amargado sobre la Tierra. Siempre me estaba diciendo cosas hirientes y yo sólo deseaba poder regresarle todas y cada una de sus ofensas algún día. No podía comprender cómo una…" dudó, tomando en cuenta con quiénes hablaba "_basura_, como él, podía tener una familia tan bella y una novia como Nakuru-san" se mordió el labio, apenada con el padre y la hermana de aquella "basura".

"No te avergüences, Tomoyo-chan" la tranquilizó el jefe de los Kinomoto. "No eres la primera que piensa eso de mijo".

"Touya 'nii-san es un ogro a veces" rió Sakura finalmente y Tomoyo sonrió por igual, sintiéndose más cómoda.

"Pero fue gracias a él que volví a hacer muchas cosas que había dejado de hacer tras la muerte de okaa-san," confesó. "Incluso volví a pintar otras cosas: durante un tiempo sólo pintaba cosas grises y pardas, creía que lo ésa era la imagen de mi alma, pero un día estaba tan furiosa con él por algo que me había dicho, que en lugar de eso dibujé un Touya con dos cabezas, cuernos y cola que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por una enorme roca de fuego." Sonrió con cierta malicia, sorprendiendo a los dos Kinomoto, que nunca habían visto esa sonrisa en ella. "Me sentí tan liberada, que a partir de entonces decidí cambiar el tema de mis obras y ver otras posibilidades."

"Hiciste bien" habló Fujitaka,.

"Pero yo no recuerdo haber visto esa pintura en la exposición" observó Sakura.

"Está guardada. No iba a mostrarla a nadie en ese entonces, mucho menos a Touya" se encogió de hombros.

"Pues a mí me gustaría verla algún día" los tres se volvieron, sorprendidos, al escuchar aquella voz varonil.

"¡Touya!" Tomoyo quedó petrificada, pero el imponente coloso que caminaba hacia ellos parecía muy tranquilo.

"He terminado de hablar con Sawada y Takefumi-san. Sabía que Nakuru los traería acá" comentó con tono casual y luego se dirigió a su padre. "Papá¿podrían permitirme hablar unos minutos a solas con Tomoyo?" los dos asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Tomoyo pareció inquieta.

"Nos reuniremos con los demás" anunció Fujitaka y se retiró con la castaña, que se regresó para decirle algo a su hermano.

"No vayas a reclamarle por la pintura. Yo también habría hecho una si supiera pintar" le advirtió.

"Eso no te importa, _kaijuu_" ella bufó e hizo un puchero antes de irse. Touya se volvió entonces hacia su vecina y se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre el césped.

"¿Pasa algo?" Tomoyo le miró, confundida. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De ti" su sonrisa casual desapareció. Tomoyo pasó saliva.

"¿De mí?"

"Y de mí" continuó el trigueño. "Tomoyo, sabes que me gustas mucho" fue directo, quizás demasiado, y al instante ella tosió con incomodidad. No esperaba que él abordara el tema ahí y de esa manera, aunque sabía que algún día tendrían que sentarse a hablar de ello.

"Yo, yo…"

"¿Qué?" él alzó una ceja "¿No lo sabías?" la pregunta era casi irónica. La chica asintió, aturdida.

"Pero yo…" titubeó.

"Y sé que no te soy indiferente. No te servirá de nada negarlo, así que no lo hagas, por favor" sus ojos oscuros se centraban en las piscinas violetas, absorbiéndola con la intensidad de su mirada. "Pero no puedo olvidar que tú y yo sólo somos amigos… o vecinos, como prefieras verlo".

¿Por qué de pronto había decidido hablar de eso?

"Lo sé, Touya" tragó saliva nuevamente y sintió que ésta casi le cerraba la garganta.

No necesitaba que él se lo recordara. Ya había meditado mucho al respecto la última semana y sabía que no había un punto de retorno seguro desde el momento en que ella decidió besarlo por iniciativa propia. Y, aún más, lo había vuelto a hacer esa misma mañana sin detenerse a pensarlo. Ahora no tenía dudas de que, aunque lo intentara, no podía contenerse ante lo que sentía por ese maravilloso sujeto.

"Una vez te prometí que sería tu amigo y no intentaría forzarte a nada más," recordó él, aunque eso ella tampoco lo ignoraba, "pero los amigos no tienen…" sopesó sus palabras "tanta "química", si me entiendes…"

Tomoyo sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza ante la forma en la que él hablaba. Su apuesto semblante reflejaba la más absoluta seriedad y sus ojos oscuros bajo sus negras cejas eran imposibles de leer. Se preguntó a dónde quería llegar con esa conversación.

"Admito que pierdo un poco el control cuando te beso." Confesó. "Y nunca me ha gustado eso de los "amigos con derechos". Así que lo he pensado bien, y sólo tengo dos opciones: o no vuelvo a besarte, o dejo de ser tu amigo" habló finalmente y fue tajante. Sin embargo no sonaba tan firme cuando agregó: "Pero te di mi palabra de que haría lo posible por conservar nuestra _amistad_".

Tomoyo cerró los ojos por un segundo, absorbiendo y asimilando aquella sentencia. "Sí, lo sé" sonrió con fingida alegría, ocultando una mueca de tristeza. Su corazón dolió con aquella posibilidad. Sabía lo que Touya estaba diciéndole: ambos no podían ser más que amigos, y todo por esa estúpida promesa. Después de todo, Touya era un hombre de palabra y ella lo había empujado a dársela. ¡Oh, cuánto se arrepentía!

El mayor de los Kinomoto contempló en silencio sus ojos, que no sonreían a la par que su boca.

"Pero justo ahora quiero besarte." declaró de pronto con voz ronca. "No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, Tomoyo. Deseo besarte cada vez que sonríes, o cuando lloras, o cuando duermes, incluso cuando haces pucheros igual que el _kaijuu_".

Ella tembló con estas palabras. No era que ignorara aquello que el varón le decía, siendo que lo veía en sus ojos todo el tiempo, sino que simplemente no había creído que él realmente revelaría todo eso de semejante manera.

"¿Por qué… por qué dices todo eso?" quiso saber, terriblemente azorada. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el semblante del varón.

"He estado pensando en eso desde el lunes, cuando te dejé en tu apartamento, pero no pude llegar a una conclusión concreta hasta esta mañana, primero en la sala del piano, luego cuando dijiste a Kaoru-san que yo no era más que tu _vecino_". Habló y su expresión se volvió nuevamente indescifrable. Tomoyo lo miró con inquietud y esperó en silencio a que continuara: "Me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que yo quería…" negó con la cabeza, "No, eso ya lo sabía, pero cuando lo dijiste _tú_, de pronto sentí ganas de decirles a todos que hay algo entre nosotros, que no somos nada más "vecinos"…" tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos morenas y acarició su mentón con el pulgar, deteniéndose un momento a contemplar las orbes lilas de la mujer, que no podía ocultar su turbación ante el tacto, "También me di cuenta de que, como están las cosas, no tengo ningún derecho a decir nada si llega otro y se proclama tu pareja tan fácilmente".

"Touya…" ella sintió que su pecho se henchía de felicidad al ver sus orbes de café turco contemplándola así. Pero luego fue como si le quitaran el aire cuando una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro trigueño. Su cuerpo se volvía gelatina ante esos gestos.

"Lo siento, Tomoyo. Sé que nunca he faltado a una promesa, y lo he intentado todo para no fallar esta vez, pero no me enseñaron a fingir, y no puedo fingir que no me interesa más que tu amistad. Sólo quiero besarte cada vez que pueda, salir juntos sin tener que inventarme excusas estúpidas para no sentirme un cretino sinvergüenza," bromeó, "y aceptar que Nakuru tenía razón desde un principio cuando me decía que tú volverías mi vida de cabeza…" rió un poco más, "y, también, quiero decirle a Kaoru-san que ya no se preocupe por su pequeña Tomoyo, porque ahora yo cuidaré de ella."

"¿De verdad…?" ella se atragantó. ¿Era su imaginación o de verdad estaba sucediendo?

"Prometí que nunca volvería a forzar las cosas, Tomoyo, así que, si no aceptas, tendrás que ponerme una camisa de fuerza y un bozal, porque ya no puedo detenerme más de lo que lo he hecho hasta ahora" en sus ojos de chocolate ardió una chispa que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. La joven universitaria pasó saliva por enésima vez y se relamió inconscientemente el labio. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando la atención de él viajó hacia su boca y no pudo apartar la mirada de ella.

"Touya," tuvo que hablarle para atraer su atención. "¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?" él asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué responderás?" preguntó al no obtener réplica alguna. Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia aquellos que jugueteaban entre las aguas, a los que se había sumado Sakura al caer en una trampa tramada por el travieso y encantador Kyo.

"Pero Nakuru-san…" susurró, apenas con un hilo de voz. "¿Qué es lo que diría ella al respecto?" a pesar de todo, no podía evitar la culpa que sentía cada vez que pensaba lo que, juntos, le habían hecho a aquella mujer. Sería una sombra que la perseguiría cada vez que estuviera con él, y lo sabía. Touya volvió a tomar su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

"Dirá que estoy loco por no habértelo pedido antes… o que la loca eras tú por no haberme aceptado".

"¿Y Sakura-chan¿Y Kinomoto-san…?"

"Tomoyo," él frunció el ceño, "¿por qué estás buscando excusas? No sé trata de ellos, ni es a ellos a quienes debo pedirles permiso o preguntarles nada, sino a ti." Fue tajante, y a continuación su mirada se volvió sombría, casi incrédula, casi herida. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Touya Kinomoto. "¿O estás buscando una manera de no aceptar?"

"¡No!" negó frenéticamente y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca tras su exabrupto. "Quiero decir; no, Touya, sólo que no me gustaría que alguien se sintiera mal o incómodo si tenemos una… relación".

Él entornó los ojos.

"Tomoyo, no todo gira a tu alrededor¿sabes?" intentó bromear, a pesar de que procuraba convencerse de que eso no le estaba pasando, no a él, no con ella. "Sé cuánto los estimas, pero no te pediría que hicieras algo que te distanciara de ellos." Se encogió de hombros. "Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. ¿Crees que puedes aceptarlo?" casi parecía una urgencia, una súplica. Alzó una ceja y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión.

"Creo que sí" se rindió y al instante la curvatura en los delgados labios masculinos se hizo más abierta y pronunciada. Encantadora.

"¿Crees?" alzó una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente qué decir y forzándose a no soltar una risotada nerviosa, incrédula aún de lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese instante, justo a ella. Touya se encogió de hombros por igual. "Entonces yo _creo_ que con eso me basta" y se acercó a ella. Tomoyo sintió que su latir se detenía en su garganta al ver a aquel varón de anchos hombros inclinarse sobre ella. Se humedeció los labios en espera de lo inminente…

"¡'nee-chan!" un chillido en las cercanías los detuvo y ambos fueron arrastrados violentamente a la realidad por el escándalo de un chicuelo que correteaba hacia ellos, demasiado embriagado en su alegría como para notar lo que interrumpía. "¿No vas a bañarte¡Sólo faltan ustedes dos y Kinomoto-san!" hizo una mueca, "pero él no quiere mojarse…" se lamentó.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros sí vamos a querer?" Touya casi gruñó, molesto con el _oportuno_ muchacho.

"Pero…"

"Vuelve al agua" habló entre dientes y el pequeño miró a la chica.

"¡'nee-chan!" rogó con sus enormes ojos de azul de metileno, pero ella parecía abstraída en algo más.

Tomoyo parpadeó un momento, sorprendida. Luego sonrió.

"_Ototou_…" susurró de pronto, como si lo hiciera para sí, y esta vez fue el adolescente quien pareció haber sido tomado con la guardia baja. La observó un momento, boquiabierto, atónito.

"Es la primera vez que me llamas así" rió con sus orbes del color de los mares destellando como soles. Tomoyo asintió y Touya finalmente comprendió la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

"¿Te gusta… o prefieres Kyo-chan?" el menor quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

"_Ototou…_" repitió para sí en un susurro. Algo intenso llenó su pecho, tan intenso, que no sabría describirlo. Pero aún quedaba una cuestión en el aire, pensó Kyo¿cuándo llegaría el día en que los tres hermanos llamarían "otoo-san" al hombre cuya sangre corría por sus venas? No lo veía remotamente posible en su hermano, y parecía más que imposible en su hermana. Ridículo, quizás, pero ése era su sueño, simple e ingenuo, casi guajiro: tener una familia de verdad, sin abismos insorteables, sin oscuros rencores.

Ridículo, se repitió, y el pensamiento le hizo añicos. Su pecho, antes henchido de felicidad, se comprimió por la zozobra. Sin embargo no mostraría su tristeza, no sería débil, no arruinaría con sus _estúpidos_ e infantiles pensamientos esa sonrisa maravillosa que adornaba el rostro de su hermana.

-_'nee-chan…-_.

"¡Ambos me gustan!" exclamó con la misma algarabía ligera de siempre, "¡pero prefiero que ahora estés conmigo en el agua, _'nee-chan_!" No se cansaría de repetir esa palabra una y otra vez, por nada del mundo.

"_Gaki_" Touya entrecerró los ojos.

Tomoyo parecía azorada. "Kyo, justo ahora estoy hablando con--"

"Onegai" el rostro del chiquillo no pudo asemejarse más al de un auténtico ángel con piel de porcelana y mejillas encarnadas. Touya bufó.

"Está bien" se rindió Tomoyo y Kyo amplió su sonrisa al máximo. Estaba comprobado que ni siquira Tomoyo Daidouji era inmune a su perfeccionado Encanto Hiragizawa. El alto trigueño rechinó los dientes y el adolescente rió en alta voz.

"'nee-chan, tu novio es muy enojón" exclamó con toda la simpleza del mundo. Touya casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

"Touya no es mi…" comenzó ella, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con ese par de orbes oscuras y profundas que conformaban la intensa mirada de Touya. "bueno…" se sonrojó, no sabiendo cómo admitirlo, "sí, pero no le digas a nadie, Kyo-chan".

"¿Por qué no?" la pregunta vino de las gargantas de ambos varones y ella se encontró acorralada por los dos. El pequeño parecía confundido, y el más grande, intrigado.

"Tomoyo…" Touya frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?" insistió al ver que ella no respondía. "No es ningún pecado¿Sabes?" pero ella desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

"Es sólo que… no creo que sea buena idea mencionar el tema frente a Sakura-chan¿no lo crees?" la respuesta que ella dio sorprendió a grande y chico. Touya miró en la misma dirección, hacia la castaña que trataba de salir del agua mientras una impetuosa Nakuru se lo impedía entre carcajadas. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Touya comprendió al instante a lo que se refería su vecina: Sakura había quedado especialmente susceptible tras su rompimiento con Syaoran, y la noticia de una nueva relación entre su hermano y su amiga, más que alegrarla, le recordaría la que ella acababa de perder.

"Ese_ gaki…_" el ceño del moreno se intensificó al escupir estas palabras. Kyo y Tomoyo lo miraron con asombro evidente.

"No vale la pena enojarse, Touya" suspiró Tomoyo, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

"Le dije que lo mataría si algún día le hacía daño a mi _imouto_" siseó él con la mandíbula apretada. "Juro que, si lo tuviera enfrente, lo tomaría del cuello y…" apretó sus manos en dos puños. Kyo meneó la cabeza y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro de querubín.

"La muerte no es un castigo, Kinomoto-san," habló de pronto y su voz sonó más grave que de costumbre, "y no conozco aún a nadie que pueda decidir quién muere y quién no." Se encogió de hombros. "Creo que todos están muy ocupados odiando a alguien como para pensar en que nada de eso nos incumbe. No dan importancia a la vida, pero la utilizan para justificar la muerte" y, tras estas misteriosas palabras, el pequeñuelo se fue de la misma intempestiva forma como llegó, dejando a la atónita pareja detrás de sí.

"Tu _ototou_ es muy extraño" fue lo único que atinó a decir Touya después de unos momentos. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

"Él sólo dice lo que ha aprendido con su propia experiencia."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Tomoyo sonrió sin muchos ánimos.

"Que la vida es corta, no hay tiempo para desperdiciarla viendo sólo lo malo… es lo que te respondería si le preguntaras"

"Habla como si hubiera vivido cosas terribles" bufó él. "sólo tiene 13 años", a lo que Tomoyo asintió.

"Te sorprenderías…"

-----------------

Todos los que estaban más cerca de la orilla recibieron el doble baño cuando una delicada silueta era lanzada al agua, seguida instantes después por una más grande. Nakuru aplaudió mientras daba la bienvenida a la amatista y al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"Tardaron mucho…" los miró con suspicacia "¿_Qué_ los entretuvo tanto?", a lo que los dos respondieron con un silencio y miradas furtivas.

"¿De qué tenían que platicar?" preguntó Sakura subiendo por la orilla, tras lograr escabullirse de Nakuru. "¿Pasó algo malo… o algo importante?" y todos los pares de ojos se centraron en ella.

"¿A dónde vas?" inquirió Nakuru, notando el escape de la castaña.

"'nee-san me había dicho que Sakura-chan era un poco despistada…" murmuró entretanto Kyo a la pequeña a su lado, "pero nunca imaginé que lo fuera tanto" y la menor de las Arima asintió. Harry, oyéndolos apenas a un metro de distancia, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sakura-chan…" susurró para sí. Aún no podía dejar de sorprenderle la ingenuidad de aquella joven. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido lejano y familiar.

"Un teléfono" anunció Sakura, eludiendo la pregunta que le había formulado Nakuru anteriormente.

"Es el mío" declaró el alemán, extrañado. "Creí que no había señal acá arriba" y comenzó a nadar a la orilla, pero la castaña lo detuvo.

"No te preocupes, yo contesto" y salió corriendo a unas rocas cercanas, donde descansaban, lejos del agua y a salvo, algunos aparatos y los zapatos de los afortunados que habían alcanzado a quitárselos. Fujitaka, que descansaba debajo de un árbol, también había llegado ahí, pero se detuvo cuando su hija tomó el aparato y contestó.

"Moshi, moshi" comenzó a caminar de regreso a la orilla.

"_Konnichiwa, Sakura-san"_ escuchar su nombre era lo último que esperaba. Miró el teléfono, extrañada. No reconocía aquella voz. _"Está bien, creo que no me conoce, pero yo sí he escuchado hablar de usted"_ continuó la persona al otro lado y Sakura se detuvo en su caminar.

"¿Quién habla?" aunque los demás no podían escuchar su conversación, Fujitaka sí oía algo de lo que ella decía.

"_Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted, creo que le tiene mucho aprecio"_ prosiguió la voz masculina.

"¿Es usted el padre de Harry-kun?" se alejó un poco de su progenitor inconscientemente.

"_Hermann von der Vogelweide, para servirle"_ habló aquella voz con la mayor formalidad y un acento gutural similar al que utilizaba su amigo.

"¿Quiere que lo comunique con Harry-kun?" la castaña se intimidaba fácilmente cuando alguien la trataba con tal cortesía y realmente no sabía qué decir. Titubeaba mucho y eso lo notó el extranjero al otro lado de la línea.

"_No es necesario, sólo quería saber si todo está bien por allá."_

"Sí," ella sintió, "todo está muy bien, gracias".

"_Me alegra oír eso_." Pero su voz no sonaba muy emotiva al respecto. _"Espero que sigan disfrutando de las montañas entonces. Pero, Sakura-san, me gustaría aprovechar el momento para pedirle un favor…"_

"¿Quién habla, Sakura-chan?" Harry había nadado a la orilla.

"_Preferiría que fuera un secreto, es una sorpresa para mi hijo"_ la detuvo la persona al otro lado de la línea antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

"Eh…" titubeó la chica –_piensa en algo¡rápido!-_.

"¿No es para mí?" parecía demasiado extrañado. Era obvio, era _su_ celular. Si había una llamada a su teléfono, entonces tenía que ser para él.

"¡No!" dudó. "Digo¡sí! Es… ¡Igarashi-san! Sí, quería preguntarte por la tarea de Francés para mañana, pero ya le estoy explicando" sonrió.

"Ach so…" no pareció convencido, y Sakura lo sabía. Había dudado mucho… demasiado. "Bien, entonces. Salúdamelo, por favor" pero el alemán decidió dejarlo por la paz.

"Sí…" rió nerviosamente y se alejó un poco más.

"_Disculpe la molestia. Le he hecho mentirle a mi hijo"._

"Descuide" se encogió de hombros. "¿Decía que…?"

"_Me preguntaba si podía pedirle un favor"._

El lobo, con piel de cordero, se acerca al rebaño de la manera más apacible, sin prisas.

"Por supuesto, diga lo que quiera" ella sonrió, feliz de ayudar al gentil señor.

"_Próximamente organizaré una fiesta en casa. Nada ostentoso, sólo algunas amistades. ¿Aceptaría, Sakura-san, una invitación para unirse a nosotros y acompañarnos a la mesa?"_ ella quedó en mudo asombro ante la repentina invitación. _"¿Debo tomar eso como un no, Sakura-san? Estaba planeando que fuera una cena amena, pocas personas, como ya dije, pero quería invitar también a algunos de los amigos que mi hijo ha hecho en este país. Creo que no son muchos, no suele hablar de nadie más que de usted y Daidouji-san, así que tenía la esperanza de que nos acompañasen. Sé que un joven como mi hijo se aburriría entre nosotros, pobres viejos, y…"_

"Está bien," ella se apresuró al notar la desilusión que se marcaba en la voz del extranjero, "por supuesto que acepto, señor".

"_Llámeme Hermann, Sakura-san, y por favor invite a Daidouji-san de mi parte, creo que a usted le será más fácil convencerla que a mí, con mis ideas anticuadas. También me gustaría conocer a esa chica en persona"_ declaró la amable voz y Sakura asintió, entusiasmada y conmovida.

"¡Hai!" sonrió. Realmente era un placer conocer a alguien tan agradable como el señor von der Vogelweide.

"_¡Ah!, y, por favor, no le hable de esto a Harry. Realmente me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa"_ solicitó él.

"Ni una palabra," prometió, y el buen hombre se despidió con la misma serenidad contagiosa y su indiscutible acento extranjero. La menor de los Kinomto colgó entonces el teléfono y miró más allá a su amigo, que parecía entablado en una interesante conversación con el mayor de los Hiragizawa.

-_Ahora veo de dónde sacó ese carácter-_ dedujo, contemplando la sonrisa de su compañero, que causaba estragos en la sociedad femenina de la universidad. Inevitablemente, su cerebro formuló otra pregunta:

¿Tendría Hermann von der Vogelweide la misma sonrisa encantadora?

Seguramente sí.

-----------------

El silencio predominaba en el lugar. Los ruidos externos de la ciudad fuera de los límites de su patio trasero quedaban aislados en su mente, muy lejos de él. Para sus sentidos sólo existía el césped rozando las plantas de sus pies, el viento ondeando entre las hebras de sus cabellos y el sonido del aire al ser cortado por aquella hoja ligera, delgada y tan letal como bella y artesanal. Una extensión de sí mismo.

Una vez la espada subió, una vez bajó y cortó el aire, una vez se detuvo y acompañó a su cuerpo en una serie de movimientos que componían la técnica de un antiguo clan, refinada a través de los siglos. Una danza marcial. Repitió estos movimientos indistintas ocasiones, agregando de vez en vez un ataque más. Manos, pies y espada, como uno solo; nada quedaba al azar.

Continuó practicando estas elevadas técnicas hasta que algo pequeño y duro golpeó su cuello, tan intempestivamente que le hizo perder el balance a la mitad de una patada y casi caer al suelo. El dolor se disparó en su nuca y frunció el ceño, mas no hizo otro gesto que reclamara su desconcierto o algo más. Observó la piedra que descansaba cerca de él, inerte después de haberle golpeado de manera rápida y certera. Su mirada viajo entonces hacia la dama que se encontraba a unos metros a su derecha, observándolo con un par de analizadores ojos negros.

"Debiste sentirla venir. Has perdido práctica" sentenció ella sin más.

"Entendido" hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y se preparó para seguir con su entrenamiento, pero ella no quedó satisfecha.

"¿Por qué entonces dijo Meiling que tu técnica había mejorado?" preguntó en un tono bajo. "¿Practicas todos los días?"

"Sí, madre, dos horas diarias" afirmó y la mujer se cruzó de brazos, observándolo en silencio por espacio de unos segundos. Syaoran se sabía examinado y no movió un dedo mientras la mirada de su progenitora lo sometía al más riguroso escrutinio. Finalmente sus ojos rasgados y altivos se posaron en los de su hijo, que supo sostener la mirada. Apartar la mirada estaba prohibido para un futuro líder del Clan Li.

Supo que ella había descubierto algo y llegaba a una conclusión mientras meneaba la cabeza en una lenta negativa. Alzó la barbilla.

"Xiao-Lang, las artes marciales son una forma de vida para los Li" él asintió en acuerdo.

"Lo sé, madre".

"Entonces no lo olvides: una forma de vida, no un escape de la realidad. Si tienes problemas, resuélvelos, pero no uses las técnicas del Clan como un refugio para olvidarlos".

Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía, incluso mejor que él. Syaoran quedó de piedra. Yelan Li podía distinguir a distancia el tormento por el que su hijo pasaba, así como sus desesperados intentos por dejar de pensar en aquella mujer de ojos verdes que lo perseguía como una sombra a todos lados. Las prácticas diarias habían sido al final su último y más efectivo refugio. Pero estaba tan empeñado en concentrarse y dejar todo atrás, que al final su concentración también era nula, y sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Había logrado engañarse a sí mismo, mas no a la Honorable Yelan Li.

"Descansa, Xiao-Lang."

"Gracias, madre" él hizo otra reverencia, pero ambos supieron lo que agradecía. No era el hecho de que le liberara de su práctica diaria…

"Soy tu madre y puedo escucharte, aún cuando no quieras mover los labios" la mujer volvió a la casa.

-----------------

La tarde caía rápidamente. El tiempo vuela cuando la gente se divierte, y era más que seguro que las visitas en el chalet de los Daidouji estaban divirtiéndose aquí y allá. Unos sumidos en un partido de voleibol, gritando y haciendo algarabía sobre el pasto, en una cancha improvisada con Kero persiguiendo algunas piernas, en tanto que otros conversaban amenamente, jugando a las cartas o caminando aquí y allá, buscando algo qué hacer.

Uno de estos desperdigados andantes era un varón de mediana estatura y complexión delgada, que contemplaba a sus alrededores a través de un par de gafas transparentes. Sin embargo sus ojos, cálidos y vivaces, despedían un indistinguible dejo de tristeza… quizá ansiedad.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que busca?" se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz detrás de sí y se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con un apuesto joven de alegre sonrisa.

"Ah, Kouta, eres tú" acomodó los lentes sobre el puentee de su nariz con el dedo índice, pero el aludido negó.

"Soy Kouga, mi hermano está en el establo, con Akizuki-san" informó con una sonrisa.

-_Entonces está en el establo… con él-_ la punzada en su pecho fue tan inmediata que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para recibirla y se sintió sofocar.

"¿Buscaba a Akizuki-san?" se obligó a mantener la mente fría y no olvidar que no estaba solo. Miró al gemelo y, viendo la preocupación con que éste lo observaba, supo que su rostro debió haber reflejado algo de su sentir.

"Ah, estoy bien" balbuceó y el otro volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera diferente.

"No le pregunté si estaba bien" se sintió atrapado ante tal declaración, comprendió que él mismo se había delatado.

"Lo siento, yo…" intentó excusarse, pero no encontró qué decir.

"Comprendo que esté preocupado por Akizuki-san, pero le aseguro que no tiene porqué" el otro puso una mano sobre su hombro y él hizo todo lo posible por parecer casual al menear la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos con una fingida expresión de confusión.

"¿Preocupado?" arqueó una ceja, "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" pero con esto sólo consiguió que el mellizo riera más.

"Akizuki-san es una mujer muy hermosa, pero no corre peligro con mi hermano" le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué?" continuó simulando demencia, aunque sabía que no era el mejor en ello.

"Kouta prefiere a los hombres" puntualizó de pronto el joven de cabello castaño.

"Pero eso no…" Yukito interrumpió su perorata cuando aquellas palabras comenzaron a desenredarse en su cerebro y adquirir un significado para luego unirse nuevamente y tomar sentido. Entretanto quedó sin habla, con la boca completamente abierta a media frase. Kouga asintió.

"¿Él es…?"

"Sí," y le guiñó un ojo, "pero no le diga a nadie."

"No lo haré." Aseguró, serio. "Pero… ¿por qué él ha estado…?"

"¿Cortejando a Akizuki-san?" Yukito asintió. "No lo hace, pero es normal que la gente lo interprete así."

"Pero él…" no podía ser más evidente su confusión.

"Así es con las mujeres. Se mueve como pez en el agua entre ellas. A veces me da envidia" le sonrió. "Pero le repito que no tiene por qué sentir celos".

"No estoy celoso" dijo con toda la calma que pudo.

"_Ahora_ no" recalcó el joven. Era evidente que no lo convencería de lo contrario. "No fui yo quien lo notó, fue Kouta. Tiene un sentido muy especial para estas cosas, como las mujeres. En realidad él…" se quedó mirando al varón que caminaba a su lado. Sería mejor callar, decidió. Ese pobre hombre no tenía por qué saber que había logrado atraer la atención de otro hombre. No olvidaba las palabras de su hermano el día anterior, dichas entre broma y broma:

"_¿…Tsukishiro-san? Je, muy interesante. Incluso lo intentaría si no fuera porque ya tiene a alguien. ¿Qué te parece¿Crees que mis músculos puedan algún día competir contra las curvas de Akizuki-san?"_

"¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?" quiso saber al ver que Kouga no continuaba.

"Nada," hizo un ademán, dando por terminado el tema. "Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero… ¿Le ha dicho a Akizuki-san lo que siente por ella?"

"No" se rindió ante lo inútil que sería seguir negándolo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"La conozco desde que somos prácticamente unos niños."

"Es mucho tiempo".

"Lo es" suspiró.

"Pero no se deje amedrentar por algo así, Tsukishiro-san. ¿Teme un rechazo?"

"¿Eh?" ¿Por qué ese joven desconocido le hablaba de esa manera sin conocerlo? De pronto se sintió como en una charla de sobremesa. Sin embargo asintió, sin saber por qué le confiaba algo así.

"Está bien," Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, "pero Kouta siempre dice –y creo que tiene razón –que uno no puede saber nada mientras no lo intente. ¿Valdrá la pena o no? La respuesta sólo llega con la experiencia, y, créame, Kouta sabe de lo que habla: él también tuvo que esconderse por mucho tiempo. No es lo mismo declararse a su mejor amiga que hacerlo con su mejor amigo." Rió secamente. "Quizás Akizuki-san lo rechace, pero no creo que lo corra de su casa a patadas gritando "¡maldito homosexual, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí o te sacaré a plomazos!"¿o sí?"

"Eh… no" negó, aturdido. No quería imaginar la escena que Kouga le describía. "No, no lo creo" repitió.

"Yo tampoco" le guiñó un ojo. "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" y siguió caminando campantemente. Yukito continuó a su lado, asimilando con dificultad la conversación que acababan de mantener.

Lo peor que podría pasar…

------------------

La puerta se abrió suavemente sin siquiera un rechinido de sus goznes y ambas figuras caminaron al interior de la espaciosa estancia, cerrándola nuevamente tras de sí. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz entraba a caudales a través de los enormes ventanales que ocupaban una pared entera, dejando ver con lujo de detalle los formidables libreros que recorrían la habitación a lo largo y alto de dos de sus paredes, subiendo desde el nivel del piso hasta el techo de tres metros. Aparte de esto, era poco el amueblado y la decoración en esta habitación: un anaquel con vinos, un escritorio con su silla y una lámpara de mesa recargado contra la tercera pared; un diván que se extendía a lo largo contra la ventana, que abarcaba prácticamente toda la cuarta pared; una mesita de madera al centro, redonda y con dos sillas haciéndose frente a sus costados; y, por último, una escalera plegable en un rincón, dispuesta seguramente para alcanzar los libros en los estantes más altos.

"Nunca había visto una casa de campo con una biblioteca personal" comentó el varón caminando casualmente entre los estantes, pasando una rápida mirada sobre los diversos ejemplares. La mujer se sentó sobre el diván, observándole con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo hime?" él volvió a hablar, volviéndose hacia ella. "Querías hablarme de algo, por eso me trajiste aquí¿no es así?" ella asintió.

"Harry-kun¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro" ahora él se sentía curioso.

"Es…. Sobre Sakura-chan. Ahora que Li-kun y ella han terminado, tú…" titubeó un poco "¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"

En ningún momento él pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, más bien era como si la hubiera estado esperando. La estancia quedó sumida en el silencio por espacio de varios segundos.

"Quiero a Sakura, Tomoyo," habló finalmente con una sobriedad inmensurable, "pero no soy un idiota. Sé que ella no deja de pensar en Li-san y no tengo oportunidad contra eso… por ahora. Es lo que te preocupa¿verdad?" ella asintió, ligeramente apenada. "Pero te aseguro que no pienso aprovecharme de un momento de debilidad. Seré su paño de lágrimas si ella lo quiere, pero no intentaré nada que no haría por una amiga -por ti, por ejemplo." Sus ojos, grises como el metal más resplandeciente, miraban a la amatista con la serenidad de un viento de primavera. Tomoyo exhaló, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire en espera de su respuesta.

"Me alegra. Sabes que confío en ti, Harry-kun, pero…"

"Entiendo." Él se encogió de hombros. "No puedes evitar querer proteger a Sakura-chan¿verdad?" suspiró. "Supongo que es exactamente lo mismo que me pasa a mí".

"Realmente la quieres¿no es así?" Tomoyo miró con condescendencia a su amigo, que afirmó con la cabeza. Una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

"Sakura es totalmente diferente de las demás mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora. Muchas fingen inocencia para conseguir lo que quieren con más facilidad, pero Sakura _es_ inocente. Además, es tan sincera que, aunque lo intentara, no podría engañar a una mosca" Tomoyo sonrió.

"Sí, creo que sí".

El varón suspiró de nueva cuenta y volvió a dar una ojeada por la biblioteca, admirando algunos volúmenes escritos en diversos idiomas. Luego su mirada fue hacia el escritorio, donde se detuvo contemplando un portarretratos que descansaba sobre éste. En la foto, que por lo menos tendría un par de décadas, se observaba a un grupo de jóvenes posando frente a la cámara con abiertas sonrisas. A sus espaldas se alzaba, orgulloso y majestuoso, el Louvre.

"Ésa es mamá" señaló Tomoyo. "Vivió en Francia un tiempo" el joven alemán tardó un tiempo en responder, absorto en lo que veía.

"¿Alguna vez te habló de Francia?" la chica, extrañada con la pregunta, se levantó del diván.

"Bastante. Me contó tantas cosas cuando era pequeña, que me prometí que iría algún día, por eso intento aprender francés".

Dejando de lado la fotografía, Harry alzó la vista hacia el muro, de donde colgaban otras dos imágenes, una al lado de la otra, ambas bastante alargadas y mucho más grandes que la primera.

"Tus padres no iban a la misma universidad" observó las fotos de graduación.

"No. Otoo-san estudió en Inglaterra y okaa-san en Francia" luego la pequeña biblioteca volvió a quedar en silencio.

"Mis padres estudiaron en la misma escuela… en Francia" susurró él con cierto desagrado. Tomoyo lo notó tenso. "Se conocieron ahí, y se casaron después de la graduación. Ojalá nunca lo hubieran hecho".

"¿Por qué dices eso? Si no hubiera sido así, tú no habrías nacido" pero él meneó la cabeza.

"_Mutter_ no habría sufrido tanto y no la habrían asesinado así, y al menos yo no tendría un padre como… _él_" habló con un mal simulado rencor. Tomoyo quedó muda ante esa faceta que su amigo casi nunca sacaba a relucir. Estaba segura que era una de las pocas personas que la conocía. Para todos, Harry von der Vogelweide era un joven alegre, inteligente, cortés y lleno de vida, pero para ella él era un ser humano pulsante y sangrante, con sus alegrías, sí, pero también con una inmensa carga de preocupaciones sobre sus costados, y un odio aplastante hacia su propio progenitor, que representaba todo aquello que él repudiaba, todo lo que él jamás accedería a ser.

¿Qué se sentiría ser la _semilla_ de un ser tan repugnante? Al lado de _Herr Hermann_ _von der Vogelweide_, Clow Hiragizawa, con todos sus errores y defectos, no era sino un ser de absoluta bondad.

-_¿Te sientes ridícula?-_ se elevó una voz dentro de su conciencia, sonando clara y fuerte en medio de aquel silencio -_¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar que lo peor sólo tiene que pasarte a ti?-_.

¡Qué pequeña se sentía al lado de aquel muchacho! Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

"Harry-kun, tú…" apenas se animaba a decir algo cuando la puerta por la que habían entrado antes se abrió.

"Oh, aquí estás, Tomoyo-chan" entró la señora Kaoru y caminó hacia ella, pero entonces notó la sombra junto al escritorio. "Ah, también usted está aquí, joven Harry. Espero no haber interrumpido algo, sólo buscaba a la pequeña Tomoyo desaparecida" se disculpó y el apuesto extranjero le sonrió con calidez.

"No interrumpe nada, Kaoru-san" habló con su voz eternamente ecuánime y diáfana y Tomoyo quedó estupefacta ante el súbito cambio. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero aún admiraba la forma en que él podía simular ante los demás. Una vez más sntió tristeza por su compañero, que no podía mostrarse tal cual era con todos.

"Qué bueno, entonces" la mujer vio luego a Tomoyo, que no podía quitar el ligero ceño que mostraba su frente. "¿Sucede algo, pequeña?". La chica negó con la cabeza y la señora Kaoru pasó la vista por la habitación "¿Segura que quieres dejar estos libros aquí? Solamente están empolvándose. Akito y yo casi no leemos, los únicos que lo hacen son Kouta y Kouga, pero aún así no lo hacen muy seguido." Suspiró, viendo el gran desperdicio de cultura en los anaqueles.

"No caben en mi departamento" argumentó la amatista.

"Cabían en la mansión…" comenzó la mujer, pero prefirió no mencionar más de la antigua casa de la joven. Miró entonces la mesita al centro.

"La mesa favorita de tu padre. Le encantaba jugar al ajedrez con Akito¿lo recuerdas?" Tomoyo asintió y, para sorpresa de Kaoru, anunció:

"Quizás deba devolvérsela, tiene mucho espacio en su casa." habló entre dientes con evidente amargura. "La mansión Hiragizawa es bastante grande".

Al instante, los pequeños y oscuros ojos de la madura mujer se clavaron en ella y la habitación se llenó con una nueva bruma que destilaba tensión.

"¿De… desde cuándo lo sabes?" Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada.

"Tú lo sabías¿verdad? Que Clow Hiragizawa en realidad es mi padre, y que Eriol y Kyo son mis hermanos." La declaración sonó más áspera de lo que Tomoyo hubiera deseado, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en ese tema alteraba sus nervios. Kaoru desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

"Tu madre me lo dijo, y pude comprobarlo cuando vi a esos dos por primera vez aquí. Eriol-kun es la viva imagen de Clow" confesó. Tomoyo miró entonces a Harry, que no decía palabra desde su lugar. Parecía ligeramente incómodo de escuchar una discusión que no era de su incumbencia, pero tampoco se le veía sorprendido con las noticias, a pesar de que no le había mencionado el tema hasta el momento. Volvió su atención hacia Kaoru.

"No creo que a Eriol le agrade oír eso" sabía del desprecio que el inglés de ojos azules sentía por su padre –no menor que el que ella misma sentía-. Kaoru sintió tristeza de ver el rencor con que su pequeña hablaba del autor de sus días, sobretodo por los esfuerzos que Sonomi había hecho para que no sucediera sí. Quiso replicarle, quiso hacerle ver que cometía un error, pero entonces recordó la presencia del extranjero en la misma sala y decidió que no sería ése el momento.

"No es bueno guardar tanto rencor, Tomoyo-chan. Sólo recuerda que tu madre lo perdonó y piensa si tú no puedes hacer lo mismo", comentó con tristeza. Caminó hacia la puerta e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia los dos. "Con permiso" salió, dejando la pequeña biblioteca una vez más en silencio.

"También lo sabías" no era una pregunta la que la amatista dirigió al alemán después de unos momentos. Él asintió de manera apenas perceptible.

"Fue una de las cosas que supe cuando te investigaba…" confesó con pesar, apretando los dientes, recordando el trabajo sucio que había hecho para su padre, el titiritero. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza.

"Parece que fui la última en enterarme de que otoo-san había estado cerca todo este tiempo, después de todo." Suspiró y se sentó sobre el diván nuevamente, pesadamente. "Okaa-san lo sabía, Kaoru-san lo sabía, Eriol, Kyo, e incluso tú." Miró a su amigo, que la contemplaba con evidente melancolía. "Lo busqué por trece años y al final no fui yo quien lo encontró".

"Lo siento" él caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. "Creo que no debí guardármelo". Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte, no eras tú quien debía decírmelo. De todas formas, ya he sabido muchas cosas gracias a ti. Al menos sé que eres sincero conmigo".

El joven desvió sus ojos grises hacia las únicas dos fotografías sobre la pared y la que descansaba sobre el escritorio. No daba la cara a Tomoyo, de lo contrario su amiga habría distinguido en su expresión un destello de temor y desconcierto, casi auténtico pánico. Sintió cuando su compañera le tomaba de la mano para invitarlo a reunirse nuevamente con los demás en el exterior y respondió como un autómata, siguiéndola a la puerta y luego por las demás habitaciones del chalet.

-_Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero no creo que ahora sea sensato seguir siendo sincero contigo-_ hubiera querido disculparse en voz alta, pero sabía que, a partir de ese momento, muchas cosas ya no serían posibles.

"_Encuentra al asesino de Anne y a cambio yo te mostraré la última pieza"._

_---------------------_

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus ojos azules contemplaban el rededor a través de un par de delgados cristales que parecían tener la capacidad inédita de volver su mirada aún más misteriosa de lo que era por naturaleza. Éstos se centraron especialmente en un adolescente que intentaba –sin mucho éxito –enseñar a su mejor amiga a dominar una pelota con los pies.

"¿En qué piensas?" Fue distraído por una dulce voz femenina a su lado. Sonrió y se volvió hacia la joven que lo contemplaba, sentada al igual que él sobre el césped.

"Me preguntaba si Kyo tendrá las mismas tentaciones que yo cuando Kano-chan crezca y se convierta en una belleza como su hermana" al instante ella desvió la mirada y un tenuísimo rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Eriol sonrió ante la facilidad con que podía lograr cohibir a la hermosa muchacha. Sin embargo ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Mentiroso".

"Es verdad," le aseguró, "no sé cómo haría si alguien me pidiera que le describiera a la bella Takako-chan con palabras" la elogió a propósito, en espera de su reacción, pero esta vez pareció no tener el mismo efecto. Ella continuó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sabes de lo que hablo. Digo que no era eso en lo que pensabas" cuando sus ojos de miel finalmente lo miraron, él notó ese inigualable destello de comprensión y preocupación en su cálida mirada. Por un omento parpadeó. Había visto esa misma mirada miles de veces, pero no recordaba en dónde.

"Ah¿no?"

"Te preguntabas si el tratamiento estará funcionando realmente." Continuó Takako. "Kyo-chan no ha tenido un episodio desde el miércoles, pero no puedes sentirte optimista porque sabes que él puede ocultarlo si quiere. Puede fingir que hay un progreso sólo para no preocuparnos y hacernos pensar que todo va bien."

Eriol no respondió nada mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba meticulosamente con el pañuelo de seda que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Se preguntó cómo era que esa señorita podía leer su mente tan fácilmente, pero también llegó a la conclusión de que lo que Takako acababa de hacer no era sino reflejar algo de lo que ella misma sentía.

Compartían las mismas ideas. La mayor de las Arima realmente actuaba como si el pequeño Hiragizawa fuera su hermano menor. Pensó en Tomoyo mientras veía los inquietos ojos dorados de su amiga. Takako vivía preocupada por Kyo desde el día en que se enterara –gracias a él- de su fatídica enfermedad. Pensar en que su hermana debería pasar por ese mismo sufrimiento inevitablemente le hacía añicos el corazón. Tomoyo acababa de descubrir que tenía dos hermanos, no podía decirle también que uno de ellos se enfrentaba, por segunda –y, quizá, última –vez, a una muerte inminente…

"Funcionará…" la voz de Takako nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica ahora se abrazaba a sus piernas y fijaba la vista en el pasto. "Tiene que funcionar. Kyo-chan se pondrá bien, él no querría que Kano-chan tuviera que llorar por él¿verdad?" miró al inglés y éste vio las lágrimas que brillaban tímidamente en sus ojos, no atreviéndose a salir aún. Hubiera querido responderle algo, pero aquellas orbes de miel le quitaban el aliento con la tristeza que proyectaban. Tuvo que recordarse entonces que tenía que ser fuerte. La muchacha de cabellos dorados ya había agotado el límite de sus fuerzas con todo lo que había tenido que vivir en menos de un año. Pedirle más, sería pedirle que se volviera insensible y eso era lo último que él deseaba, de modo que ahora él tendría que ser fuerte por los dos. Si se derrumbaba, ella también lo haría, eso lo comprendió en ese instante.

Con esta nueva seguridad tomó su mano y se acercó para besar su mejilla, desviándose luego hacia su oído, donde susurró con la voz más calmada que podía tener en esos momentos: "El futuro no es uno, y sus caminos son muchos".

Takako se alejó unos centímetros para observarlo una vez más con una interrogante, no comprendiendo lo que su misterioso amigo europeo acababa de decirle.

"Quiero decir," explicó él, "que debemos dejar de preguntarnos qué es lo que pasará mañana, porque puede ser cualquier cosa. Mira a Kyo," señaló al chicuelo, "él sabe mejor que nadie lo que tiene que enfrentar, pero no por eso deja de ser el mismo de siempre. Ha decidido vivir el presente antes de que llegue el futuro".

Takako quedó sin habla ante la ecuánime actitud del varón. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que vio una actitud similar en él, tan fuerte, tan serena y consoladora. Era como si algo cambiara en él frente a sus ojos. De pronto ya no sabía cuál de sus múltiples facetas sería la próxima en salir a la superficie.

"¿Está bien si vivimos hoy antes de mañana?" cuando su voz aterciopelada le acarició el rostro, ella supo que estaba demasiado cerca y procuró alejarse, pero él se lo impidió. No necesitó tirar de la mano que aún sujetaba, únicamente sus ojos parecieron tener en ella el efecto de un centenar de poderosos imanes. Cuando los labios masculinos tocaron los suyos fue de una manera breve y suave, como una abeja posándose sobre una flor. Luego Eriol se alejó apenas un centímetro.

"Takako, respóndeme¿crees que puedas vivir el presente sin preocuparte por el futuro?" una vez más la besó y ella quedó aturdida ante la suavidad del tacto.

"Pero…" sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando él depositó un beso húmedo y cálido en su cuello. Tembló.

"¿Te he dicho que me fascina cuando tiemblas así?" Susurró contra su piel. Takako contuvo el aliento.

"No realmente". Cerró los ojos.

**Flash Back.**

Apenas llegaron al porche antes de que la lluvia nocturna arreciara. No era más que una llovizna en un inicio, de modo que les dio oportunidad de volver a la casa sin empaparse. Ella estaba azorada, azorada y feliz. Se sentía flotando en un sueño. Las palabras de Eriol junto al río casi la habían llevado hasta las lágrimas, y sus besos suaves, tiernos, e incluso ardientes, la habían dejado sin aliento, y flotando en una nube de gas y polvo cósmicos.

"¿Te mojaste?"

"Estoy bien, gracias". Ambos susurraban, pues habían entrado a la Casa Daidouji. En silencio, Eriol subió con ella las escaleras y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación que le había sido designada. En el marco de la puerta, la fatídica despedida se volvió inaplazable, y ella no lo ignoraba.

"Antes de que entres y me dejes aquí afuera, mirando la puerta, creo que hay una pregunta que no me has respondido aún".

La había formulado junto al arrollo, apenas segundos antes de que la lluvia les obligara a volver. Takako se sonrojó. Debía ser un sueño, estaba casi segura de ello, a excepción de que sus labios jamás hubieran podido sentirse tan reales en una visión onírica. Sabía cuál era su respuesta aún meses antes de que él la hiciera¡por Dios que lo sabía! Pero ahora su lengua la traicionaba, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Eriol tuvo que insistir.

"Se lo prometiste¿no? Que serías mi novia." contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello y todo su cuerpo se tensó. "Simplemente lo sé, conozco a Kyo y sus ocurrencias." Respondió a su pregunta silenciosa y una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó sus labios. Podía apostar a que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el joven inglés. "Espero que no te arrepientas de haber prometido algo así".

Los ojos atentos de Eriol observaron detenidamente cada una de las fases por las que ella pasó en ese momento. Primero, una languidez se apoderó de ella, pero apenas dos segundos después, toda su piel adoptó un color carmín que se intensificaba a cada instante.

No, jamás podría arrepentirse. No podía decirlo en voz alta, su voz estaba determinada a no obedecerle, pero negó con la cabeza lenta, casi trémulamente, sintiendo su cara arder y todos los músculos de su cuerpo en absoluta rigidez. Eriol sonrió y acarició las hebras doradas de su cabello. Sin ser conciente de ello, Takako contuvo el aliento.

"Tiemblas como un ciervo asustado. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada".

"¿Nada?" Pero no era a él a quien temía. Si al menos pudiera contener la forma como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sola fragancia de Eriol…

"Nada que tú no quieras." Y esa sonrisa maravillosa que derretiría un glaciar en el polo norte hacía acto de presencia. "Descansa, Takako".

Pero ella no estaba tan segura de poder conseguirlo en esa noche, al menos no mientras su corazón siguiera galopando como un desbocado potro salvaje.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así" abrió los ojos al escuchar esto y se encontró de frente con las pozas azules de Eriol. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sonreía, provocada por el recuerdo y las caricias que los labios del hombre daban a la sensible piel de su cuello.

-_Es la primera vez que me siento así-_ argumentó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Notó que al instante la mirada de él se posaba en su boca.

"Me gusta." Y se apartó un poco. "Takako, te tengo una propuesta".

"¿Uh?" parpadeó.

"Se una buena chica y deja de preocuparte por las cosas que no están en tus manos." Con dos dedos rozó la piel cálida de su mejilla arrebolada. "Además, no querrás que sienta celos de mi propio hermano si piensas más en él que en mí" y diciendo esto, probó sus labios una vez más, sintiéndola sonreír. Adoró el sonido de su risa contra su boca y agradeció poder ser capaz de retirar la tristeza que se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Se sentía dichoso de esa manera. Feliz… mas no completo…

_Kyo._

Pero era una cruz muy pesada que él estaba dispuesto a llevar solo. No desearía jamás cargar a Takako con ella, y tampoco a Tomoyo…

-----------------

"¿Qué te parece?" el chico de brillantes ojos azules y cabellos azabaches sonrió a su amiga.

"Siempre supe que serían una linda pareja" afirmó la pequeña de largos bucles rubios. Ambos irradiaban alegría al ver a sus respectivos hermanos de esa manera. Sin embargo el menor de los Hiragizawa notó la amenaza inminente que sea cercaba: un enorme sujeto de cabellos de chocolate que parecía decidido a interrumpir la escena.

"Espérame aquí, no tardo" se disculpó con Kano y se apresuró hacia el alto Kinomoto, que le vio llegar sin sorprenderse.

"¿Qué quieres, chiquillo?" pero él sólo sonrió ante la _amable_ acogida.

"¿Busca a mi hermano?" el moreno asintió. "Creo que él está ocupado. ¿Puedo ayudarle?" y, aunque su rostro imperturbable no lo mostró, Touya quedó asombrado de la naturalidad con que el niño le hablaba, sin sentirse ni remotamente intimidado por su presencia que hacía retroceder incluso a sujetos que le doblaban la edad.

"No creo que puedas hacerlo. Además, no es de tu incumbencia" hablaba ásperamente, pero no podía evitarlo, era una antipatía natural que sentía por los pequeños. Tan sólo su hermana se había librado de ese estigma.

"Si se trata de _'nee-san_, entonces es de mi incumbencia" pero el pequeño no se dejó amedrentar y Touya tuvo que reconocer su extraordinaria seriedad y la maravillosa percepción al saber que era de Tomoyo de quien quería hablar.

"Como quieras" y se alejó un poco más, dejando que el jovencito le siguiera. Se aseguró entonces de que nadie los oyera. "No creo que puedas "ayudarme" de todas maneras" le miró de reojo.

"Le prometo que lo intentaré" ¿Realmente era ése el mismo pequeño sinvergüenza que hace sólo un rato jugaba inocentemente con una pelota colorada? Touya suspiró y cuadró los hombros, adoptando una postura de sobriedad total, casi amenazante, aunque no fuera ésa su intención.

"Quisiera saber cuándo dejará de ser un secreto el hecho de que Tomoyo haya encontrado a su familia y que, por cierto, sean ustedes" como siempre, Touya fue directo al grano, había estado pensando todo el día en eso y no aguardaría más. Sin embargo, el adolescente europeo no pareció sorprendido, como si ya hubiera esperado aquello.

"Cuando llegue el momento" replicó tranquilamente. Touya bufó.

¿El momento? Y mientras tanto, el odio que tenía ella hacia su padre la iría consumiendo. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba: Tomoyo no descansaba tranquilamente desde que la verdad se había volcado sobre ella para golpearla en la cara. Mientras ella no perdonara a su progenitor, no podría llamarse una persona libre. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, las cadenas con las que el rencor ata a las personas.

No, no esperaría.

"¿Y cuándo será ese momento, chiquillo¿Cuándo alguien más lo descubra y venga a molestar a Tomoyo con eso? Guardar esa clase de secretos sólo empeora las cosas. Además, nada cambiará mientras Tomoyo se niegue a hablar con su padre. Estoy seguro de que la magnífica idea de guardar silencio fue de tu hermano" señaló, visiblemente irritado, pero el menor no se turbó.

"Creo que 'nee-san no está preparada para anunciarle al mundo que, ahora que ha encontrado a su padre, ha descubierto también que lo detesta. Tampoco creo que le agrade tener que decir que todos estos años ha estado frente a sus narices, con otro apellido, sin atreverse a acercarse a ella, o que ella tiene dos hermanos a quienes conoce desde hace años sin sospechar siquiera la verdad, o que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de quien en realidad es su hermano mayor, o que su padre le era infiel a su madre y la razón por la que las abandonó fue para cuidar de su otra familia" habló el adolescente con pasmosa seriedad y su voz parecía agravarse con cada palabra pronunciada. "Pero quizás tenga razón, le haría más daño a Tomoyo ocultar la verdad que enfrentarla y gritarla a los cuatro vientos…"

"Está bien, hagan lo que quieran" gruñó Touya, apretando los dientes ante la humillación a la que le acababa de someter el pequeño Hiragizawa en su propio terreno. Tenía razón y debía aceptarlo. En esas circunstancias, ese jovencito parecía todo menos un ingenuo adolescente. Esa faceta inocente estaba terriblemente lejos de la realidad. Pero repentinamente, contrario a lo que esperaba, Kyo sonrió de nueva cuenta con esa misma candidez de siempre.

"Después de todo, es usted una persona muy comprensiva." Hizo una inclinación con el torso, como un buen japonés educado. "Le pido que cuide bien de 'nee-san. Sea paciente con ella, tiene aún muchas cosas que superar, además de las que están por venir" y en el par de zafiros que tenía por ojos, brilló por un instante una pena hondísima que, aunque breve y fugaz, Touya no ignoró. "Ya ha perdido a su familia una vez. Sufrirá mucho si tiene que perder a alguien más".

Touya frunció el ceño.

"No pienso dejarla ni irme de su lado, si a eso te refieres. Tampoco pienso dejar las cosas así entre Tomoyo y su padre, esos dos tienen que hablar y arreglar sus diferencias tarde o temprano" sentenció y el chicuelo meneó la cabeza.

"No era de eso de lo que hablaba," se encogió de hombros, "pero, aún así, me alegra escucharlo de usted".

"¿De qué demonios hablas entonces?" ahora estaba francamente intrigado, pero el chiquillo sonrió otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera dar el tema por terminado.

"Betsuni" rió con sus enormes ojos azules. "Pero… ¿puedo pedirle algo?"

"Eso depende" balbuceó Touya, no muy convencido.

"Prométame que no dejará sola a 'nee-san cuando ella lo necesite" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? El mayor de los Kinomoto miró con recelo al jovenzuelo y asintió lentamente.

"No pienso dejarla sola".

"¿Entonces lo promete?"

"Sí" hizo una mueca, incómodo ante la insistencia y la extraña naturaleza de su petición.

"Gracias" rió una vez más Kyo y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza para volver al lado de la pequeña que lo esperaba. Touya quedó plantado en su lugar, suspicaz de la actitud del pequeño. Algo le gritaba su mente, algo fuerte y claro, y tenía que ver con la expresión cambiante del menor de los Hiragizawa, la misma expresión cambiante de alguien que alberga demasiadas ideas en la cabeza a un mismo tiempo, de alguien que piensa en el futuro, el presente y el pasado, todo a la vez, pero, sobretodo… la expresión de alguien que oculta algo que, aunque quisiera gritar, jamás rebelará.

"_Ya ha perdido a su familia una vez. Sufrirá mucho si tiene que perder a alguien más"._

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? La idea de que ese chico sabía algo escalofriante no abandonaba su mente.

"_Prométame que no dejará sola a 'nee-san cuando ella lo necesite"._

¿Por qué demonios ésas se le antojaban como las palabras de un testamento?

-_¿Qué rayos está pasando?-_ contempló con incredulidad al alegre adolescente que ahora arrancaba una carcajada de la niña rubia.

-----------------

Se encontraba en la cocina tomando un poco de leche cuando escuchó llegar un automóvil y algunas voces afuera. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para acabar su vaso tranquilamente y depositarlo en el lavavajillas para luego caminar a la entrada y ver justo el momento en el que su hermano abría la puerta y se deshacía perezosamente de sus zapatos y el chaleco ligero que traía sobre la camisa.

"Luces cansado" remarcó lo obvio mientras el otro dejaba las llaves en un cuelga-llaves pequeño, en la pared.

"Voy a darme un baño" fue lo único que balbuceó y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Entonces Yue lo supo: era algo más que cansancio lo que agobiaba a ese hombre que ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la cara.

"¿Qué pasó?" y en su voz dejó muy en claro que lo que quería no eran detalles del lindo paseo por la montaña.

"Nada que no hayas oído antes…" sonrió su hermano con pesar. "Dar un paso al frente y dos hacia atrás. No es difícil, deberías intentarlo algún día" y subió las escaleras, dejando a un estupefacto Yue tras de sí.

¿Yukito, siendo sarcástico? Eso era inverosímil. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que una persona tan entera luciera tan derrumbada como su hermano lo hacía en esos momentos?

_Un paso al frente y dos hacia atrás…_

Hablaba como alguien que realmente lo había echado todo a perder. Y, por alguna razón, a su mente saltaba una palabra clara, grande e intermitente como un letrero de neón en las Vegas:

Nakuru.

--------------

"¿Qué hice?" se metió a la regadera sin preocuparse mucho por regular la temperatura del agua, que estaba helada. "Lo arruiné" cerró los ojos, resistiendo apenas el impulso de darse de topes contra los azulejos mientras recordaba…

**Flash Back.**

Los dos hombres Kinomoto aprovecharon una estación en el camino de regreso para bajar un momento. Fujitaka deseaba comer algo mientras que Touya sólo quería ir al baño. El carro del trigueño quedó entonces con sólo dos habitantes abordo, aunque Nakuru no tardó en bajar también para estirarse un poco. Yukito descendió entonces la vista y notó que algo quedaba en el asiento que su amiga dejaba vacío. Lo tomó, era un pedazo de papel con un número.

"¿Es tuyo?" salió del auto también y estiró la mano hacia la mujer, que tomó la hoja con una sonrisa.

"Sí, gracias." Miró el papel. "¿Qué te parece? Al final conseguí que Kouta-kun me diera su número".

"Eh, Nakuru…" titubeó, algo incómodo ante la algarabía de la joven. "en realidad, hay algo que creo que deberías saber sobre Kouta-san"

"Uh¿nani?" ella le brindó toda su atención y al mayor de los Tsukishiro le fue inevitable imaginarla como una niña curiosa.

"Verás…" carraspeó. "Creo que él no te ve _exactamente_ de la manera en que tú lo ves. Él no, eh…" ¿cómo podía explicar a la ilusionada mujer que en sus manos tenía el número de alguien que no le haría caso a menos que, en vez de estrógenos, produjera testosterona?

"¿No le gustan las mujeres?" terminó ella por él, dejándole de una pieza. Debió notar su sorpresa, porque agregó con una pequeña sonrisa: "Sí, lo supe justo antes de venirnos" y se recargó contra el carro sin muchas ganas. Yukito se sintió torpe de pronto, sin saber realmente lo que podría –o debería –decir en semejante situación.

"Nakuru, yo…"

"Está bien, creo que ya debería darme por vencida. Simplemente no existe _el_ hombre para mí" se encogió de hombros y rió de su propio chiste, pero al varón de cabello cenizo no le pasó desapercibido el dejo de dolor que intentaba ocultar en su voz.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto" no soportaba oírla hablar así de sí misma. ¿Acaso no veía ella la forma como los hombres caían a sus pies? Si de algo estaba seguro era de que estaba lejos de ser el único que se sintiera atraído hacia su explosiva personalidad como un colibrí a una rosa, sin mencionar las miles de imágenes que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas podría concebir en su cerebro con sólo ver su rostro de diosa y su cuerpo escultural moviéndose con cadencia en una pista de baile.

"Todos quieren lo mismo: un rato de diversión…" bromeó con cierta amargura. "¡O son _gays_! Bien dicen que los mejores hombres no son para nosotras, las simples mortales. Todos llegan y esperan recibir algo, pero salen corriendo ante la sola idea del matrimonio, o de formar una familia" se quejó y comenzó a hacerse más evidente que definitivamente algo malo le sucedía. Ésa no era la Nakuru optimista de siempre. "¿Por qué ningún hombre quiere una familia ya?" miró a Yukito con sus grandes ojos marrones inundados de ansiedad y duda. "¿O es algo que hay en mí? Dime¿No parezco una buena esposa¿No parezco alguien que pueda tomarse en serio para ser una buena madre?"

-_Pero si eres lo más serio que me ha pasado. Eres la única madre que imagino para mis hijos –_sintió deseos de decirle y tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?" oh, pero él lo sabía muy bien.

"Siempre he querido formar una familia, tener mis propios hijos." Bajó la cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo mientras pueda disfrutarlo. En un par de años ya tendré treinta y seré una simple solterona. No quiero imaginarme sola en mi apartamento sin nada mejor que hacer que ir a trabajar" cualquier vestigio de alegría hacía tiempo que se había ido.

"Eso no pasará." Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, reconfortándola. "Todos nosotros estaremos contigo.

"Pero "ustedes" son mis amigos" suspiró. "¿Qué pasará con mi esposo¿Y mis hijos? A este ritmo¿cuándo podré tener un hijo que lleve mi sangre, al que pueda regañar y besar todos los días?"

Él quedó en vilo, intentando pensar en algo para consolarla. Hubiera querido decirle que él sería el padre más feliz de sus hijos y el esposo más dichoso a su lado, pero sabía que jamás tendría el valor de hacerlo.

"Bueno…" titubeó, pensando de la manera más coherente que podía en tales circunstancias. Optó por bromear un poco: "Hay bancos de esperma" pero supo que su idea no había podido ser más errónea cuando vio que el rostro entristecido de la chica cambiaba a uno de auténtica molestia.

"Excelente" bufó, sarcástica. "Ahora resulta que no debo preocuparme si nunca encuentro a alguien que me ame y quiera estar conmigo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es escoger una foto en un catálogo, conseguir un bote de semen y encargar un hijo que jamás tendrá padre. Gracias, Yukito, ahora veo claramente qué es lo que me espera" casi gruñó y se subió al auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡No, esp--!"

"Sentimos la tardanza" pero la amable voz de Fujitaka a sólo unos metros interrumpió su frenético intento de abrir la puerta para entrar a ese carro y rogar el perdón de su amiga, que al parecer se encontraba más sensible de lo que había esperado.

"Toma, te traje algo" aturdido como estaba, apenas alcanzó a activar sus reflejos para tomar la botella de jugo de tomate que Touya le había lanzado. "Entren, nos vamos" y en ese mismo estado vio entrar a los dos hombres en los asientos delanteros y a Touya extenderle una lata de cerveza a Nakuru, que la tomó con una mano. Suspirando derrotado, entró también al carro y al instante notó que Nakuru se había sentado hasta el otro extremo, lejos de él. Ni siquiera lo miró, y en cambio bebió ávidamente la fría bebida, acabándola en unos segundos. Yukito hizo una mueca. Realmente estaba molesta.

"¿Pasa algo?" Touya, que ya había arrancado y se movía por el pequeño estacionamiento del establecimiento, miró por el retrovisor a su ex novia.

"¡Ah, me moría de sed!" sonrió Nakuru y le guiñó un ojo al conductor, que volvió la vista al camino. Una vez más, el profesor suspiró.

Ésa era la Nakuru sonriente que todos conocían, porque difícilmente ella dejaría que todos vieran su vulnerabilidad. Pocos eran los que sabían lo que ella sentía de verdad. Los Kinomoto estaban entre ellos, pero la mujer no dejaría que su antigua pareja supiera de la profundidad de sus deseos y preocupaciones. Sólo él, Yukito Tsukishiro, podía mirar a través de ella como de un cristal, sólo a él le mostraba sus más auténticas debilidades tal cual eran. Se sentía dichoso sin duda de ser digno de semejante confianza, pero…

Al mismo tiempo también parecía ser el único capaz de empeorarlo todo en un instante. Estaba acostumbrado a dar un buen consejo frente a los problemas, pero no era su especialidad estar al otro lado de la moneda, sin saber qué hacer.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba un consejo.

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha. Había terminado su baño en movimientos autómatas, mientras se reclamaba una y otra vez su estupidez. En todo el camino no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse con su amiga.

"Nakuru…" sacudió la cabeza con una nueva resolución y enrolló la toalla en su cintura para salir del cuarto de baño hacia su recámara y tomar el teléfono que descansaba en su mesa de dormir. Se quedó de pie ahí, mirándolo solamente, como quien mira un aerolito que ha caído a tierra y se pregunta qué hacer con él. Al final, sus dedos marcaron el número y escuchó con el corazón en la mano los pausados y repetidos timbres al otro lado de la línea.

"_Moshi moshi, Akizuki desu" _dejó escapar el aire al escuchar su voz.

"Nakuru, yo…"

"_Ah, eres tú"_ la forma en que ella lo dijo reflejaba muy bien los ánimos que tenía de hablar con él. Yukito suspiró. ¿Qué otra cosa había esperado?

"Yo… sólo quería disculparme. No era mi intención que…"

"_Está bien, lo sé." _La oyó suspirar también._ "Fui yo quien se exaltó de más… siempre soy yo."_ Bufó. _"Además, lo que dijiste no es ninguna mentira. Al final, creo que eso es lo que pasará, sólo que soy una necia y me niego a aceptar lo obvio. Quizás quieras acompañarme un día a ver catálogos…"_

"¡No, eso no pasará!" Podía percibir perfectamente que, aunque intentara bromear, su amiga estaba muy afectada y sensible.

"_Claro, como digas. Gracias de todas formas"._

"Nakuru, no…"

"_Estoy cansada. Oyasumi, Yukito"._

"¡No, espe--!" pero el sonido de la línea le interrumpió. Por enésima vez, el apuesto sujeto de cabello cenizo suspiró. "Oyasumi, Nakuru" susurró a la oscuridad.

---------------

Las luces del interior estaban encendidas cuando los cuatro entraron, y fue Takako quien miró su reloj tras descalzarse y dejar su zamarra en la entrada.

"Once y media. Clow-san aún debe estar despierto" y echó una ojeada a los dos menores. "Creo que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela; váyanse a dormir." Los apuró y despidió a los chicuelos, que a regañadientes se dirigieron a las escaleras.

"Un momento. Al menos me gustaría dar las buenas noches a estos jovencitos" una voz suave y dulcemente masculina llegó a ellos desde el umbral que comunicaba con la sala y los cuatro pares de ojos se movieron en esa dirección.

"¡Otoo-san!" exclamó Kyo, corriendo hacia su padre. "¡Tadaima!" y el hombre sonrió revolviendo su cabello azabache con cariño.

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien, la verdad es que todos nos divertimos bastante." Pero fue justamente aquel que no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento, Eriol, quien les sorprendió al responder. "Kyo-chan tomó algunas fotos. Puedes pedirle que te las muestre después" comentó con tono casual, dejando a todos anonadados: era la primera vez que oían hablar al mayor de los hermanos con el jefe de la familia de un asunto trivial de forma voluntaria y sin… sin fijar en él un par de ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

Kyo parpadeó como si esa inédita escena no fuera más que una visión libre de la tensión a la que se había tenido que habituar durante la mitad de su vida. Era algo sutil a los ojos de cualquiera, pero para él era tan grande y maravilloso como una aurora boreal, e incluso le costaba trabajo asimilar la información: su hermano estaba _hablando_ con su padre y, además, sus ojos eran serenos, casi sonrientes, detrás de sus gafas. No había reclamos ni intenciones ocultas tras sus palabras.

"Me alegra…" Clow estaba atónito ante aquel repentino cambio. Se aclaró la garganta para continuar: "Me alegra que se hayan divertido tanto."

"Kaoru-san hizo galletas," continuó Eriol, "y te mandó algunas" alzó una bolsa de papel que tenía en su mano izquierda y caminó hasta su progenitor para dársela. Ambos hombres quedaron de frente.

"Gracias" susurró Clow, tomando el paquete con una sonrisa. Eriol meneó la cabeza.

"No me agradezcas a mí" y sus ojos se encontraron. Takako comprendió en ese momento que ya no hablaban de las galletas. Sus miradas teñidas de índigo hablaban un lenguaje secreto. "Creo que sólo las mujeres saben cómo conseguirlo sin que alguien salga lastimado" agregó Eriol.

"Entiendo" por unos segundos, los ojos del hombre de edad madura se clavaron en ella y le sonrieron. "Entonces tendré que agradecerle también a _ella_" y el mayor de sus hijos dejó escapar una queda risa que dejó a Kyo fascinado: su hermano nunca reía en presencia de su padre.

"Yo aún estoy en deuda con _ella_" comentó de manera enigmática.

"¿Por qué estás en deuda con Kaoru-san?" preguntó de pronto Kano, que se había perdido en la conversación, y el joven se volvió hacia la pequeña y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

"No hablaba precisamente de Kaoru-san" por un instante sus ojos cambiaron de la menor a la mayor de las Arima y luego volvieron a la primera, sólo después de haber admirado el rubor que se asentó en el rostro de Takako. "Luego te explicaré con más detalle. Ya es noche y deben dormir; además, yo también estoy cansado" y alargó una mano hacia la niña de cabellos dorados. "¿Subimos?"

"¡Hai!" emocionada por la galantería de ese Príncipe Azul, Kano aceptó su mano y ambos caminaron a las escaleras, donde Eriol se volvió a los demás:

"Oyasumi nasai, minasan" se despidió con expresión afable.

"Oyasumi, Eriol" le sonrió Clow, conteniendo apenas una exclamación de alegría que se alzaba en su pecho al ser testigo de un cambio tan inesperado en su hijo. Sin embargo aún tenía muchas preguntas: Cuándo, cómo, por qué…

"¡A dormir, Takako-chan!" el entusiasmado Kyo se despidió también de su padre y tomó la mano de la mujer para llevarla consigo hacia la planta alta, donde Eriol y Kano se habían separado ya para ir a sus habitaciones. Lo mismo hicieron ellos dos y, cuando Kyo comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a Takako, hacia su habitación, se detuvo para mirar a la mayor de las Arima caminando a su propia recámara.

"Takako-chan" la chica se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar su nombre y luego le miró por sobre su hombro.

"Dime, Kyo".

"Arigatou" su bella sonrisa de niño se expandió aún más, mostrando dos hileras de perlas en vez de dientes.

"Pero yo no…" tragó saliva, incómoda, "yo no hice nada" pero el chiquillo meneó la cabeza.

"Sabes que sí." Le guiñó un ojo. "Yo sabía que lo harías," pero antes de que ella pudiera replicarle algo, agitó una mano al tiempo que daba fin a toda discusión: "¡Oyasumi, Takako-chan!"

"O-oyasumi, Kyo-chan" ella apenas logró balbucear, boquiabierta e impactada, mientras el adolescente desapareció tras su puerta.

"_Yo sabía que lo harías"._

_Él_ confiaba en ella. Esa familia confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo podían tener tanta fe en una chica de escuela, sencilla y sin habilidades para resolver sus propios problemas?

No lo sabía, pero aunque lo hiciera no creía que algo pudiera derribar ese extraño sentimiento de plenitud que esas palabras le habían comunicado.

Confianza. Tan bella, tan sutil, tan encarecida, tan necesitada,… tan frágil.

---------------------

Recostado sobre su cama contempló una vez más la pantalla de la _laptop_ que descansaba sobre sus piernas. No necesitaba releer por tercera vez la información para recordarse lo ingenuo que había sido al no haber visto eso antes. Sus primeras pesquisas no habían ido tan atrás en el tiempo y ahora lo lamentaba. No podía saber con exactitud a dónde lo guiaría ese nuevo conocimiento, pero sin duda sabía que con él podía saltear algunos muros del laberinto que representaba aquella historia.

Sonomi Daidouji y Anne von der Vogelweide. Dos mujeres, madres de familia, empresarias exitosas, divorciadas, viajeras entusiastas…

Si con esto no había encontrado una relación entre ambas anteriormente, ahora ésta se mostraba en su pantalla de manera estática, retándolo a desentrañar más de lo que los escasos párrafos se atrevían a revelarle.

"_Encuentra al asesino de Anne y a cambio yo te mostraré la última pieza"._

Por supuesto que _él_ lo sabía, y además sabía también cuál era el lugar y el momento más indicado para meter esa incógnita en su cabeza. No era coincidencia que le hubiera llamado estando precisamente en la casa de campo de los Daidouji…

Pasó una mano cansina por su negro cabello y cerró sus ojos grises por un momento. Había abierto apenas la primera de las puertas, una que siempre estuvo ahí y que, sin embargo, nunca vio. ¿Cuántas más quedarían por descubrir? Quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero ahora al menos esperaba encontrar al final de éste una salida… y a un culpable.

"Lo encontraré," juró a la oscuridad en su cuarto iluminado apenas débilmente por la computadora portátil encendida. De alguna manera lo haría pagar, prometió en silencio a las dos mujeres: su madre y Sonomi Daidouji, ambas víctimas de algo que aún no podía adivinar, y a Tomoyo, la joven que, si lograba evitarlo, no correría con la misma suerte…

-------------------

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ella para dejarla salir al pasillo. Había sido un fin de semana agotador y el desgaste apenas se estaba haciendo presente en su cuerpo, reclamándole un merecido descanso.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos iban un poco más allá de eso. Su mente daba vueltas a las últimas palabras de Meiling, apenas quince minutos antes.

Había detenido el auto frente a la casa de los Li y la china continuaba quejándose del "descarado veterinario pervertido", pero entonces todas sus quejas fueron acalladas cuando volvió hacia la casa y distinguió dos siluetas recortándose contra la ventana de la sala. Parecían conversar. Tomoyo había pensado que Syaoran habría invitado a algún amigo, pero la inquietud de su amiga mientras bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta le resultaba muy extraña. Sin embargo esa extrañeza sería desplazada por una auténtica perplejidad al escuchar las palabras con que Meiling se despidió de ella:

"Aquí está… Yelan oba-sama está aquí".

Frunció el ceño frente a su puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. La madre de Syaoran, la primera opositora de su compromiso con Sakura, estaba en Tokio. Ahora su pregunta era¿Hasta qué punto afectaría su presencia el rumbo de la deteriorada relación de su amiga? Y… ¿sería esto bueno o malo?

Si aún había pensado en una posible reconciliación, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

-_Sakura ya ha pasado por muchos problemas. ¿Aún no es suficiente?-_ se preguntó con pesar en tanto su vista cambiaba de dirección hacia la puerta más próxima a la suya, del otro lado del pasillo. Se quedó mirando la superficie de madera oscura como si ésta fuera la más grande maravilla creada por manos humanas. Sin darse cuenta sonrió.

"Oyasumi, Touya" susurró a la puerta. Aún se sentía en una nube, no podía creer que ahora ella y su vecino realmente fueran una _pareja_, sin necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos el uno al otro… y a los demás.

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo" pero dio un brinco en su lugar al escuchar aquella voz masculina y aterciopelada junto a ella y sentir un cálido aliento en su oído, que envió tremendas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su sistema. Así no supo distinguir si ahora su piel estaba erizada por el susto o por el efecto de esa suave y exquisita caricia.

"¡Touya!" se volvió de un salto hacia él, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta mientras lo veía reír.

"Dijiste que no temías a los fantasmas" su voz grave y deliciosa reverberó en el pasillo solitario. Tomoyo tuvo que pasar saliva antes de poder articular palabra.

"¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!"

"Sólo te daba las buenas noches."

"¿Escondido entre las sombras?" la joven Daidouji frunció el ceño, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba a un lado del elevador, no es mi culpa que no me hayas visto".

"¿Y se puede saber qué hacías ahí?"

Touya inclinó la cabeza un poco. "No quisiste que te acompañara a casa de esa Li, así que decidí esperar a que llegaras, pequeña."

"No quería arriesgarme a que saltaras de tu auto para ahorcar a Li-kun como dijiste que harías" argumentó con justa razón y lo comprobó cuando él volvió a encogerse de hombros sin negar su acusación.

"Podría también echarle el carro encima, pero como prefieras. ¿En verdad te preocupa lo que ocurra con ese _gaki_?"

"Es mi amigo también" defendió, incómoda con la pregunta.

"Te recuerdo que ese sujeto lastimó a _mi_ _imouto_" Touya frunció el ceño.

"No necesitas hacerlo, pero yo aún creo que merece una oportunidad. Todos la merecemos ¿no te parece?" el momento de las bromas había pasado. Era evidente que ahora Tomoyo estaba irritada, y lo mismo podía ver en el ceño que su vecino le dirigió.

"¿Hablamos de perdón? Quizás deberías escucharte. ¿O debo suponer que todos lo merecen, menos tu padre?" el trigueño enarcó las cejas y así quedaron durante los siguientes minutos en los que todo quedó sumido en un profundo y tenso silencio. Ambos pudieron sentir sus efectos en cada fibra de tela que les tocaba la piel, en cada respiración corta y pausada. Touya deseó comerse sus palabras incluso antes de terminarlas, pero su boca las había escupido con voluntad propia y ahora parecían resonar en el aire, aplastando todo a su alrededor.

"Tú…" pudo percibir con claridad, casi en cámara lenta, los cambios de color en su rostro, de pálido a colorado, y la furia de Tomoyo cuando ella le habló finalmente y sus ojos de amatista lo fulminaron, "no tienes idea de lo que dices" siseó entre dientes y Touya sintió ganas de arrancarse la cabeza y patearla lejos, muy lejos.

-_Soy un estúpido-_ "Tomoyo, no es eso lo que…" pero se encontró hablándole a su larga cabellera oscura cuando ella se dio la media vuelta e insertó la llave en la cerradura, que cedió rápidamente.

"No intentes sermonearme sobre mi padre, tú no sabes nada de él" fue lo único que dijo rápida y atropelladamente, casi en un susurro, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

-_¡Rayos!-_ Touya se apresuró a sujetar el pomo de la puerta, pero ésta ya se había cerrado y pronto escuchó el chasquido del seguro al ponerse. "¡Tomoyo!" llamó. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante cosa¿Era porque le preocupaba que su querida vecina dejara de hacerse daño guardando rencor hacia el hombre que las había hecho sufrir tanto a ella y a su madre?

"Tomoyo, abre, por favor".

No. Era cierto que le preocupaba eso y mucho más… _todo_ lo que tuviera que ver con Tomoyo en verdad, pero no podía engañarse y creer que era ésa la razón por la que había abierto la boca esta vez cuando sabía que en realidad era otra muy diferente: al escuchar el nombre de ese chino e imaginar siquiera que éste pudiera merecer una nueva oportunidad, su sangre había hervido. Su orgullo irracional habló por él, y su mente atacó el punto de vista de la mujer sin siquiera meditarlo dos veces. Después de todo, él _tenía_ que estar en lo correcto.

"Tomoyo…"

Silencio.

Había jugado con fuego y, a cambio, únicamente había conseguido el enojo de su amada. Se lo merecía.

"Lo siento," suspiró. Al diablo con el orgullo, "no debí hacer comparaciones."

"No, no debiste…" oyó su voz queda y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y ante él apareció nuevamente la menuda figura que suponía su vecina, "pero lo hiciste." Sentenció con tristeza. A Touya le partió el alma ver su rostro desencajado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y supo que la había hecho llorar. Se había secado algunas lágrimas con la mano, pero no obtuvo éxito total en desaparecer todo rastro de sus mejillas.

"Lo sé. Discúlpame." Se acercó y llevó su mano hasta el rostro femenino para limpiar con el pulgar el borde de su ojo derecho, sintiendo la humedad en su piel. "Eres mi novia, y acabo de hacer precisamente lo que se supone que tengo que evitar a toda costa: hacerte llorar. Qué bien hago mi trabajo: no llevamos un día juntos y ya lo arruiné" rió con lamentable ironía sin apartar su mano de la cálida mejilla. Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa y él se alegró por dentro de haberlo conseguido.

"Eres un pésimo novio" frunció el ceño, intentando esconder su sonrisa, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tendrás que ayudarme a mejorar, es la primera vez que salgo con una mujer siete años menor que yo" le sonrió y vio que ella luchaba aún más por ocultar su gesto. Su enojo había desaparecido por completo y los hombros de Touya se relajaron al fin.

"Eso será difícil" desvió la mirada, incapaz de contenerse. Touya alzó una ceja.

"¿En serio?" y con su mano alzó la barbilla de Tomoyo para obligarla a mirarlo. Quedó fascinado cuando la joven contuvo el aire al ver sus claras intenciones de besarla. "Tendré que esforzarme entonces" e inclinándose sobre ella capturó sus labios carnosos, que había estado deseando como si la última vez hubiera sido siglos atrás. Se deleitó saboreándolos primero, sin prisas, y subiendo una mano a su cuello de armiño disfrutó del acelerado palpitar contra su palma, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su fino talle. Continuó besándola con exquisita lentitud y controlada suavidad hasta que ella rodeó su cintura con ambas manos e inclinó un poco más su cabeza hacia él, pidiendo más. Esbozando apenas una sonrisa, Touya se decidió finalmente a invadir su boca y reclamar su absoluta cavidad sólo para sí. La pasión del beso no tardó en encenderse con un fuego latente y Tomoyo gimió contra su boca cuando él rodeó su cintura por completo para pegarla a su cuerpo, haciendo que el varón gruñera de placer. Acarició su cabello y se perdió entre sus hebras oscuras, sintiendo que en su mente explotaba una oleada de deseo que amenazaba con apoderarse de él en cualquier momento. Su entrepierna también palpitó por ella y su cuerpo entero le gritaba su necesidad de sentirla por entero.

"Tomoyo" gruñó en un momento contra sus labios, aprovechando para tomar un poco de aire. "Vas a tener que cerrar bien la puerta con llave esta noche" y bajó hasta su cuello de porcelana para probarlo también, sintiéndola vibrar entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad. Era la primera vez que Touya se permitía demostrarle tanta pasión de una forma tan desinhibiday sabía que aún había mucho más dentro de ese hombre. Estaba fascinada, pero a la vez en su mente había un llamado de alerta. Si no se detenían pronto, sabía que ninguno de los dos podría controlarse antes de…

"Touya, tenemos que…" susurró sin aliento y él abandonó su posición, ahora en el borde de su mandíbula, para mirarla, dejándola lo suficientemente aturdida al ver el deseo de sus ojos negros como para olvidar lo que iba a decir, pero él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues una vez más besó sus labios, pero en esta ocasión de una forma más sutil y tranquila, menos ardiente e invasora. Acarició su cabello, hombros y manos con suavidad, y finalmente la dejó ir.

"¿Pasé la prueba, o sigo siendo un "pésimo novio"?" sonrió. Su aliento aún le rozaba el rostro. Ella no atinó a pronunciar palabra por espacio de varios segundos, sumida en aquellas orbes magníficas que la arrastraban a profundidades inciertas y fabulosas.

"Tendré que pensarlo" dijo casi sin aliento y respirando agitadamente. Touya pasó un dedo por sus labios inflamados y plantó un último y ligero beso en ellos.

"Entonces tendré que convencerte hasta que estés segura" y en su mirada Tomoyo pudo apreciar lo que él deseaba hacer justo en ese momento para _convencerla_. Pasó saliva y se mordió los labios, sintiéndolos secos. "Buenas noches, Tomoyo" se despidió él de pronto, no sin cierta renuencia, y volvió a advertir: "Cierra bien esa puerta".

"Oyasumi, Touya" sonrió sintiendo las mejillas arder y cruzó nuevamente la puerta de su apartamento para cerrarla tras de sí y correr el pestillo.

---------------------

Habían estado platicando un buen rato en la cocina mientras cenaban algo ligero después del viaje de regreso. Cuando llegó con Tomoyo a la casa Kinomoto, su padre y su hermano ya estaban ahí, esperándolas. Luego su hermano y la amatista habían partido, él, a su casa, ella, a dejar a Meiling, mientras los dos Kinomoto restantes entraban a la casa.

Media hora más tarde, luego de una amena conversación sobre su estancia en las montañas y dejar pendiente la posibilidad de tener una mascota en casa, finalmente subían las escaleras para irse a dormir.

"Oyasumi, otoo-san" Sakura caminó a su recámara y entró en la habitación a oscuras. Dejó la mochila sobre su escritorio y caminó al baño para lavarse la cara. Aún era temprano, pero estaba cansada y deseaba caer dormida en su cálida cama, de modo que no se demoró mucho al momento de cambiarse de ropa y echarse sobre el colchón, donde se recostó sobre su costado, mirando a su mesa de dormir. Fue entonces que con sus ojos somnolientos lo vio…

Sobre la superficie de madera, iluminado apenas tenuemente por un límpido rayo de luna que alcanzaba a escurrirse entre las persianas, se encontraba un pequeño estuche oscuro con un pequeño y delicado moño de listones brillantes y plateados que lanzaban débiles destellos al ser acariciados por aquella mortecina y casi etérea iluminación.

Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó y alargó una mano para tomar el objeto que no había estado ahí el día anterior; es más, que nunca en su vida había visto. Pero luego sonrió: seguramente Fujitaka había querido darle una sorpresa y había subido a su habitación para dejarle un pequeño detalle antes de que ella llegara con Tomoyo. Abrió el estuche con ánimos y al instante su semblante cambió al mirar que dentro de éste estaba la silueta y el delicado destello de lo que parecía ser un reloj con una exquisita y a la vez sencilla correa de plata.

"¿Qué…?" pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su mente procesó aquella información:

Un reloj.

**Flash Back.**

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? Creí que tenías clase" el extrañado joven la veía desde un banco en la cafetería, justo junto al que ella tomaba en esos momentos para sentarse. La chica hizo una mueca de resignación.

"Tengo," remarcó, "pero llegué un poco tarde y la profesora no me dejó entrar" suspiró, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a tiempo… en vano. El apuesto varón sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con una mano.

"Definitivamente la puntualidad no es una de tus cualidades" bromeó.

"¡Nunca llego tarde a nuestras citas!" se defendió con vehemencia para luego encogerse tímidamente un poco y añadir en voz muy queda: "Bueno, casi nunca…"

"Porque soy yo quien siempre pasa a recogerte" argumentó el chino con una sonrisa. "Pero no puedo también estar llevándote a tus clases para que llegues a tiempo".

"¡Hey! Hago lo posible, es sólo que…"

"Quizás en tu próximo cumpleaños deba analizar seriamente la posibilidad de regalarte un reloj, lo necesitas".

"Syaoran, no vayas a empezar…"

"Uno muy bonito, por supuesto, para que no lo olvides." Le guiñó un ojo. "El más bello para que la futura Señora Li no tenga excusa para llegar tarde el día de nuestra boda" y, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba ante la sola mención del tema, él se inclinaba hacia ella y, tomando su mentón, plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

Sakura no podía ser más feliz…

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Suspiró. De pronto, aquellos tiempos parecían lejanos e increíblemente inalcanzables.

Pero eso no respondía a la pregunta¿qué hacía un reloj ahí, en su recámara, en mitad de la noche?

La palabra "Syaoran" acudía intermitentemente a su cabeza. Quería sonreír, imaginar que había sido él, y no otro, quien pusiera aquel regalo sobre su mesita.

¿Pero por qué lo haría?

Querría disculparse; querría hacerle ver que no podía olvidarla, que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, tal como ella pensaba en él; querría decirle que la amaba, sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo…

O quizá sólo quería deshacerse del último presente que había tenido para ella. No tener nada que le recordara a ella.

Quizás… ni siquiera era de Syaoran.

"Syaoran…" ese nombre maravilloso escapó de sus labios por voluntad propia y se sorprendió de escucharlo alejándose entre la oscuridad. Con manos temblorosas y un nudo en la garganta, sacó el reloj de su escondite y lo miró de cerca sin atreverse a prender la luz de su lámpara de noche, como si el sólo hecho de hacerlo fuera a romper ese momento mágico que se desvelaba ante ella.

"Syaoran" cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. No lloraría, y no se torturaría pensando en el reloj, en él, en… todo.

Sin embargo esa noche no dormiría, torturándose para no torturarse, pensando para no pensar, y recordando para no recordar una palabra, una persona.

Syaoran.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(1) Para Elisa (Beethoven).** Composición para piano. En lo personal me agrada mucho

**(2) I'd Love to turn you on. **Es el ultimo verso de A Day in the Life (The Beatles), justo a continuación de _Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall._ Como recordarán, el camisón de Tomoyo hace alusión a los agujeros que han de llenar el Albert Hall. Esta frase en especial (Me gustaría encenderte) es muy particular; podría decirse que fue la primera insinuación abiertamente sexual que salió a la luz en una canción.

_Notas de la Autora: Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (60 páginas), y de verdad pensé seriamente en dividirlo en dos, pero al final no lo hice y ahí lo tienen. Ha habido demasiado en este capítulo, pienso que lo he sobresaturado. Al menos espero cumplir con el T&T que me pidieron (hubo mucho esta vez, como notaron), y con algo de E&T y de esa cómica pareja que va formándose de una manera más bien inusual: S&M. _

_Por cierto, he terminado un par de dibujos de Shigure-kun. En realidad es el mismo dibujo con distintos grados de "sensualidad", por así decirlo. Pueden verlos en_

_http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/4705/shigureseducerlt2.jpg_

_http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/7746/shigurebluelb2.jpg_

_(espero que les gusten)_

_Me ha costado especial trabajo hacer este capítulo y el siguiente (del cual aún me falta una escena), que he tenido que modificar una veintena de veces. Ojalá los próximos no me sean tan complicados._

_Como verán, éste fue bastante cómico (en unos aspectos), y seguimos con las cosas ligeras. A esto¿Qué sucede con los hermanos Tsukishiro? Parece que tienen especial atractivo para sus congéneres_. _Ya no hablaré de lo demás, o lo haré demasiado largo. Dejo que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones y me critiquen todo lo que quieran (para eso estamos aquí). Gracias a quienes han dejado un review. Lamento no poder desearles feliz Navidad a estas alturas, pero al menos estamos a tiempo para un Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que se planteen metas alcanzables y puedan cumplirlas, y que inicien este 2007 con el pie derecho. Dejen que los rencores se vayan con el año viejo y disfruten de lo que tenemos delante (¡recuerden lo que Eriol dice!). Mis mejores deseos._

_Isis T._


	24. La Boca del Lobo

_Y, después de una ausencia colosal –aunque no tanto como la última vez, creo -, finalmente el capítulo 24. Deseo de corazón que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Glosario Japonés:**

**Tsukishiro Yue desu ka?: **¿Es Yue Tsukishiro?  
**Baka: **Idiota.

**Glosario Inglés:**

**Hiragizawas never quit, right?: **Los Hiragizawa nunca se rinden¿verdad?

* * *

**Capítulo 24: La Boca del Lobo**

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón con el periódico de la mañana en las manos. Era viernes por la tarde, pero aún no había tenido un segundo disponible para poder revisar rápidamente los sucesos que acaecían en el mundo, o al menos en la ciudad. Volteó la primera hoja y su mente apenas registraba en silencio el encabezado cuando el timbre del teléfono lo sacó de su recién logrado silencio mental. Apenas reprimió un bufido mientras cogía el recibidor y lo llevaba a su oreja.

"Tsukishiro desu" contestó secamente.

"Tsukishiro Yue desu ka?" preguntó la voz al otro lado y el aludido frunció el ceño.

"Hai".

"Habla Ikinomiya Reiji, abogado" continuó el otro varón, "y tengo entendido que usted conoce a Mizuki Kaho-san".

Al instante el imperturbable joven de cabellos plateados frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ese _abogado_ nombraba a la bibliotecaria? Era la primera vez que oía hablar de ella en dos semanas. Kaho Mizuki desapareció un día en la nada. De pronto, su cuarto de hotel había sido cancelado y no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte.

"¿Ella está bien?" ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquella pregunta era mucho más de lo que él solía (y hubiera querido) decir, y mucho menos observó el momento en el que contuvo el aliento en espera de la respuesta…

"Descuide, ella está bien y yo soy su abogado. Estoy a cargo de su caso desde hace un par de semanas. Mizuki-san me ha dicho que usted conoce ya los pormenores de su situación."

"Los conozco" dejó el diario a un lado.

"Parece ser que usted también ha ayudado a la señora en un par de ocasiones a llegar a un hospital y consiguiéndole un hotel para quedarse".

"Así es".

El individuo quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Me gustaría pedirle un favor, Tsukishiro-san" el aludido asintió para sí, comprendiendo lo que se aproximaba:

"Quiere que declare para ustedes" dejó en claro que no era una pregunta.

"Si fuera posible, sí. Tenemos ya varias pruebas, pero prefiero no dejar nada a especulaciones".

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuanto antes, mejor. Puedo pasar a su casa mañana si lo desea".

Yue observó a su alrededor. El día siguiente, sábado, Yukito lo tenía libre en la universidad. Lo último que deseaba era que su hermano tuviera curiosidad al momento de ver a un abogado en casa hablando de la señora Mizuki.

"No, yo iré a su despacho" y a continuación tomó una libreta sobre la mesa de té para anotar la dirección que el hombre le daba, intentando ignorar el rincón de su mente que continuaba preguntándose por qué ayudaba a una mujer que se había metido por voluntad propia a la cueva del lobo…

------------------

"¿Y bien?" preguntó nada más entrar, lado a lado con su padre, a la habitación a la que los había dirigido el hombre ataviado en su pulcrísima bata blanca. Con mucho trabajo logró ocultar la ansiedad en su voz, pero sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza y podía sentir la tensión que se formaba en su mandíbula. Miró a su progenitor, con su semblante sereno y controlado, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban la más pura angustia. El hombre se adelantó un paso hacia el médico.

"¿Qué era lo que quería decirnos, doctor?"

"La de esta mañana ha sido la cuarta sesión que tenemos con su hijo." Los dos asintieron. "quiero pedirle, Hiragizawa-san, que vea las tomografías que le hemos tomado esta vez" y cogió un sobre amplio y duro que descansaba sobre su escritorio para sacar de él un grupo de placas que colocó sobre una pantalla a la que prendió luz enseguida. Padre e hijo dieron entonces dos pasos al frente para poder verlas a detalle. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaban diversas tomas de la cabeza del pequeño Kyo… y de esa horrorosa mancha que les perseguía en sueños.

"Aquí tenemos los últimos estudios, antes de empezar el tratamiento" el médico quitó algunas de ellas y las suplió con otras donde se apreciaba lo mismo.

"Ya veo, no hay ningún avance. El tumor sigue igual" concluyó Clow en un triste susurro, simplemente expresando en palabras lo que Eriol pensaba. Ambos bajaron la cabeza mientras el galeno sacaba más tomografías.

"Éstos son los demás estudios que le hicieron en los últimos meses, antes de que ustedes lo trajeran con nosotros." continuó el doctor mirando a los dos hombres de idénticas facciones. Mostró también uno a uno dichos estudios para que ellos pudieran contemplarlos también. "Como podrán observar aquí," señaló cuatro de las imágenes, "el crecimiento del tumor en los últimos seis meses fue de manera casi exponencial, pero, comparando las dos últimas tomografías, la del mes pasado y ésta, podemos ver que el tumor es prácticamente del mismo tamaño."

Fue Clow quien esta vez se acercó a la pantalla amplia y luminosa, ajustándose sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, acción que repitió su hijo a su lado.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" no se atrevió a continuar.

"¿El tumor se ha "detenido"?" fue Eriol quien terminó por él, pasando saliva con el corazón en la mano. "¿El tratamiento está funcionando?"

"Es aún muy pronto para sacar alguna conclusión," el médico alternó su seria mirada entre ambos varones y carraspeó un poco, "pero todo parece indicar que estamos teniendo una respuesta positiva. Detener el crecimiento del tumor no es igual que destruirlo, pero sin duda es un gran avance. Si podemos continuar así –que espero que así sea-, en un par de semanas podremos dar el siguiente paso en el tratamiento".

Los ojos azules de padre e hijo se encontraron y uno pudo descubrir en el otro la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, el miedo y, muy en lo profundo, un destello de esperanza… un anhelo por confiar en el futuro. Eriol casi da un paso atrás al imaginar por un momento que miraba su propia imagen en un espejo.

"Creo que tendremos que tener fe" fue Clow quien habló y su hijo mayor asintió, aunque sabía que sería difícil lograrlo. Fe, hacía mucho tiempo que la habían perdido; tanto, que aquella palabra de dos únicas letras se le figuraba enorme y complicada… apabullante.

"Estará bien" oyó la voz de su progenitor nuevamente y se estremeció al sentir una mano cálida sobre su hombro. "Después de todo, tu hermano es un Hiragizawa, no se dejará vencer fácilmente" y vio ante sí una sonrisa que, aunque triste, contenía un destello de sinceridad y entusiasmo. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto esa sonrisa dirigida a él, o sentido esa mano firme sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole certeza. No lo recordó con claridad. Severos años habían pasado desde que se había permitido verlo a los ojos siquiera sin imaginar que en ellos se ocultaba un hombre terrible y con un pasado imperdonable, o sin dirigirle la palabra y tener que reprimir una maldición…

Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que había decidido dejar todo eso a un lado y no era fácil revivir una relación truncada por el odio. No era fácil creer en alguien a quien había guardado rencor por tanto tiempo, pero…

Pero ahora lo que Hiragizawa Kyo necesitaba más que nada era un milagro, y lo que él, Hiragizawa Eriol necesitaba era… creer que podía suceder.

"No nos rendiremos, y tampoco Kyo" aseguró Clow sin apartar la mirada y su hijo asintió.

"_Hiragizawas never quit, right?_" y una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-----------------

El letrero de "Abierto" que colgaba de la puerta de vidrio osciló cuando ésta se abrió para dar paso a la morena que avanzó tranquilamente con sus blancas sandalias de tacón hacia el recibidor, donde un joven despedía a una pequeña y su padre. Dirigió una sonrisa a la emocionada niña con su cachorro en brazos antes de dirigirse al varón de la barra.

"Konnichiwa, Fujioka-san" le saludó con un gesto. El joven sonrió.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Li-san" salió de detrás del mostrador y caminó hacia una puerta contigua. "Llega usted más temprano hoy. Permítame, ahora mismo lo traigo" y sin decir más, cruzó la puerta y desapareció tras ella. La chica observó entre tanto a los diversos animales a la venta en la tienda. Varios pares de ojitos oscuros y suplicantes la miraron desde todos los ángulos posibles y algunos gemidos de cachorro la llamaron.

"Lo siento, no puedo comprarlos a todos juntos" sonrió con ternura y se acercó a una de las jaulas -que más bien parecían pequeñas mazmorras de polímero transparente-, donde un diminuto Doberman alzó sus patitas contra la pared de vidrio y ladró un par de veces. Meiling suspiró.

"Aquí está" escuchó la voz del varón de antes, que volvía con una criatura peluda entre sus brazos. La negra bola de pelos comenzó a ladrar al momento de verla.

"¡Awen **(1)**!" Meiling sonrió y corrió a abrazar a la perrita que el joven le tendía. El animal lamió sus dedos y agitó la cola con emoción.

"Creo que ya la estaba esperando" sonrió Fujioka y la china acarició la frente de la criatura.

"Claro, le encanta que la saque a pasear. Volveré antes de que él regrese" anunció y caminó hacia la puerta, pero el muchacho la detuvo a medio camino.

"Espere, Li-san. Creo que Matsuhiro-san volverá más pronto ahora. Dijo que no tardaba mucho. ¿qué hago si se da cuenta?"

"No lo hará" comentó para tranquilizarlo, segura de sí.

"Pero creo que comienza a sospechar. Dice que nota a _Meiling_…" y al ver el gesto de la joven se corrigió, "_Awen_, perdón… que nota a Awen diferente. Me ha preguntado si la saco a pasear cuando él no está, y también…" titubeó, "me ha preguntado por usted, y yo…"

"No le has dicho que vengo todos los días a visitarla cuando él sale a comer¿o sí?" entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y el pobre muchacho tembló ante el brillo de sus orbes escarlatas.

"¡No! Pero… no me gusta mentirle al jefe" la miró con timidez.

"Bien. Entonces, si no te gusta mentirle, puedes decirle que te la pasas hablándole a tu novia por el teléfono de la clínica cuando él no está" sonrió con la malicia clásica de un Li. Fujioka tembló nuevamente.

"¡No!" y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. "Adelante, salga con Awen, yo la cubriré" suspiró, resignado.

"Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo" le guiñó un ojo y depositó a la perrita sobre sus cuatro patas en el suelo, sujetando con una mano la correa roja que se ataba a su collarín. El animalillo giró ansiosamente dos veces sobre su eje y se adelantó a la puerta, ladrando a la mujer como si quisiera apresurarla a salir.

"¡Ya voy!" y sus risas fueron lo último que escuchó el joven empleado al verla cruzar la puerta.

------------------

"¿Qué harás mañana?" la joven tenía que susurrar mientras se movían de una estantería a otra a lo largo de la enorme biblioteca.

"Los sábados trabajo cuatro horas en la mañana, el resto del día lo tengo libre" la chica de uniforme azul marino depositó un libro más junto a sus compañeros y siguió empujando el carrito por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por la otra.

"¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?"

"¿Fiesta?" Pensó un momento en la palabra. "Supongo que sí ¿De quién es?" Miró los ejemplares en el carrito, sólo quedaban 6, pero seguramente ya habría una veintena de libros esperándola en el lugar de siempre y en las mesas de estudio desocupadas.

"De…" titubeó, "de un amigo que quiero que conozcas."

"¿Un amigo?" Tomoyo alzó una ceja y contempló a su amiga. "¿Y por qué quieres que lo conozca?"

"Él me pidió que te invitara también."

"Sakura-chan, créeme que no quiero "conocer" a un hombre justo ahora" se cruzó de brazos, sospechando lo que aquélla pretendía. Lo último que le faltaba era que la castaña comenzara a hacerla de celestina para buscarle pareja. Eran los contratiempos que surgían por no decirle que ya tenía a alguien, y que ese alguien era su hermano mayor, pensó Tomoyo.

"¡No, de verdad!" Sakura bajó la voz cuando Tomoyo le indicó con un dedo en los labios que la había alzado. "No, es verdad," repitió, esta vez en un susurro, "él no busca una relación, Tomoyo; en realidad es una persona encantadora, él sólo busca…" meneó la cabeza, "lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas."

"¿Es alguien de la escuela?"

"No, la verdad es que lo conocí por accidente" sonrió la menor de los Kinomoto. Tomoyo arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

"¿Por accidente? Hmm… ¿hace cuánto que lo conoces?" inquirió, suspicaz.

"Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, te la contaré en la fiesta. Irás¿Verdad?" y ahí estaba la ansiosa mirada esmeralda de su amiga. La joven empleada no pudo evitar sonreír; después de todo, era esa inocencia casi pueril la mejor arma que Sakura tenía contra su propio hermano: Incluso el estricto Touya Kinomoto cedía en repetidas ocasiones ante ésta.

-_Touya…-_ suspiró. Ya quería verlo, moría por verlo. Dos semanas lejos de él habían hecho trizas sus uñas y acabado con los tapones de sus plumas. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo incontrolables que eran sus dientes cuando se encontraba ansiosa. ¡Ni siquiera cuando intentaba evitarlo en el pasado pasaba tanto tiempo sin verlo!

"Maldita Australia…" musitó entre dientes, culpando por enésima vez a la pobre isla del hemisferio sur a la que su novio había partido.

"¿Qué?" Sakura arqueó ambas cejas y Tomoyo desvió el tema con un gesto de su mano.

"No, nada. Me decías de la fiesta…" sonrió torpe, nerviosamente, y Sakura entornó los ojos.

"Te preguntaba si vas a ir…"

"Pues…"

"¡Por favor!" tuvo que bajar una vez más la voz, recordando dónde estaban. "Le prometí que iríamos".

"¿Le prometiste que _yo_ iría?" frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, no precisamente…" Sakura se mordió el labio. "Le prometí que yo iría, pero contaba contigo. Por favor, Tomoyo-chan, no me dejes ir sola, no conozco a nadie" tomó su mano.

"¿Sólo lo conoces a él?" la otra asintió. Tomoyo sonrió entonces, pensando que la actitud de su amiga era muy sospechosa. Quizás se había equivocado por completo con lo de la celestina. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura parecía encantada con este misterioso chico y probablemente sólo quería presentárselo para pedirle alguna opinión, o algún consejo quizás.

-_¿Por fin estás superando a Li-kun?-_ le preguntó en silencio. Por supuesto que no lo haría en voz alta, no antes de conocer al famoso muchacho.

"Está bien, Sakura-chan, iré" sería la primera vez que Sakura intentara salir a divertirse por cuenta propia desde su dramático rompimiento con Syaoran. De verdad debía ser un chico muy especial, pensó. Ya quería conocer al susodicho.

----------------

Ambas figuras se desplazaban sin dificultad alguna entre las calles tranquilas. El clima era frío, siendo otoño ya; la temperatura descendía rápidamente y el viento fresco soplaba aquí y allá, acarreando alguna brisa de la costa cercana. La ciudad no era pequeña, en realidad era toda una capital, pero la población que caminaba ágilmente de un lado a otro no podría compararse con las apretujadas multitudes que dificultaban toda forma de tránsito en Tokio en una hora pico como ésa, en que obreros y empresarios vuelven del trabajo a sus casas.

Le hubiera gustado un poco detenerse a contemplar los aspectos de la vida cotidiana en un país como aquel, pero no había tenido tiempo ni de revisar la guía de turistas que la saludaba, expectante, desde el escritorio de su habitación de hotel. Mucho menos podría detenerse a hacer las miles de cosas que había tenido tiempo de planear en el interminable viaje en avión.

"Adiós al _go shopping_" suspiró, pero justo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado rezagada una vez más y el hombre que iba a su lado ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado, sumido como iba en sus cavilaciones sin fin aparente. Fue a trote que alcanzó al enorme sujeto que avanzaba dando tremendas zancadas. "¡Hey!" le sujetó del brazo y esperó a que él se volviera para torcer los labios en una mueca. "¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte tanto?" le espetó. La verdad era que la tensión que el moreno acarreaba consigo desde que habían bajado del avión, una semana y media atrás, comenzaba a contagiarse. "Tranquilízate de una vez¿quieres? todo va a salir bien"

"Sí, _si_ siguen nuestras indicaciones" bufó él y ella entornó los ojos.

"Lo harán. Para eso vinimos¿no? Se supone que sólo debíamos verificar que sus adaptaciones de nuestra planta piloto para estas condiciones fueran las adecuadas, y tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo en que todo está en orden." Hizo la observación. "Sólo ocupa algunas correcciones y pronto podrán comenzar a…"

"El Ingeniero Harrison es de lo mejor;" aceptó él, "son sus _ayudantes_ los que me preocupan. Parecen una bola de ineptos y…"

"Y eso no te importa, Touya" replicó con calma.

"No tienen ninguna experiencia…" refutó el trigueño.

"Tú tampoco la tenías cuando los laboratorios te contrataron," le recordó. "¿Tengo que recordarte que no ha dos meses que cumpliste 28?"

"Nakuru…" advirtió el varón entre dientes.

"Sabes que tengo razón: todo estará bien." Recalcó con firmeza y luego una idea casi macabra cruzó por su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro. "A menos que quieras quedarte a revisar el progreso del piloto en persona…"

"¡Estás loca!" él no la dejó terminar siquiera. "Ya hicimos todo lo que estaba de nuestra parte, ahora que esos condenados australianos se las arreglen." Alzó las manos, exasperado. "Si por mí fuera, no me quedaría esta noche en este lugar".

Nakuru dejó escapar otro suspiro. "¿Se puede saber desde cuándo odias a los australianos?" alzó una ceja. "Ni siquiera los conocías antes".

"Los detesto…" Touya hizo una mueca, "desde el momento en el que ese pelirrojo dijo que una de las dificultades de nuestro diseño era usar un enfriador en lugar de…"

"Lo que sucede es que tú no aceptas ninguna observación a tu trabajo" ella frunció el ceño y el otro apretó los dientes.

"¿Observación?" bufó, "¡Ese chiquillo no tiene idea de lo que significaría usar un tanque de atmósferas en estas condiciones! Quizás en la teoría parece maravilloso y eficiente, pero apuesto a que no ha visto uno solo en toda su vida y…"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Nakuru levantó ambas manos frente a ella para tranquilizar al histérico varón. "Sólo cálmate un poco¿quieres? No van a hacer ninguna locura. Por lo pronto, todo está bien, y si nada cambia, mañana mismo volveremos a Tokio". Tomó al hombre de un brazo y sonrió, intentando amenizar el momento y quitar el ceño del gesto masculino, pero el cambio en Touya fue apenas perceptible. "¿Podríamos al menos disfrutar de nuestra última noche en Australia?"

"Podrás disfrutar todo lo que quieras en unos meses" observó él con su usual sentido común y la chica entornó los ojos.

"No es lo mismo. Tan siquiera me gustaría comprar algunos recuerdos para todos…" y una sonrisa traviesa apareció entonces en sus labios. "Touya… ¿No llevarás nada a Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ya le compré algo ayer" contestó ausentemente después de unos segundos. Nakuru volvió a notar que su expresión tensa no desaparecía. Había creído que su ex pareja cambiaría de humor ante la mención de la universitaria, mas no era así.

"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?" se inquietó, pero al momento él negó con la cabeza.

"No…" y rió con ironía, "ése es el problema: no ha pasado _nada_." Y ella comprendió a qué se refería: después de pasar un celestial fin de semana en la casa de campo de la susodicha, Touya y ella, al igual que el menor de los Tsukishiro, habían regresado a los laboratorios a iniciar una semana más de trabajo, pero cuál no había sido su sorpresa al recibir a media mañana una llamada del Ingeniero Harrison desde Australia. Supo que algo no iba bien en cuanto percibió la inquietud de Touya, pero luego él se lo confirmó al anunciarle que tendrían que ir al pequeño continente para verificar algunas cosas antes de que comenzara la última fase de planeación de la planta piloto allá. Fue así como el mismo día, lunes, por la noche, los dos abordaron un jet con destino a Australia para llegar el martes por la mañana. Apenas tuvieron oportunidad de avisar y despedirse rápidamente de algunas personas.

"¿Has hablado con ella?" sintió curiosidad por saber.

"La he llamado un par de veces" y su mirada adoptó un poco de ese matiz inexplicable que pocas veces salía a relucir en Touya Kinomoto; era esa pizca de anhelo que invade a la gente cuando está lejos de algo o alguien querido. Touya extrañaba a Tomoyo y eso Nakuru lo veía sin lugar a dudas. Recordó que en más de una ocasión, cuando eran novios aún, ambos habían tenido que separarse por unas semanas. Ella moría por verlo desde el primer día en esos largos viajes, pero ahora se preguntaba si él la había extrañado tanto como ahora lo hacía con Tomoyo.

"Qué envidia" susurró con ironía y sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de esa punzada que golpeó su pecho por un segundo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Touya sacudió la cabeza, como obligándose a volver de algún lugar lejano, y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Nada." Sabía que estaba celosa, sin embargo no por ello dejó de notar que el dolor era mucho más apagado del que había creído que sería. "¿Entonces la verás mañana?"

"Eso espero".

"¿Le has dicho ya que regresas?" arqueó una ceja pero, conociéndolo como lo hacía, ya sabía la respuesta.

"No, prefiero no hacerlo por si ocurre algo y tenemos que quedarnos otros tres días más. Además…"

"Quieres ver su cara de sorpresa cuando te vea." Terminó por él y el trigueño asintió. Esta vez no pudo soltar una carcajada, sintiendo compasión por la muchacha. El solía hacerle lo mismo siempre, pero ella nunca olvidaría la primera vez que casi había sufrido un infarto al llegar a casa por la noche y sentir, justo antes de abrir la puerta, una mano sobre su hombro. "No la asustes mucho¿quieres?" le guiñó un ojo.

"Lo intentaré" por primera vez el moreno sonrió con cierta malicia y Nakuru entornó los ojos.

"Supongo que la invitarás a salir."

Touya arqueó ambas cejas. "Si lo logro, será nuestra primera cita".

"La primera cita después de dos semanas." Silbó. "¿No crees que vas muy _rápido_?"

"¿De verdad? No lo había notado" inclinó la cabeza con expresión sarcástica.

"Entonces tendrás que hacerlo _especial_" le señaló con un dedo.

"¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo "especial", Doctora Corazón?"

"Hay un consejo infalible para estos casos…" comentó con seriedad y un deje de misterio.

"¿Cuál?" Touya la miró con suspicacia.

"¡Diviértanse!" soltó la carcajada y se metió en una tienda de ropa antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar.

"Muy graciosa" Touya se quedó afuera cruzado de brazos. Prefería esperarla ahí, pero pronto descubrió que, si no entraba a agarrar a esa compradora compulsiva del cuello y la sacaba a rastras de la tienda, nadie más lo haría por él. Suspirando, cruzó el umbral.

-----------------

"¡Listo!" sonrió satisfecha l ver el resultado de su vendaje perfectamente aplicado y comenzó a guardar el antiséptico y los demás utensilios en su botiquín. El joven sentado junto a ella se puso de pie y movió un poco la pierna para probar la movilidad que le proporcionaba el vendaje.

"Gracias"

"¿Cómo sigues, Xiao-Lang?" ambos se volvieron para ver a la alta dama que entró a la estancia envuelta en finas sedas chinas y con su largo cabello negro mojado por el baño.

"Estoy bien, Meiling detuvo el sangrado" él se inclinó de forma respetuosa y la aludida bufó.

"Tuve que darle unas puntadas. Es un milagro que haya tenido el hilo quirúrgico y una aguja esterilizada en mi cuarto" meneó la cabeza al ver el brazo de su primo, cubierto con gasas casi a la mitad, así como los vendajes en la pantorrilla y rodilla izquierdas.

"Eres estudiante de medicina¿no?" él arrugó el entrecejo y la chica entornó los ojos.

"_Estudiante_, no médico, y sólo tenía el material para una demostración que tengo que hacer el lunes. Ahora tengo que conseguir más hilo y… otra aguja" hizo una mueca.

"Te dije que fueras a un hospital si seguía sangrando" la mujer de edad madura reprendió a su hijo.

"Eso mismo le dije, pero él insistió en que…"

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" Syaoran terminó por su prima y se dirigió a su progenitora. "Con permiso, madre, tengo que salir un momento".

"¡¿Estás loco?!" está vez Meiling se puso de pie. "¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer que pueda ser tan importante para que no vayas a un hospital y salgas a la calle con esas heridas?"

"No es la primera vez que me lastimo en un entrenamiento y estas heridas no me matarán" argumentó él con sequedad. Meiling apretó los dientes. Cada vez le gustaba menos la frialdad que se apoderaba de su primo con el paso de los días. "Ahora, voy a salir. Con su permiso" hizo una nueva reverencia y miró a los ojos a la mayor. "Gracias por el entrenamiento, madre" con esto se despidió de las dos mujeres y salió de la casa.

"Ni siquiera le importó cuando le dije que no tenía anestésicos en casa" Meiling observó con preocupación a su tía.

"No es el dolor físico lo que lo atormenta" habló la mujer con la misma ecuanimidad de siempre.

"No ha sido el mismo estos días. Cada día cambia más" comentó con tristeza la chica y la actual Jefe del Clan Li se sentó sobre el sofá.

"Eso sucede cuando los pensamientos se arremolinan en un caos. Xiao-Lang no puede concentrarse en lo que hace, lo noto cada vez más durante los entrenamientos".

La joven de ojos rojos la miró con ansiedad.

"Si él no puede concentrarse¿entonces…?" pero no se atrevió a hacer semejante pregunta a la Honorable Yelan Li.

"¿Por qué accedí a entrenar con las espadas?" Meiling asintió, "porque él mismo necesita darse cuenta hasta qué punto lo están traicionando sus pensamientos." Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban una seriedad inigualable, pero Meiling pudo ver además un destello de pena. "Xiao-Lang debe saber de qué forma lo están afectando sus decisiones, y que nunca debe dejarse arrastrar por sus problemas de esa manera."

Un silencio prolongado e incómodo se formó en la sala. Meiling no dejaba de juguetear nerviosamente con el botiquín y alternaba su mirada entre la cajita, la elegante dama y la ventana por donde se había visto al auto verde botella partir.

"¿Y eso es lo correcto?" preguntó de pronto. A la hermosa mujer no pareció sorprenderle la cuestión.

"No lo sé, pero mientras él se resista a decir algo, es lo _único_ que podemos hacer por él."

---------------

Sus ojos dorados escrutaban el gris paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio a través de la ventanilla. A pesar de ser sábado por la mañana, varias personas caminaban por la acera hacia sus trabajos y las bicicletas pasaban a un costado del auto durante los altos. Pensó que no sería mala idea eso de una bicicleta. El camino hacia la escuela no era largo, mas sí razonable. Incluso podría hacerlo a pie, aunque tendría que levantarse unos veinte minutos más temprano, pero en bicicleta sería bastante rápido y cómodo en plena primavera, aunque en invierno las cosas podrían complicarse, pero al menos no tendría por qué ir en ese auto…

"¿Qué pasa?" la voz del hombre que manejaba a su lado derecho la hizo regresar al presente.

"Nada, sólo pensaba en bicis" se encogió de hombros.

"Por la forma en que lo haces, cualquiera diría que vas a hacer un ensayo" su delicioso tono aterciopelado era muy serio en esos momentos. Ella se volvió para verlo mejor.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" alzó una ceja y él sonrió ligeramente.

"Casi no has dicho palabra desde ayer en la cena." Contestó sin apartar la vista del camino. "¿Pensabas también en _bicis_? Yo más bien diría que algo te tiene preocupada".

Se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si esa percepción suya era maravillosa o terrible. Suspiró entonces, sin decidirse por una de las dos, y volvió la vista al exterior.

"No tienes por qué traerme a la escuela los sábados. Sólo tienes una clase en la universidad y podrías levantarte más tarde. Yo podría venirme a pie o pedir tu bicicleta prestada".

"Siempre me he levantado temprano," él se encogió de hombros, "por si no lo has notado, también lo hago los domingos aunque no tenga que traerte, y prefiero acompañarte los sábados." Sonrió ligeramente. "Siempre lo hago, y no me desagrada en absoluto."

"Pero a veces el tráfico…" insistió ella.

"¿Qué ocurre, Takako?" soltó el varón de pronto. Se había dado cuenta y ella lo sabía. Llegaron a la cuadra de la escuela y él detuvo el auto en un lugar que encontró junto a la acera.

"¿Qué ocurre…?"

"No eres buena para fingir. Te he estado observando desde ayer y hoy en el desayuno, y sé que algo raro sucede contigo." Apagó el motor y la miró de frente. Ella se había sentido relativamente segura hasta el momento en el que sus ojos se vieron poseídos por el par índigo. Era como si, con una sola mirada, él devorara el espacio existente entre ellos, y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía sofocada como un claustrofóbico en un elevador que sube al último piso. Bajó un poco la mirada para ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

"Eriol, no creo que eso…" pasó saliva.

"Y pareces nerviosa desde que subimos al auto." Continuó él al ver que ella no lo hacía. "Incluso parece que te pones más nerviosa mientras nos acercamos a la escuela." Alzó una ceja. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Suspiró derrotada. El inglés había dejado sus cartas sobre la mesa y ahora ella sabia que no tenía muchas opciones. Si intentaba mentirle, él se daría cuenta.

"Eriol, ya no quiero que me traigas a la escuela por la mañana" declaró sin más y esperó a ver su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. Contrario a lo que creyó, él no parecía contrariado. Más bien asintió, asimilando su contestación y sopesando sus próximas palabras.

"Al menos me gustaría saber la razón" fue lo único que dijo con su serenidad usual. Ella se mordió el labio.

"Es que…"

"¿Te molesta?"

"¡No!" se apresuró a decir, pero en seguida intentó calmar su exabrupto. "Bueno, no; es sólo que…"

"Que…" él la invitó a continuar. No teniendo mayor escapatoria, Takako tomó algo de aire.

"Ayer en el receso…"

**Flash Back.**

Caminaba por entre los árboles de los jardines para llegar a los baños que estaban al otro lado del patio. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera lavarse la mancha de salsa de soja que prodigiosamente acababa de hacerse sobre la blanca blusa, cuando lo escuchó:

"¿Hiragizawa Eriol?"

El sonido parecía ahogado, como un susurro. Alzando la vista vio a tres de sus compañeras sentadas más adelante, sobre el césped. Se detuvo en seco.

"Sí, vive cerca de mi casa, es un bombón." Respondió una de ellas, de cabello largo y chino. Olvidándose de la mancha en su uniforme, Takako recurrió al seguro escondite de un árbol cercano y aguzó el oído.

"¿Y qué sabes de él?" urgió una tercera.

"Va a la universidad, tiene veintidós años, es hijo de un millonario y tiene un hermano pequeño."

"¿Qué tan pequeño"?

"Trece años, no es para ti" y unas risitas se hicieron escuchar.

"¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho que ése era el novio misterioso de Arima-san?"

"Porque no sabía que era él el famoso chico del Jaguar del que tanto hablaban. No los había visto llegar juntos hasta esta mañana".

"Siempre la trae a la escuela. El problema es que ellos son puntuales, tú no."

"Eso no importa, lo que me extraña es que Arima-san no quiera decir nada. Si yo tuviera un novio así, no me importaría que todo el mundo lo supiera".

"Quizás tiene miedo de que se lo puedan quitar. Digo¿quién no querría un hombre así?"

Pero la china volvió a hablar, silenciando a las otras dos:

"Pues yo tengo mis sospechas…" sonrió, disfrutando de la pausa y de la curiosidad que ésta causó en las otras dos.

"¿De qué?"

"De que la "pequeña" Arima-san quizás no sea tan dulce e inocente como piensan…" la joven estudiante bajó la voz, casi como si supiera que la susodicha le oía detrás de un tronco cercano. "Al menos hace unas semanas que he escuchado un rumor por donde vivo…"

"¿Sobre Arima-san?"

"No… Bueno, no precisamente de ella, pero escuché que una chica y su hermana han estado viviendo en la Mansión Hiragizawa desde hace meses".

"¿Y tú crees que esa chica es Arima-san?" las dos muchachas parecían intrigadas, y la otra, satisfecha.

"No lo sé, no vivo precisamente al lado de ellos, pero una amiga me dijo el otro día que vio a Hiragizawa-san con una muchacha de nuestra edad, muy _cariñosos_. Además, hace poco vi a su hermano jugando en el jardín con una niña rubia de cabello chino. Se parecía mucho a Arima-san."

"¡Es su hermana!" soltó una de ellas. "Kano, creo que se llama. Debe ser ella".

"¿Entonces de verdad Arima-san está viviendo con un hombre?" preguntó la otra. "¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?"

"¡Y qué hombre!" sonrió la _informante_. "¡Hiragizawa-san es un _cuero_! Pero jamás pensé que Arima-san sería tan inteligente…"

La aludida frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía ese comentario?

"¿Inteligente?" al parecer otra de las muchachas se hacía la misma pregunta que ella.

"Y calculadora." Asintió la intrigante. "Ya saben: perdió a sus padres y la cuenta del hospital de su hermana subió a los cielos y las dejó a ambas en la ruina. Incluso supe que tuvo que vender la casa y buscarse un trabajo, por eso casi la dieron de baja en la escuela¿recuerdan?" las otras asintieron. "¿No les parece entonces muy _conveniente_ que haya encontrado al hijo de un magnate y ahora viva en una mansión y se mueva en un Jaguar?"

Takako quedó clavada en su lugar, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

"Ahora que lo dices de esa manera…" comenzó una.

"¿Realmente crees que haya sido así y que Arima-san esté con ese hombre sólo por su dinero?" cuestionó la otra.

"No lo sé, pero no suena mal. Imaginen: encuentran a un hombre rico y con físico de actor de cine que les puede solucionar la vida con sólo tronar los dedos. ¿Y qué es lo único que tienen que hacer¿Revolcarse con él en la cama? A mí no me molestaría con semejante hombre." Sonrió y las demás rieron también.

"Así que Arima-san resultó ser toda una trepadora" concluyó una, disfrutando de la historia con el regocijo con que se disfrutan siempre los rumores ajenos.

"Pero…" advirtió nuevamente la misma de antes, "es demasiado perfecto… Arima-san debió jugar muy bien sus cartas hasta ahora, apuesto a que su cara de niña buena la ha ayudado, pero las cosas buenas no duran tanto. Tarde o temprano alguien más inteligente que ella llegará y le quitará a su gallina de los huevos de oro, y a ver qué hace nuestra pequeña zorrita entonces."

"Quizás encuentre a otro y llegue a la escuela en un Ferrari rojo" sugirió una.

"O en un Porsche plateado…"

"O en un helicóptero…" y las risas estallaron cuando se desató una tormenta de ideas, cada una más absurda que la anterior.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Así que era eso" la voz de Eriol interrumpió el silencio en el que ella quedó después de contarle aquello. Takako no despegó la vista de la guantera que tenía enfrente. "Takako, preciosa…" puso una mano en su hombro, pero ella no se inmutó. Al inglés se le comprimió el corazón al verla así, con sus ojos de miel tristes y su semblante cabizbajo.

"No son sólo ellas…" habló ella finalmente. "También algunos de mis compañeros se han portado… _diferentes_ conmigo, y ni siquiera les he dicho que eres mi novio" se mordió el labio.

"No es necesario que lo hagas. Podemos darnos cuenta de eso, ustedes no son las únicas con un "sexto sentido"" comentó, pero cuando ella no respondió rodeó sus hombros por completo con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¡Eriol, nos pueden ver!" se sobresaltó cuando él la acunó contra su pecho..

"¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vean?" le preguntó al oído. "¿Esto?" besó su mano como siempre hacía, "¿o esto?" besó enseguida sus labios de manera fugaz y suave, sacando un suspiro de la chica, que al momento luchó por reponerse y meneó la cabeza.

"¡Eriol, si alguien nos ve aquí van a pensar que…!"

"Que eres mi novia, y que te quiero." Susurró el mayor de los Hiragizawa contra sus labios. "Y si piensan otra cosa, es porque son unos idiotas."

"Pero…"

"Shhh" él selló sus labios con un dedo. Le había enfurecido hasta la médula el saber que su niña estaba siendo víctima de los rumores, pero tampoco podía decir que había ignorado desde un principio que sería así. "Te diré algo: no será la última vez que escuches murmullos a tus espaldas. Cosas como ésas suceden todo el tiempo, pero otoo-san suele decir que lo que decimos de nuestros enemigos es lo que reflejamos sobre nosotros mismos. Las mujeres que dicen esa clase de cosas sobre personas como tú, son de las peores."

"Quizás…" suspiró la muchacha, pero Eriol no la vio tan convencida.

"Si quieres, puedo pararme a medio patio con un altavoz en la mano y explicarles a todos que puedes ser mi novia, y puedes vivir en mi casa, pero que duermes a tres puertas de mi cuarto y con el seguro puesto, y que lo único que pido a cambio es una sonrisa tuya todos los días y un beso de vez en cuando y…"

"¡No!" se apresuró a callarlo, pensando que, conociéndolo como lo hacía, Eriol Hiragizawa era capaz de tener un altavoz en la cajuela y no dudar en hacer lo que le describía.

"Puedo aprovechar también para decirles a los chicos de tu escuela que no se les ocurra acercarte a ti, porque soy comprensivo, pero celoso" sonrió con su usual galantería y esta vez ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Gracias, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola".

"En cuanto a los chismes…" su rostro volvió a adoptar una seriedad flemática. "Dime quiénes son, tienen que aprender que nadie se mete con al chica de un Hiragizawa."

"No vayas a hacer nada, por favor" pidió, sorprendida. No creía que el joven en cuyos brazos se encontraba fuera del tipo vengativo.

"Takako, no voy a lastimar a nadie" él pareció casi ofendido.

"Aún así, creo que yo tengo que resolver eso" suspiró cansinamente. Sintió entonces la mano masculina que acariciaba su mejilla para luego perderse entre su lacio cabello. Sus ojos azules parecieron entristecerse y a ella le golpeó la imagen.

"Lo siento, te he puesto en una situación difícil. Sabía que esto pasaría y aún así no pude evitarlo…"

Él se mostraba acongojado por algo que no era su culpa, por algo en lo que él no pudo haber intervenido. A la mayor de las Arima se le movió el corazón.

"Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a partir de hoy" lo interrumpió antes de que continuara, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Eriol pareció animarse un poco.

"Prometo que encontraré una manera de limpiar tu nombre, princesa" besó su dedo índice.

Takako negó con la cabeza. "Son sólo rumores. Además, pronto se enfadarán de hablar de mí, ni siquiera soy popular" se encogió de hombros, procurando no mostrar su inquietud tal como era, o sabía que él se preocuparía más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-_Te equivocas-_ pensaba Eriol con pesar -_, no se enfadarán, nunca lo harán…-_

"Debe ser una maldición estar con un Hiragizawa" suspiró, pero no supo que había hablado en voz alta hasta que vio a la chica con una interrogante en el rostro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Olvídalo" miró el reloj en el tablero. "Se te va a hacer tarde. Hablamos después" y le abrió la puerta para que saliera. La mayor de las Arima se despidió con un gesto y estaba a punto de cerrar la portezuela para caminar a la escuela cuando él la detuvo con una mano.

"¡Espera! Sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes. Yo te metí en este enredo y haré lo posible para sacarte de él".

Pero la castaña sacudió la cabeza.

"No, es mi problema y yo tengo que saber resolverlo." Luego le guiñó un ojo, restando importancia a lo anterior y apurándose a cambiar de tema: "Por cierto, no es verdad eso de que duermo con el seguro puesto".

Esta vez era el turno de Eriol de sorprenderse, y la muchacha admiró su expresión antes de que se tornara en una sonrisa cautivadora.

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo de ahora en adelante, porque no puedes saber cuándo puedo transformarme en un Hombre Lobo Londinense."

Con una risita nerviosa y fascinada que no pudo ocultar, Takako cerró la puerta.

------------------

Estaba inmerso en un mar de archivos cuando el foco rojo de su teléfono negro comenzó a parpadear acompañado de su característico timbre. Con un suspiro, presionó un botón al lado de la luz intermitente.

"Dígame" solicitó sin mayor rodeo.

"Tsukishiro-san le busca, licenciado" sonó la voz femenina por el altavoz.

"Hágalo pasar, por favor".

"Enseguida" soltó el botón y al alzar la mirada pudo ver el momento en el que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un joven de aspecto casi irreal, con piel blanca cual porcelana y largos cabellos plateados que le caían por la espalda. Se puso de pie y, cuando el recién llegado se acercó a él, pudo notar algo aún más inverosímil: un par de ojos de color indefinido que bailoteaba entre el gris y el violeta más claro imaginable, pero no sólo eso, sino su forma tan absolutamente… gatuna.

"Me alegra que haya venido, Tsukishiro-san" estiró una mano. "Ikinomiya Reiji, un placer".

"Dije que vendría, no tenía por qué no hacerlo" el singular hombre no hizo esfuerzo por estrechar su mano.

"Siéntese, por favor. Mizuki-san me ha hablado de usted y me pareció primordial escuchar su propio testimonio. Le explicaré:" decidió ir directo al grano comprendiendo la frialdad del sujeto frente a él: "la demanda de divorcio ha sido impuesta, y con ella la del maltrato que mi cliente sufría en manos de su esposo. Se ha tomado su declaración en la delegación, pero prefiero contar con más de un testimonio, y en este caso el suyo, Tsukishiro-san, será de mucha ayuda al ser compañero de trabajo del esposo, además del acoso que ha tenido que pasar por su parte…"

"Entiendo" Yue lo cortó en seco, deseando que ese hombre no hubiera tenido que mencionar la parte del "acoso sexual".

"Quiero oír todo lo que tenga que decirme…" los ojos oscuros del hombre se grabaron en el par violeta. "Pero primero me gustaría hacerle algunas peguntas."

Yue miró con suspicacia al abogado. Era un hombre de corto cabello castaño y ojos casi negros. Era más alto que el promedio, pero no demasiado. Su traje, un conjunto de dos piezas sencillas de sobrio negro; el saco reposaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, no siendo necesitado en un sábado cálido de abril. Sus ojos eran pequeños, pero su mirada no era tímida y no huía de la suya, como muchos hacían. Parecía escrutarlo en cada momento.

"Pregunte entonces" asintió al final para invitar al otro a hablar y ambos se removieron con incomodidad en sus sillas.

-------------------

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un periódico extendido a su lado, y, dibujado en la página que se mostraba en la parte inferior izquierda, un cuadro de mediano tamaño dividido en otro montón de cuadros más pequeños. Bostezó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?" preguntó al hombre que contemplaba con aire distraído el recuadro. El varón se sacó la pluma de la boca para contestarle, sin siquiera apartar la mirada del periódico:

"Cuatro horas."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿Y sigues con ese crucigrama?"

Touya se volvió para verla e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojso oscuros mirándola con ironía a través del cristal de sus lentes para leer. Una mueca burlona asomó en su rostro trigueño.

"Lo terminé hace media hora. Éste, por si no lo notaste, es un _sudoku_ **(2)**"

Nakuru le mostró la lengua.

"¿Alguien irá a recogernos?" cambió de tema sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

"Yuki" Touya volvió a su juego de números.

"Ah" y ella agradeció que lo hiciera, porque por alguna razón sintió que su rostro la había delatado. Se mordió el labio, pensando que finalmente tendría que ver a aquel joven, su mejor amigo, y el mismo sujeto con el que su mente perversa la había estado torturando.

Miró hacia la ventanilla intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Debía ser un juego de su corazón engañoso. No podía estar pensando en ese hombre de la manera en que lo hacía¿o sí?

-_No seas tonta-_ sacudió la cabeza. Era su mejor amigo. Además, y debía admitirlo, su sensibilidad había aumentado tras su rompimiento con Touya _-. Debe ser eso-_ se convenció -_, estás confundida, Nakuru. No tomes decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas-._

Y, ante todo, no olvidar…

-_Es tu mejor amigo, no puedes perderlo-._

---------------

"Así que _eso_ es lo que ha pasado" el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, asomando por un segundo la mirada hacia la ciudad con sus grises matices de hierro y concreto teñidos por el sol de primavera. Parecía anonadado tras escuchar la historia que el otro acababa de contarle.

"¿Se sorprende? Pensé que conocía ya toda la historia" sin embargo el extraño joven continuaba imperturbable. Durante el relato su semblante había sido el mismo casi todo el tiempo, excepto en algunos puntos en los que fruncía ligeramente el ceño y apretaba un poco la mandíbula. Reiji también había visto sus ojos relampaguear con ira en un par de ocasiones, en segundos tan breves que parecían más bien creaciones de su imaginación.

"Obviamente conozco lo que mi cliente me ha dicho…" carraspeó, caminando nuevamente al escritorio para ver al varón de frente. "Pero los detalles que usted cuenta sobre la visita de Mizuki Shingo-san a su casa los desconocía por completo, y estoy seguro de que la señora también…" meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre y enseguida clavó sus ojos oscuros en el par violáceo. El contacto permaneció igual por varios segundos, hasta que el abogado relajó los hombros y esbozó lo más parecido posible a una sonrisa. "Gracias, Tsukishiro-san".

"Aún no he hecho la declaración formal, así que no me agradezca" protestó con un tono frío que parecía más que adecuado para el helado color de sus ojos.

"No, le daba las gracias por lo que ha hecho por ella." Suspiró y aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata. "Antes de ser mi clienta, Kaho es mi amiga, pero ella nunca se atrevió a decirle a nadie la clase de basura que era su esposo en realidad. Siempre supe que algo andaba mal, pero ella nunca quiso admitirlo. Ese desgraciado está… loco" y, aunque no perdía su tono sopesado, Yue pudo oír los dientes del hombre rechinar. "Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que habría pasado si usted no hubiera encontrado a Kaho ese día y la hubiera llevado al hospital… y a un lugar lejos de _él_."

El mayor de los Tsukishiro estaba asombrado con el cambio que se había producido en el abogado, aunque su expresión ecuánime continuaba tal como siempre. Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos el semblante del hombre pareció desencajarse y se volvió más sombrío.

"Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, _el _la ha encontrado" declaró de pronto.

"¿Cómo dice?" por primera vez sus ojos felinos mostraron sorpresa.

"Ha ido a verla al hotel… dos veces" explicó Reiji. "Kaho no quiso decirle esto, pero fue gracias a eso que finalmente decidió pedirme ayuda."

"¿Fue por eso que buscó otro hotel?" antes de terminar la cuestión, Yue se preguntó por qué le preocupaba tanto su paradero y el hecho de que aquel hombre la encontrara, pero el abogado meneó la cabeza.

"No hizo tal. Si así fuera, su esposo la encontraría otra vez. Por lo pronto, lo único que pudimos hacer fue cambiarla de cuarto y ponerlo a otro nombre, y solicitar específicamente a la administración que no se diera llave de su habitación a _nadie_ sin consultarlo previamente con ella, y que se prohibiera terminantemente la entrada a Mizuki Shingo-san y nos reportara cualquier anomalía que pudiera involucrarla."

Así que era por eso que no había podido localizarla, pensó Yue.

"Creí que ella no quería que nadie se enterara."

"El hotel tendrá que ser discreto, una de sus normas es la privacidad del cliente, y la violaron en el momento de dar la llave del cuarto de Kaho a alguien más sin su consentimiento, aunque fuera su esposo. Pusieron en peligro a uno de sus clientes y saben que podríamos demandarlos por ello, pero al menos algo bueno resultó de esto…" y movió la pantalla plana de su monitor hacia el joven Tsukishiro, que la observó sin entender del todo.

"¿De qué habla?"

"Kaho fue atacada en el elevador una vez. El hotel tiene cámaras en los pasillos, comedores, recepción… y elevadores. Simples normas de seguridad." Explicó escuetamente. "Hemos llegado a un trato con ellos: no tomaremos represalias, ni siquiera mencionaremos en público lo ocurrido, y a cambio ellos se encargarán de mantener segura a Kaho y nos han facilitado un par de videos que dejarán ver sin lugar a dudas la peligrosidad de este sujeto. Gracias a esto, si este caso llegara a juicio, no sólo espero conseguir el divorcio para Kaho, sino solicitar una aprehensión" y dando un par de clics dejó que el varón viera lo que había en pantalla.

"Ésta es de la primera_ visita_, es en el piso de Kaho," Yue le escuchó decir mientras frente a sus ojos desfilaba una escena ininterrumpida de la mujer encontrándose con Shingo y encerrándose en su habitación seguidamente. Vio con algo de distorsión el momento en el que él metía la tarjeta en el lector un par de veces y forcejeaba con la puerta. La imagen no tenía audio, pero se podía visualizar perfectamente que el hombre gritaba y casi pudo imaginar el sonido de los golpes que propinaba a la madera y, al otro lado de ésta, el pánico plasmado en la lánguida piel de la pelirroja. Sintió que su estómago se contraía y sus dientes se apretaban. Sus latidos se aceleraron viendo la escena, sintiendo que algo caliente y ácido le recorría las venas. Casi pudo oír una maldición reverberando en su cerebro, aunque sus labios apretados no se abrieron.

"Sé lo que está pensando…" habló Reiji al acabar el video y Yue lo observó por espacio de unos segundos mientras cerraba la ventana en pantalla y buscaba un segundo video entre los archivos. Notó que el hombre fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula. Lo siguiente lo dijo entre dientes: "pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que ese bastardo es capaz de hacer, usted ya lo ha visto por sí mismo…" y con un doble clic sobre un icono se abrió una nueva ventana donde Yue pudo distinguir como único escenario la caja metálica de un elevador desde una de las esquinas superiores.

"Después de eso tuvo el descaro de regresar" Ikinomiya pulsó esta vez el botón de "play" e inicializó la reproducción. Casi al instante entró en escena un bulto que se estrechaba contra la pared con una sábana de cabellos que se movían agitados con el brusco movimiento. Había que observar sus movimientos temblorosos para darse cuenta de que aquel bulto paralizado por el miedo era una mujer. Yue apenas comenzaba a arrugar el entrecejo cuando entró a cuadro una figura más alta que se encargó de apretar un par de botones y, acto seguido, arremetió contra la primera, que quedó aún más inmóvil al tener la mano del varón apretando su cuello. Sin darse cuenta de ello, el estoico hombre de cabellos platinos se inclinó hacia la pantalla, reprimiendo apenas un deseo inesperado e inexplicable de hacer trizas al sujeto de la grabación. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar mientras ellos cruzaban palabras y los ojos de la mujer se desorbitaban por la asfixia, hasta que él la soltó y ella se desplomó sobre el suelo, jadeante. El video se detuvo poco después de que Shingo saliera del elevador y la imagen se congeló con la señora Mizuki jadeando por aire y llorando con aspecto lastimero sobre el suelo.

"Es terrible imaginar que ha hecho esto otras veces" la voz de Reiji le ayudó a dejar de crispar los puños. No se desconcertó al sentir las heridas que sus uñas habían dejado en sus palmas. Finalmente salió de su mutismo:

"¿Ella está bien?" no supo por qué lo preguntaba., pero reparó en que la bibliotecaria lo había visitado la mañana del mismo día de la fecha que se indicaba en la esquina superior derecha del video, justo una noche después de la primera visita, y lucía definitivamente perturbada.

"Sí" asintió el otro, ajeno a sus pensamientos. "Sólo salió con unos moretones en el cuello, pero todo esto me hace pensar…" meneó la cabeza, "en lo que Kaho ha tenido que pasar para tener que llegar al hospital esas veces en que usted le ha ayudado.

Él también había imaginado eso y cada vez que lo hacía le entraba un sentimiento de ira irracional que alguien como él no podía permitirse. Sin embargo había algo más que picoteaba su cabeza de manera insistente. Intentó evadirlo, pero no consiguió ahogar aquel pensamiento por mucho tiempo en medio de ese silencio. Un nudo se forjó en su estómago cuando la idea tomó consistencia y adoptó una forma innegable: esa manera de tomar el delgado cuello femenino y acorralarla contra la pared él la había visto antes, pero en aquella ocasión quien suplicaba en silencio por un poco de aire había sido Mizuki Shingo, en tanto que quien apretaba la garganta entre sus dedos era… él.

"Maldito" musitó de forma inaudible al comprender la jugarreta: ese hombre había desquitado con su esposa el trato que él le había dado un día antes.

"Voy a hacer que lo encierren," habló Reiji y Yue no supo si lo había escuchado, pero el sujeto parecía hablar para sí, "aunque podría conseguir mayor condena si Kaho estuviera dispuesta a admitir frente al juez…" titubeó y reconsideró, "a admitirlo _todo_".

"¿Todo?" el menor de los Tsukishiro frunció ligeramente el ceño y el abogado le miró, pero no aclaró su duda. Yue comprendió entonces por qué callaba y a qué se refería con _todo_.

"… _Le dije que no quería, pero él no se detuvo… nunca lo hacía"_

_-Las violaciones-_ desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, que ya no mostraba nada, y por primera vez en su vida sintió la incomodidad que genera un silencio largo y deseó que alguien dijera algo para esfumar la avalancha de pensamientos y maldiciones que se desarrollaba en su cabeza, pero el otro estaba tan mudo como él. Ambos callaban, sabiendo lo que el otro estaba pensando, pero no encontrando palabras para sortear el tema.

-----------------

"¿Qué dijiste?" alzó la vista del tablero hacia el chicuelo que se sentaba al otro lado de éste.

"Te pregunté por qué estabas tan preocupado" Kyo tomó un alfil blanco y lo deslizó unos cuadros. "No es por la nueva medicina que van a darme¿o sí? Otoo-san me dijo que iban a cambiar algunas de las inyecciones por otras y me van a dar pastillas más fuertes, pero creo que estaré bien, así que pienso que no es eso lo que te preocupa." Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él con una expresión de inocente seriedad que Eriol no podría jamás describir con palabras.

"Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo sabes que estoy preocupado?" avanzó un peón que, sabía, tendría que sacrificar en las próximas tres jugadas.

"Pues…" Kyo movió una vez más, como si ya supiera lo que quería hacer desde antes, y un alfil de su hermano fue aniquilado bajo los pies de un caballo. "Es la primera vez que logro comerte más de ocho piezas" sonrió al tiempo que agregaba al alfil a una fila de figuras pulidas en mármol negro, la cual superaba a la hilera de similares talladas en blanco.

Eriol alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de ello. Se sintió orgulloso de la sagacidad de su hermano menor.

"Parece ser que nuestra relación le traerá más problemas a Takako de los que había previsto" decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. "La gente ha estado hablando desde hace semanas, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir,… pero ahora que ella se ha enterado, le está afectando".

"¿Entonces ya escuchó lo que dicen de ella?" el pequeño Kyo se preocupó.

"Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero Takako y Kano son chicas sencillas, no están acostumbradas a escuchar rumores donde ellas estén envueltas".

"Pero no puedes protegerlas de eso."

"Eso parece" suspiró cansinamente, moviendo la torre que le quedaba aún. "La gente no se callará, están viviendo ellas dos en una casa con un padre viudo y sus dos hijos".

"Ése no es precisamente el problema" era casi extraño escuchar la voz cambiante del pequeño adolescente hablando de una forma tan seria con sus altibajos.

"Lo sé, el problema es que no es una _casa_, sino una _mansión_, y que esos tres hombres son los Hiragizawa" observó sin mucho interés a su hermano, que sacaba a su reina para derrotar a su peón-sacrificio que se atrevía a amenazar a un caballo. "Debí advertirle antes".

"¿Qué?" el menor de los Hiragizwa le miró con triste ironía. "¿Que la gente no ha dejado de hablar de nosotros desde que nos mudamos a Japón, o que la acusarían de _trepadora_ desde el primer día en que llegó a esta casa, o que a los vecinos les encanta inventarte una novia cada dos semanas?"

"No tardarán en inventarle uno también a ella para decir que me está engañando." Aprovechando el descuido de su hermano, movió unas casillas a su alfil restante, que parecía olvidado en un rincón. "Jaque".

"¡Ah, no!" el rostro infantil de Kyo mostró su sorpresa.

"Dijo que ella podría manejarlo, pero no estoy tan seguro. Takako no está acostumbrada a desconfiar de la gente."

"¿Recuerdas la vez que dijeron que Mizuki-sensei y tú tenían un romance cuando ella venía a darme clases?"

"Incluso tuve que entrevistarme con su esposo."

"¿O la vez que dijeron que habías dejado embarazada a la hija del señor de la pastelería?"

"No me lo recuerdes".

"O cuando dijeron que Tomoyo y tú habían…" movió a su reina de regreso en un vano intento por salvar al acorralado rey, pero sabía que era innecesario.

"Idiotas" farfulló el inglés. De todos, aquel chisme era el que más lo había sacado de sus casillas, pues la reputación de su hermana había estado en juego. "Jaque-Mate" derrocó al Rey sin mucha convicción.

"O cuando dijeron que me había salvado del cáncer hace cuatro años porque me habías llevado con un brujo brasileño" prosiguió el menor sin verse del todo afectado por la derrota.

"Cuando te vean vivir muchos años, dirán que hice un pacto con el diablo" bromeó sin ganas, ocultando la tensión que le provocaba aquel tema.

Pero _vivir muchos años_ eran tres palabras que el pequeño no se atrevía a decir. Conocía su destino, y presentía que todos los esfuerzos de su padre, su hermano, Takako y él mismo, no servirían de nada para cambiarlo. Sólo en sus sueños más hermosos e irreales podía atreverse a imaginarse con un año más de vida. Muchos años era, sin duda, imposible, nada más que un lindo sueño.

Miró a Eriol. Ya estaba demasiado molesto con la situación de los cotilleos. Lo importante era que por primera vez él y su padre se estaban llevando bien, y ambos tenían esperanzas en el tratamiento, aunque él mismo no compartiera el sentimiento…

Meneó la cabeza, no permitiría que algo así le impidiera compartir la dicha de tener finalmente una familia.

"Entonces no los invitaré a mi boda con Kano-chan" rió el chiquillo con exagerada alegría.

"¿Boda?" Eriol arqueó una ceja, gratamente sorprendido esta vez, y el adolescente se alegró de verlo sonreír. "¿No te parece que te estás saltando algunos pasos?"

-----------------

"Konnichiwa, Fujioka-san" entró con el mismo saludo de siempre.

"¡Li-san!" el joven pareció sorprendido y titubeó. "Etto… Konnichiwa"

"¿Pasa algo?" avanzó hacia el mostrador, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

"Eh… no. ¿Viene por Awen?" ella asintió. "Voy a traerla entonces" y pareció más bien apresurado al desaparecer por la puerta contigua. Meiling alzó una ceja, curiosa, pero no le dio mayor importancia al asunto mientras esperaba su regreso. Comenzó a curiosear, como siempre, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y un ladrido agudo llamó su atención.

"¡Awen!" se volvió para recibir a la perrita, pero quedó congelada en su lugar al ver a quien sujetaba la correa.

"¿_Awen_? No recuerdo haberla llamado así. Más bien era algo como "Meiling"" una ssonrisa burlona la recibió, ayudando a la china a recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial para fruncir el ceño al instante.

"_Meiling_ no es nombre para una perra" le espetó con la peor de las miradas de que una Li podía hacer gala, pero el hombre sonrió aún más.

"Quizás, pero me pareció muy bonito y no quise desperdiciarlo. Además, me recuerda a cierta mujer sexy".

"¿Quieres dejar de decir que soy sexy?" casi gruñó, pero Shigure sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca dije que hablaba de ti, pero me alegra que lo notaras."

Meiling bufó. ¿Hasta cuándo podría decir algo sin que él inventara una respuesta para hacerla rabiar más?

"Vamos, Preciosa-chan¿por qué has estado viniendo a escondidas para sacar a Meiling a pasear?" quiso saber y se sentó en un banquito de brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa de siempre, esperando por una respuesta. La china lo ignoró y se agachó para acariciar al negro animalillo, que comenzó a menear la cola.

"Su nombre es Awen¿y no es obvio que no tenía ganas de verte?"

"Negar lo que sientes por mí no te servirá de nada, y se llama Meiling" y, para demostrarlo, llamó a la criatura, que lo miró con sus ojos negros al escucharlo.

"¡Que no!" y Meiling también la llamó por el nombre con el que la había bautizado. Nuevamente el animal respondió al llamado.

"Creo que tenemos un problema aquí, linda" Shigure frunció el ceño, pensativo. "Si no podemos ponerle nombre a una perrita¿qué haremos con nuestros hijos?"

La chica casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser ruidosamente, asustando a la criatura, que comenzó a ladrar.

"¡Estás loco!"

"Claro, y es tu culpa, preciosa" contestó él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, admirando el tono escarlata que había adoptado la mujer.

La joven decidió que era suficiente; razonar con él era imposible.

"¡Voy a dar un paseo con Awen!" exclamó, furiosa, y le arrebató la correa al veterinario.

"Meiling…"

"¡¿Qué?!" rugió.

"No, le hablaba a la perrita." Rió él y empezó a platicar con el animalillo, disfrutando sin contenerse en demostrarlo la ira de la china. "Meiling, ten cuidado con esa mujer, recuerda que casi te mata una vez, y no huelas a perros extraños ni orines en lugares prohibidos…" la joven LI entornó los ojos.

"¡Adiós!" y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

"¡Espera, no he terminado!" se levantó de su lugar. "¿Sabes qué? Mejor las acompaño, no quiero que dos lindas damas anden por ahí sin compañía".

"Más vale solas…" farfulló ella entre dientes, pero Shigure no pareció incomodado.

"Fujioka-kun, cuida de la tienda, vuelvo al rato" dijo en alta voz mientras abría la puerta para la mujer.

"¡Hai!" se escuchó una voz al fondo. Meiling alzó una ceja dubitativa y el veterinario explicó.

"Se está escondiendo de ti. No quiere dar la cara, dice que se siente como un traidor".

"¿Por decirte que venía por la perra todos los días?" salieron los dos a la calle.

"No me dijo nada en realidad, yo tuve que descubrirlo. Ayer te vi mientras regresabas a Meiling".

"¿Y por qué se siente así?"

"Así es él, se disculpó mil veces cuando supo que los había descubierto, pero no quería participar en mi pequeña sorpresita para ti hoy." Se encogió de hombros. "He ahí la lealtad de mi personal: parece que les duele más engañar a una linda chica que a su patrón…" sonrió, "aunque no los culpo".

"No pareces un patrón" comentó ella al llegar a la esquina, casi sorprendida de poder mantener una conversación con él sin discutir ni escuchar alusiones sexuales.

"Hago lo que puedo…" y su sonrisa se arqueó un poco más, tornándose en una mueca sensual, semiburlona. "Pero puedo ser esclavo también si me lo pides. Hasta ahora no lo he intentado, pero no tengo ninguna objeción contra los látigos de cuero".

"Cierra el pico, cerdo" demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El tiempo de paz había terminado.

"Veo que no se te da la zoología, cariño. Los cerdos no tienen pico".

Meiling, o Awen, continuó paseando tranquilamente, ajena a la rabieta de la mujer que sostenía su correa.

--------------

"¡Vaya, con todo lo que traes, me sorprende que no hubiera algo que tuviéramos que declarar!" se burló mientras caminaban pasillo arriba. La mujer que iba a su lado hizo un puchero "¿Qué tanto tienes ahí?"

"Recuerdos para todos" dijo con la frente en alto. "A diferencia de ti, Touya, yo sí pienso en mis amigos cuando estoy en otro país".

"Yo también, por eso no les traigo algo que sólo va a estorbar en sus casas".

"Touya el práctico, cien por ciento eficiente, cero por ciento cursi, casi lo había olvidado" alzó una ceja sarcástica y luego paseó la vista hacia el final del corredor. "¿Seguro que le dijiste a Yukito que nos recogiera aquí?"

"Sí"

"¿Le diste bien la hora?"

"Sí"

"¿Y le…?"

"Sí, también le di nuestro número de vuelo" Touya entornó los ojos.

"¿Entonces dónde está?"

"Ahí" señaló tranquilamente un puesto de golosinas en el que un hombre delgado y de cabello cenizo compraba una barra de chocolate. Y el trigueño estaba muy ocupado pensando en algún comentario socarrón sobre la debilidad de su amigo por los dulces como para notar la turbación de Nakuru al ver al hombre. Ambos caminaron hacia él. Sintiéndose observado, el profesor volteó y sonrió al verlos ahí.

"¡Touya, Nakuru!" Touya ya extrañaba esa mirada cándida que le hacía sentirse en casa y pensar que todo iba a estar bien. No sabía que eso era justamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga. "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Mejor no preguntes." Sonrió el trigueño. "Me alegro de estar de vuelta".

"¿Cómo han estado todos?" preguntó Nakuru.

"Todo en orden. Por la mañana estuve con Kinomoto-san y Sakura, pero no les dije que llegarían hoy, dejaré la sorpresa para ustedes".

"¿Has visto a Tomoyo?" Yukito sonrió ante la interrogativa de su mejor amigo.

"Sí, y…"

"¿Y?" lo urgió al ver que no continuaba, pero la sonrisa del hombre de gafas sólo se incrementó. El moreno comenzó a desesperarse y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz queda a sus espaldas lo interrumpió:

"Y ella te ha extrañado muchísimo".

Una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios mientras se volvía para ver a la menuda mujer que le sonreía desde su baja altura, sus ojos violetas brillando, sus cabellos en negra cascada enmarcando su rostro de suave mármol.

"Es imposible ocultarle algo a ella. La encontré en la biblioteca por la mañana y me sacó toda la información" oyó la voz de Yukito al fondo. "Insistió en venir y…

Pero en un determinado momento Touya dejó de entender el significado de todo aquello, contemplando embelezado a su preciosa vecina.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" le retó la joven Daidouji. Por toda respuesta, él la alcanzó con una mano y la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola contra sí. La besó con suavidad, pero Tomoyo percibió su pasión contenida. Ella misma tuvo que contenerse, siendo consciente del lugar en el que se encontraban. Sólo se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigieron un poco de aire.

"Yo también te extrañé, pequeña" le dio un último beso fugaz y la soltó, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrara por esa mujer. Que el cielo cayera sobre él y lo hiciera añicos si no la había extrañado de una forma casi asfixiante.

"¡Oigan! Recuerden que no todos aquí somos tan afortunados. Más consideración para los abstemios, por favor" les reclamó Nakuru sin poder ocultar su alegría.

------------------

"¿Y… qué tal Australia?" preguntó Tomoyo mientras salían del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

"No lo sé" y era la verdad, sólo había conocido la planta química, el hotel, y los restaurantes de comida rápida, "pero pude ver algunas calles: muy limpias y sin gente", no pudo resistir la oportunidad para la ironía.

"Creí que lo primero que harías sería correr a la _Opera House_" rió ella sin apartar la mirada del camino. Iban los dos solos en su auto; había ido a recoger a los recién llegados al aeropuerto con ayuda de Yukito, pero ambos habían llegado en coches distintos. Después de una breve plática comandada por Nakuru, los cuatro se habían separado en el estacionamiento y dirigido hacia sus autos: ella, Touya y su austero equipaje, hacia el de Tomoyo, y Yukito, Nakuru y sus dos maletas enormes y próximas a reventar, hacia el sedán blanco del maestro.

"Para tu información, no fuimos a Sydney" oyó la voz satírica de Touya.

"Pudiste tomar un tren" ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes razón¿cómo es que no lo pensé? Ah, espera, ahora recuerdo: estaba en la planta un promedio de doce horas al día, luego tenía que reportarme a Tokio y enviar un informe detallado vía e-mail…" y tronó los dedos, como si tuviera una idea, "¡Pero, espera! Quizás podía viajar de noche, ir a alguna función a medianoche –suponiendo que hubiera- y, como ya no hay tren en la madrugada, gastar un centenar de dólares tomando un taxi de vuelta para regresar a la planta a las ocho de la mañana…"

"No es necesario el sarcasmo" pero Tomoyo tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar una sonrisa. Debía haberlo esperado de él.

"No es sarcasmo, es un plan maravilloso¿no crees?" continuó él con el mismo tono. "Sólo tendría que sacrificar un par de horas de sueño y cenar alguna cosa en el tren, y olvidarme de llamar a mi novia en Tokio desde el hotel…"

"¿No podías hacerlo en el tren?" decidió unirse al chiste.

"No sé, no me subí a ninguno, pero dudo que tengan buena recepción para llamadas al otro lado del océano."

"Entonces tu novia no aprobaría el plan".

"Y yo me perdería la _Opera House_" pudo percibir su sonrisa sin tener que mirarlo.

"Es una lástima," ella se mordió los labios para no reír también, "pero habrá otras ocasiones para conocerla, y llevarás a la chica en turno contigo" se volvió sólo un segundo para guiñarle un ojo. "¿Me trajiste algo?"

"Me obligaron a dejar el canguro en Control," se encogió de hombros, "pero creo que podré encontrar algo en la maleta para ti. ¿Qué te parece un boomerang?"

Tomoyo rió. No tenía idea de cuánto había echado de menos las bromas espontáneas de ese hombre. Estando con él, sentía que podía olvidar todos los problemas del mundo.

"No, gracias, no creo que me guste un objeto que, cuando lo lance, se vaya lejos y vuelva para atacarme por la espalda."

"No todos los ataques por la espalda son malos…" Touya dejó la frase en el aire y Tomoyo percibió sin dificultad su tono sugerente. No se decidió a abandonar la visión del camino para verlo a él, pero pudo sentir sus ojos chocolates fijos en ella, y una corriente de electricidad inundó su cuerpo. Pasó saliva. De pronto, tuvo que alentar la marcha al ver un embotellamiento más adelante.

"Creo que tardaremos un poco en llegar a casa. ¿Estás muy cansado?" se volvió a mirarlo finalmente cuando el tráfico la obligó a detenerse. Touya hizo un movimiento de cabeza y casi pudo escuchar su cuello tronar.

"Diez horas de viaje se ven fáciles en el papel, pero te dejan molido" confesó, sacando una carcajada a la amatista.

"¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco mientras llegamos a casa?"

Touya fingió pensarlo un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Pensaba en algunas cosas que podría hacer en un embotellamiento contigo a mi lado. Acabas de decir la única que no se me había ocurrido" sonrió y desabrochó su cinturón para inclinarse sobre ella. Se dio oportunidad de deleitarse primero con la cercanía de esos orbes que tanto amaba y con el olor de sus cabellos de lavanda, para luego extasiarse con el sabor de sus labios carnosos.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán Yukito-san y Nakuru-san ahora" jadeó Tomoyo cuando se separaron para Tomar aire. Touya la miró entonces con suspicacia.

"Así que lo planeaste todo, por eso trajiste tu auto".

La conocía, y la conocía muy bien, pensó la universitaria.

"No pensé en el tráfico, pero hice lo que pude por lo demás. Creo que esos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas también."

De modo que ella también lo sabía, razonó Touya: Tomoyo podía ver los sentimientos de las personas como si éstas fueran un libro abierto, y al parecer había visto incluso a través de su mejor amigo y su ex novia aún mejor que él, probablemente mucho antes que él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No, sólo le doy un pequeño impulso a las cosas" rió y Touya casi se atraganta ante el espectáculo de su alegría. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó también en sus labios morenos.

"¿Un impulso? Me gustan los impulsos" acarició su mejilla con una mano y se aventuró a explorar nuevamente el néctar de su fruta prohibida, la fruta amada.

---------------

"Entonces sí conociste muchos lugares." Comentó, asombrado, al terminar la mujer su relato. "Cuando hablé con Touya, me dijo que no tenía tiempo de salir."

"¡Touya es un aburrido!" bromeó ella. "Yo, en cambio, prefiero sacrificar una o dos horas de sueño y salir a conocer. ¡Australia es Genial!"

Hablaba con algarabía, quizás demasiada, reflexionó Yukito, y, conociéndola como lo hacía, tenía la idea de que lo hacía para ocultar algo más, cosa que quedó en evidencia cuando la mujer calló y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. No le fue difícil encontrar la razón, ya lo sabía: dos semanas antes una pequeña fractura se había instaurado entre ellos; sólo había sido un comentario erróneo en el momento equivocado, Nakuru no solía prestar atención a los comentarios y siempre encontraba la manera de revertirlos contra el incauto que los hacía, el problema era que, contra todo pronóstico, esta vez no había sucedido así. Se había disculpado en cuanto antes, pero parecía que una nube se cerniera sobre su relación a raíz de esto.

Algo había cambiado, y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber qué era. Durante su viaje, Touya le había enviado dos correos, escuetos y casi cortantes –así eran siempre los del trigueño-, en tanto que de Nakuru, la eterna escritora, no había sabido más de lo que le relataba el trigueño. Además, al verla en el aeropuerto, mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado con sólo tenerla frente a sus ojos otra vez, lo único que la mujer hizo fue desviar la mirada. Podía apostar a que sus miradas no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde ese momento.

-_¿Qué hago?-_ su pensamiento le pareció casi un grito en aquel silencio –_Lo he intentado todo, nada volverá a ser como antes-_

_-¿Todo?-_ irónicamente, casi se rió de sí mismo -_¿Has intentado un "Te amo, Nakuru, por favor dame una oportunidad"? No sería mala idea, para empezar¿y por qué te interesa que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?-_

¿De dónde salía esa voz sardónica? Quizás no era más que el fruto de sus ideas reprimidas, la respuesta de la razón a su patético intento de auto compasión.

-_¿Quieres que sea igual que antes, ella saliendo con otro hombre mientras tú te quedas en casa, leyendo _Los Miserables_ y esperando secretamente a que discuta con su novio para reconfortarla entre tus brazos como un "buen amigo"?-_

A veces, pensó Yukito, la conciencia era algo cruel.

"¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?" se preguntó sin apartar los ojos del embotellamiento frente a ellos. Tardarían algún tiempo en avanzar, pero no quería mirar a la mujer en el asiento del copiloto.

-_Decirle la verdad-_.

"No es tan fácil".

"¿Qué no es tan fácil?" se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de Nakuru. "¿Desde cuándo hablas sólo, Yukito?"

"Eh…" carraspeó, "yo…"

"Está bien, no tienes qué decirme" ¿Desde cuándo Nakuru no torturaba a alguien para sacarle una confesión a la fuerza? De pronto se sintió como si lo tratara igual que a un extraño, entonces no podrían describir con todas las palabras del mundo la extenuante sensación que se apoderó de su pecho con la sola idea.

"Sigues molesta¿Verdad?"

"¿Eh?" sintió su mirada y se volvió para verla. ¿Por qué ella parecía confundida? Quizás, después de todo, no era aquel comentario pasado lo que la molestaba. Pero no se habían visto en dos semanas, si no era eso¿cuál era, pues, la causa de su extraña actitud?

"¿No estás molesta por lo que dije la última vez?"

Ella pareció dudar. "¿Eso? No, no es eso. Olvídalo".

No es eso. No dijo "No estoy moleta, Yukito," sino "No es eso", coronado por un "Olvídalo". En su experiencia personal, un "olvídalo" en labios de una mujer, más bien quería decir "Olvídalo tú, porque yo no lo haré jamás".

Suspiró. Ahora sí se sentía más extraviado que nunca. Si al menos supiera lo que había hecho esta vez para llegar a este punto.

-_Díselo-_ insistía su yo consciente y racional. Pero Yukito, el tímido Yukito Tsukishiro, tenía más experiencia en ocultar sus sentimientos que en declararlos a los cuatro vientos.

Así que¿cuán distinto era en realidad de su hermano? Yue ocultaba sus emociones tras una máscara de indiferencia, pero él hacía lo mismo detrás de una sonrisa. Sin embargo, había algo taladrándole la mente, y si no se lo decía, sentía como si su lengua fuera a calcinarse de tanto forzarse a contenerla.

"Te extrañé… mucho, Nakuru" sonrió. Sonreír era siempre su fuerte, pero dejó de ser necesario cuando ella desvió la mirada y se arrellanó mejor en su asiento. La vio sonrojarse. ¿Era posible? No, debía ser su infame imaginación que lo torturaba.

"Y yo a ti" oyó un murmullo, tan quedo que creyó alucinarlo también. No era su usual "por supuesto que me extrañaste, y te tengo una noticia¡yo también te extrañé muchísimo!", pero al menos era algo. Y si Nakuru lo decía, tenía que ser verdad. Ella no mentía respecto a su sentir, al menos no a él. Ella siempre le decía la verdad, si estaba triste, enojada o feliz.

Eran los mejores amigos, ella confiaba en él.

¿No?

Pero¡oh, pequeño humano! débil ser errante entre las sombras de esta tierra, tu corazón siempre se dejará engañar en un momento de duda, por mínimo que éste sea. La sola idea del cadalso te tortura y no podrás ver más allá de él, porque eres tan insignificante, tan miserable, que no mereces ser feliz, no tú, creado para contemplar a los demás en su alegría infinita, saludándolos al pasar con tu sonrisa de muñeco de porcelana, porque no lloras, porque no respingas, porque eres perfecto…

… y miserable.

----------------

"¿Qué dices?" Oh, desilusión. Finalmente, después de otra hora y media de interminable camino a casa, llegaba a su piso y, aprovechando el momento, había invitado a la joven a salir. Su primer intento de una cita con su novia: Fallido.

"Hasta esta mañana, no sabía que volverías hoy, y ayer prometí a Sakura que iría con ella a una fiesta" se disculpó la amatista mientras llegaban a la puerta de ésta. A Touya no le quedó otra opción que resignarse. Era su premio por intentar hacer un regreso sorpresa. Al final, el sorprendido había sido él al verla en el aeropuerto –aunque de ello no se quejaba-, y después de dos semanas interminables no podría estar con ella como lo hubiera deseado. Sin embargo notó bien que ella también parecía resignada.

"No pareces tener muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta" ella sonrió al verse descubierta.

"¿Se nota?"

"Hasta Sakura lo notaría. ¿Por qué vas a ir entonces?"

Tomoyo sintió ganas de reír. Era cierto que tenía curiosidad por conocer al nuevo pretendiente de su amiga, pero después de tanto tiempo de no ver a su amado vecino, no podría imaginar una mejor velada que una a su lado. Pero no podía decirle simplemente eso y contarle sobre la nueva situación de su hermana, así que se encogió de hombros y trató de ser casual:

"Ya te lo dije: se lo prometí."

"Quería decir¿por qué se lo prometiste?"

"No tenía nada que hacer hoy y Sakura me lo pidió, no podía negarme."

"Puedo acompañarte, si quieres." Se ofreció. "¿Irán solas?" No dejaría a su hermana y a su novia andar solas por las calles de Tokio al salir de una fiesta en plena madrugada.

Oh, no, pensó Tomoyo, ahora podía oler lo que seguiría a continuación.

-----------------

"¡Bah! Ese idiota" se colocó las sandalias a la entrada y se dispuso a caminar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. El pequeño paseo de Awen se había convertido en una caminata de tres horas por la ciudad con ese molesto veterinario pervertido a su lado. No sabía cómo había soportado estar junto a semejante sujeto por tanto tiempo sin volverse loca o terminar gritando como una poseída. Incluso, cuando menos lo pensó, se habían detenido en un puesto ambulante de _korokke _**(3)** a comer un poco.

Al menos había llegado a un acuerdo con ese sujeto: Awen sería Awen y nada más. Meiling no era nombre para un perro. Además, el hombre cuidaría del animal por tiempo indefinido y ella le ayudaría a costear los gastos que fueran necesarios mientras intentaba encontrarle un buen hogar. ¿Qué le había costado eso a cambio?

"_Una cena conmigo el Lunes" _

"_¿Lunes? Estás loco, tengo escuela"_

"_Entonces que sea el martes"_

"_Martes de laboratorio, salgo hasta tarde."_

"_¿El miércoles, entonces?"_

"_Ceremonia del té con Yelan oba-sama"_

"_¿Jueves?" _

"_Tengo que estudiar para mi examen del viernes" _

"_¿Qué tal el viernes?"_

"_Vete al diablo"_

"_Bien, entonces el viernes será. Paso por ti a las ocho, linda"_

"_Estás loco"_

"_Ponte algo casual, quiero reservarme el _glamour_ para otra ocasión"_

"_¿Quién te crees que eres para…?"_

"_Si te lo digo, no me lo creerías…"_

Resopló con fuerza mientras se llenaba un vaso con agua. Era como una pesadilla. En primer lugar¿quién se creía que era para inventarse una cita con ella de la nada? Seguramente se creía muy gracioso. Al menos pudo acordar con él que ella podría sacar a pasear a Awen cuando quisiera, después de la escuela.

"_¿De modo que tienes tiempo para visitar a Awen entre semana y no para salir conmigo?"_

"_Exactamente."_

"_Eres terrible, Preciosa-chan."_

"_¿Te vas dando cuenta apenas?"_

"_No, en realidad lo supe desde el primer día, por eso me gustaste tanto."_

"_¿Eres masoquista, o sólo estúpido?"_

"_Soy Shigure"._

"_Ah, ya. Ahora entiendo…"_

Era inconcebible que de verdad existiese gente así, pensaba mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo, habiendo satisfecho su sed. Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó voces en uno de los cuartos del fondo. La curiosidad la llevó hasta la última puerta en la planta baja. Era el salón de armas, una habitación de mediano tamaño donde figuraba una pequeña parte de la vasta colección de espadas chinas de los Li.

Así que ahí estaban, pensó. Había visto el calzado de su primo y su honorable tía al momento de entrar, pero no oía ruido alguno, de modo que pensó que estarían practicando un poco en el patio trasero, pero se había equivocado. Sin embargo era raro que estuviesen en esa habitación. Quizás la Venerable Yelan Li había decidido que era tiempo de limpiar las fabulosas espadas y Xiao-Lang la ayudaba en su labor. Todos sabían que armas como aquellas no debían ser tocadas por manos ajenas a la familia, de modo que ningún sirviente llevaba a cabo semejante tarea.

Pensó en ayudarles, de modo que se acercó a la puerta –una de las pocas puertas corredizas en esa casa- y se disponía a abrirla cuando algo de lo que comentaban al otro lado de ésta llamó su atención:

"No puedo apelar la decisión de los Respetables Ancianos, Xiao-Lang."

"Ni siquiera la conozco, Madre".

Quieta en su lugar, Meiling aguzó el oído.

"Eso se puede arreglar. La enviarán a Japón cuanto antes."

"Pero…"

"Xiao-Lang, no pusiste objeción cuando te dije que te elegirían una esposa tras tu fracaso aquí."

_Fracaso_. Meiling hizo una mueca. La forma en la que su tía denominaba a la ruptura de Syaoran con su prometida era tan fría y cruel. Denotaba la opinión -¿De Yelan, o de los ancianos? No lo sabía –que tenía del único intento del Heredero de conseguir una esposa adecuada y a quien pudiera amar.

"No, no lo hice, porque creí que tardarían más en elegir a alguien. No pensé que tuvieran a una persona en mente de antemano a pesar de mi compromiso con Sakura."

"Quieren que reclames tu lugar pronto. No quieren arriesgarse a otro intento fallido. Tardaste cinco años –y a escondidas de nosotros –en darte cuenta de que la chica que habías escogido no era la correcta. No tolerarán otro intento lento y malogrado" como siempre, Yelan Li era inflexible. Luego siguió un silencio y juraría que escuchó a Syaoran suspirar fuerte y cansinamente.

"Así que se llama Zhang".

"Sí. La conocerás pronto…" un nuevo silencio. "Xiao-Lang, veo que hay algo que quieres decirme."

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, fue de una manera tajante y firme, reverberando en todo el espacio:

"La conoceré, pero no me casaré con ella".

Meiling quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso su primo había osado decir semejantes palabras a la Honorable Yelan? Podía ver en la mente la mirada serena pero implacable de la Gran Dama, que no aceptaría tal afrenta.

"Lo harás."

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?" conocía ese tono de voz. El ambarino había excedido el límite de paciencia de su Madre. Realmente esas simples dos palabras querían decir: "¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ignorar una orden _directa_? No sin una buena razón, preferiblemente de honor, vida o muerte."

"Porque…" Syaoran calló súbitamente. "Meiling, sé que estás ahí".

-_¡Mierda!-_ había sido descubierta por los agudos sentidos del futuro Jefe Li.

"Discutiremos esto después" habló Yelan y su voz se oyó más cerca de la puerta, que se movió dos segundos después para revelar su figura imponente. Meiling alzó la vista hacia sus ojos oscuros, que le reprochaban. Se maldijo una vez más en silencio.

"¡Ti-tía Yelan!" pasó saliva, "yo…"

"No recuerdo que alguien te enseñara a escuchar tras las puertas…" y Meiling supo que estaba en problemas.

-------------

"¿Y no crees que Sakura sospechará? Recuerda que no sabe sobre _nosotros_" observó ella.

"Entonces diré que voy a cuidar del _kaijuu_. No voy a dejarla ir a la casa de un desconocido, podría ser un maníaco" reveló su coartada y Tomoyo entornó los ojos.

"Con un argumento como ése, ella estará _encantada_ de llevarte" recalcó con sarcasmo. El mayor de los Kinomoto le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas y estiró una mano para rodearla por la cintura.

"Claro, porque tú, como buena amiga que eres, te ofrecerás para distraer al molesto hermano empedernido para que ella se divierta."

Tomoyo tuvo que apretar los carrillos para evitar reír al descubrir el plan de su novio.

"Eres terrible."

"Sólo lo normal," se encogió de hombros, "¿O prefieres que no vaya?"

Eso ni pensarlo. Después de todo, quizás la idea del trigueño no era tan mala, pensó Tomoyo mientras se hundía en las oscuras profundidades de su mirada.

"Está bien, pero Sakura sabrá que fui yo quien te dijo de la fiesta."

"O me acusará de torturarte hasta obtener la información" se inclinó sobre ella. Quería besarla, y ella a él, ambos lo sabían. Tomoyo no podía imaginarse más dichosa de lo que era en ese instante.

"Tengo que arreglarme, quedé de pasar por ella a las nueve".

Touya hizo una mueca, pero no la dejó ir.

"Está bien, pero nos iremos en mi auto. Hablaré con el _kaijuu_. Paso por ti a las 8:40"

"A las 8:40" asintió ella.

"8:40" pero seguía sin soltarla, inmovilizándola.

"Eh… Touya," Tomoyo señaló con la mirada el fuerte brazo que la ceñía contra él, "¿No se te olvida algo?"

"Ah, sí" pero en vez de liberarla la apretó más contra sí y capturó sus labios, sorprendiéndola y elevándola al instante. Nunca había descubierto a un hombre tan capaz de retenerla en un momento intangible con un beso "robado". Superando su sobresalto inicial, se dispuso a responderle y se sujetó a sus hombros, alzando el cuello y poniéndose de puntitas para disfrutar plenamente de su esencia. De pronto esas interminables dos semanas sin él se convirtieron en dos segundos que quedaron atrás, lejos. Si quisiera, podría hacer desaparecer no sólo el tiempo, sino también la tierra bajo sus pies, o al menos eso le parecía estando entre sus brazos.

Ambos jadearon por un poco de aire al partir el beso, la respiración de uno acariciando el rostro del otro. Al abrir los ojos, Tomoyo encontró en los de Touya el reflejo de su propio anhelo. Sonrió.

"Okaeiri" susurró contra los labios delgados y varoniles. Touya soltó una risa y recargó la frente contra la suya.

"Tadaima."

------------

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió a la imagen. Ese vestido turquesa era de sus favoritos_. Una fiesta elegante pero sencilla,_ las palabras del anfitrión acaso no eran una descripción exacta que le ayudara a elegir el atuendo adecuado, pero confiaba en que ese vestido, con los accesorios correctos, lo lograría. Para la ocasión eligió usar plata: dos aretes de arillos delgados, una cadena minúscula para la mano derecha y una gargantilla con una pequeña esmeralda que resaltaba el color del vestido y el de sus ojos. Por último colocó un pequeño broche en forma de lágrima sobre su cabello para darle un toque distinto. Había intentado un buen rato con la secadora de pelo, pero al final decidió rendirse: era muy corto para pedirle que diera más de sí.

"¿Qué falta?" vio entonces su bolso con algunos aditamentos ya en su interior y metió en él el celular que había dejado sobre la cama. No, aún faltaba algo. Intentó recordar lo que sería, abrió el primer cajón de su tocador: pulseras, collares, broches, cosméticos, una toalla blanca pequeña, un cuaderno de notas a un lado…

Nada. Abrió el segundo cajón y comenzó a revolver cosas. Nada. Abrió el tercero y esta vez se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer. Ahí, frente a su ojos, salía de su escondite, tímido y descarado a la vez, un estuche tinto, sonriéndole, burlándose de ella.

No se dio cuenta de que lo tomaba en sus manos hasta que lo abrió y vio el resplandeciente reloj acostado sobre su lecho de terciopelo, hablándole. "¿No me llevarás contigo ahora?" le decía cínicamente.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

**Flash Back.**

Tomó aire para darse fuerzas y continuó caminando. El corazón latía como un poseído en su pecho. Podía verlo ahí, a escasos dos metros de ella, tamborileando con una mano sobre la banca mientras sostenía un cuaderno con la otra. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Acarició su muñeca. Sí, ahí seguía ese reloj que le había quitado el sueño por las noches. ¿Sería un obsequio de él o no? Era una pregunta fácil con una respuesta monosílaba. El problema era que sólo una persona podía dársela, y esa persona hacía lo posible por evitarla en los pasillos.

Aspiró nuevamente y acortó la distancia. Era ahora o nunca.

"Syaoran" el aludido quedó petrificado en su lugar por un momento. Luego, lentamente, alzó la vista, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció el ceño como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba realmente ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes ninguna clase en este edificio" intentó no demostrar hasta qué nivel la hería su sequedad.

"Yo…" carraspeó y alzó la mano izquierda, "quería saber si este reloj…"

"¿Qué tiene ese reloj?" él alzó una ceja. Su indiferencia la estaba matando.

"¿No es tuyo?" preguntó con el alma en un hilo. El chino se cruzó de brazos.

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ése no es un reloj para hombres. ¿Cómo va a ser mío?"

"¡No! Me refiero a que si no fuiste tú quien me lo regaló…" sólo después de decir esto cayó en la cuenta de que la respuesta que el castaño le había dado antes debió dejarle en evidencia la verdad: que no era él la persona que lo había dejado en su recámara.

"No recuerdo haberlo hecho" mencionó con acento mordaz. Luego bajó la vista nuevamente hacia su cuaderno. Una vez más era como si la menor de los Kinomoto no existiera. Sakura se sintió como un globo que se desinfla rápidamente y se mueve sin dirección alguna a la deriva. Las esperanzas que habían renacido en esos días con la existencia de aquel reloj acababan de desvanecerse de golpe.

-_Eres una tonta ¿cómo se te ocurrió que era de él?-_ se reclamó y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

"¿Qué, ocupas algo más?" la áspera voz de Syaoran la sobresaltó. Ni siquiera la miraba. Sakura sintió ganas de abofetearle directamente en la cara. Sí, que me digas por qué me odias tanto, quiso decirle.

"No" logró musitar con voz trémula y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, ocultando sus ojos llorosos de la vista de los demás gracias al flequillo que le caía sobre la cara. –_Baka-_.

¿Realmente había estado a punto de casarse con un hombre tan insensible?

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Lanzó el reloj con todo y su estuche al cajón y lo cerró de golpe. Qué tonta había sido al imaginar que al menos podrían ser amigos, que él se daría cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, que él le suplicaría perdón y le pediría regresar a su lado…

"Olvídalo" eso sería lo mejor. Debería agradecer de haberse dado cuenta de eso antes de llegar al altar. No seguiría rebanándose los sesos por un hombre que era capaz de decirle que la amaba un día y tratarla como a una basura al siguiente. Y pensar que había perdido cinco años de su vida a su lado. Pensar que había creído conocerlo a profundidad…

¡Ah, cuánto lo odiaba!

"Sakura¿puedo pasar?" la voz de Tomoyo en el pasillo la trajo de vuelta al presente. Obligándose a respirar para mantener la calma, caminó a la puerta de su habitación para recibir a su amiga.

"Tomoyo, no te oí llegar" la amatista sonrió.

"Está bien, tu papá nos abrió."

Había hablado en plural. Sakura hizo una mueca.

"Entonces sí vino. No puedo creer que Touya se haya atrevido a hacerlo" haciendo pasar a la joven Daidouji, que sonrió nerviosamente.

"Ya conoces a tu hermano".

"Lo arruinará todo."

"Descuida, yo intentaré distraerlo mientras tú pasas un buen rato con nuestro chico misterioso" ofreció su amiga guiñándole un ojo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Quizás el idiota de mi hermano finalmente se le declare esta noche-_.

Desde que Nakuru y Meiling se habían encargado de dejarle en claro la clase de sentimientos que tenían su amiga y su hermano el uno por el otro, no había dejado de pensar que, en efecto, esos dos serían una linda pareja.

"Él no es precisamente un _chico_, Tomoyo" quiso aclarar antes que nada, haciendo a un lado el pensamiento sobre su hermano y su compañera. Esta vez la amatista lució confundida.

"¿No?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Vamos."

"¿Estás lista?" asintió. "Déjame verte." Y los ojos violetas de la chica la recorrieron. "Te ves increíble, vas a romper muchos corazones con eso.

Miró a su amiga, Tomoyo siempre tenía un cumplido para ella, pero quizás debería contemplarse en un espejo antes de decir nada. Si Sakura se veía increíble, Tomoyo seguramente estaba más que radiante con ese vestido rosado y el cabello parcialmente recogido cayendo en bucles por su espalda. Si Touya no caía rendido ante sus encantos esa noche, no merecería perdón de dios alguno.

"No creo que tantos como tú" sonrió caminando a la puerta, pero al llegar a ésta un pequeño escalofrío trepó por su nuca. Se sintió observada.

"¿Se te olvida algo?" preguntó una extrañada Tomoyo cuando la vio echar una mirada por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana abierta.

"No, de pronto pensé que…" No, seguramente su imaginación estaba muy despierta esa noche. "Nada, olvídalo" se encogió de hombros y apagó la luz de su habitación al salir las dos.

--------------

"Listo, ya llegamos" anunció Touya mientras se detenía a diez metros de una verja que en ese momento daba entrada a un carro que pasaba a un camino que subía en curva por un vasto jardín hasta una luneta que servía como acceso a una casa que, por sus tremendas dimensiones, merecía sin dificultades la denominación de mansión.

"Sakura¿Segura que es aquí"? preguntó Tomoyo en el asiento trasero. "Esta mansión es más grande que la de Eriol" observó con justa razón. La castaña, ocupando el lugar del copiloto, revisó una vez más las indicaciones que tenía anotadas en un papel.

"Sí, tiene que ser aquí. Entra, Touya."

Encogiéndose de hombros, su hermano puso el auto en primera y avanzó el tramo que le quedaba hacia la entrada, donde un hombre ataviado con un uniforme rojo y negro lo interceptó.

"Buenas noches¿me permite su invitación?"

Touya miró a su hermana. No sabía nada sobre una invitación, pero la chica extendió un sobre al joven, que lo revisó rápidamente y se lo devolvió a la mujer.

"Gracias, pase por favor" y pulsando un botón abrió el portón para ellos.

"No mencionaste que ocuparíamos invitaciones, _Kaijuu_. ¿Segura que tienes boletos para los tres?" frunció el ceño en tanto deslizaba el carro por la pasarela hacia la luneta, donde lo estacionó junto a otros que ya estaban ahí.

"No tengo boletos," Sakura se encogió de hombros, "me dijo que no los ocupaba y que podía traer a los que yo quisiera con esta invitación."

Los tres descendieron del auto y se detuvieron un instante a contemplar la orgullosa construcción estilo europeo que se alzaba ante ellos.

"¿Aquí vive tu _amiguito_?" recalcó Touya, no sin cierto desdén ante la opulencia.

"Eso parece" Sakura comenzó a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal.

"¿Segura que no quieres irte ya?" susurró Touya al oído de Tomoyo, quien le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

"¡Touya, compórtate!" sonrió divertida mientras seguía a su amiga, Touya detrás de las dos. Ya en el rellano, una mujer volvió a pedir la invitación a Sakura. Cuando ésta se la mostró, leyó con interés su contenido.

"Señorita Kinomoto," sonrió, "pase, por favor. El Señor los espera a usted y a sus amigos" y se ofreció a escoltarlos a través del recibidor hasta un gran salón donde un cuarteto de cuerdas se dejaba escuchar por encima del murmullo de las conversaciones.

"¿El _señor_?" Touya miró a Tomoyo y ésta se encogió de hombros.

"Todo es muy elegante" comentó Sakura a la amatista, "me siento ridícula con este vestido."

"No te preocupes, estás maravillosa" le sonrió. Sabía lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo, ella misma conocía ese vértigo a la perfección. No era precisamente una sensación del ridículo, como había descrito erróneamente Sakura, sino una de pequeñez ocasionada por los majestuosos candiles y los altos techos. Había asistido a muchas reuniones similares en su vida para saber que ése era el propósito de tener una estructura así en la casa: intimidar al invitado, o a veces al intruso. El sentido de "calor de hogar" quedaba nulificado en mansiones de ese tipo.

Touya entre tanto luchaba por mantenerse a distancia e interpretar bien su papel de hermano frío y sobre protector para no acercarse a su novia y rodear su cintura con un brazo. Tenía ganas de continuar con lo que habían dejado cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre. La visión de su vecina en ese vaporoso vestido rosado era simplemente increíble: sus brazos al descubierto, los tirantes que le guiñaban un ojo sobre sus hombros de nieve, sus piernas inigualables asomando por debajo de los pliegues de la falda, sus finos pies de niña engalanándose en esas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja, y sus labios naturalmente rosados brillando por el tenue lápiz labial con el que había tenido que retocarse ya un sinfín de veces después de una serie de besos que ninguno de los dos había podido evitar desde que la había visto salir de su apartamento…

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo a su amiga con esa boca que a él tanto le encantaba hinchar con sus propios labios y mordisquear ligeramente.

De pronto, la mujer que los había llevado ahí les pidió esperar un momento. Cuando los dejó a solas, Touya notó que todas las miradas se clavaban en las dos mujeres. No eran las miradas libidinosas de siempre, sino unas cargadas de curiosidad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría de los presentes eran gente de edad madura. Algunas mujeres de su edad, quizás, pero de un vistazo podría decir que, de los hombres, él era el más joven, incluyendo a dos sujetos por allá que parecían tener unos treinta.

"Sakura¿me puedes decir qué…?" Tomoyo apenas pedía una explicación a la castaña cuando una voz cerca de ellos les interrumpió.

"Sakura-san, me alegra que haya venido. Es un placer contar con su presencia" un hombre bien entrado en sus cuarentas caminó hacia la aludida y le besó la mano con galantería. Touya frunció el ceño, molesto ante el gesto.

"Buenas noches" le sonrió la joven con un leve sonrojo. Entonces el varón se enderezó para mirar a los otros dos y Touya pudo verle mejor: ojos grises y occidentales, cabello rubio, corto y ligeramente ondulado, tez blanca y pálida, estructura delgada bajo un traje negro con un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo, complexión delgada pero firme, y casi tan alto como él mismo. Se dirigió a ellos.

"Ustedes deben ser Daidouji Tomoyo y…"

"Kinomoto Touya" anunció él con un tono gélido.

"El hermano de Sakura-san" Touya asintió y su hermana procedió a presentarlos.

"Touya, Tomoyo, él es el padre de Harry-kun, el señor Herman von der Vogelweide" y sonrió ampliamente.

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **finalmente las presentaciones se han hecho y Tomoyo queda a merced del gran mafioso. Harry recibe una llamada terrible y noticias aún peores, pero tendrá que hacer algo para proteger a su amiga como ha prometido hacerlo. Touya será presa de la desesperación ante la cantidad de secretos que la amatista parece ocultar a su regreso de un país lejano. Yue decide que es tiempo de declarar contra Mizuki Shingo y Syaoran tiene una revelación muy importante que hacer a su madre y Meiling.

* * *

**(1) Awen: **lenguaje celta. El Awen es el espíritu inspirado, la repentina llama de lucidez que inflama los pensamientos de los hombres y les da sabiduría, facilidad de palabra y energía en medio de la batalla. No es un dios, pero es lo que permite a los bardos (poetas y músicos) improvisar versos agudos en medio de una canción. Es un regalo de los dioses. ¿Por qué Meiling puso un nombre así a una perrita? Le gustan las diversas culturas, eso es todo.

**(2) Sudoku: **El "juego de números". Consiste en llenar, del 1 al 9, un cuadro con 9 subdivisiones y, dentro de éstas, otras 9 (81 cuadros pequeños en total), sin repetir números en una sola línea, o en una columna, o en una de las 9 primeras divisiones. Un juego para pensar muy entretenido y en auge hoy en día. Esta humilde escritora se declara fanática de él.

**(3) Korokke: **croquetas. La comida japonesa incluye muy variados tipos de croquetas, algunas de las más comunes se conforman de puré de papa y carne molida.

_Notas de la Autora: Confío en que nadie me matará por haberlo dejado donde lo hice, tomando en cuenta que ya conocen cómo soy y el hecho de que, si acaso me pasara algo, simplemente no podría continuar la historia. Al respecto, creo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo¿no?_

_No haré muchos comentarios sobre el capítulo esta vez, sólo diré que finalmente volvemos a tener algo de suspenso por aquí. ¿Qué pasará con Kyo y su aparente progreso¿Qué pasará con los rumores que hay en torno a Eriol y Takako¿Qué noticias tendremos con el abogado de Mizuki¿Se moverán algunas fibras en Yue después de ver semejantes videos¿Se decidirá Yukito a hablar de sus sentimientos a Nakuru¿Admitirá ella lo que siente por él¿Quién es esa chica con la que Yelan quiere casar a Syaoran y qué acontecerá a partir de eso¿Hará Meiling algo para impedirlo¿Admitirá algún día que Shigure-kun es el hombre perfecto para ella? Y, a todo esto¿Dónde está Harry-kun y cómo es que no evitó el encuentro entre Tomoyo y su padre? Y, ante todo… ¿qué trama Hermann y qué sucederá con Tomoyo?_

_Supongo que tendrán un sinfín de preguntas que hacerme. Son libres de formularlas, pero lamento decir que muchas de ellas noe ncontrarán respuesta pronto. _

_A todas, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo hasta ahora. Espero no decepcionarlas y pido paciencia para los capítulos venideros, puesto que he vuelto a la universidad. _

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	25. Jugando el todo por el todo

_Una vez más lamento la tardanza. ¿Los motivos? Podría decir que los de siempre. Espero verles al final del capítulo…_

* * *

**Glosario (alemán)**

****

**Sheisse: **mierda.  
**Verdammt noch mal!: **Maldita sea!  
**Marionettenspieler: **titiritero  
**Sicher: **seguro.

**Glosario (japonés)**

**Ganbatte ne!: **ánimo!  
**Nani?: **Qué?  
**Moshi moshi: **diga, aló, bueno… (al teléfono)  
**Ohayô gozaimasu: **buenos días  
**Honto:** ¿de verdad?  
**Satô: **azúcar  
**Aniki: **hermano

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

"Buenas noches" le sonrió la joven con un leve sonrojo. Entonces el varón se enderezó para mirar a los otros dos y Touya pudo verle mejor: ojos grises y occidentales, cabello rubio, corto y ligeramente ondulado, tez blanca y pálida, estructura delgada bajo un traje negro con un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo, complexión delgada pero firme, y casi tan alto como él mismo. Se dirigió a ellos.

"Ustedes deben ser Daidouji Tomoyo y…"

"Kinomoto Touya" anunció él con un tono gélido.

"El hermano de Sakura-san" Touya asintió y su hermana procedió a presentarlos.

"Touya, Tomoyo, él es el padre de Harry-kun, el señor Hermann von der Vogelweide" y sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Jugando el todo por el todo.**

"Un placer" el hombre alargó una mano hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios que Touya no vio brillar en sus ojos, pero estaba tan ocupado emitiendo su juicio mental sobre aquel sujeto que no notó el momento en el que su novia quedaba rígida y límpida sobre su lugar, cual pieza de mármol. La entusiasta Sakura tampoco lo notó, sólo los ojos grises de Herr Hermann, que se posaron sobre ella en un instante mientras intercambiaba un apretón de manos con el trigueño.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, se sentía como quien acaba de tocar el suelo con un golpe sórdido después de una caída de 120 metros. Si ése era un sueño, tenía que despertar cuanto antes.

_-Herr Hermann…-_

No, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"¿Tomoyo?" escuchó que Sakura le llamaba.

"Tomoyo¿estás bien?" Touya notó entonces su palidez.

"Quizás la señorita no se siente bien. ¿Por qué no la llevan a la terraza para que tome un poco de aire?" Ofreció el señor Hermann al trigueño, replegando una mano que había extendido para saludar a la inmóvil Daidouji, quien no hacía más que mirarlo con sus amatistas abiertas como platos.

"Vamos, Tomoyo" Sakura tomó una mano de su amiga, pero el dueño de la casa la detuvo.

"Por favor, Sakura-san, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirle que se quede usted aquí. Hay un asunto que tengo que resolver y espero que usted pueda ayudarme" le sonrió.

"Oh, está bien" se dirigió entonces a su hermano. "Touya, por favor…."

"Yo estaré con Tomoyo" frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada suspicaz al hombre. Tomó entonces la mano de Tomoyo y la sintió fría. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que ésta se estremecía y ver su mirada lejana y…

¿Era terror acaso lo que resplandecía en los ojos de su bella amatista?

-_Tomoyo¿qué ocurre?-_ pensaba mientras la dirigía con facilidad por el salón hacia las puertas de cristal que le había señalado el dueño de la casa -_¿Quién es este señor y por qué le temes tanto?-_ miró nuevamente por sobre su hombro a su hermana, que se quedaba platicando con el hombre. Observó luego a su alrededor.

Había mencionado que era el padre del chico alemán. Entonces… ¿por qué no había ninguna señal del joven en todo el lugar?

--------------

Dejó el escritorio sobre el que trabajaba para cruzar la habitación hacia la mesita de noche, donde descansaba el teléfono que en esos momentos timbraba. Tomando el control del estéreo en sus manos bajó el volumen de la radio un poco. Cogió entonces el aparato y vaciló varios segundos al ver el número que aparecía en la pantalla del identificador de llamadas. Finalmente, después de siete timbrazos, se decidió a contestar.

"¿Qué quieres?" masculló en el primer instante.

"_¿Qué ha pasado con tu educación, Harry?" _esa voz terrible viajó a través del espacio hasta su oído.

"No creo que eso pueda importarle a un delincuente…" pero oyó al hombre reír y su paciencia se acabó. "¿Qué es tan gracioso¡Eres un…!"

"_¿Qué haces, Harry? Estamos esperándote. Sabes que no puedo hacer esta fiesta sin ti."_

Esta vez el chico soltó una carcajada seca, burlona y amarga.

"Será mejor que lo hagas, desde un inicio sabías que no iría" pero, muy a su pesar, tuvo que escuchar la risa ahogada de su progenitor.

"_Es una lástima, hay alguien aquí que ha venido sólo porque pensaba que tú nos acompañarías."_

"No me interesa" replicó, implacable.

"_Entonces quizás quieras explicárselo tú mismo…"_ y escuchó entonces movimiento del otro lado, como si el teléfono cambiara de manos.

"Ya te dije que no es mi…"

"_¿Harry-kun?" _la nueva voz que viajó por la línea lo dejó helado. _"¿Pasó algo malo? Creí que estarías aquí cuando llegáramos. Tu padre está preocupado por ti" _esa dulce voz lo arrastró al instante a un profundo abismo.

-_No puede ser-_ sintió que el corazón se le detenía. "Sa-Sakura… ¿qué haces ahí?"

"_¡Ah! Hermann-san me invitó, pero se suponía que era una sorpresa…"_ rió quedamente. _"Como tardabas, creo que ya no lo será¿ne?"_

_Hermann-san…_ lo había llamado por su nombre

"¿_Él_… te invitó?" cerró los ojos, aturdido, confundido, furioso y… temeroso.

"_Síp, y a Tomoyo también,"_ luego bajó la voz, _"y mi hermano vino de colado."_

Harry sintió que su mundo se desboronaba rápidamente. Si pudiera verse frente a un espejo habría supuesto que el reflejo era el de un fantasma, dada su palidez de muerte.

"Tomoyo…" musitó, incrédulo, atónito.

"_Sólo que se sintió un poco mal y ahora está en la terraza con mi hermano." _Le informó la castaña. _"Harry-kun¿vas a venir?"_ parecía preocupada.

Su corazón alcanzó una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Sakura, sal de ahí" dijo casi atropelladamente.

"_¿Eh?"_ en su imaginación casi podía ver el rostro confundido de la esmeralda. _"¿Por qué?"_

_Porque tienes que alejarte de ese maldito cuanto antes_, hubiera querido decirle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía dos opciones: o acudía a la fiesta y vigilaba él mismo que su padre no hiciera nada a las dos chicas, o le contaba toda la verdad a Sakura, incluyendo el que su progenitor fuera un capo de la mafia y su principal sospechoso del asesinato de la madre de Tomoyo.

Estaba atrapado.

_-¡Sheisse!- _de un manotazo tiró la lámpara sobre la mesa. Sabía que la segunda opción simplemente no era loable.

"_Harry-kun¿pasa algo¿A dónde quieres que vaya?" _insistió su amiga al escuchar el estruendo y no obtener respuesta. El joven apretó la mandíbula y masajeó sus temples.

"No es nada," comentó con la voz más serena de la que pudo hacer uso, "sólo quiero que salgas a la terraza con Tomoyo. Los amigos de mi padre fuman mucho y les gustan los puros cubanos, pero el olor es muy fuerte y el humo dañino, quizás por eso Tomoyo-chan se sintió mal. Quédate afuera y espérenme las dos ahí. Voy para allá" así tuvo que morderse la lengua mientras se esforzaba por usar un tono neutro que no delatara su conmoción interna.

"_Hmmm, tienes razón: huele mucho a tabaco aquí. Quizás fue eso."_ La oyó decir, pensativa. _"Está bien, Harry-kun, te esperaremos afuera. No tardes."_

"No lo haré" prometió, más a sí mismo que a la chica. "Sakura, por favor, pásame a mi padre."

"_¡Hai!"_ exclamó alegremente y el alemán escuchó nuevamente movimiento en la línea.

"_Lamento que se haya arruinado tu sorpresa"_ volvió esa voz suave y gutural que le taladraba los sentidos.

"¡Eres un cretino!" soltó finalmente, furibundo. "¡Usas a Sakura y a Tomoyo para tenderme una maldita trampa!"

"_Supongo que eso quiere decir que cuento con tu presencia para nuestra pequeña soirée" _la naturalidad del otro lo sacaba aún más de sus casillas.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!" bramó, enloquecido.

"_Muy bien, no tardes. Sakura-san te estará esperando."_

Su nombre… ¡la había llamado por su nombre!

"¡No te atrevas a…!" pero el sonido de la línea al cortarse detuvo su amenaza. Harry estrelló el aparato contra la base y enterró los dedos en su cabello, desesperado.

"Verdammt noch mal!"

Y ésa, sencilla, cruel, maquiavélica, evidente, casi infantil, era la jugada más baja del _Marionettenspieler _para atraerlo a su madriguera.

----------------

"¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo?" soltó de pronto en cuanto se aseguró de que nadie estaba cerca para escucharlos. La luna rasgada por un costado, cerca de su fase completa, trepaba apenas por el oscuro manto celeste. El viento primaveral apenas soplaba. Pensó que podría admirar la belleza de esa noche espléndida si no estuviera demasiado ocupado en preocuparse por la chica que no dejaba de temblar a su lado.

"Tomoyo¿Te sientes mal?" puso una mano en su hombro y la sintió estremecerse ante el tacto. "¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?"

"Yo…" balbuceó la chica apenas, "es-estoy bien, Touya."

"Mientes peor que Sakura. Ahora dime qué pasa. ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese sujeto? Te paralizaste en cuanto lo viste."

"¿Él?" rió, nerviosa. "No, claro que no. Es el papá de Harry-kun¿por qué habría de ponerme nerviosa?"

"No lo sé, pero lo estás. ¿Por qué entonces, Tomoyo?" la miró a los ojos, pero ella desviaba la vista en todas direcciones.

"¿No has visto a Harry-kun? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado."

"No, no lo he visto," Touya entornó los ojos, "y no me cambies de tema, Tomoyo. Dime qué es lo que te sucedió ahí dentro…"

"Touya, por favor… no quiero hablar de eso"

"Parece que prefieres hacerlo con tu amigo alemán…" comenzó a decir, sintiéndose irritado con la evasión, pero cambió de idea al ver sus ojos suplicantes fijos en él. "Está bien, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe. Tan sólo mírate: parece que has visto a un fantasma" frunció el ceño.

"Algo así" Tomoyo bajó la cabeza y recargó la frente contra el pecho del moreno. Parecía tan indefensa. Touya no pudo evitar abrazarla.

"Si quieres irte a casa puedo llevarte, luego volveré por Sakura."

Tomoyo ni siquiera pensaría en la posibilidad de dejar a su amiga a solas con ese hombre. Además, _tenía_ que saber primero cómo era que _él_ y su amiga se conocían, y aclarar de una vez por todas la más terrible de sus dudas¿Era ése en realidad el asesino de su madre?

"No, estaré bien. Sólo ocupo tomar un poco de aire." Rodeó el torso masculino con ambos brazos. Cielos, ahora agradecía más que nunca que Touya estuviera a su lado. Sabía que decirle sobre las sospechas que ella y Harry tenían sobre el padre de este último no era una opción, pero al menos podía absorber un poco de la entereza de su novio y obligarse a no salir corriendo de allí.

Pero aún más desesperadamente necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sólo había alguien que podía ayudarla:

-_Harry¿dónde estás?-_

"¿Cómo sigues, Tomoyo?" la voz de su amiga sobresaltó a ambos. Tomoyo intentó separarse de Touya, pero él no se lo permitió.

"Se siente un poco mareada, pero estará bien" la encubrió el trigueño.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?" ofreció su amiga. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias" finalmente la chica se separó un poco de Touya, sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia de la castaña. "Sakura¿no sabes dónde está Harry-kun?"

"En su casa, pero no te preocupes, ya viene para acá" le guiñó un ojo, pero entonces notó que su hermano aún no soltaba la mano de la amatista. Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

-_Definitivamente harían una linda pareja-._

----------------

"_¿Estás seguro de esto?"_ en su melodiosa voz notó cierta preocupación, y no era para menos. Miró a las puertas cerradas del estudio, aguzando el oído para verificar que nadie le escuchara detrás de éstas. Aún así bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

"No tengo otra opción: los ancianos han escogido ya a otra mujer."

"_Podrías decirles que…"_

"Ya te expliqué porqué eso no es posible." Suspiró y la mujer al otro lado de la línea también.

"_Se van a volver locos, Syaoran-kun. ¿Y qué pasará si…?"_

"No dejaré que nadie los lastime, ni a ti, ni al niño" fue tajante.

"_Lo sé"_ la imaginó sonriendo como sólo ella parecía hacerlo.

"Lamento meterte en esto. No me gustaría causarte más problemas de los que ya tienes, pero…" dijo con toda sinceridad, dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

"_Está bien, tampoco quiero dejarte solo en esto. Los dos hemos cometido algunos errores y tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente."_

"Sí…" miró con tristeza el cojín sobre el que se recargaba en esos momentos: una colorida pieza de tela que contrastaba casi escandalosamente con la sobriedad del resto de la estancia. Observó sus costuras desiguales, producto del trabajo de dos manos tan inexpertas como delicadas y amorosas…

-_Sakura-_

Pareciera que el terrible destino jugaba con él haciéndolo recordarla a cada instante, en cada habitación de la casa que parecía tener alguna memoria de la castaña escondido en todos los rincones.

"_Syaoran-kun,"_ la voz suave de la chica sonaba preocupada. _"¿Qué ocurrirá con __**ella**__?"_

"Tarde o temprano lo sabrá también."

"_¿Y cómo crees que lo tome?"_

"Me odiará" suspiró.

"_Quizás también a mí"_ rió ella sin mucha gana.

"Sí," admitió, "quizás también a ti."

"_Y a tu madre… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"_

Miró el reloj por puro reflejo y luego hacia la puerta nuevamente. Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde la mañana y sabía que cuanto antes hablara con la Honorable Yelan Li, mejor.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo adoptaba una pesadez inmensurable.

"Mañana."

-------------------

"¡Mira, Tomoyo!" Sakura llamó la atención de la chica que parecía empecinada en contemplar los jardines desde la terraza. "Ya llegó Harry-kun" señaló con un fino dedo al interior. "¿Entramos?"

Touya miró de reojo a su vecina, quien asintió en silencio. No habían logrado sacarle una sola palabra desde hacía varios minutos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta y fueron recibidos nuevamente por la música del cuarteto y el leve murmullo de la congregación. Vieron que el joven alemán miraba a su alrededor y la castaña alzó una mano para atraer su atención. Lo logró enseguida y el muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia ellos rápidamente, pero entonces la música se detuvo de golpe y la gente calló al instante, volviéndose para ver qué pasaba y notando al hombre rubio que había dado la orden al cuarteto. El trío que venía de la terraza también vio esto y así mismo el recién llegado joven de cabello negro que se detuvo a mitad del salón.

"Konbanwa minasan… Good evening, ladies and gentlemen… Bonsoir: monsieurs and mademoiselles… Guten Abend, sehr verehrte Damen und Herren" sonrió ampliamente el varón. "Creo que he tomado en cuenta a todos los que nos visitan de Japón y otros países¿o me equivoco?"

"¡Sí!" se alzó una vocecilla al fondo y algunos rieron.

"Mi scusi, Signore Belbo, buona sera!" nuevas risas se alzaron en un murmullo y el hombre las acalló luego con un solo y gentil gesto de la mano. "Se preguntarán para qué los he invitado a todos y he tenido la osadía de hacerles venir desde tan lejos. A algunos no tanto…" sus ojos grises se posaron en Tomoyo y Sakura. Esta última le sonrió.

"Es muy simple: porque el día de hoy es un día muy especial." continuó el hombre, ". Esta noche quiero presentar a ustedes, mis amigos y socios más cercanos, a mi futuro sucesor y único heredero: mi hijo, Harry" alargó una mano y con un nuevo gesto señaló al muchacho que había quedado petrificado en el centro. "Harry, por favor, sube aquí con tu padre" lo invitó al pequeño estrado. Harry, en tanto, no atinaba a decir, ni siquiera pensar nada. Sus músculos se negaban a moverse…

-_Miserable-_ sus ojos se clavaron en el par sonriente de su progenitor. Luego su mirada viajó por los presentes hasta posarse en la chica con la que no podía dejar de soñar día y noche. Sakura alzó los pulgares y asintió.

"Ganbatte ne!" leyó que decían sus labios, animándolo a ir.

Era la manera más gentil y animosa en la que alguien podía empujar a una persona al cadalso, pensó Harry. Nuevamente estaba acorralado, y podía verlo en la mirada aterrada y ansiosa de Tomoyo. Seguramente esa misma expresión debía tener él en esos momentos.

Así, con andar rígido y pesado, llegó hasta donde Hermann. De pronto sentía un deseo enorme de tomar uno de los instrumentos y hacerlo astillas sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto" musitó entre dientes, de modo que sólo su progenitor le oyera. Hermann simplemente emitió una sonrisa amplia, falsa. Disfrutaba de su triunfo sólo en el interior, con ese brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos. Para el resto, no era más que un padre orgulloso de su vástago.

"Sonríe, hijo, no quieres que nuestros _invitados_ sospechen algo¿o sí?" una mirada furtiva a Kinomoto y compañía y Harry supo a qué se refería.

"Sicher" hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y se puso de frente a todos: "Gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Es un placer conocerles" bajó la cabeza con cortesía para que nadie pudiera ver su expresión por completo.

-_Harry…-_ Tomoyo miró con tristeza a su humillado compañero. Esa fiesta tenía todos los complementos para convertir la velada en una noche infernal.

--------------

"Hmm, qué extraño" colgó el aparato.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" entró su padre a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para buscar un durazno.

"No encuentro a Tomoyo por ningún lado."

"¿Intentaste llamarla al celular?" dijo mientras lavaba la fruta y la secaba con una franela.

"Lo trae apagado. Le dejé un mensaje en el buzón. Quería invitarla mañana a salir con nosotros; Kyo y Kano quieren que hagamos un picnic en el parque."

"Ah" el mayor dio una mordida a la suave piel de la fruta. Eriol le vio desanimado.

"¿Por qué no vas con nosotros"?

Clow sonrió. Después de casi siete años de ser odiado por su hijo mayor era difícil acostumbrarse a verle actuar de esa manera. Sabía que el joven se esforzaba por facilitar las cosas y él también hacía lo posible. Ambos estaban cambiando, y eso podía notarse a distancia. Nunca había estado tan feliz de tener un hijo como Eriol, aunque…

"No creo que Tomoyo esté de acuerdo" _ella_ aún lo repudiaba como a la peste. "Pero si no la logras localizar, me encantaría ir con ustedes."

"Tendrás que hablar con ella tarde o temprano" Eriol se puso serio, aunque sus ojos azules eran serenos. Admiraba la templanza de su hijo en esos momentos.

"Pero no será en medio de un paseo familiar para arruinarles el día a Kyo y Kano. Supongo que Takako-chan también irá¿no?" el chico asintió. "Esa chica realmente te está cambiando" declaró de pronto y su hijo alzó una ceja.

"¿Lo crees?" Clow negó con la cabeza.

"Lo _sé_" y su primogénito dejó escapar una sutil carcajada.

"Tienes razón. Espero que no sea lo único que cambie por aquí…" y su padre interpretó el brillo de sus ojos.

"¿Te refieres a Kyo y la pequeña Kano?" el muchacho asintió. "Esos dos son el uno para el otro, y Kyo lo sabe."

"Kano no".

"Aún es una niña, y no olvides que perdió seis meses de su vida en ese coma. Déjala descubrirlo por sí sola."

Eriol dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se encogió de hombros.

"Todo a su tiempo."

_Todo a su tiempo._

¿Realmente lo tendrían?

¿Realmente el menor de los Hiragizawa dispondría de ese tiempo?

Mirando por unos segundos en los ojos del muchacho, Clow supo que, a pesar de no desearlo, Eriol también pensaba en lo mismo. Un millar de palabras se cruzaron entonces entre ellos sin necesidad de abrir los labios. Fue el joven el primero en desviar la mirada.

"Sí, todo a su tiempo" oyó decir a su padre antes de salir al pasillo.

------------------

Ambos salieron hasta el vasto jardín, alejándose de una pareja que, al igual que ellos, aunque por razones distintas, intentaba apartarse de los lugares iluminados y el murmullo de la avanzada fiesta. Sólo después de verificar que no hubiera nadie tras unos arbustos, se decidieron a hablar. Fue ella la primera que lo hizo:

"¿Hablaste con él¿Qué está pasando?" su voz era trémula estando ella tan nerviosa. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de histeria. "Harry-kun ¿por qué nos quiere a Sakura y a mí aquí?"

Notando su estado evidente, el aludido pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Tranquilízate, por favor. Sí, acabo de hablar con él. No es a ustedes a quienes quiere realmente, sino a mí. No te preocupes por ti o por Sakura, él sólo las ha utilizado para traerme aquí y presentarme a sus malditos socios. Sólo quería acorralarme: sabía que no podía negarme estando ustedes dos aquí." Apretó la mandíbula. "No era más que un sucio juego de marionetas.

"Sabe que sospechamos de él" aventuró Tomoyo.

"Sí" Harry no se animaría a decirle que había sido él mismo quien enteró al mayor.

"Estará tramando algo…" y el pánico terminó de hacer mella en ella. Ahora Tomoyo estaba llorando. "Harry¿Qué le va a hacer a Sakura? Ella no sabe nada de esto y… y…"

"No le va a hacer nada." La estrechó aún más, esta vez con ambos brazos. "Yo no dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a ella" dijo con más seguridad de la que en verdad tenía.

"¿Pero qué podrás hacer tú contra él?"

Ésa era la pregunta que no hubiera querido tener que responder.

"¿En contra? Nada. Ahora que me ha presentado públicamente como su único heredero, estoy en la mira de todos _ésos._ Aunque me siga negando, ante ellos ya soy su sucesor. Si lo rechazo o pongo en duda su voluntad, ellos podrían aprovecharlo para tomar ventaja, y Herr Hermann no lo permitirá."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" alzó los ojos hacia su buen amigo y vio lo difícil que era para él controlar su propia ira. "¿Harry?"

"Que hará lo que sea para que no me aleje de él. Hizo todo esto sólo para demostrarme que conoce bien mi punto débil. Mientras no desobedezca sus órdenes, no les hará nada a Sakura ni a ti" su semblante se volvió aún más sombrío. Tomoyo lo comprendió entonces: a los ojos de _Herr Hermann_, Sakura y ella misma habían pasado de ser amigas de Harry a formar parte de un anzuelo para mantener al joven controlado.

"Lo siento," bajó la cabeza, "por protegernos, tú tendrás que…"

"Tranquila, Tomoyo." Con suaves movimientos le acarició el cabello de seda. "Desde un principio supe que él no me dejaría ir así, sólo que no pude prever esto. Pero…" le alzó de la barbilla para secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, "que las cosas se hayan puesto así no quiere decir que todo haya cambiado. Sakura seguirá siendo mi amiga y no sabrá jamás que mi padre la ha utilizado, y tú y yo seguiremos investigando a ese desgraciado.

"Pero, Harry-kun…" intentó protestar la joven, consciente del peligro que eso representaba para su amigo.

"Te prometí que encontraríamos al asesino de tu madre juntos¿no?" dubitativa, ella asintió. "Pues eso es lo que haremos a como dé lugar."

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¡Harry, no entiendes!" nuevas lágrimas de histeria bajaron pos su rostro. "Si él te descubre…" se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a terminar la oración. "Además¡no puedes volverte uno de ellos por nosotras¡Piensa en todo el daño que harías sólo para protegernos a nosotras dos…!"

"Tomoyo," él la sujetó de los hombros. "Mírame. Yo estaré con ellos, pero no me volveré uno de ellos, eso jamás. Por favor…"besó su frente, "confía en mí."

Ambos amigos se abrazaron en silencio. Tomoyo apretando su espalda con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en él, temiendo por él. Si algo le pasaba a Harry…

No, no podía pasarle nada, no iba a pasarle nada…

_-Porque nunca me lo perdonaría-_ sollozó contra su pecho.

--------------

"Sakura¿has visto a Tomoyo y ese sujeto alemán?" Touya se acercó a su hermana sosteniendo un acopa en la mano. La chica negó con la cabeza.

"No han vuelto aún" el trigueño bufó.

"Sí, claro, "_Vamos a salir un momento",_" imitó el tono de su novia, "más le vale a ese chiquillo no ponerle una mano encima o…" apretó la mandíbula y su hermana menor rió.

"Pareces celoso, 'nii-san"

"Cállate, _kaijuu_" pero la joven sólo rió más.

"De verdad ustedes hacen una buena pareja. ¿Por qué no lo intentan?" vio cómo el ceño de su hermano desaparecía para dar paso al más puro asombro.

"¿Qué dijiste, _kaijuu_?" alzó ambas cejas. "¿De verdad te gustaría que Tomoyo y yo fuéramos novios?"

La castaña soltó una carcajada y sus ojos de esmeralda refulgieron con energía.

"¡Pues claro! Y si ya todos dicen que tú también le gustas a Tomoyo, no sé por qué no le has dicho nada".

Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial, Touya alargó la boca en una media sonrisa y volvió sólo una ceja a la normalidad. Ahí estaba su hermana preocupándose por su felicidad, mandando al infierno todas sus predicciones. Más que deprimida por ver iniciar una nueva relación frente a su reciente fracaso en la propia, Sakura parecía alegre, expectante.

Un atisbo de orgullo se alzó en su pecho.

"Estás creciendo_, kaijuu_."

"Uh… ¿nani?" la muchacha no escuchó bien lo que el hombre en realidad había dicho para sí a media voz. Touya se encogió de hombros. Quizás había llegado el momento de dejar de ocultarle algunas cosas a su hermana, aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba era otra cosa…

"Nada, sólo decía que pensaba hablar de eso con Tomoyo esta misma noche. Pensé que la fiesta sería una buena excusa, pero gracias a esechiquillo alemán no he encontrado un momento apropiado para estar a solas con ella.

"¿Honto?" la menor de los Kinomoto casi brincaba de alegría. Touya asintió y ella le guiñó un ojo. "Entonces no te preocupes¡yo me encargaré de eso!"

-----------------

El silencio había sido casi abrumador mientras ascendían en la caja de metal. Al abrirse las puertas, éste se volvió casi asfixiante. Algo estaba mal, _muy_ mal, y no era necesario ser precisamente un genio para saberlo. Cuando salieron al pasillo, sus pasos resonaron como el eco en las paredes.

Apretó la mandíbula. El ruido reverberante le estaba acribillando los nervios.

"Tomoyo" la aludida dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y quedó petrificada. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" frunció el ceño.

"¿Eh?" ella ni siquiera se volvió a verlo. Metió las manos a la bolsa y comenzó a buscar sus llaves. Cuando las encontró continuó caminando.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Algo pasó en esa fiesta y no quieres decírmelo" la presionó, caminando detrás de ella hasta llegar a su puerta.

"¿Algo?" una risa nerviosa. "No sé de qué hablas. Bailamos, comimos, platicamos…" intentó maniobrar con una llave en la cerradura, pero no podía controlar el temblor de su mano. "Tú estuviste ahí, deberías saberlo ya."

No había nada que molestara más a Touya Kinomoto que una respuesta esquiva…

Bueno, sí: una respuesta _patéticamente_ esquiva.

"Tomoyo," musitó entre dientes y ella pudo adivinar, aún sin tener que verlo, que había acabado con su paciencia, "¿Qué está pasando entre tú y ese chiquillo, _Comosellame_ Harry?"

"¡Rayos!" el llavero resbaló de sus torpes manos. Se agachó para recogerlo. "¿Eh?" intentó una vez más en la cerradura. "¿D-de-de qué estás hablando, Touya? Harry-kun y yo somos amigos, no hay nada malo en… eso"

Su titubeo fue demasiado, y el trigueño no pudo dejar de notarlo. Entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Crees que soy idiota?" La chica se detuvo. "Sé que algo ocurre entre ustedes dos. Me dijiste que no era así una vez y preferí creerte, pero esta noche no pudiste ocultarlo más, y lo sabes. Estabas encantada con la idea de que te acompañara a la fiesta, pero te paralizaste en cuanto supiste que en realidad estabas en casa del padre de ese muchacho. ¿Temías que él descubriera que sales con alguien más que no es su hijo?" bufó. "¿Por eso buscabas tan desesperadamente a ese sujeto? Seguramente él está de acuerdo en compartirte conmigo, pero no creo que su padre opine lo mismo¿verdad?" su mirada cacao la acorralaba, inquisitiva. Vio a Tomoyo perder el poco color que aún conservaba.

"¡Touya!" exclamó con voz ahogada y por primera vez lo miró, sus hermosos orbes violetas convertidos en amatistas indignadas, aterradas.

"Por eso no te acercaste a mí en toda la maldita noche, para que el honorable _Comosellame_ Hermann no nos viera juntos. Si no querías que yo descubriera que me evitabas, debiste al menos ser más discreta cada vez que te desaparecías con ese chiquillo a desperdigar amor por el jardín…"

No supo a ciencia cierta qué es lo que lo obligó a callar y volver a la realidad: si fue el sonido de las llaves al estrellarse nuevamente contra el suelo, el cate que le sacudió la mejilla, o la visión de los amados ojos lilas empapados en lágrimas.

"¿Eso crees?" su susurro trémulo le sacudió los tímpanos. "¿Eso quieres creer?" la chica sin duda se esforzaba en no llorar, pero temblaba sin control. "¡Pues hazlo, ya no me importa!" gritó, fuera de sí, dejando a un Touya perplejo.

Culpa, aceptación, negación, burla… había esperado cualquier cosa, excepto… _eso_.

Histeria.

¿Acaso se había equivocado? Pero todo apuntaba a eso, y, si no era eso… si no era eso…

¿Qué más, por todos los cielos, podía ser? La duda lo estaba matando.

"¡Maldito seas, Touya!" los puños apretados de la joven se volvieron de marfil. "¡Mejor lárgate y déjame en paz!" se agachó a recoger las llaves, pero él fue más rápido en hacerlo y las llevó a su bolsillo. La chica le miró furiosa.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que piense si no me dices nada? Te veo por primera vez después de casi dos semanas y no haces más que alejarte de mí para estar con ese sujeto. ¡Dime qué demonios quieres que piense!"

"¿Qué…?" Tomoyo bufó. Rayos, pensó Touya, incluso se veía maravillosa cuando inflaba los carrillos y resoplaba de esa manera. "Que no soy como tú" dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo que…?" y lo entendió.

"_Que no soy como tú"._

No había sido ella quien engañó a Nakuru antes, sino él. No era ella la de los antecedentes de infidelidad. Aquello fue un duro golpe bajo para Touya.

"Touya, dame las llaves" Tomoyo le mostró la palma, exigiéndole entre sollozos que se las regresara.

-_¿Qué ocurre, Touya, te quedaste mudo?-_ en esos momentos sólo faltaba la voz de su conciencia, y ésta no había tardado en acudir.

"Touya" Tomoyo esperaba, intentando fruncir el ceño, pero en sus ojos se leía que estaba devastada y no podía tolerar un segundo más sin estallar en llanto amargo.

-_¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás desquitando en ella tu culpa? Es justo después de todo¿no? Que ella pague por tus miedos- _No podía comprender por qué, entre todas, tenía que ser _su _conciencia la más sarcástica. –_Engañaste a Nakuru una vez por _ella_, así que tiene que ser _ella_ quien sufra ahora-._

No, no era eso lo que había querido. ¡No era eso!

­-_Te sientes inseguro porque sabes que lo que has hecho tiene que regresar a ti. Crees que en cualquier momento alguien puede traicionarte, porque tú mismo eres un traidor. ¿Por qué no Tomoyo?-_

"¡Touya, por favor…!" ella ahora rogaba con voz entrecortada. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y encerrarse en su apartamento. "¡Las llaves!"

-_Estar con ella es lo mejor, lo más perfecto que te ha pasado-_ continuaba esa voz terrible -_, pero es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Te preguntas por cuánto tiempo podrás mantenerte así, pero ni siquiera crees merecerlo-._

Touya cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza.

-_¡Cállate!-_

"¡Touya, maldición!" sintió que la mujer intentaba meter una mano a su bolsillo para coger por sí misma el llavero. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano él tomó su muñeca. "¡Suéltame!"

"No" susurró y haló de ella par atraerla hacia sí y rodear su pequeña figura con ambos brazos. "No puedo, Tomoyo."

"¿Qué haces? Déjame ir…" ella intentaba forcejear. "¡Suéltame, Touya!"

"No puedo" hundió el rostro entre sus cabello de seda y percibió su aroma a lavanda. "Lo siento, Tomoyo."

Las manos que empujaban su pecho se detuvieron.

"Lo siento," repitió, "sé que no eres como yo, pero no puedo dejar de tener miedo."

¿Miedo? Era la primera vez que Touya Kinomoto confesaba tener miedo por algo. Tomoyo quiso ver su rostro, pero su actual posición se lo impedía. Sintió que él la apretaba más, quizá demasiado, pero percibió en ese abrazo una desesperación latente que se había despertado.

"Lo único que he hecho desde que empezamos a salir ha sido retorcer las cosas. No sé cómo actuar, Tomoyo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y tengo miedo de perderte en cualquier momento, en cuanto encuentres a alguien que sí te merezca, a alguien que no discuta contigo por todo, a alguien que no te esté recordando lo que quieres olvidar, a alguien…" pasó saliva, "que nunca te haga llorar, y, sobretodo, a alguien de quien tú jamás puedas dudar."

Tomoyo sintió que la piernas le fallaban. Touya se confesaba. El fuerte, sarcástico, el implacable Touya Kinomoto había expuesto su corazón a ella, y éste era vulnerable.

No era ella la única que tenía miedo de los dos. Era la primera vez que Touya se veía tan inseguro y, pensándolo un poco, no podía culparlo. El hombre acababa de llegar de una ausencia de dos semanas y ella estaba tan inmersa en su propio terror que no había sabido leer las miradas y las acciones de su novio a lo largo de la fiesta, buscando un momento a solas mientras ella se empeñaba en hablar con Harry y esquivar a Herr Hermann.

-_Pero no puedo decirte nada de eso-_ hundió al cabeza en su pecho y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo en sus manos la tensión que habitaba en la espalda del trigueño.

Todo estaba dicho, aunque sus labios no se abrieran un segundo.

"Pequeña…" susurró él contra su cabello, relajándose un poco. "Perdóname."

Tomoyo asintió rápidamente.

"Touya, no me dejes sola…" se mordió el labio, forzándose a calmarse un poco y luchando contra el nudo en su garganta, "por favor."

"Claro que no, cariño".

"Esta noche… no quiero estar sola esta noche."

----------------

"Todos se han ido ya" declaró cruzando el salón. El hombre junto a la chimenea apagada se volvió para mirarle. "Si no quiere nada más, yo también me voy."

"¿Cuál es la prisa, Harry?" la sonrisa que había portado a lo largo de toda la fiesta se había desvanecido al quedarse solos los dos. "Puedes volver a la casa, no será bueno que mi heredero viva en un pequeño departamento japonés."

"No creo que eso importe. Ya obtuvo lo que quiso, y yo ya tengo un nuevo hogar. Mientras cumpla sus demandas, no importará dónde viva¿cierto?" replicó con toda frialdad.

"Eres muy razonable, Harry; no esperaba menos de ti." Su padre levantó la copa que traía en una mano y la llevó a sus labios. Harry crispó los dientes.

"Con permiso" y se preparaba para salir cuando las siguientes palabras del mayor le detuvieron:

"¿Cómo ha seguido tu investigación sobre el caso de Sonomi Daidouji?" quizás lo más irritante era que usara un tono tan casual para preguntar por un tema así.

"Usted nunca mencionó que ella, _Mutter_ y usted se conocieran desde la universidad".

"Esperaba que te dieras cuenta tú solo. ¿Has visto algo más, algo que realmente valga la pena?"

"Quizás… que Daidouji Enterprises y Klee Corp habían tenido tratos en el pasado, justamente hace 11 años, el tiempo en el que Mutter fue asesinada."

"Interesante" su progenitor asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

"Pero eso ya lo sabías. Aún hay más…"

"¿Más?" Hermann alzó una ceja y Harry supo que lo estaba retando. Sin embargo aún no descubriría todas sus cartas.

"Sí, pero no tengo claro todavía la relación que tiene con la muerte de mamá."

"¿No?"

"No".

"Sigue investigando entonces. Por cierto…" su semblante, antes estoico, aunque sarcástico, se volvió completamente sombrío, tomando por sorpresa al chico. "¿Has visto bien las fotos de "la escena" y de la autopsia de Anne?"

_La escena._ Automáticamente supo que se refería a la escena del crimen.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el tema.

"No" y no creía atreverse jamás a hacerlo. Más de una vez lo había intentado, pero no podía soportar el impacto de que esa figura ensangrentada fuera su madre.

"Quizás deberías intentarlo. No todo lo que el ojo puede ver queda registrado en el papel" y al joven le pareció que su impertérrito padre fruncía el ceño. "Buenas noches, Harry."

La plática había terminado, cortesía del _titiritero_.

"Buenas noches, padre" y él tendría que volver a casa a molerse los sesos. Su padre acababa de darle una pista, pero nada le aseguraba que esto lo llevaría a algún lado, o que en verdad era ése el camino a tomar. Sólo estaba siendo probado, como en un juego de niños…

El único juego en el que la apuesta se traduce en vidas humanas. Por eso no podía fallar, no podía fallarle a Tomoyo, ni a sí mismo… ni a Sakura. Si se equivocaba, Hermann lo tendría en su palma; pero si acertaba, quizás las cartas cambiarían de mano…

"_No todo lo que el ojo puede ver queda registrado en el papel"._

Había llegado el tiempo de encontrar ese as bajo la manga.

----------------

Al salir del baño y pisar la alfombra de su habitación lo primero que vio fue a la joven que, sentada sobre la cama, bebía lentamente de la taza que sujetaba con ambas manos, como si quisiera capturar de esa manera el calor de la infusión que ésta contenía.

"Te ves más tranquila" sonrió mientras llegaba al otro borde de la cama. La chica asintió.

"Creo que el té me ayudó. Gracias" lo miró ataviado con una camiseta interior blanca y unas bermudas ligeras, y sonrió. "¿Playera y short? Pensé que dormías en ropa interior."

Lo estaba provocando¡y además sonreía! Touya se sintió feliz de verla finalmente tranquila. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que ella levantaba la mirada.

Decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Y qué me dices tú?" Miró la ropa que ella había recogido de su casa media hora antes: la enorme playera azul que ella usaba para dormir, además de unos mallones cortos de algodón negro. "Si mal no recuerdo, tu pijama sólo consistía en ese raro camisón¿de dónde salieron las licras?"

El rostro de Tomoyo cambió de color y Touya se sonrió por dentro, satisfecho. Entonces el silencio llegó a la habitación y ambos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el momento.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir" la amatista desvió la mirada y bebió el último trago de su taza, dejándola a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Tomoyo?" la expresión del moreno se volvió más seria y serena.

"Sí" inclinó la cabeza un poco al lado. "No creo que pueda dormir sola esta noche, Touya. Además, sé que no harás nada. Confío en ti."

Cuando el mundo se desborona alrededor, lo único que queda al hombre para sobrevivir es la confianza:… en sí mismo, en alguien más, en algo… en lo que sea.

"Está bien" y sólo entonces Touya pudo sentarse en un costado de la cama y meterse bajo las sábanas. Ambos se recostaron en ese momento y se dejaron caer sobre los almohadones, agobiados.

Un nuevo silencio.

Estaba a su lado. _Ella_ estaba a su lado, en _su_ cama. Touya sabía que se le aceleraría el pulso incluso antes de que éste golpeteara contra su cuello. Se obligó a mirar al techo para no tener que caer en la tentación de esos fabulosos ojos violetas tan cerca de él. Las circunstancias lo superaban, y sólo una voluntad de hierro podría ayudarlo a reprimir ese anhelo por sentirla. Sólo un beso, pensaba, sólo un beso en sus labios y sería feliz… después otro en su oído, luego en su cuello, luego en sus senos de diosa, en sus caderas y…

-_Tranquilo-_ cerró los ojos, sintiendo los estragos que su sola imaginación amenazaba con causar en su entrepierna.

"Voy a apagar la luz" la oyó anunciar y sintió sus movimientos en la cama. Dos segundos después el cuarto estaba en penumbras. Más tranquilo por no tener que verla, el mayor de los Kinomoto abrió los ojos. Al acomodarse Tomoyo otra vez, sus brazos rozaron, pero por encima de esa electricidad que lo estremecía, Touya notó que ella estaba fría.

-_Aunque al menos ya no tiembla­-_ concluyó. Se volvió hacia ella y vio su silueta dibujada en la sagrada oscuridad. Aún así se veía diminuta a su lado, y era imposible evitar preocuparse.

"¿Crees que podrás dormir?"

Tomoyo, que estaba boca arriba, giró sobre su costado para quedar de frente a él. Aún con la escasez de luz era posible ver sus enormes ojos brillantes.

"Creo que sí, si estás conmigo. Además me siento muy cansada… ¿le pusiste algo al té?"

Con una conversación neutral, Touya se sintió más cómodo y pudo relajarse.

"Una de las recetas de otoo-san. Sirve para aliviar el estrés y es un excelente somnífero. Con lo que acabas de tomar, te bastará para dormir como un angelito toda la noche."

Escuchó que ella soltaba una risita cansada.

"Creo que sí…" hubo una pausa significativa y él la vio removerse. "Touya¿puedo abrazarte?"

Forzándose a mantener la calma, Touya asintió y abrió los brazos para que ella entrara en medio. Cuando lo hizo, casi le sorprendió, a pesar de saberlo de antemano, la perfecta armonía que formaban sus cuerpos: la manera en la que su delicada figura se amoldaba a la suya. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Touya sonrió.

"Ahora descansa, aquí estoy" susurró acariciando su cabello. Tomoyo recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Gracias por eso…" suspiró "y por no hacer más preguntas."

Era cierto, no las hacía, pero eso no quería decir que no las pensara. Ante todo, había algo que Touya aún deseaba saber por encima de lo demás:

¿A qué le temía tanto su pequeña¿Por qué había visto en ella antes esa mirada de auténtico pánico y ahora esa desesperación por no quedarse sola?

"Oyasumi, Touya" susurraba ella y su cálido aliento le rozaba las partes desnudas del pecho.

"Duerme ya, sólo no ronques, pequeña" sonrió y la sintió reír también. Volviendo a relajarse, Touya finalmente se decidió a cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la disposición de Morfeo mientras continuaba deslizando los dedos suavemente entre esos cabellos inusitados y escuchaba, maravillado, la respiración cada vez más tranquila y pausada de su novia.

------------------

Dio un salto en la cama cuando el aparato sobre el buró soltó un estrepitoso timbre. Sólo por acto reflejo pudo levantar el recibidor y acercarlo a su oreja.

"Moshi moshi" casi se ahogó al contestar y su voz ronca le sorprendió.

"_Ohayô gozaimasu" _oyó una dulce voz de mujer. _"Tiene una llamada de Tsukishiro Yue-san."_

"Yu-" carraspeó. "¿Yue-san?"

"_Sí. ¿Desea que la pase a su cuarto?"_

"Eh…" aún somnolienta, Kaho miró el reloj digital, que en grandes números rojos mostraba un luminoso "7:22". "Sí, por favor" suspiró.

"_Enseguida" oyó como si la línea se cortara del otro lado._

_-¿Qué querrá?-_ se talló los ojos para desperezarse un poco. –_Espero que no haya pasado nada-._

Estaba tan dormida que no pensó que, aunque algo sucediera, el menor de los Tsukishiro no tendría porqué buscarla para avisarle, puesto que seguramente –y con justa razón- pensaría que no sería cosa de su incumbencia.

"_¿Mizuki-san?"_ luego de unos segundos oyó la voz del hombre al otro lado. Algo dio un salto en ella. Vaya, pensó, estaba tan dormida que oírlo tan repentinamente incluso le asustaba.

"Aquí estoy…" carraspeó una vez más. "Buenos días, Yue-san."

"_Buenos… días" _El aludido tardó en responder y a Kaho no le pasó desapercibido su titubeo.

"¿Sucede algo?" nuevamente unos segundos de espera. "¿Yue-san?"

"_Su voz..."_ dudó, _"¿Está enferma?"_

Los orbes dorados de la bibliotecaria demostraron su sorpresa. ¿Acaso el hombre estaba preocupado?

No, claro que no. Sólo quería aclarar una duda.

"No, es sólo que acabo de despertarme hace dos minutos. Disculpe, voy a tomar un poco de agua."

"_No, está bien. No me desagrada" _dijo el estoico varón con su voz ecuánime de siempre. Era totalmente imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, pero…

_No me desagrada_. No era la primera vez que oía esas palabras.

-_También dijo eso de Dostoievsky _**(1)**_, y ha leído Crimen y Castigo tres veces-_ recordó sin darse cuenta de que sonreía.

"Si le gusta hablar a esta hora siempre, no le será difícil oírla" bromeó sin pensarlo, y entonces recordó con quién estaba hablando. Cerró la boca y esperó a que él dijera lo que fuera que iba a comunicarle. El joven Yue debía estar tan sorprendido como ella, porque tardó en volver a hablar.

"_Bien, sólo…" _parecía extrañado, y no era para menos, _"llamo para decirle que hoy iré a rendir mi declaración."_

"¿Hoy?" la sorpresa le sacudió el sueño por completo.

"_Hablé con su abogado ayer. Me dijo que le avisara cuando fuera a hacerlo, pero hoy es domingo y no creo encontrarlo en su oficina. Sé que es amigo suyo, así que quizás usted pueda ayudarme a localizarlo…"_

La pelirroja analizaba sus palabras conforme éstas llegaban a sus oídos. Finalmente…

"¿Hoy?" no creía que lo haría tan pronto. "Está bien, yo hablaré con Reiji-san y le pediré que se comunique con usted."

"_Muy bien, esperaré su llamada."_

"Sí…" titubeó. Era muy extraño hablar con él por teléfono. Estaba más acostumbrada a ver sus ojos fríos y claros que a escuchar solamente su voz inexpresiva. "Yue-san.."

"_¿Sí?"_

"¿Hay alguna razón para que apresurara su declaración?"

Otra pausa. Pensándolo bien, era normal en él, sólo que parecía más evidente estando al teléfono.

"_Vi los videos del hotel"_ declaró secamente, tomándola una vez más por sorpresa.

"¿Que hizo _qué_?"

"_Mizuki-san, ese hombre…" _oyó otra voz al fondo. Le pareció reconocer al mayor de los Tsukishiro, luego Yue cruzó con él unas palabras. _"Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con usted aún. Esperaré la llamada de su abogado."_

"Sí, pero…"

"_Tenga cuidado. No salga sola del hotel."_ Y, sin más, el hombre colgó. Kaho quedó escuchando el sonido de la línea en el auricular. Miró el aparato en su mano por unos segundos más.

"Lo sé."

-----------------

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio, a tan sólo unos centímetros, fueron _sus_ labios masculinos, delgados y entreabiertos. Así mismo sintió en el rostro la cálida y tranquila respiración del hombre que descansaba plácidamente a su lado. Intentó moverse un poco para acurrucarse mejor junto a él, pero entonces sintió el brazo firme que la rodeaba por la cintura inmovilizándola.

-_Eres un posesivo-_ sonrió. Decidió entonces dedicarse a observarlo bien. Una vez, cuando sus músculos se tensaban ante la sola presencia de ese hombre y su cerebro se obstinaba en idear las formas más descabelladas de hacerle pagar todas las humillaciones por las que la hacía pasar día a día, había pensado que ese ser bestial parecía _casi_ humano cuando dormía, aún viéndolo con media cara aplastada contra las manos sobre una mesa de biblioteca. Mirándolo bien ahora, se daba cuenta de que ese mismo hombre podía robarle el aliento aún sin proponérselo. Su expresión serena, sin muecas, sin ceños, era indescriptible, y sus músculos faciales relajados la tentaban a tocarlo para comprobar que era real, que ese hombre en verdad existía.

Suspiró. Recordó que sus labios, en ese momento entreabiertos y magníficos, tan sólo la noche anterior le habían dicho cosas horribles; pero esos mismos labios, apenas segundos después, le habían hecho la más maravillosa confesión de todas, algo que ella ni siquiera había imaginado.

Touya, el hombre que le había cambiado la vida, que le había _salvado_ en más de un sentido, no creía merecerla.

Touya también tenía sus miedos, y éstos la incluían a ella.

Con suave lentitud para no despertarlo, posó una mano en su pecho masculino, sintiendo bajo su palma el gentil golpeteo de su corazón.

-_Yo también tengo miedo, y también me preocupo por ti, aunque de otra forma…-_ anunció sin hablar.

Hermann von der Vogelweide.

"_Hizo todo esto sólo para demostrarme que conoce bien mi punto débil. Mientras no desobedezca sus órdenes, no les hará nada a Sakura ni a ti"_

_-Tú eres mi punto débil, Touya-_ hundió la cabeza en su pecho -_, no quiero que te pase nada-._

El brazo que se ceñía a su cintura la atrajo aún más hacia él. Pensó que Touya había despertado, pero al alzar la mirada vio que no era así.

-_¿Qué haría sin ti?-_

A pesar de haberle dicho cosas hirientes y dudar de ella por un instante, Touya se había abierto por completo, exponiéndose en cada palabra. Sin embargo ella no podía hacer lo mismo. No podría decirle jamás cuáles eran sus más profundos temores.

Confía en mí, le había dicho ella mientras charlaban antes. Ya le ocultaba demasiadas cosas. Si ella estuviera en el lugar del trigueño, probablemente ya no confiaría, pero él había prometido hacerlo…

Y Touya Kinomoto no podía faltar a una promesa, por eso él era su apoyo principal, por eso lo amaba, por eso…

"Por eso eres único" susurró para no despertarlo y estiró el cuello para llegar a los ansiados labios, besándolos con sutileza, pero cuando se separó de su boca sintió que él la aferraba, esta vez con ambos brazos. Extrañada, alzó la vista y se encontró a escasos centímetros de dos orbes de chocolate que la miraban con expresión somnolienta y feliz, y una sonrisa perezosa.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días" sonrió Tomoyo y la mueca divertida del moreno se expandió en un grado.

"¿Así que soy único?" alzó una ceja. "¿Y por qué?... si se puede saber."

"¡Estabas despierto!" Daidouji se sonrojó y Touya hizo una mueca.

"Ah, no grites…" la chica se mordió los labios y la atención de Touya cambió de lugar. "¿Cómo dormiste, pequeña?"

"Bien, gracias¿Y tú?"

"No puedo quejarme, sin mencionar que he tenido la mejor despertada de mi vida" con un dedo jugueteó con uno de los mechones oscuros de la amatista.

"¿En serio?" Touya asintió.

"Pero aún puede mejorar" y sin dejar tiempo a réplica, capturó en un segundo su boca. Tomoyo no protestó ante la toma y con una mano acarició su mandíbula ligeramente áspera por la barba naciente del día anterior. Bebió de su boca y respondió a su lengua arqueándose hacia él, llevada por un instinto que en sus veinte años de vida no había conocido antes. Quiso llamarlo al separarse ambos por un poco de aire, pero estaba tan aturdida que difícilmente podría pronunciar palabra.

"Sí, definitivamente así está mejor" sonrió Touya mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su cintura. "Pero quizás quieras detenerte ahora…"

¿Detenerse y dejar de lado el fuego que se había disparado en su interior y burbujeaba ahora en su sangre?

No, decía su cuerpo, su piel ardiente.

Sí, decía su cabeza, su aturdida mente.

Asintió una vez con la cabeza.

"No", pero su boca la engañó.

"¿No?" la ceja inquisitiva de Touya hizo acto de aparición. "¿Estás segura? Tienes que estarlo, porque si no…" sujetándola con ambas manos giró sobre su espalda y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago, mientras, sorprendida, Tomoyo ahogaba un grito.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sé que eres virgen, Tomoyo" habló mientras hacía pequeños círculos con los dedos a los costados de los muslos femeninos que le rodeaban el torso. Antes de que ella replicara, continuó: "Sí, me lo dijo Nakuru, pero no es difícil saberlo con tu manera de actuar. Mírate, pequeña…" una dulce sonrisa, rara en él, transformó por completo su expresión. "Estás temblando."

"No…" su voz trémula la traicionó. "No estoy temblando."

"Je, claro que no" le dio por su lado y se incorporó hacia delante, haciendo que ella resbalara un poco hacia su bajo vientre. Su rostro estaba un poco debajo del de ella, pero nuevamente sus ojos de cacao la hundieron en sus profundidades. La deseaba, Tomoyo no podía verlo más claro que eso, y la deseaba terriblemente. Una pasión que arrastra. Touya la besó nuevamente, haciéndola vibrar en cada fibra. Luego, sujetándola para mantenerla en esa posición, se apoderó de su cuello, haciéndola gemir con besos húmedos. Tomoyo creía tocar el cielo.

"Touya…"

El hombre rió contra su piel y ella se estremeció sin control. Luego sintió sus labios subir hasta su lóbulo y mordisquearlo sutilmente. "Tranquila, esto es sólo el principio. Aún podemos parar cuando quieras".

Lo último que pensaba en ese instante era en parar. ¡En la vida había imaginado siquiera tanto placer!

El trigueño volvió a recostarse y ella permaneció sentada sobre su abdomen, jadeando.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó, confundida y azorada, queriendo que él no se detuviera jamás. El hombre se colocó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y la recorrió con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban.

"No voy a aprovecharme ahora. No tienes experiencia, así que dejaré que tomes el control." Su voz rasposa y sexy sonaba de alguna manera suave y tierna. "Haz lo que quieras conmigo, iremos a tu ritmo, cariño."

"¿Qué?" parpadeó. "Touya, yo… no sé qué hacer" confesó, roja como un jitomate. Su novio tomó su mano derecha y le besó los dedos. Después colocó esa misma mano sobre su pecho de acero. Tomoyo sintió entonces bajo su palma el acelerado latir de aquel hombre.

"Pequeña, no eres la única aquí que está nerviosa. Yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Incluso para el hombre más experimentado del mundo todo vuelve a empezar cuando está por primera vez con una mujer que le hace lo que tú me haces a mí."

No era necesario decir más para que Tomoyo se sintiera cerca del desmayo. Sonrió al pensar que Touya, aunque no se considerara a sí mismo un hombre romántico, en lo profundo guardaba al gentil pero sensual caballero con el que alguna vez se había atrevido a soñar.

Ese era Touya Kinomoto, _su_ Touya. Aún más magnífico de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado. Emocionada, Tomoyo rozó sus labios con los dedos de la otra mano y él los besó también. Dibujó su rostro con las yemas, fascinada con sus pómulos, el puente de su nariz, su mandíbula áspera, su frente estrecha ligeramente sudada.

"Adelante, tócame" como si hubiera necesitado de su instrucción, ella recorrió su torso con ambas manos y levantó un poco la camiseta interior. Incitado por sus pequeñas manos, Touya se quitó la prenda, ansioso de sentirlas a lo largo de su abdomen y pecho, ahora desnudos y esplendorosos ante sus ojos. Hechizada por la visión, Tomoyo comenzó a tocarlo con manos inexpertas y descendió sobre él para rozar sus labios y luego su cuello, esperando que él sintiera al menos una décima parte de lo que ella había sentido cuando él había hecho lo mismo, apenas momentos antes.

"¿Está… bien?" susurró, bajando a su clavícula, inconsciente de la locura que sufría él en ese momento justo en que ella depositaba un único beso en el valle de la unión, pero se enteró cuando él gruñó.

"Pequeña…" él echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y Tomoyo besó entonces sus poderosos hombros, sobre los que alguna vez había llorado. Quiso recorrer con los labios el camino que sus manos hacían, pero en esa posición no podía descender más. Se volvió a incorporar y pensó que lo mejor sería sentarse más atrás. Touya adivinó su pensamiento.

"Cuidado con…" demasiado tarde. Su advertencia fue ahogada por su propio gemido y la exclamación ahogada de Tomoyo, que dio un sobresalto al sentir debajo de ella la protuberancia que se alzaba rígida e implacable, demandando atención.

La chica, ahora prácticamente morada por el cambio de color, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, temblando como un conejo. En un segundo había sentido la cosa más contradictoria en toda su vida: una pasión que se disparaba como una bala al rojo vivo por toda su sangre y un pánico insondable, una oleada de inseguridad y temor¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Saltó, sintiéndose no más que una gelatina sacudida por un terremoto, hacia delante, cayendo una vez más en el estómago del moreno, que había cerrado los ojos por un momento, invadido por el placer, y ahora los abría lentamente, con la respiración agitada y la mandíbula apretada.

"Creo que estará bien si nos detenemos aquí" se llevó una mano a los ojos, cubriéndose. "Además, no tengo condones aquí, Tomoyo."

"S-sí" balbuceó ella torpemente. "Me-mejor hasta aquí…"

"Tranquila" aunque aún cubría su expresión con la mano, él sonreía un poco. "Te dije que lo haríamos a tu ritmo. Lo siento si te asusté."

"N-no-no,no, no…" se apresuró a responder, abrumada. "No me asustaste, es sólo que… no creí que… sería _así_". En efecto, no había pensado que _ella_ reaccionaría así. Nunca había pensado que perdería el control sobre su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo.

"Tomoyo…" habló Touya más calmado, pero jadeando aún y con voz ronca. "Bájate, por favor, me estás matando" apretó los dientes. Su boca era lo único que ella podía ver en esa posición.

"Ah, sí… ¡gomen!" rápidamente volvió a su lado de la cama y se separó de él. Con el rabillo del ojo vio por un momento su potente erección. "¡Olvidé que te estaba aplastando!"

Finalmente Touya rió y apartó la mano para mirarla.

"No seas tontita, quería decir que, teniendo tu trasero así sobre mí, es una tortura pedirme que me controle más." Suspiró pesadamente y se agarró los cabellos con los diez dedos. Era imposible no ver lo difícil que era para él recuperarse. "Creo que necesito un baño de agua fría. Espérame cinco minutos" y sin voltear a verla se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño.

Sí, seguramente era aún más duro calmarse para él de lo que era para ella, que sentía cada vello en su cuerpo erizado y la piel ardiendo. Sin proponérselo, su encendida imaginación lo vislumbró en la ducha, con las gotas de agua descendiendo por su espalda…

Tenía que ocuparse en algo, o terminaría corriendo detrás de él hasta el baño.

"Yo iré preparando el desayuno" habló en voz alta y salió pitando al corredor y hasta la cocina, donde finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas cuando sus piernas se vencieron. Miró el reloj.

9:15

Y la mañana apenas comenzaba…

"Wow" fue lo único coherente que pudo suspirar a la nada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un encendido tono escarlata en el rostro.

---------------

"Ah, hola, Harry-kun" dijo nada más abrir la puerta. "Qué sorpresa…"

"Siento haber venido sin avisar" se disculpó el joven en el porche y extendió hacia ella una botella que tenía en sus manos. "No sé si te gusta el vino rosado, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió traer."

Sakura parpadeó. "No tenías por qué hacerlo."

"Llámalo costumbre alemana si quieres" sonrió un poco: "por favor, acéptalo."

"Está bien." La menor de los Kinomoto tomó lo que él le ofrecía y leyó la etiqueta. "Después de todo, quizás a otoo-san le agrade un buen _Oberkir-…mmm… Pinot_" pronunció con dificultad.

"_Oberkircher Pinot-Sekt_" corrigió él en tanto se descalzaba. Alzó la vista entonces y la notó mirando al exterior antes de cerrar la puerta. "¿Pasa algo?" La chica negó con la cabeza.

"No, es sólo que…" hizo una mueca, "últimamente me da una impresión… como si alguien me estuviera observando. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?"

-_Es __él_- el rostro del alemán se volvió sombrío -_, Herr Hermann debe haber designado a alguien para vigilarla-._

¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes?

Como siempre, el titiritero estaba un paso delante de él.

"Precisamente de eso venía a hablarte." Comentó distraídamente.

"¿De qué?" Sakura inclinó la cabeza. "¿A ti también te está pasando eso?"

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No, se recordó, no podía llegar y decirle a esa chica que la mafia internacional la tenía en la mira y seguramente había alguien vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día, siguiéndole en cada paso.

"No, jeje" negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo… en realidad venía a platicar contigo un rato."

"¿Sobre la fiesta?" ella lo había guiado hasta la sala y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse.

"Sí… más o menos" contestó mientras se dedicaba a pasear la mirada por la estancia, observando la rica pero modesta decoración. Podía decirse con tan sólo un vistazo que ahí sí que importaba el calor de hogar. Volvió sus ojos grises a ella, que parecía confundida.

"¿Más o menos"?

"Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte cómo es que conocías a Herr… mi padre" se corrigió a tiempo. Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

"Desde hace dos semanas, fue en la casa de campo de Tomoyo. ¿Recuerdas? Tu padre habló cuando estábamos en el lago y…"

"Y dijiste que era Igarashi-san"

"Lo siento," pero lo decía con su encantadora sonrisa, "se suponía que era una sorpresa para ti".

-_Y lo fue-_ pensó Harry sarcástico. Frunció el ceño. "De modo que llevan dos semanas conociéndose." Sakura asintió. "Y… ¿han hablado mucho?"

"No, sólo me llama de vez en cuando, y nos vimos una vez para arreglar lo de la fiesta y que me entregara las invitaciones. Es una persona muy gentil."

Aquello era tan agradable para Harry como una patada en el estómago.

"¿Y de qué han hablado?" quiso saber. La joven lo pensó por un momento.

"Pues… me ha preguntado cómo es nuestra relación y si tú y yo somos muy cercanos. Me pidió que te ayudara a adaptarte a Japón, y me dijo algo muy extraño: que de mí podría depender que tu estadía en Japón fuera lo que él esperaba." Rió, nerviosa, y se encogió de hombros. "creo que exagera un poco, pero lo que sí me parece es que él espera mucho para ti. Realmente tu padre se preocupa por ti, Harry-kun."

Harry suspiró –_No, no se preocupa por mí, se preocupa por manejarme-_ y hubiera querido decírselo, pero en verdad debía evitarlo.

"¿Estás bien, Harry-kun? Te veo… raro."

Desesperado sería la palabra correcta, pensó él.

"Sakura, sé que esto te sonará raro, pero… tengo que pedirte que no sigas manteniendo comunicación con mi padre" listo, lo había hecho.

"¿Eh?" la reacción de la extrañada castaña no se hizo esperar. "¿Por qué?"

El europeo entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante en actitud seria.

"Verás, entre mi padre y yo no existen las mejores relaciones por el momento." Explicó. "No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero no he convivido con él desde que mi madre y él se separaron, cuando yo era aún muy pequeño." Era cierto, pero evidentemente no era más que una cuarta parte de la verdad. "Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero justo ahora estás en una posición que no deseo para ti. Mi papá quiere usarte como intermediario para llegar a mí," otra verdad a medias, "pero a la larga eso te colocará entre la espada y la pared, y no quiero que te veas en problemas por un conflicto que no es tuyo, Sakura" esto último era cierto al cien por ciento.

La chica quedó en silencio por unos segundos, reflexionando en sus palabras. Parecía algo abrumada. Harry se preguntó cómo sería si le dijera toda la verdad.

"Yo, Harry…" empezó, "bueno, no lo sabía." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero ahora que he conocido a tu papá me parece una persona muy agradable. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia," bajó la cabeza, "pero pienso que quizás deberías darle una oportunidad. Él de verdad está haciendo lo posible para acercarse a ti y…"

Suprimiendo en su interior lo que en verdad opinaba al respecto, el varón se acercó un poco más y, tomando su mano, le sonrió. Una expresión encantadora, pensaría cualquiera, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba quemando.

"Gracias por preocuparte, Sakura. Lo intentaré, de verdad" mintió. Todo en él era una mentira, y eso lo torturaba.

"¿Honto?" las esmeraldas de la joven Kinomoto se iluminaron. Sentía que esa mirada lo derrumbaba. Ella era la única feliz en realidad ahí. Era terrible pensar en todos los engaños que le había hecho hasta el momento, y los que vendrían aún.

Nunca perdonaría al titiritero

"Si" otra sonrisa falsa. "Pero tendrás que prometerme que no interferirás ni volverás a hacerle "Favores" a Herr… mi _padre_."

Sakura lo pensó sólo un segundo.

"Está bien. Espero que las cosas entre ustedes dos se solucionen pronto."

"Claro," otra mentira, otro golpe a su pecho, "yo también."

------------------

"El pastel estaba delicioso" sonrió la chica mientras guardaba la comida que había quedado intacta y echaba a una bolsa los platos y vasos de plástico que habían llevado para su día de campo.

"Creo que a ellos también les gustó. No dejaron casi nada" Eriol miró la pequeña rebanada que había quedado y a los culpables de las tres cuartas partes de dicha comilona que, ni tardos ni perezosos, se habían levantado nada más terminar para jugar con el padre de los dos varones a lanzar y cachar pequeñas pelotitas de plástico con unos extraños juguetes, adquisición reciente del menor de los Hiragizawa.

"No sabía que sabías hacer pasteles" después de cerrar la bolsa de la basura y dejarla junto a la canasta de la comida, Takako se sentó a su lado sobre el mantel.

"Pasteles, pies, soufflé, helados, gelatinas… creo que la clase de repostería era la que mejor se me daba en la secundaria."

"¿En serio?"

Eriol se encogió de hombros. "Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a Japón, y los ingredientes, el procedimiento, la temperatura y el tiempo de preparación son iguales en Japón que en Inglaterra, y no necesitaba _satô_ para saber que esa cosa blanca que vaciaba la maestra en el tazón y que venía en el ejemplo del libro era la dulce _sugar_" sonrió y ella también.

"A mí siempre se me pasaba el azúcar. Incluso ahora, cuando tenemos que hacer repostería, prefiero batir y hacer otras cosas, mientras no esté en contacto con ella" y escuchó al hombre soltar una ligera carcajada.

"Eso es porque eres muy dulce." Dijo de la manera más natural. Era fascinante ver cómo él y su hermano eran capaces de soltar un cumplido de un momento a otro, con toda sencillez y sin mayor razón. "¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no hacía un picnic así."

"¿No?" alzó una ceja y él negó con la cabeza.

"En Londres solíamos hacerlos cuando había buen clima, pero desde que nos mudamos, creo que más bien nos concentramos en otras cosas. La única vez que lo hice aquí fue cuando Tomoyo y su madre me invitaron. Aún no éramos novios, y Kyo nos acompañó en esa ocasión" recordó con mirada nostálgica.

"¿Has vuelto a Londres alguna vez desde que te viniste a Japón?" el británico pareció salir de su ensimismamiento con esa pregunta y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Parecía un tanto contrariado.

"No, no podíamos volver."

"¿Eh?" le interrogó ella con la mirada. "¿Por qué no?"

Sin apartar la vista, Eriol guardó silencio por varios segundos… interminables segundos. Apretaba un poco la mandíbula y eso Takako lo notaba por la contracción de los músculos de su quijada. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y, ladeándola, sonrió un poco. Takako supo al ver esa sonrisa misteriosa que no le respondería.

"Aún tienes migajas por todas partes" con el pulgar retiró los diminutos rastros de pastel de zanahoria que había hecho. Resignada, Takako buscó una servilleta con la mirada.

"Ni siquiera me acordaba. Voy a limpiar--"

"Permíteme" tomó entre dos dedos una fina borona de su barbilla y se la llevó a la boca sin retirar sus ojos índigos de ella. En ellos, Takako vio una flama que la hizo retroceder un poco. Luego su atención fue atraída por la lengua del hombre, que salió de su escondite un instante para saborear la migaja.

Takako luchó contra un sonrojo. A su mente llegaban cientos de ideas que no podía creer estar imaginando.

"No te muevas, aún hay más" su cerebro percibió, por el tono en que lo dijo, que esas palabras acarreaban consigo un doble significado, pero apenas estaba procesándolo cuando lo vio acercarse para recoger con sus propios labios las migajas en la comisura de su boca. El corazón de Takako se revolcó en su cavidad torácica en ese justo segundo.

"Er--"

"Shh." Sopló contra su piel. "aún no termino" y ella cerró los ojos cuando su lengua le rozó los labios, continuando con su recolección. Incapaz de otra cosa, Takako entreabrió la boca y le permitió la entrada, perdiendo el sentido de todo cuanto le rodeaba cuando él la poseyó por completo en un solo e irrepetible beso.

"Ah…" pero realmente no pudo decir nada coherente al separarse, sólo pasó dos dedos ansiosos por su boca para limpiar el rastro del ósculo, sintiendo el labio inferior cosquillear por el leve y a la vez perceptible mordisco que Eriol le había dado antes de dejarla ir.

"Aún tiemblas cada vez que…" empezó Eriol con su sonrisa misteriosa, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que tosía.

"¡Ehem!" ambos se volvieron para ver al chico que se acercaba a ellos con paso lento. "De verdad lamento interrumpir, pero comí mucho y me está doliendo el estómago por correr tanto, pero se necesitan tres personas para seguir jugando y le prometí a Kano-chan que tú tomarías mi lugar, 'nii-chan" su rostro de ángel denotaba inocencia… _demasiada _inocencia.

"No deberías hacer ese tipo de promesas" Eriol también se limpió la boca y el niño insistió.

"'nii-chan, por favor, sólo esta vez" rogó con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Frustrado y sin saber bien qué hacer, el mayor de los Hiragizawa miró a su pareja, que asintió con una sonrisa. Resignado, Eriol se puso de pie.

"Está bien, necesito desentumirme un poco" y dejando salir sólo una risita ahogada cuando Kyo hizo algarabía por ello, se alejó para unirse a los otros dos, que entretanto intentaban practicar un poco con la pelota. Al verlo llegar donde ellos, Clow tendió al mayor de sus hijos las pelotitas y el extraño juguete que el menor había estado usando.

"Es increíble¿ne?" Takako oyó al chiquillo hablando, feliz. "Realmente llegué a pensar que no viviría para ver esto."

"Creo que yo también" se hizo un silencio corto y el pequeño borró la sonrisa que portaba.

"'Nii-chan me comentó que has tenido algunos problemas en la escuela por su culpa."

"¿Eh?" parpadeó. "¿Eso te dijo? Pero no es su culpa, él no podía saber que…"

"Él piensa que sí, porque él sabía que eso pasaría," luego pareció un poco triste, "y yo también."

En un gesto juguetón, Takako revolvió su cabello y atrajo su atención.

"¿Te sientes mal porque no me dijeron que algo así podía pasar?" el adolescente asintió. "Pero dime: si yo lo hubiera sabido¿habría podido evitarlo?"

Kyo negó.

"Pero no te habría tomado por sorpresa."

La chica se encogió de hombros.

"Creí que eran tú y Kano-chan los que decían que las sorpresas son buenas para el sentido del humor" y puso un dedo en los labios del menor para sellarlos antes de que éste argumentara. "Sí, sé que esto no es lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, y dile a tu hermano que tampoco él lo haga. Es molesto, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionar sola."

Apartando la mano que le impedía hablar, Kyo protestó con su semblante serio.

"Eso es lo que no entiendes: que no estás sola. No es la primera vez que pasa, ni será la última, pero mi hermano y yo siempre nos apoyamos cuando los rumores se salen de control. Somos una familia, y Takako-can y Kano-chan también forman parte de ella."

La joven estaba anonadada.

"Gracias."

Kyo meneó la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, y después fijó sus ojos añiles en ella.

"Ahora dime la verdad¿Cómo pensabas terminar con esos chismes sobre 'nii-chan y tú?"

Takako suspiró, rendida.

"Pensaba ignorarlos."

"Eso a veces es suficiente, pero sólo _a veces_." Señaló. "Dime¿eres feliz con 'nii-chan?"

"Mucho" afirmó con la cabeza.

"Entonces…" el pequeño se estiró sentado en su lugar. "Tendremos que luchar para defender eso. ¡Con la felicidad de Takako 'nee-chan nadie se mete! Vale la pena pelear un poco¿no lo crees?"

La muchacha rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que sí, pero…"

"¡Nada de peros!" exclamó el niño, lleno de energía ahora y con una nueva resolución "Cuenta conmigo¿ok?"

Sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, la mayor de lasArima se rindió.

"Ok"

Kyo se recostó entonces sobre la manta y se estiró una vez más.

"¡Qué bonito día!" cerró los ojos. "Debimos traer a Yuki con nosotros. Seguro le hubiera gustado."

------------------

El bar estaba casi vacío. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y los clientes de la noche aún no empezaban a llegar, pero aquellos que salían a tomar una copa para disfrutar del domingo por la tarde estaban ahí, dispersos entre la barra y algunas de las mesas de madera.

Tomó su vaso de whisky y miró un poco a través de él sin observar al hombre que bebía sake a su lado.

"¿De qué deseaba hablar?" apenas diez minutos antes había aceptado su invitación para tomar una copa al salir de la delegación.

"Quería agradecerle. La declaración que hizo sobre Mizuki-san nos será de gran ayuda para enviarlo a juicio" habló el hombre del sake. Yue no se inmutó."

"Todo eso ya lo dijo antes."

"Es cierto, es cierto, y en realidad no fue ésa la razón por la que lo invité a venir, Tsukishiro-san" aceptó Reiji. "La verdad es que quería tratar con usted otro asunto al respecto."

"Prosiga" el ecuánime varón bebió del líquido ámbar.

"Quiero proponerle que se mude por un tiempo al hotel donde está Kaho" soltó de pronto. Yeu estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el licor que pasaba por su garganta. Sólo por un milagro no lo hizo y el abogado junto a él no lo notó.

"¿Por qué?" esta vez sí lo miró. Ikinomiya miró su copa y pidió otra al cantinero.

"Gracias." Sonrió al hombre cuando éste la colocó frente a él. "Estamos hablando de un sujeto que no está bien de la cabeza, Tsukishiro-san. Su comportamiento no está muy lejos de ser del de un psicópata. Ahora piense: usted está metido en esto, lo estaba aún antes de que Kaho acudiera a usted para pedirle que nos ayudara, pero después de lo de hoy, ha quedado envuelto directamente. Kaho no quería que eso pasara y por eso no se animaba a pedirle su cooperación…"

¿Ella no quería? Pero ambos –bueno, los tres en realidad-, sabían que él era el único que podía declarar a su favor, pues no existían más testigos. No le encontraba sentido al razonamiento de la mujer.

"Para convencerla le prometí que a usted no le pasaría nada," continuó el otro, ajeno a sus pensamientos, "pero usted ya me había mencionado antes que ese hombre le ha amenazado, y hoy lo confirmó en la delegación."

"No le temo a sus amenazas."

"Usted no, pero nosotros no podemos dejar que le pase algo. Kaho me mataría." Bromeó mientras terminaba la segunda ronda de sake. "Por eso le pido que se mueva un tiempo al hotel, a donde Mizuki-san no se atrevería a volver, y si acaso lo hiciera, tiene la entrada prohibida. Además, con las declaraciones de usted y Kaho, podré mover un poco las cosas. Quizá consiga que mañana mismo envíen un guardia que vigile el piso en el que estarán los dos hasta que todo esto termine."

"¿Y qué pasará si me niego?" tomó más de su vaso, moviéndolo un poco para escuchar el chocar de los hielos contra el cristal.

"Me obligará a decirle cómo está la situación" Reiji meneó la cabeza. "Tengo entendido que vive usted con su hermano, Tsukishiro-san."

"Es cierto"

"Y Mizuki-san ha ido ya a su casa una vez a buscarlo." El albino asintió. "Piense entonces lo que sucedería si ese cobarde intentara hacerle algo. No podría atacarle en el trabajo…"

"Lo hará en la casa" esta vez Reiji asintió. "Yukito…" masculló al entender las cosas. Si algo así sucediera, no sería difícil que su hermano se viera involucrado.

"Lamento haberlo metido en esto" se disculpó el abogado, pero el joven adonis le calló con un gesto.

"No lo haga, no lo hago por usted." Dijo fríamente y terminó su vaso. "¿Cuándo tengo que moverme?"

"Si es esta misma noche, mejor." Yue se levantó. "¿A dónde va?"

"Es domingo, me toca limpiar la casa; _aniki_ tendrá que encargarse de ella solo por un tiempo y no querrá que la deje como está" dejó unos billetes sobre la barra y se dispuso a partir.

"¡Oiga! Le dije que yo invitaba" le detuvo Ikinomiya. Yue no se inmutó.

"Lo hará en otra ocasión. Si puede hacerlo, pida el cuarto al hotel para tiempo indefinido, a partir de esta noche." Salió del lugar.

--------------------

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la elegante mujer al llegar a la sala, seguida de cerca por su sobrina. Ambas contemplaron con cierto recelo a los dos jóvenes que las esperaban de pie sobre la alfombra.

"Lamento haberlas llamado así e interrumpir sus actividades" se disculpó él en su idioma natal, inclinándose hacia delante. Su acompañante, aunque sin comprender una sola palabra, lo imitó.

"Confío en que es algo importante" habló la dama imperturbable. Meiling continuaba en silencio, observando la escena. Syaoran les pidió que se sentaran en uno de los muebles y él y la otra chica hicieron lo mismo en otro.

"Hay algo que debo anunciarles."

"Espero oírlo entonces…" los ojos de madre e hijo se escrutaron hasta que la mujer se dignó a mirar a la joven que estaba al lado de su vástago. "Pero primero exijo saber quién es ella, Xiao-Lang." La muchacha, de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, no apartó sus ojos negros al sentirse observada. Yelan analizó su figura pequeña y su piel blanca, e incluso las diminutas pecas en su nariz que le daban un aire un tanto infantil a pesar de su mirada madura y su postura firme. Supo que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo –y casi lo lograba-, la chica estaba nerviosa.

"Por supuesto." Habló su heredero, esta vez en perfecto japonés. "Okaa-sama, permítame presentarle a Mihara Ruriko, mi novia".

"¡Qué!" Meiling se levantó de su lugar alterada. No podía ser cierto. "Xiao-Lang¿qué crees que…?" pero tuvo que recuperar la calma ante la mirada fría de su tía. "Lo siento" se sentó de nueva cuenta.

"Xiao-Lang, explícame qué significa esto" la mirada de Yelan era implacable. El ambarino paseó sus ojos entre ambas mujeres.

"Significa," explicó, "que pienso casarme con ella." Y antes de que la honorable jefa del Clan Li replicara, continuó. "Sé que los Venerables Ancianos han escogido ya a una mujer para mí, pero tendré que oponerme esta vez."

-_Se ha vuelto loco-_ Meiling frunció el ceño. –_Xiao-Lang, sabes que no puedes hacer eso-_ y miró a su tía con el rostro de porcelana indescifrable como siempre, pero con mirada severa.

"Oponerte a la decisión de los Venerables Ancianos no es algo que puedas hacer, Xiao-Lang. Se te dio una vez la oportunidad y retaste a tu familia por una mujer que tú mismo has rechazado. No permitiré esta afronta, Xiao-Lang" habló pausada y tranquilamente la Gran Yelan Li.

Syaoran sujetó la mano de la joven sin dejarse amedrentar. Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

"Eso lo comprendo, okaa-sama, pero aún hay algo que debo decirle…" sus orbes de ámbar se posaron entonces en su incrédula prima y viajaron luego a su madre, "a las dos… en realidad, a _todo_ el Clan Li."

"Adelante" concedió su progenitora y su prima le vio apretar sutilmente la mano de la chica.

"Quizás el clan no quiera que Ruriko sea mi esposa," sus orbes centelleaban fuego, las llamas de alguien que ha tomado una decisión, "pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi hijo nazca lejos de la familia, y tampoco dejaré que su madre cargue sola con él".

Y, ante la expresión atónita de las dos chinas, asintió con vehemencia.

"Esto es lo que quería decirles: Ruriko está embarazada de un hijo mío. Voy a ser padre."

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo: **Syaoran ha destapado un secreto que acarreará graves consecuencias. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sakura se entere de ello? Harry realiza un viaje a su tierra natal y descubre cosas que en su vida pudo siquiera imaginar. ¿Cómo influirá esto en él? Además, Nakuru tiene un plan para poner a prueba a Yukito. ¿Podrá el mayor de los Tsukishiro con la prueba? Y Yue jamás imaginó cómo llegaría a ser vivir en el mismo piso que la bibliotecaria pelirroja…

* * *

**(1) Dostoievsky: **Fedor Dostoievsky, escritor ruso y autor de Crimen y Castigo.

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Cómo podré disculparme? Éste ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado trabajo subir. Lo tenía terminado desde que subí el último, hace ya tres meses. ¡Tres meses sin actualizar! La verdad mi tiempo se ha visto MUY reducido. Mi vida gira ahora en torno a la escuela. Paso en ella la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y cuando no estoy en ella, estoy estudiando, así que ya casi no veo a mis amigos, más que en la escuela. Obviamente, el poco tiempo que tengo disponible trato de aprovecharlo, y he estado viajando cada vez que tengo oportunidad con mi novio y mis amigos._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero puedan entenderlo. Además, debo admitir que estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo (aunque seguramente querrán matarme con el final), así que espero también que sea de su agrado. Hubo muchas emociones aquí. Seguramente a muchas gustaron las escenas de T&T y E&T, y en lo personal me agradó escribir esa llamada entre Yue y Kaho. Sin embargo nos vamos a los extremos: las cosas también se complican… y mucho. ¿Ahora me creen a qué me refería cuando dije que a Sakura aún le falta MUCHO por sufrir? Porque esto no es todo. Y váyanlo creyendo: Syaoran está decidido a enfrentar a su familia por Ruriko. ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto? Hay algo que obviamente no sale a la luz, pero tarde o temprano se revelará._

_Agradezco ahora a todas aquellas que me siguen, a pesar de las dificultades que representa el actualizar y mis inconstantes idas y venidas. Lo lamento en verdad, sólo puedo decir a mi favor que no dejaré este fic por nada del mundo. Además, cada vez estamos más cerca del clímax de la historia y su inevitable final. Muchas gracias por esos 277 reviews a los que hemos llegado a casi dos años de la publicación de este fic._

_Un abrazo a todas con todo cariño, y muchas gracias a Crystal-san, que me ha ayudado a elegir un nombre para este nuevo personaje que generará muchas opiniones (que espero recibir, por supuesto): Ruriko._

_Seguramente tendrán mucho que comentar. ¡No se detengan! Espero sus reviews._

_Nos estamos viendo!_

_Ahora, recuperando la seriedad, tengo que responder a un review que me dejaron hace tiempo, y que no pude responder personalmente porque el correo que dejaron no existe. Por favor les pido que dejen sus correos correctamente escritos, o de lo contrario me es imposible localizarlas para agradecer al menos sus comentarios:_

**xxhikaruxx: **Realmente me dolió mucho leer su review. Lamento terriblemente haberla decepcionado de esta manera, sin embargo debo rogarle que no se atreva a decir que he "abandonado" este fic. No ha sido mi intención demorar tanto en actualizar, pero mi vida es como la de cualquier otra persona: tambioén se complica a momentos, contra mi voluntad. Paso de 43-46 horas en la escuela a la semana, y realmente éste es un semestre complicado; ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que repruebo exámenes de esta manera (35 y 51 no son calificaciones para estar orgullosos), y debo esforzarme mucho porque no me está yendo tan bien como debería. Es uno de los semestres más pesados (de por sí Ingeniería Química no es nada sencilla), pero no dejod e amar mi carrera y lo que estoy estudiando, así que debo poner prioridades, y saber que escribir un fic va después de la escuela, mi familia y los amigos. Mi salud ya se ha puesto en riesgo por el estrés, así que no me presionaré de más por actualizar y pido humildemente que tengan paciencia. Pero la trama continúa, de modo que espero pueda perdonarme... si es que aún lee esta historia y su decepción no ha sido demasiado grande. Deseo de corazón que este capítulo (y los que están por venir) ayude a mejorar su opinión de mí. Ojalá pueda seguir sabiendo de usted y de todos aquellos que hasta ahora me han seguido. Gracias sin embargo por hacerme llegar sus comentarios, que a fin de cuentas son lo que me hace saber cómo se sienten.


	26. Un paso al frente, dos hacia atrás

_Ni me mencionen el tiempo que llevo sin publicar, por favor. ¿Qué me queda sino disculparme? Ya no mencionaré todo lo que me ha pasado en estos tiempos, pero sí agradeceré la paciencia que me han tenido hasta ahora y espero que este capítulo, recién salido del editor con 51 páginas, ayuden a mejorar la causa._

* * *

**Glosario**

**Dôitashimashite: **De nada  
**Otôto: **hermano menor  
**Obentô:  
****Ja ne!: **adiós (despedida informal)  
**Chotto matte!: **Espera!

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Un paso al frente, dos hacia atrás**

****

Suspiró mientras a través de la ventana veía pasar una nube blanca y delgada deslizándose suavemente por el azul del cielo. El día era hermoso en verdad, aunque caluroso en exceso con el sol de Mayo, y era una pena tener que verlo transcurrir sentada frente a su mesa, con la inconfundible, aburridísima y monótona voz del maestro de matemáticas, o peor aún, la tediosa profesora de literatura, ahora en turno.

"Lo que vemos en el personaje de Chaiko, es un serio complejo de inferioridad desde que es una niña. Es por eso que, al crecer, ella promete superarse y no hacer pasar a su pequeño hermano las mismas penurias que ella tuvo que vivir. Cuando tiene que enfrentarse a la muerte de sus padres, Chaiko descubre que está sola en el mundo y reniega contra el destino que le ha arrebatado lo poco que tenía. A partir de ese momento, lo único que le queda es su hermano menor y ella no desea perderlo a él también: decide que ya ha sido pisoteada por mucho tiempo por la alta sociedad y su complejo sale a la luz cuando Chaiko se propone cambiar los papeles y jugar sus propias cartas. ¿Puede decirnos lo que hace entonces, Ikari-san?"

La joven cerró los ojos. Sentía que los párpados le pesaban. Al fondo seguía oyendo, lejanos y confusos, los sonidos de la clase…

"Hai" se levantó el estudiante de apellido Ikari, "Chaiko se da cuenta de que lo único que posee para poder lograr su cometido es su propio cuerpo y entonces comienza a seducir a los aristócratas ocupados y ricos, pero solitarios y anhelantes de algo interesante en su vida. Se vuelve la amante de tres, descubre sus puntos débiles y los utiliza contra ellos sin que éstos se den cuenta, uno tras otro, sacándoles dinero cada vez que puede. Los usa a su conveniencia y se siente satisfecha de saber que ella, una pobre muchacha huérfana, ha logrado llegar hasta la cima y, si quisiera, podría hundir a más de uno de sus enemigos…"

"Qué curioso…" la chica oyó una voz queda a sus espaldas, "esta historia me recuerda a alguien¿ne, Arima-san?"

La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia la morena que le sonreía con una mirada astuta.

"Gracias, Ikari-san, pero cuando llegamos a este punto un nuevo cambio ocurre para nuestra protagonista¿alguien podría explicarnos cuál es?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" inquirió Takako confundida, pero la muchacha se encogió de hombros, simulando inocencia.

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Arima-san. De hecho, _todos _en esta clase lo saben…"

"Vamos¿nadie puede decir lo que sucede cuando el hermano de Chaiko descubre lo que ella hace?" continuaba la profesora, ajena a las dos colegialas.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Aizugawa-san?" Takako frunció el ceño y la aludida sonrió un poco más.

"De nada. Solamente escuché que la pequeña Arima-san ya había atrapado a su propio millonario. Hir…Hiragizawa-san, me parece. Dicen que tiene buenos negocios en Japón y otros países; seguro tiene tanto dinero que puede mantener a un batallón de amantes sin problema."

Takako, azorada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, apretó el puño en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Arima-san¿hay algo que quiera comentar con el resto de la clase?" la maestra se dio cuenta de la joven que no parecía estar atendiéndola en absoluto y que, además, se encontraba de espaldas conversando con otra de las alumnas. "Aizugawa-san, quizás usted también esté deseosa de compartir su plática con todos nosotros."

"Retira lo dicho" los ojos dorados de la chica de cabellera clara se encendieron con fuego. Apretó los dientes luchando por no saltarle encima a esa insolente.

"Dime algo, Arima-san: dejando atrás el hecho de que el hombre está forrado de dinero… ¿cómo es en la cama? Oí que es muy joven y atlético, y todo un casanova…" la morena no pudo continuar cuando se vio sujetada de la blusa. En un instante, Takako se había levantado de un brinco y la había aferrado del cuello de su uniforme, zarandeándola con fuerza.

"Retira lo dicho ¡Ahora!"

"¡Arima-san, qué es esto!" la profesora cruzó el salón para llegar hacia ellas "¡Deténgase!"

"¡Quién!" pero Takako estaba fuera de sí, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. "¡Quién es el que está diciendo todo eso!" se sacudió la mano femenina que intentaba detenerla sin siquiera observar a quién pertenecía. "¡Dime quién, maldita sea!" una mano la sujetó con fuerza por el abdomen y alguien haló de ella, alejándola de aquella chica. Pataleó, furiosa, y luchó contra los compañeros que la rodearon para inmovilizarla, y todo se tornó una confusión de voces y gritos a su alrededor.

----------------

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" manifestó, incrédula, ante lo que su amiga le decía. Estaban cerca de las canchas de la escuela, se habían alejado a propósito de los pasillos concurridos por los estudiantes. Simplemente no podían dejar que les escucharan. Su acompañante asintió con pesar.

"Sólo te digo lo que él mismo me dijo."

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza.

"Entonces no hay marcha atrás."

Meiling negó con un triste movimiento.

"Ya te lo había dicho: yo misma creí que era un plan de Xiao-Lang para librarse del compromiso de los Honorables Ancianos -creo que incluso Yelan oba-sama lo pensóc, pero ya no estoy tan segura. Esto va en serio, Tomoyo" miró a la amatista y ésta pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos de escarlata. Tomoyo suspiró.

"Una casa…" repitió lo que ella había dicho antes, "realmente Li-kun está buscando una casa para él y esa mujer… ¡pero no puede ser!"

"Lo sé," coincidió Meiling, "todo esto me está volviendo loca. De verdad que ya no entiendo a mi primo. Primero, dice que enfrentará a todo el Clan de ser necesario para poder casarse con Sakura; luego, rompe de buenas a primeras con ella usando una tonta excusa; después, se encierra en la casa y casi no dice palabra durante tres semanas; luego, sale de la nada con una mujer embarazada de un hijo suyo y dice que se va a casar con ella y darle el apellido Li al niño;… ¡y ahora busca casa para su _familia_ y sale a comprar ropita de bebé para el futuro heredero!" alzó las manos, exasperada, y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. "No sé qué le pasa¡en verdad! Yo no conozco a ese sujeto, Tomoyo, él no es Xiao-Lang…"

Pero Tomoyo también estaba en shock y era poco el apoyo moral que podía dar a la china.

"Debe haber alguna explicación…"

"¡No, no hay ninguna!" exclamó Meiling. "¡Ya las analizamos todas y ninguna concuerda con toda esta locura!"

Tomoyo quedó en reflexivo silencio. Meiling tenía razón: un mes atrás, cuando la china había ido a ella para contarle que el ambarino tenía una nueva prometida, todo parecía inverosímil, como sacado de otra realidad. Aún le costaba creer que Syaoran, el hombre que alguna vez le había parecido tan enamorado de la menor de los Kinomoto, hubiera encontrado un reemplazo de su amiga tan rápidamente…

No, no sólo un reemplazo, recordó; entre ella y Meiling habían sacado las cuentas: cuando el hombre había llevado a presentar a la susodicha ante la Gran Yelan, él mismo había informado que la mujer tenía cerca de dos meses de embarazo. Por lo tanto¡ella había quedado encinta mucho antes de que los dos castaños rompieran! Viéndolo así, Syaoran había engañado a Sakura. Sólo a una conclusión coherente pudieron llegar Tomoyo y Meiling en base a esto: Syaoran ya sabía lo del bebé antes de romper con Sakura; de hecho, podían asegurar que la razón del rompimiento había sido ése, aunque aún no podían creer que el hombre fuera tan cobarde como para, encima de todo, acusar falsamente a la esmeralda de infidelidad, algo que él _sí_ había cometido, y hacerla pasar por tanta tortura.

"Ya estoy cansada de esto, no quiero saber nada más" balbuceó la china y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, junto a la cancha. Tomoyo la entendía. Aparte de eso, no habían logrado sacar otras conclusiones…

Primero pensaron en la más probable: esa mujer había engatusado a Syaoran y se había embarazado para atraparlo -quizás el bebé ni siquiera era del ambarino-. Después analizaron la idea de que en realidad todo fuera un plan urdido por el mismo Syaoran: si llegaba con un futuro heredero a cuestas, _ellos_ no tendrían más opción que liberarlo de su compromiso; no le negarían el apellido a un hijo de su futuro líder, aunque en esta posibilidad había que reconocer que los altos mandos de la familia, más que aceptar el matrimonio, harían hasta lo imposible por apartar al niño de su madre para hacerse ellos con él. Otra idea que se les había ocurrido era que no fuera más que una estrategia: la pareja quizás quería unir a las dos familias y había actuado de forma precipitada.

Sin embargo habían descartado la primera rápidamente: el serio Li no era de los hombres a quienes se puede manipular tan fácilmente. Además, para evitar un error, la Honorable Yelan no había accedido a casarlos inmediatamente, como el castaño solicitaba, sino que ordenó esperar hasta el nacimiento de la criatura. Las nupcias se sucederían si y sólo si aquel bebé resultaba tener sangre Li y ser hijo de Syaoran.

La tercera opción –la más improbable- fue la segunda en hacerse a un lado: la familia de la mujer era una familia común y corriente, que nunca antes había oído hablar siquiera del Clan, y no había nada en ésta que atrajera la atención especial del castaño para hacer semejante atrocidad. No podía, pues, existir un plan de negocios o una fusión importante en puerta.

Sólo les había quedado la segunda posibilidad, pero ahora ésta también tenía que desaparecer: no había nada en la actitud del ambarino que instara a pensar que sólo quería retar a su familia. Meiling los vigilaba atentamente cada vez que los veía juntos, y no hacía sino comprobar una y otra vez que tanto el hombre como la mujer parecían entusiasmados con el progreso del niño en el vientre de ella. Si ya estaban consiguiendo un hogar para la nueva familia y ambos iban juntos a encargarse de las compras para el futuro vástago como una pareja normal, no podían pensar que solamente estaba fingiendo. De hecho, el joven líder se mostraba muy protector con su "prometida".

Y esto las acarreaba a pensar en lo que no querían admitir:

"Creo que Xiao-Lang de verdad está enamorado de esa chica" susurró Meiling, resignada y melancólica, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados con los de Tomoyo. Esta última negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que la china tenía razón.

"No puede ser." Susurró, más para sí que para la otra.

"Se preocupa mucho por ella, siempre la está llamando a su casa y hace lo posible por verla aunque esté ocupado… Tomoyo, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así."

La aludida suspiró y meneó la cabeza, pensando en la hermana de su novio, su amiga.

"Y… ¿cómo es ella?" Tomoyo abrazó sus piernas, abandonándose ya a la posibilidad inminente: tendrían que decirle la verdad a Sakura. Meiling tomó aire.

"Es bonita… realmente hermosa; muy alegre, dicharachera, inteligente, amable, humilde…" se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló: "¡Eso es lo peor, que no puedo odiarla! Tomoyo, si conocieras a esa chica no tardarías en saber que es alguien de quien Xiao-Lang definitivamente se enamoraría."

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, molesta.

"Pues quizás sea muy perfecta, pero eso no le quita lo que ella y ese… tu primo, le hicieron a Sakura-chan."

Meiling la miró, sus ojos rojos cansados y rendidos.

"Xiao-Lang me lo dijo: Mihara-san no sabía que Sakura existía hasta que él mismo le habló de ella, dos semanas después de que habían terminado."

Furiosa, Tomoyo se desquitó con el césped arrancando unas hojas de pasto con la mano.

"¡Tu primo es un idiota, Meiling!" bramó y la otra asintió.

"Salía con las dos, las engañaba a las dos… y ninguna de ellas lo merecía."

"Cuando Mihara-san salió embarazada, entonces se deshizo de Sakura. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más habría seguido haciéndolo si esto no hubiera pasado."

"Lo había escondido muy bien, así que no dudo que hubiera sido por mucho más" respondió Meiling con la mirada oscura, maldiciendo en su interior al que siempre había sido su más querido pariente. Ni siquiera él, por más que lo amara, tenía derecho de jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás.

"Entonces no se hubiera molestado en pedirle matrimonio a Sakura" murmuró Tomoyo amargamente.

"No sé para qué armó todo ese escándalo para casarse con ella en primer lugar si no iba a hacerlo"

Ambas quedaron entonces en reflexivo silencio, viendo sin ver al equipo de fútbol de la universidad preparándose para empezar su práctica.

"Ne, Meiling" llamó la amatista luego de unos minutos.

"¿Hmm?" ella meramente alzó una ceja, desganada.

"¿Cuándo le diremos a Sakura-chan?"

"¿Decirme qué?" ambas brincaron en sus lugares al escuchar aquella voz y se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver a la mujer en cuestión en compañía de su amigo alemán.

"¡Sa-Sak-Sakura!" Meiling se puso pálida.

"Hola" saludó la castaña tranquilamente. "¿Qué hacen ustedes por acá?"

"Uhm, hola Sakura, hola Harry-kun" saludó Tomoyo.

"Buenos días, Tomoyo-hime, Li-san" Harry les dedicó una cabezadita.

"No creí que estarían aquí. ¿Qué hacen?" volvió a preguntar la esmeralda, curiosa.

"Lo mismo digo yo" replicó Meiling, recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial. Tomoyo en tanto miraba a Harry. Había algo que quería decirle y, por lo que vio en sus ojos, él también quería hablar con ella.

"Yo estoy acompañando a Harry-kun. Quiere ver las prácticas, dice que le gustaría meterse al equipo el próximo semestre." Explicó la menor de los Kinomoto. "¿Sabían que en Alemania era de los mejores en su universidad?"

"¿En serio?" Meiling tomó la tangente que la castaña le ofrecía. Si lo conseguía, Sakura olvidaría la primera pregunta que les había hecho. "Creí que te quedarías por poco tiempo" miró al joven.

"Yo también lo creí en un principio, pero los planes han cambiado" admitió con una sonrisa, pero Tomoyo sabía lo que su amable sonrisa ocultaba. Ella sabía _porqué_ los planes habían cambiado.

"¿Y ustedes?" volvió a inquirir Sakura alzando ambas cejas. "¿Vienen a ver a los jugadores?"

"¡Sí!" respondió rápidamente Tomoyo. "Meiling me dijo que quería echar un vistazo al portero." Recibió una mirada de la china y se encogió de hombros.

"¿En serio?" sonrió Sakura y la amatista asintió.

"Pero yo ya le dije que ese tipo no le llega ni a los talones a Shigure-kun. ¿Tú qué piensas, Sakura-chan?"

"Hey¿qué estás…?" Meiling tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no continuar.

"Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Matsuhiro-san, Meiling?" La castaña la miró con expectativa y la aludida bufó.

"A ese sujeto le falta un tornillo."

"¿Entonces por qué has estado saliendo todas las semanas con él?" contraatacó Tomoyo divertida. Meiling se puso colorada.

"Él te dijo eso¿verdad?" gruñó. "Pues entonces pregúntale a él. Siempre encuentra la manera de acorralarme para tener otra cita. ¡No se puede razonar con alguien como él!" alzó las manos, exasperada. Las carcajadas de las otras dos mujeres acompañaron su exclamación y el alemán sonrió abiertamente.

----------------------

La chica no alzó la vista del suelo ni siquiera cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró una persona.

"Buenas tardes" dio un salto en su silla. No había esperado que _él_ fuera a ese lugar.

"¿El señor Hiragizawa?" preguntó el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio frente al que ella se encontraba.

"Mucho gusto. Usted debe ser el Director Adachi" habló el gentil hombre y la muchacha bajó aún más la cabeza.

"Por favor, siéntese. Se preguntará por qué lo hemos mandado llamar" Clow tomó asiento al lado de Takako.

"¿Ha pasado algo con Takako-chan?"

La joven se mordió los labios mientras el director relataba al padre de Eriol los detalles de su actuación en el salón de clase. No fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada del hombre cuando éste volvía la cabeza para verla. Lo que sentía estaba más allá de la vergüenza.

"¿Eso pasó, Takako-chan?" preguntó cuando el otro terminó. Ella simplemente asintió con los ojos fijos en el piso como si fuera la cosa más increíble sobre la tierra.

"Le hice llamar porque en esta escuela no toleramos esa clase de comportamiento, Hiragizawa-san. Por otra parte, Arima-san es una alumna que nunca nos ha dado problemas. Es la primera vez que algo así ocurre con ella y por eso lo dejaremos pasar con una llamada de atención, pero la próxima vez no admitiremos un revuelo semejante en uno de nuestros salones de clase."

"Comprendo, y estoy seguro que Takako-chan también, por eso puedo asegurarle que esto no volverá a suceder" Clow fue firme en dar su palabra.

"Otra cosa…" el director abrió una carpeta que tenía sobre su escritorio. "Le mandé llamar, Hiragizawa-san, porque en el expediente de Arima-san tenemos que ella está viviendo en su casa. Sin embargo, quien figura como su tutor es el señor Arima Takeshi, a quien no encontramos en su domicilio. Se le ha dejado un mensaje, pero quizás usted quiera hablar con él y enterarlo de lo sucedido hoy con la joven."

"Eso haré y, si me permite, quisiera pedirle que, en adelante, se comunique conmigo directamente por cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Takako-chan."

"Si eso es lo que desea, así se hará." Adachi se puso de pie. "Creo que no hay nada más que decir por ahora. Puede llevarse a Arima-san, sus clases ya están por terminar y no le veo caso a hacerla acudir. Quizás usted pueda hacerla hablar un poco, le hemos preguntado varias veces por qué lo hizo, pero ella no quiere dar razones. Ha estado así desde que la trajeron a mi oficina. Primero no podían controlarla y ahora no podemos hacerla reaccionar. Le sugiero que usted o su tutor hablen con ella."

"Por supuesto" entonces Clow se levantó y dio la mano al otro hombre, luego de lo cual se despidió y se dirigió a ella. "Takako-chan, vamos."

La chica no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, pero tomando aire se puso de pie y lo siguió al pasillo, después a la entrada y al exterior, a la calle, y finalmente al auto. Ambos subieron a éste en silencio.

"Lo siento" increíblemente, fue ella la primera en romper el silencio. Clow sonrió.

"Me alegra que hablaras, ya extrañaba oír tu voz, y Eriol no me lo perdonaría si acaso llegara a casa con su novia muda." Sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, así era el amable padre de Eriol: siempre hacía lo posible por alivianar las cosas.

"De verdad lo siento" bajó más la cabeza, pero él llevó una mano a su mentón y la hizo alzarla.

"Finalmente sucedió¿cierto?" la hizo mirarlo. Ella no sabía de qué hablaba. "Me refiero a que finalmente explotaste. Eriol me contó desde hace tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo en tu escuela; me habló sobre las cosas que tus compañeros estaban diciendo de ti y mi hijo."

"¿Lo sabía?" preguntó con voz trémula y él asintió.

"Y también que esto pasaría. Takako¿por qué no me quieres mirar?" Ante esto, ella alzó los ojos, pero los apartó casi al instante.

"Lo siento."

"Deja de disculparte. ¿Te da vergüenza lo que pasó, o que yo haya venido a hablar con el director?" la liberó y dejó que ella bajara el mentón una vez más.

"Yo…" titubeó, "no está bien lo que hice, lo sé. No quería que lo molestaran por algo así, Clow-san. Yo no debo causar problemas y usted…" se volteó hacia la ventanilla para que él no pudiera verla, "debe estar decepcionado" susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

No podía dejar de reclamarse. ¿Qué demonios la había poseído? Esas personas habían sido ya muy buenas con ella y su hermana. La había desquiciado totalmente que dijeran cosas sobre ella… y sobre Eriol, pero al perder el control no había conseguido más que un regaño y… que Clow se enterara de lo que había hecho. Él no era su padre, él ni siquiera era su tutor, y ella no tenía derecho a causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía. En el mismo momento de poner un pie sobre su casa se había prometido que jamás causaría dificultades al hombre y su familia.

Qué bien lo había hecho…

"¿Por qué crees que estoy decepcionado?" él interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Perdiste la paciencia y te descontrolaste, pero eso es algo que a todos nos pasa, aunque no esté bien. Ya te lo dije: supe que algo así pasaría desde el momento en que Eriol me comentó lo que le habías dicho, pero tú le dijiste que lo resolverías sola, por eso no intentamos hacer algo al respecto."

Takako pasó saliva.

"Sí, eso fue lo que le pedí. Sé que es mi problema y yo debo…"

"Takako, no estás entendiendo." Su voz serena y ecuánime la tranquilizó un poco. "No fue ésa la razón por la que no te dijimos nada. Lo que queríamos era que te dieras cuenta de que no todos los problemas podrás resolverlos sola. Debes aprender a confiar en Eriol, en mí, en Kyo, en cualquiera de los tres, como nosotros confiamos en ti. La razón por la que explotaste es porque realmente no sabías qué hacer y te sentiste encerrada y forzada a moverte tú sola."

"¿Qu-qué?" se volvió a verlo por vez primera, confundida.

"Llegaste a tu límite y quisiste resolverlo todo en un instante¿o me equivoco?"

"N-no" meneó la cabeza. "Tiene razón."

"Pero te has dado cuenta de que no lo lograrás así. Eso es bueno." sonrió Clow. "¿Nos dejarás ayudarte?"

"Pero... ¿qué pueden hacer ustedes?"

"Puede ser cualquier cosa. Tendrás que confiar en nosotros." Con un dedo se acomodó los lentes. "¿está bien?"

"Eh… sí…" se sonrojó. "Gracias."

"No tienes que agradecerlo, así actuamos; somos una familia." Iba a prender el motor, pero se detuvo. "quizás deba decirte que no eres la única que ha pasado por eso."

"¿No?" ahora ella alzó una ceja, intrigada. La grata gentileza del hombre y su afable conversación la habían hecho olvidarse de la decepción que sentía por sí misma. Clow rió al ver el cambio que se obraba en la muchacha.

"Cuando Eriol iba en la preparatoria, le pasó algo similar:" y explicó: "los cotilleos son cosa de todos los días cuando uno va a la escuela. Algunos de los compañeros de mi hijo no estaban muy contentos con él; Eriol siempre ha tenido cierto encanto con las mujeres y eso le ha causado varios problemas con otros hombres."

"¿Es eso cierto?" ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que preguntaba en voz alta, sino hasta que él le respondió.

"Claro, y no sólo eran hombres los que querían hundirlo. Llegó incluso a suceder una vez que una linda muchacha de un grado superior le pidió que saliera con ella. A Eriol no le gustaba mentir y fingir algo que no sentía, así que generalmente rechazaba ese tipo de propuestas." Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, reflexionando. "Pues bien, a esta chica no le agradó en absoluto que un hombre menor la rechazara y comenzó a difundir el rumor de que a Eriol no le gustaban las mujeres precisamente. Incluso tuvo la osadía de hacer un fotomontaje de mi hijo tomado de la mano con otro hombre."

"¿Eso hizo?" los ojos dorados de la chica se abrieron como platos. "¿Y qué hizo Eriol?"

"Dijo que era una buena imagen. Elogió el uso de la luz y el fondo y le sugirió que la metiera a un concurso de _Photo Shop_. Incluso le dijo que alguien como ella podría tener un futuro prometedor en el mundo del cine, o en diseño gráfico" Clow se encogió de hombros.

"¿En… en serio?" si era posible, la mayor de las Arima estaba aún más sorprendida. El hombre asintió.

"Desde antes de salir de Inglaterra estábamos acostumbrados a los rumores. Por el bien de mi empresa, con frecuencia era inevitable que apareciera en fiestas de sociedad; entonces te vuelves una figura pública, no como las de las revistas o televisión, sino pública dentro de los altos círculos, y ésos, Takako-chan, están llenos de veneno. Un chisme de escuela no afectaría a Eriol teniendo en cuanta todo lo que había tenido que escuchar allá. Él había aprendido que la gente se aburre cuando se les ignora y eso mismo pasó con los de su preparatoria."

"¿Me está sugiriendo que los ignore?" preguntó confundida, pero el padre de los Hiragizawa movió la cabeza.

"No siempre eso es posible. También a mi hijo le sucedió lo que a ti: Una vez le rompió la nariz y le tumbó dos dientes a uno de sus compañeros." Reveló asombrando aún más a la joven, que lo miró como si hubiera dicho que el gran Océano Pacífico se encontraba en esos momentos ardiendo en llamas en su totalidad.

"¡Qu-qué!" sacudió la cabeza, "¿por qué?"

Clow sonrió al ver su curiosidad. Eriol siempre decía que esa muchacha parecía una niña tímida que había sido forzada a madurar tras el accidente de sus padres. Generalmente bajaba la cabeza y se disculpaba cuando creía hacer algo malo, y nunca se atrevía a pedir nada o hacer preguntas, como si se sintiera una extraña invadiendo su casa. No podía asimilar aún el hecho de que, para ellos, ella y su hermana eran ya parte de la familia. Sin embargo ahora podía ver en sus ojos grandes y expresivos esa faceta de niña, el mismo rostro animado de Kano.

"Pues…" explicó: "Eriol y ese muchacho habían tenido sus diferencias. Él tenía una novia y, cuando terminaron, se enteró de que a ella le gustaba mi hijo. Había sido el mejor amigo de Eriol y era uno de los pocos que sabían que Eriol sólo había tenido una novia antes, y que las circunstancias bajo las cuales habían terminado nunca habían sido aclaradas."

"Tomoyo-san" aventuró Takako.

Clow asintió. "También sabía que Eriol no me dirigía la palabra y teníamos un conflicto precisamente desde el tiempo en el que Tomoyo y él habían terminado." Frunció el ceño. "Entonces hizo circular el rumor de que Tomoyo lo había engañado, que ella era mi amante y por eso nuestra familia se había desintegrado"

"¡Na-nani!" la chica cambió de color y Clow admiró su capacidad de asombro, aunque pensó también que no era para menos.

"Cuando se enteró, Eriol se puso furioso. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que él sabía que Tomoyo era su hermana y no iba a permitir que hablaran así de ella. No le importaba en realidad lo que dijeran de él o de mí, pero Tomoyo no debía ser tocada. Perdió el control y mandó al sujeto a la enfermería. Tuvieron que detenerlo entre cinco y casi lo expulsaron de la escuela."

"¿Y qué pasó"?

"Tuve que interceder por él ante el director y la junta de profesores, aunque Eriol me odiaba tanto que jamás me habría pedido ayuda. En cuanto al rumor, le dije a Eriol que presentara a Tomoyo a su amigo y le diera la oportunidad a éste de decirle en persona lo que había inventado sobre ella." Decidió que era momento de encender el auto y salir de ahí y giró la llave para prender la marcha. "Claro que, después de conocerla en persona, su ex amigo tuvo que admitir que alguien como ella nunca haría algo semejante. Eriol lo obligó a disculparse con ella, y al día siguiente se retractó también ante los demás y confesó que todo era mentira."

"¿Y si eso no hubiera funcionado?"

Clow, que ya salía de su estacionamiento, se encogió de hombros.

"Habríamos pensado en otra cosa. Lo sorprendente esa vez fue que Eriol me escuchó e hizo lo que le sugerí. Es muy orgulloso, pero siempre es capaz de ceder cuando se trata de las personas que más le importan."

Takako asintió y se puso el cinturón, pensando en su hombre de ojos azules. Sonrió. Sí, él era así. "Lo sé" suspiró.

"Entonces¿no te parece que fue una crueldad pedirle que no interfiriera? Él está preocupado por ti y quiere ayudar. Confía en él, Takako-chan. No tienes que resolver todos los problemas tú sola. Recuerda que ya no estás sola."

Takako lo miró enajenada. A pesar de que clow tenía los ojos puestos en el camino, ella podía ver en ellos un brillo de ternura… de amor paternal. Él también estaba preocupado por ella -de no ser así no habría ido hasta allí-, y seguramente el pequeño Kyo también. Al proponerse no hacerlo, había terminado preocupándolos a todos.

"_Recuerda que ya no estás sola."_

"Hai" sintió que las mejillas le ardían. "Arigatô, Clow-san."

El hombre sonrió por la formalidad y le siguió el juego.

"Dôitashimashite."

----------------

Apenas había colocado el florero con lirios nuevos en la mesa ratona de la sala cuando el sonido del timbre invadió la casa, interrumpiendo la mitad de una emotiva interpretación de ópera. Dejando de lado al florero y a Verdi, caminó a la entada y echó un vistazo afuera por la mirilla, sonriendo al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

"Konban…"

"¡Hey!" saludó la entusiasta morena y pasó campantemente, quitándose los zapatos en un santiamén.

"¿Qu-qué haces aquí, Nakuru?" no podía evitarlo, la sorpresa era demasiado grande. La última vez que ella había ido a su casa habían terminado besándose en el jardín, cubiertos de pintura.

"Hum… cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme" ella hizo un puchero. "¿Estabas ocupado, Yuki?"

"Sólo estaba arreglando un poco la casa" la siguió mientras ella pasaba a la sala y se adueñaba de un sofá. Inexplicablemente eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: la forma en la que podía irrumpir un día en su vida y moverse en su ambiente como si ése fuera su hogar. Le hacía pensar en cómo sería compartirlo con ella.

"¿Y Yue-kun?" Akizuki miró a su alrededor. "salió del trabajo antes que yo hoy, así que ya debería estar aquí desde hace una hora, al menos."

Yukito arqueó las cejas.

"¿No lo sabes? Yue no vive conmigo desde hace un mes."

"¿Eh?" la extrañeza de la mujer fue evidente. "¿Ustedes dos pelearon? Ah, ese Yue nunca me cuenta nada. ¿qué pasó?" lo miró ligeramente mortificada. Yukito rió y se sentó a su lado.

"Nada en realidad. Un día simplemente dijo que estaría viviendo un tiempo cerca del centro, tomó algunas cosas y se fue. Viene a la casa de vez en cuando a cenar."

"¿Qué¡Lo veo todos los días en el trabajo y no me dice nada!... ¡Qué hombre!" exclamó Nakuru, sorprendiéndose más de pensar que las acciones del eternamente raro Yue le extrañaran tanto. Resignada, bajó las manos, que había alzado en su exageración. "Y… ¿dónde está viviendo ahora?"

"Eso es un misterio" Yukito se encogió de hombros. "también lo es su teléfono. Dice que para cualquier cosa le llame al celular."

Nakuru soltó una carcajada:

"No quiere que sepas su ubicación por nada del mundo. Yo lo sabía, tu _otôto_ es un mafioso o un asesino a sueldo" bromeó, guiñándole un ojo. "Probablemente ahora está acechando a su próxima víctima, esperando el momento de atacar.

"O finalmente se consiguió una novia más o menos estable y ahora ambos viven juntos. Ya conoces a Yue, no nos hablaría de una mujer a menos que tuviera que hacerlo para invitarnos a una boda… a una semana de celebrarse" declaró Yukito y ambos se miraron, pensando por un segundo seriamente en eso, luego se dieron por vencidos, sabiendo que la idea de Akizuki era más aplicable al caso que representaba el joven de ojos felinos.

"En fin…" ella se estiró en su lugar. "Aún no te he dicho a qué vine"

Aah, cierto" y Yukito observó mientras su amiga buscaba y sacaba un amplio sobre de su bolso. "¿Qué es eso?"

Nakuru le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Tadaaaan!" puso el sobre encima de la mesa, "Adivina" abrió sus bellos ojos oscuros como una niña pequeña, sacando una sonrisa del profesor.

"No creo poder hacerlo, dímelo tú."

"Está bien…" se encogió de hombros, "pues, en vista de que no puedo conocer en las calles a un hombre decente que me tome en serio y esté, aunque sea remotamente, dispuesto a formar un familia en un futuro cercano, he decidido poner manos a la obra y tomar cartas en el asunto…" hizo una pausa significativa y esperó a ver alguna reacción por parte del hombre cabello cenizo. Cuando no la hubo, continuó: "¡Me metí a una agencia de citas!" anunció por todo lo alto.

"¿Agencia de citas?" el mayor de los Tsukishiro parpadeó y la miró como si el cabello oscuro y sedoso de la mujer se hubiera vuelto azul y gelatinoso.

"Síp, en Internet. He puesto un perfil y una foto y me han dado los de aquellos que están disponibles en Tokio. Ahora sólo tengo que escoger a uno o dos, o algunos, y concertar una cita con ellos, pero para eso necesitaré de _tu_ ayuda, Yukito" sonrió.

"¿Eh?" el hombre aún estaba en _shock_ "¿por-por qué?"

"¡Porque son muchos!" soltó una carcajada mientras abría el sobre y levantándolo en el aire dejaba caer un considerable número de hojas en blanco y negro, todas con una foto de 5x5 cm a la izquierda y un texto a la derecha.

"¿Qué?" los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. "¿qu-qué es todo esto, Nakuru?"

"Para agilizar el "proceso de selección" un poco, imprimí todos los perfiles que encajaban con el mío, pero como son muchos tú me ayudarás a escoger algunos y descartar a otros. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Yukito, así que sabes lo que quiero" explicó y le guiñó un ojo. El varón suspiró.

-_Quiere que la ayude a elegir a su próximo novio_- casi sintió ganas de reír ante la ironía. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que la lanzara a los brazos del próximo hombre del que tendría que sentir celos, el próximo ingrato que besaría sus labios, su cuerpo, y, si todo salía bien para ella, el hombre con quien finalmente cumpliría su sueño de formar una familia mientras él se hundía en la oscuridad y se carcomía el corazón de saber que ella nunca sería para él.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

"Sí." Nakuru respondió de inmediato. "¿Qué opinas?" apenas logró ocultar su ansiedad. En el fondo rogaba porque él se negara a ayudarle en semejante tarea, que dijera algo, que pareciera celoso, que mostrara algún interés, que perdiera el control y le dijera que no podía escoger a un hombre para ella porque simplemente no la dejaría salir con otro que no fuera él porque él era su hombre ideal, que rompiera todos esos papeles inútiles y los hiciera a un lado para hacerle el amor allí mismo… ¡que por lo menos pareciera contrariado!

"Está bien" sonrió él y Nakuru sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Le había tomado mucho tiempo admitir lo que en verdad sentía hacia su mejor amigo. Primero se encontró pensando que el hombre no sólo era guapo y uno de los pocos caballeros que aún existían en pleno siglo XXI, sino que también besaba como ella nunca lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como él; luego, descubrió que ya era demasiado el tiempo que se la pasaba pensando en él día con día; a eso le siguió la confirmación: saber que él era el hombre que siempre había estado buscando, el único que podía hacerla reír en cualquier momento, el que la abrazaba sin buscar manosearla, el que recibía sus visitas inesperadas con una sonrisa en vez de un ceño, el que le abría las puertas de su hogar cada vez que lo deseara, el que con unas palabras ponía solución a los líos en los que ella misma se metía, el que escuchaba con absoluta paciencia todas las ocurrencias que ni siquiera ella sabia de dónde inventaba, el esposo cariñoso, el padre amoroso…

Ahogó un quejido. Lo peor que pudo pasarle fue precisamente lo que vino después de eso: descubrir que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Por él era que había ideado todo ese estúpido plan: necesitaba ver alguna reacción suya, _necesitaba_ saber hasta qué punto le importaba ella a él; si él pensaba, aunque fuera un poco, en ella como algo más que una amiga; si él sentía por ella la décima parte de lo que ella sentía por él, le pediría que no hiciera esa estupidez y le revelaría algo sobre sus sentimientos, le pediría que recapacitara, al menos. ¡Podía ser su última oportunidad antes de que ella encontrara a otro o que se fuera! Pero un "Está bien" era su única respuesta, y desviar la mirada su única reacción. Nakuru tenía que seguir sonriendo, porque sabía que en el momento en el que dejara de hacerlo rompería en llanto.

"Bueno, entonces empecemos."

Yukito, que parecía ensimismado, sacudió la cabeza y tomó una parte de las hojas.

"Ah, sí… yo empezaré con éstas¿te parece?" se acomodó los lentes y fingió ocuparse en leer la información de la primera página. No, ese sujeto de 34 años, originario de Osaka, técnico en computadoras y amante del alpinismo no podía ser para ella; tampoco aquel maestro de primaria divorciado de 38 años y ojos verdes. Ninguno era para ella, ninguno en todas esas páginas podía serlo…

-_¿Qué tal un profesor en la Facultad de Historia, 28 años, buen cocinero, amante de los libros y los animales, que te adora, un pacifista y un… cobarde?-_ una triste sonrisa amarga asomó en su rostro. _-¿Eh¿Qué tal este pobre idiota?-_

---------------------

"Aquí tienes más palomitas" el hombre se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le extendió el platón que ella tomó distraídamente sin apartar los ojos del televisor. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Uhm, llegaron a la fábrica, pero _ellos_ los están esperando a la salida del túnel" le informó, sacando un puñado de rosetas del recipiente.

"¿La tía aún no recibe la llamada?"

"No… ejtá habando com el infetigadog…"

Touya soltó una carcajada y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Gué?" hizo un puchero y el otro rió aún más, quitándole el tazón de las manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"Creo que eres la única mujer que conozco que se ve linda incluso cuando habla con la boca llena" con dos dedos tomó una palomita que quedaba en la palma femenina y se la llevó a la boca. "Podría besarte incluso así".

Rápidamente ella pasó el bocado con un esfuerzo.

"¡Touya, ni siquiera se te ocurra!" replicó, ligeramente sonrojada. El hombre la rodeó con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Por qué no?" susurró contra sus labios. "No me molestaría en absoluto."

"Porque tengo la boca llena de…" y olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando él besó la comisura de sus labios y lamió de ellos la sal y el picante de las rosetas.

"¿Y qué dices de esto?" besó su boca y mordisqueó su labio inferior.

"Creo que… no tengo objeción" admitió entonces escondiendo una sonrisa. Satisfecho con la respuesta, el trigueño profundizó el beso y exploró su boca. Tomoyo disfrutó del sabor de aquel hombre combinado con el de la botana de esa noche. Antes de darse cuenta, él ya la había sentado sobre sus piernas y ella acariciaba su cabello mientras Touya se entretenía con su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo y volviéndolo a besar. Tomoyo no podía sino cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar los suspiros que él arrancaba con sus caricias, con sus labios, con sus manos. Sabía que terminarían así desde el instante en el que la había invitado a ver una película a su casa después del trabajo. Una parte de ella lo había ansiado, otra lo había temido terriblemente, pero ella simplemente no podía engañarse…

"Abre los ojos, pequeña" cuando lo hizo, se encontró con sus oscuros orbes de frente. La película quedó allá lejos, en el olvido. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya, Touya metió ambas manos bajo la blusa, acariciando con sus largos dedos su cintura y espalda. Tomoyo contuvo el aliento. Ese cálido tacto la estaba quemando; su piel ardía como carne lanzada a las brazas.

"Touya…" gimió cuando él subió un poco con una mano y se acercó a su pecho.

"Esto es… peligroso" gruñó él volviendo a capturar sus labios y ella entendió a qué se refería cuando sintió la protuberancia que se endurecía bajo sus piernas. Su exclamación quedó ahogada en la garganta de él. Touya la sujetó al sentir que su novia se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

"Touya, yo…" jadeó al separarse un poco. No era la primera vez que estaban en la misma situación, y cada vez era más difícil detenerse al llegar a ese punto. Se mordió el labio cuando uno de sus dedos rozó la delgada tela de su sujetador y palpó la punta que se erguía bajo éste.

"Te ves hermosa" sonrió él de pronto y ella pudo ver el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos. "Tranquila, no te haré daño. No haré nada que tú no quieras."

Tomoyo tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó relajarse, pero era imposible con sus dedos trepando por su piel de esa manera, y esa erección demandando atención más abajo no ayudaba a mejorarlo. Lentamente, Touya levantó su blusa y la pasó por su cabeza, dejándola a un lado sobre el sofá. Contempló fascinado su piel de alabastro haciendo contraste contra la pieza tinta de lencería. Arqueó ambas cejas y, sonriendo aún más, se inclinó. Tomoyo creyó que tomaría sus senos y haría delicias con ellos, pero él meramente recargó el rostro contra su pecho y, escuchando de cerca el acelerado palpitar de la joven, besó suavemente su piel.

"Es increíble…" suspiró, irónico y divertido, hablando para sí, hablando para ella, hablando para nadie, "la primera vez que pensé en hacerte el amor fue cuando vi esta misma pieza en tus manos. Durante días soñé con tenerla algún día en las mías.

"¿Qu-qué?" ella, a diferencia de él, no podía coordinar más de dos palabras juntas. Estaba en el límite de la razón, intentando luchar aún contra aquel terrible fuego que explotaba en su vientre bajo y se expandía a toda su persona. Touya rió contra el valle entre sus pechos y una corriente eléctrica la sacudió desde ese centro. Cuando el trigueño alzó la vista hacia ella, Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le detenía: sus ojos profundos e indefinibles, sus pómulos marcados, sus labios sonrientes y entreabiertos, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su frente, despeinado por sus pequeñas manos aún sobre él, todo en él parecía irreal, inalcanzable…

-_Te amo-_ tragó saliva, golpeada por la fuerza de aquel sentimiento, golpeada por la dicha de estar ahí, en ese momento, en ese segundo y en ese lugar con él, y de saber que él también sentía lo mismo. No lo decía, ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar aún una palabra tan grande, pero ella podía verlo justamente ahí, en sus mirada oscura y magnífica.

"Touya…" abrumada por esa colosal explosión de emociones, Tomoyo se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, inconsciente de la tortura que él pasó al sentirla así contra su torso, y escuchando apenas el gruñido agonizante del hombre cuando ella se movió sobre su pelvis.

"¡Ah, Tomoyo…!" pero su exaltación quedó ofuscada a medio camino cuando un estridente timbre los hizo saltar a ambos en sus lugares y separarse como si sus cuerpos juntos hubieran creado un corto circuito. En un instante los dos quedaron de regreso en sus lugares iniciales, uno al lado del otro, jadeando y transpirando, ya sea por el susto, ya por la elevada excitación de sus cuerpos. El timbre invasor volvió a repetirse y ambos buscaron la fuente del sonido, no pudiendo asimilarlo con alguna idea concreta en medio de sus mentes eclipsadas. Finalmente fue la amatista quien se levantó:

"¡Mi teléfono!" y se abalanzó sobre su bolsa, en la mesa. "Moshi moshi" logró decir al encontrar el aparato, justo antes de que colgaran. Touya la observó por un segundo.

-_Qué oportunismo-_ alzó una ceja y luego bajó la vista a su entrepierna. Aún así, no sabía si maldecir la interrupción o… agradecerla. Volvió a mirar a su novia, que fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

"Harry-kun, espera. ¿Puedes hablar más despacio? No te entiendo," ella le devolvió una mirada confundida, "¿Qué haces en el aeropuerto?"

-_Tenía que ser ese sujeto-_ bufó el trigueño. Aún no le agradaba del todo el alemán, a pesar de que sabía ya de sobra que éste y su novia no mantenían ningún amorío.

"¿Qué?" el gesto de la chica era cada vez más extraño, "¿Por qué?". Hizo una seña a Tomoyo, preguntándole en silencio la razón, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

-_En el aeropuerto… Ojalá se esté regresando a su país-_ pensó, sintiéndose cruel, pero satisfecho con la idea.

"¡Que hiciste qué!" lamentablemente para el moreno, la llamada no parecía cercana a terminar "¿Y qué te…?" al parecer el otro la interrumpió y ella contuvo el aliento, "Ah, entiendo…" su cara reflejaba una emoción en un instante y otra totalmente distinta al siguiente "Pero… ¿estás bien?"

Touya comenzaba a sentirse molesto. No tenía ganas de quedarse escuchando esa conversación con aquella incomodidad en medio de las piernas. Intentaba calmarse, pero la visión de Tomoyo aún sin blusa moviéndose de aquí allá no lo ayudaba a pensar claramente. Fue al baño para echarse algo de agua fría en la cara, esperando que ayudase. Cuando regresó, la joven aún continuaba al teléfono… y aún con ese sostén color vino al aire.

"Está bien. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?" y asentía en silencio mientras escuchaba la respuesta. "Entiendo. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella y, Harry…" titubeó lanzando una mirada fugaz al hombre que la observaba y continuó: "ten cuidado, por favor."

Finalmente se despidieron y Tomoyo se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Harry se va esta noche a Alemania" comentó simplemente.

"¿Volverá?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Sí," se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera tanta importancia, aunque él percibió lo contrario, "pero no sabe cuándo."

"¿Te encargó que cuidaras a alguien?"

"Mhm" Tomoyo asintió ausentemente, pensativa, pero fijando la vista en el televisor. "¿Qué me perdí?"

Y así daba el tema por terminado; no sacaría más información de su vecina aunque quisiera, y la verdad era que no quería, de modo que también volvió su atención al televisor, esforzándose en sobremanera por tranquilizar el cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No le gustaba quedarse con esa sensación ni que su novia le escondiera cosas, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar otro momento para resolver cualquiera de esos dos asuntos.

"Pues… parece que ahora no sabremos cuál era la verdad sobre su padre" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué pasó con el tío?" ella hacía lo posible por mantener su atención en la película. Entonces terminó la escena de acción que se desarrollaba ante ellos y salió a cuadro una sensual morena en exquisita lencería negra que guardaba en esos momentos una pistola pequeña en su bolso después de haber asesinado al hombre que se desangraba en una cama de blancas sábanas de seda.

"Ah, ahí lo tienes" Touya arqueó las cejas y con una mano le pasó la blusa que no hacía mucho le había quitado. "Toma."

"¿Eh?" ella quedó perpleja y casi herida con su tono de voz tan frío y seco. El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Por favor, no seas cruel… créeme que me será más fácil seguir viendo la película y no ponerte las manos encima mientras _ella_ sea la única mujer en ropa interior aquí" señaló al televisor. "Y apúrate, porque ya se está vistiendo" se dio el lujo de bromear a pesar de todo.

"¡Touya!" Tomoyo, colorada y con los labios hinchados por sus besos ardientes, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en tanto lanzaba uno de los cojines a su ocurrente pareja para enseguida apresurarse a ponerse la prenda.

----------------

"¡Espere, por favor!" presionó un botón para abrir las puertas que ya se estaban cerrando. "¿Baja?"

Por supuesto que bajaba, pensó él. ¿Qué querría hacer en los pisos superiores? De cualquier manera asintió y ella entró al elevador. La puerta se cerró finalmente, aislándolos por completo.

"Supongo que va a cenar" empezó ella con su sonrisa de siempre. Era extraño, pensó, pero le parecía que ahora sonreía más, o quizás era que simplemente había vuelto a hacerlo. Por unas semanas ese gesto tan característico suyo había desaparecido casi por completo en una expresión de triste derrota…

"Usted también" declaró sencillamente y la bibliotecaria asintió sin muchas ganas.

"Torta de huevo, arroz, pasta, ramen… cualquier cosa. Son pocas las cosas que no llevan pescado o carne en el menú del restaurante. Creo que he probado cada uno de ellos unas siete veces." Bromeó. Pensándolo bien, incluso eso era extraño. Recordó los días en los que ella no se atrevía a mirarle de lleno a los ojos y se ponía a la defensiva en cuanto ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Ahora, el simple hecho de verla y cruzar unas palabras era cosa de todos los días Viviendo ambos en el mismo hotel, en el mismo piso, uno al lado de la habitación del otro, escenas que antes hubiera considerado improbables se repetían día con día. Así había descubierto que ella iba a nadar tres veces a la semana a las 7 de la mañana, que a veces llegaba de la biblioteca hasta las 12 de la noche, y que tomaba siempre café en el desayuno, té helado en la comida y agua simple en la cena. También sabía ahora que la pelirroja era vegetariana, aunque no se negaba a consumir derivados como lácteos y huevos, y que era muy sensible al picante y no tomaba _sake_.

Lo irónico era, pensó, que supiera todo eso sin siquiera haberse sentado a la mesa con ella una sola vez.

"¿Puedo preguntarle qué cenará hoy, Yue-san?"

"Crema de champiñones y papa rellena al horno."

Kaho pareció extrañada.

"Eso no sirven en el restaurante del hotel."

Claro que no. Yue resistió la urgencia de entornar los ojos.

"No cenaré en el hotel, iré al _Rita's_"

"Ah" ella quedó en silencio y el menor de los Tsukishiro de pronto se sintió incómodo. Lo más extraño, quizás, era la forma en la que se había acostumbrado a escuchar su voz. No era que los silencios le molestaran, jamás lo habían hecho, pero podía percibir cuando la persona a su lado se encontraba incómoda, y ése era ahora el estado de Kaho Mizuki.

"Usted nunca come fuera del hotel," observó, "¿Por qué?"

La mujer no se inmutó al responder:

"Sólo salgo a trabajar. Cuando no estoy en la Biblioteca estoy en el hotel. Siento que _él_ no tardaría en aparecer en cualquier otro sitio al fuera."

Miedo. La orgullosa Kaho Mizuki estaba admitiendo que se mantenía escondida cual ratón en su madriguera por temor a su esposo. El caso del divorcio había sido llevado a los tribunales y la demanda le complicaba cada vez más las cosas a Shingo. El abogado de la señora temía que en cualquier momento hubiera represalias. Mientras tanto, ellos dos estaban aislados en cierta forma, aunque podían continuar con sus labores diarias de una manera _casi_ normal.

La puerta se abrió. Estaban en la planta baja.

"Aquí estamos. Creo que verificaré qué tal están los ravioles hoy. Que tenga buen provecho, Yue-san" con una sonrisa, ella salió de la caja metálica y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

"Creo que hay ravioles en _Rita's_ también; no son los mejores en Japón, pero no creo que pueda quejarse de ellos" se encontró diciendo antes de pensar en lo que hacía. La mujer lo miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Me está invitando a cenar con usted, Yue-san?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Yue de sorprenderse, aunque su rostro no lo mostró¿Invitarla? Él no había dicho semejante cosa, así que sólo tenía que negarlo, aunque… también era cierto que en cierta forma le irritaba que ella estuviera ahí recluida.

"Tienen un amplio menú vegetariano" comentó secamente y descubrió que eso NO era un no. Inesperadamente, una amplia sonrisa surcó el rostro de la pelirroja. Yue la observó con detenimiento: _ésas_ eran escasas, pero cuando la bibliotecaria hacía eso, era como si algo muy extraño sucediera; su rostro, siempre pálido, parecía adquirir un nuevo color y sus ojos de miel se volvían resplandecientes como el oro.

"Está bien, realmente suena bien" volvió sobre sus pies y llegó donde el para caminar juntos, en silencio, hacia la salida. Yue aún se preguntaba lo que había sucedido ahí.

-----------

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarte" habló él después de apagar la televisión. La película había terminado, pero los dos permanecían abrazados en el sofá, descansando tranquilamente en la oscuridad que se apoderó de la estancia al apagar la única fuente de luz.

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Por qué sigues trabajando a medio tiempo en la biblioteca?"

"No lo sé, creo que porque hay muchos eruditos guapos por ahí últimamente" sonrió

"Pues esos eruditos tendrán que mantenerse lejos de ti si no quieren terminar en un incinerador" él le siguió el juego por un momento. "Pero hablo en serio¿por qué lo haces? La universidad te exige mucho, casi no sales con tus amigos y…"

"Casi no salgo _contigo_, querrás decir" ella soltó una risita y el moreno chasqueó la lengua.

"Nunca creí que mi adicción por la lectura me serviría de excusa para ver a mi otra adicción en la biblioteca" Touya besó su cabello y ella se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

"¿Cuántos libros has pedido prestados últimamente sólo para ir a verme, Touya?" lo miró con suspicacia y él se encogió de hombros.

"Unos cuantos. Pero lo que quería decirte es que no me gusta que estés trabajando de esa manera si no lo necesitas. En un principio, no entiendo por qué lo haces: tienes todo el dinero del mundo y pronto tomarás parte en la compañía de tu madre…"

"No es por eso que lo hago…"

"Lo sé, pero te he visto, Tomoyo: hay días en que llegas a casa y, más que mi pequeña, pareces un muerto viviente. Te estás sobrecargando con la universidad y el trabajo… como si no tuvieras ya suficientes preocupaciones" a este punto el tono del trigueño se había tornado preocupado.

"Me metí en un inicio para mantenerme ocupada y no pensar todo el día en mamá." Declaró. "No salía mucho antes de eso, y era asfixiante estar en esa casa sola y silenciosa. Había un vacío por donde quiera que mirara," confesó, "por eso conseguí el empleo en cuanto me mudé: no quería sentir lo mismo en el departamento que en mi antigua casa" incluso a ella misma le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que hablaba de un proceso que había sido tan difícil.

"Te entiendo," él asintió, "pero todo eso ya pasó. Hay mucha gente con la que puedes contar cuando te sientes así ahora."

"¿Contigo?" alzó la vista hacia él y se encontró a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Qué crees tú?" él le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

"Que quizás sea hora de renunciar." Volvió ella al tema. "Además, últimamente me han llegado muchas ganas de pintar y no he tenido tiempo siquiera de comprar más material."

"Hmm, me parece excelente. ¿Cuándo presentarás tu renuncia a Mizuki-san?"

"El viernes"

"Entonces tendrás todo el sábado libre. Apártalo en tu agenda, porque iremos a Osaka" Touya se separó y se puso de pie para ir a prender la luz, dejando a Tomoyo en su asombro.

"¿Me llevarás a la playa?"

"Es lo que acabo de decir¿no?" le dirigió una media sonrisa mientras recogía el tazón y los vasos de la mesa.

"¿Cuándo lo planeaste?" parpadeó y la idea llegó a su mente: "¡Ya lo habías planeado, por eso me dijiste que renunciara!"

"En realidad no" contestó él casualmente, caminando a la cocina. Desde allá le habló: "Se me acaba de ocurrir. Mañana haré las reservaciones. Claro que tú eliges si vamos solos o invitamos a alguien más."

Tomoyo casi se atraganta a causa del tono sugerente con que había dicho lo anterior.

"Pues…" tuvo que toser, "lamento informarte que este sábado ya lo tengo reservado para salir con Sakura y Meiling.

Un silencio se hizo en la cocina hasta que finalmente una cabeza de oscuros mechones se asomó al pasillo:

"Estás bromeando¿verdad?" sus ojos suspicaces e incrédulos se clavaron en la chica, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Es verdad: hicimos planes para ir a ver una película. Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana si no me crees" sonrió, no encontrando más que hacer. Touya suspiró y alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

"Entonces eres tú quien ya pensaba renunciar si hiciste planes para salir con Sakura el sábado" la acusó y ella alzó las manos en señal de defensa.

"¡No lo había pensado, lo juro!" rió "Iba a reunirme con ellas más tarde, eso es todo."

Aún sin creérselo del todo, el mayor de los Kinomoto caminó hacia ella y volvió a colocarse a su lado, en el sofá.

"¿Qué haré contigo, pequeña?" meneó la cabeza fingiendo decepción y le dirigió una media sonrisa que casi la derritió. Tomoyo pensó que deberían prohibir esas medias sonrisas de efecto semi-psicotrópico y cien por ciento adictivo.

-_¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto?-_ pensó, algo atontada. Realmente era algo que no conseguía comprender.

"¡Hey, tú!" parpadeó cuando vio el rostro de su novio a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos oscuros escrutando su par lila. "Te estoy hablando."

"Ah, sí, yo…" volvió a reír nerviosamente, regresando a la realidad. Cada vez se volvía más segura de que algo como lo que estaba viviendo simplemente no podía ser verdad.

"Eres tan despistada como el monstruo…" la acusó el trigueño simulando estar herido por su falta de atención. "En fin, lo repetiré sólo una vez más, ya que parece que no me escuchas¿Quieres venir conmigo a un festival en Tomoeda?"

"¿En Tomoeda?" repitió, mas no lo dejó responder del todo antes de continuar: "¡Claro!" asintió vehementemente y notó que él reía por su reacción. "¿Cuándo es?"

"Es una fiesta que hacen todos los años, el primer sábado de Junio"

La chica sacó cuentas.

"En dos semanas" y él asintió. "Bien, claro que iré contigo".

"Perfecto" contento, el alto hombre se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina. "Ah, por cierto, es probable que tengamos que pasar la noche allá." Y continuó su camino campantemente mientras un bote de agua helada sobre Tomoyo causaba que sus piernas se pusieran rígidas y la obligaran a ponerse de pie.

"… ¿Qué?" miró con ojos como platos la puerta por la que Touya había salido. Pasar la noche allá, había dicho el moreno. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No podía ser posible. Es decir: no sería la primera vez que durmieran bajo el mismo techo, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo harían a solas, pero…

Sí sería la primera vez en las que sus defensas contra la sensualidad de aquel sujeto varonil y maravilloso serían casi nulas, porque de algo sí estaba segura: ya no podría resistir ese juego de estira-afloja por mucho tiempo…

"Oh, oh…" se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera tenía palabras coherentes para expresarlo.

---------------

"Tenía razón: el menú vegetariano aquí es muy variado" Kaho se llevó una cucharada de sopa de espinacas a la boca, "y delicioso."

"No dije que fuera delicioso" el joven partió la papa horneada en su plato y comió otro pedazo.

"Pero no le desagrada¿cierto?" inquirió, conociendo de antemano las expresiones que usaba él. El hombre asintió sin darse cuenta. –_Eso quiere decir que le gusta mucho-_ afirmó para sus adentros sintiéndose extrañamente contenta. Era la primera comida que compartían juntos y, aunque de pronto resultaba raro, descubrió que no le era incómodo.

Yue continuó comiendo en silencio. Era un alivio que aquella mujer no fuera como las otras, que parecían sufrir de una obsesión por hablar en todo momento. En su opinión, no había nada mejor que una comida pacífica. La música cambió y el _alegro_ de Tchaikovski que sonaba en los altavoces del lugar casual fue sustituido por _Las Bodas de Figaro _**(1)**. Percibió la sonrisa de la señora mientras daba otra cucharada a su sopa. Su sonrisa, sincera como pocas veces, era en cierta forma única: cálida y extraordinaria…

Tomó un poco de vino. Debía estar volviéndose loco si semejante pensamiento había osado siquiera cruzar por su mente.

"Al menos no lo extrañará esta noche."

Oyendo su voz ella alzó la vista y arqueó las cejas.

"Hablo de Mozart."

La mujer pareció gratamente sorprendida.

"No sabía que usted podía oírlo" declaró sin borrar su sonrisa. "Intento mantener el volumen bajo, pero…"

"Las paredes son delgadas" él no se inmutó ante su excusa.

"Lo siento, bajaré el volumen. Sé que no a todas las personas les gusta oír música clásica a las once de la noche."

"No me molesta" se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Por alguna razón ella sonrió más y en verdad percibió lo raro que era verla tan feliz.

"Es mi favorito, aunque eso depende del humor. A veces simplemente prefiero a Liszt o tomar un baño con Chopin…" pero calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. "Lo siento."

"Me he dado cuenta" él ignoró su disculpa y continuó comiendo tranquilamente, preguntándose en el fondo porqué había empezado esa conversación en un inicio. Era desconcertante notar ahora todo lo que sabía de ella. Mozart era su favorito y ahora también sabía que cuando Chopin tomaba turno, muy probablemente ella estaba en la bañera, jabonando sus largas piernas blancas mientras tarareaba al son de un minueto, acariciada por las burbujas transparentes y una espuma suave…

Nuevamente un trago al vino. Miró la copa, quizás había algo raro en ese líquido rojizo. Los doctores aseguraban que una copa de vino tinto al día era benéfica para el corazón. Ahora él se preguntaba si eso no le estaría alterando los nervios.

"Es muy raro verlo fruncir el ceño," su voz cálida interrumpió sus pensamientos, "quiere decir que algo le está preocupando, Yue-san."

"¿Eh?" su rostro mostró sorpresa antes de que pudiera evitarlo. "No, no realmente" intentó recomponerse rápidamente.

"Desviaba la mirada y… ¿era su imaginación o un diminuto rubor se expandía en sus mejillas de mármol? Esta vez Kaho estaba más que sorprendida: prácticamente atónita. Con el paso de los días eran más y más las facetas de Yue Tsukishiro que iba conociendo. A pesar de su rostro inamovible, sus ojos podían expresar miles de emociones. Podía verlo cuando estaba molesto, tranquilo, confundido, sorprendido, incómodo, satisfecho y preocupado. Sólo había algo que era prácticamente imposible de ver en ellos: felicidad.

Era una pena, pensó, porque ese sujeto de verdad tenía una sonrisa hechicera…

**Flash Back.**

Aburrida de ordenar ficheros y archivos en la computadora para la hemeroteca, se levantó un momento para estirar brazos y piernas. Estaba entumida.

"Me pregunto si existirá un trabajo más tedioso que éste" sonrió con ironía asomándose por una de las ventanas que daban al piso inferior, al amplio salón de lectura de la colosal biblioteca.

"Ni siquiera los estudiantes vienen a esta hora; todos deben de estar comiendo" se llevó una mano al estómago, reclamándose mentalmente por haber pensado en comida. Aún le quedaban varias horas antes de la hora del cierre. Buscando una distracción, paseó los ojos por los escasos ocupantes de la sala en esos momentos. Reparó en un joven cuya edad no podía pasar de los veinte años. Su apariencia era por demás sobresaliente: cabello largo y plateado, piel albina y constitución delgada y atlética, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención del todo…

"Cuatro horas…" miró su reloj. "Si fuera posible, ese pobre pasaría aquí más tiempo que yo. ¿Por qué no va a la biblioteca de su escuela? Rió un poco para sí, "o podría comprarse su propio _Perry _**(2)**"

Debía estar estudiando algo relacionado con la química, una ingeniería. No había visto a nadie de otras áreas manejando el pesado manual y los otros dos libros gruesos que descansaban a la derecha del joven.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho había perdido la cuenta hace tiempo. Era una persona dedicada sin duda, y extremadamente lacónica y antisocial, y sin embargo no encajaba del todo en el estereotipo de rata de biblioteca, pues tenía una seguridad en sí mismo avasalladora, eso era lo que le había llamado la atención en un principio.

Haciendo un ademán, iba a dejar a un lado al sujeto con su complicada tarea para ella volver a la suya cuando vio algo por demás inesperado: abajo, creyéndose no observado, el joven estudiante echó un último vistazo a su hoja y, con un suspiro, relajó los hombros y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Echando la cabeza para atrás, hizo más visible para ella el momento en el que una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se apartó del mundo, saboreando su victoria sobre lo que debía ser un tremendo problema. Fue como si hubiera regresado unos años en el tiempo y en aquella mesa solitaria y alejada de los demás se encontrara un niño feliz y satisfecho, exhausto tras un duro partido de fútbol.

Atónita y fascinada, la joven empleada pegó el rostro a la ventana intentando atravesarla, incrédula de ver la fantástica expresión que se mantenía oculta veinticuatro horas al día, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, en el interior de ese hombre. Era consciente de que ése era un momento único e irrepetible. Ella misma se descubrió sonriendo, compartiendo en secreto su glorioso triunfo, atesorándolo para sí como si también fuera suyo. Ni siquiera sabía todavía su nombre –y no le importaba-, pero ahora compartían algo íntimo, algo secreto, y ella no podría mirarlo más de la forma en la que lo hacía hasta ese momento.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" volvió a la realidad cuando la seca pregunta del hombre frente a ella la obligó a hacerlo. Kaho lo miró con su semblante ininteligible de siempre.

"¿Perdón?" alzó una ceja interrogante.

"Eso…" con una cabezadita la señaló a ella, "de pronto sonríe y… no, nada, olvídelo" volvió a su comida, recapacitando lo que fuera que iba a decirle. Sólo entonces ella notó que había estado sonriendo, pero no se esforzó en ocultarlo para que él no la viera.

"No es nada, sólo pensaba en que hay personas que esconden un interior terrible e inhumano debajo de un exterior tierno y gentil."

"Como su esposo" musitó él y ella asintió.

"Pero también hay otras personas que, detrás de un exterior frío y aparentemente muerto, ocultan un interior cálido y sensible que vale la pena ver." Tomó su copa y la levantó un poco. Sencillamente no podía evitar sonreír, aunque él la mirara como si estuviera diciendo sinrazones. "Salud, Yue-san".

-------------------------

Sentada en una de las bancas de la preparatoria, sonrió por la cantidad cada vez mayor de pajarillos que se acercaban a picotear las migajas que ella les lanzaba de su _obentô_. Ése era uno de los jardines más bellos de la enorme escuela y, sin duda, lo mejor de todo era la poca afluencia de estudiantes por ahí. Podía disfrutar sola de su hora de almuerzo.

"Parece que les gusta tu comida" las aves estaban tan entretenidas en lo suyo que sólo un par levantó el vuelo cuando un hombre se acercó.

"Sí, eso creo," replicó un tanto incómoda por la presencia del extraño, "¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí también?" sonrió el varón y ella alzó la vista, molesta, pero entonces se descubrió hundiéndose sin remedio en un par de ojos azules profundos y sonrientes. Ese joven no era de su escuela, no sólo porque no llevaba el uniforme, sino porque salía a relucir que era varios años mayor que ella, aunque no sabría definir cuántos a ciencia cierta.

"Y-yo…" tartamudeó, aturdida por su sonrisa encantadora. Sin duda era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

"Entiendo, si estoy molestándote entonces…" hizo señal de irse.

"¡No!" se apresuró a detenerlo y los pájaros salieron huyendo cuando ella lo sujetó de la muñeca. "Di-digo, yo…" bajó la voz y apartó la mano, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Adelante, puede sentarse."

"Gracias," él tomó lugar a su lado, "y no es necesario que seas tan formal. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Uhm… Aizugawa Hana" sonrió.

"Hmm… qué hermoso nombre tienes. ¿Puedo llamarte Hana-chan?" pidió gentilmente el desconocido.

"Sí¿y tú?" se animó a interrogarlo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Él quedó pensativo y finalmente dijo: Uhm, creo que estaba tan ansioso por conocerte… que lo he olvidado" se encogió de hombros con expresión de niño.

"¿Ah, sí?" decidió seguirle el juego. "¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, estabas _tan _ansioso de conocerme?"

"Bueno, he escuchado algunos rumores sobre una linda chica de último grado que llama mucho la atención de todos los hombres que la ven pasar."

"¿Ah, sí?" ella sonrió, fascinada y ligeramente sonrojada. Ese individuo de voz suave y conversación agradable la estaba cortejando de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho antes. Destilaba una confianza y seguridad en sí mismo tan poco comunes que su magnetismo resultaba abrumador. "¿Y qué más dicen los _rumores_?"

"Que tienes los ojos negros; negros, misteriosos y hermosos como la noche."

"Uhm," asintió, encantada, "¿Y qué más?"

"Que tienes el rostro y la voz de un ángel."

"Ah…" a pesar de estar colorada como un jitomate, ella aún luchaba contra ello y no soltar una risita nerviosa. "Y tú… ¿qué piensas de eso?" le lanzó una mirada coqueta. "¿Piensas que es verdad?"

El varón asintió sin dudarlo. "Lo es. Eres realmente preciosa, Hana-chan: tus ojos son como las noches sin luna que dejan a los marineros a la deriva; tus mejillas, suaves y coloradas, son como pétalos de rosa; tu voz es sin duda la de un serafín, y tus labios…" llevó un dedo a su boca y apenas rozó su labio inferior. El corazón de Hana se aceleró.

"Mis… labios…" pasó saliva, "¿cómo son?"

"Suaves, rosados, brillantes…" la miró y ella se sintió arrastrada por sus orbes azules, "_fascinantes._" Luego la soltó. "Es una pena entonces que sean capaces de decir pestes y fabricar intrigas."

"¿Eh?" sacudió la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, no habiendo esperado esto último. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hablo de Arima Takako y lo que le has hecho" respondió él serenamente.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?" se puso a la defensiva.

"Todo." Sin permiso, él tomó una migaja de su _obentô _y lo lanzó a un pajarillo que había regresado. "Ah, he recordado mi nombre: Hiragizawa Eriol, mucho gusto."

"¡Hiragizawa-san!" ella lo reconoció: "¡Tú eres el…!"

"El novio de Takako, sí" Aizugawa se tensó al oír esto.

"¿Qué quieres?" frunció el ceño. "¿Vienes a regañarme y exigirme que le pida perdón a tu amante?"

"No…" lo más desesperante era, quizá, su actitud tranquila. "Como te dije, sólo estaba ansioso por conocerte. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué has hablado así de Takako."

Hana desvió la mirada.

"Sólo he repetido lo que he escuchado. Toda la escuela la tiene en la boca. Debería agradecer que al menos no soy hipócrita y le digo todo de frente."

"No estás tan equivocada al pensar eso, pero… ¿no crees que tiene más mérito averiguar la verdad? Si sólo repites lo que oyes de los demás, entonces eres igual a ellos."

La estudiante entornó los ojos.

"¿Viniste a darme un sermón? Lo siento, no me interesa…"

"No, en realidad estoy aquí para hacer lo mismo que tú: quiero compartirte un rumor" él se puso serio.

"¿Cuál?" ella lo miró con suspicacia.

"Parece que no has escuchado todo sobre esta pareja de la que tanto hablan…" él habló quedamente, con aire misterioso. "Cuentan por ahí que no es ella quien se está aprovechando de él, sino al revés: cuando este sujeto, Hiragizawa Eriol, supo que la chica, Arima Takako, la estaba pasando realmente mal para poder salir adelante con su hermana, le ofreció una mansión para vivir¿pero sabes qué le dio ella a cambio?"

Hana entornó los ojos; ella ya lo sabía: "¿Se acostó con él?"

"No, para nada." Él meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Ella le dio un hogar y una familia real. Luego, el maquiavélico Eriol le dio dinero para pagar su escuela. ¿Sabes qué le dio ella a cambio?"

"¿Qué le dio a cambio?" hizo una mueca de exasperación.

"Le salvó la vida a su hermano al convencerlo de tomar un tratamiento para su enfermedad. Después, no conforme, ese aprovechado de Hiragizawa no volvió a hacer nada más por ella, pero ella siguió colmándolo de regalos: sanó su relación con su padre, les devolvió a los dos la esperanza que habían perdido sobre el futuro del pequeño Kyo, les recordó lo importante que son las sutilezas de la vida y, por sobretodo eso, le recordó al rencoroso y descarriado joven lo que significa estar enamorado y ser correspondido."

La muchacha parpadeó, atónita y muda. Había pensado de verdad que él le gritaría de cosas y le exigiría disculparse con la otra chica, pero se había equivocado por completo. Además, ni siquiera tenía idea de todo lo que él le acababa de referir.

"También fue ella quien me enseñó que hay miles de razones para perdonar a alguien, y que no todo es lo que parece. Por eso estoy aquí, porque quería conocerte antes de juzgarte." Se puso de pie. "Hana-chan, no eres una mala persona, y de verdad tienes una linda sonrisa, sólo te falta un poco de paciencia y comprensión. No actúes antes de pensar, y no te dejes llevar por lo primero que escuchas. La mejor fuente para obtener la verdad sobre una persona es siempre la persona misma." Le guiñó un ojo. "Te pido que no le menciones a Takako que estuve aquí…" y miró su reloj "Tengo que regresar a la universidad, pero ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero verte pronto otra vez." Saludó con la mano y se dio la media vuelta. Hana aún estaba boquiabierta.

"¡Pero los demás no dejarán de hablar, no importa lo que yo haga!" exclamó cuando él iba a un par de metros. El hombre se volvió y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"Dicen que la verdad es el mejor remedio para acallar las habladurías. Ya te he dicho la verdad, aunque Takako no lo admitiría por sí misma; ella no valora aún todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia… por mí." Se encogió de hombros. "ahora lo sabes todo, y no seré yo quien te diga qué hacer" y con esto, se alejó.

---------------

"¿Qué es este lugar?" frunció el ceño, pero la respuesta a eso estaba justamente ante sus ojos, de modo que tenía que reformular la pregunta: "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Tú mismo viste las anomalías entre las fotos de la escena del crimen y las pruebas que sirvieron para cerrar el caso como un accidente." Su padre le miró de reojo. "Tardaste bastante para encontrarlo, por más pequeño que fuera."

"No es fácil reparar en esa clase de cosas" se defendió el joven, molesto, pero el otro hizo el tema a un lado alzando la barbilla y andando hacia la entrada.

"Ahora que lo has hecho, lo siguiente es buscar en la dirección correcta."

"¿Para eso quería que volviéramos a Alemania, donde sucedió?" lo admitía: su intriga por el caso era muy superior a su odio por su progenitor, de lo contrario no soportaría un vuelo de catorce horas juntos y hablar con él sin tener deseos de saltarle al cuello. El mayor afirmó con la cabeza.

"Hay cosas para las que sólo encontrarás respuesta en la fuente. No lo olvides, Harry."

El muchacho le miró, suspicaz.

"Creí que no me ayudaría con esto, padre."

Hermann ni se inmutó.

"Sólo te muestro las puertas que debes tocar, eres tú quien decidirá si utilizarlas o no Es lo que debe hacer todo padre por su heredero para educarlo bien."

Por alguna razón, Harry casi sintió ganas de reír por la ironía del comentario… _casi_. Herr Hermann llegó hasta el recibidor y pidió hablar con el dueño del lugar, un arrendatario de autos. Sonrió a la muchacha en su sobrio uniforme cuando ésta le pidió esperar y padre e hijo ocuparon asiento en unos sillones de piel en una salita.

"El señor Witte no tarda" anunció la joven empleada y se retiró. El varón de cabellos rubios miró a su vástago.

"A partir de este momento, lo que hables con él y la información que obtengas será tu responsabilidad. Tú decides todo desde ahora."

Harry asintió sin apartar los ojos.

"Entiendo."

--------------------

Se recargó en la baranda oteando desde el tercer piso el ir y venir de la gente en el enorme centro comercial, bastante lleno en un sábado de primavera como ése. Miró su reloj, había llegado algo temprano y ahora tendría que esperar a que las otras dos hicieran acto de aparición a la hora acordada.

"Diez minutos" suspiró, acodándose en el tubo. No era que le gustara llegar con tanta antelación a una cita con sus amigas, pero la sola visión de su primo con aquella joven en la casa la hacía sentir incómoda, así que, inventándose rápidamente la excusa de la salida, se había escabullido de ahí cuanto antes, evadiendo las miradas suspicaces del amarino y su madre.

"No sé por qué lo hago. Creo que al final tendré que acostumbrarme a verlos juntos" bufó e hizo un gesto exasperado. "Xiao-Lang, eres un idiota" susurró a la nada.

"Hey¿por qué tan enojada, linda?" vio de reojo al hombre que se colocaba a su lado. Tendría unos 25 años. No era alto ni demasiado atractivo pero sus brazos y esa imponente espalda daban la apariencia de poder voltear un tractor.

-_Lo único que me faltaba: un enano de gimnasio con complejo de Schwarzenegger-_ entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre los sujetos más idiotas tenían que abordarla a dondequiera que fuera? Se miró en un escaparate cercano. Quizás debería dejar de usar faldas cortas y blusas sin mangas… No, no cambiaría su manera de vestir por un puñado de imbéciles que no sabían cuándo alejarse, decidió.

"¿Esperas a tu novio?" continuó el otro, "olvídate de él, yo puedo enseñarte lo que un verdadero _hombre_ puede hacer."

"Dudo que _tú_ puedas hacer eso" Meiling le lanzó una mirada fría, pero el otro esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser sexy. Hay personas a las que no les sienta la sensualidad, pensó la china.

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?" y levantó una mano tentativamente. Si la llegaba a tocar, pensó ella, no dudaría en darle una paliza allí mismo. Ese fortachón sin cerebro aprendería lo que es meterse con una Li entrenada a la par que el futuro Jefe del Clan. Con un solo golpe podría noquear su subdesarrollado cerebro y dejarlo fuera de combate.

"Ah, aquí estás, Preciosa-chan" ambos se volvieron para ver al recién llegado, que simplemente se puso a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros campantemente.

"¡Tú!" No podía creerlo, su día sólo parecía empeorar.

"No me mires así, cariño, de verdad lamento llegar tarde. Espero que no me hayas extrañado." Sonrió Shigure, ignorando su sorpresa y la del otro. Viéndolo a éste, lo saludó como si lo conociera de siempre: "Matsuhiro Shigure, un placer."

"¿Tú eres su novio?" el desconocido parpadeó, aturdido, pero igualmente le dio la mano. "Terada Shiro" se presentó sin siquiera comprender lo que sucedía.

"Sí…" contestó el veterinario antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera protestar. "Ahora, siento que tengamos que marcharnos, pero esta dulzura y yo tenemos que ir a ver una película y aún no compramos los boletos. Lamento la interrupción, quizás podamos platicar otro día." Hizo un ademán de despedirse. "¡Ja ne!"

Antes de que meiling se diera cuenta, ya e habían alejado veinte metros. Podía apostar a que estaba tan aturdida como el tal Shiro. Entonces se obligó a recuperar la frialdad y notó que el veterinario aún tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Dando una palmada en la mano se lo quitó de encima.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Nadie te llamó. Pude haberme encargado de ese tipo yo sola ¿sabes? Además¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" frunció el ceño. "¿me estás siguiendo acaso?" y, recordando algo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿y qué significa eso de que soy tu novia, acaso estás loco o sólo te gusta sacarme de quicio?"

El varón alzó ambas cejas, evidentemente divertido.

"Uno, estoy aquí porque decidí darme el día para verte; dos, sí, sé que puedes destrozar a hombres como ése si se te da la gana -Tomoyo me dijo que eras una peleadora formidable-, pero resulta que soy pacifista y no quiero que mi Preciosa-chan se despeine por algo que no merece la pena; tres, fue tu adorable tía la que me dijo que podría encontrarte en el centro comercial; cuatro, no, no te estoy siguiendo, pero no me molestaría hacerlo; cinco, no creo que a ese sujeto le haga daño pensar que eres mi novia, porque espero que algún día eso sea verdad; seis, sí, estoy loco, y eso es culpa tuya, y eso nos lleva a la última pregunta: siete, sí, me encantaría sacarte de quicio, así los dos podríamos cometer alguna locura juntos" enlistó ampliamente entretenido y sin apartar la mirada de la suya, cada vez más incrédula.

¿De qué manicomio había salido ese alto y apuesto… es decir, ese sujeto?

"¿Q-qué… cómo…?" sacudió la cabeza, escéptica de que hubiera alguien capaz de hacerla balbucear. Intentó asimilar la información y fue entonces que reparó en algo:

¿Acaso ese desquiciado había mocionado a su tía y, no conforme, había dicho que era adorable?

"¿Cuándo conociste a Yelan oba-sama?"

Shigure no pareció sorprendido.

"Hoy, cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa. Fue ella la que me dijo que estarías aquí con unas amigas. También conocí a tu primo, una persona callada pero agradable." Le guiñó un ojo. "Por como me habías hablado de Yelan oba-san, creí que sería diferente, pero es una persona adorable, aunque bastante seria."

Meiling lo miró como si le hubieran salido alas de las orejas. No sólo no podía creer que él había ido a _su_ casa a buscarla, aunque comprendía que debió esperarlo de semejante persona, pero… ¿Acaso había dicho las palabras _Yelan_ y _adorable_ en una misma oración… dos veces?

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Shigure, más que ofenderse por la pregunta, alzó la barbilla y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"No, pero gracias por preocuparte, Linda-sensei."

"¡Deja de ponerme nombres!" bramó, colorada con un jitomate.

"Pero…"

"Olvídalo…" se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Por qué eso tenía que pasarle precisamente a ella? "No puedo creerlo… ¿sabes qué? Tengo que verme con Sakura y Tomoyo, vamos a ir a…"

"Puedes llamarles y decir que no podrás acompañarlas por causas de fuerza mayor, estoy seguro que comprenderán" sin dejarse amedrentar por su constante evasión, pasó nuevamente un brazo por sus hombros. Meiling entornó los ojos sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaban caminando juntos.

"¿Y por qué habría de acompañarte a ti y no a ellas?"

"Porque ya dije a Fujioka-kun que no me espere en todo el día porque quería estar con mi médica de cabecera favorita. No puedo volver nada más así" se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Meiling hizo gesto de exasperación, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Era casi cómico encontrar a una persona tan ocurrente como ese alocado veterinario.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no eres lo que se podría considerar una persona _normal_?" preguntó _casi_ divertida.

"Perdí la cuenta cuando iba en secundaria…" y se acercó a su oído para susurrar, acariciándola con su aliento y deleitándose con el casi imperceptible estremecimiento que la sacudió: "pero supongo que está bien, porque lo que tú necesitas no es un hombre _normal_¿verdad, cariño?"

--------------

"¿No vas a desayunar?" **(3)**

Levantó la vista de su plato para ver al hombre que compartía la mesa con él. Apenas si había comido algo desde que habían vuelto a su país natal, y no era que se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a la comida japonesa que no pudiera engullir los platillos de su tierra, sino que…

"No tengo hambre, gracias."

Su padre tomó un poco de café.

"Parece que no has dormido. ¿Has encontrado algo de lo que buscabas?"

Pero ambos sabían la respuesta. Desde la noche anterior, Harry sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo. No podría ver las cosas de la misma forma que antes.

"Lo encontré. Es sólo que no…" susurró débilmente, casi lamentando que su padre lo viera en el estado en el que se encontraba.

"Así que ya lo sabes" replicó el mayor, impertérrito.

"Tú lo sabías… siempre lo supiste, es por eso que…" pero se quedó a media oración, incapaz de continuar. Su rostro reflejaba emociones contradictorias. Pareciera que el muchacho mantenía una lucha interna.

"Sí. Supongo que ahora comprendes muchas cosas."

El chico asintió ausentemente.

"¿Qué le voy a decir a Tomoyo?" pensó con pesar, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

"No creo que ella tenga porqué saberlo."

Harry observó a su padre una vez más. En unos días, todo su mundo se había venido debajo de una manera catastrófica. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Si Tomoyo supiera lo que él acababa de descubrir, ella…

No, mejor que no lo hiciera.

"Tiene razón" admitió compungido y aplastado, reducido a nada.

--------------------

"¿A dónde crees que haya ido Meiling?" preguntó la castaña a su lado mientras examinaba un pantalón a cuadros. "No suele llamar a última hora para cancelar. ¿Habrá pasado algo?"

Percibiendo el tono preocupado de su amiga, se apresuró a aclarar dudas.

"Si hubiera pasado algo, ella misma me lo hubiera dicho cuando llamó. Además, no creo que la pregunta sea _a dónde_, sino…" le guiñó un ojo, "con _quién_".

"¿Eh, de qué hablas?" la siempre despistada Sakura la miró con extrañeza. "¿Sabes con quién está?"

"Tengo una vaga idea" soltó una risita.

Pero sí que lo sabía: cuando la china la había llamado al celular, a Tomoyo no le quedó duda de que el lejano "Dile a Tomoyo-kun que no se preocupe, que te devolveré a casa sana y en una sola pieza" que escuchó, había pertenecido a su estimado amigo de la infancia.

-_Esos dos son tal para cual-_ pensó, satisfecha. Sabía lo difícil que era que la china aceptara que le gustaba o siquiera agradara alguien, pero si había un hombre capaz de insistir a pesar de sus categóricos rechazos, ése era el infalible Shigure. Además, Meiling no era alguien que se anduviera con rodeos, y si el veterinario le resultase tan desagradable como ella persistía en decir, no habría manera en la que semejante miembro de la familia Li accediera a salir con él semana a semana y, menos aún, a cancelar algo que había planeado con ella y Sakura sólo para estar con él.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más resistirá…"

"¿Quién?" la pregunta de la menor de los Kinomoto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, nada, estaba pensando en… mi bolsa azul; está muy desgastada y me pregunto cuánto tiempo más aguantará, me gusta mucho" inventó una excusa al vapor, contenta consigo misma por conseguirlo. La castaña pareció satisfecha con la respuesta mientras salían de la tienda para visitar la contigua.

"Ne, Tomoyo…" Sakura titubeó un poco. "¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermano? Ya no te ha hecho enojar¿o sí?"

La amatista soltó una ligera carcajada. Ella y Touya habían tenido una pequeña discusión hacía dos semanas, pero quizás la castaña lo había malinterpretado un poco cuando se lo comentó.

"No creo que pueda quejarme" negó con una gran sonrisa. En realidad las cosas iban viento en popa… tanto, que se preguntaba seriamente por cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a los encantos del sexy trigueño. En realidad sabía que ni siquiera _quería_ negarse; su deseo por él crecía día con día, y era exponencialmente superior a su temor por ese mundo pasional, oscuro y desconocido que se desvelaba ante ella cada vez que estaban juntos. La parte de su mente que decía _no _hacía más pequeña, diminuta, día con día. Se estaba enamorando terriblemente.

A este ritmo, no cabía duda de que cedería tarde o temprano. Pero tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas aún… ¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿En dónde?...

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

"Dime, Sakura. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Harry-kun?" soltó de pronto.

"¿Hoe?" la chica parpadeó y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono carmín. "¿Por qué lo… lo preguntas?"

Se había sonrojado y su titubeo había sido demasiado para poder ser ignorado. Tomoyo la miró con suspicacia.

"Lo sabes¿verdad? Lo que Harry-kun siente por ti."

Acorralada, la hermana de Touya suspiró y asintió, bajando la mirada.

"Me lo dijo el martes, ante de irse a Alemania."

Eso ella ya lo sabía, el mismo Harry se lo había dicho al llamarle por teléfono desde el aeropuerto. La amatista se preguntó por qué su amigo había decidido revelar finalmente lo que había estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo. Ella no ignoraba que sucedería: una semana antes él mismo le había comentado que lo haría en días subsecuentes, pero de pronto su viaje a Occidente se había cruzado y ella estaba casi segura de que la confesión guardaba alguna relación con ello. Harry le había prometido que volvería, pero esa manera de revelar sus sentimientos más profundos le hacían preguntarse si acaso él temería lo contrario…

No, eso era absurdo. Debía haber otra explicación.

"Y… ¿qué le respondiste?" miró a su amiga buscando descifrar su expresión azorada y confundida.

"Que lo pensaría…" tardó en responder. "Tomoyo, quiero mucho a Harry-kun, pero no sé…" alzó la vista hacia ella y quedó de piedra al instante, sus orbes de esmeralda abiertas como platos.

"¿Qué es lo que no sabes?" la animó la joven Daidouji, desconcertada por la pausa y la expresión de su amiga. "¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué… qué hace aquí?" susurró para sí la muchacha, sus ojos verdes oteando al frente, en un punto fijo. "¿Y quién es…?" dejó media frase colgando en el aire y con un dedo tembloroso señaló hacia delante. Ahora, alarmada por el brusco cambio que había sufrido su amiga, Tomoyo miró en aquella dirección y al hacerlo sintió que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada y el alma se le iba al suelo.

-_Li-kun-_ se llevó una mano a la boca para no repetir el nombre en voz alta. Ella y Meiling habían hecho un pacto para no hacerlo enfrente de la castaña -que parecía sufrir cada vez que lo escuchaba nombrar-, aunque en esos momentos no le era muy difícil guardar silencio: había quedado sin habla al ver al joven que se detenía en el escaparate de una tienda para observar, junto con la morena que lo acompañaba, una cuna en tonos blancos y aperlados que se mostraba al público. La joven, que evidenciaba una prominencia muy leve en el estómago, sonreía y dirigía algunas palabras al ambarino, que soltaba una ligera carcajada sin apartar su brazo protector de los hombros de la futura madre.

-_¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-_ apretó los dientes, molesta de ver aquello. Lenta, _muy_ lentamente, sus ojos se atrevieron a cambiar de dirección para centrarse en la antigua novia de aquel sujeto, cuyo rostro había alcanzado una palidez extrema.

"Tomoyo..." su voz sonaba como una campana de cristal a punto de romperse. "¿Quién es ella?" sus esmeraldas brillaban, acuosas. A la joven Daidouji se le partió el corazón.

"Su nombre es… Mihara Ruriko" susurró y entonces la otra apartó la mirada de la pareja para verla a ella con ojos desorbitados.

"Lo sabías…" no ocupó terminar la oración y tampoco era una pregunta. Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable ante la mirada dolida de Sakura.

"Meiling me lo dijo hace unas semanas."

"Hace unas semanas" repitió ausente Sakura y volvió su mirada al feliz dúo.

"Sakura, lo siento, sé que debimos haberte…" pero la disculpa de Tomoyo fue acallada por un gesto de la castaña, más interesada en ver a su ex novio con esa mujer que en escuchar las lamentables excusas de la amatista. Una sonrisa terriblemente dolorosa y amarga surcó su triste expresión y una lágrima de cristal descendió por su lánguida mejilla.

"Parecen felices" no pudo evitar acompañar estas dos palabras con un sollozo. Afectada por el estado de su amiga, Tomoyo buscó su mano para sostenerla y la apretó, diciéndole en silencio que ahí estaba con ella. Pasó la vista hacia el chino y la mujer y no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con lo que Meiling había dicho antes. La china le había contado sobre Ruriko, hablándole de ella como una chica gentil, amable y sencilla, y Tomoyo descubrió entonces cuán ciertas eran sus palabras sin siquiera tener que hablar con la susodicha; con sólo ver su sonrisa sincera y llena de luz, y sus ojos radiantes y cargados de vitalidad. No se parecía en nada a lo que una vez había imaginado.

"Sí, parecen felices." Aceptó con pesar. "Sakura…" y el momento de decirle _todo_ había llegado, concluyó. "Esa mujer es ahora su prometida, ella…" carraspeó y tragó saliva dos veces, "está embarazada… esperando un hijo de Li-kun" soltó con la mayor prudencia de la que pudo hacer uso sin permitirse darle vueltas al asunto.

La brutalidad con la que su corazón se detuvo ante la declaración de la morena fue para su pecho como una estaca clavada con saña. Un hijo, un hijo de Syaoran. Las palabras de su amiga y su significado dieron diez mil revoluciones en su cabeza. Sakura sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

"Un hijo…" no reconoció su propia voz ahogada, "¿Cuánto tiempo…?"

"No lo sé," sintió que Tomoyo daba un apretón a su mano, pero ella no podía apartar la vista de la feliz pareja, "no sé cuánto tiempo lleven juntos, pero ella está en su tercer mes de embarazo."

Tres meses. Syaoran sonreía, la tal Ruriko sonreía. Ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y el casi imperceptible bulto en el vientre de la mujer lo decía. Ella hacía mucho que había sido olvidada. Tres meses.

"Vamos, Tomoyo" susurró débilmente y soltó a su amiga para limpiar con el dorso de su mano las gotas que fluían en delgados ríos por su rostro. Dio la media vuelta y caminó para alejarse, sintiendo los pasos de Tomoyo a su lado.

"Sakura…" pero la voz preocupada de la novia de su hermano quedó sofocada por la de su cabeza:

-_Tres meses…-_

Como en un movimiento convulso, la castaña giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos, reduciendo a nada la distancia que las separaba de la tienda de artículos para bebé en menos tiempo del que tardó la amatista en reaccionar y volverla a alcanzar. Incluso pudo escuchar un trozo de la conversación de la futura madre a la que el ambarino oía atentamente:

"…sigo pensando que es mejor la que vimos allá, y es más barata. Además, ésta parece un poco…"

Sintió a Tomoyo correr tras ella, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la espalda del chino frente a sus narices.

"¡Chotto matte, Saku…!"

"Li Syaoran."

Pudo notar la forma en que los músculos de la espalda de éste se tensaban. La joven que lo acompañaba se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Sakura-san?" susurró Ruriko como si viera frente a sí a un fantasma.

La aludida no la miró, sabiendo que si lo hacía repararía en su vientre y lo que éste guardaba dentro de sí.

"Li Syaoran" repitió, intentando sonar firme a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Finalmente el hombre dio media vuelta y la encaró.

"Sakura…" no pudo unir dos palabras antes de ser interrumpido por una tremenda bofetada que resonó en el pasillo a pesar de la cantidad de gente que llenaba el centro comercial. Ruriko dio un brinco de sorpresa en su lugar y se llevó una mano a la boca. Syaoran calló sin apartar sus ojos de ámbar de ella, sin hacer otro movimiento que el de volver su cabeza a la posición original como si no tuviera una gran mancha roja en la cara.

"Eres un desgraciado, sinvergüenza, un…" musitó entre dientes. "¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" explotó y arremetió contra su otra mejilla.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo se mordía los labios a su lado sin atreverse a detenerla.

"Sakura-san" Ruriko intentó llamar su atención y lo logró. Ahora la mirada esmeralda estaba sobre ella.

"¿Tienes idea de la clase de hombre con la que te has metido?" bramó fuera de sí. "Este sujeto…" señaló con un dedo acusador al ambarino, "fue mi novio por cinco años¡cinco! Y hasta hace un mes y medio era mi prometido. ¡Íbamos a casarnos!" y de pronto estalló en una risa histérica.

"Sakura, por favor, tranquilízate" Tomoyo tomó de los hombros a la menor de los Kinomoto, francamente angustiada por ella.

"Dijo que enfrentaría a su familia por mí, que viviríamos felices por siempre…" continuó riendo la castaña, "¡Pero creo que planeaba los detalles del hogar conmigo de día y por la noche se encargaba de hacer una familia contigo!" soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

"¿Sakura, podemos discutir esto en privado?" habló por fin Syaoran, reparando en la horda de curiosos que habían atraído. Al instante la castaña dejó de reír y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Discútelo _tú_ en privado, pero no conmigo, porque tu oportunidad ya pasó!" poco le importaba que sus palabras temblaran en el aire y fueran acompañadas por lágrimas copiosas. "¿Te preocupa que todo el mundo sepa la clase de patán que es el "Futuro Líder del _Respetable_ Clan Li"?" y lo calló antes de que él abriera la boca: "¡No! Lo que yo quiero es que todo el mundo sepa que no sólo me engañaste con ella cuando estábamos por casarnos, sino que, encima de eso¡me culpaste a mí por todo! Te atreviste a acusarme de engañarte con Harry-kun cuando él lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido apoyarme después de lo que tú me hiciste."

"Sakura…"

"¡Déjame, Tomoyo!" se liberó de las manos de la otra. "¡Tuviste el escaro de decir que no podías confiar en mí!" volvió a dirigirse al ambarino y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho. "¡En _mí_, cuando sabías que no había estado con otro hombre más que tú en toda mi vida!" se apartó de él sintiéndose sacudida por los sollozos que no podía contener un segundo más. "Tú fuiste el primero… el único" susurró esto último con una voz tan débil como sus rodillas. "El único…" repitió, "pero ya no más."

"Lo siento, Sakura-san" miró a la mujer que le hablaba, cuyos ojos negros se habían tornado acuosos. Su labio inferior temblaba descontroladamente. "Lo siento" repitió.

"No…" meneó la cabeza, sintiendo que aquella mirada melancólica apaciguaba su ira. "Quien lo siente soy yo…" sonrió con tristeza, "incluso te lo agradezco; ahora no soy yo la que tiene que cargar con el hijo de alguien sin corazón. Pero piensa lo que haces, Mihara-san, _él_ no merece la pena" y bajó la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar el llanto que ya todos habían visto. "Adiós. Tomoyo, ya no quiero estar aquí, vamos a casa, por favor" murmuró sin ganas mientras caminaba en una dirección sin ver otra cosa que el piso lustroso, mordiendo su labio inferior para no dejar escapar más sollozos, probando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

"Sakura, perdóname por no…" pero la amatista fue silenciada por un gesto de su amiga.

"Ahora no… por favor" pidió con voz entrecortada y acelerando el paso, sabiendo que el momento en que se detuviera lo haría para desplomarse al suelo y hundirse en su propia miseria. Tomoyo entendió el mensaje y la acompañó hasta el elevador para llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, mirando una sola vez por sobre su hombro para observar a la pareja que había quedado atrás. Los ojos tristes de Syaoran seguían fijos en Sakura y Ruriko tomaba su mano y lo contemplaba en silencio, preocupada.

-_Todo lo que te pase lo tienes bien merecido-_ sentenció antes de subir al ascensor con la esmeralda a su lado.

-------------

"¿Qué te parece? Es el mejor pastel de zarzamoras y queso que encontrarás en todo el norte de Tokio" le guiñó un ojo desde el otro lado de la mesita redonda y ella alzó una ceja despectiva. Se había vuelto casi un lenguaje entre los dos. Era como si su guiño quisiera decir textualmente "vamos, Preciosa-chan, admite que la estás pasando bien conmigo" y la respuesta de ella fuera un sencillo y terminante "sigue soñando".

Tras dar un bocado a su tarta -en verdad exquisita al paladar-, Meiling se encogió de hombros.

"No está mal".

"Sabía que también a ti te encantaría. Es mi postre favorito" sonrió Shigure. Meiling echó una mirada entonces al plato del hombre y comprobó que su postre apenas si había sido tocado.

"¿En verdad¡Ja! no lo parece…" alzó el mentón con altivez, pero esto difícilmente podría amedrentar a alguien como el obstinado sujeto que con trucos y jugarretas la había arrastrado finalmente al café donde habían pedido dos capuchinos y dos rebanadas de aquel pastel del que él hablaba maravillas.

"Bueno, la verdad…" y Shigure emitió una sonrisa, "la verdad es que verte comer de la forma en que lo haces es un deleite, Preciosa-chan, y mi padre me enseñó que debemos darle un tiempo a cada placer de la vida, igual que a las penas, porque generalmente éstos vienen acompañados."

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con el pastel y conmigo?"

"Ah, es muy sencillo…" señaló el varón con la misma naturalidad de siempre, como si lo que dijera fuera la cosa más normal y obvia del mundo: "lo que quiero decir es que no puedo distraer un placer con otro, así que me daré el lujo de admirar la cara que pones cada vez que das una mordida e intentas fingir que no te fascina… y cuando acabes podré comer mi propia rebanada." Se encogió de hombros. "Aunque, por orden jerárquico, hubiera preferido comer el pastel primero y luego verte a placer, justo como ahora, después de todo, lo mejor debe ir siempre al último¿cierto?" y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"¿Q-qué…?" era inexplicable la forma en la que él podía dejarla sin palabras con la sarta de ocurrencias que tenía a cada momento. ¿De dónde las sacaba? Meiling no podía ni imaginarlo. "Estás demente" fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

"Claro, pero ese punto ya lo habíamos aclarado, cariño…" iba a agregar algo más cuando pareció ver algo más allá de Meiling, afuera de la cafetería. La china, extrañada por este silencio anormal y abrupto, siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró observando a una pareja que entraba al mismo café.

"¿Qué hace Xiao-lang aquí?"

"No sé, pero podría apostar a que no se está divirtiendo mucho" contestó el veterinario alzando una ceja al ver el rostro desencajado del ambarino. Sin embargo ninguno se movió para llamar la atención. Fue la acompañante de Syaoran la que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Meiling con el ceño fruncido cuando la pareja llegó a su lado, pero su expresión cambió cuando observó bien sus rostros. "Xiao-Lang, no me digas que…"

"Acabamos de encontrarnos con Sakura" confirmó su primo bajando la mirada y sentándose pesadamente sobre una silla a su lado.

"¿Y qué pasó?" era la cuestión de su pariente. El joven meneó la cabeza.

"Lo único que podía pasar…" se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más, y volvió a menear la cabeza. "Dicen que estos pasteles son buenos, creo que probaré uno…"

Eso daba por terminada la plática, y Meiling lo supo, así como sabía que no era sino una evasión más al tema. Siempre que se mencionaba el nombre de la joven Kinomoto sucedía lo mismo: Xiao-Lang escapaba por la tangente más cercana, algo inusual en él, demasiado inusual quizás, o… simplemente ése ya no era el Syaoran que conocía. Pero aún así no podía evitar que un pensamiento escurridizo la inquietara aún más:

"Tú sabías que ella estaría aquí." Espetó de repente y clavó sus ojos escarlatas en él. "Le dije a Yelan oba-sama que vendría aquí con Sakura y Tomoyo…" miró por un instante a Shigure a su lado, "y tú estabas ahí cuando Yelan oba-sama le dijo a Shigure en dónde nos veríamos" declaró finalmente con los ojos bien abiertos, como si ella misma no se atreviera a creer lo que acababa de decir. El silencio se hizo presente.

"Xiao-Lang," repitió, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, "Lo sabías¿verdad? Sabías que Sakura estaría aquí y que ustedes dos podrían encontrarse."

El ambarino se recargó sobre su espalda y suspiró pesadamente.

"Haces demasiadas conjeturas, Meiling."

"¡Contéstame!" insistió su prima, furiosa y con el rostro marcado por la ira. "Viniste aquí sólo para que Sakura te viera comprando cosas para ese bebé tuyo y de esta… chica" musitó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesta con Ruriko también, pero lo estaba… con ambos.

"Syaoran nunca…"

"Tú cállate, no estoy hablando contigo" interrumpió Meiling la réplica de Ruriko. Entonces, al posar sus ojos en la futura madre, éstos comenzaron a emitir grandes llamas infernales. "Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué tenías que llegar a la vida de mi primo? Para todos pareces un ángel, pero a mí ya no me engañarás: no eres más que una maldita oportunista, tú y… ese hijo tuyo" miró con desdén su vientre y volvió la vista a su cara pálida. "Incluso creo que fue tuya la idea de venir aquí para molestar a Sakura¡eres una…!"

"¡Silencio, Meiling!" la voz estridente del ambarino acalló a su alterada pariente. "No permitiré que hables así de mi futura esposa. Ruriko será la madre de mis hijos, te guste o no, y no dejaré que la difames de esa manera. Porqué venimos al centro comercial hoy no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Ahora, Li Meiling, te exijo que te disculpes con Ruriko, porque ella algún día será la cabeza del Clan Li junto conmigo.

Shigure observó con detenimiento al hombre que acababa de hablar. La expresión de ese chico no era la misma que la de hacía unos instantes. No parecía ya un universitario, sino un auténtico líder de presencia imponente. No eran sólo sus palabras, éstas eran lo de menos, sino la intensidad de su mirada y la dura calma de sus facciones. Su voz, aunque fuerte y resonante, había sido mesurada, y su porte haría retroceder a una veintena de hombres.

"Ella está jugando contigo" Meiling había bajado el tono, pero no se dejaba intimidar.

"Silencio, dije. Discúlpate con Ruriko, Meiling" sentenció su primo. La china se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas.

"No es ella la que merece una disculpa, sino Sakura, y no de parte mía, sino de ti." Shigure se puso de pie también y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"No he terminado de hablar contigo" oyó la voz de Syaoran.

"Dejaría de ser una Li antes que admitir que esa mujerzuela sea tu esposa" habló la china sin siquiera volverse.

"¡No voy a dejar que…!" pero Syaoran fue contenido por la gentil mano de la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Shigure vio esto mientras se acercaba para despedirse.

"No te enfades con ella, ustedes dos están jugando con fuego y Meiling-chan es material flamable" habló el veterinario de manera casual y con voz seria. "Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo cuando tengas algo de tiempo, Syaoran-kun"

El ambarino meditó sus palabras unos segundos.

"Está bien" consintió por fin.

"Bien" y extendió hacia él una tarjeta que ya tenía en la mano. "No voy a juzgarte, sólo creo que debes…" miró a Mihara y corrigió: "que _deben_ ser un poco más cuidadosos con lo que hacen.

"¿De qué hablas?" Syaoran frunció el ceño.

"De nada en especial, sólo me gusta hacer conjeturas, igual que tu prima" sonrió de pronto el veterinario, como siempre lo hacía. "¡Ja ne!" y salió de la cafetería sin esperar réplica.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" lo recibió una Meiling iracunda en el exterior, pero su ceño fue contestado con una risa ligera.

"Nada, gracias por esperarme, Preciosa-chan".

"No te esperaba a ti, idiota" entornó los ojos.

"Claro," rió él sin dejar de notar un suave rubor en la joven, "y, aunque admito que "idiota" suena muy sexy cuando lo dices tú, prefiero mi nombre. Shi-gu-re. No lo has olvidado¿verdad?"

"De hecho, ya lo había olvidado" se encogió de hombros.

"¿De verdad? No me pareció eso cuando dijiste mi nombre ahí adentro."

"¿Qué?" ella lo miró como si acabara de decir que John Lennon había sido visto firmando autógrafos en la tienda de discos que estaba al otro lado del centro comercia. "Yo no hice eso."

"Oh, sí que lo hiciste: "estabas ahí cuando Yelan oba-sama le dijo a Shigure en dónde nos veríamos"" señaló imitando su acento, divertido.

"Debiste soñarlo. Estás totalmente loco." Ella hizo un mohín ante la bufa que él hacía.

"Claro, y me encantaría llevarte a mi manicomio," agachándose un poco mientras caminaba a su lado, se colocó a la altura de su oído para susurrar: "ahí tengo todo mi equipo, incluyendo cadenas y camisas de fuerza…"

"Pervertido" Meiling aceleró el paso, pero a él no le pasó desapercibido el tono colorado que no había tardado en aparecer en toda su cara.

"De furiosa a sonrojada en menos de cinco minutos. Punto a tu favor" susurró para sí con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

"¿Qué tanto dices¿Ahora hablas solo?" bufó ella, deteniéndose para esperarlo.

"Nada, sólo pensaba en regalarte algunas faldas como la que traes ahora. No tienes idea de lo bien que se te ven" y para confirmar su punto pasó descaradamente sus ojos a lo largo de sus bien torneadas piernas. Meiling entornó los ojos.

"Oh, ya cállate de una buena vez y camina."

------------------

"Me alegra que hayamos terminado el trabajo" habló mientras acompañaba a las otras dos muchachas a la puerta que daba a ala calle. "Aunque ya es algo noche" comentó al abrir la puerta y observar el cielo negro.

"Sí, pero todo está listo para el lunes" habló una de las dos.

"Además, valió la pena" le guiñó un ojo la otra y las dos rieron.

"Eh… sí" respondió Takako un tanto incómoda y prefirió apresurar las cosas un poco: "entonces las veré el lunes. Buenas noches, que descansen."

"Tú también" contestaron las dos y la primera que había hablado se asomó por el lugar. "Ya no veo a Hiragizawa-san ni a Kyo-kun. Son unos hermanos adorables."

"Sí, lo son" Takako se sintió nuevamente incómoda.

"Claro que sí. Quería despedirme de ellos, pero no los veo" habló la segunda.

"Deben estar en algún lugar perdido; esta casa es enorme" sugirió Takako y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Es cierto, ese norme. Fantástico¿ne?" sonrió la primera con cierta astucia.

"Y todos te tratan muy bien ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?" cuestionó la otra.

"Sí, un poco," y, finalmente fastidiada, Takako volvió a balbucear un "buenas noches" y las despidió de la casa. Las vio cruzar el jardín y la reja de entrada para luego desaparecer en la noche. Entonces, dando la media vuelta, regresó a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar en ella, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"¿Pudieron terminar su proyecto?" no le sorprendió que la voz llegara de la nada; sabía que él estaría al pendiente desde algún lugar de la casa. Takako asintió y miró hacia las escaleras, de donde provenía el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

"Fue más complicado de lo que pensé, pero lo hicimos" sonrió tenuemente cuando el mayor de los Hiragizawa llegó hasta ella y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" él observó con preocupación su rostro cabizbajo.

"Nada, creo que estoy cansada. Iré a dormir en unos minutos" se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo trivial, pero él no dejaría pasar aquello tan fácilmente. La conocía muy bien, y sabía distinguir una emoción como la tristeza en la mayor de las Arima en cuanto la veía opacar su semblante inmaculado. Llevando una mano a su mentón y empujándolo gentilmente la hizo mirarlo.

"Vamos, niña, dime qué es lo que te sucedió para que estés triste. Es la primera vez que invitas a alguien a la casa, aunque sea sólo para hacer tarea ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso, o con tus compañeras?" la presionó un poco y ella suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

"A ellas no les interesaba realmente el proyecto." Meneó la cabeza. "Me di cuenta desde que cruzaron esa puerta para entrar: lo único que Ayame y Miki querían era conocerte a ti y la casa en la que vivo gracias a mi "amorío" contigo. Incluso creo que ya lo tenían pensado así cuando me pidieron que hiciera equipo con ellas" recargó la cabeza contra el hombro del inglés y él acarició su cabello suavemente.

"Te entiendo," habló él casi en un susurro: "ese tipo de personas las vemos en todas partes, pero lo importante es no permitir que sus acciones nos afecten.

"Ojalá fuera tan sencillo." Bufó ella amargamente, sorprendiéndolo, "A veces siento que soy un imán para este tipo de personas, sobretodo desde que murieron mis padres."

"¿De qué hablas?" él la miró con consternación. "Creí que era la primera vez que tenías que enfrentar un rumor de esta magnitud."

"Lo es." Ella se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas. "Antes era un poco diferente, pero la hipocresía era la misma en general: cuando murieron mis papás, y mientras estuvimos en el hospital, todos querían estar con nosotras. Llevaban tarjetas de buenos deseos, flores, globos, se colocaban a un lado de la cama y tomaban mi mano y la de Kano-chan. "Sé fuerte", "sigue adelante", "¡ánimo!"… siempre lo mismo, pero todo era tan falso, y yo sabía que sólo lo hacían por lástima." Se mordió el labio inferior un momento con ira al recordarlo. "También en la escuela era igual: mis compañeros nos visitaban en el hospital y trataban de consolarme por la pérdida de mis padres y el coma de mi hermana… pero todo era una farsa. Sentían pena por mí, lástima y curiosidad. Todos comenzaron a verme de una manera diferente."

"Conozco la sensación" Eriol intentó bromear, pero la chica no parecía tener el mejor de los humores para tomarlo en cuenta.

"Todos decían palabras bonitas durante las primeras semanas, pero esas mismas personas fueron las primeras en marcharse cuando supieron que necesitábamos ayuda. Incluso mi tío Takeshi, nuestro supuesto tutor, desapareció en cuanto supo que mis padres no nos habían dejado un solo centavo" meneó la cabeza y se apartó del británico. "Desde entonces me di cuenta de que Kano-chan y yo estábamos solas. No tenía familia ni amigos, ni jamás los tendría. Sinceramente, estoy harta" emitió una sonrisa amarga y caminó a las escaleras, alejándose de un estupefacto Eriol.

Ahí iba su chica, hundida en su miseria. Aquella _niña_ que sierpe mostraba fortaleza, la que le daba entereza en los momentos difíciles. Ella nunca se quejaba, y por ello casi había olvidado cuán frágil y sensible era en realidad. Estaba decepcionada de las personas y tenía razón para estarlo. La observó llegar a las escaleras y subir pesadamente los escalones de mármol. Realmente, cuando se enteró de los rumores que la rodeaban, nunca imaginó lo que semejante situación podría ocasionar.

-_Debiste suponerlo, tú mismo has pasado por todo eso antes-_ se reclamó, pero no era momento de culparse, sino de hacer algo.

"_Ella le dio un hogar y una familia real… Le salvó la vida a su hermano al convencerlo de tomar un tratamiento para su enfermedad. Después, no conforme, ese aprovechado de Hiragizawa no volvió a hacer nada más por ella, pero ella siguió colmándolo de regalos: sanó su relación con su padre, les devolvió a los dos la esperanza que habían perdido sobre el futuro del pequeño Kyo, les recordó lo importante que son las sutilezas de la vida y, por sobretodo eso, le recordó al rencoroso y descarriado joven lo que significa estar enamorado y ser correspondido."_

Ella había hecho todo eso por él, él mismo lo había admitido el otro día ante la compañera que había provocado a su novia. Ahora la pregunta era¿qué podía hacer él por ella?

Tomó aire. Seguramente algo más que _nada_.

"Creo que olvidas algo…" ella se detuvo a media escalera al escuchar su voz y se volvió para verle, mas ningún sonido salió de su boca. Eriol continuó:

"Tienes más amigos de los que crees. Yo soy tu amigo. Sí, eres mi novia, pero antes que eso eres mi amiga. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo, incluso puedo confiarte más cosas de la que puedo contar a Tomoyo." Se acercó al pie de la escalera. "Takako, déjame significar para ti lo mismo que tú significas para mí. Soy tu amigo, no lo dudes, por favor, y creo que Kyo también te diría lo mismo. No somos cien, pero somos dos y somos reales, y eso es más que ninguno, y queremos estar ahí para ti cada vez que nos necesites."

No estaba convencido de cuánto podían ayudar sus palabras a esa muchacha en tal momento, pero sabía que eran ciertas y eso era suficiente para él. Observó que Takako descendía un par de escalones y decidió que debía seguir:

"Sé que tienes muchas dudas ahora. No sabes en quién puedes confiar, no sabes quién te dará la espalda. Sé que no puedo prometerte que todo estará bien por siempre, pero puedo prometerte que nunca te traicionaré, pase lo que pase" la miró a los ojos para que ella apreciara cuán ciertas eran sus palabras. Takako descendió un poco más hacia él.

"Nunca" repitió la chica con voz queda, casi como si dudara de que existiera esa palabra. Eriol asintió.

"Tienes razón al pensar que muchas personas en tu vida son falsas, pero te equivocas al decir que todas lo son, o que no tienes amigos ni familia verdadera. Kano-chan es tu familia, y nosotros también. No tenemos la misma sangre, pero eso no importa: mi familia es lo que es gracias a ti, y quiero que tú también seas parte de ella… tú y Kano-chan."

Terminó, pero no apartó sus ojos azules de ella en espera de alguna razón. Sin embargo la menor de las Arima no se movió un centímetro. Parecía reflexionar en lo dicho por el mayor de los Hiragizawa. Eriol se sintió inerme como pocas veces en su vida. Quería decirle más, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar a esa criatura joven y llena de fuerza, para apoyarla, pero justamente ahora su mente, siempre dispuesta a sanar rápidamente cualquier mal, le traicionaba cruelmente. Suspiró y bajó los hombros, los brazos colgando a sus costados. Era ridículo que no pudiera ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo único que podía pensar era…

Takako pareció sorprendida cuando él sorteó los escalones que los separaban de dos saltos y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No respondió enseguida el abrazo, sumida en sus pensamientos y en la sensación de calidez que el europeo le brindaba.

"Lo siento, lo único que puedo decir ahora es que eres lo más importante para mí y quiero hacer por ti una décima parte de lo que tú has hecho por mí, aunque no puedo lograrlo. Te amo."

Takako escuchó sus palabras apenas en un susurro, pero era como si éstas le taladraran los oídos y reverberaran irremediablemente en su cabeza. _Te amo._ Era real, podía sentirlo en su corazón ligeramente acelerado, en su respiración irregular y el ligero tremor de sus brazos al retenerla. Podía sentirlo en sus músculos tensos y en la forma en la que él pasaba saliva.

Había encontrado no un novio, sin un amigo, un confidente, y alguien que la hiciera sentir amada.

Amada sin engaños.

Era real, y no sólo eso: también tenía una familia.

"_No tienes que agradecerlo, así actuamos; somos una familia."_

_-Clow-san- _tenía un padre, alguien que le daba consejos cuando tenía problemas y se hacía responsable cuando ella cometía algún error… -_Kano-chan, Kyo-chan-, _y un par de hermanos.

Y a _él_.

-_Yo también te amo-_ las palabras murieron en su garganta cerrada y supo que lloraba cuando sus piernas se volvieron líquidas y no pudo ver las pozas azules de su amado a través de sus ojos acuosos. Se aferró a él como quien sujeta un salvavidas e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento:

Rompió en llanto.

------------------

El sol se alzaba rápidamente desde el oriente en esa época del año. Apenas era de mañana, pero sus rayos bañaban la ciudad de Tokio y alargaban inclusive las sombras más pequeñas. El bullicio en la capital de Japón se reanimaba ante el llamado de un nuevo día.

"¡Ya es tarde, Sakura!" se escucharon pasos ligeros y rápidos descendiendo por la escalera de la casa y a los pocos segundos una melena castaña asomó a la cocina, de donde provenía un olor exquisito a café recién preparado.

"Lo siento, mi despertador no son-" quedó a media frase al ver al hombre que acompañaba a su padre en la mesa. Parpadeó. "¿'nii-san, qué haces aquí?" frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta apenas de que la voz que la había llamado no había sido la de su progenitor.

"Vine a recoger unos papeles para los trámites que tengo que hacer" contestó el moreno y dio un sorbo a su café. A Sakura le pereció que no habían pasado los años desde que Touya se había mudado de casa."

"¿Cómo siguen esos trámites?" preguntó casualmente y miró su reloj de pulsera. Touya se recargó cómodamente en su silla.

"Creo que todo estará bien, _kaijuu_, aunque hemos…"

"¡Ya es muy tarde! Lo siento, tengo prisa. ¡Nos vemos!" habló atropelladamente sin siquiera reparar en el calificativo que le había dado su hermano y corrió a la salida sin mayor demora.

"¡Sakura, tu…!" el padre de ambos la llamó.

"¡No tengo tiempo para desayunar, papá, comeré algo allá, gracias!" y la puerta se cerró a su salida. La casa quedó en silencio mientras Fujitaka volvía a servir un poco de café para ambos.

"No alcanzaré el autobús jamás" suspiró al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dar un paso en el exterior. Pensó en sus posibilidades: esperar por el próximo autobús –que pasaba cada media hora-, o caminar hacia la escuela.

"Ya sé¡iré en bicicleta!" era un día perfecto para eso, y la ocasión lo ameritaba aún más. Llegaría tarde de cualquier forma, pero llena de energía. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante corrió hacia el patio trasero, pero se detuvo al pasar bajo su ventana.

"¿Y esto?" frunció el ceño mientras se agachaba para contemplar aquello que había llamado su atención. -_¿Una huella?-_ vio que se trataba de la marca dejada por una bota grande en el lodo de su jardín. Se colocó en cuclillas para examinarla mejor: no era el tipo de botas que usaban su hermano o su papá. Alzó un poco la vista y notó un objeto más allá, estiró una mano para tomar lo que parecía ser una fotografía y se encontró mirando en ella el interior de su propia recámara y a sí misma hablando por teléfono en una imagen estática.

"¿Qué…?" su asombro no le permitió decir más. ¿Quién había tomado esa fotografía de ella sin que ella misma se diera cuenta? Lo peor era que, por el ángulo, no parecía haber sido tomada desde afuera, sino…

-_Alguien ha estado en mi cuarto tomándome fotos-_ el sólo pensamiento le provocó náuseas. Incluso cualquier idea de Syaoran, cuya imagen al lado de Rurikñ la había estado acosando por días, se esfumó de su cabeza ante esta revelación.

-_Alguien me ha estado siguiendo-_ confirmó al fin. No había sido paranoia; en verdad _existía_, era una realidad: cada vez que se había sentido observada durante el último mes y medio no había sido producto de su imaginación.

-_¿Por qué¿Qué quieren?-_ y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Decirlo, o no decirlo¿Pedir ayuda o no hacerlo, y a quién¿Quién era el que la vigilaba¿Por qué¿Desde cuándo?

Su mano tembló mientras metía aquella fotografía a su maletín escolar.

O

O

"¿Te diste cuenta?" fue la escueta pregunta de un Fujitaka que no lucía del todo bien. A pesar de la poca información en ella, Touya no pudo entenderla mejor.

"Algo le pasó a Sakura. Parece más extraviada de lo común. Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos" observó.

"Lleva días actuando así, pero no quiere hablar de eso" le informó su padre con el rostro cargado de consternación. Touya frunció el ceño.

"¿Días?" analizó. "¿Crees que esté teniendo problemas en la escuela?"

"No," el mayor negó con la cabeza, "no creo que sea eso. Algo debió sucederle el sábado, llegó a casa más temprano de lo normal y se encerró en su cuarto hasta la noche."

"¿El sábado? Ese día estuvo con Tomoyo" recordó Touya, tratando de memorizar los sucesos de ese día antes de que su padre preguntara:

"¿Y Tomoyo-chan no te dijo nada o… viste algo raro en ella?"

"Supe que volvió temprano y la busqué para invitarla a salir, pero la prima de ese condenado _gaki_ fue a visitarla e incluso se quedó a pasar la noche en su departamento."

"Estoy preocupado, hijo, siento que tiene que ver algo con Li-kun".

"Yo también" agregó Touya con voz grave y se levantó para lavar su taza.

"También hay otra cosa que me preocupa…" Fujitaka esperó a tener la atención de su vástago y continuó: "Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿cuándo hablarás con Tomoyo"?

"¿Cuándo hablaré con ella?" fingió no entender y su progenitor le miró con severidad.

"¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Me refiero a que es _algo_… que indudablemente la lastimará" el magnánimo hombre se acercó al trigueño, que bajó la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

"No lo sé, sé que tengo que decírselo cuanto antes. No estoy siendo totalmente justo con ella, no hay día en que no piense en eso, y cuando la veo es peor, pero…"

"No quieres preocuparla ni lastimarla" terminó Fujitaka al ver que él no continuaba. Touya asintió pesaroso.

"No quiero decepcionarla. Tomoyo no se merece esto, yo…"

"Hijo," puso una mano gentil sobre el hombro del alto varón, "está bien que pienses eso, pero creo que ésa es una decisión que debe tomar Tomoyo, no tú… ni nadie más. Ella debe saber lo que le espera y lo que sucederá con ustedes dos, y el tiempo para poder prevenirla se te está agotando muy rápidamente."

Durante lo siguientes segundos lo único que se escuchó en la casa fue el tic tac del reloj y el transitar de los carros en el exterior. Finalmente un suspiro del menor de los hombres rompió esta tensa monotonía:

"Lo sé… pero no será fácil. Al menos me gustaría contar con más tiempo."

---------------

Caminó con paso lento por los pasillos de la universidad. Los estudiantes pasaban a su lado ajenos a él, ninguno notando la sombra sobre sus ojos, igual que él no notaba siquiera su presencia. Se sentía como un fantasma deambulando, sin sentido ni razón, hacia ningún lado.

¿Podía ser más miserable? Ahora ese despojo de ser humano que se movía a la par que sus pies no era la mitad del joven que había partido hacia Alemania una semana antes.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntaba irremediablemente, -_¿Qué voy a hacer?-._

"¡Harry-kun!" el torbellino de pensamientos que acosaba a su mente fue interrumpido por la voz más melodiosa que conocía. Cerró los ojos mientras detenía su andar.

"¡Harry-kun!" se escuchó nuevamente y al fin abrió los ojos y se volvió para ver a esa persona. Casi sintió que el mundo caía sobre él al contemplarla ahí, maravillosa, delante de él. Simplemente no era capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara.

"Sakura-chan" emitió una sonrisa falsa. No era que no le alegrara verla, en realidad era la persona con la que más quería estar, pero él…

"No sabía que ya estabas aquí. ¿Cuándo regresaste?" saludó ella con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que resplandecía en esos momentos.

"Ayer. Creí que duraría más allá, pero no fue necesario. ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura-chan?"

…no era ya el mismo Harry. Él ya no era Harry.

"Bien" pero no parecía tan convencida. Harry centró en ella una mirada preocupada. Pareciera que la vida no tenía ganas de sonreírle a cualquiera que lo rodeara.

"¿Pasa algo? No te ves muy bien, Sakura-chan".

Ella titubeó antes de responder.

"No, sólo que… Harry-kun¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de irte?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro," ¿Cómo olvidar que le había declarado sus sentimientos? "disculpa que te lo haya dicho así, sé que te incomoda, pero no tienes que cambiar nada. Tampoco te pido que me correspondas ni…"

"Acepto" lo interrumpió ella de pronto, cortando sus excusas. El joven no pudo entender –o no se atrevió- lo que ella le decía.

"¿Qué?"

La menor de los Kinomoto suspiró.

"Lo he estado pensando durante esta semana y al final he decidido que quiero intentarlo: Harry-kun, quiero ser tu novia".

Eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado jamás. La mirada de la bella castaña era melancólica, aunque bien podría ser su imaginación por la forma en la que él mismo se sentía. Era lo mejor… no, era lo _único_ bueno que le había pasado a lo largo de los últimos días. Su vida había tocado fondo con lo que había descubierto en Alemania; definitivamente el Harry que había partido era casi opuesto al Harry que había regresado; no sabía ya quién era, pero sólo una cosa seguía constante, sólo una, tan grande e intangible como asfixiante: su amor por Sakura Kinomoto.

Realmente esperaba que aquello no fuera un sueño. Sólo ella, aunque no fuera consciente de ello, tenía la capacidad para poder salvar su vida ahora.

Eran las palabras más falsas que había dicho jamás. ¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que, aunque lo estimaba mucho, no quería tener una relación de noviazgo con él; sabía que lo hacía sólo como un torpe intento por sacarse al ambarino traidor de la cabeza. Se sentía estúpida y cruel, sentía que jugaba con los sentimientos de su buen amigo, pero estaba cansada de llorar por alguien que no valía la pena y se sacaría su recuerdo abrumador y ese amor devastador del pecho a como diera lugar.

Realmente esperaba no estar cometiendo un error. Sólo él podía ayudarla ahora, pero si aquello fallaba, ahora serían dos los corazones heridos.

"Gracias, Sakura, te prometo que haré lo que sea por ti. No te lastimaré" el alemán la abrazó y se aferró a ella como si fuera su última esperanza de ser nuevamente quien era antes, de cambiar el rumbo de lo que estaba sucediendo. La muchacha le devolvió lentamente el abrazo.

-_Quizás sea yo quien te lastime al final-_ Sakura ocultó el rostro en su hombro. -_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-_¿Qué hice para poder merecerte?-_ sonrió él sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su pecho se llenaba de aquel sentimiento embriagante que se expande rápidamente por el cuerpo y alimenta el alma: felicidad. Sujetando el rostro de su amada japonesa suavemente con ambas manos, Harry la contempló en toda su gloria. Se fijó en sus labios rosados y sus ojos profundos de esmeralda.

"Mi Sakura" besó con la más sutil ternura sus mejillas y después, lentamente, su boca de flor también. Sakura cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

-_Esto es un error…-_

Definitivamente ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

_-Lo siento, Harry-._

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **El tiempo sigue pasando sin sanar las heridas abiertas. Sakura se sabe vigilada y, para empeorar las cosas, está confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, y la vida de Harry está de cabeza mientras evade los intentos de la amatista de hablar con él. En tanto¿qué puede suceder en el festival de Tomoeda? Probablemente cualquier cosa. Por otra parte las cosas también cambian para los hermanos Tsukishiro: Yukito se siente al colmo de la desesperación al ver a Nakuru proseguir con su plan de las citas a ciegas y uno de los más grandes misterios de Yue es descubierto por la bibliotecaria. Además, las cosas empeoran para Syaoran cuando un escándalo estalla y sólo a la persona más inesperada podrá confiar su secreto mejor guardado. Nakuru revela a Tomoyo una sorpresa que dejará a la amatista sin habla y, cuando todo por fin parece ir bien para la familia Hiragizawa...

* * *

**(1) Las Bodas de Figaro: **ópera compuesta por música de Wolfgang A. Mozart y letra de Lorenzo da Ponte

**(2) Perry. **El Manual del Ingeniero Químico (Chemical Engineer's Handbook), es el manual más completo y utilizado entre estudiantes e ingenieros, conocido comúnmente con el nombre de _Perry_ en honor a su autor original: Robert H. Perry.

**(3) **Harry apenas está desayunando en Alemania a pesar de que en Tokio el día ya esté avanzando debido a una diferencia de 7 horas en los horarios de ambos países.

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Bueno, las disculpas ya las pedí, así que pasaré a lo siguiente:_

_Sé que no es mi mejor capítulo, pero espero haya sido de su agrado. Me costó mucho trabajo plasmar algunas situaciones, pues este capítulo incluye varios cambios en los personajes y es un arranque a lo que será la última parte de este fic (así es, no falta tanto para el final). Las cosas, como verán, se tornarán caóticas en los capítulos venideros con lo que ha sucedido esta vez: Harry ha descubierto algo terrible en Alemania, algo que se conecta con Tomoyo de alguna manera, y Sakura ha confirmado que alguien la está persiguiendo. También vimos que Syaoran engañó a Sakura. ¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó para que las cosas se dieran así? Ya lo sabrán. Incluso Touya tiene un secreto para Tomoyo (y, créanme, no le agradará mucho a la amatista). ¿Y qué me dicen de Nakuru? Ahora sí que las cosas se ponen "patas arriba". Y lo más inesperado ha sucedido¡Yue y Kaho conviven en santa paz! Inclusive averiguamos que ella ya lo conocía desde mucho antes, a pesar de que él no esté enterado (sinceramente, la escena de él sonriendo cuando era estudiante es mi favorita del capítulo). Además, conocimos un lado de Takako que, aunque imaginábamos, no habíamos visto del todo. Debo decirlo: Eriol ha sido fabuloso en este capítulo. ¿Quién no querría un novio así?_

_A quienes extrañaban a Shigure, ahí lo tienen, con su humor de siempre, y sin duda habrá más de él en el futuro. ¿Extrañaron a Kyo-chan en este capítulo? Pues no se preocupen: puedo asegurarles que él se llevará buena parte del siguiente (a pesar de que ni siquiera aparezca en el preview).._

_Las cosas también se ponen candentes entre Tomoyo y Touya, y amenazan con prosperar. Respecto a este asunto me gustaría hablarles de algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza los últimos meses:_

_He pensado en poner un Lemon (para quien desconozca el término: una escena sexual explícita) en capítulos venideros –puede ser cualquiera-, pero quiero respetar la clasificación que puse en un inicio al fic y a las lectoras que no lo desean así. Por lo tanto me interesa mucho saber cuál es su opinión al respecto:_

_¿Quieren que haya Lemon en este fic? Por favor, sea cual sea la respuesta, háganmela saber a mi correo o por medio de un review, pues como ya lo he mencionado es muy importante._

_En el caso de que ustedes así lo quieran, pondré un Lemon –de cualquier manera pienso escribirlo, aunque sea sólo por curiosidad-, pero NO lo publicaré junto con el capítulo. De modo que, si desean leerlo, les suplico que lo mencionen y me dejen su correo para poder enviarles la copia "sin censura", no importando el tiempo en el que lo hagan. Incluso responderé si lo hacen dentro de 2, 6 o 48 meses. Lo único que quiero con esto es mantener la clasificación inicial del fic sin dejar de cumplir lo que ustedes piden –y yo quiero darles-. _

_Gracias por apoyarme con esto. Gracias a quienes me dicen lo que les gusta y lo que no en sus reviews, y grracias también para quienes me leen aunque no dejen review. El punto es que sean ustedes quienes lo disfruten y con ello me hacen feliz._

_Ahora sí me despido, pero no digo adiós sino hasta luego, aunque tarde en aparecer por estos rumbos._

_Ja ne!_

_Isis T._


	27. Tormenta en el horizonte

_Hola! Sí, creo que ya pasó medio año desde que actualicé, pero ¡aquí estoy, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Discúlpenme de verdad. En medio año puedo decir que mi vida cambió por completo, pero siempre para bien (eso espero). Algo que no ha cambiado es que sigo escribiendo cuando tengo la oportunidad (que definitivamente no es tanto como antes), y que lo hago con placer. Así, espero que este capítulo les agrade. Las veo al final!_

_**Aviso: **__este capítulo contiene originalmente un __**Lemon**__ que, por razones de clasificación, no he incluido en esta versión, pero que tengo disponible__ en PDF__ para enviar por correo a quien así lo desee. Hay personas a las que no lo he enviado aún, a pesar de que lo solicitaron, porque __**no tengo sus correos o el servidor me regresa el correo**__. Espero que puedan volver a dejármelo para poder mandarlo, si aún lo quieren. Por favor, si dejan su correo, escríbanlo con un formato que la página acepte. Ejemplo: __mi(guión bajo)correo(arroba)servidor(punto)com_

**

* * *

****Glosario:**

**_Japonés_**

**Gomen: **perdón  
**Himitzu: **secreto

**_Alemán_**

**Komm du her!: **Ven acá!  
**Was ist los?**¿Qué pasa?  
**Vater: **padre

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

"¿Pasa algo? No te ves muy bien, Sakura-chan".

Ella titubeó antes de responder.

"No, sólo que… Harry-kun¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de irte?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro," ¿Cómo olvidar que le había declarado sus sentimientos? "disculpa que te lo haya dicho así, sé que te incomoda, pero no tienes que cambiar nada. Tampoco te pido que me correspondas ni…"

"Acepto" lo interrumpió ella de pronto, cortando sus excusas. El joven no pudo entender –o no se atrevió- lo que ella le decía.

"¿Qué?"

La menor de los Kinomoto suspiró.

"Lo he estado pensando durante esta semana y al final he decidido que quiero intentarlo: Harry-kun, quiero ser tu novia".

Realmente esperaba no estar cometiendo un error. Sólo él podía ayudarla ahora, pero si aquello fallaba, ahora serían dos los corazones heridos.

"Gracias, Sakura, te prometo que haré lo que sea por ti. No te lastimaré" el alemán la abrazó y se aferró a ella como si fuera su última esperanza de ser nuevamente quien era antes, de cambiar el rumbo de lo que estaba sucediendo. La muchacha le devolvió lentamente el abrazo.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

_-Esto es un error…-_

Definitivamente ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

_-Lo siento, Harry-._

---------------

**CAPÍTULO 27: Tormenta en el horizonte**

Cuando despertó había tanta luz que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente, paulatinamente, hasta acostumbrarse a la brillante mañana.

"Por fin despertaste" la voz más suave del mundo la recibió e instantáneamente una tenue pero delatora sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Syaoran" miró los ojos de aquel hombre justo sobre los suyos. De pronto parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza "¿Me quedé dormida?"

Una risa fue su respuesta, "Justo después de que salió el sol. Creo que dijiste algo así como "¡Qué bonito!" antes de caer."

"Gomen" se ruborizó. "Fue mi idea venir a ver el amanecer y… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

"No fue mucho, sólo media hora" habló él sin siquiera consultar su reloj. "Además," continuó a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos de bronce con las yemas de los dedos, "no puedo quejarme; después de todo, verte dormir a la luz del amanecer es una delicia" y acompañó semejante afirmación con una dulce sonrisa que le robó el aliento a la joven. Cualquiera que conociera ligeramente a Syaoran Li negaría inmediatamente la sola posibilidad de que el futuro Líder del Clan Li fuera siquiera capaz de decir algo así.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

El varón asintió, y en seguida su gesto cambió a uno más bien extraño. "Y… no siento las piernas, chiquilla."

"¿Uh?" Sakura lo miró con extrañeza antes de pegar un brinco para incorporarse, recordando que, antes de quedarse dormida, había tenido la cabeza recargada sobre las piernas entrecruzadas de su novio.

"¡Ah, gomen!" y rió nerviosamente, imaginando la tortura que debió ser para el pobre hombre el mantener las piernas en esa posición por tanto tiempo y, además, con su cabeza como un _fabuloso_ peso extra.

"Shh" el ambarino no hizo gesto alguno mientras, con la ayuda de sus manos, descruzaba las piernas para después tomar a la chica entre sus brazos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. "Es un buen precio a pagar a cambio de esto¿no te parece?"

Sakura se sintió soñada sentada ahí, en una preciosa colina a las afueras de Tokio, adonde habían ido desde muy temprano para poder ver, abrazados como estaban ahora, la salida del sol de primavera. En estos momentos ya la posición del sol había cambiado bastante, y por todo el rededor podían apreciarse las claras señales de que el mundo se desperezaba rápidamente. Ser testigo de tanta belleza bajo el baño del rocío matinal sólo podía ser mejor estando envuelta en los cálidos brazos del hombre que amaba y sintiendo su pecho reconfortante contra su espalda.

"Syaoran" lo llamó con un largo suspiro.

"¿Hmm?" él apoyó la barbilla contra su cabello.

"Te quiero mucho" cerró los ojos, no sabiendo aún que en los próximos diez minutos volvería a caer dormida a causa de desvelarse en la manufactura del regalo de aniversario que traía en la bolsa para su amado chino de ojos color ámbar.

"Y yo a ti, chiquilla, te quiero más que a mi vida" un tibio beso en la frente la hizo acurrucarse contra su pecho con un suspiro de alegría.

_¡Riiiing!_

Con un sobresalto, Sakura abrió los ojos y se obligó a reconocer su propia habitación. Miró a su lado izquierdo y descubrió la fuente de donde provenía aquel molesto sonido: su despertador. –_Otra vez soñando con él, Sakura-_ se reprendió internamente mientras apagaba con un manotazo la alarma. Suspirando miró el portarretratos que estaba justamente al lado del reloj: en el lugar que antes ocupaba la foto de un ambarino con su usual ceño abrazándola a ella a la salida de la feria, ahora se encontraba Harry sonriendo a la cámara con ternura, ciñéndola por la cintura en uno de los jardines de la facultad.

"Un nuevo día…" Suspiró.

… un nuevo intento por olvidar_lo_ de una vez por todas.

----------------------

"¿Qué te parece?" El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras ella continuaba su inspección por todo el lugar. "¿Dónde estás, Tomoyo?"

"Aquí" le sorprendió ella bajando las escaleras. ¿En qué momento había tenido tiempo de subirlas? Juraría que no había tardado más que un par de segundos descargando el escaso equipaje del automóvil.

"¿Ya inspeccionaste toda la casa?" alzó una ceja y ella asintió con vehemencia.

"Creí que tendríamos que limpiar, pero todo está en perfecto estado. ¿Cómo le hiciste?"

"Hi-mit-zu" Touya guiñó un ojo.

"¡Hum!" ella fingió indignarse, "Pues, para tu información, ya escogí mi cuarto¡esta noche dormiré en la antigua recámara de Sakura-chan!"

"Hmmm, y yo que creí que compartiríamos habitación" el hombre hizo una mueca y ella sacó la lengua. –_Cada vez más infantil-_ rió Touya para sus adentros.

"No podría desvirtuar el cuarto de Sakura-chan de esa manera" se excusó Tomoyo con una astuta sonrisa, haciendo reír más al trigueño esta vez.

"Ella no tendría por qué saberlo. Además, hay cuartos más grandes en esta casa…" bromeó un momento, pero entonces se acercó a su novia para abrazarla. "Hablando en serio: gracias por venir conmigo. La última vez no te llevaste la mejor impresión de Tomoeda, pero ahora quiero que conozcas a la Tomoeda que Otoo-san, Sakura y yo extrañamos."

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó Tomoyo. Touya no quería simplemente un fin de semana a solas con ella –en realidad no necesitaría hacer todo eso, viviendo ambos en el mismo edificio-; no, lo que Touya quería era mostrarle algo de sí mismo, de su familia.

"Gracias a ti por traerme" lo abrazó, sintiendo que su pecho se henchía de alegría. El trigueño acarició su cabello.

"Espera a que veas el festival antes de pensar en agradecerme cualquier cosa."

-------------------

La tranquilidad podía respirarse en la oficina. Sin duda, uno de los pocos lugares calmados en un caluroso sábado de primavera por la mañana debía ser precisamente la biblioteca, y aparentemente el rincón más apacible dentro de este enorme edificio estaba destinado a ser la pequeña oficina de la bibliotecaria.

Revisó una vez más los documentos de los pedidos que había realizado el día anterior y confirmó que todo estuviera en regla. Pensó en checar también los ficheros que habían llegado ese día para la restauración de libros, pero sus ideas fueron secuestradas por el estridente sonido del teléfono.

"Biblioteca de Tokio, habla Mizuki" contestó un tanto ausente, pero tuvo que volver rápidamente a la realidad al escuchar la voz que le saludaba desde el otro lado:

_"Pareces muy relajada, Kaho. Ya no contestas el teléfono con voz temblorosa. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?"_

"¿Qué quieres?" cualquiera que la conociera se sorprendería por la sequedad con que le hablaba a su aún esposo.

_"Estás yendo demasiado lejos, pequeña zorra"_, su voz burlona cambió a un tono más bajo y amenazador, _"no te conviene que yo vaya a la cárcel, estúpida. Mi abogado dice que puede congelar todas mis cuentas si yo voy a prisión. ¿Sabes qué pensión recibirías si eso sucede¡Nada!"_

Ella miró el teléfono, molesta. Se preguntó si él sabría que todo cuanto decía estaba siendo grabado por la policía. No, seguramente no lo sabía, o no se permitiría tanta imprudencia. Era el único lugar al que él podía llamarle: sus llamadas al hotel no estaban permitidas y jamás lo comunicarían al cuarto de la pelirroja; además, había cambiado su número de celular para que él ya no pudiera fastidiarla, pero no podía modificar el número de su oficina tan fácilmente, así que su abogado había decidido tomar precauciones sabiendo que tarde o temprano se comunicaría con ella.

-_Gracias, __Ikinomiya-san, __eres__un genio- _sonrió. "No me interesa ninguna pensión, sólo que recibas tu merecido" fue tajante, sintiéndose fuerte como pocas veces frente a aquel cobarde.

_"¿Y cómo piensas mantenerte ahora?"_ Shingo soltó una carcajada. _"No me digas que con ese sueldo miserable de bibliotecaria que tienes. ¿O acaso crees que ese albino va a hacerte caso? Supe que han estado saliendo a cenar, pero voy a ser sincero contigo, Kaho: el equipo de Yue _no_ conseguirá la patente ni la financiación que tanto están buscando para esa basura de proyecto que tienen. Además, aunque tenga buen salario, nada de eso sería para ti. ¿No lo ves? Para él sólo existen las mujeres de una noche…"_

Dejó que continuara hablando. Entretanto, la bibliotecaria meditaba en cómo el menor de los Tsukishiro había pasado de ser un "ángel" a ser un simple "albino" a los ojos de su… de Shingo. El hombre una vez había jurado estar enamorado de Yue, y ahora hablaba de él como de un don nadie sin futuro.

-_¿Por qué me sorprende?-_ se encogió de hombros, -_también me dijo una vez que me amaba-_, y casi sintió ganas de reír. –_No me conoces, Shingo… a ninguno de los dos-_ y se atrevió a sonreír al pensar lo siguiente: -_Yue-san definitivamente no es lo que parece, así que no pudiste amarlo en verdad sin haberlo conocido primero-_.

_"¿Me estás escuchando?"_ volvió a prestar atención al aparato, _"Más te vale que me oigas, maldita sorda, porque…"_

"Lo siento, no te escuché" se disculpó sin mucha convicción, y ni siquiera dejó de sonreír, "y estoy trabajando, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Te veo en la corte".

_"Tú y ese albino me la van a…"_ alcanzó a escuchar antes de colgar el teléfono en su lugar.

-------------------------

Recogió su café de la máquina en cuanto ésta terminó de servirlo. Echó un vistazo a su programa mientras probaba algo del líquido caliente. La escuela solía ser muy tranquila los fines de semana, pero no podía decir lo mismo durante un ciclo de conferencias como lo era ése. Toda el área de ciencias sociales y humanidades estaba en plena actividad, incluyendo sin duda al edificio de Historia. Tomó un poco más de su café y le pareció un poco amargo. De pronto se encontró divagando.

"El café debe ser negro como el infierno, fuerte como la muerte y dulce como el amor" recordó el famoso proverbio turco. Era curioso, pensó, porque conocía a alguien, también amante del café, que estaría más que de acuerdo con esa descripción, sobre todo en lo referente a la última parte. Y así, con un pensamiento tan fugaz y aparentemente intransigente, el joven profesor se descubrió nuevamente pensando en ella en tanto continuaba su andar por los pasillos de la facultad.

"¡Tsukishiro-sensei!" una voz aguda lo arrancó del ensueño y lo siguiente que vio fue a un niño corriendo hacia él. Reconoció sus enormes ojos azules al instante.

"Konnichiwa, Kyo-kun" saludó al pequeño, que se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de provocar un choque con una alumna que iba pasando.

"¡Konnichiwa!" el niño no pareció afectado por la cantidad de miradas que atraía hacia su delgada persona con su singular presencia.

"¿Buscas a tu hermano?" pudo ver en los zafiros del menor de los Hiragizawa que había acertado. A continuación, el alegre jovenzuelo le explicó que su hermano estaba en la escuela asistiendo a las conferencias de historia, y que él había decidido acompañarlo, pero en algún momento se había perdido entre el laberinto de salones y pasillos del campus.

"Dijo que me llevaría a ver algo sobre la era Tokugawa. Estamos viendo algo de eso en mi escuela y 'nii-chan dijo que podría ayudarme a entenderlo mejor" mencionó el chiquillo al final.

"¿La era Tokugawa? Entonces tu hermano debe estar en el salón E-14. Vamos, te llevaré" y tras un grito de alegría del menor ambos salieron de un edificio para dirigirse a otro. Yukito observó cómo el adolescente prestaba atención a todos los carteles que anunciaban las distintas conferencias programadas para esa semana.

"De modo que te interesa la historia" y continuó al ver que Kyo asentía con entusiasmo, "¿Te gusta lo que está estudiando tu hermano?" otra afirmación con la cabeza. "Dime¿ya sabes lo que quieres hacer cuando seas grande?"

Kyo quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué todos los adultos le hacían esa misma pregunta? Ni siquiera sabía si llegaría a ser grande¿cómo iba a saber entonces lo que iba a hacer? Aún así…

Yukito vio que en el rostro del muchacho se dibujaba una sonrisa enigmática y un tanto triste. "Sí, ya sé lo que quiero hacer."

"¿En serio?" alzó ambas cejas, "¿Y qué es?"

"Vivir." Fue la sorpresiva respuesta que recibió. "Si llego a la edad de 'nii-chan, lo primero que haré será seguir viviendo", y con estas misteriosas palabras el profesor se quedó sin habla por espacio de varios segundos.

"¿Seguir viviendo?"

"Ajáh. 'nii-chan dice que a los adultos a veces se les olvida vivir, por eso, si llego a ser grande, no quiero olvidarlo…" una sonrisa infantil, pero ligeramente intrigante y solitaria a la vez, "porque vivir cuesta mucho trabajo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" estaba sinceramente confundido: según sus cuentas, aquel chiquillo acababa de cumplir catorce años, aunque su cuerpo aún parecía el de un niño de doce, pero su mirada, aunque puerilmente inocente, reflejaba la experiencia y tranquilidad de un anciano. Y ahora esas palabras…

"Pues… a vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Me gusta pensar que si muero mañana mi vida estará completa; por eso no pienso mucho en lo que quiero estudiar cuando sea grande: prefiero pensar en qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora" y se detuvo repentinamente al llegar a un salón. "E-14¿verdad? Es éste. ¡Gracias!" sonrió y se dispuso a entrar al aula.

"Creo que ya empezó la conferencia" habló Yukito alzando ambas cejas, pero el adolescente se encogió de hombros.

"De todas formas entraré, y si les molesta me disculparé. No puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad". Le guiñó un ojo, algo inaudito para un jovencito que se dirige a un profesor. "Además¡ahí dentro está 'nii-chan!" rió.

"¡Espera! Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta", le detuvo el hombre de cabellos cenizos, "¿Realmente crees que vivir así es lo mejor? Eres muy joven aún. ¿Cómo lograr algo tan complicado?"

Eran más de una pregunta, pero eso a Kyo no le importó y asintió una vez más.

"En realidad es menos complicado que las tareas que nos dejan en la clase de Historia. Después de todo, vivir es morir un poco cada día".

_Vivir es morir un poco cada día_. Yukito creyó haber escuchado esta frase antes.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" y el pequeño soltó una alegre carcajada, quizás por la ironía que estaba a punto de decir:

"¡Un médico!" y con una respetuosa y ligera reverencia se despidió para entrar al salón y buscar a su hermano entre la multitud, dejando al mayor de los Tsukishiro pasmado en el umbral.

-_Vivir todos los días como si fuera el último__-_, repitió para sus adentros. ¿Realmente él se sentiría completo si la muerte lo arrebatara de este mundo el día de mañana?

"No" sonrió con un pesar que incluso a él le sorprendió. No, no, no… no estaría completo, no _así_…, no sin _ella_.

Morir un poco cada día…

Quizás era momento de morir un poco también.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó un número que había guardado apenas unos días antes en su cartera.

"Sakurada Hazuki-san…" leyó mientras miraba el número en su celular, y el _Moshi moshi_ al otro lado de la línea le anunció que no había marcha atrás.

--------------------

Descendió del carro rápidamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a bajar a su acompañante. La joven aún no se acostumbraba al trato que le daba el europeo, pero eso no importaba mucho: a él le divertía ver su expresión de sorpresa cada vez que hacía algo así.

"De verdad, nunca creí que estas costumbres siguieran usándose en occidente," dijo ella con una gotita deslizando por su sien al tiempo que ambos caminaban hacia el porche. "Antes, sólo las había visto en películas."

Harry rió. "Si te hace sentir mejor, no estabas equivocada: hace mucho que esto ya no se usa, pero toda mi familia ha sido siempre muy estricta con la etiqueta, los modelos y las tradiciones."

"Ah" Sakura entendió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada, pero fue detenida por una mano del alemán sobre la suya.

"Espera un poco, aún hay mucho tiempo. Según el horario de tu padre, aún tienes veinte minutos para llegar" le pidió con una sonrisa y ella no pudo negarse.

"Hoy la he pasado muy bien, gracias" sonrió Sakura. La verdad no podía quejarse en absoluto: cada vez que salían, Harry la trataba como a una auténtica princesa y se esmeraba en hacerla sentir especial y, ante todo, muy querida… _única_.

"Te dije que dejaras de agradecerme. Es sencillamente natural que la pasemos bien juntos; después de todo somos novios¿o no es así como funciona en oriente?" bromeó el hombre. Últimamente parecía más feliz, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos, y Sakura sabía que era a raíz de su relación.

-_Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo-_ pensó y maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar a Syaoran? No valía la pena pensar en una rata como él, lo sabía, y aún así no podía sacárselo de la cabeza…

"¿Sakura?" Harry no perdió pista de su ausentismo.

"¡Ah, Gomen!" rió nerviosamente. "Sólo estaba pensando en…" tenía que inventar algo rápido, "en… Tomoyo, sí. Hablé con ella ayer y me dijo que ya no contestas sus llamadas. Tomoyo cree que estás molesto con ella, pero no sabe por qué. Dice que no se han visto en dos semanas. Antes ustedes dos se veían mucho, y ahora ni siquiera la llamaste para decirle que ya somos novios. ¿Es cierto?" Bueno, lo había logrado, eso sonaba bastante convincente, además de ser la verdad, "¿Estás molesto con Tomoyo-chan?"

En un principio Harry pareció dubitativo, pero después desvió la mirada. "No, no estoy molesto con ella. Es cierto que ya no hablamos mucho, creo que me descuidé un poco, pero eso es todo. En cuando a las llamadas… no siempre escucho el teléfono, supongo que es por eso."

Sakura hizo una mueca de preocupación. "Pero Tomoyo piensa que algo pasa. Quizás deberías hablar con ella y aclararle que no es así."

El varón la miró con sus ojos grises y vio que ella se lo pedía de verdad. No le quedó otra opción que acceder. "Tienes razón, hablaré con ella."

"¡Qué bien!" Sakura lo abrazó con entusiasmo y percibió que él estaba un poco tenso, pero se relajó en su abrazo y volvió a la normalidad.

"Realmente no tienes idea del bien que le haces a mi vida" susurró Harry con ternura contra su oído y en seguida besó sus labios. Sakura dejó que lo hiciera. No besaba mal, y aún así esperaba sentirlo de verdad algún día, y poder devolverle una sola vez el cariño que él le demostraba en cada beso.

No, no quería pensar que estaba jugando con él, que lo estaba utilizando. Y sin embargo…

De pronto Harry se detuvo, tenso, y se apartó de ella en un movimiento rápido, asustándola. Sakura creyó que había sido por su culpa.

"Harry¿Qué pasa…?" pero un dedo en sus labios la contuvo. El europeo escaneó entonces el lugar con sus ojos grises.

"Shh… dijiste que alguien te estaba siguiendo" habló entre susurros y ella asintió.

"Pero no sé quién pue…" nuevamente él la silenció.

"Sakura, no te asustes…" la miró a los ojos, "pero creo que hay alguien en tu cuarto."

A pesar de la advertencia recibida, la castaña no pudo evitar que se le helara la sangre al escuchar aquello. "Mi papá todavía no llega a la casa" observó al notar la ausencia del carro. Sabiendo su temor, su novio colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros e intentó tranquilizarla.

"Voy a echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí y no te muevas" oh, no, eso era lo último que ella quería escuchar.

"¡Harry…!"

"¡Shh!" él detuvo su exabrupto. "Voy a ver, sólo espérame."

"Pero¿cómo sabes que hay alguien en mi cuarto?" Sakura miró con temor la ventana de su recámara. Todo parecía oscuro e inamovible allí dentro.

"Porque…" Harry lo pensó dos veces. No podía decirle que tantos años de ser vigilado por los más efectivos siervos de su propio padre le habían entrenado para percibir la presencia de un sigiloso intruso dentro de un radio más amplio del normal.

"Harry¿Qué sucede¿Escuchaste algo?" vio frente a sí las enormes y temerosas esmeraldas de su amada. Conmovido por tanta inocencia, plantó un beso en su frente.

"Nada, tú sólo… confía en mí, por favor" le dio otro suave beso. "Espera aquí" y sin aguardar por una respuesta esta vez se escabulló hacia el jardín y entre los arbustos hasta colocarse bajo la ventana de la menor de los Kinomoto sin hacer un solo ruido.

-_Ahora sí, voy a ver a quién enviaste para espiar a mi novia-_ pensó con rabia mientras ponderaba una manera de subir hasta allá sin hacer el menor ruido. Desde el momento en que la joven se lo había contado, Harry había sabido que aquel espía, fuera quien fuera, había sido enviado por su padre. Seguramente el hombre no quería perder la oportunidad de mantener un ojo sobre la pareja de su hijo, su mayor debilidad.

Se dio cuenta de que no era difícil llegar al cuarto de Sakura, pues los bordes de la estructura en general eran muy marcados y hacían fácil la tarea de trepar por ellos; pero además había otra opción: el árbol que crecía justamente frente a la ventana.

Harry se detuvo a escuchar y de pronto supo que algo no estaba bien: el intruso ya no estaba en la habitación de la muchacha. –_¡Está en el árbol!-_

¡Qué rápido había sido, además de silencioso, si había conseguido pasarse de un lado a otro sobre su cabeza sin que él lo notara! Pero eso le hacía darse cuenta de otra cosa: _él_ sabía que Harry estaba ahí.

-_Pero no te escaparás-_ No, no seguiría permitiendo que asustaran de esa manera a su querida Sakura. Buscó con la mirada al sujeto –no era fácil entre las sombras de la noche que caía y el enramado del árbol, y al final pudo percibirlo, quieto como una estatua y camuflado como un animal de caza.

-_¡Te tengo!- _de un salto feroz llegó hasta una de las ramas y trepó a ella con agilidad. El hombre, al verse descubierto, intentó huir, pero Harry adivinó sus intenciones y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia él, cayendo al instante ambos a tierra con un golpe sórdido.

"¡Ah!" gimieron ambos de dolor, pero lucharon por reponerse rápidamente. Harry se levantó primero, sintiendo que le dolía todo el lado derecho, pero vio que estaba en ventaja cuando el otro se puso de pie con mayor dificultad y cojeando. Después de todo, el alemán había caído sobre él.

"¡_Komm du her_!" lo tomó de las solapas y lo aproximó al porche para verlo bajo la luz, intentando no acercarse mucho a donde estaba Sakura, "¡Dime quién te en…!" y quedó sin palabras al ver a su contrincante.

"¿Harry, estás bien?" Sakura llegó hasta ellos al ver que el europeo tenía al otro bajo control, pero también quedó de piedra al ver la escena. "¿S-Syaoran?"

El ambarino no la volteó a ver siquiera, sólo siguió clavando su mirada penetrante en Harry.

"¿S-Syaoran, q-qué haces aquí?" tartamudeó la castaña y su novio arrebató al jefe del Clan Li una pequeña mochila que traía consigo y se la alcanzó a Sakura. "Estas… estas fotos…" Sakura no podía creer lo que veía en el interior de la mochila, "entonces… ¿eran tuyas?"

"Siempre fuiste tú" Harry fulminó al chino con la mirada, queriendo destrozarlo ahí mismo, pero el otro continuaba sin articular palabra. Ni siquiera parecía tener miedo e él.

"Syaoran¿por qué?" Sakura apenas podía decir algo.

"¿Qué importa eso ahora?" su ex novio finalmente habló, y lo hizo con una sequedad que ella desconocía en él. "De cualquier manera, tu nuevo noviecito parece muy capaz de impedirlo."

"¿D-de qué hablas¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?" la castaña estaba atónita, totalmente incrédula ante la actitud del ambarino. "¡¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometida y tu hijo y me dejas en paz?!" exclamó entonces, eufórica.

Syaoran iba a hacer otro comentario, pero fue impedido de ello cuando todo el aire fue extraído de su estómago, cediendo ante el puño certero de un furioso Harry.

"¡Desgraciado!" el molesto castaño apenas alcanzó a voltearse para verlo cuando nuevamente fue embestido por el mismo puño en plena cara.

"¡Ya déjala en paz, déjala vivir tranquila! Suficiente tiene con vivir con el fantasma de haber convivido con una basura miserable como tú."

"¡Harry!" la chica estaba pálida, no solamente porque era la primera vez que oía hablar así al alemán, sino porque nunca le había gustado la violencia en ese punto, aunque bien pensaba que ese sujeto al que alguna vez había amado se merecía mucho lo que le sucediera. "¡Harry, detente!" sujetó el brazo del iracundo joven. "Syaoran, vete por favor, vete."

El jefe del Clan Li escupió la sangre que resbalaba por sus labios y alzó la cabeza como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ni siquiera los miró. "Espero al menos que puedan ser felices."

"No vuelvas" habló Sakura apenas con voz trémula y débil.

"Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, llamaré a la policía, no lo dudes" rugió Harry entre dientes y el ambarino caminó para alejarse entre la oscuridad, ni una sola palabra más, ni una mirada atrás. Sólo escuchó a lo lejos cómo la chica que algún día había sido suya ahora lloraba y era consolada por ese nuevo hombre… a causa suya.

-_Yo también lo siento, Sakrua-_ ni siquiera sentía las heridas de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba cojeando.

Si al menos pudiera volver a ser como antes…

Si al menos pudiera decirle…

-_Tonto, olvídalo-_ se burló de sí mismo. Y aún así era lo mejor… a excepción de ese desliz que sólo contribuía a empeorarlo.

--------------------------

Tomó el asiento que el mesero que la había guiado hasta ahí le ofrecía y desde éste contempló el elegante lugar. Contra su costumbre, había llegado temprano –demasiado temprano, quizá-. Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa por esa cita en especial.

Dos semanas. Quince días era el tiempo que llevaba saliendo a citas a ciegas. Ésa sería su sexta cita, el sexto hombre que conocería: Sakurada Hazuki, un chef de profesión, 33 años, cabello y ojos oscuros, y ávido deportista también.

"Si es tan buen chef, quizás hubiera sido mejor que me invitara a cenar a su casa" analizó con ironía, pero ya estaba decidida: éste sería el último. Su "táctica" para hacer reaccionar al mayor de los Tsukishiro había sido un total y completo fracaso. En realidad, más que tratar de impedir que conociera a otros hombres, él parecía entusiasmado con ello y la ayudaba a planificarlo todo.

"Ni un poquito celoso" suspiró mientras observaba la luz de la vela que tenía ante sí. Era momento de admitirlo: Yukito Tsukishiro NO estaba interesado en ella.

Pidió al mesero una copa mientras esperaba y continuó pensando en el profesor de ojos de miel. ¿Cómo había llegado todo a ese punto? Ella, enamorada de su amigo desde la secundaria, del mejor amigo de su novio¿y él? La había besado una vez pero… nada más.

-_¿Y por eso vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?-_

No. Nakuru meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca había sido de las chicas pasivas que esperan a que la vida les dé algo. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera entonces? Era mucho más fácil cuando se trataba de perseguir hombres esquivos como Touya Kinomoto.

"Es _su_ culpa, él me hace actuar _así_, me pone nerviosa" hizo un puchero. Si al menos _aquel_ hombre no tuviera semejante sonrisa ni la tratara tan bien. "No estoy acostumbrada a esto" bufó.

"¿Sakurada-san te pone nerviosa?" extrañada de escuchar _aquella_ voz extremadamente familiar ahí, en ese lugar, se apresuró a mirar a su recién llegado interlocutor. No pudo controlar el brinco que dio su corazón al ver sus dulces ojos detrás de esos lentes.

"¿Yukito?" tosió, ahogándose un poco con la bebida de la que acababa de tomar un sorbo. "¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"Pues…" él bajó un poco la cabeza, "lo siento, pero… Sakurada-san tuvo que cancelar".

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño. Genial, su primera cita con aquel hombre y él le cancelaba. "¿Por qué¿Y por qué tú lo sabías y yo no?"

El varón se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Iba vestido de etiqueta, con su cabello bien peinado, aunque no demasiado. Incluso llevaba una pequeña orquídea en el bolsillo del saco. Maldición, pensó Nakuru, se veía fabulosamente bien.

"Hace una hora llamó a la casa para decirme que no podría venir" su voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó "¿Por qué a tu casa?"

Yukito aspiró con fuerza. Era momento de poner en marcha lo que había practicado una y otra vez en casa.

"Dijo que era el número que tenía registrado…" titubeó. ¡Era tan difícil concentrarse con ella vistiendo ese exquisito vestido rojo frente a él! No por nada Nakuru le llamaba su _vestido de la suerte_. "Supongo que es porque hiciste la llamada para acordar la cita desde mi casa, tu "centro de operaciones". Entonces me llamó y pidió que te dijera cuán apenado estaba y te pidiera disculpas." Estaba sudando como un loco y sentía la boca seca. La bella Nakuru arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes o le diste mi teléfono?" pidió saber, Yukito sabía que lo haría.

"Porque te conozco y creo que comenzaste a arreglarte no hace una hora, sino dos, y creí que te molestaría más haber hecho ya todo en vano. Además, la reservación ya estaba hecha y pensé que podríamos aprovecharla para pasar un buen rato juntos" sonrió con nerviosismo, esperando que ella se lo creyera. Si no lo hacía, usaría el plan B.

"¿De verdad?" le observó con suspicacia. "Todo es muy raro, creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo."

Eso significaba que era hora del plan B. Yukito bajó los hombros e hizo una mueca. "La verdad, Sakurada-san me hizo prometerte que te haría pasar una noche maravillosa para que no te molestaras tanto por su culpa y así le dieras oportunidad de salir contigo otro día."

"¿En serio?" ella parecía dubitativa. Yukito suspiró.

"En serio, me parece que es un buen hombre" y vaya que lo era, pensó el profesor de cabello cenizo; tenía que ser un _santo_ si había accedido sacrificar su cita con Nakuru Akizuki sólo para permitirle a él una oportunidad. Convencer al chef no había sido tan fácil, pero al final el mayor de los Tsukishiro consiguió que accediera a cancelar y quedar como un patán ante ella. Podía ser su última oportunidad, Yukito lo sabía, y no la dejaría ir. Después de verla salir con tantos candidatos simplemente ya no podía permitirse quedar de brazos cruzados y había elaborado aquel plan tan descabellado y francamente desesperado.

_"Me gusta pensar que si muero mañana mi vida estará completa". _Las palabras del hermano menor de su alumno habían calado muy profundo en sus huesos.

"Yo no creo que sea tan bueno en realidad; sólo un poco… extraño" habló finalmente Nakuru, refiriéndose al chef que debería estar en su lugar. "Pedirle a otros hombres que entretengan a su cita… debe estar un poco loco" y una sonrisa pícara y burlona surcó su rostro. "¿Acaso no sabe que podría decidir quedarme con su reemplazo?"

Yukito casi tembló ante la manera en la que había dicho aquello. –_Eso es lo que me gustaría que sucediera-_ se encontró pensando. Por todos los cielos, estaba nervioso y se sentía como un adolescente. Nakuru lo observaba en espera de algún comentario. El hombre se obligó a decir algo, cualquier cosa:

"Quizás es un poco ingenuo."

Nakuru rió. ¡ah, qué maravillosa sonrisa! "Sí, quizás, pero debe de saber que a Akizuki Nakuru nadie la deja plantada" y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos, dejándolo fascinado. "¡Esta noche vamos a divertirnos, Tsukishiro Yukito!"

"Sí…" increíble, estaba sudando, "eso espero."

Esta vez la mujer alzó una ceja. "¿Y?" señaló a la silla frente a la suya, "¿qué esperas para sentarte?"

----------------------

No llegó inmediatamente a su casa. Había pasado primero a ver a Ruriko y la siempre entretenida conversación de ésta había conseguido calmarle bastante. Estar con ella era todo un deleite, aún en medio del lamentable lío que los envolvía. Ruriko solía hacerlo reír a pesar de sus problemas y le daba ánimos para continuar adelante. Quizás era esa esperanza propia de las mujeres embarazadas, quizás simplemente así era ella, pero Syaoran no dejaría de agradecerle el que permaneciera a su lado cuando todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Con un pesado suspiro entró a su casa y caminó directamente hacia las escaleras y luego a su recámara. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, pensó en cuanto abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

"Meiling¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre su cama. Mirando a su alrededor observó que su habitación estaba volteada de cabeza: cajones y puertas abiertas y todas sus cosas desparramadas sobre la alfombra.

La joven bufó. "Al parecer, lo mismo que tú sueles hacer en las habitaciones de otras personas: invadiendo tu privacidad."

Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Sakura te…?"

"Sí, hablé con Sakura," le interrumpió ella cortantemente, "y debo decir que, aunque ya sabía de antemano que eras un patán, no le pude creer al principio. Tuve que venir a tu cuarto y encontrar esto para saber que ella me decía la verdad" escupió las palabras al tiempo que le lanzaba un montón de fotos que tenía en la palma derecha. Las imágenes se esparcieron por todos lados, pero ninguno de los dos se esforzó siquiera en mirarlas.

Durante varios segundos no se escuchó otra cosa sino la respiración de ambos en la recámara.

"¡Maldición, Xiao-Lang!" estalló Meiling, "Espiar a Sakura… ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?" le apuntó con un dedo acusador. "¿Tienes tanto miedo de que ella pueda ser feliz sin ti, que la sigues? Eres un completo idiota¿lo sabías?"

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

"Silencio, Meiling."

"No, no me voy a callar." Ella lo miró con el más absoluto desprecio. "La Honorable Yelan sabrá de esto tarde o temprano, y haré que seas tú mismo quien se descubra ante ella."

"No metas a mi madre en esto."

"¡Claro que lo haré!" gritó ella, "porque un canalla como tú no merece ser su hijo, ni mucho menos líder del Clan Li."

"No te atrevas…" pero a cambio recibió una sonora bofetada. Su prima se acercó a él peligrosamente.

"Y pensar que _yo _te respetaba" masculló –prácticamente gruñó- y se marchó de su cuarto sin volverse a mirarlo. Syaoran, hirviendo de coraje, apenas resistió el impulso de partir en pedazos su propio escritorio y salió de su recámara dando sólo el tiempo necesario para que la chica se encerrara en la suya. Viendo el pasillo desierto, el ambarino apresuró el paso a la planta baja y apenas pudo controlar su fuerza negativa para no azotar la puerta de entrada y hacerla astillas al momento de salir al aire libre. Se quedó estático en el porche, respirando agitadamente y con la mente en blanco -a tal grado lo abrumaban los pensamientos que formaban una tormenta en su cabeza-. Se sentía como el miserable que va cayendo a un precipicio y ve el suelo en la lejanía: un final horrendo y lejano, muy lejano, pero irremediablemente próximo a la vez.

Casi sintió ganas de reír. En la situación en la que estaba no podía buscar una solución, porque simplemente no existía. Lo único que tenía a su alcance era la capacidad de cubrir (o, peor aún, solamente aletargar) un problema con otro.

"¡Maldición!" bramó, furioso.

"Yo diría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar" Syaoran saltó en su lugar al escuchar una voz a su lado, _muy_ cerca en realidad. ¿Cómo se había acercado tanto aquel sujeto sin que él, Syaoran Li, lo notara? Sin embargo recuperó la cordura con prontitud para no darle demasiada oportunidad de notarlo.

"Ah, eres tú" apenas le concedió una mirada a su acompañante y al momento empezó a caminar hacia la calle como mera precaución para que cierta chica no les escuchara.

"No me culpes, sólo sacaba a pasear a Awen y creí que sería buena ocasión para ver a tu prima", Shigure miró a la casa y se encogió de hombros, "pero parece que me equivoqué."

"Sí, un poco" Syaoran se permitió un poco de ironía ante la situación.

"Finalmente pasó¿Verdad? Te descubrieron" era increíble la forma en la que ese veterinario trataba problemas de ese tamaño: con dos cejas burlonas bien alzadas y la sonrisa de siempre. A pesar de eso, el chino comenzaba a acostumbrarse bastante bien, e incluso podía decir que le agradaba ese hombre. Al menos, era el único que no lo había juzgado… aunque también era el único, además de Ruriko, que conocía toda la verdad. Al final, el chino terminó contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, pues no tenía muchas ganas de entrar en detalles.

"Todo es un caos ahora" Syaoran suspiró pesadamente al terminar y miró de reojo a la perrita que olisqueaba sus zapatos. Ambos llegaron a un lugar oscuro de la acera y se sentaron ahí, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en que nadie supiera de su secreta y muy reciente complicidad.

"Bueno, ya lo era desde antes, y siempre supiste que esto podría ocurrir. Pero al menos descubriste que ese chico europeo no es cualquier idiota. Eso está bien. ¿No era lo que querías, que ella estuviera segura y en manos de alguien que supiera protegerla?" Quizás en realidad lo que le gustaba al joven Li de ese hombre era que nunca demostraba compasión ante los problemas de las personas, sino que simplemente se encogía de hombros, se burlaba de ellos, buscaba el lado más positivo y enseguida los olvidaba o tramaba alguna solución. Aún así…

"Oh, cállate" bufó. ¡Maldición! Odiaba que alguien a quien apenas conocía tuviera tanta razón.

"¡Claro, es una lástima que no sea contigo…!" con esa sonrisa sarcástica, Shigure no parecía tan triste en realidad, pero adoptó un tono serio tras recibir una mirada ambarina asesina. "Oye, sé cómo te sientes¿pero no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Ahora puedes protegerla sin necesidad de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Sé que estás harto de todo, pero así lo decidiste tú." Acarició a la criatura con gesto cariñoso. "Tu único problema es que la amas demasiado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" un ceño intenso apareció en la frente del chino. Shigure sonrió de nueva cuenta.

"Bueno, la única razón para que te metas en tantas dificultades a la vez y cometas una estupidez tras otra es que estés terriblemente enamorado…" y, antes de que el irritado líder del Clan Li le aplastara la cabeza con el puño, se defendió: "Tranquilo, sólo quiero decir que necesitas aclarar un poco tu mente para saber qué es lo que puedes hacer ahora. En realidad, creo que sólo alguien muy valiente –o demasiado estúpido, que no es tu caso", agregó con una risita inocente, "puede hacer lo que tú estás haciendo… y lo que estás a punto de hacer."

"¿Lo que voy a hacer?" Syaoran entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente cómo le había hecho ese hombre para convencerlo de que le dijera algo que ni siquiera su querida prima sabía.

"Sí", Shigure se puso de pie y le extendió una mano., "vamos, hay un restaurante árabe muy bueno a dos cuadras. Yo invito."

--------------------

Miró una vez más el resultado de su mecanografía en la pantalla y tras modificarle un par de cosas quedó satisfecho con el texto que la ocupaba.

_"Bajo la luz de una lámpara demasiado usada y cubierto por el hedor de…" _comenzó a escribir, pero sus dedos se detuvieron a media tarea tras percibir un movimiento en el balcón próximo. Al retirar la mirada de la laptop contempló en silencio la forma en la que una bella mujer se acercaba al barandal y clavaba su vista en la lejanía del insomne Tokio. Parecía pensativa, y la seriedad de su rostro contrastaba con lo casual e inesperado de su ropa de dormir: una playera sencilla sin mangas y unas bermudas cortas que dejaban entrever una buena parte de sus largas piernas blancas.

"Pidió la cena en su recámara ahora" definitivamente Yue Tsukishiro no era una persona que hacía preguntas, y sin embargo era una certeza el que cada vez se volvía más frecuente que él iniciara una conversación.

"Estaba un poco cansada, no quería salir" ella no pareció contrariada por las palabras del hombre. Le dirigió una sonrisa que a él le molestó en cierta forma.

Falsa, nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

"_Él_ le llamó" afirmó de nueva cuenta él y esta vez la pelirroja no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" se acercó a la división que había entre ambos balcones. "¿Shingo también habló con usted?"

El adonis albino negó sin mucho entusiasmo: "Trabajamos en el mismo edificio, no es necesario que hablemos para saber que trae algo entre manos," pero al ver que ella continuaba observándolo con una interrogativa explicó: "Usted llegó muy temprano del trabajo hoy y se encerró en su cuarto; no puso música durante las últimas 3 horas y finalmente salió al balcón en esa especie de pijama suya." Señaló sus ropas. Era la primera vez que la veía en ropa de dormir, y debía admitir que, una vez más, Kaho Mizuki había conseguido sorprenderlo: mientras él había imaginado que ella sería del tipo de mujer que usaría un camisón o un conjunto de colores neutros especial para dormir, ella echaba al traste toda aquella imagen presentándose con semejante combinación extravagante de cuadros verdes y azules y una blusa semi-ceñida con pequeños círculos amarillos.

"Cualquiera diría que me conoce bien, Yue-san" la bibliotecaria sonrió, esta vez con verdadera alegría. No tenían ni dos meses conviviendo como vecinos de cuarto y el observador hombre ya era capaz de notar esos pequeños detalles de ella. Shingo nunca lo había hecho.

"Eso no tiene importancia" Yue desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño al verla tan feliz por algo tan… bobo?"

Kaho meneó la cabeza, decidiendo que era prudente no presionarlo más. "Creo que él no me molestaría tanto con sus ideas locas si lo conociera bien, Yue-san."

"¿De qué habla?" no lo admitiría, pero el menor de los Tsukishiro sentía curiosidad.

"Shingo jura que usted y yo somos amantes" ante la declaración, el joven volvió a mirarla. A pesar de su rostro aparentemente inmutable, Kaho pudo adivinar su perplejidad.

"Su esposo está loco, Mizuki-san." Susurró fríamente y ella se recargó en el barandal.

"_Ex_ –esposo", corrigió, "ya no quiero que me liguen con alguien como él."

"El proceso de divorcio aún no termina" le recordó el albino y ella se encogió de hombros mientras el hombre, que no se había levantado de su lugar, volvía a su labor con la computadora portátil. Comenzó a teclear como si ella no estuviera ahí.

"¿Suspenso, crimen o artículo de divulgación?" Yue dejó de teclear al escucharla y le prestó toda su atención de vuelta.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Lo siento, no es mi intención interrumpirlo. Sólo me preguntaba en voz alta qué es lo que escribe todas las noches en esa máquina. Debe ser algo muy largo, porque nunca parece parar, así que supongo que es una novela," explicó y, antes de que él reclamara –como veía en sus ojos que lo haría-, confirmó: "Frunce mucho el ceño mientras escribe, así que creo que no puede ser una comedia romántica o algún libro de superación personal, y por la manera en la que tiene que estar meditando a cada rato me hace suponer que tampoco puede tratarse de terror. Entonces me imagino que escribe algo de misterio, o una novela policiaca."

"¿Una novela?" el entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

"O un conjunto de artículos de divulgación muy extensos y complicados" sonrió la bibliotecaria. El varón de cabellos platinos la contempló por un momento que le pareció eterno y enseguida se levantó para caminar hacia ella.

"Para tratarse de algo que no es de su incumbencia, hace muchas suposiciones, Mizuki-san."

La pelirroja, lejos de sentirse ofendida y, sobretodo, conociendo a ese hombre de antemano –mejor, quizás, de lo que creía-, se alegró de tener nuevamente su atención.

"No, sólo creo que hay mucho talento en la familia Tsukishiro" soltó de pronto y el hombre, que había llegado al otro lado de la verja divisoria, se detuvo.

"¿A qué se refiere?" aunque muy levemente, arrugó el entrecejo. Esta vez Mizuki pareció extrañarse.

"A que a ambos les gusta escribir" manifestó y vio cómo la confusión del otro aumentaba

"¿A ambos? Mi hermano no escribe" pero no negó que a _él_ le gustara. ¡Bingo! Pensó Kaho, pero aparte de eso, una nueva oportunidad se presentaba: ahora ella sabía algo que él no.

"Eso es lo que usted cree" su mirada dorada se tornó misteriosa y Yue se aproximó más sin darse cuenta.

"Nunca me han gustado estos juegos, de modo que si va a decirme algo, será mejor que lo haga de una vez".

"Tiene razón" sonrió la bibliotecaria y, sin decir más, entró a su cuarto. Yue vio con frustración cómo ella desaparecía en la oscuridad.

"¡Mizuki-san!" ¿Acaso había perdido los estribos como para alzar la voz por algo tan trivial y carente de importancia? El joven de ojos violetas meneó la cabeza. Era exasperante que aquella bibliotecaria tuviera la capacidad de hacerle actuar de las maneras más extrañas.

"No se moleste, sólo fui a buscar esto" reapareció ella de pronto y le extendió algo que tenía bajo el brazo. Yue lo tomó y comprobó que se trataba de un libro.

"_The Clow_" leyó la portada.

"Por Usagi-san" ella le recordó el autor. "¿Por qué no lee la dedicatoria, Yue-san?"

Tras lanzarle una mirada, el varón procedió a hacerlo: "A mi hermano y mis amigos, que fueron la mejor inspiración para mí, y a la memoria de mis padres."

"¿Recuerda a los personajes de esta historia?" Kaho sonrió, esa sonrisa dulce y a la vez misteriosa que sólo ella parecía tener. "Si mal no recuerdo, usted se vistió como uno de ellos en la fiesta de Hiragizawa-san."

Qué extraño, pensó él. Creía que lo que ella recordaría de esa noche sería el haber descubierto que su marido era un malnacido, pero en cambio se acordaba de los detalles de su vestimenta.

"Yue, el guardián de la Luna," habló ella al no hacerlo él, "y Akizuki-san se disfrazó de Ruby-Moon, la guardiana de la Luna Roja." Y sin dejar de mirarlo agregó: "Me atrevo a pensar que debió ser muy fácil para usted disfrazarse."

"La vestimenta y las alas no fueron sencillas de conseguir, pero no necesité peluca ni lentes de contacto como Nakuru" admitió.

"Fue porque _él_ decidió que no era necesario cambiarle la apariencia para hacerle ver como una criatura fantástica. Tampoco quería cambiar la de Akizuki-san, pero le sugerí que los ojos y cabello castaños no parecerían tan excéntricos."

"¿Usted lo sugirió¿Usted conoce al autor?" Por un momento Yue dejó caer su máscara y la bibliotecaria pudo admirar en ese breve espacio de tiempo la inocente curiosidad propia de un niño. Sonrió por dentro.

"No tan bien como usted, Yue-san. Al menos no he pasado toda una vida con Tsukishiro Yukito-san… Usagi-san" y quedó fascinada por completo cuando él abrió sus magníficos ojos lilas de apariencia felina e incluso entreabrió ligeramente la boca, atónito por la información. Estaba segura de que eran pocas las personas que habían sido testigos de una manifestación de asombro semejante por parte del varón.

Yue comenzó a hojear el libro.

"El libro fue hecho en base a muchas personas que él conoce: Sakura-san es la pequeña niña que encuentra las cartas por accidente, y Kinomoto-san es su hermano sobreprotector; Li-san es el temperamental descendiente del Mago Clow; el misterioso niño que resulta ser la reencarnación del mago es Hiragizawa-san, su alumno más brillante y enigmático, y el mismo mago Clow es el padre de Hiragizawa-san, con quien Tsukishiro-san había quedado muy intrigado tras conocerlo en una conferencia de la universidad." Sonrió al recordar aquello. "Tsukishiro-san estaba sorprendido de ver que, aunque padre e hijo son muy similares física y mentalmente, no se dirigían la palabra ni podían estar siquiera en el mismo cuarto a la vez. Me dijo una vez que era "como si vivieran en dimensiones y tiempos diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo fueran la misma persona". Fue cuando apenas comenzaba a escribir el libro."

_"Cabello largo, como una cascad__a__ de seda que caía libremente, pero encendida con los colores del fuego. Sus ojos dorados eran como el atardecer que alumbraba en esos momentos: plácidos y reconfortantes, pero sobretodo hermosos e inolvidables. Y cuando habló, la pequeña niña se calmó ante la suave tranquilidad de su voz y la dulzura de su sonrisa"_ leyó él de pronto en una página y luego clavó su mirada en ella. "Capítulo diecisiete: Una misteriosa profesora" cerró el libro y se lo devolvió sin apartar sus ojos escrutadores de ella. "Es usted."

Kaho rió. A pesar de que seguramente no era su intención, el sólo hecho de que él la relacionara con aquella descripción era un halago para ella. "Sólo fue cortesía. Dijo que no quería olvidarse de incluir a la bibliotecaria que le ayudó a publicar su libro. Pero en realidad, lo único que hice fue convencer a mi hermano Sanosuke de leer su borrador" habló mientras tomaba el libro y en un instante él se había aproximado tanto que sus narices casi hacían contacto. El rostro del albino era indescriptible. Nuevamente aquella comparación con la de un niño curioso llegó a la mente de la mujer.

"Sanosuke-san… ¿Acaso se refiere al editor?"

------------------

"Dos meses, y aún nada…" suspiró mirando por la ventana del comedor hacia la calle.

"No lo creo. Si en verdad estás seguro de lo que escuchaste, ésta podría ser una pista muy importante" le animó Shigure sin dejar de comer. "Hey¿vas a comerte eso?"

"Tómalo" contestó Syaoran, indiferente. "Sí, ahora sabemos que no son japoneses¿y?"

"Te equivocas: no sólo sabemos qué _no_ son…" Shigure tomó el plato del chico y comenzó a comer con toda tranquilidad, "sino qué _sí_ son."

"¿Eh?" Syaoran lo miró esta vez, intrigado. "¿Sabes de dónde son?"

El otro sonrió e iba a hablar en voz alta, pero miró a su alrededor y, viendo que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente, lo pensó mejor. "Hay pocas opciones" comentó mientras escribía en una servilleta y se la pasaba a Syaoran. Había tres palabras escritas ahí.

"¿Cómo lo…?" ahora estaba francamente intrigado.

"Hey, los veterinarios también tenemos derecho a estudiar idiomas" bromeó el mayor. Aún así, el chino no podía tranquilizarse, sino todo lo contrario…

"¿Pero por qué alguien vendría de tan lejos sólo para espiar a Sakura y…?"

"¿Sabes? Creo que olvidé agradecerte algo: gracias a ti ahora sé lo que me espera si algún día hago enojar a tu prima…" Shigure cambió el tema tan abruptamente que Syaoran no entendió sus palabras por espacio de varios segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar concurrido y no podían hablar tan libremente como le hubiera gustad. "¡Es tremenda!

"Eh… sí," titubeó y tuvo que obligarse a fungir de actor, "y aún no entiendo por qué te empeñas en seguir intentándolo. Meiling te trata como a una basura¿por qué no lo dejas y ya?"

"No, ella es muy especial…" se sonrió el veterinario, "de hecho, dudo mucho que Meiling aceptara siquiera tener trato con una basura, así que ya tengo una ventaja. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, supongo que simplemente soy un terco; no fue mi razón la que escogió a Meiling desde que la vi buscando ayuda para salvar a Awen, sino algo más, y no pienso detenerme antes de averiguarlo. Aunque acepto que también es un poco de masoquismo de mi parte," se encogió de hombros con sencillez, "nunca nadie me había rechazado de esa forma. Pero sé que le gusto" le guiñó un ojo.

"Suerte entonces…" Syaoran tomó un poco de su cerveza, era prácticamente lo único que había tomado en toda la noche. "La necesitarás."

"Lo que yo necesito es a tu prima" Shigure también tomó un trago de la suya.

"Meiling tiene razón: estás loco"

"No, sólo enamorado" un nuevo guiño. "Aunque no tanto como la cocinera. Tienes mucho éxito con las mujeres¿verdad?" Nuevamente un cambio de tema tan brusco que Syaoran parpadeó.

"¿Qué?" era muy difícil seguirle la conversación a ese hombre. Incluso, sin pretenderlo del todo –o quizás sí-, la confusión que causaba en el castaño era tal que lograba hacerlo olvidar por instantes sus problemas personales.

"Dibujó un corazón de salsa en tu arroz" le mostró lo único que quedaba del plato. "¿Quieres que te lo guarde para después?" bromeó.

"¿Cuál corazón? Yo no veo nada" frunció el ceño y el otro entornó los ojos.

"No tienes imaginación. ¡Está bastante claro! Mira, la punta y los dos hemisferios…" le trazó la imagen, pero el otro tardó mucho más en captar la idea.

"Ah, ya…" volvió a ver a la ventana. Awen estaba atada a un poste, mirándolos desde afuera. –_Pobre animal, debe ser una tortura ver a toda esta gente comer-_ pensó mientras Shigure se enfrascaba en un monólogo sobre las distintas figuras que había encontrado en su comida a lo largo de los años.

"… pero la mejor fue el día de San Patricio. Estábamos en Sapporo y sin saberlo llegamos a una taberna irlandesa: todo era verde¡hasta las cervezas habían sido pintadas de verde!" sabía que el ambarino apenas lo estaba escuchando, pero no le importó demasiado, "y cuando pedimos queso para botanear, vimos que le habían puesto cuatro aceitunas verdes encima, justo en el centro."

"Ah", asintió el ambarino sin mayor interés, "¿y eso por qué?"

Shigure entornó los ojos. "Un trébol de cuatro hojas, Syaoran-kun, es el símbolo nacional de los Irlandeses".

"Cuatro aceitunas verdes, un trébol, sí, claro…" Tan abstraído estaba el joven, que ni siquiera pareció escuchar la forma en la que el otro le había nombrado, hasta que… "¿Un trébol?" de pronto parpadeó para mirar a su acompañante como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo en los oídos.

"¿Qué pasa?" tal era la expresión del ambarino, que el veterinario también frunció el ceño, cosa extremadamente rara en él.

"Creo que… tengo una idea", de golpe se levantó de la mesa. "Gracias, te llamo luego para informarte…" y sin decir más salió corriendo del lugar.

"Mesero…" más que preocupado o intrigado por el repentino cambio en el otro, Shigure se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonreír misteriosamente, y pedir la cuenta. Mirando hacia fuera observó la figura del ambarino alejándose y a Awen ladrándole. "Tranquila, no me he olvidado de ti" le guiñó un perro al animal y alzó una bolsa de la comida que había pedido para llevar.

-_Sólo espero que tengas suerte, Syaoran-kun_.

-----------------

"No vuelvas a dejarme manejar después de dos copas de vino" rió mientras se descalzaba a la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar al varón que se detenía en el recibidor para colocar su saco en el perchero.

"No te preocupes, aprendí la lección" habló un pálido Yukito mientras entraba también a la cocina con el corazón aún en la garganta después del trayecto de muerte que acababa de experimentar.

"¡Bah! No vas a negar que mi estilo es más divertido que el tuyo. Además, un poco de adrenalina no le hace daño a nadie" habló la morena con la mitad del cuerpo asomando al refrigerador.

"Sí que lo hace después de una comilona como la de hoy" a pesar de todo, el varón conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Qué buscas? Creí que estarías llena con todo lo que comiste en el restaurante".

"Lo estaba, pero de pronto se me antojó un poco de…" y no necesitó continuar al sacar triunfalmente una lata de cerveza que destapó en el acto.

"Oh, no, ya no beberás más" casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, su amigo le quitó la lata.

"¡Hey!" Nakuru hizo un puchero. "¡Qué aburrido eres!"

"Creí que habías dicho que te habías divertido hoy" el mayor de los Tsukishiro regresó la bebida al refrigerador. "Ni siquiera volviste a mencionar a tu cita".

"Esos chefs," bufó la joven, "siempre es lo mismo con ellos."

"¿Te han dejado plantada antes en tu primera cita?" el profesor arqueó una ceja incrédula.

"Nop, pero de ahora en adelante será como si lo fuera. No volveré a salir con chef" y rió como si hubiera descifrado algún antiguo código egipcio. "Por cierto," advirtió, "no creas que invito a todas mis citas a ciegas a mi casa."

"¡Vaya! En ese caso, supongo que debo considerarme afortunado" Yukito se recargó contra la pared cruzado de brazos para enfatizar su simulada vanidad. "Ésta debe ser mi noche de suerte".

"_Suerte_. Ésa es la palabra" Nakuru adoptó un aire misterioso y se acercó a él, "y si te portas bien, podría mejorar…" y rozó su rostro con una mano coqueta.

"Puedo apostarlo," Yukito tragó saliva. Los juegos de seducción eran una de las formas de diversión preferidas por Nakuru, y a él no le costaba trabajo seguirle la corriente cuando estaban con los demás, pero el simple hecho de estar a solas con ella le hacía sudar las manos.

"Parece nervioso, profesor. ¿Es que nunca había salido con una chica tan linda?" pero, para su desgracia, Nakuru apenas empezaba.

Exactamente, pensó Yukito. "Pues… no precisamente…" pasó saliva una vez más y apartó la cara como si la mano de su amiga (y tuvo que recalcar esta palabra en su cabeza) le quemara. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Tan pronto?" una desilusionada Nakuru lo vio caminar hacia la salida, donde lo alcanzó, y en un ataque impulsivo lo abrazó por el cuello, prácticamente estrangulándolo. Había pasado una noche de ensueño a su lado, e incluso agradecía que su cita a ciegas no hubiera aparecido, y no pensaba dejar que terminara así. Quizás era efecto del alcohol, pero esa noche estaba decidida a no dejar a ese hombre cruzar la puerta sin decirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Nakuru…" advirtió el hombre sin regresar el abrazo.

"¿No te divertiste tú también?" ella se colgó aún más de él, dispuesta a no soltarlo.

"Sí, pero tú bebiste más de la cuenta y yo tengo que ir…" se detuvo cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia él, quedando atónito de ver sus hermosos ojos tan cerca, de sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"Quédate" esa sola palabra bastó para causar una explosión en su corazón y un corto circuito en todo su cerebro. Yukito se sintió mareado. Quizás para ella no era más que una petición hecha a un viejo amigo para no quedarse sola con su embriaguez (no sería la primera vez), pero para él era inevitable la avalancha de imágenes que sus tortuosas y –ahora- alborotadas hormonas provocaban.

-_¿Por qué me haces esto?-_ entornó los ojos, no sabiendo a quién culpar de su enredosa situación. Tomando aire, reclamó su saco al perchero sin que ella le liberara aún de su abrazo.

"¡Yuki!" insistió con un nuevo puchero.

"Ni siquiera debería de estar aquí" se sintió avergonzado y desvió la mirada. "Ni siquiera debía estar en ese restaurante contigo."

La morena arrugó el entrecejo. "¿De qué estás…?"

"Todo fue un engaño," confesó de golpe, no pudiendo soportarlo más. "Él no te dejó plantada, Nakuru; yo le pedí que no fuera, que me dejara tomar su lugar, y él aceptó. Todo fue planeado por mí, así que, en primer lugar, yo no debería de estar aquí" Rayos, costaba tanto trabajo que tuvo que decirlo todo sin detenerse para tomar aliento.

"¿Tú…?" la mirada confundida de Nakuru lo decía todo. "¿Por qué?"

La pregunta que no quería responder. Porque te amo y no soporto que salgas con otros hombres, sería una respuesta sincera, pero no la mejor.

"No lo sé," se pasó, nervioso, una mano por el cabello. Todo el valor que había conseguido acumular después de su ilustrativa conversación con el menor de los Hiragizawa se había ido por el drenaje, "No quiero que busques hombres por catálogo," ¿hacía calor o simplemente era la tremenda vergüenza que sentía? "Mírate, hay muchos hombres que mueren por ti. Tú no necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas. Mejor… mejor déjaselo a otras que sí lo ocupan." Qué ridículo… ella jamás creería una excusa tan _boba_… por más cierta que fuera.

"Entonces… ¿tú hiciste todo esto?"

Con un suspiro, el mayor de los Tsukishiro bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento. Sé cuánto querías conocer a este ho…" pero no pudo terminar al sentir los labios de su amiga contra su boca.

Lo había hecho por ella. ¡Yuktio había tramado una extravagante estrategia para impedir que viera a otros hombres y estar con ella! Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía perfectamente que él nunca había siquiera intentado algo semejante (probablemente ni siquiera lo había pensado). Nakuru estaba tan feliz que casi no podía creer su suerte. Después de todo, su táctica de la agencia de citas no había salido tan mal, y… un momento¿Lo estaba besando?

"Nakuru, no…" el azorado varón se apartó de golpe. "Estás borracha, y yo no voy a aprovecharme. Será mejor que vayas a dormir…" se concentró en intentar ponerse el saco, aunque sus movimientos eran tan torpes que no lo logró.

"No estoy ebria, sólo bebí lo suficiente para atreverme a hacer lo que quiero hacer sin tener que olvidarlo después ni arrepentirme por la mañana" con un solo movimiento lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla.

"¿Lo que _quieres_ hacer?" el hombre la miró con los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír, y pasó la lengua por sus labios delgados, que ya la extrañaban. Nakuru asintió. "¿Sin arrepentirte después?"

Nakuru ya no tuvo paciencia para asentir. Simplemente tiró de él y se lo demostró de la manera más clara que le pudo ser posible, dejando al pobre e inocente saco con la orquídea caer a la alfombra en el ínterin.

------------------

"¡Estoy muerta!" sonrió cansadamente tras descalzarse a la entrada y se volvió para mirar con expresión satisfecha al hombre que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. "Gracias por haberme invitado, no creí que los festivales en Tomoeda fueran tan fabulosos"

"Debería ser yo quien te agradeciera por venir. Además, a mí me parece que este año se esforzaron aún más de lo normal. Quizás ya sabían que vendrías y quisieron prepararse" se quitó el suéter que traía encima y lo colgó a un lado. Señaló las bolsas que traía en sus manos. "¿Realmente necesitabas todas estas cosas?"

"Les prometí recuerdos a todos" Tomoyo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa casi infantil mientras el varón dejaba dos bolsas sobre una mesa y caminaba a la cocina con otra.

"Supongo que la tanga de colores te la pidió Nakuru" comentó casualmente y vio que su novia movía la cabeza afirmativamente. "¿Quieres comer?" cambió de tema (ya después preguntaría la razón de tanto misterio que parecían traer esas dos últimamente), sacando algunos víveres de ésta y colocándolos sobre la barra.

"No, ya cené suficiente. Creí que eso era para el desayuno de mañana" arqueó una ceja.

"Tienes razón." Observó Touya. "Entonces, solamente comeré esto" y sacó una pequeña caja con Tempura helado.

"No sabía que fueras un glotón" se burló ella en tanto él sacaba una cuchara y comenzaba a comer directamente de la caja.

"No debería sorprenderte. Desde que estoy contigo me he vuelto adicto a las cosas dulces" comentó el mayor de los Kinomoto como por casualidad y lanzó entonces una mirada significativa a la amatista, que sintió un escalofrío suave y agradable por toda su piel.

"Mentiroso" sacar la lengua infantilmente fue lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento para lidiar con su propio sonrojo. "Creo que iré a cambiarme, estoy muy cansada."

"Apenas son las 2 de la mañana" Touya esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ambos sabían que él también estaba agotado, pero su pasión por fastidiarla era aún mayor. "Acompáñame a la sala y te dejaré comer un poco de esto."

"Pero yo no quie…" Tomoyo se quedó a la mitad cuando fue interrumpida por un beso del trigueño. Al apartarse, automáticamente se lamió los labios. "Está delicioso" sonrió.

"No tanto como tú" él le guiñó un ojo y la guió hasta el sofá de la sala, donde ambos se acomodaron uno junto al otro.

"_Festival de las flores_, nunca había asistido a uno," reflexionó. "Okaa-san no solía prestar atención a este tipo de cosas," observó a su novio, que sin dejar de comer la miraba atentamente y con una ceja alzada, "aunque creo que le hubiera gustado mucho asistir a éste. Tomoeda es una ciudad muy especial a la hora de celebrar"

"En realidad cada año es mejor que el anterior, porque este día es muy importante para todos aquí". Sonrió Touya con dulzura, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. "Era la festividad favorita de Okaa-san."

"¿Participaban ustedes también en la fiesta?" preguntó una curiosa Tomoyo sintiéndose impulsada por la mención de la madre, cosa que el trigueño casi nunca hacía.

Touya asintió y pasó un bocado. "Seguramente Sakura no lo recuerda, pero siempre ayudábamos a arreglar los escenarios, y papá y mamá acompañaban al contingente en el desfile mientras yo cuidaba del monstruo." El varón sonrió orgulloso. "Por supuesto, mamá siempre terminaba robando toda la atención sin quererlo; era realmente hermosa."

"Sí que lo era" Tomoyo no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo mientras veía de reojo el retrato de la mujer sobre una de las mesas.

"No más que tú." Sus ojos de cacao se posaron sobre ella. "De hecho, creo que si tuviera que escoger entre tú y ella en un concurso de belleza, terminaría dándome un tiro en la cabeza" y con la mano libre del helado simuló una pistola en su sien.

"Eso sería una lástima" Tomoyo no pareció tan convincente al decir esto mientras robaba una cucharada del postre.

"Hmmm… sí, una… lástima" de pronto Touya parecía perdido en otra dimensión y una extrañada Tomoyo no reconoció la mirada que distinguía en sus ojos.

"¿Touya?" le llamó con la cuchara aún en la boca. "¿Qué pasa?"

Una tenue semi-sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro del moreno. "No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves cuando lames esa cuchara".

No era necesario decir más para que a la pobre joven se le resbalara el cubierto de las manos.

"Pues… gra-cias" balbuceó torpemente y con el rostro encendido, e intentó bajar la mirada, pero en ese momento sintió la cálida mano de su novio sobre el rostro y al voltear a verlo notó en él esa mirada de anhelo que esta vez _sí_ reconoció.

"No, gracias a _ti_, pequeña" Touya acortó la distancia entre los dos

"¿Por qué…?" la amatista se olvidó de la pregunta mientras saboreaba los labios de aquel hombre que intentaron ser suaves y gentiles en un inicio, mas no tardaron en cobrar vida propia y electrificar el aire que los rodeaba, disparando en un segundo su ritmo cardiaco y respiración.

"Tomoyo" musitó Touya sin producir realmente sonido alguno cuando se separaron un instante para tomar aire. Ambos estaban jadeantes y con los ojos nublados por un velo de deseo que escondía millones de imágenes que los dos desearían poder realizar. Tomoyo intentó hablar, pero ya sentía la garganta seca y su par de amatistas no conseguían dejar de contemplar los labios de su trigueño con ansiedad.

"¡Rayos! No entiendo cómo lo haces" sonrió el varón justo antes de volver a capturar su boca, esta vez más vehementemente que la anterior, logrando trastornar con esto el aturdido cerebr de la joven, quien no terminaba de comprender cómo un beso podía afectar su mente y cuerpo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Su persona entera ardía en llamas y temblaba como un conejo ante las fauces del león **(1)**, y esto infundió en Touya el valor necesario para bajar hasta su cuello y acariciarlo con besos tan suaves como fantasmas que se evaporan dejando su presencia detrás. Un tremor se esparció en Tomoyo desde aquí hasta sus dedos, e inconscientemente sonrió a la vez que liberaba un suspiro de deleite.

"Me gusta cómo tiemblas" susurró el moreno en su oído antes de mordisquearlo una, dos, tres veces. La chica cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar contener un gemido, cosa que no logró, y ambos cayeron recostados sobre el sofá.

Tomoyo desconocía los alcances que tenía la sensibilidad en sus oídos hasta que un húmedo y cálido intruso penetró en ellos y se movió en su interior, reconociendo el territorio. No fue consciente del gritillo que escapó desde su garganta, ni del arco que formó su torso para acercarse instintivamente al de Touya. Sólo pudo percibir en algún momento que sus manos se habían hundido en la oscura melena de aquel hombre y la sujetaban como a un salvavidas. La mano izquierda de Touya hizo lo mismo con la larga cabellera violácea de su novia, en tanto que la derecha descendía por su costado hacia sus piernas.

Touya se incorporó un poco para admirarla desde arriba. Era celestial la visión de esa diminuta mujer con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo sólo a él, respirando agitadamente a través de esos labios hinchados y expectantes entreabiertos, con ese rostro de ángel enmarcado por rizos desparramados por todo el rededor como una corona de seda. No resistió la tentación de tocar su mejilla, delinearla con un dedo, dibujar su boca y su fina nariz. Era casi irreal, casi fantástica, y totalmente sublime. Intentó decir algo, mas no lo logró, y fue aún más difícil cuando la siempre tímida Tomoyo Daidouji hizo un movimiento inesperado y capturó su índice con la boca. Touya pasó saliva.

Era peligroso. Sabía que era peligroso. _Sabían_ que era peligroso, pero detenerse ahora sería como despertar de un sueño bruscamente, y ninguno de los dos lo deseaba.

Pero ¿por qué era tan peligroso? Pensó Tomoyo mientras Touya bajaba a su vientre y levantaba un poco la blusa para sembrar suaves besos aquí y allá. -_¿Por qué tiene que serlo?-_ se repitió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-_Porque tienes miedo-,_ respondió una voz en su cabeza, -_tienes miedo de entregarte a alguien y que él también te deje después-._

Touya subió un poco más por su piel.

-_¿Qu__e__ él también me deje?-_ Tomoyo no comprendía, o no quería comprender.

-_Que te deje, como Otoo-san y Okaa-san lo hicieron-_ fue la terrible respuesta que obtuvo. Tomoyo no consiguió evitar el dolor que le provocaron aquellas palabras, al grado de que Touya percibió el cambio y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos de su amada empañados en lágrimas.

"¡Pequeña!" su faz se tornó preocupada y al momento tomó su rostro con ambas manos. "Perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño." Parecía tan confundido –con justa razón- y asustado. Tomoyo no recordaba haberlo visto así a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. "Por favor, Tomoyo, dime qué es lo que hice."

-_Touya…-_ ella quedó sin aliento al verlo de esa manera. Entonces descubrió que no era miedo lo que sentía, sino algo muy diferente. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Sonomi Daidouji, la hija de la prominente empresaria se sintió protegida y… _segura_.

-_¿Segura?-_ inquirió nuevamente esa voz en su interior. Como respuesta, la joven tomó ahora el rostro de su querido trigueño entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo suavemente, de tal forma que él pudo sentirlo también.

"Pequeña, no te voy a lastimar. No quiero hacerlo, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y yo… " fueron las palabras del hombre al separarse apenas 3 centímetros de ella, aunque no sabía realmente qué decir. "Lo que tú elijas está bien para mí."

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de ella.

"¡Hey! Tranquila", susurró él, "está bien, todo estará bien". Y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Lo que Touya no entendió en ese momento fue que Tomoyo no lloraba precisamente por tristeza.

-_Sí, estoy segura-_ sonrió y besó con ternura la mejilla de su amado, luego su cuello y mandíbula, y finalmente lo hizo mirarla a los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

"¿Quieres decir que…?" Touya no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía. Ella lo acalló con un beso, esta vez más profundo, y sin dejar de abrazarlo se acercó a su oído.

-_¿Te arriesgarás por él?-_

La amatista sonrió. "Quiero hacerlo, Touya. Sí quiero". Nunca creyó que decir tales palabras la harían sentir tan liberada y dichosa.

Había algo más que deseo en sus ojos violetas, y eso Touya lo pudo notar muy bien. Confianza, anhelo, entrega, esperanza… y una infinidad de cosas a las que los seres humanos denominan _amor._ Ahí estaba, y él nunca lo había visto tan de cerca. Tan tangible que casi podía estirar la mano para agarrarlo; tan sobrecogedor que incluso se sentía pequeño a su lado, al lado de alguien como ella.

Gracias, quiso decir, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. En cambio depositó un tierno y ligero beso en su cabello de lavanda.

Sin embargo las cosas eran demasiado perfectas para ser verdad, y de eso se dio cuenta Touya en seguida, deteniéndose bruscamente antes de volver a reclamar los labios de su pequeña vecina. Tomoyo también lo notó cuando el hombre se irguió con renuencia y se dio una palmada no muy ligera en la frente musitando algunas maldiciones.

"¿Doushite no?" ahora la preocupada era ella.

"Yo… lo siento," bufó él meneando la cabeza, "pero… no traje preservativos. Tendré que ir a comprar a la farmacia."

La sorpresa de la heredera Daidouji no pudo ser mayor. "¿Los olvidaste?"

"No precisamente…" Touya se rascó la cabeza. "Es sólo que yo… no quería que pensaras que ésa era mi intención de traerte a Tomoeda, ni quería forzarte a hacer nada, y creí que si no tenía los condones a la mano, entonces podría controlarme más." La miró con cierta ironía. "¿Qué te parece? No lo logré y ahora resulta que tampoco tengo un plan B".

Tomoyo no contuvo la risa que la situación le ocasionaba. Era simplemente demasiado gracioso como para evitarlo: habían pasado de una conversación trivial al ardiente deseo, luego a una fase de aceptación y confianza, y finalmente a una inesperada broma del destino.

"Ya es suficientemente terrible tener que parar, pequeña, por favor no te rías más" a pesar de sus palabras, el trigueño no podía ocultar una sonrisa entre avergonzada y divertida.

Lo peor era que, a pesar de eso, en Tomoyo aún no conseguía apagarse esa pasión cargada de ternura que se había apoderado de ella. No, dejarlo salir de la casa, aunque hiciera tiempo récord en ir a la farmacia y regresar, sería una tortura. Pero de pronto, como si de un rayo en mitad de la calma noche se tratara, algo resplandeció en los rincones de su mente.

"Acompáñame" susurró con una sonrisa misteriosa e intencionalmente sensual, y tomando de la mano a un intrigado Touya se levantó del sillón y se apresuró con él a llegar a la que a mediodía había escogido como su recámara.

"Tomoyo, no quiero que…" Touya se vio interrumpido por el fino dedo índice de su novia y entonces fue testigo del momento en el que ella buscaba algo en su maleta. "¿Qué haces?" Pero apenas hubo formulado la pregunta cuando ella sacó de una bolsa lateral un paquete que entregó inmediatamente al trigueño, que no tuvo más que verlo por un segundo antes de voltear a ver a esa mujer con ojos interrogantes.

"No me veas así, yo no planeé nada..." se sonrojó ella sin mirar siquiera los condones y mordió nuevamente su labio, nerviosa, bajando la cabeza un poco. "Luego te cuento lo que…"

"Cada vez me sorprendes más" sonrió él con cierto orgullo y, antes de permitir que algo más volviera a interrumpirlos, prefirió rodear con ambas manos ese delicado cuerpo y saborear nuevamente esos labios que ella misma se mordía con ansiedad sin saber lo que provocaba en él cuando lo hacía.

-----------------

"_Was ist los_?" Era extraño oír esa pregunta de boca de su padre, pero con la oleada de situaciones anormales que se había desencadenado en su vida en las últimas semanas, ya nada le parecía extraordinario.

"Nada," contestó sin mucho interés, "no pasa nada."

Casi imaginó que el hombre de cabellos rubios se sonreía.

"No puedes tener una cara tan terrible por algo como "nada"".

Harry no dijo nada por varios segundos más. Continuó comiendo su desayuno en tenso silencio, hasta que se animó a hablar: "Alguien ha estado siguiendo a Sakura desde hace un tiempo."

"¿Te refieres a que alguien acecha a tu novia?" Su padre no pareció tan sorprendido. "¿Sabes quién es?"

Otro momento más para responder: "Sí: su ex"

"Li".

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Se preguntó por un momento Harry, hasta que recordó que evidentemente alguien como Herr Hermann tendría que poseer esa información y mucho más.

"Al inicio creí que eran sus hombres, _Vater_" confesó de pronto. Esta vez el mayor tampoco pareció sorprendido. Su cara era, igual que siempre, una máscara de emociones.

"Ya ves que no. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" y en un instante el orgullo del líder mafioso salió a flote, "Porque nadie, ni siquiera un Li, puede meterse con un Vogelweide."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿A qué se refiere? No pienso hacerle nada a Li-san. Ya obtuvo su merecido."

"Eso lo veremos". El hombre se levantó de la mesa con la tranquilidad de todos los días. Harry se levantó también, aunque mucho más agitado que él.

"_Vater_, _bitte_" se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, "No le haga daño a Li-san. Ya me encargué de él y creo que ha sido suficiente. Además, no creo que Sakura quiera más"

Un destello de burla asomó a los ojos del progenitor. "No te pregunté qué es lo que tu novia quiere, y en cuanto al muchacho, _yo _decido _cuánto _es suficiente."

Harry apretó el puño. Tenía que hacer algo para detener a su padre. No quería que por algo así corriera sangre. Sin embargo, hablar con él no llevaría a nada. -_¡Maldición!-_ apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué le había dicho, en primer lugar?

-----------------

"Hmm… tienes que contarme todos los detalles" sonrió la mayor de las dos con suspicacia mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

"¿D-de q-qué?" para simular su evidente nerviosismo, Tomoyo sorbió un poco de su bebida también. No comprendía aún qué hacían las dos en un bar a las 5 de la tarde en domingo, pero no pudo negarse a la invitación de Nakuru a pesar de haber llegado a casa exhausta después de un fin de semana maravilloso en Tomoeda.

"¡Vamos! No puedes disimularlo" la otra le guiñó el ojo, "puedo apostar 100 a 1 a que utilizaste, por lo menos, uno de los condones que te regalé para el viaje."

Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos, pues la joven se atragantó con la bebida y comenzó a toser copiosamente. Incluso se puso colorada cual grana, aunque era difícil decidir si era debido a su característico pudor por esos temas, o al ataque de tos.

"¡N-no!", logró hablar al fin, tragando con dificultad, "Bu-bueno, yo… ¿c-cómo lo…?"

"¿Cómo lo supe?" la cortó Nakuru, "es bastante evidente: yo también llegué a tener esa sonrisa estúpida que traes en la cara cuando fue mi primera vez", dijo con una enorme y flamante sonrisa, "¡oh, la reconocería donde fuera! Además, sabía que Touya no llevaría sus propios preservativos: dijo que no quería forzarte a nada, ni planear algo que debería darse cuando tú lo decidieras."

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer que su novio hubiera hablado con su ex novia al respecto. "¿Eso te dijo?"

Aunque Nakuru lo entendió de otra forma: "Sí¿no es una dulzura? Créeme, tuviste suerte de encontrarlo¡no todos son así!". Otro guiño.

"Bueno… lo sé" se sonrojó al admitirlo.

Nakuru estaba ansiosa por escuchar la historia, pero aún más ansiosa estaba por compartir con la chica su propia aventura:

"¿Y no me preguntarás cómo me fue a mí anoche?"

"¡Ah, sí!" se alegró Tomoyo por el cambio de tema, "Ibas a tener una cita con un chef¿no?"

"Así es, aunque el chef nunca apareció" respondió la otra, radiante, confundiendo a su interlocutora.

"¿Y por qué te alegra tanto?"

"Pues… _alguien_ lo hizo en su lugar" y la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro no hizo más que intrigar a la universitaria.

"¿Quién?" sabía que eso era lo que la mayor había estado esperando.

"No lo creerás…" pero no pudo esperar a que se generara más misterio y lo confesó sin mayor preámbulo: "¡Yu-ki-to!"

"¿Yukito-san?" estupefacta, Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alta voz y se había puesto de pie en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de algunos de los presentes. Tosiendo incómodamente volvió a tomar su asiento. "Y… ¿qué pasó?" susurró esta vez. La sonrisa, esta vez más amplia, de Nakuru, respondió muy bien a su pregunta.

"Sólo puedo decir que Yukito-kun no es precisamente un inocente conejito en la cama".

-_Más información de la que necesitaba-_, ahora Tomoyo luchaba fieramente por no imaginarse al gentil profesor con la descripción que su amiga le había proporcionado.

"Ah…" suspiró Nakuru, con la alegría brillando aún en su sonrisa, pero cierta melancolía en sus ojos, "aunque no sé lo que va a pasar con nosotros. Nunca he tenido una relación a distancia, no sé qué hacer".

Ahora la amatista sí que estaba francamente confundida. Miró a Nakuru como si acabara de decir que un ejército de osos polares vestidos con pieles de castor había llegado a las costas de Japón para protestar por el cambio climático con un centenar de pancartas escritas con exquisita caligrafía.

"¿Qué?" sacudió la cabeza, "pero si Yukito-san vive a diez minutos de aquí, junto a Sakura-chan".

"Oh, sí, y de ahí no se moverá próximamente, pero yo sí. ¿O creías que Touya se iba a ir solo?" Nakuru bebió nuevamente de su cerveza y pidió otra al cantinero al darse cuenta de que se había terminado. "¿Cómo piensan hacerle tú y Touya?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Tomoyo comenzó a preguntarse si su amiga no se habría embriagado ya. "¿Cómo vamos a hacerle para _qué_?"

Esta vez fue Nakuru quien la miró como si su cabeza hubiera crecido tres veces su tamaño. "Pues… para continuar su relación cuando Touya se vaya a Australia. Porque van a seguir siendo novios¿o no?"

Una tormenta de nieve en Alaska no hubiera dejado más helada a la joven Daidouji. ¿Acaso Nakuru había dicho que Touya se iría a Australia?

"¿Australia?" titubeó, "¿Cu-cuándo…¿ p-por qué?"

Los ojos de Nakuru se abrieron como dos discos de acetato y su boca se torció en una mueca. "Oh, oh… No lo sabías¿verdad?"

---------------------

Aspiró profundamente y enseguida dejó escapar un suspiro interminable. ¿De cansancio o frustración? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Miró nuevamente al interior del edificio, donde la gente de los círculos más altos se desenvolvían en una fiesta de coctel lanzada por un empresario suizo que celebraba la inauguración de una nueva sucursal para su empresa de productos de limpieza… ¿o era una farmacéutica?... o quizás una siderúrgica…

Suspiró nuevamente. Ya no sabía siquiera distinguir quién era quién entre todos los nombres y conversaciones que había tenido que escuchar. Buscó a Eriol con la mirada y lo encontró hablando animadamente con un matrimonio maduro. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Lo mismo podía atraer el interés de la viuda Brown (¿o Braun¿O quizás Brand?) que del español Herrera, que buscaba una novia japonesa con afición al golf. Gente de todas las edades se veía por ahí. Bueno… de _casi_ todas…

Miró su reflejo en una de las ventanas que daban al balcón hacia el que había huido. No dejaba de parecer una niña, no importaba cómo se vistiera. El hombre más joven en esa fiesta, después de ella y Eriol, estaba por cumplir los treinta, y era considerado ya un prodigio de los negocios internacionales.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" entornó los ojos con cierta tristeza. Claro que sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero no para qué. Clow había sido invitado a esa fiesta en primer lugar, pero al hombre le había sido imposible asistir y terminó por pedir de favor a su hijo que tomara su lugar, cosa que el joven aceptó casi de inmediato.

_Vamos, no voy a sobrevivir mucho tiempo ahí sin ti, Takako_, había dicho el británico para convencerla y ella le había creído, pero desde el momento en que habían llegado el hombre se había movido entre todos los elegantes asistentes como un pez en el agua mientras ella se sentía más y más como un gusano rastrero, gris y baboso.

Vio que Eriol se alejaba de la pareja y la buscaba con la mirada, y dibujaba en su rostro esa media sonrisa tan suya al descubrirla en el balcón. Caminó hacia ella, pero fue interceptado a medio camino por un hombre que seguramente tenía unos cuarenta años, y ahí estaba otra vez el hombre que no sobreviviría un segundo sin ella…

Takako suspiró por enésima vez en esa noche y elevó la mirada al cielo. Entraría, pero ya estaba cansada de que la llamaran "la _amiguita_ del hijo de Hiragizawa-san" y de que todos hablaran de su edad. "¿De verdad tienes diecisiete, jovencita? Oh, tonta de mí¡creí que tenías quince!"

No pudo evitar bostezar.

"Vaya, trataba de encontrar una palabra para describir esta fiesta, pero creo que tú lo acabas de hacer perfectamente" se sorprendió al escuchar una voz cerca de ella y volvió a tierra para descubrir al hombre que tomaba una copa a su lado. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

"Lo siento, yo sólo estaba…" se ruborizó al ser vista así, pero el hombre, el tan denominado "prodigio de los negocios internacionales" a sus "escasos 29 años", hizo su disculpa a un lado y le ofreció un vaso que traía en su mano izquierda.

"Yo también estoy aburrido, no te preocupes. Es agua, ya vi que no bebes" insistió al ver que ella pensaba rechazar su ofrecimiento.

"Gracias" Takako tomó todo el vaso de un golpe. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que había agua?

"Tenías sed" rió él y la joven nuevamente se avergonzó por su conducta.

"Sí, digo, no, digo…"

"Tranquila, Arima-san… ¿cierto?" ella asintió.

"Sí…" y de pronto olvidó su nombre. Intentó encontrar una tangente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida ni discreta.

"Shankar, pero llámame Rod, por favor" le recordó él y ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Buscó con la mirada a Eriol y vio que él la observaba también.

_"No te van a comer si conversas sobre cualquier cosa. Sólo inténtalo y rompe el hielo__, sé que podrás__"_, le había dicho su novio. Lo miró una vez más. Quizás sería bueno que intentara divertirse un poco, Eriol estaría orgulloso si su novia lograba manejar una situación tan extraña para ella.

-_Está bien, aquí voy-_ pensó con resolución y volvió su atención a Rod, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. "¿Le molestaría hacer un brindis conmigo?" le propuso y él la contempló con divertida curiosidad.

"Por supuesto¿por qué brindamos?"

Takako alzó su vaso de agua casi vacío "Por los inadaptados que preferiríamos estar en casa a estar aquí, _gozando _de esta _fiesta_".

Shankar soltó una carcajada y Takako se alegró de haber hecho reír a un hombre doce años mayor que ella. "Totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Salud!"

Infortunadamente la chica no pudo atestiguar el momento en el que su novio fruncía el ceño ante la escena.

--------------------

Salió en toalla de la ducha ante la insistencia del timbre de la puerta. Al observar por la mirilla se sonrió viendo del otro lado a su novia.

"Hola, pequeña," la saludó al abrirle y se disculpó por no saludarla de beso mientras la hacía pasar: "lo siento, estoy todo mojado. No sabía que venías y me estaba bañando. No tardo en salir¿puedes esperarme aquí o en la sala?" habló apresuradamente, caminando de regreso al baño y observando con cierto pesar el camino de gotas que tendría que limpiar después, "si quieres sírvete algo. Ya vuelvo" y al instante entró al cuarto de baño, intentando escuchar si Tomoyo se metía a la cocina, pero al parecer la amatista había optado por esperarlo en la sala. Era extraño, estaba casi seguro de que algo parecía molestar a la chica, pero no tenía idea de qué. Se habían despedido perfectamente bien a mediodía, después de volver a casa, así que no podía tener alguna relación con él, a menos que…

No, esperaba que ella no se hubiera arrepentido de haber hecho el amor con él, –_Por favor,__ no-_ pensó con cierta inquietud mientras terminaba de ducharse, haciéndolo a toda prisa. No, lo más probable era que su pequeña novia hubiera recibido una mala noticia durante el día. Ésa tampoco era una opción buena, sobretodo porque no quería ver preocupada a su amada vecina, pero definitivamente era lo más factible.

"Ya voy" anunció cuando entró a su cuarto para cambiarse, cosa que hizo en un santiamén. Si Tomoyo tenía algún problema, lo mejor que él podía hacer era estar a su lado para apoyarla. Se apresuró entonces para llegar a la sala, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Lo que no había esperado era ver a la joven esperándolo de pie, con un sobre en sus manos, y cara de muy pocos amigos.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" intentó acercarse a ella, pero la mujer lo detuvo interponiendo la mano con el sobre entre ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Sólo entonces Touya prestó más atención al sobre que ella traía. El corazón se le subió a la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que era: los boletos de avión que había recibido el viernes, y que había colocado descuidadamente sobre el piano.

"Tomoyo, yo…" sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ése era precisamente el momento que había temido durante las últimas semanas, y el ahogo que sentía era la mejor muestra de que no estaba listo aún para enfrentarlo, aunque… el rostro de su novia demostraba que era demasiado tarde para pensar en sutilezas.

"Sólo quiero saber algo¿Tenías pensado decírmelo _antes_…" masculló Tomoyo, "o _después_ de subirte al avión?"

"Por favor, no lo tomes así" intentó acercarse nuevamente.

Tomoyo lo alejó una vez más con un gesto y dejó el sobre encima de la mesa ratona.

_"Pequeña, no te voy a lastimar. No quiero hacerlo, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado"_

"Eres un mentiroso" de pronto, todo su castillo se había derrumbado. Había creído en él, en sus palabras, pero ahora no podía sino pensar que él sólo había jugado con ella. Un mes, sólo un mes faltaba para la fecha que decían esos boletos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero él intentó detenerla.

"Oye, espera, déjame explicarte… Además, no te he mentido."

Tomoyo tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar un sollozo mientras se calzaba a la entrada.

"Dijiste que no me lastimarías. Eres un mentiroso" y sin voltear a verlo salió por la puerta.

---------------------

"¿Cómo van?" Preguntó la pequeña asomándose a la cocina, llevando al conejo entre sus brazos.

"¡Excelente! Sólo unos minutos más y estarán listas" Kyo le guiñó un ojo y apagó la luz interior del horno. Kano dejó escapar un grito de emoción y alzó al animal en el aire.

"¿Qué te parece, Yuki? Son las primeras galletas que hago¡y ya casi están listas!" frotó su nariz contra la del conejito y miró luego a su amigo.

"Creo que a Yuki le encantará probarlas" el menor de los Hiragizawa se acercó para acariciar la blanca piel del roedor.

"Síp. Gracias por ayudarme, Kyo-chan" Kano no podía estar más emocionada. "Nunca me salen los bien los postres en la clase de cocina, pero creo que esta vez será delicioso. ¡Eres muy bueno!"

Pero el muchacho negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "'nii-chan es el mejor; en realidad, yo también era malo hasta que él me enseñó."

Ambos caminaron a la sala para esperar un poco más por las galletas. Después de todo, tenían toda la casa para ellos, para ellos y para el travieso Yuki, que ahora se metía bajo un sofá. Clow había salido de la ciudad por una junta de negocios y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, y Takako y Eriol habán tenido que asistir a cubrir uno de los compromisos del ocupado hombre, y los más jóvenes de la casa no dejarían ir esa oportunidad para deambular a aplacer sin preocuparse mucho por los deberes. De cualquier forma, podían terminar la tarea después¿o no?

Quizás también deberían encargarse de limpiar la cocina más tarde, después del caos que habían causado durante cinco minutos de "guerra de ingredientes".

"Mmm, ya huele bien" se deleitó Kano mientras aspiraba profundamente.

"Felicidades. Al menos ahora podrás preparar ricas galletas cuando te cases" rió el jovenzuelo y la menor de las Arima se ruborizó.

"No digas tonterías… ¡ni siquiera las hemos probado!"

Pero Kyo estaba muy entretenido siendo testigo de sus mejillas arreboladas. "Es la verdad, creo que tu esposo será muy afortunado si al llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo lo recibes con una bandeja de galletas."

La chiquilla de rubios cabellos intentó parecer molesta con el tema y fingió ocuparse en buscar a Yuki. "Apenas tengo doce años, no pienso casarme en muuucho tiempo."

"Ya casi cumples trece" le recordó él acariciando la cabeza del conejo que estaba entre sus brazos. Un momento¿En qué momento había encontrado Kyo al animalito?

"No importa" hizo un puchero. "'nee-san dice que ni siquiera soy adolescente todavía".

"Es una lástima. ¿No te gustaría ser mi novia?" soltó de pronto, como si el cambio de tema fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y, ante el silencio que se formó, rio como si nada a pesar del tremendo sonrojo de la atónita niña. "Está bien¡no hay problema! Creo que podré esperar¿qué dices¡Voy a ganarme el corazón de Kano-chan como 'nii-san se ganó el de Takako-chan!" exclamó con infantil euforia, como si hablara de un concurso de televisión. "Quizás incluso pueda ser afortunado," comentó casualmente. "Toma a Yuki, iré a ver cómo siguen las galletas" y dicho esto desapareció de la habitación, dejando a la pobre Arima estupefacta y mareada, de mil colores, sujetando sin siquiera darse cuenta a un inquieto conejito blanco que estaba ansioso por comer lo que olfateaba su diminuta naricita. Sus ojos dorados y pueriles reflejaban la más pura sorpresa.

Quizás incluso pueda ser un afortunado, había dicho su amigo. ¿No había dicho algo al respecto antes?

_"Es la verdad, creo __q__ue tu esposo será muy afortunado si al llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo lo recibes con una bandeja de galletas."_

Un momento¿realmente le había pedido que fuera su novia?

Y, aunque pareciera imposible, el encendido color grana que adornaba su rostro se intensificó aún más… y enseguida el alma se le cayó al suelo. ¿En verdad no le había dado una respuesta? No, se había quedado callada y dudaba poder articular palabra alguna próximamente.

"Sí" susurró luego de unos momentos. Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? "Yukiii¿Qué hago?" hizo un puchero y miró con ojos confundidos a su mascota, "¿Crees que tengo que decirle ahora?"

El animal no respondió, pero ella bien creyó escuchar un _sí, hazlo_ en su cabeza. Pensó en decírselo cuando él regresara.

¡Su primer novio! Sonrió emocionada.

"¿Qué pasa?" frunció el ceño después de unos minutos. No se suponía que Kyo debiera tardar tanto en revisar las galletas. Además, no escuchaba ningún sonido en la cocina. Quizás el muchacho estaba avergonzado y tenía miedo de volver. Después de todo, había sido una situación muy embarazosa.

"Después de todo es mi culpa¿ne?" miró a la criatura y la depositó en el suelo. Caminó hacia la cocina. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" entró a la cocina. "¿Está todo bi…?" y se quedó a media frase cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por una desastrosa oleada de pánico ante lo que vio…

Las largas orejas del pequeño e inquieto Yuki se elevaron en el aire cuando un grito muy agudo cruzó la mansión.

-------------------------

"¡Uff!" Suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente se alejaban de aquella fiesta en el auto del hombre. "¿De verdad Clow-san tiene que asistir todo el tiempo a este tipo de… _cosas_?"

Eriol, al volante, sólo se encogió de hombros. "No todo el tiempo¿por qué la pregunta?"

Parecía un poco más callado de lo normal. Takako se preguntó la razón. "Porque yo no podría; esa gente es un poco extraña, y las mujeres son muy elegantes. Para poder hablar con todos ellos se necesita tener el don de la palabra… como tú" y sonrió al recordar a su novio acoplándose tan bien al ambiente. "Espero que no tengamos que hacer esto muy seguido, o que me den un poco de tiempo para practicar la próxima vez. No me gustaría hacerlos quedar mal a ti o a Clow-san."

"¿De qué hablas? Creí que te habías divertido" y un ligero ceño se dejó ver en el rostro del inglés. "al menos parecías muy feliz hablando con Shankar-san."

"Pues… estaba nerviosa al principio, pero después fue muy fácil hablar con él. Hice lo que me dijiste y todo salió bien, e incluso fue divertido. Además, Rod-san es una persona muy agradable" declaró la chica, orgullosa por haberlo conseguido.

"Rod¿eh?" y ahí estaba ese ceño intensificándose como pocas veces. "Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte dicho que entablaras conversación a solas en el balcón con una sola persona durante una hora". Takako le miró, extrañada.

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces molesto."

Eriol dobló en una esquina. "Sólo me preguntaba qué temas pudieron haber tratado para haberse alejado así de todos durante todo ese tiempo."

"Nada en especial, y no quisimos alejarnos. Yo salí un momento al balcón y fue entonces cuando…" pero de pronto se detuvo y posó su mirada dorada sobre su novio, que seguía con la vista fija en el camino. "Eriol¿Acaso estás celoso?"

Llegaron a un alto y el hombre aprovechó para mirarla. "No, sólo que…"

Fue interrumpido en el momento en que ella se echó a reír como una niña pequeña. El mayor de los Hiragizawa se sintió irritado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada," rió Takako, "es sólo que… ese hombre me lleva doce años. Es muy divertido, pero dice que siempre está tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para empezar una relación. Me da un poco de pena, e incluso creo que se sentiría halagado si supiera que sentiste celos de él."

"No te extrañaría si te hubieras fijado en la forma en la que te miraba" Eriol apretó la mandíbula, pero volvió a relajarla sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando fue sorprendido por los dulces labios de su amada sobre los suyos.

"Y yo que pensé que eras tú el que la estaba pasando bien." Takako abrazó a su novio sintiéndose dichosa. Era la primera vez desde que salían que él la celaba, e incluso pensaba que alguien como ella podía llamar la atención de un hombre maduro, aunque lamentaba haberlo hecho sentir mal.

"Bueno, lo que más quería era pasar un rato con mi niña, aunque no lo logré" él le devolvió el abrazo y se separó después con suavidad, notando que el verde se había puesto en el semáforo varios momentos atrás. Takako sonrió.

"Y yo contigo" le observó con arrobamiento. "Gracias".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por…" pero su respuesta quedó a la mitad cuando el sonido de su celular irrumpió en escena. La chica sacó el aparato de su bolso y lo contestó tras ver que la llamada provenía desde la mansión Hiragizawa. "Moshi mo…"

Incluso Eriol pudo escuchar la voz aguda de la menor de las Arima, que hablaba más fuerte y rápido de lo normal.

"Tranquila, Kano, no puedo entenderte así. ¿Qué pasa?", el joven pudo percibir cierta preocupación en la voz de su acompañante, "¿La cocina? Habla más lento, no sé que´ es lo que me quieres… Kano, no llores¿Qué pasó?"

A esta altura, Eriol también se mortificó. "Dile que te comunique con Kyo, quizás él te pueda explicar mejor."

Takako asintió e hizo lo indicado.

"¿No puede?" le escuchó decir Eriol. "¿Por qué? Kano, ya casi llegamos a la casa¿crees que puedas…? No, respira profundo y dime enton… respira y dime qué pasó en la cocina" aunque trataba de calmar a la pequeña, la mayor de las hermanas sonaba más nerviosa a cada instante.

Un accidente. Quizás la cocina estaba en llamas, quizás su hermano estaba herido… miles de probabilidades surgieron en la cabeza del varón, que apretó el volante con fuerza entre sus puños y aceleró.

"K-Kyo… ¿Q-qué?" esta vez lo que notó en la voz de su chica fue auténtico pánico. Apartó la vista del camino sólo un instante y la adrenalina se disparó hacia sus venas al ver que ella tenía los ojos acuosos y abiertos como platos.

"¿Qué… qué pasa?" exigió saber el mayor de los Hiragizawa.

"Ka-Kano, no cuelgues…" la voz de la bella adolescente era queda y trémula.

"Takako¿Qué…?" Eriol estaba ya desesperado.

"Es Kyo…" la chica pasó saliva, "Kano lo encontró tirado en la cocina, desmayado… y convulsionando".

_Continuará…_

**En el próximo capítulo: **Cuando todo parecía ir muy bien para Eriol, todo parece derrumbarse. Las noticias sobre la salud de Kyo no son las mejores. ¿Habrá algo que se pueda hacer al respecto? Y, en medio del caos, Touya sabe que aún hay mucho que debe explicar a su novia, que está próxima a explotar frente a la preocupación por su hermano y un nuevo e inevitable encuentro con su padre. Syaoran, entretanto, hace algunos descubrimientos y los comparte con la única persona en la que puede confiar: Shigure, y en una situación menos desesperada, aunque no del todo relajada, Yue realiza un trato con la bibliotecaria. Sakura intenta enfrentar sus problemas y a Syaoran, pero un giro del destino les tiene preparada una nueva pesadilla…

* * *

**(1) Un conejo ante las fauces del león. **Sólo me pareció interesante recordar lo improbable de una situación así, ya que estos dos animales no viven en hábitats iguales, jojo.

_**Notas de la autora: **__Wow, vaya, lo sé, por favor no me aniquilen. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que yo misma llegué a dudar que algún día actualizaría. Pero me puse las pilas para lograr tener este capítulo antes de irme a Alemania, porque sé muy bien que allá será aún más complicado que pueda sentarme a escribir. ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? En lo personal, hace tiempo que no sentía un capítulo tan variado. Hemos tenido una verdadera montaña rusa y espero que sea de su agrado, pues hay prácticamente para todos los gustos, jeje: romance, comedia, suspenso, melancolía, traición, drama, etc. Fue difícil unir todo, pues este capítulo fue armado totalmente por partes (tuve que escribirlo en decenas de lugares diferentes), pero al final me divertí bastante con el resultado. No es tan largo como otros, pero aún así les doy razones de más para querer asesinarme (¿Touya se va¿Por cuánto tiempo¡Qué demonios le pasa a Syaoran¿Qué va a pasar con Kyo?), o hacerme algunas preguntas (¿Qué es todo eso que Syaoran platicó con Shigure¿Algún día cederán Yue y Kaho¿Qué es lo que el papá de Harry quiere hacerle a Syaoran¿Qué pasará con Yukito y Nakuru?)_

_Las buenas noticias: por fin sucedieron algunas cosas que me habían solicitado bastante: lemon entre T&T y ¡Finalmente Yukito y Nakuru hablaron el mismo idioma! Sinceramente, fueron de mis escenas favoritas. _

_Pero no me den todo el crédito a mí. En realidad, este fic sigue gracias a que ustedes me han tenido una paciencia infinita__ y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto. No me han abandonado, y yo tampoco pienso abandonarlas. Gracias por todo su apoyo, sugerencias, regaños, etc. He encontrado también buenas amigas en algunas de ustedes y eso tampoco lo he de olvidar. Nos acercamos rápidamente (bueno, coff, coff! No TAN rápidamente) al final y extrañaré mucho todo esto: hablar con ustedes, sus reviews__ (305 ya!)__, sus correos, responderles, y escribir con la emoción de saber que alguien me lee. ¡Pero mejor no me pongo sentimental, que aún no es tiempo! En fin, sólo quería decirles Gracias de todo corazón. Y a continuación paso a responder a los reviews que no pude contestar personalmente por x o y razón._

_**Ameluz: **__Pues… lamento mucho desesperarla tanto por todo lo que le estoy haciendo a Sakura, y aún más lamento informar que aún le falta algo muy fuerte que debe pasar, pero también debo decir que no sólo las novelas son así, y que la vida real en ocasiones tiende a ser mucho peor que cualquier escrito. Sólo tengo una filosofía: todo sucede por algo. Creo que la vida no da cosas "malas" ni "buenas", sino simplemente nos llena de situaciones con las que tenemos que lidiar, y que, según actuemos nosotros, nos traerán esas cosas "buenas" o "malas" de las que tanto hablamos. Además, bien dice el refrán que todo parece mucho más oscuro cuando está a punto de amanecer, y soy un poco cruel –quizás demasiado-, pero no inhumana, y créame que pienso obseq__uiarle a Sakura un amanecer que, sin duda, se merece. Al menos espero que, a pesar de sus palabras y su molestia, no deje usted de leer esta historia antes de que pueda saber por qué he hecho todo esto. Gracias por su review, y, elija continuar esto o no, le deseo lo mejor, porque realmente me encantó su sinceridad._

_**Yuzu: **__Uhm… gracias por su review y su apoyo al lemon, aunque lamento informar que su correo no apareció en la página, por lo que no pude enviarle el archivo, pero de cualquier forma aquí lo tengo por si gusta volver a dejarme su correo (con el formato que indiqué al inicio, para que no haya problema). Espero saber pronto de usted, y que disfrute las vacaciones si aún es temporada (porque es por eso que lo aproveché en mi caso, jeje). Nos vemos!_

_**JapaneseHeart: **__Gracias! Cada vez que alguien me dice que NUNCA había contemplado la pareja T&T hasta que leyó mi fic me siento de maravilla! En cuanto a su pregunta por las páginas de cada capítulo… pues es muy variado. He tenido capítulos de 60 páginas, pero últimamente están en 40. Este capítulo tuvo 37 páginas. Y no sé qué tengan Takako&Eriol, jaja, porque ya son muchos a los que les encanta esta pareja (a mí también, evidentemente, pero casi me da risa el "carisma" que estos dos parecen tener). En lo personal, unos de mis favoritos son Shigure&Meiling, aunque creo que esta vez Yukito y Nakuru despertarán buenas emociones, para los que, como usted, ya decían que eran muy lentos (¡y vaya que lo eran!)__. Respecto al lemon, me temo que no pude enviárselo porque no tengo ninguna dirección suya. Intenté buscarla en el registro de FF. Net, pero no la encontré. Espero que pueda dejarme su dirección y con gusto le enviaré cuanto guste. Lo único que lamento es que no puedo cumplir con su petición de actualizar "más seguido"… gomen!_

_**Haruko: **__hola! Muy amable por preguntar. Todo va bien con mi carrera. De hecho, me voy próximamente un semestre a estudiar a Alemania y eso parece de maravilla. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios respecto al lemon. En lo personal, procuré no hacerlo con un sentido depravado (espero que nadie lo tome así, aunque confío en mis lectores), sino para reflejar el lazo que une a esta pareja desde un punto de vista esencial en tod__a pareja: el sexual. Y veo que usted me lo pide, pero nuevamente no tengo cómo enviárselo. Intenté buscarla como autora en ff. Net, pero encontré muchas Haruko y no sé si usted sea alguna, por lo que le pido, si quiere la copia del texto original, que me envíe su dirección de correo. Si tiene cuenta en ff. Net, con dejar un review firmado o un mensaje de autor a autor será suficiente. Gracias nuevamente nn_

_**Kemmy-chan: **__Hola! Creo que el review me lo envió el semestre pasado, pero de todas maneras vuelvo a estar en vacaciones (eso es para darme vergüenza…)¡y me ha ido de maravilla! Espero que austed también. En lo referente al capítulo, ya ve usted que Crystal-san tenía razón: siempre viene la calma antes de la tempestad… y ya vio usted qué clase de tempestades se están destapando! Y aún faltan más… Pero al menos ahora sabemos por qué Syaoran se está comportando "como un soberano idiota", jajaja. Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero saber pronto de usted y no haberla defraudado a pesar de mis tardanzas. Gracias!_

_**Kat: **__jaja, gracias por su alegre review. Yo también adoro a Shigure, jeje. Y si gusta leer el lemon (gracias por apoyarlo), sólo deje una dirección de correo a la que pueda enviárselo, y espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos!_

_**Shin-cho: **__jaja, otro review que me alegró bastante el día, aunque creo que usted me halaga de más. Hago lo que me gusta cuando puedo, pero eso no me convierte en "excelente escritora". Sin embargo, gracias por las flores. En lo referente al Lemon, intenté enviárselo, pero aparentemente hay un error en la cuenta, porque me lo regresó. Si desea dejar nuevamente su correo, se lo agradeceré. __Espero verla pronto, y agradezco que no hayan sido 48 meses (jeje) los que tuvo que esperar. Gracias por su paciencia._

_Por último, y aunque les moleste mi insistencia: gracias a todas! Y, aunque sea un poco tarde, les deseo un maravilloso 2008._


	28. Llueve sobre mojado

_Uhm... ya incluso me da vergüenza aparecerme por aquí, desúés de tanto tiempo. En fin, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos vemos al final..._

* * *

**Glosario Japonés**

**Ototou: **Hermano menor  
**Ohayo: **buenos días  
**Kuso!: ¡**Mierda!

**Glosario Alemán**

**Vater: **Padre  
**Eben:** exactamente  
**Unterm Rad: **Bajo la rueda  
**Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?: **¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

* * *

**CAPITULO 28: Llueve sobre mojado**

Todo parecía pasar muy lentamente ante sus ojos. Prácticamente estaba corriendo, pero ella aún sentía que no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. El hospital era simplemente enorme, y eso sólo contribuía a que ella se sintiera más ansiosa a cada segundo.

La llamada había sido de lo más inesperada. No había contestado las primeras 3 veces, pensando que se trataba de Touya. No quería hablar con él a pesar de que él había tocado a su puerta incesantemente. No quería saber nada de él por ahora, no quería verlo, y por ello se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva sobre su cama cuando la cuarta llamada sonó en el teléfono. Fastidiada, había tomado el aparato y se disponía a decirle a su novio que no siguiera intentándolo, cuando la voz de alguien muy distinto a él la interrumpió:

"_Tomoyo."_

Era Eriol, y apenas con escuchar una palabra la chica supo que algo andaba mal. Eriol nunca había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan… extraña. Ella le preguntó qué sucedía y el joven guardó silencio por un momento que pareció demasiado largo, sorprendido por la pregunta, o quizás pensando en lo que diría a continuación, pues definitivamente no era tarea fácil articular palabra en el estado en que estaba.

"_Estamos en el hospital. Kyo tuvo un… problema."_

Hospital. Tomoyo aborrecía esa palabra. Para ella, sólo significaba problemas y tragedia. El pequeño Hiragizawa había tenido que ser internado varias veces en su corta vida debido a su delicada salud. En algunas ocasiones era algo casi rutinario, pero Eriol no le llamaría en plena madrugada ni sonaría tan alterado si ésta fuera una de ésas. Pasando saliva, Tomoyo le preguntó los pormenores y él se limitó a decirle el número del cuarto. Tomoyo supuso entonces que se trataba del mismo hospital de siempre. Cuando se despedía para salir lo más pronto posible, la voz de su hermano llegó a sus oídos nuevamente:

"_Apresúrate. Kyo está…"_ contuvo la respiración y la joven lo notó a través de la línea, _"los médicos dicen que esta vez…"_

"Voy para allá"Tomoyo lo había cortado, no queriendo escuchar lo que seguía a continuación.

El camino en auto había sido eterno, y su corazón no había dejado de latir de forma dolorosa en su pecho. -_Rayos, no, no, no_-, había repetido en su cabeza miles de veces, mientras luchaba por retener algunas lágrimas y se negaba a pensar en lo peor -_No, Kyo, por favor, no te rindas. No puedes hacerlo._

Finalmente llegó a la habitación que había anotado en un papel (ahora arrugado en su puño). En la puerta leyó el nombre de su pequeño _Ototou _y respiró un segundo antes de abrirla con sumo cuidado.

La escena era similar a aquella que recordaba de años atrás: el pequeño recostado sobre la cama, cubierto con sábanas blancas, su rostro tan pálido como éstas; el dorso de su delicada mano pinchado, conectado a una manguerilla que daba un par de giros en el aire, suministrándole algún suero constantemente; sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila; su mano libre sujeta a la de Eriol, quien solamente desvió su mirada para observarla a ella en el instante en que entró.

"Tomoyo-san" la saludó otra voz, pues Eriol no parecía capaz de hablar.

No, no todo era igual. Ahora la otra mano de Eriol apretaba a su vez otra mano, la de esa chica que unos meses atrás había entrado a su vida y lo había cambiado de una forma en que el joven probablemente no había notado. Al otro lado de la cama se encontraba también una niña que alternaba su mirada intermitentemente entre la recién llegada y el menor de los Hiragizawa, como si temiera que él pudiera despertar mientras ella no lo veía.

"¿Cómo está?" fue lo más coherente que Tomoyo pudo decir. Eriol se levantó para abrazarla y en su abrazo la joven sintió que ambos se hundían rápidamente.

"Está durmiendo" pronunció él con voz baja junto a su oído. Tomoyo se sentía desplomar. Tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero no podía formularlas, y sabía también que él no estaba en estado de responderlas. "Gracias por venir" agregó.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. "Kyo también es mi hermano… ¿cierto?"

Eriol la miró entonces por un instante y el tiempo se detuvo de pronto. Tomoyo siempre se había sentido segura al contemplar los ojos de Eriol –de su hermano-, siempre había sabido que podía contar con él, que todo estaría bien mientras él estuviera a su lado. Sin embargo ahora sólo pudo descubrir en sus ojos azures la profundidad de la angustia y la incertidumbre, y en el brillo cristalino de una lágrima contenida pudo distinguir, también, la más triste desesperanza. Estaba segura de que ella tenía la misma mirada. De pronto Eriol emitió una sonrisa melancólica y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Cierto".

--

Despertó de su sueño de una manera muy abrupta; de la única manera en la que se puede despertar cuando se percibe una presencia ajena en la cercanía. Con un sobresalto y respiración irregular miró a su alrededor, sólo para comprobar que no había nadie en su cuarto. Sin embargo eso no la tranquilizó y miró hacia la ventana. En ese momento lo vio: iluminado por la platina luz de la luna que se colaba por las persianas, descansaba en la madera de su escritorio un sobre con algo escrito en el blanco papel.

Con el corazón en la garganta salió de su cama y se acercó a él. No había estado ahí antes, de modo que _alguien_ tuvo que ponerlo ahí mientras ella dormía. _Alguien_ había estado en su recámara.

Miró hacia afuera y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito que brotó por su garganta.

Ese mismo _alguien _ahora estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre la rama más gruesa del árbol que crecía afuera de su ventana. _Ése_, que se volvió en ese preciso instante para mirarla desde las sombras. Sakura sintió entonces que la sangre se le helaba y el alma se le iba a los pies, y sin embargo ella misma se sorprendió cuando esa sensación desapareció en la nada y fue sustituida por un alivio que manó desde su pecho y viajó hacia su boca en forma de suspiro.

"Syaoran" dijo al distinguir sus ojos ámbares iluminados tenuemente por la luna. Nunca imaginó (menos aún, en las circunstancias que los rodeaban actualmente), que le alegraría tanto verlo precisamente a _él_.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte" se disculpó él sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Sakura supo que mentía. Syaoran mentía, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta de eso o no quisiera aceptarlo. Ese joven, el futuro líder del prestigioso Clan Li, un experto en las artes marciales a pesar de su corta edad, era más que capaz de escabullirse en una fortaleza sin ser percibido siquiera. No había manera de que una chica inexperta como ella pudiera sentir su presencia sin que él así lo quisiera. Además, después de saberse descubierto, el varón había permanecido allí, sentado, en vez de escurrirse y huir en las sombras de la noche, como si esperara a que ella lo viera.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, más confundida que otra cosa. Quería sonar molesta, mas no lo logró. Debería estar furiosa con él después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero no podía estarlo y mirar sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez en meses que se miraban a los ojos durante tanto tiempo, sin tratar de evitarse, y mientras lo hacía, Sakura sólo podía tener la sensación de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

"¿Cómo has estado?" la interrogativa del varón estaba tan fuera de lugar que ella no pudo soportarla.

"¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?" pidió saber, sorprendiéndose al sentirse preocupada por la extraña actitud de su ex pareja, "¿Qué significa esto?" le mostró el sobre que había encontrado sobre el escritorio.

"¿Eso?" él lo miró con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar, "debes tener cuidado con eso. No olvides leer las instrucciones".

Extrañada, Sakura miró el sobre y en la mortecina luz leyó con dificultad lo que había escrito sobre él:

"_No lo abras, a menos de que sea necesario"_

¿Instrucciones? Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de instrucciones eran ésas, y para ello volvió a clavar la vista en él. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Syaoran se puso de pie sobre la misma rama y contestó a sus silenciosas preguntas de una manera aún más enigmática:

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que sabrás cuando el momento indicado llegue" y clavó en ella una mirada muy distinta a la que tenía hace apenas unos segundos. Era una de esas miradas destinadas a retar a alguien. No a ella, sino a alguien… o a _algo_.

"Sy-Syaoran…" la menor de los Kinomoto no conseguía poner orden en su cabeza.

"Lo siento," la interrumpió él, "siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Sakura." Dijo con firmeza y aún un dejo de melancolía. Sus puños se apretaron, aspiró profundamente y miró en otra dirección. "Sólo quería disculparme, y decirte que en realidad lo último que siempre quise fue lastimarte. De cualquier forma, pase lo que pase, pronto lo sabrás todo" y de improvisto, sin más, brincó ágilmente del árbol hacia el jardín.

"¡Hey, espera!" Sakura no podía creer que él hablara de esa manera. El corazón le advertía que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"No lo olvides: no lo abras si no es _realmente_ necesario" repitió él desde algún lugar en la oscuridad y a continuación… nada.

"¡Syaoran!"

Se había ido.

--

Al abrir los ojos no se sorprendió de que fuera ya de día. La última vez que había mirado por la ventana una tenue luz del amanecer se abría camino en el horizonte.

No le costó más de un segundo tomar conciencia de dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. _Kyo_, fue la primer palabra que se le vino a la mente y al instante miró en dirección del cuerpo casi infantil que yacía sobre la cama. Estaba dormido… aún.

Mientras paseaba la vista por la habitación tomó cuenta de la figura de Tomoyo, quien dormitaba en el sofá cubierta por una ligera manta. También sintió y vio, recostada en su costado, a su propia hermana. Kano dormía en un sueño aparentemente intranquilo, frunciendo el ceño de vez en vez. Sólo faltaba alguien más en la habitación.

"¿Eriol?" se preguntó al no encontrarlo. Todos habían pasado una noche terrible, hablando entre sí y con las enfermeras que pasaban periódicamente al cuarto. Finalmente, rendidos, se habían quedado dormidos uno tras otro. La primera había sido Kano, seguida de ella misma. Aparentemente Tomoyo le había seguido, pero Eriol simplemente no estaba ahí.

Depositando a su hermana con cuidado en una almohada para no despertarla, Takako salió al pasillo echando un último vistazo a Kyo para comprobar que aún seguía dormido, y que de alguna manera parecía más pálido que un par de horas antes. Los sonidos del hospital llenaron entonces sus sentidos. La actividad en los pasillos y las salas era mucho mayor que durante la noche, aunque el ruido seguía siendo muy moderado, pues todos hablaban por lo bajo.

Se encontró con un par de personas que intentaban hacer el aseo mientras algunas enfermeras caminaban de aquí para allá. También vio en las salas de espera a las familias y amigos que se sentaban en incómodo silencio. Tragó saliva cuando pasó al lado de una mujer de edad avanzada que lloraba con desesperación. Cerró los ojos y siguió adelante. Recordaba con terrible claridad el momento en el que ella había llorado de la misma manera y se había desplomado con abandono sobre el frío suelo, después de que aquel doctor de cabellos grises le anunciara sobre la muerte de sus padres y la probabilidad de que su hermana jamás lograra despertar.

Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en ello, y bajó las escaleras para doblar seguidamente a la derecha y llegar a un muro compuesto totalmente por enormes ventanales que permitían contemplar el gran jardín del hospital privado. Ahí lo vio; sabía que ahí estaría él, sentado en una de las bancas, mirando con fijeza el árbol de cerezos que se alzaba a un par de metros. Cruzó una puerta de cristal y anduvo por el camino de piedras hasta llegar a él. Se quedó un momento de pie ahí y él sintió su presencia, mas no reaccionó en absoluto. Takako miró entonces en la misma dirección que él y se sentó a su lado sin apartar su vista del cerezo.

El viento sopló y movió con suavidad las hojas. Un paciente pasó caminando a unos metros, arrastrando en su andar un tubo con ruedas, del que colgaba el suero que estaba conectado a su mano.

"Hablé con el doctor que dirigía los estudios de Kyo" habló él de pronto, con sus ojos azules aún sobre el árbol.

"¿Qué dijo?" Pero Takako tenía miedo de la respuesta que él pudiera darle.

"Al parecer todo iba bien. Habían logrado contener el cáncer, e incluso consiguieron hacerlo retroceder un poco, pero…"

Eriol sintió que se quedaba sin aire con sólo recordar las palabras del médico:

"…_es muy temprano para aventurarlo, pero parece que algunas células desarrollaron anticuerpos contra la medicina, aunque continuaron debilitándose ante el ataque de las células cancerígenas. En realidad necesitamos hacer más estudios y análisis de resultados, así que lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es comparar a las células malignas con una jauría de perros que es contenida en un espacio cada vez más reducido. Cuando son liberados, atacan a gran velocidad y con más fuerza…"_

Eriol cerró los ojos un momento.

"No hay esperanza. El tumor de Kyo se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo" a pesar de que logró decirlo justo antes de que su garganta se cerrara por completo, fueron las palabras que más trabajo le habían costado decir en su vida entera.

Takako entendió a la perfección. No dijo nada más, no podía. Lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano del joven. Apretó los dientes, pero no consiguió evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas. Eriol no podía consolarla, ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo. Su mano fuerte apretó la de la muchacha y el árbol tembló y se deformó frente a él, o así lo pareció cuando sus ojos azures se tornaron acuosos.

--

Cuando cruzó la puerta su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. Quería que fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero simplemente no conseguía despertar. En el interior del cuarto sólo vislumbró a dos muchachas que dormían. Ambas eran hijas suyas a sus ojos, aunque a la que realmente no lo era la había cuidado como tal, en tanto que a la que llevaba su propia sangre la había abandonado ya mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no pensó realmente en eso, pues su prioridad era la criatura que reposaba sobre la cama. Con presteza se acercó a él y se sentó sobre la silla vacía su lado, tomando instintivamente la mano del pequeño adolescente.

"Hijo, ¿me escuchas?" deseaba que así fuera, aunque lo más probable era que no. Había manejado durante horas después de recibir la llamada de su hijo mayor en plena madrugada. Era una verdadera maldición que él hubiera tenido que encontrarse lejos precisamente en ese momento. Hubiera deseado estar ahí en ese mismo instante y había manejado prácticamente sin detenerse en un tiempo tan largo, que la carretera parecía ser infinita. Pero eso no era importante, pues hubiera volado desde el otro lado del mundo si así fuera necesario. Lo único que importaba era que ahora estaba ahí… aunque Kyo no pudiera enterarse de ello.

"Hijo, aquí estoy, soy tu papá" continuó hablando, como si hiciera alguna diferencia. Finalmente, con una frustración extremadamente rara en él, se quitó los lentes con la mano libre y se talló los ojos, sintiéndose presa de la más pura desesperación. "Por favor… no te rindas".

Nunca se había escuchado al gran empresario, Clow Hiragizawa, suplicar de esa manera.

"No lo hará. Kyo-chan nunca se ha rendido" una voz detrás de él le hizo volver la cabeza para encontrarse con la joven con un par de ojos violetas tan hermosos que sólo rivalizaban con los de su madre.

"Hija. Lo siento, no quería despertarte" se apartó con un movimiento casual un ligero rastro húmedo en su mejilla derecha y volvió a colocarse los lentes.

Tomoyo sintió que se partía en dos cuando lo escuchó llamarla de esa manera. Inesperadamente no tuvo el mismo efecto en ella que había tenido aquella vez, meses atrás, después de 13 años de no escuchar su voz llamándola. Sin embargo, ahora las circunstancias también eran diferentes…

"Kyo no va a morir, no puede… no, después de haber luchado por tanto tiempo" repitió Tomoyo con un gesto severo, pretendiendo que esas palabras sonaran lo suficientemente firmes para hacerse realidad. Con un movimiento lento, Clow se puso de pie y la miró con melancólico orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de la fuerza de la joven, aunque quizás no tuviera derecho a llamarse a sí mismo su padre, pero sí tenía todo el derecho de admirarla, y en ese momento lo hizo. Recordó entonces que esa misma cualidad tenían sus otros dos hijos, incluyendo al que en ese momento luchaba por su vida en esa cama, y quien era, quizá, el más terco de los tres: él nunca se había dejado derribar, no importaran las circunstancias.

"Tienes razón, Kyo no haría algo así" intentó sonreír para parecer más seguro de sí mismo, pero no consiguió más que una lastimera mueca en su faz.

Tomoyo ya no lo pudo contenerse un segundo más y se acercó para abrazar a su padre. Mucho tiempo había vivido ya sin él, y muchos dolores había soportado bajo el abrazo de su madre. Sin embargo Sonomi ya no estaba… pero _él_ sí, y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el peso de su ausencia. Si alguna vez lo había necesitado, era _ahora_.

"Qué bueno que viniste" lo apretó con fuerza y él le regresó el abrazo.

"Aquí estoy, hija" susurró Clow besando sus cabellos, dejando que en su interior surgiera un rayo de esperanza.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron con dificultad en ese momento. Se sintió confundido al principio, mas no le sorprendió en absoluto descubrirse tirado sobre aquella cama. Sentía que la cabeza quería estallarle en cualquier momento y todo su cuerpo en general parecía agobiado por una debilidad que tampoco lo tomó por sorpresa. El pulcro aspecto de la habitación era higiénicamente repugnante para su gusto, pero tenía razones de más para no dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento: vio a Kano durmiendo en el sofá y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eriol y Takako no estaban por ningún lado, pero eso en realidad no importaba, pues a su lado vio la escena más maravillosa que jamás había imaginado. Había esperado tanto tiempo para ver a su padre y a su hermana juntos, que ahora no quería emitir sonido alguno para no interrumpirlos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Su más grande deseo se cumplía ante sus ojos. Todo estaba en orden.

¿Significaba eso que ya podía morir tranquilo? sonrió también con la ironía, aunque esta vez con cierta amargura. No, no todo estaba en orden, pensó al mirar a la chiquilla nuevamente.

­-_Todavía faltas tú,-_ le amenazó con una mirada traviesa que nadie percibió, -_no pienso irme sin obtener un SÍ a cambio._

--

"Eres horrible" le dijo la mujer tajantemente con un par de ojos severos. Touya suspiró y se echó para atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sabía que ella le hablaba así por considerarlo su amigo, y porque no había nadie más en la cafetería del laboratorio que pudiera presenciar su pequeña discusión. Sólo alguien que no lo conociera bien habría tratado de darle por su lado y animarlo (ya fuera por miedo a su carácter o por simpatía), pero Nakuru no era esa persona: Nakuru lo conocía muy bien y, lo más importante, era una mujer con agallas.

"Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo" alzó una ceja y ella meneó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió ocultarle algo así? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle que te vas de Japón? Entiendo perfectamente a Tomoyo si está molesta contigo" continuó ella su reclamo. Touya tomó un poco de agua y la miró con ironía.

"También lo sé ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme que yo no sepa?"

Nakuru sonrió con resignación y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un niño. "Entonces te diré que Tomoyo no está enojada contigo".

Touya frunció el ceño entonces "Pero si acabas de decir que…"

"Ya, ya, ya, _sí_ está molesta, mas no enojada. Pero eso no es lo peor, sino que ella está triste… y decepcionada".

Touya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió volver a cerrarla.

"No, no he hablado con ella, pero como mujer lo sé perfectamente. Lo que quiero decir es," explicó ella, "que no confiaste en ella. Tomoyo se siente traicionada, quizás incluso siente que jugaste con sus sentimientos, y lo peor para ella, Touya, es que…" Nakuru suspiró y lo miró con pesar, "ella está enamorada".

Touya se llevó una mano a la cara, como si tratara de ocultarse del mundo.

"Lo sé" era imposible no saberlo, por la forma en la que ella lo miraba, le sonreía… por todo. "Pero, Nakuru, yo tamb…"

"Eso no tienes que decírmelo a mí" ella lo detuvo, conociéndolo tan bien y sabiendo lo que él quería decirle. "¿No crees que ésa es otra cosa que ella también tiene derecho a saber?"

"¡Pe-pero ella lo sabe!" exclamó Touya, exasperado, levantándose intempestivamente de su asiento, "¿cómo crees que no lo sabe?"

"¿Se lo has dicho?" preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

"Pues…" Touya se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo por hablar de eso con su ex novia, "sí, creo que le he dicho que la quiero un par de veces" volvió a sentarse.

Nakuru se puso de pie esta vez "Ah, un par de veces. Entonces no sé cuál es su problema, esa chica está loca, Touya. Iré a hablar con ella en este mismo momento." Bufó y habló entre dientes. "Debería darle vergüenza armar tan tremendo drama de la nada…"

"¡Hey, hey!" Touya alzó una mano en defensa, "está bien, capté la _indirecta_. Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo decírselo todos los días así por así…" y, viendo la mirada asesina que ella le clavaba, hizo un gesto, "¿o sí?"

Akizuki alzó los ojos al cielo. "Eres horrible" repitió por segunda vez en ese día, "¿es que no entiendes que ella está confundida? Imagínate: se entrega a ti por primera vez, por primera vez _en su vida_, y al día siguiente se entera de que te marchas muy, _muy_, lejos. No me refiero a que te mudas a Osaka, o algo así, sino a otro hemisferio, Touya. Además, ni siquiera se entera a través de ti, sino porque tu ex novia se lo dice." Soltó una risa irónica y lo contempló con incredulidad, "Y, considerando por experiencia lo _afectuoso_ que sueles ser, esa pobre muchacha tiene más que derecho a dudar las veces que quiera, ¿o de verdad crees que no tiene razón para hacerlo?"

"¿Lo afectuoso que suelo ser? Nunca te quejaste de eso…" pero desistió de ello cuando ella le clavó otra mirada asesina. Touya suspiró, derrotado "De verdad soy un idiota, ¿no?"

Ella no necesitaba responder, pero asintió vehementemente con una semi-sonrisa, alegrándose de que su amigo se diera cuenta de ello. Al menos ahora estaba un paso más cerca de arreglar las cosas.

"¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, _doctora Corazón_?" su mirada era casi la de un adolescente y eso Nakuru lo disfrutó bastante.

"Pues, como yo lo veo, esto no es más que un problema de comunicación. Tú no le has dicho realmente lo que sientes por ella ni cuáles son tus planes al respecto –a futuro," y le guiñó un ojo, entusiasta, "y sólo hay una manera de resolver los problemas de comunicación…"

"¿Ajáh?" la apuró Touya cuando ella guardó silencio. En ese momento Nakuru giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta.

"No necesitarías ser un psicólogo para saberlo, Touya."

El varón meneó la cabeza cuando ella salió de la cafetería. Vaya que sabía lo que ella había querido decir, pero…

-_Ojalá fuera tan fácil.- _gruñó internamente contra Nakuru -_¿Qué clase de amiga te da un consejo a medias?_

_--_

"¿Kano-chan te rechazó?" el varón alzó las cejas y al instante siguiente se dobló sobre su estómago, muerto de risa.

"¡Yo no dije eso!" se ruborizó el chicuelo. Era tan extraño ver a semejante criatura con las mejillas coloradas, que el mayor deseó haber tenido una cámara a la mano para congelar ese momento para siempre. Haciendo un diminuto puchero, el adolescente sobre la cama continuó, omitiendo su sobresalto anterior y procurando controlar su sonrojo: "Yo sólo dije que ella no me ha contestado aún".

"Bueno, eso no significa que…" comenzó a hablar la chica que estaba sentada al lado del hombre, mas éste la interrumpió:

"En cuestión de mujeres, mi estimado amigo, guardar silencio y decir _no_, es exactamente lo mismo" aclaró con aire de gran conocedor, asintiendo al final de la frase, como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras.

"Pero…" empezó Kyo, mas esta vez fue interrumpido por Meiling.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues deberías escucharte a ti mismo. No importa cuántas veces te diga que no ¡tú sigues hostigándome a todas horas!" clavó una mirada asesina en Shigure, quien alzó un dedo en alto.

"¡Ah! Es que eso apenas iba a aclararlo, Preciosa-chan, porque ésa es otra cosa muy importante que tienes que aprender sobre las mujeres, Kyo-kun:" miró al jovenzuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "cuando una mujer te dice _no_, en realidad quiere decir _sí_, y muchas veces también funciona viceversa".

"¿¡Qué?!" Meiling frunció el ceño, "¿qué sabes tú de mujeres? No eres más que un pobre idiota" siseó.

Shigure sonrió aún más y no apartó su mirada del chiquillo "Ah, y cuando te dicen idiota, en realidad quieren decir…"

"¡Que eso eres!" bufó la joven en voz aún más alta, "un engreído que sólo habla sin parar, pero que no podría conquistar ni a una anciana".

"Eso está muy bien. Después de todo no me interesa ninguna pobre ancianita, sino tú, mi cielo…" y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído algo que Kyo de cualquier manera alcanzó a escuchar, "_sólo_ tú Meiling."

Sin quererlo, la china se estremeció. Era tan extraño que él dijera su nombre, que le causaba un efecto inesperado escuchar la forma tan suave en la que lo pronunciaba y acariciaba con su cálido aliento su oído. Para su desgracia, la muchacha no pudo contener el tono carmesí que trepó hasta sus mejillas acompañado por un intenso cosquilleo en toda su piel.

"Torpe" bufó y se volvió hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro arrebolado, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Shigure la miró de soslayo con una radiante sonrisa e iba a decir algo más, cuando un estallo de carcajadas inundó la habitación. Ambos se volvieron con sorpresa para mirar al menor de los Hiragizawa, que a pesar de su palidez reía con viva fuerza. Meiling se quedó de piedra. Era realmente imposible pensar que aquel muchacho estaba recostado sobre esa cama de sábanas blancas debido a un tumor en la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con deslumbrante alegría e iluminaban el cuarto entero, y esa carcajada infantil resonaba en las paredes con mágica belleza. ¿Podría ella reír de la misma manera bajo semejantes circunstancias? No tenía que pensarlo demasiado para obtener la respuesta, así que de repente sintió un gran respeto y admiración por aquella criatura. Observó también al hombre que estaba a su lado, ese patán que aún osaba buscarla prácticamente todos los días. De hecho, se encontraba precisamente con él y Awen justamente cuando sonó el celular del varón, trayendo la noticia en una llamada que no duró más que un par de minutos. Nunca había visto en él una expresión como la de aquel momento. Shigure intentó sonreírle cuando le preguntó si quería acompañarlo al hospital, mas no lo logró y ella accedió de inmediato, aún sin saber entonces de que se trataba.

Shigure no había hablado en todo el camino y Meiling Li se había preocupado en extremo, aunque antes de ese día nunca hubiera aceptado que aquel sujeto tenía la capacidad de causar en ella semejante efecto. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado en cuanto entraron en aquella habitación. Shigure había sonreído en el momento justo de ver a aquel chicuelo. Apenas saludaron a Tomoyo y los demás, cuando Shigure pidió a todos que salieran a comer algo y se sentó tranquilamente a hablar con el adolescente, como si no estuvieran en un hospital, como si no hubiera una máquina monitoreando los signos vitales del niño, ni una intravenosa conectada a su mano.

"Ustedes dos realmente hacen una pareja estupenda," después de controlar la risa, Kyo les guiñó un ojo, "aunque no tan perfecta como Kano-chan y yo".

"Exactamente", "¡No somos ninguna pareja!", replicaron Shigure y Meiling respectivamente al mismo tiempo. Kyo volvió a estallar en carcajadas. La china volvió a impresionarse, pero aún más al distinguir en la mirada de Shigure algo que no había percibido antes, algo que iba más allá de la simple alegría…

"¡Kyo-kun!" con el escándalo no habían escuchado el momento en el que la puerta se había abierto, pero al oír el grito de Kano todos miraron en esa dirección y vieron a la niña, que se acercó con rapidez al muchacho y lo abrazó para después comenzar a reír también, contagiada por su actitud. Los demás permanecieron en la entrada con las bocas entreabiertas y una mirada estupefacta. Meiling los comprendía: seguramente ninguno había esperado encontrar semejante escena al volver al cuarto.

"¡'nii-chan!" exclamó Kyo al ver a su hermano mayor, "¿No crees tú también que Shigure-kun y Meiling-san hacen una buena pareja?"

Eriol tardó un par de segundos en salir de su asombro, pero cuando lo hizo asintió con una sonrisa "Definitivamente".

El veterinario se puso de pie en ese momento. "Pues… me encantaría seguir conversando contigo, Kyo-kun, pero tengo que recibir un pedido especial que hice para la veterinaria hace un par de días y debo estar ahí en media hora para hacerlo, así que me despido por ahora, pero volveré más tarde" y se encaminó a la puerta, seguido de Meiling, que se excusó diciendo que habían venido en su auto.

"Espero que soporten un par de horas sin mí en este aburrido lugar" dijo el varón con un guiño al salir ambos al pasillo y se despidió con un ademán, dejando la habitación en silencio al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al instante fueron abordados por una linda enfermera que comenzó a platicar nerviosamente con Shigure mientras otro par cotilleaban a apenas unos metros de ellos. Meiling entornó los ojos cuando el veterinario se puso a platicar con ella tranquilamente y brindándole sonrisas que hicieron sonrojar a la mujer.

"Creí que tenías prisa. Con permiso" habló con un marcado tono de fastidio mientras tomaba con brusquedad el brazo del hombre y lo halaba por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llevarlo prácticamente a rastras a la salida, bufando y tirando más fuerte de él cada vez que otra mujer se acercaba a ellos con cualquier excusa para intentar sacar conversación al apuesto y carismático veterinario, como si ella simplemente no existiera.

"Entra" ordenó con sequedad cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento y se encontraron frente a su auto.

"A la orden" sonrió el hombre y ambos se encontraron de nuevo en el automóvil. Sin embargo, Meiling no encendió el motor enseguida. "¿Quieres que yo maneje?" preguntó alegremente, pero como respuesta ella se volvió hacia él con una mirada que emitía fuego. Shigure, sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y tomó su mano. "Lo siento, Preciosa-chan, entiendo que quieras alejarme de todas esas lindas enfermeras, pero no te preocupes, porque yo sólo tengo ojos para…"

"¿Quieres acabar con eso de una vez?" respingó ella alzando la voz y alejando su mano, haciéndolo parpadear.

"Pero Preciosa-chan, yo…" el joven emitió una sonrisa inocente que sólo la hizo enfurecer aún más. Meiling explotó entonces.

"Precisamente a eso me refiero. Conmigo puedes dejar todo ese estúpido acto de la sonrisa falsa" gruñó, "¿o crees que no me di cuenta?"

Shigure abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente se descubrió sin palabras. Entonces, lentamente, su jobial expresión fue desapareciendo hasta imitar a la de alguien que se sabe descubierto. La ira en Meiling se transformó en un sentimiento desconocido al presenciar cómo el escudo del sujeto se caía en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

"No tienes que fingir cuando estás conmigo. Sé que estás tan preocupado por ese chico como todos los demás. Sé que te esforzaste en hacerlo reír sólo para que se olvidara por un momento de lo que está sufriendo…" habló, esta vez con más calma, "y sé también que no tienes que recibir ningún pedido, y que la única razón por la que saliste de ese cuarto fue porque ya no podías continuar con esa farsa, porque no querías que él te viera triste".

Ella calló y él también. Lo único que Meiling podía tener en mente era la mirada que había visto en el veterinario antes de salir del cuarto, una mirada de dolor reprimido y un rastro de inocente admiración, muy parecida a la que ahora veía en él, sólo que esta vez el dolor salía a la superficie, a pesar de que él aún pretendía retenerlo.

"Yo también pienso que es un chico muy valiente. Es admirable" sonrió ella con melancolía, no poniendo atención al temblor de su propia voz ni a sus rubís acuosos. Ante esto, Shigure se rindió por completo y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Tomó inconscientemente una mano de la china y la apretó ligeramente. Miró al frente y sus ojos se clavaron en la nada.

"Él no siempre fue así. Cuando era más chico –cuando lo conocí-, Kyo tenía una salud muy frágil y le tenía miedo a muchas cosas del campo: arañas, abejas, a nadar en el agua fría…" sonrió con nostalgia, "e incluso una vez encontró una serpiente merodeando cerca del establo. Cuando la señora Kaoru lo encontró estaba trepado sobre la rama de un árbol, llorando. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo había logrado trepar tan alto".

Meiling quiso decir algo, pero prefirió callar. En lugar de eso, apretó un poco más la mano del moreno. Era la primera vez que él hablaba de esa manera. Shigure continuó:

"Era un poco dependiente de su hermano, y (aunque le tenía mucho cariño) a mí me parecía bastante cobarde y mimado para la vida del campo…" se encogió de hombros, pensando en la ironía, "pero todo cambió cuando le dijeron que tenía cáncer. No me imagino cómo se siente tener nueve años y que te digan que vas a morir."

"Yo… tampoco" dijo ella por inercia, incrédula. Aún estaba en shock: hasta esa tarde, ella no había sabido nada en lo referente al padecimiento del chico ni su historia.

"Cambió por completo: se volvió un pequeño adulto, seguro de sí mismo, pero nunca dejó de sonreír ni permitió que nadie se lamentara en su presencia. Maduró en un santiamén, pero al mismo tiempo no dejó de ser él mismo. Venció al cáncer una vez y dejó de sentir miedo a todas las cosas que no eran nada en comparación con eso. Vivió. No sabes cómo admiré a ese chiquillo, cómo cambió mi opinión sobre él," rió y luego se llevó una mano a los ojos, borrando su sonrisa al tiempo, "Pero…"

"¿Pero?" Meiling frunció el ceño.

"El costo es demasiado alto. Preferiría mil veces verlo correr para esconderse detrás de su hermano a verlo _ahí_, en ese hospital. Yo…" apretó los dientes y su respiración se aceleró. Meiling apretó su mano y él apartó la otra mano de sus ojos para mirarla, dejándola helada al presenciar la tristeza que había en él.

"…no quiero que muera" terminó finalmente antes de cerrar con furiosa fuerza su mandíbula, apretando los labios para no permitirse llorar. Meiling haló de él al tiempo que se inclinaba también y lo envolvió con ambos brazos, recargando la frente en su hombro masculino. Sintió entonces cómo el hombre se estremecía violentamente y la apretaba a la vez con desesperación.

"Yo tampoco" logró decir ella con un sollozo. Shigure asintió, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

"Lo sé".

--

Tras despedirse de uno de sus más importantes socios, el hombre intercambió unas palabras con su secretaria y entró en su amplia oficina para caminar directamente hacia el minibar tallado en cedro que se alzaba a su derecha, un poco alejado del enorme ventanal que envolvía con la tenue luz del atardecer en agonía el imponente escritorio y la exquisita alfombra con motivos orientales al centro.

Sirviéndose un whisky celebró internamente el contrato que se estaba llevando a cabo con uno de sus antiguos "rivales", el cual avanzaba a pedir de boca, y se sentó a beber cómodamente sobre el sofá que había frente a un librero, a la izquierda del escritorio.

"Parece muy orgulloso de sí mismo" una voz proveniente de la nada lo hizo pasar el licor erróneamente y el hombre comenzó a toser estrepitosamente.

"Debería tener más cuidado cuando bebe; puede ser peligroso" continuó aquella voz y esta vez pudo darse cuenta de la fuente, que era justo a un lado del ventanal. Tosiendo aún con dificultad, el poderoso empresario alzó la vista para mirar directamente a los fríos ojos a su inesperada visita.

"Li Xiao-Lang"

El interpelado asintió casualmente "Diría que no le sorprende mi presencia, como si ya me hubiera estado esperando con anticipación".

Más relajado tras el ataque de tos –y tras saber la identidad de aquella persona-, el hombre se sentó nuevamente. "Ciertamente me tranquiliza saber que no se trata de un asaltante, sino de usted, pero eso no indica que hubiera estado esperándole, Li-san. No creí siquiera que usted me conociera", explicó.

"Sin embargo, parece que usted me conoce bien" el chino se alejó de la pared sobre la que se había estado recargando y caminó un poco hacia él.

"Eso no es nada raro; su familia y usted, como futuro jefe del clan, son muy famosos en China y Japón, y yo tengo negocios en ambos países." El sujeto volvió a tomar su vaso y dio un nuevo sorbo al licor. "Por otra parte, lo que sí es bastante extraño es encontrarlo en mi oficina de una forma tan… sorpresiva".

"Yo no la llamaría precisamente sorpresiva," refutó Syaoran, esta vez actuando con menos tranquilidad, "ni mucho menos casual, considerando que fue usted quien me contactó en primer lugar."

"¿Contactarlo?" el mayor pareció sorprendido, "Pero Li-san, yo…"

"¿Por qué ha enviado a sus hombres a seguir a Sakura?" espetó inesperadamente el futuro líder del Clan Li, no pudiendo continuar un segundo más con ese diálogo ridículamente _civilizado_ y absurdo. "Además, ¿por qué se empeñó siempre en que yo estuviera al tanto?"

En ese mismo instante el aire cambió y el ambiente en la oficina fue envuelto por un silencio sepulcral durante el cual ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Tras unos segundos que bien pudieron ser minutos, el mayor tomó otro trago de su bebida y adquirió una actitud cómoda, dejando que su máscara cayera a sus pies y se fundiera con el piso. Syaoran vio entonces cómo su fingida incredulidad se tornaba en una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca.

"Parece ser que por fin logró resolver las pequeñas pistas que le he estado dejando, Li-san, aunque debo admitir que realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, von der Vogelweide-san? Yo no le he hecho nada, ni Sakura, y ella es la que más tiene que pagar por esto".

"No se ponga así, Li-san" el alemán lo invitó a sentarse al ver sus ojos destellando fuego, mas el joven se negó. "Verá: todo esto no fue más que un juego, o una _negociación_, diría yo; creo que es un término más adecuado".

"¿Negociación?" Syaoran entrecerró los ojos, "¿de qué?"

"Digamos que usted poseía algo que hacía falta en mis planes. La pieza más importante para el futuro de mi empresa es mi hijo, Harry, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa con él tenía que cerciorarme de tener control sobre él, ¿entiende lo que quiero decirle?" explicó con una tranquilidad que al ambarino le pareció cínica y sin escrúpulos.

"Su hijo está enamorado de Sakura…" habló procurando mantener un aire frío y sereno, aunque por dentro no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir: "Von der Vogelweide-san no tiene más familia que usted, mas su relación es un desastre y no hay manera de que usted pueda influir sobre él, a menos de que cuente con algo capaz de convencerlo… o asustarlo…"

"Veo que conoce las técnicas de negocios muy bien, Li-san. Es usted una persona muy astuta" concedió el padre de Harry con una sonrisa.

"Conocí a von der Vogelweide-san hace unos meses," continuó Syaoran, "y en aquel entonces me pareció que era alguien que no tenía nada que perder, ¿no es así? Sin embargo…" y aunque su exterior parecía de piedra, en su interior ardían la ira y el miedo al mismo compás.

"Sin embargo, usted ya lo dijo: Harry está enamorado de Kinomoto-san".

-_Ahora tiene algo que perder-_ el corazón de Syaoran se aceleró al darse cuenta de la magnitud de esas palabras.

"Veo que ahora comprende lo que pretendía desde un inicio, Li-san. Lamentablemente no cuento aún con una máquina que pueda romper relaciones tan estrechas como la que usted y Kinomoto-san tenían, así que tuve que recurrir a otro método".

"Amenazándome con hacerle daño a Sakura para que yo renunciara a ella y la dejara en manos de su hijo" escupió Syaoran.

"_Eben_" asintió el mayor.

"¿Y por qué dejó pistas sobre su identidad?" frunció el ceño, "Las rosas blancas y verdes que envió la primera vez formaban un trébol, que es el escudo de su empresa, _Klee _¿no es así?" el otro asintió y él continuó, "y las tarjetas que envió tenían siempre dibujos de distintas aves… _Vogel… _Vogelweide."

"Muy perspicaz, Li-san" le felicitó el otro

"Aunque debo admitir que nunca lo hubiera sabido de no ser por esto…" sacó del bolsillo un diminuto aparato y se lo lanzó al hombre de cabellos rubios, quien lo capturó entre sus manos sin dificultad alguna, "lo encontré en una de las ocasiones en que registré el cuarto de Sakura para buscar pistas. Supongo que usted lo reconocerá".

"Reconocería un producto de mi compañía en donde fuera" concedió Hermann.

"Sin embargo cuando la encontré, hace un par de semanas, esa cámara aún no salía a la venta. De hecho, aún no se ha anunciado la venta al público en Japón, de modo que sólo podía tenerla alguien de su empresa" agregó Li. "Además, hace unos días alcancé a ver a uno de sus espías mientras se escabullía del cuarto de Sakura, supongo que después de reemplazar esta cámara. Fue él quien me puso sobre su pista cuando le escuché decir algo en alemán".

Lo que no diría Syaoran era que él no entendía una sola palabra en aquel idioma y que había sido Shigure quien le había ayudado, ni que el mismo hombre le había hecho pensar en el motivo del ramo de flores que en un principio había recibido –y que ya había olvidado por completo-. No quería involucrar al veterinario.

"Es lamentable que algunos empleados sean tan incompetentes" dijo el europeo por toda respuesta. "En fin, ¿era sólo ése el motivo de su visita, Li-san?"

El ambarino crispó los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel sujeto se mantuviera tan frío después de saberse descubierto? Sin embargo, él también tenía su plan, y ése fue motivo de más para dibujar una sonrisa en su propio rostro.

"Lo sabrá la próxima vez que nos veamos en el juzgado. Si no me equivoco, industrias Klee está a punto de cerrar un acuerdo muy importante. Lamentablemente hasta ahora no conozco empresario alguno que se arriesgue a cerrar un contrato con una empresa cuyo dueño está acusado de invasión de la privacidad y conspiración contra su propio hijo. Eso no inspira confianza, von der Vogelweide-san".

Hermann rió ante la seguridad del chico. "¿Y se puede saber qué pruebas presentará para convencer a alguien? Si no me equivoco, esta cámara podría ser su única posibilidad, pero ahora ha cambiado de manos" lo miró con aire de superioridad, mas el chino no se dejó amedrentar y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de manera casual dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

"Tengo su confesión, von der Vogelweide-san, y no creo que necesite nada más."

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron lentamente como platos y la sonrisa socarrona desapareció por completo de sus labios. "¿Acaso está diciendo que grabó esta conversación?" Había caído como niño en un truco tan barato; simplemente no había creído al joven capaz de hacer algo así.

"Nos vemos en la corte."

No podía permitirlo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No podía permitir que ese chiquillo le arruinara sus planes.

"Espere…" el ambarino frenó en seco, "¿qué quiere, Li-san?"

No era necesario decir más. Syaoran conocía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y eso fue motivo de más para hacerlo volver sobre sus pasos y mirar al ahora pálido hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"No me interesa un escándalo, von der Vogelweide-san. Puede usted hacer lo que quiera con su compañía. Lo único que me interesa es que nos deje en paz a Sakura y a mí de una vez por todas y se ocupe de su propia vida y de su hijo sin tener que incluirnos en sus problemas personales."

Hermann no parecía precisamente convencido; su mandíbula parecía de lo más tensa cuando finalmente se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Syaoran para tenderle una mano fría y tiesa "Retiraré a mis hombres de sus puestos y todo el equipo electrónico que se instaló en la casa de Kinomoto-san. ¿Le parece bien?"

Pero Syaoran no aceptó su mano. No estaba satisfecho aún y con la mirada que le lanzó quedó más que claro. "No quiero que vuelva a molestarla en absoluto, y debo tener todas las fotos y videos que existan sobre ella, yo mismo quiero deshacerme de ellos. Además, le advierto que voy a recuperar a Sakura, no importa lo que suceda con su hijo, y usted no volverá a intervenir."

"Pero tengo entendido que usted tiene ya otra novia, y que ella espera un hijo suyo…"

"Eso no es asunto suyo, y tampoco quiero que se atreva a acercarse a Ruriko o al hijo que espera en un futuro".

El orgulloso dueño de la poderosa Klee Corporation titubeó, cosa que nadie, ni siquiera su hijo, había presenciado antes. Tras unos momentos que parecieron más largos a causa del silencio sepulcral, el varón finalmente asintió y volvió a tenderle una mano, que esta vez el heredero del Clan Li estrechó. "Así será" dijo finalmente con una voz ligeramente más grave de lo normal, haciendo sonreír al ambarino.

-_Así será-_, repitió Syaoran internamente y sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, -_y no volveré a dejarte ir, Sakura._

_--_

Salió del elevador y caminó como una autómata directamente a su puerta. Sacó las llaves de la bolsa y se dispuso a abrir su puerta, mas no lo hizo.

Suspiró, cansada. Había pasado todo el día en el hospital con los demás, sus hermanos y Clow… con su familia. No había tenido oportunidad aún de platicar a profundidad con su _padre_, pero ninguno de los dos lo consideraba aún el momento. Lo único que sabía era que ya no quería odiarlo; no tenía corazón para odiar a nadie en esos instantes. Aún así, a pesar de lo agotador y terrible que era todo eso, estaban todos juntos y eso la ayudaba a no hundirse en ideas pesimistas. Sin embargo, al caer la noche Clow prácticamente los había obligado a ella, Eriol y las hermanas Arima a volver a casa. Protestaron, mas Kyo secundó la opinión del mayor argumentando que debían descansar y no tuvieron más opción que ceder.

Pero Tomoyo no quería estar sola. Sabía que la preocupación haría presa de ella en cuanto entrara a su departamento y se encontrara consigo misma.

Miró la puerta de Touya. No había hablado con él desde el día anterior y dudaba que él estuviera enterado de la situación, pues ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía aún. Se suponía que su relación pasaba por una crisis, pero todo eso ahora le parecía ridículo. Lo único que sabía era que no quería estar sola.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces se plantó frente a la puerta de su novio y pulsó el timbre. Touya no tardó en abrir.

"Hola" susurró ella.

"Hola," él parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, "te he estado buscando todo el día, pero tu teléfono…"

"Se acabó la batería por la mañana".

"Tampoco has estado en casa y…" Touya se detuvo para alzarle la barbilla al ver que ella no lo miraba a los ojos, "¿qué pasa? Entra" y depositando suavemente una mano en su espalda la guió hasta la sala, pero antes de sentarse sobre el sofá la giró hacia él.

"Yo…" sin embargo Tomoyo no pudo continuar. Un nudo se cerró en su garganta y Touya se dio cuenta de que algo malo había ocurrido, y no tenía precisamente que ver con su partida a Australia. ¿Cuál era la causa entonces? No importaba, decidió, pues lo más importante era que ella estaba ahí.

"Está bien, no tienes que decir nada" la abrazó y en el momento en que lo hizo la chica se petrificó, presa de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior. Tenía un pavor que le nublaba el pensamiento; no quería pensar en lo peor, no quería ser pesimista, pero lo había visto en los ojos de Eriol: tenía que ser realista.

"Abrázame" pidió al hombre, como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya. En respuesta, Touya la apretó contra sí con más fuerza.

"Aquí estoy" Touya se sintió conmovido ante el dolor que mantenía cautiva a la chica. Le habló suavemente -aunque su alma se retorcía al verla así-, pues sabía que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de fortaleza, y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle todo cuanto ella necesitara.

Besó sus cabellos y ambos quedaron en silencio. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a relajarse y la amatista empezó a respirar al pausado compás del hombre. Touya aprovechó ese momento para ayudarla a sentarse y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

"Voy a hacer un té para que puedas relajarte un poco. ¿Está bien si vuelvo en 5 minutos?" acarició su frente y los flecos oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y tomó su mano.

"Espera" susurró, "no me dejes sola".

Touya asintió y se sentó a su lado, mas fue ella quien esta vez se aferró a él y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

"No estás sola" la envolvió entre sus brazos y la recostó contra su cuerpo y Tomoyo se sintió más tranquila. Ahora estaba en un sitio seguro. Sabía que podía abandonarse a él si era necesario; ese hombre recogería los fragmentos de su alma si llegaba a derrumbarse.

Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en el día, suspiró liberando la avalancha de sentimientos que había estado conteniendo. Una lágrima asomó desde sus pestañas pobladas y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, pero eso estaba bien. Podía llorar si así lo necesitaba, _él_ estaba ahí.

--

Cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana para despertarla, lo primero que se dibujó en su rostro fue una sonrisa.

"Mmm" Nakuru ronroneó y se estiró sobre la cama. A continuación abrió los ojos y miró a su lado, sólo para sustituir la sonrisa con una mueca. –_No está-_

Bufó y se sentó sobre la cama, paseando la mirada alrededor de la habitación para buscar al fugitivo que debería estar ahí mirándola con una sonrisa encantadora y listo para envolverla en una lluvia de besos.

La puerta se abrió en ese segundo y enseguida entró el sujeto en cuestión con un cambio de ropa limpio, el cabello húmedo, loción de afeitar y un servicio de café en las manos.

"Ohayo" sonrió él con la misma frescura de siempre y se acercó para dejar la charola sobre la mesa de dormir, "lo siento, no sabía que ya estabas despierta."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella se cruzó de brazos. Yukito parpadeó, confundido por la _amabilidad_ de la mujer.

"Hice un poco de café y traje algunas galletas. Es lo que siempre te gusta desayunar, ¿o no?" arqueó una ceja, contrariado. Nakuru entornó los ojos al cielo y negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, pero… ¿se puede saber a qué hora te levantaste?" frunció el ceño, desconcertándolo aún más.

"No mucho, media hora, ¿por qué?"

"Entonces hace media hora tuviste que haberme abrazado y despertarme con una lluvia de besos" hizo un puchero.

"Pe-pero siempre que has venido a dormir a esta casa, en todos estos años, lo primero que haces por la mañana es tomar una taza de café…"

"Yukito…"

"Y siempre parecías especialmente alegre cuando, en lugar de ir a la cocina, Yue o yo te traíamos el desayuno a la cama," parpadeó él detrás de sus lentes, "así que…"

"¡Yukito!" ella lo interrumpió entornando nuevamente los ojos. Al ver que tenía la atención del hombre, continuó: "¿Y todas esas veces también hicimos el amor?"

"Eh…" Yukito pasó saliva, aún no acostumbrándose a que esa idea fuera realidad, "no".

"Exactamente," asintió ella como lo haría frente a sus compañeros de trabajo al explicar algo, como si no estuviera desnuda debajo de las blancas sábanas que la cubrían, "¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Yukito se sentó a su lado. "Pues… quizás" admitió finalmente. Nakuru suspiró

"Entonces creo que no conoces las necesidades primordiales de Nakuru Akizuki -o séase: yo-, por las mañanas: lluvia de besos, sexo, ducha y café con galletas… en _ese_ orden" entrecerró los ojos para hacer más claro su punto.

Yukito parpadeó y pasó saliva una vez más.

"Y-yo… no lo sabía"

"Me imaginé. Ahora no lo olvides: lluvia de besos, sexo, ducha y café con galletas…" y luego se llevó un dedo a la boca, meditativa, "Aunque no me importaría si se combinaran…" habló para sí misma, "bien podría ser lluvia de besos y sexo al mismo tiempo, o sexo y ducha, o lluvia de besos y café con galletas… e incluso sexo y café con galletas no estaría mal…" y luego se volvió hacia el hombre -que ahora contenía la respiración y la miraba con ojos desorbitados- y frunció el ceño, "¡pero _jamás_ ducha y café con galletas al mismo tiempo!"

Yukito tragó saliva de nueva cuenta.

"Está bien, yo …" carraspeó, intentando borrar de su cabeza las imágenes que se habían propagado a cada rincón de su mente, "no lo… olvidaré".

"Perfecto" asintió ella con una radiante sonrisa, deleitándose con la invaluable expresión del varón. Le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas.

"Bueno, yo…" Yukito luchaba por concentrarse en otra cosa. Sólo Nakuru Akizuki podía tener semejante efecto devastador sobre él, "eh… esta mañana no lo sabía y ya hice el café y… ¿no lo quieres? Lo hice como te gusta, con dos cucharadas de…"

"Yuki…" Nakuru volvió a alzar una ceja.

"Eh… ¿sí?"

"Lluvia de besos, sexo, ducha…" repitió y finalmente, impaciente, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó largamente en la boca, hundiéndose en el fascinante y sutil aroma de su loción y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, dejando que la sábana cayera libremente de su cuerpo y dejara sus senos al descubierto. Realmente nunca había tenido un esquema de preferencias a seguir por la mañana, pero al despertar simplemente no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Además, Yukito no tenía por qué conocer ese pequeño detalle, ¿o sí?

"Entendido" susurró él al apartarse un segundo de sus labios para respirar. Sus manos, en tanto, expresaban su acuerdo haciendo largos recorridos por la suave piel de la mujer. Después de esperar tanto tiempo por ella, no le causaba ningún problema cumplir ésa o todas las mañanas con ese tipo de deseos. Incluso, quizás podrían agregar uno o dos puntos a la lista.

--

Encontró a su padre sentado en el salón, sumergido en una lectura. Le había parecido extraño no verlo durante el desayuno. En la mansión, las comidas se servían siempre a la misma hora, y ésa era precisamente la hora indicada por Herr von der Vogelweide. Así pues, lo más raro era que fuera él mismo quien se saltara alguna comida.

"Me voy a la universidad", anunció. El hombre de cabellos rubios hizo el libro a un lado para mirarlo por un momento. Era extraño, pensó Harry, pero podría jurar que esa mañana había algo diferente en los ojos de aquel sujeto.

"¿Vendrás a comer?"

Harry se sorprendió por la desacostumbrada pregunta. "No lo sé, quizás aproveche la pausa de mediodía para invitar a Sakura a comer" se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a partir.

"Harry" le detuvo su padre a medio camino.

"¿Sí?"

"Esa chica… tu novia, realmente es muy importante, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que no es como las amigas que tenías en Alemania"

Curiosa pregunta. Ahora Harry contempló a su progenitor con suspicacia.

"Sí".

"Me imaginé" le escuchó comentar por lo bajo, aumentando su curiosidad. Harry observó por un instante el libro que el hombre tenía en sus manos, pensando que bien podría ser la causa de tan inusual interrogatorio.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que lee, _Vater_?" aventuró. El hombre le mostró la portada del libro.

"_Unterm Rad_, sin duda lo conoces"

Claro que lo conocía, y sin duda alguna también recordaba todos los títulos de Hermann Hesse **(1) **que había leído en su adolescencia. Miró el libro sin mucho interés, con el título grabado en letras doradas y la pasta dura en color tinto, una muestra más del fino gusto de su padre, que nunca compraba ediciones de bolsillo. Harry recordaba que el suyo , en cambio, había sido una edición de encuadernación sencilla y una portada en donde se leía el nombre del autor el letras grandes, el título en letras más pequeñas y, al fondo, un dibujo a carbón sobre el Seminario en el cual se desarrollaba gran parte de la historia.

"Sí, claro" contestó vagamente, reflexionando un momento si acaso el resentimiento que Hesse tenía hacia su padre, y que lo llevó a escribir aquella novela, podría compararse con el que él mismo sentía hacia el suyo.

"¿No irás a la universidad?"

"Por supuesto. Adiós" replicó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y echando una última ojeada al libro. Entonces recogió su maletín y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Ya en el automóvil, sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a su padre. Había algo en su actitud que le hacía sentir más sospechas de lo habitual. Pensó en sus palabras, su mirada, sus movimientos, el libro…

Y de pronto cayó sobre él como un martillazo en la cabeza. Fue tan repentino, que en un segundo estuvo a punto de causar un accidente al no darse cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

"Tengo que decirle a Tomoyo" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Sería lo que haría en cuanto llegara a la universidad: buscar a la amatista.

--

Estaba agotado y era claro que ella también. La abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma. Se sentía tan dichoso que no podía contenerse un segundo más. No le importaba si Nakuru sólo lo veía como sexo casual: _tenía_ que decírselo.

"Nakuru"

"¿Hmm?" ella suspiró acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Yukito aspiró profundamente y sonrió con ternura.

"Te amo".

Sólo pasó una fracción de segundo antes de que sintiera el cuerpo de la mujer volverse piedra. Yukito cerró un momento los ojos con pesar, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que acababa de hacer. Cayó del cielo a la dura y fría tierra sin paracaídas y con un sórdido y devastador golpe. Sabía perfectamente que acababa de arruinarlo todo, pero también debía aceptar que no podía continuar de esa manera, con el peso de aquel secreto sobre su pecho y taladrándole la mente.

Nakuru lo miró a los ojos, y la visión de su hermosura no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el tormento del hombre.

"Lo sé".

Yukito se sintió ligeramente aterrado. ¿Cómo era que ella sabía algo así después de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo?

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé," ella pareció pensarlo un poco, "pero creo que, en un inicio, nunca te hubieras metido conmigo si no quisieras que fuera en serio. Además, te conozco bastante bien y sé que no has hecho por ninguna chica lo que hiciste para estar conmigo."

"Todo eso es cierto" confesó él con pudor.

"Además eres un poco malo mintiendo", intentó bromear, "¿desde cuándo…?"

"Años" contestó él esquivamente, no queriendo empeorar la situación e incomodarla.

"Gracias" susurró ella, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos. Yukito acarició su cabello.

"No tienes que decir eso, y tampoco tienes que corresponderme".

Aunque lo decía de forma casual, Nakuru sabía el vacío que semejantes palabras causaban en el interior de quien las pronunciara. Ella no quería que Yukito atravesara por el dolor de amar y no ser correspondido. Además, también era tiempo de que le hablara de sus propios sentimientos.

"Yo también te quiero, Yukito, pero…"

"Pero no me…" ella lo calló colocándole un dedo en la boca.

"No lo sé, pero estoy confundida. Todo pasó bastante rápido para mí. Un día, sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti…" habló, sorprendiéndolo por completo, "Pero también tengo miedo de que sea sólo eso: enamoramiento. Te quiero mucho, y confío en ti" confesó y se encogió de hombros, pareciéndole al hombre empequeñecida, "pero no sé qué haría si perdiera tu amistad. Yo sólo sé que…"

"Para mí siempre serás mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pase o con quién estés" él la miró con una sinceridad casi melancólica. Nakuru emitió una sonrisa insegura.

"…Yo sólo sé que quiero estar contigo" terminó finalmente, haciendo que la tristeza de su viejo amigo se tornara alegría. Yukito la estrechó más contra sí.

"Gracias."

Nakuru rió un poco ante la ironía. "No tienes que decir eso, y tampoco tienes que corresponderme."

El varón besó su frente. "Aún queda un problema".

"¿Uh?" ella arqueó las cejas.

"¿Qué haremos cuando te vayas a Australia?"

"Te llevaré en mi maleta" sonrió ella y al mayor de los Tsukishiro le quedó claro que ella no quería pensar en eso por el momento. En realidad, el tampoco.

"Está bien. Pero tendrás que conseguir una muy grande, además de que ya no tendrás espacio para el maquillaje" le siguió la corriente.

"Tienes razón, entonces tendré que pensarlo muy seriamente: ¿Qué prefiero, novio o maquillaje? Después de todo, no se puede tener de todo en esta vida".

Yukito sonrió. No le había pedido aún que fuera su novia, pero le alegraba que ella lo considerara así. Besándola suavemente en la boca susurró contra sus labios.

"Pues, para tu novio, te ves más bonita sin maquillaje, exactamente como ahora"

La expresión de la joven fue idéntica a la de una niña con una paleta de nieve en un caluroso día de verano.

"Pensándolo bien, _sí_ puedo llevarlos a los dos. Después de todo, después de incinerarlo, el cuerpo humano se reduce al tamaño de un florero, ¿no?"

"Eso debe doler".

"Aunque si hiciera eso… ya no podría hacer _esto_" y se estiró hacia él. Yukito pensó que le besaría en la boca, mas fue su mejilla quien recibió la caricia de sus labios.

"Creo que eso dolería más" susurró contra su oído y ella asintió.

--

"¡Oishii!" sonrió el chiquillo mientras devoraba ávidamente el chocolate obsequiado por el trigueño. Touya lo miró con atención, pensando en lo mucho que ese chico le recordaba a su hermana menor, que siempre gozaba de comer golosinas cuando se enfermaba o algo malo pasaba.

Había acompañado a la amatista al hospital después de que ésta le contara todo lo ocurrido con su hermano. No podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ese niño tuviera cáncer. Había esperado encontrar al adolescente pálido, débil, triste y silencioso; más, aunque realmente se le veía pálido y debilitado, lo último que describiría a Kyo Hiragizawa sería triste y silencioso.

"Gracias, Kinomoto-san. ¡Qué bueno que lo trajiste contigo, 'nee-chan!"

"Técnicamente no me trajo ella; vinimos en mi carro" aclaró el moreno. Tomoyo sonrió al verlos convivir de esa manera. Iba a decir algo cuando su móvil sonó.

"Un momento" Tomoyo salió al pasillo para atender la llamada.

"_¿No estás en la universidad? No llegaste a la primera clase. ¿Pasa algo? Ayer tampoco viniste"_

"Lo siento, Harry," suspiró al reconocer a su amigo y le explicó brevemente la situación. Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

"_Yo… lo lamento mucho…" _luego un silencio. Tomoyo frunció el ceño, ése no parecía el Harry de siempre. Sin embargo también era cierto que prácticamente no habían hablado durante las últimas semanas, así que no podía saber lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente del joven.

"Harry-kun, ¿sucede algo? Tengo el presentimiento de que quieres decirme algo"

"_Es sobre tu madre…"_

-_Okaa-san- _No había pensado en ella en los últimos días, pero la sola mención de ella causó en la chica un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

"¿Qu-qué pasa?"

"_Una vez me dijiste que le gustaba mucho leer, ¿cierto?"_

"Sí."

"_Yo… ¿conoces a Hermann Hesse?"_

"Eh… sí" titubeó, extrañada.

"_¿Sabes si tu madre guardaba en algún lugar un libro de él… _Bajo la Rueda_?"_

"Eh…" la joven pensó detenidamente, "creo que sí, le gustaba mucho la literatura occidental. Probablemente tenga aún un ejemplar en la casa de campo" añadió.

"_¿En la casa de campo?"_

"Sí, puede ser, ¿por qué?"

Se oyó a su amigo al otro lado de la línea respirar profundamente.

"_Sólo pensaba que…" _hubo una nueva pausa que la dejó intrigada, _"olvídalo, es sólo una teoría que se me ocurrió. Voy a pensarlo bien y luego te platico al respecto. Seguramente no querrás pensar en eso ahora que tu hermano está en el hospital."_

"Pero si…" Tomoyo suspiró, "Sí, tienes razón."

"_De cualquier manera, me comunicaré contigo si encuentro algo más."_

"Está bien".

Ambos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Al hacerlo, la amatista se quedó contemplando el aparato. Una sensación en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Habría descubierto su compañero algo nuevo que pudiera ayudarlos a encontrar al asesino de su madre? Y si así era… ¿entonces por qué tenía ese extraño y terrible presentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que Harry había preferido no decirle?

Harry colgó el teléfono y respiró nuevamente. Su pulso se había acelerado y las ideas que llegaban a él se había vuelto cada vez más turbias y confusas.

_Bajo la Rueda, detrás del Seminario, Hermann…_

Las últimas palabras de Sonomi Daidouji.

¿Por qué no le había dicho a Tomoyo simplemente lo que se le había ocurrido? Ese libro podía ser pieza clave para encontrar lo que estaban buscando, y sin embargo no se lo había dicho. ¿Es que acaso tenía miedo de que la chispa de la sospecha que había sido encendida en Alemania se volviera realidad?

Metió el celular a su bolsillo y caminó fuera del edificio de la facultad. No podía simplemente quedarse parado. Si en verdad las cosas eran como él pensaba, no podía esperar más para saberlo, a _cualquier _precio.

--

Tocó a la puerta con una soltura que incluso a ella le sorprendió. Normalmente se sentiría nerviosa estando frente a aquella puerta, pero en eta ocasión se sentía tan… _distinta_, que no podía esperar a hacerlo.

"Mizuki-san" dijo el hombre por todo saludo al abrir la puerta y verla en el umbral. Parecía sorprendido, pero también ligeramente nervioso a pesar de su apariencia siempre calma. La mujer le concedió una de sus más bellas sonrisas, o eso fue lo que extrañamente al varón le pareció.

"Konbanwa, Yue-san" le saludó con toda formalidad. "Tengo algo que entregarle".

"¿A mí?"

La bibliotecaria asintió y al instante siguiente sacó de algún lugar desconocido una botella de champaña que tenía escondida. El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la bebida en sus manos. La miró en silencio, esperando alguna explicación.

"¿No suele celebrar con champaña?" preguntó ella inesperadamente. Yue la contempló con suspicacia.

"¿De qué habla?"

Kaho sonrió. "Felicidades, Yue-san, el próximo viernes tiene usted una cita con Sanosuke".

Silencio. Yue parpadeó repetidamente y la mujer disfrutó en secreto de la indescriptible expresión del hombre.

"¿Quiere decir que…?" él mismo se interrumpió, no creyendo aquello, y clavó en ella una mirada desconfiada "pero apenas ayer le entregué el archivo; no puede ser que ya lo haya leído todo, ¿cierto?"

Kaho asintió. "Tiene razón, sin embargo no piense que sólo lo hace porque yo se lo pido. Conozco a Sanosuke y él nunca prestaría su atención a algo que no tuviera valor. Pero entre ayer y hoy hemos leído ya una parte importante del borrador y Sanosuke piensa que realmente vale la pena trabajar en él –y yo opino lo mismo".

Yue frunció el ceño un poco más. "¿Usted… también leyó el borrador?"

Era tal su mirada, que la mujer se sintió atravesada.

"Yo… no sabía que no debía hacerlo" se encontró excusándose y de pronto se sintió culpable. "Disculpe, es sólo que…"

"Puede hacer lo que quiera con él" la interrumpió él, desviando la vista al hablar. "No tengo nada en contra de eso."

Kaho volvió a sonreír. Aunque Yue Tsukishiro no lo supiera –o no lo quisiera-, esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que quería dar a entender. Aquel sujeto de fría expresión le había entregado en un documento de computadora la confianza de un secreto que no se había atrevido a mostrar a nadie más, algo que formaba parte de su vida, y el hecho de que no le molestara que ella lo viera era… definitivamente más de lo que cualquiera pudiera siquiera imaginar.

"Me alegra, porque sinceramente pienso que usted tiene un gran talento oculto."

Yue pareció incómodo por sus palabras, o quizás por la forma en la que ella sonreía. De cualquier manera, abrió la puerta de par en par y caminó al interior de su cuarto.

"Meteré la champaña en el minibar. ¿No le molesta acompañarla con pizza? No imaginé que vendría, así que pedí una hace unos minutos."

"Yo puedo cenar allá abajo, no quiero molestarlo" rechazó amablemente la invitación, sintiéndose en el fondo un tanto intimidada de entrar a la habitación del varón, a pesar de que no fuera su verdadero lugar, sino un espacio más en el hotel. Yue no se inmutó.

"Como quiera. Puede cenar más tarde allá si así lo desea, pero le advierto que no voy a tomarme esta botella solo. Si no quiere acompañarme, puede irse tranquilamente, pero tendrá que llevársela."

Y ésa –pensó Kaho- era la manera más sutil y amable en la que el menor de los Tsukishiro era capaz de extender una invitación a cenar. Ella, por supuesto, no iba a rechazar el reto.

"Entonces, creo que hoy me apetece un poco de pizza." La mujer de cabellos cobrizos cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Tardará aún unos minutos en llegar" el varón de cabellos albinos abrió la puerta del balcón y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban afuera. Kaho hizo lo mismo con la otra yun silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Los ruidos de la ciudad se escuchaban unos pisos más abajo.

"Hoy hablé con su abogado. Tengo una cita mañana para testificar nuevamente" habló él de repente y ella asintió. Increíblemente, había estando pensando tanto en el asunto del libro de Yue Tsukishiro, que había olvidado ese otro asunto por completo.

"Es cierto, yo también tengo que ir mañana. Reiji-san dice que, si todo sale bien, finalmente todo esto se acabará la próxima semana, o incluso este viernes".

Yue la contempló por un instante, dejando ver ligeramente la sorpresa que la noticia le causaba.

"¿Reiji-san no se lo dijo?"

"No" contestó él a secas y luego miró en otra dirección. "Eso debe alegrarle, ¿cierto?"

La bibliotecaria no respondió inmediatamente. "En cierta forma, sí. Sin duda será un alivio ver a… a Shingo tras las rejas. Ya no tendré por qué tenerle miedo…" Kaho calló. No sabía realmente si alguna vez había admitido frente al menor de los Tsukishiro que tenía miedo de quien fuera su esposo. De cualquier manera ahora todo eso daba igual.

"¿En cierta forma?" el joven de marmórea piel alzó una ceja inquisitiva. Kaho se encogió de hombros.

"Debo admitir que no tengo tantos deseos de volver a casa como usted".

Yue asintió. Entendía lo que ella quería decir, pues seguramente aquel lugar que ella llamaba casa estaba lleno de memorias que la mujer nunca podría atesorar.

"¿Qué piensa hacer después de esto?" se encontró preguntando. Mizuki miró al cielo.

"No lo sé. ¿Sabe?" una sonrisa sorpresivamente sincera e inocente se abrió paso en su rostro, desarmando al hombre instantáneamente ante tan inesperada expresión, "siempre quise vivir en un lugar tranquilo y pequeño, como un pueblo, pero Shingo tenía su trabajo en Tokio y no podíamos irnos de aquí… aunque realmente él nunca lo quiso de verdad" se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Quiere decir que piensa mudarse?" ¿Por qué aquella idea le resultaba molesta? Yue no lo comprendía.

"No lo sé aún, no lo había pensado hasta ahora," admitió ella, "pero… no creo que sea mala idea. Después de todo, no llevo una vida muy social en Tokio y no tengo realmente a nadie a quien pueda extrañar" intentó sonreír nuevamente, mas esta vez no lo logró. Extrañamente, aquellas palabras le sonaron a mentira.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Yue reflexionaba las palabras de la bibliotecaria. No, no estaba de acuerdo. No entendía la razón, mas en algún lugar de su ser sentía que algo no encajaba, algo estaba simplemente _mal_.

"Si tanto deseo tiene de irse de Tokio…" empezó, aún antes de darse cuenta de que sus labios se movían, "puede ir a Australia también".

"¿Australia?" ella lo miró como si le hubiera sugerido hacer un viaje a la luna. Era increíblemente hermosa la forma en la que sus ojos dorados se abrían y se mostraban ante él.

-_¿Hermosa?-_ ironizó el varón en su mente, sacudiendo al instante aquella idea de su cabeza.

"¿Acaso quiere enviarme a otro hemisferio, Yue-san?"

"Lejos de Tokio" aclaró él apartando nuevamente la mirada, visiblemente incómodo por alguna razón que ella no llegó a comprender.

"Lejos de usted, quiere decir" ouch, pensó ella, realmente dolía decir algo así. El joven se removió en su asiento.

"Lejos de Tokio, dije".

"¿Y usted dónde estará entonces?" ella casi sintió ganas de reír por la ironía, mas no lo hizo. "¿En Australia?" intentó bromear. Yue no respondió inmediatamente.

"Eso no es importante. De cualquier manera, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene por qué influir en sus decisiones, ¿cierto?" y la miró de una manera que ella jamás olvidaría.

Aquellos ojos, aquella voz, aquella sensación, aquellas palabras que no se atrevían a salir a la luz; Kaho se sintió atravesada por ellas. Era tan abrupto y sofocante como un golpe directo al estómago, tan impactante que la dejó sin aliento. Sin embargo, por más que luchó por saberlo, nunca (o, al menos, eso imaginó en ese momento) lograría comprender lo que aquel hombre quería decirle.

_¿Cierto?_ La pregunta resonó en sus oídos. Ella sabía lo que debía contestar, lo que _él_ esperaba que ella contestara de acuerdo a su _rol_. Pero había un problema que Yue no había contemplado…

Kaho Mizuki estaba harta de jugar de acuerdo a su rol.

"No" la palabra, decisiva como un delgado cabello en la escena del crimen, salió lenta y suavemente de sus labios, sin prisa alguna. Los ojos del apuesto joven se abrieron de par en par, animándola inconscientemente a no detenerse: "Se equivoca, Yue-san."

--

Estacionó el auto a dos casas de su destino. Apagó el motor y de pronto, justo antes de abrir la portezuela, descubrió que le sudaban las manos. Era hora de admitirlo: estaba nervioso… terriblemente nervioso.

¿Qué le diría? Lo había repasado un millón de veces en casa: frente al espejo, en la cocina, en el jardín, en el salón… y justamente ahora lo había olvidado todo. Había sido mucho más fácil escribirlo en la carta, pero –si todo salía bien- esperaba que Sakura nunca tuviera que leerla y, en lugar de eso, fuera él quien le dijera todo personalmente. Finalmente, después de todo el daño causado a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

Sonrió. A pesar de eso estaba feliz; feliz de poder decirle toda la verdad… o al menos las verdades que la joven pudiera soportar. Había esperado ese momento durante un tiempo que le había parecido eterno, pero finalmente había llegado y la prueba era que ahí estaba, sin miedo a que ella lo viera, sin miedo a tener que mentirle. El único problema ahora era su propia ansiedad. ¿Comprendería Sakura todo? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Aún tendría espacio en su corazón para él a pesar de lo sucedido? ¿Y si al final de todo realmente se había enamorado de Harry y…?

Sacudió la cabeza. No pensaría más en eso. Ya suficiente tortura había sido pensar todo el día al respecto. Así pues, antes de darse más oportunidad de seguir dando vueltas al asunto, bajó del coche y salió para respirar el tranquilo ambiente de la noche veraniega. Hacía un poco más calor del acostumbrado y el viento no soplaba, pero a Syaoran eso no le molestó en absoluto y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Era tal su nerviosismo que casi le pasó desapercibido el momento en el que una sombra se deslizó por el rabillo de su ojo. _Casi_, y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una mano le sujetó desde atrás con fuerza y un trapo húmedo fue acercado peligrosamente a su rostro. Al instante siguiente el atacante se vio a sí mismo lanzado contra el suelo.

"¡_Kuso_!" exclamó el joven, irritado. Había alcanzado a percibir el fuerte aroma químico en aquel trapo y no dudaba que fuera formol o algo semejante. Se sintió ligeramente mareado, mas la adrenalina se había disparado en su cuerpo y ahora corría por sus venas, ayudándole a mantenerse lúcido. El atacante procuró levantarse y Syaoran se dispuso a impedírselo, cuando tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar a otro hombre que se acercó desde su derecha.

-_¡Maldición! ¿Cuántos son?-_ adoptó una posición de ataque y trató de percibir más presencias a su alrededor. Había otro escondido dentro de un auto, a unos metros, y dos se aproximaban desde el otro lado.

"Parece que su jefe no tiene palabra después de todo" se dio el lujo de sonreír. No permitiría que nadie lo detuviera ahora que estaba listo para hablar con Sakura. Los sujetos no dijeron nada y los otros dos llegaron y atacaron al tiempo, obteniendo tras unos segundos el mismo resultado que el primero.

"¿Realmente esperaban vencerme tan fácilmente?" Syaoran casi se sintió ofendido. _Él _era el futuro líder del prestigioso Clan Li, ¿cómo podían subestimarlo tan patéticamente?

"Tú lo pediste" gruñó uno de ellos y sacó una navaja. Los demás le imitaron. Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pretendiendo no darle oportunidad de defenderse uno por uno.

"Cuidado con lo que hacen" advirtió él un segundo antes de tomar la primera mano que lo atacaba y apresar al hombre, que recibió en su torso una de las cuchillas de sus compañeros. Los otros titubearon al ver esto, mas Syaoran no, y con un par de certeros golpes los hizo retroceder.

"Dile a von der Vogelweide-san que…" susurró Syaoran al oído del hombre que se dolía, capturado por completo con una sola mano, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

"¡Syaoran!"

Esa voz. Sakura estaba en la ventana de su habitación. La sangre del joven le cayó a los pies.

"¡Sakura…!" se volvió a mirarla automáticamente, mas su descuido fue aprovechado por el varón, quien asestó un codazo contra su mandíbula y se liberó de su agarre. Syaoran se tambaleó un segundo.

La menor de los Kinomoto se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Esta vez el joven Li estaba furioso. No contaba con que ella alcanzara a escuchar la pelea y se asomara a la calle, pero ahora lo único que sabía era que no quería verla involucrada. Tenía que acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

"¡Métete y cierra la ventana!" prácticamente ordenó a la chica antes de sofocar al mismo sujeto con una patada que lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas contra el pavimento. Los demás volvieron a arremeter contra él, mas Syaoran ya no tuvo más piedad y, tras dejar inconsciente a uno y romperle un par de dientes a otro, lanzó al siguiente sobre el asfalto y lo inmovilizó con una rodilla.

"No quiero volver a verlos por aquí" masculló. El tipo pasó saliva al ver su mirada envuelta en fuego y supo que no tenía oportunidad contra él. Syaoran lo sintió temblar contra su rodilla. "Así está mejor".

Se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana. Sakura continuaba ahí, aunque le había hecho caso en lo de cerrar la ventana. Syaoran sonrió ligeramente al verla y la chica pareció más tranquila, aunque esto no duró más de un segundo, pues sus ojos miraron en otra dirección y al instante su boca se abrió en un grito que quedó ahogado por el cristal y no llegó hasta sus oídos.

-_¿Eh?-_ apenas tuvo una fracción de segundo para pensar antes de que un impacto en la pierna derecha le hiciera tambalearse. -_¡Mierda!-_ apretó los dientes, recordando entonces al hombre del auto. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado como para olvidarlo? Sus ojos se clavaron en él sólo para comprobar que el sujeto seguía apuntándole con un arma, esta vez a la cabeza. Syaoran volvió a maldecir por lo bajo mientras el dolor se esparcía desde su muslo hacia todo el cuerpo. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, mas en cuestión de segundos aquel que había quedado inmovilizado se levantó con dificultad y se lanzó sobre él con el trapo bañado en formol en una mano. Syaoran forcejeó, negándose a ser derrotado, mas en pocos instantes la sustancia sofocante causó efecto en su cerebro y lo obligó a rendirse.

Lo último que vio antes de sentir su cuerpo caer en brazos de uno de ellos fue el rostro de Sakura gritando algo desde su ventana. Estaba asustada. Odiaba verla asustada.

--

El corazón latía con tal fuerza en su pecho, que en algún momento pensó que en realidad saldría disparado de su caja torácica. Conteniendo la respiración desdobló la hoja que tenía en sus manos temblorosas. Era plenamente consciente de que aquel sencillo papel doblado en tres partes podría contener algo capaz de cambiarle la vida.

_Bajo la rueda, detrás del Seminario… Hermann_

Las palabras de Sonomi habían sido realmente un acertijo, pero, sólo después de resolverlo, Harry pudo encontrar algo de lógica en ello. _Bajo la rueda_; después de todo, uno de los mejores lugares para esconder un documento (aún más, si es de gras importancia) es un libro, y Sonomi había intentado dar a su hija la pista que más la acercara a él. _Detrás del Seminario_; no había sido la portada, como Harry había pensado, sino la contraportada, la que tenía el dibujo de la antigua escuela sobre ella, en donde la carta había sido escondida con sumo cuidado. _Hermann_; finalmente, el nombre mencionado por la mujer no había resultado ser el de su padre, como el muchacho y Tomoyo habían pensado, sino el del mismo autor del libro.

Debería sentirse orgulloso de haberlo logrado, mas lo único que Harry podía sentir por ahora era una escalofriante ansiedad.

Leyó con lentitud las primeras palabras escritas con exquisita caligrafía, dirigidas a una persona que no era él. Después, impaciente y nervioso, devoró rápidamente las siguientes oraciones, deteniéndose abruptamente a la mitad, cuando sus desorbitados ojos se posaron sobre las palabras que tanto había temido encontrar.

Su mente quedó en blanco. El tiempo se detuvo.

Inconscientemente volvió a respirar, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Con ojos nublados terminó de leer aquella carta y la regresó a su lugar de origen, abriendo con extrema delicadeza el estrecho espacio que había en el interior de la pasta del libro, el cual colocó en un cajón que cerró con llave.

Harry se derrumbó sobre un sillón, junto al escritorio, y contempló con ojos vacíos la nada. Nunca debió sacar a escondidas ese libro de la casa de campo de los Daidouji, pensaba. Nunca debió ir allá, ni mucho menos leer el contenido de esa carta, y nunca debió pensar… lo que justamente en ese momento estaba pensando.

La decisión estaba ahora totalmente en sus manos. Sólo _él_ tenía el poder de hacer algo con esa verdad descubierta, y eso iba mucho más allá que el hecho compartirla o no con Tomoyo Daidouji, pues (después de todo) ésa también era _su_ verdad.

Miró al cajón de reojo con una mirada que nadie había visto antes en él. Era como si aquel cajón y su contenido maldito fueran la causa de todas su desgracias, de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No, el cajón no era culpable. Sólo había _un_ culpable.

Odio. Harry nunca había sentido el odio en su máximo esplendor… hasta ahora.

--

Regresó a la conciencia en un exabrupto, como quien despierta de una pesadilla en mitad de la madrugada. La única diferencia era que él apenas entraba en su pesadilla.

"Ah, bienvenido" una voz a un par de metros le saludó más con burla que cortesía. Desorientado y mareado, Syaoran intentó mirar en su dirección, más descubrió que algo tapaba sus ojos. Además, en ese instante un dolor punzante en su pierna reclamó su atención.

"No te quejes. Una herida de bala no es gran cosa. Además, deberías agradecer que te cerráramos la herida. Estabas sangrando como cerdo en matadero, pero ¿sabes? No conviene que mueras todavía".

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido comenzaron a llegar rápidamente a su cabeza, de la misma manera que el olor rancio del lugar. Syaoran crispó los puños.

"No entiendo qué es lo que tratan de ocultar vendándome los ojos. Sé muy bien quién está detrás de todo esto" bramó, negándose a ser intimidado.

"Eso no me preguntes a mí…"

"Él tiene razón," llegó una nueva voz desde su izquierda, "¿Cómo se encuentra, Li-san? ¿Lleva mucho tiempo despierto?"

_-Esa voz…_

"No, señor" contestó el hombre anterior.

"Von der Vogelweide-san" gruñó Syaoran.

„Veo que no me ha olvidado" satirizó el hombre. "Aunque debo admitir que no debe ser tan agradable encontrarnos en estas condiciones".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" el ambarino fue directo al grano.

"¿Sabe, Li-san? Estuve pensando un poco en su "oferta" y definitivamente me di cuenta de que no me gusta que me chantajeen. Lo que quiero decir es; que soy un hombre de negocios y acepto que a veces hay que sacrificar algo a cambio de un beneficio mayor, pero también es natural que busque la mejor oferta" habló con la tranquilidad de quien no se encuentra sentado sobre una silla, atado y cegado, "_Verstehen Sie was ich meine?_"

"Bastardo".

"Veo que no entiende del todo. Verá, Li-san: mi hijo está realmente interesado en su nueva novia, lo cual también quiere decir que, si logro acercarme _lo suficiente_ a Kinomoto-san…"

"¡Deje a Sakura en paz!" la sola mención del nombre de la chica había logrado encender la sangre del chino. Herr Hermann, en cambio, no se perturbó.

"De cualquier forma, Harry está a punto de tomar parte importante en la empresa, y no puedo perder el control sobre él. Por otra parte, el contrato que estoy intentando cerrar significa un fuerte ingreso de capital para nosotros." Continuó el alemán con la misma calma, "Así que, como verá, no me conviene aceptar su _generosa _propuesta, Li-san."

"Es un cerdo, von der Vogelweide-san."

"En realidad todo es muy sencillo. Usted tiene algo que yo quiero y yo tengo algo que usted quiere." Explicó Hermann y Syaoran percibió movimiento, adivinando que el hombre se sentaba sobre algún tipo de silla a corta distancia de él. "Le tengo una nueva oferta, Li-san: me entrega usted la cinta que grabó el otro día en mi casa **y** se aleja de Kinomoto-san y mi hijo, o…"

"¿O qué?" le retó el joven, volviendo la cara hacia él, a pesar de no verle.

"O puede suceder cualquier cosa. No olvide _su_ situación en estos momentos, Li-san. Después de todo, dicen que la libertad cuesta caro".

El varón de ojos castaños no respondió. Le costaba trabajo pensar después de aquella serie de eventos inesperados. Desde el fondo, en algún lugar de su pecho, se alzaba una sensación que pocas veces en toda su existencia había conocido: miedo. Sin embargo, desde pequeño había aprendido a no temer por su vida, sino…

"No dejaré que se acerque a Sakura."

Antes de darse cuenta, desde la otra dirección provino un golpe sórdido al estómago, dejándole sofocado.

-_Ese desgraciado-_ apretó los dientes, recordando al otro hombre que también estaba en la habitación.

"Parece no entender muy bien la situación, Li-san. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, no importa realmente si usted accede o no, pues aún tengo otra posibilidad: si usted _desaparece_, no habrá quien intente publicar esa cinta, ¿cierto? Simplemente podemos registrar su casa y…"

"No encontraría nada" sonrió ligeramente el ambarino, a pesar de que apenas comenzaba a recuperar el aliento. "Además, yo no estaría tan seguro. Si yo desaparezco, la cinta será publicada en menos de una semana. Yo también me di la libertad de tomar un par de precauciones". Un silencio breve se alzó en el lugar.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" el olor a tabaco del hombre se percibió más cercano, "Li-san, ¿en dónde está la cinta?"

Esta vez Syaoran disfrutó ligeramente el dejo de incertidumbre que se percibía en la voz de Herr Hermann.

"Me temo que no puedo contestar esa pregunta."

"¿Quién la tiene?" por el tono de voz, el joven podía adivinar que el alemán estaba realmente irritado.

"Eso tampoco puedo decir-" su oración fue interrumpida por un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la mandíbula. Syaoran probó el sabor de su propia sangre.

"Tranquilo, no quiero que lo mates aún," habló Herr Hermann con el otro hombre. "Li-san, ahora tengo que irme, pero volveré más tarde y usted y yo tendremos una pequeña charla."

"Le esperaré aquí, se lo aseguro" ironizó esta vez el ambarino. Sintió entonces una mano presionando fuertemente su herida y emitió un grito.

"Te conviene no hablar así, chiquillo," habló el otro sujeto. "El jefe es gentil, pero cuando él se va _yo_ quedo a cargo. ¿Entendido?"

Syaoran bufó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Entendido?" repitió y su pregunta fue acompañada por el grito del muchacho al sentir nuevamente esa mano lacerando su herida.

"Sí." Bajó la cabeza, con la respiración agitada. –_Mierda-_ apretó los dientes. Pensó en sus probabilidades. Había logrado infundir un poco de temor en von der Vogelweide y ganar algo de tiempo, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho. A decir verdad, sus posibilidades de salir vivo de allí eran casi nulas. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a aquella joven de ojos verdes.

_Continuará… _

_

* * *

_**(1) Hermann Hesse (1877-1962). **Novelista y poeta alemán. Autor, entre otros títulos, de _Bajo la Rueda_ (o _Bajo las Ruedas_, según la edición), _Lobo estepario_, y _Demian_. Bajo la rueda, uno de sus primeros trabajos, fue un desahogo del autor contra su padre, así como un signo de rebeldía contra la educación formal.

_**Notas de la autora: **__comprendo que nuevamente tardé bastante en actualizar, e incluso pareciera ya que quiero hacerlo cada medio año. Si sigo a este ritmo, tardaré otro año en acabar el fic, pues le quedan 1 o 2 capítulos más. Sí, como leyeron, este fic se acaba (finalmente, dirá alguna, jeje), y aún no estoy segura de si será el próximo capítulo, aunque todo apunta a que será hasta el capítulo 30 (irónicamente, el número que había pensado en un principio). De cualquier manera, fue un poco complicado escribir este capítulo, mas después todo fluyó por sí solo. De hecho, me parece que al principio resulta un poco tedioso y cansado (o así suelen parecerme siempre las escenas de hospital, cuando leo y cuando escribo), pero después todo se vuelve más intenso, así que ojalá y les haya gustado. En especial me gustaron las escenas de Nakuru y Yukito, así como todas las de Syaoran, que seguramente generarán muchas opiniones (leeré con gusto todas las que me hagan llegar)_

_En fin, quiero agradecer en general a todas las que aún continúan esta historia, por todos sus mensajes y sugerencias. De hecho, he tomado un par de sugerencias, aunque con otras hice todo lo contrario. También aprovecho para disculparme por toda la tardanza, y también con aquellas que me pidieron muy amablemente la versión completa del capítulo anterior y no les ha llegado aún. La verdad intenté enviarlo a todas, pero no conseguí llevar un seguimiento al 100 por ciento y no dudo que me haya faltado alguna. Si ése es el caso, favor de hacérmelo saber._

_Bueno, ahora no ando muy suelta en palabras, así que me despido y nos vemos la próxima vez. No olviden dejar sus críticas, dudas o sugerencias!_

**Pao: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Y espero que no te haya dado aún un ataque al corazón, porque todavía falta el 'clímax' de esta historia. Por cierto, creo que la idea el diccionario de japonés no es mía; no estoy segura, pero creo haberlo visto en algún fic antes, aunque me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto al lemon, no he podido enviártelo, pues cuando intenté escribir a la dirección de correo que apareció en tu review, me apareció un mensaje de error. Espero que puedas volver a dármela. Saludos!

**Ameluz: **Su review me tocó el corazón. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted dice: la realidad supera a la fantasía en todas sus facetas (alegre, triste, cruel, sorpresiva…), y lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su pequeño alumno. Entiendo cómo se siente. El personaje de Kyo (creo que ya lo he mencionado antes) está basado en un compañero que tuve en la preparatoria, un joven que realmente nos dio un ejemplo de vida y de quien, a pesar de que no lo llegué a conocer a fondo, aprendí mucho. Le agradezco mucho que me haya escrito al respecto y, sobretodo, me alegra que vea las cosas de esa manera. Gracias de corazón.

**Sanguitovm13: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Por supuesto, no tienes que disculparte por no dejarlos, más bien debo yo agradecer que lo hagas. En fin, sí, acepto que soy muy mala, e incluso a veces no sé si me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes o si yo también me torturo con ellos. Quizás un poco de ambos. En fin, no sé si logré enviarte el lemon, pues cuando busqué tu correo para contestarte no lo encontré (por eso te respondo por este medio), aunque es probable que sí lo haya encontrado antes. Si no es así, jálame las orejas y escríbeme tu correo nuevamente, por favor. Saludos!

**Gaby: **no te pude enviar el lemon ni una respuesta a tu review, pues no me aparecieron tus respectivas direcciones de correo. ¿Puedes volver a escribirlas? Saludos!

**Rosa: **gracias por postear. Sí, sé que hago sufrir demasiado a Tomoyo, pero pues... bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Mientras a usted y todas las que leen siga gustándole, creo que no es tan malo...


	29. Luna llena

_¡Muy feliz año a todas! Ya saben, borrón y cuenta nueva, de modo que ¡Perdonen a Isis! (por tardanza, crueldad, sarcasmo... por todos esos pecadillos que hace y el sufrimiento en el que las tiene... gomen!) No las entretengo más, de modo que esperaré a hacer mis laaaargos comentarios (y respuesta a algunos reviews) hasta el final.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 29: Luna llena.**

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ya era algo común, así que no hizo gesto alguno al oír aquellos pasos pausados acercándose a él. Sin embargo sí frunció el ceño al percibir a otro visitante que contenía la respiración en el umbral de la puerta. A continuación escuchó un diálogo o, mejor dicho, una discusión en alemán cuyo contenido no entendió en absoluto, mas, por el tono de voz, sí le pareció que el _visitante_ -a quien claramente identificó como el hijo del hombre- estaba sorprendido y molesto; Syaoran lo describiría probablemente como incrédulo.

"Unglaublich. Du bist doch verrückt!" un grito encolerizado por parte de Harry acabó con la discusión y el joven caminó a su lado.

"Li-san… ¿Q-qué…, c-cómo?" no podía formular palabra. Si no estuviera cegado y atado a una silla, o si no sintiera un dolor general en todo su cuerpo a causa de las gentiles atenciones de uno de sus "guardias privados", Syaoran encontraría la situación graciosa y ridícula.

"No creí que te sorprendería tanto" ironizó el chino; "pensé que conocerías a tu padre".

"Tengo un par de asuntos que atender, de modo que los dejaré a solas." habló Hermann con su usual y fastidiosa (según Syaoran) imperturbabilidad. "Confío en que eres capaz de tomar cualquier decisión que se haga necesaria, así que por ahora dejo al joven Li en tus manos", pareció dirigirse a su aturdido hijo y, despidiéndose, se marchó de la habitación antes de que éste pudiera decir algo a modo de respuesta. Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio.

"De verdad a tu padre le hace falta un tornillo" el ambarino fue el primero en hablar, aunque difícilmente admitiría en alta voz que le alegraba la presencia de la nueva pareja de Sakura. Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado a ese lugar; el mismo tiempo que llevaba teniendo contacto únicamente con el odioso padre de aquel muchacho y un par de sujetos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que transformar su vida en un infierno. Con semejante panorama, a cualquiera le alegraría poder cruzar un par de palabras con alguien conocido.

"¿Qué está pasando, Li-san?" Harry se acercó a él y le quitó la venda de los ojos, cosa que el chino agradeció, aunque por unos segundos pudo enfocar objeto alguno e incluso le lastimó la visión de la luz "¿Por qué _él_ te tiene… _aquí_ y por… por qué me dijo que tenías un mensaje para mí?"

Syaoran suspiró y parpadeó continuamente, intentando acostumbrarse a ver, cosa que nunca había echado tanto en falta. Al lograrlo ligeramente, lo primero que hizo fue mirar directamente a los ojos al alemán, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro terriblemente preocupado de aquel. ¿Tan espantoso y lastimero era su aspecto después de aquellos días de prácticamente no comer bocado alguno ni beber más que un par de sorbos al día? Si acaso se le veía como él mismo se sentía, entonces la respuesta era sí.

"Agua" fue lo primero que pudo formular. Estaba dispuesto a hablar horas y horas con Harry si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, pero tenía la garganta más seca que un grano de arena en el desierto y hablar le dolía hasta el alma. Harry buscó a su alrededor, mas no encontró agua para darle. A toda prisa se dirigió al baño y a los pocos segundos regresó con un vaso considerablemente sucio en la mano y lo tendió al chino, colocándolo a la altura de sus labios al recordar que el joven estaba atado de manos.

"Lo siento, es lo único que pude encontrar" antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, el ambarino había bebido ya la mitad del turbio líquido, importándole en lo más mínimo si el color era pardo, verde, morado o azul, y mucho menos si olía a caño de restaurante o a baño de autobús.

"Gracias" Syaoran cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan débil. Frecuentemente entraba en un estado cercano al desvanecimiento, a pesar de que no podía dormir en absoluto. Escuchó la voz del otro a lo lejos y supo que estaba sucediendo de nuevo, de modo que se obligó a volver a la realidad; no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, si es que a caso tenía alguna.

"¿Li-san?" Harry frunció el entrecejo, no sabiendo aún cómo reaccionar. El futuro líder del Clan Li parpadeó nuevamente y su mirada, aunque aún confundida, se volvió sombría.

"No sé qué es lo que planea tu padre trayéndote aquí ni a qué mensaje se refería, pero de cualquier manera hay un par de cosas que tengo que decirte" habló con voz ronca y Harry asintió, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado. Syaoran suspiró una vez más y decidió olvidarse por un momento de lo terrible que se sentía para decirle a aquel joven todo lo que éste necesitaba saber.

---------------------

"Konichiwa" saludó la pequeña al abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó instantáneamente en el rostro del menor de los Hiragizawa y, alargando una debilitada mano, manipuló con cierta dificultad el control remoto para apagar la televisión y prestar total atención a su visita.

"Saliste temprano hoy" le dio la bienvenida y ella se sentó a su lado.

"Síp. Encontré a Clow-san en la cocina y me dijo que querías estar solo en tu cuarto. ¿Todo está bien?"

Kyo asintió. "No te preocupes, sólo que no me gusta que me vigilen las 24 horas del día." Pausó para tomar aire y recuperar un poco de fuerzas (últimamente esas pausas se estaban haciendo más y más prolongadas). "Me hace sentir más enfermo si todos están al pendiente de mí".

"Entonces… ¿no quieres que esté aquí?" los ojos de la menor de las Arima brillaron con tristeza, conmoviendo al chico.

"No dije eso. Quédate, por favor" extendió una pálida mano a la niña y ésta la tomó entre las suyas. Kyo cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del contacto. Era mucho mejor así, sin olor a desinfectante, sin paredes blancas y aburridas, sin doctores o enfermeras entrando cada tres minutos. Después de un par de días internado en el hospital había terminado hartándose y, decidiendo que lo último que quería hacer era morir en un lugar así, había pedido a su familia y a los doctores que lo dejaran ir a casa. Convencer a los mayores no fue cosa fácil, mas la intervención de Tomoyo y Eriol a su favor resultó de mucha ayuda y ahora "gozaba" de su cuarto día en casa, el lugar en el que creció y vivió desde su llegada a Japón. Estaba feliz de estar en casa, aunque era cierto que su condición empeoraba cada día a pasos agigantados al extremo de hacerle preguntarse cada noche si acaso vería el amanecer del día siguiente, haciendo crecer en su interior un miedo a cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos…

Parpadeó para ahuyentar esas ideas de su cabeza y miró a Kano nuevamente. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada de eso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la niña lo contempló con preocupación.

"Te extrañé" sonrió él, evadiendo la pregunta. La pequeña se sonrojó ligeramente y apretó su mano.

"Y yo a ti".

"¿De verdad?" Kyo ensanchó su sonrisa, ocasionando un extraño contraste entre ésta y su rostro demacrado. Kano pasó saliva.

"Kyo… ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquella noche… antes de que… te internaran?" preguntó tímidamente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pensó el menor de los Hiragizawa.

"Te pregunté si querías ser mi novia" contestó con voz queda debido a la creciente dificultad de hablar. "Pero no respondiste".

"Lo siento, yo… bueno, no sabía qué decir. Nunca nadie me ha pedido que… _eso_" se ruborizó y el muchacho admiró su rostro de ángel coloreado de aquella manera

"Lo sé, por eso no quería presionarte. Pero…" tomó aire, sintiéndose mal de pronto.

"_Doushite no_?" Kano se alarmó al verlo palidecer aún más. "¿Quieres que llame a Clow-san?" mas Kyo negó débilmente con la cabeza antes de que ella se atreviera a dar un paso

"Lo único que quiero es…" intentó sonreír, mas no lo logró del todo -apenas podía mantenerse consciente, "saber una cosa…"

"¿Sí?" le animó ella a continuar, dudosa al no saber si no sería mejor llamar al padre del jovenzuelo.

"¿Me quieres?"

Menuda pregunta, tan repentina e inesperadamente que casi se sintió como un golpe directo a la cara. Sin embargo Kano no quería detenerse a pensarlo.

"Sí."

"¿Serías mi novia?"

"Sí" se apresuró a responder antes de que la cobardía hiciera presa de ella como había sucedido la última vez. Respirando nuevamente con visible dificultad (pareciera que a cada segundo su agonizante cerebro olvidara más cómo realizar esa función), Kyo consiguió emitir una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos cansados se posaron plácidamente en ella.

"Gracias".

Kano quedó estupefacta. Era la palabra más triste que había escuchado salir de sus labios. ¿Por qué Kyo Hiragizawa agradecía que alguien lo quisiera? No, no era sólo eso. En verdad, ese gracias sonaba de alguna manera a despedida.

"No digas eso" se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo -ahora novio- y ocultó su rostro en su cuello para que él no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

"Te quiero" las suaves palabras del chico quedaron grabadas en ese instante para siempre en su memoria. Kano supo desde ese momento que nunca olvidaría aquel día.

------------------

"No has dicho nada" habló finalmente Syaoran después de varios minutos en los que solamente el sonido de una mosca merodeando llenaba la habitación. Había contado a Harry todo lo que había por contar, callándose sólo lo que era prudente. Sin embargo, el joven alemán había caído en un silencio abrumador y sus ojos se clavaban en la nada.

"¿Realmente hiciste todo esto por Sakura?" consiguió articular. Syaoran asintió con la cabeza sin tener que pensar dos veces la respuesta.

"Admito que no fue un plan perfecto…" confesó, mirándose a sí mismo y a la situación que estaba atravesando, "pero no dudaría en volver a hacerlo".

Harry lo miró, atónito. El joven que estaba frente a él lo había arriesgado todo por el bien de la chica que amaba, al extremo de encontrarse bajo semejantes circunstancias y no arrepentirse de ello. De pronto, se sentía reducido ante la presencia del chino.

"¿Sabes? Conozco a mi padre, pero me sigue costando trabajo pensar que es capaz de caer más bajo de lo que creía".

"Sí, creo que tiene el don de sorprender a la gente" Syaoran se dio el lujo de burlarse del hombre, pero Harry no se inmutó.

"Tengo que detenerlo."

"¿Tú y qué ejército?"

"No lo sé, pero no dejaré que lastime a Sakura."

Syaoran pasó saliva, no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. "Realmente la amas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí".

Lo sabía. Podía ver en Harry una nobleza que definitivamente no existía en su padre. De hecho, si no fuera por aquél, Syaoran pensaría que el joven sería perfecto para Sakura. Si acaso cumplía con su palabra y lograba mantener a Sakura a salvo, el heredero de los Li ya no tendría de qué preocuparse… al menos en ese aspecto, considerando que continuaba encerrado, amenazado y vigilado en algún lugar perdido en la nada. Sólo necesitaba saber algo más.

"¿Y ella te ama a ti?"

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que no podía contestarse a sí mismo con sinceridad y eso quedó en evidencia frente al chino. No podía admitirlo, ni siquiera frente a un espejo, pero ésa era la misma pregunta que se hacía a diario. En lo profundo, también sabía que tenía pánico de la respuesta.

"No lo sé."

Syaoran no dijo palabra. En cierta forma, era lo que había pensado desde un inicio.

"Li-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, no me iré a ningún lado" enfatizó con sarcasmo el obvio detalle.

"Cierto, lo siento…" Harry se sintió incómodo. "¿Qué harías tú si supieras un secreto que podría cambiar la vida y percepción de un amigo tuyo?

"Depende. ¿La cambiaría para bien o para mal?"

El alemán se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. "Probablemente para mal."

"¿Es necesario que lo sepa?"

"No lo sé. En realidad, es un mensaje dirigido a ella, pero que nunca recibió."

"¿Y por qué tú sí lo recibiste?"

"Porque también tiene algo que ver conmigo."

"¿Y con Sakura?" Syaoran necesitaba saberlo ante el misterio que guardaba el otro y al escuchar que se trataba de una mujer, "¿tiene algo que ver con Sakura?"

"No…"

El ambarino respiró más tranquilo sin saber lo que seguía a continuación.

"… pero con Tomoyo sí".

------------------

A pesar de haber tocado a la puerta esperaba, muy en el fondo de su ser, que nadie acudiera a abrir. Sin embargo se moría de la ansiedad; sus dedos estrujaban nerviosamente el papel con las direcciones que la habían llevado hasta allí. ¿Qué encontraría detrás de esa puerta? O, mejor dicho, ¿a quién? Fuera quien fuese, se respondió la chica, _debía_ tener en sus manos la clave para encontrar_lo_.

Antes de continuar con su batalla mental la puerta giró sobre sus goznes y una silueta conocida apareció frente a ella. Ambas quedaron inmóviles al encontrarse una frente a la otra, mudas en su asombro de verse cara a cara sin previo aviso. Fue la joven de la puerta quien habló finalmente:

"Saku- Kinomoto-san" evidentemente la había reconocido

"Ruriko-san… Ah, disculpa, no sé tu nombre completo y…" Sakura se quedó a media frase, no sabiendo cómo saludar a la actual prometida de Syaoran.

"Ruriko está bien, descuida, pero…" terminó de contemplar a la castaña como si se tratara de una aparición y en un instante su mirada se tornó sombría. "Hace una semana que no veo a Syaoran; no contesta su teléfono ni sé nada de él… y ahora tú estás aquí. Eso quiere decir que _ellos _lo tienen, ¿cierto?"

Sakura no comprendía cómo es que ella lo sabía, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza. Ruriko cerró los ojos con evidente conmoción.

"Yo…" era inevitable sentir ganas de llorar con el sólo hecho de pensar en Syaoran, pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería saber algo de él. "Syaoran me dejó un recado… unas indicaciones."

"Lo sé, a mí también".

¿Qué? La joven Kinomoto no entendía lo que sucedía, mas Ruriko se hizo repentinamente a un lado y la invitó a pasar, cosa que ella hizo de forma automática. Entonces notó que la prometida del chino miraba con desconfianza hacia afuera y corría el pasador al cerrar la puerta.

"Vamos, hay mucho de qué hablar y será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes" Ruriko miró a la castaña a los ojos y ésta se sintió intimidada, así como extrañamente aliviada: después de una semana de no tener noticia de Syaoran, sus nervios y un silencio obligado la habían llevado al borde de la locura, pero finalmente parecía que alguien podría decirle algo. Quizás hubiera sido de utilidad poder hacer algo o hablar con alguien, pero la carta que el ambarino le dejara aquella noche previa a su violenta captura frente a la puerta de su casa contenía palabras precisas con las que le pedía estrictamente no hablar con persona alguna y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_Como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo?-_ se preguntaba aún Sakura mientras se sentaba en la sala del pequeño departamento de la muchacha. Ruriko se ofreció a hacerle un té. "Lo ocuparás, confía en mí" le había dicho antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Sakura apenas si la había escuchado. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Syaoran le había pedido guardar silencio y esperar una semana antes de hacerla ir a la dirección escrita al dorso de la hoja para encontrarse ni más ni menos que con su prometida. Lo único que Sakura Kinomoto sabía era una cosa: la espera había sido eterna. Era tiempo de acabar con las dudas y ella estaba decidida a aclarar hasta la última de ellas.

------------------

"Dime, ¿has sabido algo de tu primo?" el apuesto veterinario no dejó de concentrarse en el examen que realizaba a la canina mientras intentaba sacar conversación a la dueña.

"No. Seguramente sigue por ahí paseándose con su "futura esposa"" Meiling alzó el mentón, despectiva.

"Pero de eso hace ya una semana, ¿no te parece extraño que no se haya comunicado contigo?"

"Xiao-Lang sabe que no quiero hablar con él. Probablemente se fueron a la playa o algo así, o quizás andan buscando casa en otro lugar para cuando nazca su "heredero""

"Quizás no deberías juzgarlo tan duramente" se quitó los guantes y los tiró a la basura, pensando en lo que la china haría si al menos tuviera idea del lío en el que estaba metido el chico Li.

"Se merece eso y más" bufó la joven.

"En fin, parece que _alguien _le dio a nuestra pequeña Awen algo que no debía" la miró acusadoramente, cambiando de tema y ocultando magistralmente su verdadera opinión respecto al otro asunto.

"¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Yo no fui! Seguramente fuiste tú" ella lo señaló con un dedo.

"¿Y por qué yo?" se llevó una mano al pecho, indignado.

"¡Para tener una excusa para traerme a este cuchitril que llamas veterinaria!"

"¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso si tengo mejores excusas para ir yo a tu casa y tener un ambiente más _íntimo_?" arqueó una ceja y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver cómo ella abría la boca para replicar y la cerraba al escuchar la última palabra. "Está bien que quieras verme tan desesperadamente, pero enfermar a una pobre criatura sólo para tener una excusa… ¿no te parece un poco exagerado?"

Meiling rechinó los dientes "E-e-e… ¡Eres imposible! Eres un…"

Y mientras ella se deshacía en insultos (que a sus oídos siempre sonaban como halagos), la mente de Shigure no podía evitar viajar a un punto crucial del que no podía salir. Una promesa hecha y que no quería recordar… ni, mucho menos, cumplir.

-_¿Dónde estás Syaoran-kun?-_ apretó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta para fingir que buscaba el tratamiento que daría a la perrita –_Dijiste que esperara una semana-_ y dio un vistazo rápido al calendario -_¿No podías darte un poco más de tiempo?-. _ No comprendía la necedad del chino al insistirle que debía entregar a la policía la cinta que incriminaba al tal Vogelweide en sus turbios negocios. Estaba claro que si Syaoran desaparecía alguien debía hacerlo en su lugar, pero esa cinta también era la única carta de negociacióncon la que contaban. Ambos sabían bien que, en el momento en el que las autoridades la tuvieran en sus manos, la seguridad de Syaoran se iría por el caño.

"Oye, ¿te quieres apurar? No tengo mucho tiempo" la voz de Meiling lo interrumpió con la brusquedad de una navaja que corta una naranja al aire.

"Tranquila, Preciosa-chan, el mundo no se acabará. Además, quizás sea bueno que Awen se quede unos días aquí para observación."

"¿Observación? Pero no dijiste que estuviera grave" el increíble par de rubíes que tenía como ojos brillaron con cierta consternación que ella nunca admitiría tener. Era encantadora, pensó Shigure.

"No mucho, pero tampoco queremos que empeore. Mira: un par de días bajo tu cuidado y ahora tenemos que desparasitarla" meneó la cabeza y castañeó los dientes, "no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si se quedara una semana más –y enferma".

"¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!" ella se puso colorada como la grana y le dirigió una de sus miradas más asesinas, deleitándolo internamente por un instante y haciéndolo reír aún más. En ese estado, Meiling jamás imaginaría lo que en realidad cruzaba por la mente del veterinario desde días atrás…

-_Tienes razón, Preciosa-chan, _tiempo _es lo único que no tenemos…-_

Y a Syaoran se le estaba acabando a pasos agigantados.

------------------------

"Bueno, este bebé… no es de Syaoran" soltó Ruriko sin mayor preámbulo, desfragmentando en mil pedazos el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ella y Sakura tras servir el té. Sin embargo había calculado el tiempo a la perfección: un segundo antes y la castaña se hubiera ahogado con el líquido en su garganta.

"¿Qu-qué?" Sakura comenzó a toser de manera casi escandalosa, "¿Y Syaoran…?"

"Él lo sabe" los ojos negrosde Rurikose clavaron en ella con una templanza que obligó a la castaña a no perder del todo la propia.

"¿Po-por qué?... Quiero decir, ¿por qué me dices esto a mí… ahora?" Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Se encontraban sentadas casi de frente, ella sobre un sofá y la otra joven sobre un modesto sillón que, juntos, formaban una L.

"Porque eres tú quien debe saberlo".

"¿Por qué?" insistió ella.

Ruriko tomó aire "Porque todo es una farsa, Sakura".

"Una… ¿qué?" Sakura no consiguió asimilar sus palabras de inmediato.

"Una farsa" la otra carraspeó; "Syaoran sólo quería ganar un poco de tiempo y pensó que era mejor fingir un compromiso _convenientemente ineludible_ antes de que su madre lo obligara a casarse con alguien de quien después no podría zafarse".

Ahora, más que aclararse, el relato de Ruriko y lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a tornarse más y más turbio ante los ojos de Sakura, quien se sintió perdida en una trama surrealista.

"¿Ganar tiempo… para qué? No entiendo" _y tampoco entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con que se lo hayan llevado_, quiso agregar.

"¿Alguna vez Syaoran te dio una explicación realmente _coherente _de por qué se había alejado de ti?" Ruriko arrugó el entrecejo.

Sakura parpadeó "¿Una… explicación _coherente_?" subrayó la última palabra de la misma forma en que lo hizo la otra.

"Tuvo que haberte dado una explicación sobre por qué terminaba contigo"

"Sí, claro. Él dijo…" pasó saliva, "que no me tenía confianza".

"Meiling cree que Syaoran-kun y yo estamos "de paseo" en algún lugar de Japón; de otra forma, ya habría puesto a media milicia China a buscarlo ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?"

Templanza, Sakura volvió a recordarse al ver cómo su interlocutora entrecruzaba los dedos tranquilamente. No era necesario que respondiera.

"Nadie sabe lo que pasó, porque él no advirtió a nadie, excepto a ti. ¿Realmente crees que no confía en ti?"

"Por lo que veo, también te advirtió a ti. Tú sabes más sobre él que yo…"

"No del todo, pero alguien debía saber la verdad en caso de que él no pudiera decírtela en persona".

"¿Cuál verdad?" Estaba harta de sentir que el corazón quería salirse de su cavidad ante tanto misterio. Era oficial: no podía esperar un segundo más.

"Poco antes de que rompieran su compromiso, Syaoran supo que alguien te estaba siguiendo".

"¡Pero si era él quien me estaba siguien…!"

"Tienes razón, y le dije que era una mala idea, pero ya sabes lo terco que es," meneó la cabeza y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de que aún no sabía a qué se refería. "Sin embargo no era el único. Él insistió en atrapar a esas personas, pero para hacerlo tenía que seguirte a ti."

"¿Otras personas?" Sakura se sintió como un ratón de experimentos que acaba de descubrir que uno de sus platos estaba envenenado, "¿Quiénes?"

Ruriko evadió la pregunta "Lo contactaban por correo para amenazarlo…", pero, al ver que la castaña comenzaba a mover una pierna de manera nerviosa, sujetó su mano derecha entre las suyas, "en pocas palabras, si él no se alejaba de ti, _ellos _harían las cosas "a su manera" para separarlos".

"¿A su manera?" Sakura miró sus manos unidas y luego devolvió la vista a la otra, "¿quiénes?... ¿qué quieren?"

"Los mismos que se lo llevaron. Ellos quieren algo de ti. Tenían planes; el problema es que Syaoran los descubrió y eso no les gustó. En cuanto a su amenaza… creo que ya sabes muy bien a qué se referían con que lo harían a "su manera""

Un secuestro; y si eran capaces de eso, Sakura no sabía de qué más. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que su mano libre comenzó a temblar. No sabía si era por el hecho de enterarse que durante meses esas personas la habían estado siguiendo a todos lados, o por imaginar siquiera al ambarino en manos de los mismos sujetos.

"Syaoran fue a hacer un _trato_ con ellos antes de desaparecer; lo que él quería era que los dejaran en paz a ustedes dos y se alejaran. Por fin tenía las pruebas necesarias para _negociar, _pero a ellos no les importó. Él sólo quería recuperar lo que más quería" Ruriko la miró a los ojos y luego agachó la cabeza. "Estaba harto de mentirles a ti y a todos. Una vez me contó fue que se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y haría todo lo que fuera para cumplirla."

"¿Cuál promesa?"

Ruriko se mordió el labio. "Que volvería por ti".

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para la menor de los Kinomoto, un tiempo en el que no supo si de verdad aquellas palabras habían existido o su mente las había imaginado. Lo hubiera dudado eternamente, pero había notado la sutil melancolía con que Ruriko había dicho esto último y se dio cuenta no sólo de que era verdad, sino de que la chica frente a ella estaba enamorada del chino.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" los ojos de Sakura se llenaron con lágrimas de rabia.

"Lo siento, eso no puedo decírtelo."

"¡Eso quiere decir que lo sabes, que sabes quién lo tiene!" se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ellas, ambas cosas en un solo y brusco movimiento. Ruriko apretó las manos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

"Por favor, Ruriko-san, ¡tenemos que ayu-..!"

"¿Cómo vas a ayudarlo? ¿Enfrentándote a ellos? ¿Metiéndote en problemas para que también te lleven a ti?" la joven de oscuros ojos se puso de pie y la enfrentó con una mirada severa a la cual Sakura no pudo responder. "Yo también estoy preocupada por él, ¿o crees que no me gustaría ir a buscarlo y sacarlo de la madriguera en donde lo hayan metido?" Ruriko ahora lloraba por primera vez, "¡¿crees que no quiero ver que sigue vivo?!"

Definitivamente esa chica estaba enamorada del castaño, pensó Sakura, pues ésos eran los mismos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en esos momentos. Nunca deseó tener a Syaoran a su lado con más fuerza que ahora, y la pregunta que la mataba era si al menos volvería a verlo. Quería hacer algo, _tenía _que hacer algo, pero Ruriko tenía razón: no podían actuar sin empeorar la situación.

Ambas quedaron inmersas en un silencio interrumpido apenas a ratos por algún gimoteo, ya fuera de una o de la otra. Con tal cantidad de cosas y emociones por asimilar invadiéndola como una vorágine, Sakura se sentía mareada y próxima a perder el conocimiento. Perdida y perturbada, pero al menos ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

-----------------

"Gracias, pero no es necesario. En verdad las maletas no pesan nada; puedo llevarlas yo misma" insistió al ver que el hombre tomaba el equipaje del maletero y se disponía tercamente y en inocuo silencio (como sólo él podía hacerlo) a llevarlas hasta el interior de su casa.

Con un suspiro, Kaho caminó con el sujeto hasta el pórtico y, al ver que éste no se inmutaba, abrió con gesto resignado la puerta para entrar seguida por él. Deslizó entonces la vista por el recibidor y a continuación sus ojos aterrizaron en las escaleras. Al instante llegaron a ella imágenes rápidas en las que aún era perseguida por su esposo por los cuartos y pasillos de la casa, por las escaleras… para finalmente recibir una paliza o una cascada de palabras hirientes, o –a veces- ambas. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en esta secuencia de memorias: ya no le provocaban miedo.

"Es diferente".

"¿Qué cosa?" el varón de cabellos platinos dejó los velices sobre el suelo y miró en la misma dirección en la que ella lo hacía. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que había estado ahí y la desagradable sensación en su interior al descubrir a la bibliotecaria agonizando.

"No lo sé, pero creí que regresar sería… _distinto_" dio unos pasos para adentrarse más en los pisos de madera y respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con el olor a lo que algún día había considerado al mismo tiempo su hogar y su prisión.

"Tenía miedo de regresar porque no sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Quizás pensó que saldría corriendo de aquí al primer paso, pero ahora que descubre que no son más que cuatro paredes vacías y que, ahora que su esposo tiene que pasar unos meses confinado, no debe temer por su regreso, no sabe cómo sentirse. Incluso la decepciona en cierta forma constatar que no es tan terrible como lo había imaginado" inmediatamente Yue confirmó lo que todo aquel que lo conociera bien sabía: al hablar no se tentaba el corazón para andar con rodeos. El silencio y la verdad eran sus mejores aliados, aunque no le ayudaban mucho al momento de socializar.

"Si usted sabía que no iba a _salir corriendo_, como dice, ¿por qué insistió en acompañarme?" sus ojos dorados se fijaron en él con una suspicacia casi sensual –es decir, un _simple y llano_ atisbo de misterio. Definitivamente tenía que hacer una pequeña visita al psicólogo si continuaba teniendo ideas tan extrañas, pensó Yue.

"No recuerdo haber insistido" era la verdad. Era cierto que había sido él el de la idea de llevarla a su casa, pero era sólo por el hecho de que le quedaba prácticamente de paso (una pequeña desviación no mataba a nadie), pero sólo lo había mencionado una vez. Aunque probablemente la pelirroja podría alegar que fue él quien tomó las maletas y las metió al portaequipaje a pesar de la negativa femenina. Aún así, contrario a los pensamientos del hombre, la bibliotecaria se limitó a sonreír. Una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda… es decir, una sonrisa sincera, _común _y _corriente_.

"Como usted diga. De cualquier manera le agradezco mucho lo que hizo… y que se haya preocupado por mí." Yue entrecerró los ojos como muestra de desaprobación ante semejante afirmación.

"¿De dónde sacó la idea de que me preocupo por usted?"

"Supongo que, gracias a Shingo, me desacostumbré a recibir un poco de atención masculina y ahora asumo que cualquier rastro de ésta implica que un hombre muestra interés en mí e incluso se preocupa por mi bienestar, pero muy pronto comprenderé que no hay nada más lejos de la realidad y me decepcionaré por ello; comenzaré a frecuentar bares para divorciados y finalmente encontraré a mi media naranja en la fila para la caja de un supermercado" ella sonrió aún más y el menor de los Tsukishiro supo que de esa manera se burlaba de él y su pragmatismo. Era increíble.

"Ya lo sabe, así que no tendré que repetirlo. Ahora yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Con permiso."

"Espere," ella lo detuvo antes de que siquiera se acercara a la puerta, "ahora que esa parte está clara, no le molestará si lo invito a cenar, ¿cierto?"

La mirada que el marmóreo adonis le devolvió a cambio hubiera sido capaz de detener un tren. No sabía por qué (o quizás no quería saberlo), pero la seguridad que emanaba de aquel varón la incitaba a buscar una excusa cualquiera y quizás hasta patética para no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente de su lado. Quizás estaba tentando mucho al destino y a la paciencia del joven Tsukishiro, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

En suspendido silencio esperó por su respuesta.

"Cierto."

Y la vida seguía llenándose de sorpresas.

--------------------

"Ne, Sakura-san ¿Sabes cómo conocí a Syaoran-kun?" preguntó Ruriko de pronto y Sakura negó con la cabeza. Al final, la _visita _se había extendido por horas y ninguna de las dos parecía tener prisa por terminarla. Habían terminado cenando juntas en casa de la primera, cosa que la menor de los Kinomoto nunca hubiera creído posible. Aún ahora que culminaban con un poco de gelatina todo le seguía pareciendo demasiado fuera de lo normal.

"Fue en un bar, de noche, la misma noche en que ustedes terminaron" continuó Ruriko con una sonrisa melancólica; "ambos estábamos en la barra. Recuerdo que lo vi y pensé: "Pobre chico". Se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Luego me dijo que nunca había aprendido a llorar y ni siquiera sabía cómo ahogar sus penas en alcohol, porque no hacía más que mirar su vaso."

"Nunca lo he visto ebrio" recordó Sakura.

"Yo tampoco, aunque más de una vez lo intentó" afirmó la otra. "Yo, en cambio, iba dispuesta a embriagarme lo suficiente para vomitar una semana entera…" pausó un momento y se encogió de hombros con vergüenza, "creo que inconscientemente lo que quería era vomitarlo a _él_…" se tocó el abultado vientre.

"¿Qué?" Sakura hace un minuto que se había olvidado de la gelatina.

"Ese día me había enterado de que estaba embarazada, y tres días antes… de que mi novio de seis meses estaba casado" volvió a encogerse de hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia a aquello, aunque era evidente que aún le molestaba contarlo. "Sinceramente estaba furiosa y lo único que pensaba era que no quería tener al hijo de un desgraciado mentiroso. Había escapado de mi pueblo y de mi casa sólo para estar con él, me había entregado por completo y de pronto todo mi mundo parecía venirse abajo. No podía volver a casa, menos aún embarazada, mis padres nunca lo quisieron a él, y ahora tampoco me aceptarían a mí".

Sakura se limitó a emitir un quedo "¡Oh!", sintiéndose incómoda al no saber qué decir o cómo actuar frente a la historia de su interlocutora.

"Al ver a Syaoran me identifiqué inmediatamente con él: dos caras largas en medio de grupos de amigos y gente ligando. Quizás sólo buscaba a alguien que no me pudiera restregar su alegría en la cara, es más, ni siquiera me importaba si me escuchaba o no, pero lo hizo."

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. Algo que siempre había amado del ambarino era su capacidad para escucharla, aún cuando únicamente dijera sinsentidos.

"Hablamos durante horas y él también me contó su historia. ¿Sabes cómo empezó?"

"No" pero se moría por saberlo.

"Me dijo que acababa de renunciar a lo más valioso que había en su vida y nunca se perdonaría por ello, pero menos se hubiera perdonado de no haberlo hecho."

"¿De no haberlo hecho?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Si él hubiera ignorado las amenazas de los anónimos y algo te hubiera pasado, Syaoran-kun jamás lo hubiera soportado. Entonces me contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche y por qué había usado una excusa tan tonta para alejarse de ti. Incluso me habló de las amenazas y todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses." Los ojos de Ruriko se posaron en ella con una expresión que la estremeció. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que la joven hablaba, pero la menor de los Kinomoto no podía descifrar de qué se trataba.

"Lloramos toda la noche… bueno, _lloré _toda la noche," se corrigió Ruriko, "cierto, cierto… Syaoran no estaba triste ni destrozado; él estaba furioso: hablaba de venganza y… bueno, ya sabes."

Sakura asintió. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

"Prácticamente todo. Luego me convenció de quedarme con el niño y yo le hice prometerme que nos volveríamos a ver. Nos hicimos confidentes: cuando necesitábamos hablar con alguien, acudíamos al otro. Un día, cuando Syaoran se enteró de que su madre buscaba una prometida para él, se nos ocurrió lo del compromiso: así, Yelan Li no lo obligaría a casarse con alguien que no conocía y, al tener mi hijo un apellido de renombre, mis padres probablemente me perdonarían."

La castaña no habló inmediatamente. Estaba de piedra. ¿De modo que de eso se trataba? Había esperado por mucho tiempo la verdad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba realmente preparada para escucharla. Tenía un hueco en el estómago y ganas de correr al baño a devolver lo poco que acababa de comer. No sabía si debía reír o llorar, pero se sentía mareada y la abrupta palidez de su piel lo hizo notorio.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento, creo que es mucha información de golpe" Ruriko puso una mano en su mejilla y la sintió fría.

"Está bien, tengo que saberlo" se llevó una mano a la boca y respiró un par de veces.

"Lo siento, no quería…"

"¿Qué más pasó?" las tristes esmeraldas de la castaña se posaron con una súplica secreta sobre Ruriko, quien suspiró, resignada.

"Buscó al autor de los anónimos por todos lados, era lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que siguiéndote y buscando en tu casa cuando nadie estaba lograría encontrar más pistas. De hecho funcionó…"

"¿Qué encontró?"

"Pero lo que más le dolía era sentirse como un ladrón mirando tu vida a través de una ventana. Tú estabas al otro lado, con el otro tipo, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo."

"¿Qué encontró en mi casa?" insistió ella ante la evidente negación de Ruriko a responderle.

"Le dolía fingir que no quería verte y alejarse de ti, pero, por más que lo intentó, jamás logró comprender por qué lo habías olvidado tan pronto" las palabras de Ruriko hicieron que la siguiente pregunta de Sakura muriera en sus labios antes de conseguir salir. La menor de los Kinomoto quedó sumida en una mudez que casi resultaba cruel.

"Y-yo…" tartamudeó, sobrecogida por las diversas emociones que hacían presa de ella, "yo tampoco podía entender por qué él iba a tener un hijo y se iba a casar con otra. ¡Yo también me sentí olvidada y relegada!" se defendió liberando un par de lágrimas tercas en su breve exabrupto.

"Sé cómo te sientes" Ruriko tomó la mano de Sakura sobre la mesa. "Gomenne".

-----------------

"Konbanwa, Eriol-sama," se sonrojó, como siempre, la joven enfermera al verlo entrar por la puerta principal, "no sabía que había salido".

El aludido miró de reojo la bolsa de papel que traía en una mano "Fui a traer algo de contrabando para el glotón".

"Pero Kyo-sama casi no ha comido hoy" se extrañó la muchacha.

"Exactamente, pero _ototou _nunca ha rechazado un buen Kiwi, así que espero que le dé un poco de hambre con esto y acceda a cenar algo" arqueó ambas cejas como quien sabe que deposita sus últimas esperanzas en algo intangible. "Por cierto, Mihara-san, ¿quién está con mi hermano?" se preguntó al caer en la cuenta de que la enfermera que habían contratado para cuidar del adolescente en su casa merodeaba por la sala en lugar de velar por éste en su habitación.

"Ah, su hermana -Tomoyo-sama, y otro joven que vino a ver a Kyo-sama".

"¿No es Kinomoto-san?" ella negó con la cabeza a su pregunta y Eriol se excusó con una respetuosa cabezadita para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, dejando a una sonriente y aún arrebolada muchacha observándolo desde abajo.

Escuchó voces en el interior de la recámara y sintió curiosidad por la tercera persona.

"Ah, von der Vogelweide-san, no sabía que estabas aquí" saludó al entrar y ver al joven alemán platicando con los otros dos. Normalmente un saludo de Eriol Hiragizawa venía acompañado indudablemente de una sonrisa, pero en los últimos días esa encantadora expresión suya había sido reducida a un movimiento de cabeza. El aludido le respondió con un gesto similar.

"Le decía a Tomoyo-chan cuánto lamento venir a estas horas sin anunciar mi visita, pero ella me mencionó lo mucho que Kyo-kun se aburre en este cuarto y pensé en venir a platicar un poco con él."

"Ya te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal, Harry-kun; después de todo eres un amigo. Además, no es tan tarde" le recordó Tomoyo. Eriol, entretanto, centró sus ojos añiles en el extranjero y su manera de conducirse. Algo no parecía ir bien.

-_Quizás sólo son mis nervios-_ se sacudió aquella idea de la cabeza. Últimamente no podía cerrar un ojo en toda la noche, asediado incansablemente por terribles pesadillas, y su creciente distracción lo había llevado al extremo de confundir la comida en croquetas del pequeño Yuki con cereal para el desayuno.

"De cualquier forma ya iba de salida" comentó Harry de pronto y se encogió de hombros. Tomoyo y Kyo se mostraron decepcionados por lo que parecía haber sido una corta visita, pero se resignaron cuando él dio un beso en la frente al chiquillo y uno en cada mejilla a la chica para despedirse. "Me gustaría volver pronto, y quizás pueda platicar un poco más también contigo, Hiragizawa-san, con todos…" dirigió una mirada al adolescente que, agotado, había cerrado sus ojos en la cama y el mayor de los dos hermanos notó lo que Harry procuraba no mencionar: era probable que la próxima vez que regresara no pudiera hablar realmente con _todos_.

"Yo también lo espero…"

"¡Ah! Harry-kun, no olvides tu libro" Tomoyo se apresuró a la cómoda cuando el joven se encontraba ya en la puerta y, tomando un libro que sobre ella estaba, caminó luego hacia éste y se lo entregó.

"¡Ach so! gracias. Casi lo olvidaba" sonrió ligeramente alternando su mirada entre la amatista y Eriol, tardándose un poco más con el último, y luego salió al pasillo.

"Lo acompañaré a la salida" dijo el inglés a su hermana y de inmediato salió detrás del otro muchacho, alcanzándolo a la altura de las escaleras y descendiendo los dos juntos en silencio hasta el recibidor.

"¿Dónde dejaste tu auto?" preguntó Eriol sin mirar a von der Vogelweide y éste frunció el ceño al llegar a la puerta principal.

"Afuera. Crucé la reja a pie."

"Perfecto. Te acompaño" y ambos anduvieron en absoluto silencio a lo largo del extenso jardín de la entrada hasta pasar la reja y doblar a la derecha para llegar al vehículo. Harry quitó los seguros con el control del llavero y subió a él, siendo imitado sin decir palabra por un Eriol cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" habló este último tras unos segundos de silencio. Al observarlo, Harry notó que estaba nervioso.

"Lo traje para entregárselo a Tomoyo y hablar, pero ella ni siquiera lo reconoció. Sin embargo tú sí, es difícil no notarlo por la forma en la que reaccionaste, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado" le extendió el libro y sus ojos grises lo miraron con severidad, "¿Lo quieres?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eriol lo tomó con evidente nerviosismo y le dio la vuelta para revisar el interior de la pasta. Su corazón estaba suspendido, parecía haberse quedado así desde el instante en el que había vislumbrado la portada del libro que Tomoyo tomaba entre sus manos.

-_No está- _su mandíbula se tensó mientras sus dedos palpaban, trémulos, la pasta sin encontrar lo que buscaban. Conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón estrujado continuó buscando desesperadamente en todo el libro, hojeándolo.

"No lo encontrarás ahí" al escuchar estas palabras, la mirada del británico ascendió lentamente hasta toparse con una dura expresión que jamás en su vida había visto.

"¿Dónde está…?" y su mano se acercó instintivamente a la clavija de la portezuela, dispuesta a abrirla en el momento en que fuera necesario salir corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa, "¿Tú se la…?"

"No, no se la di a Tomoyo, por si eso te preguntas". Al instante la pálida mano del inglés descansó y regresó a su lugar.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Deja que yo haga las preguntas…" la expresión del alemán no implicaba temor ni duda alguna. Miró brevemente a los alrededores para verificar que la amatista no hubiera salido de la casa y luego continuó: "¿Qué es lo que sabes y cómo es que lo sabes tú y no ella?"

Directo. Eriol nunca pensó que alguien pudiera ser tan directo con un tema tan delicado. Pasó saliva. Si trataba de obtener lo que quería, más valía que dijera la verdad y procurara convencer al otro.

"No sé lo que dice la carta, nunca la he leído, pero sí conozco la historia de Sonomi-san. Quizás no sepa quién la mató…" tragó saliva nuevamente y aspiró con fuerza, "pero sí _por qué _la mató." Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando sintió que el metálico armazón de sus lentes se le clavaba en la piel y vio casi en cámara lenta cómo uno de los cristales se quebraba frente a sus ojos, cerrándolos al tiempo que el impulso del golpe lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Durante largos instantes ninguno mencionó palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba era el agitado respirar de ambos y un esporádico gruñido del alemán. Eriol se quitó los anteojos destrozados y los metió a su bolsillo casi con paciencia. No se esforzó por limpiar la sangre que sentía brotar tranquilamente de su palpitante herida.

"Lo sabías" masculló Harry. Eriol asintió.

"Me enteré unas semanas después de la muerte de Sonomi-san, pero Tomoyo estaba muy inestable y no queríamos…"

"¿Queríamos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y… tu padre?" aventuró al ver que el inglés no respondía

"Sí. Sólo queríamos evitar que Tomoyo…" Eriol bajó la mirada y acarició brevemente el libro que tan sólo meses atrás había visto por vez primera.

**Flash Back**

Apretando los dientes con ira avanzaba decididamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca de la mansión cuando una sombra se cruzó en su camino.

"Eriol" lo saludó aquel ser que se hacía llamar su padre, con quien no tenía (o no quería tener) nada en común.

"Con permiso" el muchacho lo esquivó y continuó su camino hacia la sala, prefiriendo evitar –igual que siempre- cualquier contacto visual, auditivo y corporal con ese hombre. Sin embargo, lo que el joven traía bajo el brazo izquierdo llamó la atención de su progenitor.

"¿Qué traes ahí?"

"Algo que no te pertenece" Eriol le dirigió una mirada reprobadora y llegó a la puerta.

"Detente, por favor…" sin hacerle caso, su hijo cruzó el umbral, "¡Eriol!" El aludido se detuvo en seco, no acostumbrado a escuchar su nombre (ni ningún otro) pronunciado de aquella estruendosa y tajante manera por Clow Hiragizawa. Odiaba a ese sujeto que se había atrevido a abandonar a su verdadera familia, pero aún bajo esas circunstancias sabía cuando era preciso poner atención a ciertos detalles importantes, como cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar a alguien como él a actuar de esa forma.

"¿Qué quieres?" lo encaró con arrojo.

"Si en verdad quieres proteger a Tomoyo, no le des ese libro" susurró cuando Eriol se acercó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Este libro pertenecía Sonomi-san" el chico volvió a ojear la primera hoja, sobre la que se leían algunas palabras y la firma de la dueña del poderoso imperio Daidouji. Había sido muy desconcertante encontrarse un libro de la mamá de Tomoyo y ex-esposa de Clow en un recóndito lugar de la biblioteca de éste, pero aún así su resolución había sido inmediata: devolver el ejemplar a Tomoyo. No tenía idea de por qué su padre lo guardaba o escondía (pues, por el lugar en el que lo había visto, bien podía decir que alguien había tratado de esconderlo) algo así, y tampoco le interesaba saberlo… hasta hace unos momentos.

"Lo sé, yo mismo lo tomé de la biblioteca de su casa de campo."

"Lo robaste" clavó en su padre una mirada despectiva y éste no lo negó, aunque tampoco lo aceptó.

"En realidad, Sonomi me encargó que se lo entregara a Tomoyo en caso de que ella muriera".

"¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?" Eriol Hiragizawa no acostumbraba ser impaciente, pero ésta no era la única excepción que aplicaba en cuando a su trato con su propio progenitor.

"Sonomi también dijo que lo hiciera cuando lo considerara prudente."

"¿Prudente?" alzando una ceja inquisitiva el joven avanzó unos pasos y se recargó contra uno de los libreros cruzado de brazos.

"Dentro de la pasta hay una carta dirigida a Tomoyo de parte de su madre; puedes verla, si quieres", sin embargo Eriol no se inmutó ante la tentadora invitación del hombre. Clow suspiró y continuó: "es una confesión."

Clow esperó cualquier reacción de su hijo, sin embargo éste simplemente frunció el entrecejo, clara señal de que se encontraba intrigado y al mismo tiempo no quería dar evidencia de su propia inquietud. De cualquier forma, el mayor decidió continuar:

"Al parecer, Sonomi no era la madre ejemplar que Tomoyo cree que fue. Tenía sus propios negocios aparte de la empresa y consiguió muchos aliados, pero también algunos enemigos muy peligrosos." La reacción de un incrédulo Eriol no se hizo esperar esta vez, pero ahora Clow optó por terminar lo que quería decir: "Hijo, sé que Tomoyo te ha pedido que la ayudes a encontrar al asesino de su madre, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es evitar que eso suceda".

Eriol miró dentro de los ojos añiles del otro y al instante supo que aún había algo… no, _mucho_, que Clow no quería revelarle. Estaba confundido y no comprendía aún qué es lo que su padre quería lograr con tantos acertijos, pero de cualquier forma sabía aquel hombre no le estaba mintiendo del todo. Debía haber una razón muy poderosa para que le pidiera un favor como aquel a un hijo que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y eso debía ser algo más que un simple e ilegal "lavado de dinero", que era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente cuando Clow había descrito las actividades _ocultas_ de Sonomi.

"¿Por qué no quieres que…?" Empezó, pero en un momento lo asaltó una duda aún mayor: "¿Sabes _tú _quién es el asesino?" Decidido a no marcharse de ahí antes de aclarar ese problema, el muchacho tomó asiento y no apartó la vista de la mirada nerviosa de su progenitor por un solo instante.

"No" sin embargo era evidente que ocultaba algo igual o más importante que eso. Con la sangre hirviendo, a Eriol le costó mucho trabajo no levantarse nuevamente y tomar a su propio padre por las solapas para sacudirlo hasta extraerle toda la verdad. Ese hombre podría tener la clave que ellos necesitaban para encontrar al culpable. ¿Por qué Clow había callado algo así? Peor aún, ¿por qué se empeñaba en que siguiera guardándose el secreto?

"¿Qué es lo que sabes entonces?" preguntó, exasperado. Sus ojos normalmente azules llameaban el más puro e iracundo rojo.

Las siguientes palabras del ex esposo de Sonomi llegarían para cambiar su vida y su percepción para siempre:

"Fue una venganza".

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"Fue una venganza…" susurró Eriol, perdido aún en sus pensamientos. Desde aquel instante padre e hijo habían hecho lo posible por mantener a la amatista lejos de la verdad.

"¿Qué quieren evitar?" la pregunta de Harry lo trajo de vuelta al presente. "¿Que Tomoyo sepa que su madre es una asesina?" su voz sonó casi ronca al escupir prácticamente la última palabra. Eriol pudo ver la ira latiendo en las pupilas del alemán.

"¿Piensas decírselo?" por ahora era su preocupación.

¿Realmente sería él quien le dijera toda la verdad a la amatista? Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Tras dejar a Li en aquel lugar (y prometerle que volvería), había salido resuelto a arreglar sus propios asuntos, cuya lista era encabezada no sólo por sacar al chino de ahí, sino por aquella verdad que de alguna manera debía salir a la luz. Sonomi Daidouji era una asesina y no era justo que su figura siguiera siendo tan venerada por su hija.

¿Pero Tomoyo verdaderamente merecía esto? Ahora Harry ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿A dónde se había ido la fuerza que lo había impulsado a tomar el libro y llevarlo a la mansión Hiragizawa?

"Von der Vogelweide-san, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decírselo?" repitió Eriol al no obtener respuesta.

"Quizás…" el alemán bajó la vista.

"¿Para qué? ¿Crees que al hacerlo traerás de vuelta a tu madre?"

Harry no respondió; ambos sabían que eso no sucedería. Un silencio incómodo se formó entonces entre los dos. Eriol estaba siendo preso de un pandemonio de emociones: por una parte no dejaba de pensar en su delicado hermano; por otra, estaba preocupado por Tomoyo y lo que ésta haría si se enteraba de la verdad; y, por último, sentía pena por el joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido el inglés tantos problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué debe decirse a alguien que ha descubierto que quien mató a su madre es ni más ni menos que la difunta madre de una amiga?

Nunca debió haber leído aquella carta de confesión, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry en ese instante. Ojalá nunca se hubiera enterado de aquello. Odiar a Sonomi Daidouji por planear el asesinato de Anne von der Vogelweide no traería de vuelta a esta última, y decírselo a Tomoyo tampoco resolvería el problema. Si nunca hubiera encontrado aquel libro aún seguiría buscando ingenuamente, quizás lo haría de por vida, o quizás algún día simplemente se rendiría, sin embargo, el hubiera no existe.

"Le prometí a Tomoyo que la ayudaría a encontrar al asesino de su madre, pero…" balbuceó Harry, no sabiendo realmente qué pensar al respecto. Era irónico que buscando a un culpable hubiera encontrado a otro.

"Lo siento. También a mí me sorprendió en su momento…" Eriol titubeó. "A decir verdad, aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo."

Repentinamente Harry encendió el motor y se ajustó de manera automática el cinturón de seguridad. Confundido por su reacción, Eriol intentó hablar con él.

"Von der Vogel…"

"Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Tomoyo por ahora".

"Pero…"

"Es eso lo que importa, ¿no? Además…" Harry se dispuso a arrancar, "aún tengo una promesa que cumplir."

Eriol sabía lo que estaba haciendo: Harry comenzaba a cerrarse en sí mismo. No quería que los demás vieran su dolor y resentimiento y, sin embargo, era tan transparente.

"Sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero…"

"No, no lo sabes," Harry casi sonríe con la terrible ironía, "y será mejor que regreses con tu hermano. Si hubiera sabido que mamá moriría ese día, definitivamente no me hubiera apartado de su lado".

Las palabras de Eriol murieron en su boca frente a ese último argumento. Harry tenía razón; nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, pero era la verdad y todos lo sabían, inclusive él: Kyo no duraría más que un par de días más. Lo inevitable se acercaba a una velocidad espantosa que ni los médicos habían previsto. Aún así, lo dicho por el alemán le llegó como una estacada directa al corazón. Era como si hubiera existido una mínima esperanza antes de que alguien se atreviera a negarla abiertamente.

"Tienes razón" sin ánimos de despedirse, Eriol salió del auto y, echando una última mirada al otro, cerró la portezuela tras de sí. Al instante Harry metió velocidad y avanzó.

-_No, no es sólo una promesa- _ pensaba el joven al ir acelerando mientras se esforzaba por desvanecer la humedad que se había apoderado de sus ojos grises. Había dicho a Tomoyo que la ayudaría a encontrar al ejecutor de Sonomi Daidouji, pero ahora había algo más que también le interesaba especialmente a él:

Fue una venganza. Harry no había escuchado mal al inglés. Desde que leyó la carta de Sonomi Harry no se había quitado esa idea de la cabeza: la empresaria había muerto a causa de una venganza por la muerte de Anne von der Vogelweide.

-_Una venganza-_, se repitió. ¿Quién había sido capaz de asesinar para vengar a su difunta madre?

Herr Hermann.

No. El marionetista no movería un dedo por su familia, mucho menos se esforzaría en matar a alguien.

-_¿O sí?-_ después de todo, ¿de qué se había tratado el juego desde un inicio? ¿Por qué tanto misterio al obligarlo a espiar a Tomoyo durante meses?

---------------------------

Decidió soltar la pregunta de una manera directa.

"¿No dormiste hoy?" la miró a los ojos mientras descendían por el elevador. Como todos los días desde que Kyo había sido "dado de alta" del hospital, iban juntos a casa de los Hiragizawa, desde donde Touya continuaría su camino al trabajo (bonita semana para hacerlo trabajar en sábado, pensaba el trigueño), aunque antes de eso pasarían a desayunar a uno de los locales cercanos al edificio. A Touya le preocupaba el apetito decreciente de la chica; últimamente la veía pálida y delgada, pero esta vez las ojeras incrementaban su camino en su aún así hermoso rostro.

"No" contestó ella tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no viniste a mi departamento? Sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras; no me importa si es la una de la mañana" y era verdad. Prefería desvelarse con ella todas las noches a saber que daba vueltas en la cama a solas dando espacio a quién-sabe-qué-cosas en su cabeza.

"Estaba ocupada".

"¿En la madrugada?".

"Ayer Kyo y yo tuvimos una larga plática sobre mis pinturas. Le dije que últimamente no pinto mucho," se encogió de hombros, intentando –en vano- restar importancia al asunto, "pero eso lo puso un poco triste. Desde que era pequeño me había pedido que le enseñara y nunca encontré la oportunidad de hacerlo…" Tomoyo suspiró, "En realidad, no sé por qué no lo hice. Es cierto que se necesita tiempo, pero no es nada del otro mundo ¿no? Si realmente lo hubiera intentado, seguramente lo hubiera logrado…" confesó mientras salían del elevador a la planta baja.

Touya lo notó en el momento en que la mirada de su novia había cambiado: Tomoyo se sentía culpable. Ambos sabían que ahora ese tiempo jamás llegaría y probablemente la amatista nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Oye, no es…"

"Está bien, Touya," ella lo interrumpió al saber de antemano lo que éste le diría, "fue mi error, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo. Además, Kyo no pretendía reprocharme nada; lo único que él quiere es que no deje de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, le encantaba sentarse a mi lado mientras trabajaba en una acuarela. Siempre creí que algún día él también podría hacerlo…" ambos llegaron a la puerta de entrada y salieron a la calle en silencio. Touya no se animaba a interrumpirla. "Ayer me pidió un _favor_ que no pude negarle" dijo la chica finalmente.

"¿Un favor?" el moreno frunció el entrecejo.

"Una última acuarela. Kyo quiere que pinte algo para él."

"¿Quiere que le hagas una acuarela? ¿Por qué?" intrigado, Touya comenzó a caminar de forma autómata.

"Un regalo de despedida, supongo".

El mayor de los Kinomoto quedó callado, no sabiendo qué decir a eso. Ella intentaba sonar fuerte e incluso, quizás, un poco indiferente, pero él la conocía demasiado para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente y le dolía verla así, con la tristeza disfrazada de esperanza.

"Así que pasé toda la noche trabajando en eso. Creí que no lograría inspirarme, pero de alguna manera fue más fácil de lo que supuse." Una tenue sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro de alabastro. "Pensé en plasmar lo que Kyo significa para mí y creo que lo logré. Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho cuando la vea".

"No lo dudo" él sonrió también para animarla y revolvió con una mano su largo cabello, haciéndola manotear cual niña por breves instantes. Sí, amaba esos momentos en los que podía verla distraerse un poco de la cruel realidad que se cernía sobre ella. Ella probablemente no lo sabía, pero en secreto admiraba su fortaleza.

"Arigato".

"No digas eso" Touya acarició sus dedos y ella le correspondió apretando su mano.

"Ahora sólo queda esperar a que seque. Volveré en la tarde para recogerla y se la llevaré. Pensé que, tal vez, podría envolverla como un regalo, ¿qué piensas?"

"Me parece excelente. ¿Puedo acompañarte cuando se la des?"

"¿Quieres?" ella lo miró con pueril ilusión, encantándolo.

"¿Tú qué crees?" le sonrió al tiempo que apretaba más su mano y la arrastraba al interior de un modesto café. "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿de qué es la pintura?"

"Ya la verás"

---------------

Al levantarse lo primero que le sorprendió fue la manera en la que la luz luchaba por filtrarse entre las cortinas. Miró el reloj y casi se rió de sí misma. No era tan tarde, pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a despertar después del alba.

Echó una mirada al cuarto y pensó en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin despertar en él. Deslizó entonces sus ojos hacia su costado, sobre la cama, y su cerebro se convirtió en un festín de imágenes.

**Flash Back.**

"No es muy fanático del espagueti a la boloñesa" afirmó al ver la lentitud con que el hombre comía.

"No realmente, pero cabe admitir que su versión vegetariana es mejor que el promedio".

Mizuki sonrió "Tomaré eso como un cumplido".

"Saca usted demasiadas conclusiones respecto a lo que digo".

"Probablemente. ¿Más vino?"

El hombre acercó su copa y ella le sirvió una generosa cantidad que él no dudó en disfrutar. Al parecer, el vino tinto había tenido mucho más éxito que la pasta, aunque tampoco había recibido queja alguna de la ensalada.

"¿Sigue con sus planes de vender la casa?"

"No lo sé. Comienzo a pensar que podría vivir un tiempo aquí y después tomar una decisión. Quizás no sea tan malo como lo había imaginado, ¿no cree?"

"¿Ya no tiene miedo?"

"Creo que no. No sé," se encogió de hombros, "apenas llevo un par de horas y usted también está aquí. No es lo mismo llegar y mirarla que pasar una noche a solas en este lugar. Es decir, hay muchos recuerdos, pero no puedo decir que todos sean malos o terroríficos. En cierto modo, es reconfortante estar de vuelta en casa…" se acodó en la mesa y reposó la cabeza en su mano, pensativa. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Casi no ha bebido esta noche" declaró él al ver su copa vacía y ella asintió.

"No quiero embriagarme y cometer alguna locura" sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Usted sabe: la casa sola, usted solo, yo sola…"

"Eso no pasaría."

"Lo sé. No se acostó con mi marido, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo conmigo?" rió y vio que el otro fruncía ligeramente el ceño. "Disculpe, sólo bromeaba. Sé que tiene sentido del humor, Yue-san, ¿por qué se empeña en ocultarlo a toda costa? Sabe que no me convencerá de que es un hombre amargado y solitario."

"Tendré que esforzarme más entonces" él le lanzó una mirada cortante y se puso de pie. Parecía molesto, pero demasiado sospechoso. Si Yue Tsukishiro se molestara, no haría lo que un ser humano común y corriente: levantarse y marcharse. No, no engañaría a Kaho Mizuki tan fácilmente. Ella también se puso de pie.

"Se levanta muy pronto, ¿no esperará al postre?"

"No hay postre, ¿o acaso olvidó que yo estuve aquí mientras preparó la cena?"

La bibliotecaria sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Ésa es la ventaja de las cosas buenas de la vida, Yue-san: siempre llegan de la manera más inesperada" y con la misma sonrisa sacó un bote de la nevera y hurgó en los cajones hasta que encontró una cuchara para helado.

"¿Qué quiere hacer?" él se acercó a ella para ayudarle con la nieve mientras ella sacaba de los estantes cucharas y copas para el postre.

"Convencerlo".

"¿De qué?" a pesar de estarle dando la espalda, Kaho casi lo sintió fruncir el ceño. Al dar un paso hacia atrás chocó momentáneamente con él y se volvió para mirarlo de frente, notando en ese instante la magnitud de su cercanía. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para disimular el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella.

"De lo que necesita ser convencido."

No lo esperaba. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no lo esperaba realmente. Fue tan rápido, que lo sintió antes de siquiera verlo venir. De pronto sus labios se encontraban siendo acariciados por los del pálido varón y ella simplemente no se podía mover. Se sentía como una adolescente de pie en el portal de su casa enfrentando a un chico en su primera cita. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Sus manos respondieron antes que su cabeza al dejar a un lado copas y cubiertos para ocuparse en sujetar los fuertes hombros del sujeto. Sus labios captaron el mensaje y se adelantaron a regresar el beso que llamaba a sus puertas.

Suspiró cuando ambas manos masculinas rodearon su cintura. En un momento su cuerpo ya no pesaba; debía estar en el cielo.

**Fin de flash back.**

"¡Oh por Dios!" ahogó la exclamación en su boca con una mano. El cuerpo desnudo de Yue se presentaba ante sus ojos como una obra de Miguel Angel esculpida sobre fino mármol con un cincel creado por los dioses y apenas cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo con una delgada sábana. Era simplemente perfecto y eso no le ayudó a librarse de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Pensó en sus besos y caricias, en sus escasas pero suaves palabras, en sus miradas envueltas en un rayo de luz violeta al desnudarla prenda por prenda camino a la recámara y, finalmente, en su pasión masculina disfrazada de lenta y dulce cadencia.

Con el corazón acelerado, Kaho tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Primero comenzó con un estremecimiento, luego con un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y finalmente con una compresión en su pecho que culminó en una fuente de lágrimas y sollozos al recordar que nunca, en sus años de casada, había sido tratada de esa manera. Nunca nadie le había hecho el amor así. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello?

Lentamente sus manos fueron retiradas de su cara por el hombre que ahora estaba sentado a su lado sobre la cama.

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para arrepentirte?" era algo extraño escucharlo hablar sin formalismos, pero inesperadamente reconfortante.

"Lo siento, creo que… me dejé llevar por un momento" hipó y no protestó cuando él secó sus lágrimas con las mismas sábanas.

"¿Qué pensabas?"

"Que…" lo miró mejor por un instante y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No podía hacerse ilusiones cuando ambos sabían que aquello había sido cosa de una noche, algo maravilloso e increíble, pero 100% irrepetible. "Nada, olvídelo."

Yue sintió algo (que en ese momento prefirió definir como "raro") dentro de él cuando ella volvió a poner esa barrera entre los dos y lo trató con la formalidad de siempre. Alzando un poco el mentón pensó que sólo tenía dos opciones: seguir la corriente y salir por la puerta para fingir que _eso _nunca había pasado, o arriesgarse a… a lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

-_¿Por qué?-_ se preguntó. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Su vida había estado bien hasta ahora, ¿no? Por otra parte, ¿por qué había sentido una conmoción tan brusca la noche anterior al verla sonreír –lo suficientemente abrupta para obligarlo a besarla? Sus palabras habían derribado un muro dentro de él. Ella quería convencerlo de algo _de lo que él necesitaba ser convencido._

La contempló una vez más y vio sus ojos dorados esquivándolo; esos mismos ojos que horas atrás se habían nublado en el clímax y lo habían mirado con algo que él no había visto antes, pero que –sabía- quería volver a ver.

Bueno, quizás era hora de aceptarlo: estaba convencido. En realidad, había sucedido en el mismo instante en que se rindió a su sonrisa.

"¿Pensabas en él?" con una mano en la barbilla la hizo mirarlo. "Nunca hiciste el amor con él, ¿cierto? Nunca viviste algo como lo de anoche con él".

Mizuki endureció la mirada. "Eso no le importa."

"¿En verdad lo crees?"

Kaho lo miró como si estuviera lanzando cohetes desde la nariz y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, aumentando el espacio entre ellos. "Ambos sabemos lo que pasó: usted bebió de más y yo estaba susceptible, pero eso no volverá a pasar."

"Te lo dije: sacas demasiadas conclusiones".

La estaba desarmando, no era justo.

"¿Qué quiere lograr, Yue-san?"

Yue emitió una media sonrisa. Algo tan sencillo, pero fascinante y único, que Kaho creyó haberlo imaginado y parpadeó, pero esa sonrisa misteriosa, intrigante y alarmantemente sensual continuaba ahí mientras el adonis se acercaba a ella para hablarle frente a frente.

"Convencerte."

------------------------

Tomó una rebanada de pizza de manera distraída. No era la película que se reproducía en el lector de DVD en ese instante lo que ocupaba su mente precisamente, sino la ráfaga de revelaciones que la había alcanzado el día anterior en casa de Ruriko. Ahogó un suspiro en un pedazo de pimiento y continuó con los ojos vacíos clavados en el televisor. Una blanca mano tomó otro trozo de pizza de la caja que yacía sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, pero ella no le prestó mucha atención.

"_No me interesa tu dinero, sólo vine por venganza" _habló el protagonista en ese momento al tiempo que empuñaba una 9mm en la mano izquierda. Sakura cerró los ojos cansinamente cuando estalló una balacera digna de una guerrilla. Estaba harta de ver y pensar en la violencia; harta de pistolas y engaños, espionaje y secuestros. Todo aquello únicamente la llevaba a imaginarse a Syaoran y aquello por lo que el chino estaba pasando. Aunque la plática con Ruriko la había dejado tranquila en algunos aspectos, también había contribuido a volverla más paranoica al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y saberse inútil. Fingir que todo estaba bien con su vida y continuar con la rutina. Claro, cosa fácil.

Estaba tan ensimismada a por estos pensamientos que no había reparado aún en la forma en la que el alemán a su lado apretaba los dientes, sumido en sus propios problemas.

"Sakura" abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y miró al joven, que continuó con la vista clavada al frente.

"¿Uh?"

"¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en su lugar?" Al ver cómo ella fruncía el entrecejo y lo contemplaba con extrañeza, Harry aclaró un poco más: "Quiero decir, ¿qué harías si alguien… matara a la persona más importante en este mundo para ti? ¿Buscarías venganza?"

Harry necesitaba escucharla. Desde el momento en el que supo que la muerte de su madre no había sido un mero accidente había luchado por encontrar al culpable, pero ahora que sabía que éste estaba muerto, en su sangre seguía hirviendo la sed de venganza, un hambre insaciable por hacerle justicia a Anne. Quizás su mente se había desequilibrado, quizás no, pero quería saberlo y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una respuesta de su padre, un matón de sangre fría, sino de alguien más humano, la única persona que podía mantenerlo con cordura en medio de tanta crueldad.

A pesar de todo, Harry aún era demasiado inocente para imaginar la respuesta que recibiría de ella:

"Si alguien le hiciera daño a Syaoran, nunca se lo perdonaría".

Las palabras murieron y se perdieron en el explosivo clímax de la banda sonora que tocaba en el fondo antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Era la verdad y no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, pero al ser testigo de la mirada atónita y herida de Harry supo inmediatamente que había llegado un momento decisivo… y que acababa de romperle el corazón a alguien cuyo mayor pecado había sido quererla.

"Harry, yo…"

"No" él se puso de pie y la observó desde arriba con los ojos grises bien abiertos. Al menos ahora todas las dudas quedaban atrás: Sakura nunca había sido suya ni lo sería jamás. Ese último destello de esperanza en su vida acababa de extinguirse en un estallido sórdido y cegador.

"Harry…"

"Creo que… me iré a casa" el aturdido joven se golpeó torpemente contra la mesa al intentar pasar a su lado sin rozar las piernas de Sakura y caminó apresuradamente hacia la entrada sin detenerse siquiera a calzarse. Tomó los zapatos del recibidor y cruzó la puerta sin mirar atrás. Al caminar hacia su auto divisó el atardecer que se pintaba en colores en el horizonte. Sí, seguramente existía la felicidad en un mundo tan bello, pero ésta definitivamente no era para él.

----------------

"Eriol-sama" los tres voltearon cuando la enfermera llegó al salón en donde se encontraban. Sus ojos denotaban melancolía y preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?" se puso de pie y, dejando atrás a las dos hermanas Arima, se acercó a la muchacha de blanco.

"Es Kyo-sama, dice que quiere verlo…" y cuando el joven pasó a su lado para dirigirse escaleras arriba, agregó: "está muy mal."

Tras subir y cruzar el pasillo a toda prisa, se quedó de pie frente a la cama contemplando la figura que yacía sobre ella. Kyo mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero él sabía que el adolescente no estaba dormido.

"Kano-chan está llorando en la sala" había salido minutos atrás para despedir a Tomoyo, quien prometió regresar en media hora con la acuarela prometida, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar encontrarse con la pequeña que sollozaba sobre un sofá en el cuarto de estar, intrigándolo.

El pequeño no se inmutó.

"Dice que no quieres verla".

Nuevamente la respuesta fue nula. Eriol miró un momento a su padre, acomodado en desolado silencio en una silla al otro lado de la cama, y caminó por el borde de ésta, hincándose en un costado para estar a la misma altura que la cabeza de su hermano sobre la almohada.

"¿Qué pasa, Kyo? Creí que todo estaba bien entre ustedes dos."

"Ayer le pedí que… fue-ra mi novia" habló al fin el muchacho y abrió sus ojos de niño agotados por el cansancio.

"¿Y ella qué dijo?" preguntó el mayor de los hermanos a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

"Aceptó." Kyo suspiró. "No debí haberlo he-cho".

"¿Por qué?"

Una triste sonrisa surcó el pálido rostro del menor, quien, debilitado al extremo de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos, los cerró.

"Ya sabes por qué".

¡Rayos! Claro que sabía la razón, pero a Eriol le partía el corazón pensar que su hermano se sentía culpable. "Kyo…"

"Takako 'nee-san dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Por mi culpa ahora Kano no olvidará que… que… el suyo murió a-al día siguiente…"

Los ojos añiles de Eriol se abrieron con incrédulo espanto y la misma expresión apareció en la cara de Clow.

"Kyo…" el nombre del chico se ahogó en la garganta de su padre.

"Sin… una primera ci-ta…" los labios de Kyo se apretaron.

"Kyo, tú no…" Eriol luchó contra su propia garganta cerrada por un nudo.

"Sin… un primer beso…"

"No digas eso" Clow se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo y tomó una de sus manos. Eriol hizo lo mismo con la otra.

"Sin… una pro-mesa…" aunque los ojos del jovenzuelo estaban sellados, de entre sus pobladas pestañas escapó una lágrima gruesa, mas no solitaria, pues fue seguida por otras más.

"Eso no es cierto" Eriol se molestó al ver que su hermano se castigaba de esa manera. "Ustedes tuvieron un millón de primeras citas. ¿O ya olvidaste las tardes en el cine, o el parque de diversiones con la rueda de la fortuna y la montaña rusa?"

"Kano-chan casi vomita sobre ti," continuó Clow, "tuviste más suerte que yo en mi primera cita, cuando tenía tu edad".

"No éra-mos no-vios" Kyo continuó sin abrir los ojos.

"No le pongas un título a lo que había entre ustedes dos" Eriol agradeció que su hermanito no pudiera ver su tristeza.

"Tampoco te sientas culpable si ahora lo son. Kano hace mucho que te aceptó, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitar lo que ella siente por ti".

"Ella va a… llo-rar" el pequeño rompió en lágrimas y mudos quejidos. Eriol, rayando en la desesperación, chocó ligeramente su frente contra la del adolescente y apretó su mano con más fuerza.

"Ella lo entenderá. Además, lo hiciste muy bien: ahora sabe que fue correspondida y no se decepcionará al pensar en un rechazo o una mentira."

"Nii-chan" el azur de sus ojos ingleses se mostró finalmente ante ellos, cubierto por un paño de lágrimas y un dolor que iba aún más allá de eso.

"¿Quieres que le diga que venga?" Clow ofreció, pero el pequeño negó con un movimiento de cabeza tan débil como imperceptible.

"No quiero que… me vea m-morir".

"¡No digas eso!" el joven sintió que perdía la cordura ante esas palabras.

"Dile que la quiero mucho."

"Kyo…"

"Que fui… feliz" una trémula sonrisa se abrió paso entre su llanto.

"Tú puedes decírselo" Eriol apretó su mano y Clow cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento, 'nii-chan. Ya no- no puedo más. Le dije a Tomoyo 'nee-san que… la espe-raría, pero… ya no puedo... Otoo-san…" miró a su padre, como si solicitara permiso o piedad. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más y más pesado; una carga que no podía ni quería seguir llevando a cuestas. Sentía también cómo el miedo cedía a pasos agigantados ante la idea de dejar el dolor y el sufrimiento atrás. Le destrozaba ver a su familia así, le destrozaba saber que estaba perdiendo su última lucha, pero poco a poco incluso esos pensamientos estaban siendo desplazados por algo muy superior a eso, algo que él mismo no comprendía, pero que lo ayudaba a olvidar la agonía.

-_No, no puedes rendirte-_ pensaba Eriol. No podía, no debía, no… no era justo. No era justo que lo arrebataran de su lado así, así como tampoco lo era que continuara en ese estado y lo sabía. Pero saber y aceptar una cosa son dos conceptos muy distintos que atentan contra el equilibrio del corazón humano.

"Está bien, hijo" finalmente fue Clow quien rompió el silencio con su voz quebrada. Eriol lo miró por un momento, admirándolo en secreto y sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo. Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kyo, cuyo rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa en un momento efímero e inolvidable al escuchar estas palabras.

"Voy con ma-má…", cerró los ojos, "me gusta ver-los juntos… Los qui-ero".

Eriol salió de la habitación y caminó como autómata por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. A lo lejos todavía podía oír los gemidos de su padre abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano. Se recargó en la baranda, pero en sus manos seguía sintiendo el aún tibio tacto de una mano más pequeña atrapada entre sus dedos hasta la última expiración; incluso aún podía ver claramente la pacífica expresión pueril al decir su último _los quiero_. No podía llorar. No sabía por qué, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, al igual que su corazón.

"Eriol, ¿me oyes? dice Kano que…" Takako lo había visto desde abajo y lo llamó un par de veces, mas el británico no respondió, de modo que subió las escaleras para que la escuchara mejor, pero antes de llegar al último escalón se dio cuenta de que algo andaba definitivamente mal. "¿Eriol?"

El varón se volvió a mirarla con una lentitud casi robótica y en algún lugar de su conciencia quedó grabado para siempre el momento en el que ella descubrió la verdad en sus ojos. Entonces fue cómo si una película se reprodujera cuadro por cuadro frente a él mientras el rostro de su dulce Takako se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa, angustia, terror, incredulidad y finalmente dolor. Estrechó automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando se escondió en su pecho y sintió cómo algo dentro de él se comprimía al absorber su dolor con aquel abrazo. Aún así, no podía llorar. Estaba vacío.

-------------------

Escuchó a lo lejos el murmullo de la puerta al girar sobre sus goznes, pero lo que lo sacó definitivamente de su ensueño fue el tremendo puñetazo que recibió directamente en la mejilla izquierda.

"¡Ah!" respingó mientras caía al piso junto con la silla a la que estaba amarrado. "¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?"

"Li Syaoran" al contrario de lo que había esperado, no fue la voz del guardia demente la que pronunció su nombre, sino la de alguien que sí reconoció.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿También tú te volviste loco?" volvió la cabeza hacia donde adivinó la presencia de Harry, pero tuvo que apretar los dientes al recibir una patada en el estómago.

"Tú sabías que ella estaba jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?" gruñó el otro.

"Argh… ¿de qué hablas?"

"A pesar de todo sigues siendo lo único en lo que piensa. Yo nunca la traicionaría, Li-san… entonces, ¡por qué!"

Al darse cuenta de que era Sakura de quien hablaban, Syaoran supo que la situación se había vuelto más delicada que nunca: el alemán, la única persona que podía sacarlo de ahí, estaba furioso con él y probablemente también con la menor de los Kinomoto, y lo peor era que él no comprendía cómo las cosas habían alcanzado ese punto. Sólo sabía que la ira del muchacho estaba buscando una válvula de escape y la había encontrado atada a una silla y encerrada en un cuarto en donde nadie acudiría en su auxilio.

"No es a mí a quien ella quiere, von der Vogelweide-san. Probablemente sólo está confundida"

"Lo escuché de sus labios."

"Ella no…" un golpe en la mandíbula hizo callar al chino.

"Ella es todo lo que siempre he buscado, ¿no lo entiendes?" sintió a Harry sentarse a su lado. "¿Por qué no puedo tenerla?"

"No lo sé" susurró débilmente el ambarino y tragó saliva, sientiendo el sabor de su sangre en la boca.

"Yo sí: porque tu recuerdo no la deja ir. Admitámoslo: no soy ni la mitad de tu sombra; nunca podría hacer lo que tú hiciste por ella. No soy tan noble como tú, Li-san. Para quererme, ella tendría que olvidarte primero."

"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Yo no puedo obligarla a que me olvide y se enamore de ti" Li sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba débil, cansado, adolorido, e incluso había olvidado la última vez que le habían dado algo de comer.

"Pero para olvidarte, tú tendrías que morir primero" el susurro de Harry hizo comprender al chino que el alemán finalmente había perdido la razón. En ese instante casi no sintió sorpresa al imaginarse al sujeto siguiendo los pasos de su sanguinario padre. Syaoran pudo oler el destino del otro y el propio con mayor claridad.

"Si me matas, volveré y sólo para estar seguro de que Sakura esté a salvo…"

"La alejaré de Herr Hermann, si tanto te preocupa."

"Me refería a ti. Necesitarás más que fuerza bruta y dinero para merecer a cualquier mujer, y más aún si es Sakura" aceptando al fin la idea de una muerte cercana, a Syaoran ya no le importó en lo más mínimo un nuevo golpe en su costado. "¿O crees que tú podrás darle lo que ella necesita?"

El trapo que cegaba al joven fue retirado en ese momento de una manera brusca y casi animal. Tras parpadear un par de veces consiguió ver al muchacho que lo miraba con una expresión que por un instante detuvo el corazón del ambarino. Harry metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y de éste sacó una navaja de 10 centímetros que desdobló con lentitud.

"¿Crees que tú sí?"

------------------

Tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia -incluso con desesperación- sobre la barra de la cocina. Su corazón latía a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal y sus ojos no enfocaban con precisión objeto alguno. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de la última media hora y en aquella llamada que había recibido antes de que su tranquilidad se convirtiera en _eso _que ahora le sucedía.

**Flash Back.**

-_¡Lo sabía!-_ miró la tarjeta en su mano con orgullo. Sabía que había escondido el número de teléfono de Eriol Hiragizawa en algún lugar. Sin detenerse introdujo distraídamente los dígitos en su teléfono y esperó a que la línea fuera contestada del otro lado. Seguramente Tomoyo estaría ahí. Con lo distraída que era, la chica probablemente había olvidado que habían en verse en su departamento para después partir a casa de los Hiragizawa para entregar al joven Kyo el famoso regalo (el último) que la amatista tenía para él. Incluso, conociéndola, también pudo haberse ido a la mansión Hiragizawa y dejar su celular sobre la cama, pues ya era largo el tiempo que llevaba tratando de contactarla sin éxito.

"_¿Kinomoto-san?"_ la queda voz de Eriol le hizo prestar atención. Touya se sorprendió al inicio al escuchar su nombre, pues suponía que el inglés no tendría su número almacenado, cosa que evidentemente no era así.

"Sí. En realidad sólo llamo para preguntarte si…" Touya calló al oír al otro lado de la línea algo que lo puso más al tanto de los sonidos en el trasfondo. "¿Es Tomoyo?" preguntó al distinguir el llanto de una muchacha.

"_No…, es Takako"_ esa forma pausada de hablar era realmente inusual en Eriol. Touya apretó el teléfono en sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" tragó saliva en espera de la respuesta. Su pregunta fue recibida al inicio por el silencio.

"_Kyo… se ha ido" _y un nuevo silencio le siguió. El mayor de los Kinomoto sintió que una terrible opresión se apoderaba de su pecho y al instante la imagen de su novia saltó ante sus ojos.

"Tomoyo… ¿ella lo sabe?"

"_Sí. Hablé con ella"_ la brevedad de las respuestas del británico denotaba su dificultad para hablar y Touya no lo culparía por ello.

"¿Está ahí?"

"_No"_.

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"_No"._

No. Touya había temido por esa respuesta. Ahora no parecía tanta casualidad que al llamarla fuera enviado directamente al buzón de voz. Su impaciencia se convirtió en preocupación: Tomoyo estaba destrozada, sola y perdida.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

No quería eso. Ya la había llamado un sinfín de veces, tocado a su puerta e incluso había bajado al estacionamiento sólo para descubrir que Tomoyo no debía estar muy lejos, pues su carro seguía en el mismo lugar, pero esto no lo sacaba de su problema principal: Tomoyo seguía sola y perdida.

Soltando un gruñido de frustración, Touya dejó en paz la barra de la cocina y atravesó su apartamento sin detenerse un segundo más. Al llegar una vez más al pasillo y cerrar detrás de sí pensó en sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurría ninguna, mas en ese justo momento la puerta de su vecina cruzó su visión y la única idea que llegó a su mente fue buscar en el único lugar en el que no había pensado hasta ahora. Seguramente Tomoyo no estaría en casa, pero eso no implicaba que no fuera a encontrar algo ahí que lo guiara hasta ella. Así pues, sin dificultad retiró la llave del apartamento de la chica de su escondite secreto, que realmente ya no parecía tan secreto, y se armó con ella ante la puerta de madera.

El cerrojo cedió sin oponer resistencia alguna, como un perro manso y listo para actuar a la palabra correcta. El mayor de los Kinomoto entró sin vacilar al lugar y escaneó con sus negros ojos los alrededores. Nada. No escuchó sonido alguno, pero su mirada sí se detuvo al descubrir entre la oscuridad una titilante luz roja. Se acercó a la máquina contestadora y dudó un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a escuchar los mensajes, saltando con impaciencia los primeros, que él mismo había dejado, y suspirando al llegar al final sólo para confirmar que no había uno sólo que contestara a su pregunta principal: ¿dónde estaba Tomoyo?

Entró a la cocina y no encontró más que un vaso sobre la barra. En el baño el espejo casi se burló de él al devolverle un rostro angustiado que él mismo no reconoció y en la recámara de la joven lo saludó la cartera olvidada de ésta sobre la cama. Resignado y con un nuevo suspiro de frustración, Touya volvió a la sala y pensó en salir. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que había dejado la llave pegada a la perilla y su respiración se detuvo un momento.

Llaves. Cartera. Tomoyo había olvidado su cartera, cosa que ella nunca hacía. Además… ¿no eran…?

Regresó a toda prisa a la recámara y ahí las vio, aunque en un inicio no había notado su presencia: al lado de la cartera compartían cama y descansaban tranquilamente las llaves de la amatista. Inmediatamente la multitud de opciones del trigueño se redujeron a dos: o Tomoyo estaba tan confundida y abrumada al salir de su casa que había olvidado incluso sus llaves, o…

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el pasillo, específicamente hacia una puerta que normalmente no tomaba en cuenta, a tal grado que normalmente olvidaba su existencia. No supo bien cómo llegó a ella, pero al atravesarla fue recibido en un mundo distinto.

Los caballetes casi parecían barcos fantasma surcando las oscuras profundidades de la habitación. Algunas pinturas de otros tiempos se amontonaban junto a una pared, como rocas en un acantilado. El espectáculo que ofrecía el estudio de arte de Tomoyo Daidouji podría describirse como la escenificación surrealista de un pasaje épico, pero al mirar hacia la ventana se destrozaría incluso el corazón del más frío de los mortales al ver, bañada entre rayos plateados de luna, la figura de una criatura inmóvil derribada abrazando con triste debilidad al último de sus tesoros…

"Tomoyo…" la chica no volteó al escuchar su nombre, pero Touya se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado. El cabello de ébano con reflejos violáceos lograba cubrir sus ojos de hada, pero no conseguía ocultar el rastro de llanto que recorría sus pálidas mejillas y resaltaba ante el brillo de la luna.

"Tomoyo, escúchame pequeña" casi imploró el trigueño y levantó con lentitud su rostro por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, pero no logró encontrar más que un par de ojos oscuros perdidos en la nada. Observó el preciado objeto que ella pegaba a su cuerpo con terquedad y notó que se trataba de la acuarela terminada. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: Tomoyo no lo había conseguido…

"¡Hey! Lo que cuenta es que lo intentaste. Tomoyo, ¡la hiciste!"

¡Rayos! Ella había hecho una promesa, pero la muerte había sido más rápida que ella. Seguramente estaba destrozada.

"Él… no lo sabrá" por fin, después de un tiempo eterno, la voz de aquella mujer llegaba a sus oídos envuelta en un susurro entrecortado. "Nunca la verá".

"Lo intentaste, mi amor… lo hiciste por él. Él lo sabrá…"

"Tou-ya" sus ojos amatistas se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Con el alma en el suelo, él la apretó fuertemente contra sí.

"No sé cómo, pero lo sabrá… créeme."

Tomoyo se sacudió convulsamente entre sus brazos. En un suave movimiento él tomó la pintura y la colocó a un lado para sujetarla mejor. Ella tembló una vez más.

"Se fue" sus débiles palabras se ahogaron contra su pecho y murieron en una lluvia de llanto en la despejada noche de luna llena.

------------------------

Miró a su alrededor mientras subía al auto. El lugar estaba rodeado por los hombres de su padre, él mismo conocía personalmente a algunos de ellos.

El carro ronroneó suavemente al encender la máquina y se deslizó con cautela por la bodega. Harry se sentía como en una vieja película de ficción al estar en semejante lugar. –_Doch nicht mehr so lange-_ pensó. Eso terminaría pronto: no regresaría allí.

"Que le vaya bien, señor" uno de los hombres de la puerta se despidió de él y Harry se detuvo al pasar a su lado.

"Li-san está descansando, ¿entiende?"

"Oh, claro que sí, señor" sonrió el tipo. Todos sabían que la palabra descansar no era otra cosa que una expresión para indicar que el susodicho se encontraba inconsciente, seguramente como resultado de una golpiza o tortura. Cuando mencionaban _dormir_ en realidad se referían a que el pobre diablo había muerto.

"¿Alguna orden que debamos cumplir?"

"No realmente. No lo necesito más: ya terminé con él." Pensó un segundo y continuó: "Déjenlo recuperarse un par de horas, luego pueden hacer con él lo que quieran."

Otro de los hombres soltó una risilla.

"Con gusto lo dormiremos, señor".

"Como quieran" Harry aceleró tranquilamente y permitió que su automóvil se internara en la noche para confundirse con ella. Por el retrovisor vio desaparecer el edificio de la bodega a lo lejos y devolvió su vista al frente y hacia el cielo. La hermosura de la luna llena, solitaria y deslumbrante casi lo hizo sonreír. _Casi_.

_Continuará… _

_

* * *

  
_

**Glosario Japonés**

**Doushite no?:** ¿Qué pasa?  
**Gomenne:** perdón.  
**Ototou: **hermano menor

**Glosario Alemán**

**Unglaublich! : ¡**Increíble!  
**Du bist doch verrückt!: ¡**Estás loco!**  
Ach so!: **¡Ah! (sí, ya lo habíamos mencionado: estos alemanes se complican mucho la vida)  
**Doch nicht mehr so lange: **pero no por mucho tiempo

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__Ya no tengo vergüenza, lo sé, pero les había adelantado que este capítulo tardaría en salir. En realidad, el semestre pasado fue excesivamente pesado, por lo que lo más a lo que aspiré fue a imaginar lo que haría… quizás por eso tuve tiempo de ser cruel con algunos personajes y planear cosas maléficas para otros… aunque nadie me puede negar que la escena de Yue-Kaho valió la pena el ser pensada (mas confieso que fue bastante espontánea, jeje)._

_En fin, como siempre, sólo les tengo uno de mis mejores consejos: no juzguen a la gente ni a sus acciones tan fácilmente. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta más o menos cómo estuvo la situación de Syaoran (por cierto, me interesan mucho sus opiniones al respecto). En cuanto a Sonomi… ¿quién se lo hubiera esperado? Yo sé que alguien sí, y confieso que fue su idea (gracias, lowdose) la que me llevó a cambiar la historia de Sonomi que, aunque sí tenía alguna relación con la muerte de Anne, definitivamente no iba a ser tan "directa" en un principio. De hecho, alguien lo había ideado casi desde un inicio, y fue a partir de ahí que me planteé el hacer esto. Así que, como ven, no soy yo la perversa, sino USTEDES! Muahahaha._

_En fin, es un tema delicado, lo sé, y ahora el asunto es: ¿se lo diremos a Tomoyo, o la dejaremos pensar que su madre es una mártir?_

_Por otra parte tenemos a Harry… yo lo sé, lo sé, muchas no lo odian, sino que quisieran enterrarlo ya mismo, pero aún queda un capítulo y veremos si es capaz de hacer cosas peores o mejores. Dicho esto… ¿qué pasará con Syaoran? Apuesto a que más de alguna se planteará ideas, pero dudo que alguien se imagine lo que verdaderamente ocurrirá o, mejor aún, quién ayudará al chino abandonado a su suerte._

_En cuanto a Kyo… bueno, les dije que no les adelantaría su destino, pero estaba más que anunciado. ¿Por qué hice algo así con un personaje tan maravilloso? Porque, lamentablemente, así es la vida. Lo mencioné en varias ocasiones: este personaje estaba basado en alguien de la vida real (en muchísimos más, aunque no los conozca, de hecho) que me enseñó cosas muy grandes. Quizás se les haya hecho muy extensa o muy raquítica la forma en la que se trató su muerte en el capítulo, pero así es: siempre hay distintas percepciones. De cualquier forma, espero que les haya satisfecho y que, antes de querer asesinarme, vean lo que yo vi en este personaje._

_Creo que no hay más qué comentar. De hecho, mejor me detengo porque ya me extendí demasiado. Gracias a todas por su apoyo, comentarios y PACIENCIA, y espero que el capítulo haya sido digno de la larguísima espera (si no, también me gustaría recibir su crítica)._

_Feliz año!_

_Isis T._

_Por cierto, me alegra que la mayoría haya colocado su correo, de modo que sólo tengo 2 reviews por contestar por este medio (cosa que no me molesta, pero me gusta hacerlo más personal):_

_**Gaby: **__no se disculpe si se demoró en contestar (véame: soy la maestra de las demoras y las disculpas). En fin, creo que ya vio la mayoría de sus dudas contestadas, excepto lo que refiere al "pequeño viaje" que Yue, Touya y Nakuru tendrán que hacer. De hecho, ése es tema para el próximo capítulo y, de existirlo, para el epílogo, de modo que no adelantaré más. En cuanto a Syaoran… bueno, lamento (no, en realidad no lo lamento) decir que eso sigue en suspenso. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios y que tenga un fantástico 2009!_

_**Aislinn: **__Wow, uno de lo mejor que me puede pasar es cuando me dicen que logré cambiar la perspectiva de una persona respecto a un personaje, como lo es el caso de Kaho con usted. De modo que imagino (y deseo) que este capítulo fue gratificante para usted –al menos por la escena de Y-K. Gracias por sus hurras y su apoyo, y ahora usted me tiene con la duda… ¿leyó primero la parte de Y-K en este capítulo también? Será interesante saberlo…_

_**Ameluz: **__tenía la idea de que tenía su correo (sobretodo porque he contestado varios reviews suyos), pero parece que me equivoqué. De cualquier forma, no es usted quien debe agradecerme, sino yo el hecho de merecer su confianza y el hecho de que lea esta historia y se identifique con ella. Muchísimas gracias y reciba un abrazo de mi parte._


	30. Prueba de amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. (sé que nunca hago disclaimer, pero no está de más)

* * *

**Glosario**

_Alemán._

**Weil ich sie liebe: **porque la amo

**Quatsch: **Patrañas, tonterías

**Sei doch nicht naiv: **no seas ingenuo

**Scheiße: **mierda!

**Bitte?: **¿disculpa?

_Japonés_

**Oishii: **Delicioso

**Tadaima: **Ya llegué (a casa)

_Francés._

**C'est bizarre, non?: **qué raro, ¿no?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: Prueba de amor**

-

_Cuando la luz se apague no ocuparé alas para volar,_

_ni ojos para mirar, ni labios para sonreír._

_Cuando me vaya, no dejes que la tristeza te domine,_

_ni que la cólera te marchite._

_Cuando te deje, no olvides tu tarea,_

_que alguna vez también fue mía:_

_vivir._

_------------------_

Desde aquel aislado lugar apenas eran visibles algunas colonias pertenecientes a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Syaoran difícilmente reconocía el paisaje. En su posición, encima de la colina, podían apreciarse diversos plantíos, alumbrados por la plateada luz de la luna y las farolas de algunas villas, así como un pequeño bosque cuyas copas de los árboles adquirían una figura lúgubre bajo los tenues y fantasmales rayos de luz.

"¿Dónde estamos?" se volvió hacia el joven que se había sentado en el césped, junto al auto del que ambos acababan de descender.

"En un lugar seguro" susurró Harry con la mirada clavada en las amarillentas luces de las villas.

Syaoran se acercó a él, sobando involuntariamente sus ardientes y punzantes muñecas. Estar atado con una áspera soga durante días le había provocado llagas y apenas podía mover algún dedo sin sentir el dolor dispararse desde ellas. Llegó a su lado y quedó de pie, no queriendo doblar las rodillas después del apretado viaje que acababa de efectuar en la cajuela del auto.

"Por un momento en verdad pensé que me matarías".

"Yo también," confesó el otro y durante un segundo el ambarino lo escuchó reír con ironía, "pero me di cuenta de que no podría volver a ver a Sakura a la cara si lo hacía."

"Realmente eres diferente a tu padre."

Harry volvió el rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron. Era como si el alemán temiera que en cualquier momento el chino se retractara de lo que acababa de decir, pero al no hacerlo éste, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Gracias."

"Soy yo quien debo agradecerte. No creí que sobreviviría a ésta; de hecho, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti."

"Entonces agradécele a Sakura. Confieso que no me hubiera atrevido siquiera a intentarlo si fueras otra persona, no por ti, sino por ella".

Syaoran no ponía eso en duda.

"¿Sabes? Cuando los veía a ti y a Sakura juntos me moría de celos y de coraje" aceptó el ambarino, aprovechando la sinceridad del otro.

"¿Qué piensas que me pasaba a mi cuando ustedes aún eran novios?"

"Sí, ya sé. Es sólo que siempre pensé que ocultabas algo y por eso no merecías estar con ella…" y se interrumpió a sí mismo, "y tenía razón: sí ocultabas algo, pero eso no significa que no la merecieras. Ahora lamento que haya tenido que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de que eres un buen tipo."

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre las pequeñas y lejanas luces y luego se puso de pie.

"Lo mismo digo yo. La forma en la que te arriesgaste por el bien de Sakura me dejó impresionado."

"Tienes razón: el hecho de que tú me hayas sacado de ese lugar en tu cajuela, con el peligro de que fueran a descubrirnos, no tiene nada de impresionante" ironizó el chino y el otro meneó la cabeza con una triste sonrisa. "Tú también lo hiciste por ella."

"_Weil ich sie liebe_".

"¿Qué?" parpadeó el ambarino y el otro meneó la cabeza bruscamente, como si quisiera sacarse una idea de la mente.

"Nada, sólo que todo esto no servirá de nada si no me apresuro," y hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacando finalmente algo que entregó al chino. "Toma. ¿Ves ese conjunto de luces que están más allá de las líneas del tren?" señaló con una mano y esperó a que el otro asintiera. "Ahí tienes que llegar. Puedes caminar tranquilo, aquí nadie te buscará."

"¿Qué?" Syaoran lo miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma y entonces miró lo que el otro le había entregado: dos llaves unidas por un delgado y sencillo arillo de metal.

"Una abre la reja; la otra, la puerta de entrada. Si necesitas algo, puedes usar lo que quieras o buscar en la alacena si tienes hambre. No hay comida fresca, pero encontrarás alimentos enlatados y empaquetados. También hay algo en el congelador."

Claro que tenía hambre; no tenía idea de cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían dado un par de migajas, pero en ese momento un estómago vacío no era lo más imperativo para Syaoran.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Para qué quieres que vaya allá y qué vas a hacer tú?"

Von der Vogelweide lo contempló con nerviosismo disfrazado de templanza. "No pasará mucho antes de que se den cuenta; probablemente ya lo hicieron, y entonces te buscarán por cielo y tierra, y a mí también. Ahora, procura quedarte en este lugar hasta que sea seguro. Yo te avisaré." Abrió la puerta del auto. "Mientras, si aún no se han dado cuenta ni corrido la voz, tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo y encargarme de que todos reciban su merecido."

"¿Te das cuenta de que eso incluye a tu padre?"

"Sí" Harry no titubeó.

-_Eres más fuerte de lo que creí-_ El ambarino lo admiró en secreto. Si acaso entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, aquel muchacho estaba a punto de entregar a su propio y despiadado padre a la policía. Podía ser un jefe de la mafia, pero seguía siendo su padre.

"Debo hacer algunas llamadas. Mi padre conoce a gente de la policía, pero la mayoría son simplemente personas que le temen, y no dudarán en darle la espalda si su propio heredero lo hace. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que pueden mudar de bando cuando se enteran de que un "imperio" está a punto de cambiar de manos."

"No entiendo. ¿Estás seguro de que no encontrará la forma de librarse de ésta? Quiero decir, cuando se entere de lo que hiciste, no habrá marcha atrás."

"Lo sé, pero ya es hora de que pague por todo y, si no lo hago yo, nadie más lo hará" los ojos grises de Harry parecieron brillar como el acero en ese momento. Quizás sería la luz lunar, o quizás la inconfundible decisión que emanaba con cada palabra y en cada movimiento de sus manos.

"Suerte" Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven de cabellos castaños y el otro asintió.

"Gracias, la necesitaré." Se subió al auto y dio ignición al motor. "Espera hasta que obtengas noticias de mí. No hables con nadie ni te muevas de ahí. Pase lo que pase, me comunicaré contigo."

Syaoran estaba de acuerdo, aunque sabía que eso significaba, además, no ver a Sakura hasta que eso sucediera, y que la joven y su familia siguieran sin tener noticias suyas.

"¿Qué pasará con Sakura?"

"Probablemente se llevará la decepción de su vida al saber la verdad sobre mi familia, pero dudo que eso le rompa el corazón" esto pareció decirlo el alemán con cierta tristeza y el otro supo a qué se refería. "Aunque por el momento no conviene que sepa que estás vivo. Seguro habrá alguien vigilándola para saber si va a buscarte".

"Cuídala, y no olvides la cinta que te encargué" advirtió con un gesto sombrío.

"Cuenta con ello." Una sonrisa seca surcó el rostro del europeo, pero fue sustituida rápidamente por un gesto de denotada culpa "Li-san, yo… lo lamento".

"No lo hagas. Si yo hubiera tenido las manos desatadas no te habrías salvado del todo" le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo que Harry no se refería exclusivamente a los golpes que le había propinado apenas tres cuartos de hora atrás.

"Tienes razón" Harry captó la idea y sonrió nuevamente. Syaoran no pudo evitar pensar que, de ser otras las circunstancias, nada hubiera logrado impedir a ese muchacho tener a Sakura, ni siquiera él.

"Será mejor que te apresures" Y lo siguiente no alcanzó a ser escuchado por el alemán, no sólo porque lo dijera con voz baja, sino porque el automóvil ya se encontraba descendiendo por la colina dejando una pequeña nube de polvo tras de sí. "Cuídate."

----------------

"Al fin llegas" le reprendió la mirada esmeralda al abrir la puerta.

"Tuve que pasar a recoger mi escudo anti-monstruos antes de venir, no quería ser el plato fuerte de la cena".

Recibió un simple bufido mientras se descalzaba rápidamente y caminaba hacia la cocina, encontrando a su padre en los últimos detalles del arreglo de la mesa.

"Hijo, qué bueno que llegas. Siéntate, ya estamos listos para empezar… ¿y Tomoyo?" parpadeó Fujitaka al notar la ausencia de la chica.

"No se sentía bien para venir".

"¿Está enferma?"

"Creo que algo de lo que comió en la escuela le hizo daño" contestó secamente. Al menos, eso le había dicho la amatista aunque, a dos semanas de la muerte de su hermano, Touya dudaba que un dolor de estómago fuera lo único que la dejara indispuesta para cualquier actividad social.

"¿En la escuela? ¿La universidad?" Sakura se unió a la conversación.

"Claro, monstruo, ¿a qué otra escuela crees que va Tomoyo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, incluso comparten clase de francés."

"Pero…" Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a su papá, que se había volteado para servir la sopa, "olvídalo" sin embargo, su mirada significó más bien un "luego hablamos", dejando a su hermano más que extrañado.

"Hmm, se me olvidó sacar el vino para el pescado. Sakura, hija, ¿te molestaría traer una de las botellas del sótano?"

"¿Del sótano?" parpadeó la joven.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Celebremos que simplemente estamos aquí, juntos".

"De acuerdo. Blanco, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por favor" mostró su misma sonrisa magnánima de siempre y la chica partió enseguida, contagiada por este gesto.

"Parece estar mejor" Touya observó el lugar por el que se había ido su hermana y su padre asintió.

"Tu hermana se ha vuelto muy fuerte con todo lo que tuvo que pasar últimamente. Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles para ella, ya ves. Tan sólo imagínate lo que fue para ella cuando el nombre von der Vogelweide salió en todos los canales de televisión."

"Ese tipo…" masculló el trigueño, "no puedo creer que Sakura haya estado saliendo con el hijo de un capo. Pobre, primero el _gaki _ése la engaña y luego el "niño bueno" resulta tener semejante padre".

"No culpes al chico. Hasta donde han dicho, parece que él no tenía nada que ver en el asunto."

"Yo no me creo que no estuviera al tanto" ironizó el joven. "Ni siquiera ha llamado a Sakura para explicarle todo, ¿o sí?"

"Imagino que debe estar muy ocupado rindiendo declaraciones. Además, su casa está prácticamente sitiada por reporteros".

"Vamos, papá, deja de defenderlo. ¿No te das cuenta de que ese tipo pudo haber puesto en peligro a tu hija por el simple hecho de estar con ella?" frunció el ceño. "Además, no le hubiera tomado más de 5 minutos llamar a Sakura y decirle cualquier cosa, en vez de dejarla enfrentarse a todos los malditos chismes sola. Tan sólo recuerda cómo estaba hace dos semanas."

"Tu hermana estaba así aún antes de que la noticia se hiciera pública" reveló Fujitaka con una mirada ligeramente sombría, muy rara en él, sorprendiendo a su primogénito.

"¿Antes? No me habías dicho eso. Quizás por lo de Kyo…" susurró. Después de todo, sí había notado cómo había afectado la muerte del pequeño a la joven, que, a pesar de apenas conocerlo, había llegado a llevarse muy bien con él.

"Antes" enfatizó Fujitaka.

"Pues… quizá sospechaba lo del papá del alemán ése. ¿No le has preguntado?"

"No quiere hablar del tema."

"No sé por qué, como si no lo supiera todo el mundo ahora."

"Precisamente por eso, porque ya lo dijeron todo y no hay más de qué hablar. Además, por más público que se haga, sigue siendo parte de _mi_ vida, ¿no?" la voz de la chica los interrumpió, entrando a la cocina con paso firme y una botella en la mano. Touya se preguntaba de pronto en qué momento su hermana había adquirido esa presencia tan fuerte.

"Como tú digas, monstruo".

"Espero que este vino esté bien" la muchacha limpió la botella y la depositó sobre la mesa, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha de su padre.

"Está perfecto. Gracias".

----------------------

Los platos estaban ya limpios y en su lugar cuando Touya miró por vez primera el reloj.

"Espero que no les moleste que me vaya temprano esta vez. Tomoyo realmente no parecía bien hoy, así que iré a ver cómo sigue".

"No hay problema, hijo. ¿Sigue en tu apartamento?"

"¿Están viviendo juntos?" la voz de Sakura no se hizo esperar y el trigueño entornó los ojos.

"Sólo es algo provisional. Después de lo de su hermano, no puede conciliar el sueño y le cuesta mucho recuperarse de lo que pasó, así que le dije que podía quedarse conmigo el tiempo que fuera necesario".

"¿Y duermen juntos o ella duerme en mi cuarto?"

"Monstruo…" advirtió el trigueño y ella entendió la amenaza.

"Es un momento muy difícil el que está atravesando y me alegra que la quieras ayudar hijo, pero… ¿qué va a pasar con tu…?"

"No te preocupes por eso, papá, todo está en orden" mintió al saber el tema que quería tocar su progenitor.

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Bueno, salúdame a Tomoyo, espero que siga mejorando" Sakura tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo guió hacia la salida, permitiéndole un segundo apenas para despedirse de su padre antes de desaparecer de su vista.

"Tranquila, _kaijuu_, ¿por qué tanta prisa para sacarme de la casa?"

"Oye," Sakura miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Fujitaka no viniera tras de ellos, "tengo que decirte algo de Tomoyo. No quiero ser soplona, pero me preocupa algo, y creo que ni siquiera lo sabes…"

-----------------

"Tadaima" saludó apenas entrar al apartamento sin sorprenderse al no obtener respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, caminó sin demora hacia el lugar de donde sin duda provenía el agradable aroma que llenaba todo el departamento.

-_Otra vez-_ pensó Touya al aspirar el aire. Sin duda alguna, Tomoyo había vuelto a cocinar algún pastel, galletas o repostería similar. Desde que había llegado a su departamento, la joven había creado en el cuarto de cocina un cuartel para resguardarse de sus propios sentimientos. De aquel horno salían incansablemente obras culinarias de todos olores y sabores. Touya no había dicho nada en un principio, pensando que la chica había encontrado por sí misma una buena terapia, pero…

"Hoy decidí variar un poco," habló ella distraídamente mientras, con manos enguantadas, sacaba algo del horno, "no podía decidirme entre un pastel mil hojas y un volteado de piña, así que terminé combinando algunos elementos y…" depositó el molde sobre una plataforma especial para evitar quemar la mesa, "¿qué te parece?"

Sus ojos amatistas permanecieron sobre el postre y así continuaron por varios segundos. Era como si la escena se hubiese detenido de pronto.

"¿Touya?" lo miró por primera vez durante apenas un instante antes de volver al molde. Touya emitió un gruñido silencioso.

"No pareces tan enferma que digamos"

En realidad, dejando de lado las ojeras que cargaba desde semanas atrás, se le veía sospechosamente bien, como si hubiera adquirido una mágica enfermedad que durase apenas lo suficiente para librarla del compromiso de ir a una cena con los Kinomoto…

"Etto… bueno, me sentí mejor hace un rato y decidí activarme un poco".

Era tan fácil decir que estaba mintiendo, que Touya no se esforzó en hacerlo.

"Hoy Sakura me preguntó por ti".

"¿E-en serio?" ella le dio la espalda y se dispuso a buscar un plato adecuado para vaciar el pan del molde, "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

Touya se cruzó de brazos "Se me hizo extraño que preguntara por ti y que dijera que sigues faltando a las clases de francés. Tampoco te ha visto por ninguna parte en la universidad, aunque dice que te ha buscado en los salones donde tomas clase. _C'est bizarre, non_?"

"Usaré éste" ella ignoró su pregunta y mostró lo que había encontrado en uno de los gabinetes, "lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?"

Avanzando dos pasos rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y le quitó ambos guantes. No se detuvo cuando vio que ella lo miraba con una clara interrogante, sino que simplemente haló de ella y comenzó a caminar a la salida, prácticamente arrastrándola consigo.

"¡Eh, Touya!" tomó sus zapatos al cruzar el umbral y ella lo imitó apresuradamente sin poder hacer nada más que contemplar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y ambos quedaban en el pasillo "¿Qué haces?"

Pero el trigueño no contestó; únicamente se concentró en continuar caminando hacia el ascensor sin soltar la mano que forcejeaba por liberarse de su agarre.

"¿Me quieres decir que pasa?" su mirada se posó en él con una emoción contenida que en segundos tornó el ambiente insoportable.

"¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habías regresado a la universidad desde la semana pasada?" sus ojos oscuros respondían a los suyos con algo inmerso en sus profundidades, algo que ella no pudo descifrar, pero que le secó la garganta.

"Eso quiere decir que cada vez que te preguntaba sobre tu día y lo que habías hecho me mentías" continuó él al permanecer ella en atónito silencio. El elevador llegó entonces hasta su piso y el moreno entró en él, tomando su mano nuevamente y llevándola consigo "¿Qué has estado haciendo entonces?" su mirada no abandonó en absoluto los ojos violetas, pero ellos se negaron nuevamente a verlo.

Tomoyo intentó apretar alguno de los botones para detener el elevador y salir de ahí, pero el varón se lo impidió sin mucho esfuerzo y la chica comprendió que aquel hombre había tomado una decisión y no se detendría antes de llevarla a las últimas consecuencias.

"¿A dónde vamos?" fue lo único que dijo quedamente al abrirse las puertas y llegar al estacionamiento. "Touya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Durante más de dos semanas no has salido para nada, ¿verdad? Horneas pasteles y galletas todo el día y ni siquiera te molestas en salir a la calle de compras porque sabes que yo me encargo de eso. En realidad para eso viniste a mi departamento, para no tener que preocuparte por ir al súper ¿o me equivoco?"

Una vez más el silencio le respondió y el varón meneó la cabeza. Por un par de segundos sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y lo que vio en las preciosas, pero sorprendidas y melancólicas amatistas de su novia lo incitó a decidirse finalmente por volver a tomar su mano y llevarla hasta el auto.

"Touya, no estoy de humor, por favor…" ella se negó al verlo abrir la portezuela, "no me siento bien para salir".

"Lo sé, pero vas a hacerlo" una mirada que jamás había visto en él fue dirigida en ese momento hacia ella, haciéndola pasar saliva.

---------------

"¡Mira!" pegó su nariz al aparador, "Esos aretes son fabulosos, ¿no te parece?"

"No creo que pudieran competir contigo, si a eso te refieres" sonrió y la china bufó.

"Nunca desaprovechas la oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"No lo creo" él se metió las manos a los bolsillos mientras ella entraba a la tienda con seguras intenciones de saquearla. Le encantaba verla así, como si fuera una chiquilla. Después de todo, siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que la mujer actuaba frente a otros con una actitud que no iba con ella. Probablemente, por las estrictas normas de su clan había sido forzada a fingir demasiado, pero le gustaba saber que en su presencia todas esas máscaras caían con tremenda facilidad.

"¡Wow! Este anillo es precioso, ¿ves? ¡Es perfecto!" exclamó, probando el anillo en su dedo. Shigure deslizó una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios.

"Pensé que me dejarías elegir el anillo de compromiso, pero, si insistes…"

"Idiota" aunque internamente la joven se alegró de verlo bromear así nuevamente, considerando que el humor del veterinario se había visto drásticamente reducido tras el trágico evento de dos semanas antes.

"No lo creo, sólo enamorado" él le guiñó un ojo y ella le sacó la lengua, acto que lo hizo reír aún más.

"Cuídate de Xiao-Lang. Ahorita ese desconsiderado estará perdido con la tal Ruriko-san, olvidándose incluso de llamar para decir dónde está, pero en cuanto vuelva sabrá ponerte en tu lugar si sigues diciendo tantas tonterías".

Ah, el primo…

Shigure agradeció que Meiling le diera la espalda para ocuparse con más de los objetos en las vitrinas, pues la sola mención del joven le provocaba un malestar de conciencia. Si al menos ella supiera lo que en verdad sucedía con su primo…

Sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba aún más al veterinario: semanas atrás, tras cumplirse el tiempo establecido por el chino, él no había tenido mayor opción que cumplir con su palabra y entregar la cinta que tanto peligro suponía para el ambarino; mas nuevos e inesperados eventos habían ocurrido justamente al día siguiente…

Al levantarse por la mañana lo primero que vio en el periódico le había llevado a encender tanto radio como televisión, teniendo que ver y escuchar la noticia más de tres veces antes de poder comprenderlo: todo se había destapado. En todos los medios se escuchaba hablar de Hermann von der Vogelweide, el dichoso alemán que actuaba como todo un capo de la mafia en pleno corazón de Japón, burlando a las autoridades y a todos, hasta que una denuncia anónima había dado al traste con su imperio, revelando datos, pruebas, contactos y un increíble detalle de la localización de todos los implicados. Aún así, ni una condenada palabra respecto a la cinta de Syaoran -y, menos aún, de éste mismo-, había sido mencionada, dejando a Shigure más desconcertado a cada momento.

Y cada día que pasaba era peor: los cómplices seguían cayendo y Syaoran desaparecido. Ni una llamada, ni una nota, ni una señal de vida.

Ni una esperanza.

Miró a Meiling y se mordió internamente la mejilla. Si ella se llegaba a enterar de que él lo había sabido todo desde un inicio…

No, mejor se concentraba en esperar que Syaoran siguiera con vida.

-_Tienes __que seguir con vida-_ advirtió silenciosamente al chino. Ese chico no debía morir así nada más, no podía.

--------------

Ella miraba a la ventana. Era inútil que lo hiciera, pues la noche ya había caído por completo y la oscuridad era su única compañía en el exterior. No había nada en el paisaje, además de árboles corriendo a gran velocidad junto a ellos.

Ninguno había pronunciado palabra durante todo el tiempo de camino. Él sabía que ella estaba molesta y no le hablaría si él no lo hacía primero. Sin embargo, a Touya Kinomoto hacía mucho que se le habían acabado las palabras, pero si no podía decirle algo para sacarla del estado en el que había caído, eso no lo detendría de actuar.

Se preguntó si acaso la mujer habría reconocido el rumbo al pasar por un puente o junto al pequeño pueblo que habían dejado atrás, pero todo parecía indicar que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. No importaba, se dijo, pues de cualquier manera se enteraría muy pronto.

"Llegamos" estacionó el carro a un lado del camino de terracería y abrió la portezuela para salir y rodear el auto. Como lo esperaba, ella no se interesó en salir y ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro. El manejar por la solitaria carretera en el paisaje ennegrecido le había calmado los nervios, de modo que abrió la puerta tranquilamente y le tendió una mano. "¿Vienes?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina. "¿Tengo otra opción?"

"No regresaremos si no bajas del auto" prefirió decirlo claramente y ella apretó la mandíbula y sin aceptar su mano bajó a la tierra cubierta de follaje, pisando con los zapatos que se había calzado durante el viaje. Obviando su previo rechazo, él tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla, andando durante unos minutos entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro. Tomoyo fue la primera en detenerse y él, liberándola del agarre, la imitó a su vez.

"No sabía que estábamos aquí" su voz, queda, era absolutamente distinta del tono frío que había usado anteriormente. Touya se acercó más y la sintió vibrar cuando posó su mano sobre su hombro.

Contempló cómo se mecían sus cabellos con el viento. Eran casi tan negros como la noche, apenas distintos de ésta gracias al reflejo violeta que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la media luna y las estrellas. Su rostro blanco, visto de perfil, parecía casi una aparición fantasmagórica en mitad de la noche. Sus ojos brillaban, intentando esconder más de una emoción.

"Fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente" comentó como por casualidad. De hecho, lo sorprendía un poco la facilidad con la que había llegado ahí. Apenas había ido un par de veces en toda su vida, pero su cerebro lo tenía perfectamente registrado. ¿Cómo no, si ahí la había conocido?

"¿Quieres que intente lanzarme otra vez?" ironizó ella secamente, mas él no se dejó amedrentar por su sarcasmo.

"Si evité que lo hicieras la primera vez, cuando ni siquiera te conocía, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo permitiré ahora?"

"No lo sé" se estaba cerrando en sí misma y eso lo molestó, pero sabía que no lograría nada cayendo en su juego.

"¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que te hubieras perdido de haber cumplido con esa idea tuya ese día?" se acercó un poco al precipicio, pero aún a una distancia prudente, pues lo cerrado de la noche le invitaba a extremar precauciones, "Jamás hubieras encontrado a tu padre, ni sabrías que tienes hermanos, ni que Kyo es uno de ellos; además, no hubieras podido hacer tantos amigos ni… hubiéramos podido conocernos" se giró para verla de frente y ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza.

Tomoyo sintió un nudo que le quemaba la garganta. Claro que ella sabía todo eso, ¿cómo no lo iba a saber? Pero no quería pensar en eso, ni quería estar ahí, ni quería enfrentarse a todo el dolor que semejantes memorias le ocasionaban.

"Te conozco, pero no puedo leer tu mente. ¿A quién quieres engañar fingiendo que te estás recuperando? ¿Por qué tratas de huir de la realidad y no me dejas ayudarte? Creí que querías que estuviera cerca de ti para apoyarte, pero sigues ocultándome cada maldito día cómo te sientes".

Bien, él estaba molesto. ¿Y cómo creía que se sentía ella? Destrozada, furiosa, marchita…

"¿No te das cuenta? Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo, ¡Despierta!" él dio un paso largo hacia ella, quedando a corta distancia de su figura, "Esto no le hubiera gustado a _él_. No recuerdo haberlo visto auto compadeciéndose por su destino, así que no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas, ¿me entendiste? No se trata de ser fuerte, sino de que lo enfrentes y confíes en mí, en todos los que te queremos y estamos aquí para ayudarte".

El pecho le dolía como si se le estuviera haciendo añicos con cada palabra que escuchaba. Por un momento sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, pero al hacerlo se escaparon un par de sollozos de sus labios.

"Tomoyo…" él se inclinó un poco para verla mejor, pero no lo consiguió del todo, "¡Con un demonio, di algo!"

Los níveos puños de la mujer se cerraron apretadamente, tornáse tan blancos que casi parecían brillar.

"¿Quieres que te diga algo?" alzó la cara y se enfrentó a su mirada a través de una nublosa capa de lágrimas. "¡Maldición, qué quieres que diga! ¿Crees que no sé que a Kyo no le gustaría verme así? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Por eso trato de no quejarme, aunque me duela! ¡Por eso, el sólo hecho de despertar cada día es un infierno!" le espetó y rechinó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada, por lo que él volvió a erguirse. "Es muy fácil para ti llegar y decirlo, ¿cierto? 'Supéralo, no seas cobarde', pero no lo es Touya; no eres tú quien descubrió que tenía un hermano pequeño, sólo para perderlo después, ¡así que déjame en paz y no me digas que soy una cobarde mentirosa!".

"No puedo llamarte de otra manera, porque no me dejas otra opción, porque ya no tengo idea de qué es lo que quieres que haga para ayudarte".

Tomoyo resopló una y otra vez. Se sentía disminuida ante el apabullante tamaño de sus propias emociones. Por un momento le temblaron las piernas y pensó que caería, pero las manos del hombre, que rápidamente sujetaron sus hombros, la mantuvieron en su lugar. Intentó aclarar su cabeza, pero eran demasiados los pensamientos y las palabras que se atropellaban unos a otros en su interior.

"¿Por qué…" sus ojos violetas se sentaron en él, sumidos en una rabia que le envenenaba el corazón de manera tal, que hubiera querido arrancarlo de su pecho "… por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Porque no soporto verte así, escondiéndote".

"Escondiéndome…" repitió ella apenas en una exhalación y su cabeza cayó nuevamente, como si aquella simple palabra la hubiera golpeado a pecho desnudo. Touya la pegó contra su cuerpo y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

"No es justo que se lo hayan llevado así, pero no puedes seguir metiendo tu coraje en un horno y alejarte de todo lo que te rodea."

Sintió el instante en el que ella se estremecía con un sollozo que intentó reprimir en vano.

"¿P-por q-qué…?" su ser entero comenzó a temblar repetida e incesantemente.

"No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo…" al sentir que su palpitar se aceleraba, la abrazó con fuerza, anticipando lo que se venía –_Discúlpame, pero tienes que hacerlo-, _"déjalo ir".

Fue repentino. Brotó de su garganta como un chorro de agua que pugna por salir a presión de un pequeño hoyo en la pared de una presa. Su grito agudo, quebrado y dolido reptó por el aire y se estrelló contra la lejanía, reverberando en la barranca cual ondas de agua en un estanque. Era tal la fuerza que esa explosión reclamaba de aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, que por un instante cada centímetro de ella padeció de una rigidez mortal. Por un momento Touya pensó que su pecho estallaría, pero antes de hacerlo su fina voz calló, sofocada. Sus miembros de mármol perdieron su rigidez y se doblaron, obligando a Touya a sujetarla con más fuerza para evitar que cayera al piso cual cuerpo muerto. Él mismo apenas podía mantenerse en pie tras ser testigo de semejante catarsis, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarla por nada del mundo. En cambio, hundió su mentón entre sus cabellos y se dedicó a escuchar ciegamente el compás de su llanto. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero eso es algo que seguramente jamás lograría.

-_Al diablo con las palabras adecuadas. Sólo quédate con ella-._

Probablemente nunca había recibido consejo tan grande de la voz de su conciencia.

-----------------

El aire del lugar cargaba un olor a rancio, aunque todo en general parecía mucho más limpio de lo que había imaginado. Se dio tiempo de analizar las marcas del tiempo en paredes y pisos, e incluso observó concienzudamente –podría decirse que con cierto descaro- al guardia armado y uniformado que se mantenía estoico junto a la puerta. Había otras personas en la sala, pero a éstas les restó la más mínima importancia en cuanto la puerta giró sobre sus goznes para dar paso a una silueta que conocía muy bien, a pesar de nunca haberla visto con semejante vestimenta.

Se sentó frente a él y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Ojos grises enfrentándose mutuamente, retándose, comprendiéndose y analizándose. Aunque había cabido en su mente la duda, ahora ésta se había esfumado por completo ante la mirada de su progenitor:_ él_ lo sabía; Herr Hermann conocía la verdad sobre su traición.

Pero esta nueva certeza fortalecía la pregunta que se había formulado mientras esperaba: ¿por qué aquel hombre había aceptado su visita?

"Creí que tardarías más antes de reunir el cinismo necesario para venir a visitarme" habló por fin Hermann.

"No es gran cosa si consideras que aprendí del mejor" supo inmediatamente que la guerra de recriminaciones había comenzado.

"Si realmente hubieras aprendido algo de mí, sería a no enamorarte de una chiquilla que nunca te va a querer".

"Si realmente hubiera aprendido algo de ti, nunca me hubiera enamorado".

"No seas ingenuo, Harry, ¿Todavía piensas que no quería a tu madre? Entonces deberías decirle a tu querida amiguita Daidouji que matamos a su madre por mera diversión".

"_Quatsch_!" siseó para sí el joven, asqueado ante la sarta de idioteces que manaban de la boca de su padre. "Si fuera tú, dejaría de hacerme el gracioso. Vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo".

"Tendré asientos de primera fila para esperarte" la evidente mofa en la declaración de su progenitor erizó los vellos en la nuca de Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Harry, hijo…" Hermann tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, casi con deleite, "bien dicen que el alumno supera al maestro. Yo he hecho muchas bajezas en mi vida, pero jamás traicioné a alguien de la familia. Si tú fuiste capaz de eso, cualquiera sabe de qué otras cosas serás capaz. Quieras o no, lo llevas en la sangre y serás mi sucesor".

Eso no estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía alguien encontrarse en semejante situación y tener el descaro de burlarse de quien lo había colocado ahí?

"¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que trataste de hacer con Sakura para tenerme 'bajo control'?"

"Eso es muy diferente. Digamos que lo hice por tu bien".

"A ti no te interesa mi bienestar".

"Parece que a ti tampoco. Te lo dejé en bandeja de plata y lo echaste todo a perder, ¿por qué? Por una mocosa que nunca te pondrá atención. Tuviste una oportunidad única de acabar con ese chico y quedarte con ella y, en lugar de eso…" hizo un ademán con la mano que explicaba perfectamente lo que quería decir.

"No soy como tú, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez y nos ahorras esta discusión?"

"Claro que no eres como yo. Yo no hago ese tipo de idioteces para luego arrepentirme, ¿o crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás aquí porque te sientes culpable de meter a tu propio padre en una cloaca?"

"¡No me siento culpable! Te mereces eso y mucho más, así que no tengo por qué arrepentirme…" se dio cuenta de que había alzado un poco la voz cuando el guardia lo miró con fijeza, por lo que carraspeó brevemente y continuó, "Para tu información, sólo venía a anunciarte que regresaré a Alemania. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí".

"Bien, entonces nos veremos allá. Parece que mi extradición está en proceso," su tranquilidad era casi plausible, "¿Sabes? Definitivamente prefiero a los prisioneros alemanes que a los japoneses. Los nipones son demasiado escandalosos para mi gusto".

Harry sintió una desagradable inquietud ante semejante declaración. El hombre debió notarlo, pues a continuación agregó: "¿Qué, no sabías que ya estuve en cárcel una vez? Ah, Harry, _sei doch nicht naiv_… No llegas a donde yo estoy sin tropezar un par de veces ni sufrir un par de traiciones" y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron al acompañar a su sonrisa haría temblar a un lobo. "Claro que no me convenía que mis socios se enteraran de eso, así que tuve que hacer algunos _negocios _para modificar los registros y…"

"¿Crees que escaparás de ésta también?"

"No lo creo… _lo sé_."

"Tú mismo me enseñaste que nunca debemos confiarnos demasiado."

"Sí, pero, a diferencia de _otros_, muchos de mis contactos saben muy bien que no les conviene traicionarme".

"Qué lamentable es, entonces, decirte que la mayoría de tus contactos están rebosantes de problemas. Sólo faltan unos pocos a quiénes atrapar".

"Tienes razón; hiciste un trabajo de limpieza magnífico, ¿verdad? Creo que sólo quedan 2 o 3 sueltos…"

Maldita sonrisa socarrona, maldita certeza de que aquel sujeto estaba a punto de soltar una verdad que no había tomado en cuenta y que lo golpearía como un bien propinado gancho al hígado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"2 o 3 sueltos…" repitió Hermann, "en Japón."

_-Scheiße!- _Extradición, por eso le había gustado tanto esa idea.

"Me alegra saber que regresarás a Alemania, así estaremos _todos _juntos en nuestra tierra natal. Me encantará presentarte a nuestros demás amigos".

La piel naturalmente clara del joven se volvió auténticamente nívea, casi diáfana. Tuvo una repentina sensación de vértigo y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

"Ahora dime, Harry, ¿Todavía crees que valió la pena haberlo arriesgado todo para salvar a alguien que se quedará con tu linda japonesa?" viendo cómo el rostro de su hijo se descomponía ligeramente, su sonrisa se ensanchó, "Bien, por lo menos me alegra ver que estás recapacitando un poco. Para la próxima…"

"Te equivocas".

"_Bitte?_"

Aún pálido como marfil, el muchacho alzó la mirada hasta la de su padre. "No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Si hay que pagar las consecuencias, al menos esta vez lo haré yo. Déjalos a ellos fuera de esto de una buena vez y comprende que nunca seré como tú, no pienso matar ni perseguir, no importa de quién se trate, ni mucho menos poner mis intereses por encima de las vidas de otros," un gesto de tristeza, prácticamente de lástima, cruzó su rostro, "pero tú no lo puedes entender, porque nunca has podido amar a alguien". Se puso de pie y se disponía a marcharse, cuando una sola palabra de su progenitor le detuvo en seco.

"_Doch_".

"¿Qué?" volvió la cabeza y vio cómo el mayor le invitaba a sentarse nuevamente. De cualquier manera no quedaba mucho tiempo de la visita, por lo que Harry accedió finalmente a unírsele nuevamente.

"Anne… yo la amaba."

"¡Mentira!" instantáneamente sus manos se cerraron en puños que clavaron sus uñas contra la carne, "Ella murió precisamente por tu culpa. Además, ustedes dos estaban divorciados ya, ¿o se separaron precisamente por lo mucho que la querías?"

"Sí" su respuesta era casi descarada, pensó el joven. "En realidad, nunca debí haberme casado con ella. Mis negocios no se habían extendido tanto cuando la conocí, pero aún así sabía que podía correr un riesgo por el sólo hecho de estar cerca de mí. Pero fui terco, Harry, como tú con Kinomoto, y pensé que podría protegerla." ¿Era su imaginación, o Hermann de verdad lucía triste? "Pero me equivoqué. El negocio fue creciendo y gané cada vez más socios… y enemigos. Tú aún eras muy chico cuando pasó, pero una vez intentaron hacer volar nuestra casa. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podría hacer nada si los tomaban a ustedes como blancos."

"¿Esperas que crea que la abandonaste por su bien?"

"Sólo lo hubiera hecho por una persona, y ésa era tu madre."

"De cualquier forma murió" casi gruñó.

"Gracias a la madre de tu amiga".

"Gracias a ambos, ¿o quieres hacerte el inocente?"

"No, pero la muerte de Anne no tuvo nada que ver con mis actividades. ¿No dijiste que habías leído la confesión de Sonomi Daidouji?"

"Pero ella menciona que…"

"No me importa lo que diga. Esa mujer lo único que buscaba era nadar en dinero a toda costa." Bufó Hermann. "Eran tiempos difíciles y Klee Corporation trataba de situarse entre el mercado asiático, para lo cual estaba en proceso de cerrar un ambicioso contrato con una importante empresa japonesa. Era seguro que, de lograr una alianza, desbancarían a cualquiera en este país, incluyendo Daidouji Enterprises." Apretó ligeramente la mandíbula ante el recuerdo, "Todo apuntaba a que Klee Corporation lo lograría, pero la presidenta de Daidouji Enterprises no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo bajo ninguna situación. La mañana siguiente a la muerte de tu madre se cerraría el trato de la compra pero, como puedes imaginar, eso nunca pasó…"

"¡El tiempo se acabó!" el guardia de la puerta alzó la voz como un graznido y las demás personas comenzaron a levantarse ante el mandato. Hermann los imitó, siendo seguido de su hijo.

"Si de verdad quisiste -aunque fuera un poco- a mi madre, espero que entiendas un poco de lo que siento por Sakura y por qué hice lo que hice por ella".

El mayor dirigió una última mirada al joven.

"Nos veremos en Alemania" y caminó finalmente a la puerta por la que había entrado.

-----------------

"¡Vooy!" se apresuró a abrir la puerta ante la insistencia de la inesperada visita. "Ah, hola, Nakuru" sonrió al ver a la mujer.

"¡Tomoyooo!" la trigueña se lanzó sobre ella, colgándose de su cuello cual bebé koala. La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"¿Qu-quieres pasar? Disculpa, Touya no está aquí, pero…"

"Está bien, venía a buscarte a ti" soltándose de la menor, Akizuki se descalzó tranquilamente.

"¿A mí? Pero éste es el departamento de Touya".

"¿Y crees que no me ha dicho que estás viviendo con él ahora? Ah, por cierto…" la miró con fingido resentimiento, "a mí nunca me pidió que viviera con él… ¡quién se cree que es!"

"Bueno, yo…" las mejillas de la amatista se tornaron más rosadas, "¡Es sólo temporal! Técnicamente no estamos 'viviendo juntos', pero no quería estar sola en mi apartamento y…"

"Ya, ya…" Nakuru dio un manotazo al descuido en el aire, haciendo a un lado su patético intento de explicar la situación. "Aunque, si lo que querías era no estar sola, sabes que hubieras podido venirte conmigo también, ¿cierto?"

¿A qué venía eso?

"Bueno, sí…"

"¡Excelente! No olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras" la mujer caminó alegremente hacia la sala y parecía lista a sentarse sobre un sofá, cuando una de las paredes llamó su atención. "¿Tú pintaste eso? Es tu hermanito, ¿verdad?"

La joven contempló brevemente el retrato al que Nakuru hacía alusión: una acuarela con un niño abrazando a un bebé león, riendo a carcajadas ante un lengüetazo de éste sobre su mejilla. Parecía un retrato tomado de improvisto, en un momento cualquiera durante una juguetona e inocente batalla entre ambas criaturas. Los ojos azules y brillantes del humano se fijaban con un guiño en su entusiasmado compañero.

"Sí, es Kyo. Fue un regalo que le prometí, aunque no alcanzó a verlo".

"Yo creo que sí, aunque no te des cuenta;" la castaña le guiñó un ojo, "Después de todo, es precioso. ¿Es un león?"

"Sí. Conocí a Kyo un día que fuimos al zoológico. Ahí le permitieron abrazar al cachorro y ambos se volvieron locos. Él aún era muy pequeño –tenía cinco años apenas-, pero tenía demasiada energía y nos costó trabajo separarlo del animal" sonrió ante el recuerdo y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Siempre pensé que él era como ese cachorro: valiente, juguetón y dulce."

Nakuru continuó contemplando la pintura y la imagen del niño jugando con una bestia diminuta y potencialmente mortal le pareció una ironía. Era como el cáncer que había convivido con él: inocuo en un inicio, pero creciendo a su lado hasta consumirlo por completo. Una ironía tierna y cruel, y con un destello de diáfana alegría en ambos rostros angelicales.

"Estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado" sonrió e inmediatamente su atención fue cautivada por algo más, "¿Es estofado lo que huelo?" y, olfateando ufanamente, caminó a la cocina sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tomoyo. La joven suspiró con una sonrisa: todo aquel que conociera un poco a Nakuru Akizuki debía saber que esa mujer no necesitaba tarjeta de invitación.

"Touya me dijo que habías estado cocinando mucho últimamente" la escuchó comentar al llegar a la cocina unos segundos después que ella y encontrarla… sirviéndose un plato.

"Eh… sí, pero esto sólo lo hice porque descubrí que ya no había comida. No me había dado cuenta realmente, pero había estado horneando exclusivamente postres últimamente y creo que no fue tan buena idea" extendió una servilleta a Nakuru (quien, al parecer, ya había encontrado cubiertos y todo lo demás) y se sentó a su lado a acompañarla.

"Perfecto, ¡no sabes qué hambre tengo!"

-_Puedo imaginarlo-_ respondió en silencio y se quedó mirando a su visita. "¿Dijiste que venías a verme?"

"Ah, sí" Nakuru se llevó una cucharada a la boca y al instante se vio el deleite en su semblante, "¡_Oishii_!"

Parecía una niña. A veces hacía que Tomoyo se preguntara cuál de ellas era en realidad la mayor.

"En fin, Touya me comentó que ahora sí regresarías a tus estudios".

"¿Te dijo que no había estado yendo?" casi dio un sobresalto en su silla.

"Por supuesto, si nosotros le decíamos que era raro que hubieras reanudado las clases tan pronto y que nadie de tu universidad hubiera venido a visitarte -según nos dijo él".

"Ah, bueno…" se sintió un tanto cohibida ante la naturalidad de la otra, "Pues sí, ayer tuvimos una… platica" dudó; no sabía exactamente cómo llamar a lo que había sucedido el día anterior, "y Touya me hizo ver que me estaba encerrando demasiado en mí."

"Qué bueno que por fin hayan hablado y que te hayas dejado convencer" una tenue sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mayor, haciendo a la amatista titubear.

"Es decir, no se trata realmente de dejar de pensar cada día en Kyo, pero él tiene razón: alejarme de los demás no es la solución y…" se interrumpió, sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que ahora ella estaba hablando de algo que involucraba tantas cosas con alguien como Nakuru.

_¿Con alguien como Nakuru? _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso no debería confiar en ella? Al contrario, pensó; ¿No había sido precisamente ella la primera en tenderle la mano sin molestarse en juzgarla por sus secretos?

"_No se trata de ser fuerte, sino de que lo enfrentes y confíes en mí, en todos los que te queremos y estamos aquí para ayudarte"._

A eso se había referido Touya. Un sinfín de imágenes desfilaron ante los ojos de Tomoyo; imágenes del pasado, de las personas que la habían acompañado desde el día en que se había rendido ante la muerte de su madre, pensando que estaba sola en el mundo; todos, cada quien a su manera. Esas personas, incluyendo Nakuru, ahora eran parte de su vida, lo quisiera o no.

¿Y cómo no lo iba a querer?

Una mueca apareció irremediablemente en su faz y sus ojos se clavaron en la joven frente a ella, quien había dejado la cuchara a un lado y la contemplaba, intrigada.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Nada," meneó la cabeza, "sólo estaba… dándome cuenta de algo".

"Bueno. Mientras pueda verte sonreír así, puedes reírte hasta de mí si quieres" la mujer retomó la cuchara y volvió a comer. "Realmente nos tenías preocupados, _pequeña_" le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que la llamaba de igual manera que Touya.

"Lo… siento".

"No digas eso. De mi parte, puedo decir que soy yo quien siente no poder ayudarte. Sé que todo esto es muy difícil; también lo vi cuando Yukito y Yue perdieron a sus padres. Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que estoy contigo para lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?"

Tomoyo dudó un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Touya te dijo…?" y finalmente prefirió no hacerlo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Nakuru alzó una ceja.

No. Era ridículo siquiera pensar que Touya le hubiera pedido a Nakuru que fuera a visitarla y le dijera esas cosas. Tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido decirle que se apropiara del refrigerador tan campantemente y asaltara su cocina. Negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo."

"Bueno, hablando de Touya, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro" se encogió de hombros y observó con curiosidad cómo la otra aguzaba el oído y bajaba la voz mientras su semblante se tornaba serio.

"¿No te ha mencionado últimamente nada sobre sus planes respecto a Australia?"

Tomoyo parpadeó un par de veces. Australia. Lo había olvidado por completo y, con todo lo que había pasado, no había vuelto a hablar de ello con Touya. "No."

Nakuru se recargó en su asiento. "Me imaginé".

"¿Por qué?" no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. La forma en la que las cejas de la mujer se juntaban le daba la impresión de que no todo estaba en orden

"Nos vamos la próxima semana".

La noticia le cayó tan bien como una cubeta de agua helada. Sus amatistas se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué?" Debía estar bromeando, aunque su gesto indicara lo contrario.

"Sabes que esto estaba arreglado desde hace meses."

"Sí, pero… supongo que lo olvidé con todo lo que pasó, y Touya no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto."

"A eso vine." La mirada de la mayor se tornó un tanto más sombría. "Esta semana tenemos que entregar los documentos de la visa de trabajo y unos reportes a la empresa. Yue y yo ya los llevamos, pero aún falta Touya. De hecho, se la ha pasado peleando con los directivos, pidiéndoles una postergación. Si él no los entrega, no podrá ir".

"¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber" la forma en la que sus oscuros ojos la contemplaban, hacían que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto que tenía entre manos, aunque no podría dudarlo: Touya llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en ese proyecto y, por lo que sabía, obtener la oportunidad de expandirlo y llevarlo a cabo en Australia no había sido cosa fácil. Era un logro del que él no solía ufanarse –apenas si lo comentaba, en realidad-, pero cuya importancia ella conocía en detalle.

"¿Le falta algo para poder entregar esos documentos?"

"Me temo que sí…" Nakuru se mordió el labio ligeramente y sus ojos parecieron tristes, "decisión".

"¿Qué?"

"Touya tiene todos los requisitos en sus manos, pero creo que aún no está decidido a irse".

La joven sintió que la respiración se detenía en su pecho por un momento. "¿Quieres decir que Touya no sabe si quiere irse o no por…?"

No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, pero no fue necesario, pues la otra asintió quedamente.

"Creo que tiene miedo de dejarte sola. Todos sabemos por lo que estás pasando, pero obviamente Touya es el más preocupado. Él nunca se iría sabiendo que lo necesitas."

Una parte de Tomoyo se regocijó profundamente al escuchar aquello. Era algo que siempre había esperado: tener a alguien que se quedara cuando ella lo necesitase; sin embargo, otra parte había recibido aquella noticia con el impacto de una estaca clavándose en su pecho. Estar con ella significaría para él abandonar un sueño por el que ya había luchado lo suficiente.

"No puede…" se escuchó a sí misma diciendo en queda voz, "no puede hacerlo."

------------------

La discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de estar lo atrajo hacia ésta. Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar claramente la conversación que ahí tenía lugar.

"Kano-chan, escucha lo que tu hermana te dice: ya es tarde y tienes que ir a descansar, aunque mañana no tengas escuela. Además, mira a Yuki, ¿no te das cuenta de que ya está cansado?"

"Él quiere jugar conmigo" contestaba la pequeña a la amable pregunta de su hijo.

"Kano, no te pongas pesada".

"¡No te pongas pesada tú y déjame jugar!" Clow se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a la pequeña Arima contestarle a su hermana de esa manera, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido.

"Mira Kano, no me hables así o…"

"¿O qué harás? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¡Ni siquiera eres mi madre!"

"No le hables así a tu hermana" aunque Eriol no alzaba la voz, se escuchaba cierta advertencia en su tono.

"¿A ti qué te importa? Tú no eres nada nuestro, ¡ya deja de meterte con nosotras!"

"¡Kano, qué…!"

"¡Déjenme en paz!" al segundo siguiente, un sorprendido Clow vio salir de la sala la delicada silueta de Kano Arima corriendo con el conejo en sus manos y pasar silbando a su lado para subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta. Apenas un instante después se escuchó el portazo arriba. Al asomar a la estancia aún ocupada por los dos jóvenes vio cómo su hijo se esforzaba por retener a la muchacha de una mano para impedirle ir detrás de la menor.

"Déjala. Necesita estar un rato a solas".

"Pero, ¿no ves que…?"

"Sí, está sufriendo," asintió el joven y haló un poco de su mano para hacerla virar hacia él, "y tú también" lo vio enjugar una lágrima del rostro femenino.

"Nunca me había hablado así… ¿Tú crees que…?" su voz se quebró rápidamente y el muchacho la abrazó de inmediato, acariciando su cabello como si pudiera aliviarla con sólo ese acto. Al mayor le partió el corazón escuchar el llanto de la mujer, de espaldas a él, y ver cómo su hijo se esforzaba en consolarla. Durante un segundo los ojos azules de Eriol subieron un poco y, por sobre el hombro de ella, se encontraron con los de su padre. Con esa sola y breve mirada Clow pudo entender perfectamente el mensaje intercambiado.

--------------------

Cansado, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada nada más entrar. Acompañando sus pasos con un suspiro caminó directamente al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha.

"Ya llegué" decidió anunciar antes de calzarse un par de sandalias, "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

Pasaron unos segundos y tuvo que renunciar a encontrar las chancletas al no obtener respuesta alguna. Era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero lo que llamaba su atención era la quietud excesiva y el nulo aroma a repostería en el departamento. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, caminó a la cocina "¿Tomoyo?" y el silencio fue su único compañero.

"¿Dónde está?" de acuerdo, le agradaba regresar un día a casa y no encontrar a la chica frente al horno, pero eso no le quitaba a la situación esa sensación de rareza. Aunque no lo había planeado así, había sido extremadamente fácil acostumbrarse al hecho de volver al hogar y encontrarse con la dulce –aunque melancólica- presencia de su novia. Curioso, buscó en vano en cada habitación. Pensó entonces que habría salido a algún lugar. Quizás algo la había detenido en la universidad y aún no había regresado. Debería estar feliz por ello y, sin embargo, lo embargaba un incómodo presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Algo no estaba bien; se lo decían los cojines del sofá, perfectamente ordenados, la mesa de noche despejada, la ausencia de sandalias diminutas en el recibidor, e incluso la anormal pulcritud de la cocina. Algo no estaba bien, se lo repitió el baño masculino, sin botes de champú y acondicionador con aroma a lavanda, sin cremas para quién sabe cuántas partes del cuerpo, sin un cepillo ocupando un lugar junto al suyo.

Algo estaba realmente mal, le gritó la parte del armario donde la mujer guardaba su ropa, que parecía haberse devorado cada prenda para llevarla a una dimensión alterna, lejos de él.

Aturdido, tardó varios minutos sentado sobre la cama, frente al armario, mirándolo con más cuencas que ojos, pensando en todo, pero no atinando a concentrarse en una sola cosa. Sin embargo, algo estaba claro: Tomoyo se había ido.

--------------------

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó una rápida protesta del otro lado. "Soy yo, hija, ¿puedo pasar?" habló con suavidad y esperó. La perilla giró unos segundos después y la puerta se abrió. Notó cómo el par de ojos dorados en el interior hurgaban hacia el pasillo para cerciorarse de que el hombre estuviera solo.

"Pasa" una vocecilla de hilo lo invitó y él no se hizo esperar. La puerta se cerró con seguro inmediatamente después de su entrada.

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó con cautela mientras ella se sentaba en su cama y abrazaba sus piernitas. Observó que la niña tenía los ojos rojos y acariciaba a Yuki, también sobre la cama, con movimientos rápidos.

"No tengo sueño, no quiero que me manden a dormir".

"Yo tampoco tengo sueño. ¿Te molesta si me quedo a platicar contigo un rato?" la niña se encogió de hombros, cosa que él tomó como un sí, sentándose a su lado.

"Yuki tampoco tiene sueño".

"Creo que está confundido. La luz de tu cuarto lo hace pensar que aún es de día".

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, te propongo un trato: vamos a dejarlo debajo de tu cama, si se duerme, entonces nosotros también intentaremos ir a dormir, ¿qué te parece?"

Kano aceptó, pero no sin cierta renuencia, por lo que fue ella misma quien se encargó de tomar al conejo entre sus manos y dejarlo bajo su cama, susurrando unas palabras al animal antes de dejar caer la colcha y regresar al mullido colchón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo debemos dejarlo antes de que se duerma?"

"Kano…" ahora el tono del mayor parecía más serio, "a ellos también les duele".

El cambio repentino de tema pareció confundir por un segundo a la jovencita, pero el ceño en su gesto pronto indicó que entendía a qué se refería el adulto.

"No es cierto. Actúan como si todo siguiera igual. Quieren que siga yendo a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado y hablan como si todo estuviera bien…" su voz tembló, "¡En la tarde los escuché haciendo planes para salir a cenar!"

"Eso no quiere decir que no les duela" Clow tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la acurrucó.

"Pues yo no he visto a Eriol llorar, ni siquiera una vez. Creo que no le importa…"masculló con furia.

"No todos expresan su sufrimiento a través de lágrimas. Kyo era su hermano, ¿Tú crees que no lo quería?"

"No lo sé".

"Eriol nunca perdió la esperanza. Todos, incluso Kyo y yo, nos hubiéramos rendido de no ser por él. El tratamiento médico, los cuidados… Eriol estuvo a cargo de todo eso. Él amaba a Kyo y Kyo lo amaba a él, ¿no te parece?"

"Pero, ¿entonces por qué…?"

"Ellos no quieren que los veas sufrir; ninguno de nosotros queremos que nos veas así".

"¡Pero tú lloraste en el funeral! En cambio, Eriol…"

"No sólo en el funeral. Todos los días lloro" la interrumpió suavemente, observando cómo la niña abría sus bellos ojos con confundida sorpresa ante la confesión.

"Pero yo no te he visto".

"Lo hago en mi cuarto. Aún cuando estaba vivo lloraba en ocasiones al saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo" una triste sonrisa cruzó su rostro y esta vez fue ella quien se abrazó a su gruesa espalda.

"Lo siento".

"No lo hagas. Sé que también tú te sientes mal. Lo que quiero decirte, es que no todos vivimos nuestro dolor de la misma manera. Eriol comparte el suyo con tu hermana, por eso intentan distraerse de lo que les hace daño pensar."

"¿Les hace daño pensarlo?"

"¿Sabes que no ha dormido una sola noche desde que llevaron a Kyo al hospital?"

"¿Eriol?"

Clow asintió, "¿Quieres revisar si Yuki ya se durmió?"

Extrañada ante la pregunta inesperada, la niña asomó la cabeza bajo la cama y miró con rareza al adulto. "Está dormido".

"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo" y, tomando de la diminuta mano, caminó con ella hacia el pasillo. Doblando a la derecha, anduvieron hasta llegar al barandal que conectaba con las escaleras y descendieron por ellas. Al llegar a la sala de estar, Clow se detuvo y Kano lo imitó. A una señal del varón, la niña entró a ésta y se quedó de piedra ante lo que veía: los dos jóvenes estaban abrazados en su interior. Quedos sollozos sacudían a su hermana, haciendo que Eriol la apretara con ternura un poco más contra sí a cada nuevo tremor. La chica se esforzaba por ahogar su llanto en la camisa del inglés, pero nada parecía calmar la fuerte emoción que la hacía enterrar sus dedos en la espalda del otro.

"Takako-chan…" susurró Kano y dos lagrimitas asomaron por sus enormes ojos. "¡Nee-chan!" y, antes de que el jefe de la familia Hiragizawa pudiera hacer algo, sus delgadas piernas la llevaron hacia ellos con pasos torpes y apresurados, haciéndola tropezar finalmente con el borde de la alfombra para ir a dar a los pies de los dos jóvenes.

"¡Kano-chan!" su hermana se preocupó al instante y soltó al inglés para ayudar a la menor a levantarse, "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

"Yo… lo siento" la niña apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar estallar en llanto y lanzarse al cuello de su hermana mayor, "¡'nee-chan!"

Eriol miró hacia la entrada mientras las dos Arima se consolaban una a la otra. Sus tristes ojos azules se posaron en su progenitor, quien asintió ante su queda incógnita. Una pequeña sonrisa trepó por el rostro del joven. Era todo lo que necesitaba ver.

------------------

Escuchó el llamado a la puerta seguido de su nombre. Se acomodó más en el sofá y miró el reloj: había tardado un poco más de lo que había creído desde el momento de escucharlo en el pasillo por primera vez, pero eso era lo de menos.

"Está abierto, pasa" no había terminado la invitación cuando el sujeto entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Así que aquí estás. ¿Qué pasó?" su mirada parecía consternada –y con razón, pensó ella-, y más bien parecía querer decir _¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?_

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, sólo quería que supieras que estoy lista para regresar aquí" Le sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, cosa que éste hizo de manera automática, mas su gesto contrariado no se hizo esperar.

"¿Por qué? Si hice algo que te molestó…" suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, "Mira: sé que lo de ayer no fue fácil para ti, pero lo hice por…"

"No hiciste nada malo, Touya, al contrario…" ella emancipó su sonrisa, aunque en su interior no era precisamente alegría lo que sentía. "Me has ayudado tanto, que ahora me siento más fuerte. No quiero seguir molestándote como un parásito en tu casa, así que decidí regresar a la mía. Estoy lista para enfrentar lo que pasó por mí misma."

"¿Un parásito?" su ceño la miró con severidad, "¿de dónde demonios sacaste esa idea, pequeña?"

Su fuerza y voluntad disminuían rápidamente con sólo verlo. Era cierto: él no había hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, y era por eso que ella tenía que saber hacerse a un lado pues, aunque Touya se empeñara en negarlo, después de la conversación en la tarde con Nakuru a la joven no le quedaba duda alguna de que lo que había dicho segundos antes era verdad: era un parásito.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sabía que no debía dejarse derrumbar, pero ¿cómo era posible decirle que se sentía un estorbo en medio de su vida sin caer en el intento?

"¿Tomoyo?" insistió el trigueño, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Era momento de tomar aire, y la hija de Sonomi Daidouji no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

"La próxima semana te irás a Australia" lo soltó de pronto y pudo apreciar el instante en el que las pupilas del otro destellaban la más abierta sorpresa.

"Yo…" pero Touya pareció arrepentirse rápidamente de hablar. Tomoyo apretó el bies de su falda con ambas manos.

"No tienes que seguir preocupándote por mí, yo estaré bien" intentó forzar una sonrisa de nueva cuenta, pero no funcionó. Prefirió clavar la mirada en el suelo.

"¿Nakuru te…?"

"Además, no es ninguna sorpresa;" continuó ella, "ya estaba claro que te irías, ¿cierto? Y has luchado mucho por esto, así que…"

"Tomoyo, te dije que nunca te dejaría sola" la interrumpió él. Extrañamente, aunque en otra ocasión hubiera brincado de gusto, en ese momento la frase se enterraba en su pecho con saña, carcomiéndole el alma.

"Tendrás que hacerlo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" por el tono de su voz, podría decirse que estaba irritándose, "Te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla".

"No quiero que la cumplas" farfulló sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no" no podía decirle algo coherente, ¿acaso él no se daba cuenta del trabajo que le costaba tener que decir cosas en las que no creía?

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero me reclamas que me vaya, y ahora no quieres que me quede. ¿Tienes idea de lo ilógico que es todo esto?" era oficial, Touya estaba molesto, "¿Al menos te das cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo por ti?"

"Claro que sí," lo encaró y lo observó echarse ligeramente hacia atrás, "precisamente por eso no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que por mi culpa dejes de hacer lo que quieres. No quiero que dentro de un año o dos lamentes haber perdido una oportunidad que te costó tanto trabajo encontrar. ¿No te das cuenta? No soy una niña, ni quiero que abandones un sueño por creer que soy muy débil para seguir adelante sola." Él quiso alegar algo, mas ella no se lo permitió, "Vi a otoo-san luchar durante 7 años por no saber decidir en donde y con quién quedarse y no ser feliz. No cometas el mismo error".

Touya quedó de piedra. Con los ojos perdidos, parecía un animal golpeado tambaleándose patéticamente entre las rocas de su propio patíbulo, aunque no se había movido un milímetro de su lugar en el sofá.

"No es un error. Yo quiero quedarme aquí" murmuró el moreno sin volver la mirada a ella. La amatista negó con la cabeza.

"Mírame a los ojos y dilo con sinceridad".

Touya no se hizo del rogar: volvió el rostro hacia ella, clavó sus ojos cafés en los suyos y abrió los labios… mas no dijo nada. Ni un solo sonido manó de su garganta. Tomoyo sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el mensaje.

"¿Lo ves? Tienes que irte" extendió una blanca mano hacia los cabellos de chocolate y la enterró con suavidad entre ellos en un movimiento ausente. Touya detuvo su acción al sujetar su muñeca y llevar su mano frente a sus labios, besando sus dedos.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres que me vaya" su voz ronca acompañó a la expresión profunda de sus pupilas. Tomoyo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. "Dilo", volvió a solicitar él.

Ni siquiera consiguió abrir la boca. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a obedecer a la razón y se inclinara más por aquel sentimiento tan ilógico y primitivo que crepitaba en su pecho.

"Entonces, no me pidas que tome decisiones que no quieres que tome".

"Pero no puedes…"

"Shhh" él presionó un dedo contra sus labios y con ayuda del pulgar levantó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. "Te amo".

"Entonces debes confiar en que superaremos esto" ¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera ella quería escuchar sus propias palabras.

"Tomoyo, olvida eso por un momento, por favor. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo?"

¿Acaso necesitaba demostrarlo? Para ella estaba más claro que el agua, pero era su turno de demostrárselo a él.

"Quiero…" casi se ahoga con el nudo en su garganta, "quiero que te vayas".

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Antes que nada, debo a todas ustedes una sincera disculpa, pues cuestiones personales, más que ocupacionales, fueron mis impedimentos para no poder actualizar antes en esta ocasión. Sucedieron algunas cosas que afectaron mis ánimos e inspiración para escribir, y en muchas ocasiones tuve que borrar mi trabajo. Nunca me ha gustado entregar cosas que yo misma no leería._

_En cuanto al capítulo: supongo que notaron que, contrario a las predicciones iniciales (y que a muchas confirmé en mis respuestas), éste no fue el capítulo final. La respuesta a la pregunta obvia es simple: el capítulo en sí estaba terminado, pero me pareció muy largo y cargado, así que no quise hacerlo tedioso y decidí dividirlo en dos. Además, me dará la oportunidad de agregarle dos escenas que pensé eliminar debido precisamente a lo largo. Espero que no les moleste._

_Realmente no tengo mucho qué comentar sobre este capítulo, excepto el hecho de que estoy muy feliz (y un tanto orgullosa) de saber que muchas de ustedes no se dejaron llevar por la finta de que Harry dejaría que acabaran con Syaoran. Me encantó saber que la mayoría esperaba que fuera el alemán quien lo salvara, lo que me hace pensar que ya aprendieron una de las lecciones más importantes de este fic: no todo es lo que parece._

_Otro detalle que no puedo brincarme: me hice una pregunta, "¿qué es más sexy que Touya siendo sarcástico?" oh… ¡Touya siendo sarcástico en francés! Y no pude resistir la tentación. Espero que les haya gustado, no sólo eso, sino el capítulo en general, y que el próximo (esta vez sí: el final) sea de su agrado, aunque no lo publicaré inmediatamente, pues saldré de servicio comunitario el próximo mes y medio y será en la sierra, por lo que no tendré acceso a servicios de internet. Pondría un avance del próximo capítulo, pero creo que ya es demasiado por hoy y espero que concuerden conmigo, de lo contrario querrán matarme...  
_

_Oh, antes de que lo olvide: He tenido mis demás fics (_Diario Activo…, Moonlight Sonata_) muy abandonados, pero espero poder retomarlos ahora que éste está por terminar. A quienes siguen alguno de éstos, agradezco su paciencia y comprensión._

_Como siempre, saben que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Yuki_87: **Hola! Antes que nada, yo también lamento lo de Kyo, pero me alegra que haya sido tu favorito. En cuanto a Yue y Mizuki (mis favoritos), sé que no hubo algo en este capítulo, pero se verá compensado en el siguiente. Creo que las notas de autora responden a tu pregunta respecto a los capítulos restantes. En fin, desde ya confieso que extrañaré esta historia y, antes del final, quiero agradecer tu seguimiento y el hacerme llegar tus comentarios. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que te vaya muy bien.

**Hope Li: **Uhm… ¿puedo decir que lamento lo de Kyo? Espero que acepte mis disculpas de esa forma. De cualquier forma, espero que haya podido salir de su trauma; parezco cruel, pero no me gustaría tener que responder por ese tipo de problemas, jeje. Bueno, hablando en serio, espero que este capítulo haya tranquilizado un poco la cantidad de emociones que despertó el anterior (aunque acepto que también tiene lo suyo). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reciba mis saludos.

**Gabriel: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero recibir tu fanfic próximamente.

**Gaby: **Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos para este año (aunque el leerlos me recuerda lo mucho que llevo sin actualizar). También debo decir que nuevamente no pude ver tu dirección de correo. Resulta que FF. Net no permite publicar direcciones electrónicas, por lo que sólo podré verlo si lo escribes en el espacio designado para ello al momento de registrar tu review (en la parte de arriba). En cuanto a mi formalismo, no te sientas rara. A veces puedo controlarlo, pero en otras ocasiones se me escapa (puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que me conozca). En fin, confieso que me encantó saberme provocadora de tan diversas emociones en ti tras leer el fic. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Ojalá el capítulo haya merecido la espera y, si no es así, házmelo saber. Saludos!

**Kanae-chan: **¡Qué review tan bello! Muchas gracias. Es tan hermoso que simplemente no puedo responderlo. Creo que tú expresas lo que yo siento respecto a ciertas escenas mejor que yo misma, jeje. También debo agradecer tu paciencia, no sólo con este fic, sino con Moonlight Sonata, que tengo muy abandonado. Sin embargo, pronto podré reanudarlo. Saludos!

**Pao: **Me encanta su forma de ver la forma de Kyo: efectivamente, la razón era dar una lección no sólo a los personajes, sino a algunos de nosotros. Por algo comencé el capítulo con ese pequeño texto (que no pretende ser poesía, por si alguien pensó en criticar la pésima métrica, jeje). En cuanto a Harry, tiene toda la razón (incluso el hecho de que es más sencillo llamarlo por su nombre), pero esperemos que no se vuelva loco. Permítame agradecerle la molestia que se tomó para poder leer la historia; hace que uno se sienta realmente bien, aunque me hacen lamentar aún más el demorar tanto al actualizar. Me disculpo por ello y agradezco su mensaje. ¡A Bientôt!

**Ameluz: **Hola! Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar que intenté responder a su review vía correo electrónico, pero me fue devuelto, por lo que creo que la dirección no estaba bien. De cualquier forma, puedo aconsejarle el escribirlo en la casilla destinada a ello en la ventana de review, a fin de que pueda verlo bien. En fin, muchas gracias por su review lleno de buenos deseos para este año. Aunque estemos ya a más de la mitad, permítame por lo menos desearle una segunda mitad llena de felicidad y buenas compañías. También agradezco su paciencia y espero responder bien a sus expectativas. Saludos!

**Mica: **bingo! Debo repetir sus palabras: "shao está en el baúl de Harry"… ¡Soberbio! No miento si le digo que me hizo brincar de alegría (sin mencionar el resto del review, que logró sonrojarme, encantándome). Muchísimas gracias por semejante review y tan grata sorpresa. Espero que este capítulo merezca su paciencia. ¡Nos vemos!


	31. Acuarela

**Glosario alemán**

**Nein!: **¡no!  
**Wirklich?: ¿**De verdad?

**Glosario japonés.**

**Moshi Moshi: **Bueno/aló...  
_**Sumimasen:**_ Disculpe  
**Nani?: **¿Qué? (coloquial)  
**Ohayo: **Buenos días (temprano)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: Acuarela**

"¿Y dejarás que se vaya, así por así?" la pregunta de la castaña no se había dejado esperar. Tomoyo emitió una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Ayer entregó los papeles que le faltaban, así que ya no hay marcha atrás. Además, ¿no crees que deberías apoyarlo tú también? Sabes lo mucho que ha trabajado por esto".

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. "Ya sé, pero… bueno, sinceramente nunca he visto a mi hermano tan feliz en una relación. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a cambiar por alguien, ni a admitir sus errores –ya sabes lo orgulloso que es. Creo que eres la única persona capaz de hacerlo razonar cuando se pone terco".

Un pequeño silencio se armó entre las dos. Ambas procuraban tratar el tema de manera casual e incluso alegre, pero no dejaba de haber sentimientos inermes frente a esa conversación.

"Tú… no has pensado en irte también, ¿cierto?"

La pregunta temida; la que ella misma se había planteado por primera vez tras la última conversación con Nakuru. Tomoyo bajó la mirada.

"Tengo muchas cosas que continuar aquí. No sólo es la universidad…" ambas sabían que, de decidirse, podía continuarla en otro país, "en realidad, no me siento aún lista para un cambio de vida después de lo de Kyo. No quiero dejar a Eriol y a mi padre; incluso tenemos una conversación pendiente que no hemos podido abordar con todo lo que pasó."

"Bueno, al menos sabe que lo perdonaste" Sakura se acomodó un poco más en su silla, mirando a la joven a quien había cedido el colchón de su cama, misma sobre la cual muchas palabras sobre la familia de la amatista se habían dicho en ocasiones anteriores. Era imposible no remembrar el añejo rencor guardado por Tomoyo hacia su padre, palpable en cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel en aquellas veces, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por ella al notar el cambio que se había consumado, aunque el precio había tenido que ser demasiado caro…

"Además, también quedan los asuntos de la compañía. Según el abogado de mamá, pronto será tiempo de que tome de lleno la responsabilidad que me corresponde."

"Eh… _nani_?" su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, "¿vas a dirigir la empresa de tu madre?"

"Técnicamente sí. Desde que murió he estado teniendo reuniones periódicas con algunos de los directivos principales para asesorarme antes de entrar en sus asuntos por completo. Existe un plazo de un año después de su muerte para que aprenda lo que tenga que saber."

"No pareces muy feliz al respecto", y es que la actitud agria de la joven al tocar ese tema no era del todo sutil. Un pesado suspiro de su amiga no desaprovechó la oportunidad de responderle.

"Siendo honesta, nunca me llamó especialmente la atención la compañía de Okaa-san. Ella era un genio de las negociaciones, capaz de lidiar con cualquier problema que se le presentara. Yo, en cambio… no sé, siempre pensé en formar mi vida aparte. Daidouji Enterprises es un trabajo de tiempo completo, aunque hay otra opción: delegar al presidente como el nuevo CEO y tomar el rol de accionista; después de todo, no tengo aún los conocimientos necesarios para convertirme en CEO, pero…"

No le gustaba cómo sonaba ese _Pero_. Sakura acercó su silla a la cama.

"¿Por qué no lo haces? Sería más fácil equilibrar tu vida y el asunto de la compañía. No te imagino como una mujer de negocios".

Aunque probablemente la castaña no lo imaginara con su innata ingenuidad, aquel sencillo –y sincero- comentario incluía más de lo que ella imaginaba.

"No puedo hacerle esto a ella. Daidouji Enterprises era su vida…" sonrió con cierta tristeza. "Además, se lo debo: ella sacrificó muchas cosas por mí y es más que justo que haga al menos esto por ella. Por otra parte, con un poco de suerte, podrá ser una distracción para no pensar todo el tiempo en tu hermano, ¿no te parece?"

Una sonrisa que más bien denotaba resignación se apoderó de su rostro. Más que convencerla a ella, parecía querer convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras. Sakura suspiró.

"Entonces está decidido, ¿verdad? Él se irá y tú…"

"Oye, no estoy diciendo que esto sea el fin…" se apresuró a agregar al ver la desilusión de su amiga, "Después de todo, nosotros tenemos vacaciones pronto, así que espero poder ir a visitarlo unas semanas, aún falta tiempo antes de que acabe el plazo para tomar una decisión sobre la compañía."

"¿Irás en vacaciones?" una luz de esperanza iluminó sus preciosas esmeraldas, haciéndola sonreír un poco al asentir con la cabeza.

"Touya y yo acordamos tratar de encontrar el modo, así que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada".

"Uhmm…" una amplia sonrisa embelleció su rostro. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón: ustedes dos van a lograrlo. En mi opinión, están hechos el uno para el otro".

_El uno para el otro._

Repentinamente Tomoyo sintió un hueco en el corazón al ver la convicción de su amiga. Lo último que quería era admitirlo en alta voz, pero la verdad es que tenía un auténtico pavor sobre su futuro con el trigueño. Después de todo, era un año de separación…

-_¡No pienses en eso!_

"¿Tomoyo?"

"Eh, gracias. Por cierto… entiendo si me respondes que no quieres hablar al respecto, pero hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte sobre Harry y… en fin, lo que ha pasado con su relación después de…"

"Ya no tengo ninguna relación con él" el tono usado era más seco de lo que se hubiera podido esperar de la menor de los Kinomoto.

"Lo siento."

"No hay por qué. Si te interesa saberlo, no se ha comunicado conmigo desde que estalló el escándalo de su padre, así que ayer le dejé un mensaje en su contestadora, porque tampoco ha querido recibir mis llamadas".

"¿Qué le dijiste?" aunque la respuesta era más que evidente, pensó la amatista. Sakura ojeó con recelo la puerta entreabierta, por donde alcanzaban a escabullirse algunos murmullos de la plática que su padre y hermano mantenían escaleras abajo, de donde ambas se habían marchado tras la cena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

"Que no lo juzgo por lo que hizo su padre," continuó con la conversación en voz más baja, "pero no entiendo por qué no ha podido llamarme siquiera para decirme que él no está involucrado. Parece que quisiera esconderse de mí y eso me hace pensar… ¿me entiendes?" Tomoyo asintió "Además, ninguno de los dos ha sido totalmente sincero con el otro y no quiero eso para una relación."

"¿Lo dices porque no has olvidado a Li-san?"

La tristísima expresión que hizo presa de la mujer habló por sí misma. Tomoyo sintió compasión por su amiga, mas algo en especial en el palidecido rostro de Sakura llamó su atención.

"¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Sé que no has superado esto, pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?"

La aludida no pudo siquiera negarlo. Inesperadamente, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

"Amiga, ¿qué pasa?" se apresuró a abrazar a la joven de hermosas y tristes esmeraldas, aún sin comprender el por qué del brusco cambio en su actitud.

"No-no… no ha regresado…"

"¿Quién? ¿Syaoran?" no terminaba de entender.

"No quiero pensar en lo peor," hipó, "pe-pero ya no puedo… no puedo seguir fingiendo… ¡Ya es casi un mes!" su llanto se tornó desesperación, preocupando aún más a la amatista.

"¿De qué?"

Por un instante cruento, los ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas se clavaron en los suyos, implorando algo en secreto: esperanza.

"Se lo llevaron…" su abrazo se convirtió en el de alguien que lucha por sobrevivir entre las turbulentas aguas del océano con la ayuda de un único flotador.

-----------------

Era hermosa.

Era como si un brillo distinto iluminara toda escena de su vida en la que ella apareciera. Viéndola así, recostada contra su adormecido brazo, con nada más que una suave sábana cubriendo la mitad de su desnudez, era como asistir a la misma celebración de la belleza.

Era hermosa. Y fugaz.

A sólo un día de su partida, las horas se volvían granos de arena escapando de entre sus manos cerradas, y las manecillas del reloj parecían el mazo de un verdugo cayendo una y otra vez sobre él. Un incesante transcurrir del tiempo que hacía tormentoso incluso el hecho de verla suspirar entre sueños, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de poder amanecer así nuevamente, iluminados por el sol sobre sus cuerpos aún exhaustos, abrazados sin más barrera que sus pieles palpitantes, respirándose uno al otro…

"_Ohayo_" sumido en sus pensamientos no había percibido el momento en que ella había abierto sus ojos al mundo, siendo él lo primero que viera en ese día.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" era imposible no sonreír con ella ahí.

"¡Hmmm!" Nakuru se desperezó y soltó una risilla, "Cansada".

"¿Y feliz?"

"Cansada y feliz" su sonrisa cuasi infantil con un dejo sensual era inigualable.

"Yo también."

"¿Quién no? Por un momento creí que no sobreviviría. ¡Vaya regalo de despedida!" la morena se pegó a él, reclamando su boca. Sin embargo, esta última palabra había dejado al varón helado, quien no pudo responder al beso con el mismo ardor que ella.

"¿Qué quieres desayunar? Pide lo que quieras" se apartó rápidamente y se sentó al borde de la cama para buscar algo de ropa.

Nakuru notó el cambio inmediatamente y se dio cuenta de su error. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no dejaba de ser una verdad que ninguno de los dos quería recordar.

"Te quiero a ti, ¿o ya se te olvidó?" arqueó una ceja, "Lluvia de besos, sexo, ducha y café con galletas. Como dos de esos elementos –por lo menos- exigen tu presencia, por cuestiones de lógica, una mañana no podría ser perfecta sin ti", se acercó a él a gatas sobre la cama y se abrazó a su espalda, sintiendo la calidez de ambos cuerpos al hacer contacto, "así que olvida el desayuno por ahora".

"Después de mañana tendrás muchas sin mí".

Esa tristeza no pertenecía a sus ojos de miel. Ella no podía permitirlo, o no sería Nakuru Akizuki.

"El mañana no existe, pero tú y yo sí, así que hoy tengo todo lo que puedo desear para un día perfecto" besó su mejilla con suavidad y mantuvo contacto con su mirada, recordándole que ella también temía al mañana, pero que no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin pelear antes por el hoy. "¿Qué dice, señor Tsukishiro?"

"¿Sabes que te amo?"

Una sonrisa traviesa e increíblemente cándida se apoderó del rostro de la mujer, quien inmediatamente apretó el abrazo alrededor de su cuello. "No lo sé… creo que tienes que demostrarlo".

"¿No crees que podemos despertar a Yue? Sería capaz de derribar la puerta si lo levantamos a esta hora".

Esa expresión inocente y astuta bajo esos cabellos cenizos. ¿Cómo no iba a adorar cada momento a su lado? Cada vez era como si un mundo nuevo se abriera ante ella, siendo cada día una nueva sorpresa la incontenible pasión que el varón era capaz de esconder bajo esa mirada gentil. Algo ardiente y a la vez suave, algo inquietante, excitante y delicado, fuerte y a la vez frágil.

Una cosa era verdad: no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él.

"No creo que sea capaz de despertar ahora… considerando que anoche no lo dejamos dormir".

"Nos va a matar".

"Entonces hay que apresurarnos antes de que lo intente. Aún tengo una última voluntad…"

-------------

Se preparó el desayuno con desgane. Pasaba ya de mediodía, pero apenas si tenía un mínimo de hambre, así que se conformó con dos rebanadas de pan tostado y algo de chocolate untable, que fue lo que encontró a primera vista en la alacena. Esperó en silencio a que estuviera el café y se sentó en la cocina sin ganas de ir a la sala a tomar el control y prender el televisor. ¿Para qué? Si ya sabía lo que se encontraría en la estúpida caja ésa.

Tras servir el café, dio dos monótonas mordidas al pan y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las motas de polvo que danzaban tranquilamente contra la luz. Mordió una vez más y se perdió esta vez en el sabor a chocolate.

A Sakura le encanta el chocolate.

"_Nein!_" se pasó una mano por el cabello. Lo había logrado muy bien el día de hoy: más de tres horas despierto sin pensar en ella. Incluso se habría envidiado a sí mismo semejante récord. Era una tortura estar lejos de ella, pero no tenía otra escapatoria: acercarse metería en más problemas a la joven.

Resopló, derrotado. Bien, al menos podía extrañarla sin cargo de conciencia. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si por su culpa algo le hubiera pasado a alguien a quien ella amaba tanto.

-_Hiciste bien, así que deja de torturarte-_ su conciencia habló por él y él deseó que fuera tan fácil.

Fue el sonido del teléfono el que finalmente sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

"Moshi moshi" pero dejó el japonés a un lado cuando la voz le habló en su natal alemán. Lentamente, su rostro serio y apagado fue dejando paso a una tenue e incrédula sonrisa. "_Wirklich_?"

El hombre de la línea siguió hablando y un suspiro de alivio escapó del muchacho, agregando un par de palabras más y despidiéndose finalmente de su interlocutor. Al colgar, repentinamente sintió renovada hambre y devoró el resto del pan prácticamente de un bocado. Acto seguido, levantó el auricular y marcó con presteza un número en el aparato, sentándose cómodamente sobre una silla y asomando un ojo por una rendija de la cortina, constatando sin mucho interés que algunos reporteros seguían atrincherados a las afueras de su casa. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?

"¡Hey!" exclamó al escuchar un saludo del otro lado, "Creo que te gustará escuchar esto…"

---------------

"¿Lista?"

"Espera, la verdad es que no quiero…"

"Voy a contar hasta tres".

"No, por favor, yo no…"

"Uno."

"No puedo…"

"Prometiste hacerlo, no puedes arrepentirte ahora."

"¡Touya no, por favor!"

"Dos."

"Touya…"

"Tomoyo".

Imposible suplicar, se lo dijo su mirada confiada y decidida, por lo que alzó una plegaria al cielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando aire por lo que podría ser su última vez.

"Tres."

No se dio tiempo de pensarlo dos veces y lo último que escuchó fue su propio grito elevándose más y más, arrastrándose con el viento mientras la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies y su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia la nada. Sintiendo la espera eterna, se atrevió a abrir los ojos por una fracción de segundo, cerrándolos apresuradamente al ver la rapidez con que las copas de los árboles más abajo se acercaban a ella. Siguió gritando tras sentir el tirón –que llegó dos siglos después, según su personal percepción- y su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente al caer otra vez y volver a ser halada por la cuerda elástica para después descender una vez más. Su corazón se había escapado de su jaula torácica, latiendo bruscamente contra su garganta y enviando desbocadas señales palpitantes hacia su cabeza, la parte de su cuerpo más cercana a la tierra.

-_Se acabó- _con el cuerpo aún rígido dejó escapar el suspiro más aliviado de toda su vida, animándose finalmente a abrir los ojos y mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor, descubriendo que aún estaba a una buena altura del piso. Sintió algo de vértigo, pero nada desmerecía el hecho más importante: lo había logrado… y seguía viva.

"Bájenme" brindó una trémula sonrisa al varón que la esperaba sobre tierra, sintiendo cómo era bajada lentamente, hasta que sus brazos estirados alcanzaron los del sujeto, de quien se afianzó con fuerza hasta que fue descendida totalmente a tierra y liberada de los agarres que le habían salvado la vida.

Podría besar el suelo.

"¡No estuvo mal!" supo perfectamente a quién pertenecía semejante exclamación proveniente del puente.

"¡Quiero verte ahora!" lo retó con una sonrisa triunfal. Al menos ella ya había pasado la prueba.

Mientras se alejaba un poco de la zona y el equipo se preparaba para el siguiente salto, la joven amatista aprovechó para intentar relajar un poco su cuerpo inundado por la adrenalina, tenso desde el momento en que habían tomado el Jôetsu Shinkansen (1) en dirección a Minakami, Gunma (2), 2 horas antes, para llegar hasta ahí.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" el afable joven que ahí laboraba la contempló con expresión divertida. Tomoyo no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba roja por la sangre que había bajado hasta su cabeza por su anterior posición o si se encontraba más pálida que el mármol por experimentar el susto de su vida.

"Bi-bien, gracias" rió ante el timbre de su voz, igual que el chico. Su corazón repicaba más fuerte en sus oídos que su propia voz.

"Excelente. Lo hiciste muy bien" le guiñó el ojo y ella se sintió orgullosa de sí, devolviéndole una sonrisa y mirando finalmente hacia arriba, donde una figura diminuta (desde su posición) hacía algunas señas con las manos.

"¿Vas a saltar o piensas hacer eso el resto del día?" habiendo pasado su propia prueba, no esperó más para burlarse, pero el hombre no le dio mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues apenas alzó una mano e inmediatamente después su cuerpo cayó al vacío. Ni siquiera gritó, pero al menos su cuerpo pareció hacer una graciosa danza con la cuerda durante la caída y mientras rebotaba un par de veces antes de quedarse estático.

-_¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido- _Tomoyo casi se sintió decepcionada ante la rapidez de su salto, pero enseguida caminó detrás del hombre que la había ayudado a descender y esperó con toda la paciencia posible a que hiciera lo mismo con el culpable de que ambos estuvieran ahí a media mañana, arriesgando la vida.

"¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? No duraste nada" se quejó en cuanto lo vio colocar un pie en tierra. Su única respuesta fue la media y eternamente sexy sonrisa de Touya, quien extendió una mano hacia ella mientras el otro varón le ayudaba a desembarazarse de seguros y cuerdas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella tomó su mano y se dejó arrastrar por el tirón que él dio para atraerla a sí.

"¿Sabías que la adrenalina libera ciertas sustancias en mi cerebro que me hacen querer hacerte esto?" susurró con voz ronca, besando su cuello sin muchas inhibiciones. Tomoyo sintió un estallido interno ante la provocación y un tenue gemido escapó de sus entrañas.

¿Entonces también sería culpa de la adrenalina que tuviera tantas ideas en ese momento?

Podía sentir el poderoso y acelerado golpeteo en el pecho masculino contra sus manos, signo inequívoco de su bien disfrazada emoción, y no pudo contenerse cuando sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, girando la cabeza instantáneamente para encontrar su beso encendido. Sin embargo, antes de que se tornara demasiado peligroso -aunque probablemente ya lo era desde el instante en que sus manos habían hecho contacto-, ambos se apartaron de manera renuente, provocando un paro cardíaco en la amatista el percibir la mirada que el hombre le lanzara al hacerlo.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esto" con la respiración entrecortada pasó saliva.

"Y el día apenas comienza" el destello en sus ojos hizo que se ahogara unos segundos con sus palabras antes de poder continuar.

"¿Q-qué más tienes planeado para hoy?"

"Prepárate, porque no permitiré que olvides este día".

Ese hombre se había vuelto loco, pensó. ¿A quién se le ocurre planear un salto bungee el día previo a su partida? O quizás la loca era ella, por dejarse convencer. El punto era que, a menos de 24 horas del inaplazable momento, se encontraban a más de 150 km de casa, en un lugar conocido por todo, excepto por cualquier cosa a la que ella estuviera acostumbrada. Sin duda alguna era lo último que había imaginado para su último día juntos en mucho tiempo.

"Oye…"

"¿Eh?" parpadeó, volviendo a la actualidad al sentir el calor de una mano rodeando la suya.

"Felicidades".

-_¿Eh, por qué?-_ le costó trabajo comprender a qué se refería, hasta que entendió el brillo de sus orbes color chocolate y sintió su pecho henchirse de alegría. Repentinamente era como un niño ante la mirada orgullosa de su padre, aunque cabía mencionar que ella no estaba menos orgullosa de él.

"Gracias".

Definitivamente ése sería un día inolvidable.

------------------

El aroma de las calles cambiaba conforme avanzaba el verano. Las chicharras hacían sonar sus cuerpos incesantemente en su desesperada encrucijada por encontrar una pareja adecuada, llenando el aire de un ritmo casi sobrenatural. Más allá, un conjunto de niños bajo la gran figura de un rey pingüino disfrutaban de sus últimos minutos de diversión antes de volver a casa. "Yuuko, ¡devuélveme eso!" uno de los más grandes (tendría unos 8 años) salió corriendo detrás de una niña mientras ella soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Estaba cansada. Era domingo y lo más interesante que había hecho en ese día había sido comprar papel de regalo para el pequeño presente que tenía reservado para dar a su hermano a modo de despedida al día siguiente y, aún así, el más absoluto agotamiento se cernía sobre ella. Su existencia se agotaba con cada movimiento del péndulo del tiempo. Sabía que no era algo físico, sino el cansancio de tragarse lágrima tras lágrima para fingir calma ante el mundo y su familia, sólo para que nadie tuviera idea de su apabullante verdad, y para cumplir con la petición de Syaoran. También sabía que era ésa la razón por la que había terminado teniendo una catarsis delante de Tomoyo el día anterior. El único consuelo que le quedaba era el no haberlo rebelado todo a su amiga, manteniéndose firme a su palabra.

Pero había algo en ese paisaje carmín de media tarde en el parque que la obligaba a detenerse un poco antes de continuar su camino de regreso a casa. Extrañamente, de pronto sentía ganas de sonreír. Quizás finalmente se había vuelto loca, o quizás su inconsciente únicamente intentaba sujetarse a un poco de felicidad antes de sucumbir por completo a la oscuridad de su soledad.

_-Syaoran. _

Su sonrisa se borró.

Suspiró. Instintivamente intentaba suprimir esos pensamientos a modo de defensa, pero sabía que no podía engañarse a sí misma ni a su preocupado padre, aunque éste desconociera la verdadera razón de su estado. De cualquier forma, el efecto seguía siendo el mismo: su corazón se comprimía ante el sólo pensamiento de su nombre, ante la interrogante de su paradero, ante la idea de que…

"No" no quería pensar en eso. No podía pasarle nada terrible a Syaoran, no _debía_.

-_Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien-_ se repitió por enésima vez. Cada vez creía menos sus propias palabras.

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando, pero de repente sus pies detuvieron su marcha. Permaneció quieta durante unos segundos, no sabiendo realmente qué hacer. Conscientemente no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo y algo dentro de su pecho le exigían quedarse ahí. Instintivamente olfateó el aire y su corazón se estrujó de manera dolorosa en su pecho, obligándola a contraerse un poco. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

_-Syaoran. _

No tenía duda de eso: era su aroma el que llegaba hasta ella, arrastrado por el viento. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que presentarle a cada momento su imagen, aún en las cosas más triviales? El tono de sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus manos cálidas, sus palabras, su voz suave pronunciando su nombre como si fuera la cosa más preciada en este mundo para él.

No conseguiría seguir aguantando el llanto. Era mejor volver a casa, pensó, por lo que giró sobre sus tobillos y se dispuso a continuar lo más rápido posible con la mirada gacha, acción con la que casi choca con otro peatón, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de dar de bruces contra su pecho.

"¡Su-sumimasen!" exclamó, apenada y sin levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, el sujeto no se movió un milímetro. En cambio, Sakura observó vagamente cómo éste le extendía un pañuelo con una mano.

"Etto… yo…" titubeó, pero finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota y, a falta de palabras, aceptó el pedazo de tela y secó un par de lágrimas tercas con él. "Gracias…"

Sus ojos quedaron congelados al elevarse para mirarlo de frente. El corazón se detuvo en su garganta y las piernas le flaquearon. Simplemente no podía ser posible.

No era real.

"No me gusta verte llorar" como si el tiempo hubiera estado detenido antes de eso, su corazón volvió a palpitar en su interior. Tanto, que le zumbaron los oídos y le temblaron ambas manos; incluso estuvo a punto de caer con la debilidad de sus trémulas piernas.

"Sakura…" ojos del color de ámbar hundiéndose en los suyos, mortificados.

_No podía _ser real.

Su mano se aferró al pañuelo a la mención de su nombre mientras otra se elevaba con timidez, deteniéndose a medio camino, temerosa. Como si hubiera adivinado su intención, el joven tomó su muñeca entre sus dedos y la elevó hasta su rostro, haciéndola palpar su mejilla con sus delicadas yemas.

Era real. Como si el roce de sus dedos no lo hubiera constatado, el tacto de sus mejillas lo hacía tan palpable como el fuego. Sakura contuvo el aire.

"¡Syaoran!" escapó de sus labios en una embestida. Antes de ser consciente de ello, sus brazos se aferraron a él, no dispuestos a dejarlo ir nuevamente, nunca.

"Saku…" le sorprendió recibirla entre sus brazos, así como le sorprendió el aroma de su cabello contra su rostro, su calidez rodeándole el cuerpo y su voz suave repitiendo su nombre ahogadamente entre sollozos. Le sorprendió el estallido de su llanto estremeciéndola y el palpitar de su acelerado corazón contra el suyo, que no había cesado de golpear estridentemente desde el minuto en el que sus ojos la habían encontrado de pie en ese parque.

Una luz al final del túnel.

Ni siquiera había podido llamarla al verla de lejos tras lo que parecían ser siglos. Era como si se tratara de una visión traicionera tras una larga y tortuosa espera. El alma se le había caído al suelo al observarla enjugando una lágrima, empujándolo a aproximarse a ella con un sudor frío descendiendo por su nuca y sin aliento en la garganta.

Ella seguía llorando, pero al menos esta vez no lo hacía sola.

"Todo…" se atragantó con sus propias palabras, "todo va a estar bien", y tuvo la certeza al aferrarla contra sí y sentirla corresponderle. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

------------------

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó al entrar al cuarto de su hermano y encontrarlo oteando la maleta que se tendía sobre su cama.

"No sé qué me falta".

Era tan extraño verlo haciendo una maleta. En sí, no se acostumbraba a pensar que su hermano menor estaba a sólo un día de partir por un año completo a otro continente, -_y ella también…- _"¿Llevas una cámara?"

"¿Cámara?" por la forma en la que le miró, supo que Yue ni siquiera había pensado en ello, y no era de extrañarse, pues el varón no era precisamente fanático de las fotografías.

"No pensarás irte sin enviarme algunas imágenes de vez en cuando".

"Ah, cierto…" el albino no pareció demasiado interesado al respecto, "Está en el clóset, en el último cajón".

Yukito se dirigió al armario abierto y registró el lugar indicado por su hermano en busca de la cámara, pero al mirar dentro del cajón su atención fue extrañamente atraída por algo más. Con cuidado de no ser observado por su pensativo hermano, Yukito se aventuró a tomar entre sus manos una pila de hojas cuidadosamente ordenadas y aparentemente escondidas bajo un puñado de discos.

_Acuarela_, leyó la única palabra que aparecía imprenta en la primera página. Al pasar a la siguiente, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de leer los dos párrafos iniciales de lo que presumía ser una suerte de prólogo. Rápidamente cayó en la conclusión de que se trataba del borrador de un libro, pero el hecho de que se encontrara en ese lugar, tan oculto a extraños…

"¿Qué haces? Ésta no es la cámara" rápidamente una pálida mano arrebató el ejemplar de las suyas.

"¿Tú lo escribiste?" demasiado intrigado por la idea, no se esforzó en ocultar su indiscreción, recibiendo una gélida mirada a cambio.

Un silencio helado dominó la habitación. Ambos hombres se contemplaron uno a otro en una muda guerra de preguntas y evasiones, hasta que se volvió más que evidente que una negación por parte del menor sería ridícula e inútil. Finalmente éste se rindió sin mencionar palabra.

"¿Acuarela?"

Yue desvió la mirada y comenzó a recitar en queda voz: "Todo tiene una razón de ser, excepto el olvido…"

"… porque nuestro presente es el producto de nuestro pasado y no somos más que una acuarela de trazos imborrables" Yukito reconoció rápidamente la filosofía que desde años atrás compartían los dos con su amigo Kinomoto; clásico argumento de sus antiguas tertulias y casi un código de guerra de antaño que ninguno estaba dispuesto a olvidar hoy en día. "Entonces lo que estuviste haciendo durante los últimos meses… era esto ¿verdad?" No obtuvo respuesta, "¿Por qué no quieres que lo lea? ¿Acaso no piensas publicarlo?"

"Olvídalo."

"Está bien" ¿Por qué tenía que presionarlo? No debía olvidar que él mismo había publicado _The Clow _ sin siquiera mencionárselo a él. Tomó la cámara y se la pasó, observando cómo Yue la colocaba en silencio entre el resto de su equipaje. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Depende" Yue no era de aquellos que regalaban favores a diestra y siniestra.

"Cuida de Nakuru".

Yue permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando al mayor a los ojos. "Creí que terminaría por convencerte de ir con ella".

"Ni siquiera me lo pidió" lo sorprendió. "No quiere que deje mi vida atrás por seguirla a ella".

Yue parpadeó con sus felinos ojos, confundido. "¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer que no quería despegarse de Touya un minuto cuando salían juntos?"

"Te sorprendería lo mucho que ha cambiado al respecto. Además, no se trata de que me quiera menos, sino de que no quiere ponerme en una encrucijada. Sinceramente, ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que haría si me pidiera acompañarla. Sé que quiero ir con ella, pero también…"

Yue comprendió perfectamente lo que el otro no atinó a decir: "Tienes una vida aquí".

"Sí."

Y Nakuru quería respetarla. El joven de marmórea piel estaba impresionado, aunque fuera difícil de adivinar en su expresión.

"Pero has estado media vida enamorado de ella"

"No me malentiendas. En realidad, si ella fuera a quedarse a vivir allá por más de un año, no lo pensaría dos veces. ¿Crees que renunciaría ahora que por fin estoy con ella después de tanto tiempo?" una bella sonrisa nostálgica brilló en su faz, "Pero debo ser realista: no puedo dejar mi trabajo aquí para buscar uno provisional allá y luego intentar encontrar otro de regreso dentro de un año."

"Entonces hubiera sido muy egoísta de su parte pedirte que fueras con ella" susurró, como si más bien hablase para sí.

"No necesariamente. En realidad también sería natural, pero a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hacer castillos en el aire, así que, en lugar de intentar convencernos respecto a quedarnos o irnos, optamos por hacer planes para nuestro futuro después de que pase el año".

"¿Planes para el futuro?" una ceja apenas inquisitiva reclamó lugar en la expresión del albino, "¿Piensan seguir 'juntos' a pesar de la distancia?"

"Claro." Yukito sonrió con su magnanimidad de siempre, "No va a ser nada fácil, pero no estamos dispuestos a rendirnos." Al ver el escepticismo de su hermano, agregó: "Lo comprenderás cuando conozcas a alguien con quien estés dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida".

Yue sintió un incómodo golpeteó en su pecho ante esto último. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante semejantes palabras? Probablemente era el hecho de saberse ante la presencia de alguien como Yukito, que aceptaba las contrariedades del destino con una sonrisa en los labios. No estaba dispuesto a confesarlo en voz alta, pero podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería para su hermano estar lejos de esa persona querida. Incluso Nakuru había dado muestras de increíble madurez al actuar de semejante manera, mientras que él…

Qué conversación tan incómoda.

"Toma. No pienso llevármelo" en un repentino cambio de tema y con un movimiento tan ágil que parecía casi gatuno, el menor de ambos colocó nuevamente sobre ambas manos del otro el manuscrito que le había arrebatado momentos antes.

"¿Qué?" Yukito parpadeó tras sus lentes redondos, "¿Me lo das? Creí que no querías que lo leyera".

"Da igual. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera es la versión final. La otra copia está siendo editada."

Yukito continuó con ambos ojos como platos. Por supuesto que no daba igual; estaban hablando de Yue Tsukishiro, probablemente la persona más celosa sobre la faz de la Tierra en cuanto a sus objetos personales. Además, en tan sólo 6 rápidas palabras acababa de revelar lo que seguramente era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados: había una copia en edición, por lo que probablemente había también una publicación en puerta.

"¿En verdad vas a…?"

"Tengo que continuar con mi maleta".

Fin oficial de la discusión.

-------------------

Lo miró concienzudamente bajo la luz rojiza, sentada finalmente a su lado sobre una de las bancas del parque y sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo para hacerlo antes de que el sol muriera en el horizonte. Simplemente no quería dejar pasar detalle, mucho menos de las múltiples marcas que había en su rostro. En su mayoría eran heridas que parecían cicatrizar rápidamente, aunque podía notar unas manchas moradas cerca de su ojo derecho, que daban la impresión de ser complemento de una tosca cicatriz que bajaba por su ceja, si bien, las marcas no opacaban en lo más mínimo su atractivo natural.

"¿Qué te hicieron?" no eran sólo las cicatrices. Incluso estaba mucho más delgado, y a ella no le sorprendía en absoluto, pero tenía la urgencia de saberlo. Él, en cambio, tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso.

"No fue precisamente el paraíso, pero no importa" increíblemente, una sonrisa sincera se abrió paso en su gesto.

"Pero, Syaoran…"

"Shhhh" susurró él, aún contra el dorso de su mano, "no quiero pensar, sólo déjame verte".

Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, había algo en lo que no podría dejar de pensar: la razón por la que seguía vivo y estaba precisamente allí… con ella, dándose el lujo de olvidar incluso que existía el mundo a su alrededor.

**Flash Back**

"_¡Hey! Creo que te gustará escuchar esto…"_

Identificar la voz al teléfono no le había llevado más de medio segundo. Después de todo, _él _parecía ser el único conocedor del número de teléfono de esa pequeña casa.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_Se acabó"._

La oración había sido demasiado corta para alcanzar a asimilarla antes de ser terminada. Syaoran necesitó de varios segundos para comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. _Se acabó_, dos simples y llanas palabras que, sin embargo, adoptaron tras ese lapso de tiempo un significado bastante superior.

"¿Qué?" no podía creerlo. Necesitaba escucharlo explícitamente antes de atreverse a sacar conclusiones.

"_Atraparon a otro de los cómplices de Herr Hermann; con éste, todos los que estuvieron involucrados en tu secuestro y las amenazas respecto a Sakura están fuera del camino"._

Syaoran se asomó a la ventana mientras escuchaba esto, incapaz de creerlo. Sus ojos contemplaron el cielo veraniego por un momento para luego volverse a fijar en el interior de la casa. Era pequeña, pero extrañamente acogedora, con algunos libros sobre las repisas y un viejo televisor. Después de dos largas semanas de estar prácticamente confinado a esas paredes, sin mayor contacto con el mundo que aquella pantalla y el teléfono al que el alemán llamaba periódicamente, seguía ofreciendo una ventaja que, en su situación, la colocaba sobre todas las demás casas del mundo: nadie, a excepción de Harry, sabía que él estaba allí.

"¿Quieres decir que…?"

"_No volverán a buscarlos, ni a ti, ni a Sakura." _

"¿E-en serio?" apenas podía mantener la voz normal en medio del estado de euforia que aquellas sencillas palabras le habían ocasionado.

"_Sí" _la voz del alemán se escuchaba un poco estrangulada. _"Eso quiere decir que hice mi parte. Ahora tú encárgate de cuidarla bien, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Espera. Algo no andaba del todo bien. ¿Por qué le sonaba aquello a despedida?

"¿Qué harás tú?"

"_Regresar"._

"¿Él sabe que fuiste tú quien lo delataste?"

"_No te preocupes por eso" _era la respuesta esquiva más aterradora que había oído en su vida.

"¿Y qué… qué va a pasar ahora?" no sabía qué decir, pero tenía esa enorme duda. Algo en lo profundo lo hacía sentirse culpable por cualquiera que fuese la suerte del alemán.

"_Nada. Tú volverás con Sakura; yo… a Alemania" _la respuesta lo dejó helado.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú me ayudaste, ¡así que ahora…!"

"_No te ayudé a ti, Li-san, sino a ella, no lo olvides"_ Syaoran asintió, a pesar de no ser visto por su interlocutor, _"Así que no tienes que hacer nada ni preocuparte por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"_

No, claro que no estaba de acuerdo, pero supo que era inútil replicar.

"¿Qué sabe ella al respecto? He visto las noticias…"

"_No he hablado con ella. Supongo que no sabe más que cualquier otra persona: una fuente anónima informó a la policía que Herr Hermann es el cabecilla de una mafia suizo-alemana que llevaba años operando en Japón. Punto."_

"Debe saber que tú no tienes nada que ver con él".

"_Da igual lo que piense de mí. De cualquier forma, no creo volver a verla."_

"¡Oye, no puedes irte así nada más!"

"_Gracias a ella sé que nunca seré como él y con eso me basta. Puedes decirle eso si quieres"._

"Cuenta con ello, pero de cualquier forma no puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más".

"_Haz tu parte y cuídala bien" _y un repetitivo sonido le anunció que el chico acababa de colgar el aparato al otro lado.

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Desde que te llevaron, muchas veces contigo;" la voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "pensaba que era una señal de que seguías vivo."

Ojos de esmeralda. Si había algo que nunca pudo sacar de su mente y que sabía nunca poder olvidar sería el tono de ese par de maravillas. Claro que él también había soñado con ella cada noche.

"Debió ser muy duro para ti tener que fingir que nada pasaba" de pronto el verdor de su mirada abarcó por completo su visión y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente podía sentir su respirar contra la mejilla.

"¿Para mí?" Sakura no entendió por qué hablaba de ella si era él quien había pasado por un auténtico infierno. Se sentía abrumada de sólo comparar su sufrimiento con el que él debió experimentar.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza "Sí. Lo siento".

No podía evitarlo un segundo más.

Fue un beso de origen desconocido. Si ella había alzado un poco más la cabeza o él había descendido sobre ella, no lo sabían, pero muy lejos quedó la pregunta de sus mentes cuando el estallido interno provocado por el contacto sofocó cualquier cosa que no incluyera la sensación de encontrarse nuevamente unidos, descargando el alma en un instante, redescubriendo la calidez que ambos creían haber perdido.

Sentía el corazón golpear su garganta al momento de separarse para mirarlo de cerca. "Ruriko-san me lo dijo todo."

"Lo sé. Aún tengo que hablar con ella y agradecerle el haberme apoyado como lo hizo, pero hay algo más importante ahora para mí: pedirte perdón".

Ella lo miró casi con espanto, "¿por qué?"

"Por lastimarte."

"Pero tú lo hiciste por…"

"Con razones o no, te hice daño. No tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que te veía sufrir por mi culpa." Sus dedos buscaron su mano, "Lastimé a la persona que más quiero y… bueno, cada vez tenía más miedo de que no me fueras a perdonar" en un recóndito rincón de su corazón, sabía que aún temía por ello. No en vano la miraba con ojos expectantes, prácticamente suplicantes por piedad.

"Lo único que no podré perdonarte es que te hayas puesto en peligro de esa manera" Sakura recostó la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró. "No sé qué haría si tú…"

Syaoran sofocó un gemido de dolor. Si ella supiera lo que había ocurrido durante su "corta pero efectiva" estadía bajo la vigilancia de los hombres de von der Vogelweide, nunca hubiera escogido ese punto (así como muchos otros en su cuerpo) para recargarse. Haciendo a un lado aquella punzada, acarició su cabello castaño con ternura y sintió su mano entrelazarse con la suya. Cerrando los ojos permitió que una sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro con un único pensamiento: había valido la pena.

-------------------

Apenas comenzaba el día y algo le incitaba a pensar que no iba a ser fácil llegar al final. Probablemente debió percibirlo con el pan rancio y el café sobre su camisa en el desayuno, pero en realidad no comenzó a pensarlo sino hasta después de la llanta desinflada del auto y el camión que casi lo atropella cuando finalmente decidió ir al trabajo en bicicleta. Terminó por convencerse cuando, al llegar, lo primero que encontró en el recibidor fue el rostro nervioso de su ayudante y su mirada preocupada hacia una de las jaulas en particular.

Y ahí estaba ahora…

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar las pupilas del cachorro bajo la luz directa. Se suponía que el animalillo debía ir mejorando con el tratamiento, pero no daba muestras de gran avance.

"¿Sí le has estado aplicando las dosis como te dije?" volteó a ver al joven empleado, quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. "Hmm, pues no le está haciendo mucho efecto. Vamos a…" el móvil en su pantalón interrumpió la oración con su estrepitoso sonido y Shigure apagó la lámpara en su mano para tomar el aparato. "Llévalo atrás y ve revisándolo. En un minuto voy…" ordenó al muchacho al ver el número en la pantalla y esperó a que éste saliera de su vista. "Siempre que no estés metido en más problemas, es un alivio escucharte" contestó el teléfono.

"_Gracias, pero temo que esta vez no soy yo quien está en problemas"._

"¿No?" arqueó una ceja ante las palabras del chino y al notar, al mismo tiempo, un auto conocido estacionándose de manera poco grácil frente a su negocio, "¿Entonces quién?"

"_Tú."_

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" pero apenas prestaba algo de atención a su interlocutor al ver quién descendía de aquel automóvil.

"_Creo que Meiling va en camino a la veterinaria"._

"Sí, la acabo de ver llegar".

"_¡Rayos! Oye, lo siento. Ojalá hubiera podido…"_

"Tranquilo, Syaoran-kun. Oye, Meiling está por entrar, te llamo luego" colgó rápidamente antes de escuchar réplica alguna y una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro como si la previa conversación nunca hubiera existido. Se cruzó de brazos al ver a la mujer dar un paso en el interior, "Buenos días, Preciosa-chan, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tan inesperada y agradable sor…?"

El estruendo de una tremenda bofetada detuvo en seco sus palabras, haciendo que el pobre veterinario tuviera que detenerse del mostrador para recuperar el equilibrio ante el impacto. Esa mujer sí que había sacado provecho de sus lecciones de artes marciales, pensó.

"¿Cómo que mi primo estuvo secuestrado y tú lo sabías?" por primera vez notó que la mirada fulminante de la china esta vez iba en serio.

-_Oh, oh…_

"¿Todo este tiempo estuvo en manos de ese desgraciado alemán y tú lo sabías? ¡Además me dejaste creer que estaba de vacaciones divirtiéndose con esa otra chica!" bramó. "¡Me escuchaste decir todo tipo de cosas sobre él y nunca me dijiste que había inventado todo para proteger a Sakura!"

Bien, al menos eso respondía varias interrogantes: Syaoran por fin había vuelto, estaba a salvo y, probablemente aún más importante y complicado, había explicado _todo _a Meiling. El chino había tenido razón: estaba en problemas.

"Sólo dime una cosa, ¿es cierto que le prometiste a Syaoran llevar una cinta a la policía si él no aparecía en una semana?"

"Sí" no tenía pensado mentirle ahora. Otro cate azotó su mejilla sana, haciéndole arder a la par ambos lados de su rostro. Sentía su piel palpitar.

"Matsuhiro-san ya lo revisé y preparé el…" el muchacho apareció por la puerta del fondo y se detuvo helado ante la escena.

"Fujioka-kun ¿qué te parece si vas empezando sin mí?" intentó sonreír, pero dolía bastante hacerlo. No necesitó más (aparte de la mirada furiosa que Meiling dirigió al sujeto) para que el joven desapareciera inmediatamente por donde había llegado.

"¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así y seguir actuando como si nada?" continuó la mujer su reclamo.

"Me hizo prometérselo, no podía hacer otra cosa".

"Los dos son unos idiotas: él, por pedirte algo así, y tú por aceptarlo".

"Syaoran-kun quería protegerte"

"¡No soy una niña! ¿No te das cuenta de que pudo haber muerto? ¿O pensabas decírmelo cuando tuviera que ir a identificar el cuerpo?"

"Yo sé que…"

"¡Cállate! Si lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho algo para encontrarlo y darle su merecido a esos hijos de…" apretó los dientes, roja del coraje, "No me hubiera quedado lloriqueando con los brazos cruzados, ¡lo habría sacado de ahí, aunque fuera con mis propias manos!" su respiración se aceleró e hizo puños de ambas manos, "Tú no tenías por qué meterte en esto. Él es parte de mi familia y, para mí, la familia es lo más importante".

"Más importante que tu vida".

"¡Claro que sí!" no había sido una pregunta, pero igualmente ella la contestó. Arriesgando su seguridad en ello, el veterinario se atrevió a tomar los puños de la china entre sus manos.

"Lo sé, y tu primo también, por eso me lo pidió; no quería que tú también te arriesgaras por un plan del cual él mismo no estaba seguro. También por eso acepté lo que me pedía, porque eres la mujer más fuerte y decidida que conozco, pero ni siquiera tú tendrías oportunidad frente a un montón de matones armados."

"Hubiera encontrado la manera" ella desvió la mirada, molesta y orgullosa.

"Si la familia es tan importante para ti, tienes que mantenerte con vida para protegerla si es necesario. Syaoran me dijo que para su madre eres como una hija, así que hubiera sido aún más terrible para ella perderlos a ambos, ¿no crees?"

Meiling abrió la boca para contestar, mas prefirió no hacerlo.

"Esta vez, aunque lo hubieras sabido, no había nada que pudieras hacer para ayudarlo, pero no te sientas mal: ya llegará el momento en el que puedas hacerlo y sé que nadie podrá detenerte. Serías capaz de arriesgarlo todo sin dudarlo por tu familia, por eso esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te decidas a formar una conmigo".

"Pero cuando…" Meiling se quedó de piedra al terminar de repasar la oración completa en su cabeza. "¡U-u-una familia… co-co-contigo!"

"Claro. Ya te lo había dicho" Shigure se encogió de hombros como si estuviera hablando de algo tan natural como la reproducción de las plantas a través de sus flores.

"Pe-pe-pero… ¡Era uno más de tus ridículos chistes!" se apartó de él como si fuera un fantasma.

"En primer lugar, mis chistes no son ridículos; en segundo lugar, ¿crees que habría hecho amistad con tu primo suicida y lo hubiera apoyado si mis intenciones contigo no fueran serias?"

"¡Es que tú definitivamente estás loco!"

"Y ya sabes por quién" sonrió internamente. Así era como le gustaba verla. Sabía que ella nunca lo diría, pero significaba que lo había perdonado… por ahora, por lo menos.

"¡Ni siquiera somos novios y tú ya quieres que tengamos una familia!"

"No dije _exactamente_ eso, pero si te quieres saltar esa parte, por mí no hay problema".

"¿Lo ves? ¡Contigo no se puede hablar en serio!" la morena lo señaló como si fuera un criminal, pero ese tipo de amenazas nunca tenían su efecto esperado en él.

"Claro que sí, pero no confundas seriedad con amargura. Me hace feliz estar enamorado de ti, así que no voy a contenerme y fingir que no es así".

"Enamo… ¡Ay no… eres imposible!" ella se golpeó la frente con una mano, frustrada.

"Vamos, Preciosa-chan, eres muy buena para las artes marciales, pero no sabes mentir. Sé que también te gusto, así que dime…" se acercó peligrosamente a ella, disfrutando su titubeo, "¿Ya te convenciste de ser mi novia?"

"To-torpe" se atragantó con su propia saliva al sentirlo respirar contra sus labios.

"Sabes, tan bien como yo, que eso no es un _no_. No me rendiré hasta que me respondas lo que quiero escuchar. Meiling Li, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?" levantó su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo y su cuerpo transpiró alegría al ver las escarlatas que tenía por ojos tan cerca de él, orillándolo a acortar la distancia hasta rosar sus labios. No sabían a fresas, ni a cerezas, ni siquiera a Kiwi o a cualquier otro sabor exótico conocido o inventado por el hombre. Sabían a ella.

---------------------

El ambiente en el aeropuerto estaba enrarecido. La primera sorpresa llegó cuando Yukito apareció acompañando a la despampanante Nakuru, cada quien tirando de una pesada maleta tras de sí. Los verdes ojos de la menor de los Kinomoto se abrieron inmediatamente de par en par.

"¿También tú piensas irte, Yukito?" casi parecía haber un dejo de tristeza en su incrédula exclamación.

"Claro," Nakuru se apresuró a contestar antes de que lo hiciera el profesor, "¿realmente pensaban que iba a marcharme y dejar a este bombón bajo el acecho de tantas estudiantes en minifalda?"

"Eh…" el varón sonrió, azorado.

"Pero nunca celaste a mi hermano" apuntó Sakura, seguida de un _"gracias a Dios" _por parte de su hermano, a su lado. "¡Touya…! Bueno, sólo quería decir que esto es increíble, pero me alegro por los dos. Me encanta verlos juntos."

"¡Gracias!"

"Eh, Sakura… En realidad no pienso irme" un Yukito ligeramente sonrojado interrumpió la euforia de su novia, que inmediatamente hizo un puchero. "Las dos maletas son de Nakuru" suspiró.

"¿Entonces…?"

"¡Por favor! ¿Realmente esperaban que llevara en una maleta todo lo que voy a ocupar en un año?"

"Yo llevo una..." Touya prefirió callar antes de agregar que, además, tenía tres cuartos del tamaño que una sola de las de la mujer.

"Con 3 pantalones, 7 camisas, un traje, un par de zapatos de vestir, unas sandalias, un par de tenis, 1 paquete con 5 juegos de ropa interior regalado por tu papá, 1 cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, tu estuche de afeitar, 2 suéteres, 1 chaqueta gruesa…"

"Ya entendimos la idea, gracias" el moreno interrumpió incómodo la revisión de inventario que su ex novia se sabía de memoria. Mirando a su izquierda se topó con la amatista con ambos ojos muy abiertos.

"A veces puedes ser _un poco _predecible" se burló Nakuru, guiñándole un ojo. El trigueño iba a replicar cuando una risa queda a sus espaldas lo puso en alerta.

"¿De qué te burlas _kaijuu_? No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí aunque me vaya. ¿Crees que no me enteré de que ese _gaki _te llamó antes de venirte?"

"Etto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Yue?" Sakura, ni tarda ni perezosa, cambió de tema al notar la ausencia del menor de los Tsukishiro y lanzó una mirada furtiva a su progenitor –único posible delator-, ahí presente, "Creí que sería el primero en llegar".

"Tienes razón, pero…"

"Hablando del rey de Roma…" Nakuru interrumpió la respuesta de Tomoyo al mirar en otra dirección, "¡Por acá!" comenzó a hacer señas al hombre que se acercaba cargando una maleta de tamaño medio en una mano y halando del mango de otra más grande con el mismo paso ágil y firme de siempre, caminando hombro a hombro con una persona que recién se quitaba las gafas tras entrar a la terminal. "Oigan, ¿no es…?"

"¿Mizuki-san? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" las amatistas de Daidouji se abrieron como platos ante la visión de la mujer que cruzaba algunas palabras con el adonis Tsukishiro.

"Lo sabía" Touya se limitó a sonreír con astucia y los demás lo contemplaron con curiosidad.

"Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no les parece?" Fujitaka contemplaba a la pareja, satisfecho.

"¿Pareja? No puede ser… no mencionó nada al respecto" Yukito estaba estupefacto, alternando su mirada atónita entre su recién llegado hermano y el trigueño, quien no parecía tan sorprendido.

"¿Quién sabe? Ese tipo es una tumba" bromeó Nakuru por lo bajo, viendo que los recién llegados se acercaban.

"Escuché eso," fue el saludo estoico del varón níveo, "_todo_ eso".

"Buenos días" Kaho, en cambio, se acercó con su característica amabilidad.

"Van a tener que explicarme esto".

"Nakuru…" advirtió Touya a la impertinente mujer, quien se limitó a soltar la carcajada.

"No hay nada que explicar" un par de gélidos ojos violáceos se clavaron en ella sin lograr aminorar su celebración.

"Yue, ¿recuerdas quién estará sentada detrás de ti en el avión? Así que, a menos que quieras soportar un interminable vuelo de 10 horas con un interrogatorio completo al respecto, será mejor que digas algo que satisfaga mi curiosidad".

Probablemente era la manera más elegante de decir "O contestas, o contestas", y cabe mencionar que era precisamente el tipo de amenaza que funcionaría con alguien como él. Fastidiado, el hombre tomó la blanca mano de su acompañante y enfrentó a los demás con la mirada.

"Llevamos un par de semanas saliendo, pero prácticamente vivimos juntos en el hotel durante más de dos meses, así que no considero que deba asustarles que hayamos decidido intentarlo y vivir juntos en Australia durante el próximo año".

"¿Qué?"

"¿Vivieron en un hotel?"

"¿Dos meses?"

"¿Vivir juntos en Australia?"

"Ettoo… ¿Qué?"

Kaho rió quedamente en un inicio, luego suspiró y susurró algo al oído de su pareja, quien frunció el ceño ligeramente y apretó un poco la mandíbula.

"Sí, lo sé, _demasiada _información", Yue se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que se le venía encima…

----------------

"¡Así no va!" la pequeña hizo un puchero al ver cómo su hermana amasaba una deformidad entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo sabes? Nunca te he visto hacer pizza".

"Lo vi en la tele. Mira, es más o menos así…" Kano intentó hacer una maniobra con su mano derecha, mas lo único que consiguió fue enviar la masa al volando otro lado de la cocina, donde apenas una mano certera evitó su caída al piso.

"Dijeron que se las ingeniarían sin mí…" un par de ojos azules contemplaron con misterioso agrado las plastas pluriformes que adornaban la cocina por doquier. "¿Saben? Comer cualquier cosa hecha por ustedes es un auténtico honor, pero me pregunto cómo conseguiré alcanzar los suculentos bocadillos del techo", su media sonrisa característica asomó en su faz.

"¡Eriol! Yo…" la mayor de las Arima se sonrojó visiblemente ante el deleite del sujeto, quien en realidad no dejaba de sorprenderse con la idea que la menor había tenido tan repentinamente esa misma mañana. Era la primera vez que las veía hacer juntas una actividad de ese tipo desde que Kyo había sido hospitalizado y staba seguro de que su hermano habría hecho lo mismo después de la situación tan complicada que habían vivido días atrás. A leguas se notaría la influencia del chiquillo en esa niña y se sentía internamente orgulloso de ello.

"¡Vamos a limpiarlo todo, lo prometo!"

"¿Puedo ayudarlas?"

"¡Claro!" Kano sonrió mientras el inglés comenzaba a amasar magistralmente la porción que continuaba entre sus manos.

"¿Te lavaste las manos?"

"Probablemente".

"Entonces ésa la comerás tú solo" la chica, seria, se volvió hacia la mesa e intentó continuar con su labor, mas se vio impedida de ello al sentir un tibio beso en la nuca que su peinado recogido había dejado al descubierto. Pasó saliva ante la sensación eléctrica que la inundó.

"¿Podré convencerla de que prefiero compartirlo todo con usted, señorita?" Sin realmente esperar una respuesta, un par de dedos ágiles se acercaron a su rostro para girarla apenas lo suficiente antes de recibir un suave beso.

"Eriol, recuerda que Kano…"

"Shh. Ya no es una bebé, y tú tampoco, ¿no crees?" Bajó su mano para rodearla por la cintura y recuperó el territorio de sus labios con un poco más de intensidad. La sintió rendirse sin demora y responder a sus besos. Era como si de pronto el tiempo circulara nuevamente entre ellos; como si una luz iluminara finalmente los meses oscuros que habían pasado. Era tan simple y llano, pero a la vez sustancial, como sentirse vivo.

La mujer se apartó un segundo de él y lo observó directamente a los ojos. Su mirada brilló al instante. "Gracias".

"¿Qué?" arqueó una ceja con ironía, "¿por qué lo dices?"

"Por… bueno…," Takako pareció recordar repentinamente su natural timidez y sus mejillas se encendieron. Incluso daba la impresión de no saber ella misma a qué se refería, hasta que al fin su rubor alcanzó un tono escarlata, "me gusta verte sonreír otra vez".

"Cualquiera lo haría viviendo con estas dos princesas" se dio el lujo de galantear tan sólo por el placer de verla sonrojarse aún más.

"Ah, konnichiwa!" al oír a la niña interrumpiendo sus risitas infantiles para saludar a un recién llegado, ambos se obligaron a distanciarse apenas lo necesario para mirar en su dirección.

"¡Von der Vogelweide-san!" Eriol se atragantó ante la presencia del alemán, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la joven a su lado. "Buenos días y… disculpa el desorden."

"Siento interrumpir, pero una joven del servicio me abrió y me invitó a pasar. Escuché ruido en la cocina y…"

"Está bien…" Eriol dio una mirada fugaz a Takako, "¿Te molesta si pasamos al estudio? Está fluyendo un poco de arte por aquí y no me gustaría interrumpirlo por nada del mundo"

"¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías!"

"Kano-chan…" Takako lanzó una advertencia a su hermana y sonrió a los dos jóvenes. "Guardaremos un poco de masa para ti, ¿te parece?"

"Por supuesto" con una última sonrisa volvió su rostro al visitante y tras unas palabras ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a otra parte de la casa. Cruzaron el pasillo, el recibidor y el salón hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los cuartos favoritos del británico y su padre. Fue ahí donde el recién llegado finalmente se animó a hablar.

"¿Qué se siente?"

Eriol masticó la pregunta un par de veces antes de admitir que no la había comprendido, "¿Disculpa?"

"Amar y ser amado. ¿Cómo se siente?"

Podía ser un honor recibir una pregunta así pero, por otro lado, también era terrible que ésta tuviera que ser formulada. De cualquier forma, no requirió pensar demasiado su respuesta.

"Es imposible de explicar con palabras, pero es más adictivo que cualquier droga siquiera imaginada por el hombre. Sólo puedo decirte que no estaría dispuesto a renunciar a eso por nada del mundo".

"Suena bien".

¿Qué había realmente tras la sonrisa derrotada de Harry? Eriol no lo sabía, así como tampoco conocía las respuestas a la larga hilera de preguntas que seguían en la fila respecto a la repentina aparición del alemán en su casa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formular alguna de ellas, su visitante sacó de una mochila que colgaba de su hombro un libro que extendió rápidamente al inglés.

"¿Y esto… qué significa?" la confusión de Eriol se tornó en sospecha al ver la portada.

"Esta vez la carta está dentro".

"¿Quieres que se lo de a Tomoyo?"

"Haz lo que creas que es necesario".

Hiragizawa contempló con mayor detenimiento a Harry, no sabiendo si creer lo que éste le decía. Algo parecía fuera de lugar en todo cuanto sucedía respecto a ese joven. En primer lugar, su inesperada aparición y la terrible pesadez que parecía cargar sobre sus hombros (no precisamente por la masa de la mochila) no auguraban nada bueno.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que tu padre esté siendo procesado? ¿Crees que Tomoyo deba saber la verdad antes de que él diga algo al respecto a la prensa?" el tema salió de sus labios como por arte de magia y no se molestó en retenerlo. Su comentario quizás era indiscreto, pero para nada fuera de lugar.

"Por él no te preocupes, no dirá nada" habló como si se hubiera esperado el tema desde el principio.

"Para ser una denuncia anónima, fue _demasiado _certera si es cierto lo que presumen respecto a haber atrapado a prácticamente todos. Tú tuviste algo que ver con eso, ¿verdad?"

"Era él o Li-san."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Olvídalo, por favor. Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar, así que no puedo encargarme de entregar esto a Tomoyo…"

Siguió balbuceando un par de frases más, pero Eriol las escuchó apenas a medias, sumergido en sus pensamientos. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que no era precisamente falta de tiempo lo que impedía al alemán toparse frente a frente con la hija de la asesina de su madre para llevarle una confesión de ultratumba.

"Está bien, yo se lo entregaré" lo interrumpió y observó al instante cómo Harry parecía más aliviado.

"Gracias. También hay otro favor que me gustaría pedirte, si no te molesta".

"Adelante" concedió y lo vio sacar algo más de la misma mochila.

"Recuperé esto de la policía; se lo había prometido a Li-san. ¿Podrías también…?" titubeó al tiempo que entregaba al inglés una cinta.

"No te preocupes, se lo daré" pero debía admitir que sentía una curiosidad irremediable al respecto. ¿Qué relación podía haber entre el chino y el encarcelamiento del padre de ese chico? Seguramente tendría algo que ver con esa cinta, pero no podía terminar de entenderlo.

"Gracias. Creo que eso es todo entonces…" Harry bajó unos de segundos la mirada y se adelantó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, "Por cierto, la próxima semana regresaré a Alemania. Si acaso no te vuelvo a ver antes de eso, te pido una disculpa por… por lo de la última vez." Con un dedo tocó el puente de su nariz, indicando la cicatriz que el británico conservaba bajo sus lentes tras su último encuentro. "Además, siento mucho lo de tu hermano."

El cambio de tema tomó por sorpresa a Hiragizawa, quien tuvo que meditar por varios segundos su respuesta:

"Yo también, pero lo peor que podría hacer por él sería deprimirme y tenerme lástima, así que me concentro en seguir adelante y vivir. En cuanto a lo otro, soy yo quien lamenta que las cosas hayan salido así y tuvieras que descubrir la verdad de esa manera".

Una sonrisa triste y sutil surcó el rostro del otro. "Eres un buen tipo, Hiragizawa-san. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?" Eriol simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "No la dejes ir" llegó a la puerta y la abrió para salir. "No hagas cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte luego".

No esperó a que su anfitrión le alcanzara para escoltarle a la salida.

"¿Ya se fue? Creí que se quedaría a comer" Takako distribuía salsa sobre la amorfa pizza cuando minutos después Hiragizawa regresó a la cocina. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Me parece que todavía tiene unos asuntos pendientes. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy por la noche?"

"¿Hoy?" ella pareció sorprenderse un poco ante el cambio de conversación, "Pues… supongo que nada."

"Entonces supongo que nadie se molestará si te rapto un par de horas".

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?"

"No sería un rapto si te lo dijera. Además, lo importante es que vayas" sus ojos añiles se clavaron en ella de tal manera que hicieron descender un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" prácticamente se habían olvidado de la jovencita que repartía rebanadas de verduras y pedazos de salami sobre la capa de salsa.

"Por supuesto, pero tendrá que ser otro día. Sólo puedo secuestrar a una persona a la vez, es una regla".

"Uhm…" Kano pareció pensarlo un momento, pero finalmente accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Eriol todavía disfrutaba con la celebración de la chiquilla cuando un beso en su mejilla atrajo su atención. Al mirar a la otra muchacha con una interrogante, ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Pues a mí me parecen puras palabras. Aún sigo esperando a que te actives y pongas manos a la obra" el brillo provocador de sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento por un instante. ¿Quién era esa chica y dónde había dejado a su tímida Takako? "He estado reservando algo para ti, así que…" y, aún ensimismado, la sintió tomar su mano derecha y colocar una plasta de masa contra su palma, "aquí tienes: empieza de una vez, o nunca terminarás" guiñó un ojo al inglés, perfectamente consciente del doble sentido al que lo acababa de someter y con un destello de triunfo en sus ojos ante el rostro estupefacto del varón, quien contempló, atónito, la masa en sus manos durante unos segundos. Lentamente comprendió que se vengaba de él por su comentario anterior respecto a que ya no era una bebé.

"Definitivamente no eres una bebé. Eres un pequeño demonio".

Uno al que, por cierto, no pensaba dejar escapar tan sencillamente.

-------------------

_-No te vayas._

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y ella sonrió falsamente al verlo consultar su reloj.

"Creo que es hora de pasar a la sala" ojos cafés que no se atrevieron a mirarla. Sintió que se deshacía por dentro.

_-No te vayas_.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse de pie observando tranquilamente cómo ese hombre desaparecía de su vista para perderse en la negrura de la incertidumbre.

¿O sí?

Los demás comenzaban a despedirse. Incluso Sakura se había acercado para abrazar a su hermano, quien dijo al oído de la esmeralda algo que ésta pareció no comprender. Sus orbes verdes se posaron en Touya con una incógnita incontenible.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?" la menor de los Kinomoto volvió la mirada a su silenciosa amiga. De no ser por la situación, hubiera sido casi cómica su nula discreción, producto inevitable de su inocencia.

_-No te vayas_.

¿Cómo era posible que quisiera gritarle eso si ella misma lo había animado a tomar esa decisión? Se sentía como una cobarde al tener tantas cosas que decirle y no atreverse siquiera a abrir la boca.

"Hijo, cuídate mucho," Fujitaka colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, "y no olvides que allá es pleno invierno," extendió un par de guantes al varón, quien los tomó sin gesto alguno, "además, respeta las costumbres de la gente. Escuché que en Australia es una falta de respeto hacer…"

Hubiera querido sonreír ante el gesto que su novio puso al ver caer sobre él la retahíla de consejos que su progenitor había acuñado para ese momento, mas su cabeza estaba concentrada en otra clase de pensamientos.

Debía ser fuerte. No debía dudar, no debía permitir que él se diera cuenta de la caldera que cocinaba la más insoportable desesperación en su interior.

_-No te vayas._

Un último abrazo a su padre y ahí estaba finalmente esa mirada. No, no esa mirada. No, no ese nudo en la garganta. No esas manos acariciando sus hombros con suavidad. No ese sentimiento.

_-No te vayas._

"Pequeña…"

_-¡No!_

"Es hora."

"Lo sé."

"Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, ¿de acuerdo?"

_-No._

"Está bien. No lo olvides".

"Hey…" sintió sus dedos bajo su barbilla y supo que la obligaría a mirarlo.

_-No._

"Mírame. Vamos a lograrlo, ¿está bien?"

Asintió sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Era imposible mirarlo a los ojos y hablar al mismo tiempo. Intentar sofocar sus propias emociones en esos instantes era suficientemente demandante. Mantener ambas manos a sus lados para no amarrarse a su cuello para no volver a separarse de él era su máxima preocupación ahora.

"Si quieres decirme algo, éste es el momento. No quiero que te arrepientas después".

_-No te vayas._

"Touya, no…" el corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos. Hubiera querido gritar de dolor, pero no podía. "No… nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres" se tragó rápidamente cualquier otra palabra, "tampoco yo quiero que te arrepientas después".

El trigueño sonrió con cierta melancolía y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola rígida inmediatamente. Beso sus cabellos, su mejilla, olió su cuello y finalmente se acercó a su boca, probándola con temerosa desesperación.

"Descuida," susurró sin dejar de rozar sus labios, "no pienso arrepentirme".

Ella volvió a apretar su boca. Hubiera querido poder decir lo mismo, pero sabía que era imposible cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo. No. Tenía que irse antes de que su debilidad saliera a flote.

"Cuídate. Esperaré tu llamada".

"Lo sé. Cuídate tú también, pequeña" y un vistazo a su alrededor le hizo notar que le estaban esperando: Nakuru, Yue y Mizuki permanecían a un lado de los puntos de inspección. Ya no tenían las maletas consigo, pues hacía media hora que las habían declarado y entregado en el lugar correspondiente. "Volveré por ti. Es una promesa."

El maldito nudo en su garganta no le permitió siquiera protestar mientras lo veía caminar hacia los otros tres. Sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro y se pegó a ésta cuando el alto moreno colocó su equipaje de mano sobre la banda y se deshizo de reloj, cinturón y celular, mirando por última vez hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

_-No te vayas._

¿Qué diferencia hubieran hecho esas palabras? No lo sabía, y ahora le constaba que nunca podría averiguarlo.

--------------------------

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

"¿No te parece un poco tarde para preguntarlo?" Mizuki observaba los artículos libres de impuestos sin interesarse particularmente en alguno, pero contemplando de reojo el apenas perceptible ceño de su acompañante. Contando aún con algunos minutos antes de ser llamados a abordar, se habían separado con el pretexto de ir a comprar algún libro para leer en el avión.

"Te lo pregunté varias veces".

"Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que he cambiado de opinión?"

"Mucha gente se arrepiente un segundo antes de subir al avión".

"Si es así, pregúntame cuando vayamos a abordar" se volvió para mirarlo y percibió algo en el gesto del albino "Estás nervioso".

No era una pregunta, de modo que el sujeto no se esmeró en negarla. Contempló vagamente un ejemplar que la mujer acababa de tomar y desvió la mirada.

"No soy un hombre romántico ni detallista, y eso no cambiará por el hecho de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo a otro país. No se trata de una "escapada por amor", sino de que, desde un principio, mi plan era seguir con este proyecto, pasara lo que pasara. Lo único que cambia es que apareciste tú, estamos juntos y no pensaba marcharme y dejarte aquí".

Kaho casi sintió ganas de reír. Estaba segura de que el hombre había intentado decirlo de la manera más fría posible, pero detrás de aquellas palabras se escondía más de un sentimiento. Yue Tsukishiro quería llevarla consigo y ese simple hecho era el acto más romántico que alguien hubiera hecho por ella en su vida, pero no sólo se trataba de eso: el hombre tenía miedo de que ella se decepcionara con su personalidad "fría" y se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Quizás el joven aún no se daba cuenta de lo bien que había aprendido a leer sus intenciones.

"Acabo de _sobrevivir_, literalmente, a un divorcio. No creo que debas preocuparte por no ser un poeta".

"No dije que estuviera preocupado" masculló, "sólo te advertía…" Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta y no podía disfrazarlo más, pero la verdad era que había quedado demasiado inquieto tras la conversación del día anterior con su hermano. Antes de ello, ni siquiera había pensado en lo egoísta que había sido al pedirle semejante cosa a la mujer, pero lo peor era la creciente sospecha de que ella había aceptado únicamente por sentirse en deuda con él.

"No necesito de alguien que me diga que el sol brillará todos los días, Yue," rápidamente sus ojos dorados lo miraron con toda seriedad, no dejando oportunidad a un destello de duda "lo que quiero es un hombre que permanezca a mi lado aún cuando esté nublado".

Algo se removió en su pecho al encontrar su mirada de esa manera y su cabeza asintió de manera casi automática: "En los días sin sol… y las noches sin luna".

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro femenino fue una respuesta inmediata ante semejante declaración. ¿Aún insistía en no ser un hombre romántico?

"No me gustan las noches sin luna(3)" rodeó su cuello y el hombre no tardó en estrecharla con ambas manos y robarle el aliento en un beso que desmentía la aparente calma de sus ojos apenas segundos antes. Al detenerse para dar un respiro a la pelirroja, una sonrisa lenta y perezosa se abrió paso de manera casi renuente en sus labios.

"Me… me alegra que también estés aquí."

Yue Tsukishiro tenía un gran enemigo: su propia piel, pálida como el mármol, incapaz de ocultar el más reducido cambio en el color de sus mejillas.

---------------------

"Creo que ya sé de quién sacó tu hermano esa mirada" sonrió nerviosamente al doblar la esquina, tras ser testigo de la terrible mirada que Fujitaka le había dirigido mientras se alejaba con su hija en dirección al parque, un gesto que él jamás hubiera imaginado del magnánimo hombre. Sin embargo no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que la muchacha había tenido que pasar por su culpa. En realidad, admitía estar sorprendido de que el varón –no sin cierta renuencia- hubiera accedido a dejarlos "platicar sobre sus problemas" a solas.

"Lo siento, hoy estuvimos con mi hermano y no he tenido tiempo de explicarle lo que en verdad pasó" se disculpó con un sonrojo la castaña.

"No te preocupes. Además, creo que yo también debería explicarle".

"Ya tienes suficiente con haber tenido que decírselo a tu familia. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo tomaron?" sujetó su brazo sin dejar de caminar.

"Yelan Li es demasiado digna para hacer cualquier clase de escena histérica: sí me reprendió por haberme arriesgado así y estoy seguro de que no me perdonará tan fácilmente el que la haya engañado respecto a lo de tener un hijo, pero sabe que muchas de mis decisiones nacieron de las enseñanzas que ellos mismos me dejaron. Por otro lado, Meiling…" la expresión de su gesto lo dijo todo, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio con sólo imaginarse la escena.

"¿Y Ruriko-san?" preguntó con cierta timidez que no pasó desapercibida para el varón.

"Hablé con ella por la noche para decirle que todo había salido bien y agradecerle lo que hizo, ¿por qué?" alzó una ceja intrigada.

"No, sólo me preguntaba… lo que pasará con ella ahora".

"Bueno, aún me falta cumplir mi parte del trato" contestó con toda seriedad, "supongo que sí te habló al respecto".

"¿Le darás tu nombre al niño?"

"No: cambió de opinión. No sé por qué, pero ahora quiere que lleve su apellido y criarlo como madre soltera. De cualquier forma, como se lo prometí, me encargaré de que no le falte nada".

Sakura sintió un hueco en el corazón. Ella creía comprender el por qué del cambio de opinión. Si, como temía, Ruriko se había enamorado de Syaoran, seguramente no querría que su hijo llevara en el nombre el recuerdo de ese amor no correspondido. Llegaron al parque y en ese mismo instante un sonido característico captó su atención: al otro lado de la plazoleta del Rey Pingüino, una niña de unos 5 años lloraba desconsoladamente a los pies de un árbol, ocultando sus ojos tras sus diminutas manos. Acercándose a ella, Sakura descubrió la causa de su llanto: sobre una de las ramas del árbol reposaba un lindo oso de peluche color negro. Se encontraba a una altura que ella fácilmente podría alcanzar, por lo que dedujo que algún niño travieso había trepado hasta allí para jugarle una broma pesada a la pequeña.

"¿Es tuyo?"

Descubriendo sus enormes ojos oscuros, la niña asintió vehementemente. Una sensación de ternura invadió a la castaña, ajena a la mirada de arrobo que le dirigió el chino al acercarse para contemplar la escena. Dando apenas un brinco y estirando la mano pudo hacerse del juguete e inmediatamente lo entregó a la niña, cuyo gesto fue sustituido rápidamente por una sonrisa infantil.

"Creo que él también estaba triste sin ti. Es un lindo osito".

"Sí" la pequeña observó con alegría al peluche y depositó un beso en su nariz. A continuación, hizo algo inesperado para la mayor al extender la mano con el animal hacia ella, cerca de su propia mano, "¿lo quieres?"

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. "¿Me lo regalas?"

"Ajáh" la niña asintió y lo colocó en su mano. Tomándolo con hesitación, la castaña admiró al animal con creciente incredulidad y una gran calidez en su pecho al mirar en los botones negros y brillantes que tenía por ojos.

"Graci- ¿eh?" pero al volverse hacia su dulce y bella dueña, observó que ésta ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino corriendo hacia los arbustos con prisa. "¡Hey, espera!" pero ella solamente volteó un momento y riendo agitó una mano en lo alto en señal de despedida. Confundida, dirigió su rostro hacia el del varón que había permanecido en silencio cerca de ella. "Qué extraño, ¿no?"

Syaoran asintió. "Por cierto… también pedí a Ruriko que fuera la madrina de mi primer hijo".

"¿Tu primer hijo?" Sakura casi suelta su recién recibido obsequio con la sorpresa. Contempló el semblante del chino y se dio cuenta de que tragaba saliva de manera nerviosa.

"Bueno, si mi esposa está de acuerdo, claro".

"¿Tu esposa?" ahora la joven sentía que se perdía más y más en la conversación. Él, en cambio, se volvió a mirarla finalmente, encontrando sus confundidas esmeraldas en un momento intenso y frágil a la vez.

"Bueno, si ella acepta ser mi esposa… otra vez" diciendo esto, tomó el peluche de sus manos y lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos, de modo que ella ya no podía ver al ambarino, sino al afelpado animal de fija expresión y cuidadas texturas. Sin embargo, al mover Syaoran la cabeza del peluche ligeramente hacia atrás, un tenue brillo quedó al descubierto contra su negro pelo. A Sakura se le secó la garganta en el mismo instante en que sus ojos dieron cuenta del anillo que pendía de una delgada cadena atada al cuello del osito.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?"

"Sé que han pasado muchas cosas y apenas ayer pudimos hablar después de tanto tiempo, pero desde hace meses he estado esperando el momento para poder pedírtelo otra vez y…" vio que sus ojos verdes se inundaban en lágrimas y sintió que un taladro le perforaba el alma. "Lo siento, en realidad, no es necesario que respondas ahora, sólo quería que supieras que no he dejado de pensar en eso ni me he arrepentido un solo segundo de habértelo pedido la primera vez y…"

Sakura tomó el juguete y lo apretó contra sí. A continuación, invadida por la euforia, de un solo salto quedó prendida del cuello del varón, rodeando su torso con ambas piernas para sujetarse de él y así quedar a su altura y poder besar su frente, ambas mejillas, su nariz y barbilla, para finalmente hundirse en sus profundos ámbares y sentir su propio aliento reverberando contra sus labios al sonreírle "Sí."

"¿Sí?"

Asintió rápidamente, aunque el ambarino apenas si se detuvo a esperar la confirmación. No queriendo demorar más, rodeó su cintura y la estrechó más contra sí. Quedaban miles de palabras por decir y estaba seguro de ello, pero igualmente sabía que éstas no cambiarían aquello que, a pesar de todo, los mantenía unidos de esa forma tan fuerte que era casi dolorosa, dolorosa y sublime.

----------------------

Su alma casi cayó al suelo al momento de abrirse las puertas del elevador. Salió de él sin prisas, como si sus pies arrastraran pesadamente los pedazos de su alma al moverse.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y permaneció de pie por algunos minutos sin decidirse a entrar. Su corazón le ordenaba que mirara a la puerta de su vecino, pero sabía que la sola visión le quebrantaría por completo. Metió la llave y finalmente entró con la misma parsimonia con la que había andado por el pasillo. No se esforzó en encender las luces y con ayuda de los últimos rayos mortecinos del atardecer caminó a media penumbra hasta sentarse sobre el sofá. Dejó el libro que cargaba en su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa ratona y de ahí tomó el control del televisor, pero lo desechó de inmediato. El silencio la acompañó por largos segundos y fue cuando la realidad cayó sobre ella de manera apabullante: estaba sola.

**Flash Back**

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el susurro contra su oreja la incitó a cerrar los ojos y relajarse más entre sus brazos, dejando que el agua jugara con su cuerpo y la hiciera flotar un poco separada de su pecho.

"Me encantan las aguas termales," hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla sobre el hombro del varón, quien estrechó un poco más el abrazo con las masculinas manos en su estómago "más aún después de hoy: estoy muerta."

"Después de un salto en bungee, remar en kayak y una lección de parapente, créeme que incluso yo lo necesitaba."

"¿No habrá más sorpresas?" preguntó con un dejo que variaba entre la burla y el temor. Estaba demasiado relajada para pensar en más acción después de tan tremenda sesión de aventura, aunque sabía que, al igual que todo lo que habían hecho durante el día, podría ser fascinante.

"Depende… ¿tienes energías para algo más?" la manera en la que sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la piel de su vientre le indicó perfectamente a qué se refería.

"Recuerda que tenemos que volver a Tokyo. ¿No se supone que mañana tienes que abordar un avión por la mañana?" odiaba recordar el tema, pero casi se vio obligada a hacerlo mientras aún conservaba cordura frente a sus caricias.

"No te preocupes por eso".

"¿Estás seguro de que tu maleta ya está completa?"

"No."

"¡Touya!" pero al volverse para verlo, su sonrisa bufona y la queda carcajada le dijeron lo contrario.

"La maleta y el boleto de avión están en Tokyo; deja que se queden ahí. Ahora tú y yo estamos aquí y no hay necesidad de pensar en eso."

"Pero tendremos que regresar. Tienes que descansar y…"

"¿Descansar?" una sexy ceja se alzó, interrogante, "¿Quién te dijo que pensaba descansar en mi última noche en Japón? Estoy a kilómetros de casa, rodeado de luciérnagas y disfrutando de unas exquisitas aguas termales junto a mi novia medio desnuda… ¿y realmente piensas que descansar se encuentra entre alguna de mis prioridades para esta noche?"

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza lentamente, incrédula y a la vez fascinada. "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme".

"Espera y verás. Por ahora olvídate de todo lo demás. Te dije que hoy sería un día inolvidable y esto aún no termina." Le guiñó un ojo, "No te preocupes por el regreso a casa; yo me encargaré de eso".

Volvió a recostarse contra su hombro, queriendo realmente poder hacer lo que él le pedía y no pensar en lo demás. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de existir una incómoda sombra en las profundidades de su cabeza que insistía en recordarle que la hora se acercaba. De cualquier forma, sabía que era su última oportunidad de estar con él al cien por ciento, por lo que no permitiría que el miedo al tiempo le arruinara lo que podía ser la velada más perfecta de su vida.

-_Te amo._

Y él no podía irse sin que se lo repitiera hasta el cansancio.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Touya…" susurró. Era oficial: se había ido, y ni siquiera su llanto imparable evitaría que el jet aterrizara en su lugar de destino, muy lejos de ella.

Así es la vida, pensó; la gente va y viene sin que podamos evitarlo, marcándonos con su despedida. Quizás ya debería estar acostumbrada a las despedidas, pensó: su padre, su madre, su hermano y Touya. No todas eran para siempre, como en el caso de Touya y su padre (aunque de éste hubiera pasado casi dos terceras partes de su vida pensando lo contrario), pero no por ello dejaban de doler. Sin embargo, sintiera lo que sintiera, no se echaría para atrás: dejarlo ir había sido lo mejor que hubiera podido hacer por alguien a quien amaba.

¿Por qué no podían permanecer juntos, como Takako y su hermano? Había pasado la tarde entera en compañía de los Hiragizawa y ambas Arima, sintiendo internamente una mezcla de emociones entre la dicha por su hermano y una suerte de envidia al ser espectadora de esa pareja que continuamente compartía alegrías y desgracias teniendo a su favor –aún en el peor de los casos- la magia de permanecer siempre juntos.

Al menos Eriol era feliz, pensó. Pero la cruda realidad se desvelaba sin tapujos ante ella, anticipándole que lo suyo tenía todos los factores en contra para terminar así. No llevaba siquiera un día lejos y ya lo extrañaba: ya quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y escuchar sus labios pronunciando su nombre, diciéndole cuánto la amaban.

Como único consuelo por el momento tenía su promesa de que le llamaría en cuanto llegara. De no ser por esa promesa, Tomoyo ni siquiera habría regresado a su departamento; de otra forma hubiera preferido alargar la velada con Eriol y su padre para no volver a su cama y sentir la falta de calor en ella.

"Vamos, Tomoyo, tienes que ser fuerte. Él te ama y ambos tienen que superar esta prueba… tienen que lograrlo" se dijo para darse coraje, pero el hilo de voz con que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca no daba demasiada fe de lo que predicaban.

"Tienes razón en dos cosas…" una voz detrás de ella la asustó, haciéndola brincar y tropezar con la mesa ratona en un torpe acto reflejo, "es cierto que tienes que ser fuerte y que te amo, pero no quiero pasar por esta prueba" la lámpara de la mesita junto al sofá en donde acababa de estar se encendió y una figura apareció detrás de éste, pero ella no necesitaba ver su rostro de frente para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz masculina.

"¡Touya! Pe-pero tú…" con el corazón aún en la garganta por el espantoso susto sufrido, la chica se sintió incapaz de moverse ni seguir hablando.

"Lo siento, pero no pienso irme a ningún lado. Si hay algo que aprendí de ese niño es que no vale la pena planear un futuro a costa de sacrificar el presente. Lo único cierto que tenemos es el momento en el que vivimos, y yo…" se encogió de hombros sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de ella, "no estoy dispuesto a vivirlo sin ti".

"¿Entonces por qué…?" se tuvo que apoyar del brazo de un sillón, azorada. Su parte racional insistía en que eso era simplemente imposible y ella probablemente estaba alucinando.

"Sabía que seguirías insistiendo hasta el último momento, así que tuve que hacerte creer que lo haría. Aún tendré que hacer un par de viajes que durarán una semana o dos, pero arreglé todo para que Nakuru, Yue y el resto pudieran prescindir de mí en la medida de lo posible y…"

"No subiste al avión".

"No".

"Pero me mentiste. Dijiste que te irías".

"Sí" y su mirada no se apartaba un segundo. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que el hombre no se sentía ni remotamente culpable.

"¿Por qué?" le tembló la voz, "¿por qué me hiciste creer que te irías? ¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por esto?"

"No hubieras permitido que me quedara. No hubieras descansado hasta no saberme montado en un avión, ¿o me equivoco?" rodeó el sofá y al llegar a su lado su mano buscó los blancos dedos de la mujer, estremeciéndola con su tacto como una gota al caer en un estanque. Tomoyo bajó la mirada. "Escúchame, es cierto lo que te dije que aprendí de Kyo: la vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento y no quiero dejar de vivir el presente por un futuro que de todas formas es incierto. Además, ese proyecto en Australia no es mi sueño, sino uno de ellos, y hay muchos otros que puedo cumplir desde aquí, sin tener que sacrificar… _esto_" besó el dorso de su mano y su mirada café buscó la suya, capturándola sin escapatoria al momento de encontrarla.

Tomoyo se quedó de piedra, incapaz de creer que era ella a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras. Todo eso debía ser un sueño. Debió haberlo sabido en el instante en el que Touya apareció, siendo que él debía estar llegando a Australia, pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo. Además, aquel beso sobre su mano y el consecuente escalofrío que trepó por su cuerpo se habían sentido demasiado reales para ser un simple sueño.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó torpemente, aún negándose conscientemente a creerlo, aunque en su interior su corazón brincaba estrepitosamente contra su pecho. Como respuesta, el trigueño atrapó sus labios en un beso suave y tortuosamente lento que envió señales ensordecedoras por todo su sistema nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? Ya no puedes pedirme que me vaya" susurró gravemente contra sus labios al separarse unos centímetros. Atendiendo un grito en su cabeza, la amatista rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y, aprovechando su inclinación hacia ella y poniéndose de puntitas, besó la nariz del varón.

_No te vayas._

"Quédate" fue como si hubiera tenido que luchar contra sí misma durante siglos antes de poder decir esa palabra que había nacido en ella desde el momento en el que había descubierto el secreto tras las profundidades insospechadas de sus ojos color caoba. Una sonrisa respondió a su solicitud y dos manos estrecharon su cintura.

"No tienes que repetirlo, pequeña" en un solo movimiento, la joven se sintió alzada en el aire y, ahogando un grito, afianzó instintivamente su agarre al cuello del moreno.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Pues, a diferencia tuya, tengo mejores planes para mi presente que leer un libro" lanzó una mirada crítica al ejemplar sobre la mesa.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, eso! Me lo dio Eriol. Hicieron pizza y me invitó a comer con él cuando volvía del aeropuerto. Dijo que yo lo había dejado ahí el año pasado, cuando me estuve quedando con ellos después de salir del hospital, aunque no recuerdo haberlo llevado conmigo entonces".

"No sabía que te gustaba Hesse".

"Es de mi mamá; era su libro favorito, aunque ahora me da algo de curiosidad por leerlo".

"Pues tendrás que dejarlo para después, porque no estaba bromeando respecto a mis planes para esta noche ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?"

Una carcajada femenina llenó el apartamento.

"No lo creo…" jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa, "¿Y qué harás si en el futuro me convierto en un parásito en tu vida?"

Una pregunta sencilla que dejaba más sentimientos expuestos en la superficie que muchas otras.

"No creo que seas peor que el que me hizo perder 4 kilos en 2 días cuando tenía diecisiete".

"Podría serlo".

"Me arriesgaré. Además, ¿realmente crees que te voy a dejar sola si sigues dejando la llave de tu departamento en un lugar tan predecible? ¿O crees que voy a dejar que mi hermana siga saliendo con hijos de mafiosos o _gakis _que seguro inventarán cualquier cosa para regresar con ella?" Tomoyo hizo un mohín.

"No sé si emocionarme o asustarme…" y se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta de algo, "¡Me hiciste dar un salto bungee como despedida sabiendo que no te irías!"

"¿Quién dijo que era nuestra despedida?" arqueó ambos ojos en gesto inocente.

"¡Tú, para convencerme!"

"¿En serio? No lo recuerdo. Recuerdo haber dicho que sería un día inolvidable, y anoche no escuché que te quejaras al respecto. ¿O acaso esos gritos eran…?"

"¡Touya!"

"Shhhh…" y no hubiera necesitado decir más por la mudez que le provocó la intensidad de su mirada y su deliciosa sonrisa, "Mejor di tus últimas palabras" su mano derecha se acercó peligrosamente a la lámpara.

"Te amo".

Una sonrisa fugaz respondiéndole precedió a la oscuridad.

_Fin_

* * *

**(1) **Tren bala japonés

**(2) **Realmente existe un puente para salto bungee en Minakami, en la prefectura de Gunma. Han tenido algunos problemas de permiso, por lo que cerraron unos meses, pero a partir del pasado Junio han vuelto a sus operaciones. Un salto cuesta 7500 yenes, alrededor de 80 dólares americanos.

**(3) **Yue significa Luna en chino, razón por la que Kaho remarca que no le gustan las "noches sin luna"

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora (prepárense…):**_

_No me maten, ¡verdaderamente es el final! ¿O creían que pondría un "y fueron felices para siempre"? La verdad sé que no esperarían eso de mí. Está bien, está bien, seguramente tendrán un par de preguntas:_

_1. ¿Qué demonios pasará con la carta de Sonomi y EXACTAMENTE qué dice?_

_2. ¿Podrán Yuki y Nakuru superar su gran prueba? (al final, fueron los únicos que se vieron sometidos a ella)_

_3. ¿En verdad lograrán casarse S&S esta vez, sin mayor impedimento?_

_4. ¿Qué pasará con Harry? ¿Verdaderamente merece terminar así?_

…_y cosas por el estilo. Pues éste es el momento en el que mi filosofía (una de ellas) hace acto de aparición: "No existe un final verdadero". Es decir, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que una historia puede tener un fin mientras la vida continúe? A mí no, así que siempre permanecen asuntos sin resolver. Sin embargo, antes de que quieran venir a mí con antorchas, anticipo que existirá un epílogo donde precisamente trataremos algunos de estos 4 puntos (no estoy segura de todos) y quizá otros más. _

_No me explayaré demasiado en los comentarios sobre el final, puesto que me interesa más saber sus opiniones. Algunas podrán verlo como un final feliz, y ciertamente lo es, aunque yo no diría lo mismo si me pusiera en los zapatos de Eriol, Clow, Nakuru, Yuki, Kyo, Harry, o Ruriko. Algo que sí confieso es que hubo muchas escenas cuya escritura me divirtió en demasía, pero creo que puedo destacar la de Shigure-Meiling, con los que no paré de reír. También quedé satisfecha con los T&T de este capítulo, pues en última instancia me atacó la inspiración, pero –como siempre- ustedes tienen la última palabra. Prefiero agradecerles de todo corazón su seguimiento y cada palabra intercambiada durante los últimos 4 años y más de dos meses o el tiempo durante el cual nos hayan acompañado. Tan sólo para hacer un pequeño recuento de lo que ha significado esto, compartiré con ustedes algunos datos:_

_**Datos curiosos.**_

_1. Acuarela cuenta con 1060 páginas y más de medio millón de palabras._

_2. El capítulo más corto (el primero) contó con 8 páginas._

_3. El capítulo más largo (23) consistió de 66 páginas (todos los conteos se hicieron con formato Calibri 11, que tiene mi máquina como default, un poco más grande que el Times New Roman 12)._

_4. En el final original, Touya se iba a Australia y Tomoyo quedaba embarazada, mas no quería que él regresara "por obligación" y le decía que no era su hijo (literalmente, era el último renglón de la historia)._

_5. Tras el final original, seguían 3 epílogos como finales alternos y en distintos tiempos: estando Tomoyo aún embarazada; siendo su hijo un bebé; habiendo muerto Tomoyo y teniendo el niño 10 años. Cada final era más cruel que el anterior (el primero terminaba bien, por si les interesa saber)._

_6. Se necesitaron más de 3 años para los últimos 12 capítulos (aprox. 1 capítulo cada 6 meses)._

_7. Hasta el momento, la historia lleva 407 Reviews, gracias a ustedes._

_8. 5 distintos idiomas se vieron involucrados en la historia. Descontando el español (sólo por la narración), jamás imaginé que, después del inglés, terminaría estudiando japonés, alemán y, finalmente, francés. (Luego dejé el japonés y apenas estudio francés, así que no me crean políglota).  
_

_9. Isis terminó viviendo muchas de las situaciones aquí narradas, aún de manera inesperada. Algunas no pueden ser comentadas por cuestiones personales._

_10. Nakuru y Kyo terminaron siendo mis personajes favoritos._

_11. Reitero: Sonomi no era un personaje malvado, hasta que a un par de lectoras se les ocurrió sembrar la idea en mi cabeza. ¡Gracias!_

_12. No hubo ocasión de plasmar la escena (quizás la haya en el epílogo), pero Hermann ¡sí amaba a su esposa y juró vengarla a toda costa! Aunque no lo crean…_

_También quiero agradecer de manera especial a mi estimada Crystal por transmitirme entusiasmo cuando hacía falta y a la gran Kykio88, cuya perspicacia me hizo ver cualquier cosa que yo pudiera pasar por alto._

_Aún se aceptan jitomatazos!  
_

**Yuki_87:** A mí también me parece que Nakuru fue muy acertada al hablar así con Tomoyo (no en vano me encanta). Por otro lado, yo misma no puedo creer que se haya acabado (aunque ya vemos que aún hay algo por ahí), aunque sí puede ser clasificada como una historia de "carrera larga", hehe. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, e igualmente te deseo mucho éxito en tu vida.

**KarenH:** Finalmente vimos que la muerte de Kyo no fue en vano y nuestros personajes aprendieron de este hermoso niño. En cuanto a este último capítulo, debo discernir al decir que no sería tan interesante tener que leer 100 páginas de capítulo final! En cuanto al tiempo que duró la historia... lo sé, fue todo un récord, pero gracias a ti por seguirla y apoyarme hasta el final. Saludos y cuídate mucho!

**Mica:** Antes que nada, ¡Aguas con el AH1N1! (no es cierto, no quiero causarte más paranoia). Al menos, para consentirlas a ti y a quien lo pidió, en este capítulo sí que sobró el SS (tal como lo predijiste). Realmente me halaga la inmerecida (así lo considero) comparación con mikki-chan, de quien no he leído aún la mayoría de sus fabulosas obras, pero sin duda soy admiradora. Por otro lado, siento un asomo de artista en ti. Hay mucha belleza en tus palabras y es verdaderamente agradable leer tus comentarios. Si cuentas con alguna fic me encantaría que también la compartieras al mundo. Desde México y hasta Argentina, un gran abrazo.

**Kemmy Lovegood: **Primero que nada, creo que es el "review previo" al verdadero más interesante que he leído hasta ahora (aunque maldijiste a mi estimado Firefox). (1) Me conmueve que hayas llorado con el drama tras la muerte de Kyo y que la deresión de nuestra protagonista te haya tocado. (2) Más razón no podías tener en cuanto al "método Toyezco" y su sexy sarcasmo. (3) Ya no vale que responda respecto al final de Harry. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que sea feliz? Aunque aún falta un epílogo, no puedo asegurar esto... por más que me causa ternura este pobre personaje. Por otro lado, me alegra que haya cambiado tantas veces tu perspectiva en cuanto a él, pues ésa era mi intención principal desde un inicio. (4) Otra pobre que tuvo que sufrir el trago amargo: Syaoran. (5) Contestando a tu comentario tal cual lo plasmaste, espero que este final haya sido una merecida continuación para el capítulo anterior! haha (6) Gracias. Pasó de todo en mi servicio, por lo que sólo puedo clasificarlo como algo irrepetible. Ahora soy yo a quien le toca agradecer tu gentil apoyo y desearte lo mejor hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Saludos!


End file.
